


The demon under the eyepatch

by bluefrosty27



Series: Pines Triplets AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill is the twins uncle, Both seasons will be here, Demonic Powers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Pinestripletsau, Powers!, Protective Bill Cipher, Reincarnation, Seb has powers, Sebastian Pines, Sebastian is the twins uncle, TripletsAu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 416,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefrosty27/pseuds/bluefrosty27
Summary: Dipper and Mabel were sent for the summer to live with their uncle Sebastian to his house in the woods. There was something different with him though; with his triangular eyepatch, his sharp teeth, the yellow clothes he always wore or how he seemed to be hiding something from them. He was really weird but, what wasn't in Gravity Falls?Sequel of The life of Sebastian Pines





	1. Meeting Seb Pines

**Author's Note:**

> As the story continues, this one and The life of SP, there will be mysteries you will not know until its answer is released as a chapter in his life, so you will be able to make theories and speculate, hehe.
> 
> ANOTHER THING! I MADE AN INTRO FOR THE STORY, AS IF IT WAS A SERIES, SO I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU CHECKED IT UP IN YOUTUBE! I SPENT WWAAAAYY TOO MUCH TIME ON IT AND I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! THE NAME IS GRAVITY FALLS INTRO: Fanmade Animatic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij97cg_aPBM

Ahh...Summer time!

It is a nice time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy...

Unless you are a Pines...

A blond and brunet curly man screamed along 2 brunet kids as their golf cart crashed through a giant "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign.

The blond man screamed even louder when he and the girl looked backwards and saw that the monster chasing them was stepping on their toes.

"It's getting closer!"

"No kidding, Shooting star!"

The car flew and landed roughly. Fortunately for them, it continued working.

The blond roared at the monster, shooting at it with a gun.

He glanced at the kids. The one shrieking like a little girl was his nephew Dipper and the girl about to puke was his niece Mabel...He wondered why he accepted doing this! He was a terrible babysitter! Just look! They were in a damn golf cart fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror! Just because he couldn't keep them safe!

_'Useless'_

The monster threw a tree in their path and uncle and nephews screamed.

"Look out!"

Well, there's a perfectly logical explanation...

Everything was Sherman's fault!

-.-

Sebastian opened his car's backdoor for the deadly silent and pale kids he had to watch ALL summer.

Damn Shermie and his begging voice. The little shit knew he could never say no to him!

"Ok, listen here little pests, I know we started kinda bad but I need to get to work now!" he said and the boy snapped.

"Kinda bad?! You almost crashed into a tree! TWICE!" He screamed at his uncle wearing a yellow vest and a black triangular eye-patch.

"Oh come on, Mason, give me a break!" Seb huffed, looking at them but receiving a deadly glare from him.

"Don't call me that" the little boy huffed while his sister tried to calm him down. "It's Dipper"

"Ok Pinetree" Sebastian smiled and laughed when the boy shrieked. Oh, how much he will love bothering Pinetree all summer!.

"I didn't want to be here!"

"Well, I didn't want to have you here either but here we are!" Seb said with a big forced smile.

Stupid Shermie sending his stupid kids here!

And his kids weren't just any kids...

They were Shooting Star and Pinetree...

The moment he saw them at the bus station an unexplained anger surged inside him and he frowned at his own reaction because he didn't know these kids! He didn't know why he felt like he hated them with all his might! They weren't Filbrick!

Bill2 was taunting him, telling him through giggles to try and remember the kids, that he would be surprised.

He started driving and out of the blue memories flashed behind his eyes. Without realizing, he was screaming, driving directly to a tree as the preteens screamed for their lives.

Then he threw up. He was related to those damn kids!

Mabel looked between his brother and uncle and sighed before smiling. This was her last summer vacations as a child and she wanted it to be the best one ever!

"Uncle Sebastian, don't mind Dipper" She giggled and hugged her twin. "He is grumpy because Dad didn't let him bring his videogames. We will have the best summer EVER!" The hyperactive girl screamed and Seb smiled slightly.

"Good, Shooting Star" he rolled his eyes and picked up one of her many bags. "Move, I'll show ya your rooms"

Dipper glared at the blond, not trusting him a tiny bit and followed him inside by the door saying 'Gift Shop'

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Seb smiled, opening his arms. "It is the best Roadside Attraction in the state!"

"You mean a tourist trap" Dipper crossed his arms, glaring, and Sebastian glared back.

"Yeah! And it is really awesome dudes!" The twins jumped at the voice and saw a chubby man with a green tshirt and a cap.

"Soos, the brats. The brats, Soos" Seb smiled as Dipper glared at him. Sebastian only laughed. Oh it was hilarious! He loved how adorable he looked wrinkling his nose like that!

"He is my business partner and friend! He helped me built this piece of crap with his bare hands!" Seb grabbed Soos's hands with his gloved ones and Dipper frowned. Was it him or he had 11 fingers?

"Got a problem, Pinetree?" Seb asked and the kid shook his head. "Good! HEY RED! BRING YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The man shouted and the twins looked at each other.

"Uncle Sebastian...you cursed" Mabel said, mildly horrified as her uncle looked at her.

"And?"

"Dad says it is wrong"

Sebastian burst into uncontrollable laughter as a readhead teenager appeared complaining.

"Your dad curses worse than a sailor, What he is, sweetie, is a hypocrite" he smiled sweetly.

Mabel pouted and went to explore around as Dipper examined his uncle. His parents had told him he was exccentric but Sebastian was nuts!

"This is Red or Ice. Call her whatever. She is a lazy girl who should be in the cashier not somewhere else lazying around"

Dipper felt his cheeks warming up slightly.

The teen smiled. "What's up? I'm Wendy, actually. Mr. P likes to give everyone nicknames"

"Not everyone, Red. Just special people" he winked. "Go to work,  **now** " he snarled menacingly and she went back to the cashier rolling her eyes, not intimidated by her crazy boss.

A loud scream was heard and Dipper and Seb looked at each other.

"Oh dear...Hope she is not dead" Seb mumbled as Dipper dropped his stuff to look for his sister.

"Mabel?! Mabel! Where are you!?" The boy shouted, noticing Seb was with him too.

Sebastian sighed in relief when he found Mabel in his sewing room. When they entered, Dipper immediately asked the girl if she was hurt.

"Dipper! OMG! Uncle Sebastian, you make clothes?!" She ran to examine the mannequin and cooed at the pink dress which was being made.

"Um..." Seb pursed his lips. "Yeah, why would I have this or the store on the other side of the Shack if I didn't?"

Mabel gasped and screamed again. Seb enjoyed how excited she was.

"Uncle Seb! I make clothes too! I made this sweater!" She showed it to her uncle. "I make lots of sweaters! Right, Dipper?" She looked at her pouting brother and he nodded absentmindly.

"Uh huh"

_'Hate them! It was their fault! Everything is their fault! You are a pathetic human because of them!'_

Seb's anger decreased a bit, much to his inner demon's anger. She liked what he did! Now he disliked the girl much more less.

"Well, that is extremely awesome, Shooting Star!" He knelt and examined her work. "Um...The knitting is still kind of rough but that's ok, I was like you at your age" he reassured and laughed when Mabel screamed and hugged his waist.

"Teach me!" She demanded.

"Sure. But first go leave your stuff to your room" he patted her long hair.

"Move, broseph!" Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and dragged him upstairs to the attic.

When they brought all their bags upstairs, Dipper scanned their room with a grimace as his sister hanging up posters of her favorite bands all over her side.

"Why did he send us to an attic? Who sleeps in an attic anyway?" Dipper huffed.

"I think it is awesome! Look at my splinters!" Mabel giggled and Dipper grimaced even further. He backed up to his bed.

"And...there is a goat on my bed" he sighed in defeat. The animal started biting Mabel's sweater and his way-too- optimist sister giggled.

"I know you tend to-SHOO, GET OUT OF HERE!-look at the bright side of things but I don't trust Sebastian..." Dipper looked around to see if the door was closed.

"I like him!"

"Mabel! Sebastian is weird! Weirder than what Dad described!"

"I think he is awesome! He is a professional designer! Didn't you see?! And he is going to teach me how to knit even better and I like his eyepatch" mabel booped his nose and he swatted her hand away.

"Well, I don't trust him, he is weird and mean and I won't like here it, ever!" Dipper huffed childishly and crossed his arms, looking away from Mabel.

The girl sighed and went to continue decorating her side of the room. She knew Dipper was having a hard time getting use to their new surroundings but he will like it! She knew he will!

On the other side of the door, Sebastian rested his forehead against the door, breathing in and out heavily. He blinked quickly to clean his blurry sight. Wow...Maybe he exaggerated a bit too much with the teasing...Was he too mean to Pinetree?...Now he hated him...

_'So dumb...you see? You can't be good, you will never be good...Kill them'_

_No._

Sebastian decided it was better to talk to them later, rules will be established in this house, but...not now, not when Pinetree was hating his guts ...He looked around in case someone was there and a blue fire appeared in his left hand. He drew a protection symbol on the door to keep any magical or supernatural creature out and went back to the shop...

-.-.-

A few days passed and Dipper was bored as heck in the Shack, wishing he was back home. Mabel was entertaining herself in the clothes' store their uncle owned and thinking everything would look better with glitter on them. Her twin was stuck sweeping the gift shop.

Apparently, mom and dad sold them as slaves to their demon uncle for two months in exchange of going to vacations alone...

The boy was sure as hell something wasn't working quite right in his mind...Last night he saw him walking around with a fork incrusted in his hand...and talking to himself...

Dipper looked at his uncle who was leading a groups of tourists to the gift shop. He had scared him dear with a monster mask in the morning and the man just laughed at him! Why was he so mean to him?!

Dipper narrowed his eyes at the dumb tourists. Why anyone came to see these fake attractions anyway? It was beyond him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!" Seb pointed to a Sasquatch wearing underwear. That had been Soos' idea.

The tourists started speaking excitedly, and snapped pictures.

Mabel appeared from the clothes store with hundreds of dresses on her arms. "Can I try them on, Uncle Seb?!" She squealed.

Seb gasped and snatched them from her. "No touching the merchandise, Shooting Star!" He hit her head softly with his cane and showed her his fangs. The girl laughed unconcerned and ran away.

The morning turned into evening and while Dipper cleaned a jar, Mabel was hiding behind bobbleheads, squealing.

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" The girl whispered and her twin looked at the boy holding a note.

"Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely?" He looked around confused.

"I rigged it!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Mabel, I know you're going through your whole 'Boy Crazy' phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the 'crazy' part"

"What?!" She cried and blew a raspberry. "Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!"

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?"

Mabel crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't do that"

"Oh yeah? What about that boy you scared in the shop and shoved him to the floor? The turtle boy? Even that teenage boy from Mattress King!" Dipper laughed. They went to buy a new mattress because his was damaged and Mabel scared the life out of the poor guy.

"Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer!" Mabel smiled. " I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now" she pointed at the door.

Sebastian ran inside screaming loudly, his hands were on fire and he ran around in circles "SOOS! Help! It happened again!"

The girl winced "Aww! Why!"

Dipper would have laughed if this wasn't too weird. Soos appeared with an extinguisher and turned off the fire in their uncle's hands.

Dipper really wished he was imagining everything...because his hands weren't hurt or burnt at all...

When Seb finished screaming he ran a hand through his hair and looked at his nephews.

"All right, all right, listen squirts. See those signs on the table? I need someone to go hammer them up in the spooky part of the forest"

"Not it!" "Not it!" The twins said quickly.

"Uh, also not it" soos said.

"Nobody asked you, Soos" Seb raised an eyebrow.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that" he pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and started eating.

Seb groaned loudly. "Red! I need you to put up this sign!"

The redhead pretended to reach the signs as she read her magazine and surrendered. "I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh..."

"I'd fire all of you if I could" The blond man pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right...let's make it... eenie, meenie, miney...  **YOU** " he pointed at Dipper and the boy groaned.

"Aw, what?! Uncle Seb! Whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched!" Dipper winced.

"Kiddo. Not again..." Seb warned.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE' "

"No. That says bewarb" Seb smiled and the kid scratched it sheepishly. "Look, kid. The whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend, drummed up by clever handsome guys like me to sell merch to guys like...that" he motioned to a fat, sweaty man who was laughing while looking at one of Seb-bobblehead's head bobble.

"So quit being so paranoid!"

_'You have the right to tell Pinetree that? Geesh what a hypocrite"_

_Shut up!_

He angrily shoved the signs to Pinetree and went to his study. "Soos. Your turn to be Mr. Mystery" he threw him an eye-patch and his cane. "Don't bother me unless someone's dying..."

"I'll go for a walk, Uncle Seb" Mabel informed her uncle.

"Yeah, don't let a monster eat you" He winked.

Dipper rolled his eyes, grabbed the signs and stomped off the shack, while Mabel waved and left, probably to the cemetery.

Seb locked the door of his sewing room and pulled off his eye-patch to scratch his yellow eye. He glanced at the table he had burnt. He really should be careful when getting angry. Controlling his flames was still difficult for him...And since the kids arrived, he had been losing control pretty easily. Damn kids...

He opened one of his notebooks and looked at the designs he should be doing. Mrs. Northwest had requested yet another dress and he really should be working on it.

As he cut the fabric, he started musing his situation. He couldn't tell them anything though...It was dangerous for them to know, and he didn't want to traumatize his brother's children telling them he was a demon...No. He just needed to hide his powers from them for 2 months.

Soos thought it was a bad idea but he wasn't the one able to combust spontaneously! Soos was his friend but he really didn't understand...No one did.

Almost an hour passed as Seb worked on the first part of the dress when he heard the front door open. It better be Dipper with all the signs gone...

He stood up, stretched with a loud moan and went to look if his nephews weren't missing any limb.

He heard voices coming from the living room. He frowned and stopped to hear.

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just.. stop, like the guy who was writing it... mysteriously disappeared..." That was Dipper...What was he talking about?

The doorbell rang and Seb frowned.

"Who's that?" Dipper wondered.

"Well, time to spill the beans... !" she knocked a can of beans on the table and Seb stiffed a giggle. The girl was amazing.

"This girl's got a date! Woot woot" She fell backward into the chair, giggling.

Seb's smile disappeared. She WHAT?!

"Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Her twin asked increduously.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE!" She said, playiing with her sweater's sleeves. Then the doorbell rang again. "Oh. Coming!"

Seb tried to see what Dipper was reading and casually approached.

"What'cha reading there, Pinetree?"

The boy nervously hid it (he said a bit of red on the object) and the child quickly grabbed a magazine.

"I was just catching up on, uh..." he saw the cover of the magazine. "Style plus fashion equals fabulous?"

"That's a good issue"

"Hey, family!" Mabel appeared with a dark figure next to her. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

"'Sup?" The dark figure saluted.

Dipper frowned. "Hey..."

Seb glared at the figure. This wasn't right. He could feel it. "Yeah..."

"We met at the cemetery... He's really deep" Mabel smiled and touched his arm. "Oh. Little muscle there. That's...what a surprise..." She smiled.

Seb stuck his tongue out with disgust. Mabel was just a little girl! She couldn't have a boyfriend! Not under his watch!

"So, what's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Uh. Normal... MAN!" The man shouted. Both male Pines frowned even more.

"He means Norman" Mabel clarified.

Are you bleeding, Norman?" Seb asked with a raised eyebrow. Dipper looked up at him with his eyes slightly wide. He was about to ask that.

Norman looked nervous "It's... jam!"

" I love jam! Look. At. This!" Mabel gaped.

"So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever?" Norman asked and Mabel giggled madly.

"Oh, oh, my goodness!" The girl giggled. "Don't wait up!" She ran away. orman followed her but ran into the wall several times before going out.

"I don't like him" Seb growled and Dipper had to agreed with his crazy uncle.

"Yeah...Me neither...There is something...not right about him!"

"Ya know what I think?" Seb sat down on the couch's arm next to his nephew. "He is a bunch of gnomes. Those little pests tend to do that to kidnap-" he was interrupted by Dipper's laughter.

"Uncle Seb! That is sooo absurb! Besides, those don't exist...do they?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Seb coughed and laughed awkwardly.

"HAHA! WHAT?! NO! I was kidding HAHAhaHaHa!" He ran away, slamming against the wall twice before disappearing.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Dipper rolled his eyes and left to the attic, using his vest to hide the red journal he found in the woods...

Seb ran to the store, he was safe from spilling too much about this town here, and watched the tourists happily spend their money here. The tourist trap and the gift shop had been the best ideas Soos had had, it was incredible how much money they got everyday from lying to costumers!

Now he understood why mom did it...

Meanwhile, Sebastian's nephew was having a panic attack. "ZOMBIE!" He shrieked.

Dipper was so scared for Mabel. The journal had a page describing zombies and everything added up! The pale skin and bad attitudes! tt said they were mistaken for teenagers! And Norman looked like a teen!

Dipper looked at the window to see Norman walking towards Mabel with outstretched arms while moaning.

"Oh, no! Mabel! No, no, Mabel, watch out!" Dipper hit the window frantically. Norman put his hands around Mabel but it ended up been a flower necklace.

Dipper sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair. "Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?" Dipper asked himself alone in the attic.

"It's a dilemma, to be sure"

Dipper gasped and saw Soos screwing a lightbulb. He wasn't alone apparently.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' aloud to yourself in this empty room" The man said.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" Dipper looked up at the man, who made a thinking face.

"Hmm. How many brains didja see the guy eat?" Soos asked.

Dipper looked down, biting his inner cheek. "Zero..."

Soos sighed. " Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town..." Closer than you would think, was unsaid. "Like-Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf"

Dipper remembered the hairy man and remembered thinking the same.

"But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock" Soos finished.

"As always, Soos, you're right" Dipper stood up.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse..." The chubby man said dramatically.

"Soos! The toilets are clogged again! And as hell I will do it with my nails painted!" Sebastian shouted from downstairs.

"I am needed elsewhere"

Dipper watched Soos dissapear and started his plan. He was right. He needed evidence and he was determined to get it! He went to his room, grabbed his camera and ran away to stalk his twin and her boyfriend! It wasn't creepy at all!

He followed them everywhere. First they went to the park. Mabel threw a frisbee at Norman but he couldn't catch it and fell over. Then Norman broke a door window to open it from the inside and letting Mabel inside the diner.

Norman waited till she was inside to follow her stumbling around.

Dipper followed them as they romantically skipped around holding hands whens suddenly Norman fell to an open grave and crawled out with his hand first.

He returned to the shack with enough evidence. He had seen enough...

-.-

Dipper burst into the room as Mabel brushed her hair.

"Mabel. We've gotta talk about Norman" Dipper demanded.

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" She showed him her cheek which had a giant red spot on it.

"AaAaHH!" The boy screamed horrified.

"Ha, ha! Gullible" Mabel grinned. "It was just an accident with the leaf blower!"

"What were you doing with the leaf blower?!" Dipper sidetracked.

"Uh...Kissing practice? That was fun" The girl smiled and Dipper sighed, completely imagining his sister with the leafblower on her face.

"No, Mabel, listen! I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" He showed her the journal.

Mabel gasped and smiled. "You think he might be a vampire?! That would be so awesome!"

"Guess again, sister. SHA-BAM!" He held the book open in the wrong page.

Mabel grimaced at the gnomes page. "Ew!"

"Oh, wait. I'm-I'm sorry..." He searched for the correct page and then showed it to her. "Sha-bam!"

"A zombie? That is not funny, Dipper" the girl crossed her arms.

"I'm not joking! It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?!"

Mabel thought about it for a second. "Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking..." She tried to reason.

Dipper couldn't take it anymore and started shaking her. "Mabel, he's gonna eat your brain!"

The girl angrily pushed him away. "Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE" She poked his chest. "-And he's gonna be DREAMY!" She pushed him out of the room.

"Bu-bu-but—"

"And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!" She slammed the door and Dipper sighed defeatedly as he slid and sat on the floor.

"What am I gonna do...?" He asked to himself.

He went to the living room and sat down on the couch to rewind what he recorded about Norman.

"What's up with the long face, kid?" Dipper jumped startled when he heard the voice of his uncle. The man sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Shouldn't you be with the tourists?" The pre-teen asked half annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to tolerate his uncle's teasing. He already received that a lot in school...

Sebastian snorted at the suggesiton "And having to be with those dumb idiots?! No thank you. I have Soos for that" He smiled, remembering seeing Soos explaining with his infinite patience the rock face to those idiots. He would have hit them with it. He took a sip of his martini. "Want some?"

"No, I can't" Dipper said confused.

"It doesn't have alcohol...but alright" Seb said. "So, what are you doing?"

"Well..." Dipper sighed defeatedly. "I thought Norman might be a zombie...but...I don't really have real evidence..." He showed him what he recorded and ignored Sebastian's question of 'You followed them around all day?'

Dipper spoke when the video changed to Norman hugging Mabel "I guess I can be kind of parano-"

Suddenly, Sebastian spat all of his drink to a side and the two male Pines screamed.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Dipper shouted.

"PLAY IT AGAIN, DIPPER!" Seb shouted.

Dipper did as asked and indeed. Norman's hand fell off and he picked it up...

The two screamed and both fell backwards of the couch.

"I WAS RIGHT, OH MY GOSH! UNCLE SEBASTIAN, MABEL IS IN DANGER! UNCLE SEB!" Dipper shook him as hard as he could but Seb didn't even move.

"What do we do?!"

"We will save her, don't worry, kid" He quickly went to another room and Dipper followed him nervously.

"Uncle Seb! What are you doing?!"

"Calm down a fucking sec, kid! Geesh!" Seb rolled his eyes and from under the kitchen stool he pulled out a bag. He opened it and Dipper saw it was full of guns and weapons.

"Do you have permission to have that many weapons?"

"As a wise soul told me once...When there are no cops, everything is legal, wink!" he winked as he grinned. "You probably didn't notice but I am winking" Seb threw him a baseball bat and Dipper barely caught it.

Seb grabbed two guns and told Dipper to follow him. They ran past the crowd of tourists looking at the rock that looked like a face and saw Wendy arriving in the golf cart.

Dipper ran toward her and frantically exclaimed. "Wendy! Wendy! We need to borrow the golf cart so we can save my sister from a zombie!" He screamed, moving his arms frantically.

Wendy smiled at Dipper and looked up at her boss, who was nodding as scared and vigorously. She gave the keys to Dipper and went inside the shack.

"Try not to kill any pedestrians, Mr. P." Wendy said as the two got in, Seb driving.

"I DON'T PROMISE ANYTHING!" He snatched the keys from his nephew and both got in. He pressed the gas and sped up to the forest.

"Don't worry, Mabel! We'll save you from that zombie!"

"Shooting Star! Your brains aren't going to get eaten today!" Seb screamed to the air.

Dipper was so surprised Sebastian believed him so quickly, when he was the first one to tell him there was nothing weird with Gravity Falls...Maybe it was just the crazy part of him? He was about to ask when they heard screams.

"Help me!" That was Mabel.

"Mabel!" They both said and Seb followed the sounds of the screams.

Seb was biting his lip nervously. What would he tell Shermie if one of his kids was eaten by a damn zombie?! He would kill him!

"Hold on!" Dipper shouted. "Faster, Uncle Seb!"

The forest turned more bluish as they approached the screams. It was beautiful but neither of them could appreciate it because Mabel was just there! And uneaten!

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve!" The creature said and both uncle and nephew frowned.

"Let go of me!" Mabel punched the small creature off. He bounced around, stood up dizzily and puked a rainbow.

Seb and Dipper got out of the cart and Dipper exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on here?!"

A gnome hissed at them and Seb and Dipper flinched away slightly.

"Ew!" Seb grimaced.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted. "Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" A gnome pulled her hair and she winced. "Hair! Hair! Hair!" Seh winced.

"HA! I TOTALLY TOLD YOU THEY WERE GNOMES!" Sebastian exclaimed, poking the child in his chest. Dipper looked at him weirdly and he coughed awkwardly. "Sorry"

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off..." Dipper wanted to take the journal out of his vest and read about them, but...could he trust Sebastian with the secret?

Sebastian stepped in front of them. "Hey! Jeff!" He called and the younger gnome looked at him and gasped.

"Se-Sebastian..." Jeff walked toward the human adult as he glared.

"You know them!?" Dipper gaped.

"Let my niece go, you idiot before I roast you alive" his eye turned red under the eyepatch and as any supernatural creature from the forest, they felt the masive and familiar power he had.

They had since he came to town...

The gnomes managed to tie Mabel to the ground as they talked. "Li-Listen...Ha ha... Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding! You see, we didn't know she was related to you..."

"Let her go" Seb repeated, his hands were feeling warmer but he couldn't!  _Don't let them see, Sebastian! You will scare them for life!_

"But I can assure you she is not in danger!" Jeff exclaimed happily. "She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?"

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel shouted at the gnomes holding her down and one covered her mouth.

Seb growled. No, no! Control yourself! The kids are here!

Dipper grabbed his baseball bat and pointed it at Jeff. "Give her back right now, or else!"

"You think you can stop us, boy? Not even your uncle can against us! You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-"

Dipper casually hit him with the bat and he flew away.

"AH!"

"HAHA! Good thinking, Pinetree!" Sebastian laughed as he kicked the gnomes around Mabelwith his feet to freed her.

Mabel ran away and the three of them ran toward the golf cart.

"He's getting away with our queen! No, no, no!" Jeff shouted.

Dipper was the one to drive this time. Mabel sat next to him and Seb jumped to the back space where he left his weapons. He would see purple blood today!

"Seatbelt" Dipper said.

"FUCK SEATBELTS, PINETREE MO-AAAHH!" The man was taken off guard when Dipper backed up and drove away.

"You've messed with the wrong creatures, Cipher! Gnomes of the forest ASSEMBLE!"

Luckily none of the Pines was there to here that...

Seb loaded his gun and was ready to defend his nephews in case they were back.

"Hurry, before they come after us!" Mabel cried.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" Dipper laughed.

"Uh...Pinetree..." Seb said and Dipper stopped the cart.

There was a stomping sound and they saw a giant monster thing, all the gnomes were stacked up forming a huge gnome.

"Dang" Mabel muttered.

"All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced!" They heard Jeff shout from the top of the gnomes and they growled.

"Move, MOVE!" Mabel and Seb shouted at the same time.

Dipper drove the cart away just as the gnomes smashed their arm down and it broke down. The gnomes ran back to their position and they started following the Pines again.

"Come back with our queen!"

"Uncle Seb! I don't want to marry those gnomes!" Mabel whimpered.

"And you won't, sweet pea" Seb loaded his guns and started shooting at them with both hands but the gnomes just moved from their position a little bit and dodged the bullets.

"Darn it!" Seb cursed.

"It's getting closer!" The girl screamed.

The gnome giant threw several gnomes at them and showing them their fangs, they started chewing the cart and hitting them with tiny fists.

Seb growled too, his fangs on view and bit the little arm of the gnome who tried to touch him.

The gnome cried in pain and fell from the cart. Seb smiled and licked the blood off.

"Hey! Their blood tastes like blueberry!" He exclaimed with a huge smile.

"NOT THE TIME TO TASTE GNOME'S BLOOD, UNCLE SEB!" Dipper cried in a mix of horror and confusion.

Mabel punched the gnome hanging from the carts roof and it fell.

Shmebulock jumped up behind Dipper, but he quickly grabbed him and slammed him into the steering wheel out of annoyance. He threw him out but another gnome jumped onto the cart and started clawing Dipper's face.

"Aaaahh!" The boy cried.

"I'll save you, Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed and repeatedly punched the gnome off of Dipper's face until it fell off with Dipper's hat.

Dipper was dizzy from the punches, slightly bruised too, but managed to smile. "Thanks, Mabel..."

"Don't mention it" She said.

Gnome Giant roared, he picked up a tree and threw it at them.

Sebastian shrieked a high pitched scream.

"Look out!" Mabel cried.

The three Pines screamed loudly as the cart overturned and landed next to the Mystery Shack.

Seb groaned and put his six fingered hand over his forehead. "Are you alright...?" He asked his nephews as they crawled out of the cart.

The twins nodded but gasped when they saw Gnome Giant getting closer.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper threw his bat at the gnome giant but they easily crushed it with their giant fist.

Mabel and Dipper hugged each other and Seb hugged them, shielding them from the giant.

"AAAHHHH!" They screamed.

"Soos! A little help here!" Seb screamed.

His assistant was in the shack with some tourists, wearing an eyepatch.

"Look dudes! The world's most distracting object!" The tourists were amazed, looking at it turn and turn.

"Just try to look away, you can't! I... can't even remember what I was talking about..." Soos muttered.

The giant gnome approached the Pines and they started walking backwards. Dipper was shielding Mabel and Seb was with his arms spread over his two nephews.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff threatened angrily.

"No, no, No! Shooting Star, there's gotta be a way out of this!" Seb grimaced.

Mabel made a determined face and stared at the monster. "I gotta do it..."

"What?!" Her brother shouted. "Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?"

"Mabel, no!" Sebastian said sternly. "What will I tell your parents?!" He asked worriedly.

"Trust me" the girl said and the male Pines blinked, surprised.

"What?" Both said at unison.

"Uncle Seb! Dipper, just this once. Trust me!"

Seb looked at her niece and sighed before nodding. "I trust you"

He stepped back as Dipper looked at him surprised and shocked. He glanced at gnomes, then at Mabel and finally stepped next to his uncle.

"I trust you, Mabel"

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you..." the girl said and the gnome smiled widely, quickly climbing down the giant gnome.

He approached Mabel and held out diamond ring. "Eh? Eh?"

Dipper watched grimfully as Seb watched confused. What was Shooting Star's plan?

Mabel smiled and held out a hand for Jeff to put the ring on her finger.

Jeff gladly put the ring on her finger and smiled. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

Dipper was about to step between them when his uncle stopped him with a smile. Mabel was grabbing the leaf blower...

"You may now kiss the bride!" She said with fake happiness.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Jeff said and leaned up to kiss Mabel.

The girl quickly turned on the leaf blower.

"Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!" He was sucked half-way into leaf-blower and started thrashing.

"That's for lying to me!" She screamed and increased the sucking power. "THAT'S for breaking my heart!"

Seb and Dipper laughed when the gnome was sucked even more. He looked so funny!

" Ow! My face!" The creature whined.

"And THIS is for messing with my family!" She aimed Jeff at the Giant gnome and Dipper ran next to her as Seb watched with a smile and with his arms crossed.

"Wanna do the honors?" Mabel asked her twin and the two aimed at the monster.

"On three!"

"One, two, three!" They blasted Jeff towards the gnome monster and it exploded, making the gnomes fall from the sky.

Seb ran toward his laughing nephews who were thrown back to a pile of leaves.

"You alright, kiddos?" He helped them stand up and they laughed.

"Yeah!" They said at the same time.

Mabel gave the leaf blower to her uncle for him to have fun too and he started running around laughing, blowing scared gnomes off his front yard.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT!"

He saw Gompers pick a six-pack holder up with a gnome trapped there and ran off.

Seb turned it off and looked at his nephews with a huge smile on his face, showing off his fangs.

"Look at the bright side" Dipper was telling his crestfallen sister. "Maybe the next one will be a vampire!" He smiled.

"Oh, you are just saying that..." Mabel giggled, feeling already better.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper suggested with his arms spread.

"Awkward sibling hug" Mabel replied.

The kids hugged each other and then patted their backs. "Pat, pat"

"Kids...That...was...AWESOME!" Sebastian exclaimed laughing. "Best! Adventure! Ever!" He screamed excitedly and his nephews laughed.

"That was brilliant, Shooting Star! I guess we could say leaf blowers are their weaknesses, right Pine Tree!?" He looked at the boy and he nodded quickly.

"Ye-Yeah..." Dipper stuttered. He had never seen Sebastian this happy.

"You saw the size of that thing?! For a second I thought it would catch us! But man! Then the cart was like Woosh! And we were flying and then-! " Seb stopped his rambling and laughed awkwardly. He straightened his suit, adjusted his eyepatch and ran a hand through his now disheveled blond hair.

"Le-Let's go inside!" Seb ruffled their hair to clean their curls from the leaves on them.

Mabel giggled and followed her uncle as Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Maybe...Sebastian wasn't as bad as he thought...

Sebastian opened the door leading to the gift shop and his tired but smiling nephews entered. Sebastian looked at himself in one of the mirrors of the shack and laughed.

"God, we look as if we got hit by a bus or something! That would be cool" He said.

The twins blinked confused.

"Guys, you know what?! I'm feeling EXXTREEEMLY generous today! Haha! Go on! Pick anything from the shop! It's on the house!" The blond man offered with a huge smile.

The twins smiled at that and started looking around the gift shop for something they liked.

Sebastian's eyes widened when Dipper grabbed a blue pine tree hat from one of the shelves. He had been selling those hats for a decade and he had never recognized it...

"Hmm. That oughta do the trick!" Pinetree smiled.

"And I will have a..." she grabbed an item from a box and dramatically showed it to her family.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"That's nice!" Seb smiled.

"Yes!" Mabel fired the grappling hook up at the ceiling, and it pulled her up, knocking an entire shelf of souvenirs.

She laughed and then jumped back to the floor to hug her uncle.

"Thank you, Uncle Seb! You are great!...Grunkle Seb!" Seb hugged her back but raised an eyebrow at how she called.

"what?"

"It is a combination between great and uncle! Because you are awesome! Grunkle Seb!" Mabel giggled.

Dipper laughed and nodded. Well...He guessed the man bit a gnome and THAT was great!

Seb's breath hitched and he felt his eye watering. They...They thought he was...great?

He sniffed and let her go. "Ok you two, go clean yourselves! You smell like moss and dirt! You know the rules! If you don't take a bath, you sleep outside with the wolves!" He smirked.

-.-

Mabel and Dipper were getting ready to sleep. They were wearing their Pj's and for the first time since arriving to Gravity Falls...they felt happy.

Dipper was writing on his new journal while Mabel jumped on her bed, laughing, when they heard someone knocking.

"Come in!" They shouted.

Their uncle, wearing a white t- shirt and yellow shorts entered and the twins watched him sit down next to Dipper.

The preteen quickly hid his journal under his pillow and Mabel got out of her bed to join them.

"I...I came to say goodnight..." Seb trailed off and looked at their light brown eyes. He took a mouthful of air before continuing. "Look...I know we started with the wrong foot...I am a huge jerk and-and I am terribly bad at being a good person..." he looked down and his brown eye watered.

_'You can't be nice, Sebastian...We are a demon, remember?'_

Mabel's heart broke a little at her uncle's words. How could he say that?! He was super cool and nice!

"But...But I had so much fun with you today! And I really liked it hehe..." he gulped. "It's been a while since I went to look for adventures!"

"Grunkle Seb?" Mabel asked confused. "I don't understand..."

"Yeah...What-What do you mean?" Dipper asked confused.

Seb sighed and took his legs to his chest. "I lied to you, ok?...This town is full of monsters-"

_'Like you?'_

"And it is really weird and dangerous...I just...wanted to keep you safe from them, but, seeing you are like a magnet for the weird!" He emphatized that and booped his nephews' noses. "I-I think I can show you around! But ONLY if I am with you! I don't want you getting into trouble and getting yourselves killed here! This town is weird as f-"

"No bad words!" Mabel covered her ears.

"Alright, fine!" Seb groaned playfully. "Sorry, shooting star. I'll try not to curse...too much" he laughed.

Dipper stared at his uncle gaping. So...He knew about the mysteries of the town?!

He glanced at his pillow and back at the man wearing the triangle shaped eye-patch.

 _"This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust..."_ He had written...

He sighed.

_"But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back..."_

"Uncle Seb...I have to show you something..." Dipper lifted his pillow and grabbed the red old journal.

Sebastian's eye widened incredibly huge. Mabel thought it would come out of its socket!

"I found this weird book in the forest...It speaks about all the mysteries and creatures in Gravity Falls! We-We can use it as a guide to explore all the things the author found!" The boy exclaimed excitedly. "You said there was nothing wrong with this town but now that you admitted that you know! Imagine all the secrets waiting to be unlocked!"

Seb ran his five fingered hand over the cover, his eye watering at the sight of the golden hand with six fingers.

He opened the journal and examined the discoveries the author wrote down. It was there...everything was here... he quickly passed the page of Bill Cipher and stared at the page he needed...

 _'Pinetree has the journal...'_  Bill2 said.

_Dipper has the journal..._

Dipper carefully took his journal away from his hands and stared at him carefully. Had it been a good idea to trust him?

Mabel watched her uncle's expressions really confused. She was good at reading people but now she couldn't tell what he was thinking... Sebastian was shocked, that was for sure, but his eye was full of tears...Was he scared? Was he just so surprised to know someone else knew Gravity Falls was weird ? But he couldn't possible want it...could he? Why would he want this journal anyway?

"What...crazy lunatic went around the forest to write about this town?...haha...ha..." Seb said awkwardly.

"I don't know! The page where the name had been was teared" Dipper informed him.

_Dipper has the journal. Dipper has the journal Dipper had the-_

"Well, I think we can use this person's research to-to have a fun time exploring the forest...I guess..."

_Dipper has the journal. Dipper HAS THE JOURNAL DIPPER HAS THE JOURNAL!_

"But now!" He stood up clapping his hands. "Now you two go to sleep! It is late and we have work to do around here,kiddos" he smiled and ruffled their hair.

"Good night, Grunkle Seb!" Both kids said and the man forced a smile.

He closed the door and heard Dipper asking Mabel to turn off the lights. Mabel did so but apparently with her grappling hook because she knocked the light out the window.

He walked to the gift shop and the laughter faded away.

Sebastian quickly but as quiet as possible put the code into the vending machine, 1ABC, like he had been doing for more than a decade and it opened. He walked inside, looked around before closing it.

He used the elevator to go down to the basement where the damaged and dark portal waited to be awakened.

Sebastian snatched his eyepatch and threw it to the table, allowing his yellow eye to glow in the darkness. He pulled out Journal 1.

That was when his tears finally fell...

"Dipper has one journal..." he laughed as he cried.

It wasn't going to take 3 decades after all!


	2. Hunting the Gobblewonker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, second chapter of adult seb! (I saw him being born xD) The life of SP new chapter is almost done, patient is key kids :3 I want you to thank you so much for the follows, the favorites and the reviews you left! I was so worried you wouldn't like this and this was such a relief! You are the best guys. Anyway, to the chapter

 

_Take the journal a second, he won't notice it is gone! Just a second!_

Sebastian had thought taking the journal from Dipper would be a piece of cake. Grab it, read it, scan it, then return it...But Pinetree NEVER let it out of his sight!

The days following the crazy gnome event, the blond man had tried grabbing the journal from him but the boy didn't let anyone touch it, the little fuck...

And it was hard even suggesting him to lend it to him because he wasn't supposed to care about the journal and he couldn't think of a rational reason for wanting it...

_'Can you believe it?! You have to ASK that brat for permission?! Just take it from his COLD hands!'_

_Shut up!_

Practically, the journal was more his than Dipper's because it was written by HIS brother, but whatever! He had all summer to ask Pinetree for the journal...

He was in the Mindscape, trying to find between all the blurry and forgotten memories of Bill which he never personally saw but still kept, for the memory of him working with Stanford, the older Ford from Bill's universe.

"You know that you will never find it, right?" Bill floated around him giggling. "If I don't know it, it means your pathetic human brain erased it"

"You don't know many things, dorito" Seb grinned smugly when Bill2 gasped offended.

"I know you only know about the memories I SAW, so you are pretty much useless" Seb shrugged, and continued opening and closing doors.

"Wow. Rude"

"I hate you too" Seb smiled. His smile dissapeared when he saw his hands disappearing. He was waking up...

"Time to be the inmature and dumb adult you grew up to be! See ya later, kid!" Bill2 waved animately.

The disheveled blond man groaned loudly at his alarm clock ringing in his ear.

"NO! Shut up!" He whined and blasted it with fire.

Time to make breakfast for the kids...And probably find a new alarm clock.

"Kids! Breaakkfaasstt" he shouted from the kitchen. He was still in Pj's and looking nothing like the fancy handsome man he was. He placed the pancakes and syrup on the table and went back to his room.

"KIDS!" He screamed. "I'LL LET YOU STARVE IF YOU DON'T COME AND EAT!"

"Nooo!"

"We are cominnggg!"

The twins shouted from the attic.

Seb chuckled and left to his room. He took a necessary bath and with a towel around his torso, he shaved his face, removed those insufferable little hairs under his eyebrows with hair tweezers and then spent 15 minutes hydrating and fixing his blond curls with gel and hair products. Then grabbed his eyelash curler, eyeliner and mascara and worked on both his eyes, which was kind of a waste of time because he covered one eye with an eye patch, but oh well, there was nothing wrong with wanting to be fabulous.

He put on a yellow short sleeved t-shirt, his bowtie, black pants and shoes and went to meet his nephews. He was surprised Sherman and Patty haven't called to ask about their children, someone was enjoying their summer...

He went to the kitchen and found the kids eating syrup again...He sighed. And then he was the weird one...

"Ahhh! Go, Sir Syrup!" Mabel cheered on her bottle.

"Go, Mountie Man!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and watched them laugh.

"Go! Go!" The twins laughed excitedly.

"Almost... almost..." Mabel shrieked. She tapped the bottom of her bottle and the syrup dripped onto her tongue. "Yes!" She exclaimed and immediately started coughing.

"I-COF-Won!" She continued coughing.

Dipper rolled his eyes and Sebastian decided to enter to the kitchen.

"Yellow squirts!" He saluted and the coughing girl started laughing. It just made her cough more.

"Good morning, Uncle Seb" Dipper replied with a smile and continued reading the newspaper.

"Grunkle Seb!" Mabel squealed. "Did you see? I defeated Dipper in Syrup race!"

Sebastian ruffled her hair fondly as he went to the counter to get coffee or else he would pass out.

"Yes, Shooting Star...VEERRYY impressive" He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Have you eaten?" She asked and Seb shrugged.

"Not hungry. I'll just have coffee" He didn't eat much these days anyway...

Dipper suddenly exclaimed. " Ho ho, no way! Hey guys, check this out!" Dipper showed them the newspaper and Seb leaned against the table.

"Human-sized hamster balls?" Niece and nephew asked at the same time. Dipper had the sudden urge to facepalm.

" I'm human-sized! Can I get one?!" Mabel looked at her blond uncle.

"No, no!" Dipper shook his head. "This" He pointed to a monster photo contest ad.

"We see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?"

Seb and Mabel shook their heads.

"Nope, just memories... And this beard hair" She showed them the beard hair she had gotten.

Sebastian covered his mouth to keep his vomit inside and Dipper groaned.

"Why did you save that?!" Seb cried.

Mabel smiled innocently and shrugged.

"So!" Dipper looked at his uncle. "Can we go look for something now?! We could win the contest!" He squealed.

"Um...I don't know..." Seb sipped his coffee. "I was looking forward to doing something less likely that would get ourselves killed...Maybe family bonding!" He grinned like the child he was.

Dipper frowned. "Grunkle Seb, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?"

The three of them shuddered at the memory. It had been archeology! How could he know it was considered by some 'grave robbing?!'

"The county jail was so cold" Mabel whispered.

"All right, all right...maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker..." Seb shrugged. "But I swear I can make this fun! I am fun! I am the king of fun and parties!" He pouted.

_'Well, it's technically me, nerd, but I get your point'_

Dipper smiled slyly. "Oh yeah?!"

Sebastian put his hands on his hips. "Yeah!"

"Then, let's go find a monster!...Unless you are scared" Dipper challenged and Sebastian gasped insulted.

"What?!"

Dipper smiled smugly as his sister giggled and Seb exploded.

"Fine! Put on these blindfolds and get in the car!"

"Yay!" The twins exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Dipper frowned.

"Why was this the first place I could think of?" Sebastian lamented. Of all the magical places in Gravity Falls...The NOT WET places...he had to think of the lake?! It was even fishin' season! The whole town was out here!

"Ok! So" Dipper rubbed his hands together. "What did we come to photograph?"

Seb glanced at the lake and grimaced, taking a step further. "Uh...There! You see that rock?" Seb walked toward it and his confused nephews followed him "Legend says it moves an inch every day" He laughed nervously.

Mabel and Dipper's enthusiasm decreased and their smiles disappeared.

"What?!" Dipper demanded.

"Grunkle Seb! I thought it was something more interesting!" Mabel pouted.

"Hey! This rock can hear you, you know!" The man pouted.

_I can't get close to the water, I'm going to die! I'm going to drown again!_

He looked at his nephews' pouting faces and he knelt in front of them. "Hey, how about we forget about this dumb contest and get some quality family bonding very very far away from this lake!?"

Mabel and Dipper were unimpressed. He didn't care though and started guiding them back to his car.

"You know, playing Monopoly, or Ludo or Uno? In the shack? No?"

His nephews deadpanned.

"With ice-cream?" He tried. "I can teach you how to knit?" He offered and he almost convinced Mabel but a look from her brother got her pouting again.

"Guys, aside from this fantastic rock, there isn't anything interesting in this lame lake"

Suddenly, a high pitched male voice started screaming.

The twins escaped from the grip he had on their shoulders and turned around.

It was a man in his late thirties or early forties, with a long brown and white beard. He wore an old brown hat that he got from a scarecrow and brown overalls which were covered by his long beard. Around his feet, he wore white bandages. He was also almost bald.

"Ugh...Crazy McGucket..." Seb mumbled. The poor man...The portal did affect Fiddleford a lot...

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" He ran from the dock, crashing into things and overturning tables. He even threw the sandwich of a man to the floor.

"The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" He screamed.

The twins smiled and Seb groaned.

McGucket started dancing frantically and slapping his knee "Eh, eh, ha ha hoo! Ah, hee-hee..."

"Awww... He's doing a happy jig!" Mabel cooed.

McGucket grabbed Mabel by her shoulders. " NOOO!"

Sebastian grimaced an used a stick to separate the crazy man from his niece.

"It's a jig of grave danger!"

A woman came out of the shop, followed by a teen, probably Wendy's age, and sprayed the crazy man with water.

"Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers?! This is your last warning, McGucket!" The woman threatened.

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!" The man screamed as he was sprayed with water.

"Let's go, Tate"

McGucket shook the water off him and pointed at a boat.

The teen didn't obey his mom and followed the crowd.

"BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin! It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" He grabbed Tate by the shoulders and shook him.

Sheriff Blubs smirked from his boat. "Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy man!"

Everyone but the Pines and the teen laugh at Crazy McGucket.

Tate McGucket, who had his hair covering his eyes, shook his head in shame. "Dad...You are embarassing me..." he walked off with his cheeks flustered.

McGucket walked away too, disappointed because no one believed him. "Aww, donkey spittle! Aw, banjo polish!..."

The Pines stayed on the dock watching everyone leave. When Seb realize where he was, he screeched.

"Let's-Let-s go, nothing to see here, kiddos"

Dipper looked at him. "Are you kidding, Grunkle Seb? Didn't you hear what that dude said?"

"Aww, donkey shpittle!"

Mabel said, mimicking the man.

The boy shook his head. "The other thing. About the monster! Grunkle Seb you gotta help us win the prize! If we can snag a photo of it, Mabel and I would win one thousand dollars!" He looked at his sister. "We could split the prize fifty-fifty!"

Mabel gasped. "That's two fifties!"

"Imagine what you could do with five. Hundred. Dollars!"

The two male Pines saw Mabel's pupils dilate, probably imagining herself in the human sized hamster ball she wanted so much.

"Is she ok?" Seb asked.

"Mabel! Mabel?Mabel!" The boy shouted, snapping his fingers in front of her face to bring him back to the real world.

Mabel looked at her brother with determination. "Dipper. I am one million percent on board with this!"

Seb shook his head. "No. Absolutely not! If you really want the money I'll buy you your absurd ball, Shooting Star but we aren't going to a monster hunt in that lake!" Seb crossed his arms, his decision final.

His twin nephews didn't care though and started chanting around him to change his mind. "Monster hunt! Monster hunt!"

McGucket suddenly appeared and joined the kids in the chant.

The three stared at him and the man blinked.

"Eh... I'll go..."

Sebastian jumped startled when a large honking sound was heard.

Soos pulled up in his boat. "You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?"

"Soos!" Mabel shouted excitedly.

"Wassup, hambone!" Soos and Mabel fist bumped and made explosion noises.

"Dude, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff"

"Wow! Wow, wow!" Seb shook his hands. "Soos, don't motivate them! Come on, kids! Who wanna waste their time on an epic monster-finding adventure when we could go watch a boring movie in the shack with your Uncle Seb!"

The twins looked at Soos in his boat; he did a robot dance. Then at their uncle who was giving them an awkward smile.

The kids looked at Scuttlebutt Island in the distance and grinned to each other.

"So, whaddaya say...?" Seb smiled slightly.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" The twins laughed and climbed to Soos's boat.

"Sorry, Mr. Pines. I have a special charm with kids" Soos apologized with a shrug seeing his boss fuming with rage. "But you can come with us if you want"

"Come on, Uncle Seb!" Dipper insisted and showed him the journal. "Mysteries to be unlocked!" He singsonged.

"Please, Grunkle Seb! Do it for meee" Mabel gave him the most adorable smile she could master and Seb sighed in defeat.

Soos helped him get in the S.S Cool Dude and the twins cheered seeing their uncle on board.

"You made the right choice, Mr. Pines!" Soos patted his back and handed him a life vest as Seb immediately paled, seeing the water so close to him.

'Still fearing hydrogen and oxygen? Geesh what a twig'

He put it on and made a disgusted grimace. He looked horrible with this!

He sat down on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest. He was going to die today.

Fucking great.

The S.S. Cool Dude headed to the island with two excited and grinning kids and a scared man.

Dipper stood on the stern of the boat, with a determined look on his face and one foot on the guardrail. He dramatically adjusted the visor of his cap.

Dipper turned around and shouted "Hoist the anchor!"

Soos smiled pulled up a cinderblock anchor.

"Raise the flag!"

Seb smiled despite his fear when Mabel held up a beach towel.

"We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" His nephew shouted.

"We're gonna win that photo contest!"

"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" Soos suddenly asked and Dipper pouted.

"We're gonna... go get sunscreen!"

Mabel and Soos approved and they made a U-turn away from the island.

Sebaatian wasn't allowed to get out of the boat. Soos knew he would try to escape so the twins went to bring sunscreen.

"Mr. Pines, it will be fine!"

"I..." Seb didn't want to admit about his fear. "I am worried about the kids...something might happen"

He knew that wasn't necessarily true. Bill's Pinetree and Shooting Star hadn't been killed in their vacations so he guessed his nephews would be safe too.

The twins returned and they went once again in direction of the island.

Dipper started pacing on the boat in front of Mabel, Seb and Soos.

"Alright. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?"

"You get killed" Seb deadpanned from his spot on the floor.

"If you're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie. Dude, am I a side character?! Do y'ever think about stuff like that?" He asked panicked.

Dipper shook his head. "No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot?"

The man stood up and made a bigfoot pose.

Dipper coughed and in a mock acting voice he said. "There he is! Bigfoot!" He patted his life vest.

"Uh-oh, no camera!" He pulled out a camera out of his jacket.

"Oh, wait, here's one! Aw, no film!" He changed back to his normal voice. "You see? You see what I'm, doing here?"

Seb shook his head as the other nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Dude's got a point" Soos said.

Dipper smiled. "That's why I bought seventeen disposable cameras!" He started showing them the cameras as he listed off their locations.

"Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, three for each of you, two extras in this bag, and one... under my hat! There's no way we're gonna miss this!" The boy said proudly.

Seb glanced at the bag of cameras Dipper gave him without him noticing.

"Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Soos took a picture of himself and the flash startling him. "Aw, dude!" He threw the camera overboard.

Dipper laughed. "You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras. We still have sixteen!"

A seagull flew close to Mabel.

"Ah! Bird!" The girl threw the camera at it, it flew away and fell to the water with a splash.

"Fifteen!" Dipper shouted. "Okay, guys, I repeat; don't lose your cameras!"

"Wait, lose the cameras?" Soos said confused.

Dipper screamed. "DON'T!"

Sebastian snorted. God, angry Pinetree was the best Pinetree!

"Dude, I just threw two away..." He pointed at the cameras floating on the lake.

Dipper screamed exasperated. "Thirteen! All right! We still have thirteen camer-" He accidentally crushed one with his fist and Sebastian laughed out loud. "Twelve! We have twelve cameras"

"So what's the plan?" Mabel asked and grinned. "Throw more cameras overboard or what?" She smirked, knowing it would pissed her brother.

Sebastian snorted. Mabel was right, it did.

"NO!" Dipper shouted annoyed "No. Okay... You'll be lookout, Soos can work the steering wheel, and I'll be captain"

The boat shook a little bit and Sebastian gave a manly shriek.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Mabel frowned. "What? Why do you get to be captain? "

"Because I am directing this operation" Dipper shrugged.

Mabel pouted and looked at her uncle rocking back and forth. "Grunkle Seb! Tell Dipper I wanna be captain too" She pouted.

"There can't be two captains! Besides, I don't think that is a good idea" Dipper complained and looked at his uncle waiting for his answer.

Seb rolled his eyes. He remembered when he had been a kid with his brothers. Stan had named himself captain and refused to give him a good job in their boat.

"Why not? Let her be captain too, or co-captain"

Mabel smiled widely.

Dipper frowned. "There's no such thing as co-captain"

Seb looked at his niece and grinned wickedly. "Aw. Whoops" he grabbed one of his cameras and tossed it into the water.

"Okay, fine!" Dipper screamed. "You can be co-captain..." he mumbled at his sister.

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Soos asked and Mabel authorized it.

"Do you wanna be captain too, Uncle Seb? Because apparently everyone can be captain!" Dipper gave a forced smile. They were losing time!

"Nah. I'll just await my death in this wet, smelly floor" Seb smiled.

Dipper sighed. "Ok. As first co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this!" He geatured at a barrel of Fish Food.

Soos took a bite of the fish food and as expected, it tasted horrible.

The Pines laughed at their friend's disgrace.

The rest of the trip went without a problem. As the boat approached

Scuttlebutt Island, they noticed fog everywhere.

Soos was at the back of the boat shoveling fish food over the side while Dipper and Mabel were at the front.

"Let's-Let's just go back...please" Seb said softly. If they were attacked, he wouldn't be able to use his powers due to fear (and fire didn't work against water) and he was going to drown...for a third time in his life and he was definitely not looking forward to it.

Neither of his nephews heard him

though and the twins continued arguing over a pelican.

"Mabel, leave that thing alone" the boy frowned.

Mabel moved the pelican's beak. "Aw, I don't mind none!"

She said as mabel again. "Hey, look, I'm drinking water!"

She tried speaking while moving the animal's beak. "Twinkle, twinkle littl-" The girl started choking on the water and coughing. The bird flew away.

Dipper groaned stressed. "Aren't you supposed to be doing lookout?"

Mabel grinned. "Look out!" She threw a volley ball at Dipper, hitting him on the arm and the boy winced while holding his hurt arm.

Sebastian sighed. "Mabel..." He warned. Mabel was stronger than her twin and that didn't give her the right to hurt him. Stanley never hurt him on purpose but he accidentally did.

"Ok, sorry! But seriously, I'm on it"

The boat jolted to a sudden stop having crashed into the shore of the stumbled and fell while Sebastian just closed his eyes waiting for his impending doom.

Mabel smiled. "See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball, here we come!"

The Pines and Soos disembarked.

"Finally! We are on land!" Sebastian fell to his knees and hugged the ground.

The four people ventured into the foggy woods. Dipper led the group while carrying a lantern but Sebastian was next to him, eyeing everything potentially dangerous for his family. He felt so weak! Worrying and being jumpy for everything.

But he wouldn't let his family get hurt in his presence. Not again.

They soon came to a large sign nailed to a tree that said 'Scuttlebutt Island.'

Dipper frowned and his uncle smiled and approached the sign with Soos and Mabel.

"Hey, dude, check it out" He covered the 'Scuttle' part of the sign.

"Hehe. Butt Island" Seb laughed childishly.

Mabel snorted. "Soos, you rapscallion!" She saw her brother pouting.

"Hey! Why aren't you laughing? Are you scared?"

"Pssh!" Dipper snorted. "Yeah, right! I'm not!"

Mabel poked his nose and blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, you are!"

"Hey!" The boy dropped his lantern as Mabel continued poking him and making noises.

"Quit...! Hey! Stop! Mabel!" He whined.

Seb put his 5 fingered hand on the girl's hair. "Mabel, don't bother your brother"

Because she could say anything, they heard a growling noise in the distance.

Everyone looked in direction of the noise. Soos approached them.

"Dude, did you guys hear that?"

"What was that?" Mabel asked. "Was it your stomach?"

She started hearing Soos's abnormal stomach growling and Seb rolled his eyes. He turned around and saw a possum.

"Hey! Hey! Dipper!" He warned but it was too late. The animal took the lantern with him.

"Our lantern! Aww! I can't see anything!" Dipper cried.

"Guys. No. This shit is over. We are going back to the Shack" Seb said sternly.

Dipper gasped and glared at the man. "What?! No!"

Soos shakingly nodded. "Maybe this, uh... Maybe this isn't worth it" Seb nodded.

Of course it wasn't! He wanted to live!

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes again when Dipper started daydreaming.

The boy snapped out of it and both twins ran off, totally determined to find that monster.

Sebastian grimaced. "Hey! Slow down!"

Soos and him walked behind the kids silently.

"Mr. Pines..." Soos said softly. "If something happens..."

Sebastian stared at his left hand and a blue flame engulfed it. He sighed and made it disappear. "I can't show them, Soos"

"If it makes you feel better, Mr. Pines...I always thought you were awesome" he smiled gently. "The little dudes will too"

Seb watched him run to catch up with the twins and sighed loudly.

They walked without any kind of direction for a while, hearing Mabel rapping and Soos beatboxing. Seb would have showed her how does a good rap sound but he wasn't in the mood.

Dipper stopped them. "Guys, guys, guys! You hear something?"

There was a growling noise, which made a flock of birds fly away.

"This is it! This is it!" The boy exclaimed and his twin and him excitedly ran toward the sound.

The two adults looked at each other and armed themselves with sticks before following the kids.

As they walked through the fog, the team spotted a silhouette and gasped collectively.

Seb couldn't believe it...The monster NEVER came out to plain sight!

"Everyone: Get your cameras ready!" Dipper instructed as he turned his own camera on. "Ready? GO!" The boy shouted.

Everyone ran toward the silhouette, armed with cameras and yelling, Soos started snapping photos at random, which wasn't really useful.

When they got closer though, they discovered the silhouette was the remains of a wrecked boat with beavers living on it.

Seb sighed relieved.

"But... but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!" Dipper pouted.

It turned out to be a beaver chewing on, and sometimes activating, a rusty old chainsaw.

"Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw" Soos exclaimed and started taking pictures of it.

"Hope it saws its head off" The blond man grinned.

Dipper ignored the worrying comment of his uncle and sighed.

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all..."

"He did use the word 'scrapdoodle'"

Mabel mumbled.

Sebastian sat down on the shore, throwing stones as his nephew frantically paced back and forth.

"Can we please go now?" Seb feigned boredom but was actually fearing encountering the real monster. He didn't want to know what it could do to his nephews.

'Kill them fast and painless if they are lucky'

"No. We just gotta look harder! I know the monster is somewhere!"

Soos was taking pictures of a beaver posing on a stump, acting as a proffesional photographer. "Ooh, yeah! Work it! Work it! Nice! Nice! Gimme another one of those! Yeah, I like that one"

"Come on, Pinetree, McGucket lost his screws a long time ago..."

Sebastian was about to stand up when the ground shook.

Dipper and him shared a look.

"Hey... guys, do you feel that?"

The rock in front of them sunk and Sebastian frowned.

"Wait a second...Holy circles..." he gasped seeing the Gobblewonker's silhouette swimming away.

Mabel screamed and Dipper laughed happily. He grabbed his camera and started taking pictures.

"Come on! This is our chance!"

The three other people stared at the monster in front of them with their mouths opened, Dipper hadn't seen it yet so he was confused when they backed up.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

The Gobblewonker started rising.

"Dipper..." Sebastian managed to say just as Soos mumbled a scared 'Dude...'

"I's not that hard, all right?" The boy shrugged, unaware of the danger. "All you gotta do is point, and shoot. Like this!"

He turned around and realized the thing was right in front of him.

The Gobblewonker roared and Dipper dropped his camera in shock.

"Run!" Sebastian ordered and the four flew away for their lives.

During the chase, the Gobblewonker pushed a tree over and it started falling.

"NO! MABEL!" Sebastian screamed desperately. He stopped and looked back nervously at his nephews, ignoring Soos's shouts.

It almost fell over the girl but Dipper valiantly threw himself over her and they rolled out of the way.

Sebastian's heart started beating away when the kids caught up with him and they started running again.

They eventually caught up with Soos and the fat man shouted.

"Get back to the boat! HURRY!"

The monster snapped at Mabel who screamed and Soos grabbed her and put her on his back

Sebastian groaned exasperately when he saw Dipper tried to get his damn photo but he tripped, dropping the camera.

"The picture!"

Sebastian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and carried him away. "Are you fucking kidding me, Mason?!" He angrily snap. They were fleeing for their lives for the second time in less than two weeks and the brat wanted a photo?!

"It's Dipper!" The boy shouted as his uncle carried him.

"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers, dude!" Soos told him as they ran.

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

Sebastian clenched his teeth as Bill started mocking him.

 _'They are going to die. They will die because of you. You are a murderer, you are a monster...So scared of the water you can't get in the boat'_ His demon self mocked.

What?

They reached the boat and Soos started helping the kids to get in.

"Uncle Seb! Come on!"

_'You will drown, you will drown'_

"I-I can't...I can't...the-the water..."

"Uncle Seb we are not joking!" Dipper screamed angrily.

"I AM AFRAID OF THE WATER! OK!?" Sebastian screamed. "I CAN'T...I...can't do it again..."

His nephews angry look softened and they heard a loud monster growl.

"Not the time to talk about this!" Soos screamed and got down, forcing his boss to get on the boat.

Seb choked down a sob and Soos got in.

The movement pushed the boat back into the water and he ran towards the helm.

"Let's get outta here, dudes!"

He moved a lever and the boat started movingbackwards, just in time as the Gobblewonker roared at them.

As Dipper tried to get a photo and screamed at Soos for throwing their cameras to the water, Mabel went toward her distressed uncle.

"Uncle Seb? Why didn't you tell us?" She asked softly, patting his fluffy blond hair.

Sebastian groaned and hid his head between his knees. What a stupid move! Now they knew he was afraid!

_'Like a dumb kitten...'_

"I couldn't let you come here alone...I didn't want to be left out of the fun..." He tried to smile but the Gobblemonster dived into the water, forming a huge wave that moved the boat.

He screamed as the boat jumped and water fell over them.

Soos steered the ship forwards and drove away from the creature.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" The boy cried.

They started running away from the monster and seconds later Dipper's eyes widened and pointed ahead of them.

"SOOS! BEAVERS!"

The boat crashed into the old, broken boat and the poor animals flew everywhere.

They landed on the boat and started biting everything and every one.

The beavers started biting Dipper's hat, Mabel had to shake a beaver off of her arm before it bite her, Sebastian was angrily punched them and throwing them off board until he saw a beaver lunging at Soos.

His assistant stumbled away from the wheel, screaming.

Seb would have laughed if he still wasn't in this piece of floating crap.

"Shooting Star!" Sebastian pointed at the wheel and his niece quickly took control of it, steering away from the Gobblewonker.

Dipper managed to dislodge a beaver from the side of the boat and angrily threw them toward the monster, who dives and continued to chase them under the water.

Seb gripped digged his nails into the wood and closed his eyes.

The S.S. Cool Dude drove through a place with people fishing, who were overturned by the Gobblewonker behind them.

They drove past Manly Dan and his sons and the family's boat was turned over by a wave from the Gobblewonker and the redheads fell to the water.

The Gobblewonker was dangerously close to the team and Dipper ordered them to duck as the creature swiped at the boat and managed to knock the control cabin off.

Sebastian screamed even louder. "We are so going to die!" Why did he even bring them?! If it had been the forest he wouldn't be here screaming like a little boy!

Mabel, seeing a dead-end ahead paled and looked at her brother desperately. "WHERE DO I GO?!"

"Um-Um" Dipper looked around. He took out his journal and quickly flipped through the pages.

"Um... uh... GO INTO THE FALLS! I think there might be a cave behind there!"

"MIGHT BE?!" Sebastian shrieked.

They all screamed covering their eyes when the falls were just ahead of them. The boat went through the waterfall and into cave behind.

Their destroyed boat crashed, sending them into the dirt.

All wet and gasping for air, (Soos missing his shirt...for some reason) the Pines and Soos stood up, relieved they didn't get killed.

They turned around, screaming again just to see the Gobblewonker swim in after them.

They hugged each other but opened their eyes again when they saw the monster stuck in the cave entrance

"I-It's stuck!" Uncle and niece cried relieved.

"Ha ha! Yeah!Wait...It's stuck?"

Dipper ran to a higher point and tried to find a camera but he had none.

"Oh no!"

Mabel grinned and lifted her brother's hat to reveal the last surviving camera. "Boop"

Dipper laughed and started taking shots of the creature. It tried biting them a few times but everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Didja get a good one?" Mabel asked and Dipper hugged her.

"THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!"

"WOO! HAMSTER BALL!"

Seb grinned and picked up his small nephews with ease. "We did it! We are alive!" He smiled and hugged them tightly.

The twins laughed and hugged their wet uncle back..

"High six!" He lifted his six fingered hand and the twins gaped.

"Wow! You have a finger extra! It is great!" Mabel grinned and high sixed her uncle.

Dipper slowly high sixed him too. Six fingers...

Like the journal...

The Gobblewonker was still roaring at them and suddenly a rock fell and hit its head, making it fall down with an electric noise.

"What the...?" Dipper walked toward the fallen monster. He touched its side and winced. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Mabel shouted.

Dipper hit it and the thing made a metallic sound. Valiantly, the child started climbing the creature. Confused and curious, the pre teen climbed up the Gobblewonker.

"Be careful, Dipper!" Sebastian shouted before Soos could.

Dipper hummed. His uncle never called him by his name. He shrugged it off as a slip. "I've got this! Hold on!"

He disappeared from sight and then popped up from the other side. "Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

The other three people climbed up the creature, surprised at how solid and hard its surface was, and they noticed a trapdoor. Dipper looked up at his uncle, Seb nodded and Dipper turned it, causing steam to come out. They open the trapdoor causing more steam to come out.

"What the-!?" Seb exclaimed.

Inside the creature, they discovered McGucket controlling a machine.

It was Glasses all this time?! He almost fucking killed them! Seb glared darkly.

"Work the bellows and the...Eh? Aww, banjo polish!" McGucket looked up when he realized he was discovered.

Everyone gaped at the crazy man until Dipper managed to recover from his shock.

"Wha- Yo- You?! You made this? W-w-why?"

"Well, I...I, uh...I just wanted attention..." The poor man looked down.

"Well, so do everyone else dude, but we don't go around chasing people with freaking giant robot monsters!" Seb snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I don't understand" Dipper crossed his arms too.

"Well..." McGucket hummed. "Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!"

Seb grimaced. That was...awfully cool.

Mabel looked up at her uncle and back at the crazy man. "Okay, yeah. But  _why_  did you do it?" She asked.

McGucket fidgeted with his hands. "Well, when you get to be a fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you...I want to be with my family but they shut me out...My own son hasn't talked to me in who knows how long!" He shouted. "So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut!" He started laughing like a maniac.

Mabel pouted sadly. "So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?"

"No, sir, I got to work straight on the robut!" A projector suddenly turned on and projected them the blueprints for the Gobblewonker on the trapdoor. "I made lots of robuts in my good days!"

He pushed a button and the image changed to one of a newspaper with a pterodactyl breathing fire on a town with the word 'chaos' as headline. "Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron!"

He pushed the button again and it showed the picture of a man. "Or when my pal 'Ernie' didn't come to my birthday party!" The crazy man screamed and everyone winced. He changed the picture again and it was a large robot. "And I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!" He laughed like a maniac once again and Seb dragged his nephews just a tiny further away from him.

"Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!" He said with an innocent smile and ducked into his robot.

"Anyone of you have a screwdiver?" The man asked.

Seb glared.

"Well...so much for the photo contest..." Dipper took out his camera and sighed disappointed.

Seb sighed too, his adrenaline and coffee running out and feeling tired again. Man, he was getting old for this...

"Let's get out of here..." he mumbled and helped his nephews get down from the robot.

Now he hated Glasses even more now...Erasing his mind and getting cuckoo instead of convincing the stupid 'Author' to get rid of that stupid portal!

Soos and the Pines returned to the shore with their destroyed boat, Sebastian was too tired to complain.

"Hey, dudes! You up for fishing? We can rent a boat and there is no one here!" Soos offered with a huge smile.

The twins grinned, looking forward to doing something not dangerous after their crazy adventure of today, but then glanced at their uncle.

He had said he hated water...

Seb grinned easily. "It's fine, kids...Go with Soos. I-I'll be in the car..."

The blond man started walking when Mabel called him. "Hey Grunkle Seb!"

Seb turned around and was attacked with a sudden flash. He blinked and noticed his giggling niece was holding a camera.

"I was actually hoping we could go watch that movie with you..." Mabel smiled sweetly and her brother smiled too, looking at his uncle's eye.

"Yeah...Being in the lake got boring anyway" He shrugged bored but with a smile.

Sebastian smiled widely, showing off his huge fangs and picked up his nephews, laughing. "You sure?"

They nodded adorably and Seb hugged them. Not many people had been kind enough to do the things he liked...

"Soos, you up to see some cheeky movie on Tv?"

"Of course, Mr. Pines!" The half-naked man smiled.

"But, put on a shirt in the shack, for god's sake" Seb rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

The four of them had so much fun in the shack. They made popcorn and had tons of junk food piled up on the floor as they watched Tv. Then, they ordered pizza and played almost all the games they had, including Uno, Pictionary,Ludo, Jenga, Battleship in pairs (Seb and Dipper won) and then they had a heated game of Monopoly.

Neither of them mentioned about Seb's little declaration back in the lake and he was grateful for that, he didn't want them to think he was weak.

He didn't know though, that Mabel's new goal for the summer was making her uncle lose his fear to water!

But, that is another story...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I think we all know when she will do that (At least i think you do) See ya next chapter! Lil gideon gets in the mix (I am skipping one chap) and the twins get REALLY surprised ;)
> 
> Leave a review, follow favorite and see ya in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3-Mabel is dating who?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel meets a boy...didn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! College is...different. (imdyingsendhelp) but I managed to write thid in my breaks and little free time so I hope you like it.
> 
> Btw idk if I already said it but Ill say it again: I wont be writing all the series chapters. If it isnt here it means it isnt really important for grunkle-nephew development OR I am not a fan of those chapters BUT it doesnt mean they didnt happen and I will be hinting to them so you know it. Ok! To the story (I apologize in advance for any mistakes, everything was written on my phone)

Dipper had always been a paranormal and mystery fanboy, and his parents, despite the trouble he caused back at Pietmont (once he burned a curtain trying to summon a ghost) they thought it was adorable and supported him in everything.

When he found the journal on the forest that day, he was determined to solve all the mysteries in Gravity Falls, including the most important one: Who was The Author.

The cover of the journal despicted a six fingered hand. That was a great clue!

Because the only person he knew who had six fingers...

Was his Uncle Sebastian...

"Just think of it, Mabel!" Dipper was pacing back and forth in front of his sister who was trying to watch Tv. She moved to one side and Dipper blocked it.

"Who else have you seen with 6 fingers?"

Mabel sighed in defeat and looked at her twin. "I don't know...Maybe they wanted it to be pretty?" She suggested.

Dipper huffed. "No. Of course not. That's ridiculous! It is obvious it is an important trait of our Author!" He glanced at his red journal.

"But-but wait! Grunkle Seb saw the journal" the girl pointed out "He would have told us if it was his" Mabel pouted.

Dipper chuckled. "He didn't but his body language did! You saw how big his eye got! As if he had got rid of it! You need to help me find out the truuthh!" The boy cried.

Mabel giggled. "Sure, Dippin Dots...But first! Let me watch Tv!"

The first test the twins made was handwriting. They took the small notebook their uncle used to write things down and not forget, and compared both handwriting.

"That doesn't look the same" Mabel tilted her head. Their uncle's handwriting was messier and never wrote as eloquently as the author.

Dipper chewed on his pen nervously. "People change their handwriting! He could have changed it after he wrote it!" Dipper gasped. "Or maybe he is writing with the wrong hand! That would explain why he is writing with his left hand and writing so bad!"

"People are left-handed, Dipper" Mabel grinned.

Their uncle appeared, lazily drinking a can of soda. "Have you seen my fucking journal? Can't find it anywhere"

"Which one?" Dipper mumbled.

"Grunkle Seb!" Mabel scolded. "No swearing!"

The blond groaned exasperatedly until he saw it on the table. "Oh there it is! Nevermind" he grabbed and looked down at his niece when she called him again.

"Are you left or right handed?"

Seb asked with a raised eyebrow. "Left- handed"

Dipper frowned. "And...are you sure you can't use the right one?"

Seb snorted. "Tried once. Didn't work. Looks like gibberish, even worse than my normal handwriting..." With that, he left the twins on their own.

Mabel opened her mouth to say 'I told you' when Dipper won.

"Not a word...There is still one thing to do"

While Sebastian was watching Tv, knitting out of boredom, a small hand suddenly grabbed his ungloved six fingered hand.

"What the?!" He glared at Mabel who had dipped his whole hand on paint, ruining his perfectly painted nails and slammed it against a sheet of paper before running away.

Seb shrieked. "MABEL!"

Mabel high fived his brother when they had the model of his hand and compared it to the journal.

It didn't match...

The journal's six fingered hand had the thumb on the left and their uncle's thumb was on the right.

Whoever wrote the journal had a LEFT six fingered hand not a right one...

Dipper pouted at his failed hypothesis but Mabel patted his back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Dip Dop, I am sure you will find the Author" she smiled kindly and Dipper grinned back.

-.-

Sebastian laughed to himself as he took his 'magic bag' inside. Tourists were just complete idiots! It was hilarious! Their money mysteriously dissapeared indeed!

He left the money in the cashier and went inside, seeing Soos and the kids watching TV.

"Hey Uncle Seb-Hey Mr. Pines" they welcomed him.

"What are ya watching?"

"Tiger Fist!" The twins smiled.

Soos turned to the Tv and pointed.

"Hey, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about"

Everyone looked at the small tv.

"Are you completely miserable?"

The voice said and Seb scowled. Oh he knew what this was about...

The actor, crying, said "Yes!"

"Then you need to meet...Gideon..."

"Iugh..." the man said with disgust.

Not even the memory of Bill forcing that annoying kid to dance made him smile. "Gideon..."

Dipper looked at his uncle. "What with him?"

"What makes him so special?" Mabel asked.

"He's a psychic" the voice answered and the girl made a confused sound.

"So don't waste your time with other so-called 'man of mystery.'"

A clip of Sebastian appeared on Tv, laughing madly as he ran around the yard, firing his guns at the sky as tourists ran away.

"That...was totally taken out of context..." The blond defended himself with a mumble.

The clip was stamped with the word 'FRAUD'

"Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon's Tent of Telepathy" a star with an eye on it appeared on tv and then a text speeded up.

"Wow, I'm getting all curiousy inside!" Mabel smiled.

Well, don't get too curiousy! That monster Gideon and I had been enemies since he rolled into town as a wailing annoying baby!"

"Well, is he really a psychic?" Mabel asked curiously.

"I think we should go and find out!"

"No!" The blond whined like a little kid. "Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under Gideon's roof!" He growled.

Dipper hummed. "Do tents have roofs?"

He looked at his sister and both grinned as Seb gaped offended.

"I think we just found our loop hole... literally!" She showed Dipper a string with a loop in it. "Mwop mwop!"

Dipper frowned. Why did Mabel had to be so weird sometimes...

The twins left the living room and Seb waited until they were out of sight to rage and throw his tantrum, blasting things with fire or throwing them to the other side of the room with his mind. Soos ran behind his upset boss with a fire extinguisher.

_'The pests like Star boy more than you...' Bill2 giggled. 'They don't care about you...'_

Seb collapsed on the floor, exhausted and drained and laid down facing the ceiling. Soos dutifully handed him a can of soda to restore his energy and patted his shoulder as he poured it tiredly over his eye.

"Mr. Pines, I can go with the little dudes if you are worried" Soos smiled and moved the can from his eye to his mouth.

Seb gulped the sugary liquid and sat up, wiping his wet face with his arm. "Thanks, Question Mark"

The younger man beamed.

Soos took the kids to see Gideon's annoying show while Seb stayed at home. The only thing interesting he could find on Tv were old Mexican soap operas and he was crying with laughter at a woman called Soraya screaming like a madman at the poor disabled girl.

The kids came back after the show. Dipper was complaining how he was a big fraud.

"He is worse than you, Uncle Seb!" He informed.

"Gee, thanks kiddo" Seb rolled his eyes.

"It really was like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack. And they even had their own Soos!"

"I didn't trust that dude..." the man mumbled.

"Oh, come on. I think his dance moves were adorable!" Mabel cooed "And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh!"

The two male Pines rolled their eyes. "You're too easily impressed, pumpkin"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Well, I am glad you are in my side now, Pinetree!" The blond smirked. "It is bedtime for you two!"

He laughed evilly at their groans.

-.-

Next day at the Mystery Shack, while Dipper drank a glass of water, his twin approached him .

"Check it out, Dipper! I successfully bezazzled my face! Blink!" All her face was bezazzled with sequins and as she blinked some of them flew off her face.

"Ow..."

Dipper grimaced. "Is that permanent?"

The young artist sighed. "I'm unappreciated in my time..."

The doorbell rang and they heard Seb, who was having a bad hair day, shouting angrily. "Someone answer that door!"

"I'll get it!" Mabel smiled and cleaned her face from sequins. Dipper noticed it was the Gideon kid from the show.

"It's wittle ol' you!" Mabel cooed.

The younger boy laughed nervously.

"Yeah, my song's quite catchy. Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head"

"You mean this one?" She laughed and the platinum haired kid smiled.

Dipper oblivious took the empty glass to the kitchen.

"Who's at the door?!" Their uncle shouted from the bathroom.

"No one, Grunkle Seb!"

"I appreciate your discretion. Now, Sebastian's no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to a peach so sweet"

"Aha ha!"

"What do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?" The kid asked.

"Oh! Makeovers. Yahoo!" She poked the kid's stomach excitedly.

Gideon laughed but then grimaced in pain.

When the two were gone, Dipper heard another exasperated scream coming from the bathroom and Sebastian came downstairs crying.

"Wow! Your ha-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, MASON OR I WILL KILL YOU!" The man screeched, his eye glowing red under his eyepatch.

Dipper shut his mouth tightly but couldn't control the snort that escaped his nose.

 

His poor uncle was having a bad day indeed. His curls were in all directions and today he just couldn't comb then the way he wanted. It looked like a yellow bush.

"Where's Mabel? I know she has a hair conditioner"

"She left" Dipper shrugged.

"She WHAT?! Again?! With who?!"

Sebastian paced back and forth as Dipper read the journal. "Dipper, we should go look for her. What if she was kidnapped again?"

He was wearing a black beanie to hide most of his hair. He looked funny but no one dared to mention it.

"Uncle Seb, if I am not worried, then you shouldn't be worried" Dipper licked his finger and passed the page.

The front door opened and Mabel came in skipping. She had had her hair done, she was wearing make up and had long fingernails.

"Finally! Where were you, young lady?!" Seb pouted.

"What? You were worried?" Mabel grinned like a little shit and Seb blushed.

"Aaww you do care, Uncle Seb!"

"Of course I don't! But I promised your father that you won't get killed here so I need to fulfill my end of the deal" he huffed.

Dipper looked up. "Whoaa..." he exclaimed when Mabel dangled her manicured fingernails over his head. "Where have you been? And what's going on with those fingernails, you look like a wolverine" the boy pointed out.

"I know, right?!" The girl roared and pretended to scratch something.

Both male Pines rolled their eyes.

"I was hanging out with my new pal! Gideon! He is one dapper little man!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Seb exclaimed. "What part of ENEMY wasn't clear?!"

Dipper nodded. "I agree with Uncle Seb, Mabel. I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head.

"Oh, leave him alone! You two never want to do girly stuff with me!" She accused and Seb looked offended.

"I do girly stuff! You never asked ME!" He shrieked.

Mabel ignored him, because her grunkle was right. "Y-You two and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!

"What do mean?!" Dipper asked.

Soos suddenly entered. "Hey dudes, you ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?"

"Am I!" The two male Pines exclaimed excitedly.

Dipper ran away and Seb was about to follow because EXPLOSIONS! but stopped to look at his niece.

"Mabel, wanna come?"

"No...now you see I was right...You prefer being with Dipper..." she mumbled.

"That's not true! I don't like being with either of you!"

Mabel smiled slightly. He actually loved them...

Seb knelt to be eye level with her. "I don't like you going with Star Boy, pumpkin...we can do makeup too! I WEAR makeup for crying out loud! This pretty long eyelashes aren't unfortunately natural"

Mabel pouted. "But I like having a friend who does it with me! A friend my age! You are my grunkle, it is different" she tried to explain.

Seb sighed tiredly. "Ok...If it makes you happy, then you can go play with him"

_'Iugh. You are too sweet. My teeth have cavities now'_

_Great, I hope they kill you._

_'Stop being mean to me!'_

The brunette's eyes lit up and crushed him in a hug. "Thank you, Uncle Seb!" She squealed.

"Yeah yeah" Seb rolled his eyes but hugged her back. "Enough, sweetie, you are damaging my suit"

Mabel waved at him and left. Seb heard popping sounds and laughter and grinned. Right! Hot dog explosions!

Seb hated not knowing things. He had come to accept he will never be as omniscient and all seeing as he used to, despite the increase of power and knowledge he gained years ago.

What he couldn't accept though, was been oblivious to the things happening under HIS roof, with HIS family and under HIS nose!

He found Mabel leaving the house in the morning, but he didn't mind it too much. The kids had the right to come and go.

A few hours later, he entered to the gift shop and found Red, Soos and Pinetree hanging out. He narrowed his eye at them, feeling something was wrong and grabbed the newspaper on the counter.

After a few minutes reading, his eye got as big as a plate.

There was an article showing a picture of Gideon and HIS niece together!

"Wow! WOW! What the hell is Mabel doing in the paper next to that ugly kid Gideon?" He showed them the newspaper. Mabel was walking next to Gideon hiding her face from the camera's flash.

Wendy looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight"

"WHAT?!" The blond shrieked. "That little shyster is dating my niece!?"

When did this happen?! Weren't them just makeup friends?! Mabel can't date that little pest!

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple" Soos smiled. "Mabideon Gideabel?" He gasped in realization. "Magidbeleon!"

"No! No! Absolutely not!" The angry blond slammed his fist against the counter. He looked at his nephew and the boy winced.

"I didn't know! I didn't hear about it and plus, I told her not to"

"Yeah, well it ends tonight!" He grabbed his keys from the counter and walked to the door. " I'm going right down to that little skunk's house; this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" He slammed the door angrily and walked to his car.

Seb drove to the little pest's house, with his eye red under the eyepatch and his hands itching to burst into flames.

They were HIS nephews! How dared that little pest be close to HIS SHOOTING STAR!?

'You should strangle him...Make him dance! Oh! How fun it would be to see dance again!'

Seb growled and when he spotted the kid's house he abruptly stopped.

He tripped getting out of his car and walked toward the front door. He started hitting the door.

"Gideon, you little fuck, open the door!" He growled.

He looked down at the sign on the door which said 'Please Pardon This Garden' and his hands burnt in small blue flames. " I will pardon NOTHING!" He slammed it to the floor, burning the corners a bit.

Gideon's father, Bud, opened the door.

"Why, Sebastian Pines! Our little town's tailor!"

Seb glared at the man.

"What a delight!" He grinned.

"Out of my way, Bud! I'm looking for Gideon!"

The taller man with the flowery shirt hummed. "Well, I haven't seen the boy around, but since you're here... you simply must come in for coffee!"

Seb frowned. What was going on here?

_'He will poison it...No one is kind to you for nothing...'_

He was right...At least, no one has been for decades...

"But-but I came-You never-" Bud pushed him inside.

"It's imported! All the way from Colombia!"

Seb nodded slowly.

_'We were in jail there once!' Bill2 giggled._

_And it was your fault_. Seb rolled his eyes.

He scanned the room carefully and winced. The room wasn't bad...but the colors...Geesh. too much lavender for his taste.

"You have lots of things here" His eyes laid on a clow painting and his sole eye widened. " Oh, this...This is horrible" He mumbled to himself low enough for Bud not to hear. He took seat in one couch and waited for Bud to speak.

"Now, I hear that your niece and my Gideon are, well, they're singin' in harmony lately so to speak!"

"Uh, yeah, and I'm against it!" Seb glared. He remembered why he came here. He looked at a purple pillow. "Nyah!" He knocked it off the couch.

"No no no. I see it as a fantastic business opportunity! Yes, the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy. We've been at each other's throats for far too- lemme get that" He ripped down a picture of Seb on a dart board and Seb rolled his eyes.

I have done worse than a dumb photo.

Bud reasumed. "We've been at each other's throats for far too long, yes we have. This is our big chance to set aside our rivalry and pool our collective profit, you see-"

"No, no. I am going to discuss this. I don't make deals involving my niece!" The blond closed his arms over his chest.

Bud hummed and glanced down at the coffee and grinned. "Bah. Forget about the coffee, Pines. How about something stronger?!"

Seb stood up when he walked to a shelf with drinks.

"Oh no, no,no, I don't drink...'' he said but the man still poured them into glasses.

"What? Afraid of letting yourself go?" The man grinned mockingly and Seb grabbed the glass reluctantly.

"Just...one" he grimaced.

Seb laughed childishly as he told Bud the amazing and difficult process of choosing fabric for suits.

"I can't believe it...It was just two glasses..." Bud mumbled satisfied.

 _'Sebastian...Sebastian! You still there!? Is it my turn now?!' Bill2 whined_.

"And-And...Hey...Do you have moreee?" Seb shook his empty glass.

Bud poured more wine into his glass and Seb smiled drunkily at it.

"What about a deal, Pines?"

"Deal?! I am the maassstur of Deals!" Seb exclaimed, it was getting hard to keep his eye open.

"If our kids date, the profits for both of us would increase!" Bud tried again.

Seb wrinkled his nose. "More money?"

"Yes!" Bud laughed and hugged the shorter man by the shoulders. "Imagine all the money we can do!"

"And..." Seb narrowed his eye. "I only have to let Mabel...date Gideon?"

"Of course!"

Seb hummed.

-.-

Seb drove home slowly, gulping down a bottle of water to get rid of the alcohol in his system. It was already making his head hurt.

It was night when he parked his car in front of the Shack and shakily got out.

Unknown to him, Mabel had brought a lobster from her first date and had just returned from her second date with Gideon, where they went on a boat with McGucket as the rower.

He opened the door and he walked to the living room moaning.

He found the twins speaking.

I mean, he's so nice, but.. I can't keep doing this. But I can't break his heart... I have no way out!" She cried desperately.

"What in the heck happened on that date?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know! I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand! Chubby quicksand!" The girl shook him.

"Mabel, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon...Oh, hey Uncle Seb"

Seb sat down on the couch and nodded in aknowledgment.

"Yeah... you won't..."

He couldn't make the deal...He couldn't when it was his niece on stake...

He shouldn't have spat at the floor though...Or break his painting. That had been just plain rude...

"Do you know something we don't, Uncle Seb?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "You look like you do"

"I know lots of things, kid..." Seb put a hand on his forehead. "But yeah, I was offered a deal with a lot of cash tied up...I couldn't do it, but Bud won't stop trying until you two are married or some shit...Argh!" Seb fell to the floor face first. "I think he drugged me..."

Mabel grimaced and ran away screaming. She was in a complete mess.

"I've got this" Dipper told his uncle and he went to the attic. He found Mabel hiding in her sweater.

"Oh no. Mabel..."

"Mabel's not here. She's in sweater town"

"Are you gonna come out of sweater town?" The preteen asked his sister who whined and shook her head.

"Alright, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon, I'll do it for you"

Mabel popped her head out a little bit. "You will?"

Dipper nodded and Mabel smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him.

"Alright! Besides, Uncle Seb also won't let you get married to him!" Dipper smiled.

Mabel sniffed with a smile. "Thank you, guys..."

The twins walked downstairs and found their uncle still on the floor.

"Uncle Seb, we are going out" Dipper said casually.

"Dipper will break Gideon's heart for me" Mabel informed him.

Seb lifted his head enough to mumble. "Have fun..."

The door was closed and the man whimpered. This was why he never drank!

Seb tried to stand up to go to his room but he ended up falling asleep there and only woke up when his nephews were home.

"We are back" Pinetree smiled.

"And you should go to bed, Grunkle Seb" Mabel said worriedly.

Seb sat up in pain and looked at them. "Did it when well?"

"Yeah it did" Dipper informed him. "Mabel was worried he would try to 'read my mind'" he made quotes with his hands. "But he is just a kid. He doesn't have any powers"

"Gah! Don't shout, Pinetree, I am suffering here...Go to bed you two. I am too tired for this" Seb mumbled.

-.-

Seb was much better the next day and his smile and crazy easy going personality proved it.

He was out of the Shack playing with Soos and the kids. He had tucked a pillow under his shirt and the kids were charging at him, only to bounce off, laughing.

Seb laughed too.

"Feels good" Soos smiled.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!"

"Same here, kid" Seb grinned.

The telephone rang and the Pines looked at each other.

"Your turn!" They shouted.

Dipper was a second slower. "Aw man..."

Mabel and Seb high sixed.

Dipper finished the call just as his family came back inside to make lunch.

"Who was it, Pinetree?" Seb asked as he went to the kitchen to see what to feed his nephews with.

"Oh, it was Toby Determined"

Seb made a face. "Who?"

Dipper sighed. "The guy from the other time! The one we accused him from murdering Mabel's wax statue"

"Ooohhh!" Both uncle and niece nodded.

"What did that man want now? I won't pay anything"

Dipper smiled. "No, no! He wants to interview me about the unusual things I have seen at Gravity Falls since I arrived! This will be awesome!"

Seb nodded. "And where are you meeting him, young man?" He asked. God...He sounded like Ma...

"Um..." Dipper looked at his notepad. "412 Gopher Road, at 7pm"

"Ok. I'll come with you" Seb decided.

"What?! Uncle Seb, I am not a little kid!" Dipper complained glaring at his uncle.

"You aren't but it will be night! What kind of iresponsible adult do you take me for?!" Seb looked down at the boy and then back at the ingredients he was gathering. "I...I don't want anything happening to you..." he said softly.

Dipper huffed, taking his uncle's worry for granted and went to sit on the couch with Mabel, who didn't seem as happy as she had been minutes ago. "Fine!"

-.-

Seb and Dipper looked at the warehouse in front of them.

"Are you sure this is it?" Seb asked. "This looks bad"

' _Noooo! Really?!'_

Dipper nodded but like his uncle, he was starting to have his doubts.

He opened the door and entered, Seb just behind him. He turned around to leave but the door suddenly slammed shut, separating him from his uncle.

It took a full second for the man to realize what happened and his brain went on Mama Hen mode.

"DIPPER! DIPPER!" He started hitting the door with his fists, panicking as he heard voices.

"Who is that?!" An annoying very familiar voice asked.

"That's my uncle! Now let me out, Gideon!"

Sebastian's eye turned red. Gideon!

"NO! She was my peach dumplin'!"

"Uh, you okay, man?"

Seb lifted his eyepatch and looked through the door with his yellow eye. He wasn't omniscient by a thermal vision was really helpful.

He saw Dipper's body levitate and thrown somewhere, judging by the loud sound, a pile of boxes.

"Readin' minds isn't all I can do..."

Sebastian continued screaming, his hands burning.

"But-but you're a fake!" Dipper shouted scared.

"Oh tell me, Dipper: is this fake?"

"Heelpp!"

Sebastian's rational thinking shut down at the sound of his family in danger and he screamed.

He tore the whole metal door out of his mind. With his eyepatch once again in place, hiding his red and black eye, he burst into the place, hands and arms burning in blue flames.

Dipper was running away from all the merchandise being thrown at him as Gideon laughed evilly.

Dipper jumped out of the way of the cabinet about to smash him.

"Uncle Seb was right about you! You ARE a mons-"

The door suddenly was crushed and flown away and both boys turned their attention toward it.

Dipper and Gideon gasped in shock.

"U-UNCLE SEB?!" Dipper shouted completely shocked.

"Se-Sebastian?!"

Sebastian lifted a hand and slammed Gideon against a wall, not caring that this may count as child abuse.

**"Stay away from my nephew, pest!"**

Dipper continued gaping from his spot on the floor. What the heck was going on?! His uncle's voice got a lot deeper out of the blue! And-And his hands were ON FIRE!

Gideon stood up with a groan and looked at the blond. "What have you done, Old man?!"

Seb growled and threw a blue fireball at him but Gideon jumped out of the way.

Gideon started throwing things at the blond but Seb easily moved them out of the way with his mind and counterttacked with fire.

Seeing he couldn't fight against the adult, he turned his attention toward Dipper.

The boy grabbed a bat and charged toward Gideon but he easily made him levitate, making him drop the bat.

"Let me alone!"

"Let him go, Gideon!"

"No!" Gideon shouted. "You should have stayed away from this! Your niece will be mine!" The white haired kid laughed evilly.

"She's never gonna date you, man!" Dipper shouted.

"You are NOT helping, Pinetree!" Sebastian glared at his nephew.

"That's a lie!" Gideon looked at a box of lamb shears and made the shears float toward Dipper.

" I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again, friend!"

Sebastian shouted made Gideon levitate himself and hold him in place, however, Dipper was still floating with the shears right in front of his face.

"Let go of me, Old Man!"

Sebastian started laughing and his left hand burst into flames. "I'm gonna enjoy this sooo much!"

Gideon shouted, still holding his green amulet, "No, no, no!"

"Gideon! We have to...WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone turned to look at the place where the door used to be and saw Mabel standing there.

"M-Mabel. My marshmalla..." Gideon said from his spot flying mid air and dropped the shears. What are you doin' here?"

"Shooting Star" Seb willed the flames to disappear and dropped Gideon to the floor. "I told you to stay at home!" He laughed nervously. Internally, he was panicking. He had shown his powers to the kids. Oh circles, oh circles!

Mabel looked between his uncle and Gideon. She blinked.

"Were...were you..." Mabel was speechless. She had seen her uncle with fire in his hands and making Gideon float?!

Dipper, who Gideon hadn't let go yet, continued floating there, surrounding by a green light.

The girl sighed. Ok. This weirdness will be discussed later. "I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow... I needed to be honest and tell you that myself, it was wrong sending Dipper to tell ya for me"

"I-I don't understand..." He squeezed the amulet, therefore squeezing Dipper in midair.

"Uh, Mabel!? This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!" He shrieked while choking.

Sebastian lifted a hand and freed Dipper from the green light, making him fall to the floor. His uncle luckily caught him and hugged him. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Dipper looked up at his uncle's brown eye. He nodded, still confused and shocked for the reveal he just did, but noticed blood slightly coming out of his nose. Seb wiped it quickly when he saw Dipper staring.

"-makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" They heard Mabel say.

"Really?" Gideon asked hopefully, easily ignoring the two male Pines.

Mabel scowled. "No, not really!" She shouted before pulling off Gideon's amulet.

"You were like, attacking my brother and uncle, what the heck?!"

"The monster you have for an uncle started!" Gideon spat. "He doesn't have an amulet! He is a demon! And I knew it!" He tried to take his amulet back but Mabel threw it toward her brother.

"Ha!" Dipper caught it easily. Sebastian would have smiled if he wasn't panicking in his mind.

Oh god oh god OH GOD! How was he going to explain this?!

"Not so powerful without this, are you?!" Before he could continue gloating, Gideon screamed and charged at Dipper.

Dipper drop the amulet when he was pushed and both broke through the window.

"Dipper!" Mabel and Seb screamed.

The blond paled and looked at his niece.

"Mabel. Make a deal with me" he said and Mabel, still panicking, shouted.

"What?!"

Sebastian grew more nervous as the kids continued screaming.

"They will be safe if you give me one dollar!" He shouted and his fire, this one a painless one, engulfed his right hand. "SAY DEAL, MABEL!"

"DEAL!"

He shook hands with his niece and then pointed his left hand at the broken window.

He hated his powers. They were so unconvient sometimes...At least they were safe.

"What...What did you do?" Mabel asked with a soft voice. She glanced at his uncle's watch and noticed it had stopped moving.

"I stopped time..." He said. "Come on"

He started walking toward the door to go find the kids when he noticed Mabel wasn't following him.

"Shooting Star?"

"You...You had powers this whole time?" She asked softly, sadness and dissapointment flashing in her brown big eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Seb sighed. He knelt to look at her in the eyes. "I am so sorry, pumpkin...I promise I will explain, the both of you, ok? But let's finish this whole mess first..."

Mabel bit her inner cheek. "I shouldn't have gone with Gideon in the first place"

"Yes. You shouldn't" Seb sternly and his niece looked down in shame. "Bad things happen when you don't listen to your Grunkle" Mabel looked up and Seb smiled. "But you didn't know...And things happen for a reason. Now let's go find you frozen brother"

They walked out of the warehouse and went to where Dipper and Gideon would have died if they hadn't been stopped midair.

They were frozen a meter above the ground, with their face frozen in terror.

Mabel, who had Gideon's amulet on her hand, stared in awe at everything. There were birds frozen mid fly and a leaf floating frozen in its place.

Seb concentrated and unfroze time and both boys fell to the floor.

Dipper and Gideon stared at each other then looked down at their bodies to see if something was missing, then sighed in relief.

Mabel sighed and approached the white haired kid. "Listen Gideon, it's over. I will never, ever, date you"

Seb nodded as Dipper shouted a happy "Yeah!"

Mabel threw the amulet to the ground, breaking it. A green light came out of it. Seb wasn't sure, but it looked like something you would found in the Journal.

"MY POWERS!" Gideon shouted desperately. "Oh this isn't over!" He walked toward the blond and pointed a finger at him.

"I rebuke thee! I rebuke thee!" He spat.

"Oh wow. Big word. Good for you" Seb said with apathy and his nephews laughed.

"I will tell everyone that-"

"That I have powers?!" Seb grinned. "Good luck proving it" The man showed off his fangs in a smile.

Gideon was shaking with rage."The entire Pines' family have invoked my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!"

"This isn't the last you'll see of wittle... ol' me!" He walked dramatically into the dark forest.

"I hope he gets eaten by wolves" Seb murmured. He looked down at the kids and they were staring at him with serious faces.

"Ok...I owe you an explanation, right?"

Dipper was the first to speak. "You think?! Uncle Sebastian! What-What was THaT?!" Dipper shrieked, his voice dropping at the end. "Why do you have powers?!"

"And what did you make a deal with me? Do I really have to pay you?" Mabel asked.

"Let's go home, ok? I'll explain everything there..."

Seb could have easily explained to them about his powers right there, but he was making time to come up with an intelligent lie. He just couldn't say 'Well, I am part demon! And one who actually tried to destroy you in a different universe!

That would end as good as you think.

He sent the kids to take a bath and put on their Pj's to have even more time, and he used the time to take a bath himself.

He was really needing it, ew.

He didn't know what to say! What could he tell them?! He glanced at his bowtie and an idea formed in his mind.

It was perfect.

_'You know they will eventually find out who you really are' Bill2 giggled. 'And when the time comes, they will hate you'_

Seb ignored him and when the kids were in their Pj's and smelling of Johnson's baby shampoo, he sat with them on the couch with his bowtie in one hand and a can of soda on the other.

"Ok...Where do I start?" Seb asked innocently.

"Why do you have powers, for starters. That would be nice" Dipper said. He was really curious to know.

Seb nodded slowly. Ok he could do this. His whole life had been a whole lie! This shouldn't be hard!

"My powers...they come from an amulet per say, kind of like Gideon's amulet...My bowtie is enchanted with magic and when I am wearing it, I can use them"

"Can I try?!" Mabel asked. "I'll be Human Torch"

Seb chuckled and ruffled her hair. "No, shooting star. Only I can use it"

Dippet got closer. "And why is that? Where did you get magic for your bowtie? Was it here in Gravity Falls?" If it was, maybe this town was weirder and more magical than he thought..

"Yes it was" He nodded. "When I first moved here, when I was just building the Shack, I had an encounter with a witch who had her lair really close from here. I told her to leave, because this was MY property"

The twins rolled their eyes and their Grunkle continue.

"She said she would, but only if I helped her to fight with another witch she hated. She enchanted my bowtie and gave me the powers of pyrokinesis and telekinesis, plus almost endless powers through deals"

He had to make deals to activate his powers, kind of like Bill when he made deals in the Mindscape.

Right now, he actually didn't know what other powers he HAD without making deals, he had barely used them in these years and hadn't explored them beside those two.

"So, I went and tricked the witch into making a deal that would force her to leave. My witch was so pleased with my help she allowed me to keep the bowtie, but the condition of the deals was still up" Seb finished and hoped it wasn't as crazy as he thought it was.

The twins nodded slowly.

"I get it, it is so clear now" Dipper mumbled.

"That is why you never take it off!" Mabel exclaimed proud of her conclusion.

Seb sighed in relief and laughed with his nephews. They believed it!

"You-You aren't freaked out? You..don't think I am a monster?"

"Are you kidding us?!" Dipper stood up on the couch. "Our uncle has POWERS! Like a real SUPERHERO!" The boy grinned.

"You are indeed a GREAT uncle!" Mabel declared and both kids jumped over his uncle, who started laughing madly and kicking his legs weakly as he was tickled.

"no! NO! STOP! HAHAHAHA PL-PLEASE GUYS! I'll you anything! Money! Your own galaxy please! Hahahahahaahah sttoppppo AH! BODY SPASMS!"

The twins stopped tickling him when the threat of peeing there right now appeared. The three Pines sighed contently and sat down, snuggling close to each other.

Seb hugged his nephews. He was so happy! They didn't believe what Gideon said! They thought he was some kind of Hero! He wasn't a monster!

' _Just you wait...Just you wait' Bill sang._

"How was the witch? Was she a pretty witch?" Mabel asked.

"No! She was ugly!" Seb exclaimed dramatically. "With a green face and eyes with bugs!"

"Eewwww!" The twins whined at unison.

Seb started telling them stories of his powers and the (fake) adventures he had in Gravity Falls. There was nothing wrong with bedtine stories, was it?

"Who else knows about your powers?"

"You two and Question Mark" Seb replied.

"Soos KNEW?!" Dipper exclaimed. "He never told me!"

"He is good keeping secrets, believe or not...He actually told me to tell you, but I was scared of what you would think of me..."

"Nah! We love our Grunkle" Mabel giggled and hugged him.

Seb sighed and suddenly remember. "Oh! By the way" He gave his niece a dollar and Mabel stared at her uncle confused.

"What?"

"Give it to me" Seb ordered and Mabel confusedly returned it. Seb put it back in his pocket. "There. Our deal was fulfilled. If it hadn't we don't know what might have happened to Dipper"

He looked at Dipper to explain. "I made a quick deal with Mabel to be able to save you. She had to give me a dollar in return, but we never said it had to be hers. That's the thing I like about deals" he giggled. "To make a good deal you have to be specific and clear, or you could interpret it whatever way you want" He recommended his nephews and they nodded in understanding.

Then Seb sighed loudly and chuckled. "I can't believe the little mutant 'swore vengeance' on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or something"

"Oh, yeah!" Dipper exclaimed. He had actually forgot about their almost death experience! "Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh? Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" Dipper laughed mockingly.

"He'll never guess what number I'm thinking of!" Mabel smiled. "NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one would guess a negative number!"

"Good one,sis!" Dipper praised.

"He can't hurt us! Not with out Grunkle here!" Mabel said and Seb felt his cheeks warming up. Stupid blood.

"Shh, don't talk, guys! He's plannin' on destroying us right now!" Seb hugged them before laying on top of his twin nephews who whined at being crushed but laughed anyway.

The three played a little while and watched Tv, just enjoying the company of their family...oblivious to what Gideon was planning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That was it! Seb revealed himself to the twins (came out :3 hehe) start theorizing my kids! Why do you think Seb has powers?! Hint:not a witch xD i feel like Alex Hirsch hahaha.
> 
> Soon I will update his life and compared to this you will cry :3
> 
> Comment! leave kudos and see ya next chapter!  
> PD: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE DRAWINGS I DID THEM IN TIME RECORD TO PUBLISH THE STORY FOR YOU!!! (UPDATE: I FORGOT TO DYE SEB'S HAIR IN THE SECOND ONE AND CORRECTED IT JUST NOW SORRY GUYS HAHAHA)


	4. Of hunters stores and soap operas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sebastian admired his masterpiece with tired but proud eyes. The dress was done! It was so pretty. He hated giving it to Mrs. Northwest because this was totally not her color, but she chose it despite his reccomendations. Seb didn't say anything. She was paying quite generously for it.

It was fun and so lucky for him how she had a fight with her designer and hired the town's tailor as her personal designer.

He yawned and went to bed, had work in the morning. The blond snuggled under the covers and fell asleep, unaware of the eye watching over him...

The one eyed demon watched the blond human sleep with interest.

Name: Sebastian William Pines. Age: Almost 38. Species:human.

That was one of the few things he knew about this human...It infuriated him to no end because The All Seing Eye knew everything!

But it also filled him with curiosity, lots of it, because he knew something was keeping him from seeing past the obvious...

He had known the Pines for a long, long time, knew of their existence since he willed himself to see the future!

But he never saw him.

He remembered the deal he made with his father, still a child. Permission to use his twins as he wanted if he got out of his twin's body.

He enjoyed killing that boy. The expression little Filbrick did was hilarious.

He remembered though, telling the child he was having twins. And it wasn't because he was lying, it was because he didn't know of the third kid until much later in his wife's pregnancy...

It was impossible he hadn't noticed! Because he had seen into the future many times and in most possibilities his plan had worked! And he had only see twins in the mix...When they were born, the future he saw changed and he saw now five Pines instead of four and he didn't understand why.

That third kid not only affected the course of things...but his Zodiac as well...

Eleven people were destined to 'defeat' him and he knew each one of them, except one: The inversed triangle or as he prefered calling it, Corn chip.

He suspected Corn Chip was Sebastian. He suspected because he didn't know!

Bill Cipher huffed in annoyance. It had to be that Pines. Weird and mysterious, just like the first symbol of his Zodiac.

It didn't mean he feared him though. Sebastian Pines had always been a weak, cry baby and the Great Bill Cipher wasn't scared of anything, and definitely not scared of a half blind little human.

That didn't take away the fact that Bill enjoyed spying him.

The triangular demon turned to look at the blond when he sighed in his sleep and turned around, allowing Bill to see how he was biting/sucking his finger.

Aaww. What a big baby.

Since this curious human moved to Gravity Falls, Bill had felt the weirdness of the town fluctuating. It was as if it got powered by something!

Or someone.

He knew the human had powers, awesome powers he gotta admit (a human who controlled pyrokinesis and telekinesis was kind of impressive) but, again, Bill wasn't worried. Any human with a good black magic book and the help of any lesser nobody demon could have powers, it didn't mean anything.

Still...There was something enchanting about this man. He looked like Fordsie, but he was so different.

He had the traits and personality one would expect of HIM, that was why he was curious about the meatsack. A human couldn't be like him, it had never happened.

And then it was his eye, yellow and with a slit pupil, a birth malformation, blind since birth and the cause of mocking and bullying his entire childhood, much like his only six fingered hand.

This annoyingly lovely human, who was muttering something about flying pancakes, was a mystery indeed, even to the Great Bill Cipher himself. He should be proud.

Bill sat down on the man's head (more like floated because he couldn't touch him) and giggled.

"I'll keep an EYE on you, kid. Sweet nightmares!" He squealed and dissapeared.

Minutes later, the blond opened his eyes and woke up with a scream.

-.-

"Grunkle Seb, come on, come on! Move faster!" The cry was followed by two pairs of laughter.

"Urgh, wait! Mabel! Agh! The mosquitoes are eating me alive!"

"If you continue complaining you will be called Grunkle for grumpy" Mabel threatened and Sebastian pouted. He wasn't grumpy.

The twins had made him promise to play with them with his powers someday, so here he was, being dragged into the forest to do as they pleased.

They got into a clearing and the twins smiled excitedly at him. Their smiles were contagious. He smiled too.

"Ok" He willed his flames into existence. "What should we do? Let's destroy stuff!"

His smile got even wider when he saw the twins' brown eyes lit up in awe.

The twins showed them the pieces of wood they brought and the three grinned.

The twins threw the pieces of wood to the air and Seb shot at them with fire.

Mabel and Dipper started laughing madly as the wood burst into blue flames and disappeared before hitting the floor.

"Hey, watch this, fleas" Seb's hands started glowing yellow and pointed at his nephews.

Dipper shouted startled when his feet left the ground and he started going up. He looked at the floor and his hat fell from his head.

Mabel, on the other hand, was squealing excitedly.

"We are flying!" She cried.

"Actually, I am making you float" Seb corrected them, watching the yellow glow surrounding them.

"And I can always make you Fall"

"Wait what?" Dipper frowned and before they knew it, Uncle Seb made the glow disappear.

And they started falling.

The twins screamed as they started falling to the ground. Their uncle laughed loudly and caught them once again easily.

"That...THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Dipper cried with a hand over his chest while at the same time Mabel cried "That was AWESOME! AGAIN!"

Seb sat down on the floor and with one hand lazily stretched, he controlled his nephews floating in the air.

_'Drop them'_

Mabel was totally a natural floating. She moved around as if she was swimming, spinning around, jumping from tree to tree and making gymnastic movement she could never do on land.

It took her twin a bit more to get used to it, but when he did, Mabel and him had a battle in the air, all the air was their battlefield, the high parts of the trees included, and tree branches were their swords, no other weapon.

Seb laughed when Mabel definitely won, jumping over Dipper and making him spin endlessly.

He lowered the twins for a break and they sat down on the ground, panting but with big smiles on their faces.

"Grunkle Seb, why don't you join us?" Mabel asked and Dipper nodded furiously next to her.

Seb smiled. "I can't make myself float. It sucks, but I can't"

The twins pouted sadly.

"Grunkle Seb, I am hungry" Mabel said.

"Can you make food?" Dipper asked. He would take this opportunity to learn as much as he could about Uncle Seb's powers.

"Oh sure I can! Do you want it with three or four eyes?" Seb smiled and the twins winced.

"That's horrible" Mabel shruddered.

Seb nodded. "Yeah. I mean I COULD make it, but it would come out kind of alive? And sometimes screaming in pain so yeah, no magic food for you two"

The twins nodded.

"Lucky for you, I made sandwiches before coming" He grabbed the backpack he brought with him and handed each kid a sandwich.

"Two chicken sandwiches for my little unsufferable nephews!" Seb exclaimed and the kids rolled their eyes.

"Thank you, Uncle Seb" They said at the same time and started nibling their sandwiches.

"You made one for youself too, didn't you?" Mabel asked. In all the time she had stayed with her uncle, she had barely seen him eat and she was starting to get worried.

"Nah. I ate before coming, I am not hungry" Seb grinned and Mabel glared at him. The next time he did this, she was going to sit him down and have three glasses of Mabel Juice to feed him.

As the twins ate, Seb closed his eye with a small smile. The wind was blowing and slightly moving the trees back and forth. Birds chirped happily and the place smelled of dirt and grass.

He had never been a nature's fan, he hated the sun and the insects, but in these 13 years he had come to like this calm environment. It was so different from the city. And he was glad Dipper had come to like it too, he had been so annoying and spoiled the first days here.

After the kids finished their snack, they demanded more magic from their uncle, they wanted to see what else he could do.

Seb grinned deviously and told them he had an idea of what they could do.

"Let's go to the lake" He told them.

"What for?" Mabel asked curiously and Seb winked.

"It is a surprise...I was winking by the way" Seb smiled and the twins laughed.

When they got to the lake, there was no one there. That, Seb said, was good luck.

"Ok, kids...How about making a deal?!" He grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Deal?"

"Yes, Pinetree. Deal. Have you ever dreamt of being a magical creature?" The idea had come to him when he saw a group of deer in the clear. They obviously didn't have to do it, but he considered it a perfect and fun idea.

"No" Dipper said, just as Mabel shouted "YES!"

"You can turn us into anything?! Like, a mermaid?!" Mabel had stars in her eyes, looking at her uncle in awe and fascination.

"Sure I can!" It was just changing a few DNA and biological tissue, wasn't hard. "But we have to make a deal!" He extended his right hand and it was engulfed in flames.

"Uncle Seb, I don't-"

"Turn me and Dipper into magical creatures and I will wash the dishes tonight!" Mabel beat his brother.

"DEAL!" He shook hands with his niece and snapped his left fingers.

"But I didn't-!" Dipper cried startled when a yellow light surrounded him and Mabel. It was painless but it was scary nonetheless.

Dipper looked down at himself and suddenly felt his legs unable to hold him anymore. He felt to the floor and shrieked.

"What happened with my legs?!" He stared at the long brown deer legs that were replacing his human ones. And there were TWO PAIRS!

"What happened to my ears?!" He touched the side of his head and instead of his ears he found big and fuzzy bamby ears! "This isn't funny, Uncle Seb!"

Mabel looked at her long, pink scaly tail, at her webbed fingers and then SHRIEKED.

"OH MY GOD! I AM A MERMAID!" She cried and Seb and Dipper covered their ears at the scream, especially Dipper with now sensitive ears.

"Sure you are, Shooting Star" Seb grinned. "Come with your Grunkle!" Mabel lifted her arms and Seb smiled, picking her up and carried her to the water bride style. All the while Dipper struggled to stand up in his deertaur body.

Seb took off her sweater and Mabel stayed in a t-shirt. "Ok, there you go. Remember, your gills will start working as soon as you touch the water so just breathe normally" Mabel nodded determined and Seb, kissing her forehead, threw her to the water.

He watched the water nervously, hoping he did it right. What if he forgot to give her gills?! What if her tail didn't work?! What if she drowned?!

Seconds later, Mabel emerged from the water with her long hair covering her face and big smile adorning her face and Seb was able to breathe again.

"Uncle Seb! This is awesome!" The girl squealed and swam closer to her uncle. "Come!"

"I-I prefer watching you from here"

Mabel grinned and splashed water with her tail. Seb whined as the cold water hit him.

He glared at her. "Thanks, Shooting Star...I'll go see your brother, don't get in trouble"

Mabel saluted and returned back under the water to coo at the fish.

Seb grinned like a little shit when he saw Pinetree still struggling to stand up properly, his legs weak and apparently more difficult to use than a mermaid tail.

"How you doing, DEERper?!" Seb crutched in front of him and grinned. Dipper glared at him, flushing madly.

Why was Uncle Sebastian so gentle and kind to Mabel but he was here mocking him and being mean?...Why did he like her more than him?

Dipper shook his head. "I don't like this!" He gave up and fell to the floor with a soft thud. "I can't! Turn me back!"

"Can't do. I made a deal" Seb shrugged and Dipper screamed internally, his face turning red in anger.

"Wow! Wow! Easy Bambi" Seb laughed and patted his head. "Ok, I'll help you walk. Come on" Seb stood up and grabbed his nephew's hands to help him stand up.

"Ok, move one leg at the time, take your time"

"I can't! I already tried!" Dipper complained.

"Mason! Cooperate with me here" Seb demanded. "Start with one leg. You control them now, you just need to get used to them a little bit"

Dipper nodded slightly and moved a front hoof, then, slowly, he moved another and before he knew it, he was walking! With his four legs!

"Haha! I did it!" The boy exclaimed and when he got the hold of it, he started running around, laughing like the little boy he was.

He jumped over a huge rock and dodged branches and roots with his newfound speed and agility.

Seb smiled proudly and sat down on the deck to be able to watch both his nephews at the same time.

"Uncle Seb, why don't you turn into something too?" Mabel asked him when she got out, resting her elbows on the deck.

"Well...I don't know...I can't use my powers on myself" Dipper skipped toward them to hear better. "I can't make myself float like I made you float and for the other powers...That would require a deal and I can't do a deal with myself" He looked at the kids and they frowned, trying to understand.

At the end, they surrendered and only needed to know he couldn't turn himself into anything and that sucked.

After a little while, Dipper approached his Uncle with flushed cheeks. "Grunkle Seb?"

"Yes, Pinetree?"

"Um..." Dipper glanced at the water and then back at the blond. "I want to play with Mabel..."

Seb frowned for a second but then he understood. Aawww. How adorable!

"Do you wanna play little mermaid with your sister?"

"Yes, I MEAN! NO!" Dipper blushed. "I want to join her in the water..." Dipper mumbled.

Seb sighed. He knew Dipper wanted to be a merman, at least a little while, to see what Mabel was doing and play with her, but he really was annoyable and he needed to learn how to make a problem deal.

"You know that what you said has many meanings right?"

The deertaur sat down next to his uncle and listened curiously.

"Dipper, making a deal is much more difficult than you think. Remember the deal I did with Mabel? With the dollar?"

"Yes..."

"I asked for a dollar. I didn't say if it had to be hers or from the president himself. A vague deal always bring negative consequences"

_'DON'T YOU SAAYYYY?'_

Dipper hummed.

"My point is, kid, that I understand what you want, and I will never do something to harm you. But imagine you are making a deal with someone else...um...a demon..."

Should he be telling Dipper this? Was he going to meet Bill in this universe too? If he told him he might be suspicious of him, but he also wanted to protect him in case something happened...

"If you told him that, it could turn you into an algae or-or a fish or a bacteria! And you would be in the water, see where I am going?"

 _'Or even join his sister as a whole! That would be a mess_!'

Dipper gulped and nodded. "Yes. Be specific in deals or bad things happen" he smiled slightly when his dyed blond uncle lifted his hat and ruffled his hair.

"Good boy. Now. What deal are you offering me today, kid?"

"I want to turn into a...a merman? Is that even a word?" Seb nodded and Dipper continue. "To play with Mabel..."

Mabel was watching them anxiously. "Come on, Dipper!"

"Ok" Seb's hand was engulfed in flames. "And I want your heart, Dipper"

"Oka-what?!" Dipper looked up scared but his Uncle started laughing.

"Oh geesh, you should have seen your face! I am kidding. Take out the trash tonight"

Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes before shaking hands with Seb.

Minutes later, both kids were chasing each other, pink and blue scales shimmering under the water.

Mabel was collecting pretty rocks and Dipper told Mabel that if they were fast enough, they could get away for a bit and search for a monster.

Meanwhile, Seb was reading Journal 3. Dipper had taken off his upper clothes and Seb was i charge of taking care of their clothes.

The blond smiled at the notes and ridiculous titles Sixer had given each chapter. 'Knock! Knock! Who's there? The forces of evil!'

That sounded like Ford alright...

Seb sighed and went to the page he dreaded seeing. He winced at the red covered page. DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS! Written in red.

Ford was tricked by the Bill of this dimension and he didn't do anything...He should have told him...FORD should have been more intelligent! What was he thinking?! Now the end was definitely going to come and it was going to SUCK.

' _We enjoyed our party!'_  Bill2 cried indignified.

He went to the part if the portal and smiled. He was about to take a photo of it when he looked up just to check on the kids and didn't find them there.

God. He didn't sign up for this...

"KIDS! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE GONE TO LOOK FOR MONSTERS BECAUSE I AM GOING TO GROUND YOU!"

He groaned loudly and taking the journal with him, he went to scan the lake.

-.-

Half an hour later, after Seb found his fishies, got them out of the water and turned them back to dry them, they returned to the Shack.

Needless to say, the twins were grounded and the treasure chest they founded was his now as punishment.

"It is not fair!" Dipper exclaimed and his uncle glared at him.

"You know what isn't fair?!" He pointed at his wet clothes. "Having a heart attack for not finding you where I TOLD YOU to stay and then GETTING ATTACKED!" He roared, his voice suddenly getting deeper and making the kids wince.

After some moments of silence, Mabel looked up at her Grunkle.

"We love you?"

Seb sighed and smiled despite how annoyed he was. He got angry when he got scared...He knew he couldn't explode like that, but he couldn't let his brother's kids get hurt. They were family and he would KILL for his family...

"I love you too..."

-.-

"Red! Question Mark!"

"What's up, Mr. Pines?"

"I'm heading out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right? They are dirty as...fudge" Seb changed the word last minute when he saw his nephews. He really should stop swearing in front of them.

"Yes, sir!" Soos took a hand to his forehead in a salute and Wendy imitated him.

"Absolutely not!"

"Ha ha...Stay out of trouble...oh, and kids?"

The twins looked up at him innocently.

"You are still grounded, I love you!" He smiled when the twins pouted and closed the door.

He had a clue as to where Journal 2 might be!

He had been looking among Sixer's papers, (they just keep appearing in different parts of the basement and his room, they were like cockroaches or rats) and he found some half written notes written in code. The idiot. It took him a while to decipher them (hehe, decipher) because there were many encryption techniques and he had to try with everyone. Worst of all, the codes led to MORE codes! What was he thinking?! He had finally managed to read the messages though and it spoke about Journal 2 and its location.

He drove to the Gravity Falls's church and parked in front of it. He grabed the shovel he had brought and sighed. According to Ford, he had hid here...

Someone has taken the Journal.

He came to that conclusion after he dig a hole so deep he could feel the magma of the center of the planet. warming his face.

He had looked up for that damn journal for hours and he couldn't even find a note or a clue about it! The Author had written he would hid it under God's eyes. If Seb's interpretation was correct, he had meant digging a tunnel under the Church just to where Jesus's statue would be. But there was nothing...

Seb sighed tiredly and crawled back to the surface. He had worn old clothes today because he knew it would get dirty. What happened to the Journal? How could anyone in their right mind would dig a hole under the Church to find a book? Who else knew about Ford's journals? Maybe it was just the tectonic plates movements...The journal was moved someone else and another dumb human found it...

The blond screamed into his hands. GOD DAMMIT, FORD!

Seb returned home late. The lights were off so the twins must be sleeping. He went to the attic to check on them quietly and saw Mabel sleeping soundly, but Dipper restlessly moving from one side to side, wide awake and with his eyes big as plates. Huh. Weird, even for him.

-.-

Sebastian sipped at his coffee as Mabel and Wendy danced for no reason.

Dipper gave Wendy random glances and looked back at his notepad. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Oh god, it was so obvious...

"Dipper! Aren't ya gonna get in on this?" The redhead teen asked and Dipper flushed slightly.

"I don't really dance..."

"Yeah, you do!" Mabel grinned. "Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do...The Lamby Dance" She whispered to Wendy.

Seb snorted loudly and Dipper glared at him before looking at his sister.

"Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance" He angrily said with gritted teeth.

"Lamb costume?" Wendy chuckled. "Wow, is there like little ears and a tail or...?"

"Well uh, uh..."

Mabel pulled out a photo out of no where of a 3 or 4 year old Dipper wearing the costume. "He would prance around and sing a song about grazing"

Sebaatian burst into laughter. "Let me see it, Shooting Star!" He approached the kid and grabbed the photo. He remembered making the costume...Sherman's wife asked him for one as present for Christmas...It hadn't occured to him they would make their poor innocent baby sing with it!

Wendy laughed slightly while Dipper covered his red face, wanting to die.

Seb heard his store's bell rang, indicating someone had come for a tailor service.

The teenager's phone beeped just when Seb was going to go and she smiled. "Hey, look at that! Quittin' time! The gang's waitin' for me" She looked at her boss.

"I can go, right? I finished my turn"

"Yeah, sure. Don't kill anyone, Red"

"Can't promise that!" The red head winked.

Dipper looked up and exclaimed.

"Wait! Why don't I-or we come with you?

Seb frowned.

"Ooh... I don't know. My friends are pretty intense. How old did you guys say you are?"

We're thirteen! So, technically a teen"

"All right. I like your moxie, kid! Let me get my stuff" She left and Dipper smiled. Mabel was about to mock her brother and Seb spoke.

"Wow. WOW. You aren't going anywhere, you two are still grounded"

"What?! Please, Uncle Seb! This is our chance to hang out with, you know, the cool kids. And Wendy..."

Seb crossed his arms as Mabel squealed.

"I knew it! You love her!"

Dipper huffed annoyed and flipped Mabel's hair over her face.

"Bleh! Bleh!" Mabel spat her hair.

"I don't care if you wanna marry her. You are still grounded. Now. To your rooms, I have to see the costumer"

Seb watched his deflated nephews go to their room and wondered if he was being too strict. He shook off the thought. He was doing the right thing. He was the adult in charge and he was responsible about his nephews' education this summer.

Wendy got out after a quick wave at him. "Where are the twins?"

"Oh no. They aren't going. They're grounded" Sebastian really hated how that sounded. He felt extremely old. "See ya tomorrow, kid"

"Oh. Ok. Bye, Mr. P"

After apologizing to the costumer for letting her waiting, he grabbed her skirt and after the measurements, he told her he would have it in two days.

After writting in his journal what he had to do, he glanced upstairs and walked to the Attic. He knocked at the twins' door.

"Kids?"

He heard a groan.

"We are tired"

"We want to sleep"

Seb decided not to open the door. The kids might be angry at him and he also had to give them their privacy...

"Ok...I-I'll see you later then..."

The blond went to his private room and started drawing new designs.

Without a clue his nephews were now laughing in Thompson's car...

The sky turned dark when Seb decided to have a break. He stretched and after hearing his back pop, he went to the kitchen to grab a soda.

_'Don't you think something feels weird?'_

"Yeah...You are right" Seb answered aloud. The twins were quiet...TOO quiet for his taste...

"They were sleeping though" He continued and went to the living room and turned on the Tv.

"I will just wake them up for dinner or if it is an emergency"

He sat down and smiled.

"You're watching the black and white period piece old lady boring movie channel!"

Seb's smile dissapeared. Oh no.

"Kids!" This was an emergency.

"I can't find the remote and I refuse to stand up!"

"Stay tuned for the Friday night movie, The Duchess Approves, starring Sturly Stembleburgiss as 'The Duchess' and Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as irascible coxswain 'Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire!'"

"AAAHHH KIDS!"

The music started playing and Sebastian screamed when he saw the dresses were made by Pepi. Those were horrible!

"NO! NOOOO!"

This...wasn't as bad as he thought. And the dresses were actually pretty accurate and nice!

The story was beautiful. This high class woman fell in love with a commoner and her family found out about it.

_'S-STOP! THIS IS-IS TOO NICE!' Bill2 sniffed. 'It is hurting me'_

Seb, concentrated on the film, used his power to bring a bucket of ice-cream from the kitchen. He started feeding himself with them too, failing a few times to get the spoon in his mouth but it was worth it!

"I don't care about Dukes, or Commoners, or His Royal Highness Lionel of Cornwall! I'm not afraid anymore, Mother!"

The phone started ringing and Sebastian glared at the Tv as he shot fire toward the loud device.

"SHUT UP!"

"Duchess, I forbid you!"

"I may be a Duchess, but...I'm also a woman!"

Seb screamed when she took off her hat to reveal her long hair flying in the wind.

"Yes! Yes! In your face Elizabeth! It's just like my life!" He sobbed but then stopped and frowned slightly. "...In a way..."

The story continued until commercial break started and Seb screamed. He couldn't take it anymore! The cliffhanger was killing him!

The house was silent except for the Tv and it was still weird the kids were so quiet...

He ran upstairs and knocked again. "Kids? Are you awake yet?"

He heard a sound and voices.

"We are tired"

"We want to sleep"

Seb frowned. That was exactly what he was told hours ago...

"Kids, I respected your privacy by knocking but assering my authority as your current guardian by coming in anyway!" He shouted as he pushed the door opened and found the room...empty. Both beds empty and the kids nowhere to be seen. Just a record player connected to the door designed to activate if there was noise or knocking close to it.

' _Great. You are a fucking idiot'_

"Fuck"

"Heya, Dan. It's Sebastian...Pines. Sebastian Pines, Dan, we are neighbors?! I live in the only house close enough to yours!? ...I am the tailor, your daughter works for me!" Sebastian cried desperately to the phone. He was running out of time.

Where WERE they?! They could be dead in the forest for all he knew! He needed to know if they escaped to go with Wendy.

"Yes, finally" Seb rolled his eye when the giant red head recognized him. "Is your daughter home yet? No? Um...Do you know where? I am asking because They kidnapped my nephews ok?!" He snarled and hung up.

Seb sighed and pulled his hair. This wasn't working. If he could only see...

"Do-Do you think it will work? If-If I try to see?" He asked aloud, waiting for the demon in his mind to reply.

_'Well...If you weren't so stupid and weak...maybe'_

Sebastian huffed. That was enough for him. He sat down on the couch and covered his brown eye with his eyepatch. Everything went dark as he exposed his yellow eye. This eye was his demon eye, if he tried hard enough, he could probably see where his nephews were!

He kept it open and he closed his brown eye tightly. He didn't know how Bill did it in the past. He had long forgotten, but-but he had to try...

"Dipper...and Mabel..." He muttered, breathing in and out heavily. "Dipper and Mabel Pines..." His breathing got faster, his human mind trying to work with the demonic and supernatural powers he had acquired.

"DIPPER AND MABEL! WHERE ARE THEY?!" He screamed, feeling the blood slowly streaming down his nose.

Sebastian was closing both eyes at the point, shaking and trying to see with the supposedly 'All Seeing Eye' he had...

He opened his yellow eye and gasped loudly when a blurry scene flashed in front of him. A convinience store. He was in front of it. A car parked in front of it and lights and screams coming from inside. A flash of a blue pinetree hat.

The kids were in the abandoned convenience store...

Sebastian gasped and closed his eye, taking just a second to catch his breath and clean the blood away with his hand before grabbing his keys and running to his car.

He had kids to save...again.

Was it going to become something usual this summer!? Saving those damn brats from their doom every day!?

Sebastian almost threw himself out of his car when he got to the store and ran towards the door. He shook the handle but it wouldn't open. He looked through it and saw Dipper and Wendy's friends arguing.

"DIPPER!"

"I don't know guys, maybe he's got a point!"

"Yeah right, I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!" The blond kid cried.

"What the fuck?!" Sebastian shouted when he saw the teen dissapear in front of him. He reappeared on a cereal box and judging by the kids' screams, something back happened to him.

When he saw Mabel though, floating in front of the teens and laughing in a deep voice, he gained a sudden strength to break down the door.

Everyone turned around and posessed Mabel glared.

"Mr. Pines?!" Wendy cried.

"Leave the kids alone you undead fuck!"

"So much insolence!" The ghost exclaimed.

"What-What are you doing here?!" Dipper asked mortified, now fearing more his Uncle's rage than the actual monsters in the room.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" The blond exclaimed, showing off his fangs.

"We are super sorry!" Wendy looked at the ghost. "We will leave and never return!"

The ghost shrugged. "Well... okay. You're free to go" The ghost opened the doors and Seb frowned. "But before you leave, hot dogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!"

Nate and Stitches screamed and ran toward the door but it was suddenly closed again.

"Just kidding about the hot dog sale!" The ghost in Mabel's body shouted at them.

"Just let us out of here already!" Nate cried.

"Boy, shut up!" Sebastian shouted.

"I don't like your tone!" The ghost dissolved the teen and turned him into a hot dog.

Uncle and nephew screamed high pitchedly as the ghost laughed and it made everything float to the ceiling.

Welcome to your home for all eternity!"

Seb growled at the ghost and looked down at the floor as they were lifted into the air. Gravity adjusted itself and they fell back to the floor with a thud.

"Dipper are you alright?!"

The kid was almost crushed by a tv and he ran toward his Uncle once he was up on his feet.

Wendy grimaced and looked at the Pines.

"What do we do?!"

Dipper and Seb looked behind her and the kid's eyes widened.

"DUCK!" Dipper shouted.

The three ducked to avoid a flying shelf and Sebastian screamed.

"Why did you bring my nephews here, Wendy?!" Sebastian glared at the red haired teen who grimaced worriedly.

Mr. P was angry. He never called her by her name.

"I am sorry! We really didn't know!" Wendy apologized. She quickly scanned the place and saw a tipped over ice machine.

"Quick! In there!"

Seb helped the two kids inside and then followed them in. Once they were more or less safe, they panted.

"Mason Pines! I can't believe what you two did!" Sebastian scolded and Dipper flushed a crimson red.

"I told you I'm Dipper..."

"AND I TOLD you! You were GROUNDED!" His eye turned red under the eyepatch. "Now look what happened! They have Mabel! And you could have gotten killed!" He turned to look at the red headed.

"And I really expected more of you, young lady" Seb was pissed, but he was also really scared. He didn't know what he would have done if they had gotten hurt...or worse. "You came here without your father knowing and you brought the kids, you KNEW they weren't allowed!"

"Yeah...Sorry..." Wendy apologized sincerely. She groaned frustated and hit the floor with her fist "This was stupid!"

"What did you do to get it angry?" Seb asked his nephew.

"I-I don't know!" Dipper said. "Maybe he wants revenge, I guess?"

"What did we do wrong?" Wendy asked. When she noticed her blond boss angrily looking at her she coughed. "Apart from coming here without anyone knowing ..." she said awkwardly. "Bad"

"Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here. Why was each person taken? Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee was being sarcastic; it doesn't make any sense!"

"It sounds like stupid teenage stuff"

Seb deadpanned.

"Hey!"

Dipper's eyes widened. "Grunkle Seb, say that last part again"

"Stupid teenage stuff?"

"Of course! Stay here until I get back!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you go out!" Seb grabbed his wrist worriedly.

"Please, Uncle Seb...Trust me"

Seb stared at Dipper's light brown eyes and sighed. He let him go. "I trust you"

Dipper crawled out of the freezer and shouted.

"Hey ghost!"

Both Pines winced when Mabel's head twisted 90 degrees to face the boy. The rest of her body turned around soon after that.

"I've got something to tell you!" Dipper looked back where Seb and Wendy were watching him. "I'm not a teenager!"

The ghost revealed itself with another woman and let Mabel go, holding her by her hair.

Pa, the male ghost, dropped all the stuff floating and smiled. "Hohoho! Well why didn't you say so?"

He dropped the girl into a pile of candy.

"WAAH!" The confused girl rubbed her head. Too much Smile Dip for a lifetime...

"How old did you say you were?" Pa asked kindly.

"I'm..." Dipper bit his inner cheek and sighed. He had to do it. "I'm twelve... technically not a teen"

"When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!" Ma exclaimed.

Seb watched the ghost complain about the teens who visited their store. When he arrived to Gravity Falls, this store wasn't active anymore.

"MaIt was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks!" The ghost concluded their dramatic story.

Ma smiled brightly. "That's why we hate teenagers so much! Don't we, honey?"

Ma and Pa nuzzled their noses lovingly.

"Geesh" Wendy grimaced.

"Yeah I know..." Seb grimaced too.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything I can do to, help them?" Dipper asked after looking back at his uncle and friend.

Pa hummed. "There is one thing...Do you know any funny little dances?" He asked excitedly.

Dipper bit his lip worriedly. No! Nothing but that! "Uh... is there anything else I can do?"

Wendy had to hold his boss down when the ghost shouted at Dipper.

"Mr. Pines! Calm down, man!" Wendy whispered angrily.

"But it will-"

"Mr. Pines" Wendy grinned slightly. "Dipper and Mabel are awesome and they totally know how to take care of themselves" She informed him. "Sure. They aren't teens...but they are strong and they know what to do in a problem. Hell, it was Dipper who told us there was a problem and we didn't want to listen at first"

"You three are kids" Seb defended himself. "You don't really understand the trouble you got into here...You don't how to face ALL dangers!"

Wendy gave him a relax smile, totally telling him why she was Ice. Cool in the face of danger indeed.

"Then let them learn" She shrugged.

"Don't go overprotective Mama Hen with them" Wendy said.

Seb gaped slightly and then looked down, blushing but knowing Red was right...

His nephews weren't going to die here...

Right?

He looked up and he had to snort. Pinetree was wearing a lamb costume. Wendy giggled softly.

"-I do! So go up and greet your Mammy mammy mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So march march march around the daisies..."

"Yes, Yes! More! MORE"

"Don't don't don't you forget about the babies!" Dipper finished with a finger in his cheek and winking.

"That was so fine, girly dancin' boy! Your friends are free"

Dipper was returned to normal clothes and smiled brightly, looking back at his Uncle with pride.

Seb smiled back.

Ma and Pa disappeared and freed the teens.

Sebastian helped the teenage girl to get out and both crawled out of the freezer.

He ran toward Mabel and knelt in front of her. "Hey sweetie..."

"Ugghh...Grunkle Seb?"

He kissed her forehead and picked her up. "You scared me, damn it"

Mabel didn't understand but groaned again. "I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again..."

"Ok, down to the floor. Don't puke over me" Seb smiled mockingly and put her down.

"Hey!" Dipper approached them and picked up a package of Smile Dip. "There's still some left!"

Mabel slapped it out of his hand. "EVIL!"

Seb smiled at the kids. He couldn't believe it. His baby BROTHER was their father and his past self wanted to kill these beautiful babies...Now, he would kill for them.

That didn't mean he would pass their disobedience today...

"What-what happened after everything went crazy?" Lee asked. Interesting. They didn't seem to recall what happened after they were transformed...

Wendy smiled. "You are not going to believe it! The ghosts appeared-" she laughed. "-and Dipper had to..."

She trailed off, glancing at Dipper looking at her worriedly...and at Mama Hen snarling at her.

"Uh, and uh, Dipper just grabbed a bat, and just started beating ghosts down, left and right, and the ghost got all scared, and ran away like a couple of little girls, it was insane!"

"Alright! Dr. Funtimes!" Nate exclaimed.

"Wow. Wait. When ...what?" Thompson wondered confused.

Wendy looked at Dipper and zipped her lips and the boy returned the sign.

Sebastian turned to look at his exhausted niece and picked her up fondly. "Let's go, Pinetree. There are some things we gotta talk about...like that recorder of yours" He gave him an exaggerated happy smile.

Dipper gulped.

Sebastian carried an already asleep Mabel to his car and let Dipper talk to Wendy for a while before he got in the backseat. The lights of the store went off.

"How are her friends?" Seb asked, giving the creepy store one final look before starting the car.

"All sleeping" The boy said. "Wendy says she will probably be scarred for life"

"Yeah...Today was crazy" Seb agreed.

Dipper looked at Mabel and then back at his grunkle driving.

"Sorry for the recorder..." He mumbled. "It was my idea. If you are going to ground us, ground only me"

"Aaww...That's so sweet, Pinetree" Seb cooed. "But as siblings you both pay!" Seb said cheerfully, laughing when Dipper groaned.

"Oh man!"

"I missed my movie, you ungrateful piece of cake!" Seb looked at Dipper for a second before turning back to the road.

"I had everything under control" Dipper crossed his arms.

Seb sighed. "You are right..." He admitted.

Dipper's eyes widened.

"You are right, kid. You did and I am proud of you for handling the situation...But I will still worry, I am sorry if I am too overprotective...You are my brother's kids, Dipper"

Dipper was looking at his uncle surprised. He must be serious right now. He wasn't calling him by his nickname.

"You are my family...And I don't want to lose you too..."

Dipper frowned slightly. Too?

"And...Life isn't nice to everyone, you know...I hate that I care too much for my family but they are the only people I have..."

Dipper stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. Sebastian didn't seem like the type of man to care too much about...anything. He was careless, moody and he was aggressive even to them...But in these weeks Dipper and Mabel had stayed with him, he had come to realize his uncle really loved them...in his own weird way.

"Thank you, Grunkle Seb...For worrying about us"

Seb chuckled. "Don't feel special, Pinetree. I worry about everything"

Dipper laughed goodheartedly.

-.-

When they arrived home, Mabel had already woken up and Dipper excitedly told her Wendy said they would hang out a 'next time'.

Mabel told him about the candy dog she met after eating Smile Dip and the flying dolphin she rode through the clouds. Seb frowned when he heard that. Did Mabel eat drugs or something?

Seb opened the door and heard the Tv still on, he forgot to turn it off in his frantic search...

His nephews and him went to the living room and the kids gaped when Sebastian squealed like a little girl.

"Oh my god! It's the wedding! I knew they would end up together!"

He threw himself to the couch. "Oh, look at her in that dress! It looks so good!"

The twins looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. They started going to their room.

Sebastian completely ignored them as he gasped angrily. "Count Lionel? What's he doin' there?!"

"I've come to reclaim my bride!"

"WHAT?!" Seb cried. He missed so much!

"You had your chance at the cotillion, you!" The man from the film accused.

Sebastian screamed. He didn't know what happened!

The twins didn't even flinch when they heard the window shattering, and didn't mind the loud thud the television did when it was flown out of the window, landing outside of the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how much I love my son. Seb is my baby and I hurt him too much xxD.
> 
> Ok so, Seb can use almost all his powers through deals, as time passes and he is more comfortable using them and practising them, he will develop more :3 I'll upload some drawings to deviantart too so you can check them up.
> 
> Anyway, review please! I love to read your reviews, leave kudos please and see you next chapter!  
> (Those drawings I did in one night so please tell me what you think!)


	5. Chapter 5-Learning to be manly 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! HAHA! Sorry for taking so long u.u (Its almost 1am here so appreciate it please and enjoy)
> 
> (EDIT: I added another drawing, guys! I forgot about it!)

An annoying alarm clock started beeping at 4am, forcing the dyed blond to open his eyes tiredly, a narrowed brown eye drowsily scanning the place for the source of the annoyance; a yellow eye forever blind.

He slowly stood up from the table he had been sleeping on and wiped the drool from his face, grimacing at the half wet books he had drooled on.

Ew.

Did he even read anything? He couldn't remember. He had been working on the clothes till late and when he came here he was totally drained.

Sebastian yawned loudly and stretched. He had to go upstairs now. If he forgot, the twins might see him coming out of the candy machine and that would be hell to explain.

He grabbed his eye patch from the table and lazily walked upstairs; giving the calendar he kept on the basement a quick look before walking to the elevator.

"Happy birthday, guys..." He muttered under his breath.

Today was June 15th.

The kids woke up hours later, and were surprised to find their uncle already awake and behind the Gift Shop's counter.

"Yellow, Pinetree! Shooting Star!" Seb smiled widely at the kids.

"Haha, you said yellow!" Mabel giggled. She hugged him by the waist and Seb picked her up to spin her around.

Dipper grunted as his Uncle and sister laughed. How could they have so much energy so early?! He was still half asleep.

"Won't you give your Uncle a hug, Pinetree?" Seb cooed at his nephew who tiredly blinked at him. "Wow. Even in my birthday you are this cold?!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Seb covered his mouth with his eleven fingers and looked up at the twins with a wide brown eye.

That woke up Dipper and forced Mabel's eyes to narrow. She started walking toward him menacingly and the man who was three times her size started walking backwards until he was cornered.

"Today is your birthday..." She said calmly.

"Y-yes"

"Your birthday..."

"Yes?"

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Mabel cried high-pitchedly and both male Pines flinched.

"It is your birthday! And we don't have presents for you! Dad didn't tell us! Oh my god!" Mabel started panicking, mumbling incoherencies under her breath.

"Hey, hey!" Seb chuckled at her hyperventilating niece. "It's ok. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered"

Mabel sniffed and hugged her uncle tightly. He had been spending his birthdays alone! It was so sad! Dad should have told them! They should have visited more!

"I think it does" Mabel sniffed. "Happy birthday, uncle Seb. We love you" She kissed his cheek and the man smiled, kissing back her forehead.

Dipper walked toward them and hugged his uncle too. He was hugged briefly before getting a noogie from the blond.

"Hey!" He complained laughing.

"I'll get you a present. Even if I have to die for it" Mabel declared, determination shining in her brown eyes.

Seb laughed. "No need for that, Shooting Star. Just go change yourselves, I don't want you all day in your Pj's. Pinetree, you look like a zombie, wash your face" Seb shooed the twins away.

As the twins changed clothes, Seb slumped back on the counter, burning the surface slightly with one finger. Stan loved kids, he knew he would adore his niblings...He could picture him running around the Shack, teaching them boxing or football and Mabel would tackle Dipper to the ground laughing. Ford would be watching from the side, awkward because he didn't know how to play but he would cheer on them, probably writing down the points. Then Stan would take the three of them to drink beers in the porch, like they did when they turned seventeen and would joke and laugh...

Of course, that was the image he had of them as kids...He knew both of them hated him now. If he hadn't been so stupid...If he wasn't a monster, he wouldn't have ruined his brothers' lives...

Seb blinked and a single tear streamed down his right cheek. "I'm sorry..." Seb sobbed quietly.

His phone started ringing, bringing him back to reality. He wiped his tears and picked up his cell-phone.

"Yeah?"

"Sebastian?"

Seb's eye widened when recognized the voice on the other side. "Carla..." Seb coughed. "I-I didn't expect you to call..."

The voice on the other side took a moment before speaking again. "We called to say happy birthday...It's been a long time"

Seb smiled. "Well, thanks...the both of you...It's been a while indeed...Are you passing by to Gravity Falls this summer? I'm taking care of my brother's kids" Seb smiled.

Carla took a moment. "Unfortunately not...I have a promise of a Disney trip to fulfill..." She chuckled. "Shermie's kids uh? I haven't seen him since he was...what? Fifteen?"

"Yeah..." Seb trailed off, not knowing what to say to her old friend.

"How's everything going?"

"You know...Stressing myself over the tiniest things..." Seb tried joking but the woman on the other side didn't laugh.

"I'm almost done, Carla, I haven't stopped working a single day" Seb said solemnly. He heard noise on the other side of the phone and a voice loudly shouting 'Happy Birthday!'

The blond chuckled. "Thanks, kid"

"You know I can't keep waiting...WE can't keep waiting..."

"I know, but as hell I'll let things as they are..."

A short silence. "Thank you, Seb...Happy birthday again...and good luck"

"Thanks, Flower"

The woman hung up and Seb sunk deeper into his chair with his head in his hands. He would save them...He would save them...

To distract himself from these sad feelings, Seb started knitting and at some point, Tyler Cutebiker, wearing incredibly short shorts, an undershirt and boots, entered to the store.

When the blond man saw him, he groaned loudly and hit his forehead against the counter. That man was too much for him!

He curiously started examining the merchandise of the Mystery Shack, picking and touching everything. "I like to get my Christmas shopping done early. Do you have anything that's in the spirit of the season?"

"...It's June" Seb deadpanned. He really hated working with the costumers. He preferred being the one to scare them in tours and stuff, not actually having to deal with them.

Last time he did, he poured a man's drink over his face...

"Uuhh...Do you know I sell clothes?" Seb asked. "It's literally next door"

Tyler hummed. "Don't you have something better?"

Seb gasped undignified and his eye turned red. He was about to give him a piece of his mind when the kids suddenly appeared next to him.

"Grunkle Seb?" Dipper asked.

"Can we go to the diner? We're huuungry!" Mabel moaned.

"Huuuuungry!" Her twin repeated and they started hitting their stomachs against each other three times.

"But I left you breakfast!" Seb exclaimed.

"No, you didn't" Mabel pouted. "We checked. There's nothing to eat!" She exclaimed dramatically.

Did he forget to make breakfast? But he remembered going to the kitchen for a toast and...Oh. yeah. Then he remembered he needed to check the merchandise and he forgot.

Stupid adult meatsack still unable to pay attention.

"Ok, sure!" Going to the diner sounded nice. "As soon as this fu-err-costumer makes up his mind..." He said with gritted teeth.

How dare he?! Saying his clothes weren't enough! They WERE enough, thank you very much.

Tyler pointed at a fur trout and called the blond's attention. "Do you have this in another animal?"

"I'm fine locking him inside if you are..." he glanced down at the kids.

The twins nodded eagerly and the Pines left the store giggling madly.

Seb raised a hand and telepathically moved pieces of wood toward the door, blocking the entrance in case Tyler wanted to exit the gift shop.

"I call shotgun!" Mabel exclaimed and ran toward the front passenger seat.

"No, no. You both go back" Seb ordered and the twins moaned.

It was dangerous for kids to be in the front. He had to be extra careful with kids. Cars crashed. They could get killed. He could kill them. He could go to prison. He would kill his family.

"Uncle Seb?" Dipper snapped his fingers to call his attention. Their Uncle had suddenly spaced out.

"Sorry. I'm fine" Seb shook his head to get rid off that image. "Let's go"

The twins awkwardly climbed to the back seats and stared at their uncle with worry.

"Seatbelts" Seb ordered.

Dipper chuckled as he put it on, remembering their first adventure together. "You didn't care about seatbelts in the golf cart" he reminded him.

"Well, I care now because you are in MY car, ok?!" He said a bit more aggressive than intended.

"Dad doesn't wear his seatbelt sometimes" Mabel said.

"Well, Sherman is a careless idiot, don't listen to him" Seb started the engine and in a few minutes they arrived to the Greasy's Diner.

Mabel and Dipper jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance, opening the door for their uncle.

"Birthday boys first" Mabel grinned.

"Oh circles..." Seb mumbled and entered to the place flushing. He scanned the place. He saw Glasses drinking coffee, those dumb police officers playing with a speeding device, and a waitress hitting a woodpecker with a broom. Heh. Funny.

They sat down on a table and Mabel grinned and stood up on her seat.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Mabel Pines and I wanna make an important announcement! Today is my Uncle Sebastian's birthday!" Mabel shouted.

Seb groaned in total despair as everyone in the diner started clapping and cheering loudly, congratulating him. Embarrassed, he hid his face between his arms.

A woman, around Seb's age or a bit older, with light blue hair and a closed eye, walked up to them to take their order.

"Happy birthday, handsome!" She smiled and Seb grinned charmingly, knowing she would give him free dessert if he did it.

"Thanks, Susan. What did you do yesterday?"

"Cry alone with my cats"

"Haha Hilarious!"

The twins grimaced.

"You'll bring me a birthday pie, right?" Seb pouted and the woman giggled.

"Maybe...Wink!" She manually moved her eye.

"Great! Um, We'll take the number three, and change the chocolate for milk"

"What?!" The kids exclaimed.

"But Grunkle Seb! I don't want eggs! I want pancakes!" Mabel pouted.

"No, no. You two eat pancakes with two much sugar on it. I'm taking care of you" Seb shook his head. It was hilarious to bother them.

"Awww...Dipper! Do something!" The girl whined.

Dipper hummed in thought and looked at a Manliness Tester. "Don't worry, sis, pancakes are on me. I'm gonna win some by beating that manliness tester"

Seb examined his nephew. "Manliness Tester?"

"Beating?" Mabel looked at her uncle and both burst out laughing, hitting the table as they doubled with laughter.

He says he's... he says he... HAHAHA!" Seb wheezed. Dipper was so small and adorable! This was too much!

"What? What's so funny?" Dipper glared.

"Oh, no offense Dipper, but you're not exactly 'Manly Mannington' Hahaha!" Mabel mocked.

Dipper glared. "Hey, I am too 'Manly... Manny' or whatever it is you said!"

Seb wiped a tear from his eye. "Kiddo, you are adorable, and you are not exactly a man yet. You got no muscles and you smell like baby wipes"

"And remember what you told me, Grunkle Seb?!" Mabel smiled. "About him singing in the bathroom to BABBA?!"

Seb bit his lip and looked at his nephew's flustered face before looking at his niece. "Mabel, it is called a secret for something!" He scolded.

"I am masculine!" Dipper insisted, even though he was a 12 years old who hasn't hit puberty yet. Seb didn't see why he wanted to go through that. Puberty sucked.

"I'm plenty masculine. You see this chest hair?!" He brought down his shirt and finding nothing there, uncle and niece laughed again.

"Fine, family of little faith! Get ready to eat your words" Dipper stood up. "And a plate a delicious pancakes" He added before walking toward the manliness tester as other people eating watched.

"Oh, kid..." Seb mumbled as he watched Dipper from their seat. "Mabel!" He frowned at her.

"I'm sorry" She apologized. "I stepped too far?"

"Yes you did" Seb sighed and saw Dipper struggling to pull the handle. Of course he would. He is a kid! And those things were super hard to move! ...He couldn't move it himself...

He lifted a finger and moved the lever with his mind, helping the boy until the light hit the top.

Everyone cheered at the boy and Dipper returned back to his seat with a smug smile as Seb wiped his nose quickly.

Susan came back with their food and the won pancakes.

"Here ya go, sweetie"

Dipper took a huge bite of his pancake and grinned at his uncle. "You saw what I did there?! I am super manly!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah,yeah and a gentleMAN eats with his mouth closed, Pinetree. That's gross" Seb rolled his eye.

_'That's funny of you to say, considering you poured juice to your eyes when you were his age'_

Dipper took another bite of his pancake and he looked closely at his uncle's face, noticing the smudged blood under his nose.

"Uncle Seb..." Dipper frowned. "You...You have blood..."

Seb choked with his coffee and looked at his nephew. His eye betrayed him and he looked at the machine for a millisecond before looking back at the kid.

"Do I?" He asked innocently.

Dipper looked at the machine and connected the dots. Oh, he didn't!

Mabel slurped her milk with her gaze down. Oh boy...

"I can't believe it!" Dipper finally shouted, hitting the table with a tiny fist.

Seb wiped the rest of the blood from his face. "Dipper, I was just trying to help you! I didn't want you to feel bad..."

Dipper growled. "No! I could do it without you!"

"Dipper..." Mabel said worriedly.

"No. Kiss a tree, Mabel!"

The girl covered her mouth and uncle and niece saw Dipper leave the diner, not without tripping with a beaver first.

"Yeesh!" Seb grimaced. "What was all that?"

Mabel coughed. "He is super angry...That's-That's a code we invented as kids..." She mumbled.

Seb glanced at the door and sighed. "I-I'll go look for him...Stay. Here" He ordered.

Mabel nodded obediently and Seb walked out of the entrance. When the man was out of sight, Mabel grinned wickedly and ran away from the diner to the Mystery Shack. Nothing was stronger than the power of Mabel! She couldn't be stopped!

"Pinetree, come on, kid, stop ignoring me" Seb pleaded as Dipper angrily stomped away from his uncle.

"No" Dipper pouted.

"Come on!" Seb whined childishly behind his nephew. "That was stupid! That game is stupid and the world is stupid. Can we please just ignore this?" Seb tried. He didn't want to upset his nephew like that but he really couldn't understand! Urgh! Stupid humans labelling things and making his nephew insecure of his body!

When Seb looked up, he saw Dipper snapping at a woman he had bumped against with.

"-I'm not male? I'm not a man? Is that-is that what you're getting at?

The confused woman frowned. "Are you crying?"

Dipper sniffed to hold back his tears and ran off in direction to the forest.

Seb groaned. "Forgive him" The blond looked at the woman apologetic "You know. Puberty and stuff" He said before running behind Dipper.

He searched the forest for any sign of his nephew and when he found him, the worry he was feeling was replaced with mute laughter and a snort.

The boy was bench pressing a small branch. Did he really think he would gain muscle like that?

Seb never got muscles in his whole existence as a human, (aside from that time in prison, that didn't count) He didn't keep his body like that not because he couldn't, judging by how strong Stan had been, his body was able to do it, but because he never took care of his meat sack like that and he didn't care.

"No chest hair yet..." Dipper sighed and lied down on the ground. " Is it physical, is it mental, what's the secret?"

"It's time..." Seb supplied softly, startling the brown haired kid. "Human bodies are a weird, disgusting mystery, Pinetree" Why would Dipper want hair? It was gross.

"Oh " Dipper huffed. "What do you want?"

Seb slowly walked toward his nephew and sat down on the floor next to him. "Are you ok? I-I am sorry for lying like that..." Seb mumbled.

Dipper pouted. "Uncle Seb...When do you become a man?"

Seb blushed a bit. Damn it with this! It was Shermie's job to do this! Not him! Cool uncles bought nice stuff and entertained their niblings, cool uncles didn't talk about awkward stuff!

"I don't know. Why would something make you a man? We are men" Seb mumbled. As a kid he had loved (and still liked) many things considered for girls but that didn't mean he felt less of a man.

"Yeah, but a man has chest hair and they don't wear make-up!" Dipper mumbled, looking at him briefly and indirectly telling him what he meant.

However, humans were cruel, and liked to give labels to everyone. He remembered the cruel words of his peers when he said he wanted to learn ballet after the girls' ballet presentation. It had seemed like such a great and fun idea! They had mocked and laughed at him for being a 'girlish freak'. Stan had shooed them off and Ford comforted him, though told him to never say it aloud again.  
He remembered his own MOM, the person he trusted most, slapping him hardly after finding him painting his nails, and years later, after he got his ear pierced.

His sight crystallized.

I am a man..." Seb mumbled so quiet that Dipper barely heard him.

Before the boy could even think of a thing to say, the ground began to shake very hard and a large roar was heard.  
The two Pines stood up as animals flew and ran in the opposite direction of the noise.  
Manly Dan also appeared and ran off. "For the love of all that's holy, run!"

A tree began to fall in their direction and Seb snarled. He shoved Dipper's hat (which was on the floor) to him and shouted.

"There! Go!" The man ordered the kid to hide behind a log.

Dipper ran behind it and winced when the tree fell with a thud. Sebastian's hands covered in blue flames and bravely stayed in front of his nephew as the creature got closer.

"We really need to stop getting in trouble,Pinetree" Seb muttered loud enough for his nephew to hear and despite the danger, Dipper snorted.

Seb gave a war cry as the creature emerged from the forest and let another loud roar, however it was just a yawn.

Seb's lowered his hands engulfed in blue fire when Dipper and him saw the creature taking a deer to scratch himself in the back and then threw it away.

"A manotaur..." Seb muttered to himself.

"A what?" Dipper whispered back.

The creature looked in their direction and Seb once again lifted his hands, ready to burn his entire fur if he dared hurt Pinetree!

He got too close for Seb's liking. "Hey, beast! Stop!" He snarled.

The manotaur huffed and looked at the shivering boy on the floor.

"Please don't eat me! I haven't showered! In like a week!"

"You WHAT?!" Seb cried horrified.

"And, I'm all elbows! Elbows, and gristle!" Dipper stuttered.

"YOU! Gonna finish that?"

Seb noticed the jerky that might have fallen from the kid's pocket.

"No..." Dipper looked at the bag and tossed it to the creature.

The Manotaur started eating it from the floor.

Seb's fire disappeared and walked toward his nephew, helping him to stand up.

Dipper looked up at his Grunkle. "I can't believe it, part animal, part human" He turned toward the monster."Are you some kind of Minotaur?"

"I'm a manotaur! Half man! Half...uh...half taur!" He roared.

Dipper looked at his uncle. "So did I, like, summon him or-?"

Seb shrugged.

"The smell of jerky summoned me! JERKY!" The manotaur screamed. He punched a tree down and smashed a rock against his head "YEAH! Ha ha! Heh"

"Dipper, come on, let's go" Seb nudged his nephew.

The creature sniffed the air and then approached the Pines. He smelled Dipper as the pre-teen winced.

"I smell... emotional issues!" He shouted.

"I have problems, manotaur, Man-related problems"

Seb gaped disbelieving what he was seeing. The Manotaur told Dipper to sit next to him and now his nephew was resting his head on his hairy leg!

He doesn't let me hug him like that...

"Well, my own family called me a wimp..." Dipper looked at Seb with a pout and the manotaur huffed in the blond's direction.

Seb raised his hands to calm him down.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh..."

"And I would have flunked this manliness video game thing if my uncle didn't help me"

_I don't understand what's so important about this!_

'That's why Pinetree doesn't like you' Bill2 purred. 'But it doesn't matter! When he discovers the trust , it won't hurt you when he hates you because he already does!' He exclaimed cheerfully

.

"Hey, you know, you seem pretty manly. Maybe you could give me some pointers?"

The manotaur hummed. "Very well. Climb atop my back hair, child!"

"Uh...ok"

Sebastian snapped back to reality and grabbed his nephew's wrist before he could do anything stupid. "Wow! Wow! Pinetree, absolutely not! You can get in trouble, again! please, don't go...Do it for me..." He pleaded.

"I think this will be educational, uncle Sebastian" Dipper argued and looked at the creature. "Eh...What was your name?"

"Chutzpar!"

"Chutzpar can teach us to be really manly men! I think that's the best birthday present" The kid smiled, oblivious to the effect his words had on his uncle.

It had taken him his whole life to get comfortable with his own meat sack, but old habits were hard to erase and the insecurity threatened to take control of him. What was wrong with him now?! There must be something if Dipper thought-

"AaHh!" He squeaked undignified and startled when Chutzpar grabbed him and carried him under his arm; Dipper was already on his back.

"Let go of me, you beast!" He snarled angrily.

The blond shrieked loudly when the manotaur started running through the woods. Oh circles! Oh god!

"Dude, watch out!" Dipper shouted and Chutzpar jumped over a gorge.

"YEAH!" It screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Both Pines screamed.

Chutzpar crashed through the side of a mountain and Dipper and Sebastian opened their eyes they had apparently closed at some point.

"Whoa..." Dipper mumbled.

Inside the mountain there was a cave full of Manotaurs who were training and playing games.

"This place smells like s-"

"This place is amazing!" Dipper squeaked.

"The gnomes live in the trees, the merpeople live in the water, 'Cause they're losers! But we Manotaurs, crash in the MAN CAVE!" Chutzpar grabbed a bone and hit a gong with it to call his friend's attention.

"BEASTS! I have brought you, a hairless child and..." He looked at Seb who was snarling at him. "A hairless human adult!"

Chutzpar pushed both Pines forward.

"Yellow" Seb mumbled bored.

"S'up" Dipper waved.

Chutzpar pointed at several manotaurs "This is, uh, Pubetor, Testosteror, Pituitor-"

"Pituitor?!" Seb frowned.

"And like you know, I'm Chutzpar. And you are?"

Dipper looked up at the creature. "My name's Dipper..."

The Manotaurs booed and Seb rolled his eyes.

How did they end up here anyway? Nice way to spend his birthday...Not that he would have done anything, but he really preferred being at home drawing or working than in a stinky cave.

"The...uh, Destructor?"

"Yeah. Yeah that's better..."

"And this is my Uncle Sebastian the...the Aniquilator!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

The manotaurs nodded in understanding.

Chutzpar banged the gong again. "Dipper the Destructor wants us to teach them the secrets to our manliness"

Dipper nodded. "I need your help!" He pulled down his shirt to show his hairless chest, a NORMAL chest for a 12 year old! For God's sake! Sebastian was getting tired of this nonsense!

He had to breathe deeply a few times to stop his hands from catching in fire.

"Look at this, guys! Look at this!" Dipper complained with them.

Didn't he tell him already he would have that disgusting hair in a few years?!

One of the manotaurs hummed. "I must confer with the High Council"

They turned around and huddled and began to discuss among them. It soon turned into a fight and Seb winced when a bloody tooth flew close to him.

"Pinetree? You ready to leave?" Seb asked hopeful.

"Nope! I like these guys!" The boy smiled.

Seb was really tempted to leave and leave Dipper here...but he was weak when it came to his family...Stupid feelings.

Little did he know that was exactly what Dipper want.

Soon after, the manotaurs turned around to face the Pines "After a lot of punching, we have decided to deny your request to learn our manly secrets"

"Denied!" A manotaur shouted and punched himself in the face.

"Denied?" Dipper looked down, sad.

"Well, I am SO sorry for this but I think it's time to go..." Seb grinned, not feeling sorry at all.

"No. I've got this, uncle Seb" Dipper whispered and then looked at the creatures. "Ok, fine. That's ok with me. Obviously you guys think it would be too hard to train me. Maybe, you're not man enough to try!" He challenged with a big smile.

' _You see? Pinetree wants to die! He just asked for it! Let's do it ourselves!'_

"Kid. What are you doing?" Seb hissed.

"Not MAN enough?!" The manotaur from earlier shouted and stomped toward the Pines.

"Destructor..." Chutzpar warned.

"NOT MAN ENOUGH?!"

"He didn't mean it" Chutzpar and Seb said at the same time. Seb's momma hen instincts kicked in and he tried to drag Dipper closer to him, but the boy just stepped closer toward the huge creature.

"I have three Y chromosomes, six adam's apples, pecs on my abs and FISTS FOR NIPPLES!"

"How is that even possible?" Seb mumbled, staring at the creature's chest with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

Dipper gave a lopsided grin, really similar to the ones his uncle managed to make. "Seems to me you're too  _scared_  to teach me how to be a man. Hey, do you guys hear that? It sounds like.. Bock-bock. Bock. Oh, that's weird-Bocock, bocAW! Is that?-BACAWK! That sounds like-BACAW! Yeah, a bunch of chickens!" He accused the manotaurs.

Seb stared at Dipper with awe. He would be super proud if he wasn't super angry at him for bothering the fucking giants!

The Manotaurs gasped undignified and huddled again to reconsider Dipper's petition.

"Nice, inverse psychology" Seb complimented his nephew, who beamed at the praise. "But I still don't wanna be here"

"Come on, Grunkle Seb! It will be fun!" Dipper grinned.

"After a second round of deliberation, we have decided to help you become a man!" One of the manotaurs informed him as the others chanted "Man! Man! Man!"

Dipper smiled smugly at his uncle, who rolled his eye, and turned to look back at the creatures. "Great! Thanks guys, whatever it is, I will not let you down!"

They exited the cave and followed the Manotaurs to a placec with a hole in the ground.

"Being a man is about conquering your fears" Chutzpar informed the Pines. Dipper was paying attention to them, as Sebastian crossed his arms and scowled as hard as he could. He wanted to go home!

"For your first man test, you must plunge your fist-INTO THE PAIN HOLE!" The Manotaur exclaimed, making everyone, including the other manotaurs, wince.

"The what?" Uncle and nephew said at the same time.

One manotaur bravely walked toward the hole and put his fist in it. "Pain hole, schmainhole-WAHHH! AHHH!" he started screaming madly and slapping himself. "AAH!" He finally ran off  _clutching his hand_.

_Bill, what is in that hole?_

' _I don't know. So bad we don't know everything anymore...Whose fault is it?!'_

_It's been 38 years now, get over it._

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Dipper asked the manotaurs.

"You two want to be men, don't you?" The manotaur answered as the others chanted and punched their faces.

Dipper and Sebastian were practically pushed toward the hole.

I don't need to proof anything to anyone!" The blond shouted, more to confirm it to himself than to the creatures. "And I certainly doesn't need your pathetic show of testosterone and violence to feel strong or powerful" Seb's eye turned blue under the eye-patch and blue flames erupted in his left hand.

The Manotaurs gasped slightly and murmured things to each other.

"He isn't human..." "He is a demon" "He knows our cave"

"Gu-Guys! Guys! My-My uncle didn't mean to! He was joking" Dipper frantically told the magical creatures. "He is a nice guy! And we really want to learn from you!"

Dipper grabbed his uncle's hand and dragged him to the hole. "We will do it"

"Absolutely not, kid! I ain't sticking no hand in that shit"

Seconds later, two really high pitched screams were heard in the forest and made birds fly away...

The next few hours both Pines were forced to do dangerous activities to proof their masculinity. At first Sebastian was pissed off with the situation, mostly because he was prohibited of using his powers. "Hairless wizard must become a man on his own!" They had shouted. So now, the fucking creatures were forcing them to pull them in a wagon! All of them! Who were heavier as hell! Dipper and him had ropes tied up on their chests and were trying to pull them as they cheered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sebastian shouted as sweat made his clothes sticky.

Then the manotaurs grabbed them to watch stupid motivational posters about glory and honor, but then...it actually got fun! They battled crocodiles and Sebastian and Dipper worked together to cross the pond which was infested with them. They went into town and were ordered to drink from the hydrant. He managed to do it because he was heavy enough to take the amount of water to his face, but Dipper was smaller and thinner so he couldn't help but laugh out loud when he was thrown away by the force of the water.

His nephew, all wet but determined to do it again, walked back toward them.

"Dipper, remind me we have to go to the hospital after this, we don't know where this water comes from"

' _Booo! Boring! Infections are fun!'_

The rest of the tests were entertaining, there was the occasional mini heart attack when Dipper jumped the cliff, because he thought he would kill himself, but Sebastian admitted this was a nice change from being cooped up in the Shack.

They returned to the cave and were taken to a hot spring in where the manotaurs were relaxing.

Dipper was fast to take off his shirt and jump into the water to ease his sore muscles and screamed-laughed when the group of manotaurs who followed them around all day jumped in the water too.

"Come on, Uncle Seb! This is SOO cool!"

Seb looked at the (surprisingly clean) water and shook his head slowly. "I-I pass, kid..." he laughed uneasy and sat down on the border next to his nephew.

"Wizard! Go into the water!" Chutzpar ordered and Seb glared at him and stayed still in his place.

He would love to get in the water, if it wasn't for the fact he was terrified of getting in it...or that his nephew would see his back...

Dipper frowned confused as Seb laid down on the ground, exhausted. Why wouldn't he want to get in? Didn't he like hot springs? Maybe?

He sighed. It surely was nothing. "Well, guys, I just wanna say that these last few hours have been...I-I feel like there's really been some growth"

"I have a growth!" The Manotaur named Clark pointed at the protrusion on his face and smiled.

 _That's disgusting._  Seb thought.

"Clark, you are hilarious today!" Dipper complimented and Clark clicked his tongue.

"It's just you guys took us under your wing, and have just been so supportive!" Dipper smiled.

"Oh, stop" Chutzpar said dismissingly.

"No, you know what? You really have been. I think I feel like I'm finally becoming a man here!" Dipper declared with a huge smile and Seb rolled his eye from his spot on the floor. As if 49 trials in 4 hours would suddenly make him a man...

Chutzpar shook his head. "No yet, Destructor. For Wizard-"

"I'm not a wizard" Seb said but Chutzpar or didn't hear him or didn't care.

"For Wizard and you to become men, one final task remains. The deadliest trial of all"

Dipper hit the water with his fist. "We have survived forty-nine other trials. Whatever it is, bring it on!"

The manotaurs cheered as Seb covered his face with his hands, moaning softly.

"Oh, boy..." He whimpered. This wasn't going to be nice...

The manotaurs got out of the water and they were taken to a cave where out of the blue they were told to take off his clothes.

"What?!" Seb shrieked, dragging his nephew close to him. He was a child! What the fuck was happening!?

"It's an important ceremony, Wizard!" Chutzpar roared to emphasize how important it was. "You need to be in contact with nature! Strip from your human clothing to give you tribal markings!"

Oh. OH!

Dipper rolled his eyes at his uncle, not understanding why he was so overprotective every single moment and took his shirt. "Uncle Sebastian, can you relax for a moment?" He asked. "It will be fine! This is the last task. We will leave as manly men when we finish"

Seb sighed tiredly. He didn't want to take off his shirt...It was white for circle's sake! And Dipper couldn't see his back. He would know, he would see his zodiac...

"What are you waiting for, Wizard?!" Chutzpar asked. When Seb looked at Dipper again, he was proudly wearing a loincloth. Oh god, if only he had brought his cellphone...

"Yeah, Uncle Seb! Take it off! We will be in contact with nature" Dipper said, forcing his voice to sound deep. He hit his chest as a gorilla.

Sebastian sighed tiredly and quickly took off his shirt, his back opposite to Dipper, and tied his shirt around his neck like a cape before changing to the primitive clothing.

"You can't do that!" A manotaur roared and grabbed his arm, trying to pull his shirt off.

"Take your sweaty hand off me, or I swear I'll make a barbecue with you" Seb closed his eyes and threatened in a low voice, growling. The manotaur slowly retreated, feeling the dangerous and powerful aura emanating from the human. Demonic aura.

"Destructor! Aniquilator! Are you ready!?" A manotaur asked and the Pines looked at each other before nodding.

A torch was lighted and Chutzpar walked them in front of the rest of the manotaurs. The brown creature licked tattoos and applied them all over Dipper and Sebastian's arms, most reading 'Rad Dude' or 'Too Cool' Where did manotaurs get tattoos? Seb had no idea.

Dipper stood up tall with Seb bored next to him and the first row of Manotaurs knelt before them. The row behind them took out bones and played the others' heads like drums.

"Behold our leader, Leaderaur!" Chutzpar shouted and pointed toward the entrance where two Manotaurs were standing in front. They moved away and an old, hunched Manotaur walked out humming.

Seb and Dipper tilted their heads.

"Is he like the oldest, or wisest, or...?" The boy didn't have time to finish his sentence when a huge mouth came down and ate the old manotaur.

Seb and Dipper jumped.

"Nah" Chutzpar said. "He's just the offering. That's Leaderaur" He pointed up.

The manotaur was a huge black monster with red scars and red eyes and he finished swallowing the screaming manotaur before looking down at the tiny humans presented to him.

"You - You wish to be a man?"

"Sure" Seb shrugged as Dipper huffed and banged on his chest.

"Then you must make heroic act" The huge manotaur said in his deep voice. "Go to highest mountain-" He reached into his chest and screaming, he pulled out two spears. "-and bring back head of...the Multi-Bear!"

He tossed the weapons at the Pine's feet.

"The Multi-Bear? Is that some sort of bear..?" Dipper asked.

"He's our sworn enemy! Conquer him and your mansformation will me complete"

"Conquer? Um, I don't know, man" Dipper looked down.

Chutzpar started looking throughDipper's backpack and pulled out a BABBA case. Seb grinned.

"Destructor, is this yours?" He asked.

Dipper paled when he saw the case and snatched it from him. "Oh no! Ha ha, I don't know whose that is, just borrowing it, friend's, not mine" He assured.

"Mmm, I don't know about this..." A manotaur hummed and Dipper looked at his uncle before picking up his spear and put it over his head. "I SHALL CONQUER THE MULTI-BEAR!" He roared and the manotaurs roared.

Sebastian sighed tiredly. Running around the forest was fun and all but...He didn't want to do it while half naked...

Dipper and Sebastian were running around the forest. Dipper was guiding

"You know we-we really didn't need to do this, ri-right?" Seb gasped for air.

"You-You didn't have to come with me, Uncle Seb" Dipper pointed out as he cut the branches of the trees to free his path.

"And-And leaving you alone here? I-I don't think so"

"I'm not a little kid!" Dipper growled and jumped to a tree. He started climbing the tree to see how far away they were from the mountain.

"You sure are" Seb grinned as he leaned against the tree, only to shriek when he felt ants walking to his back.

Dipper climbed down and looked at him. "Really?" He sighed. "We aren't that far away. I saw a river close from him, let's get water"

"This is really weird" Seb exclaimed as he followed his nephew. "I feel like we are castaways in a lost island fending for our lives"

They reached the river and greedily drank the water.

"Yeah..." Dipper laughed sheepishly. "I felt that too..."

They continued their path walking until they reached the mountain. They climbed it to get to the cave of the sworn enemy of the manotaurs.

"How did we end up here, Pinetree? I only wanted pancakes" Seb complained and his nephew giggled.

"Come on, Uncle Seb. You trusted me with the ghosts; trust me when I say I am not a little kid! I can do this; you really don't need to follow me around every time I go to the forest"

Seb looked down. He knew that, of course he knew that...But if something happened to his nephews, he would never forgive himself...

Dipper entered to the cave and Seb followed him inside.

They stepped inside slowly and Seb created a small flame to light their path. They heard a crunch under their feet and to their horror, they found bones.

"What is a Multi-bear?" Dipper wondered aloud.

Behind them, the creature slowly woke up and growled at them, flashing its pointy teeth.

"Now we know what it is" Seb grimaced.

The many heads started roaring at the same time until the main head stopped them. "Bear heads, silence!" He slapped the head that continued roaring and only when it stopped, he turned to look at the Pines. "Humans, why have you come here?"

"Multi-bear! We seek your head!" Dipper raised his weapon fiercely.

"Or, one of them, anyway? There's like-what? Six heads?" Seb shrugged.

"This is foolish! Leave now! Or die!" The multi-bear snarled.

The Pines got ready to fight. Seb threw away the spear and he conjured up his flames as Dipper pointed his pointy spear at it.

"So be it..." The heads roared and charged at the humans.

The battle was intense. Dipper ran around, dodging the attacks as his uncles fired at the creature, who roared angrily every time the fire reached its eyes. It tried to attack Sebastian too, but he threw bones and rocks at its head, disorienting it. Dipper sneakily jumped on one of the multi-bear's head and ran to the top, choking the main head with the spear and making the Multi-bear fall down.

"Yeah! Kill it, Dipper!" Seb cheered with a huge fanged smile, feeling his system busting with adrenaline.

"A real man shows no mercy!" Dipper declared. His uncle grabbed his spear and pointed it at him too.

The multi-bear sighed tiredly. "Very well, warriors. But will you grant a magical beast one last request?" He asked.

The Pines looked at each other. Seb shrugged and Dipper raised an eyebrow confused. "Uh.. Okay"

"I wish to die listening to my favorite song..." He said dramatically and raised a paw to show them a tape player. Dipper walked toward the tape player and Seb stayed pointed at the creature with the spear, just in case.

"The tape is already in there. You can just hit any-" Dipper pressed a button. "Yeah, yeah, that's it"

'Disco girl...Coming through. That girl is you, Oo-oo! Oo-oo!'

Dipper gaped and looked at his uncle surprised who laughed. "Looks like even monsters like pop music, eh kid?" Seb grinned.

The pre-teen looked at the multi-bear. "You-You listen to Icelandic pop group BABBA? I-I love BABBA..."

"I thought I was the the only one" The multi-bear told him. "All the manotaurs made fun of me because I know all the words to the song 'Disco Girl'"

"Oh, you mean: Disco girl..." He sang.

"Coming through..." The bear

"That girl is you!" They sang together with a smile. "Oo-oo o-oo!"

Dipper laughed. "This is crazy! Finally someone who-who understands-uh... Oh yeah. I guess I'm supposed to kill you? Or I'll never be a man?" He looked at his uncle, conflicted.

Seb shrugged again. He had been doing that a lot this day...

"I accept my fate" The Multi-bear said solemnly with his eyes closed.

"No!" Dipper frowned. "Really?"

"It's for the best" He nodded.

Dipper raised his spear but then sighed tiredly. "Uncle Seb, I wanna make a deal"

Seb grinned. Oh how he loved those words!

With a promise of starting taking showers more often, Seb took them to the cave of the Manotaurs in milliseconds.

The Manotaurs looked surprised at the humans who appeared out of nowhere. "We are not gonna do it" Dipper looked at Leaderaur.

"You were told! The price of man is the multi-bear's head!" The giant manotaur roared at Dipper.

"Listen, Leaderaur, alright? You too, Tesosteraur, Pubertaur, and...I don't know, whatever you're name is. B-Beardy. You keep telling me that being a man means doing all these tasks, and being aggro all the time, but I'm starting to think that stuff's malarkey!"

Seb and the manotaurs gasped.

"You heard me, malarkey. So maybe I don't have muscles, or hair in certain places, and...Sure, when a girly pop song comes on the radio, sometimes, I leave it on! 'Cause dang it, top 40 hits are in the top 40 for a reason! They're catchy!"

"Destructor...What are you saying?" Chutzpar asked confused. Seb groaned.

"That you are a bunch of jerks and we won't listen to you anymore" He grinned.

Leaderaur stood up and destroyed the spear. "Kill the multi-bear or never be a man!" He threatened but Dipper who glared at him intensely, replied.

"Then I guess I'll never be a man..."

The Manotaurs booed at Dipper and started calling him names. "Booo! Weak!" "Boo!" "Lame!"

Chutzpar pushed past Dipper and looked at his friends. "Hey guys! Who wants to go build something and knock it down!?"

The savage creatures cheered and left, chanting 'Man! Man!' as they went.

Dipper sighed tiredly and kicked a rock with his bare foot. He looked up at his uncle and slowly walked toward him and hid his face in his belly.

"Can we go now?" Seb asked patiently and Dipper nodded slowly.

After grabbing their clothes and changing back, the two Pines walked out of the cave and started walked out of the forest.

"What did we learn about this, Pinetree?" Seb asked his nephew.

"I don't know" Dipper sighed. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, Uncle Seb..." The boy apologized. "It's your birthday and I made you go through things you didn't want to"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Pinetree!" Seb smiled kindly at his brother's kid. "I have gone through much worse"

"What?"

"Nevermind" The adult quickly said.

Dipper hugged himself "I really thought I could become a man...And I just thought you..." The kid trailed off.

"That I don't act like a man and you wanted to help me?"

Dipper grimaced. "Not totally...but a bit"

Sebastian laughed. "Dipper, I don't know how many times I have been repeating this to you the ENTIRE day but there is absolutely nothing that can dictate if you are a man or not! You feel like a man, so you are a man! Whatever the hell you like or do won't make you more or less of one"

Dipper pouted. "I guess..."

Sebastian laughed. "Kid, believe it or not, I grow hair, ok? And it's so disgusting that I shave it! Every part of it! And my chest or arms or legs or whatever having hair or not doesn't take away the fact I am a boy. I wear makeup! Which I totally ruined today in our little quest, I paint my nails, I knit, I made dresses! And, telling you something really personal...I like boys just like I like girls..." He lowered his voice with a little smile and Dipper's eyes widened.

"Oh!" Dipper nodded slowly. Yeah, he knew about that, Mom explained it to them... "Don't tell Mabel...She will try to find you a boyfriend" The boy joked and his uncle laughed loudly.

"Ok..." Seb nodded with a smile and then continued the topic. "For me, you were pretty manly today"

"Really?" Dipper looked up in awe. "Wh-Why?"

"You did what was right when no one agreed with you, and you stood up for what you believe...That sounds pretty manly to me" He poked his nephew's belly and the boy squeaked as it tickled.

"And, ok. Let's say we really aren't 'manly' for what we like or people don't think we are...Their opinion doesn't change HOW we should perceive ourselves and our own identity..." They had stopped walking at some point and Dipper looked up at his uncle's single eye.

"I had a hard time finding myself, Dipper, and it was really confusing and stressing for me to feel so lost and scared...Now, I know who I am, and how I show the world HOW I am. Now if they don't like how you are, just look at those people bothering you and shout a loud 'FUCK YOU!'" Sebastian screamed. "Come on, say it with me, kid"

"Oh...I can't swear...My mom-"  
"She's not here" Seb winked. "By the way, I'm blinking. Come on! Say it with me! To those dumb manotaurs thinking pop music is not manly!"

"Fuck you" Dipper giggled.

"Louder! I can't hear you, Mason!"

"Fuck you, Pines!" Dipper shouted.

"What?! You talking to me, weak boy?" Seb taunted with a little push. He was trying to look serious, but a smile escaped his lips.

"FUCK YOU!" Dipper pushed his uncle away and Seb staggered back a bit.

"Now THAT'S my nephew! High six!" Seb cried and Dipper jumped to high five his uncle's six- fingered hand.

"Woof! That-That felt good!" Dipper laughed awkwardly.

"You better now?"

Dipper nodded and glanced at the sky. It was getting late, they were supposed to return earlier. Mabel was going to kill him... "Yeah, can we go home, now?"

Seb nodded."Yeah, sure. Let's pick your sister from...SHIT, YOUR SISTER!" He cried terrified.

He left Mabel at the diner!

-.-

They parked in front of the shack after they went to the diner, just to find that Mabel went home.

Sebastian was half relieved she went back home and half upset she returned on her own and disobeyed him when he told her explicitly to wait for him.  
Dipper bolted out of the car and toward the door and quickly entered to the shack. Seb shrugged and got out of the car slower.

He took his time in the car before walking toward the shack and entering.

"Surprise!" Four voices shouted from different parts of the store, startling the blond and making him jump.

"JESUS CHRIST!" The man screamed.

Mabel and Dipper got out of their hiding places and ran to hug their shocked uncle.

"I-I don't understand..." Seb managed to mumble.

"It's a surprise party, Mr. P!" Wendy laughed. "Mabel and Dipper told us it was your birthday and we needed to scare ya!" The redheaded teen laughed.

Soos ran toward the thin man and crushed him into a bear hug. "We love you, Mr. Pines! We needed to be with you!" He sobbed.

"Soos, you knucklehead! I can't breathe!" Seb laughed and wheezed.

The twins laughed.

"Everything was my plan" Dipper grinned and Mabel whined and hit his head.

"We did it together!" Mabel clarified. "Using the ancient arts of distraction we managed to make this!" She gestured at the decorations, the sweets, the cake and the present on the table.

Seb felt a lump in his throat. He felt he was gonna cry...

"I don't understand..." he repeated, but lower this time.

"When you told us it was your birthday, we HAD to do something!" Mabel said. "So me and Dipper decided to plan a surprise party"

"Dipper and me, language" Dipper corrected her sister. "I was supposed to get you out of the shack all day while Mabel called the guys and organized this"

"S-So...that suck a tree thing..."

"That was the code word" Mabel grinned.

"But-But the-the whole manly identity crisis?!" Seb asked confused and looked down at his nephew who blushed slightly when everyone turned to look at him.

"I was kinda angry with you for the pancakes thing...But it turned out to be the perfect distraction, didn't it?" The boy grinned and high-fived his twin.

"And the manotaurs and-and the multi-bear thing?"

"Multi-bear?" Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no" Dipper said. "That was real and really unexpected. My plan was something along the lines of taking you into town" The boy confessed.

"Dipper Pines! We could have died in there!" Sebastian roared but smiled anyway. "Thanks..."

The twins grinned widely and Mabel ran toward the table to grab the present. "Open it! Open it! I did it myself! It is in name of everyone! Oh and Ms. Susan made you the cake!" Mabel shoved the present wrapped up in pink paper and covered in tons of glitter.

Seb grabbed the present and smiled at his nephews and workers before slowly tearing the paper off.

Inside, he found a yellow sweater. It was really nice, stitches nicely done, but what surprised him was the bowtie design just under the collar and the brick patterns on the lower part.

"I got inspired in the clothes you usually wear, the-the bowtie and the brick pattern..." Mabel laughed sheepishly. "I have never knitted so fast in my entire life! You-You like it?" She asked nervously.

Seb couldn't take it anymore and the tears he had been holding all day finally spilled down from his eye. He smiled and wiped the tears softly. "It's so ugly...I-I hate it" He sobbed but hugged his present tightly.

Mabel knew her uncle didn't mean it at all and the twins hugged him tightly. "Happy Birthday, Grunkle Seb!" They exclaimed.

"Mr. Pines! I'll turn on the candles! Come to sing you happy birthday, old man!" Wendy grinned and turned on a match to light the three candles on the cake.

Seb wiped his tears and stood behind the cake as his friends and family sang for him.

"Make a wish, Grunkle Seb!" Mabel squealed. "But don't tell us or it won't become true!" She warned.

"Ok, Shooting Star" He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of his wish with all his might.

_I want my brothers back..._

' _Not gonna happen'_

_Oh, there you are, Dorito. I thought you died. I was getting a bit too happy..._

The candles were blown.

-.-

The following day, Seb organized a party in the Shack for the kids to have fun, thanking them for the surprise. Let's just say that, the best places to make friends are at parties and that, even if you really want to be in many places at the time,  **don't,**  the idea might try to kill you at the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO MYSTERIOUS MYSTERY COMING! Comment what you thought of this chapter! You liked it? Hated it? Wanna talk about flower? No spoilers though ;) Whatever you want please comment, follow and I'll see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6- Bill sucks but Time Travelling sucks more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seb messes with time along with his niblings...not a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! College is shit and i dont wanna do it anymore T-T I will be in finals next week so I'm glad i can publish this now. I had it before but i wanted to finish the drawing i always accompany this but i think ill upload it later :) Anyway, enjoy!

"Put me down, man!" Dipper screamed with all his might, hitting his blond uncle's back.

Sebastian, unaffected by the tiny fists, continued carrying him to the bathroom.

"No, Dipper" Seb said sternly. "You stink! And I told YOU one of the rules in this house was taking baths regularly or you would be sleeping with the wolves"

"I don't have time to take a bath! I am exploring the forest!" The boy pouted.

"No. You are being an awful child and I'm gonna bathe you even if you don't want to"

"No!" Dipper whined. "I can do it on my own! Let. Me. Go!" He shrieked.

Sebastian smirked evilly. "Mason Pines, do you really want Mabel and her friends to hear about you being bathed by your uncle, don't ya?"

Dipper blushed as they approached the bathroom.

In the party Sebastian threw for his niblings, Mabel made two friends who stayed for a sleepover that same night. Seb didn't have a problem at all, he was glad his niece took advantage of that party and made friends...Unlike Dipper who used that time cloning himself...

When the boy told him the following day what happened, Sebastian frowned confused the entire time.

"Damn, kid...That's messed up" Seb had said as he sipped his soda.

"I know, I know..." the boy mumbled. "I actually thought it was a good idea to dance with Wendy...All because of my stupid list"

Seb smiled kindly at the words;Dipper reminded him so much of Stanford...The words brought him back to that old school dance where he met Wanda and Ford used a list to try and talk to his crush, only to be splashed with fruit punch.

Seb had sighed. "Were they sentient beings?"

Dipper hummed. "I don't know...I think so...Oh, and two escaped, I think...They die with water though, so maybe they don't last"

Sebastian laughed. "Fuck! That's so messed up! HAHA! Let's make an army of talking heads and scare the tourists!"

Dipper had rolled his eyes and at the end, they promised that they wouldn't use the magic printer anymore.

Now, Mabel and her new friends, Candy and Grenda, were playing and watching TV downstairs as he forcibly took his nephew to the bathroom.

The blond closed the door of the bathroom and sat his nephew on the toiler.

Dipper pouted and crossed his eyes. "I'm not going to let you bath me. I'm not a baby"

Sebastian didn't care and turned on the water. Seriously, didn't Shermie teach anything about hygiene to his son?! According to his best spy in the country (Mabel), Dipper hadn't had a bathe in 4 days, and didn't wash his clothes in a week.

Gross.

"You are taking a bath, Pinetree. We aren't leaving until I see your hair as fluffy as mine" Seb put a hand in the water, confirmed it was warm enough, and nodded to himself.

Dipper gaped. "But that's literally impossible! Mabel said your hair is the fluffiest hair she had ever seen!"

Sebastian blushed slightly and stroked one blond lock. If she thought his hair was fluffy, they needed to wait until seeing Ford's.

_'IF! They ever meet Sixer!' Bill2 said usefully._

"Well, I'm not changing my mind, kid. Take off your clothes" he instructed.

"No!" Dipper blushed, hugging himself a little.

"Oh for Moses' sake, Dipper! There's literally anything in you I haven't seen before! I even changed your diapers as a baby, so move your ass to the water, Pines!"

"Oh fuck you" Dipper mumbled as he took off his clothes. It was the first time he used a bad word...It still felt weird.

"Hey, language" Seb warned, giving the boy a sly grin just to piss him off.

He turned around to give his nephew a bit of privacy as he got into the water. The child sulked in the bathtub once he was there.

"This is humilliating" Dipper mumbled.

"Aaawww! Look at you, kid! Turning the water brown with each passing second!" Seb cooed and poured water over his head.

Dipper felt like a complete idiot, but he couldn't deny this felt awesome and relaxing. He decided to make this fun.

"Ok, massage boy, when you finish there, I'd like a shoulder massage. Hop, hop" Dipper clapped after instructing his uncle.

"Hey! Who do you think I am?!" Seb glared and as revenge, he threw water to his face, making him choke.

Dipper coughed and his uncle grinned satisfied.

Seb grabbed his shampoo (Seb doubted Dipper had shampoo) and massaged his brown curls.

"Do you want me to put music, kid?"

Dipper hummed in thought and then nodded. Without taking his eyes from the nephew he was babying, Sebastian turned on his phone with his mind and opened YouTube before putting a song from BABBA for Pinetree.

"I've been practicing!" Seb declared proudly as he poured water over Dipper's dirty hair and wiped the blood from his nose with his black sleeve.

"Uncle Seb...doesn't it hurt you to use your powers?" Dipper asked innocently. "Your nose always bleed"

Not as much as it hurt when I didn't have them... Seb thought.

"I get a bit dizzy...But I suspect it is because I haven't been practicing. Ya know, work and boring adult stuff"

The boy nodded slowly as he rubbed soap over his shoulders.

"I want powers too" Dipper said. "Gravity Falls is super weird, maybe I can find a witch to help and-"

Sebastian interrupted him. "Oh no, no,no, no! Ya aren't doing that! We already talked about going alone to the forest, didn't we?" He lifted Dipper's wet bangs from his forehead and smiled at his birthmark before pouring water to clean off the shampoo.

"You aren't fun" Dipper pouted playfully.

"I am fun! I am the definition of fun! Remember-Remember when we went we found ourselves trapped in Gravity Falls' Pioneer Day? Those dumb cops put me in the stocks? I managed to escape and I put Gideon in there! Then attacked him with tomatoes! That was fun!" Sebastian said.

Dipper laughed. "Oh yeah! You found us when we were about to solve the mystery of the founder of the town!" Dipper laughed evilly. "Pacifica's family is a fraud" He said with a smug face.

"Oh yeah, I knew it long before seeing that video"

Mostly because Bill knew it...

Dipper was clean now and Sebastian handed him a towel for him to dry himself and turned around to give him privacy.

"What do you think happened to president Quentin? I think he jumped off a cliff in a horse"

Seb shrugged without looking at his nephew. "Don't know. Hope he doesn't do anything stupid, though. The country is getting dumber as it is"

Dipper chuckled and wrapped the towel around his waist. "You can turn around now"

Sebastian did so and cooed at the boy. "Aaawww, doesn't it feel nice to be all clean now?" He squeezed his cheeks, knowing it would bother him, and Dipper shrieked.

"Stop it! Get out of here, I'm getting change!" Dipper ordered with his cheeks bright red.

"Ok, ok!" Sebastian laughed, moving his grass and soil covered clothes with his mind and threw it in the basket of dirty clothes.

He walked past the twins' room and heard Mabel playing with her friends. Seb's heart filled with joy. He made that possible. Mabel was happy because of him!

_'Geesh. They will still hate you when they know you are a monster so stop trying to be nice' Bill2 spat._

Sebastian growled, his good mood ruined, and walked to the Gift Shop, where he sat down behind the cashier, pouting.

The place was empty because the tourists were on a tour, and everything was a mess, so, not wanting to stand up, he concentrated and started moving the objects to their correct places.

Just as he was moving a box with hats, the bell at the door rang and a costumer entered.

The man was carrying a small toddler who was squealing and shouting baby nonsense.

Sebastian gaped when he met the man's eyes and the box, surrounded by a yellow glow, fell to the floor with a thud.

"Uuhh! Magic!" The child cried in awe.

The man who was in his early thirties had deep blue eyes, pale skin and most importantly, disheveled short white hair...

"Down! Down! Wanna see!" The child squirmed down and ran toward the petrified blond. "Are you a wizard?!"

"Jamie, stop" The man mumbled and looked up at Seb's brown eye. "How-How did you do that?" The white haired man asked in shocked, tilting his head in a way Sebastian had only seen in one child...many years ago...

_It-It's impossible...He-He...I-I killed him! He died! I-I saw him dead!_

_'Finish him then! Finish the job! Finish the job!' Bill2 chanted._

Seb felt his heart stop; he couldn't hear it pump his blood anymore. He was going to pass out.

"Uncle Seb! Help! Mabel is attacking me!" Dipper came down the stairs shrieking loudly. He was in a t-shirt, shorts and socks and almost fell face first to the floor as he tried to escape from Mabel and her friends.

"Get him, girls!" Mabel shouted and the other girls, holding make-up, ran after her giggling.  
The four kids were suddenly in the Gift Shop, but the man's brain wasn't quite processing it.

The Korean girl stopped in her tracks when she saw the white haired man, still shocked and with his blue eyes wide. She shouted something her excitement in colorful words in Korean no one but Seb understood and then continued in English.

"You are JACK FROST! THE ICE SKATER! I SAW YOU AT THE OLYMPICS OH MY GOD! YOU ARE AMAZING!" Candy grabbed his leg and giggled. "I'm never letting go of your leg"

"Wow! Candy! That's a costumer! Stop, you will scare him!" Dipper said instead of his frozen uncle and pulled Candy off of the man.

The young man laughed easily and knelt in front of the small girl. "It's nice knowing I have some fans..." He ruffled her hair and Candy and the other girls giggled excited. A handsome man was talking to them!

"And thanks, kiddo, but that's my artistic name! I'm Jack Novikov"

"J-Jack" Seb managed to choke out after he regained his voice.

The white haired man turned around to look at the man wearing a triangular eye-patch and he frowned, something about that facial structure was so familiar...

Then it clicked.

"Wi-William?!" He cried.

"William?" Mabel asked.

"You know each other?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy! Who is it? Daddd!"

"He-He was my babysitter when I was a small child!" Jack shouted.

"Dadd! Daaddd! Daddyy!" The toddler whined. The man ignored his small son pulling his pants and walked toward the shorter man.

"William! Oh god! It's so good to see you alive!" He cried and suddenly hugged the petrified blond.

"Mabel...Your uncle knows Jack Frost..." Candy whispered in awe.

"Ki-Kids...Can-Can you leave us-leave us alone? Go-go annoy someone else" Seb said softly.

"Yeah, Mabel! Go annoy someone else!" Dipper grinned smugly.

"You too, Pinetree" Seb said and Dipper paled.

Seb ignored the girls kidnapping Dipper for a make-up session as he screamed loudly, in favor of staring at the white- haired man.

"Jack...I-I thought...I saw...I-" Emotions he had been holding back for decades caught up with him and Sebastian broke down.

"I thought you were dead!"

Jack picked up his whining son and grimaced. "Me!? We always thought YOU were dead! No-No one could find you! We didn't know where you were!"

"I killed you! I saw you there! Unmoving! You were bleeding a lot and-and I thought..." Sebastian lowered his gaze.

Jack interrupted the silence. "Will...Don't tell me you have been living with that guilt your whole life...Did...Did you-Did you run away because of that?" The Russian man asked softly.

Seb looked down, unable to say anything. He had been so young too...Only 18 years ago, barely out of childhood...He had been so scared of what could happen to him...

"I woke up the next day at the hospital...I only had a concussion and a broken arm" Jack said softly. "My dad had been talking to the police, asking where you were because he was worried about you...I wanted to see you, I wanted to apologize"

"To-To me?" Seb asked confused.

"I was a brat, and I was annoying you, I thought you died because of me" The white haired man looked up, his sight blurry. "I was so scared...My dad was too, you know...He was told the impact should have killed you, and he looked for you for a while"

Seb remained silent. He didn't think he would ever see this pale little kid again, let alone as a grown adult with a child!

"I guess we both were idiots..." Seb awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Jack laughed, and adjusted his kid in his arms. "So, Will,...you run this place? A friend recommended it to me"

"It's Sebastian, actually..." Seb chuckled and Jackson was surprised at the declaration. "But call me Will if you like, and, yeah..."

"Were those kids yours?" Jack pointed to where the twins were and Seb's eye widened.

"No! no! I-I...They are my brother's children! I am just taking care of them for the summer!" Seb clarified and then grinned. "But tell me about this little guy" He grinned, nodding at the dark brown haired kid.

Jack laughed. "This is Jamie. Jamie, say hi to Uncle Wi-er-Sebastian. He is daddy's friend" He told his kid.

"Hi! I am free!" Jamie waved and showed him three little fingers and Seb smiled widely.

"My wife is in your store right now, we will get out of here with a new luggage full of clothes thanks to you, Will!" Jack pouted childishly. "Who designed them anyway? My wife was squealing at the dresses"

"Well, who else, Snowflake? Me!" Seb grinned proudly.

"You make clothes?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed. "Will, I didn't know you had that talent! They look amazing! And those suits! Wow" He concluded.

Seb grinned widely, showing off his fangs. "So, you are now skating professionally? You aren't scared of competitions anymore?" He mocked.

"Sure I am! My wife is my manager, though, she is always there in my competitions...But I think I'll give it a few more years before retiring..."

"But, you must be like, 29? 30?" Seb asked confused. "You are young!"

"To skate not so much...I want to spend time with this critter though" Jack grinned and poked his child's belly, making him squeal loudly.

Seb smiled fondly. He was so glad he didn't ruin Jack's life. He was so glad Jack got to live his life and have a family of his own.

"Jack! Come here! Look at this beautiful dress!" A feminine voice shouted from the store.

"Mommy!" Jamie said.  
"Well, I gotta go, probably to pay" He shot the older man a dirty look and Seb laughed.

"It was so nice seeing, Will" the blue-eyed man said as he walked toward the exit and then stopped.

He smiled. "And don't worry...We didn't see anything floating here" Jack gave him his characteristic lop-sided smile.

Seb gulped. "You-You"

"Ah don't worry...The accident also made me...Remember, some things" Jack winked and walked out with his kid.

Seb rubbed his eye with his fist because it must be tricking him...

He swore he saw a snowflake floating around Jack's hand...

"I need a drink..." Seb mumbled, massaging his aching temples.

-.-

A couple days later, Sebastian was grinning proudly at the Mystery Fair. Soos and him had come up with this idea to get more money and the dumb folks of the town came every year. He looked down at his little niece.

"There she is, Mabel; the cheapest fair money can ren. I spared every expense!"

He wasn't greedy. Not at all, he would invest more but he was trying to save money for the portal reparations. He had used lots of Stanford and Stanley's money to repair the Shack and for the portal, and he needed to save to repay them too.

Seb sighed softly. Carla had helped him so much...What would have happened if-

"aaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Mabel and Sebastian looked up and saw Dipper, who was screaming and falling down in a tram car.

Seb grimaced and lifted both hands, enveloping the blue tram car in a yellow light to stop it a few meters above the ground.

Dipper's eye twitched. "I think the sky tram is broken. Also... most of my bones"

Seb laughed (Dipper was fine! He would be screaming in pain if he had broken something) and let the boy fall the rest of the way to the floor.  
"Ha ha! You are hilarious, Pinetree!"

Dipper dizzily got out of the tram car.

"Alright, alright. I've got a job for you two!" Seb handed them a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates with the letter A+ on them. "I printed this, Soos made me realize we might need this. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit!"

"Grunkle Seb, is that legal?" Mabel questioned.

"Remember what I said before? When there's no cops around, anything's legal!"

Stan was such a bad influence for him and he wasn't even here...

"Hey, Soos! How's that shit doing?"

Soos was building a tricked dunk tank. The person who was going to be inside would never fall to the water!

"Almost ready to go, Mr. Pines" Soos made a militar salute and continued working.

Seb turned around and looked at his niblings. "Hey! I sent you to do something!" He smacked Dipper's head with his cane and the kids angrily stomped off.

"Question mark, have you seen my red screwdriver? Darn thing went missing!"

Actually it was Ford's but the initials would confuse anyone. He needed to fix something from the portal and he had been looking for it all day!

"Maybe some magical creature or paranormal thing-um took it" Soos shrugged.

Seb deadpanned. "Don't talk about that aloud, Soos!" He hissed. "The kids might hear"

Seb looked a bit into the toolbox again and angrily mumbled. "Damn, thing...Where did I put it!" Did he really have to get distracted all the time?! He was an adult for circle's sake!

-.-

As the kids finished their jobs, Seb went inside and made them sandwiches. He knew they would go play when the fair opens and he would be downstairs so needed to make sure they were well-fed.

He munched on his sandwich as he poured apple juice into glasses.

"Kids!" Seb poked his head out of the kitchen's window. " Come eat! I'll be busy working, don't bother me later!"

"Fooddd!" The twins screamed, threw the leftover papers and ran inside the shack to eat.

"Uncle Seb! Are you eating too!?" Mabel scolded and Seb gave her a grin to show her his half munched food.

"Ew!" She laughed. "Yeah! You better eat, young man!"

"I'm older than you" Seb pointed out.

"But you haven't been eating much and I will make sure you do" Mabel shrugged and bit her sandwich happily.

'Ugh. Too much love...it-hurts!'

"Uncle Seb, can you give us money to the fair?"

"What? Do you think I'm made of money?" Seb asked and a bill suddenly poked out of his sleeve. "Whoops. Hehe, back, back you go there!" He hid it.

"We want to play too!" Mabel hit the table with her fists.

"Yeah...And-And I wanted to spend time with Wendy..." Dipper mumbled. "Of-Of course if she wants to!" He laughed awkwardly.

Mabel and Seb cooed.

Seb put the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and handed them 10 dollars each. "You won't get more. Use it wisely"

Mabel and Dipper thanked their uncle before running away; Dipper to meet with Wendy at the Gift Shop and ask her if she wanted to hang out with him and Mabel to eat candies.

Seb smiled at his niblings. Shermie's kids...Wow.

He felt so old...

After Wendy's cool "Yeah, I guess so", Dipper finally left the Shack with the red-haired teen, so Seb was free to go to the basement.

He sighed tiredly at the codes and few notes Ford left behind. Journal 1 didn't have much about the portal, he knew the rest of the relevant information was in Dipper's posession and in Journal 2, which was who knows where!

Seb moaned loudly, banging his forehead against the metal table a few times.

It was so unfair! His past-self built this thing! Bill had known about this but his demon self didn't! He had had to put with this dick for his entire human life for absolute Nothing?!

"You are useless!" Seb shouted. "You are only here to be a bother! You don't even have our old knowledge! Why are you EVEN HERE?!" The blond man cried desperately.

_'Hey! I am no to blame here, kid!' Bill2 said, and Seb could feel him pouting. 'That deal was YOUR fault! Not having your knowledge is YOUR fault! Sixer and Fez missing is YOUR fault! I'm just here to remind you of the terrible mistakes you have made in your life' Bill2 said cheerfully._

Seb pouted. "Thanks"

_'You're more than welcome!'_

Seb stared blankly at his notes. He wished he could be better, he wished he could understand more...

If only he could...See the past. See Ford working on the portal or even just the notes and the blueprints! It was really frustrating for the adult to KNOW he Knew this, but he couldn't remember any of this...

If he just remembered! If he had his old knowledge maybe he wouldn't be talking so damn long with this damn machine.

Maybe his triplets would already be safe and sound at home...

_'So bad our powers are so limited' Bill2 gave a pained sigh. 'We could look into this timeline's past if you weren't so weak'_

Seb's brown eye widened and he smiled. "You are a genius! No! Not you, my bad! I AM a genius!"

_'Sure. Take credit of my idea just because I am your other self'_

Seb stood up and started pacing back and forth, biting his finger deep in thought.

Back in must be a way for him to move along this timeline's reality to look into the past and see Ford working!  
Maybe he could project himself there? He did that to locate Dipper and Mabel that one time in the store weeks ago.

No. It wouldn't work...At least he didn't think so. Using his eye to look into the present was a lot different than using to look into the past.

"Is there a way for me to-to leave my body?" Seb asked, waiting for Bill2 to reply.

 _'Sure! Give it to me! I'll take care of everything'_  
  
"No, not like that, never like that" Seb shivered. "I mean, to go...into the mindscape. I know Bill can go wherever he wants when he is there" He was starting to talk to himself by now. " If I could manage to separate my mind from my body, physically, I could travel through time's thin fabric and see Ford working!"

_'Great idea! However, it sucks!'_

Seb grinned. "And you don't like it because you would have to come with me too! You said it yourself, Dorito! We are two halves of the same coin! You can't stay in my body because you are part of this!" Seb pointed at his head with a proud laugh.  
_  
Bill2 sighed again. 'Fine. Ya got me, give the kid a medal! But that doesn't take away the fact that our powers are too weak right now. I'm the logical, intelligent not emotional part of us, after all"_

Seb grumbled under his breath. "Just shut up. You are insufferable"

 _'Well, I am you!'_  
  
He didn't lose anything trying. He just needed to be careful with getting lost in the Mindscape forever.

Seb shifted his eye patch from place and opened his blind yellow eye.

His eye turned light blue as he concentrated, feeling his power travelling through his veins. He had to leave his body, leave his meatsack, just like he had wished uncountable times when he was a boy.

He needed to pull...

The blackness in front of him started shifting, somewhat like static, and with lavoured breathing, Seb started to realize he could somewhat see the basement, a black and white version of it.

He was going to do it! He could almost feel himself out-

Sebastian screamed in pain as he lost the connection and the blackness of his blind eye returned.

The man groaned loudly and took his hands to his throbbing temples, his whole body trembling like a leaf.

_'Great job! You didn't do shit!'_

Seb moaned and absentmindedly wiped the blood from his nose, not even caring about the one coming from his ears because he was too dizzy to actually think.

Damn, he hated that ringing sound... Did he go deaf? He hoped not.

Seb wasn't sure if Bill knew, but pulling someone out of their body was quite a shock for both the soul and the body, especially when a sole human was trying to do it on their own and it fucking hurt!

He hoped he didn't hurt Pine tree too much back in his timeline...

_'Haha! You knew we did! And it was hilarious how scared he looked! You enjoy it! Admit it! You enjoyed it!'_

"You enjoyed it..." Seb mumbled tiredly and just laid down on the cold ground.

He was going to do it; he just needed to keep practicing. He really couldn't expect to be able to do it on the first try, right? Controlling his flames was hard as it was and it took him years to get to where he was now, and it was nothing yet!

Ugh. Human bodies and their need to learn everything to get experience.

Seb didn't mind though. He had time. He was determined to bring back his brothers, even if it took him 30 years like old Fez...

Seb spent the rest of the evening reading some notes Ford left behind and some physics book. One good thing about having back his powers was that his memory had enhanced too and it proved to be useful to memorize equations and theories.

He glanced at the clock he kept down there and decided he needed to check on the kids. Did they have fun? Did they break something in that Fair? It was time to be a responsible adult!  
Seb discreetly came out of the candy machine after proving it was safe to come out and walked to the yard.

The sky had darkened and the lights on the ferris wheel were already turned on. Seb glanced at the dunk tank and grinned like a little shit. No one could beat it he guessed.

"Uh, are you gonna move?" Pizza Guy said and Seb saw his nephew painfully dying on top of the game.

"PINEEETREEE!" Seb called and threw himself over his nephew.

"Aah!" The boy shouted startled and moved out of the way before he was crushed by his laughing uncle.

"What's wrong, kid? Didn't have a nice time at the Fair?" Seb pouted and started tickling the sad boy.

"No! S-Stop!" Dipper whined.

Mabel jumped out of nowhere holding...something dressed up as a doctor. "Paging Dr. Waddles, we got a boy here with a broken heart!...Haha! Come on, man. These are the jokes" She insisted.

Seb made a disgusted face. "Mabel, where did you get that thing?"

"I won it! He's name is Waddles! Because he wwaaaadddlleess!" She shook the pig in front of the annoyed blond.

"Mabel, you get that thing inside my house, and you are dead to me"

"What?!" The girl cried.

Dipper ignored their argument and sighed tiredly. "Guys, do you ever wish you could go back and undo just one mistake?"

Seb and Mabel turned at the same time. "Nope! I do everything right, all the time!" They said at unison.

"Well...sometimes..." Seb mumbled, shaking the image of his screaming brothers out of his mind.

Dipper sat up. "I mean Wendy only went out with Robbie because he was there with the ice-"

"Ice?" Seb was confused. "What happened?"

"Wendy went out with Robbie" Mabel informed her uncle.

"-And she needed the ice because of the baseball, and I would've had the ice if it wasn't for..."

The preteen looked up and gasped loudly. "That guy!" Dipper pointed at a bald man wearing gray clothes.

He looked awfully familiar...

"Hey, you! Toolbelt! You ruined my life!" Dipper stood up and marched toward the man angrily.

"Dipper, it's not a big deal" Seb sighed softly and followed his niblings. Loving someone just brought you pain, love made you stupid and hurt you.

"Huh?" The man looked up.

"Don't huh me!" Dipper shouted, with the temperament most Pines shared. "I've seen you before! What's your deal? Are you following us around?!"

"And why are you bald? What's that all about?" Mabel asked.

Seb snorted.

"AAAAAGH! My position has been COMPROMISED!" The bald man shrieked, his voice was extremely annoying and Seb finally recognized him.

Blendin Blandin...

"Assuming stealth mode!" He started pressing a bunch of random buttons on his watch, and Seb watched unimpressed as he failed to match his suit with the background.

This guy wasn't the cleverest, was he?

"Color match! Initiating color match! Come on, dang it!" Blendin shouted and took out screwdriver to try to fix his watch.

The twins looked up at their deadpanning uncle.

"Uncle Seb! Did you see that?!" Dipper shouted.

"That's amazing! Are you from the future or something?!"

"Uh, NO!" Blendin shrieked nervously. " Who told you that?! MEMORY WIPE!" He threw a baby wipe in Mabel's face who frowned confused.

"This is a baby wipe..."

 _'Ugh...Time Baby' Bill2 snarled, making Seb growl lowly. Apparently Bill's hate for Time Baby had carried until now._  
  
Well, he was a brat! Bill wasn't a saint either but he totally got why he was always fighting with Time Baby. Both were stubborn as hell.

"All right, you've cornered me. I'm... a time traveler" Blendin sighed defeatedly.

"So wait a minute, if you're from the future, do you have like a time machine, or something?" Dipper grinned.

"That's... kinda how it works"

A lightbulb turned on over the blond's head just as Dipper grinned at the time traveller. He could use this!

"Can I borrow it?" Both male Pines asked at the same time.

"N-No! Out of the question! You know, this is sensitive extremely complicated time equipment!"

"It looks like a tape measure to me" Dipper shrugged.

"You shut your time-mouth!" Blendin snapped at the boy.

"Hey! Don't talk to my nephew like that!" Seb snarled and poked Blendin's fat chest. "That shit was made by Time Baby. Any idiot like you can figure out how to use it!"

Blendin looked at Seb questioningly. "Ho-How do you know about that?!" He cried horrified.

_'Haha. Nice. You fucked up' Bill2 giggled._

"Um...Um..." Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Him and his big smartass mouth!

Blendin looked at the man dressed in yellow and black. He was a yellow sweater with a bowtie and it was adorned by brick patterns at the lower part. Also, the triangular black eyepatch gave him a bad feeling...

"You-You look familiar..." Blendin shakily said and the twins looked at each other confused.

"Who do I remind you, Blendin?" Seb whispered, narrowing his brown eye. "Someone Powerful I expect..."

His hands started tickling with energy. He was so ready to scare this idiot, so close to flicking a blue flame to life, but he decided against it and laughed instead.

"Haha! This guy, kids!" Seb laughed, making Blendin frowned confused and scared. Even his laugh was familiar...What was he not seeing?

"I think he's just crazy! Time travelling with measuring tapes? I have plenty inside in my study!" He joked and Mabel laughed.

_'Nice save, kid. Pat, pat'_

"What's a Time Baby?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I am just messing with the same non-sense this guy is talking" Seb grinned, showing off his fangs.

With his pride hurt, Blendin shouted.  
"Oh! You don't believe me?!" He pulled the tape measure and disappeared, only to reappear seconds later holding a children' drawing.

"Guess where I got this!" He challenged and Dipper and Mabel stared in awe at the drawing.

"13 years ago you were here planning the Mystery Shack with a kid, Sebastian!"

Sebastian gaped at the drawing. Soos had made that, he remembered. "What the-"

"Whoa!" The twins gaped.

Blendin disappeared and returned the drawing to its proper time. He came back and he was slightly on fire.

"Ah! Aw, heck! Pat! Pat down!"

"So, you are a time traveller! Who are you again?" Mabel asked.

Seb grinned to himself.

"Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty sñeventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are suppose to happen at this very location! But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired...Maybe I am tired..." He mumbled. He was confusing a normal human man with a demonic maniac...What was wrong with him?

Seb looked at his nephew with a knowing look and Dipper seemed to understand the message.

"You know, you sound like you could use a break!" He nudged Mabel and the girl smiled.

"Definitely, definitely!"

"Might we recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair?" Seb smiled and pointed at the attractions with his cane.

"You know what?" Blendin stood up. "What the heck! I'm worth it! But I've got my eye on you three! Ehhh... ehhh..." Blendin went to one of the games Soos was operating.

"Kids, I hope you are thinking what I am thinking" Seb smiled down at his nephews.

"Yes" they said at unison.

Dipper was the one who approached the game and reached to take the belt Blendin had to take off. Thanks Soos!

"Like a hawk!" Soos assured the laughing man as the Pines ran away laughing with the device.

They went to the Shack and put the time machine on the table and stared at it in awe.

"Here it is, family. Our ticket to any moment in history" The boy smiled, but his uncle wasn't paying him attention, he was glaring at the animal Mabel put on the chair.

"Shooting Star! What the hell did I just say about this animal in my house!?" He shouted.

"Uncle Sebastian! Come on! Look how cute he is!" Mabel grabbed him and put him in his face, making the adult shriek high pitchedly.

"Uncle Seb!" Dipper scolded. "I am talking!"

"Tell your sister to put that animal on the floor!" Seb whined childishly. "He's staring at me..." He grimaced when Waddles oinked.

"I'm gonna eat you tomorrow for breakfast" He threatened with the deepest voice he could master.

"NO!" Mabel shouted. "We don't eat pigs, Uncle Seb! We love them!"

Dipper sighed and decided to ignore his family's weirdness for a second.

"Ok, guys. We will use this, but we gotta be smart about this. All that paradox talk kinda freaked me out. All I'm gonna do is go back and fix my one mistake. If I don't miss that baseball throw, I won't hit Wendy in the eye, and Robbie won't comfort her, and they won't start going out!" Dipper declared and frowned a bit.

"Wait, now that I think about it...WHY do you want to go back in time, Uncle Seb?"

"Let's go get two dodos and force them to make out, Uncle Seb!" Mabel laughed.

"I just said to avoid time paradoxes!"

Seb's breathe hitched and he laughed awkwardly. "I-I...I ruined one of the dresses I was asked! Yeah! It totally doesn't have to do with anything mysterious at all! HAHA!"

' _Idiot'_

Dipper shrugged. "Ok, then. We use it. First you help me go back to solve my problem, and then you can use it, deal?" He grinned and extended his hand for his uncle to shake.

Sebastian smiled widely. "Hey! You're learning!" Dipper was so cute trying to make a deal with him! His right hand engulfed in blue flames without him really knowing and he shook his hand.

Mabel giggled excitedly. She loved seeing her uncle's powers in action!

"I'm coming, too!" She extended her hand to put it over theirs. "I wanna relive the greatest moment in my life: winning Waddles!" She kissed the pig and scratched his head fondly.

"You better bleach your mouth after this, kid" Seb said and grabbed the time machine. He extended it and marked 6 hours, and looked at his niblings with a smile.

Dipper put his hand over the machine and looked at the pig, he didn't mind it, it was kind of cute anyway. "See you later"

"See you earlier! Ha yuk yuk yuk!" Mabel cheered and high fived her brother's free hand.

Seb rolled his eyes and released the tape before pressing backwards. A green light surrounded the Pines and then they were gone.

Time travelling was weird. It was as if all your molecules were separated and then brought back together through time's fabric. Also, you travelled at an incredible speed, that was why you caught on fire.

Sebastian and his niblings reappeared at the same spot and looked at each other. Dipper's hat and Sebastian's sweater were on fire and they quickly patted it.

"Ah! Ah!"

They grinned and ran towards the door to see if it worked. Mabel opened the door and smiled at the sunny day of 12 o'clock.

"Do-over?" Mabel asked.

"Do over" Dipper grinned. The boy handed the time machine to his uncle. "Here it is, Uncle Seb, see ya in a not ruined dress timeline"

The blond laughed and saluted his nephew before running back to the Shack. He sat on the couch on the porch.

"Ok...Let's see. I just need to go see Ford writing some things, take some photos and then leave without getting seen. Easy, right?" Seb smiled.

' _Sure, kid' Bill2. 'I am actually not going to tell you it's a bad idea because you know it already...'_

Seb looked at the time machine in his hands. Mortal Bill was arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron for trying to go back in time to warn one of the stupid gods (or something) that visited his dimension about how corrupt and horrible Flatland would turn. No one listened, Bill was going crazy by then, and he was sent to the Infinitentiary where he met the Henchmaniacs. *

_Make it worth something *_

' _Then we kicked ass in Globnar!'_  Bill2 laughed.

"You cheated your way out of Globnar, it's different" Seb pointed out after shaking his head a bit. "But I'll be careful. So shut your eye" He pulled the tape 13 years backwards and sighed loudly. "There we go"

Seb found himself standing up when he was brought back in time. He looked at where the couch should be and found the porch empty.

Snow fell heavily and he shivered. He went back years and some months more than necessary...

The house seemed so unfamiliar without anything from the Mystery Shack. It looked like a normal plain house...

This-This starting to look bad.

 _Keep yourself together. He thought. You can do this..._  
  
The blond used the backdoor to enter to his brother's house and tiptoed inside the house.

This was a mess. There were things piled up and dust everywhere...

"Stanford, you don't look fine" A deep scratchy voice said, it was coming from the living room.

Shit! Seb hid behind a couch and continued hearing. The younger versions of his triplets were just in the other room!

"I told I am! I am glad you are here, Stanley"

That deep voice...He knew that voice as well...

"Listen, there isn't must time. I've made huge mistakes and I don't know who I can trust anymore..."

_'He's talking about us!' Bill2 squealed excitedly._

About this Bill, asshole.

"Hey, uh, easy there...Let's talk this through, okay?"

"I have something to show you... Something you won't believe..."

"Look, I've been around the world, okay? Business and games do that to do! I have dealt with pretty nasty shit! Whatever it is, I'll understand!"

"Good! Um...No one followed you here, right?"

There was a knock on the door and Ford cried.

"Stanley! I told you to come alone!" He seemed panicked.

"Eh..." Stanley trailed off and Seb frowned from his spot. "I am sorry, Sixer! I-I was desperate and-and I really thought it would something nicer and I thought-"

"What. Happened"

"ImayormayhavenottoldSebastiantocome too..." Stanley said quickly but still understandably.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU INVITED THAT TRAITOR INTO MY HOUSE?!"

Seb covered his mouth and flinched, his eye watering. Ford...Ford had been so angry, he had contained himself when he opened the door because he didn't receive him bad...or that bad at least.

"Ford! Come on! Look at the silver lining! You can talk to him while you show me that thing of yours!" Stanley, always optimist.

Ford sighed with a groan.

Seb hid even more from view when Stanley walked to open the door.

"Heya, Fez...It was time you open the door, I was freezing out here" He heard his own voice say and his eye widened.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Sebastian!" The young man cried and hugged his triplet tightly. Seb wasn't seeing it of course, he remembered it.

"Stanley, can you move?! I am running out of time here!"

Seb heard footsteps, his footsteps walking to where Ford was.

"What?! You invited HIM too?!" Younger Seb cried.

"No" Stanford replied. "He invited you to my house without my consent"

"You! Urgh! Why did you call me hear, Stanley?" Younger Seb's voice listened tired. "I wasn't anywhere close to Oregon"

"Well, Ford will show us a science thingy and then we can, I don't know, go out and catch up!"

Seb winced. He knew what was bound to happen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" His voice got even higher than normal. "Did you just really made me spend money TO CATCH UP WITH HIM?! Are you stupid?!"

"Don't call him stupid, Sebastian! You are an absolute no one to tell him that!"

A sniffle. "Shut up! You don't know the SHIT I have-...What's that?"

"Nothing! Leave my house"

Seb covered his mouth to stop his sobs. No. Please. Don't do it...

"That's...That's...Argh!"

"Seb! Are you alright?!" Stanley cried.

"Se-Sebastian?"

"AAAHH! The-the jour-j-j-jour-the-the-por"

Seb sobbed, but luckily it was muffled by his hands.

"The portal! The portal, Stanford! Shut it down!" Younger Seb shrieked.

"Seb?"

"How do you-Hey! Come back here!"

Sebastian heard the footsteps quickly leaving the living room and running to the basement.

The portal...They were about to activate the portal.

Stupidly, present Seb followed the arguing triplets downstairs.

He found the triplets in the portal room, staring at the triangular metal structure with different expressions.

"There is nothing about this I understand" Stanley confessed.

"It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe, but it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left"

"Fuck this shit, Stanford! This is going to be our doom! You have to shut it down!"

"You have no voice in here, Sebastian! You aren't to decide! I'm giving my journal to Stanley because he is the only person I can trust to take it!" He shoved the journal to their middle triplet.

"I don't want this" Stan said quickly.

"AAAHH!"

Seb winced. God,that pain had been the worst...And it didn't come from his back...

He hadn't realized at this point that his pain had stopped since he crossed the line of Gravity Falls...

"Ford, you foolish idiot! This will unleash the worst, most powerful and stupidly dangerous monster into our world!"

 _'Oh wow! Haha I'm blushing'_  
  
"Stanley!" Seb turned to his brother. "Burn it" He instructed.

"Stanley, no" Ford said in a panicked voice.

"Stanley, please! Look how he is! A demon has driven him insane! You gotta trust me!"

"You don't understand what I'm up against, idiot! What I've been through! Just take it, Stanley! Don't listen to him!"

Young Seb cried again and present Seb was so paralyzed with reliving this memory again he couldn't do anything but watch.

"Me?! No, no. You don't understand what I've been through! I've been to prison in a fucking different country! I had to stab myself in the guts to escape! You think you've got problems?! Look at my hair, six fingered freak! Meanwhile, where have you been?! Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself! At least Stanley CALLED from time to time!"

"I'm selfish? I'm selfish, Sebastian?! How can you say that after your envy cost me my fucking dream school?! You are a treacherous monster!"

"Fuck Stop it! Stop it!" Stanley pleaded, hugging the damned journal to his chest.

Sebastian snatched the journal from him. "I'm burning this piece of shit!"

"My research!"

The triplets started fighting but at this point Sebastian was sobbing, covering his ears as they insulted each other and punched and screamed.

He was a monster! He was a monster!

"Stanley! Oh my god! Look what you did, Brainiac!"

Young Sebastian screamed and things started levitating around him.

"Some brothers you turned out to be!" His hands were suddenly engulfed in blue, hot flames.

His brothers were sent back by the force and landed dangerously close to the portal, which had been activated.

"It-It's him!" Ford screamed.

"YOU! YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BY MY SIDE BUT YOU PREFERED EACH OTHER!"

The place caught on fire and the Stans gaped terrified.

"I WISH I NEVER HAD TO SEE-"

The present Sebastian looked up, blinded. No! No! He could stop it!  
_  
'Sebastian no!'_

"NOOO!"  
Before young Sebastian could do anything, Seb lifted a hand and threw him again against a wall, slamming the air out of his lungs and dropping him with a thud.

His flames died down and young Seb was left wheezing on the floor.

The Stans looked up in shock and saw a man dressed in yellow and black with his hands glowing yellow.

The portal glowed and Sebastian moved the level down with his hand, turning it off.

'NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!'

Stanford shrieked.

"IT'S HIM! S-S-STANLEY! IT'S HIM!" The poor young man grabbed his gun and pointed it at Seb, standing in front of a terrified Stanley.

"Who is that?!"

"Bill! It's Bill!" Stanford shot, but Seb caught the bullet with his mind, still in shock at what he just did.

 _'Good for not messing the timeline, you big imbecile!'_  
  
Stanford grabbed his triplet's arm and quickly dragged him out of the portal room. "Quick! We need to get out of here before he enters to your mind!"

Sebastian dropped to his knees, eye wide and his whole body trembling.

"What have I done"

He looked at his younger self shifting, long brown hair tied up in a bun and covered in blood, and then back at the time machine in his hands.

Without thinking, Seb just stretched the thing and pressed forward.

-  
The sky was red.

No.

Colorful bubbles decorated the skies.

No.

Fire was everywhere and the houses were destroyed.

No...

Sebastian looked at his hands. 1 day...He moved forward just one day...

**"AH HAHAHAHA! AAAHH HAHAAHAHAHAH!"**

Sebastian looked up at the sky, with the most horrified face he could master when he that familiar laugh was coming...from himself.

His younger self's eyes glowed yellow and he was making the floor open.

Monsters roamed the city.

Weirdmageddon...

No...

"Wha-What happened...What-"

"Heya! Corn chip!" His younger self spotted him and floated toward him.

Seb scrambled back but the younger man laughed and raised his black arms...How did those-

"Well, well,well well,well! Aren't you a sight for sore  **EYE!** "

"What happened?!" Seb demanded and his younger self laughed.

"I'm partying! You should join us! You are time skipping, uh?! Nice! Good thing I already killed Time Baby! No one is going to be bothering you! Thanks for this timeline! Who knew having a human vessel could be SO effective in trespassing the weirdness magnetic barrier?!"

"You possessed me...After that...incident"

"Oh no! You gave me your body! We fused! Woosh! Haha!" His younger self was pretty fucked up actually...

"It worked pretty well! This vessel had a lot of my power inside! It just exponentially increased mine! It was amazing! Your human part is pretty dead by now though! Look! Look what I can do!" Bill created two more pairs of arms from his torso, destroying his body at his will. Blood started coming out of the wounds.

'Please, take me with you'

"Where are my brothers?"

Bill grinned and pointed with his cane at the Fearamid. "They crown my throne of human agony! Ah, don't worry, they aren't conscious anymore! Maybe"

"No! No! I have to go back! I have to-" Bill grabbed his face with one of his new black arms and squeezed his cheeks tightly, digging his sharp claws.

"It's too late, kid" He giggled. "This timeline was already created! And you, my stupidly nice Corn Chip, trying to do the Right thing, was responsible for it"

Bill let him go and Seb took his hands to his bleeding cheeks.

"Look, to show you my gratitude, I'm even going to help you go back to your present! Time travelling is a complete mess!" Bill offered.

"Tell Pinetree and Shooting Star I say hi!" He said cheerfully. "They won't be born here! I think I killed their parents? Who knows?! Hahahahhahahaah!"  
Seb staggered from the demon as he snapped his fingers from his five-fingered hand.

The blond man gasped for air as he was taken back to his time. He fell to the couch harshly and he took his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating so fast it might explode.

He was traumatized. He did something horrible! How could he make a deal with Bill like that?! Did that encounter with his triplets affected him so much?

He didn't know what Ford did though...They knew he was Bill, or something similar...

His body couldn't stop shaking, not even when Bill2 spoke.

_'Did-Did you see his Weirdmageddon?! Ours could have been like that!'_

I killed Liam...

I killed Ford and Stan...

He actually didn't, not in his timeline at least, but in another it happened, and it was very real. He killed Liam; he was responsible for his world's destruction in another timeline...

He couldn't allow himself to happen in this one too...

He stayed on the couch staring at nothing for a while and it was like that how his nephews found him.

"Uncle Seb! It didn't work!" Dipper cried. "The exact same thing happened twice!"

Mabel was carrying that dirty animal and feeding him caramel apple. "I say it's a time-curse. Waddles, can you say 'time-curse'?"

Waddles oinked and Mabel squealed. "Your face is so-Grunkle Seb! Your cheeks are bleeding! What happened?!" The girl frowned worriedly.

Seb snapped out of it and only hugged the kids tightly. They were ok...They were safe...

The twins looked at each other but shrugged and returned the hug.

"Uncle Seb? Are you ok? You look pale" Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah! And you are hurt! Were you attacked!?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"What?" Seb patted his cheeks and indeed, they were bleeding. "Oh...scissor accident..."

"Did you fix your dress?"

"My...oh...yeah...yeah" Seb nodded with a soft voice.

"It is possible that the forces of time naturally conspire to undo any new outcomes?" Dipper asked. "No, I just need to try again. Third time's the charm! Give me the time machine"

"NO!" Seb grabbed it before the young boy could take it. "This shit is dangerous! I'm not letting you play with time anymore!"

"Oh what?! No!" Dipper shouted. "It wasn't the deal!" He tried to grab it from his uncle but Seb put it over his head so he wouldn't reach it.

"I recall it was, kid" Seb hissed. "Let's go. We will return Blandin his stupid tape"

"I-I said until my problem is solved!" Dipper pointed out and his uncle's eye widened. "My problem is NOT solved! So we gotta try again!"

 _'Well...It's true, kid. And a deal is a deal' Bill2 giggled._  
  
Seb would be awfully proud if he wasn't emotionally drained for today.

He finally sighed in defeat. "Alright...but just once"

He gave Dipper the tape and the boy stretched it 10 minutes ago.

The Pines disappeared.

Seb leaned against a game with a bored and tired expression, the blood on his cheeks wiped out to avoid scaring people, and watched as Dipper tried to win Wendy that plushie.

Everytime his nephew failed, Dipper ran back to him and deadpanning, Sebastian had to go back in time for him to try again. Fuck his deal and Dipper either being good at deals or insanely lucky.

After the 4 first times, Seb didn't think anything about it, but after going back countless of times, he was starting to think Dipper was indeed time-cursed.

It was impossible to hit a teenage girl so many times!

"Wendy, how badly do you want that stuffed animal thing?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"More than anything in the world, Dipper!" Wendy said completely serious.

"Ahkay..." Dipper sighed and threw the ball, which bounced off the back this time, hit the carnie, the stuffed animal, and a bag of balls. The bag broke and spilled the balls on Wendy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wendy screamed and both Pines winced.

Robbie, again, appeared. He helped her up and shook his head at Dipper.

"Uncle Sebastian! Do something! This is ridiculous!" Pinetree exclaimed. "It is NOT working!"

"I know!" Seb was getting frustrated himself. He wanted this to be damn over!

They found Mabel, went backwards again, and Seb walked directly to the game.

Dipper was about to throw the ball when Seb appeared and pushed him away. He handed a $20 to the man in the game. "Give me one damn animal! NOW!" He demanded.

The man, scared, gave him the stuffed animal and the pissed of blond slammed it into his nephew's hands. Dipper awkwardly gave it to Wendy after processing what just happened.

The girl laughed. "Thanks, dude"

"YES!" Dipper shouted throwing his arms in the air but he forgot about the ball in his hand. The ball flew away, slammed against a wood and flew back toward Wendy, hitting her in the eye.

"My eye!"

Sebastian glared at Dipper, who winced apologetic.

Mabel was heard from the ferris wheel. "I LOVE MY PIG!"

They returned once again, and Dipper and his uncle were seen writing formulas and equations on a popcorn machine.

"I just thought the wind speed..."

"Factoring it with cotton candy, don't forget" Seb corrected his nephew's equation.

' _Damn! This kid is incredibly intelligent! He could come handy with the portal, don't you think ,Sebis?'_

 _No. Shut up._ Seb thought back. He wasn't getting either of his niblings in danger by getting them close to the portal. First he killed himself.

' _You are so fucking dramatic, kid'_

"Face it, Dipper, you're obviously fated to have a bad day at the fair, just like I'm fated to be with Waddles!" Mabel showed them the sweater she was knitting, which had a pig on the front.

Seb looked up at the sweater. "Did you waste one of my balls of yarn in that?"

"Urgh! I don't get it. It's like there's one variable missing..."

"What's a variable?" She popped her head behind the machine and the male Pines shared a look and then a huge smile spread on their faces.

"Yes!" They shouted at unison.

"That's it! I know how to win the toss, not hit Wendy, and stop Wendy and Robbie from going out!"

"High six, kid!" Seb laughed and the preteen hit his hand hard.

"Great! I'm gonna go win my pig again" Mabel was about to walk away but she was stopped.

"No, no, Shooting Star! You are part of the plan!" Seb grabbed her hand.

"But what about Waddles?" The girl pouted .

"It'll just take a few minutes, let's go!" Dipper pleaded and the three Pines scattered away. This HAD to work!

Dipper and Seb installed their plan across the fair in a few minutes before Dipper ran to meet with Wendy.

"Please, let him win just this one" Seb pleaded to the skies. "I want to get this over with already"

He turned around and saw the ball flying in a direction it shouldn't have. He winced and moved it a bit with his mind towards Mabel who was waiting on the roof with a pipe.

The ball continued its track, hitting the dunk tank where the person inside wasn't moved, and flew back to knock all the cans.

"YES!" Dipper cheered.

"Your stuffed creature of indeterminate species, miss" The man gave Wendy the duck-panda stuffed plushie and Dipper caught the ball in his hat.

Seb ran closer to where his nephew was and mouthed. "And?"

"Look what Dipper got for me!" Wendy showed the emo kid her plushie just when he showed up.

"Pfft. Whatever. Can't even tell what species it is. Stupid"

"What's his deal?! Looks like I came to the fair with the right guy" Wendy smiled at Dipper. "Hey, wanna go to the Tunnel of Love and Hot Dogs?"

"Ye-yeah!" Dipper's voice dropped a little. He coughed. "I mean, yeah! Sure!"

Dipper threw the ball toward him and Seb caught it easily. The kid gave him thumbs up with a huge smile and the blond laughed, doing the same.

"Nice making deals with ya, Pinetree" Seb saluted and calmly walked around the fair, seeing everything was working fine and not killing anybody. He was about to go back to the Shack with the machine in one hand. Maybe he could leave it in Stanford's locked room, that way the kids wouldn't find it.

It was then when he heard a faint strange sound. He cleaned his ear a little to try and hear better, but the sound got louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He turned around and saw Mabel running full speed towards him, sniffing and wiping her tears.

"Mabel!" He said worriedly and knelt to be at the same eye level like her. "Pumpkin, what happened?"

Mabel, knowing she had the power to manipulate people with her adorableness, especially her uncle Sebastian, stopped screaming to cry in his shoulder.

"You messed up the timeline!" She shouted and Seb paled. Oh no! What did he do now?!

"Pacifica saw the flyer and won Waddles before I did! She TOOK Waddles, Uncle Seb!" She sobbed and hugged his uncle tight.

"FIUF!" Seb laughed and his niece looked up at him with brown wide eyes. "haha! I thought it was something bad!"

"UNCLE SEBASTIAN!" Mabel shrieked. "Pacifica took MY PIG! We need to go back and do things different!"

"What? Mabel, we just managed to get that stupid duck-panda!" Seb explained. "And I made a deal with Dipper! I accidentally sealed it with my magic. If I went back, I would be breaking my deal! I can't do that! Remember? My cursed bowtie? My powers?" He lied.

Mabel sniffed. "Then I want to make a deal with you! Solve MY problem!"

"No"

Mabel gaped with her eyes full of tears. "What?"

Sebastian didn't want to continue travelling in time, and he REALLY didn't want that pig around his house. He simply didn't see anything for him in this deal.

"I don't want to make a deal with you. There's nothing for me in this"

"Why do you make deals with Dipper and not me?!" She demanded and snatched the time machine from her shocked uncle.

"Then I will do it myself!" She stretched the tape as quick as possible.

"NO!" Sebastian cried and tried to knock it from her hands with his fire. Unfortunately, Mabel didn't let it go and pulled it closer to her, so he only shot the tape even further, stretching the time.

They screamed when the tape automatically returned to its place and took them somewhere in the past.

Uncle and niece screamed as they fell from the air and fell flat on their faces on a dirt path.

Mabel a hand over her head and groaned.

Seb snatched the machine from her hands. "Are you ok, kid?"

"Yeah..."

They looked around. It looked like the forest... "When are we?" Seb asked.

"The real question is: when are we?!" Mabel raised a finger.

Seb smiled when she realized he already said that.

"Oh wait, hehe did you already–"

"Yeah, hahaha...Wait. Do you hear that?" Seb asked with a frown.

They turned around and they saw an stampede of buffalos running toward them.

The Pines screamed and started running away and without realizing they were falling off a cliff.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"OH GOD! MABEL! I'M SORRY!" Sebastian begged. They were going to die!

They didn't die though. A caravan stopped their fall. They fell through the roof of the caravan and landed on flour, gasping for air.

"Where are we? The 70s?" Mabel asked scared.

"Mabel! I was _born_  in the 70's!" Seb shouted. "I'm not that old! We were sent back 150 years into the past! It's pioneer times!

"By Trembley! And you are these new faces, Fertilia?" The man driving the caravan asked in shock.

"I don't know. But more hands to render the tallow" The woman said, accepting the weird situation easily.

Mabel grimaced. "Tallow? What?"

"Her mouth is filled with silver and his ears have gold, mother!" One of the kids pointed at the Pines.

"These are called braces!" Mabel smiled wider so the boy could see better. "And my uncle is wearing earrings!"

"Mabel, we can't start messing with the past!" Sebastian scolded, scared of the possible future they might be creating.

The girl looked at the man with a glare. "Oh, said the guy who messed with the past all day and cost me my pig? UH?!" She snatched the calculator Seb had been using when planning with Dipper from his pocket and Seb stared at her wide-eyed.

"I'll mess with the past all I want!" She turned to look at the boy. "Check it out! A magic button machine!" She gave him his phone.

"Shoes that blink!" She stomped on the floor several times to show them how her shoes light up.

The family started looking up and down.

The boy managed to enter some numbers and Seb snatched his device from him angrily.

"Hey, sister! Guess who gets to vote in the future! Ladies! Up top!" She high fived her. "That's called a high five! Teach it to your friends!"

"Come on, Mabel, I'm gonna set the timeline right!" He pulled the tape and Mabel jumped to stop him. Both disappeared.

They popped up somewhere different this time and a large carnivorous dinosaur roared at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They shrieked and Mabel frantically pressed the buttons on the time machine and they disappeared.

They appeared later in the future.

The sky was red. And colorful bubbles floated everywhere.

"This party never stops! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme! WELCOME, ONE AND ALL,  **TO WEIRDMAGEDDON**!" A high pitched voice screamed from everywhere.

"Wow, pretty bubbles!" Mabel smiled.

" **NO**!" Sebastian screamed horrified and snatched the machine from his niece and started pressing more buttons frantically. They finally left the place.

He didn't need to see this pandemonium again...

They appeared at the Gravity Falls Lake, the day they went after the Gobblewonker.

While Seb stared at the lake with fear, Mabel grabbed the time machine from his distracted hand. "KID!"

"I'M COMING, WADDLES!"

"No!" Seb ran after her and dropped the calculator.

' _Sebastian. Stop, you big idiot! The time!'_

They were taken to the day Mabel made a wax statue of him. Pretty terrifying day if they asked Sebastian. Fighting wax statues was perturbing. He didn't care right now, though. He needed to take the time machine from Mabel!

He threw fire at her to warn her, of course fire pretty far away from her, he wouldn't hurt her, and Mabel screamed.

"UNCLE SEBASTIAN! Are you crazy?!" Mabel shrieked and Seb couldn't help but laugh out loud when they jumped in time once again.

"Sure I am!"

It was their first adventure together! Fighting the gnome monster in the yard of the Mystery Shack. Mabel's flower pin flew out of her hair and fell.

He lifted her up with his powers and the girl screamed when her feet left the ground. That didn't stop her from pressing backwards again.

Sebastian and his niece reappeared again in the same place, but years ago, when the Shack wasn't the Shack yet. It was snowing heavily and Seb had a bad feeling, which got worse when Mabel screamed.

"Ah! This thing is getting hotter!" She tossed it from hand to hand "HOT! HOTHOTHOT!" The machine started glowing a light green.

"What did you do?!" He screamed and the girl shook her head frantically.

"I don't know!"

They screamed loudly before they disappeared. They missed by seconds the young figure that opened the door confused and then closed it again.

Uncle and niece were taken to complete darkness.

"Uncle Seb...Where are we?"

There's nothing but inky blackness for miles! Shooting Star! Oh god! We've transported to the end of time!" Seb shouted panicked and the two started screaming and crying.

"AAAGH! Wait, why does it smell so bad in here?" Mabel frowned when she felt something. She found a door and opened it. The two sighed in relief when they found themselves in the portable toilet at the Mystery Fair.

"Looks like we're back in the present!" Seb said with a big smile.

"Yeah, but which one?" Mabel asked with a frown.

Dipper walked next to Wendy who was carrying her stuffed animal, laughing and joking around.

"This was the best present ever! Thanks, man"

At the same time, they saw Pacifica was trying to take Waddles with her.

"Yes!" Seb shouted just as Mabel cried a loud "NO!"

Sebastian ran away from his niece, who again tried to grab the time machine from him.

"Gimme that thing! Uncle Seb!"

When he was safe close to the Shack and far away from curious eyes, he lifted a hand and made Mabel float in her place, meters away from him.

"Let me go!" She cried. "It is not fair, uncle Seb! I want to win today too! I want Waddles!" The girl sobbed.

"Listen, kid. No! NO! I don't want that thing in my house! Give up! I had a shitty day today and I don't need you being a pain in the ass!"

"But-But Waddles!" The girl floating in the air surrounded by a yellow light sobbed. He is-"

"I don't care" Seb snapped.

' _Yeah! Show her who we really are, Sebastian! A heartless demon without emotions!_

He was a monster...He was making Mabel cry...

"Put me down..." Mabel whispered and Seb mutely obeyed, putting her on the ground once again.

With her lip trembling, the girl looked at the pictures she had taken with her pig and sniffed. She walked away to hit her head against a totem pole.

"No! Understand it, Shooting Star! I am not going back in time just for you to have a stupid pig!" He shouted and the little girl started crying, still hitting her head against the wood.

"But you did for Dipper..." She sniffed.

"You aren't guilt-tripping me into changing my mind, kid" Seb grimaced as Mabel continued hitting her head.

"Please, stop!" He pleaded just seconds later. "You don't need that pig! We-We can get you a fish! How about that? Or-Or a hamster!" Seb tried to get a reaction from her, but nothing.

Seb went to look for Dipper. "Pinetree! Pinetree, help!"

Dipper was saying bye to Wendy when he spotted him. "Dipper, help!"

"Uncle Seb! This was amazing! I asked Wendy if she wanted to see a movie tomorrow at the Shack and she said 'sure'!"

"Dipper, Mabel didn't get her pig in this timeline" Seb mumbled.

"Oh...Poor Mabel...What about it?" The boy asked.

Sebastian sighed. "Our deal stopped me from going back in time for her to get her disgusting animal! Remember my hand had blue flames when we shook hands? That sealed our deal!"

"But it doesn't involve your powers" Dipper asked confused.

"But it involves my service!" Seb cried. "My powers are kind of tricky! I couldn't go because it would have stopped YOU from solving your problem and I said I 'needed to help you'!" Seb pulled his hair. "Now she is hitting her head against the totem pole and I don't know what to do!"

Dipper hummed. "She will be fine, I know her" He shrugged. "She once called a ball of yarn her soul mate once" He rolled his eyes. "Let her be, she will have forgotten about this in like a day" He didn't want to suggest going back...It would involve hitting Wendy again! He couldn't do that!

Seb watched the outside of the Shack from the window as the fair was disassembled "Dipper, she hasn't forgotten about it...It's been a whole day" He said worriedly.

Dipper bit his lip. "Um...Hey! We can try to look into the future! Maybe we can see if she forgot about it in a week!"

Seb sighed and nodded. He walked to his room where he left the machine and brought it back to the kitchen. He and Dipper moved a week forward and walked outside.

Mabel was still hitting her head.

"A month! She'll be better in a month!" Seb was feeling terrible! He didn't want to hurt Mabel! No! Let her be better in a month!"

Dipper, still frowning, touched the machine and moved forward with his Uncle.

They gasped when they saw Mabel still there, pale, dirty and with vines growing on her legs. "Waddles..." She continued smacking her bleeding forehead against the pole.

Soos suddenly appeared leading a tour. "...And when you look at you're left, you'll see Miserable Mabel: a girl who went bonkers after her dreams were shattered by some heartless jerk. Oh, hey, Mr. Pines" He waved and Seb turned at his nephew desperate.

"Dipper, we gotta fix this!" He cried. "Change the deal!"

"I don't want Robbie dating Wendy!" Dipper grimaced.

"But Mabel..." Seb looked at his niece. "Look at your sister, damn it! I can accept the pig if you accept changing the deal" He said desperately.

Dipper looked at his suffering sister and sighed. "UH! GRRR! Fine! I wanna change the deal. Help me help Mabel" he said defeatedly.

Seb smiled and hugged his small nephew. "Thanks, Pinetree. You are a great brother"

He smiled slightly and Seb stretched the machine to a month ago.

Seb saluted Dipper as he went to fuck up with Wendy and he went to look for his niece. Suddenly, he was tackled by a small but strong force to the floor.

"UNCLE SEB! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek as Waddles oinked from the floor.

"No, not me, Shooting Star..." He pointed at his nephew who was sadly walking towards them.

"DIPPER! THANK YOU!" Mabel cried and hugged her twin so hard she lifted him from the floor.

"It is done..."

Waddles oinked and Mabel giggled. Seb stood up from the floor and wiped the dust from his clothes as he chuckled.

He still didn't want Waddles...But he wanted to see his niece happy.

"He's saying thank you in Pig to you two! Aren't you, Waddles?"

"I couldn't break your heart, Mabel. Besides, there's no way Wendy can date Robbie all summer, right?" Dipper shrugged.

"YOU THREE!"

The Pines shouted and jumped startled by the voice.

"Do you have any idea, how many rules you just broke?!" Blendin cried. "I'm asking; I wasn't there with you... it was probably a lot, right?"

One of the time officers appeared and Seb stepped in front of his niblings instinctively.

"Blendin Blandin..."

"AAAAGH! The Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron!"

"That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook! There are settlers high-fiving in the 1800's and calculators littered through eight centuries!"

"You're under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct" They handcuffed him and led him away.

"They were those three! And-And that man! He- He has something weird going on! He is too similar to that Demon! I demand he is seen by Time Baby! He is evil!"

"Let him alone, Blendin, he is just protecting his family"

The kids glared at the fat man. How dared he?! Calling their uncle a demon!

"I'll get you for this! I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never MEET, Sebastian! And-And you will never be born either!" He told the twins.

Blendin was taken away and the Pines stared at each other.

"Welp, we are still here" Seb laughed.

"Guess he forgot to go back" Mabel shrugged.

"Do you want to stuff yourself with snowcones?" Seb suggested, it was a good way to forget this even happened. The twins squealed and ran to catch up with their uncle.

As the family walked, Dipper bit his snowcone and hummed. "I guess we will never find out who was causing those time anomalies Blendin was looking for"

"Oh, hehe" Seb looked down at Mabel with a sheepish smile. "That was us"

"What?"

"Long story, Pinetree. Not today"

"Ugh, my brain hurts..." Mabel frowned confused and Seb ruffled her hair.

-.-

Seb tucked the twins in bed that night, it was the first time he did it, but he was still scared for what he saw and he needed to be sure his niblings were safe. He grimaced when he saw Waddles in the middle of the room, surrounded him as if he was poisonous and first walked toward Mabel.

"I don't like that thing, kid. But I guess he did a good job attacking that pretentious kid"

Dipper laughed at the memory. "His pants got a bit too tight!" He singsonged.

Mabel giggled as Seb adjusted the blankets around her. "I'm sorry for those mean things I said, Shooting Star...I wasn't thinking and-"

"It's ok, Grunkle Seb...I forgive you" She smiled and yawned. Seb leaned and kissed her a good night kiss in her forehead.

"Good night, Shooting Star..."

He walked toward Dipper now and tucked him too. "I don't think Wendy will date that kid" He whispered. "Wendy is too much for him and she will realize it sooner or later"

"I know right?" Dipper mumbled tiredly. Seb leaned to kiss his forehead but Dipper raised a hand.

"No" He pouted. "I'm too big for that" He complained.

Seb glared and raised a hand, a yellow glow surrounded his nephew and immobilized him. He lifted his brown bangs covering his forehead and aggressively kissed his birthmark as the kid whined.

"Good night, Pinetree" He grinned and let him go. Dipper furiously rubbed his forehead and scowled but his small smile betrayed him.

"Good night, Uncle Seb"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Everything i write about bills backstory is based on Flat dreams from PengyChan
> 
> Welp! There it is! After finals Ill have a month and a half to lazy around so ill publish more then! Comment, leave kudos and and see ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7- Swimming pools and magic flashlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!

The All Seeing Eye watched his favorite Pines (after six fingers of course) get in bed from one of his madness bubble with a deep frown.

The human yawned, he had stayed up till late working and he was now going to bed. He took off his eyepatch and the demon leaned closer to the image expectantly. The blond didn't open his eyes, he didn't open either of his eyes and just dropped on his bed to sleep.

Bill shrieked and incinerated the bubble angrily. "Damn it!"

The Nightmare Realm's unstable ground trembled and his friends, who were playing poker in the room next door, shouted startled.

"Bill! What happened?!" Pyronica, ah his crazy and chaos lover Pyronica, entered to the room he was in.

"You were spying on that mortal, weren't you" The pink monster deadpanned and Bill turned red.

"I don't SpY!" The triangle accentuated the word mockingly. "I see everything! I have infinite knowledge and infinite power!"

"No" Kryptos entered to the room, followed by the rest of the Henchmaniacs, who started laughing at Bill's shriek. "That's spying. You like watching him"

Bill rolled his eye and ignored his friends. He created a new bubble and saw Seb had already entered to REM sleep, he was twitching slightly.

"There is...something about him that bothers me..." Bill told them with his hands behind his back. "I haven't been paying attention to his life and now I can't SEE! I can't scan his mind, there is always interference!" Bill hated not knowing stuff.

"What is under that eye patch..." Bill muttered. "That yellow eye...It's..." Bill massaged his eye. "How did he get it? Why is it so important?"

"Bill, you are overthinking this" Pyronica deadpanned in a 'duh' voice. "You know, not everything has to mean something"

"Maybe it's fake?" Hectorgon suggested.

Bill shook his frame. "No...No. There IS something behind it...HaHa! And it's real! Very real! But these meat-sacks don't like differences...They don't like people different to them..."

A wave of strange emotions washed over him before he pushed them away.

"And Corn Chip doesn't like it, I feel it, but he hasn't torn it off with a fork yet ...And I WANT to know WHY" He growled.

This man was trying to turn on the Portal to bring back Glove and Sixer and when he does, he is going to create a rift to his world...He wanted to know everything about him.

He turned to look at his gang. "Watch ma body, I'll be back"

"I'll eat it" The female monster grinned and Bill stuck his black middle finger at her.

Pyronica rolled his eyes as Bill left his body, leaving his stone body sticking a middle finger behind to go to the Mindscape: the only way for him to leave the Nightmare Realm or the second dimension, that they proclaimed theirs millions of years ago.

Bill entered to the man's dreamscape, a complex and extremely confusing and protected place.

The dream demon narrowed his eye as he navigated the dark and foggy place. He admired this weak human's ability to keep his mind a secret. It must be because of his powers.

"What are you dreaming, kid?" Bill muttered.

"No..." A soft voice whimpered and the triangle beamed. Yay! Suffering!

He flew toward the dream and hummed.

The place was on fire, blue flames, but the kid didn't seem to realize it. He was dreaming of him as a little boy, looking at his indifferent parents.

"Where is he?! Where is my brother?!" He cried. "I came back and he wasn't here!"

Bill giggled. The poor human was suffering!

Little did he know Seb's nightmare was mixing his and Bill's old memories...

"You let them take him away!" Seb sobbed. "Stanford was brilliant! He could-"

"He could nothing" Filbrick snapped, but the voice that came out of his mouth wasn't his though and it made the demon frown a little.

"He was a Freak, he wasn't normal. Nothing would have been enough to change that. It didn't matter."

"But-"

"Enough. The law is the law"

"Please, be reasonable" His mother said, again, not her voice... *

The word made Bill's eye twitch and he couldn't take it anymore. This dream made him feel weird inside and he didn't like it! He shrieked and the nightmare stopped, the parents started melting until only their skeleton could be seen.

Sebastian screamed and scrambled back quickly.

"Heya, Corn Chip!" Bill saluted, tipping his hat.

Sebastian turned around and saw Bill. This-This was not Bill2, this wasn't part of his mind...

No...No!

"No! What are you doing here?!" Seb cried, unconsciously stepping away from the demon in fear. He had seen Bill2 his whole life, but he was nothing at all like the real Bill freaking Cipher.

"Get out, demon!" He cried. He tried to keep himself from showing any fear to the triangle. It would only make things worse.

"HAHA! Calm down, Corn Chip!" Bill grinned. "I see my reputation precedes me!" Bill exclaimed. "Name's Bill Cipher! But I know you already know that!"

"GET OUT!"

"Geesh, kid, I said calm down. I just want to talk!" Bill cried in mock offense and put a hand over his bowtie. "And I expected at least a 'thank you' for stopping that nightmare!"

"GET OUT OF MY MIND, DEMON!" Sebastian shouted, the fog and darkness got thicker and Bill grumbled as it got more difficult for him to see. Seb shot fire at Bill, who dodged it with a squeak.

"Haha! Nice! We've got a fighter here!" Bill said cheerfully, floating around the kid. "I like you, Corn Chip! You are quite the powerful human and your nightmares are quite the sight!"

Bill avoided mentioning how terryfing it also was for him.

They let them take him away! Wait. Who?

Seb grimaced in disgust as Bill put his tiny hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me" He snarled.

"So, can you clear this up a little so we can chat? Maybe have some tea? Play chess?" Bill said in a friendly matter. Seb didn't know what this demon wanted with him, but he didn't want anything to do with him.

Not after what he saw. Not after he saw the inmense power that would be created if he fused with Bill...

And he was Bill, damn it!

He thanked he had lost Bill2 somewhere in his memories. Bill couldn't see what his mind was really like.

It seemed Bill didn't KNOW who used to be...

"No" Seb snapped. "Leave!"

"Who are you, Eyepatch?" Bill questioned curiously, completely ignoring the man's anger was increasing. "You don't seem to be as scared as I thought...You are not like the rest of those meatsacks...I like you, and I don't say that to many people!"

"Lea-Leave me alone, demon!" Sebastian threatened and flames came to life in his hands. "Or I swear I'll kill you!"

Bill glared at the human with a pout. "Fine, but we will meet again sooner than you think..." He laughed. "I'll be watching ya until then! Just like Pinetree and Shooting Star..."

"No!"

Sebastian opened his eyes and gasped loudly. He looked around his room, still hearing Bill's annoying laughter. Then the words hit him.

The kids! The kids!

He scrambled out of bed, grabbing his eye patch from the nightstand and ran toward the attic, tears threatening to spill from his brown eye.

If something happened to them! If Bill got to them he would never forgive himself!

He kicked the door open and the twins woke up with a scream.

Seb sobbed in relief and ran towards Dipper, who was the closest, and enveloped him in a hug as he sobbed.

Oh god! Fucking Cipher!

_'He got into our mind?!'_

You didn't see, did you?

'No!' He growled. 'Why didn't you offer him to join him?!'

"Uncle Seb?" Dipper asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes with a fist as his uncle cried on him.

"You are safe! You are here!" He sniffed. He lifted a hand and dragged Mabel's bed closer to them with his mind, making the girl squeak as she was roughly moved.

Seb dragged her close to him too and closed his eye. There were save...Bill didn't get them, they were here...

"Did you have a nightmare?" Mabel asked as she patted his back softly. "Sshh, it's ok, Grunkle Seb, we are here, you see? Me and Dipper are fine!" The girl reassured to her trembling uncle. "Breath, please"

Dipper nodded, ignoring his sister's grammar error.

Sebastian's rapid breathing slowed down eventually and he managed to take a mouthful of air.

"I'm sorry for waking you up...I didn't mean to" He mumbled. "But I really thought you were hurt! I-I would kill myself if something happened to you!"

Mabel's eyes welled up with tears and hugged her distressed uncle tightly. "Please don't" She pleaded softly. "I love you too much"

Dipper watched as Mabel comforted his blond uncle. The boy had never seen a man cry in his entire life. Dad never cried, at least not in front of them, and the ONLY time he kind of remembered he cried was when they were three and Mom and him graduated from high school. And he kind of knew because of photos and the stories of Grandma Kari.

But here was his uncle, sobbing freely, with tears streaming down his right cheek. No tears came from under the eye patch, reinforcing his theory about his uncle not having an eye there.

"It's ok, Uncle Seb..." Dipper mumbled. "Nightmares are scary, but they are just that. They aren't real. We are fine!" He grinned. "And if you want to talk, we will listen" He said solemly.

"Yeah! Mom and Dad always say it's better to talk about how you are feeling to someone so they can comfort you"

Seb sniffed and smiled at his nephew. They were so kind, just like Shermie; when he had nightmares back when he was a kid, Shermie would crawl to his bed and sleep with him, becoming a tiny human pillow.

"I don't wanna talk" 'And not with you, I don't wanna scare you' was left unsaid.

The twins shared a look and Mabel hummed. "Let's go watch something then!" She suggested and Waddles oinked from his spot on the girl's bed, agreeing with the idea.

"Shooting Star, it's 4am" Seb smiled sadly. "I'd prefer you two went to bed"

"Nah!" The girl giggled. "It's morning already! Let's go watch a movie and eat breakfast!" She stood up on her bed happily.

Dipper was still tired though, Seb knew he was. He had gone to the forest to explore and came back exhausted because he had to run away from Eye-Bats after entering to their cave.

"Your brother is tired, Mabel"

"Umm..." Mabel got down of bed and ran away from the room.

"If you wanna see-" Dipper yawned. "A movie-"

"No, no. Pinetree, go back to sleep, alright? I'm going to get your sister to sleep too for a bit longer"

Mabel returned carrying lots of blankets and threw them to the floor with a "Tah Dah!"

"Uh?"

"We will have a sleepover!" She ran toward her bed. "YIAH!" She cried and pulled her blankets off the bed and to the floor. "This way Uncle Seb won't have to be alone and we can sleep together" She concluded with a small smile. "Is-Is that alright?"

She is so adorable, damn it!

"It's fine for me" Dipper yawned again and threw his pillow to the nest of blankets his twin made, too tired to actually complain. It was summer anyway, it was warm enough to sleep on the floor.

Seb chuckled at his niblings. They were so adorable!

_'More annoying though, definitely annoying. Kill them!'_

_Stop it!_

He sat down on the nest of blankets and saw his niblings snuggling against them. Mabel had brought so many they could barely feel the wood under them.

"Uncle Seb, sleep!" Mabel demanded. "Lay down!"

"Ok, ok!" Seb laughed and laid down in the middle of the gigglings kids.

Mabel started patting his hair.

"Shooting Star? What are you-"

"Hush little baby, don't say a word" She started singing the baby lullaby and the two male Pines rolled their eyes. "Mabel's gonna buy you a mocking bird...And if that mocking bird won't sing, Mabel's gonna buy you a diamond ring!"

"A diamond ring, uh? Can I get a yellow one?" Seb asked to bother his niece and the girl shushed him again.

"No! And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mabel's gonna buy you a looking glass"

"A looking glass? Why would you change a diamond for a looking glass?" Dipper asked this time as Sebastian laughed.

"Guys!" Mabel whined and hit their heads softly. "And if that looking glass gets broke, Mabel's gonna buy you a billy goat"

"Like Gompers?" The male Pines asked at unison and laughed loudly, high fiving as Mabel glared. Her glare didn't last long though because soon enough, she was laughing with them too.

Seb and the kids continued making comments about the lullaby and eventually, the twins fell asleep, curled up too close for him to be able to leave and not wake them up. Seb resigned himself and closed his eye, allowing himself to relax next to his niblings' presence, his family.

They were safe. Bill couldn't hurt his family.

He was here to protect them.

-.-

Seb was in the living room, knitting out of boredom but concentrating on what he was doing, when the twins came running toward him. "Uncle Seb!"

They laughed when their uncle threw the ball of yawn in the air, startled.

"Hey! What's up?" He bent over to pick up his ball...and probably his pride.

"Soos will show us the Arcade and we are going with Wendy because she says her shift is over" Dipper explained.

"Do you wanna come?" Mabel smiled.

"But Red's shift hasn't-" Seb pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Teens. "Alright...Sure. Why not?"

The twins cheered.

"Hey, Mr. Pines!" Soos welcomed when the twins dragged him outside where Soos was.

"Sup. Mr. P" Wendy nodded.

Seb rolled his eyes and got inside Soos's car with his excited niblings.

The ride didn't take long and soon, Seb found himself at the arcade.

"Um! Hey Wendy! Would-would you like to go play something with-with me?!" Dipper asked and laughed sheepishly.

Aaww. Pinetree liked Red. How cute.  
"Yeah, sure! Come, there is this cool game I love to play" Wendy motioned him to follow her and he stayed with Mabel and Soos, who gave them a tour around the place.

"This is it dudes, my favorite place in Gravity Falls. Everything I know, I learned right here. A frog taught me how to cross a street" He pointed to a game. "When my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts"

Seb smirked. Pacman. He loved playing that with his brothers.

"And this thing taught me how to dance!" He pointed at the out of order dancing machine where Crazy McGucket was dancing.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! I've been jiggin' here for seven days straight!"

Mabel frowned and picked up the plug to the dance machine. " Uh, Soos?" It was not plugged...

Seb winced. Damn. Poor Glasses...

"Let him have this" the young man nodded solemly.

"Uncle Seb, do you want to play with me? Dipper left with Wendy" Mabel looked up at him with big puppy eyes and the blond grimaced. Not the puppy eyes!

"Ok, fine!" He growled half heartedly and Mabel dragged him to play Pacman with her.

They played as Soos went to look at a game by himself. Mabel was screaming loudly because she didn't want to be eaten by the ghosts.

"Grab the cherry! Grab it, Uncle Seb!" She hit his arm repeatedly.

"Kay! Kay!" The man cried and winced. Mabel hit hard, he knew he would have a bruise later. Maybe he should get Dipper to take some boxing classes? His hits were far too weak. Or teach him himself? He wanted his nephew to be able to defend himself if he was in trouble.

He would talk to Sherman about it too...

Mabel got tired of the game and Seb accompanied her around the place to play. She looked from time to time towards Dipper and the man saw her pouting slightly.

"Jealous, kid?" He grinned.

"What?! No!" The girl denied. "I-I am glad Dipper is with Wendy! He loves her!"

Seb raised an eyebrow, still smirking like a little shit. "But?"

Mabel pouted. "Maybe I am a bit jealous, Dipper and me always do everything together..."

"Aww, it's ok, Shooting Star" He ruffled her hair fondly. "You have your awesome uncle with you to keep you company"

He understood what she was feeling. He also felt alone when his brothers started doing their own things. Stan barely had time to play with him because he had to train and be with Carla and Ford was always busy studying or in a nerd activity at school. He used to spend a lot of time with Ford, but he started thinking he was suffocating...

"I understand. I used to go out with my brother a lot"

"You were close with Dad?" Mabel's eyes widened, interested in her uncle's story.

Not what he meant, but this could work.

Seb ignored the fact that his niblings didn't know about the Stans before answering the girl's question.

"Oh yes. When your dad was a kid, I used to take him to the park or the fair and play with him. I read him books too"

"Aaaawww!" She hit his arm again in her excitement. "That is SO CUTE!" She squealed. "How was dad as a baby? Was he cute?"

"He was adorable!" Seb laughed and pinched her cheek, making her whine. "Just like you two, little nuisances!"

Eventually, Dipper approached them with an angry pout. "Can we leave?" He asked angrily.

Seb frowned a bit and nodded. "Umm, sure...Tell Soos and Wendy though"

"Wendy will stay here with Robby" The boy spat his name like venom. "Soos said it's ok"

They went back home and the rest of the day, Mabel and her uncle knitted together while not understanding what was bothering Dipper, who had been moody and upset since the Arcade. They had their theories of course, but Dipper went back to normal at the end so they didn't deem it too important.

They understood the next day when all of them and Soos were playing poker together, though.

Mabel grinned "King me!" She said and revealed her hand which had two Kings.

"Aawww what?!" The men complained.  
"It's not fair!" Seb exclaimed. "She doesn't even know what we're playing!" He complained with a pout.

"Go Fish?" The girl asked innocently.

Suddenly, a electric guitar started playing outside of the shack, making Seb wince. Who was playing such a precious instrument so bad?!

"Dude, I think I'm picking up a radio station inside my head" Soos cleaned his ear confused and Seb and Mabel laughed.

"Try blinking to see if you can change the channel!" Mabel asked and Soos did as told.

"Weeendy!" A teenage boy voice suddenly screamed and Dipper fumed.

"Ugh! Sounds like Robbie!"

"Stitches? That emo kid making goo-goo eyes at Wendy all the time?" Seb asked and Dipper nodded. Oh. He knew why Dipper was angry.

"He called me 'Big Dude' once. I mean, I know I'm a big dude, but it kinda hurt" Soos said with a sad expression and the blond patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Should I sic Waddles on him again?" Mabek asked with a smile.

"Mabel, your animal is chewing your sweater" Seb deadpanned.

Mabel giggled and patted Waddles' head. "Whoa, easy tiger!"

"I'll handle it" Dipper informed them before standing up and marching determined to the door.

"Oooooohhhh!" Everyone taunted.

_'Haha, conflict! Pinetree's gonna get himself killed'_

No. Dipper was going to be fine. It was just his overprotective nature messing with him. Remember what the boy said. He needed to trust them more! So he was going to trust him talking to an older problematic boy...who hated his 12yr old nephew for having a little crush on the girl he was dating...

"What're you gonna do, huh? What, huh?

"Stop!"

"My phone!"

Soos and Mabel rolled their eyes when Seb's mama hen instincts made him sprint from the table to the window. He poked his head out of the window and growled at the teen lifting Dipper up by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! The fuck you think you're doing?!" Sebastian shouted and closed the window before walking outside by the gift shop's door. Who did he think he was?! He was even wearing his eyeliner and mascara wrong!

"You. Park. 3 o'clock. We finish this!" Robbie threatened as he walked away from the Shack.

Seb growled at him before turning to look at his pale and shivering nephew. "Are you ok,Pinetree? Are you hurt?"

Dipper shook his head and Seb helped him stand up. The boy ran inside with everybody else and Seb found him pacing back and forth when he returned to the living room.

"What was I thinking?! I can't fight! I've never been in a fight before! Look at these noodle arms!" He waved his arms frantically.

Seb hummed. Maybe he really should get him into self-defense classes. His arms were far too thin.

"Well, you can just bonk him over the head! It's nature's snooze button" He shrugged.

Mabel shook her head, disappointed of them. "Boys! Why can't you learn to hate each other in secret? Like girls do!" She smiled.

"I secretly hate everybody, Shooting Star" Seb pointed out.

"But not us! You love us because we are your niblings!" Mabel moved her eyelashes adorably.

"Do you love me too, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked hopeful and Sebastian deadpanned.

"No comments"

Dipper looked at them with worry. "Maybe he'll just forget about it! Maybe it'll all blow over!"

"Exactly" Seb nodded. "Don't follow his game, kid. Don't give him the pleasure of seeing you scare of him"

I don't know, Dipper" Soos started and the older adult glared at him to shut up. "Teenagers are dangerous. Those hormones turn them into like, killing machines!"

"What?" Seb asked confused. He didn't kill anyone when he was in his teens! He had been in his early 20's, thank you very much. "Soos, what kind of teens have you met?"

"R-Really?" Dipper asked scared and Seb sighed. So much for keeping him calm.

"Oh yeah, dude. My cousin Reggie got in a fight with a teen once. The guy broke like, all his arms, all his legs, and I think, killed him or something, I don't know. Me and Reggie were just talking about it"

' _Awesome'_

Despite how stupid that sounded, Sebastian laughed out loud.

Dipper started panicking and hyperventilating, feeling the walls were getting closer and closer. He eventually backed up into a corner. "I can't stay here! What if Robbie comes back!? I gotta hide!" He cried.

Sebastian sighed. "Look, kid. You got yourself a choice here. You can either go face him with the same courage you had to go with him in the first place, or you can hide indoors like a coward. What'll it be?"

Dipper silently pondered what his uncle said. He eventually stood up and grinned. "Indoors!" He said before running upstairs.

"Coward it is" Soos shrugged before standing up and stretching. "Well, dudes. I'm going to the arcade...Hey, Dipper! Want to hide there?" He asked in directions of the stairs and the pre-teen quickly ran down.

"Let's go..." He whispered, as if scared Robbie would hear him.

"So, is Dipper going to fight or what? I can record it and get lots of likes in MeTube!"

Sebastian looked down at his niece and glared at her disapprovingly. The girl giggled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I-I was joking..."

-.-

Stupid deer rabbit with stupid antlers that don't want to stay put!

Sebastian glared at the dissected rabbit with hate. He had been trying to paste the antlers with super glue for half an hour now and they won't stay! Stupid attraction! Stupid FAKE attraction!

' _Kill it! Kill it again!' Bill2 roared._

Sebastian shrieked and burned the fake attraction to ashes before throwing it against the wall. Destruction felt so nice! And he could always create another one later again...Tourists were so dumb.

He sighed and walked to the couch to watch TV. He was so lazy nowadays. He turned on the Tv and 'Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?' was on. He smiled. Great!

It passed to commercials and Seb looked up to the roof. He was still thinking of his scared nephew. Poor Dipper. Hiding from that kid, unable to face his fears...

Good thing he didn't fear anything! He was kind of all-powerful now (with deals,but powerful nonetheless!). He had magic and he was strong! And no, he didn't fear Bill, he hated him, it was different!

"Uncle Sebas!" Mabel walked into the living room with a huge smile and her ugly animal behind her. Seb grimaced.

"Tell me, pumpkin"

"I want Waddles to have a pool day! Can I use the bathtub?"

"Absolutely not!" He shouted and glared at Waddles who oinked innocently.

Mabel pouted. "Do you have a portable pool then? Everyone has one!" She grinned.

Seb frowned at her. "We don't have one"

"Can we go buy one?!" She asked excitedly. "This is a really, really beautiful place to have a pool!" She said. "Can we?! It would be excellent to play later!"

Seb grimaced. A pool?! Pools were portable?! "Um...You see...studies show that having a pool in the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That's why I  **own ten guns** , in case some maniac tries to sneak in with a pool!" He said seriously, showing that he truly was a US citizen.

Mabel narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What kind of answer was that? Dad also had a gun, but against pools?! "Grunkle Seb, why you ackin' so cray-cray?" She put her hands over her hips.

' _Oh triangles! Did you hear her!?'_

Seb gasped offended and took a six-fingered hand to his chest. "What?! YOU'RE the one who's "ackin' cray-cray!" He huffed and stood up. "I gotta go now, and it is not related to this topic at all!"

Mabel looked at her pig with a thinking face. "Why would Uncle Seb be so weirded out by pools? Of course! I think he has a secret fear of water! We'll have to test him to be sure! Or we could leave well enough alone... Nah!" She dismissed the idea quickly. She had to help her uncle!

"Come on, Waddles! Follow me!"

-.—

Hiding behind the wall, Seb watched his giggling niece running upstairs, Waddles just next to her, oinking. What was she up to?

"I don't have time to worry about these kids 24/7" He scolded himself and sighed. "I will get gray hairs..." The blond pulled a lock of dyed curly hair to look at it. "Dipper is with Soos at the arcade, he isn't going to die, and Mabel is just...being Mabel" He nodded, agreeing with his reasoning. What had he been doing? Oh right! Idiot box!

He returned to the yellow couch he had to abandon to avoid talking about pools and water to Mabel and threw himself over it. He watched the rest of the TV show laughing like an idiot and then a movie started playing. He hadn't seen it before and it seemed interesting enough, but his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

_Argh! Stop it, body!_

' _Urgh! Again?! Why do human bodies need to sleep so much?! They need lots of cares and they aren't even that great! Like they produce waste! What a waste of energy that isn't used by the body!'_

Seb turned off the TV and curled up on the couch, snuggling against the soft material. He needed to sleep. He had been sleeping so little these days working on the portal. It would only be a little tiny nap...

" HAPPY UNCLE'S DAY!"

"AAAHH!" Sebastian screamed startled at being woken up so rudely and looked around to spot the danger. "Huh? Mabel? What?"

She grinned and gave him a present. "It is Uncle's Day!" She repeated.. "And of course it is not a day I made up!" She laughed awkwardly.

Seb raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Presents! He smiled and opened the box, only to reveal a deflated and wet duck floater. He pulled out confused and took it to his eye to examine it better. "A floater? You shouldn't have...No. Seriously, wha- what? What is this?!" He grimaced. Why did she give him a damn floater? Please tell him it wasn't an indirect that she flooded the bathroom...Some high heels would have been nice...

Mabel grinned. "What's wrong, Uncle Seb? Are you saying this floater is TOO wet? Does it make you uncomfortable? Hmm?!"

"Maybe, yeah" Seb raised an eyebrow and stood up to turn on the Tv and adjust the damaged antennae. Why did he keep such an old Tv?!

"Admit it! Admit you have a fear of water!" Mabel demanded with an angry pout.

Seb turned to look at her. "What? That's why you bought me this? You should be ashamed of yourself!" He told her, shaking his head disapprovingly and Mabel looked down with guilt. "And on Uncle's Day no less..." He smiled when he managed to adjust them in the perfect position and turned to look at his niece. "But no, I don't have a "fear of water, I don't fear anything, kid" He smiled. Good lie!

Mabel hummed. Maybe she was wrong, maybe her uncle-

"We now return to "World's Most Terrifying High Diving!" The Tv announcer said and the show showed a woman jumping from a platform towards a pool.

Sebastian shrieked loudly and scrambled away from the TV, tripping with the dinosaur skull next to the couch. He ended up with half his body on the floor and his legs on the skull. "Ah! AH! TURN IT OFF!"

Mabel gave her upside down uncle a smug smile and the man sighed embarrassed.

' _You should be, man! You look pathetic. Geesh, 38 years as a meat sack and still fearing hydrogen and oxygen'_

"So I might have a little fear of large concentrations of water...Is that really so cray-cray?" He asked with sad pouting face.

"Aaaww!" Mabel cooed and offered him a hand to help him stand up. "Don't worry, Uncle Seb! Mabel's gonna help you get over your fear!"

' _She is going to kill us, Sebastian. Think this through with your weak human brain before answering'_

"Haha! No" Seb deadpanned. "Kid, I don't need it"

"But you can't fear pools and the beach forever!" She frowned. "You can't!" She stomped her tiny foot on the ground and Seb cooed mentally. The twins were so adorable when angry...

"Kiddo, I have avoided them for my entire life, I think I am pretty capable of continuing until my meat-sack rots and dies"

"What?" Mabel frowned.

"Nothing. My point is, I hate water, Mabel, and you don't know what I'm like when I'm angry, so don't test my patience. It's that clear?" He warned and the little girl nodded slowly.

"Good girl, now go play with Dipper or something, I think he is back...PINETREE! Are you back?!" He shouted loudly and waited.

"Yes, uncle Seb!" Dipper shouted from the kitchen.

Mabel walked away from her uncle with a firm pout stuck in her mouth. Uncle Seb must be joking! He had to! What did he mean when he said he hated water? No one had the right to hate swimming pools! Especially on summer! No. It was her job to fix her uncle; he didn't know what was better for him.

She went to her room to think and ponder HOW she was gonna help her Grunkle to overcome his fear.

Seb watched her go relieved. That girl was going to kill him...He went back to sleep, completely unaware of the pixelated fella hanging out with his niblings on their room and who was going to defend Dipper in his fight...

-.-

Since having that horrible day he saw the timeline, Sebastian had tried leaving his body to go into the Mindscape, but still, no positive results. He managed to get out for 2 seconds top, look at his black and white surroundings, and then go back. That was great progress and he was feeling so proud of himself!

' _Well, don't. It shouldn't be hard to use our powers'_

_Well, I do. I will remind you that we shouldn't even have our powers. And I'm human, fucker, humans can't handle the amount of power Bill had, it's better it is coming slowly._

He was still in the living room. He had woken up from his second nap (the first one cruelly interrupted by Mabel and her present), and he considered practicing again. However, he dismissed the idea quickly. If he did manage to get out, that would mean his body would be left with no soul inside, dead. He didn't want the kids to walk and see his dead body while he was exploring the Mindscape...

So he settled again on the couch with a Pitt Cola on his six-fingered hand (He was getting addicted to this thing, he had horrible eating habits, he couldn't remember if he ate anything else than soda today) and decided to numb his brain a bit more with TV before going to the basement.

He didn't deserve what happened next.

Mabel sneaked up from behind his chair, grinning like a mad woman, and shrieked. "HEY UNCLE SEB!"

_FUCK!_

__

The blond man spat his whole drink out in surprise and that was soon followed by loud coughs.

' _Jesus, kid! The pumping organ almost stopped! Sebastian! We could have died!' His demon-self cried exaggeratedly. 'Kill her'_

"Mabel! Don't do that ever again!" He snarled and growled when the girl giggled.

"Why? Because I scared you?"

' _Because I will roast you and your pig and serve you for dinner'_

_Dude, chill_

"Because I could have hurt you! I have literally control of fire, Mabel!" He emphasized his point by flicking a flame to life in his left hand. "You get it? I don't want to hurt you"

Mabel blew a raspberry. "You would never hurt me, you are my uncle!" She dismissed the possibility of getting hurt with ease. "SO! How would you like to play go play with me outside of the Shack while wearing a blindfold?"

Sebastian sighed loudly. "Alright...wait a minute... A blindfold?" He noticed the girl was carrying a bucket with water balloons. "You're not planning on attacking me with them or drown me, are you?"

"Uncle Seb!" Mabel put a hand over her chest, offended by the accusation. "I would never!" She put on a scout's honor sweater. "Scout's honor!"

"Alright, let's go...But let me change first" He trotted upstairs to his room and Mabel grinned like the little shit she was, pulling her tucked hair out of her sweater to cover the crossed fingers on her back. Oh no, she wasn't planning on drowning him, the kiddy pool Soos managed to get her didn't even reach her stomach.

She chuckled mischievously and shouted to her uncle. "I'll be waiting ya right here, dear Uncle Seb!"

Sebastian heard that from his room as he took off his white shirt and bow tie and shivered out of nothing. He had a really bad feeling about this...

' _She's going to get us killed' Bill2 singsonged._

 _One of these days..._ Seb agreed with his demon self. His relationship with him had improved a lot since he lived in Gravity Falls. It was also due to him being more mature, with more experience and confidence in himself; what Bill2 wasn't important to Sebastian anymore, that was his younger self's problem. He was grown, he was a (kind of) mature adult and he couldn't give a fuck of what his demon self said. Of course it still hurt sometimes, but they had found a sort of truce.

He took of his pants and changed into swim trunks, but before putting on his yellow sleeveless t-shirt; Seb walked toward his mirror and turned around, trying to see his tattooed back.

He grimaced. Why did that tattoo artist had to do it so good?!

' _It looks absolutely awesome; I don't know why you don't let people appreciate art'_

The man rolled his eyes and put on his shirt. He went downstairs, feeling weird with a sleeveless shirt that slightly showed some of his tattoo. Nothing out of the ordinary, though.

Mabel saw him and grinned widely. "Finally!" She examined her uncle up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Seb!" She teased. "Why don't I have an aunt?! Huh?! You definitely could find a nice lady if you wanted to! Do you want me to help?!" The girl grinned widely, momentarily forgetting she was on a mission.

Bill2 burst out laughing as the man blushed a crimson red. "Ma-Mabel!" Seb shrieked, awkwardly trying to cover his arms and chest.

"Or you don't like ladies? Because I know some people don't!" The 12 yr old quickly reassured.

"Can-Can we stop talking about this and just go outside?!" Seb moaned embarrassed, covering his face with his eleven fingers.

"Oh right, the plan" Mabel murmured and pulled out a cloth. "Turn around, you need to put this on...uh, it's for the game!" She grinned and Seb just let her blindfold him.

Mabel tied up the cloth and curiously looked her uncle's slightly uncovered back. He had a black tattoo! Dip Dops would love to know this! She couldn't see what it was because there was only a small part, but she hoped it was a unicorn or TWO unicorns!

That was a mission for later though. "Follow my beautiful voice, Uncle Seb! BLEERRRGGHH!" Mabel shouted, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the door and then to the back yard where she had installed her plan.

Sebastian was tense with the situation. He hated not being able to see. He couldn't even use his demon eye because he had it covered with his eye patch and it had to be free for him to even try to see with it.

Mabel guided him to the kiddy pool she had installed in the yard and glanced at the green hose before grinning. She had also taken off her sweater and was wearing her swimsuit and her skirt.

"Mabel, what-what is this?" Seb touched the plastic in front of him with a confused expression.

"Oh! It's for our game!" She explained. "We used to do this all the time back in California! You get behind this and you have to hit me with the water balloons while I am also blindfolded, alright? Then we change positions! It's fun!" The girl wanted to laugh at her own lie, damn, why was she so good at this? She didn't know anyone from her family who lied so well. She was a queen, the queen of lies!

"This game sounds dumb" Seb pouted as he got in the...thing and behind the plastic wall. Mabel handed him the bucket with water balloons and put them next to him.

"You will love it!" Mabel reassured, giggling as she ran to turn on the hose and sneak it inside the empty kiddy pool. She turned on the water and ran back to her game position.

"Start, uncle Seb!"

The man confusedly threw a water balloon in the direction he heard the voice coming, and he smirked when he heard the girl squeak.

"Well, who knew? This is actually kind of fun" He laughed as he threw another one in Mabel's direction.

The girl jumped and screamed when the balloon almost hit her square in the chest. Why was he so good!? Well, as long as she entertains him as the kiddy pool was filled (and until he realized it), everything was fine.

They started playing, and both uncle and niece realized this invented game was actually kind of fun! Mabel jumped and dodged the attacks and sometimes she was hit. Meanwhile, the pool was getting filled.

"You missed me!" She mocked and ran from side to side to confuse him. "Can't hit me!" She mocked.

Seb grinned blindly, trying to pinpoint her exact position. "Oh, sure I missed you...BUT MY AIM IS GETTING BETTER!" He threw the balloon and Mabel screamed when she was suddenly attacked by water.

"That hurt, Uncle Seb!" She complained laughing and Seb frowned worriedly, trying to take off the cloth from his brown eye. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Are you...all...right..." He trailed off, feeling cold water almost touching his knees.

He had been so concentrated in throwing the balloon that he didn't notice the water quickly filling the pool.

Mabel grinned. It was time. "Take off you blindfolds...now!"

Breathing quickly, Sebastian pulled the cloth of his face, careful with not taking off his eye patch as well, and he looked around, realizing he was IN a pool with water quickly filling it.

' _Yeah, that's pretty much what I was expecting' Bill2 hummed._

Sebastian screamed and tried to get out of the pool, but instead, he only tripped and fell to the water.

Mabel winced and slowly approached her panicking and screaming uncle who was frantically trying to reach the border of the small pool.

He reached it, shivering and almost lying down on the floor of the kiddy pool (instead of getting out like a normal person) and stayed there, crying.

"You're doing better than I thought!" Mabel praised. "Now let go of that!"

Sebastian had a death grip on the border of the plastic pool and he shook his head repeatedly before replying in a high-pitched voice. "Nope!"

Mabel rolled her eyes and forced his eleven fingers to let go, making his uncle scream again.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to drown, Mabel! Let me go!" Sebastian sobbed, wanting to grab the border again but his niece was having none of that.

"You can't die in a kiddy pool, Uncle Seb" She explained calmly, surprised with how fear could literally paralyze her intelligent uncle and froze him in his spot. If he wasn't lying down and grabbing the border of the pool as if he couldn't touch the floor, the water wouldn't even reach his stomach.

Mabel pushed him to the center of the pool with a stick and the man cried, the pool was full and reaching his chest. He was going to die! He drew his knees close to his chest and screamed even louder than before, he even scared some birds in the forest and they flew away.

"Oh, for the love of- Wait, Uncle Seb, I'm coming!" She exclaimed and threw her skirt away before jumping to the water.

She accidentally splashed water to his face and her uncle sobbed, and covered his face as he trembled comically. Mabel bit her lip, this wasn't funny anymore, and she couldn't tell if he was breathing normally...

"Uncle Sebas, ssshh...It's ok...You are ok, see?" She offered him her small hand and Seb took it gladly. "The water isn't going to continue rising, ok? Just...Just imagine you are taking a bath!"

"I-I don't take baths..." Seb quietly mumbled, looking down to make sure Mabel wasn't going to leave him there to die and let go of his hand. "Only showers..." He sobbed like a little boy. He looked so scared and pathetic sitting there that his eyeliner was running.

He remembered perfectly the saltiness of the water getting into his mouth, the burning in his lungs, the feeling of helplessness as he tried to breathe but couldn't, as he tried to grab onto something, touch anything, but his feet couldn't reach the ground. His heart was hammering against his chest so fast and loud he thought it was going to explode.

His niece hummed and wiped the black running liquid from his right cheek. "It's ok, Uncle Seb. You need to get over it; you aren't going to die because of water. You are safe, see? Try moving your hand around the water, like this" She slowly ran her hand under the water. It took a while, but Seb eventually copied her movements.

"That's good!" She praised and Seb managed to give her a small smile. The girl swam toward the forgotten water balloons that were floating on the water and grabbed some before going back to the man.

"Try grabbing this and breaking it" Mabel instructed. She just wanted to help her uncle. Mom told her that people needed to face their fears, so she thought it would work with her uncle too. She wanted to help, she loved helping people, and she hated seeing how scared her uncle was in the water.

Sebastian sighed and realized his breathing was slowing down, because...yeah, the water was not increasing but he wasn't risking it, not yet. He broke the balloon and threw the broken pieces away.

Mabel swam a little further from him and threw him another water balloon. Her uncle barely caught it and it splashed in his face, making him wince. "Throw it back, Grunkle Seb!" She said, using her nickname for him to know he was great.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and threw it to her, and Mabel threw herself to catch it dramatically. Her hair got all wet and she spat it out of her mouth, making Seb giggle.

"Watch out! It's going back!" She threw it softly, knowing that it could scare her uncle if it made him fall, and her uncle, still sitting on the water, caught it easily.

"It's going back, Shooting Star!" He warned and the girl tried to catch it, but it flew away of the kiddy pool and exploded on the grass.

Mabel stood up to look at the fallen balloon. She looked at her uncle and both started giggling.

"Ten additional points for watering the grass, we need to keep this planet green" Mabel giggled and Sebastian laughed out loud.

They continued playing with the water balloons, gently throwing it back and forth as Waddles oinked and tried to look at them, but unfortunately he was too short to reach the border. Mabel was having the time of her life, playing with her uncle in a kiddy pool.

Sebastian was conscious he was still tense and nervous, wincing and freezing for a second when water splashed to close to his face, he knew he wasn't enjoying it per se, but...playing IN the water actually felt... _nice_. It didn't feel suffocating like the beach, and it certainly didn't feel like the swimming pool those bullies threw him in when he was a kid. He was breathing, he was in the water and he was  _fine._

' _It was time you get over it'_

He doubted it. A phobia such as his wasn't cured playing with water balloons with a twelve year old, but it was true, he was in the water. Thinking of ever doing that would have made him shit his pants before. This was...bearable.

"Uncle Seb!" Mabel was feeling extremely proud of herself. Her uncle was cured! He was happy! "Do you want me to help you float? It is cool, watch" The girl stayed still and Seb watched with fascination at the girl floating on the water.

"Um...That's...nice, but can we go out now? I think I was brave enough for today" The whole experience had left him exhausted, and his throat hurt a bit for screaming so much.

"Oh..." Mabel nodded. She understood. "Of course!" She jumped out of the pool and looked at her uncle, who was still frozen on his spot. "Oh, right. Let me help"

She guided her uncle to the border of the small pool and gripping the border of the pool tightly; he stood up and got out of the plastic circular trap.

Seb turned around and squeezed his wet eye patch. Urgh. He hated this! It was so uncomfortable!

"Mabel, did you bring towels?"

The girl's smile disappeared. "Oh" She knew she was forgetting something!

"We are going to get everything wet if we enter!" He complained.

Mabel giggled "Well, then let's wait here until we are less wet!" The girl pulled her hair away from her eyes and ran away to the freezer to grab some Popsicles.

Sebastian chuckled as he shook his head slowly and went to sat on the porch. The sky was slowly turning color but the weather was still warm for them to stay here wet and not get sick. He didn't need to deal with a sick child right now.

Shooting Star came back and handed her uncle a Popsicle before sitting next to him the porch. Seb gratefully accepted the treat and licked it, watching the pig trying to escape from the water prison Mabel had put him in. She said it was for him to play too, he only hoped the pig drowned so they could eat it. Or him, the kids didn't eat pork.

"I'm sorry" Mabel said suddenly and the blond turned to look at her with the treat in his mouth.

" Fouh wha'?" He asked with his mouth full and Mabel giggled softly before looking at the pool once again.

"I scared you, and I was scared you would be angry with me after this...And you said you didn't want to, but I still did it...I'm sorry..:"

' _Welp, she aint wrong. It's her fault we almost died today'_

Seb smiled softly at his niece and ruffled her wet hair. "Hey...Yes, you tricked me, and really scared me back there; I thought I was going to die for a second" He stopped to lift Mabel's chin gently. "But you wanted to help me, and I appreciate that a lot, Shooting Star...And, hey, I-I think your treatment worked a tiny bit"

"It worked?!" Her brown eyes widened incredibly huge and smiled at him with a huge braced smile.

"A tiny bit" He clarified. "I mean, Mabel, I have what you humans call, phobia. That's not the same as a simple fear...And one of the treatments is actually making the person face it...I never did, and it still makes me uneasy...But, I had a lot of fun with you today, and I think water has turned a little less horrible" He concluded and laughed when Mabel hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad it helped 'a tiny bit', Grunkle Seb" She said and squeezed him with all her might, which was actually a lot and made the blond squeak. "Uncle Seb... Why are so afraid of water?" She asked curiously with her head on his shoulder.

Seb sighed. "I-I almost died...When I was baby I-I walked too far away from the shore and then I couldn't go back. The water-The water kept pulling me away and I couldn't breathe, and-and water continued getting in my mouth and through my nose..." He whispered.

Now that he realized it, he had never talked about his fear, to anyone, not even his Ma or brothers...They just kind of understood why he didn't want to go to the beach anymore or to pools and they accepted it. Talking about it was lifting a weight off his shoulders.

"I'm sorry that happened to you..." Mabel patted his wet and not fluffy hair gently.

Seb smiled. "It's alright, kid"

Mabel took Waddles out of the pool and the tired pig threw himself to the porch with them, enjoying the humans' company. It was then when they realized they were dried enough to get inside and when Dipper, Robbie and Wendy appeared.

"Pinetree! Where have you been all day?"

"Why is your face all bruised and scrapped?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me he hit you, Pinetree because I would kill him if he did" Sebastian stood up and walked toward Robbie, towering over the teen because, despite being a short adult, Robbie was still a 15yr old boy.

"Wow! Wow, Mr. P" Wendy quickly intervened, stepping in front of Robbie. "They didn't fight! Dipper said they fell over trying to stop two other guys from fighting each other, right guys?" She smiled at the two boys and they quickly straightened up.

"Of course!"

"We would never fight!"

"Hehe, cool. So, wanna go inside?" She pointed to the gift shop's door an Robbie quickly followed. Dipper wanted to go too, but he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by his curious uncle.

Sebastian needed to praise himself later for not using his powers without his 'magic bowtie'.

"What happened, you didn't fight my ass, kid" He chuckled and Mabel gasped, covering her innocent and pure pig's ears.

"I accidentally brought a game character to life and he was supposed to protect me from Robbie but it backfired because he wanted to kill him and then wanted to kill me, he almost destroyed the water tower too, but Soos helped me and now he is defeated and all is back to normal" He summarized his entire adventure.

Seb blinked and looked at Mabel, hoping she was as confused as him, but she nodded with a smile. "He had a funny voice! He said Poop and butts!" She burst into laughter and Seb sighed.

"Ok..I-I really don't wanna know...I'm glad you are safe" He nodded. "What are you to do with gloomy boy over there?"

"Well" Dipper snorted before continuing. "We decided to make a cold war pact, because if we didn't, we would lose Wendy"

"So you are going to hate each other in silence?"

"Exactly" Dipper clicked his tongue and pointed at him with finger guns.

"Like girls do!" Mabel giggled.

"Not only girls do it, sweetie" Seb said.

"What did you guys do? You were at the pool, I see?" Dipper glanced at the kiddy pool with dinosaur decorations. It would have been fun to be here and play instead of running and fighting for his life...

Mabel giggled. "We played with water balloons too"

"Oh..."

"You have all summer to play in the pool, kid. Now go inside with Red"

Dipper nodded and ran inside of the Gift Shop. "See ya!"

"Shooting Star, do you think your brother would like boxing lessons?"

-.-.-.-

"Can you remind me why we are watching this again?" Dipper asked with a cheek resting on his fist. Everyone was watching Duck-tective and he was getting a little bored, wanting to go explore instead.

It's been a few days after pool day and Dipper had explained his uncle every detail of his adventure.

"You could have died! What were you thinking?!" Sebastian cried. "What would I have told Sherman?! TELL ME, MASON!"

"Uh...Dipper died?"

"Because a videogame character killed him! Do you know WHERE I would have ended?!"

However, Dipper apologized and bought him Doritos, so everything was forgiven.

Sebastian looked at his bored nephew with a grin, they should continue JUST to annoy Pinetree "Cuz it's literally the only good show in Gravity Falls TV" He replied before standing up to stretch. "I want pop-corn! Do you squirt want pop-corn?"

"Yes!" The twins yelled.

"Make your own then, HAHAHA!" Sebastian ran away and barely dodged the cushion Mabel threw him.

"Big jerk! Make us popcorn too!" Mabel ordered and Sebas was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"Huh. Who could it be? Hope its death to take me" The adult complained and Dipper shook his head. Why was that man so dramatic?

Sebas opened the door and grinned. "Welcome to a world of mystery!"

"Sebastian Pines?" The unknown person asked and Sebastian paled.

' _RUN'_

"Ah! The FBI found me!" He threw a smoke bomb at the ground to distract the man and then ran inside to where the kids were, watching him curiously.

"Let's go, kids! We gotta pack and leave the country!" The blond ripped off a decoration on the wall to get the bag of money he had been saving and started patting the wall desperately. "Ah! Which one of these is the trap door?!"

The kids watched the man get inside the house and Seb backed away from him.

"Mister Pines. I'm from the Winninghouse Coupon Savers contest, and YOU ARE OUR BIIIIIIG WINNER!"

This was extremely suspicious. Since when did he use coupons? Welp! Who cared! Free money!

A cameraman came in, along with two women holding a check for 10,000,000 dollars.

"Great! Haha! My dream of becoming rich! It has come true!" He smiled.

The kids cheered and looked at each other.

"We are rich!" Dipper exclaimed. "I'm gonna get a butler!" He declared with a smile and Mabel gasped.

"I'm gonna buy a talking horse!"

Sebastian chuckled. Did he really think he was this stupid?

' _I think so'_

_I don't care what you think, haha!_

"Just sign here for the money" The man grinned at him and Seb continued faking it.

"You bet!"

As he expected, Gideon came through the check, ripping it in half. "Ha! Sebastian, you fool! You just signed over the Mystery Shack to lil' ol' me!" He sang and started making a victory dance.

Dipper and Mabel gasped scared. "Uncle Seb! What do we do?!" Mabel exclaimed.

Seb squatted in front of Gideon and grinned, showing him his fangs. "HA! Might wanna take another look there, Star-Boy!"

Gideon huffed and read the contract. "The shack is hereby signed over to... SUCK MY...I can't read this, man, I am nine" Gideon said, slightly perturbed.

Sebastian smiled and the twins laughed out loud.

Gideon growled and then ripped the paper. "How dare you, demon!?"

The twins glared at the insult.

"I am not a threat to be taken lightly!" He said and then lifted his arms for the man. "Come here hon', I need your arms"

The man, also glaring at the Pines, lifted up Gideon for him to continue his monologue. "I'll get you, Sebastian Pines! I'LL GET YOU ALL!" He threatened and the man carried him out of the Shack, followed by the woman.

The door was slammed shut and Seb shook his head. Gideon had been trying to steal the shack from him for a while now. He couldn't think of any reason aside from him wanting to be annoying. Star-Boy couldn't know what he was doing, could he? He was fake! And-And an idiot! He thought childishly.

"So...where were we?" The man turned to look at his niblings again. "Oh yeah, TRY TO CATCH ME! I'LL EAT ALL THE POPCORN!" He laughed and ran to the kitchen.

"Uncle Sebastian! Not fair!"

"Come back here!"

The twins laughed and followed their uncle to the kitchen.

-.-

The next day, while the twins were in the gift shop with Soos, Sebastian locked himself in his sewing room and talked to himself with a firm and determined voice.

"Listen, Pines. We are going to get out of this meat-sack today!" It was getting frustrating all his failed attempts to stay out of his body for more than one second. He wanted to do it! Not exactly to extend his powers and abilities anymore, but because this has become his mission and challenge to accomplish.

He closed his eyes and took a deep mouthful of air. Come on...This was just a meat-sack...A vessel...He could do this; his mind didn't have to be attached to his body, get out...get out...

The blackness disappeared and was replaced by a black and white sight of his office. His body started shaking for the mental effort he was doing and suddenly felt a force pushing him out. It was weird, it was like stopping a car abruptly. When he saw his hand, it was white and translucent.

Was he actually out?!

"Hey kid, welcome to the Mindscape and that" He said without energy.

Sebastian turned around and saw Bill2 lazily floating next to him. Floating...Was he also...The man looked down at his feet and a happy squeal escaped his mouth. He was above the ground! Floating!

"I did it! I actually did it! HAHA! High six, man!" He lifted his hand to his evil self and the triangle had no other option than to high four him.

Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror. It was so weird looking at himself so translucent and ghostly! But cool nonetheless! He got closer to the mirror when he noticed something different on him. The man realized his left eye, instead of being yellow with a slit blind pupil, was white with a normal blue, but blind, pupil.

"Why?" He asked curiously, but Bill2 just shrugged.

"Why would I know?!" He spat.

Sebastian hummed and smiled a bit. He liked this. So this is how he would look like if he had a normal eye...It looked really nice, he looked even more like-like his brothers now...

The man shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and looked down at his body, completely still and pale, dead, in other words. He floated closer to his body to examine it. His eyes had stayed opened, creepy, but even creepier was that neither of his eyes had pupils anymore. Not the yellow eye, not the normal eye.

"Creepy, but awesome!" Sebastian declared. He wanted to go all around Gravity Falls and spy on people! Maybe he could haunt Gideon's house! This did mean he could enter to people minds and bodies?! That would be so cool!

"I don't think so" Bill2 crossed his arms. "I don't think you are ready. Knowing you, you would get trapped in that mind and we would never go back to our meat sack!"

"AAwww!" Seb poked the triangle in his left side. "I am not that stupid, don't worry. I'll practice first, of course!"

Maybe he should go back. Baby steps with experimenting with his powers. He didn't know what could happen to him or his body if he stayed out too long. Sebastian took a deep breath (despite he didn't need to breathe like this), and Bill2 and him got back in his body again.

Sebastian's face regained its color again and the man gasped for air, trying to adjust to his lungs again. That was the best literal out of body experience EVER!

"You think I'll be able to get to possess bodies and all?" He asked to himself. He wasn't intending it in an evil way, he was curious, he wanted to try, and having powers as a human was amazing and so strange! It made him feel special, and powerful! Especially powerful!

' _Of course, but not yet' Bill2 sighed._

"Again! Again!" Sebastian chanted like a child, and when he was about to close his eyes to try again, he heard shouts coming from the Gift Shop. He sighed and stood up, stumbling a bit for having his legs numb for some seconds.

Why couldn't the kids stay out of trouble for 5 minutes?! They always had a mysterious or magical problem and he couldn't let them on their own, fearing something might happen to them.

However, when he entered to the Gift Shop, asking what was going on, Mabel happily told him she was taller than Dipper and that she was becoming the alpha-twin while Dipper angrily told him it was by one millimeter.

"Uncle Seb, tell Mabel she isn't that taller than me! No one uses millimeters!"

"Most countries use millimeters, it is just us using this weird system of measurement" Seb shrugged and Mabel poked Dipper in his cheek.

"Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!" Mabel chanted and Dipper pushed her.

"Stop!"

Sebastian snorted. It really reminded him of when he was kid. Stan used to call himself the Alpha triplet for being stronger and the 'oldest'. He had been so shocked when Ma told him she lied and that Stanford was in fact, the oldest.

The former demon started laughed, this was hilarious, but kind of dumb, did he really stop his practice to see his niblings fight about who was taller?

"Uncle Seb! I wanna make a deal!" Dipper exclaimed and Seb raised an eyebrow. "I wanna be taller than Mabel!"

"No!" Mabel exclaimed worriedly. "Then I also want to make a deal!" She pouted. "And I want to be taller than Dipper forever!" She added.

Sebastian laughed. "Kids, I won't get involved in your little, dumb fights, and no, I don't wanna make a deal with ya"

"I want to make a deal too!" Soos exclaimed, wanting to be included.

"No" Seb deadpanned and glared at his employee before kneeling in front of his nephew. "Pinetree, it doesn't matter Mabel is a little taller than you. Remember what we talked in my birthday? You will grow up too when your time comes"

Dipper was still pouting. He didn't want to be shorter!

Seb grinned "Now, I don't want you to get ... _short_ with your sister" Seb knew he shouldn't, he had been bothered for being short as a child, damn it! He was a terrible uncle, he knew, but bothering Pinetree was too hilarious and he loved puns!

Mabel saw her chance and took it. "Now, Uncle Seb, I hope you don't think  _little_ of him!"

Both started laughing and Dipper huffed, leaving the Gift Shop completely pissed off with his family.

"Dudes, maybe you should lay off a bit..." Soos frowned worriedly, watching Dipper leave.

"Nah, he will forget it..." Seb reassured the younger man and then looked at Mabel who giggled.

"Yeah! He will forget cuz he's got short-term memory! High five!" She laughed and raised a hand for her uncle to high five or high six.

The blond however didn't high six her and put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "And you, don't bother your brother too much, he will most likely have a growth spurt in his teens and be taller than you"

"Nah!" Mabel dismissed the idea. "Mine happened first. I'm gonna be taller in the end. It's science, Uncle Seb!" She grinned and Seb sighed.

"Well, as long as you don't fight with your brother I don't care" Seb saluted. "I'll be in my office. Soos?"

"Yes, Mr. Pines?"

"Don't bother me"

"Of course, Mr. Pines!" The man said loyally and Seb grinned, lifting his hand to high five his niece. The girl grinned and they high-fived.

"Ow! That's...ah! Damn it!" Seb rubbed his palm with his six-fingered hand. That hurt!

"I high-five hard" Mabel explained and Seb nodded.

"Yeah, I notice. Behave, kid!" He ruffled Mabel's hair before leaving.

-.-

He really should work, but between drawing and leaving his body and exploring the world like a ghost, he preferred a little more getting out of his body.

He sat down, making sure the door was locked and his body was comfortable on the chair and that it wouldn't fall, he closed his eyes and in less time than before, he was pulling himself out with Bill2 next to him.

He had come to the conclusion that because Bill2 was a representation of his evil side and himself was the good one (or human, he wasn't good per se), both had to come out as the two halves of the same soul or mind.

"Oh, so that must be why I don't have my yellow eye!" Seb exclaimed, startling the triangle. "You are the bad one, and that eye is yours, that's why I have a normal one as a ghost!"

The triangle blinked, not really understanding. "Sure" He shrugged.

Seb giggled and floated through his office's wall, ending up floating in the hallway. He returned to his office and squealed. This was so awesome!

Everything was black and white except for him and Bill2. This brought lots of memories that he had almost forgotten before coming to Gravity Falls. Bill had hated being in the Mindscape, he had hated seeing everything as a spectator and not being able to interact with anyone in the Third Dimension. That was one of the reasons he wanted to get a physical body. (Apart from conquering and ruling over it, of course)

"I hate this" Bill2 complained, proving his point. He was floating behind him as the human laughed for making his transparent hand go through the wall again and again.

"Haha! Watch this!" Seb got in his body again and gasped, but he had a big smile. "IN!" And then he got out. "And out!"

Bill2 didn't appreciate it and started turning red as his human half continued jumping in and out of their vessel, dragging him with him. He hated Sebastian was stronger than him, he was human and he hated admitting it, but he was control of the body.

"Stop!" He roared, completely red by now.

"Calm down, Dorito! Hey! Let's spy on the kids!" He declared and in a super hero position, he floated upstairs. Stopping was kind of tricky, but he was going to do it perfect eventually!

He entered to their room, but it was empty. Where were they? Was Mabel still downstairs? And where was Dipper?"

He got out and stayed floating in the hallway, when suddenly, Dipper came running upstairs and walked straight through him, carrying what looking like a flashlight.

Sebastian gasped as a shiver ran down his whole unphysical body. It didn't hurt, he couldn't feel anything in this form, but it was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Haha!" Bill2 mocked, pointing at him.

Before he could think of moving, still analyzing and processing the experience, Mabel appeared out of nowhere and ran through Bill2 before going to her room.

"Haha!" Seb mocked back as the triangle growled and turned red.

"Give it up, Dipper!...What happened?!" He heard Mabel shout from inside the room and Dipper replied.

"Oh, you know, puberty and stuff...Uncle Seb I was going to grow too"

Seb was curious of what the children were doing now, because this seemed suspicious, but he decided against it. He shouldn't sneak on their conversation, it was rude and did nothing to gain their trust.

"Booo!" Bill2 smacked his head. "Boring!"

Sebastian pushed him away from him and laughed when Bill2 spun before stopping with a pout.

"Come on, let's go" He floated through the floor just as Mabel and Dipper exited their room screaming and fighting. Nope. He didn't want to know.

Sebastian went back to his body and he gasped for air again. He was more tired than the first time he did it, but it must be because he was out longer. How long was it? Like, what? Almost 8 minutes...

He was about to go the kitchen for water, or soda, when he heard knocking. Sebastian lazily walked to open the door and frowned when he saw Gideon there.

"Urgh, it's you again. Whatcha want now?"

"Oh, howdy Sebastian! Listen closely. Inside this jar I have 1000 Cursed Egyptian super termites. Hand over the deed to your property or I'll smash this jar with a bat, and they'll devour this shack with you inside!" He threatened as serious as he managed to get with that chubby face.

Seb grinned. He pointed to his car. "Oh my gosh, what's that?!"

Gideon turned around confused and Sebastian pulled the jar from the kid's hands with his mind, only to smash the jar on the floor.

The termites surrounded Gideon and started attacking him, making the adult laugh maniacally.

"Oh, no! Aaaah! Get it off! Aaaahhh!" Gideon screamed, trying to get rid of the deadly insects.

"Hahahah! Soos! Get in here and bring my phone! I wanna take pictures!"

Gideon ran away, still with the termites trying to bite him, but he stopped only to threaten him again. "Y'all may have won this battle, but mark my words, Sebastian! Your family has a weak spot, and I'm gonna find it! Aah! My hair!" He squeaked and ran away.

Soos appeared with his boss's phone, loyal and kind as always. "What happened, Mr. Pines?"

"Oh, it was Gideon again" Seb shrugged it off. "He was attacked by termites, I hope he dies" He said casually. He saw his niblings run out of the Shack by another door and they started fighting.

"Hey! Stop it!" He ordered before closing the door. Urgh, kids. They were cute and all, but they gave you headaches.

The blond turned around with a grin and put both his hands on his employee's massive shoulders. "Guess what, Question Mark!" He squealed.

"Um...What?"

"I have new powers! I can almost master them! Just like my fire and mind powers!"

Soos decided to be a little shit and grinned. "You haven't mastered your fire powers, Mr. Pines. I still see burnt tables and stuff around here"

' _Urgh! Burn him!'_

Sebastian snarled, showing him his fangs to intimidate him but to no avail. Soos had known him for too long to know he didn't mean anything by that. "I'll let you know, kid, that those were burnt a long time ago! I now burn things voluntarily!" He brought a flame to life before disappearing it. "But that's not important right now! Now I have a new power!"

"And what is it?!" Soos asked excitedly.

"I can get out of my body!" Seb exclaimed with a huge smile that wasn't imitated by Soos.

"What? I don't get it, Mr. Pines..."

"I-I mean...I can separate my soul of my body and see it from the outside! And then I can go through things and stuff! Supposedly then I should be able to possess other bodies and minds but that isn't important right now!"

"So...it is like an astral projection?" Soos tried.

"Um...yeah, like that!" Seb smiled happily.

"Oh! Cool, dude! Can you show me?"

Seb hummed, stroking his small beard in thought. "I-I don't know how to...I mean, you would know I am not in my body anymore because it's dead...but, you wouldn't be able to see me when I get out...I'll show ya when I can possess things, though! Then you will be able to hear me, deal?" He smiled and Soos nodded excitedly.

"Oh, alright! I'm so excited to see that!" Soos exclaimed and Seb chuckled.

Soos could be careless and kind of dumb sometimes, but he was really fond of him. Question Mark was his friend, he was kind, he was fun, and helped him so much when he arrived to Gravity Falls...It was him who helped with the creation of the Shack and he was the only person in Gravity Falls who knew about his powers and what he was capable of...No one knew who he used to be though or what he did in the basement every night; he couldn't risk losing Soos...

"Mr. Pines, the mirrors we were going to use for the maze have already arrived? Are we going to install them now?"

Seb grinned. Oh right! The maze! "Oh, hell yeah! Let's go!" The blond ran to the backyard, completely oblivious to the fact that his niblings had been kidnapped.

-.-

Using his black cane as a magic wand, he moved with his mind the mirrors from the yard to the Shack, while Soos struggled to carry one.

"Soos! This maze of mirrors is your best idea that I'm taken credit for yet! We're gonna make a fortune!" He smiled proudly, watching his employee do all the work.

"Mr. Pines...why do you use a cane?" Soos asked curiously, sighing in relief when he left the mirror on the floor.

"'Cuz it's part of my presentation card! Eye patch and a cane along with a perfect and immaculate suit as this-" He gestured at his clothes "-And my bowtie! Which by the way, remind me not to use my powers without it, the kids think it is the source of my powers!"

Seb reminded he tried to add a top hat, you know, to enjoy the irony, but for some strange reason, he couldn't wear hats, any type would just...float over his head, despite his attempts to keep it on his head, and he couldn't allow that to happen in front of mere stupid mortals...Soos had said it looked awesome, but he had been a kid, magic was always awesome for them.

"Why don't you just tell the little dudes they are yours?" Soos asked confused as he put the mirrors where they should be. "You told me"

"Becaauuusseee!" Seb bit his inner cheek. "It's different...and I panicked, ok?!"

They fell silent after that, and they continued setting up the mirrors for their new maze. The mirrors were being sold super cheap, Seb thought they could be cursed or enchanted but it was worth the money he saved...

He left his cane on a table and smiled slightly, looking at himself in the mirror. Stanley would agree with him while Ford would be complaining about their origin and telling him to be careful...He sighed.

The kitchen's phone suddenly rang and Seb excused himself for a second. "I got it!"

He ran, humming to himself and picked it up. "Yellow! Sebastian Pines talking!"

"Sebastian Pines, listen to me very closely" The words made him freeze for a second until he recognized the voice. Then he just grunted.

"I have your niece and nephew. Hand over the deed to the Mystery Shack right now, or great harm will befall them!...This is Gideon, by the way"

"Hahaha! I know it's you, Star-Boy! And seriously, kidnapping? Not cool, kid. This is gonna be your worst plot yet because they're fine. I saw them playing in the yard minutes ago" He opened the can of soda he forgot on the table.

"I have them in my possession! You don't believe me? I will text you a photo!"

Sebastian snorted. "'Text me a photo'?!" He laughed loudly. "Now you're not even speakin' English, kid! Come back when you learn to speak!"

"But-!"

"Byeee" He hang up and sighed. Urgh, what a nightmare talking to that kid.

"Who was it, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

Seb poked his head out of the window, trying to see if the kids were in the yard as he affirmed. "Oh, it was Gideon bothering again" The kids weren't here. "Soos, have you seen ma kids?"

"Negative, Mr. Pines!" Soos shouted from the living room.

Sebastian sighed. He cursed his paranoid nature and checked the backyard too. Nothing. Their room? Nothing. Urgh! Were they really kidnapped?!

"I've got something to do, Question Mark! I'll be in my office!" Seb informed before locking himself in his sewing room, going to sit down on his chair. This was the perfect opportunity to use his new power! He could go to Gideon's house without being notice and see if his niblings weren't there.

The man closed his eye and got out of his body, after doing it so much earlier in the day, it took less time and it was every time less shocking. Bill2 glared at him and Seb grinned excitedly.

"Let's go save my niblings!"

"You really have gone soft..." Bill2 shook his frame and floated behind Seb, dragged by an invisible chain that kept them together.

Sebastian flew through the walls and out of the Shack, quickly flying in direction of Gideon's house. He couldn't help but let a 'Wooo-hooo!' from time to time as he floated and pirouettes. Anyone would freak out if they were separated from their body, but not Sebastian. Not the person who had wished he could do it since he went through puberty. This was awesome!

He saw Gideon's house down below and he floated down, dragging a pouting Bill2 with him. Sebastian went straight through the door and had to stop himself from continuing going through walls. He returned to the living room where Gideon was eating ice-cream with his annoying dad and her mom, who seemed...quite scared. He saw on the table the same flashlight Dipper had had earlier. Huh. Did he steal it? He wouldn't be surprise.

The Gleeful didn't even realize they were being observed, and even less when Seb left, looking for a suspicious room but in none of them were his niblings! He stopped in what seemed Gideon's room and made a relieved sound. This was fun and all, but his niblings weren't here so he better get going...

He turned around abruptly when a ruler hit the table. Was it moving on its own!? He cautiously floated toward the table and gasped. Ma-Mabel and Dipper were there?! On-on the table and measuring less than 8 centimeters!

Bill2 laughed at Sebastian horrified face.

"Kids! What happened?!" He asked, but obviously they couldn't see or hear him.

"Urgh! Just another reason we've gotta get that flashlight back!" Dipper told Mabel.

"We gotta get down from here and save Uncle Sebastian!" Mabel urged and Dipper hummed, looking around the table.

"Save me? Save me from what?!" Seb asked again, getting frustrated at being ignored. Ok, he remembered what Bill felt when he was alive...

Mabel sat on the hamster on the table and patted him. "Cheekums! To freedom! To freedom...Aw, you're just a big old dummy-dum!" She cooed.

"I have a plan!" Dipper exclaimed proudly and soon enough, they were sliding down a rope made of Gideon's hair...Sebastian grimaced, mentally noting down that they needed to wash their hands later, that annoying kid used too much gel to be normal...

He followed his niblings to the living where Gideon was eating with Bud and they hid in a shoe, eyeing the flashlight on the table. Sebastian suddenly understood why Dipper said they needed the flashlight back. It must have shrunk them!

Gideon asked his father to take him to him to the Mystery Shack and he threw a tantrum when Bud started tickling. Damn, Gideon had his parents eating form his palm, so that was why he was so bratty and annoying...

"Do you still need a ride?"

"I'll TAKE THE BUS!" Gideon roared and kicked the door open before he left, without seeing Mabel and Dipper getting out by the dog door.

Seb followed them worriedly, getting annoyed with the black and white background. They went to the parking lot and started talking.

"What do I do?!" He asked Bill2. "I can't let them alone here! What if they are stepped on!? Or-or eaten by a bird?!" Seb pulled his hair scared.

"Geesh, calm down. If they die, it will be their own damn fault" Bill2 crossed his arms.

Sebastian shrieked when he noticed the kids weren't in front of him anymore, but climbing to where a flying discount dollar was.

He floated up to their location with ease. "Kids! Stop! What do you think you are doing?! Stop!" He ordered panicking, but his black and white niblings completely ignored him.

"He's heading to shrink Sebastian!" Dipper shouted, pointing at the bus driving away.

"Oh flying discount dollar, if only you could fly us back to the Mystery Shack..." Mabel lamented and Dipper smiled.

"Maybe it can!" He exclaimed and if Sebastian had blood in his body right now, he would have certainly paled.

"NO! No it can't! Stop! Don't you dare to-AAHH!" He tried to grab them but his hands went through them and the kids stupidly jumped and flew away with the balloon.

"They could" Bill2 commented, watching the kids fly behind the bus. "Sebastian, we have been out of our vessel for too long. Let's go" He ordered.

"N-No! I have to make sure they get back to the Shack safe!" Sebastian cried and Bill2 slapped him with a tiny, sharp hand.

"Listen, insignificant human!" The triangle spat. "If we don't go back, our body will die for real and we will be trapped in the Mindscape forever! Don't fuck with something like this, Sebastian!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Al-Alright..." He agreed with a soft voice. The kids were going to be fine, they were tough.

He flew back to the Shack as fast as he could and floated to his still locked office. He got back to his body and took a huge mouthful of air, coughing. Sebastian groaned and took a hand to his throbbing forehead. This was worse than a hangover...

' _Idiot'_

He unlocked the door and got out of the Shack, looking around the front yard for any sign of the kids.

"Kids?! I know what happened! Please, I can help" He shouted, but he didn't see any sign of the kids.

The kids were also shouting at him, but they were so small Seb couldn't hear them. "What is he doing out?! No! Go back inside!" Mabel ordered but Seb couldn't hear her.

Seb, however, he saw the bus arriving and Gideon got out of it. "Oh, damn" He mumbled and went back inside, without knowing making his niblings sigh in relief.

"Ok, Sebastian is inside, but how are we going to stop Gideon?" Dipper asked and then cried when a woodpecker started attacking. "Ah! Ah!"

Mabel eyed a wire and the smiled. "Leave that to Mabel"

While the kids distracted Gideon, Sebastian was pacing back and forth in the living room with the mirrors. Where were the kids?! Gideon was here and they weren't! He wasn't worried about that kid; he could just use his powers and stop him. He was worried about the kids.

Sebastian jumped slightly when he heard the front door of the Mystery Shack being kicked opened. "The Shack is mine, Sebastian Pines!" Gideon shouted. "Well, well, Sebastian it appears I finally got the best of-What?!"

Oh, he must have gotten Soos... Seb strained his hearing to listen better.

"Tell me where Sebastian is!" Gideon demanded and then laughed maniacally. "Oh Sebastian!" He sing-songed "I'm coming for ya!"

Seb facepalmed. Oh Soos, he must have told him...He didn't even move from his spot in the maze and grinned when he saw Gideon entering.

"Sebastian!" Gideon shouted, seeing multiple of Sebs on the mirrors.

"Oh hi, Gideon!" He greeted. "I am in a good mood right now so I will ask nicely: Where are my niblings?"

Gideon laughed. "Oh, you didn't believe me, old man? I have them under my position and they will never get away!"

"Old man?! How dare you, gnome?!" Seb cried undignified. The kids were coming, or were probably here. He trust them. "Do you wanna try our new attraction? I've been looking for someone to try out my new mirror maze, then again, you're an idiot. I don't think you can do it!" He laughed and left, his multiplied image disappearing for Gideon.

"You come back here!" Gideon shouted, putting the flashlight in his other suit pocket.

"Try and find me, twerp! Hahahaha!"

Gideon searched for him with an angry scowl on his face, and it was fun while it lasted, until the annoying kid shot a beam of the flashlight, missed, and then broke one of the mirrors.

"Hey! Watch the fucking merchandise!" Sebastian ordered and Gideon continued breaking more mirrors.

"You know that's like...300 years of bad luck, right?" Seb asked, still walking through the maze. "And those mirrors cost me like, a fortune and you are paying for all of them!"

The white-haired boy found him and smiled wickedly, pointing at him with the flashlight. Uh oh...

"Oh contraire. It will be you who pays!"

Sebastian swore he heard some voices, but focused back on the dangerous flashlight. "Put that thing down, Gideon"

"No! Finally after all these years, after every humiliation! Your business, your family, everything will finally be mine!" Gideon cried. "You have no one to protect you now!"

Sebastian's back touched the wall and his eye widened. He was cornered, damn it!

"Prepare for the wrath of Gideon Glee- Gideon glee- oh oh oh ah oh oh ah" Gideon suddenly started laughing and fell to the ground, unable to control his laughter.

' _What happened? Did he break?'_

"Um..." Sebastian didn't know how to respond to this. What was happening to him?

"Uh ey ey ey! No! No! stop it! HAHAHA!" Gideon wheezed.

"Look, um, kid..." Seb scratched the back of his head awkwardly. ". I think this rivalry thing is getting to you. Ha, I understand. I mean, I'm a formidable foe, what can I say!" He said smugly.

"No!" Gideon cried while laughing and foam started coming out of his mouth.

' _Ew, more human fluids!'_

"So..um" Seb squatted next to him with a small smile. Someone had to value his efforts... "You'll get me one of these days. Maybe, you know, run your evil plan by some friends next time..." Seb grimaced as Gideon continued laughing hysterically. "Workshop it, um, but first get your issues in order there..."

He looked around to check no one was watching and he gently kicked Gideon across the floor. "Ok, this is getting weird, there you go, around the end table, aaannndd out the door!" Seb kicked him out and Gideon rolled out before stopping on the floor.

The kid searched for the flashlight frantically and looked up at Seb. "My light!"

Seb grimaced. "Yeah, I don't feel the same about ya, pal" He closed the door and sighed. "Wow, what a mess...And the kids never came..." he bit his finger.

"Uncle Seb!"

The blond turned around at the sosund of the tiny voice, but found no one. "Kids?"

"Down here!"

He looked down and saw his tiny niblings waving at him frantically to call his attention. He knelt and cooed at them. "OH MY GOSH!" He squealed. "You are so adorable like this!" Sebastian cooed, gently stroking Dipper's tummy. His finger was swatted away by two tiny hands.

"You have some explaining to do, kids! Especially WHY you were pint sized and in Gideon's house!" He scolded.

"How do you know that?!" Dipper shouted.

"Oh, Pinetree, I know lots of things..." He grinned.

Dipper and Mabel ran to the flashlight and helped each other to grow up again to their normal size.

"Hey, you let me keep my extra millimeter!" Mabel smiled happily and Dipper nodded.

You earned it.

Awww! Thanks! Little brothe-!

"Stop it" Dipper deadpanned.

"All of this was because you wanted to grow up?" Seb asked, looking at his nephew. He couldn't believe it! Dipper seriously needed to stay out of trouble for a while!

"Ok, you know what? I won't try to be a good uncle anymore, because my amazing life tips are always blatantly ignored. I hope you get eaten next time" He cried in mock offense and the twins laughed, knowing their overprotective uncle didn't actually mean it.

"Well I guess we should destroy this thing. You know, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and junk" Mabel commented and the two male Pines nodded.

"Seems like the smart thing to do" Dipper agreed and gave his sister the magic crystal. Where did Dipper find it? Sebastian bet it was from the journal. Damn Ford writing about dangerous things...

Mabel stepped on the crystal and it broke in tiny pieces. "Die, die!"

The three smiled but suddenly froze when they heard a tiny voice calling them.

"There you dudes are!" Soos shouted,  _standing in front of some glass that he has arranged to spell 'HELP SOOS'. "_ I've been trying to get your attention"

Sebastian looked at his nephews who had a shocked expressions on their faces.

"Glue"

"Lots of glue" Dipper agreed and their uncle sighed, massaging his temples.

These kids were going to be the end of him...

' _And they were! Haha!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired with the drawings :3 All of them are in Deviantart! Tell me what you think of them and leave your reviews and kudos please!!  
> See ya next chapter with...Summerween!
> 
> *Based in Bill's backstory fanfic called Flat Dreams by PengyChan! I'll explain it in my own way and kind of changed, but if you want to know more about Bill'spast I seriously recommend you to read it! Ill continue posting (*) everytime I'm referencing it though :)


	8. Chapter 8-Twins get double candy, but triplets get three times more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you like the chap!

Sebastian groaned childishly when his alarm clock beeped in his ear, reminding him he needed to move his ass upstairs and feed his charges.

He wiped the trail of saliva from his mouth, disgusted but used to it already, and yawned loudly. He had made a stupid mistake when trying to find the other two journals and he had found out just yesterday (or today in the early morning). The paranoid ass he had as brother had written fake clues! Just because he thought someone would try to get into his house and look for his journals! He went in a useless search, got his clothes dirty for nothing!

Once he deciphered the clues, made sure they were as fake as Soos's chin hairs, he burnt them to oblivion with blue flames. How was he supposed to find them?! Did Ford even want people to find them eventually?! He was almost sure the information of the journals' locations had been in Journal 3 but when he managed to sneak it for a few minutes from his nephew; he found many burnt and tore pages.

Where was Journal 2? It was infuriating having Journal 3 so close and yet not being able to take it. Journal 1 didn't have much about the portal...When he managed to get his dumb brothers back; he was going to kill Sixer if he hid the Journal in a dumb place...like close to the elementary school. Of course that was impossible, but if it was true, he was going to kill him for choosing such a dumb and unbelievable place!

Sebastian massaged his aching temples. He needed something right now or his head was going to explode. He grabbed his eye patch and tiredly walked to the elevator. He opened the door cautiously and went to his room to take a shower. The warm water did wonders to his aching muscles and he moaned softly. He got out and with a towel around his chest; he started his ritual of shaving, hydration, and make-up. When he was finishing with the eyeliner though he frowned a bit, realizing the blond in his hair was becoming less prominent and replaced by brown. He needed to go to the hairdresser soon...Maybe he'd take Mabel, he was sure she would like it.

He changed into one of his always elegant clothes options and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. While he was cooking, he distractedly looked at his phone to see if Sherman or Abigail had texted (nope, oh right, no signal right?), and saw the date on the screen. It was June 22nd! Oh my god!

He squealed high-pitchedly happily and he almost dropped his phone in the pan with the pancakes. Today was Summerween! He couldn't wait to take the children to the store! He was going to turn the Shack in a murderous trap for brats! It was going to be so cool today!

He finished with food and ran upstairs to bother the kids. They were probably awake by now but too lazy to come down and help him with anything. The door was half opened and he poked his head into the room. As he expected, the kids were already awake. Their beds were undone but they were changed and ready for the day. Mabel was reading on the floor and Dipper was on his bed, concentrated reading Journal 3.

He grinned and made them float, his hand glowing yellow and as a result, their whole bodies glowed yellow. Dipper immediately noted something was wrong and looked around, while Mabel was oblivious and continued reading her magazine.

"Uncle Sebastian!" Dipper shouted when he saw him by the door and Seb laughed loudly, letting him fall to his bed again, while he gently put Mabel again on the floor.

"Good morning!" Mabel greeted and ran to give him a hug. "Is food read?" She grinned adorably and Sebastian gasped in mock offense before picking her up and putting her in his shoulders.

"Shooting Star! You only use me as a food provider?! I thought I was worth more!" He pouted and Mabel giggled, hugging his neck and messing with his already combed hair.

"You are the best food provider in the whole world because your food is the best!" She complimented and Seb nodded satisfied.

"Ok, that's better! And you, Pineeetreee?" The blond called his nephew's attention. "Why do you think I am the best?" Seb asked smugly, making the boy roll his eyes.

"You are the best showing off" The boy saluted and ran upstairs before his uncle could catch him.

Mabel hit his head repeatedly.

"Ow!"

"Uncle Seb! Catch him! He deserves punishment!" She laughed and Sebastian obeyed, and grabbing his niece's legs tightly so she wouldn't fall, he ran after Dipper.

"You can run but not hide, Pinetree!" Sebastian warned and when they were downstairs, he let Mabel on the couch before slowly looking for Dipper.

Mabel pointed behind a moving curtain, snitching on her poor brother, and Sebastian grinned wickedly, jumping toward it and grabbing his nephew.

"No! Mabel, help!" Dipper kicked and tried to escape, but he didn't stop laughing.

"Tickle him, Uncle Seb!" Mabel suggested excitedly from her safe spot on the couch.

Sebastian looked at his nephew with a huge smile and Dipper's brown eye widened in fear.

"No! No! NO! UNCLE SEB! HAHAHAHAHAH" Dipper burst into laughter as his uncle laughed and started ticking him all over his stomach. The poor child seemed like he was about to pee himself. Just when he thought he had won the battle, little fingers found their way to his own stomach and he shivered, getting distracted and letting his nephew go.

Dipper took advantage of this situation and started tickling him in revenge, making Mabel laugh even more and take even more pictures. This was going to the scrapbook!

"NO! NO! PITY! HAHAAHAHAH PINETREE! S-STAHP! AAHHH! BODY-HAHAHA! BODY SPASMS!"

Their tickling battles eventually ended when Seb reunited enough energy to make Dipper float away from him and stand up, asking breathlessly for a truce. They shook hands, no blue fire involved, and they went to the table to eat. They wanted to ignore the facts that now Mabel knew both of them were extremely ticklish, and they were in danger for the rest of the summer.

"So!" Seb smiled as he shoved a piece of pancake to his mouth. "Kids! Today I wanna take you somewhere special! It will be really fun!"

"Where are we going?! Will we meet unicorns?! Mabel gasped, her brown eyes identical to his brother widened the size of plates. Seb could swear he saw them sparkling, but it was probably the sprinkles his niece always had over herself.

'Ugh. Unicorns'

"Eh...No, unicorns no, but-"

"Then a real interesting and supernatural creature?!" Dipper asked with a smile. "We can choose a lot from the journal! How about we go hunt for a ghost!?"

"No! You will know in the evening!" Sebastian said mysteriously, and the twins shared a look. "Now behave for your uncle, ok? I'll tell you when we are leaving"

"Ok, Uncle Seb" The twins agreed and continued munching their food like the good kiddos they were.

Seb had to go hide in his office the whole day so he wouldn't spoil the surprise. He was just so excited. He decided to take his mind away from the happy event actually working on fixing the pile of clothes he had been neglecting. He had procrastinated a lot since the twins came. He might sell clothes, and people might buy it a lot, but they still brought their clothes for him to fix. He started as a tailor here, old habits die hard.

' _We'll scare human kids though?!'_

_Absolutely._

' _Then let's do it' Bill2 said determined._

_-.-_

The twins had a calm evening. They washed their plates after breakfast and helped Soos and Wendy at the Store. Sebas was absent all day so Soos gave the tourists their tour around their fake wonders.

"Bah, it's not a big deal" Wendy shrugged when Mabel asked if Seb was always like this when working. She received the money from the costumer and put it in the cash register. "Mr. P gets distracted easily, when you weren't here, a week could pass and I wouldn't see him a single time. Besides, he really doesn't like being with the costumers; he has a personality that doesn't tolerate idiots"

As if on cue, a man turned around distractedly and bumped against the greeting cards display, making it fall to the floor. "I think it fell" The man said and the twins looked at Wendy.

"You see? Idiots" She chuckled. Mr. P was the best though. He knew she needed a break from time to time and she let him swear, albeit not every time. Her previous bosses fired for that same reason.

When her shift was over, the teenage girl waved at the children and left, making Dipper melt and squeal high-pitchedly.

After eating lunch, while the twins and Soos watched TV, Seb kicked the door opened and jumped in front of the TV. "Let's go now! Come on! I can't take it anyymooree!" He whined and pulled Pinetree's sleeve.

"OK! Ok! We are coming!" Dipper frowned and his excited uncle squealed and ran outside to his car. His uncle really was weird, but he had learnt to love him...

Soos and the kids got inside and Seb drove into town, practically buzzing with energy, much like Mabel after drinking too much Mabel Juice.

"What is it, Uncle Seb?!" Mabel smiled, her uncle's excitement was contagious and she was already excited too.

"We are here!" Sebastian shouted and he abruptly parked in front of the store.

"Here we are, the Summerween Superstore!" He presented as the twins and Soos got out of the car.

Mabel's excitement decreased a bit because she didn't understand.

"Wait, Summer-what?" Dipper asked.

"Summerween!" Seb exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "The people of this town love Halloween so much, they celebrate it twice a year. And wouldn't you know it, it's today!" He smiled. He remembered how confused he had been when he took a nap on Summerween the first year he arrived to Gravity Fall and kids started showing up asking for candy. He thought he slept for months!

"Summerween? Something about this feels unnatural" Mabel mumbled.

Seb's spirit decreased a bit but he pouted sadly. Mabel and Dipper didn't like Halloween? He thought they would love to know!

However, Soos got the children to smile when he knelt next to them and smiled "There's free candy!"

The twins shouted and ran inside of the store. Soos stood up and high six his boss.

"Good, Question Mark" Seb nodded, good manipulation. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

The adults followed the twins inside and saw Dipper pushing Mabel in a wheelbarrow. "TO THE COSTUME AISLE!" The twins exclaimed at unison.

"Are you going to dress up too, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked when he saw Seb ran behind the twins.

"Of course! Gotta take advantage of the eye patch, don't I?" He smiled and followed his niblings.

Soos shrugged and started pressing a talking skull, which he considered hilarious, despite the stressed worker pleaded him not to continue.

The twins were examining the costumes, and Seb noticed they were looking for similar costumes. He smiled. Maybe it was something of twins and triplets to do that in Halloween...

"Ya looking for something similar, no?"

Mabel and Dipper nodded happily. "Back at home, we were always the kings of trick or treating! Twins get double candy!" Mabel informed.

_But triplets get three times more..._

"Well, I ain't a twin, but I used to do that too when I was a kid. We were also the kings of trick or treating!"

"With Dad?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian hummed. "Yeah, with your dad" He wasn't exacting lying. He did use to take Sherman trick or treating when he was still home. Who was supposed to do it? Socially-awkward Stanford? Too- popular- to –trick- or -treat Stanley? Filbrick?!

"Wearing you too old to go with him?" Mabel asked curiously.

"No, of course not!" Sebastian smiled. "When he was four, I was fourteen and I dressed up to take him. People liked it" That was true too. Of course Shermie was the center of attention, he complimented his costume, but people liked how he went through 'all the pain' of dressing up for his little brother and gave them extra candy.

The twins continued searching for a costume and Seb made a melancholic smile. When Shermie was still too young, he used to cry when Stan stole candy from his basket. Ford did it too, he saw him once, but he denied all his life, even to his face! When he grew up a little more, Sherman he kicked Stanley in the knee and he stopped stealing candy.

He felt so proud of him that day...

He didn't have time to dwell in old memories though. He was here to get ready to transform the shack into a horrible and scary trap! He picked up a big barrel of fake blood and acted as if he was crying it, but he was actually moving it with his mind. "Ha ha! When the children come to  _my_  door tonight, they're gonna run away screaming from Sebastian Pines, King of Summerween and Nightmares!"

He smiled maliciously at a baby staring at him and he showed him his fangs. Today he didn't have to be nice, he was supposed to be scary!. "Boo!"

The baby cried and Sebastian ran away laughing, while the mother glared at him. He found his perfect costume and picked it up too, and putting it on his shoulder.

He went to find his employee and found his pressing laughing skulls. Then, Dipper and Mabel, ready and excited, came running and knocked a pile of jack o' melons, breaking them.

Sebastian laughed when he felt a drop of water falling on his nose. He looked up at his barrel and his eyes widened. "Uh-oh. Think this one's leaking!" He saw it was falling over the costume too. Oh cool! Bloody character!

The worker of the store glared at them an pulled out a walkie talkie. "Have the police come and eject the Pines family from the store"

Sebastian glared and pulled out a smoke bomb. "NOT TODAY, KID!" He tossed it and looked at his charges. "Run, run, run!"

"MY EYES!" The woman cried and the Pines and Soos ran out of the store, quickly getting into the car with their stuff.

"You paid for the stuff, right?" Mabel asked as she put on her seatbealt and Seb thought about it a second before laughing.

"Nah!" The blond pressed the gas and drove away of the Store. Of course he paid. Silly Mabel, doubting his moral...

It was still kind of early when they went back home, so the twins helped their uncle with the Summerween decorations without even complaining. If only they were like this when he asked for help cleaning THEIR mess...

They put plastic bats on the ceiling, fake tombs by the entrance, a scarecrow, blocks of hay, you name it! And Seb helped them carve their jack o' melon to decorate inside and outside of the Shack.

The twins were having lots of fun with the decorations, and Sebastian felt incredibly happy he was responsible for their happiness. The twins lived in an apartment so they didn't decorate much for Halloween, and it was their first time carving watermelons! Seb wanted them to have fun today.

' _When are we going to scare people?'_

_Later_

The decorations were finished and Seb went upstairs to change into his new costume, he loved it and he looked awesome and handsome! Meanwhile, the twins stayed downstairs eating candy and drawing with Soos, who was already wearing his superhero costume.

"I'm so excited!"

"We're gonna have the best costumes, get the most candy-"

"And have the biggest stomachaches ever!"

"Yeah!"

That was the last thing he heard the twins say, but he didn't worry about it too much. They were going to be fine.

While he was changing, and applying tons of makeup to make it look even cooler, the doorbell rang and he shouted. "Kids! Trick-or-treaters. Quick! Give'em that terrible candy!" He ordered and nodded satisfied when he heard the door open.

He finished with his costume. He decided not to use the hat because, well, hats really don't work on him since he entered to Gravity Falls...

For some reason they floated over his head instead of resting normally on his head. He tossed the hat and nodded to himself. He was ready.

' _You look ridiculous' Bill sneered._

_Nope. I look fantastic_

The doorbell rang again and Sebastian frowned when he heard high-pitched screams. Oh right! Mabel invited her friends over, didn't she?

"Uncle Seb! I want you to meet my friends!" Mabel shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Seb shouted back and before giving himself a last look in the mirror, he came down.

"Ok, where are they?" Seb came down the stairs trotting and found Mabel with her friend. She looked so adorable in that costume of strawberry jelly! Oh! Oh! So Dipper must be Peanut Butter! That was genius! Candy was wearing a taffy costume and the taller kid, Grenda, was a witch.

"Heya, kiddos, ready to trick or treat until we die?!" Seb smiled at them, but the girls weren't responding, the three of them were staring at him wide-eyed; Mabel's friends additionally were blushing madly.

Sebastian was dressed up like a pirate. His right eye was given dark shadows and with eyeliner he made his eye super dark, as well as his eyelashes seemed to be longer. He was wearing one golden piercing and a collar of a light yellow triangle. His red vest was covered in buttons and had a deep v neck going down to his pectorals and showing off a large portion of his chest. His pants were almost black and his coat was super dark, splattered with the fake blood from earlier. He held a hook in his right hand and he was wearing black bloots.

"Girls?" Seb asked again with a sheepish smile, really confused and oblivious to the fact than apart from cool he looked hot!

"Hello Mr. Pines..." Candy whispered and made a funny smile. "I am so sweet I could eat myself...You can try if you want too"

"Mabel, I wanna marry your uncle" Grenda said aloud and the two Pines choked.

"WhAT?!" Niece and uncle shrieked at the same time.

"You-You are joking, right?" Seb laughed nervously, taking a step backwards.

"Of course she is joking! Hahaha" Mabel laughed nervously too, grabbing her friend's arm tightly. "Don't ruin it, Grenda, I want a real aunt or uncle" She whispered-hissed to her before looking back at her uncle. "This crazy and joking girl is Grenda and she is Candy! You can go now, shoo!" Mabel made a hand gesture and Sebastian frowned and left the lobby confused.

What was wrong with Grenda's voice anyway? She got a cold?

He went to the kitchen to prepare what he was going to do to scare the bowl was going to just lay there but they won't be able to get it! First they'd have to go through to the yard and let's see if they managed to do it!

First, he had cut some paper rolls and put glow stick inside and they now looked like glowing demon eyes! They were all over the yard and kids would freak out when they see them. Additionally, with help of the twins, he had put some face hands on the floor, so that was a bonus to the demons eyes.

If they managed to pass that, he had moved the electronic scarecrow to the porch that will move when it felt people around it. Spiders and worms (gummy worms) would fall from the roof and it will scare the children to (hopefully not real) death!

If not, he was there to scare them personally. Soos said he could take the children trick or treating. He was still worried about leaving them alone, but he trusted Soos, he knew they were going to be fine!

He heard the kids scream and it didn't with his paranoia at all. He ran towards them and saw a creepy...man? talking to them by the door.

"Hey!" Sebastian shouted and everyone shut up for a second.

"What the fuck did I tell you about talking to strangers?!"

Mabel and Dipper shook their heads nervously, telling him with their eyes to shut up.

"What?! What is that?!"

"SILENCE!" The deformed man shouted again and Sebastian felt a really bad vibe coming from ...it?

"There's only one way for you to avoid his fate..." He said and poked Ca _ndy on the head. "_ I need a treat. If you can collect 500 pieces of candy, and bring it to me before the last jack-o-melon goes out..." he blew out the jack o' melon. "I will let you live..."

Live?! Sebastian frowned worriedly and looked down at his niblings and friends. What did they do?!

"Five hundred treats in one night? That's impossible!" Dipper cried.

"The choice is yours, children. You must trick-or-treat... Or DIE. Bwahahaha!" The creature, yep, definitely NOT a human, crawled across the Shack's roof and out of sight.

' _What was that? Is it going to kill the children?! Can we see?!'_

"Oh my gosh Mabel, do you realize what this means?!" Dipper looked at his sister with a horrified expression. Oh, so they did do something...

"I do. It means you have to come trick-or-treating! Yay!" She exclaimed.

"Are you nuts?!" Sebastian finally managed to speak, ignoring the uncomfortable stares he was receiving from Mabel's friends. They will get over it... "What was that?! Why does it want to kill you?!" He roared.

"That's the Summerween Trickster! The legend Soos told us about! It is true!" Mabel told him with a scared face.

"The Summer-what-what?...No, no" Seb shook his head with a nervous laugh. "I told him that when he was a kid to scare him! That thing isn't real!" He hissed.

"What do we do what do we DO!?" Grenda cried and clung to the man's leg. Sebastian grimaced and shook her off.

What's goin' on out here, dudes? I heard a ruckus. Hehe. That's a funny word. Ruckus" Soos chuckled.

"The possible monster is making us trick-or-treat or else he's gonna eat us!" Dipper exclaimed him and Candy showed Soos a photo from her phone.

"The Summerween Trickster! Oh man, dude, you guys are in crazy bonkers trouble!" Soos said nervously and Sebastian growled.

"Soos, tell the kids that shitty monster doesn't exist!" Sebastian demanded. A monster couldn't be threatening his niblings! He was completely in denial. Not now! Not when he had everything ready to scare kids! He knew he was acting really selfish but...scaring!

' _We aren't going to scare kids?! Booo! Booo!' Bill2 shouted, making Sebastian flinch in pain._

"Kids, no. This was just clearly a man scaring people, it isn't real" Seb shook his head.

"He ATE a child, Uncle Sebastian!" Dipper cried. "How is that not real?!"

"I could eat a child too" Seb replied back with a growl but Dipper ignored him.

"How are we gonna get that much candy in one night? There's no way!"

"Buying it? Um, grabbing the candy inside the house?" Seb suggested.

Mabel clapped to call everyone's attention. "Listen up, people. Now some might say that being cursed by a blood-thirsty holiday monster is a bad thing..."

"Not real" Sebastian continued insisting.

"I wet myself" Grenda said and Seb stepped to the side.

"But that monster messed with the wrong crew! With Uncle Seb's magical abilities, Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength, Dipper's brains, and... Soos here, we'll get 500 pieces of candy and have fun doing it too, even if it takes all night!" Mabel shouted and the crowd sans Dipper and Sebastian cheered.

Sebastian looked at Dipper. "I'm not buying it"

Dipper sighed. "I-I think it really is a monster, uncle Seb...but...I don't want to trick or treat all night"

"What? Why? You feeling bad?"

"Is that...there is this party..." Dipper started but was interrupted by Mabel, who turned to look at the male Pines. "I said 'to the streets!' She pouted.

"Mabel...I-I wanted to scare kids this night!" The blond adult pouted back.

"All night? But-but I'm sick, remember?" He faked- coughed to proof his point.

"Dipper, what's worse: getting eaten by a horrifying monster, or coming trick-or-treating with us?!" She smiled.

"Well..."

"Come on!" She grabbed his arm but Seb grabbed him back.

"Wait, Shooting Star! I'll make sure Dipper is wearing a jacket before he go out...You know, cuz he is sick" He grinned at Dipper and the boy gulped. "Come, Pinetree, watch out for my traps"

The two male Pines walked back to the house and Seb went to check the lights of the shack and all his traps before leaving. "What are you waiting for? Jacket. If you are going to lie to your sister at least fake it right" Seb shook his head. He didn't understand why Dipper didn't want to go trick or treat with his twin. They had been so excited all evening? Was he having a mood swing?

Dipper ran upstairs and grabbed a thin jacket before coming down to meet his uncle in the porch. He was putting the bowl of candy super high and surrounded by traps and tricks. "Why was about this party, kid?"

"Um..." Dipper rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Wendy invited me to a party and-and I want to go, so-so I was planning on telling Mabel that I didn't want to trick or treat with her tonight"

"Well, if we don't collect these candies, we will apparently be killed by a monster so...I think that's a good reason to go with your sister..." he was changing quality time with his twin to go to a party?! "Besides, ya need to ask ME permission to go, and I haven't said anything. Let's go, Pinetree" He nudged him with his arm and flipped his pinetree hat.

While they were out, however, Sebastian was going to check on his traps and control them from where he was. It was going to make him bleed, but worth it!

Soos drove them into town, and Seb saw Mabel was carrying a bag with Dipper costume inside. In case he felt better from his cold, she had said. Seb was getting angry with his nephew. He preferred he tell her the truth instead of acting like a bratty kid to her, acting as if he didn't care about anything.

They quickly arrived to town and Question Mark parked. The two adults and the four children got out of the car and walked to the houses. His sweet and innocent Shooting Star was excitedly talking to her friends about the costumes she wore with Dipper back in California, while Dipper rolled his eyes arrogantly He was even looking at his watch as if bored! Urgh! Even if they survived this, he was going to ground him just for being annoying!

They saw Manly Dan with his sons dressed as Vikings, smashing through someone's door with a battering ram. The cops were also there, Durland was dressed as Blubs and Blubs as Durland. Seb grinned. He knew those bastards were secretly dating. It was incredibly obvious!

"Urgh, Uncle Seb was right! Why can't just buy our candy and be done with it?"

"That sorta takes the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die!" Mabel replied

"I'm trying to take the DIE out of trick-or-treat-or-die" Dipper glared and Sebastian laughed.

"Sorry, Pinetree, I forgot I accidentally burnt all the candy. We have to ask for it now"

They approached Susan's house where she was giving candies to little cute kids. She was dressed up as a ball of yarn and her hands had little cat masks over their faces.

"Well aren't you just the cutest! And is everyone in costume?!" She gave them candy with a huge smile. "Good. Wonderful"

"Happy Summerween!" The kiddies said before going to the next house.

Everyone sans Dipper exclaimed. "Trick or treat!" And Susan's eye widened.

"Is everyone in costume?" A Chimney sweep, and elephant man,  _a_  squeegee, ant farm!" Sebastian had to hold back his laughter because none of them seemed offended and he didn't want to be the one doing it.

"Oh and what are you supposed to be?" She asked Dipper and his nephew shrugged.

"Uh, actually, I'm not dressed up as anything. We're, we're kinda in a hurry, here..."

"Oh, I see..." She gave everyone a piece of candy. "Enjoy!" She shouted.

Sebastian knew this wasn't going to be enough, and apparently she didn't see him, so he made himself present.

"Heya, Susan!"

The woman turned around and saw Sebastian smiling at her, his brown eye was wearing eyeliner in a really sexy way and seeing his clean chest made her gape.

"Oh...Hi, Sebastian! Trick or treating with the kids, uh?" She giggled and Mabel watched disgusted.

When she said she wanted an aunt (or uncle) she didn't mean Susan!

"Arrgh, of course" He purred at her and the blue haired woman melted with his fanged smile. Sebastian knew the woman had a crush on him, so he better took advantage of it!

He got closer to her, while everyone watched in shock, and he put his plastic hook under her chin and grinned.

"Is that your sword or are you really happy to see me?"

Dipper gagged.

' _Sebastian, I will literally puke in your head if you don't stop'_

"Definitely my sword, dear. Put all the candy in the wheelbarrow..."He whispered and the woman stared at his brown eye. Susan was blushing madly and Sebastian grinned evilly.

"Are you robbing me, sexy pirate?" She whispered, trying to sound sexy.

"Aye, of course" He whispered back, holding back his laughter.

She giggled and gave all her candy to the kids.

Sebastian let her go and he jumped with a shriek, completely breaking character when she hit his butt. Oh fucking dammit!

She bit her lip hungrily before closing the door, revealing a poster saying 'Boo'

Seb turned around to meet everyone's gazes, his cheeks burning a bright red. He couldn't say which one of them looked more traumatized. He didn't need to tell them he didn't enjoy that either. They didn't have time!

"This shit isn't going to work with anyone else...Let's move!" He growled and when he was sure no one was looking at him, he rubbed his offended backside.

When everyone got out of their shocked trance, they looked at the candy Ms. Susan gave them. First she gave them a piece of black licorice, circus peanut, and two more red candies and the candy she poured in the wheelbarrow weren't a lot either. If they had to guess, there were like ten or fifteen pieces.

"This is loser candy" Candy complained with a sad face.

"Four pieces of candy?! This is gonna take forever!"

"We've gotta up our game, Dipper. You gotta put on your costume!" Mabel told her brother but Dipper crossed his arms.

"I told you, I'm not up to it, Mabel!" He fake coughed and Sebastian growled.

"Obey your sister, M-Dipper!" The adult shouted, biting his tongue before he could say his name in front of everyone. That would be going too far and breaking the boy's trust.

"Oh, really?" Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, and found the Trickster sitting on a street light.

Sebastian stood in front of his niblings protectively when it climbed down onto Soos and grabbed the candy from his bag. Poor Soos was sweating and whimpering silently. "I've seen better..." The monster hummed and grabbed the jack o melon from Susan's house before jumping to a house's roof.

"Tick tock" He mocked them before blowing out the candle and jumping behind the house.

"So what was that about being too sick to wear a costume?" Mabel grinned and Dipper sighed tiredly. He looked at his uncle and he glared at him.

While Dipper changed his costume in Soos' car, Sebastian was sitting on the floor, turned around and facing away from everyone. He covered his head with his coat and lifted his eye patch before closing his brown eye. He concentrated a bit and in less time than the first time he did it, he saw the image of the mystery shack from a triangular structure there. He guessed it worked just like Bill, he could see through triangles. He saw a bunch of kids running away scared and he snickered. So his stuff was working perfectly!

Sebastian frowned though when he saw two kids, a mummy and a soldier, not running away. They just walked through the traps and they didn't even flinch when the electronic scarecrow moving.

"What?" He muttered. They were now eating the gummy worms! Why weren't they scared?! They were trying to grab the bowl of candy but he wasn't going to let them! With his hand trembling a little bit, he moved the scarecrow toward them, as if it was haunted, but the kids just kicked it away, making him hiss. He instead moved the bowl with his mind just a bit taller and he saw them groan and scream angrily.

It was too much for him to do at the same time and he lost both concentration and the image of the Shack. He groaned in pain and wiped the blood coming from his nose. Damn, he had never done that before and it really hurt!

' _We should have stayed' Bill2 moaned. 'We would be there scaring those damn brats instead of being here looking ridiculous!'_

"Ok, first of all I look awesome ok?" he whispered.

' _To the point people are harassing you and touching you...Didn't know you liked that, kid. Thought you were more of a prude' Bill2 giggled._

"Uncle Seb!"

Sebastian jumped at the voice of his niece and quickly covered his eye before turning to look at her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Look! So you can see Dipper!" She said and grabbed his hand to help him stand up.

Sebastian stood up dizzily and let his niece guide him to where their group was.

Mabel let go of her uncle's hand and presented Dipper. "Introducing, for the first time in public... TADAH! Peanut Butter and Jelly!"

Everyone present cooed at the twins, especially and louder, Sebastian. He just couldn't! It was disgusting how adorable they looked! Dipper looked so small and cute in that peanut butter costume! And next to him, Mabel looked incredibly adorable! Did they have photos of them younger and trick or treating?! If they didn't, he was definitely asking Abigail because CIRCLES!

' _Dude, chill'_

"I will make you internet famous" Candy smiled and took a picture of them.

"Hey!" Dipper whined. "Erase that! Let's just get this over with, okay?!"

"Over with! Over with!" Their group chanted, decided to collect those candies to not be eaten by a candy monster tonight.

Seb approached his nephew and the boy looked up at him hopefully. "If I do this, can I go to that party?"

"Haha, in your dreams"

Dipper huffed, decided he was going to insist him all night, and walked a bit faster to catch up with his twin.

They walked up to a new house and Dipper rang the doorbell. "Do you really think this will make a difference?"

Seb gave them thumbs up just as the door was opened. The blond saw a huge and muscle biker with a long beard and a bandana and he grunted when he saw the twins.

Dipper and Mabel started dancing adorably for him. "Hat a ta tah, Tah tah ta... TWIIIIINS!" They finished with jazz hands and Sebastian couldn't believe when the man shed a tear and dumped his entire candy bowl in the bag!

"Hahaha!" The twins waved at him and ran back to them. Dipper had another face though, he looked happier, as if he had remembered the joy of trick or treating!

"Let's get that candy, guys!" He exclaimed and their mission started. They ran to each house and using Mabel and Dipper's adorableness, and sometimes using Sebastian's gentleman charm and flirty nature, they started filling their wheelbarrow and bags really quickly.

From 34 they quickly went to 124! But they were running out of time. The assholes were starting to blow out their jack o' melons!

"Come on, kids! Move it!" Sebastian urged, and moved them to another house.

They knocked on a door and suddenly, a horrible monster opened the door and greeted them. Sebastian, Soos and the kids screamed scared. He could even hear Bill2 scream scared! That said a lot!

"What a horrible mask!" Mabel exclaimed and the monster frowned.

"That's just my face.  _This_  is a mask!" He put on a green goblin mask. "Roar!"

"Yeah, stay with the mask on, Toby" Seb grabbed the sad man's candy and told his charges to go.

They went to one more house and they got a bit more candy. Mabel started counting it excitedly. "498, 499. We did it!" She exclaimed and everyone cheered loudly. "All we need is one more piece of candy!" She hugged her uncle and the blond hugged her back.

Dipper smiled and looked at his uncle knowingly. "And it's only 8:30. Perfect timing!"

"Mwah! And your cough went away too!" Mabel innocently hugged her twin tightly, glad he wasn't sick and he was able to trick or treat with her. Seb shot a dirty look at his nephew when she said that. "We'll go for one more candy, wait for us! Last one to the last house is a pair of wax lips!" She shouted and she left with her friends, while Grenda screamed 'NO!'

"Dude, I'm gonna go around and grab the truck. Soos, away!" Soos told his boss and then ran away to get it. Seb nodded and patted the floor for his nephew to sit down.

"Uncle Seb!" Dipper groaned, but eventually obeyed. "So...Can I go? It's the perfect time to go to Wendy's party!"

"I don't like how you lied to your sister like that, Dipper" Seb said and the pre-teen winced. When Uncle Seb called him Mason or Dipper, he knew this was serious. "I thought you liked going trick or treating with Shooting Star" Seb said and Dipper shrugged slightly.

"I know...But now one was hurt, though! We did this, we avoided being eaten by the trickster and no one needs to know I was trick-or-treating! Everyone wins!...Can I go?"

"I don't know...can you?" Seb smirked and Dipper nudged him in the shoulder. "But, ok, alright, if this party means a lot to you, you can go" Seb sighed while Bill2 protested.

' _No! If it means a lot for him with more reason! Don't let him goo! Make Pinetree crryyy'_

"Thank you, Uncle Seb!" Dipper hugged him briefly but Seb caught him before he could escape. He squeezed him while the child squirmed but eventually let him go.

"Urgh! Haha, you are really weird, Uncle Seb" Dipper said.

"Kiddo, you have No idea...Ok, I'll check on the house, ok? There are these two kids who aren't getting scared with what I do! I don't want them to get the candies, wait a sec" Sebastian waved and went to Cape Town, hiding his face with his long coat and lifted his eye patch.

Dipper nodded and stood up to walk around and pass the time.

Sebastian saw the Mystery Shack. He had moved the candies inside and the kids, still thinking it was a fake trick, after everything he had done to scare them, had managed to get in the house and were looking for someone or for the candies.

' _Kill them! Scare them to death!'_

He made the lights flick but the kids shrugged it off, thinking someone was doing it. Seb started moving the curtains and making random papers fly around the kids. He felt like Matilda, but of course, he was better and more awesome; because he was doing all this fake haunting from miles away from the Shack.

"-crazy monster, you were gonna ditch me! On our favorite holiday!"

He wrote 'Get out' with fake blood in one of the papers and flew it in front of the kids. He flicked from view to see their expressions, and he could see their nervous faces. To his grand finale, the blond concentrated on his mission, and managed to make the curtains catch fire (He was going to change them anyway). That made the trick, the fire extended and the kids ran away terrified.

Relax, relax. I left it right here. Behind this bush..."

Sebastian laughed, still looking at the curtains and ignoring his current surroundings, and wiped the blood from his nose. While he was flying them to the wet sink, however, he lost the image when he was roughly shaken by the shoulder.

"UNCLE SEB!"

Sebastian screamed and covered his yellow eye. Damn! That hurt! Ah!

' _Note to self. Don't let annoying kids distract you when doing that'_

He covered his eye, which was bleeding just a tiny bit, and looked at his panicking niblings breathlessly. "Uh?"

"The candies!" Mabel pointed behind the bush and Seb stood up to look over.

There, he saw the _wheelbarrow full of candy had fallen into a creek gorge and most of the candy was floating downstream._  He tried to get the candy with his mind, but the water quickly floating away and if he couldn't see them, he couldn't move them.

' _Well...It was despicable to share body with you, farewell'_

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sebastian roared at the kids, who flinched scared. His hands were itching to ignite but he kept his temper under control.

"It was Dipper!" Mabel cried, sounding betrayed and hurt. "He threw them on purpose!" She accused childishly while her twin tried to refuse it in a childish way too.

"Uh, guys?" Grenda called their attention as a jack o' melon went out.

Everyone turned around and watched terrified as the people starting turning off the lights of their jack o'melons. They were doomed. They were so doomed...

"Oh no! All the jack-o-melons are out!"

"Look!" Dipper pointed down the road w _here the last jack-o-_ melon was still lit. It was the dump and Glasses was there, about to blow out their chance to survive, quite literally.

"Ehehe! Good night!"

Everyone gasped and ran after the man, shouting and pleading him not to do it.

"Stop! Stop!"

"What?" McGucket asked confused, wondering why so many people were running in his direction.

"Nonononnonoo. Don't don't don't!" Seb and his charges pleaded but McGucket just continued being confused and scared.

"Eh? What's happening?"

"Just don't blow out that candle!" Dipper told him but McGucket, as lucid as he was, didn't comprehend a thing and laughed.

"I'm Crazy McGucket!" He laughed and inhale.

"No!"

Before anyone could do anything, Grenda rammed into Glasses and the man was sent flying to the pile of garbage. She grabbed the jack o melon and winced. "Sorry!"

Scared, McGucket escaped by climbing over a pile of cars. Seb felt pity for the man. The portal did fry his poor brain...He wished he had helped him, he could have helped him but he didn't...

"Phew, that was close!" Dipper said and everyone crowded around Grenda, who held their last hope in her hands. The group sighed in relief and accidentally, the candle was blown.

"Uh oh" Mabel bit her lip but an idea formed in her mind. "Uncle Sebas! Turn it on!"

From the deserted street, the Trickster emerged from the shadows and Sebastian stood up in front of the kids protectively. "Knock knock..."

"Mabel's right! Turn it on!" Dipper insisted and started shaking his hand not holding the fake hood, as if shaking it would make the flames emerge.

"So children. Where's my candy?" He asked softly.

"But your friends-!"

"DO IT!" Everyone shouted and Sebastian sighed. He ignited a tiny flame in his index finger as a lighter and turned the jack o melon on.

The flame turned the jack o melon blue and Sebastian held it in front of the monster. "Back off, monster! The only one who scares these kids is ME!"

"No. That was your last chance. I'm afraid it's too late and that doesn't count" The monster growled but Sebastian grinned.

"And I am afraid it does! You said before the last jack-o-melon goes out...and the last one in the street...isn't out. You never said we couldn't keep it on by our own means"

' _That's my boy! Haha! You weren't so stupid after all! You obviously inherited that from me' Bill2 said smugly._

"WHa-What?!" The monster exclaimed. It couldn't believe he was tricked in his own deal!

"Yeah, ugly!" Mabel shouted. "You are talking to the best dealer in the world"

"Shut up, Mabel!" Seb warned.

The monster growled and wanted to charge at Sebastian but the man growled louder and keeping the watermelon floating, he shot fire at the monster, which made the monster fly backwards.

Candy and Grenda gaped in awe. Mr. Pines had magic?!

Seb was waiting for it to catch fire and start screaming in pain, but the creature only laughed mockingly and the flames were freaking absorbed by his body. Ok...He didn't know he could do that...

"MOVE! Run, run, run!" Sebastian shouted at the kids, who instead of running to the left, like any normal person, they ran around the trickster. For circle's sake, these kids didn't have any sense of self-preservation...

The trickster started growing more limbs and running like a huge ugly spider, it started following his charges.

Sebastian ran after them, and saw the creature grab Candy and Mabel. . Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Ahh! Dipper!" Mabel shrieked but the boy was also grabbed by the monster which started swinging them in the air, laughing madly.

"NOO!" Sebastian screamed with all his might and his yellow eye turned red. The kids! The kids! Th kids! He couldn't think of anything else as he ran toward the monster, blasting him with blue fire. His teeth started growing and becoming sharper, his hair started turning red, and he felt his sides and torso aching, as if something tried to come out of it or tear it apart.

Before he could do anything though, a truck crashed into the monster causing it to explode.

Sebastian sighed in relief when the kids went flying, shocked but alive, which was the most important. He groaned a bit when the pain persisted and lifted his red vest, gasping when he saw yellow...things, retreating into the sides of his torso, it was bleeding slightly, but WHAT THE HELL?!

They were like limbs, though. Why were yellow limbs growing out of his damn torso?! He was starting to panic.

' _Epic demon form transformation, kid! I didn't think we were able to do it in this vessel! That's great news! But you just interrupted it like an idiot' Bill2 said matter of-factly._

Sebastian touched his teeth, which were back to normal, or as normal as they were for him, and frowned. Demon form? What the hell did that mean?! He decided to ignore it for now in favor of checking on the kids.

The one on the truck was Soos and he poked his head out of the window. "That wasn't like, a regular pedestrian, was it?"

"It was the monster!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

Thanks, Soos. Phew. I'm just glad it's over, right?" Dipper smiled too and looked at his twin. However, instead of smiling back, Mabel glared at him and walked away, walking toward her uncle with a hurt expression.

"What happened, sweetie, did you get hurt?" He knelt in front of her and picked her up easily. She hid her head in the crook of his neck and shook his head.

"I-I am just tired..." She mumbled and Seb carried her back to the car, receiving coos from Mabel's friends. Seb missed though the sad expression of his nephew.

Everyone got in the car. Seb put Mabel in the backseat with the rest of the kids and kissed his forehead before going to the passenger's seat. She didn't look just tired, she was sad too...

"Did everyone remember to put on their seatbelts?" Seb looked back at the kids and all of them sans Mabel said a loud "Yes!" She simply nodded and received a weird look from both male Pines.

"Let's go!" Soos exclaimed before he started driving.

Sebastian heard Dipper trying to talk to Mabel, but the girl was ignoring him. Did something happen while he was looking at the Shack? He really should practice being able to look at both places at once...DAMN IT, THE CURTAINS ON FIRE!

Before he could panic though, Mabel caught their attention. Everyone looked back and saw that the Trickster had reformed itself.

"Soos! Faster!" Sebastian ordered, but it was too late. The monster jumped onto the roof of the truck, and the group screamed loudly. Soos made the car swerve and move in zig zag and they managed to get the Trickster to fall off and hit a telephone pole.

"Soos!" Sebastian screamed when he saw the man had lost control and they were about to crash against the Summerween store.

Dipper leaned forward and started pulling Soos' cape frantically. "Breaks! Breaks! Breaks!"

The truck went through the wall and hit a shelf. "Are you ok back there?" Seb looked at the kids and they nodded. Everyone got out coughing and slightly dizzy from all the spins they did. Mabel turned around and she saw the monster slowly approaching through the hole in the wall.

"Guys!" She exclaimed.

"We have to hide! _"_ Dipper ordered and the group ran off to hide somewhere. Sebastian really felt bad for this, but his mission was protecting his family. He grabbed his niblings' hands and dragged them away as fast but quiet as possible.

"Uncle Seb, what are you doing?!" Mabel hissed, trying to get away. "My friends are still hiding there!" She whispered.

Sebastian shushed her when he saw the monster too close and hid them behind a shelf. Then he looked down at her and whispered. "Shooting Star, you two are my niblings, not them, I am not going to let you get eaten, sometimes, people make sacrifices for the greater good!"

Mabel gasped undignified at her uncle's response but Dipper shushed them. "It's blocking the only exit..."

"I'm not leaving without them" Mabel said firmly and Sebastian sighed. Hero stupidity it was...

They slowly moved towards the hiding spot of the girls and Soos and Seb hid his kids in the lower shelf.

"Everyone, stay quiet!" Dipper silently ordered and Seb ruffled his hair a bit before moving towards Soos 'hiding' in the costume rack. He had to do everything around here! He deadpanned when he saw his dumb employee in plain sight and pushed him a little bit further into the shelf and made him duck to become less obvious. Then he sighed tiredly and sat down on the floor, looking carefully at the kids. He couldn't believe it...They literally always ended up in some kind of murderous adventure! Damn, the curtains on fire, again. He hoped they fell on the sink and that the shack wasn't all burnt down by now...

' _It will be, you know that' Bill2 laughed. 'Then the wittle kids will sleep on the floor, get pneumonia and die'_

_Stop it!_

"That's exactly why we need to go trick-or-treating, Dipper! We're getting older, there's not that many Halloweens left! I guess I didn't realize it was already our last one" Mabel sighed sadly and hugged her knees a bit more. Seb frowned a bit. They were talking about Dipper and the party, weren't they?

The roar of the monster made everyone jump and Candy grimaced. "We have to escape..."

"What if it sees us?" Grenda asked.

"If only there was something we could use to cover our bodies and faces with. You know, like a disguise of some kind" Soos hummed, thinking hard in the things they could use.

Sebastian shared a look with Dipper and Mabel and grinned slightly. Soos was a dumb genius!

Both adults helped the kids put on the dark cloaks and grim reaper's masks. Seb found one for him and tossed a gorilla costume towards Soos. It was perfect for him.

They started running carefully from shelf to shelf, Sebastian was always behind his niblings, making sure they didn't fall, or trip or get caught in something. They hid in the shelves two times and they just needed to stay perfectly still until the trickster pass, meanwhile, Mabel's friends hid themselves as clothes. Sebastian almost squealed when he saw the exit, the huge hole on the wall. But...Someone was missing. Twins, girls, oh for god's sake...

"This way! Almost there!" Dipper whispered.

"Soos!" Sebastian snarled quietly, looking at the man standing in front of the cackling heads. "Don't do it, idiot!" He hissed and made the kids behind the counter.

"Soos, don't you dare!" Mabel insisted.

"Sorry dude, today's been way too stressful. I need some levity" Soos explained them calmly as if they weren't running from a damn monster!

"I am going to fucking fire you if you-" Sebastian couldn't finish his threat though because Soos pressed the skull. He braced himself and his niblings but, fortunately nothing happened.

"Oh thank goodness. It was out of batteries" Mabel sighed in relief but it was short because Soos struggling to open a package of batteries.

"Soos, no!" Mabel cried but her uncle covered her mouth quickly.

"Oh, I don't have time for this" Sebastian murmured . "Kids, out, out!" He growled at them and made his charges stand up. He pushed them out of the hole before he got out and a golden glow prohibited them from moving forward. Sebastian was facing them, but they could still see Soos, and none of them wanted to leave him behind.

In that moment, the head turned on and started laughing, making Soos laugh too. The Trickster quickly spotted him and came up behind him.

"Uncle Seb!" Dipper shouted when they saw the monster open its mouth and swallow Soos. Everyone screamed.

"Stay here" Sebastian ordered and with a hand still stretched and glowing yellow, he entered back to the store.

"Hey, ugly!" He called and the Trickster looked at him growling. "I don't like when people don't fulfill their end of the deal!" Sebastian shouted with rage "And you don't have any idea what I'm like WHEN I'M ANGRY!" His yellow eye turned red and while he kept the children out of this with his right hand, the fire in his left hand changed color to yellow.

The monster shrieked loudly, showing him his sharp teeth and charged at him. Sebastian shouted a war cry and dodged one of its hands. He shot fire to one of the shelves and it started burning. Using use one hand was difficult, but he managed to move it with his mind and it fell over the monster, cutting one of its limbs and making it shriek and struggle to get out.

' _Go, Sebastian! Go!' Bill2 cheered enthusiastically. 'Don't die! Don't die!' He chanted then._

The monster managed to get out and laughed at Sebastian, showing off how he regenerated its cut limb. Sebastian growled. Why wasn't it dying?! The pain in his torso returned as he shot fire at the monster, but he just absorbed it! Urgh! Suddenly, the monster got too close and hit him with one of his hands, slamming the blond against one of the knocked shelves. Seb's head hit against the sharp wood and he fell to the floor, dizzy.

"Uncle Seb!" Dipper and Mabel screamed while Candy and Grenda shouted "Mr. Pines!" when the glow paralyzing them disappeared and they charged against the monster to protect the blond. They pulled out their hidden toy weapons and started attacking to monster to avenge hurting their uncle!

Sebastian groaned when he opened his eye and saw the kids just where he hoped not to see them. Why were they so stupidly brave?! He was keeping them away for a reason! He lifted a hand to try to move them, but it only fell to the floor without energy.

"Salt water taffy? Gross!" Grenda shouted when she chopped off one of the Trickster' arms.

Dipper, using a sword and shield to attack the monster's leg, looked up briefly. "What are you—?" He licked one of the pieces that fell on his face and his eyes widened. "Wait, it is!

"The monster takes like ugly candy?" Seb asked while slowly standing up.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?!" The monster said and picked up the four kids and eventually, after struggling, Sebastian.

"Don't you recognize me? Look at my face! Look closely" He told Dipper and pulled off his mask.

Everyone gasped. Sebastian just gaped. The monster...was made of Candy?! So it could be eaten...

"Loser candy!" Mabel pointed at his face.

"That's right! Did you ever stop and think about the candy at the bottom of the bag that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls throw away all of the 'REJECTED' candy into the dump. So I seek revenge; revenge on the picky-"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and bit at the hand grabbing and tore it off, breaking. He cried startled when he was dropped and fell to the floor with a thud. Wow, he really underestimated the strength of his inhuman sharper teeth; they were really like fangs...He gulped down the piece of arm that stayed in his mouth...It wasn't that bad...

"Did you just eat me?" The Trickster asked Sebastian with eye candy eyes. Seb was about to sass him because that sounded WAY too out of context, when he saw its stomach was moving.

Seb's eyes widened when Soos ripped through the monster's chest, screaming. "Sup, bro?" He said calmly while the monster screamed and dropped the kids.

The Trickster started vomiting jelly beans and fell to the floor with a thud. Haha, candy puke.

"Dudes, you want some of this?" Soos offered, still seating on the Trickster and eating happily a large portion of it. The kids and Seb slowly shook their heads. He didn't want spoiled candy!

"Wait, you actually think I taste good?" The monster asked with its last breath, looking at Soos with a kind of hopeful look. Soos shrugged and nodded and the trickster started crying candy corn. "All I've ever wanted is for someone to say that I was... good... I'm so happy..." The trickster said before it closed its eyes and died, or it seemed he did.

Soos, still eating the monster's heart, said. "Crying makes it a little weird, but-I guess I'm still eating"

Sebastian jumped when a kid broke through the chest of the Trickster. "And that kid?" He asked. Was he in charge of another kid and he didn't know and accidentally got eaten?!

"He's name is Gorny" Mabel told him.

"Sup, Gorny?" Soos nodded at him and the small child smiled.

"I've been twaumatized!" He said. Seb nodded. He would too if he had been eaten by candy.

' _I need to be eaten by candy'_

The blond suppressed the crazier part of him and walked towards his nephews. He smiled slightly when they hugged him tightly. "Are you ready to go back home?" He asked softly.

"Yeah..." They mumbled tiredly into his chest. They shouted startled when their uncle picked them up easily and sat them on his arms. Seb grinned at their shock. He wasn't as weak as he looked.

He looked back at Mabel's friends and picked them up with his mind, making them float. The girls squealed and giggled as they floated away from the corpse. They didn't care why or how, the only thing that mattered was that their best friend's (hot) uncle had magic and that was awesome!

They had to take the child, Gorny, with them; they felt pity leaving him alone in the destroyed store. So after taking him home, Soos drove back to the Shack.

"Ok...So, there's a slight chance it will be burnt down to ashes? Maybe?" Seb told them sheepishly when he saw one of the signs of the Mystery Shack. 'You are close!...?'

"What? Why?" Dipper asked with a confused expression.

"Well, you see...As we were asking for candy, I was trying to scare some persistent kids out of the shack...They got inside and I scared them making them think the house was haunted and caught one of the curtains on fire, but I didn't check if it got to the water so...Maybe it burnt everything?" Seb smiled at them and the twins groaned and facepalmed.

Luckily for everyone, the curtains did reach the sink full of water and just a bit of the table was burnt. It didn't make a difference though; Sebastian burnt things accidentally with his hands so it was ok.

When they went to the living room though, Dipper almost had a heart attack when he saw Wendy there carving a jack o' melon.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked the teenage girl confused. She was sitting here as if she owned the place! He gave that girl too much trust...How did she even get in?!

"Hey Dipper...Mr. P!" She winked at him and Sebastian groaned. The little delinquent probably sneaked in.

"I didn't see you at the party. Where were you?" She asked the boy and Dipper, who was back in his costume, looked at his sister nervously. "Uh.. I-uh...I was trick-o-treating. With my sister" He said finally and put his arm around his twin's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Mabel nodded and Seb cooed mentally at them.

Wendy shrugged. "The party was lame anyway. Robbie ate a lollipop stick-first and had to go home sick" She smiled and Dipper snorted.

Mabel sighed. "Aw, man. We went to every single house, and we didn't even get to eat any candy!"

Seb hummed and ran out of the living room. He knew the kids dropped something when they ran away so he just went back to the hallway to see if he could find their dropped bags. AH HAH! There they were! It was like stealing a candy from a kid! Literally!

He returned to the living room and presented them the stolen candy they were about to eat. "How's that for candy, Shooting Star?"

Everyone smiled and the twins snatched the bags from him to pour it on the floor and see the candy. Seb quickly went upstairs to change into something more comfortable, he loved these boots but they were killing him. He took off his costume and put on jeans first. Before he put on his t-shirt though, he went to the bathroom to see his bare chest and torso. He examined his sides and cautiously touched the place where he saw the...thing. A hand, he knew it was a clawed yellow hand. The blood he saw earlier was also gone, and a small crust was in its place.

_What happened? Was I going to mutate or something?_

_He felt Bill2 roll his eye. 'Nah. It's just what we do, you know? Or used to, before having this limited human body. Make ourselves bigger, or scarier, that kind of stuff. Like I said, it was a nice surprise to know we can still do it in this body and you should definitely practice!'_

Sebastian sighed. He just needed to wait to go into his Mindscape and see any memory of Bill that resembled what almost happened to him.

' _And then we can practice?!'_

And definitely try to avoid it at all costs. It was dangerous, his anger was so much tonight that he almost lost control of his powers, which almost led to this...transformation. He didn't want that. He liked having powers and all, they were useful, but slowly changing to being a demon was a big No. He didn't want to lose control of his powers, he could hurt Mabel and Dipper and that was the least thing he wanted to do.

' _Sourpuss'_

Seb grinned and put on his white shirt before going downstairs in socks to meet everyone. The girls were already out of their costumes and when he asked, they told him Dipper was in the bathroom.

Mabel was sitting on the couch and he picked her up and put her on the floor. "I'm the oldest, I deserve the couch" He stuck his tongue at her and she gasped.

"But I am younger! I am more fragile to be in the cold hard floor"

"Touché, but no" Seb laughed when Mabel pouted. She forgot about it though in favor of searching something to see. They eventually agreed on the Gravity Falls Summerween movie marathon and Dipper came back just in time.

Seb looked at his niblings. Dipper put a bandage on Mabel's bruised arm and they smiled, forgiving each other with a single smile. He hoped they trust each other like that forever...

While the weird alien movie played, Seb sighed and said what he had been thinking about for a while. "You know, kids? I've been thinking. At the end of the day, Summerween isn't about candy or costumes. Or even scaring people! It's a day when the whole family can get together at one place and celebrate what really matters" He made a dramatic pose and then grinned evilly. "PURE EVIL! HAHAHAHAHA!"

 

Everyone followed his crazy laughter with their own maniacal laughter and then they stopped abruptly. After the pause that was created, Soos smiled.

"I ate a man alive tonight"

Sebastian burst into laughter, because damn! It was true and it was awesome! He was even part of it too and even tore his arm off! Everyone shook their heads, that man was weird and kind of insane, but they eventually laughed too; Seb's laughter was contagious, and despite everything, it was happy laughter, a sincere laughter that hadn't been heard for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i laughed my head off writng the part with Susan so I hope you laughed too! ahahahahaa
> 
> So! Seb obvs look hot as a pirate! Check my deviantart account and give him love if you like :3
> 
> I'm planning next chapter already and the next update will be his life so stay tune! Thanks for reading and please leave comments, I love them a lot and motivate me to continue :3


	9. Chapter 9-Making deals saves lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS im back! Hope you like this chapter! As always, drawings are in deviantart so id appreciate it if you check them up!

No! No! How could he allow this to happen?! He was supposed to protect the kids! They were his family! What have he done?!

"No! No! You really can't be serious! You are lying!" Sebastian snarled, pointing at the woman with rage.

The doctor sighed. She understood the man's worry and rage right now. "Mr. Pines, even with the surgery, we don’t have a treatment for the potion...They don't have much time...I am sorry" The woman bowed and left the blond in the hallway, crying and biting his lip so hard it was bleeding.

Shooting Star and Pinetree...Mabel and Dipper were going to die because of him! He was stupid! He didn't protect his family!

He walked inside the room again, his little niblings were so hurt, they were in pain, and he was away fighting with the doctors. He was a horrible uncle, why did Shermie leave them to him!? What was he even going to say?!

Mabel was sleeping, her breathing pained and only possible because of the machine attached to her. Dipper was in the same state, probably worse for taking the worst part of the attack protecting his twin, but he was awake.

"Uncle Seb..." He mumbled and Seb forced a smile for him.

"Hey, baby...How are you feeling?" He cooed softly and stroked his curly hair, lifting it up gently to see his beautiful birthmark.

"H-Hurts" The little boy sobbed and squeezed his Uncle's hand even tighter.

"Sh…Sh, don't cry, Dipper, it will hurt you more...Please, please calm down" He pleaded and Dipper nodded, trying to take a deep breath.

"M sorry...It's my fault...He-He was angry…for-for taking him to the Shack… " Dipper muttered but his uncle shook his head.

"No, Pinetree...No, it wasn't...You are going to be fine, you two will be fine" Seb said, but he wasn't sure if it was to reassure the boy or him.

"I want my mommy..." Dipper sniffed and tiredly rested his head on the pillow, trying to hold back his sobs. He was big boy, he couldn’t cry. “I want mom and dad to come…”

"I know, I'm sorry..."

Sebastian stroked his hair until he felt asleep and he sighed, looking at the window of the room the twins were sharing. He couldn't let his brother's kids die. Not his family. He wasn't going to let them die!

\---.---

This disaster started a week ago, just after Mabel made a deal with her uncle.

“Did you seriously tell Soos not to follow his hopes and dreams because he ‘couldn't handle it?’” Mabel had screamed as soon as she entered to his office, and Seb rolled his eyes. He took out from his mouth the pins he was using to mark specific parts of the dress and looked at her.

“Look, kid, I have known Question Mark for a long time, I know he is good at things…and terrible for others”

Mabel gasped undignified. “You are mean!”

“If you are all nice to people, sweetie, they will walk all over ya. Ya need to command respect, it took me almost all my life to know that” he said seriously. There was no point being nice and kind to everyone, he was just nice to his family and close friends, the rest could choke.

“No way! I bet you'd make  _way_  more money being nice then being a big grumpy grump to everyone all the time!”

_‘Brave and dumb girl, thinking she can do something better than us!’_

“Ha! You think you know more about business than I do? You think you can handle the pressure sweetie?” He grinned down at her and she puffed her cheeks. Getting her angry was fun, but not as fun as angering his nephew.

“Yeah! 'Cause I give people respect! And glittery stickers!” Mabel said seriously before aggressively stamping a sticker on her cheek.

“Ha! I'd make more money on vacation then you would, running this place!” Seb exclaimed and then he looked down at his niece with a grin that made her shiver slightly. “I’ve got a deal for you, little missy. I’ll leave, I’ve been wanting to go somewhere for a while anyway, while you run this place. If you make more money than me, I guess it means you're right about the way I run my business. BUT if you lose, you’ll-you’ll have to” He grabbed a marker from his table and showed it to her. “You’ll have the word LOSER written in your face all summer! I give you three days, deal?” He grinned.

Mabel looked unsure for a second, and Seb thought she would back up, but she eventually spoke. “Fine. But if I win I get to be the boss for the rest of the summer! Plus, you gotta sing an apology song with lyrics by me! Mabel”

Seb’s right hand was enveloped in blue flames and extended his hand for her to shake, not really thinking she could do it because his plan was perfect! He had been watching a Tv show called Cash Wheel for a while, and he always guessed the words before the contestants, so why not try?

“Deal!” Mabel shook his hand firmly.

“Deal” Seb smiled, making the girl growl.

“DEAL!” She slammed her fist on the desk before pulling out a heart sticker and putting it on his nose. “Deal…”She whispered.

As Seb packed some stuff and put them in the trunk, he heard Mabel talking to Dipper, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

“You know you just made a deal with a professional magical con man and dealer, right?”

Seb walked towards them and squatted to their level before smiling at them. “Ok, kids, see ya in three days. Shooting Star, I just wanna say that when I get back, I won’t write the word too big” He teased and kissed both their foreheads before going to his car.

“Behave! I’ll be watching you!” Seb warned and drove off.

“Watching us?” Dipper frowned.

\--.—

_‘Getting more money than Shooting Star is going to be easy! Like beheading a baby!’_

“I’m almost sure the expression is not like that” Seb laughed as he drove. “But it is true…I’m planning to…um, cheat?” He said awkwardly to himself. He had gotten better at getting in and out of his body so if he wasn’t allowed to participate, he would need to make a few arrangements.

_‘Possessing people?!’_

“Possessing people” Seb agreed.

_‘Yay!’_

He arrived to the studio where Cash Wheel was recorded and confidently entered to the place. The show started tomorrow but it was ok, he was going to be the best in this dumb show and get home with a bag full of money.

A guy writing on a clipboard noticed his presence and looked up. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Yeah, I'm here to take all the cash from your wheel” Seb grinned.

The man nodded, uninterested. “Sure, you see that door over there? You have to ask for the papers and complete the information”

_‘Ugh, irritating. Burn him’_

“And then I can participate?” Seb asked.

“Sure. After that you make line with the other people who want to participate too” He said and walked away.

Seb pouted and turned around, seeing just 2 or 3 people in the line. Ok, that was good, there weren’t many people. He quickly went to sign the damn papers and first went to the bathroom. He needed to check up on the kids. He wouldn’t have agreed on leaving if he didn’t know he could make sure Mabel and Dipper were alright.

He locked himself in a stall and lifted his eyepatch. Using the many triangles around the house Ford did in his time with Bill, he looked around until he found them. What had Mabel done to his office?! She had put plushies, paper hearts and cute posters everywhere! She was even using his rolls of fabric as chair for her teddy bear!!

“Urgh, Mabel!” He mumbled, and shifted from triangle to look at her better. She was sitting in his chair, and looking really tiny on it. What was she wearing? Was that shoulder pads? Where did she get that suit jacket?

Dipper, Wendy and Soos entered to the room and Mabel said something that made Soos cry briefly. Haha, pain. No! Don’t get distracted! Ok…They seemed to be fine…

Sebastian blinked slowly and his sight went back to normal. Mabel was joking around so everything was fine. He didn’t know why he was so worried in the first place.

He got out of the bathroom and slowly walked towards the line, only to find around 6 or 7 people more behind the previous 3. For fuck’s sake!!

He waited hours in the line, angrily eating the snacks the employees passed around for them. This audition line was ridiculous!

“Ugh! This line is taking forever! Time to use my powers, I guess...” Seb whispered under his breath and took a deep breathe. Ok, he had been practicing, he could get in and out of his body easily, but this would be the first time possessing…

“AH!!” Sebastian screamed, putting a hand over his chest dramatically, but eyeing the blond man talking to the man from before. He was the producer, he needed to call his attention. “HELP! MY PACEMAKER! It is not working!! Help, I'm having a heart attack! And the only cure is to be a contestant on... on Cash Wheel!” He almost laughed as he threw himself to the floor, as the people crowded around him nervously and he got out of his body.

“Urgh, scort him out, please” The blond man waved a hand, not even looking at the scene. Seb bit his lip and after looking at Bill2, who was giving him a thumbs up, he flew directly into the man’s head.

_He opened his eye and looked around, but found it all dark. Fuck he was blind!_

_“The eyepatch” Bill2 deadpanned and shifted his eye patch from eye for him._

_Seb blinked and grinned at the triangle. It worked! He floated around the place where dollars flew around with pigeon’s wings and finally found the man. He seemed confused to be here because humans usually didn’t go to their own mindscape._

_“Wha-” He frowned and gasped when he saw Seb, yellow eye glowing while the other was covered by an eyepatch._

_“Sorry, but I promise this won’t hurt” Seb smiled. He lifted a hand and the man’s eyes rolled backwards and fell to what would be the floor and a blue dome surrounded him._

_“I think I am being a bit too abusive” Seb grimaced and looked at the triangle._

_“Nah!” Bill2 patted his fluffy golden locks. “It’s ok! It’s to win the bet, remember!? Besides, it’s not like you are pulling him out of his body or something! Continue!”_

The producer opened his eyes, glowing slightly yellow with his pupils slightly stretched, and almost resembling cat pupils. No one could see them though unless they used a flashlight.

Sebastian stood up easily. Controlling this body was exactly like his, maybe the only difference was that he was taller now. This was amazing!

_‘We made this man our puppet, kid! Good job!’_

“Sir?! Sir?! Are you ok?!” The clipboard man asked. “You just fainted!”

Seb bit his lip excited and coughed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” Wow, his voice was deeper now. “I just thought how bad it was from my part to keep this devilishly handsome man from participating” He walked towards his still body and shook the producer’s head. “He is a self-centered attention hog, with no regard for human decency and I want him on my show right now!”

“But-but sir-”

“Don’t you heard me?” Seb raised an eyebrow. “He said the only cure was to get him on the show!” he hugged his body tightly. “Isn’t it right, buddy?” Watching his body from another person’s eyes was so freaky! Damn, he was even more handsome than he thought! Even with his brown eye with no pupil.

_‘You are a show off, finish this quick, idiot!’ Bill2 laughed._

“O-Ok sir…His name is in the list sir, we start in five minutes” The clipboard man said confused and walked away.

Seb grinned and pulled himself out of the man’s mind, letting him fall to the floor like a ragdoll. He went back to his body and took a mouthful of air, both to make it believable and because he really needed to breathe.

“My-My pacemaker! Thank you! You saved me!” Seb exclaimed with fake admiration in his eyes, and the rest of the contestants cheered and clapped. Huge idiots…

The producer opened his eyes, confused and dizzy with the worst headache he had ever had and found a blond-brunet man shaking his hand eagerly.

“Thank you, sir!” Seb smiled and the producer just put his hand on his forehead. “Nice making deals with ya!” Seb winked and stood up when he was called by the staff to prepare him for the show.

The blond producer groaned. He probably just hallucinated everything…

 ---.—

Seb got a microphone and was directed to his position with two more people. He was super excited for this that his leg was unconsciously bouncing up and down.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to CASH WHEEL!” Rich, the host of the program exclaimed. “Now, let's meet those contestants!”

One man started speaking first. “I'm Doug from Fairfield, California”

Then the woman smiled and presented herself, but Seb interrupted her. No time! Why couldn’t they start now?!

“I’m Donna from-”

“I’m Sebastian! Sebastian Pines! Haha!” If this was his vacations, he was having fun, and that involved bothering everyone here!

The camera focused on him again and he winked.

Rich blushed slightly and pulled his shirt’s collar a bit. “Ha ha ha, okay, It's going to be a long night, folks” He laughed awkwardly, giving the blond a quick glance before looking at the camera again.

“It's uh, time to solve that puzzle! Carla!” He said.

“Yes, Rich?” The woman next to the puzzle asked with a smile.

Seb rolled his eyes. “Hey, is there any S’es?”

Rich coughed. “Actually, it's not your turn yet…”

The camera focused on the Cash Wheel board though and two _S’es appeared on the first slot and the last slot._

_Do I do it? Seb asked his inner demon._

_‘Do it! Do it! Humiliate everyone!’_

“I'm ready to solve!” He ignored the host’s stuttering and grinned. “Is it ‘shut your yaps’?!”

It was the answer and it appeared on the board, making the audience go wild.

Well played...” Rich smiled slightly.

Seb bowed to the audience dramatically, damn, how he loved to be the center of attention! He spun the wheel and crossed his fingers. He knew Stan would have loved this game too. As he saw the wheel spin, he imagined how it would be if he was here with his older brother. Damn, Stan and him would get all the money from the program…

The wheel landed on Cash Shower and Sebastian cheered. “YES! HAHA!” He took out his vest seductively and threw it to the woman’s face next to him, making her blush madly.

“Um…You-You…your clothes…you…don’t…keep …off…” Rich mumbled incoherently, but Sebastian laughed madly. It made him uncomfortable? Then he wanted to do it even more! He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, watching everyone gape in shock was so fun!

“Are you free after the show?” Rich mumbled and the clipboard man jumped to the camera.

“Go to commercial! Go to commercial!”

\--.—

After the producer scolded him, and after nicely declining Rich’s offer to go eat dinner (I’m actually focusing right now on my job), they continued the show. The other contestants managed to make a bit of money too, but Sebastian became the star of the show that day.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Sebastian Pines is poised to become our grand champion! Anything to say to your fans out there?”

Seb grinned at the screen and concentrated to see with his all seeing eye despite having it covered. It hurt even more doing it like this, and blood came out of his nose, but he wanted to see if Mabel was watching so he could show off.

However, what he saw made his blood ran cold.

The Gift Shop was partially destroyed, his employees nowhere to be found, and worst of all, a huge grin monster was growling at his niblings!!

“My kids!!” He screamed and then groaned, putting a hand over his bleeding nose.

“Um, what?” Rich asked confused, but shook his head before smiling. “Well, um, Sebastian, there is a chance to double your cash or lose it all? Do you risk it?”

“No, I need to leave, now!” Sebastian got out and ran away from the stage, taking the bag of money he had accumulated over the day.

_‘NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THE MONEY! We could have doubled it!’_

“The kids are in danger, are you kidding me?!” He shouted out loud, as he walked towards his parked car. If they didn’t get killed, he was going to kill them himself!

_‘Well, at least you will kill them…’ Bill2 said pleased._

He drove back to the town at full speed, and for some miracle, no cop stopped him for going too fast. He got there before the deal, he knew that, he was planning to break it because he couldn’t believe the kids! He didn’t even know how a Gremloblin got into the house, but he had a pretty got feeling.

He parked the car in front of the Shack and angrily walked to the Gift Shop’s door, kicking it open.

His nephews and employee’s jumped when they say him there, fuming and with his eye under his eye patch glowing a bright red.

“What?! But we still had 2 hours!” Dipper exclaimed, shocked at seeing his uncle there.

The man threw the bag with money in front of them and the four of them gasped.

“He won…” Mabel mumbled.

“Can you explain me WHY THE FUCK A GREMLOBLIN WAS IN THE STORE AND HOLDING YOUR SISTER?!”

Dipper flinched from him in shame, not really understanding how he knew that. Where they cameras? “I-I, It’s that Mabel asked me to find something!” He nervously explained. “And-And I did! But it was in a cage! But Mabel let it out!” He complained, pointing at his twin who gasped.

“Dipper! I said I was sorry!” She pouted. “How-How do you even know that?” She asked with a frown.

Soos and Wendy tried to sneak out but Sebastian lifted a hand and dragged them close to them with anger. “STAY, I AM SPEAKING!” He growled. “Where were you when my family was getting attacked?! I told specifically to WATCH THEM!!”

He didn’t mean to be this mean with them, but he had been so scared when he saw the monster inside and thinking they could have gotten hurt angered him too much!

“I can’t believe how irresponsible you were, Dipper!” He snarled. “I thought you were better than that! Bringing a fucking monster?! From all the stupid and harmless beasts in the forest?! Are you kidding me?! You can’t go to the forest anymore until I tell you to! You could have died with that monster!”

Seb looked at his niece this time. “And, Mabel, don’t ever feed MY money to your disgusting walking bacon ever again! Go to your room! Both of you! NOW!” Flames suddenly covered both his arms and he growled.

The twins ran away holding back tears, Mom and Dad never shouted at them!, and Sebastian turned to glare at Wendy and Soos.

“We are so,so sorry, Mr. Pines” Wendy apologized sincerely. “I shouldn’t have left, I left with my friends, I’m sorry” She looked down.

“I am sorry for not listening to you, Mr. Pines” Soos looked down, embarrassed to be wearing the costume in front of his boss who told him NOT to.

“Put on clothes, Jesus, now. Wendy, I better see this clean when I get back, feel grateful I am not firing you right now” He hissed.

“Yes, Mr. Pines” She nodded, not using her casual name for him, and started sweeping.

Sebastian entered to his office, which to the kid’s luck was already cleaned from Mabel’s stuff, and slammed the door shut, gasping for air.

What was wrong with him?

He took off his eye patch and threw it to his table to massage his hurting left eye. He had never been so aggressive before…What was happening to him? He wasn’t like this! And-And how he behaved in the show…That-That wasn’t right either…

H _e closed his eye and after meditating a bit, he found himself in his Mindscape, staring at Bill2 with a scared frown. “What have you done to me?”_

_“Me?” Bill2 put a hand over his chest with an eye-smirk. “Oh, I didn’t do anything! I haven’t done anything to do for years! You don’t listen to me anymore!” He laughed._

_“Then-Then why was I acting like-!”_

_“A demon?” Bill2 guessed. “Because we are one, Sebastian! We have always been! Everything you did was because you are comfortable acting like you want, being you, that includes acting like you want when you are angry…At least you don’t cry with anger any-Nope, nevermind, your eye is leaking”_

_“No, no, no!” Seb took a deep breathe to calm himself down and wiped his tears. “I don’t want to be like this. I just got super worried about them! You-You know I usually keep my cool!”_

_“Yeah…but sometimes not, and this will continue happening” Bill2 shrugged, patting his human self’s head._

_“No…No, I am not becoming a demon, I am not!” Seb snarled and opened his eyes._

He stayed in his office for the rest of the day, and the twins refused to come out of their room for lunch. He left them lunch and later dinner by their door. He apologized to his employees for scaring them, he hadn’t meant to, and they said it was fine, that they understood. That didn’t make him feel better though, he cared more about his niblings’ opinion, and they were inside their room, scared of him…

“Kids? I-I am so sorry…I shouldn’t have shouted…” He knocked on their door softly. “I promise I will try to control myself” Seb whimpered softly. “I would never hurt you…” He didn’t want to admit it, but he had enjoyed the fear coming from everyone when he was shouting, one part of him liked it, and a lot, but his human self didn’t, and he needed to learn to control it. He hadn’t had big problems like this because nothing bad had happened, but huge emotions shouldn’t be able to turn him into a monster…

“We were dumb…We are sorry” Mabel whimpered from the inside and Seb tried to turn the knob.

“Mabel, no, you aren’t dumb, please, let me in, I’m sorry”

They didn’t reply though, and Seb just whispered ‘good night’ and went to the basement to sulk. He was an idiot!

The following day, Seb was having someone to repair the holes in the walls, and as soon as he spotted his niblings coming down for breakfast, he attacked them with hugs.

“Oh, please, don’t hate me! Please! I am sorry for shouting! I am the stupid one! I shouldn’t have scared you like that! I don’t know what happened to me!” He apologized, ignoring Bill2’s giggles. “I was angry, and I was scared! Please…I-I don’t know what to do with myself when I think what could happen to you…I can’t lose my family…Not-Not again…” He sobbed and hugged them tightly.

Eventually, the twins hugged him back. “It’s alright, Uncle Seb” Mabel patted his hair softly. “I am sorry too, I didn’t know how hard it was to be boss and-and I did everything wrong”

“And-And I shouldn’t have brought a monster to the house” Dipper mumbled. “I admit it was reckless…” He just wanted to prove that he could handle a Gremloblin like the author…

Seb wiped his tears and smiled slightly. “Ok, let’s say we all share the fault, alright? But-But you are still grounded”

“We understand” They pouted and said at unison.

“Do-Do you want pancakes? I-I just bought whipped cream and you can have a bit”

They nodded and went to sit down on the table. They were still hurt, Uncle Sebastian had been super scary and mean yesterday, but despite they were still upset, they understood why he did it…

As they ate, Sebastian gently nudged his niece’s shoulder. “Shooting Star?” He asked softly and she looked up from her food.

“Um…Yesterday I spent most of the money I won fixing the Shack and paying the workers and stuff…So technically you made more money than me…And our deal is actually still on”  He smiled sheepishly and the girl gasped.

“Really? I won?!” She smiled and high fived her brother. “But-But I don’t wanna be boss! This place was cuckoo bananas until I started barking orders at people like you”

“Hey, but didn't your agreement say something about Seb having to do some kind of apology dance if he lost?” Dipper raised an eyebrow mischievously and Mabel gasped.

“YES! I’LL BRING THE CAMERA!”

_‘You just signed a sentence to get humiliated’_

Seb smiled and watched his niblings ran away. He didn’t care he was going to do the ridicule, he liked it, he just did it in a tv show! Besides, even if he didn’t like it, this brought a huge smile to the kids’ faces, and that was totally worth it.

The song he could bear, what made him blush were the clothes Mabel was forcing him to wear. It was a neon yellow crop top, black leggings, neon pink shorts, and neon green leg warmers. Dipper later came giving him the earrings and bracelets Mabel said he needed to wear too.

“This wasn’t part of the deal!” He complained with a frown.

_‘You still think this is worth it? They are annoying!’_

_They are, but I love them._

“We never said it couldn’t be” Mabel sing-songed and handed him a pink eyepatch she made herself. “Do it” She whispered.

Seb covered his face as his niblings and employees watched with an amused grin.

“Mabel, I swear I never wore these kind of clothes in the 80’s! I never saw anyone dressed up like this either!”

Just that one time with Ford didn’t count because he only did it because he was obsessed with his DD&D game!

“Do it!” She shouted and put on the music.

The man sighed tiredly and brought a fake smile to his face. “I’m Seb, and I was wrong! I’m singing the Seb Wrong Song! I shouldn't have taken that chance! Now here's my remorseful dance!"

“Do the kicks!” Mabel shouted with a grin as Dipper and Wendy laughed.

_Please kill me_

Seb did as told and ended up with a big fake smile and a “Tah-dah!”

The twins laughed and Mabel giggled. “That was amazing, Grunkle Seb!” She smiled and Seb sighed in relief pulling out his long neon green necklaces and the head sweatband.

\---.---

After realizing that keeping the twins grounded in the house without doing anything was too much of torture for them as well as for him, he decided to let them go out JUST if he knew what they were doing, how long and they needed to call him informing him how they were doing. His attempt to trust them into going to the forest by themselves was broken after getting scared to death with the vision of the Gremloblin, so he was again trying to trust them.

It wasn’t as if they were going to die…right?

"Uncle Seb! We are going to explore" Dipper informed him as he adjusted his hat and his red journal under his arm.

Mabel had her grappling hook with her and she had a huge excited grin.

Sebastian, who was counting the money from the cash register, looking up at them with doubt. "What are you two plotting? I don't trust you anymore"

"Nothing!" Dipper insisted, completely serious. "We are going to see some nice fairies, right Mabel?" He nudged her and the girl's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Fairies! We don't need you to come along!" She insisted.

"We can handle some fairies, I'm taking a shovel" Dipper showed him and the adult sighed.

"Are you sure?" He trailed off when he saw them doing puppy eyes. Oh fuck! He was trapped!

"Uurrgghhh! Alright! Fine! You are talking the walkie-talkies right?”

“Yes”

“Ok, you have only 2 hours, and come before lunch, ok? I want you here no more than 1pm! And you know you-”

“Yeah, call you to tell you we are fine” Dipper rolled his eyes. “We know”

“You sure you don’t want me going? I know these forests, I can show you the fairies, though to be honest they are quite…disgusting” He shuddered at the memory of the Barf Fairies…

 “We are fine!” Mabel smiled and fist bumped her twin. They waved at their pouting uncle before running away.

"Don't get yourselves killed!" He shouted like every day they went to explore or play away. They were going to be fine. He knew they would.

The twins ran into the forest laughing and Sebastian finished his job before receiving new tourists. Soos stayed in the Gift Shop while he guided the dumb tourists through his fake tourist trap. They believed everything and it really helped to have a really charming personality, a mysterious and mischievous grin and really elegant clothes.

He got updates from the twins now and then. They were fine, they were watching the fairies sleep, now they were drawing more fairies. It sounded too…innocent to be true…

When 1pm hit, Seb glanced at his phone’s hour and bit his lip. Why weren’t they here?! They wanted him to trust them but they never obeyed!

_'Hope they died'_

_Don't say that!_

No! Don't be paranoid, damn it! The kids were fine! They probably were distracted with something!

He went to the kitchen to distract himself and decided to make lunch. What was something kids couldn't complain about? If they really were Sherman's kids, they'd love to have nuggets with mashed potatoes and rice. Shermie loved when he cooked that as kids.

As he fried the nuggets, his gut continued nervously clenching. Something was wrong, something was wrong...The feeling was growing and he couldn't shake it off even if wanted to.

He finished cooking and the twins weren't back! Damn it!

He paced back and forth and then walked past the Gift Shop to the front door of the Shack, waiting for his walkie-talkie to come to life, to know anything about his nephews! Anything!

It turned on, but it wasn’t what Seb wanted to hear. The signal was bad, and he couldn’t hear his niblings very well, but he understood perfectly two words.

“-evenge! –We -…ater! Grem-Gremloblin!...Unc- HELP!!”

Sebastian darted into the forest as soon as he heard them scream, startling Soos who was outside welcoming some tourists. “Mr. Pines?! Do I take the tourists?” He saw his boss disappeared in the woods and shrugged. He loved being Mr. Mystery with a mysterious and cool eyepatch, with a nice suit and a cane he couldn't quite twirl and play with like his boss. “I’ll take that as a yes!”

The blond-brunet man had his heart in his mouth and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. No, no, no! This couldn’t be happening! Why did he let them come alone!? How did that monster found them?!

“Pinetree! Dipper! Dipper! Where are you?! DIPPER!! MABEL!”

Think! Gremloblins! Where do they live?! Anywhere! Damn it!

He heard screams, coming both from his left and from the walkie-talkie and he sped up, gasping for air.

The huge monsters was there and he saw red when the huge beast’s claws went through his kids’ chests, piercing its quills on them.

 _‘Kill him’ Bill2 whispered_ and Sebastian screamed, his voice turning deeper as he shouted.

The monster dropped the kids to the ground as Sebastian’s form changed. His brown eye turned completely black and he ripped his eye patch from his face to see, revealing a black eye with a yellow slit pupil. His hair changed to a blood red and his teeth grew too big for his mouth, ripping through his skin and turned into huge yellow fangs dripping a black liquid. His tongue turned black and longer, resembling a snake’s tongue. His torso stretched and broke in three bleeding pieces that showed his insides but for some reason, nothing fell and floated close to each other, and yellow clawed arms sprouted from his bleeding sides. His original hands and arms turned pitch black, and the same sharp fangs grew from his insides, making him scream.

He grew up quite a few meters as the transformation occurred in mere seconds, and the enraged man started advanced towards the beast using his new arms.

“YOU TOUCHED MY FAMILY!” He shouted and the beast’s eardrums exploded, making it scream. His hands were covered in yellow fire and he grabbed the creature tightly, burning it everywhere and before it could escape, because how DARE HE HURT HIS FAMILY?! He grabbed it by the head and hind legs and torn the creature in half, getting splashed by its blood and guts.

Sebastian fell to the floor as soon as he got rid of the creature, not realizing he was floating, and his body joined back and went back to normal. He hit the floor with a thud and groaned slightly, flinching when his entire shrinking body protested, but especially his sides, which were already healing.

He was confused for a second, dizzy and in need of throwing up, but when he looked back, and saw his little niblings unconscious and bleeding, and a few meters away a Gremloblin’s body torn in half, remembered exactly what happened. The monster attacked his niblings, and he transformed into a monster himself…

“Mabel! Dipper!!” He cried and ran towards them. His hair was covering his yellow eye partially, but he couldn’t care less right now. “Please! Please! Talk to me! DIPPER!! MABEL!!”

Dipper coughed and looked at him uncle with a small smile, happy he was safe because his uncle found them, and closed his eyes, passing out.

“NO!! NO!!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!! DIIPPPEERR! MABEEL!!” The man sobbed. He grabbed the journal from the boy’s vest and crying, he flipped through the pages to get to the Gremloblin’s part. His quills were venomous and its claws emitted neurotoxins…No, no! Where was the cure?! Where was the fucking cure for this shit?!

He picked up his niblings, so small, so fragile, it was his fault, his fault, his fault, and ran to the hospital, making the journal float next to him.

This was his fault!! This was his fault!

\---.---

"They are gonna be fine..." Soos said softly, putting a huge hand on his stressed boss' shoulder. The blond man was about to have a nervous breakdown, his skin was deadly pale and his body shook with involuntary spasms as he breathed heavily.

"It's my fault, it's my fault...They are going to die!" Sebastian sobbed and took his finger to his mouth to bite and release some stress. He couldn't believe it! He hadn't done this for years and since these kids came to the town everything had gone wrong!

"Mr. Pines, the doctors will help them, please calm down" Soos frowned worriedly as the man stood up to pace. After seeing his boss ran into the woods, his tender and kind heart almost stopped when Sebastian called and barked him to close the Shack and come to the hospital.

"And if they don't?!"

'You killed them, it was your fault, they are going to die'

"Mr. Pines?"

Sebastian wiped his tear-strained cheek and looked up at the black woman in front of him. " How are my niblings?"

The tired woman sighed, feeling pity for the blood- covered man. He had given the nurses and the staff quite the scare when he entered screaming, his face covered in blood and carrying two hurt kids.

"They have been attacked by a venomous animal, Mr. Pines. We don't know which animal it was, or how to treat them, besides..." The doctor sighed. "They need a surgery. Your nephew has a punctured lung and his sister was hurt in the liver, it's control now but it isn't a permanent solution. They also lost a lot of blood..."

"I'll give them my blood. What are you here?!" Seb snarled. "Help them!"

"They are minors, Sebastian, we need the permission of their parents"

Seb's hateful scowl turned slowly into a grimace. Shermie...What was he going to tell his little brother...?

"I-I can't tell my brother..." Seb sniffed. "He-He is in a trip with his wife, I'm taking care of them!"

"We need their consent, Sebastian"

Soos frowned worriedly and looked at his scared boss.

"No, no! I'll take responsibility if something happens, I'll give them my lung if they need it, please, please! I really can't contact them, I'm brother of their father, please! Please!"

The woman sighed and felt pity for the blond man. He was a nice man, most of them knew him for his job and charisma, and seeing him so broken was shocking to say the least.

"Follow me, do you know what blood type you have?"

Seb shook his head so he was taken to take an analysis of his blood. To his _great_ luck, his nephews had their mom's blood type and he couldn't donate his.

"I'm sorry" The nurse mumbled as Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, stressed.

_'You killed them, they are going to die'_

"I want to see the kids" Seb pleaded and he was taken to the room the twins were sharing because no one had the heart to separate them, not when they were holding hands when they arrived.

Mabel was awake, coughing and tiredly watching TV with an oxygen tube in her nose while Dipper took a nap, with a bigger oxygen mask and tubes that were helping him breathe.

"Hey, pumpkin...I-I didn't know you were awake..."

Mabel smiled at him tiredly and coughed again. If only they had only gotten hurt, the danger of the venom was also present and it scared Sebastian to no end. If only it was him on the bed, if only he had gone with them…

"Uncle Seb...I'm tired" She mumbled but her uncle shushed her gently and stood next to her bed to stroke her brown hair. "Don't speak, baby. It's going to be ok, alright? I won't let anything happen to you, go to sleep" He whispered.

She nodded, she trusted him, she trusted her uncle to keep Dipper and her safe, and closed her eyes, deciding she was too tired to be awake anymore.

Sebastian covered his face with his hands and clenched his teeth. He shouldn't have let them go, they shouldn't have trusted him. No one should trust him! He was a monster, he was a disgusting monster because he couldn't keep two stupid kids safe!

_'Hahaha! They are going to die and it is your fault'_

-.-

Sebastian didn't sleep much that night...or the following. He kicked everyone from the Shack and closed it so no one could see inside. He had Journal 3 in his hands but he couldn't even think of the portal right now. He had to help the kids!

He scanned the pages of the Gremloblin from head to toe, but the remedy wasn't here nor in Journal 1. The house in a few hours was covered by Stanford's notes and papers.

"It must be here!" Sebastian screamed. He must have written it somewhere! He hadn't changed clothes in 2 days: his hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and stinky and he had bags under his eyes.

The children weren't going to resist much longer. Dipper and Mabel had had surgery but they were still seeing how they were reacting to it. It wouldn't work, the venom in their system was designed to kill them slowly.

He had visited the hospital all that day. The kids were pale and their skin was tinted slightly grey. They were going to die...

No! No! He wouldn't allow that. He would kill himself first!

Sebastian raged and his hands were engulfed in blue flames. He went outside at night and raged, burning trees and animals until he was satisfied and tired...so, so tired.

He screamed at the sky. "Help them! I know you are listening, asshole! It is not their fault! Help them! Please!" Sebastian demanded at the sky, growling at the moon which seemed to be mocking him.

_'The Axolotl isn't going to help you...He likes to see you in pain' Bill2 hissed._

With tears falling down his cheeks, he slowly walked back to the Shack and fell to his knees in the middle of the living room. He was going to lose his niblings, he was going to lose his family and it was going to be his fault once again...

He glanced at the red journal resting in the table and Sebastian sobbed. What was he going to do!?

 _'We haven't tried one thing, Sebastian..._ '

The man's hand unconsciously reached to touch his back. No...

_'No one else is going to help you, kid. Don't you want to help those brats?!'_

Summoning Bill to save the kids?! No, no! He wasn't summoning that monster!

_Stop it, I'm not gonna do it!_

_'They are going to die!' Bill2 sinsonged. 'They don't have much time, Sebastian! Summon him!' Bill2 laughed madly._

He was going to regret this so much...But he hadn't slept in more than 48 hours and he was desperate.

Sebastian ran to his office and grabbed chalk before getting candles from the kitchen. He was doing something really, really stupid...

But it was for the kids.

He drew a circle on the floor before drawing a triangle with an eye, bowtie and top hat. He took off his wrinkled shirt and he used a mirror to see the ten symbols, starting with the glasses and finishing with the stitched heart.

He put the candles around the circle and wiped his tears from his eye as he put on his shirt.

_'Just call him, calling his name is enough...'_

"Bill Cipher!"

Sebastian put on his shirt again and repeated it again while his whole body shook with fear and anticipation.

"Bill Cipher! Listen to me, demon!"

He shouted, faking more bravery than what he actually felt.

We waited but nothing happened. No! He couldn't ignore him too!

"BILL! I KNOW YOU CAN LISTEN!" He cried desperate.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room which forced him to shield his eye. The living room turned black and white and the light soon turned into a black triangle surrounded by fire and with an eye on it

_'WE DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Sebastian gaped at the laughing figure and he slowly backed away. He did it...He summoned Bill Cipher...

He summoned himself...He summoned him but not him...? He summoned the Bill Cipher from this dimension, he wasn't him anymore...What have he done?! He shouldn't have done this!

Bill popped out of the black triangle, in his entire yellow self. His bricks were bright, (now that he thought about it, Bill2 didn't have bricks) and his triangular-self had a white light around it.

"Well, well, well, well, well!" He floated around the human, grinning at him with his eye. "Look who came back begging on his knees for me! HAHA!" He snapped his fingers and Seb fell to his knees, growling.

"Thought ya didn't want to see me, Corn Chip..." Bill looked at his nails with boredom.

"I want to make a deal" Seb said standing up and the demon floated close to his face.

"And what exactly do you need me for? Geesh, you look terrible!" Bill laughed. "Let me tell you I'm disappointed. Here I was thinking you dressed decently!" Bill then looked at the summoning circle on the floor.

"Well, look at that! Nice circle! You even tried drawing all the symbols, that's so adorable!" Bill said. "It is missing one and I have no idea one of them is, but overall it is really good!" The demon complimented him.

Seb looked at his dirty shirt then at the summoning circle with a confused look. It was wrong? But he just copied the zodiac in his back! He shook his head. It didn't matter.

He looked at the demon. "Listen, Cipher, I need you to-"

"Oh, I know what you want, kid!” Bill waved a hand, interrupting him. “I just wanted to see your troubled face! It's fun! You humans make funny faces! Especially when you are screaming in terror! Oh! Want to see a head that's screaming?!" Bill said excitedly.

 _Now I know why I get distracted easily..._ Seb thought with a frown.

"I need you to heal my niblings, Cipher. Mabel and Dipper Pines"

Bill hummed and images flashed in his bricks. First Mabel's sweater with a shooting star on it and then Pinetree's hat.

"And why would you ever want to do that?! Kids are a bother! They are dirty, loud and annoying"

_'I know right?'_

"They are my family, Cipher" Seb glared.

"Oh no! My family!" Bill mocked, fluttering his long eyelashes before laughing. "You humans are so pathetic! Love is such a disgusting emotion! And families are a bother! Tell you a secret?! I killed my parents! It was fun watching their house burn!"

Seb shivered when the memory of Bill's town burning down appeared in front of his eyes. He was about to mention Bill the only family he liked but decided against it, he didn't need Bill getting angry and hurting the kids.

"I will give you anything you want, Bill" Seb gulped the lump in his throat. "I will sell my soul to you if you want, I just want you to heal their bodies. No tricks, no half healed, no turning their guts into something else, completely healed! Repair the tissue and cure them from the venom, not even a tiny bit inside of them"

Bill hummed. "And I get anything I want from you, Corn Chip?"

Seb looked down at his eleven fingers and nodded. "Yes" He confirmed.

Bill grinned. "Perfect! It's a deal then!"

"Wait, another thing" Seb looked at him and Bill pouted angrily. Why was he still talking?! Humans didn't put so many conditions to his deals!

"You need to tell me what you want from me first, and I want you to heal my niblings BEFORE you take what you want, I am not risking you doing something to me and not healing them"

"What?" Bill frowned. How did the human know he did that?! "Why would you ever want to know that?!"

"You are a demon, Cipher. Do you think I'll make a deal with you without knowing everything you want?!"

Bill grinned. He knew he liked Corn Chip for a reason. He looked like Sixer, sure, but he was...different from the other humans! He was weird and he was intelligent making deals...Something was off from him but he liked that!

"Well..." Bill floated towards him and ruffled his dirty, greasy hair. The demon made a face and wiped his hand on Seb’s face. "I told you I don't like when I can't see something" He sneered. "And you don't let me see your mind"

_No...No that!_

"I want you to let your mental barrier down and let me see your mind, let me see your memories...I want to see EVERYTHING " He whispered and Seb shivered.

"My-My mind?" Seb shook his head. He couldn't let Bill see his memories! He -He would be in danger if he knew who he used to be! "No, not that. I can give you something else"

Bill created an image in front of Seb. "Um, I don't think you have much time, Sebas" He cooed and looked at the image too. "I don't think they will last any longer"

The image showed Mabel and Dipper in the hospital, convulsing and unable to get oxygen into their hurt and tired lungs. The heart monitor next to them was beeping loudly and erratically.

"No! NO! STOP!" Seb pleaded, looking at his suffering niblings before Bill made the image disappear.

"I just want access to your mind, Corn Chip! That's all! What is a little peak into your mind compared to the life of your niblings? Unless...you don't really care about them" Bill shrugged. "Your choice...Let me see your mind..." He made heart beat line going up and down in his front side. "...Or that line goes flat"

Sebastian bit his lip and closed his eyes. What should he do?! Bill...Bill was going to know who he was...

But if he didn't let him, his niblings die...

Seb sighed tiredly. Maybe it was because he was exhausted or truly desperate, but he extended his hand. "You only get one night to look into my memories, then the barrier is lifted again and you can't come into my mind without my permission first"

Bill's black hand was engulfed in bright blue flames and, regretting his existence, Seb shook his small hand.

"Well, time to repair some meat-sacks, it should be easy enough! I'll see you soon, Corn Chip!" Bill disappeared and Sebastian opened his eye.

The living room was in color again and he looked around, but there was no sign of Bill anywhere.

He looked at his six-fingered hand and closed it into a fist. He hoped the deal was worth it...

Sebastian grabbed a jacket and drove to the hospital, hoping to see his niblings healed and happy.

_'We need to join him! Imagine how powerful we would be, Sebastian! With both our powers we would be unstoppable!'_

"Never" Seb hissed. "I don't want to see that demon again" He did it because it was the only way, but he was going to stay as far away as possible from him.

It was dark and late in the night when Seb arrived and parked in front of the hospital. He made his way into the room the kids were sharing and sighed tiredly. They were still in their beds, covered by white blankets and breathing heavily.

It didn't work...

Seb choked down a sob, feeling useless. He didn't help his niblings, they were going to die...

Resigning himself, Seb dragged his chair in between the beds and grabbed the twins' hands. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered before succumbing into a dreamless sleep.

-.-

Bill waited until the adult human fell asleep after two sleepless nights to appear into the room. He just loved watching Corn Chip feel helpless.

He looked at the sick twins on the bed and snorted. Weaklings, Gremloblin's venom wasn't even that strong, he used to mix it with his drinks for a while until he realized it could get him drunk and stupid, and he didn’t need Pyronica drawing things on him while he was in that state.

He snapped his fingers and the twins made a painful grimace. Their organs were healing incredibly fast, it was expected they would be in pain. Besides, the magic was cleaning their bloodstream from the venom, destroying it. Usually you can't destroy matter, but Bill did whatever he wanted.

He laughed when he saw their grayish skin go back to normal again, it was fun when humans changed colors! Now! It was time to get his part of the deal!

He looked at the blond-brunet sleeping with his head on Pinetree's bed and dived in his mind. Time to see what made Sebastian William Pines so special!

The Dream Demon hummed interested as the black fog dissipated as he floated deeper into the human's mind. He whistled when he was met by the blue and purple space. He could see the Shack, which had fragmented and floating around. Bill turned around and hummed, looking at the swings were one of them was swinging while the other two were frozen in their place.

He got inside the Shack, dodging floating pieces of house, of doors and looked around with a frown. He expected something…weirder. This was a nice Dreamscape, sure, but all that effort to keep THIS hidden? It didn't make any sense.

Bill floated to the doors and hummed, noticing some were glowing yellow, some were gray and some weren't glowing at all and they were organized by colors.

He lifted both tiny black hands and opened all the doors are once with a grin. Time to see Corn Chip's memories! Laughing, the demon entered to one of the gray doors, not really caring why they were different.

And it was a huge mistake.

He looked around the place. It was a house, but everything looked so...simple, plain, boring. Bill was the only colorful object in the memory, everything else was black and white. And everything was so damn familiar it bothered him to no end.

"I'm home!" A tiny voice shouted and the dream demon saw a tiny gray triangle running through the halls, unaware of his presence. He opened a door and entered to the room.

"Hi! I have so much to tell you!" The triangle child shouted and closed the door after Bill sneaked inside.

It was a bedroom, one of an older child, filled with books.

"Hi, Billy" The figure on the bed greeted the small triangle.

"Guess what?!"

"What?" The escalene triangle asked with an eye grin. Bill stared at him profusely. He was so familiar but he just...didn't remember.

"Bill Cipher is the best in maths!" The triangle put a hand on his chest. "I beated all their angled asses!"

Bill Cipher was a being of pure energy, no weaknesses or fears, but right now, he was terrified.

The yellow triangle fled the memory immediately. No! No! NO! He was seeing things! Sebastian was making him see fake things!

The demon floated out of the door and entered to another one. It was the same triangle but he was bigger and he was in a room with other shapes and lines, women, Bill thought absentmindedly.

"We just need to warn the Sphere then!" The gray triangle exclaimed. "Then they will know their plan was shit!"

Bill got out of the memory, screaming loudly. He got inside another one and looked around in shock. Globnar and monsters were competing against each other directed by the same triangle, but bigger.

The demon entered to  a yellow door and looked around with sick satisfaction. This was the Second Dimension before it turned into the Nightmare Realm. He grinned, watching his world burnt and getting destroyed as the scared people tried to escape from...him.

Laughing at the burning Flatlanders around him, he saw himself, ah, nice memory, burning alive the circles that killed...He actually couldn't remember who they killed, but those idiots deserved to die anyway!

Bill exited the memory and stroked under his eye as if it was his chin. He had seen the gray and golden doors in Corn Chip's mind...And they were HIS memories...So if it was what he thought it was...

Bill searched for the oldest-looking door, a normal human one, and pushed it open.

There it was. Sebastian as an infant being fed by his mother at the hospital while Sixer and Glove slept, also as infants. His left blind eye was yellow with a slit pupil.

Second one. Sebastian was on the floor, babbling to his triplets in the language twins and triplets develop to talk among themselves.

Sebastian killing a pigeon and laughing.

Sebastian crying.

Sebastian laughing.

Sebastian fighting.

Sebastian hurting for his zodiac.

Sebastian arriving to Gravity Falls and pushing his brothers through the portal by accident with his powers.

Bill watched every single memory from the human. His shocked expression slowly turned into a grin, then into a huge smile and finally into loud mad laughter.

The demon left the human's mind after watching every memory. It was still night and Seb was completely asleep and oblivious to what he had just learnt, and blinked back to the Nightmare Realm.

His friends yelped when his stone body recovered its colors and Bill burst into laughter.

"Guys! You won't BELIEVE what I just learnt!"

"What?" Hectorgon asked and Bill felt him raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

Bill created a bubble, showing his reincarnated self from another time line sleeping soundly as a _skin puppet!_ It was funny how dumb he was! How could he be so stupid to end up as a human?! Defeated by humans!? Ew. He would never let that happen to him. He already saw the possibilities and he would win!

He knew Corn Chip knew about his past, those doors were too vivid to be old or forgotten, he must see them a lot. He felt his fear and embarrassment growing up. How pathetic. He was embarrassing _him_! To even think that pathetic mortal had been a version of him!? Ugh!

"This deal turned out to be better than I expected!" Bill started laughing madly.

He needed to get Corn Chip on his side...

-.-

Sebastian shifted and made a face when the first rays of sunlight hit him in the face.

He felt movement on the soft surface he was leaning against and rubbed his uncovered eye with his fist, yawning lazily.

"Uncle Sebastian?"

The man looked up with his brown eye wide and looked up. Dipper was sitting up and rubbing both his eyes.

"Hey! Where's Waddles?" Mabel asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and trying to comb her disheveled brown locks.

_'Aww, they didn't die, what a pity'_

Seb sobbed loudly and hugged Dipper, who was closer, first, then turned to his right and hugged his niece just as tightly.

"GOD! YOU DAMN BRATS!"

The twins squeaked when their uncle squeezed them in a hug. "YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME SOMEDAY! I almost had a heart attack! Don't you dare do that ever again!"

"What, Uncle Seb?" Mabel giggled confused.

"Die when you aren't under my care!" Seb sobbed.

"What happened?" Dipper asked confused.

Sebastian looked up at his niblings with tears in his eye. "Wha-What?"

"What happened? Why are we here?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah! And where is Waddles?"

_'Right...Where's the pig?'_

Seb wiped his tears, remembering in relief Soos mentioned he could take him, and tilted his head a bit. "You-You don't remember?"

Maybe the kids blocked the memories to protect themselves from the traumatic experience!

"No...We were going to the forest and then everything is black" Mabel shrugged.

"Uh...You hit your head with a tree branch and knocked yourselves out" Seb lied with a sheepish grin. "I found you and brought you here, you scared me"

"Hahaha, we scared Uncle Seb, Dip Dot!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yes!" The twins laughed and high fived each other.

Seb rolled his eyes and hugged them again. It worked…The deal actually worked! He took the kids back home, telling the nurses and doctors they were feeling fine and wanted to go home, while the doctors watched confused. Those kids were on the brink of death and they now looked as if nothing happened at all!

“WADDLES!” Mabel shouted happily when Soos met them in the Shack with walking bacon in his arms. “I missed you, cutie! You missed me?! Aww! You missed me!!” She squealed.

Dipper rubbed Waddle’s belly with a chuckle and looked up at his uncle with a sheepish grin. “Do you have my Journal?”

Seb’s eye twitched, but pointed at the table in the living room. “Yeah, speaking of which…I am not letting you go alone to the woods anymore” It was an ultimatum, they almost died for crying out loud!

“What?! Uncle Seb, we don’t need to be pampered! We are almost teens” Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and glared, stomping his foot.

“Haha, you can do that to Shermie, kid. Not me. I already said you aren’t going alone! Or do you want me to prohibit it completely?”

“No…” Dipper mumbled. “But-But we just got hit in the head, it wasn’t a big deal!” He ran upstairs and Sebastian growled into his hands.

\--.—

Seb didn’t hear of Bill in days and he almost thought the demon wouldn’t show up again. Maybe his mind wasn’t as interesting as he thought and got disappointed.

Things slowly went back to normal, except for the trips to the forest. Seb started accompanying his niblings and then slowly allowed his employees to go with them if he had too much work.

One day, after falling like idiots into the Bottomless Pit and spending an eternity falling down and hearing dumb stories to pass the time, Seb told his niblings and Soos about his ability to see through triangles.

“Wow, it is like having eyes everywhere!” Dipper exclaimed.  “Show us!”

Sebastian tried resisting the urge to face palm, but it was too much for him. “Pinetree, I don’t know if you have noticed but we are in a dumb Bottomless Pit falling for eternity! I am SURE I can show!”

As soon as he said those words though, they saw light at the end and the four of them flew away of the pit, ending up in front of the Mystery Shack, as if nothing had happened.

“Look! The Shack! Which means... we came right back out the top” Mabel said confused.

“And I don't think any time has passed. It must be some kind of wormhole”

“Yeah, dude. That sounds science-y enough to be true” Soos agreed.

Sebastian leaned a bit closer to the hole and frowned. What the hell happened?! How did they end up here? “It’s impossible. No one will believe us”

“I believed weirder things in this town” Soos looked down at his boos with a funny smirk and the blond man nudged him in his chubby arm.

“Jerk” Seb snorted.

Mabel hummed and looked at everyone. “Maybe this is one story we should keep to ourselves…” When everyone agreed she grinned widely. “How about you show us your new power, Grunkle Seb?!”

\--.--

"Are you done tying me up?" Seb looked at his nephew and he replied by tying his hands harder.

"Not yet!" Dipper said.

"You have really weird ideas about entertainment, you know that? Didn't Shermie give you, I don't know, a football or something?"

As soon as they got in the Shack, the children tied him up to a chair so he could use his 'magic eye' but in a ‘funny and entertaining way’ which for his niece it meant using it to play hide and seek but Seb had to find them using his eye.

"This is way more fun" Dipper laughed. "Ok, it's done"

"Uncle, Seb I finished drawing the triangles! And look! I used glitter so they look pretty!" Mabel showed him her hands and Seb smirked.

That was a condition he said he needed, he saw through the triangles around the Shack. Due to Ford's...encounter with Bill, there were a lot of them around the house, which Seb had destroyed or cover if they were in places too privates or important, like the basement or the bathroom. (Either Bill was a creepy pervert and asked Ford to put them everywhere or Ford appreciated Bill too much) He shuddered.

Glitters triangle were perfect because they could get rid of them easily.

_'Infinite powers...used to play hide and seek...' Bill2 sighed tiredly._

"Awesome, Shooting Star, now let's do this"

Mabel giggled and the twins ran away to hide.

Seb lifted his eye patch with his mind and opened his demon eye while closing the human one.

"Are you hidden?!" He shouted and the twins shouted back a faint "Yes!"

Seb concentrated a bit and he jumped from triangle to triangle, trying to locate the children. He found Soos sleeping in his employee’s room (It was a joke offering him that room but Soos said it was ok so he didn’t mind changing it), he looked for them in the living room, the kitchen, and their rooms. Finally, hiding in the closer, he found Dipper, laughing silently.

He opened the closet’s door with his mind, sniffing to keep his blood inside his nose, and shouted. “FOUND YA, PINETREE!!” before dragging Dipper out of there. Then, a few minutes later, he spotted Mabel trying to move from her spot behind the couch to go to the roof.

“GOTCHA, SHOOTING STAR!” He picked her up with his mind and the girl yelped.

When he heard footsteps approaching him and he made his eyepatch cover his eye once again, just in time for them to appear.

“That’s amazing!” Mabel screamed and punched his arm hard. “How can you do that?!”

“Magic” Seb shrugged.

“Again!” The twins laughed and ran away to hide.

They played a bit more until Sebastian got too tired and dizzy to do it anymore, bothered by the blood coming out of his nose. His niblings winced, untied him, and handed him ice-cream and a napkin so he could clean the blood. He shouldn’t be bleeding so much anymore. He was using his powers a lot more than when he first arrived and the following years, so it is just matter of time until he could use his whole set of powers to their full extent without bleeding!

‘Finally, took long enough’

Sebastian smiled at his niblings, numbly watching a children’s movie. He made them float so he could sit in the couch and they laughed, cuddling next to him. The blond-brunet loved moments like this: no monsters, no life and death situations, no running for their lives…Just him and his niblings.

After the accident, the kids were more careful and knew it was stupid if they sneaked out because he would see them and bring them back. Their mutual trust was also growing a lot and they were totally comfortable with each other.

“I have a dream!” Mabel sang loudly when the main characters started singing. “I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!!”

Dipper groaned and looked at his uncle. “Do something!”

The man smiled at him. “And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I’ve got a dream!” He sang, hugging them tightly as one of them groaned and the other laughed.

\--.—

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sebastian stretched and groaned loudly when his back popped. Stupid aging human body! He painfully stood up from the table yawning loudly and looked at the portal.

“Soon guys…I promise” He whispered.

He made a face when he smelled his clothes and quickly went upstairs. Shower, now! He sleepily took off his clothes and took a nice shower which helped him wake up and get ready for the day. He looked at himself in the mirror, a routine he had developed over the years, and shaved, brushed his teeth, and combed his curly locks before applying gel to keep them in place. He touched his blond locks of hair and pouted. He needed to go to the hairdresser already, the brown was taking over!

He put on clothes and took his dirty clothes to the laundry room. There, he found Mabel’s clothes and some of Dipper’s clothes. God, that awful child! He really needed to talk to him about keeping his meat-sack clean!

After putting everything in the washing machine, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for his charges, only to shriek loudly at the sight in front of him. The place was a complete mess! There was fruit peels on the counter, opened bags, dirty dishes, plastic animals and glitter! Glitter everywhere!

 _‘Damn kids!_ _They can’t pass a day without been a bother and making a mess!!’_ _Bill2 growled._

Sebastian pulled his hair and shouted. “MABEL!”

The twins entered to the kitchen. The girl held a glass of Mabel Juice in her hand, and Dipper, who had one of his own, took advantage of the distraction to pour the content in the sink, as well as the plastic dinosaurs inside.

“Good morning, Uncle Seb! I made Mabel Juice, do you want some?”

“You know I always like to choke with your drink of dubious origin, sweetie, but did you have to leave EVERYTHING with glitter on it?!”

“That’s what makes it delicious!” She exclaimed before hugging him by his waist.

“Alright…Count till one thousand, Sebastian…You know what? I ain’t cleaning this. Have you eaten something that isnt’ plastic dinosaurs?”

Dipper shook his head.

“Let’s go eat breakfast to the Diner, ok? Go change”

“PANCAKES!” The twins shouted before running upstairs.

Seb chuckled as he shook his head and decided he couldn’t leave the kitchen dirty, so he cleaned the juice on the table, glitter, and everything Mabel used to make her drink.

They were so problematic! They were annoying! Why did he love them so much?!

After almost a month with his niblings, he discovered they loved pancakes and not letting them eat them in favor of a much healthy breakfast, was almost a sin for them, so he had started giving them sugary breakfasts once in a while so they couldn’t complain he didn’t’ love them.

“So, kids!” Sebastian sipped his coffee. “Who wants to go with me to the hairdresser?! And you can’t say no because I’ll take you anyway!”

Mabel squealed while her twin groaned and hit his forehead against the table.

“Uncle Seb, I’m going to get bored in there!” Dipper complained.

“Hey, going there is awesome, kid! There is like a spa too, so I usually spend the day there” Seb shrugged. He loved going to the hairdresser. There was a barber shop, but he couldn’t get his hair dye there, besides, there was a spa! He loved massages, it helped him ease the tension in his neck and back.

Mabel’s eyes lit up. “We can get that too?!” She asked and squealed and his uncle nodded. “Can Candy and Grenda come too?! It’s going to be a girl’s day!”

“Sure, why not? I am feeling nice today!”

Mabel called her friends, telling them Uncle Seb was taking them to the hair dresser, while Dipper sulked with a pout. It wasn’t fair! He was going to get dragged to that girly place and he didn’t even get to do something fun for him?!

Once in the hairdresser saloon, Mabel found her friends and they giggled excitedly. They were going to get a manicure, pedicure and a treatment with a hair revitalizer while their uncle got the same plus his hair dye. No massage for today though, Seb thought it would take too much and he didn’t like seeing Dipper so angry.

“I am so excited!” Candy giggled as Grenda shouted. “My hair is going to be so soft like my voice!!”

The girls were taken to get their pedicure as Sebastian was sat down to have his hair washed. Dipper was sulking on the floor next to him, writing down a few notes on a notepad.

“…You sure you don’t wanna try? It is really nice” Seb drowsily asked his nephew as he had his hair washed. God, this was amazing…He loved when they touched his hair, it was like massages for his head.

“I’m fine” He spat and frowned even more.

Sebastian sighed. He let him cool off a little bit while they applied the blond dye he liked. While he was sitting under the hairdresser hair dryer and a woman was polishing and painting his nails, Dipper had his cheek resting against his fist so he called him again.

“Hey, Pinetree. How are you going with your videos?”

“My...videos?” The boy asked.

“Yeah, those ones you guys are doing” Seb smiled as the woman changed position to work with his six-fingered hand. She wasn’t surprised, Sebastian was known around here.

“The ones were you tried to see my back and assaulted me while I was showering”

Dipper snorted and smiled. “You were with clothes so I didn’t assault you…I remember, yeah. Your tattoo is still a mystery though. What? Will you show me?!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You ask too much, kid. I was going to say that if you want, we can go looking for more ‘unexplained’ stuff in the town. The two of us, a male adventure!” He smiled.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at his uncle. He looked at the black sheet his uncle was wearing, his perfect eyebrows, pedicured feet and then at his nails being painted black after being cut perfectly. “You sure? Wouldn’t want you breaking a nail” He pouted mockingly and his uncle deadpanned.

“Kid, don’t test me”

\--.—

They left the girls at home under Soos’ supervision and Sebastian waited for his nephew outside in the car. He said there was a mystery he wanted to check today and they needed to go into town for that.

The kid jumped to the car’s backseat with a backpack, a camera, a black marker and a cardboard. “Ok! Let’s go!” He said excitedly as he put on his seatbelt.

“Where did you say we are going?”

“There is a really suspicious man in town! I have been following him a lot and-”

“Sure, not creepy at all” Seb commented with a smirk, but the child shushed him.

“And he never shows his right side! Literally, never! Uncle Seb, don’t you think that’s super weird?!”

Seb parked the car in front of the Bowling alley and Dipper crawled to the front seat to show his uncle his recordings.

“Look, here he is shopping, like who actually shops like that?!” Dipper exclaimed and Sebastian hummed. Yeah, that was pretty strange, but he swore he saw the man in town since he arrived, he hadn’t changed a single bit!

“Here is his running!”

_‘What the heck?’_

“And here he is at the mall” And indeed, the man was on the electric stairs, only showing his left side.

“Ok, you got me, kid! This sounds fun, let’s do this” Seb smiled and Dipper raised a hand to high five him.

“Here Mabel made some theories, read them when I tell you, alright?”

Sebastian saluted his nephew and looking at his niece’s drawings with a smile. Good theories! He loved the man on fire, but the third one was hilarious!

Dipper settled the camera and then grabbed his cardboard which had the words ‘Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained #82’ on it.

“Alright, uh. Welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained.” He showed his title. “Today we have a special guest! My uncle Sebastian” Dipper shifted the camera towards the blond and the man grinned.

“Sup?”

“Today we investigate Gravity Falls Anomaly #82. This guy. Sure he looks normal, but if he's so normal explain why he's always facing left. Literally I've been following him around for weeks...In a NOT creepy way, and I've never once seen the right side of his face...and neither has anyone else. But why? My sister Mabel helped me elaborate some theories. Uncle Seb? Can you show them?”

“Ok. Theory number one, the man burnt alive and now he looks like a half made Red Skull!” Seb showed the first drawing. “Theory two, he is half reptilian and-” he shrugged and showed the second one before snorting. “And theory three, my personal favorite: He's normal! And my nephew is just stalking an innocent man!”

“That's not a theory, that doesn't count as a theory!” Dipper shouted before taking the picture from him.

“Hahahaha!” Seb grinned.

“Well, we will find out now, ready Uncle Seb?”

“I was reborn ready, kid” Seb smiled and quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he said.

Dipper luckily didn’t hear his slip up and ran toward the Bowling alley with his camera, followed by his uncle. “Hello, good sir!”

“Eh, I'm sorry, cameras aren't allowed in here” The man frowned spraying some shoes so they smelt a bit nicer.

“Oh, it's not on. Not on” Dipper made as if he was turning it off, but he didn’t. Seb rolled his eye when Dipper whispered to the camera “He bought it! _”_ He was such a child. “So, would you mind grabbing those bowling shoes for me? The ones on your  _right side?”_ Dipper asked and the man looked at Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian walked a bit to his right to try to see the man’s side, but the man shifted when he saw him. “Those ones?” He asked pointing behind him and Dipper nodded. Both Pines frowned when the man grabbed them without turning around.

_‘What the heck?! How does he do that?!’ bill2 exclaimed, reacting to Seb’s own surprise._

Dipper looked at his uncle in shock and Seb just shrugged. “Whoops! Oh no, I... dropped my wallet!” The boy pulled out his wallet and threw it away. “It's over to your right there. Your  _right side_. Could you maybe turn around and...”

The man just sighed and picked up the wallet without turning around. “There you are, sir”

_What?!_

Seb made a sign to his nephew to keep quiet and he went to hide behind the bowling balls.

“Um…Fine” Dipper told the man to distract him. “Could you just get me my bowling ball?”

“I don't see why not” The man left the counter and approached the balls where Seb was waiting. “Let's see, looks like maybe it's in here...”

Dipper grabbed the camera and approached him. “Well, I was thinking it could be the-”

“AH HA!” Sebastian jumped and turned the man around, revealing a robot side controlled by tiny green aliens.

“What the hell?!” Sebastian shouted and Dipper gaped.

“Guys!” One controlling a panel shouted and pouted at the male Pines watching them with their mouths on the floor. Dipper zoomed in on the tiny aliens gasping when they gasped.

We're blown, shut it down! Shut it down!” The alien in control of the eye exclaimed and all the green aliens started taking out glowing red cubes and eating them dramatically.

“The time has come!” All of them started exclaiming, killing themselves and falling from their robot.

“The time has come, brother!” The one in control of the eye shouted and gave his partner a suicide pill.

“I can't! I have a family!” He pleaded but was forced to take it anyway.

“You signed the oath!”

Both of them died and fell from the robot before exploding. When all the aliens were dead, the robot collapsed and exploded in pieces, catching on fire that made the fire sprinklers turn on

People started complaining and uncle and nephew shared a look before running away to the door and to the car.

Dipper looked at his camera with a troubled expression and recorded Seb’s horrified face as they ran.

“Well, that concludes anomaly #82. Uh, I think we might want to burn this tape, uncle Seb!”

“Agreed!”

What the heck did they just see?!

At night, when the three Pines were wearing Pj’s, they had a bonfire night with marshmallows, burning the tape  Dipper and Sebastian agreed to never mention again!

\--.—

Sebastian leaned against the counter, bored, when the doorbell rang. He looked up from his phone and gasped slightly at the figure in front of him. She was blond with short hair, beautiful green eyes and a few freckles on her nose.

“Wanda?” He asked shakily but she smiled brightly and ran towards him.

“Yes, Sebis! Yes!” She giggled and hugged him tightly. Sebastian looked at her shocked but he eventually hugged her back, sobbing.

“I missed you! I am sorry” He lamented but she kissed him in the lips before biting him gently, making him moan slightly.

“Don’t be sorry, silly! It’s ok! Let’s go! We can start a life together, Sebas!” She grabbed his hand and happily led him out of the Shack, laughing.

Sebastian happily followed her to the woods and walked next to her. He missed her so, so much… “We can get married here, I wanted to get married in a nice forest”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” She giggled. “We can get out and start a family, we can have our babies back, don’t you want to see them?”

“Yeah…” Seb smiled but then frowned, feeling something weird inside him. He turned around in direction of the Shack. “But I can’t leave…I need to save my brothers, it was fault”

The woman just smiled even wider. “Why would you want to save them, Sebis? What have they done for you that isn’t making you feel bad? They left you! They hate you! Why would you want to see them again when they don’t want to see YOU?!...Stay with me, Sebas…” She leaned closer to him and kissed him aggressively, biting his lips and putting her hands under his shirt, scratching his back with her nails.

Seb moaned slightly and tried to pull away. This didn’t feel right, she didn’t feel like Wanda!

“Stop!” He groaned and the woman laughed. Her laughter started like any other laughter, but soon enough, her laughter got shrill and when she looked up at him, her eyes were glowing yellow.

Sebastian yelped and jumped away from her, just as her form melted and turned into Bill Cipher.

Oh god…Cipher kissed him!!

“HAHAHAHAHA” Bill continued laughing, kicking his small black legs in the legs as he put his hands over his ‘stomach’. “You were seriously getting into that, Corn Chip!”

Sebastian blushed madly and scrubbed his lips angrily, regretting his entire existence for even thinking that the kiss was making his body react…inappropriately.

“You again?!” He finally shouted, thanking the skies his voice didn’t come up shakily. “You couldn’t get into my mind, demon! We had a deal!”

Bill wiped a tear from his eye and floated closer to the man, extending his arm to wrap it around him. “Corn Chip, I can’t get into your memories but I can always look at your dreams!”

Damn it! He forgot about that…

“I thought you would know that…After all we are the same, aren’t we?!”

Sebastian gulped down saliva. Bill knew…Bill saw his memories…He had hoped that many he would only notice the human ones…

“I am not you, Cipher” He shouted and the demon raised an eyebrow curiously. “I am nothing like you!”

“Oh, but sure you are! We have the same nature!” Bill exclaimed happily. “We have the same powers, we are made of the same energy! The only difference is that you are in the physical plain as a meat sack and I am stuck in the Second Dimension, using the representation of our old body”

“STOP! I am not YOU!” Sebastian shouted and shot fire at the demon who barely dodged it on time. “GET OUT!”

“Wow, wow! Relax, kid!” Bill grinned and raised his hands as if offering peace.

“NO! LEAVE OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!” Sebastian screamed, shooting fire at him again.

“Haha! Would like to see you try, Corn Chip!” Bill laughed. “Anyway, you see, I want you to join me! I always knew you were different than the rest, I felt it! And now I know why! I want you by my side! Imagine all the power we could have as a whole entity! Just imagine!”

Sebastian remembered the timeline he accidentally created when he time- travelled and he shuddered. Bill in his body would give him too much power, it was too dangerous. “Don’t you understand what ‘Leave me alone’ means?!”

“You have turned so boring! Do becoming a human meat sack does that?” Bill asked, recreating the images he saw from Seb’s life. “You were much, much interesting as a kid, mind you!” He pouted.

Seb made the images disappear and blue shackles appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around Bill’s ankles and making him yelp in surprise.

“You have no power in my mind, demon! I have been the master of this place for 38 years! You are nothing in here. I am not you! I will never be you! I am not a monster like you! I stopped being you when I was reborn as Sebastian Pines! You heard me?! so-so just LEAVE!!”  Sebastian voice dropped a bit from the emotion.

Bill sighed with boredom and made the shackles disappear, making Seb gasp quietly. “You are really disappointing, you know that? In your past life in your universe you were ME! An ALL-POWERFUL GOD WITH INFINITE POWERS WITH NO WEAKNESSES! And you are choosing being a HUMAN?! Did you fry your brain or something???!!!” The triangle’s eye turned red. No one had ever denied what he wanted! EVER!

“Leave my mind, Bill” Seb looked at him firmly, his eye glowing red too. “I am not joining you”

Bill grinned wickedly. “I will get what I want, kid! You know I will! When the portal is opened, portal YOU will open, you will give me access to this Dimension physically and my Armageddon will last forever! I will kill your whole family with your own hand and you will only be able to watch!” He giggled insanely and Seb closed his eyes when the demon patted his head.

“Sweet nightmares, kid! I am not going to let you alone!” He poked his nose with his finger. “Hope you liked my present! I locked down the memories of the attack, but if you don’t want me then I guess I can give them back!” Bill laughed.

Sebastian screamed and charged towards the demon, but he was gone. The blond collapsed to his knees in his dream as it felt apart because he was going to wake up.

What have he done?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real bill is in the mix as well! That dorito can't really mind his own damn business -.- comment please, you feed me with those, tell me what you think of the drawings, leave kudos and see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for disappearing :( I travelled with my family and I couldn't write and then I started reading a book called Shiver which is amazing but I am finally back so I hope you enjoy this, as always, drawings in deviantart :) (Sorry if it a bit shorter than normal )

The encounter with the Dream Demon made the man woke up startled, looking around as if to check he wasn't hiding. He could be still seeing him but he was too tired to go into the Mindscape to check so he just sighed tiredly.

_'We should accept his offer'_

"No, the fuck?" Seb grimaced disgusted that he was unconsciously considering it. There was no way he was willingly giving his body to Bill.

First dead.

After trying to go back to sleep without results, the blond groaned and got out of bed. Maybe he could make himself something to eat and go back to the basement...

He went to the kitchen, however he didn't manage to make himself a sandwich or even drink because he heard someone. He prepared his flames to attack, but he lowered his guard when he turned on the light and he saw who it was.

Mabel was sitting on the table, hugging a glass of water to her chest as she looking at him wide-eyed and with glassy brown eyes.

"Sweetie..." Seb made his blue flames disappear and sat next to her when Mabel wiped her eyes with her purple sleeve. "What's wrong, pumpkin?" He cooed and hugged her softly.

The little girl whimpered and hugged him tightly. Seb frowned and stroked her hair to calm her down as she sobbed silently.

"I had a nightmare" She whispered and crawled from her chair to his lap to curl up closer to his chest. "I-I didn't mean to wake up anyone" The usually cheerful girl mumbled.

"You didn't wake me up, sweetie" Seb reassured his distressed niece. "I was coming here when I heard you...Um, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Mabel hummed and after thinking it through, she nodded slowly. "I-I was with Dipper and-and we were going to see fairies and then if we had time to see another monster...But-But then the monster from-from the other day found us and-and he hurt us!" Fresh tears streamed down the girl's cheeks and Seb's heart clenched painfully.

"I couldn't move and then it-it killed Dipper!" Mabel sobbed a bit louder this time. "Then I saw you, and I asked for help, but-but you only laughed and-and started burning the place! And-And I was so scared!" The girl hugged him tighter and Seb picked her up to carry her like a baby.

That asshole! He made Mabel remember through a nightmare!

"Don't cry, Shooting Star...Sh, it's alright, it-it was just a nightmare, pumpkin" He whispered as he rocked her gently, trying to calm her down. "You are fine, see? You are at the Shack, Dipper is fine, and I would never-never let anything happen to you too" He sat down on the couch and Mabel looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Really?"

_'No! Hahaha!'_

Seb wiped her tears from her cheek and smiled softly. "Really. Kid, you are my niece, my little brother's baby, I woke up at 5am to go meet you and your brother for the first time and I taught your dumb father how to hold you so he wouldn't drop you. I would never hurt you, not on purpose at least, I'm a huge idiot and I might not think before I speak, but I love you and I would kill for you"

_'Literally!'_

Mabel smiled fondly at her uncle and snuggled closer to his chest. "I love you too, Uncle Seb..." She whispered. The nightmare had felt so, so real but she felt safe with her uncle.

"You really were there when we were born?" She smiled, playing with his white t-shirt.

"You can bet your sweaters I was!" Seb grinned. "You two were super, duper tiny!" He poked her in the nose and the girl giggled.

"What else?"

"Um...Your dad was a nervous mess! He was around Wendy's age and he called me at 5am to meet him in California, even before calling your Grandma, but she took longer because she lives in New Jersey"

"We have never been there" Mabel pouted. "Is it nice?"

"Nah, not worthy" Seb shrugged. "Anyway, your mom was reading one of those books from the boy with the lightning scar, and-" Seb chuckled, remembering. "I thought it wouldn't be that famous but there's been like hundreds of movied of it by now!" Seb couldn't believe it when he saw the first movie been released.

"Haha!" Mabel laughed. "Never underestimate girls and their love for their fandoms!"

"I won't again, yeah" Seb rolled his eyes. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Your dad wanted to call you Mildred"

Mabel shrieked and Sebastian had to cover his mouth to stop the guffaws wanting to escape from his mouth.

"I saved you from that destiny" Seb said proudly, ruffling her brown hair as she still pouted. "I suggested them your name and they apparently liked it" He shrugged.

Mabel's eyes widened and stared at her uncle's brown eye. "You chose my name?!" She asked in awe and then hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest. "Now I love it even more" She whispered.

It was Seb's eye to widen. He didn't think it mattered this much...He hugged her back.

They stayed like that for a while. Seb's eye was closing, but despite feeling better, his niece wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"Hey...Would you want me to sing you something to help you sleep? My-My mom used to sing this when we were kids...I loved it so much I got angry when your Dad was born because she sang it him too" Seb smiled.

Mabel cooed, imagining a tiny and jealous Uncle Seb and nodded eagerly, and she eagerly laid down on his legs to be more comfortable as he sat cross-legged on the couch.

Seb closed his eye, still remembering those simple moments he despised when he was first reborn, but now they meant so much to him. He started singing.

"Remember me...Though I have to say goodbye, remember me..." Seb started singing softly, stroking his niece's hair with his six-fingered hand.

_'Damn...this...stupid song made our baby body fall asleep...' Bill2 mumbled, sounding sleepy himself._

"Don't let it make you cry...For ever if I'm far away, I'll hold you in my heart..." Despite the tears in his eye, Seb smiled. This lullaby was so special to him...This was what made him feel safe when he was first reborn. This made him trust his mom...

"I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart..."

The sleepy girl hummed happily at the nice singing voice of her uncle and yawned. She remembered this song, Grandma Kari sang it to Dipper and her as little kids and Dad even did it once or twice...

"Remember me...Though I have to travel far, remember me...Each time you hear a sad guitar"

Mabel decided to join him before she fell asleep. "Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be..."

Seb's tears streamed down his cheeks "Until you're in my arms again...Remember me..."

Mabel finally passed out, warm and safe, and Sebastian smiled fondly. She was fine, for her it was just a nightmare, and for him it was a bad memory. It was over, his niblings were fine, that was all that mattered.

Sebastian got comfortable, promising himself he would later take Shooting Star to her room so she slept on her bed and the girl snuggled closer to him, using him as pillow.

He didn't actually think he would fall asleep or that in the morning, Dipper would see them, take a camera from his room and snap a photo.

"Man, Mabel will love this photo..."

\--.--

"Watch out, Gravity Falls, because at 110 degrees, we're looking at the hottest day of the summer!" Toby Determined said by the radio, and the moaning people inside the Mystery Shack moaned again.

It was too hot for any of them to try to stand up. The wax statue Mabel did was melting, the wallpapers curled and peeled off and the water in the empty fish tank boiled. It was so hot even Mabel was without her sweater, and that said a lot.

Sebastian was also facing a new and really awkward problem. Just like a wildfire started because of the heat, the blond discovered just today that too much heat could make his whole body burst into flames. They didn't burn him, but it was getting annoying and could burn others.

He became a freaking Human Torch and he couldn't do anything about it.

_'It is coming...' Bill2 said bored._

Seb sighed when flames surrounded his whole body, making him whimper annoyed. This was so embarrassing. He wasn't 25 anymore! He should be able to control his flames!

Soos lazily raised a fire extinguisher and turned off the blue flames on his boss.

"Thanks..." Seb murmured, wiping the white substance from his face. He looked at his empty and burnt ice cream bucket and cried again. He wanted ice-cream!

Dipper moaned. He was just wearing shorts, unlike his uncle who was wearing shorts and an undershirt, and the boy said. "All in favor of doing nothing all day say 'ugh'"

The Pines and Soos laying on the floor wearing just his underwear moaned a loud "Uugghh"

Waddles innocently approached the moaning blond and sat next to him.

"I'm gonna burn this pig alive" Seb growled at him, angry and stressed. When the animal started licking his face for the leftover ice cream, Sebastian shrieked.

"You called my bluff, walking bacon!"

Toby's voice sounded again on the radio. "On the bright side, pun very much intended, it's opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool!"

Everyone sans Seb perked up at the announcement.

"Gravity Falls Pool?!" Mabel smiled, looking at her scared uncle.

"Today?!" Dipper smiled.

"Pun intended?!" Soos grinned and everyone turned to look at the sweaty blond crossing his hairless arms over his chest.

"Can we go?! Please! Please, Uncle Seb!"

"Please, Mr. Pines!"

"Nope. I prefer getting roasted alive!"

The twins pulled out spatulas with a serious look. "We'll move you" Mabel whispered.

"Ha! I'll only move if the ground opens and eats me alive!"

Before they had the chance to try though, Toby spoke again. "And remember to be on alert for random wildfires!"

Sebastian smiled but his body was suddenly enveloped in blue flames. The burnt wood under him finally gave up and Sebastian's fell under the house like a screaming blue ball of fire.

"Guess the ground ate you, can we go now?!" Dipper smiled.

Soos stood up and using the extinguisher he turned off his boss, still laying down on the ground under the house, unmoving.

"He'll be fine" Mabel nodded.

"Uurrgghh" Sebastian moaned, spitting the foam from his mouth.

Seb grimaced at the pool in front of him. Everyone in town was here! He glanced at the melting ice cube that was supposed to keep him from bursting into flames and sighed.

He wasn't terrified of the water anymore, he really wasn't, not after Mabel almost gave him a heart attack, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yes, the pool! A sparkling oasis of summer enchantment! Let's go, Uncle Seb! I can teach you how to swim!" Mabel pulled his six-fingered hand eagerly.

"Sure, sure...Let's get in there...in-in the dirty moist tub full of other meat sacks' fluids... It's like the bus, but wet"

"Oh, come on, Uncle Seb, it will be awesome! We can get you waterwings! You will look so cute!"

Dipper looked at the towel Soos was holding with raised eyebrow. "Why would a sun need to wear sunglasses?"

Soos looked at him seriously. "It's best not to think about it..."

Mabel took Sebastian to the lowest part of the pool where there was stairs and she sat down on one, motioning her uncle to imitate her. Dipper and Soos followed them curiously.

Sebastian kicked his slippers away and awkwardly sat down next to his niece, surrounded by giggling toddlers with their parents.

_'This is stupid. You are stupid. I prefer being burnt alive' Bill2 spat._

Mabel looked around at the mothers and women watching them and grinned devilishly, making her uncle frown. "Uncle Seb! Why don't you take off your shirt?!"

"Yes, Uncle Seb! Or are you embarrassed of your tattoo?" Dipper contributed from his spot.

"I told you hundreds of time it is NOTHING!" Sebastian growled at him and then turned to look at Mabel, waiting for him. "I don't like taking off my shirt, Mabel..."

He had never taken off his shirt at the beach when he was a child, he was conditioned to never do it because of his back. It really looked like scars before becoming his zodiac and Ma didn't want anyone thinking she hurt him that way. Right now, he had the zodiac tattooed on him because of a stupid decision and he didn't want Dipper or Mabel seeing it.

Mabel gasped. "Oh, come on! I bet the ladies will like it!" She smirked and her uncle blushed madly. "What do you say, ladies?! Want to see my Uncle without a shirt?! Gentlemen are also invited to speeaakk!"

She just wanted an aunt or uncle damn it! Was that too much to ask?

The women and a few men whistled and cheered for Seb to take off his t-shirt.

The man was so embarrassed and with his face so red that he dared going deeper into the pool just to escape from the eyes.

Mabel giggled and swam towards her uncle who was starting to realize where he was. "You are doing great, Uncle Seb!" The girl praised, grabbing his arm to hug it. "You see?! It wasn't that bad!"

Sebastian took a mouthful of air and let out a shaky laugh. "Ye-Yeah...I-I am in the water!"

Mabel clung to his arm because despite he was the only one reaching the bottom of the pool, he was the one trembling. "Don't worry, Uncle Seb, I will stay by your side until-Whoa, whoa! Stop the presses! Who's that?" She squeezed Seb's arm tightly and everyone turned to look at Mabel's new crush: a young man whose long hair was blowing in the wind.

Dipper rolled his eyes and Soos answered the girl while eating corn chips. "Oh, yeah. Word is, dude never leaves the pool. People say he's a 'Mysterious loner'"

Mabel giggled. "Is it getting hot out here or is it just that guy?"

"It's the hottest day of the year, Mabel" Dipper deadpanned. "Besides, can't you go for one week without having a new crush on some random guy?"

"Shooting Star, I'm with Dipper here" Seb felt her hands leaving his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Look at his little mustache hairs!" She squealed.

"You are clearly enamored. Go to him" Soos nodded and without a warning, Mabel let go of her uncle's arm and swam away, bumping against a few people first.

Sebastian panicked and stayed petrified in the middle of the pool. "AH! MABEL!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Uncle Seb, you are literally standing...just walk over here"

Using his arms as paddles, the blond quickly swam/ran to the border of the pool and looked up at Dipper and Soos. "What are you looking at?! Help me!" He hissed.

The two helped the blond to get out of the pool and handed him his towel. Sebastian suspected Dipper was told about his fear because he smiled and patted his arm. "You did great, man"

Seb scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away from his nephew. "Thanks, Pinetree…"

Soos saw Mabel deciding whether or not to approach her crush and sighed with a smile. "It's so beautiful!"

Dipper shrugged. "Eh, Mabel's all talk. You wanna know a secret? She's never even kissed a guy before. She always messes it up somehow" He grinned a bit at the memories. He remembered that time at school when she leaned too close to that poor guy that he fell down the stairs…

' _Ew. Kissing is just sharing bodily fluids' Bill2 said and Seb felt him shuddering. 'That's disgusting' He growled and then the demon grinned in Seb's mind. 'If you are sharing fluids, you better do it by fuc-'_

STOP!

Seb was so distracted grimacing at the intrusive thoughts he had, that he didn't see the water balloon about to hit his face. "AHH!"

"What's up, Mr. P!" Wendy saluted him with a grin as everyone laughed at Sebastian.

The blond quickly wiped the water from his face and glared at the red head wearing a red swimsuit. "Fuck, Red! Where's the lifeguard?!"

"I am the lifeguard. I make the rules, sucka!" She said and threw another balloon at him. "Boosh!"

However, this time Sebastian was more prepared and raised a hand, catching the balloon with his mind before throwing it away to his right so hard it knocked someone into the pool.

"Stop attacking me!" He hissed as his hands still glowed yellow _._

"Ok, ok! No more attacking!" Wendy raised her hands at her boss and the glow disappeared.

Dipper laughed. "Wait, you work here?"

"I found out lifeguards get free snack privileges. Plus I get the best seat in the house!" She replied, pointing at her lifeguard chair.

"Yeah, you do!" Dipper laughed way too loud, making his uncle roll his eyes, and then whispered. "I've been laughing for too long..."

Soos leaned closer to the child, and said something that made the boy shriek and the blond cry with laughter. "Dude, are you and Wendy having a secret staring contest? 'Cause I think you're winning-"

"SOOS!" Dipper cried. "SSH!" She said before pushing Soos away. "So, hey, you wanna go chuck more water balloons at people?"

"I'd love to, but I gotta spend the day doing tryouts" She said, bored. "We're looking for a new assistant lifeguard"

"Hey!" Dipper frowned when his voice dropped (Seb understood how horrible puberty could treat your voice) cleared his throat and his voice came out deeper…Haha, Dipper, Deeper.

Sebastian snorted and covered his mouth before Dipper thought he was laughing at him. No one wanted to repeat that day Dipper took a vial to make his voice sound manly and deep.

"Hey. What if I was the assistant lifeguard?!" The hopeful boy smiled and the teen grinned.

"That would be so much fun! You're totally in, dude!" She threw a rescue can at Dipper and he caught it. "You just have to check in with my boss first, Mr. Poolcheck"

Everyone turned to look at Wendy's other boss and Dipper paled, seeing the muscled man doing push up with his index finger.

' _We could do that in prison, now we can only do it with our mere, boring hands' Bill2 whined._

"Haha, good luck, kid!" Seb ruffled his hair and turned to look at Soos. "Come, Soos, I'll show you something"

"Yes, Mr. Pines!" Soos exclaimed happy before following the blond.

Seb had seen the chair the few times he had come to see the pool before. It was perfect to just watch the kid to their stuff in peace and check they wouldn't get in trouble. "There she is, Soos!" He exclaimed, pointed at the chair. "Equidistant from the snack bar and the bathroom. Just the right amount of sun and shade. And pointed away from where Glasses lotions himself"

Really, he felt really bad for Glasses…He saw him, he visited him years ago in the dump, but he just screamed at him then started laughing. The man probably confused him a second for Stanford and then started saying gibberish. It was scary, but really sad too, knowing his wife (ex? He wasn't sure) had come from Palo Alto with their boy to check on him years ago and had to stay to check on a man who wasn't stable enough to live on his own.

"The perfect lawn chair" He finally said, les dramatically than he thought because sad thought invaded his mind.

"The legends that you told me in the car were true!"

"I just can't believe it wasn't already taken" Seb smiled. "And now to sit on it, thereby claiming it as my own.

He was about to sit down, but he felt a foot on his back as he did it. He turned around and was met by a pale hair with white hair.

"WHAT?!"

"Why, hello Sebastian!" Gideon greeted, faking disgusting sweetness.

"Gideon! Get outta my chair, pest!" The blond shouted, his left eye turning red at the sight of his enemy.

"Oh my, was this your chair? I had no idea" Gideon put a hand over his fat chest and then whispered with a grin. "Yes I did, Sebas, I knew"

"Move it, you DISGUSTING LITTLE TROLL!"

"First come, first serve!" The boy giggled and rolled around on the chair, just to piss off Sebastian who was already pissed off.

That disgusting boy thought he could take away what was his!? That chair was his! He got here first!

His hand started turning pitch black as he growled. Soos frowned worriedly. "I'll first serve you!"

Sebastian lifted a hand and lifted up the boy with his mind, making him cry startled. Fortunately (for Gideon), a whistled was blown and made Sebastian go back to normal, his hands going back to its original color. Wendy approached and pushed the blond to the pool jail, forcing him to sit down next to two kids.

Wendy closed the door as Sebastian stuttered. How did this happen?! "Come on, Wendy! I technically didn't touch him physically! You can't do this to your boss, Ice!"

"Sorry, Seb, it's not up to me…" She chuckled and shrugged. "Actually, it is! And your abracadabra junk also counts so you stay there until you learn your lesson"

Sebastian fumed and glared at the girl. He had used his powers in front of her that day when Mabel was boss, and it was days before he realized it. When he called her to his office to talk, she had smiled, shrugged it off and said. "Don't worry, dude. I knew you were super weird…Being an alien or wizard or not human, whatever, is part of what I thought…Oh, by the way, Soos didn't tell me anything, he said he made a deal and ran away every day I tried asking"

Seb had smiled at that. Soos kept his word, he was holding his end of the deal they made years ago and haven't told anyone…

Dipper came and told Wendy he got the job and both of them went off.

Sebastian sighed and leaned back, sitting cross-legged.

"How long you in for?" The kid to his left asked and Seb growled.

"Two hours for roughhousing, but I'm innocent!" He complained.

The other kid to his right shrugged. "Pool jail ain't so bad... as long as you don't wind up in solitary"

The kids pointed to a kid trapped inside a pool vent. "It's the nights that are the hardest…" His words made Seb frown. How long had that kid been in there?!

In the next 2 hours, Seb taught the kids to play cards (there were a few entertaining elements inside their prison) and Seb convinced Soos to buy them snacks. He hated to admit it, but he had fun with those two, Rick and Gonzalo, fun coincidence he guessed, and when they were freed, they waved at him friendly.

"Bye, Mr. Sebastian" They both said before running to the pool.

Seb waved back. He looked at the pool, Mabel was still with that boy talking and Dipper was still playing with Wendy. Perfect, they were acting like normal kids, and then glared at the kid he despised from this town, still putting his fat ass on his chair and putting sunscreen on himself.

"Ooh!" He giggled "My cheeks are baby soft"

He growled, rubbing his hands together to control himself not to create fire. "Look at him, that smug chair stealing fucker! But I can't touch him, or the pool patrol will throw me in pool jail. Hmm..." Seb made a thinking face, he wanted revenge, he wanted it so much!

' _On Shooting Star and Pinetree!'_

_No._

' _You wouldn't be here complaining about chairs if we hadn't been defeated…Just saying'_

The light of the sun suddenly hit Seb's watch and the blond grinned devilishly. "Haha!" Using his watch, he tried to shine the light of the watch at the white-haired boy.

"Haha! Yes! Burn the child alive!"

Suddenly, Gideon held up his goggles and they made the light bounce back into Seb's eye.

"AHH! MY EYE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY EYE!?" Unable to see where he was going, Seb fell to the pool with a splash.

Sebastian made the water surrounding him actually boil. He came out of the water coughing and spitting water and he quickly grabbed the border of the pool, but he wasn't thinking in his fear, he was thinking in how much he hated Star boy.

-.-

Eventually, Poolcheck started screaming and kicking them out of the pool because it was closing time. Seb met with his niblings and Soos and drove them home. The three of them seemed very excited but Seb was too tired to ask them about their day like a good person would do. Instead, he sent the twins to take a shower because Dipper was sweating and Mabel stunk of chlorine.

The kids obeyed and Seb took a shower himself. When they met in the living room to see a movie, Seb narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl because she was giggling, more than usual. They helped him to make sandwiches for dinner and with juice boxes, they sat down in front of the TV.

She finished hers first super quick and then looked up at him with big pleading eyes. "Can I get another one, Uncle Seb? Plleeassee!"

"Another one?" Dipper glanced at his half eaten sandwich. "You're still hungry? This thing is huge!"

"Where would another sandwich fit, sweetie?" Seb joked, poking her belly and making Mabel laugh sheepishly.

"Well, I'm a growing girl, you know, I-I need food"

"Good point…Ok, everything is still on the table, put everything in their places when you are done" Seb instructed as he stole Dipper's drink for himself.

"Uncle Sebastian, that's mine!"

Mabel hugged him before running to the kitchen to make another sandwich, unknown to everyone, to her new merman friend. He liked the first she gave him so she knew she could conquer him with another one!

She packed her scrapbook, the sandwich and put on her swimming suit before sneaking out of the house to steal the golf cart, thinking she was sneaky.

Dipper didn't see her, but Seb was seeing her from the eye he had on the outside of the shack. Where was this girl going!? Urgh! This screamed trouble. He didn't want to worry his nephew so he waited until he fell asleep watching the movie to sneak out himself. Her swimming suit had been drying out and it wasn't there, so she was definitely going to the pool.

' _No shit, Sherlock'_

When he got there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mabel was talking to that boy! Why couldn't they hang out like normal kids instead of sneaking out and breaking rules!? He had to admit it, it was awesome and he was proud, but at night? Anything could happen to his little niece!

"Can I have some candy?"

"…No" Mabel said.

"MABEL PINES!" Sebastian shouted from behind the fence and both kids jumped startled.

"Uncle Seb?! What are you doing here?! Quick, Mermando! Hide!" She said panicked and pushed him under the water.

Sebastian climbed the fence, stepping over the broken pool skimmer and walked towards the pool. "You sneaked out to meet with this kid?! Mabel pull him out, he's going to drown!" He shouted, seeing the kid had been under the water for a while.

Mabel sighed and looked down, but let the boy break the surface. He looked at him sheepishly and gave him a smile which was missing a tooth.

"Hola…" He said awkwardly. The man had a strange energy oozing off him. It felt magical, like his, but his was weird and he had never felt it before. He guessed it would be fine if he knew about him though; supernatural creatures knew each other.

"Hola, niño" Seb greeted him in Spanish as well, then looked at his niece and spoke in English again. "Let's go, Mabel, your twin is at home alone"

"Uncle Seb!" She complained and looked at Mermando. "I just wanted-"

"No, kid. Move your ass here or so help me" He lifted a hand which started glowing yellow and it only proved Mermando he was right.

"…I'm sorry, Mermando, I have to go…" Mabel apologized and climbed out of the pool with a sad pout. "See you tomorrow"

"Goodbye, Mabel…Goodbye, sir"

"Yeah, yeah" Seb grabbed his pouting niece's hand and let her out of the pool. He bend the fence to be easier to climb and they walked to the car, Mabel wrapped up in a towel.

"Kid, you can't sneak on me like that!" Seb scolded her as Mabel continued pouting. "Something could happen! Someone could have hurt you here alone!"

"But nothing happened!"

' _Let her die for real to learn, ungrateful little brat!'_

Seb growled. "I don't care, kid! Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry" Mabel mumbled, but Seb knew she wasn't sorry for real.

-.—

The next day the kids went to the pool again but Sebastian didn't stay, he was going to stay working and reading Journal 3 while Dipper was at the pool. While looking through Ford's books, he found something that made his blood go cold. Written with a writing machine, he found a thesis paper with the title of 'The Astonishing Anomalies of Gravity Falls' by Stanford Pines.

Sebastian held it in front of him and took it to his table to read it. It had everything about Ford's discoveries, but that wasn't what bothered him, it was the fact that Ford had made a thesis, a thesis about this and it was amazing! It bothered him because he could have publish this and be famous! He could have been known worldwide! If he did this, why would he continue doing the portal?! Why did he talk to Bill in the first place, damn it Ford!

He had to hide the thesis paper once again because he couldn't see it, it hurt him. He should have helped, he should have  _known_ , but he didn't do anything…

The kids returned home in the evening and Dipper told him he had to do a night patrol at the pool. He reluctantly accepted because it was his job and he couldn't keep him from doing it, but he was keeping his eye on Mabel, because he was still angry she escaped.

"No, you don't understand, Uncle Seb! I HAVE to go!" She whimpered, pulling his shirt. "Please!"

"No, Mabel, maybe if you had asked me yesterday I wouldn't be angry today" He shrugged with a smile.

"I have to help my friend, please!" She confessed. "He needs help to get out of the pool to go with his family!"

Seb looked down at his niece, she was giving him such a distressed expression that he decided to hear her out. "Why?"

"He-He is…promise not to tell anyone ok? He is a merman and I need help to help him! I will never ever sneak out again"

Sebastian massaged his temples, he wasn't paid enough for this shit; Shermie wasn't even paying him!

"A merman…That kid is a merman…"

"Yeah!" Mabel continued pulling his shirt. "Let's go!" Seb let her take him to the yard and Mabel made him get in the golf cart.

"Thank you, Grunkle Seb! Hang on, Mermando! We are coming!" She pressed the gas and sped to the pool, laughing as her uncle cried and laughed at how fast they were going.

When they got there, they saw Dipper chasing Soos who wanted to free the inflatable ducks, so Mabel just went through the hole in the fence and approached the pool.

Mermando saw the lights of the car and smiled before swimming towards them.

"Mabel! You came!" The merman then saw the blond looking at him. "oh, hi again"

"Relax, kid, I know what you are" Seb shrugged and the merboy smiled. He knew he could trust the wizard!

"Are you ready to see your family?" Mabel asked excitedly. "My Uncle will help!" She hugged him by the waist and missed how Seb blushed slightly at the affection. She handed him her booby pin to open the supplies closet.

"Yes, but how can I, a merman, possibly escape?"

Mabel smiled and pulled out a drawing to show them. "Okay, my original plan was to tape together a bunch fish sticks to make you a prosthetic pair of people legs"

Mermando nodded slowly, stroking his chin as if he was considering the dumb idea. "Intriguing"

' _For circle's sake'_

The blond opened the door and grimaced, about to comment how dumb that sounded but Mabel talked first.

"But then I realized that I could just transport you in this cooler!" She smiled and pointed at the cooler in the closet. She took it out, put it on the golf cart and started filling it with water.

Seb lifted Mermando from the pool and put him in the cooler with his mind, making the boy laugh in his surprisingly and mildly perturbing deep voice.

"Hey! Who's there!?" They heard Dipper ask and everyone looked at the merman.

"Quick! Hide me! My kind must not be seen!" Mermando exclaimed and Mabel quickly put the cooler's lid just in time to face Dipper.

"Mabel? Uncle Seb?! Is there anyone not breaking into the pool tonight?!" Dipper shouted exasperated. "What are you even doing here?"

"Um…" Seb looked at Mabel. "We were worried about you, we wanted to check up on you, right Shooting Star?!"

"Yeah! That!" Mabel smiled, but she winced when they heard Mermando clear his throat.

"Did that cooler just clear its throat?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow and Mabel laughed sheepishly.

"Don't be silly. There certainly isn't a merman in there, if that's what you're implying. Who said anything about a merman?"

Sebastian facepalmed. "Mabel, why are you like this?"

"Guys, I don't have time for your games. If you don't give me those supplies, I'll lose the coolest job ever!" Dipper complained.

Seb understood, Mabel understood, but none of them cared. Seb wanted to go home and Mabel wanted to help her friend so desperate moments called for desperate measures.

"I understand…" Mabel nodded. "Hey, look! Wendy in a bikini!" She shouted and when Dipper turning around to see, the little pervert, Mabel and Sebastian got in the golf cart.

"Sorry, Pinetree!" Seb shouted as Mabel drove away.

"Hey!" Dipper shouted and got in the cart of the pool to follow them.

Seb looked behind them, remembering when they were being chased by the gnomes at the beginning of the summer, and saw Dipper with a megaphone.

"Hand over the pool supplies in the name of pool law!" He demanded and threw a water balloon at them.

"Dipper, stop!" Seb shouted at the same time Mabel cried "Pool law is dumb! And so is your hat!"

Dipper continued to fire the water balloons at them and Mabel did everything in her power to dodge them, even though they were water balloons and couldn't do much damage. Sebastian thought of shooting fire to the wheels of Dipper's cart, imagining it like a Mario Kart game, but he could hurt Dipper if he wasn't careful so he discarded the idea.

"Look! The Gravity Falls Lake!" Mabel exclaimed and she sped up. They passed by the cops but Seb knew they were too busy flirting with each other to follow them. When would they admit it?!

"We are close, continue, Shooting Star!" Seb smiled when suddenly, his nephew threw another water balloon which hit the cooler, making the water to start spilling.

Mermando desperately poked his head out and looked at the two Pines helping him. "I cannot breathe! You must hurry!"

Mabel drove the cart towards the lake and then hit the brakes too suddenly, making the cart spin and turn around.

Both Sebastian and her screamed as they fall off the cart, seeing the cooler fly away. "You ok, sweetie?" Seb asked as Mabel wiped the dust off her clothes.

"I'm okay"

"Alright, the jig is up! Hand over that cooler!" Dipper demanded and Mabel hugged the cooler.

"Never!" She cried.

"Why not? Why do you even need it?!"

Mabel looked at her uncle and then sighed tiredly. "We needed the cooler to save my new friend because he needs to go home and he's really nice and we combed each others' hair and he needs to be in the cooler because he breathes water because he's a merman!"

Mabel pushed the lid open and Mermando rolled out of the cooler. "Hola" He greeted Dipper.

"Whoa! Way to bury the lede, Mabel"

"Dipper, Mermando the merman. He's a merman" Mabel smiled as Sebastian watched the kids.

He didn't know if they knew but the fish kid wasn't in water anymore…

"Nice to meet you. Also, I think I am dying!"

Hahaha There it is.

Mermando gasped and his face turned blue due to the lack of water. "Water! Agua! Yo necesito!"

Sebastian winced when a fly stood on the kid's fish eye. Ew.

"Oh, no! Mermando! Dipper, you're a lifeguard! Give him CPR!"

"Mermen don't breathe air!" Dipper refuted but Mabel growled and shouted "Then give him reverse CPR! Doi!

Dipper frowned and ran to the pool car. He grabbed a bottle of water and ran back to lean over Mermando. He squirted water into his mouth and much to his uncle's stupor, he started giving Mermando mouth-to-mouth to resuscitate him.

"I hate this! I hate this!" The child cried as he continued giving water to the merman through his mouth.

Sebastian shuddered, remembering the time he almost drowned all those years ago and the lifeguard had to do the same for him. He didn't remember that part because he had been unconscious, but mom told him the lifeguard who saved him had do it.

Mabel took a photo of Dipper and laughed. "Blackmail!" She said, and Seb couldn't help but smile too. That was a good one.

Mermando gasped as his face recovered its normal tanned color and looked at Dipper, grateful but confused "Thank you for saving me, But why didn't you just roll me into the lake?" The fish boy gestured to the lake which was only a foot away.

Dipper groaned and smacked his forehead.

The twins helped Mermando get into the water and Seb turned the golf cart to its correct position. The sky was slowly turning orange, how long had this taken?

"Did you put him in the water already?" He shouted in direction of the kids and turned around just in time to see Mermando leaning up and kissing Mabel in the lips.

"HEY! TAKE YOUR FISH LIPS AWAY FROM MY NIECE!" Sebastian roared, feeling overprotective of the girl, but when he got to the deck, Mermando had swum away.

"Yes! I've always wanted to do that" Mabel giggled, referring to how Mermando jumped over the rock she was standing on.

"Let's go, shall we?" Seb smiled tiredly at the kids and they nodded. They drove back first to the pool though to leave the supplies they had left and for Seb to do something he had wanted to do for a while.

He put glue on the chair he knew Gideon was going to occupy in the morning and laughed. He was the God of Chaos and Pain!

"When I come later so Mr. Poolcheck can fire me, I'll see if it worked, Uncle Seb" Dipper smiled, eager to see Gideon humiliated.

When he got back, the glue worked perfectly and everyone laughed at him, he even took photos!

"Good kid" Seb patted his head.

-.-

Sebastian grimaced as he heard the kids screaming from their room. "Shut up!" He roared, but he knew they wouldn't hear him in their mini golf game they were having.

'Burn the whole kid down'

"No, I ain't burning them…As much as I would like…" He mumbled the last past under his breath and sighed. He stood up from the couch because he wasn't going to read anything right now, and went out to take out the trash…just to be hit in the head with a flying ball.

"OW FUCK!" He shouted and touched his forming bruise. He glared at the offending ball and threw the ball back to the broken window with his mind, moving it erratically in the room to scare the kids.

"AAHH! IT TOUCHED THE UNDERWEAR! IT TOUCHED IT! DIPPER DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME!" He heard Mabel scream and Seb smiled satisfied. Served them right.

As he walked to the door, he was again attacked, but this time in a less hurting way. He looked down and saw Mabel's friends hugging him tightly.

He grimaced at them, really trying to smile at them, and greeted them. "Hi…What are you doing in my house?"

"Mabel invited us for a sleepover" Candy explained, still hugging him.

"Yeah…" Seb pried her off him and opened the door for them. "They are in their room"

The girls giggled and ran to the attic making noise. Seb sighed. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight…

Seconds later, he heard Dipper's high pitched scream, full of pure terror and he laughed. At least he wasn't the only one who was going to suffer it. He locked the door to his room and went to the basement to hide from the crazy sleepover girls and left Dipper on his own. He pitied him a bit, he was seeing right now in their room and the girls were trying to put on make-up on him. He could use a little bit though, his eyelashes would look prettier if he let them apply mascara.

He shook his head and focused on translating the few things he managed to take photos of from Journal 3. Dipper would be fine.

-.—

Sebastian slept relatively well in the room, there was no noise from the upper world but sleeping over a table wasn't the best place to sleep on but he had slept here more than on his bed so he was almost used to it.

He sneaked upstairs and followed his morning routine before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. While he cooked, he saw Dipper laying down on the ground of the patio from the window and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Pinetree there? Did he fall from the window?"

' _Maybe he is dead'_

Seb leaned closer to the window but to his great relief, the boy stirred and sat up, looking tired and cranky. Great! He was alive!

He left the breakfast on the table and ate his before going to the living room to watch TV. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants so he had to be careful not to use his powers in front of the kids, he wasn't wearing his bow tie after all.

He was in a surprisingly good mood today, he had almost finished deciphering the codes; it really helped seeing those photos from the pages of Journal 3! He felt good and he felt in the mood of bothering his niblings! When would they come down?

While he flicked through the channels, he found one where deer were fighting each other.

"Fight, fight, fight!" He chanted before changing channel and now it was Baby Fights.

"Fight, fight, fight!" He chanted again and one baby was suddenly poked with a stick (it could be considered child abuse) and they began slapping each other.

"Baby fights!" The Tv announcer said and Seb smiled contently. "T.V. It knows what I want"

The twins suddenly came down the stairs and stood in front of him with pouts. "Kids!" He smiled.

"Uncle Seb, we want different rooms"

Seb made as if he was thinking it and then looked at them. "Umm…nah! Haha! We want many things in life, kid! I want a pair of magic money pants. It's not gonna happen"

"Magic money pants...?" Mabel echoed.

"Come on, Uncle Seb. Can't we work something out?" Dipper pleaded and Seb sighed.

"Look kid, there's my room and the attic. That's it. What do you think, there's some kinda 'secret hidden room' in the Shack?" He smiled when suddenly they heard a loud crash.

"Dudes! I found some kind of secret hidden room in the Shack!" Soos shouted.

The twins grinned at each other and ran after Soos, oblivious to the pale face of their uncle. Not Ford's room! Not Ford's room!

…It was Ford's room. Seb didn't think he was in such a good mood anymore…

"Okay, so I was cleaning up behind this bookcase when boom! Mystery door! This house is full of weird secrets!" He smiled and opened the door for everyone.

Sebastian hugged himself as he entered to the room behind everyone.

_You have to act surprised…You have to act surprised…_

The room was exactly how he left it, but covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Whoa-hoh!" Dipper smiled, looking around. He saw a calendar with the date from 1999. Huh, weird.

"Classy..." Mabel nodded. She blew the dust off a small mirror and started coughing.

Seb looked at the nightstand and felt a lump forming in his throat. Ford's glasses…

"Experiment 78? Uncle Seb, what is this place?" Dipper asked after examining the carpet.

Seb coughed and shrugged indifferently. "I don't know. Just another room I gotta clean up now…" He grumbled as he took the pair of glasses and put them in his sweatpants pocket.

Mabel giggled as she made snow angels in the carpet. "This carpet is amazing!"

"Yeah, if you're into things that are terrible" Seb rolled his eyes. He seriously didn't know what it was. He didn't see most of Ford's experiments in favor of studying the portal and reading over his notes and books.

Dipper grabbed the key hanging on the wall and grabbed it. "Problem solved, I'll move in here!"

"What? Why do you automatically get the room? We both saw it at the same time!" Mabel complained, and the smile returned to the blond's face.

'Uhh, fight?'

Fight indeed! This will be fun!

Seb walked towards Dipper and took the key from him. "So you both want this room, huh? I guess I'll give it to whichever one of you I like more..." That was a lie, he liked both of them and he wouldn't give the room to neither of them, but making them fight for his approval should be interesting…" He untied his own sneaker's laces and smiled. "Uh oh. Looks like my shoe's untied!"

The twins looked at each other for a second before attacking each other trying to tie Seb's shoe.

"No!"

"I'll do it!"

"NO! I'll do it!"

Seb grinned devilishly. "Muah ha ha. To the kitchen! Fight, fight, fight!" He ran away and the twins let go of his shoe to follow him there.

Seb waited for them in the kitchen and the twins stood in front of him, elbowing each other.

_Should I do this? I shouldn't be making them fight, they are nice siblings, they love each other…_

' _Yeah…BUT! It is just for fun! Nothing will go wrong with a bit of attention from the brat's part! We deserve it! For all we have done for them'_

_Yeah…you're right…_

"Okay, listen, kids. Whoever sucks-up the hardest get's the key to the new room!" Seb smiled.

"Uncle Seb" Dipper frowned. "We're not gonna suck-up to you just to get the new room"

"Yeah we are!" Mabel smiled and Seb looked at Dipper with a smug smirk.

"Ten suck-up points for Mabel!"

Dipper winced and laughed awkwardly. "I mean—uh—yeah we are!"

"Nah" Seb shook his head. "Trying too hard. Minus 15 suck-up points"

"Good decision, Grunkle Seb!"

"Haha! Trying way too hard! Plus 50 suck-up points!"

Dipper's expression darkened as Seb showed them a bucket filled with tiles. "Now, who wants to re-tile the roof in searing 105 degree heat?"

"Me me! I'll do it!" The twins exclaimed. Dipper managed to get the bucket and ran outside.

"NO! Dipper! Give it here!" Mabel chased him outside as Sebastian laughed loudly.

"Ah, Sebastian, you're awesome" He closed his eye and smiled.

"I'll kill you!" He heard Mabel shriek but ignored it. She was talking to someone else.

-.—

The game of making them do chores for him and do what he says was fun for a few hours. They cooked, cleaned, repaired and now they were mowing the lawn. However, something went wrong after the twins went upstairs to look at Ford's room, because after hearing them scream pretty loud for a while, Mabel suddenly shouted.

"Uncle Seb! I have always hated you!"

He shrugged it off though, because that-that couldn't actually be true, she made him an omelet with the shape of a triangle! He finished his food and left the plate on the sink before going to his store.

While he studied the dresses in exhibition, he saw his niece running towards him.

"UNCLE SEB!"

"Hi, pumpkin, tell me" He smiled warmly. "Your omelet was delicious by the way"

"That's right. I am pumpkin-" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "-Mabel…If ya like that omelet you'll love this! A sandwich made out of rocks!" She pulled out a rock sandwich and gave it to him.

Seb made a face and tried to smile. "Candy rocks?"

Mabel smirked and shook her head. "Regular rocks"

Seb frowned. What was wrong with her? "Keep that up and I'll be giving Pinetree this key"

"Ha ha!" She celebrated but then her brown eyes widened. "I mean…darn…"

Dipper appeared too and smiled. "Hey, Uncle Seb! Your face looks like a butt!"

"What?!" Seb frowned.

' _Great job, you broke them'_

"Breaking stuff is so much fun, I am Dipper and I stink!" The boy sang, kicking chairs and pulling out the dresses from the hangers.

"Mabel's gone bananas! Zing! Zow! Ballow!" She grabbed the trash can and started pouring it over her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Seb asked, mildly scared with the situation. "Did I break you? I did break you, didn't I?"

"Hey, Uncle Seb! I'm cutting your dresses!" Dipper cut the lowest part of a pink dress and smirked. "Now you gotta give the room to Mabel!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sebastian screamed high pitchedly, (fuck breaking the kids!) and lifted the twins with his mind. NO ONE! NO ONE MESSED UP WITH HIS CLOTHES!

" **OUT!"**  He shouted and his voice got super deep. " **GET OUT!"**  He shouted as his hand turned an onyx color and then made the twins fly out of his store before slamming the door shut.

"No! Wait!" Dipper shouted. "Are you gonna dock Mabel points?!"

"Dipper should lose all his points!" Mabel shouted from the yard.

That was the last thing he heard from them for a while because he had to take the dress to his office to repair it. Stupid Pinetree, stupid Shooting Star! Stupid kids damaging his dressed and his house!

He fumed in his office for a while, but he couldn't even work because he heard Mabel's friends screaming and entering to the house. Did they think the place was theirs?! Come on!

"Grunkle Seb, come back! I have more terrible things to do! You're toast, Mabel! That room's as good as mine!"

Sebastian frowned when he heard Mabel shout that. "What is going on?!" The poor, confused blond pulled his hair groaning.

Ok, something was wrong with the kids. He had to see what it was. He used his All seeing eye to look for the kids and found them in the attic. Mabel was with her friends and Dipper was…spying through the keyhole…What?

Sebastian sighed tiredly and walked to the attic. He sneaked behind his nephew who was still spying on the girls and crossed his arms. "What's going on, Pinetree?"

The boy jumped as he gasped and tried to cover the keyhole he had been looking in.

"You know, it is rude to spy on people, kid" Seb raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"I-I…" The boy mumbled and took his hands to try to grab his hair, but seemed surprise when he realized his hair wasn't long enough for that. "I'm sorry, Uncle Seb" He looked at him with big puppy eyes.

Mabel played with her hair when she was nervous, Mabel was the only one who did that…

Nah, it was impossible.

Seb grinned. "It's alright, I think you're at that creepy age where you spy on girls, huh? Yeah, heard boys do that… Guess it's time you and me had a man to man talk! About the birds and the bees, yes?"

Dipper's embarrassed face morphed into terror as he grabbed his hand to take him to his office. "NOOO!" He cried and Sebastian snorted.

Sebastian sat Dipper and forced him to stay with his powers as he pulled out a book. When Soos was their age, he was the only adult male he knew and he didn't know why or how but he somehow ended up having to explain everything to him when he was a teen. It was awkward, it was embarrassing for both of them but he tried to be as cool as possible. He hated his own teenage hood and he didn't like having to remind it, but making someone feel as awkward as he felt back when he was a kid felt awesome.

Dipper grimaced at the book he threw to the table. "I-I should really be go-" He tried to move, but the yellow glow around his body kept him paralyzed.

"No way out of it! I suffered it, you suffer too!" Seb said cheerfully and made the glow disappear before pulling his nephew on his lap.

"Ok! Let's begin, ok?" He skipped the page about the pituitary gland and flipped it to the one with the body parts. "Look, here are the important parts of a boy, yes? No problem at all, you see?, we both are guys!"

Dipper whimpered and tried to escape. "No! No! Stop!" He closed his eyes.

' _MAKE THE CHILD SUFFER'_

"Then we can go to how babies are made! I think there is a nice drawing somewhere here!" Seb was enjoying this too much. He liked to see how uncomfortable his nephew felt. He had felt the same and it felt nice to make him suffer too, at least just a little bit. "Ok, so when a girl and a boy love each other really much, the boy-"

"STOP! UNCLE SEB!" Dipper cried. "Please, please, don't"

Seb grinned. "The boy-" He started explaining to the boy as simple as possible and watched amused as Dipper's expression got stuck in pure shock and horror.

"And now you know where babies come from!" Seb finished his explaining and the child whimpered.

"Goodbye childhood..."

"Oh, come on, it is not that bad…" Seb laughed. "Girls have it worse, kid"

Dipper frowned. "What? Why"

"Oh, that's not my call, kid, your mom will tell your sister" Seb shrugged and Dipper mumbled something under his breath.

Seb raised an eyebrow. "I find you different today, Pinetree…Less awkward than usual. You know, I wasn't going to give the room to neither of you"

"Huh?"

"But then I was like, hey, maybe I can give it to Mabel-"

"No, you should!" The child cried. "Give it to Mabel... you. big. jerk!"

"What did you say?"

"I said, uh, shut up old man! You're a twig and dumb and you're a dummy and, take that!" Seb blinked when he received a light punch on the arm.

Seb snorted before bursting into laughter. "Standing up to me now? Ha ha! I love it! You know, I made up my mind!" He took out the key and showed it to the kid. "The room belongs to you, Dipper"

"No, you can't! You have to give it to Mabel!"

"It's ok, you can stop fighting. Why do you want Mabel to win? I thought you wanted the room" Seb asked confused.

"No, I don't want it, give it to Mabel!" He insisted. "She deserves it more! Between me and hi-her I-she is the best!"

The blond raised an eyebrow at the boy. He was shifting from side to side in the chair, something Mabel did a lot. What was going on?! This was weird, too weird. The kids had been acting super strange all day as if…

Oh. Could it be?! That Dipper wasn't really Dipper but Mabel?! He had paid a lot of attention to the kid's mannerisms and expressions and Dipper would never say 'me and her' only…

' _You finally figured it out, genius!'_

"Mabel?" Seb tried, looking at the brown eyes of the child in front of him. "Is-Is that you?"

The child's eyes widened and gaped at the blond-brunet. "Um…"

"Shooting Star, if that's you then tell me!" The man demanded and 'Dipper' cried, raising his arms to the air

"Ok! I am Mabel! Dipper and I accidentally changed bodies!" She spilled the beans and Sebastian gaped at her.

He couldn't believe it! How did that happen?! Why didn't they tell him?!

' _They are stuck, they will never go back to their normal bodies and it is your fault'_

"Please, tell me you can go back to your body, I can't return you to your parents like this" Seb pleaded.

"Yes, yes, we know how" Mabel mumbled and looked to the side.

"…So you are Shooting Star" Seb looked ahead of him.

"Yeah"

"And Pinetree's in yours"

"Uh huh…"

"And I just talked to you about boy's puberty…" Seb made a face and his niece nodded.

"Yup"

"I'm sorry" The man coughed awkwardly and looked away.

"It's ok" Mabel mumbled and looked at the key. "So…you really will give the room to Dipper?" She asked her uncle who sighed tiredly.

"Gosh, I don't know, Mabel…Look, the attic is actually a bit bigger than the room and if your invasive friends will continue coming, it is better if you stay there"

She nodded sadly. "Ok…" She grabbed the key and then slowly walked out of Seb's office.

"Please, change bodies as soon as possible!" He asked her before she closed the door.

' _Haha, you talked about dicks and sex with your niece'_

Sebastian groaned loudly when Mabel left and covered his red face with his hands. He will never get over this!

-.—

The blond went to watch TV after working for a bit. He drew, finished a dress Mrs. Northwest requested, and went to the Gift Shop to count the money and the income. He found his oldest employee there, eating tissues from the tissue box.

"I…I'm not even going to ask…" Seb had mumbled before sitting down on the couch. "Urgh, what a nightmare" This day didn't even felt real. His niblings apparently changed bodies, for God's sake!

As he watched Tv, he saw Waddles been followed by McGucket who was holding a fork and a knife... Great! He was going to eat him! Something good for once!

His smile disappeared though when he heard the pig screaming his name…Nope. He just imagined everything…

Then, Blubs and Durland knocked on the door and Seb deadpanned at them. "Please arrest everyone" He opened the door for them and the officers went upstairs.

Sebastian focused on the Tv once again, wanting to see Maddison and Avery fighting, when something in his pocket made him jump a bit. He took it out and frowned a bit. Ford's glasses, he-he had forgotten about them.

He held them in front of his face and sighed. Switching bodies…that sounded like something Ford would make…He missed them. He missed those idiots so-so much…

He wiped his tears, hating how emotions could change so fast, especially for him, and then heard screaming coming from upstairs.

"SHUT UP!" He snarled and turned up the volume. Just one day. One day with nothing weird or out of the ordinary happening, was that much to ask?!

' _Yeah, considering you are the weirdest being in Gravity Falls right now!'_

Seb sighed, put the glasses back in his pocket and looked down, stroking his sixth finger absentmindedly. The screaming continued and he groaned before going upstairs.

Everyone was in Ford's room, screaming and fighting. The cops were giggling among them and calling each other Candy and Grenda.

"Give me that key, Mabel!" Waddles shouted, or was it Dipper? And then pushed Shooting Star to the ground, making her collapse against McGucket and changing bodies among them.

"Hey…Hey!" Seb called but none of them were listening to him, they just continued or giggling or fighting while shuffling their feet on the carpet before a bright light appeared…The carpet, that must be the thing changing everyone.

He dodged McGucket when he was charged with electricity and squeaked. Ha! No thank you! He had a hard time liking his meat sack, he wanted to stay in here, thank you very much!

"Hey! Guys! Stop!  _STOP!"_  He shouted and everyone turned to look at him.

"Uncle Seb!" Officer Durland shouted and laughed nervously, but he had the feeling that was Dipper.

"What the heck is happening here?!" Sebastian shrieked. "No, don't you dare touch me, whoever you are" He glared at Candy's body and stepped back.

"Mabel said she you gave me the room but she wanted to keep it to herself!" Durland, Dipper, whined childishly and then bumped against his real body, changing bodies once again.

Sebastian massaged his temples with a sigh. "I'm too old for this shit" He felt old, and tired, and he just wanted to sleep (he hadn't slept well the last 13 years), even when he had been trillions of years old in his previous life…

He glanced at his niblings, or their bodies at least.

"Mabel…are you…you?" Dipper asked and Mabel nodded before looking at her hands and her chest.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Well, I've got the key!" Dipper smirked and ran away, pushing past their uncle to run away with Mabel stepping on his toes.

"Kids! Stop!" Sebastian groaned and left the other people there for a while to go stop their niblings. This nonsense had to stop, they couldn't fight over a room! It was absurd, they were good siblings, they loved each other!

' _Haha, must I remind you that you cried and slept in the living room because your brother got your room? And you hated him for two years?'_

"That was different…" Seb mumbled under his breath as he trotted behind the kids. "Filbrick kicked me out of my room to give it to Shermie and sent to a dirty and small as fuck attic, I am not forcing them to move anywhere nasty…"

Dipper tackled Mabel to the floor when they entered to their room and she cried in surprise. "The room is mine! Give it to me!"

"Ok, Ok, that's it!" Sebastian raised both hands and separated the kids from each other, but they continued glaring. "Stop with this nonsense! I'm not giving the room to any of you now!"

"No!" Dipper cried.

"Everything is his fault!" Mabel cried, trying to escape from the golden glow surrounding her. "Why does he need that room so bad? I never even wanted to move out!" She pouted and both male Pines looked at her with surprise.

"What?" Seb hissed. Then why the heck had they been fighting and screaming all day?!

"Me neither!" Dipper shouted and it was Mabel's time to be surprise.

"What…say that again" She asked and her twin sighed.

"I-I never wanted to move out…" Dipper pouted and Sebastian glared at him.

"Then what  _was_  all this shit?! You CUT my dress!"

Dipper gave his uncle an apologetic grin before looking at his twin. "Everything was fine until you started bringing your friends around every night…I mean, hanging out with you this summer's been fun. But, now you're always with Candy and Grenda, and I'm... like... just, left behind…" The young boy mumbled and rubbed his arm sheepishly.

Seb's glare softened and he let them go, carefully putting them on their feet. "Aw, Pinetree…" He understood, he felt him, he knew what it was like…

"Aw, Dipper" Mabel said and Dipper shrugged a bit.

"It's okay. I've just been having a hard time, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through"

The girl looked at Seb with a small smile before looking at Dipper. "You're probably feeling awkward and sweaty, huh?"

Dipper frowned but gave her a small smile. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Seb coughed uncomfortable as Mabel tossed the key to her brother. "Here. I won't fight you for it…Besides, Uncle Seb is right, my friends and I will be better in the attic"

"Thanks" Dipper smiled.

"Oh, for circle's sake, kids! HUG!" Seb smiled and pushed Dipper towards his sister. Both laughed and hugged before letting go.

"Ok, now let's go kick all those people out of the house, yeah?" Seb said and they walked to the 'mystery room' where people were still running around.

"ALRIGHT, SUCKERS, CHANGED BODIES OR NOT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Seb shouted and Mabel hit his arm.

"That is not nice, Uncle Seb"

They watched everyone change and fortunately for Soos, they found their body roaming around so they changed him back with Waddles.

"Well it looks like everyone's back to normal!"

"Except for Soos, I think it didn't work" Seb commented, watching him chewing on the door frame.

"Oh no, I changed back. At least I think I did"

McGucket approaching him from behind with a fork and a knife and smiled. "I'll still eat ya…"

Dipper and Mabel pushed the crazy man out of the room "Okay, pal, that's enough of that, move it along"

Everyone left the room, kind of dizzy but back in their normal bodies. Seb grinned at them with a forced smile and waved.

Waddles entered to the room oinking and walked between Soos' legs with an innocent expression.

Soos squatted and patted his pink head. "I guess being a pig wasn't that great after all. Hey, let me get that spot you can never reach"

The doorbell rang and Seb sighed. "Soos, you go…I'll help Dipper move his stuff…"

They spent the rest of the daylight moving the boy's stuff to Ford's room and when the sky turned black, he had officially moved into his new room. Seb didn't think Stanford would mind, he was his nephew too after all. Sharing was key.

Dipper adjusted the painting on the wall and smiled. "Ah, there"

"Ah, a man and his own space"

"Yeah, finally! Not even at home I have my own room! Mom said I will though" Dipper shrugged.

Seb noticed the carpet had been rolled up and leaned against the door. "I know what happened today, about the body swapping thing"

"You-You knew?!"

"Sure, I took me a while, but I figured it out, I'm not  _that_  stupid, Pinetree" Seb sipped his soda.

"Huh…Get rid of it" Dipper shuddered. "I don't want to do this ever again!"

"Haha! Seb grabbed it and put it on his shoulder. "Sure" He will just put it with the other stuff in the basement, one more one less wasn't that different. "We don't want you to stay more than a day trapped in a girl's body and needing to go to the ba-"

"Don't" Dipper warned and his uncle laughed again.

"Good night, kid. Please take a shower and put on Pj's, I'll never stop repeating it"

-.—

Dipper didn't last a day in Ford's room. He made him move all his stuff back to the attic and gave Soos the room to be his Break Room…

Damn kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are super close to the episode/ chapter we all want! *shrieks* Just a bit more guys and I will hopefully have it done soon! I start classes again in august 20th and I registered to my classes today! my time table kinda sucks because it is my first time making one but it could be worse and at least Ill be with my friends :3 How did Stan survived college? Hahaha
> 
> anyway, review pleaseeee you know you feed me with those, follow, favorite and see you next chapter!


	11. Fighting pigs and dinosaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAA ANOTHER CHAPTER?! SO SOON?! YEAH! I FELT BAD FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG SO HEAR I AM, GOING TO SLEEP LATE FOR U GUYS AND USING MY LAST DAYS OF VACATIONS TO PLEASE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I hope you love me and my son as well :3 As always, drawings on deviantart too!

"Ok, Uncle Seb! Are you ready!?" Dipper shouted excitedly, ready to press the play button on the camera when he is told.

Sebastian, wearing an old short-sleeved shirt, sweatpants and his bow tie, sighed tiredly and nodded. "I'm ready"

"And…transform! NOW!" Mabel shouted and her twin, giggling excitedly, pressed play.

Sebastian had been caught practicing with his powers and now he had the twins all over himself. It's been a while since the scary accident and since the deal he made with Bill, but he still could remember clearly how he transformed into his monster self and totally destroyed that Gremloblin.

He had gotten worried after a while, thinking that it could happen at any moment and he wouldn't be able to control it, hence hurting the kids or friends accidentally…But he hated that transformation! He felt…less human doing it.

' _Let's practice! We practiced with everything else! Even getting out of our body! How's this different?!'_

_The other powers didn't make me feel like a demon! Didn't make me feel like a monster, I don't like them!_

' _There's nothing wrong with practicing them, though!' Bill insisted "Um…if-if you practice then it will be easier to avoid transforming. That makes sense, it totally makes sense!'_

It actually made sense, despite how painful it was to admit it. If he learnt how to transform by will, if he maybe…transformed partially and controlled, it would be safer and could actually be useful sometime!

So he started practicing. At first it was just a little bit. Getting the arms out and retreating them. It was really painful at first because his meat sack always, always bled and wasn't going to stop even if he wanted to. He was tearing off his flesh to get the arms out after all, his torso had to bleed. However, the pain eventually became bearable and then imperceptible.

Getting his extra pair of arms didn't mean the rest of his body changed with him, but there was definitely some changes. First, his yellow eye turned red and his slit pupil turned yellow and his teeth always sharpened and grew, becoming too big for his mouth and cutting his lower lip.

The rest of the transformation was more complicated and he still needed to practice. It was in one of his practices that was when the kids found him, with four arms and gaping in his office a Sunday.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Dipper shouted. "How are you doing it?!"

"It's…part of the bowtie's spell" Seb lied. "It gives me strength by becoming a…monster, I guess"

' _Becoming? We are already one'_

"We want to see!" Mabel exclaimed. "Will your wounds heal though?" She winced at the blood on the sides of his torso. The holes the arms had left before retreating were already healing, but it was cute how she got worried about him.

"Ok, if you can stomach my transformation, sure, you can see. And yes, pumpkin, they heal, don't worry"

Dipper recorded every baby step he took to transform into the complete version. The arms appearing, the teeth growing, the brown pupil turning red before the eye turned completely black, his hair changing color, his torso fragmenting (Mabel had to leave at that point, she said it was too gross and scary) and the teeth and tongues sprouting from each piece of his torso.

"You did it!" Dipper exclaimed, scared by his uncle's complete monster appearance, but proud he was so good with his powers and trusting that his uncle would never, ever hurt him. "Ok, now, don't change yet! Keep it there!" Dipper instructed while he still recorded.

"It hurts!" Sebastian growled at him, his voice coming out much deeper than what it actually is.

"You said you wanted to control it no? Then prove that monster-self you are the boss, Grunkle Seb!" Dipper cheered and heard his uncle moan.

Seb conjured his flames and held the flames in his four palms, two pitch black and two yellow for ten seconds, before letting go of the transformation. He repeated each step backwards until he willingly made his teeth shorten. When he was done, he collapsed to the floor, bleeding everywhere because of how unused he was to doing this.

Dipper, how finished recording seconds before, ran towards his uncle with a small smile and a wet towel. "Uncle Seb, you did it! That was super cool!"

He gently cleaned the blood from around his mouth and the blond chuckled. "It's weird you think seeing your uncle becoming a monster is cool, it hurts, dwarf, ya know?"

Dipper rolled his eyes as he continued cleaning the blood. He lifted his shirt a bit and put the wet towel on his stomach, just were his torso had been cut open. It was all bruised and Seb moaned in pain and in pleasure when the cold towel touched his skin.

"I think it is cool you have powers, you know that!" Dipper said. "If I wore your bowtie, would I be able to do it with practice?!"

"Haha, you won't get your hands on this, ever…And no, I told you it only works for me, I'm the cursed one, remember? Witch and all?" Seb smiled. He couldn't feel the pain in his sides anymore, and he knew the wounds were healing themselves, but it still felt nice how Dipper got worried about it, handing him a glass of water to rinse the blood off his mouth. He always thought Dipper didn't like him so much, he was a jerk to him sometimes, he liked to bother him and that really made him a bad person, but apparently…He still loved him…

"You just don't want to share" Dipper joked and stuck his tongue at the man on the floor, who quickly returned the gesture.

"Thank you" Seb told his nephew seriously.

"For what?"

"For not fearing me…I-I am really glad you-you like me how I am"

' _Booo! That's too cheessyyy! Since when did we become a cheesy human?!'_

"Of course!" Dipper smiled. "You are my only uncle!" That sent a painful feeling in his chest. "You are weird, but who cares, right? You have powers! Real ones! And you don't laugh at me for the things I like, I like you for that…" Dipper mumbled with a small smile and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Seb sat up and hugged his nephew. He may be a dick to him most of the times, Pinetree was really fun to annoy, but no one could ever tell he didn't love his nephew with all his heart, in all his awkward, curious and sweaty being.

-.-

Sebastian loved his niece too. Mabel was weird, and he absolutely adored her in all her glittery, loud being. He let her get away with many things that he didn't allow Dipper to do, like get extra ice-cream when no one was looking or take his stuff, like his pencils and balls of yarns when she ran out of hers, and he admitted he did more things with her than with Dipper, but that was because the boy wasn't interested in how to make clothes and knit. She was loud, sometimes annoying, but he loved her and couldn't tell her 'no' most of the times because of her damn puppy eyes! Damn, he even allowed her to keep those boys when she kidnapped them after her concert! But there was one thing he HATED from Mabel, only ONE thing.

How she brought that disgusting animal into the house.

-.—

After Dipper told him he was going out with Soos to the woods, Seb ordered his employee to keep his small nephew safe before giving the tourists a tour on the golf cart. He liked lying, he liked how they gave him money for fake stuff; they were such idiots!

When the tour finished and he got well-paid, he happily entered to the Shack by the Gift Shop's door, counting the money distractedly and meaning to separate some to reluctantly pay Soos and Wendy, but he suddenly tripped with something and fell to the floor with a startled yelp.

Mabel laughed and Sebastian grumpily turned to glare at his niece, who was next to her animal. "Mabel!" He scolded, checking if the money didn't fly away. "What are you doing on the floor?!"

"Being cute and great!" Mabel smiled and squished her face and Waddle's together, making her uncle grimace and use his cane to separate them.

"I told you hundreds of time, kid! Don't put your face against the pig's! He's dirty and you can get an infection and as hell I'm paying the hospital bill again!"

Mabel grinned and did it again, just to bother her uncle. He was exaggerating, as always. She knew that they didn't stay that long at the hospital, they just hit their heads! "Waddles is the cleanest pig ever!"

Sebastian picked himself up and cleaned imaginary dust from his suit. "Geesh, and I thought your brother was weird…"

"No! He's more like-" Mabel put on one of the blue Pinetree hats and started mocking him. "Aaah! Let's solve a mystery! I kiss a pillow with Wendy's face drawn on it!"

Seb snorted and covered his face with his six-fingered hand. "That-That's not funny, haha" He couldn't help but laugh. He was a terrible uncle, but that was actually funny. "Don't do that in front of him"

Just when his mood was brightening, Waddles walked towards him and without warning started chewing on his pants. Sebastian shrieked and started kicking his leg for him to let him go.

"Go, go! Chew that pant leg!" Mabel cheered but stopped when her uncle glared at him, showing her his sharpened and longer than normal fangs.

With one last shake, Waddles fell off, but not without tearing off a piece of his pants. "FUCK! Damn pig!" Sebastian cursed and Mabel sighed, disappointed by his vocabulary but not surprised. "Do you know how much this suit cost?! A LOT! Because I MADE IT!" The blond-brunet growled and opened a window. "Put that thing outside! NOW!" He ordered.

"No!" Mabel shouted and hugged her pig tightly. "Uncle Seb! It's not safe for Waddles outside! There's predators! And barbecuers!"

"That's just the natural order!" Sebastian argued back. "It's not my fault your pig's potentially delicious! Or that you don't eat it at all! Did Shermie never give you bacon?" He asked, getting distracted from the topic. Filbrick didn't like when they eat it, but Ma, the best, always, he should call her, sneaked them bacon for them to eat.

"He should be inside like a person"

"He is not a person, Shooting Star!" Seb smirked. "And people don't roll around in their own filth!" He exclaimed but after thinking it a little bit, he added. "Except probably for Soos"

"And we're the lesser for it. Maybe we're the ones who should be put outside! Huh? Huh? Think about it! Hmph!" With fake anger, Mabel closed her eyes and walked out of the Gift Shop, carrying her pig with her.

Sebastian growled, unable to do anything else, and then took a deep breathe.

_It's ok…Just breathe and remember you love her...and that it is illegal to kill kids._

He went to the kitchen to drink something, soda, definitely soda, when his phone suddenly rang. He took it out of his pocket with a frown but he quickly smiled when he recognized the number.

"Yellow!" He grinned when the heard the boy on the other side laugh.

"Uncle Seb!" Dillon complained, but Seb could feel him smiling "You will always do that, right?!"

"You will always breathe?" Seb asked his nephew on the other side of the country with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to breathe to live!"

"Well, I need that to be live too" Seb said and the boy laughed. "So what's the news, kid?"

Mabel looked up from the sweater she was knitting and saw her uncle pacing back and forth talking on the phone. He went to the kitchen but had come empty-handed, distracted with the call.

"We are leaving to Miami now!" Dillon smiled.

"Weren't you in Disney?" Seb asked confused.

"Who are you talking to?" Mabel asked, but pouted when she was ignored. " Disney?"

"We were, but after a month there we went to every part and to every game! Here we will stay for a month more until going back home with Granny Kari, I miss her!" The boy was turning 13 that month, but just like the twins, he was still a child, a baby.

"I miss her too, haven't talked to her in a while…So, have you called your Uncle to rub your trip on my face or for something more important?"

"Uncle Seb?" Mabel asked. "Who is it? Why are you their uncle!?"

"To rub it on your face!" Dillon laughed. Seb heard a female voice saying something and Dillon laughed again. "Ok, Ok, Mom said that if you want something, we will buy you a souvenir…What size of shirt are you?"

"Aaawww, you're buying your Uncle something?! That's so sweet!" Seb cooed and heard Dillon chuckle.

"Yeah, ok, I'm buying you a t-shirt too, but it is actually for Dad"

Seb's smile disappear instantly, but Dillon continued, unaware of the effect his words were having. "I buy him something for his birthdays every year so when he comes back, I'll have all the presents I wanted to give him while he was absent"

' _HAHA THE KIDDO STILL THINKS THEY WILL COME BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT MUST HAVE HURT, DIDN'T IT?!'_

"Oh, kiddo…" Seb trailed off, unable to find the correct words to tell him. The child kept every father's day present he made at school too so when his Dad came back, he could give them to him. He couldn't break that to him, he couldn't be the one telling him it might take a little more…exactly how much? He wasn't sure…

"That's really nice of you" He ended up saying.

"UNCLE SEB!"

Seb turned to look at Mabel pouting at him and then glanced at the phone. "Kid, wait me a sec" He told the boy on the other side before looking at his niece once again. "Yes, Shooting Star?"

"Who are you talking to?! And why are they in Disney?"

"Um…" Seb trailed off. Right. The twins had never met with Dillon…It wasn't Shermie's fault, they had been a bit tight with time and money when the twins were younger and Carla had always had a busy life, keeping Stan's company alive and with her plays, so the chance never came. "It's…your cousin"

Mabel left the almost done sweater on the floor and ran towards his uncle. "What's their name? Can I speak too?!" She asked excitedly.

"Um…Sure…His name is Dillon" Seb slowly put it on the speaker and Mabel squealed.

"Dillon, I want to present you someone"

"Hi! I am Mabel!"

"Oh, hi…Why are you with  _my_  uncle?" Dillon asked defensive after a bit of silence.

Seb didn't miss how he accentuated that 'my' Hehe, someone's jealous!

Mabel frowned for a second before smiling again. "Well, me and my brother Dipper, he is my twin, are visiting  _our_  Uncle Seb in his house for ALL the summer!"

"They are your cousins, Dillon" Seb smiled a bit. "Uncle Shermie's kids"

There was a bit of silence, then both of them heard muffled voices, and Dillon spoke again. "Oh, alright, mom told me who he is and who are they. Cool, I guess!"

"Are you really in Disney?! We have never gone there!"

"Yeah, we were for a month, but now we are going to Miami…"

"Wow! And you will see alligators?"

"I hope so!" Dillon exclaimed and Seb smiled a bit. He could hear him relaxing already. He bet he would get along fine with the twins.

"So, why are you my cousin? I mean, from my dad's side?"

"Duh" Dillon said. "My Dad is your Dad's bro St-"

In less than a second, Sebastian scooped the phone up and turned off the speaker before taking it to his ear. "Mabel, why don't you go watch Tv?"

Mabel frowned confused, she didn't hear very well the last part…She shrugged and nodded though, she had to finish her sweater.

"How come Mabel doesn't know about my Dad…?" Dillon asked to his uncle.

Seb couldn't tell them. Not yet. He wasn't ready. If he told them who Dillon's dad was, they would ask what happen to him, and he couldn't tell them, he felt guilty enough lying as it was. They could find out about the portal, they could get hurt, they could try to stop him and he had been working too hard to lose everything now.

"Eh…your Uncle Shermie's a bit of a knucklehead, kiddo, don't worry. Maybe he didn't tell them"

"Then you tell them!" Dillon ordered. "Tell them that my Dad is somewhere and that he is coming back…Uncle Seb, Mom says we gotta go, bye!"

The kid hung up and Seb sighed tiredly. Dillon deserved to have his Dad with him, it wasn't fair, and he took him away from him.

_Oh Dillon, I am so sorry…_

-.—

Dipper eventually returned home with Soos, happily carrying his cameras that were covered in an orange substance…was it tree sap?

"Did you catch what you wanted?" Seb asked with a smile and the boy squealed.

"We did it, Uncle Seb! It tripped the wire! Somewhere in one of these cameras is a photo of that creature! I'll go develop the film!"

"I'll go make us victory nachos. Dipper and Soos for life!" Soos fist bumped the boy and both laughed before running away in different directions.

Seb rolled his eye and went to get ready to receive the next group of his victims. He smiled at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair with a narcissistic look in his face. Damn, he was looking great!

Mabel who had been watching Tv and knitting suddenly gasped and looked at her uncle. "Uncle Seb! I'm off to get a Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle!"

Seb finished adjusting his bowtie and looked at his niece with a raised eyebrow. "A huggy what? Isn't knitting matching sweaters for that pig enough?" He grimaced at the sweaters both were wearing. They weren't bad, but it was such a waste of yarn knitting a sweater to that animal!

"Nope" Mabel said. "Anyway! I need you to look after this little gentleman while I'm gone" She picked it up and brought Waddles closer to his face, making him grimace even more, especially when the animal ate a fly.

"On your dreams, kid. Besides, I got some tourists coming through"

Mabel pouted and left her pig on the floor. "Uncle Seb, I know you're not crazy about Waddles..." She started and Seb laughed humorlessly.

"That's a really big understatement! I don't only hate it! I despise it! I would burn and fry that ugly, fat, naked, animal at any time" Seb accentuated his threat by creating a flame in his left palm.

"Ok…" Mabel said, mildly perturbed by her uncle's intentions. "…But you do care about me, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Please, promise me you won't let him outside" She tilted her head and smiled, giving him those big puppy eyes he was so weak against!

Seb tried to resist, he really tried, but he groaned and raised his hands in the air. "Ok! Fine! I'll make sure walking bacon won't get out" He hid his hands behind his back so Mabel didn't suggest making a deal. Promises were nothing compared to deals, someone could fake promise, but deals were deals, sealed by shaking hands.

"Thanks, Grunkle Seb!" She waved and ran out of the house to buy her Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle.

The pig stared at him innocently and Seb squatted to look at him. "I'm watching you, pig. Do something I don't like and you are as good as dead" He pointed at him angrily and the pig touched his finger with his disgusting hoof.

"Ew!"

Soos entered to the room carrying an almost empty bowl of nachos in one hand and a top hat in another. "Mr. Pines! Look what I found! Wasn't this yours?"

Seb took it from him and gave a small smile. "I think I will use it today. It's good changing the regular image once in a while no?"

"Absolutely!" Soos took a mouthful of nachos to his mouth and finished it. "Oh, I'll get more! Dipper and I are going to see the photos from the monster! See you later, dude!" Soos waved before going back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure! Sure! Go slack off somewhere with my nephew and leave me all the work to me! I don't mind!" Seb shouted back to him, but he was still smiling. He preferred working alone if it meant Dipper wasn't, especially with him chasing after monsters.

The pig had left, he didn't care where, and he looked at himself in the mirror before putting the top hat on his head, watching it float centimeters above his hair. It was so weird but it didn't look  _that_  bad…

"Huh…" He shrugged, wearing it one day wouldn't hurt anyone, especially when the costumers were so dumb they would think it was fake (when it was the only supernatural thing real). He went to the entrance of the Mystery Shack and received the tourists with a huge smile, leaning on his cane.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Step in in a world of the supernatural and the unknown!"

When everyone finishing paying to enter to the tour, Seb happily led them through the exhibitions, enjoying their gasps and awe at the creatures. The tour went super well. The kids had picked souvenirs and their parents seemed happy to pay for them.

Seb grinned when he saw the trick he played on most of the costumers and called their attention "And here, ladies and gentlemen, is our final exhibit! The most hideous creatures known to man!" He uncovered it and unveiled a mirror. The tourists gasped and stared at their reflection for a while but then laughed when they got the joke.

"It's us! Haha" A tourist commented.

' _Yes, you especially, dumb human'_

"Right?" Seb smiled and laughed. "Because humans are terrible! But seriously-" Seb showed them the exhibit next to the mirror. "-THIS is something! I present to you, a unicorn made OUT of corn, The Corn-i-corn! I- i don't know, I'm tired, I can't remember what name Soos gave it…"

He happily unveiled the exhibition but frowned when he saw it was just a mess of destroyed wires.

"WHAT?!" Seb shouted horrified, pulling his hair in distress. It didn't take him long to see his niece's pig there, sitting as if he owned the place, eating one of the pieces of corn.

' _Kill it. Kill it with fire!'_

"What a rip off!" One of the tourists exclaimed angrily and looked down at his kids. "Kids, we're leaving!"

The kids dropped their merchandise with an undignified huff and turned around, following the group to the exit door.

"No! No! No! Wait!" Sebastian shouted, but it was too late, they were gone. He turned around and his eye turned red as he glared at the pig. "YYYOUU!" His hands were immediately engulfed in flames, but the pig didn't even move and continued staring at him innocently.

Sebastian, still fuming and with his yellow eye red under his eye patch, he lifted the pig up in the air with his mind and walked out of the Shack to the back yard.

"Just ten minutes without this filthy animal in the house! Is that so much to fucking ask?!" He dropped him to the floor and the pig cried in pain when it hit the floor with a thud. Seb tied a rope around his neck a bit too tightly and tied it to a peg before digging it deeper into the ground with his mind.

"STAY HERE!" Seb ordered him and then turned around. "Stupid animal! Why did I even accept having it here?! Urgh!" His eye had gone back to its yellow color, but he was still angry. "Not safe out there" He huffed. "As if…"

As he walked to the door of the Shack, he yelped in surprise when he heard a loud roar and a gust of wind blowing strongly behind him. The blond immediately turned around and saw a gray creature that had come out of nowhere, holding Waddles in its claws as the pig screamed loudly for help.

The creature turned around and flew away in the opposite direction, making Seb yelp and duck to avoid getting hit, but his hat was knocked out of its place above his head. The creature flew so close to the Mystery Shack to make the windows shake a bit and then took off into the woods, leaving a trail of red yard from Waddles' sweater.

Sebastian gaped at the creature and froze in his place with an expression of shock.

_It took him…It took the animal…_

' _Oh, boy, the kid's going to hate so much now! But the good thing is we get rid of him, right?!_

Dipper and Soos came running from inside the Shack and both gasped at the creature still visible and flying away.

"Dude, did you see that? That thing was a dinosaur, bro!" Soos exclaimed and smiled at Dipper.

"How is it possible that a dinosaur survived 65 million years?!" Dipper asked and Soos turned around to look at Seb.

"Did you see it, Mr. Pines?... Mr. Pines?"

Seb wasn't registering anything around him, he was still in shock. "It-It took him…" He whispered.

"Took what?" Dipper asked confused.

"The pig…It took the fucking pig, Waddles" Seb grimaced.

"What did you say about Waddles?" The three of them jumped at Mabel's voice and turned to look at her on her bike.

She will hate me, she will hate me!

"Oh. Woah. Awkward silence…BWAAAAH!" Mabel shouted but it didn't bring a smile to neither of the men looking at her with shock or pity, so she frowned a bit.

"What's going on? Why are you standing around are awkwardly?... And where's Waddles?" She asked, looking around trying to spot her little pet.

Sebastian quickly hid the stake he used to tie Waddles to and smiled sheepishly. "Um, well, sweetie… The good news is, you're gettin' a puppy!"

"What?! What happened?!"

"Well, see, uh, when the uh-"

"Your pig got eaten by a pterodactyl, bro" Soos said simply and Sebastian glared at him.

"What!?" Mabel threw her helmet to the floor and started calling her pig. "Waddles? Waddles! Oh no, how did this happen?!" She started panicking and her eyes welled up with tears, breaking Seb's heart.

"Uncle Seb, you didn't put him outside?"

"What?! Me?! No! I-I didn't put him anywhere!" Seb quickly denied it and started walking backwards until his back hit against the totem pole.

' _You are acting suspicious, stop'_

"I'm not acting suspicious! YOU'RE acting suspicious. What's a pig?" Seb said incoherently, sweating cold and feeling the suspicious stares from everyone all over him.

"Then... what happened?" Dipper asked and Seb sighed. What could he say? He didn't want Shooting Star to hate him!

"Uh, look, it went down like this, see? So there I was, in the living room after-after a tour right? I-I wanted to feed him, I was thinking what delicious things I could give your little pet! But-But then the pig got scared because of a noise and ran away outside. I immediately ran after him of course because it is dangerous outside after all! But then the dinosaur appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him and roared at me! But-But I was like 'You'll regret that, lizard!' So I transformed, growing two more arms for strength I started fighting with it to free your pig, I even punched him in the face with a fist in flames! But it played dirty! It-It poked me in the eye so I was out of combat, unable to do anything but to watch him fly away!" Seb pretended he was crying then and covered his face with his hands. After a second, he peaked through his six-fingered hand to see Mabel's reaction.

"Oh, Grunkle Seb, you tried to save him!" Mabel sniffed and hugged her uncle tightly.

Seb smiled awkwardly and patted her hair. "Um, yeah! Of course! I am a great person after all"

"You punched the pterodactyl in the face?" Dipper asked incredulous.

"I did, Pinetree and I will repeat it if you don't shut up!" He gave him a forced smile as he said his threat.

Mabel wiped her tears and pulled out a photo of her and Waddles that she kept in her sweater. "Oh, Waddles…" She whimpered.

"No. That's it!" The boy declared. "No pterodactyl is gonna messes with MY sister. We're gonna go out there, catch him, and save your pig! For Mabel, guys!"

"For Mabel!" Soos shouted too and everyone turned to look at Seb with smiles on their faces.

"What? I mean, but…how do we even find that sh-er-little guy?"

Mabel made a thinking face before realizing something. She gasped and pointed to the yarn trail from Waddles' sweater. "We follow that!"

"Yes! Yeah! That's genius!" Dipper and Soos cheered and Seb grimaced.

"Or, you know, maybe we could NOT go on a suicide mission to save that animal or-" Everyone stared at him, or in Dipper's case, glare, and Seb laughed nervously.

' _Still. We hate this'_

_Totally._

"I-I was joking! Haha! Let's go save Woggles!"

"Waddles"

"Yeah, him too" Seb nodded.

"I'm going to go get my truck!" Soos exclaimed and ran away.

"We will pack our bags!" The twins were excited for their rescue mission and went upstairs to pack necessary supplies.

Sebastian groaned loudly and sat on the porch's couch waiting for everyone. This was stupid! This whole situation was stupid! Going to face a dinosaur for that Pig!? Was everyone nuts?! He knew he was crazy, but this was downright stupid!

"I hate this"

Soos moved his car from the front yard to the back yard after closing the Mystery Shack and with Seb's help, they moved the cage Dipper used from the Gremloblin to the back part of the truck. Sebastian frowned when Soos pulled out a spray paint bottle and started writing the words 'PTERODACTYL MOBILE' on the side of his car.

"Question Mark, what the heck are you doing to your car?" Seb deadpanned.

"Costumize it!" Soos smiled. "All right, it is done! That p-terodactyl won't know what hit him!"

Ha! It's pterodactyl, man" Dipper correctly him with a smile.

"Actually" Soos started saying as he grabbed the rope with hook to strap the cage to the truck. "No one knows how to pronounce it because nobody was alive back in dinosaur days, so uh..." He laid down and tried strap it but he was nearly ran over, making both male Pines watching jump surprise. "Whoa! Almost ran over my own head there!" Soos laughed before getting serious again. "Wow"

Seb and his nephew shared a look. "Uncle Seb…"

"I know kid…I know" Seb nodded.

' _You hired a stupidly kind employee…but seriously stupid too'_

Both of them slowly walked towards Mabel and Dipper called his sister's attention. "Mabel. We've got to talk" He whispered to his sister, just loud enough for the three of them to hear. "This is a really high-stakes mission and I'm a little worried about Soos coming along on this one… I love the guy, but sometimes he messes stuff up" He hissed.

"What? Since when?"

"Since forever. Soos isn't really careful most of the time" Seb looked at Soos and sighed.

"Yeah, remember that time he knocked over that fake crystal ball while he was sweeping? Or when he was putting that window but it fell and broke? Or that time with the fairy, Mabel! He killed the fairy!"

"I couldn't sleep that night…" Mabel whispered before looking at her twin and putting a hand on his shoulder "Let him down easy"

Seb and Mabel watched Dipper go back to talk to Soos, but it didn't turn out as they expected.

"Soos, look. I, uh, I've gotta tell you something" Dipper tried to tell him, but Soos spoke faster.

"Okay. But before you do, check out these matching shirts I made for us!" He pulled out two t-shirts which had drawings of the two of them. "Who's this guy right here? You! Totally you, dude! And these rays indicate friendship! What was it you were going to tell me again?"

"He won't do it" Seb told Mabel and the girl sighed.

"He won't" She agreed.

Seb shook his head when Dipper returned towards them, holding the t-shirt in one hand with his head low.

"I couldn't. I was weak" Dipper apologized and Seb rolled his eye.

"We saw" Seb said before walking towards the truck. "Move, I want to find that pig as soon as possible" He said before climbing in Soos' car.

The twins quickly followed their uncle and Soos started driving, following the red trail "Bros before dinos!"

They followed the trail that took them to an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere. Who in their right mind built a church so far away from everyone else?!

Everyone got out of the truck and walked towards the church because the red yarn was going inside.

"Okay, the red yarn leads to..." Mabel said and when they entered, they saw someone on the other side of the huge hole on the floor, sitting on a rocking chair.

"Doodly doo do doo do!"

"Crazy McGucket!?" Mabel asked and Seb groaned. Great.

"Howdy, friends!" McGucket happily waved at them.

"What are YOU doing out here?" Dipper asked and McGucket stood up, leaving his banjo on the chair.

"You'll never believe me! Now I was doin' my hourly hootnanny" McGucket started doing a dance hitting his knees "Deedly doo ding dang!"

"Ugh, Glasses, why?!" Seb groaned. The guy didn't seem to remember him, not their first encounter at least.

"When this enormous wing-ly critter stole my musical spoons and flew lickety-split into the abandoned mines down yonder!" He smiled and pointed at the hole on the floor.

Everyone gasped in surprise as they looked down into the mines.

"I…don't think we should go down there" Seb said. He wasn't scared, it looked spooky and his curiosity was killing and forcing him to see what was down there, but he shouldn't take the kids or Soos there, it might be dangerous for them.

"C'mon, Grunkle Seb, you can handle it! You can transform into a scary monster and punched a pterodactyl in the face, remember?!"

Remembering his lie, Seb straightened up and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah! Heh heh, I did do that, didn't I. Heh... heh heh heh..."

"My, what suspicious laughter!" McGucket pointed out with a smile and Seb growled at him.

Mabel rolled her eyes and with determination shining in her brown eyes, she looked down at the hole. "Guys, we're going in"

"Need someone to tag along and tell weird personal stories?!" McGucket asked excitedly, pulling his suspenders as he did so.

"No" Seb glared, but his words were in vain. When the rope was secured to a heavy object they knew would resist, they started climbing down into the depth of the mine, and Glasses still tagged along after Seb.

"So there I am, fighting a raccoon for the same piece of meat, when our mouths get close and we kiss accidentally!"

"You can't take a hint, can you?" Seb deadpanned and the man with a long gray beard smiled.

"Nope!"

It was surprising how old Fiddleford looked, considering he was just one or two years older that Seb and his triplets. He didn't have wrinkles, not from age at least, and his eyebrows were still a dark blond, just like his hair used to be, but his beard was white, the little hair he had was graying and he had dark bags under his eyes…

The memory of when he first met him flashed in front of his eyes and he really, really felt sorry for the man…

_-13 years ago-_

_Sebastian sighed tiredly and covered his face with his hands. Nothing. He had nothing! It's been 3 months and he was already wanting to give up. He was never going to bring back his brothers! What was he going to do?!_

_He cried for a little bit before deciding to go eat something in town, walk to clear his mind. When he was about to get to the Diner, Seb witnessed a car crash really close to where he was. It wasn't that bad, but it was still huge news for the small town he was living in_

_He approached the accident with the rest of the curious people who did and frowned when a young blond man which an unshaved and dirty face got out of the car nervously, trying to shield his face from everyone._

" _M sorry..M so-sorry" He walked away quickly as the man who was crashed complained about the damage._

_Seb, in his 25yr old young, stupid self, approached the man slowly. He seemed really distressed and looked as if he could use a hand…or two. "Hey, are you alright, man? Do you need help? You look terrible"_

_The blond man turned around nervously and peaked behind his shoulder, but his eyes widened in fear when he saw Sebas. "Y-You! N-No! Ge-Get away from me!"_

" _What? Hey! I don't even know you, man. I was just trying to help!"_

_The blond pulled at his hair nervously. "No! No! Get away, Stanford!" He pleaded before running away._

_That made Sebastian freeze for a second, but he quickly started running after the man. He confused him with Ford, so he surely knew him! This was important! Ford hadn't talked to anyone in town before so this man knowing him must really mean something serious!_

_The man quickly entered to an old house and slammed the door behind him, leaving Sebastian outside._

" _Get away!"_

" _Please! It is important! Who are you!? How do you know my brother?!...What's your name?" Seb asked and he heard movement behind the door._

" _How do I know I can trust you?!"_

" _I-I just want to save my family, man…I-I need help…please. Who are you and how do you know Stanford?"_

" _FI-Fiddleford…Mc-McGucket…You have his face…"_

" _Fiddleford McGucket…he knew Ford…" A memory flashed behind his eyes and Seb closed his eye wincing. "Glasses…" Seb whispered._

" _You have his face, who are YOU?" Glasses asked from the other side of the door._

" _My name is Sebastian Pines, I am his brother…McGucket you have to help me, please! Stanford and my other triplet Stanley were absorbed by the portal! You need to help me! You know how it works, please!" He hit the door with his fists, and to his surprise, he heard Fiddleford scream from the inside of the house._

" _Po-Po-Portal…No-No…It is unseen! It is unseen! It is unseen!" The man shouted._

" _What? McGucket? Glasses!" Sebastian shouted, and the door was suddenly opened by the blond who was shaking violently. He held a red gun-like machine in his left hand and pointed it at Sebastian._

" _No! No! I don't want to remember! It is horrible! We are going to die! I don't want to see! I don't want to remember!" The paranoid man fired at himself with the gun which emitted a blue light._

_Sebastian backed away from him slowly and then ran away, back to Ford's house. The memory of how his past-self died flashed through his eyes again and he grimaced. Memory Gun, that was a memory gun...and he wasn't going to help him…_

_He didn't see McGucket until much later, years in fact, and when he saw him, he had a long white beard, graying blond hair, he had lost some of his teeth, and was wearing brown overalls, and especially and most important, he didn't remember a thing._

_-Present-_

Sebastian was so distracted remembering the past that he barely heard the sudden sound the rope made "You guys heard that?" As soon as he said that, the rope broke and everyone fell to the ground, screaming.

"AAHHHH!"

Something cushioned their fall that lifted dust from the ground, but it still hurt them a bit and left them disoriented and groaning.

Dipper was the first to recover from the fall and stood up, walking away from everyone. "Whooaa…" He gasped as he held the lantern in front of him.

Sebastian and the rest of the dumb people who ventured to the mined gasped in surprise and looked around the place. It felt like time travelling once again! Everything looked like it was from millions of years ago!

"Holy Moses…" Seb whispered.

"These plants look all Jurrasic-y" Dipper commented, looking at a weird looking flower.

Soos approached another flower and smiled. "Huh! This little fella smells like battery acid!" The plant puffed out acid into his face and Soos screamed. "Aaaugh! Looks like I lost my sense of smell, ha ha!"

"Awesome!" Seb smiled widely.

They walked into a tunnel and slowly ventured deeper into the mines as they followed the red yarn. Seb had to look away when Mabel pulled out a picture of herself and Waddles again. That pig must have been eaten by now…

Dipper flashed the lantern on something and to everyone's horror, he illuminated the face of a petrified T-Rex.

"AAAHHH!" Everyone screamed but eventually calmed down when they realized it was frozen.

The surrounded the frozen dino and to their awe, they found more dinosaurs trapped in the same substance.

"Woah…" Everyone gasped as they walked around.

"They're trapped inside the tree sap! That's how they survived for 65 million years!" Dipper illuminated a sap pile with a pterodactyl-shape hole from where the dinosaur they saw clearly escaped and grimaced "Woah. The summer heat must be melting them loose!"

Sebastian smiled and laughed excitedly. "This is amazing! Question Mark, are you seeing this?! Forget all the dumb attractions! This is the attraction of a lifetime! We could bring people down here and turn this into some sort of theme park!" Seb exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"Jurassic... Sap Hole!" Soos shouted from his spot because he heard his boss and Sebastian laughed maniacally.

"AHAHAHA! THIS COULD BE A GOLD MINE! Velvety-rope type deal there, ticket booth here, ha! I should have put that stupid animal outside ages ago!"

"Wait. What did you just say?!" Mabel cried and Seb froze in his place.

"Shit, the lie" He said aloud.

"You said Waddles ran away scared and the dinosaur got him there!"

"Um, wait, haha, I can explain-" He raised his hands nervously when Mabel gasped and glared at him.

"YOU put Waddles outside then you lied to me about it!" She cried, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "And-and now thanks to you my pig could be dead! WADDLES COULD BE DEAD!"

"Shooting Star, he is an animal!" Seb cried desperately. "He belongs outside!"

"NO! That's it!" The girl sniffed angrily. "Uncle Sebastian, I am never ever speaking to you again!" She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

Seb gasped softly, Mabel had always called him 'Seb', and he pouted. "Pumpkin, please, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, is someone talking right now?! Because I can't hear them!" Mabel shouted and looked away.

"No! Mabel!" Seb pleaded, feeling his own eye welling up with tears, and he whimpered a bit when Mabel walked away with her hands over her ears.

"LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear anyone! No one's talking to me!"

' _She hates you, she will never speak to you again'_

"Guys, guys, don't fight!" Soos smiled. "Why can't you be more like me and Dipper!" The man crushed the boy in a tight hug, making him frown.

"Look, everything's gonna be cool! All we gotta do to find the pig is follow this here yarn!" He grabbed a piece of the yarn and started pulling it slowly. "Just keep following and following, until we reach the end!" It was then when Soos realized realized he had pulled it all. Oh- uh oh" Soos nervously looked at the network of mine shafts and frowned worriedly. "Which-which cave was it again?"

"Arghhh! Soos, you lost the trail!" Dipper accused and Soos smiled. "Hey, come on. We'll find our way, TRUST me!" The man playfully hit Dipper in the back, but he made the lantern the small boy was holding fly out of his hand and break.

"...Sorry, dude"

Dipper's eye twitched and glared at the man. "Ugh! That is it! See, this is why we didn't want to bring you along!" He said angrily and Soos nervously smiled.

"What -what do you mean?"

"I MEAN, this is really important to Mabel, and you keep screwing everything up! You ruined our photograph, and now you got us hopelessly lost!" Dipper spat with the same energy his uncle had when he was angry.

"But…we-we're the p-terodactyl bros! I made the t-shirts!" He showed him the t-shirt again and Dipper growled.

"It's pronounced  _pterodactyl_! And these shirts are useless, they're gigantic!" He shouted and crossed his arms petulantly.

Soos frowned and glared slightly at the pre teen "I have a different  _body type, dude_!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?!" Dipper shouted and started arguing with Soos.

"This wouldn't be happening if YOU weren't so mean to Waddles!"

"Me!? You didn't see what that monster did to my exhibit! I was doing what was best for ME!"

"You are mean! You killed my pig!"

Seb was about to reply when the voice of McGucket, whom Sebastian had totally forgotten about, called their attention. "Hey! Cheer up, fellers! I fixed your lantern! _"_

Everyone gasped and stare in horror at the pterodactyl behind McGucket.

"AAAAHHHH!"

McGucket screamed too but then laughed. "Heh heh. What- what're we doing?" He turned around oblivious and saw the pterodactyl, staring down at them.

"Oh…Nobody make any sudden movements or loud noises…." He instructed and everyone did as he told, but then McGucket smiled and shouted. "YEEEEEEHAW! We found a pterodactyl!"

"McGucket, you dumb idiot!" Sebastian shouted.

The dinosaur shrieked loudly at them and the group screamed before running away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sebastian chanted as the pterodactyl chased them. They entered to one of the tunnels and to their luck, the dinosaur got stuck for a second, giving the group time to hide behind some rocks.

"Guys, we need a plan to get out of here!" Dipper grimaced and looked at his uncle with fear in his brown eyes.

"Okay, okay, look I have an idea" Seb said. "How's about Mabel and I get Soos a pig costume"

"I like it" Soos nodded with a small dumb smile.

"Haha! And then we use Soos as a human sacrifice!" Seb smiled, looking at everyone to see if they also agreed with him. Dipper raised an eyebrow at him.

"I like it!"

"What do you say, sweetie?" Seb gave his niece a small smile but it didn't last long, she angrily turned around and huffed.

"Hmph!"

"Mabel, please, you can't stop talking to me forever" Seb pouted.

"Yeah, Mabel, we have to work together here" Dipper leaned to the side to look at her, and heard Soos huff.

"Oh, what, you want to work with Mabel but not your buddy, Soos?"

"We don't have time for this, Soos!" Dipper complained and soon enough, they started arguing again. Seb tried to get them to stop, McGucket watched them with a little dumb smile and Mabel looked away from everyone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"WHONK! WHONK!"

"Wait, did you hear that?" Mabel put her hands over her face and turned her head around in direction of the noise. There, in the giant nest of the dinosaur, Waddles oinked innocently.

"WADDLES!" The girl's eyes lit up and screamed, before impulsively running towards her pet.

The four men stopped what they were doing and quickly ran after Mabel.

' _The girl's dead'_

"MABEL!" Sebastian shouted, watching her run towards the nest with a shocked expression.

"Oh wait, kid!" Soos shouted just as Dipper shouted "Mabel! Come back!"

"Mabel, are you nuts?! Come here!" Sebastian ordered and Mabel stopped for a little bit to glare at him. "Oh, is someone speaking?! Because I can't hear anything!" She shouted, sarcasm clear in her words, before continuing running on the mining cart track to the nest.

"Oh no! She's gone deaf with fear!" McGucket exclaimed.

"Mabel, come back here!" Dipper shouted and everyone ran after Mabel. They couldn't leave her alone! She could get hurt!

Mabel arrived to the nest and opened her arms widely. "Waddles!"

The pig oinked happily and ran towards his owner who hugged him tightly. "Oh, my Waddles! I'll never lose you again!" She cried and rubbed her face against Waddles'

Sebastian and the rest of the group got the nest too and looked at his nephew when he noticed a huge pile of human bones next to the girl. Dipper frowned, seeing it too.

"Uh... Mabel?" Dipper said with a soft trembling voice.

Mabel ignored them and continued stroking Waddles' head. "Shh. You're safe now…"

"Mabel, we don't have time for this!" Sebastian hissed. "Let's go!"

Mabel pulled out the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle from her backpack and put Waddles in it with a smile. She had been waiting to use it all day

"Quick! We gotta now! We gotta get out of here!" Dipper hissed at his sister too, but it was too late.

A huge shadow flew over their heads and Waddles shrieked in terror before running away from Mabel.

"Waddles, wait!" Mabel cried.

The shrieking pig jumped into Sebastian who was standing on the mining track and made him fall backwards with a yelp.

"Get off me, dumb pig!" Sebastian screamed as he held the animal as far away from him as humanly possible.

To Sebastian great luck, the pterodactyl spotted him holding its food and screeched before swooping down at him to attack him.

"No!" The prehistoric creature knocked him off the track and soon enough, he felt himself falling to the deep chasm under them, full of prehistoric plants.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Oh no!" "Uncle Seb!" "Mr. Pines!" Was the last thing he heard before he was too far away, falling and falling.

That was it. He was going to die. He was going to die because his body was subjected to the stupid laws of gravity and he was going to break his spine and skull. His body will be there, all broken and holding a dead pig too. He continued screaming and when he saw the ground approaching, he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

"AAAHHH!" He fell against an enormous and surprisingly soft mushroom that bounced him off to the ground, making him fall in his butt in a mud puddle. "OOF! Urgh…" The blond groaned, putting a hand over his head and trying to ignore the pain in his coccyx…Haha, coccyx, that was funny.

He looked at the pig who had gotten out of the baby carrier and he was happily grunting, rolling in the mud.

"Yeah, figured you would like this…" Seb glared. "AAAAHH!" Sebastian and Waddles looked and met face to face with the pterodactyl who stole his floating top hat before knocking them to the floor with the force of its wings.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sebastian took the opportunity that the pterodactyl flew away for a moment to hide under the mushroom and drew his knees close to his chest. The pig grunted softly and happily followed his owner's uncle inside, knowing he was going to be safe there.

"Go find your own place, pig!" Seb hissed but put his hands over his mouth when the creature, who had returned, turned its head in their direction.

' _Ah…typical! You are your big mouth ruining everything! You HAD to tell the girl about the pig and now for speaking the dinosaur will eat us! GREAT plan!'_

_Shut up!_

The creature eventually stopped looking to them and then started flying over them in circles, watching, preying.

"You know, pig…That thing must just be hungry, and you were its food from the beginning…Doesn't seem fair we both have to pay for it, right?" Seb whispered to the pig who oinked softly.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding!" Seb smiled and shoved him out of his mushroom with his foot.

Waddles gave him a cute sideways look and the blond frowned. "What are you doing?!" He asked, a bit louder this time, and the small pig just blinked at him. No! He was doing the cute eyes! Did Mabel teach him to do that?! It hurt! "Aw come on, don't give me that look, it is creepy!" Seb whined. "You are food, not me! Do you want it to eat me?! I have stuff to do!"

Waddles continued looking at him with his black little eyes and Sebastian pulled his hair, stressed. This was too much for him!

He stood up and pointed at the pig angrily. "Argh! Don't think I don't know what you are doing! You're trying to guilt me! Well it ain't working, pal! I have the will power of a demon! Who cares if you're Shooting Star's favorite thing in the world?! We can get another pig! I can live without her!"

Could he?

"I can survive! I don't care if Mabel stops talking to me forever…or hugging me…or-or spending time with me…or telling me she loves me…" His eye welled up with tears. He couldn't. He couldn't live without his family. He didn't care about the world, he didn't care about anyone, but he cared too much about his family for his own good, he had grown too dependent of his family and now he couldn't cut ties! He needed them! They were the only ones keeping him truly alive! He had been a disaster without his family by his side, he couldn't afford to lose his pumpkin, his Shooting Star, he couldn't!

Waddles tilted his head to the side and Seb smiled a little bit. "Huh…" His smile disappeared when he noticed the pterodactyl had spotted them and was quickly flying towards them.

Sebastian looked at the baby carrier on the floor and groaned "Aw, fuck it" He was going to save this pig, for Mabel, he would do anything for Mabel. He quickly put Waddles in the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle and put it on himself. "Well, this is literally the dumbest thing I have ever done…"

' _I totally agree with you, kid! HAHAHA!'_

Sebastian grew his extra pair of arms, clawed, strong and yellow, his teeth grew a little bit more and his brown pupil changed to red as his yellow eye turned red under his eyepatch.

"You want this pig, overgrown lizard!?"

Waddles oinked happily when he turned him around, and secured the carrier in in his chest. "THEN YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME, YOU FLYING DEVIL! COME AND GET ME!" His voice was deeper than normal, not as deep as when he was in his complete form, but enough to match his partial transformation.

The dinosaur opened its fanged mouth and flew directly towards him, wanting to swallow him at once. Seb shouted, showing the monster his fanged teeth too and ran towards the creature, willing his yellow arms to become longer.

Sebastian jumped over the pterodactyl and with his new arms, he forced the dinosaur's mouth shut, making it turn and spin angrily, wanting to get him off it. Too bad Sebas wasn't planning to let go any time soon. Fighting dinosaurs was fun!

The crazy man laughed and climbed to its back, riding the prehistoric animal as if it was a mechanical bull. "Hahahaha! That's all you got, lizard?! HAHA, Heard that Woggles, that's all it's got!" Seb told the pig laughing. Waddles that had ended up in his chest because of the movement, but he didn't mind, he enjoyed more hearing the pterodactyl shriek and screech.

His four hands caught into blue flames and he started punching the animal in the head, making it cry in pain. "That is for messing with my little niece's animal, animal! Take That!" Seb hit it in the eye and the creature shriek, losing its balance.

With four strong fists, Sebastian hit him in the head and the pterodactyl crashed directly against the cliff. The blond almost had a heart attack but he quickly reacted and jumped off him and to the cliff. He climbed up the cliff with ease because of his new pair of arms and was met by Soos and Dipper who ran towards him excitedly.

"Uncle Seb, that was amazing! And you held your transformation to fight the dinosaur!"

"Ha, it wasn't that hard, this is half of it, it is easier" Seb using his left yellow hand to ruffle the boy's hair and Dipper laughed.

"No! Stop! That's weird"

"Mr. Pines! That was awesome, dude!"

Seb smiled at them, but there was one person he needed to see right now. Mabel walked towards him wearing his top hat and giving him with a cute and grateful smile. The blond made his arms retreat back, wincing a bit and then smiled. "Here's your pig, kiddo" He grabbed one of Waddle's hoof and made him wave at Mabel.

"Waddles!"

Sebastian pulled him out of the baby carrier and gave him to Mabel, who hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Sebas, you saved him for me!" Mabel looked up at his uncle who was still gasping for air and smiled.

"Of course I did" Seb grabbed his hat from her and put it over his head once again, leaving it floating like a weird magnet. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you forever. Sometimes you just gotta suck it-"Sebastian couldn't finish his sentence because he saw the pterodactyl claw on the cliff, climbing up again. "LOOK OUT!"

Everyone ran away, feeling their hearts hammering against their chests as the scorched dinosaur roared at them, getting closer and closer to eat them all.

They ran back to the entrance but when they looked up, they saw the rope cut. Right it broke…

"We're trapped! What do we do?!"

Dipper scanned the place quickly and saw a geyser pushing a huge rock up to the floor of the church upstairs. "Quick! The geyser could shoot us back up!"

Everyone ran to the hot water and stood there, anxiously waiting for it to work. The pterodactyl was just in front of them, approaching them, but the geyser was still not working.

"Come on! Go, go!" Dipper pleaded nervously.

The pterodactyl roared at them and everyone screamed. Sebastian hugged his niblings tightly and closed his eyes, but he suddenly heard Soos shout "Bros before dinos!" and he hit the geyser hard.

Apparently, just like when Tv doesn't work, all that the geyser needed was a good hit because it suddenly sent them flying upstairs, screaming. The group broke the church roof and stayed on the air for some seconds before falling back, landing soaking wet on the church. Mabel was clinging with Waddles on a chandelier, Dipper and Soos groaned when they got out of the piano and Sebastian was lying on a coffin, clutching his pumping organ in fear it would escape his chest.

"Guys…that was awesome!" Sebastian laughed when the fear passed. "But, let's not do it again, ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and watched as the building conveniently collapsed and covered the hole on the ground.

"Let's get out of here…" Dipper suggested and the Pines and Soos walked out of the building, sore, tired, but happy of their crazy adventure.

As they walked, realizing the sun was already setting and uncomfortable because their clothes were still wet, Mabel looked at her uncle with a huge smile. "I still can't believe you did all that for Waddles!"

"I didn't do it for him per say…Mabel, I love you. You are my favorite niece!"

"I am your ONLY niece" She giggled and Seb gently pushed her away with his hip. He knew that wasn't true, he knew Jacob had had a daughter, but Jacob was his cousin; Mabel was his little  _brother's_   _baby,_ he thought it was a bit different and deserved to have preferences _._

"I really, really couldn't have you not talking to me" He leaned against a tree that had sap on it. "And if I gotta fight with dinosaurs and punch them to assure it, then I'll do it"

Mabel grinned. "That's kinda sappy"

"Hey! But that's really how I feel!" Seb pouted but Mabel pointed at his hand, which was covered in tree sap.

"Ugh…" Seb grinned mischievously and impulsively touches his niece face with his hand. "Haha, take that! Hahaha…" He tried to pull his hand away but realized he couldn't and he panicked. "Uh oh"

' _Idiot'_

Both Pines started screaming when they realized they couldn't separate and Soos and Dipper had to help them. When Mabel was free, she playfully glared at her uncle and ran a sap covered hand through his fluffy, disheveled hair, and the blond screamed high-pitchedly.

"Mabel!"

"Haha! Revenge!"

They got into the car and Dipper claimed the passenger seat to be with Soos, there were some things he wanted to say to him, so Seb climbed to the back with his niece and Waddles. Both of them were still covered in tree sap but curled up close to each other.

"Does your sides still hurt?" Mabel asked him through a yawn that made him yawn too.

"No, pumpkin, they even stopped bleeding a while ago" He pulled him closer to him and both closed their eyes content, falling asleep instantly.

Dipper gently woke him up when they arrived to the Shack but to not disturb Mabel, he picked her up while he carried Waddles with his mind and took them inside. He laid her down on the couch gently and placed Waddles over, whom she immediately hugged in her sleep.

Dipper found his uncle sitting on the kitchen table drinking the soda he had been wanting all day and gladly accepted one when the blond offered him.

"I'm glad we made it out alive" Dipper opened his can and chugged the content quickly.

"Wouldn't want it another way" Seb smirked and took a sip himself. "So…Are you ok with Question Mark again?"

"Oh yeah, yeah! While you two were sleeping we talked a bit and, yeah, apologized for being so cruel to each other…"

"That's good…Soos likes you two a lot, I am glad he does, I would have had to fire him if he didn't" He said and Dipper laughed, thinking it was a joke, but he was totally serious.

"We got a tooth from the dinosaur! I'm going to keep it under my pillow forever!" Dipper informed him and Seb made a face.

"Ew! What's wrong with you!?" He playfully hit him in the arm, a gesture he remembered his triplets and him always did when they were Dipper's age. "At least wash it, ok? Not like you, who hasn't showered since Wednesday"

"It had been only 2 days!"

"You really are awful, Pinetree!" Seb laughed.

-.—

The next day, while Dipper watching Tv with Soos in the living room, Mabel and Sebastian were playing poker on the table.

Seb looked at his cards and then at Waddles who oinked softly.

"Snorting! Nope! That's his tell! I fold"

Mabel stood up on her chair and grinned. "Tough luck, sucker! Waddles was bluffing!"

"WhAT!?" Seb cried. "But-But I had 4 aces! Your pig is more of a wizard than me?!" he glared at Waddles who started eating his cards.

"Look at him…It's like his taunting me!"

Mabel laughed. "I've been cheating the last 8 turns!" She confessed and her uncle laughed, rolled his eyes at her.

"That's my girl…"

This was his family. No one would separate him from his family! Not-Not again! He would fight whoever dared to hurt them.

They were safe because he would protect them from everything and anything, even Bill. He would let Bill torture him for the rest of eternity if it meant that the kids and his family were safe.

No one, NO ONE hurt Sebastian Pines' family and got out of it alive, or at the very least without some sort of consequence…

Too bad Gideon didn't get the memo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my boy Dillon so much, my poor boy has a huge heart T-T and I'm sad the twins dont know him but dw, maybe after summer they will ;)
> 
> OK! OK! NEXT CHAPTER IT IS! IT. IS! IT IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER SO BE PAYING ATTENTION TO THE UPDATES! COMMENT PLEASE!!!


	12. Seb's mindscape and a dream demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for taking this longgg! I was planning how to do it nicely :3 Hope it was worth it! As always, drawings are in Deviantart if you wanna favorite them :3!

"URGH! STUPID! STUPID!" Sebastian screamed and threw his cup to the wall, breaking it.

He was stupid! Stupid! How could he have been so careless?! He should have thought!

_'They know, they will know, they will hate you'_

The blond ran a hand through his hair. The kids saw him shirtless today...

He fucked up.

It was early in the morning, he naively thought the kids would be sleeping so he went to the kitchen to get toothpaste...Just to find them there, stealing fruit.

They all gaped for a second and before he could even think of escape, the twins tackled him to the couch.

"Let me go!" Sebastian cried, but it was useless. He wasn't going to kick or hit his niblings, so he just defeatedly accepted his fate as they giggling turned him around...

Just to find his zodiac tattooed on his back.

"Hey...What's this?" Mabel asked confused. "I thought it was an unicorn! But that triangle is cute with that little eye!" She giggled.

_'Aawww, you make me blush, Shooting Star!'_

Dipper rolled his eyes and forcedly opened the closed eye of his uncle. "What is this, Uncle Seb? It is...weird" And oddly familiar, was unsaid. "Is it a cult? Does it have to do with your powers!?"

_You have no idea..._

Sebastian's face was crimson red and he was trying to hide himself from view, but it was impossible. He was chest naked with his niblings over him and he unwillingly showing them what he had been avoiding all summer.

_'So will you tell them or what?'_

_Are you fucking insane?! Of course not!_

"Um..." Seb hummed in thought before laughing nervously, feigning embarrassment (which wasn't that difficult) "Damn it, kids! I didn't want you to see this!" He groaned exaggeratedly and Mabel giggled.

"What is that? What does it mean?" Dipper asked. He was finally seeing Mystery #23! And he had no idea what to think about it. His uncle was super mysterious though, so it must mean something weird as well!

He didn't expect the answer he got.

"A regret" Seb pouted. "Never drink alcohol with bad people, kids, because you will wake up one day with your back burning and a stupid meaningless thing tattooed on your back" That wasn't necessarily a lie, so it helped him ease his conscience.

"So you don't know what it is?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope! No idea what or why that guy made this shit on my back!" Seb laughed.

_'Rude'_

"Language!" Mabel scolded.

"It is really crazy, isn't it?" Seb chuckled. "So, can I go put on a shirt?"

The twins let him go and he quickly went upstairs.

He felt horrible the rest of the day, Mabel was cheerful like always, but Dipper seemed suspicious of his apparent ignorance of the meaning of his tattoo. He wasn't dumb though, he was going to know sooner than later...

"Stupid! This is all your fault you horrible portal!" He glared at the incomplete portal in front him. If he hadn't stayed awoke at night working on it then maybe he wouldn't have been so tired to think enough before walking down shirtless...

"I HATE YOU!" He flipped the metal structure off but of course, the cold machine didn't respond, mocking him with its silence.

_'We will never bring them back'_

"This isn't working..." The blond whimpered and rested his elbows on the panel, his angry mood changing to sadness to sulk about the portal.

He had learnt a lot about the portal, he took some photos of Journal 3 and had memorized Journal 1, but still, without Journal 2, it didn't matter. He needed the three of them to really start working. The Journals were the blueprints, the steps to activate it, he needed them!

Frustrated for everything and with hands wishing to become matches, the blond sighed and went back upstairs, almost tripping with one of Mabel's plushies in the dark.

Sebastian slowly walked upstairs and into the twins' room. They looked so small...All curled up and drooling on the pillow...

"Ugh, kid..." Seb chuckled softly when he saw Dipper had kicked off the blankets and was clutching a book in his hands. He gently took the book away and put it on the nightstand after bookmarking it and tucked up his nephew once again.

He sat down super slowly next to him and gently stroked his curly hair, lifting his bangs to see his beautiful birthmark.

Pinetree and Shooting Star...The kids who caused his downfall on his first life...They were his brother's children and he loved them so much, damn it!

_'Ew, emotions are all over here...'_

He cooed, his anger disappearing, when Dipper sighed sleepily.

-.-

After a long, boring rainy day at the Shack, Sebastian finally could call it a day. It started raining heavily and Wendy and Soos decided to stay a bit longer until it stopped. He didn't have a problem with that as long as they didn't break or steal something.

His niblings were about to start playing Conflict Boat after working as slaves so he left them downstairs while he changed clothes. He loved his suits, he loved being elegant, but t-shirts and sweatpants sounded so comfy and appealing right now...

From his room, he turned on the radio of the living room with his mind and smirked evilly when he heard everyone scream startled.

_"But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet"_

The blond-brunet gasped, feeling the need to go and annoy everyone downstairs, and finished changing.

_"But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say"_

He quickly ran down the stairs with a huge smile on his face, almost tripping with his socks.

_"They were never true, never true_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win"_

He jumped into the living and sang with all his heart as everyone looked at him unimpressed and used to his antics. "But I set FIIREEE to the RAAIINNN! Watched it pour as I touched your face!" He went towards Dipper and dramatically ran a hand through his face, making the child whine.

His hands burst into flames and he fell to his knees.

_'You are so dramatic'_

_Oh, admit it, you love it!_

"Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name! Your name!"

Dipper rolled turned off the radio and giggled when he saw his uncle's horrified expression.

"My drama!" Seb whined.

"Stop, we are playing" The brown-haired child stuck his tongue out at his uncle and went back to sit down in front of Mabel.

Sebastian rolled his eye at the child, he was a meanie, and went to sit on the couch to watch TV.

Dipper hummed, concentrating on his game again, and said. "I'm gonna say... B5!"

Mabel giggled "Miss!" She put a peg on her board arranging it like a kitten.

"I don't think you're playing this right"

Sebastian suddenly gasped when a commercial popped up in the screen and he laughed loudly.

"Hey! Everybody come! You need to laugh at this with me!" Sebastian shouted and his niblings and employees crowded around him.

The commercial started with the Tent of Telepathy and then Gideon appeared singing. "Who's cute as a button, and always your friend? Lil' G-I-D to the E-O-N! Wink!"

Bud Gleeful's voice was heard saying "Li'l Gideon!"

Dipper made a face. "Ugh, Gideon!"

"Remember when I wouldn't date him and he tried to destroy us?" Mabel asked and looked at her uncle.

Seb rolled his eye. "For a year that kid has been trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack! As if!" He knew Bud was behind all of this! He hated him! A 10yr old couldn't be that evil, could he?

_'Weren't you?'_

_No...I-I was confused with my life, I-I am good._

_Bill2 chuckled. 'Sure, sure. You are a saint, Sebastian"_

One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer" Wendy added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And yet, our mutual hatred for him bonds us!" Soos smiled and hugged Wendy and Seb.

The commercial continued and Bud spoke again. "Come on down to Li'l Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this location!"

Everyone's eyes widened a little bit when the Tent of Telepathy crushed the Mystery Shack on Tv

Dipper frowned and looked at his uncle. "Uh, should we be worried about that?"

Seb snorted and waved a hand dismissively. "Pinetreee! Star Boy can't take over my house unless he break in and steal my deed!" A fake deed which he inherited from his supposedly fake dead brother, but a deed nonetheless.

They heard a loud crash from a broken window and with a quick check with his All seeing eye, he knew it came from his office.

Wendy frowned a bit and looked at her boss. "You mean like, right now?"

Sebastian sighed tiredly. "Come on, who wants to hurt a kid?" He grinned and his adorable niblings nodded. They followed Seb to his office and the blond kicked the door opened dramatically.

_Not wearing the bowtie, think before acting!_

Gideon was there, trying to open Seb's safe, well, Stanford's, but what wasn't his in this place?

"38? 41? Oh, heavens to Betsy!"

"Gideon!" Seb shouted and the white haired boy jumped, but quickly smiled.

"Well, well, Sebastian! My arch-nemesis! We seem to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains, who is the cat, and who is the-"

"Soos, broom" Seb extended his hand and his older employee handed him the object as Wendy and the kids laughed.

"Oh no, not the broom!"

"Run, little shit, run!" Seb smiled madly and started chasing the boy around the room, hitting him twice before the boy hissed at him.

Seb guided Gideon to the front door hitting him with the broom until he finally chased him outside, watching with glee as his hair full of gel was hit by the rain.

"Get outta here, Star Boy! Go bother someone else!"

Gideon glared at the man who was grinning at him with his huge fangs. "You mark my words, Sebastian! One day I'm gonna get that combination, and once I steal that deed, you'll never see the Mystery Shack again!"

"Yeah, yeah! Hey, say hi to Bud, tell him he's an ass!" Seb grinned and closed the door in his angry, chubby face.

"Way to chase Gideon out, Mr. P!" Wendy laughed and high-fived him.

"Yeah! Next time it is me hitting that kid!" Dipper said and his uncle rolled his eye. Gideon wasn't a threat, he was just the stupid child of the stupid man he hated. Yes, he got hold of a magic artifact but it was just once and they took care of it, so everything was safe.

He picked up the deed Gideon had dropped as everyone went back to the living room, and he put it back into the safe before pressing the lock button.

"No one can find this combo, only one person knows it and it's me! It is in my pathetic, limited human brain" Seb mumbled before going to the living room as everyone else.

If he had been a demon and able to see everything at the same time, he would have seen Gideon watching him from the window in his office, scowling angrily.

"Your brain isn't as safe as you might think, Sebastian Pines!" The white-haired child pulled out a red journal with a six-fingered hand which had a number 2 on it and grinned.

"This is the last straw! It's time to unlock the journal's greatest secret..." He found the page he needed, showing a Zodiac with 11 symbols, and in the middle, the drawing of a one-eyed triangle with bowtie and top hat.

-.-

"So, Mr. P, is there food in here?" Wendy shouted from the kitchen as she rummaged through the drawers. "You could, you know, feed us?" She smiled and Seb laughed.

"I sure have food! But for my family...? Why don't you go annoy your Dad a little bit? I have had enough of you these years"

Wendy came back with snacks from the Gift Shop and took a mouthful to her mouth. "Nah, you love me, dude!"

Dipper watched his uncle and the teen banter playfully. He wished he could have that kind of relationship with Wendy... "So-um...How long have you known our Uncle?" He coughed to call their attention.

"Since forever, dude!"

"I know her almost as much as I know you" Seb said as he flickered through the channels trying to find something. "She used to sneak in to see monsters or some shit like that. She knew I would give her candy as we waited for Dan so eventually I stopped calling him to pick her up and used her as slave"

"Child labor! You're insane, man!" She punched his shoulder with a grin.

"Haha! Sure I am, Red! What's your point?! And it is called taking advantage of the situation" Seb clarified.

The twins started laughing and Wendy turned to look at Dipper, who froze when her green eyes landed on him. "No, but seriously, this man is like an uncle to me too, even though he's nuts" She would never admitted it, but she was really fond of the blond. She knew him since she was a toddler, he was her friend and she knew she could count on him.

"Oh yeah?" Seb blushed a bit at the small show of affection. "You-You aren't just saying that to get more free food, are you?"

Wendy gasped and looked at Dipper in fake shock. "Dude! You heard what he told me?!"

Dipper laughed but he was suddenly attacked by Mabel, holding a Nyarf dart gun.

"Bam!" She gave him a gun and both ran away laughing, attacking each other with foam darts.

The twins eventually got bored of running around and lazily threw themselves close to their uncle to watch a movie. Seb had been looking for a while now and he settled on an Old West one.

Mabel gave her gun to Wendy in favor of laying down on some pillows and the teen and her twin started shooting at each other lazily.

The announcer of the movie started speaking. "He put the old in "old west," they call him...Grandpa the Kid!"

The old man wearing cowboy clothes said dramatically. "I'm tired during the day"

"Ah, I relate to this on a spiritual level" Seb said and when Dipper and Wendy looked at him, he huffed. "What!?"

"Grunkle Seb, why can't we watch a movie that we'll all enjoy?!" Mabel asked and showed them their DVD box "Dream Boy High! Where love is on your permanent record"

"Booo!" Everyone said with a scowl. Seb hated most romantic feels, they made him think of Wanda and he didn't like it.

"You'll learn to like it!"

They heard another crash, but this time it came from the kitchen. Soos came running into the room gasping for air.

"Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its 'weird little bat fingers!'"

"A bat?! Cool! I want it as a pet" Seb grinned and looked at his nephew. "Pinetree, go get me my bat"

Mabel laughed and got more comfortable. "Yes!"

"What? Why can't Mabel do it?" Dipper pouted and Seb leaned back on the armchair.

"Cause life ain't fair, kid. Now go fight and capture my bat so we can watch TV" Seb said. He might be sounding a bit rough but he wanted Dipper to face danger bravely! He didn't do it to Mabel because, stupidly or not, his niece jumped into dangerous situations with a smile, Dipper was a bit more jumpy and he wanted to help.

"No way, Uncle Seb! You always make me do dumb chores. I'm putting my foot down this time!" He petulantly stomped his foot on the carpet. The child hated when the blond exploited him. Dipper liked his uncle a lot but...sometimes he-he was too much for him!

"I said do it, kid!"

Dipper stood in front of the Tv and old west music played conveniently.

Seb and Dipper stared at each other, glaring and growling. Seb of course had more experience making intimidating glares (As a child and teen those were necessary to keep people from bothering him) and with a dramatic effect with blue fire, Dipper winced.

"Okay, I'll do it!" He sighed and walked into the kitchen with Mabel following from behind.

"Do you really need that bat?" Wendy asked and Seb grinned.

"Haha, no"

"Why can't you just, I don't know, kill it with your powers?"

"Dipper is capable of handling a tiny bat, Ice" He rolled his eye. "Besides, bats are more afraid of you than you are of them" He shrugged and raised the volume when they heard loud screams coming from the kitchen.

-.-

The rain stopped a little while ago and while Dipper was getting his injuries disinfected by Soos, Wendy said goodbye to her boss now that the weather was nice enough for her to walk home.

Sebastian stayed on the couch curled up, watching cartoons and waiting for everyone to come back.

The bat escaped but he didn't care, at least Dipper confronted it! And he was really proud!

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to tell him because he passed out exhausted. A little nap couldn't hurt right?

Oh but before that, he remembered the rain had stopped. "Dipper! Go mop the entrance!"

-.-

"Why does Uncle Seb always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?" Dipper complained as he was cured by Soos and Mabel from the bat's bites.

"Dipper, Seb's personality is one of life's great mysteries! Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow"

"I bet you can't!" Mabel smiled.

"I bet I can!" Soos tried to lick his elbow and walked away, followed by Mabel chanting "Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!"

Dipper sighed and watched his twin and his friend use the back door to go outside and have more space for their dumb game. "I-I like my uncle, but, but sometimes I feel like he hates me..." He looked at a picture of him on the wall and glared.

"Dipper! Go mop the entrance!"

The boy growled when he heard his uncle speak and fired a Nyarf dart at it.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Soos were still laughing and seeing if he could touch his elbow.

"Lick that elbow! Lick that elbow!"

"Like the infinite horizon, it eludes my grasp" Soos said when suddenly, both of them heard laughter.

Mabel looked at the man and frowned "Is that who I think it is?...Come on, Soos!" She started trotting in direction of the high-pitched voice which belonged to a nasty white-haired child.

Mabel's face morphed into a confused pout as the voice got louder and she recognized it without a doubt as Gideon's.

"-Vene foris videntis omnium!"

 _What is he saying!?_  The girl thought as she looked at what Gideon had done. There was a circle on the floor with candles around, and in the middle, there was a photo of her uncle with his eye crossed with a red 'x'

Suddenly, Gideon grunted a bit as if in pain and his eyes started glowing blue as he chanted. "Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!"

Mabel and Soos watched in shock as their surroundings turned black and white as the animals stopped midair.

Soos hugged Mabel to try to protect her and both of them cowered in fear as a white light surrounded by fire appeared in the sky.

"AAHAHAHAHAHA! AAHHAHAHAHA"

An eye appeared in the triangular form and a triangle popped out of it.

Mabel gasped but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. That was the triangle guy from her Uncle's back! She knew it was him because that triangle also wore a hat and a bowtie and he thought it looked funny!

"Oh, oh, Gravity Falls! Hasn't been long but it is good to be back! Name's Bill Cipher! And I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy?! Haha! I'm just kidding, I know who you are, Gideon!"

"Hey...That dude reminds me of Mr. Pines" Soos whispered and the brunette girl quickly shushed him, scared they might draw their attention.

Soos was crazy! How could he even think that-that THING was similar to her Uncle?! Sure he had a bowtie and was yellow and had one eye...But that didn't mean anything!

Maybe she was being paranoid?! Yeah! It had to be it! Dipper was making her paranoid too!

Gideon frowned scared at the demon "W-what are you? H-how do you know my name?!" He demanded.

"Oh, I know lots of things!" In a slow, deep voice, the demon then repeated "LOTS OF THINGS..." His body showed lots of cryptic things and locations like UFO's, moon landing and the pyramids.

_Doesn't Uncle Seb always say that? Mabel thought._

The demon eye-grinned and his body returned back to normal. "Hey, look what I can do!" He gestured towards a deer and with a flick of his hand, he pulled out all the animal's teeth, making them fly into his hand.

Mabel and Soos gagged.

"Deer teeth! For you, kid! Ahahahahaha!" Bill poured the teeth in Gideon's hand and the boy cried in shock, dropping the teeth nervously.

"You're insane!"

"Sure I am, what's your point?!" Bill returned the deer its teeth.

Mabel frowned a bit more. No...It couldn't be...That-That demon was stealing her Uncle's phrases! What a big meanie!

Gideon doubted it for a second before glaring at the floating triangle. "Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Sebastian Pines and steal the code to his safe!"

Mabel and Soos gasped in shock and looked at each other worriedly.

Bill laughed easily until he remembered something. "Wait...Sebastian Pines?" Bill turned around to think.

Fuck. He couldn't enter to his mind...Not with the deal, he needed permission from Corn Chip...

As he thought, images of his deal flickered in his body.

Ok, he knew what to do. He turned to face Star Boy again. "You know what, kid? You've convinced me! I'm sold! I'll help you with this and in return you can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later!"

Gideon grinned and extended his hand. "Deal!"

Bill's hand engulfed in really familiar blue fire and he shook Gideon's hand. "Well, time to invade Seb's mind! This should be fun!" The white portal from before appeared and he opened his arms. "Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

With a bright flash of light he disappeared and everyone opened their eyes. Everything had gone back to normal again.

Gideon rubbed his eyes and then grinned. "It worked!" He started laughing maniacally as Mabel and Soos watched in shock.

They backed away a bit and Mabel looked at the man. "Come on, Soos!"

A dorito demon was going after her uncle, she had to help him! She sped up and Soos started gasping for air, trying to keep up with her.

"Soos...That...Bill...had a similar voice to my Uncle Seb" Mabel mumbled as they trotted back home.

"Yeah, I know right, dude? But Mr. Pines doesn't have that echo thing though"

Mabel frowned. What was she thinking?! Her uncle Seb had nothing to do with that demon.

"Well, that doesn't matter! Bill is going to invade his mind to steal the code! Come on! We gonna warn them!" She ran even faster and Soos groaned tiredly.

"But we will stop for snacks on the way!"

-.-

Sebastian sighed in relief in his mind when he started dreaming. He was always conscious while dreaming, which took away the fun, but at least he was able to sleep and dream as a human.

"Sebastian?"

The man turned around and smiled widely, staring at the blonde woman in front of him.

"Wanda..." He smiled widely and ran towards her to give her a strong hug.

"Sebas?" She asked again. Her soft hands stroked his cheeks extremely slowly, as if she couldn't believe he was there. She hadn't dreamt of him in a while, why was he coming back to her mind?

"Yeah, it's me...I miss you so much ..." Seb sobbed but the blonde wiped his tears gently.

"I thought you were dead..." She tiptoed and kissed his lips, both of them melting in the kiss as if they were teens once again.

"No, I am not!" Seb laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "What do you want to do? We can do whatever we want, Wanda!" Seb snapped his fingers and the blurry background changed into a forest based in the one of Gravity Falls. "We can get married in the forest, like you always wanted! We-We can be happy here..."

Wanda looked around and whimpered. "You're not real...I must be dreaming"

Seb tilted his head to the side and slowly put his hands on her waist. "Wanda..."

The green-eyed woman clung to him tightly and started sobbing. "Sebastian, you big idiot! Why did you leave me!?"

"Come on, why are you sad? I don't want you to be sad..." Seb said. In his dream he could say and make everything go as he wanted. Why couldn't he make Wanda happy if she was part of his dream?

Neither of them knew Sebastian was dream walking. He was talking to Wanda for real and neither of them knew it...

"I miss you...I have been alone without you, I can't take you out of my head, you big jerk!" Wanda hit his chest with anger. "But I still love you and-and it would be nice to have a life with you...At least in a dream"

Seb materialized a ring, a golden ring with a pink diamond on it because Wanda loved pink, and he gently put it in his finger. "Wanda...I-"

"Aaaaawwww! Isn't this so SICKENING SWEET!?" Sebastian's eyes widened and he turned around, standing in front of Wanda protectively.

"Bill!" Sebastian shouted and Wanda grimaced.

"What the heck is that?!"

"Ahh! You must be Wanda! The one who makes Corn Chip cry at night right?! Name's Bill Cipher, kid!"

"This is a nightmare" Wanda mumbled and Bill laughed madly.

"Ah, sure it is! Sorry I had to come all the way here but Corn Chip here doesn't seem to know he shouldn't invade other people's dreams, it's rude! Now! I don't wanna talk to you, blondie, so WAKE UP!" He shouted at Wanda and Sebastian screamed when he was forcefully taken back to his own mind.

"Didn't I tell you to stop bothering me?! Stop pulling on my dick!"

"Geesh, relax! Why would I want to touch that?! You humans are disgusting!" Bill shuddered. "But I like that girl! Strong willed! Now I know why you wanted to procreate with her! Ahh, procreation, huh? What a sick, sad, limited mandate" Bill sighed dramatically.

"I wanna talk to you, as a friend! Here! Peace offering! More corn chips, you like to ingest them no?" Bill materialized a pile of Doritos and Seb yelped as the pile fell over him.

Bill2 was watching just next to Seb, but the demon wasn't paying to him, after all, it was just one of Seb's creations, it wasn't real, the only real being in this mind was Corn Chip and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he carried both his human and demon selves.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Seb incinerated the corn chips and glared at the demon with his yellow eye glowing blue.

"Get out of here, Bill! I told you, you couldn't get in my mind again without my permission!"

Bill laid down on the air and put his hands behind his back. "Well, you might wanna let me in again, though"

"Who does he think he is to order us around?!" Bill2 spat and Seb couldn't agree more with him.

"Why!?"

"Your little, dumb niblings Pinetree and Shooting Star are getting in your mind, if you don't let me in, I might get angry with them for that" Bill shrugged.

Sebastian shook his head slowly. No, they wouldn't do that! He was lying! What did Bill want this time?!

Seb groaned in mild pain when an unfamiliar pressure in his mind suddenly appeared, the kids' consciousness.

"What will you do?"

"That is not of your business, but I won't hurt your intruders if you let me in again"

Sebastian sighed tiredly and looked at Bill2, who shrugged. "You're on your own"

"Alright...But don't hurt me or them!"

"I will not touch any of their corporeal and 3 dimensional bodies!" Bill eye-grinned and shook hands with the blond.

"See ya around, Corn Chip!"

Bill popped out and disappeared, leaving Seb standing in his dreams, alone.

"Well, that asshole wanted to come in, then I'm following him" Seb told Bill2 and raised a fist. The tiny triangle grinned and fist bumped him.

"It should be fun, let's do it!"

"Ah, ah! I don't want you around! They could see you! Go with my mom or somewhere!" Before his demon-self could protest, Seb moved a hand and chains wrapped around his ankles and dragged him screaming into the house to one memory Seb temporarily locked.

He made the remaining black fog disappear and he sighed, looking around at his blue and purple surroundings. He walked towards the Shack, which after considering it his home for so long, it became the center of his memories, and heard voices of people who shouldn't be there.

"Is this Sebastian's mind?" That was Mabel. "It is so pretty! It is like being in space! "Walking it's like floating!

"I figured there would be more hot guys and ladies" That was Soos.

"What would happen if we fall to the void?" Dipper asked curiously but fearing approaching the border of the floor.

Seb decided to make himself known. "Kids?" He didn't suppress the grin he made when the three of them jumped.

"What? What are you doing here?!" Dipper asked in shock and Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Pinetree, last time I checked this was MY mind...What are YOU doing here?!"

Mabel stepped in front of Dipper, who crossed his arms over his chest, and exclaimed frantically. "Gideon wants to steal the code to the safe! We've got to look out for the triangle guy!"

Sebastian jumped when Bill's shrilly voice spoke.

"Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!" Bill appeared after he managed to go through the fog and twirled his black cane casually.

Seb acted surprised to see the demon in his mind and watched as Soos and Mabel got angry.

"It's him! It's the guy!"

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" Mabel shouted and ran towards Bill, making Seb jump in fear, but Bill luckily only absorbed her and seconds later he let her come back.

"Gotcha! Wait, what?" Mabel looked at her hands and then back at the triangle with one eye. How did he do that!?

"Ah, Sebastian's family, we meet at last! Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you!" He said and shot a hole in Dipper's chest, making both uncle and nephew scream panicked.

"HEY!" The blond shouted but with the funny look Bill gave him he decided to tone it down a bit. "Don't hurt my nephew, demon!"

"Haha! Those aren't their corporeal, three dimensional bodies, Sebis! All is fine!" The look the demon gave Seb was one of 'That was our deal'

Mabel playfully stuck her hand through Dipper and laughed. "Boop! Hahahaha!"

"Shooting-um-Mabel, no" Seb scolded and pulled her away from her brother.

"Oh yeah! That's another thing, demon! Why do you steal our uncle's nicknames!?" The girl demanded Bill, who just laughed out loud. This was gold! When they discover who Sebastian really is, it will hurt him so much and he will enjoy it even more!

"What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?" Dipper asked and glared at the demon who laid back lazily and crossed his legs.

"Oh, just the code to our favorite tailor's safe! Don't worry, I won't hurt you, dear sir I have never seen before-"

Seb just glared even more. That asshole was doing it on purpose to provoke him!

"Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your memories" Bill explained Seb, playing dumb with him, which clearly irritated the human "Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely!"

Luckily for Bill, no one was suspecting, and Mabel glared at him. "Not if we stop you!"

"Hah, fat chance! I'm the master of the mind" Blue flames encircled him dramatically. "I even know what you're thinking right now!"

Seb did too, he could feel it and he wasn't going to like the outcome…

"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!" Mabel put her hands on her waist and confronted the demon but Bill just snapped his fingers and two of Mabel's favorite movie characters appeared, Xyler and Craz.

"Whoa, where are we, bro?" Xyler, the boy with blond hair asked and the boy with blue hair smiled.

"We must be in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel!" Craz pointed to Mabel and the girl squealed, clinging to his leg.

"I'm never letting go of your leg!"

Bill spoke again, moving his cane up and down. "You're out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret, am I right, Sebastian?!"

The man tensed up and the triangle demon laughed. "Later, suckers!" He flew backwards and crashed through the wall of the Mystery Shack.

"We're goin' in!" Dipper declared but Seb pulled his vest to stop him.

"No, are you nuts? I don't want you in my mind! Get out of here, I can handle it, ok? This must be a weird dream" Seb feigned confusion as he pushed them away from the Shack.

"Uncle Seb! No! This creature is really dangerous and very, very real!" The child's eyes widened and he looked at the Journal he had brought with him before looking for the page of Bill.

Seb had to look away slightly as his nephew shoved him the blood-covered page to his face. "You see?! The Author warns us about him! He is dangerous and he shouldn't be trusted or in your mind!"

The blond stared at the drawings of Bill and he unconsciously took a hand to his neck because he was luckily not wearing his bowtie when he fell asleep. These drawings were making him nervous, that blood was Sixer's and this made him remember he had been a monster.

"Dipper, it will be ok"

The boy glared at him and then back at the drawing on the Journal. Out of the blue, he gasped and looked at his uncle with wide brown eyes.

"This-This Bill…He was the one in your back…" He said softly but loud enough anyway could hear.

"Wow…" Xyler and Craz said at unison as Mabel gasped. His tattoo didn't seem that cute anymore…

Fuck this kid and his keen perception and deduction!

"It-It is?" Seb asked and the boy nodded solemnly.

"You see why it is important we help you find that memory as soon as possible?! He might be targeting you for that tattoo! Let us help you, damn it!" The child shouted with a faint blush in his cheeks which made his uncle grin.

"Nope" He said, just to pissed off his nephew.

"Come on, Uncle Seb! Let's go before Bill gets there first!" Mabel pleaded.

"Ok" Seb smiled and his nephew glared at him offended. "You can come help me, but I'm in charge here, ok?! This is my mind! I know this place so you better not touch anything"

Everyone nodded and Seb led them inside the Shack but stopped just by the door.

"Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them hurts my eye" He looked at her niece who hugged her new boys protectively.

"No! They can help us!"

"Totally! Arm throne!" They said and carried Mabel in their arms.

"Sure, but if I do something, it is always no for me" Dipper mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Soos saw Dipper frowning and approaching him. "Dude! Arm throne!" He started walking after Dipper "Arm throoone!"

"Gah! Get away!" Dipper screamed and ran inside the Shack, careful with the holes which appeared and disappeared on the floor.

Once inside, everyone gasped in awe as they looked around the Shack, much bigger than the original and which shifted between dark colors and grays, much like the exterior. There were thousands of thousands of doors floating around and grouped in different categories such as Fears, Hopes and most importantly, his three group of memories: gray, yellow and brown doors.

Seb had had to tidy up his Mindscape after Bill2 told him to fuck off when a flying gray door crushed him. It had been hilarious, but he was right, and he was glad he did because finding the memory of him putting in the code would be much easier now.

"Radical!" Craz said and Xyler spoke next. "I also think it's radical!"

Seb moved his right hand a bit and all the gray and yellow doors were surrounded by glowing blue chains which would keep them protected from prying eyes. He didn't need Dipper seeing his past life memories and jumping into conclusions...

"What? Why are you closing them?" Dipper asked his Uncle who grinned at him easily.

"These aren't the memories, it's just junk"

They continued walking, oblivious to the tense posture of the blond, and Soos pointed ahead to an entrance with the letters " _Vhe'v Phprulhv"_  written above. Inside his memories were contained.

"Woah, look! Are those your memories, Mr. Pines?"

"Yeah, yeah, move it" Seb crossed his arms over his chest and watched his family and the colorful boys get inside.

"Great. I can't wait to see more of memories of Sebastian bossing me around" Dipper spat and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"What was that, kid?" He glared and squatted to be eye level with him. "Remember who you are talking to, Mason. I might be relaxed, but I'm still older than you and your  _uncle"_ Seb felt a growl forming in his throat, how dare him?!

Both male Pines glared at each other until Mabel separated them. "Come on, guys! We've gotta find the code before Bill does!"

"Mabel is talking!" Craz shouted with a smile.

"So rad!"

Sebastian casted one more glance at his nephew before looking at his niece with a small smile. "You're right, Shooting Star. Let's go" He kissed her forehead with a smile and the girl hugged him briefly before running down the hallway with everyone else.

Dipper rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't care, he didn't mind! He wasn't jealous! He didn't want Sebastian to like him like he liked Mabel!

He lazily opened a door and looked inside, only to frown a little bit at the scene inside. It was his uncle, he was much younger than now, wearing piercings all over his face and with his curly hair still brown. And he was in a prison patio.

 _Ha, Sebastian in prison, why doesn't it surprise me?_  Dipper thought bitterly.

"Guys, I-I don't want to do it" Seb pleaded but the delinquents paid him no mind. "I'm scared"

"Don't you dare back up on the plan"

Dipper paled dramatically and slammed the door shut when he saw his young uncle stabbing himself in the guts to escape from prison.

"It's not here" He coughed

Soos opened a door and found a younger version of his boss, still a teen, wearing a waiter' uniform and fighting with some costumers.

"Do you think I am having a blast having to look at your ugly butt face the entire evening and your equally ugly bratty children?!"

"Listen, stupid! That's my wife! How dare you?!"

"Hahahahaha! You heard me, fatass! Come and get me, old man!"

Sebastian was punched in the face by the man and Soos closed the door, not really expecting to see his boss looking so young and so full of anger. "Nope"

Sebastian rubbed his sixth finger nervously as they examined his memories. He really doubted the memory would be here…

Mabel looked at her uncle with a grin and opened a door, seeing his uncle sitting next to a grinning young man. "Uhh! Uncle Seb, are you on a date here?!"

"I'm Aiden" The older man said.

"S-Sebastian"

"Are you here with someone? I don't think someone as handsome as you can be single"

"N-No…I-I am alone…I just came to drink…"

Mabel watched his uncle interacting with the man and flustering and giggled madly. This was so adorable!

That caught Sebastian's attention and made his brown eye widen because he remembered what happened that night.

"How about getting out of here, uh?" The man offered with a whisper and Seb nodded drunkily.

"I-I…My motel is-is just around the corner"

Mabel jumped when the door was slammed close and locked with glowing light blue chains.

"Don't" Seb warned, making her retreat with her hands raised defensively.

"Yeesh" The girl said before going to see another memory.

Sebastian rolled his eye and looked away, checking another door to ignore the fact his niblings and Soos were in his mind! Walking all over the place! He would have to clean… He was so distracted that he didn't see Dipper running towards Mabel and Soos.

"Guys! I found memories about me! I'll be back!" He informed them but before he could run away, he was grabbed by the collar of his blue vest.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea" Soos advised, letting him go, and Mabel nodded in agreement.

"I just wanna know what that crazy guy really thinks of me…" Dipper looked in front of them, casting a glance at his uncle.

"We already know how Uncle Seb feels about us! He loves us! We're great" Mabel shrugged with a smile before walking away to meet with her uncle.

"Yeah. Let's just keep moving!"

"More moving? Yes! I love motion!"

 _Yeah, because he treats you nice…_  Dipper thought and before casting one last glance at his uncle, he walked towards the door with the answers to his questions. "Just a quick peek…"

Meanwhile, Sebastian opened an old door and smiled slightly when he saw himself playing with his tiny brothers at the beach with something yellow. Out of the blue, the yellow object flew towards him and landed by his feet, almost giving the man a heart attack when he realized it was Bill2.

"What are you doing here?!" Seb snarled and the triangle wiped the sand from his eye.

"MERCY! The kids are driving me crazy!"

"Hey! Come back!" Tiny Stanley shouted and Bill2 hugged his shoe.

"Let me out!" Bill2 demanded.

Before he could reply to his demon self, he saw Mabel and the rest of the group walking towards him, so, desperate, he kicked the triangle back inside with his foot before slamming the door shut.

"Are you ok?" Mabel asked giggling and the blond laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Seb rubbed the back of his head before looking at the doors ahead of him. If the door he just opened was from when he was five, it meant two things. First: He didn't organize his memories as well as he thought. Second: Any of those doors could contain his childhood memories, all of them where he wasn't wearing his eye patch! He couldn't have them seeing his yellow eye!

He turned around and saw everyone behind him opening and closing doors.

"Hello?! Code to Seb's safe? Where are you?" Soos shouted.

Mabel's colorful friends were opening the doors too, but Seb doubted they the double digit IQ necessary to realize something or even tell Mabel.

"Opening and closing doors is fun!" The blond smiled and his blue haired partner replied with "I can do it also!"

"Why didn't I incinerate them before…" The blond lamented himself, feeling his eye twitching.

Soos opened a door and looked inside, seeing his boss wearing Pj's and standing in front of the vending machine. He opened it and behind it was a secret hallway.

"If only people knew the truth… That hidden behind this vending machine, I secretly have a-"

Sebastian jumped and raised a hand to stop Soos, but luckily for him, the man shrugged and closed the door.

"BORING!"

Mabel looked up and saw a small door with the letters 'Top secret' above it.

"Alright, guys! I have a good feeling about this door! I bet this is the memory, Uncle Seb!" She moved to open the door without looking behind her. If she had looked at her uncle, she would have noticed how he paled dramatically

"Mabel no!" Seb cried horrified.

The girl opened the door and gaped at the scene in front of her. Her uncle was in the bathroom, half naked with a towel around his waist, wet and disheveled hair, and he was singing in front of the mirror.

"I know it sounds sordid! But you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared! Be prepared!" Sebastian sang loudly with a surprisingly nice British accent.

"MABEL! Close that door!"

Mabel, holding back laughter, looked at her uncle who covered his face embarrassed and then turned back at the memory, in which Seb had started making voices for the hyenas and was having a serious conversation with himself.

"Idiots! I'll be king! Stick with me! And you'll never go hungry again! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KKIINGG!" Seb started raising his fist to the air.

Mabel closed the door and then burst into laughter. Her Uncle also sang in the bathroom like Dipper?! This was gold! Wait until Dad knows about this!

"Sweet Sally! That is why you take so long showering?!" Mabel laughed and Sebastian, with his face bright red, closed the door angrily and locked it with glowing blue chains.

"Ok, enough of this shit! Don't look at my memories anymore!" The embarrassed man raised a hand and the doors covered themselves with glowing chains so they couldn't open them anymore, but added a peephole so he could be the only one seeing inside. It was more practical, easier, and the best of all, he could keep everyone from seeing something he would regret later…

"Hah, we've been searching forever! What if the triangle guy finds the memory before we do?" Soos complained tiredly and looked at his boss for direction.

Mabel looked at her uncle. "Uncle Seb, you need to think! We can't think like you better than yourself! You are always hide a lot of stuff-" She ignored how he tensed up. "So you must have at least an idea where it could be!"

Soos nodded slowly, stroking his fat chin. "Yeah, she is right, Mr. Pines! Like how you hid your arrest warrants under that rug in the gift shop?"

"You are right!" Seb grinned. "Come on!" He took the group to where the carpet was located and knelt in front of it to move it out of the way.

Everyone gasped and smiled widely when they found a small door under it.

Soos opened the door slowly and the four of them poked their heads inside. They saw Sebastian in his office earlier in the day putting the deed in the safe. "There you go" He closed the door and started putting the code. "13, 44 and-"

Seb smiled sheepishly and closed the door. He didn't need anyone knowing the code. The least, the better.

"Dude! we found it!" Soos shouted and high-fived his boss.

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered and hugged her uncle by the waist, only to squeal when he picked her up and spun her around gently.

"Yeah indeed! We did it, Shooting Star!"

"But what do we do now? Jinx!" Xyler and Craz asked at the same time.

"We-wait…Where's Dipper?" Seb suddenly realized he was missing one charge and frantically looked around

"Dipper's lost?! That's not cool!" Xyler exclaimed.

"I am worried too!" Craz added.

Sebastian put Mabel on the floor and frowned. He lost Dipper in his freaking twisted and complicated mind! What was he going to do?!

Soos looked around nervously. "Maybe we should destroy the door first, right dude? So Bill can't find it… I should do it! My big fat arms are great at destroying stuff!"

The blond nodded and then looked at Mabel. "I'll go find your brother, stay here with Soos, alright?"

Mabel nodded obediently so Sebastian turned around to go back to where they came from, but his little niece's scream made him stop and look back worriedly.

Soos making the small door float in the air with a light blue glow and the realization hit him so hard it froze him in his spot.

No! No! NO!

Another Soos walked in with a huge grin on his face and everyone looked at him with a confused expression. "Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Seb wearing short-shorts and a crop top as a teen!...Didn't look... didn't look that bad! Hey, something weird is goin' on here"

"MABEL!" Sebastian shrieked and shot fire at the fake Soos, but the illusion just dodged it and started laughing in Bill's voice.

How could he have been so stupid?! He fell for it again!

Sebastian ran towards his scared niece and stood in front of her as Bill morphed into a yellow blob before going back to normal. Soos quickly joined them.

"Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code!" Bill laughed maniacally as he held the door close to him. "It's funny how dumb you are!" He said and Seb growled at him.

"I got the combination to your safe, Corn Chip! Boy, that was even easier than I thought!" Bill mocked the human.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're a-a stink face!" Mabel stepped in front of her uncle and shouted at Bill, but she was quickly pulled back.

"Mabel, enough" Seb hissed without taking his eye off Bill.

"We thought it was an awesome comeback, Mabel!" Xyler smiled but Mabel glared at him.

"Don't treat me like a child, Xyler"

"Haha! Later, suckers!" Bill flew away backwards with the door and Mabel looked at her uncle worriedly.

"Come on! We gotta get it back!"

"No, no! He is a demon, Mabel! I don't want you anywhere near him!" Seb scolded her and started pushing her away. "Go back"

"No!" The girl stomped her foot. "If he is so dangerous then we gotta stop him to safe you!"

Sebastian was really proud of her stupidly kind heart but before he could tell her going after Bill freaking Cipher was a really bad idea, a voice he hadn't heard in a while came from the stairs.

"What's the point?!"

"Pinetree!" Sebastian exclaimed relieved and with a big smile on his face before hugging him, only to be pushed away angrily.

"No! Don't act like you care, now!" The boy shouted and put his hands in his short's pockets.

"Dipper? What's wrong?" Seb asked worriedly at him and the boy let out a humorless laughter.

"Why should I save you?! I work for you day and night! I am interested in your powers and I thi-thought you were really cool and all you do in return is say you want to get rid of me!" Dipper accused, tears making his brown eyes glisten. "If you didn't want to have me here they you should have just told my Dad you only liked Mabel!"

"Where did you hear that?" Seb asked softly with a tiny frown. Dipper had surely looked in one of his memories and misunderstood something. He had never ever said that about any of his niblings, them or Dillon! He loved them, they were his family and they were the only people he cared about…

"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true" Mabel said but her twin continued shouting.

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Mabel! He always picked on me remember? And now I know why! Sebastian hates me!"

"It's not true! Dipper, let me explain!" Seb pleaded desperately, hating the betrayed look Dipper was giving him, just as Mabel stepped in front of him to speak to her brother.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw! If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!" She told Dipper who just rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"No! You know what? Not this time! For once this is one of Sebastian's problems I'm not gonna fix!" He shouted at them before running away.

"Dipper, stop!" Sebastian cried but the boy was already gone. He turned to look at Soos and Mabel. "Don't move from here, got it?! I'll go look for him"

Mabel saw her uncle run after her twin and looked at Soos. They were too dummy to face that triangle? Then they will do it! "Come on, Soos. We'll save my uncle ourselves, he just doesn't know how bad that demon is because he didn't see him"

"Dipper is a cool dude but…that wasn't cool, dude" Soos mumbled as he walked next to Mabel. The little girl sighed tiredly and shook her head. He just hoped Uncle Seb explained to him whatever Dipper saw. She knew Uncle Seb loved them equally and he would never hurt them on purpose.

"I know, Soos…I know"

-.—

"Pinetree!" Sebastian called, running around the mind Shack as he searched for his nephew without results. "Dipper! Dipper, please! I am sorry for whatever you saw but I swear it isn't true! DIPPER!"

A door opened and Sebastian looked in it hopefully, but just deadpanned when he saw Bill2 coming out of it, gasping for air even though he didn't have lungs.

"Sebastian!" He shrieked. "I was almost eaten by a shark in there! Now I know why you hate water so much!"

"No! Not now!" Seb shouted at him angrily and nervously, and physically forced the screaming triangle to go to another door. It looked old so it was probably one of when he was a baby or a toddler.

He entered to a different hallway fighting nervous tears when he finally saw his nephew trying to find a way to get out of his mind.

"Ugh! How do I get out of this place?! Exit? Hello?"

"Dipper!" Seb cried relief and ran towards his nephew.

"Ugh, you again…" The boy rolled his eyes and started walking away from his uncle. "Leave me alone!" The poor boy's voice dropped and he sniffed softly. He was trying to hold back his tears.

"Dipper, please…Don't get angry at me"

"How do you want me not to get angry?! You don't like me!" The boy's tears finally streamed down his chubby cheeks and Seb sniffed to hold back his own. "I thought you liked me, but I guess you are like everyone else…They hated me at school and even my own uncle hates me too so much he doesn't want to have me around…" The boy angrily wiped his tears from his eyes.

Seb squatted to be eye level in front of him and pouted sadly. "Pinetree…"

"When-When we get back, I-I want to call my Mom and Dad to tell them I want to go home" Dipper said angrily but he really wasn't feeling it. He liked Gravity Falls, there were so many mysteries he hadn't discovered yet but what was the point if the person taking care of him and accompanying in his adventures hated him…

"Dipper, how can you say that?" Seb asked softly, gently pulling his angry nephew into a hug who he didn't give back. "I don't hate you, Pinetree…You are my nephew, kid, how can you think I want to get rid of you?"

He gently pulled away from the hug and Dipper hugged himself, embarrassed for crying in front of Seb. "Tell that to the memory of you making me chop wood…" The child mumbled.

"Memory of…OH! The one I am with Soos?"

Dipper nodded sourly and Seb smiled gently. "Can I show it to you so you can see I didn't mean that at all?"

Before Dipper could reply, Seb summoned the door and it flew in front of them. The older Pines opened it and gently pushed his nephew inside so he could see the memory again. He felt much more relieved now. He knew he never said anything like that about his niblings, but knowing the memory Dipper saw was actually a good one was relieving.

Dipper looked down when Seb opened the door and saw him ordering him to go chop the wood.

"Dude, Sebastian, I've been meaning ask you. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?" Soos started asking and Seb from the memory leaned closer to him.

"Look, Soos, I'm gonna tell you something, ok?"

Seb pushed Dipper closer for him to hear what the two of them had been whispering.

"The kid's a freak! He's weak and a waste of space, I just wanna get rid of him! Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy..."

Dipper's eyes widened just as his Uncle closed the door and remembered the hard childhood he actually have "Huh? I-I don't understand, Uncle Seb…" The boy said softly.

"Listen, I-I wanted to explain it to you myself…I-I said those things because like you I used to be bothered at school…"

As he couldn't show him the real memories where he had his yellow eye uncovered, Seb created fake doors with modified memories inside and made them float in front of the place they were standing on.

"It-It was terrible" Seb laughed humorlessly. "If it wasn't for my height, it was for my six fingers, if it wasn't for that, it was for my eye, or my teeth, or how I didn't have any friend…"

The memory which floated in front of them was one of when Crampelter had beaten them to pulp in the playground a dark, rainy day. He had been with his triplets that day, but in this memory where his little self was wearing an eye patch, he was alone.

Dipper winced when the bully threw the ball to his Uncle's stomach and then threw him to the floor to kick his stomach.

"Eat dirt, six-fingered cyclops!" The fake memory of the bully shouted, repeating the insults Seb had heard all along his school years.

The younger Pines looked at his Uncle, expecting him to continue with the explanation. He did.

"I wanted so much to learn how to box, but-but my 'father' never let me even try..."

"I-I don't know your Dad…" Dipper apologized. He only knew Grandma Kari, he didn't know anything about his Dad's father…

"I'm glad you don't" Seb nodded solemnly.

Another fake door appeared in front of Dipper, making him wince.

"Pops! Can please go to the boxing lessons!? I have been good, really! I promise I'll behave more!"

"No" The man wearing a hat and dark glasses replied.

"Please, dad! Please!"

The younger version of his Uncle was hit hardly on his cheek and Dipper gaped. He just hit his uncle! What was wrong with him!?

"Listen, boy, and listen well! I'm not paying shit for you, you understand? You are a little monster and I'm not paying you to be one even more! Now, stop asking me that question because you'll get something worse than a slap. And you better not tell your mother about this! You heard?!"

"Y-yes, sir..."

Seb didn't modify the memory that much, he just gave himself an eyepatch and deleted from his sentences the parts he mentioned the Stans. The old hatred he used to feel towards Filbrick came back even stronger than before.

"Dipper, I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm torturing you, I-I was just trying to help you…Your dad is a freaking black belt and he didn't teach you how to fight! I know I am really annoying and tiring but I wanted to help the only way I know, I wanted to give you what I wasn't given: confidence, braveness, self-defense, strength! So when the world fights, you know how to fight back with useful skills at your disposal!"

Dipper smiled slightly.

"Do you think my unconventional methods are working?" Seb asked with a smirk and the boy hummed, thinking in the memory of him chopping wood.

"I-I managed to chop that wood in half!" Dipper realized with a soft gasp. He had never used an axe in his life, even less chop wood! Forcing him to do it without Mabel's help (who unknown to him was also forced to chop wood days prior), his uncle taught him how to do it himself instead of just asking for help!

"I'm really proud of you, kid" The blond ruffled his hair. "I just don't go around repeating it because your ego would be too big to go through the door!" Seb joked and the child laughed and punched his shoulder. This time, it felt like a decent punch!

Seb hugged his nephew tightly and this time, Dipper hugged him back. "Thanks, uncle Seb…Sorry for shouting like that"

"Nah, don't worry about it" Seb said and was about to poke his belly when he realized Dipper didn't have half his torso. "Oh, right! The hole, haha! I forgot about it! Let's fix that up" He pointed a finger at him and his chest regenerated.

"Wow! Cool! How did you do that? Is it part of your powers? You can still use them in your mind, can't you?"

"Haha! Pinetree, you are in a mind! You can do whatever you want in here! Powers or not!" Seb created a bag of Doritos to proof his point.

"Well how about that?" The boy smiled.

The two male Pines jumped when they heard screams and evil laughter. Seb and Dipper looked at each other. "Bill!"

"Damn it! I told them to stay put!" Seb cursed before making the last fake memory disappear.

"Come on, Uncle Seb, we gotta stop Bill!" Dipper said before standing up and running in direction of the screams.

Seb watched his stupidly brave nephew and grinned before following him. "Huh, fighting back...Remember, Dipper! You can have any power you imagine here, ok?! Use that to fight that monster!"

Running, Dipper grinned and after concentrating a little bit, he started floating.

"Woah! Awesome!"

They followed the screams and there they saw a really angry Bill standing in front of Soos and Mabel, screaming.

Those brats! They didn't know what they just costed him and he swore he was going to make them pay! He couldn't destroy them physically, there was the deal after all, but he could make them suffer here.

"Eat nightmares! HAHAHA One nightmare, coming up!"

Soos frowned worriedly. "Nightmare? Hope he doesn't mean that British dog man I'm always dreaming about..."

Bill snapped his fingers and the British dog man appeared in front of Soos who gaped scared.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello! Who's crike for a stick in the pudding?" The dog poked Soos with his cane and the man started jumping up and down screaming. "Ah! It's everything I've ever feared!"

"You!" Bill shouted and stroke Mabel with his powers. The girl's head started to grow as she became green and deformed. "My cuteness!" Her voice changed low and slow.

"What did you do to my cuuutenessss" She blew a raspberry.

Bill knocked out Xyler and Craz with a beam and made them fall to the void, burn and vanish. They were so annoying, that was the best action he had ever done!

My dream boys!" Mabel cried with her distorted voice.

"And now to finish you all once in for all!" Of course not real, they would wake up, or be in a coma, who knows? Haha!

Dipper and Sebastian jumped into action at that moment and Dipper flew in.

"Hey! Bill!" The flying boy shouted at the giant, red triangle.

"whAT?!" Bill cried, looking at Dipper fly. Damn it! Sebastian must have told him about his abilities in a mind!

"Nice bow tie!" He shot lasers from his eyes and in revenge, he made a hole in Bill's middle where his bowtie was, making the demon scream.

Sebastian laughed out loud and transformed to look similar in appearance like Bil. His eye under his eyepatch turned black with a white slit pupil, his hair turned red and his arms and hands turned milky white.

"Don't touch my family, Cipher! Do YOU have any idea what I'm like...WHEN I'M MAD?!" He grew in size and punched Bill in the eye, which took the demon by surprise and sent him flying out of the platform.

Mabel and Soos approached Dipper happily as Seb watched Bill rubbing his throbbing eye.

"Guys! Uncle Seb told me you can conjure whatever you can conceive in his mindscape!"

Mabel tilted her giant head to the side. "Huh?"

"Just think of cool fighting stuff and it will happen! Like this!" Dipper shot lasers to the dog and got rid of him.

"Ha ha, he's dead now" Soos pointed.

The triangle looked up at them and started shaking his hands. "What?! No, that is not true! Don't listen to him!"

Sebastian grinned and moved to punch Bill again, but the demon just growled and dodged the attack. They locked hands and started pushing each other.

"Stop touching me!" Bill growled and Seb growled back, feeling his sides aching to release his arms.

"Then don't hurt my family! It was a deal" Sebastian pushed him further away from them. This was his Mindscape, he had the advantage here, not Bill! This place was HIS!

"We can do anything?!" Mabel smiled and went back to normal. "Like have kittens for fists?!" Her hands turned into kittens and she grinned at the triangle.

"Move, Uncle Seb! Po-pow! P-p-pow! Pow!" She shot kitten heads at Bill just as Sebastian dodged the attack, and the demon shrieked when the kitten fists stuck on him, disabling him from seeing.

Mabel's kittens started licking her cheeks and she laughed. "Well hello, friends!"

"Anything, huh? Soos love stomach beam stare!" He shot colorful question marks from his stomach and the impacted knocked Bill off the platform once again.

Sebastian went to stand next to his family and watched amused as Bill was getting his geometrical ass kicked by mortals.

The memory of when his past self was in the same situation flashed in front of his eyes and he shuddered slightly.

Bill fumed and covered his hole. "Enough games!" He shot a red laser from his eye and before Seb could react to protect them, Mabel shouted.

"Hamster ball shields activate!" She createa hamster ball around herself and Seb, Dipper and Soos raised their arms and repeated it.

"Activate!" They got their own hamster balls around themselves.

Bill's laser got reflected by the balls and he was hit in the eye. Seb had to wince at that. Damn, that must have hurt...

"AH! Oh my eye! AAH!" Bill cried and rubbed his eye furiously.

They broke their hamster balls and Mabel smiled and lifted her arms dramatically.

"Rise, Xyler! Rise, Craz!"

Her colorful boys rose from behind her with musical instruments and started playing synthesized music.

Both Bill and Seb winced and covered their ears, or in Bill's case, the part in his body from where he heard.

"No! Synthesized music! It hurts!" Bill moaned.

"And now to imagine your worst nightmare!" Dipper pointed at the demon. "A portal out of Seb's mind!"

"Out of Seb's mi-ind!" Mabel started singing but her twin shushed her.

"Mabel! Everyone, together!"

Seb watched with a smile on his face as everyone started using their imagination. He imagined one himself and a black and red hole appeared under Bill, who started kicking desperately as he was absorbed.

"No, no, NO! ENOUGH!" Bill shook his arms and made everything go white. The gang found themselves floating in the white space and Bill sighed before going back to his normal yellow color.

"You know, I've been impressed with you guys" He said as he cleaned his top hat and put it back in his upper angle. "Shouldn't have underestimate Corn Chip's family after all! You are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one"

Soos poked Mabel and whispered. "He's talking about you!"

Bill looked at Seb and grinned. "So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later, eh Sebastian?"

"Fuck off!"

"HAHA! BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you!" He saluted them with his hat and went back to his normal form. " I'LL BE WATCHING YOU..." He was surrounded by a circle with 11 different symbols and he disappeared.

 

Dipper blinked a bit when he was gone, trying to ignore the fact someone tattooed that demon's weird sign on his uncle's back while he was drunk, and he looked at the group smiling.

"He's gone! we did it!"

Everyone cheered and high-fived each other but stopped when Mabel,Soos and Dipper looked at their hands and realized they were disappearing.

"Um, what's happening?" Dipper asked his Uncle who smiled.

"Don't worry, I am just waking up..."

Mabel looked at her dream boys. "Will I ever see you guys again?" She asked worriedly.

"In your dreams" Craz said and Xyler grinned.

"Good one, bro"

Seb watched his niblings disappear and soon enough, he woke up.

The twins and Soos woke up shouting in surprise, realizing they were on the living room's floor.

"We did it!" Mabel exclaimed. "Do you think Uncle Seb remembers?"

Seb groaned and put a hand over his slightly throbbing head. "Never-Never come into my mind again, ok? I'll be dreaming of brightly colored and radical young men for a while and it is all your fault!"

_'YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! I ALMOST DIED'_

_Ugh, always so dramatic! You got out, didn't you?_

Dipper smiled and threw himself over his uncle. "Uncle Seb, we did it! You're okay!" He hugged him tightly and the man laughed.

"Are we good now?"

"Yeah, we're good" Dipper nodded so his uncle grinned devishly.

"Oh, come here you little sapling!" The blond caught the boy and started attacking him with kisses all over his face.

"No! Stop!" Dipper shouted and managed to escape from his hold to go behind him. "Choke hold!"

Mabel and Soos laughed as Dipper chocked the blond and Seb made funny faces with his tongue out.

Dipper let him go with a smug smile and Seb gasped for air and put a hand over his neck, but smiled proudly at him anyway.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad"

Mabel sighed in relief. "I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe. I really love this shack!"

"Group hug!" Soos exclaimed and the three Pines looked at him with raised eyebrows. "No? I never know the right time!"

Suddenly, the Shack started to shake and Dipper frowned. "Hey, do you guys feel-?" Before Dipper could finish his sentence, an explosion from behind them send them flying to the floor a few meters away.

Seb and his charges groaned and crawled from under the walls that crushed them just to see a white-haired boy come from the hole on the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?" He asked with mocking worry.

Seb glared at the little imp as Dipper asked confused.

"But...We defeated Bill!"

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Seb asked softly at his niece who was clutching her arm.

"Ye-Yeah..."

"Bill failed me!" Gideon shouted. "So I switched to plan B: dynamite!"

Seb frowned and looked at him. He realized just then that the little fucker made a deal with Bill! How did he even know about him?!

"What?! Dynamite!? What are you talking about?!"

Gideon grinned at his enemy. "Spoiler alert, Sebastian! I've got the deed!" He showed them the paper with a malicious grin. "The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get out of my property!" He shouted at them. He pulled out a walkie talkie and said, still grinning. "Daddy? Bring it around the front..."

Everyone stood up and watched Gideon leave the Shack by the huge hole he left on the wall.

"Don't worry, guys!" Dipper said with a nervous smile. " It's just part of the dream! We're gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?"

The ground started shaking and Seb saw Bud driving a crane with a wrecking ball directly towards the Mystery Shack.

"Out! Everyone out!" He ordered and the four of them ran out, just in time to see the sign of the Shack getting smashed.

The twins hugged each other and everyone screamed in shock. This couldn't be happening! No, it couldn't be happening!

"Someone pinch me, dude..." Soos mumbled as a piece of broken sign fell in front of them.

Sebastian couldn't breathe, he was gasping for air because his lungs weren't getting filled with the dumb oxygen they needed. Gideon had the deed, Gideon had the Shack! Everyone was going to find the deed was fake! He was going to lose his brother's house! Gideon was going to find about the basement! The portal! His brothers! He was never bringing back now! What was he going to do with the twins?! Where would they stay?! What was he going to do! He fucked up! He fucked up!

_I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I CAN'T BREATHE!_

_'Kid! Kid! Calm down!'_

"Uncle Sebastian!" The twins scream was the last thing the blond heard before rolling his eye backwards and falling to the floor unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here I need your help guys! I know you have an idea for the next chapter/episode so id like to hear what you think to have a better idea. I am watching the episode again and again and I dont have a clear idea of how to develop it so maybe hearing what you think might help!
> 
> Please comment, follow, favorite and see you next chapter!


	13. When Seb wanted to punch a 10yr old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I managed to finish this! Woooooooo! Hope I can make one more until I start classes once again :,( My birthday is also on August 18th! yay for that too so I hope I can publish :) As always, drawings are on Deviantart, pleasseeee check them up! And enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Oh oh! Shoutout to Energywitch for giving me ideas to develop the chapter!

The sky had quickly darkened after the Pines were kicked out of their house and Seb found himself staring at the unfamiliar roof over him, unmoving. Everyone was sleeping but he couldn't close his eye, he wasn't tired, he was exhausted, but he couldn't go to sleep as much as he wanted…He lost everything! And it was all that bastard's fault! Stupid Gleefuls!

After he passed out, he woke up minutes later in a car, sitting next to his niblings who were clinging to him worriedly.

"Mabel! He's awake!" Dipper exclaimed relieved when he saw his uncle's brown eye open slowly.

"Oh, Uncle Seb! We were so worried!" The girl cried and hugged him tightly.

"Where-Where are we?"

"Mr. Pines, you are fine!" Seb jumped at the voice and saw Soos driving.

"Well…after-after you passed out, Gideon-" Dipper spat the name as if it was venom. "-told us to take out stuff because he didn't want them, yours too, and-and we are going to Soos' place right now"

"We couldn't take Waddles, Uncle Seb!" Mabel whimpered. "Do you think he will be fine while we fix this?!"

Seb nodded at her, lying to her to make her feel better wasn't wrong, and then looked to the window, seeing Soos parking in front of his Grandma's house, in 32 Chambrot Drive. What have they gotten themselves into?

' _It's done, we failed. We will never bring them back…'_

The Pines sheepishly got out of the truck and grabbed their bags, feeling lost and scared. Soos closed the door of the driver's seat and knocked on the door to call his Grandma's attention. He felt happy helping his boss and his little friends, he liked them a lot; he couldn't let them alone in this!

"Hi, Abuelita!" Soos greeted and kissed her cheek. "I brought my friends"

"Hi, Mrs. Ramirez, thank you for letting us stay here" Seb gave her a forced smile and kissed her cheek as she grinned. The blond was lucky the old woman knew him and that Soos liked him a lot because she wouldn't have accepted otherwise.

"Sebastian, dear, it is a pity what happen to you, come in" She said with her Mexican accent still present, and opened the door for them to enter.

The twins, mentally tired for the events of the day, walked behind their uncle and let their luggage on the floor before going to sit on the couch.

"Mrs. Ramirez, they are my nephews Dipper and Mabel, I am taking care of them for the summer" Seb presented the twins to Soos' grandmother with a tired smile.

' _How do you plan taking care of them without a house? Without a job? Tell me, kid!' Bill2 laughed._

The old woman giggled softly and like every respected grandma, she pinched their cheeks. "Soos, dear, it is late, why don't you bring a mattress for Sebastian?" She told him in Spanish, and the man saluted before running away to find a mattress and blankets.

Mabel pulled out her watermelon sleeping bag from her bag and extended it on the floor before grabbing her night gown and asking the old woman for the bathroom.

Sebastian didn't even bother telling Dipper to change clothes because he wasn't in the mood to argue with him about stinking t-shirts and just helped him to open the sleeper sofa. Soos quickly returned with the mattress and blankets and threw them to the floor to arrange everything.

"It will be like a sleepover!" Soos said excitedly when he finished and climbed to the sofa to where Dipper was getting installed before taking off his shirt.

The three Pines just sighed in defeat and closed their eyes to try to sleep a bit, wishing this was just a dream, a bad nightmare from where they would wake up in their own beds, in their own home.

It's been hours, the sun was appearing in the sky and Sebastian couldn't sleep, thinking in what he was supposed to do. He didn't want to lose his niblings, he wanted them to stay with him… but what could he do if he couldn't take care of them?

Mrs. Ramirez appeared in the living room at some point around 5:30am or 6am and sat down on a small couch to knit, waiting for everyone to wake up. It was then when the blond couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep, surrendering to his body's needs.

He didn't sleep more than an hour because he was woken up by a high-pitched scream.

"I just had a horrible dream that Gideon stole the deed to the Mystery Shack, and kicked us out, and... we all had to move in with Soos' grandma?"

"That was no dream, dude" Soos told him and the boy screamed again, waking up Mabel.

Soos' Abuelita, seeing everyone was awoke, turned on the lamp and turned on the Tv. "Shh.  _Por favor"_

Uh, sorry, Ah-bue-lita" Dipper frowned a bit as he tried to pronounce the Word.

Mabel escaped from her watermelon sleeping bag and walked to see Mrs. Ramirez. Now that she had slept, she was full of energy as always. "Oh, Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft!" She touched her cheek and started running her hand up and down. "Haaaahhh!"

Sebastian rubbed his eye and lowered his head a bit to rub his eye under his eyepatch. He had never slept with his eyepatch on and it was bothering him. He yawned. "Mabel, quit being creepy, not even I would do that…" The blond looked up and saw the television. "Shut up everybody! It's the news!"

Shandra Jimenez appeared and smiled at the camera. "In a movement that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, child psychic Gideon Gleeful-" A picture of a winking Gideon surrounded by puppies. "-has taken surprise ownership of the Mystery Shack, previously belonging to area shyster and local tailor, Sebastian Pines" A picture of Seb laughing and wearing a devil costume and surrounded by fire (which didn't look bad on him at all) was shown and the kids looked at their uncle with a raised eyebrow.

The blond groaned embarrassed as the demon in his mind laughed out loud and he covered his face. That picture's taken out of context! And it is photo shopped!"

Shandra continued speaking. "Now that you have the shack, what exactly are you planning to do with it?"

Everyone glared when Gideon was shown. "I have a big announcement to make today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to anyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!" He winked and giggled.

"Wait until I see him again! I'm going to kill him! I don't care if he is ten!"

Dipper sighed sadly. "I just can't believe Gideon beat us. Normally I'm able to save the day. This is all my fault…"

"Kid, stop, this is not your fault" Seb told him deadpanning. Why would Dipper think this was his fault?! All of this was on Bud! That bastard wanted his house! He knew it!

"Don't worry, Dipper" Mabel smiled and patted her twin's shoulder. "Looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now! I'll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!" The girl pulled it out of nowhere and raised it for dramatic effect.

The two male Pines shared a look and then Dipper said. "Mabel, no offense, but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once"

Mabel pouted "Oh yeah? Jelly grab!"

"Nonono!" Seb cried but it was too late. Mabel shot her grappling hook at a jar of jelly next to Mrs. Ramirez and only managed to break it and splatter the jelly all over the walls.

"I-I am so sorry" Seb apologized at the old woman before glaring at his niece.

Abuelita simply grabbed the vaccum. "I'll vacuum the walls now…" She started vacuuming the wall, but Seb doubted it would clean it completely, maybe he could make a deal with Soos later to fix that…

Soos' voice called the Pines attention and they saw him sitting on the floor in front of a race track. "So you lost the Shack. Look on the bright side, dudes! Now you get to live here with me, Soos! Hey, anyone want to play race cars? They're out of batteries but we can make pretend!" He coughed and two pieces of food got stuck in his chest, making the Pines gape.

"Would that be a new low if I ate that? Haha I'm just kidding, I'm totally eating it!"

Seb grimaced and looked at his niblings who were thinking exactly what he was thinking. They would go insane, or at least he would, if he stayed at this house longer than necessary.

"We gotta get the Shack back"

-.-

After Abuelita gave them breakfast, the Pines and Soos got ready to recover their Shack. The Gleefuls weren't going to defeat them!

Because Seb's car had stayed in the Shack, (they were planning to get it back too), Soos drove them there and once there, they put on their disguises. The four of them were wearing black coats, Mabel put on fake glasses and a moustache and Soos was wearing glasses and a paper on his hat that said 'Not Soos'

' _Idiot…'_

After a lot of attempts, the blond managed to put the hat on his head without it floating over it, holding it with lots of bobby pins and hid from the crowd to talk about their plan.

"Hello, Gravity Falls!" Gideon saluted at the crowd with a big smile and everyone cheered. Dipper and Sebastian felt the need to puke right there.

"Gideon is the psychic-est!" Susan said. "He guessed the secret ingredient to my coffee omelet!"

"Somehow he knew about my horrifying secret birthmark!" Toby said amazed and Manly Dan hugged the cops tightly.

"I love that child psychic so much!" He squeezed them so much Durland's face started turning purple.

"You're choking' me! _"_

"Grandma, is that you?"

The four of them stayed behind the crowd with their heads low. "We're in…" Dipper mumbled.

Mabel smiled despite the situation and smiled. "Just gonna say it, I don't know what we're doing here, but I'm loving these fake moustaches!"

"If anyone asks, I'm not Soos!" Soos pointed at his hat and Seb resisted to urge to roll his eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Gideon spoke again as Bud approached with something covered by a white blanket "Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you... Gideonland!" He unveiled the object and showed the crowd a model for his theme park.

"What?!" The Pines and Soos screamed but lucky for them, the excited claps of the crowd kept them from being heard.

"We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!"

Bud pulled off the cloak of what he was holding and revealed Waddles wearing a Gideon costume. The poor animal was so confused, he just wanted his family back…

"Boom, he's a pig!"

Mabel glared at the child. "Waddles! You monster!" She screamed.

"Alright, that's it! No one hurts my pumpkin!" Seb screamed and angrily pulled off his disguise, letting the dumb hat float over his head without a care in the world. His yellow eye started glowing blue and he threw the Gideon-land's model away with his mind.

The crowd gasped in shock as the model flew away and broke in tiny pieces against the floor.

"Wait! Uncle Seb, you can't show your powers!" Dipper nervously whispered at him and tried to pull down his arm.

"Uncle Sebas, wait!" Mabel pulled him too, but the blond was focused on Gideon. That little bastard! How dare he?! Didn't he know who he was?!

' _Kill him!'_

He lifted Gideon in the air and the boy started kicking as Sebastian advanced towards him with his hands aching to burst into flames.

Dipper and Mabel quickly revealed themselves too and pushed their way through the crowd to get to the stage. The girl couldn't resist the urge of kicking the cardboard Gideon on the stage, breaking it with a hard kick.

"Wow! Wow! What is happening?" Gideon asked, but when he saw that blond demon he understood.

"SILENCE!" Sebastian shrieked and looked at the crowd. "This little shit is a fraud! He broke in and stole MY property!"

"How…How are you doing that, Gideon?" Someone in the crowd asked amazed, totally ignoring Sebastian.

"He is floating!" Someone else exclaimed in awe.

"He really is magical!" Toby shouted, and soon enough, everyone was chanting Gideon's name.

Gideon grinned at the growling blond and he looked at the crowd, getting comfortable as he floated. "Well, what can I say? I really am-"

Seb moved his hand down and the yellow glow around the fat kid's body disappeared, making him fall to the floor with a thud.

The crowd gasped but sighed relieved when Gideon said a soft "I'm fine! Just a little technical difficulties!" He giggled adorably and the crowd let out a soft 'Aaaww'

The Pines stared in disbelief at the townsfolk. "Didn't you idiots hear anything I said?! He stole my house!" Sebastian snarled.

"Yeah!" Dipper shouted.

"Arrest him, officers! Mabel pointed at the dizzy boy on the floor.

"What? Such accusations!" Gideon exclaimed with feigned surprise. "Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me... Look, here is the deed right here!" He smiled nervously at the crowd and pulled out the deed from his shirt.

"But you stole it, you piece of shit!" Sebastian's eye turned red and he grabbed the kid by his shirt, lifting him up from the floor.

Blubs blew a whistle as soon as Seb touched Gideon. "Stop, in the name of the law!"

"Let Lil' Gideon, you monster!" Durland screamed and soon enough, the crowd was booing and screaming at Sebastian.

"Monster!"

"Let him go!"

"How dare you!?"

"You are a monster, hurting a little boy!"

Sebastian let Gideon fall to the floor in his shock. He wasn't a monster, he wasn't! He wasn't!

_Monster, monster, monster_

Gideon's body guards picked them up and carried them in front of Gideon who was glaring at them as the crowd booed. The white-haired kid smirked and spat at Seb's face.

"Hey! Don't do that, butt face!" Dipper shouted but Gideon ignored him for now in favor of getting behind the podium.

"Now get off my property, monster!" He slapped a pin on Seb's vest and the body guards carried them off the stage. Sebastian seemed frozen but the twins were kicking and screaming.

"Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all"

The three Pines were kicked out of the Shack and forced to stay behind the chain-link fence. Soos had taken the opportunity to go grab Seb's car while the worried kids watched their uncle shiver slightly.

"Uncle Seb, are you alright?"

"I am not a monster!" Seb cried and dug his nails into his forehead. "I am not a monster, Dipper! I am not!" He sobbed.

The words affected him more than ever before. It has been a while since he heard that word directed him, he had worked hard not to be perceived as a freak, as a monster, like when he was in school...But now because of that stupid kid everyone thought that about him.

_'You can't deny it, Sebas!' Bill2 sighed. 'We can turn into a monster, we have our powers back! You can't use that pathetic excuse of being a "normal" human anymore!'_

Seb blinked back to the real world when he was suddenly hugged by his niblings.

"Of course you aren't, Uncle Seb" Mabel reassured, stroking his arm. "You are great!"

"Yeah!" Dipper nodded. "The only monster here is that stupid white- haired kid!"

Seb sniffed and smiled at them. "Thanks..." He wasn't a monster, his family didn't think he was one so everything else didn't matter...

Soos returned after parking the car outside of the fence and saw Dipper kick a rock out of frustration. Gideon hurt his Uncle!

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get the shack back somehow" Dipper told them confidently, but jumped when Wendy appeared and leaned against the fence.

"We better..."

"Wendy!" The child cried.

"If I can't work at the Shack, my dad's gonna force me to move upstate to work at my cousin's logging camp" She looked at Seb sadly and the man looked at her with pity. She told him about it at the beginning of the summer and she hated that place.

"What? You're leaving town? But we need you here!" Dipper exclaimed.

Soos grinned. "Yeah especially Dipper because of his giant crush on—"

Dipper glared at him just as Mabel and Seb shared a knowing look.

"-you... calyptus trees! Ha! The kid loves eucalyptus trees!" Soos laughed nervously before making a dumb smile. "Saved it!"

They heard a noise coming from the bushes and Wendy groaned.

"Oh man, guys. Don't look now" She covered her face slightly with a hand.

Robbie emerged from the bushes holding a boombox. "Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boombox forever!" He pleaded.

Wendy put on her helmet and mounted on her bike. "I was never here" She rode away and the Pines watched Robbie run after her.

"Have you been getting my texts? Do I need to send you more texts? Wendy!"

The Pines sighed sadly. Seb forced a smile on his face and looked down at his sad niblings. "Kids, how about going back and have lunch?"

They nodded and Seb took them back to Soos' house as Soos drove behind him.

"Why would Gideon want the Shack, Uncle Seb?" Dipper asked as his uncle drove. "What is so special about it?"

"Hey, I built everything with my own hands, kid" Seb joked, but he only managed to make them smile slightly.

"I want Waddles…" The girl whimpered and pulled up her sweater to cover her face "I miss him" She said and Seb sighed.

"I know, sweetie…I know…"

Once they were back in Soos' house, Seb offered the old woman to make lunch, it was the least he could do to show her their gratitude. The twins were sad the rest of the day, feeling terrible for letting Gideon get away with this and for not doing anything when he insulted their uncle in front of the whole town.

Seb was still thinking what he could do to save the situation. He was the adult, damn it! Adults always knew what to do! Why was he so clueless?! Finding a job will be harder now that he hurt the town's favorite brat, no one will hire him, and he couldn't even enter to the Shack to grab the money he had been saving throughout the years. No home, no friends, and money about to run out…

'You can't take care of them'

As he sulked, his phone suddenly buzzed in his pants, making him yelp startled. He accepted the call without even looking who it was and took the phone to his ear. "What?!" He spat.

"Sebas?!" An excited feminine voice said from the other side of the phone. "It's me, Abigail!"

The blond paled and looked at the twins who were watching TV with Soos. "Abigail…" He said tensed. That was the twins' mom…

"BIG BROTHER!" Another voice, this time masculine, shouted on the other side of the phone and laughed. "Sebastian, we have just arrived! Hawaii is amazing! The cruise was amazing too but we are really looking forward to exploring everything here! What will we do today, honey, oh right! Today is just the beach and lots and lots of photos! Are the twins enjoying their trip too? I feel so bad not bringing them!"

"Shermie…" Seb said in shock. That was the twins' Dad…

"Are you feeling ok?" Shermie asked.

"Yeah…"

"Sebas, can you pass me to my babies?! Please!" Abigail begged him and with a defeated sigh, Seb passed the phone to the curious twins.

"Your parents"

"MOM AND DAD!" The twins shouted at unison before running towards their uncle and snatching the phone from him. They ran to another room to have privacy talking their parents but Sebastian quietly followed them anyway.

Mabel pressed the hands free. "Mom! Dad! I was wondering when you were going to call us!"

"Are you enjoying your trip?" Dipper asked.

"Kids!" The young parents cried and laughed. "Yes, but I am missing my wittle babies so, so much!" Abi sent kisses by phone and the twins giggled. Seb noticed the kids acted more mature with him than with their parents. With them they seemed much more…younger, a bit more childish, maybe because of how much Shermie and Abi pampered them.

"We miss you too but Uncle Seb is fun too!" Mabel informed them, making Seb smile a bit.

"Dad you were right, he is crazy!" Dipper told his parents, making Seb frown. "But yeah, he is cool"

"Did you buy us our presents?! Dad?!" Mabel urged them and her parents laughed.

"Not yet, sweetie, we literally just unpacked" Shermie told his daughter chuckling. "We want to hear about you!

"Yeah!" Abi said. "Your Uncle treats you right, no? He hasn't given you any kind of nuts, have he?"

"We almost ate an ice-cream which had nuts" Mabel told her and Seb winced, remembering he didn't check the bucket first. "But he quickly realized it, used his magic powers and made my ice-cream burn down and then he gave-Oops" Mabel winced when Dipper hit her arm with a glare.

"She means Uncle Seb changed the ice cream without her seeing it"

Abi and Shermie made a funny noise. "Ok, Dipper" Shermie said. "How is it staying at…the Mystery Hut?"

"Mystery Shack, Dad" Dipper corrected him giggling. "It is fine, I guess. The stuff there is as fake as the neighbor's hand though"

"And a crazy kid called Gideon stole the house from us!" Mabel exclaimed angrily. "He calls mean things to Uncle Seb!"

"Mabel!" Dipper glared and hit her arm again.

"The house?" Shermie asked confused. "What do you mean you lost the house?"

The twins shared a nervous look and Seb watched them in shock. No, don't tell them! His brother was going to hate him if he knew what was happening!

"Kids, hand over the phone to your Uncle, pleaseeee" Abi asked and the twins nodded.

_FUCK!_

Sebastian ran back to the living room as quick and quietly as he could and threw himself to the couch next to Soos, noticing his Abuelita had joined and was sitting on her couch. The twins appeared and handed Seb his phone.

"Mom and Dad want to talk to you" Dipper winced apologetically and they sat down next to Soos.

Abuelita took the chance that most of her guests were here to tell them the sad news. "This is not good. I cannot feed such a big family…I'm sorry, you can tell Sebastian, right?"

The twins nodded sad, but they understood Abuelita. "Where are we gonna stay, Dipper?" She looked at her suitcase filled with her clothes. "Where am I gonna put all my sweaters?"

"What's Uncle Seb gonna tell Mom and Dad? He shouldn't need to tell them if SOMEONE hadn't mentioned it!" He glared at his twin and the girl pouted.

"I'm sorry, I got excited!" She apologized.

"Mr. Pines will figure something out. He always does!" Soos said, looking at the kitchen in where his (ex) boss was talking on the phone.

"What do you mean you don't have a house?!" Abi cried as soon as Seb picked the phone.

"How did you lose the house, Sebastian!?" Shermie shouted angrily, seemingly more pissed about it than the fact his children could be staying on the street for all he knew. "That-That house! S-S-Stanford trusted you with-with his house and you lost it!? Did you bet it?!"

"NO! Sherman, stop screaming, damn it!" Seb snarled. "We just had a problem with it, I'll get it back, calm down" He knew the house was from Stanford, he was his triplet, damn it! He wasn't going to lose the house! He needed to return it to his brother when they come back.

' _ **IF**_ _THEY COME BACK…'_

"And where are you staying then?" Abi asked worriedly. "Are the kids fine?"

"Don't worry, your son and daughter are fine with me… Where're we staying? Uh, I put 'em up in this amazing four-star hotel!" He lied, looking around the dark and dirty kitchen. The blond grimaced when a cockroach burst into flames after touching a broken toaster wire.

"And they are eating three meals a day, right?" Shermie asked worriedly, and he almost made his older brother roll his eye. He could tone it down with his paternal instincts a little bit.

Seb sighed and opened the fridge. "Sure we got…plenty to eat…" He looked at the empty gallon of milk.

"And-"

"Abigail, relax!" Seb groaned a bit. "If I thought I couldn't take care of these kids, I wouldn't have accepted to take them in in the first place" He casted a lot at his niblings and sighed.

"Ok, but just for you to know…" The young woman coughed a bit. "My parents are still in California, so…" She trailed off and Seb heard his brother sigh.

"So if you are still having problems, please, Seb, send them to my in-laws…We-We wouldn't want you to bother you with them if you are struggling ok?"

"Ok…" Seb mumbled softly.

"I love you, bro, thank you, be careful"

"Yeah, you too…" Seb hung up and sighed again. He was sighing a lot these days…

"Uncle Seb, can we order pizza?" Mabel asked from the living room.

"No, we have food at home!"

-.-

Sebastian got out of the house to think and wandered through the dark, deserted streets, alone. Shermie trusted him to take care of his kids, and-and right now, he couldn't do it properly…He couldn't do that, not to him, not the kids…When the twins had been born, a young fifteen year old Dad made a promise to kill anyone who hurt his babies, and he didn't want to be the one being murdered.

His aimlessly walk took him to the bus station and he stared at the booth with a grimace.

' _You have to say goodbye to them, Sebastian, you are too useless to take care of them'_

He approached the woman behind the booth and pulled out his wallet. "Two tickets to California…"

He went back to Soos' house with his head low and went to sit on the couch, nervously playing with his sixth finger instead of taking it to his mouth. It had become a coping method to look more mature.

The kids were watching TV when Soos came, asking them if they wanted to play with his race track. The blond sat down on the couch they had been occupying and stared ahead at the wall. Stupid Gideon! This was all his fault! He was going to lose his family because of him!

What was he even doing anyway? What could be so important in the Shack that he needed to kick them out with dynamite?!

He pulled himself out of his body and checking Bill2 was there next to him, they flew out of the house in direction to the Mystery Shack. It was weird how the cool summer breeze he had felt minutes ago in his walk weren't present anymore. He couldn't feel anything physical and that was scary. He had gotten used to being able to feel, hear, taste, smell like a human. Thinking this was how Bill felt the third dimension, the dimension he had always wanted to see, made him think that maybe that was why he was always so angry…

"Look, kid" Bill2 pointed under them and Seb gasped slightly when he saw that Gideon already had workers constructing Gideonland! What a bastard! He flew through the closed door and found Gideon in what used to be the living room, in front of the fireplace.

"Hey! Stupid, what are you doing!?" Sebastian cried when Gideon threw a picture of him and the twins to the fire, laughing. Of course, Gideon couldn't hear him, so he just flipped him off.

"Kill him!" Bill2 shouted.

Gideon pulled out a book and Seb floated closer because that book looked so…

His both normal human eyes widened when he saw the number 2 in the middle of the golden six-fingered hand.

"Sebastian…It-It is…" The triangle was mute for the first time. They had been searching for years and-

"He has Journal 2…Are you kidding me?!" Gideon had the last Journal all this time?! What-HOW did he get his chubby ugly hands on it?!

Still gaping at the shocking revelation, he noticed Mabel's pig trying to climb out of the window.

"Mabel wouldn't like to know how they are treating you, pig…" Seb mumbled and the pig turned its head in his direction and started grunting and oinking. That was Mabel's uncle! He came to save him!

Seb frowned at the pig. Could the animal see him? Well, he always heard animals could see ghosts and spirits…He didn't have much time to ponder over it because Gideon blew an animal whistle angrily at Waddles.

"You! Back to your corner!"

Waddles ran to the corner scared and started shivering and crying, covering his eyes with his ears.

Sebastian glared at Gideon, that animal was important for his niece!, but glared even more, watching Bill2 turn red in anger when they saw Bud entered to the room, holding the painting he stole from him that time he was invited to his house to negotiate his little pumpkin's marriage

"I've been meaning to ask you boy… Shouldn't you be celebratin' Gideonland instead of stickin' your head in that there book all day?" The man wearing a floral t-shirt asked, making Seb frown a bit.

"Father, have I ever told you the true nature of this book?" Gideon grinned and his naïve father shook his head.

"You don't know? But-But I thought it was you behind all this!" Seb shouted. If Bud wasn't behind the taking of his house, then…then everything was on that diabolic ten year old! He couldn't believe it!

"It was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author who learned secrets too powerful for one man. He hid his journals where he thought no one would ever find 'em because he knew that if the journals were ever bought together, they would unleash a gateway to unimaginable power"

Seb shook his head, shocked at what he was hearing. Gideon KNEW about the Journals! That was why he wanted the Shack! He was trying to find them!

Gideon opened the Journal on a page with the title 'Possible Hiding Places' and grinned. "Codes and maps had led me to believe that the other book is buried somewhere on this very property, and I intend to find it!"

Seb made a distressed sound. What did he do with so much information?! Journal 1 was hidden in the basement and his nephew had Journal 3. He trusted the kid to keep the last journal save, so that left the Shack! They NEEDED to get the Shack even more now! Forget the money or the house! The portal! If Gideon got his hands on all the Journals he could let Bill into their world and it would be its end!

"So that's why you wanted the Mystery Shack" Bud repeated, as slow and dumb as always, Seb thought sourly.

"That's right, father, it's time to begin the search for the other journal!" Gideon grabbed a shovel. "Move!"

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. He needed to return home now! He flew past a giant structure but he didn't give it much importance and Bill2 and he floated as fast as they could back to Soos' home (Bill2 was more like dragged along by their magical connection)

The kids and Soos were standing next to his body, nervously shaking it.

"Uncle Seb! Please tell me you are sleeping!" Mabel pleaded.

"You can't be serious!" Dipper shook him more violently than them. "You have to wake up!"

Seb dived into his still body and the three worried people surrounding him screamed when he woke up and sat up.

"UNCLE SEB!" Mabel cried and hugged him tightly.

"Guys, guys! We gotta talk! Now!" Seb said once he took a mouthful of air to fill his empty lungs.

"First you have some explaining to do!" Dipper showed him the bus tickets he bought that must have fallen while he was out and glared at him. "Do you want us to leave?"

"No, no, no!" Seb grinned, shoved the tickets to his pockets once again and sat cross-legged on the couch. He couldn't let Gideon stay with the Shack, so they needed to recover it, but…if it didn't work, he would need to send the kids back to their Grandparents. "Listen, I just went to the Shack-"

"Turning into a ghost!?" Dipper asked excitedly and Seb smiled at him.

"Yes, let's put it that way. "Gideon doesn't want the Shack because he wanted to make Gideon land, he did it because he is looking for the Journals!"

The three of them gasped loudly.

"The journals?" Soos asked. "The book with the six-fingered hand, Mr. Pines?"

"Exactly" Seb nodded. "Gideon has Journal 2 and we can't let him get a hold on more, it would be too dangerous!"

"But why would he want the journal?!" Dipper asked, pulling his journal out of his vest to examine it. "They are cool and all, but why are they so special?"

"Yeah! And what does the Shack have to do with the Journals?" Mabel asked confused.

"Kids, kids, that doesn't matter right now!" Seb groaned exasperatedly. "The important thing here is that we can't let Gideon take the Shack, it is really important for the author!"

The twins gaped at their uncle and Seb tensed up.

_Shit._

' _Great! You are an idiot!'_

"The Author?!" Dipper pulled off his hat to ran a hand through his hair. "The Shack is important to THE Author?!"

Seb groaned. "Yeah, yeah it is…I-I saw…" He bit his lip as he started lying. "I saw in Gideon's journal, a glimpse about the Shack…I didn't see what it was, but if it was mentioned there it must be important right?"

The twins and Soos shared a look before nodding, agreeing with the man's words.

"Maybe the house was from him…"Dipper mumbled and started chewing his t-shirt as he thought.

To keep the kid from thinking, he showing them the bus tickets once again. "The bus leaves tomorrow. We are going to try to get back the Shack, but if-if we can't…I think the best thing is for you to be with your grand-parents…"

"But Uncle Seb, you can't give up like that! We can still try!"

"Yeah dude, please reconsider! Look at these faces!" Soos nodded and nudged Mabel. "Be cuter, Mabel! Your Summer depends on it!

Seb grinned sadly at him. "You're a good man-child, Soos, but the situation is not lookin' good. This whole town loves Gideon and hates me right now… Even if we spend all summer trying, I don't have a house or a job to take care of you, kids. So tomorrow is our last chance" Seb said firmly. "Deal?" He extended a hand engulfed in blue fire to make it official.

The twins looked at each other with troubled expressions but ended up shaking their Uncle's hand.

Seb looked down when the deal was done and Dipper put a small hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Uncle Seb! We will get our home back from Gideon!" He reassured.

"Gideon may have the upper hand, but we have something he doesn't!" Mabel grinned and the three Pines smiled.

"Magic!"

"The Jour…nal" Dipper pouted, remembering Gideon had one too, and Mabel pulled out her grappling hook.

"Grappling hoo-"

The male Pines looked at her and she laughed. "Oh. Yeah! Haha! The journal and magic! Yay!"

-.-

The next day, Seb kindly made breakfast for all current residents at Abuelita's home, which the old woman really appreciated. The blond also made his niblings pack to have everything ready if the plan didn't work out and they had to obey with sad little pouts. They didn't want to leave Gravity Falls! They liked it here! Their Friends and the craziest adventures were here!

The twins got in his Seb's car and Soos walked to his truck.

"You're not coming?" Seb asked the younger man who sheepishly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pines, but since the Mystery Shack shut down, I've had to take on a bunch of part-time jobs. Grave digger, bus driver, really awesome cook!"

"Oh! Alright, good luck then" Seb smiled. "Don't catch anything on fire"

The three Pines went to the Shack and watched it from afar, hiding in the bushes and glaring at the guards surrounding the now fenced-off Mystery Shack.

"Alright, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town, we've got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed" Dipper declared and his twin grinned.

"Leave that to Mabel. Wa-chaw!" The girl shot her grappling hook, but it only hit a tree branch and ricocheted to Dipper, hitting him square in the face and knocking him to the floor.

"AAH!"

Both uncle and niece winced at that.

"Pinetree, are you alright?" Seb asked as he helped his nephew stand up again and checked for any injuries. He had a tiny bruise, but he would live.

The boy nodded and then glared at his sister. _"Now_  will you admit the grappling hook is useless?!"

"Nope!" Mabel said, with what Seb would describe as a little dumb smile.

With the same patience Seb saw in him when he saw them as toddlers for his brother and sister-in law' s high school graduation, Dipper closed his eyes, inhaled and sighed. "Okay…"

Seb still thought it was amazing how well they got along. They fought sure, but Dipper really put up with a lot of shit his niece did.

The boy, oblivious to his uncle's thoughts, pulled out his Journal and opened it. "What can we use to defeat Gideon? Let's see... Barf fairy?"

"Yeah!" Seb and Mabel smiled. Those little fuckers were annoying as hell!

"Nope. Butternut Squash with a Human Face and Emotions?"

"Yeah!" Mabel said, but this time Seb made a face. "Meh…"

"Nope" Dipper said.

"Whoa, what's this?!" Mabel asked when Dipper turned the page, and Seb tensed up when he saw it was part of the portal's blueprint…

"Yeah, what-what is that?" Seb asked nervously.

"I stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon-"

"BORING!" Mabel shouted and Seb thanked every god up there for Mabel's short attention span. "To defeat those guards we need some kind of army!"

Both male Pines looked at each other at her words and grinned. "An army! Pumpkin that's it!"

"The gnomes!" Dipper and Seb declared happily and Mabel made a face, nervously tugging her sweater's collar.

"Come on, let's go!" Seb grinned and motioned them to follow him into the woods. They had a little fight with the gnomes but he was sure they would help!

The forest started turning more bluish as they approached the place where the gnomes lived.

"I think this is their hiding spot…" Dipper said.

"I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forest?" Mabel pondered aloud and Dipper parted a bush for them to continue walking, but they only got a nasty fright.

"AHH!" The Pines shrieked when they saw Jeff bathing with squirrels in a bathtub.

"Jeff, damn it, I didn't need to see that a second time!" Sebastian whined childishly and turned away from the naked gnome. That one time when he first arrived to Gravity Falls was enough, thank you very much!

"Aah! But this... this is normal. This is normal for gnomes. Scrub scrub" He scrubbed his armpit with a squirrel and the three Pines made a disgusted face.

Jeff grinned at the humans and leaned back. "Well, well, well. Look who came crawlin' back. Take five, Chris" A squirrel jumped out of the tub and Jeff looked at the rest of the squirrels. _"_ You guys keep doin' what you're doin'… So, changed your mind about marryin' me, did ya Mabel?"

"Ew, hardly. We need your help. And seriously, ew!" The girl grimaced.

"You want our help? After you left me at the altar? No dice!"

"Come on, gnome, this is serious!" Seb insisted. "You owe us for almost killing us at the beginning of the summer!" Magic energy or not, Jeff didn't fear him, so intimidating wouldn't work…

Mabel hummed and then grinned. "But what if we were able to get you a new queen? One even more beautiful than me!"

Dipper understood what she was trying to do and grinned. "Her name's Gideon, and she has lovely white hair"

Seb snorted. Damn it! He was so proud!

"Whoa. Mature woman, huh? Hey Shmebulock my cologne!" Jeff shouted and an older gnome popped out of the bushes holding a bottle.

"Shmebulock!"

"Is Shmebulock all you can say?" Jeff asked exasperated and after a short pause, the older gnome nodded sadly.

"Shmebulock…"

Jeff rolled his eyes and Seb looked at him. "So, whatcha say?" He extended his hand which by instinct was caught in flames and Jeff shook hands with who he thought was a demon.

"It's a deal!"

-.—

The Pines went to the Shack once again while the gnomes went to their positions and wait for the sign.

Sebastian was reassured to see Gideon was actually digging on the yard, so that meant he didn't know about the basement. That was a relief to know and would give him more time before he found it.

"Where are you, Journal? Where are you!" Gideon shouted as he dug. He glared at his father when he approaching him but actually listened to him.

"Boy, I hate to interrupt you, but you have some guests" Bud pointed to the fence.

"What?" Gideon turned to look at where his father was pointing and saw the twins and Sebastian glared at him from behind the wired fence.

"Give us the deed to the shack, Gideon, or else" Dipper threatened but Gideon only grinned when his body guards stood next to him.

"Am I supposed to say, "Or else what?" He mocked.

"Yes, you are supposed to say that!" Mabel said and then screamed. "NOW!"

Gideon's bodyguards were impaled by gnomes and fell to the floor unconscious, making the boy yelp.

The gnomes emerged from their hiding spots and Jeff broke down the fence riding a deer, letting the huge army of gnomes enter to the Shack. The boy tried to escape, but he soon realized he was surrounded and glared at the Pines.

"You're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army" Dipper said as they walked towards him. "Now give us back our deed and get off our property!"

"And let the marriage ceremony begin!"

Seb frowned a bit when Gideon sighed defeatedly. Something wasn't right…

"Very well. I suppose this deed belongs to-" Gideon quickly pulled out his dog whistle and blew it hardly and to everyone's surprise, the gnomes screamed and covered their ears.

"Ha! What do you know! Works on gnomes too!" Gideon blew it again.

"Stop!" Jeff pleaded, approaching the white-haired boy. "We'll do anything! How can we serve you your majesty!" He bowed dramatically and shouted. "The most beautiful girl we've ever seen!"

"I am not a girl!" Gideon screamed and the gnome raised an eyebrow.

"Really? But your skin is so soft" Jeff grabbed one of the boy's hands. "You moisturize, or..."

Gideon pointed at the Pines and screamed. "Subdue them!"

The gnomes grunted and charged towards the shocked family, who were quickly attacked by their supposed allies. "Traitors!" Sebastian screamed in pain. They didn't fulfill their deal,that was why he was hurting. Ok, never make a deal like this ever again…

The gnomes held the three brunets tightly for Gideon, and the kid approached them with an evil grin.

"I have to admit it, Pines, I am impressed by your creativity! How did you ever-"

Dipper continued struggling against the gnomes' tiny hands. He was so focused on escaping that he didn't notice when the Journal fell out of his pocket.

"Dipper!" Sebastian did though, and his face paled when he saw the Journal on the floor.

The boy noticed what happened and made a worried face. "Oh no!"

Gideon noticed their interaction and approached them with surprise. "No! Could it be?! Is it?"

Both male Pines started struggling even harder. They needed to get the journal, they couldn't let Gideon have the Journal!

The younger evil boy picked it up and started flipping through the pages before laughing. "Of course! It all makes sense! The one place I'd never think to look! You had it the whole time! And to think I actually considered you a threat!" He mocked Dipper and flicked his nose.

"No! Give it back!"

"NO, NO, NO! GIDEON, THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Every victory you had was because of your precious book!"

"Give it back or I'll-" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Gideon interrupted him.

"Or you'll what, boy? You'll what? Huh? Huh? No muscles. No brains. Face it! You're nothin' without this!" He waved a hand dismissively and turned around. "Bye bye forever, y'all!" He blew the whistle and the gnomes carried them away, screaming.

"NOOO!" Seb and his niblings screamed, watching Gideon holding the Journal in front of his huge statue. Was that McGucket?

"Let us go, you disgusting pests!" Seb snarled and the gnomes holding him dropped him to the floor abruptly. The twins were let go much gentler and then the gnomes started scrambling away in all fours.

Dipper sat down on the floor with a sad expression while his uncle and Mabel paced.

"Next time, do your own dirty work, come on boys!" Jeff shouted and squirrels jumped into his pants before he left the humans alone.

"I can't believe we lost the fucking Journal!" Sebastian raged and threw a ball of fire to a tree that started burning. "Gideon has two journals now, are you fucking kidding me?! He is going to destroy the world and-"

Dipper sighed sadly and hugged his knees close to his chest. "I'm sorry…"

Seb stopped mid-ranting and looked at his sad nephew. He crouched next to him and enveloped him in a hug. "No, baby, this isn't your fault…Sh…" He rubbed his back as Dipper sniffed to hold back his tears.

"I messed up everything, I should have been more careful…"

Mabel sat down next to his brother and patted his knee. "Don't worry, we can try again! We will get back, Dip Dot"

"No…" Dipper sighed and stood up. "That's it. The bus should be here soon…"

Seb's eye widened for a second before he looked down, remembering the deal. They failed, they had to leave…

"What? No!" Mabel sniffed. "Dipper, Uncle Seb, don't give up! You always have a plan!"

"No! The journal always has a plan! Think about it, Mabel, Gideon was right! The only courageous or cool things I've ever done have been because of that journal. Without it, I can't help you, or Uncle Seb, or anyone! Uncle Seb can't take care of us anymore and before we mess things up even more we should leave…"

Mabel looked at her uncle with her eyes bright with tears and hugged him by the waist. "There's gotta be something we can do…?"

"I'm sorry, Shooting Star…We made a deal…" Seb pulled his nephew closer to him and hugged both of them tightly.

' _I can't believe that kid won…'_

-.—

With their spirits on the ground, the Pines returned to Soos' grandma's house to get the twins' bags eat something (which Seb paid because he didn't want to bother Mrs. Ramirez any longer) and then he took them to the bus station.

Wendy, Candy and Grenda were informed the twins were leaving so they went to the station to say bye to their friends.

"I can't believe you are leaving" Candy whimpered and hugged her friend who like her, had tears in her eyes.

"Bus 52, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard" The announced said and the twins got in. They went to the back of the bus and looked out the window to see their Uncle.

"I'm sorry, kids...It's for the best"

The bus started moving and Seb turned around with tears in his eye as Wendy waved sadly and Candy and Grenda hugged each other.

Seb went back to Soos' house and threw himself face first to the couch. They were gone…He lost his niblings and everything was Gideon's fault! He wasn't blaming Pinetree, but now Gideon had two Journals and it was really dangerous. Who knew what things that crazy child could do with them?!

He looked at the pin on his hand that Gideon had put on his vest yesterday and sighed.

' _Are you going to sulk for all eternity? I remind you that you don't have that kind of lifespan so move your ass and do something about it if it affects you so much!'_

The blond lifted his eye patch after checking no one was around and looked at the Shack through one of the triangles drawn there. The only bad thing about this powers was that it acted like a telescope, he couldn't really hear what was happening unless he used even more energy and he couldn't risk passing out or bleeding until passing out. He would scare Mrs. Ramirez if she found her.

He skipped from triangle to triangle until he spotted Gideon running into the living room. He shifted from triangle to have a better view and saw him putting Journal 3 next to Journal 2. The face the kid made told Sebastian something was wrong, so after Bill2 shouted at him for being so weak and pathetic, he pulled himself out of body for the second time in the weak and with a bit of concentration, he appeared in the room, in front of the triangle he had been seeing through.

"Stop insulting me, demon" Seb hissed at the triangle who raised his arms defeated.

"-of them?!" Gideon exclaimed "But where is journal number one?!" He hit the table angrily. "I must have all three for the power to be unlocked! But where could I-" The child's eyes widened as a sudden realization hit him. "Dipper! He must know where it is! He gave me the third one and kept the first for himself!" He ripped out some of his hair as he shrieked. "I can't let him leave Gravity Falls!" He ran out of the room as Seb observed in shock but with mild amusement. He thought Dipper had the journal, what an idiot! What was he going to do, call the bus station?!

He floated outside phasing through the walls and found Gideon standing in the yard, shouting at someone working on his statue. "You there!"

Seb watched the person lift up their welding helmet and realized it really was Glasses! Why was he working for Gideon?! Was he craz-Oh, haha, right.

"Is it ready?!" Gideon demanded and McGucket smiled and laughed.

"Ready?! Ready what?!" Seb exclaimed and Bill2 rolled his eye.

"Do you think I know?!"

"He he he! Only one way to find out!" McGucket pulled down a lever on the statue which was actually made of metal and the robot started glowing.

_What the hell!_

Gideon ran inside the robot and Seb gaped in shock.

"HEY! MOVE!" Bill2 snapped his fingers in front of his face and Seb shook his head. Both of them quickly went through the robot to see the insides. They had entered into some sort of computer room which had a control panel, a chair with Gideon's telepathy star on it and lots of screens showing everyone in town.

"So that's how that little shit knows about everyone…" Seb mused.

"Hey, kid! Didn't Star boy give pins to everyone in this stupid town?" Bill2 said and Seb's eyes widened in realization.

"Those were cameras!" Oh, this was gold! He needed to tell everyone!

The robot shook as it started moving and Seb looked at Bill2, who was looking at him with a bored eye-expression. Seb got out of the robot and saw it pushing the Gideonland sign into the ground and walking away.

The cameras weren't important right now! He was going after his niblings!

Sebastian cried when he forced himself to teleport back to Soos's house and went into his body once again. He gasped for air, but soon started coughing due to the lack of air in his lungs and because he was choking with the blood coming out of his nose. He had never used that much energy to teleport his ghost-self before, he didn't know it affected his body too…He was so tired…

' _DON'T SLEEP!'_

He opened his eyes once again because Bill2 was right! He had to reach the kids! Gideon was going to hurt them! Panicking, he lifted his head and stumbled into the kitchen to grab a piece of cloth to put over his nose to stop the blood.

Poor Abuelita screamed when she entered into the kitchen and saw a trail of blood on the floor leading to Seb. "Are you alright, Sebastián?"

"Yes, yes!" The blond smiled widely at her with his blood-covered face and she paled. Seb splashed water on his face to clean the rest of the blond and dried it with his sleeve.

"I was gonna make tea…" She mumbled.

"No, thanks! I have to save my niblings and kick a 10yr old ass!" Seb shouted as he ran to the door. "I'll clean the blood later, thank you!"

Mrs. Ramirez sighed and tiredly went back to her room. "Estoy muy vieja para soportar niños locos…*"

-.—

Seb drove fast, trying to spot the Gideon bot that must be going after the bus. That thing was gigantic, it shouldn't be so hard to see, right?!

He was almost close to the town border when he saw the trees shaking. He looking ahead of him and there it was! The robot had jumped out of nowhere! And it was chasing the bus!

"Kids!"

He had his eyepatch up and while he drove, he tried to locate any triangles in the bus at the same time.

' _We are going to die! Don't split your attention!'_

"I can multitask AHAHAHA!" Sebastian laughed madly when he found one triangle and looked inside the bus. The kids were fine, just scared! And the driver was Soos! Yes! That was so relieving to know!

He returned his whole sight to the road and screamed when the robot put a hand to block the way of the bus. Soos was forced to turn around abruptly and smashed through 'Road Close' sign. Seb turned the wheel all the way to the left and followed them, wondering why the road was closed to begin with.

His grin turned into a grimace when he saw the bus stopping abruptly and turning a few times before barely stopping on the border of the cliff. He quickly pushed the brakes himself and got out of the car.

"KIDS!" He screamed, noticing that one wheel wasn't on land so they weren't able to move. The twins saw him by the window and smiled widely despite their dangerous situation.

"Uncle Seb!" The shouted from inside the bus.

He grew his second pair of arms to pull the bus but before he could even make them longer, the ground under him shook and he turned around, seeing the Gideon-bot coming right in front of him.

' _Are you going to let him hurt those kids?! Those are YOUR family! No one can hurt what is YOURS!_ '

Sebastian screamed in anger and his eyes turned black. He quickly completed his transformation and floated in front of the robot's face.

"Move, demon!" The robot shouted with Gideon's voice and Seb growled, showing off his yellow teeth leaking a black substance. Gideon moved to punch the annoying blond but Sebastian just grew another pair of yellow arms from his back and stopped his fist.

" **Leave my family alone!"**  Seb had grown to be almost half the size of the robot and used the robot's fist to make it punch itself in the face. The impact was so hard the robot fell backwards, shaking the ground.

Sebastian ripped off the bus' ceiling with his third pair of arms but he couldn't see his niece or nephew inside.

"Mr. Pines! There!" Soos pointed to the bridge and Seb growled. The twins had jumped to the bridge to escape, only to realize the bridge had a dead end.

However, Gideon also knew that and jumped on the bridge after the Pines. That demon wanted to keep him from getting the Journals! He was going to hurt him! He always knew Sebastian was a demon! He knew it!

" **KIDS!"** Sebastian smiled when he saw his niblings and they smiled relieved.

"Uncle Seb!"

He started shrinking when Dipper suddenly shouted. "What out!"

Before Seb could do anything, he was grabbed by his back arms and slammed against the opposite side of the cliff by Gideon, who punched him in his chest. Seb luckily didn't lose his transformation, but he was a bit dizzy. He had never being transformed this long after all.

The twins cowered from the robot who was advancing towards them. "Tell me! Where is Journal 1?!"

"Journal 1?" The twins looked at him confused.

"Don't play games with me, boy!" Gideon-bot punched the cliff, causing rocks to fall really close to the twins.

"Aahh!"

Sebastian stood up and with his six hands in fire, he dug his claws into the metal, burning it as he pulled the robot away from them.

" **They don't have the journal, asshole! Leave them alone!"** Sebastian flew to look at the robot's eyes and was about to punch its head, but he was weaker than when he started, so Gideon quickly caught his hands with one hand and with the other he started strangling him.

Seb screamed in a deep voice and started clawing and burning the metal hand holding him, but the lack of oxygen wasn't helping. Seb's body let go of the transformation and his body and bones abruptly pieced themselves together, making him gasp in pain.

"Stay there, demon!" He threw him to the cliff where the bus was and Seb fell to the floor, gasping as his hurt body fixed itself.

"Mr. Pines, are you ok?!" Soos was by his as soon as he touched the ground. Seb wasn't thinking about him though, he knew his body would fix.

"The kids…" He whispered.

"We already told you that we don't have the journal! What do you even want with these journals anyway?!"

Gideon grabbed the twins in each hand and Dipper started hitting the burnt metal angrily. "Let go of her! You are a monster!"

"Ha ha ha! Me?! The monster! The only monster here is your Uncle! Neither of you are heroes! You are pathetic!" Gideon threw the brunet away and Dipper landed on the other side of the cliff, hitting his head with rock.

"Once I find the final journal I'll rule this town! With you as my queen!" Gideon laughed and started walking away with Mabel still in his hand.

"Dipper! Uncle Seb! Help me! HELP!"

Seb tried to stand, but he couldn't yet. He needed to stand up though! His-His niece! She was-was in danger! And Dipper! Dipper was hurt! He-He had to-

"Mr. Pines, look!" Soos, who was watching everything with a mix of horror and awe shouted, and when Seb looked up, he saw Dipper jumping off the cliff.

"No! Dipper!" He raised a hand to catch him with his mind, but he was too tired for that. Luckily for everyone, Gideon turned his head at Dipper's war cry and the brunet boy broke in the robot through one of the eyes.

Seb painfully sat up and nervously watched the robot move, kicking and punching, but also getting kicked and punched. Dipper was fighting Gideon!

He smiled, already feeling better, when he saw the robot punching itself and he laughed. Soos and Sebastian cheered at Dipper who was clearly kicking Gideon's butt, but their laughter stopped when Dipper gave the last punch.

The robot's head started turning around so much that the metallic Gideon stumbled. With one last step, the robot lost its balance and fell off the bridge.

"KIDS!" Soos shouted but his boss screamed even louder.

"NOOOOO!" Sebastian stood up and threw himself off the bridge, making Soos grimace.

"Oh dude!"

As he quickly fell to the ground, Seb transformed himself once again and used his arms to land safely on the ground. The robot fell meters away from him, making the ground shake like a tiny earthquake and creating a blue explosion anyone in town could see. The robot was completely destroyed, even on fire, but Seb couldn't care less.

"Kids! MABEL! DIPPER!" Sebastian went back to normal as soon as his feet touched the ground and he screamed, scanning the place desperately for any sign of his niblings.

His brown eye welled up with tears and he let out a broken sob and a cough, he was going to be hoarse for a while after screaming so much. "Kiiddss!" That didn't stop him from continuing calling them.

Suddenly, he spotted a shadow slowly descending from the skies. The dust dissipated and Seb gave the biggest smile he could when he saw it was the kids! Mabel was holding Dipper as she grabbed her grappling hook with her free hand.

"Grappling Hook! Told you it will come in handy!" Mabel shouted happily and the blond ran to meet his niblings. He didn't even allow them to touch the ground because he pulled them into a hug.

"KIDS! YOU'RE OK! OH DAMN IT! YOU SCARED ME!" The man cried as he held his bruised but smiling niblings.

"Uncle Seb!" They laughed and hugged him back. "Uncle Seb! You managed to stay as a cool monster and punched Gideon! That was amazing!" Mabel shouted and Seb put them on the floor.

"Not as amazing as your grappling hook!" Seb ruffled her hair.

"But not as amazing as Dipper defeating that robot!" She exclaimed, she punched her brother on the shoulder who accidentally moved a broken piece of metal.

"Hey! My journal!" Dipper bent over to pick it up and Mabel hugged her Uncle once again, happy this was over. The blond smiled at her but it was there, in that precise moment, that she noticed his eye patch had moved a bit in all the commotion, revealing something yellow under it.

She frowned a bit, wanting to ask about it, but she remembered her dad mentioned NOT to mention his eye because his uncle didn't like talking about it. So instead, she pointed to his eyepatch and smiled kindly. "Let me fix that" She moved his eyepatch to the right place and Seb gaped.

Gideon came out of the robot,dizzy and in pain and Seb growled at him.

"Ok, that's it! I'm going to fry you!" His arms caught on fire and the boy hid back in the robot. Before Seb could do something though, the cops arrived and lots of people and cars started parking around them, including the reporters. He angrily made the fire disappear.

"Is this the thing that exploded?"

"What's going on?"

"What is that? It's over here!"

The white-haired child poked his head out of the robot again and saw the cops running towards him, so he decided to play victim.

"Gideon! Oh, good heavens! What on earth happened here?!" Durland asked worriedly and gently took him out of the robot.

"It was the Pines twins and their mean, mean uncle!"

"Ugh, this guy…" Blubs mumbled when he saw it was the crazy blond.

"They tried to attack me and blow up my statue with dynamites! Arrest 'em!" Gideon hugged Blubs.

"What?!" The twins shouted.

The townsfolk nodded in agreement and glared at the small family. Blubs and Durland pulled out handcuffs and approached the Pines, who started walking backwards.

"Officers, he's lying!" Dipper said. "He almost killed us!" He accused, pointing at the white-haired boy.

"It's not true!" Gideon pouted and made puppy eyes. "That man is a monster! You have to chain him and lock him away!"

"Stop it, butthead! Our uncle is not a monster, you are!" Mabel growled.

"Sorry kids, but we trust Gideon" Blubs shrugged. "And nothing short of a miracle would ever change our-"

"WAIT!" Seb exclaimed and started laughing madly. "I know it! The screens!" He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it! That was their ticket to get back the Shack!

Everyone, including the twins, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just listen to me! You guys all think this kid here is so perfect and honest!" He smiled dumbly and made a high pitched voice with a bad accent. 'Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon!' But he is a fraud! He is lying to you all!"

"It's a lie!" Gideon stomped his foot on the ground.

"He's more honest than you!" Blubs crossed his arms over his chest. "And he isn't crazy"

"Yeah! And he's psychic too!" Durland shouted. "And have magical special effects!"

Seb raised a hand and pulled off a panel of the robot, revealing the secret room he had seen. "How's this for psychic? Bam!" He pointed at it with a huge grin. "Take a good look! And for the record, the 'special effects' are MINE! Not from this little sucker's!"

The people started approaching the screens and gaped when they recognized themselves on them.

"Wait a minute, is that ME?" Susan exclaimed, lifting her bad eye to see better. On one of the Tvs, she saw herself pouring coffee on an omelet. "The secret ingredient to my coffee omelet is coffee!"

"And me!" Toby shouted pointing at him at the doctor's. "I can verify that that birthmark is indeed disgusting" The doctor said and Toby cheered.

As the townsfolk recognized themselves, pointing at the screens, the twins looked at their uncle with a grin.

"Uncle Seb how did you know about this?!" Dipper asked excited.

"Oh, I know lots of things!" The blond gave him a smirk, showing off his pointy white teeth, and then looked back at the crowd, missing how Mabel frowned a little bit at his choice of words.

"That's right! These pins are actually hidden cameras!" Seb grinned and pulled out the pin from his pocket. "Your dear Mr. Mystery just solved the case! Who's the fraud now?!"

Everyone threw their pins to the floor and glared at Gideon, who laughed nervously.

"Gideon, we gave you our trust..." Durland sniffed with teary eyes.

"You LIED to us!" Manly Dan shouted and everyone started advancing towards the kid.

"Please, I... It's not what it looks like!" Gideon backed away until his back hit one part of his robot. "What are you gonna do with me?!"

"Burn him! Burn him!" The Pines chanted with smiles on their faces, but the townsfolk turned to look at Tyler, who was standing next to Gideon, expectantly.

"Tyler?" Durland asked, but everyone already knew the answer.

The man sniffed and wiped his tears. "Get 'im... Get 'im!"

Blubs looked at the boy wearing a blue suit. "Lil' Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud…" He took off his glasses. "-and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs"

The Pines grinned when Durland put the tiny handcuffs on Gideon, who shouted.

"Wha-No!"

Seb ran to open the door of the police car and stopped Durland. "Hey, just one more thing!"

He picked him up by a leg and started shaking him hardly as if he was a barman shaker, making all the stuff he was holding fall down to the floor, including his deed and-and Journal 2!

Seb picked it up and looked charmingly at the cameras recording everything. "I think this belongs to me!" He posed when they started taking photos.

"No! No! Watch the hair! You can't do this to me! Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!" Gideon continued screaming until he was gone from view, and everyone crowded around the Pines, who waving excitedly at the crowd despite their bruises. Seb picked up his niece and sat her on his shoulder as he gave his little nephew a gentle nudge.

"There you have it. Local hero Sebastian Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town, Sebastian?" Shandra put the microphone closer to the family and they laughed.

"The Mystery Shack is back, kid!"

-.—

The first thing Mabel did when they went back home was hug her pig who almost tackled her to the floor.

"Waddles! Oh I missed you so, so much!"

Dipper and Sebastian started kicking everything from the Gleeful's out the house, but Seb kept his stolen painting just because he could.

' _Uhh, you are bad!' Bill2 laughed._

As it was late, the reconstruction of the Shack would start tomorrow, right now, the only thing they wanted was to get a nice warm shower (sans Dipper) and get a good night sleep.

The twins called their parents, telling them they got the Shack because their Uncle handled everything like the responsible adult he was, and they would stay with him for the rest of the summer under his responsible care. Of course Seb was showing them papers of what they had to say so they didn't accidentally mention his powers, but almost everything was from them.

The put blankets on the living room in front of the fireplace and had a sleepover there because their rooms were still empty. The best thing was burning Gideon's clothes in the fireplace. They slept warm and cozy that night.

The next day was a busy day. Wendy and Soos happily came to help repair the sign and the destroyed walls, they liked working there; they didn't want to leave.

"A little bit to the right, Pinetree! There! Perfect!" Seb exclaimed when the 'S' from Shack was nailed it.

"You have powers, Uncle Seb, why don't you do it yourself?" Dipper asked and Seb laughed.

"But you are better slaves and I love you!"

The four people repairing the roof rolled their eyes. Sebastian Pines…

The blond pulled out his phone and played a song which he quickly started singing. "We'll meet agaainn! Don't know where! Don't know wheeennn! But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"

He made everyone float down to the ground when they finished fixing the roof and hugged them tightly, giggling like a little boy. He was so happy everything turned out so fine! He had kept Journal 2 and hid it in his bag when they went to Soos' house to pick up their bags, but he didn't have time to go to the basement.

Tonight. Tonight was the night he was going to REALLY start working.

"Keep smiling through just like yooouuu always doo! Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds faarr awaayyy!"

He let the song play and everyone entered to eat a well-deserved lunch before the costumers came. They had never seen so many people in the Gift Shop or in his store! It was as if doing good deeds actually brought good things to you! Who knew?!

Many people were buying his clothes, others were even asking for autographs!

"Oh! Hahaha! Thank you! Sure, I'll sign that for ya, kid!" He wrote down his name and drew a small triangle with an eye on it. More eyes meant seeing more.

They worked hard all morning and by noon, the twins were finally free to unpack their toys, clothes and in Mabel's case, her posters.

Seb knocked softly and when he heard the 'Come in', he pushed the door open.

"Hi Uncle Seb!" The girl waved.

"Everything's fine over here?" Seb smiled and sat down on Dipper's bed.

"Yup! All of my favorite moldy spots on the ceiling are still there! Even you, Daryl!" The girl pointed at a green mold on the roof and Seb made a mental note to clean the attic a little bit.

Dipper grabbed his Journal and after looking at his twin, he said. "Uncle Seb…Mabel and I have been talking and…We think we need to discuss a few things"

Seb nodded slowly and nervously casted a look at Mabel. The girl smiled. She hadn't said anything to Dipper about what she saw. If her uncle wasn't comfortable with his eye or whatever was under his eyepatch then she shouldn't force him. She wasn't a bully, she wasn't like those dumb kids who bothered Dipper at school.

"Ok, um…Uncle Seb, you know about the Journals, you know their true nature but you don't want to tell us about them"

The blond-brunet's eye widened and he looked at Dipper in shock. "I-I don't know what you are talking about…" He laughed nervously. "I knew about the Journals when you showed it to me!"

"Liar!" Dipper laughed and threw himself over his Uncle. Mabel giggled and joined her brother to crush their Uncle.

"GAH!" Seb cried but didn't do anything to push them away.

"You know about them! You mentioned the Author! And you also said they were dangerous! There is a reason Gideon wanted them and we want to know what you know!"

Seb sighed and looked at the mold on the roof. "Dipper…"

"We won't let you go until you tell us" The child declared.

' _They will find out, Sebastian…Tell them, more hands means less time working!'_

_No, no, it is too dangerous…_

"Uncle Seb, you always try to grab the Journal, we always see you" Mabel insisted this time. "There must be a reason for that" The girl gave him a smug smile and Seb groaned.

"Ok, ok, you got me…" He could give them the truth…but…modified. No one said that was wrong, right? "I'll be honest you two, but please, get off me, I can't breathe"

The twins moved off their uncle and the man sat cross legged next to them. "Ok…I-I have known for a while that this town is weird, that the forest is dangerous and full of weird creatures…I told you, remember?"

The twins nodded eagerly, wanting to hear more.

"The thing is that…that I came to this town…I-I am in this town…because I am looking for the Author, Dipper, just like you, and much before than you actually"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other gaping before looking at their uncle with shocked expressions.

' _Here it comes! Brace yourself!'_

"WHAT?!" Dipper shrieked. "You are looking for THE Author?! And you thought it was a good idea to hide this from us because…?!"

"Kids, this is something important"

"But we can be really helpful!" Mabel exclaimed and Dipper nodded eagerly.

"Uncle Seb, if you had told us about this we could have worked together to find him and decipher codes and clues! We can be a team right now! Don't you trust us?!"

Seb ruffled both their curly hairs and grinned. "Of course I do, but…I didn't want you to get hurt helping me or something. We have had enough problems as it is, don't you think?"

"We promise to be careful!" The twins exclaimed at unison.

"I don't know…If I need help I'll ask you ok?" Seb sighed relieved when his niblings nooded in agreement.

"Dipper, well, now that you actually know I use the Journals, I need to borrow it, ok? Just a few days to check it myself and see if there is something useful"

_There was something useful in there, REALLY useful that I would use tonight!_

"But I can help you with it" Dipper offered and his Uncle gently pried the journal off his tiny fingers.

"If there's something interesting or important, you two will be the first people to know, ok?" He smiled and stood up, trying to act as calmly and collected as possible. He wanted to scream, to kick stuff, burn trees out of pure excitement. HE HAD THE JOURNAL IN HIS HANDS! HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!

"Ok" Dipper pouted and watched his Uncle leave with his Journal.

Sebastian ran away and went to his room to hide Journal 3 with Journal 2. Those two were waiting for their grand moment and he was decided to get them reunited with the oldest of them, Journal 1. He had to smile a bit at that. The journals were brothers…and they were getting reunited tonight… Just like his triplets will be soon…

-.-

It was late at night and the Pines slept soundly on their beds…all except certain dyed blond. Seb sneaked into the Gift Shop holding the two books under his arm and entered the secret code to open the candy machine. He went down the stairs and after entering another code, which were the alchemical symbols for composition, pulverize, digestion, and fusion (His brother was such a nerd!) and he pressed the 'down' button. The elevator opened, but it was no surprise. The way to the lab was something Seb had learnt by heart. He had been doing this for 13 years…

He pulled off his eyepatch when he arrived and sat down on his chair in the control panel. He opened a little secret compartment and pulled out Journal 1.

"I can't believe it…After all of these years…" Seb put the three Journals together, tearing up at seeing them "I found them…I found them all…" He said to himself. He opened them in the blueprint page and put them together.

With the three of them, everything made sense! Yes! Everything was there! He wiped his tears, ignored Bill2's mocking, and started typing down the codes and instructions written in the three Journals.

Suddenly, the cold dead metallic structure that had been mocking him with its silence for years lit up, the little blue light bulbs turned on like Christmas decorations.

"IT WORKED!" Sebastian scrambled out of his chair and opened the door to the Portal Room. He stared at the machine, still not believing this was really happening! And pushed the large lever in front of the portal. The machine crackled with large burst of electricity sending beams of blue light in every direction and finally, after almost giving the blond a heart attack when it went dark for a second, it turned on definitely; a bright white light emanating front its central hole and blowing a soft breeze of air at Seb.

The blond admired the light of the portal with a huge smile and laughed, he laughed so hard he started tearing up. "Don't worry guys, soon we will meet again…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So! FIRST PART OF DEMON UNDER THE EYEPATCH DONEEEE! NOW THE REAL SHIT COMES! As you now know, Seb told dipper about his plans, but he still doesnt think anything bad about his uncle. He will try insisting more on getting to help though and we know seb has LOTS of patience xD.
> 
> Please review, you feed me with those, leave kudos and see ya next chapter! Where our fav smol Pines will battle the undead! ;)


	14. Fighting with zombies is fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! SO! MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW AND I WORKED HARD TO GET THIS FOR YOU BEFORE IT, BECAUSE ON MONDAY I'm starting college again *cries forever* Of course I'll never abandon this, I survived a semester writing both his life and this one, I can do it again :D Please enjoy! As always, drawings on deviantart if you want to comment or click on favorites ;)

The portal was glowing bright in front of the blond, emitting such a strong blue light that it was going through the walls and reaching the twins' bedroom. He just hoped they wouldn't wake up. Seb stared with pride at the portal. He did it! He actually did it!

"Thirteen years and I am so close to finding them! It won't have to take 30 years to bring them back!" Seb squealed. "This is it, my greatest achievement!" Seb glanced down at himself and sighed. "And I'm in Pj's…"

The machine spouted out some electric beams that hit him in the shoulder and Seb jumped startled when he saw fire on his shoulder. He patted himself on the shoulder to get rid of the fire. His fire didn't burn him, this was real fire and it could hurt!

"Haha, I like this!" He ran back to the control panel and looking at the Journal's instructions, he flipped some switches. The action made a screen appear above him that started giving him readouts of the portal.

"If I finally pull this off, it'll all have been worth it…" He sat down on his chair and looked at the pictures of his niblings, both the twins and Dillon.

"No…I'm sorry Dipper but I have come this far! I can't have anyone slowing me down…" He would have to continue lying to him, but he had been lying his whole life, what would be different now?

"No. I can't let anyone catch me now" He pulled out a six-fingered glove, wore it in his right hand and smiled at how it fixed perfectly. He pulled down the 'Max. Power' lever which was covered in cobwebs, and had to shield his eyes when the machine was powered up, releasing a blinding white light.

Seb yawned softly and waited until the light stabilized. He glanced at Journal 3 and sighed. Dipper would be asking for it sure, he was sure, that kid was stubborn and he really like his Journal. Before he went to upstairs, he gave one last happy look at the only chance to bring back his brothers.

"Please, hold on a little longer, guys…I'm really close to getting you back…"

He took Journal 3 with him and went to his bedroom, eager to sleep in his bed after sleeping on a hard mattress for 2 days and one day on the floor.

Unknown to Sebastian, the portal had started emitting a powerful signal to a secret government base and two men were sitting in front of a screen, staring at the sound waves.

"See there! There it is again!" One of them said, and the older agent hummed.

"We haven't seen readings like this for thirteen years"

"Is it coming from deep space?" The agent started zooming in on the screen. "An enemy weapon site?" He zoomed in a few more times and a red dot was marked on Oregon.

"Just as I suspected. Gentlemen! We're going to Gravity Falls"

-.-

Sebastian and the kids had a busy day after their first night sleeping on their beds. The Grand-Re opening of the Mystery Shack was tomorrow and they had to have everything ready! Seb taught them how to use a hammer and other important tools and they helped repair the rest of the broken structures, as well as helping giving ideas for new dumb attractions.

Seb kept the twins busy the whole day. If it wasn't helping cleaning, it was painting, or attending the tourists, or going into town to buy food. He didn't want to talk with Dipper about the Journals yet, he needed to focus and Dipper's squeaky excited voice was something he didn't need right now, not when he was still working on turning on the portal completely.

At night, after the tired twins went to sleep without even complaining, he tucked them in their beds, kissed their foreheads, and ran to his office.

He knew he couldn't keep Journal 3 for much, so he photocopied every single page, related to the portal or not. He had noticed Ford left tiny coded messages in the papers so it was important to have everything. The blond yawned and was about to change the page when an oink startled him. He turned around and saw Waddles there, staring at him curiously.

' _He saw! Abort mission! Kill the snitch!'_

"You didn't see anything, pig" Seb threatened. "Go back to the kids' room, shoo!" He waved a hand, and as if the animal could understand him, Waddles grunted softly and marched back to the attic.

With photocopied Journal 3 and original Journal 3, he went to the basement to continue working. He didn't stay awake much longer though. Like the twins, he had been working all day and his weak meat sack required sleep.

' _Ugh, human basic necessities are so dumb'_

Seb woke up with his alarm clock beeping on his face, signaling the arrival of the day. The man groaned and stretched, feeling his body aching for the uncomfortable position he fell asleep in. He wiped his dry drool from his face and went upstairs, still half asleep but completely sure he was carrying Journal 3 and was wearing his eye patch

"It's showtime" He mumbled.

-.—

He wore a nice suit for the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack. The twins also got ready for the special occasion, Mabel was wearing a nice watermelon sweater and Dipper even took a bath!

Sebastian and his niblings stood up on the Gift Shop's counter, smiling at the townsfolk and tourists who were waiting for them to speak.

"Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!" Seb grinned and all the guests cheered for him.

Seb pulled out a Gideon doll from behind the counter and showed it to the public. "We're here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk Li'l Gideon!"

"Booo!" Everyone shouted and Seb put his six-fingered hand on his chest with a humble expression.

"Please…Please…BOO HARDER!" He grinned, showing off his fangs and laughing when the people obeyed him.

He made the doll catch on fire and everyone cheered as it was consumed and turned into dust. "But I didn't catch that porkchop all alone. These two nuisances deserve SOME of the glory!" He playfully rubbed Dipper's hat and Mabel elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Okay, okay! Most of the glory in fact! These kids are amazing! Cheer for the twins!" Seb shouted and the tourists started clapping and cheering, making the two children blush slightly.

Toby approached the Pines holding a cinder block and pointed it at them. "Smile for the camera!"

'Ugh, this guy…'

"Your camera's a cinder block, Toby" Seb deadpanned and Toby sighed sadly.

"I just wanna be a part of things..."

Shandra smiled at the Pines and pointed at her cameraman. "Smile for a REAL camera"

Mabel giggled. "Everybody say 'Something stupid!'"

The male Pines grinned and immediately obeyed. This was something every Pines did and it was proved. Mabel poked her fingers in her cheeks, Seb squashed his cheeks and stuck his tongue out while Dipper pretended to choke himself.

"Something stupid!" They said and the photo was taken while everyone laughed good-heartedly at them.

Seb looked at the crowd again and hugged his niece closer to him. "Hey guys, as part of this girl's brilliant ideas, there will be an after-party tonight at eight, don't forget to come!" He showed them the poster.

Mabel grabbed her karaoke machine and pulled it on the counter. "We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people! Light! Music! Enchantment!" She blew confetti out of her hand and Seb tilted his head confused.

Where did she get that confetti?

"And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha!" She squealed, pulling out the drawing she did where the three of them were wearing special costumes and everything.

Seb grinned excitedly while Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know about that…"

"Haha! Too late, Pinetree! I wrote our names on the list! It's happening! Yes!" He high-sixed his niece and Dipper groaned.

Wendy entered to the Gift Shop blowing an air horn. "Buy a ticket, people! You know you don't have anything going on in your lives! I'm talking to you, Pizza Guy! Don't lame out on me!"

The tourists followed Wendy outside to buy their tickets and the Pines and Soos stayed inside.

Seb smiled happily, jumped from the counter and leaned against it. "Can you believe, kids? The town loves us! We finally got that ugly Gideon smell out of the carpet. Everything is finally going how I want it!"

Dipper smiled a bit and then looked up at his Uncle. "Hey, Uncle Seb! Now that we have a moment, I've been meaning to ask you if you find any useful information about the Author!" He had read that Journal until he knew it by heart, but like Sebastian said, he had been investigating since before, so maybe he knew more about it than him.

"Eh..." Seb coughed nervously and shook his head. "No, Pinetree, sorry. There was nothing there…Here" He pulled out the red book from the counter and handed it to the kid.

"Wait, you're just gonna give it to me?" Dipper had wanted to talk about his theories to his Uncle, but it seemed the blond wasn't interesting in discussing about the supernatural with him…

"What else do you want, Pinetree? A kiss on the cheek?" He smiled and the boy shook his head.

"I... I gotta go!" Dipper grabbed Mabel by the wrist and took her to the attic.

"I wouldn't mind a kiss on the cheek" Soos grinned and Seb deadpanned.

"Haha, not happening" He patted his shoulder. "Watch the Shop for me"

"Where are you going?" Soos asked as his boss walked to the 'Only employees' door. "You will spy on the twins, no?"

"Hahaha, you know me really well, kid!" Seb saluted before making his way to the attic. He sat a few meters away from the closed door and pulled himself out of his body so he could enter to the room.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bill2 asked bored and Seb rolled his brown and blue eyes.

"Because I think Dipper suspects something and I need to know what he is thinking! Now shush!" They phased through the door and Seb floated cross-legged on the air, watching the kids talk. Dipper had turned Mabel's stuffed animals around, pull down the screen on the window and turned on his lamp. What a paranoid boy, gosh.

"Mabel, we've gotta talk. I think Uncle Seb is hiding something from us…I-I think that he had found something, but he doesn't want to tell us"

"But he said we would know if he discovered something. I trust him" Mabel smiled and if Seb had been in his body, he would have blushed.

Dipper hummed and shook his head. "Listen. Almost losing my journal made me realize that I'm halfway through the summer, and still no closer to figuring out the big mysteries of Gravity Falls! Gideon almost destroyed the town to get his hands on this journal. But why?" The kid started pacing up and down, thinking, unaware his uncle was right there listening. "Who wrote it? I know Uncle Seb knows about the Author! What happened to all the other journals? What was Bill talking about when he said 'everything was going to change'?"

He looked at his sister who was staring at him with a slight confused expression. "There's something HUGE going on right under our noses-"

"More like under your feet in the basement, but yeah, I agree with you" Seb nodded with a small smirk.

"And it's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it!" Dipper hit his palm with his fist. Maybe Uncle Seb thinks we aren't capable of helping, so if he prove him we are trustful and know what we are doing, he will start telling us what he knows!"

"You're awfully persistent, Pinetree…" Seb muttered.

"But, bro, you looked at that thing like, a bazillion times. There's nothing left to discover! Half the pages are blank, remember? Maybe Uncle Seb really didn't find anything…"

As Dipper flipped through the Journal's pages, he said "I-I just feel like I'm one puzzle piece away from figuring out everything…" If he solved the mystery of the Author before his Uncle he was going to prove him he worthy and trustful!

Mabel smiled and lifted up Waddles dressed as a detective. "Don't worry Dipper! Lord Mystery Ham is on the case! I play by me own rules! Wot? Wot?" She said with a fake British accent and pretending to be Waddles.

"I don't know why I tell you things…"

Seb floated away of the room and looked at Bill2. "Dipper knows too much"

"No, really? What did you expect?! You have told him too many things already! You should have stayed silent!" Bill2 slapped him and Seb gaped.

"Did you just-?!"

Both spirits stopped when they heard Soos shouting their name. "Hey, Mr. Pines, what's that code word I'm supposed to yell when I see a government vehicle?!"

Bill2 and Seb shared a panicked look before dived into his body. He took a mouthful of air and ran downstairs, almost falling face first to the floor when he stood up too fast and everything went dark for a second.

"If I'm arrested for some shit you did when I was young, I'll blame YOU!" Seb muttered to himself as he ran to the Gift Shop.

' _I'm you…? You will blame yourself?' Bill2 said, and Seb could feel him smiling. The little shit…_

He approached the window and when he saw two men wearing black suits coming out of the black car, he knew they were really from the Government. He closed the window nervously and ran to the intercom.

"LISTEN EVERYBODY! The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use brute force on the elderly!"

While the costumers left the shop, the twins appeared, they also heard the car, and ran towards their Uncle.

"Uncle Seb, what's happening?" Mabel asked and Dipper crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop"

Seb groaned and pulled his hair when the doorbell rang and a few knocks were heard. The blond-brunet sighed and went to open the door, smiling at the two deadpanning men there.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you?! Do you want key chains or-Ok, no, fuck this shit, what do you want?" He glared at them, feigning aggressiveness to cover how nervous he actually was.

The two agents showed their government I.D cards and didn't even flinch at the answer they got. The one with black hair spoke. "My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town"

"Activity!" Trigger repeated, pointed at Seb who blushed slightly.

He was cute, damn it!

_I have a thing for blonds, apparently..._

He had to shake his head to think clearly again. "Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking! We all know this place is just a tourist trap"

"So all the attractions are fake?" Trigger raised an eyebrow and Seb smirked.

"What can I say? I'm creative" he winked and it was Trigger's time to blush.

Powers didn't realize what was happening and continued talking. "I assure you I'm not joking. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor"

Seb laughed nervously but Powers continued deadpanning. "I don't understand that sound you're making with your mouth. Now if you'll excuse us we are conducting an investigation" He pushed past Seb and entered to the store, followed by Triggers who had gone silent.

Dipper saw the two men in the Shack and an idea popped in his mind. This was it! This was his chance to prove his Uncle he could help and be trustful! "Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?!"

' _Sebastian….'_

"That information is classified" Powers knelt down and continued talking. "-but yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is a conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town…We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery"

"Are you kidding me?! My Uncle and I are investigating the exact same thing! I found this journal in the woods which has almost all the answers and we are trying to solve a huge mystery, maybe it is connected! If we work together, we could crack the case, right Uncle Seb?!"

"If you have evidence of these claim, we should talk" Powers gave his card to Dipper who stared at it in awe.

' _SEBASTIAN!'_

"We could talk right now! Please, please. C-Come in! I have so much to show you!"

' _THE TINY HUMAN WILL RUIN EVERYTHING! DO SOMETHING!'_

Sebastian quickly ran to stand between the agents and his nephew and covered Dipper's mouth. "Haha! Sorry, gentlemen. My little nephew has as a really overactive imagination. And like, a sweating problem"

From her spot, Mabel laughed. "Haha! Zing!"

Dipper tried to take his Uncle's six-fingered hand off his mouth but it was impossible.

"Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. It sells more tickets you know?" Seb grinned and snapped his fingers from his free hand. Soos came carrying bumper stickers and funny antennaes and gave them to the agents.

Powers deadpanning, not understanding why it was funny, and said. "We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way…"

"Ye-Yeah, we are leaving" Triggers bumped into a shelf and knocked some bobbleheads to the floor. "I-I am confiscating this for evidence" He mumbled before following his partner.

Dipper licked his uncle's hand, who immediately let him go shrieking and the boy ran towards the door. "Wait! No, wait! He's lying! We got so much to talk about!"

Seb caught him by his vest and pulled him back. "Hey, hey! Dipper, what was all about?!"

"They said they are investigating the same thing we are, Uncle Seb!" The boy shouted. "Don't you see?! If we work together, we can solve more questions and find the Author!"

"They are  _cops_ , Mason!" Seb cried exasperated. "Even if one of them was cute-No Mabel, I won't ask him on a date-" Seb said raising a finger and Mabel closed her mouth. "-the last thing we need are cops in our party seeing our every movements! I am doing something important, I don't want their help or anyone's!" He snatched the card from the boy and leaned against the vending machine, closing it completely. "I'll confiscate it until you learn to behave like a normal boy"

"Uncle Sebastian! You don't understand!" The boy shouted and watched his uncle grab a box and putting the card there.

"And don't go talking to those agents" Seb said before opening the 'Employees Only' door to go to his bedroom.

Dipper growled and pulled at his hair. His Uncle wanted to work alone?! Fine! He was going to prove he could solve the mystery on his own before him!...Somehow…

"Ugh! That could've been my big break! We could have worked together but no! Sebastian Pines doesn't trust me to work with him!"

As he ranted, his sister gave a nervous smile and pulled the Journal from his hands. "Bro, maybe Uncle Seb is right about one thing… We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?" She opened the book on the zombies page and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna raise the dead. I just need a chance to show those agents my book! If Sebastian doesn't tell me what he found that is so important that Gideon almost killed us for it, then maybe they can"

"Trust me Dipper, the only book you'll need tonight is right here: Boop!" She pulled her  _'_ Karaoke Songs' book with a smile and handed it to him. The boy looked at it with a frown.

"I say kara–, you say –oke! Kara! Kara! Kara!" She raised her arms each time she said the word but her brother continued frowning. "I could do this all day"

-.-

The Pines, Soos and Wendy spent the afternoon preparing everything for the night and when it was done, they went to get ready for their party.

Seb combed his hair, washed his face, put on mascara, eyeliner, and tied his bowtie again. The suit he was wearing was one based in the suit he designed as a teen, but the colors were inversed: his vest was yellow and his jacket and bowtie were black.

He went to the kitchen and made jam and cheese sandwiches for the kids to eat. He was sure they were going to eat candies all night, but he knew what it was to starve until your stomach started eating itself; he didn't want to the kids to even feel a bit hungry.

"Wow, looking good, kid" Seb smiled at her niece's outfit when the twins came downstairs. She was totally dressed for the party: pink boots, emerald skirt and headband, purple sweater and musical notes earrings. She looked so adorable!

"Thanks! I had an outfit for Dip-Dot but he didn't want to wear it!"

"Aw, what a shame" Seb looked at his nephew and the boy rolled his eyes with a small smile, trying to act angry but failing. He was still a bit upset for their little argument earlier in the day, but it didn't stop him from saying 'Thank you' for the food, wash his dish when he was told or to obey when Seb asked him to go outside with Wendy (which was probably a plus) and put posters that would glow with a black light.

Mabel washed her dish too and ran outside excitedly, wanting to see how everything looked like.

Seb followed them outside and admired the decorations they had installed. He looked to his left and saw Soos carrying a bowl of nachos and putting it on a table.

He shrieked when he was shot with confetti and took a hand to his chest. "Shooting Star! Careful with that!" The girl was holding what looked like a pink weapon and Waddles was chewing on the mic.

"Well, the confetti cannon works!" She laughed and her uncle rolled his eye with a smile. Mabel gasped and threw the cannon to the floor. "Uncle Seb, look! The karaoke machine has all the best songs!  _'_ We Built This Township on Rock and Roll'! 'Danger Lane to Highway Town' 'Taking Over Midnight by &ndra! Uncle Seb we HAVE to sing that one!" She said, pulling the microphone from Waddle's mouth.

"Everyone will be marveled at our voices, kid! Trust me! We are the best singers!"

' _Oh triangles, you are so humble!'_

"Even if it wasn't true, Uncle Seb, karaoke is not about sounding good, it's about sounding terrible, TOGETHER!" She said, widening her eyes and Seb laughed. He picked her up and started spinning her around.

Dipper watched the interaction biting his lower lip. Dumb Uncle Seb, always hiding stuff from them…always joking…always spending more time with Mabel than with him…

"It's like a crime scene in my mouth! C'mon, you love it…Dipper? Are you listening?" The red head teen asked and the younger kid jumped.

"It's not fair"

"You jealous?" Wendy grinned slyly and Dipper stuttered, feeling his cheeks warming up. He wasn't jealous of Mabel! He didn't want that relationship she had with Seb…At all…Seb wasn't like him, he wished he had an uncle who understood him…

"It is not that!" Dipper denied her statement. "I mean that I finally met someone who can help me solve the mysteries of this town, now that my uncle doesn't want to do it with me, and he confiscates their card!"

Wendy hummed and leaned against the wall. "Dude, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm pretty sure Sebastian hides, like, everything in his room.

Dipper glanced at his distracted Uncle and then looked back at Wendy. "Ugh, if I go into Seb's room I could get in so much trouble…" He wasn't sure about going in, not going into his room was the first rule Sebastian gave them when they first arrived to Gravity Falls, followed by taking showers and washing their clothes.

"Yeah, you're probably right…That's what makes it fun, dummy!" The teenage girl grinned and put a part hat on Dipper's head. "Come on, let's go now that he is distracted!"

Dipper nodded and followed the girl inside the Shack before he changed his mind.

-.—

"Hello, Mr. Pines!" Seb was suddenly hugged by two girls and he tensed up, recognizing them immediately.

"Hi, um...I like what you did with your hair, kid, and that dress is also cute" Seb complimented the girls who immediately started giggling madly.

"Huh, weird…" Seb mumbled under his breathe.

"Uncle Seb, I showed my friends my boombox sweater and they said it was incredible!"

"Yeah, and a fire hazard, please be careful, you can't control fire, ok?" Seb told her and the girl gave him thumbs up before running away with her friends.

"Kids…" He sighed and ran to the entrance to receive the people coming. Some cars were pulling in so it was time to act like a good host. He sat down on the table which had 'ADMISSION $10 in front.

Wendy's friends walked towards the front door and Seb watched them with a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown when Thompson took off his shirt. Ugh!

He put on his shirt again and they approached Seb to give him 10 dollars each.

"Hello, Mr. Pines" They saluted.

"Stitches isn't coming, huh?"

"Nah, Tate said. "He's too busy sulking"

"Enjoy the party!" Seb grinned and the teens grinned at him before walking inside.

Seb sighed when he saw Susan walking towards him and handed him some money while carrying a pie. "Hey, handsome! Look what I brought!"

"Ok, you can put it on the table there" Seb looked at her with an unreadable expression. He knew she had also called him a monster when he was confronting Gideon. He really didn't know what she wanted with him if she called him mean names and then flirted as if nothing had happened.

Susan hummed and nodded, looking at the floor, before entering to the party too.

Manly Dan also approached him seconds later Susan did and handed him his money whilecarrying two kegs with 'MEAT' written on them. "These kegs are full of MEAT!"

Tyler also came, wearing a shirt made of two shirts he bought at the Mystery Shack, and handed his money while looking at his phone laughing. "Tambry sends me the craziest texts!"

Seb sighed with a small smiled and rested his elbows on the table. "The whole town is showing up! And no sign of those agents, maybe Dipper finally obeyed me for once…" He turned around, expecting to see them putting the posters, but he noticed they were gone.

' _No. He didn't obey at all'_

Sebastian sighed tiredly as he received the money from the people entering to the party. Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, the kid was going to kill him one day…

' _He…did…'_

_Shut up._

He opened his yellow eye under his eye patch and after trying a bit harder because he had it covered, he started looking for Dipper around the Shack, finding him…entering to his room…

"Soos, take the money for me, will ya? I have something important to do"

He stood up and walked to the Shack in direction of his room, still seeing Dipper with his yellow eye rummaging through his stuff and Wendy looking at her phone.

"I'm a hundred percent positive!" Dipper had found the card and had immediately called the agents. Seb reached the door and Wendy realized the blond had entered to the room too late.

"Don't" Seb threatened when she was about to shout. He walked towards Dipper and pressed a button to end the phone call.

Dipper gasped scared and looked at Wendy with a betrayed look. "Wendy!"

"Sorry, Dipper..." She showed him her phone with the picture of Thompson without his shirt. "I got distracted…" She apologized.

"How did you know we were here?! Were you spying us with your powers?" Dipper accused, acting as if he was offended, but he knew it wasn't going to save him.

"Are you kidding me? This is my room, Mason, and I told you I don't like anyone coming in here! Just like I told you NOT to call those agents! Why can't you just listen to me!?" Seb shouted and hanged the phone angrily.

"Because you don't listen to me! I have learnt a lot of Gravity Falls too but you don't want my help! Then maybe those agents will appreciate me and tell me the stuff you are hiding from Mabel and me!"

Seb knew lying to Dipper like this wasn't right, the kid was just getting more and more suspicious and he actually knew he found something, but he couldn't have Dipper seeing the portal! He couldn't! Anything could happen down there and he didn't know what he would do if he got hurt. He almost lost him once, he would do anything to keep his niblings save.

"Go back and enjoy the rest of the party, kid, because when it is over, you are grounded!" He pointed at the door and Dipper and Wendy walked away sadly. Dipper turned to look over his shoulder with a sad pout but then looked at Seb angrily.

Seb watched Dipper leave and he sighed. He waited until they were gone to go to the empty Gift Shop. He entered the code, opened the candy machine and after checking no one was watching, he closed it behind him.

As he went down to the lab, Seb was growling and muttering things under his breath angrily. Dipper, Dipper, Dipper! He HAD to be so-so stubborn! He HAD to be so intelligent and question everything! Why couldn't he just stay away from trouble?!

He went to sat down in his chair and rested his head on the control panel.

' _You see what a terrible idea it was to tell them about what you are doing?! That kid will find out everything! You KNOW he will end up messing everything up!'_

"I know…but he really wants to know and he thinks I'm hiding stuff from him on purpose…" Dipper was intelligent, too intelligent for his own good. He will learn of what he was doing sooner or later, but he will also learn about the danger the portal pose…He will go against him, he will try to stop him and he couldn't risk that, not now, not when he was so close to getting his triplets back!

To distract himself he started studying the readouts of the portal and checking everything was stable and under control. He wouldn't like anything blowing up and ruining his hard work. Seb started wondering what Ford used to power the Hyperdrive of the Portal. He knew the fuel was empty so there must be something in one of the three journals about it, right?

As he worked though, he couldn't stop thinking about the sad and then angry look his nephew gave him. He hated when he looked at him like that! As if he was trying to hurt him and make him suffer on purpose!

' _You should have let them die…If they had died, you could have stayed with the Journal for yourself…You wouldn't be feeling sad right now…'_

"I should have-NO!" Seb screamed when he realized what his evil-self was making him think. No! No! and No! He loved his niblings, he loved them! He would never hurt them!

He was just stressed for fighting with Dipper…That was all… Did Shermie fight with him as much as he did? He was almost sure he didn't…

"Darn kid!" Seb mumbled as he moved a few levers. "He doesn't understand those agents could ruin everything for me, even for him if they knew about the real nature of this town…He's too stubborn, that's his problem!" He looked at the glowing six-fingered hand of Journal 1 and smiled sadly. "I guess he is like us, I guess…" Seb looked at the picture of the twins he kept in the lab and sighed before continuing with his work, oblivious to the screen next to him which showed Dipper, Mabel and Waddles running from zombies…

It didn't take him long to notice something was off, though, there was something inside him screaming, yelling something was really, really bad.

' _Stop, your pumping organ is beating too fast'_

"The kids are in danger" He left everything and ran upstairs, using the stairs instead of the elevator because that thing was too slow and he  _knew_  his family was in danger  _now!_

He slammed close the candy machine and looked around the Gift Shop, realizing that the music from outside had stopped. The lights inside the Shack were off which creeped him out. "Kids!" He quickly went to check on the living room.

"AAAHH!" The blond screamed when once there, he met face to face with a growling green monster with yellow dead eyes. A zombie! He shot fire at him, and ran away, but found more zombies growling and breaking windows and doors to get in.

"What the fuck happened here!" Seb shouted as he shot fire to another zombie as he ran away from them, searching for his niblings. He looked behind him and saw the fire wasn't really helping, the creatures just caught on fire and continued walking.

"God, what do I do?!" Seb used his mind to throw the zombies away from him and ran to the kitchen where he knew his bat would be. His powers didn't work fighting zombies? Then brute force will do!

He charged at the zombies, swinging the bat to their heads and trying to break as many as possible. "KIDS!"

Sebastian heard high pitched screams coming from the Gift Shop and he groaned internally before hitting another zombie in the face and running to the source of the screams. He had already been there, damn it!

Zombies surrounded him, there were too many! One of them had broken the door and was sticking one of its ugly undead hands through it, trying to get his niblings. Sebastian charged at him with his eye glowing red and broke the whole door with one strong kick to get in the Gift Shop. The twins were there, surrounded by zombies. One of them caught Dipper by the arm and lifted him.

"AAAHHH! Mabel, I'm sorry!" Dipper cried, followed by Mabel's terrified. "DIPPER!"

Sebastian growled and swung his bat at the monster, knocking him to the ground and successfully freeing his scared nephew. He stepped on its skull and broke it and looked at Dipper scrambling back to where his sister was. Seb was panting but his only worry were his family.

The twins looked at their uncle in shock, standing in an unintentional heroic stance with his clothes torn.

"YOU TWO, ATTIC! NOW!"

"Un-Uncle Seb" Dipper mumbled.

' _MOVE YOU IDIOTIC HUMAAANN!'_

Sebastian screamed again. "I SAID  **NOW!"**

Dipper, Mabel and Waddles immediately obeyed and ran to the living room and to the stairs, so Seb stayed to give them time.

"All right, you undead suckers! YOU READY TO DIE TWICE?!" Seb screamed and hit the monsters with his bat as hard as he could. He ran into the living room, fighting them off and making sure the twins were going upstairs safely.

"The only monster incapable of staying dead who harasses this family is ME!" He grew two more arms to use and punch the zombies as he hit others with the bat. "Take that! AAHHAHAHA!"

' _Hit them, kid! Kill them again!'_

A zombie got too close to him and he stuck the baseball into his mouth, only for it to bite it in half. Sebastian screamed loudly and another pair of arms grew from his back, extending and punching the zombies even harder than the other four. "ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE?!" He continued punching them repeatedly until they were too many to continue fighting, he needed to go with the kids!

Seb ran upstairs, watching the zombies get closer and closer, and used his back arms to push a grandfather clock down the stairs, which fell over a horde of zombies and crushed them.

He ran to the twins' bedroom and tried to open the door, but the stupid doorknob wasn't turning! He finally managed to open the door and saw the scared expressions of his niblings.

"Urgh, everything hurts…Pain isn't hilarious anymore…" Seb moaned when he made his arms retreat and slammed the door shut before barricading it with a chair.

"Grunkle Seb that was amazing! Are you alright!?" Dipper asked worriedly, but Seb gave him a look that made him laugh nervously.

"Hehe…I-I guess we can say zombies do exist, right? Add that to our investigation?"

"Kid! Why do you think I tried to hide everything from you since you came into town?! This town is weird and it is dangerous!" Seb jumped when a zombie's hand broke through the door and he made his niblings retreat from the door.

"I lied and I still don't tell you lots of things, Dipper, because you two are still kids! I lie because I want to keep you away from dangerous stupidities like this! I tried to protect you!"

A zombie broke through the window and growled at them. Seb growled and punched it and approached the window to see it fall to the ground, where more zombies were trying to climb up the walls.

"I-I guess I should have lied better…"

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Mabel panicked and her pig hid under her bed grunting scared.

Dipper started pacing across the room, also nervous and scared. He caused this! He should have listened to his Uncle! "I don't know! Normally the journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies! It's hopeless!" He paused and showed them a page, but with the black light glowing on the journal, Mabel and Seb gasped when they saw white glowing text.

"Wait, wait, wait! The text! It's glowing in the black light!" Mabel pointed.

"What?" The two male Pines muttered. Dipper put the journal on the floor and flipped through the pages as Seb and Mabel watched in awe. Every single page was covered in hidden notes! "All this time I thought I knew all the journal's secrets, but they're written in some kind of invisible ink!" Dipper and Seb shared a look.

"Invisible ink?!"

_Are you fucking kidding me, Ford?! How would I even know there were invisible notes!?_

Dipper opened it on the page about the zombies and saw another glowing text. "This is it! Listen!" He started reading "Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three part harmony" He frowned and looked at his family. "Three part harmony? How can we create that? Um…I have a naturally high-pitched scream...?"

"I can scream for a really long time" Seb offered and Mabel glanced at her karaoke machine before grinning.

"Boys, boys. I think you're both missing the obvious solution!" She pointed at her machine. Dipper grimaced. Seb grinned.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes! That is genius, Shooting Star!" Seb kissed her forehead before telling them they needed to climb to the roof.

"Stay here, Waddles" Mabel kissed her pig before hiding him under her bed. Seb picked up the machine with his mind and then helped his niblings escape by the window. Seb was last, and told them to go to the spot Wendy always sneaked in.

"You knew?!" Dipper gaped and Seb blew a raspberry.

"Kid, I know everything that happens in this house, now come on!"

They got installed in the not so secret anymore spot and Mabel turned on the karaoke machine and hit the mic a few times. "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?!"

Zombies started coming out of the house and gathered outside, watching them from the floor. Seb handed his frozen nephew a mic and crouched in front of him.

"Listen kid, this is a life or death situation. If you don't sing, we die! So do it and have fun!" Seb smiled.

Mabel turned on the karaoke machine and the music intro started playing. "Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Dipper and Sebastian, and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!" She shouted and Dipper frowned.

"I never agreed to that name!"

"Hit it!" Mabel pointed at her brother with the mic and Dipper looked at the lyrics with a grimace.

"I don't think our lives are worth this…"

"SING, DIPPER!" Uncle and niece shouted and Dipper started singing nervously.

"Friday night, and we're gonna party 'til dawn. Don't worry, Daddy…I've got my favorite dress on?!" He made a face and covered the mic with a hand. "Mabel, this is stupid!"

Mabel ignored him and beat her uncle on continuing. "We roll in to the party, the boys are lookin' our way. We just keep dancing', we don't care what they say! And all the boys are gettin' up in my face-" A zombie that had managed to climb up there almost grabbed her ankle. "AAHH!" She screamed and stood behind her Uncle.

"Kids, we have sing together or it won't work, ok?!" Seb saw his niblings nod and he continued the song. "Boys are a bore, let's show 'em the door!"

"We're taking over the dance flooorr!" The three Pines sang loudly and a sound wave erupted from them when they managed to make a perfect three part harmony. "OOHH-OHH! Girls do what we like!"

The zombies, as if in pain, covered their ears and some zombies' heads exploded.

' _I can't believe it is actually working!'_

_I know! How did Ford even know about this…?_

"Ooohh-Ohh! We're taking over tonight!" Seb sang and the twins joined him on his mic.

"Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Ooh-ooh! We're taking over tonight!" The Pines continued singing with passion and more zombies' head exploded.

"WE'RE QUEENS OF THE DISCO!" That harmony was so strong almost of the zombies died with that one.

"Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Oooh-oooh! We're taking over tonight!" Seb and Mabel smiled at each other as they sang and Dipper closed his eyes to have his solo. "Taking over tooniiiiight!"

_Hey, Dipper really could sing! Nice!_

A guitar riff played from the karaoke and suddenly, a zombie popped up, growling at the screaming kid.

"DUCK!" Mabel ordered and both Seb and Dipper obeyed. She shot at the zombie with the confetti cannon from before and blew its head off, sending it to the ground. The Pines leaned over the border of their stage and saw it had landed in the punch bowl.

The sun started appearing in the sky, gently illuminating the chaos, destruction and zombies' corpses all around. Mabel lifted her cannon proudly and smiled. "Thank you! We'll be here all night!" She put her hands on her hips and Sebastian stared at the destruction with a mix of horror and sick fascination.

"Deal with it, zombie idiots! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!" He started laughing maniacally and the twins imitated him before chanting with huge proud grins.

"PINES! PINES! PINES! PINES!"

-.-

Dipper, Mabel and Seb climbed down using the secret door that led to the Gift Shop, and the older Pines made a face when he saw all the zombie corpses and green fluids all over the Shack.

"Ew! Gross" Seb groaned and the twins yawned and nodded.

"Agreed" They said at unison.

The three went to the living room, noting that the Employees Only door had been destroyed by their Uncle to save them, and studied the destroyed walls, fallen shelves and turned around furniture.

"So, can someone tell how did this happen?" Seb asked the twins, who looked at each other for a second.

"It was me…I raised the dead" Dipper raised a hand ashamed and Seb sighed. "I'm sorry about this, guys. I totally ruined everything…"

"Dipper, are you kidding me?" Mabel, always cheerful and capable of seeing everything's bright side. "I got to sing karaoke with my two favorite people in the world! No party could ever top that!"

Seb felt a warm feeling in his chest when he heard Mabel saying he was one of her favorite people…

' _Ugh, softie'_

Seb crouched in front of Dipper and put a six-fingered hand on his shoulder. "Pinetree, listen. I shouldn't have shouted to you like that, this was partly my fault"

"Um…ye-yeah! Yeah it was" Dipper nodded, not wanting to feel like he was the only one responsible of this incident.

"I lied because I wanted to protect you. This town is crazy, I just wanted you to be careful, but I ended up pushing you away and making stupidities. I really think you are really intelligent, kid and you can help me a lot"

The boy's eyes lit up at his Uncle's words and the blond ruffled his hair.

"So, here's the deal. We can try to work together, ok? We can make theories and speak about this creepy, weird stuff as long as you promise me that you won't use the Journal to go looking for trouble, just…just for self-defense and research, ok? I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch"

Seb was making a risky move here, but knowing what Dipper knew and thought about everything would help him to know what half-truths he needed to manipulate so he wouldn't know the whole truth about the Journals, the portal or even himself.

"Okay…" Dipper nodded slowly. "As long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town and that you won't hide important information from us"

Seb extended his hand and shook Dipper's. "Promise"

The boy smiled and shook his Uncle's hand. "Promise"

Notice how Sebastian's hand was never engulfed in flames. It wasn't a deal, it was a promise and promises could be broken, especially if it was for the kids own good. Meanwhile, Dipper crossed his fingers behind his back.

Seb stood up and stretched. "Gah! We have got a lot of zombie damage to clean up…Where's Question Mark anyway?"

The twins grimaced when Soos, still a zombie, entered to the living room. "Brains! Braaains!"

"Holy Moses!" Sebastian screamed and grabbed a chair to hit Zombie Soos. Question Mark or not, it was a zombie and should be dead!

Dipper stood in front of Soos, who got trapped behind the turned couch and couldn't walk forward, and shouted. "Wait! There's a page in here about curing zombification! It's gonna take a lot of formaldehyde" Dipper looked at the Journal with a frown. "Is he supposed to drink this? It says we also need salt, paint thinner and…newt's blood…"

"I know where to get those" Seb nodded and left the chair on the ground and Mabel leaned over Dipper's shoulder to see..

"Ooh, and cinnamon!" She smiled. "I think so! It says it is for taste!"

_Only Ford would write that kind of things…_

"Come on Soos, let's fix you up…" Dipper said and Mabel grabbed the chair and started pushing Soos out of the room.

"Brains! Braaains!"

"Soos, cut it out!" She scolded while prodding him out.

"Heheh, sorry dude!"

Seb walked next to Dipper, wanting to make sure they left Soos somewhere safe before going to the lab for the blood, and saw him using the black light to look at the hidden messages. "I can't believe it! All this time the author's secrets were hiding in plain sight! You knew this?" He asked his Uncle and Seb shook his head.

"Nope. It was a total surprise for me too" Because my dumb brother used stupid invisible ink to write WARNINGS! Was unsaid.

"A whole new chapter of mysteries to explore..." He smiled at the blond. "Together?"

Seb fist bumped him with a grin. "Together"

Curing Soos proved not to be difficult, but they spent 30 minutes trying to get Question Mark to drink the deadly drink.

"Mabel, can you please stop adding whipped cream to the potion?" Seb pleaded, watching her potentially screwing up the drink. Because Soos hadn't wanted the drink, Mabel thought they needed to make it more 'yummy'

"There is also boba balls" She said as she continued adding the extra ingredients, as well as sprinkles and cherries.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he wrote down in the Journal their experience, and documented everything that was happening, including what his dear twin sister was doing.

"Shooting Star, that's enough, give the drink to Soos" Seb said tiredly and took the glass from her. He carefully put the drink in front of his zombify employee and he sniffed it cautiously. And finally, he started gulping down everything.

"Ah-hah!" Mabel exclaimed in triumph. "I knew he wanted it to be yummy first!"

Seb and Dipper shared a look and watched as Soos's pale-greenish skin went back to normal. He passed out, but he was going to be fine. He always was.

* * *

A few days later, Seb managed to contact someone to repair the Shack (again! Seriously, they needed to stop destroying it or he wouldn't have any house to return to his triplet), Wendy invited Dipper to watch a movie. Seb cooed at his nephew when Dipper told him and that he needed to let him go because it was his perfect chance to tell the red head he liked her.

Seb was going to tell him that maybe it was better for them to stay friends, but he was no one to destroy Pinetree's illusion (and it was hilarious watching him stutter and blush around her), so he let him go. Mabel had also been invited, but she had made plans with her friends first.

While he had the house for himself, he finished working on the dresses one of the Northwest had required. They will apparently have a party or whatever at the beginning of August, a few weeks away, but it wasn't Preston or his wife ordering it, it was their daughter, Pacifica.

He knew Mabel had a fight with her in the party he threw for them, where Dipper almost got killed by his paper clones. He had only seen the girl face to face like 3 or 4 times, but it was enough for him to recognize her as Llama. No other snotty blond brat could be her.

She had come to the Shack like two weeks ago all covered up. She was wearing dark glasses, a bandana and a huge coat. "Mr. Pines? I need a dress" She had said.

"And you decided to come dress up like that because…?"

"No one can recognize me! I shouldn't be here! Will you make me my dress or not, tailor?!"

Seb wanted to feel offended, over the years he had wanted to believe he was a designer, but he had started as a tailor and the best man he had ever met had been a tailor. It hurt how she made it sound so despective. However, when the blonde pulled out a stack of money, his offended face changed to a grin.

"Sure, Llama, whatcha want!"

The girl said she wanted a purple dress for the upcoming party her parents were going to throw. She knew her mom was going to send someone to tell him to make them dresses soon, but she really wanted to wear a purple one to the party.

"Sure, Llama" Seb repeated after her explanation.

"Don't even think of telling my parents and stop calling me Llama or I will sue you!" She warned and then walked away.

Seb was proud of the dress. It was beautiful and just in time, Llama, hiding her so important face from public, came to pick it up.

"This never happened" She told him before leaving. Seb thought the girl was weird but he had the feeling he was hiding something, as if her aggresiveness was faked...Her parents were idiots, he just hoped she didn't turn out like them.

Seb left the store and went to the partially cleaned living room to watch TV and waited for his niblings to come back. Dipper was the first to appear, and he threw himself to the carpet.

"How did it go?" Seb grinned and the boy turned his head to the side to speak.

"I invited her to our mystery hunt tomorrow…" Dipper said and Seb remembered they were going to do that. After spending almost a night reading the secret messages, both male Pines found something unexpected. A place where the Author might be hiding. Seb of course acted surprise and went along with the kid so he wouldn't suspect.

"Yeah, but remember I have to tell the workers what to do before leaving, ok?"

"Ok" Dipper looked away and blushed, and his uncle raised an eyebrow.

"Something ELSE happened you want to share with the class?"

"I…I laid down on Wendy's bra…It was horrible" Dipper mumbled embarrassed.

Seb blinked once and twice. "PFFT! PFTTT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The blond started guffawing and fell to the floor laughing.

"IT IS NOT fuNNY!" The child shrieked.

-.-

Dipper, Mabel and Soos waited impatiently for Sebastian to finish telling the workers everything about the Shack and what they needed to do.

"Hey, easy with that, it's genuine plastic!" He shouted as the workers pulled up the fallen totem. "Oh and repave the cracks in the parking lot while you're at it!" He looked down into the chasm the zombies had crawled up from. "I don't want my car falling into China!"

A workman approached Sebastian. "Mr. Pines, what exactly caused all this damage? I need to write a report"

"Uhhh" Seb looked at the kids and Soos and they started laughing, "Big woodpecker?" The Gift Shop sign fell over and he forced a smile.

The man raised an eyebrow in suspicious but grinned when Seb stuffed some bills into his front pocket. "Keep the change…You can't tell but I'm winking under my eye patch"

"Works for me! The Shack will be repaired soon enough!" He left to check over something else and the blond turned to look at his family.

"Ok, now we can go"

"YAY!" The twins cheered and ran away, followed behind by Soos and Seb. They walked into the woods and they walked to the place where Dipper found Journal 3 for the first time.

Everyone crowded around Dipper and the boy tapped his pen on his lantern. "Thank you all for coming… We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?!" He opened the Journal on the page about the bunker. "Thirteen years ago the author vanished without a trace. But according to this new clue-" He turned on the portable black light "-we may have found his secret hiding place! We find that author, we learn the answers to everything"

_No author is there, kid but good try, Seb thought grinning._

"We just need to figure out a way to get down there"

"Chop it down, dudes!" Wendy said, arriving on her bike.

"Red!"

"Oh, hey! You came!"

"Dude, I'm so stoked about this" Wendy told him "I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at for the invite, man! Hope I don't bother you too much, Mr P" She grinned at the blond who laughed.

"A lot but what can I do?" He said easily while Dipper flustered.

Mabel whispered something to Dipper that made him blush, but Seb couldn't hear what it was.

"I've moved on, Mabel. You should too" "

"Skepticals..." Mabel hummed with her hands around her eyes.

"Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?" Wendy pointed out and Dipper turned around to think.

"Uh yeah…" As he pondered what to do, muttering about ladder shoes, Wendy took off her belt and used it to climb up the tree

"Uh, Pinetree?" Seb pointed at Wendy and the child turned around to see her pulling out her ax and hitting the lever. "Boosh!"

"Wow! Mabel gasped.

"Oh yeah, my dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it" She grinned but then the tree started shaking. "Woah! What is that!" She lost grip of her belt and fell to a bush, screaming.

The ground and the tree sank down, taking Wendy with it. Soos and Seb quickly pulled her up before she fell and they stared in awe as a staircase appeared, as well as a door opened at the bottom of the tree.

_This screams Ford everywhere..._

"Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one" Dipper said and looked at everyone. Seb made a scout's sign, Mabel gave him thumbs up, Soos turned his hat backwards and Wendy zipped her lips.

They started walking down the staircase, looking around carefully until they arrived to a room.

"Whoa" Mabel and her uncle gaped.

"Cool!" Dipper exclaimed, holding the lantern higher. "It's like a fallout shelter or something. It must've belonged to the author!"

_Sixer made this by himself? When did he have time to build this? It must have been while still researching…_

Wendy pulled out a metal poster off the wall and grinned. "This is going over my bed!"

Seb gasped when Mabel put her face in a barrel and came out with caterpillars on her face "Haha! My face feels fuzzy!"

"Mabel!" He scolded.

"This is incredible! It's like he was preparing for a disaster…" Dipper pointed out. "But what kinda disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?" He looked up a shelf which had boxed labeled with years and the highest one was 2070.

While Soos ate the old candies from a Smez dispenser, ew, Dipper held an open bean can. "Wait guys, I think this can was opened recently…"

_What?!_

"The author might still be alive, down here!" Soos exclaimed and Seb frowned confused. It was impossible! Who had gotten here?! Who was down here!? That person wasn't his brother!

"Wait a minute..." Wendy stared at an old map and ripped it off, revealing an open hatch cover. "I think I know where he might have gone..." They crawled through the dirty tunnel and reached a room with a weird floor.

"Whoa! Oh, man! Was this place built in the past or the future?!" Wendy asked in awe.

"This room is way creepy" Soos said and Mabel grinned at her brother.

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history! Heyo!" She shoved Dipper and he accidentally stepped on a square of the floor which sank and made the hatch to slam and lock shut.

The symbols started glowing red and the room started to shake before the squares of the walls started poking into the room, growing and growing.

Everyone started screaming, crowding against the wall and watching the walls getting closer.

"Haha, it's hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face…" Mabel laughed but when she threw them away she got serious. "Wall things! Crazy wall things happening right now!"

"It won't stop!" Wendy tried to push the blocks back in, but to no avail.

"Dipper! What does the Journal says!" Seb screamed frantically. No! NO! They couldn't die here! When he got Ford and Stan back he was going to kill that nerd for making this!

Dipper frantically searched for the page and shone the blacklight on it. He showed them the shining symbols. "Find these four symbols! Quick! Everybody step on one!"

Soos found the first and pushed it. "One!" Wendy punched the second one on the floor. "Two!" Mabel jumped and slapped the third symbol. "Three!" And Seb saw the symbol on the roof. He raised a hand and with his mind he sunk the last symbol. "Four!"

A door unlocked itself at the opposite side and Mabel pointed at it screaming. "Run for it!"

Everyone ran to the door, dodging the still moving blocks, and they threw themselves to the floor, barely managing to escape alive.

Wendy high-fived Soos and exhaled excitedly. "Yes! Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts!" Wendy cheered and looked at Dipper. "You ruled back there, man!"

"Haha, thanks…"

"Get a load of this crazy Surveillance Room…" Wendy said and she was right. It was a Surveillance Room, but for what? Seb stared at the room in awe, looking at every button and lever with curiosity, not paying attention to the discussion the twins were having. Why did Ford build a bunker? Did he expected weirdness to come out of the portal? Did he knew Bill would be coming so he built a room to protect himself?

He looked up just in time to see Mabel talking to Dipper with a smile.

"Brother, whatever happens I just you need to know something: this is for your own good!" She pushed him into the closet before he could complain and shut it.

"Mabel! Let your brother out!" Sebastian scolded while Soos still played with some beakers.

"MABEL, LET US OUT!" Dipper screamed from the inside, pounding on the door.

Mabel leaned closer to her uncle and whispered. "No! Uncle Seb! This is important! Dipper is in love with Wendy but he doesn't want to tell her! He needs to confess his feelings!"

Seb frowned but nodded slowly. It couldn't hurt…The boy needed a hit from reality about this "Ok, but just for a few minutes, then you let them out"

Mabel turned to look at the closet and shouted. "I'll let you out Dipper, as soon as you tell Wendy that thing you've been wanting to tell her! You'll thank me for this later!"

"What is she talking about? Wendy's muffled voice was heard and Dipper laughed nervously.

"Nothing! Mabel's just been eating raw sugar packets again!"

Mabel pulled out a packet of sugar and started eating it.

"Where did you get that?!" Seb frowned. He will need to lock every sugary stuff once they go home because Mabel and sugar were dangerous.

"Om nom... That's besides the point, Dipper!"

"Let me out RIGHT NOW!" Dipper shouted and then his screams silenced. Maybe they were talking.

Seb sat down on the floor, laying his head against the metal door. "What are we going to do after letting Pinetree out?" This was getting boring…

"We can go explore!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah…Mabel" Seb lazily started playing with a little flame in his finger. "We should talk about your diet, I think you eat too much su-"

"AAAHHHHH!"

The blond-brunet jumped startled when Dipper and Wendy started screaming, hitting the door as hard as they could.

"Mabel, open up, for real! There's a monster in here!" Dipper screamed.

"Ha ha, nice try! The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper!" Mabel crossed her arms over her chest and Soos nodded.

"That is so wise"

Seb pouted and looked at his niece and friend. "I don't think they are lying, kid"

"Bah! They are! They just wanted to get out! They won't die if they stay there, Uncle Seb!" Mabel poked his nose and the blond covered it with a childish pout.

"Come on Dipper! Now's the time, bro!" The girl shouted before Wendy and Dipper went silent again, probably talking low so they wouldn't be heard.

Seb sat down on a chair and started spinning around for a few minutes until it stopped being fun. "AHH! I'M BOREEDD!"

"Don't be a baby, Uncle Seb! Do you want some? I have white and brown!" She pulled out little sugar packets and offered it to him with a huge grin.

Seb stared at the bags, thinking the girl will need more than braces after eating so much raw sugar, but after remembering it was Shermie paying for the dentist, he shrugged. "Brown"

Mabel threw the packet at him and Seb extended his tongue to pour the sugar on it. Mabel and Soos explored the room for a bit longer while Seb stuffed himself with sugar. God, this was addictive!

Soos pulled the coat on the chair Seb was sitting on and put it on. "They sure are taking their time in there…" Soos chuckled. "Oh hey, look! A brief case!" The fat man smiled and picked up the metal brief case. "Hey, do I look smarter with this coat and brief case? I feel like I look smarter..."

Mabel ran to a control panel and gasped. "Razzle dazzle! Look at this tube-y thing!" Seb and Soos crowded around her and looked at the screen showing some cryogenic tubes, some of them were broken.

She pressed a red button and activated the tubes. "Frozen! Unfrozen! Frozen! Unfrozen!"

Seb laughed until he noticed a note pasted on the panel. "Wait, what it that?"

"Experiment number 210: the shape shifter…" Mabel read and her eyes widened.

"Became too dangerous, placed in cryogenic stasis?!" Seb read the rest of the note and looked at the tubes once again. There was no shapeshifter in there…

"The shape shifter? Uh, dudes? Didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there with them?"

"DIPPER!" Sebastian shrieked and ran to the 'closet' to open it.

"I thought he was just joking!" Mabel pulled her hair panicking.

"YOU KNOW DIPPER'S JOKES ARE TERRIBLE!" Soos screamed too.

Seb managed to open the door and the three of them ran inside after being splashed with water to 'decontaminate themselves' They ran as fast as they could, but it was useless because they couldn't see in the dark.

"Pinetree! Red!" Seb screamed.

"Oh, it's so dark! How will we ever find them?!" Soos asked desperately.

"Leave that to Mabel!" The girl pressed the light bulb on her sweater and it turned on, shining brightly.

' _Haha! That girl is going to electrocute herself one day!'_

"Whoa, rad! Although, isn't electric clothing kinda like a fire hazard?" Soos asked and Mabel frowned.

"No. It's a fun hazard. Now let me light the way!" She announced and ran off with her uncle and Soos following behind.

"We're coming for you, dudes!" Soos exclaimed and panted, unused to the exercise.

They ran down the tunnel, keeping their eyes open in case they saw Dipper and Wendy, when suddenly they crashed against someone and fell backwards to the ground.

"PINETREE!" Sebastian grinned and hugged the boy tightly.

"Wait! How do we know they're not the shape shifter?!"

"Dipper, I swear that if you don't stop being paranoid for just one second I'll disassemble your molecules!" Seb growled as Mabel inspected Soos shape by poking his stomach.

"Poke!"

"Do it again!"

"It's definitely them" The brown-haired boy nodded and then gasped. "Oh my gosh, Wendy, you're bleeding!" He knelt to inspect her knee and pouted.

"It's cool, it's cool. It's just blood man; don't freak out"

"What happened?" Mabel asked worriedly.

Wendy started taking off her flannel shirt. "We got attacked by the shape shifter. He broke out of his cage, pretended to be the author, and wants Dipper's journal" She ripped off a piece of her shirt to cover her injury.

"Imagine if he escapes to the town! He can transform into anything! We could never trust anyone ever again!" Dipper cried, already thinking the worse.

"What do we do?!" Mabel cried.

"Uh, get out?" Seb suggested. "The-The door is literally just-"

"He took us into his home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us. I say we return the favor" Wendy finished tying up the fabric and looked at them dramatically.

Everyone cheered and Seb shrugged. "Ok, that's fun too"

-.-

Seb didn't like the fact the twins were going to be used as bait, but he had to agree it was necessary to capture the Shape Shifter.

Where did Sixer even get a creature like that? He had no idea…

Seb waited in his position, hands on fire and in front of Wendy and Soos in case something happened. They were holding onto the valve of a water pipe. They just needed to wait to see the monster and then bam! Drowned!

Dipper and Mabel came running towards them with scared expressions on their faces.

"Guys, he's coming! He's coming! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!" Dipper cried and stood behind the pipe.

Seb gaped with sick fascination at the monster which had had shifted to half his top half resembling Dipper whiled the bottom half resembling Mabel. All that with spider legs, large mouths and sharp teeth. Scary, but amazing.

"It's not working, dude!"

Seb shot fire at the top half of the monster who shrieked in pain and then roared at them, angrier than before. The blond then used his mind to lift him up on the air and then slamming it hard on the ground.

"Die! Die!" He repeated the action a few times until the monster extended its longue wet tongue and wrapped it around the Journal.

Seb had to stop because he could hurt Dipper and could only watch him and Wendy pull with all their might.

"You leave him alone!" Wendy shouted when she was pulled away with the Journal and Dipper fell to the floor.

"Wendy!" Both male Pines shouted.

The red head jumped on the Shape Shifter and pulled out her ax to cut it, but suddenly, the valve was successfully turned and a strong stream of water bursts from the pipe, knocking both Wendy and the shape shifter. The rest of the group were caught in the flow as well and Sebastian panicked when he had his head underwater for a second.

When the water subsided and finally drained out, the Pines and Soos gasped for air and groaned when they stood up.

"I hate water…" Seb mumbled.

Dipper saw Wendy's ax on the floor and picked it up. "Wendy!" He followed the tunnel, followed by his Uncle who was internally screaming. Dan was going to break him in two if something happened to his daughter!

They saw the teen laying on the ground, unmoving. "Wendy! No, no, no-no-no! Can you hear me? Oh, please be okay, please be okay!" He pleaded, holding back tears. He shook her, but there was no response.

"Oh no…" Seb mumbled.

' _Do you think we can live with a broken spine?'_

"Oh no, oh no! This is all my fault! If I had told you when we were in the closet we wouldn't be in this mess. But I was too scared and now you could be hurt or worse, and I never even got to tell you I'm, like…in love with you, Wendy!" The boy's tears fell down and he covered his face with his hands.

"Uh…guys?"

Both Dipper and Sebastian jumped at the sound of her voice, and found her standing behind Sebastian, she even had the Journal!

"Huh-wha-Wendy?! W-wait, then who's...?"

Fake Wendy got up and growled before charging at real Wendy. "Give me back that journal!" The Shape Shifter shouted in Wendy's voice.

"Never!" The other Wendy shouted, and after pushing each other and rolling on the floor, both Seb and Dipper lost who was who.

"Get off me!"

Seb looked at the cryogenic tubes and an idea came to his mind. He picked up the ax and handed it to Dipper. "Hit the Shape Shifter and put it in the tube!" He ordered before running away.

"But-But! Who is-?"

"FIGURE IT OUT!" Sebastian shouted before running towards Mabel and Soos. "Guys, let's go back to the Observation Room, we gotta help Pinetree!"

The three of them went back to where the control panel was and stared at the screen, waiting for the kid to hit and push the monster.

"As soon as the monster gets in, press the button, Shooting Star!"

Dipper eventually hit one Wendy which screamed and turned back into its true form. Mabel pressed the red button and the tube unfroze, flashing 'READY'.

Wendy and Dipper pushed the white monster inside and Mabel quickly pressed the red button, making the door of the tube close and start freezing the Shape Shifter inside.

"Frozen!"

"HAHA! YES!" Seb smirked and Mabel fist bumped both her uncle and Soos.

"Boop!

They quickly went to meet Dipper and Wendy in the Storage Room with the tubes and watched the monster turn into different creatures before turning into the man from the beans can. "Let me ouuuut!" He screamed before returning to its true form and roared before freezing.

"How about getting about of here now?" Seb suggested and everyone started walking back to the door.

They didn't make it far though, because the creature started laughing inside the tube.

"You think you're so clever don't you, Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against or who is conspiring against you! You will never find the author! If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine. And this will be the last form you ever take!" The monster turned into Dipper and screamed while it froze definitely.

Sebastian and Dipper looked at the frozen creature in horror.

"Haha. Good luck sleeping tonight!" Soos laughed and Seb glared at him.

The five of them, wet, bruised and tired, went back to the bunker and from there went back upstairs. The tree returned to it's original position once all of them were out.

"Dude, I think I'm kind of adventured out for a little while. My face hurts from doing this all day" He pointed at his face and made a screaming face, making both Seb and Mabel laugh.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit we're all total heroes"

"Hey, who wants to get some heroes' breakfast, huh?" Soos asked, ruffling her hair and picked her up to put her on his shoulders.

"Syrup on cereal!"

"I want that too, sounds awful!" Seb laughed and joined them, letting Dipper a bit of space to talk to Wendy, just a little though, because they went to hide to hear their conversation.

Mabel didn't hear much of the conversation because she was squealing, but Seb did hear Wendy's answer.

"Listen Dipper, I'm like, super flattered, but... I'm too old for you. I mean, you know that, right?" The teenage girl smiled kindly at him. Seb was glad Wendy took it nicely and still wanted to be friends with him. As a kid he had suffered from a broken heart and a really low blow to his self-esteem (it was because of that that he started wearing his eye patch), because his crush humiliated him in front of the entire school. Dipper was a nice kid, but maybe he needed to find someone of his age for now.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, dude! Friends!" Wendy pushed him backwards off the log laughing. She helped the kid sit up again and then got on her bike and said.

"Oh, and hey Dipper? See you for movie night tomorrow. Your place this time, okay?"

Mabel jumped out of her hiding place and grinned at her twin. "Sooo? How did it go?!"

Dipper jumped and looked at her surprised. "Wha—what did you hear?"

"Everything! All the time!" She said, but it wasn't true, she had been fantasizing the whole time.

"I'M NOT HERE! Soos poked his head out of the bushes and Seb grinned.

Yeah! Me neither!"

Soos and Seb got out from the bushes and went to sit with the kids. Soos made the three Pines jump a bit on the log. "I'm still bummed we're no closer to finding the author guy. At least I got his science-y coat and briefcase…Hey, what does this button do?" Soos curiously pressed the button of the metallic briefcase and it opened, making fall a rectangular metallic device.

Everyone gasped when the device fell to the floor, hitting a rock and made a nasty sound. Seb crouched in front of it and examined, noticing a weird pen had also fallen from the briefcase "It wasn't just a briefcase, Soos! This is like a laptop!"

"It looks more like a mini laptop though…Like a tablet..."

 

Dipper and Seb knelt on the grass and picked up the device, wincing when they saw the screen had been shattered, the keyboard had detached from the screen, some keys were out of place and it was really dirty and covered in cobwebs. The most impressive fact was that it said 'Property of F'

F? Was it from Ford?

"It…looks pretty new…" Mabel examined it. It looked even better than Dad's laptop! Maybe the person who designed it years ago was more advanced than in their time!

"This could be our next clue!" Dipper exclaimed and looked at his uncle with a huge smile.

"I bet I could get this thing fixed up in a few days... It's gonna take a lotta duct tape…" Soos nodded. Yeah, he could fix this.

"Uncle Seb, with this we can know more about the Author, right?!" The child asked excitedly and Seb could only smile.

_You will know him, Pinetree…Just you wait…_

"Of course! We are really close to seeing the Author again…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIDDLEFORD WAS AHEAD OF HIS TIME IN THIS AU, HE WAS CREATING MODERN VERSION OF STUFF THAT MIGHT EXIST ALREADY BUT THAT WERE PRETTY BASIC. He's a genius and I had fun redesigning the laptop! A friend said smart fidds and I died laughing forever.  
> Things have gotten quite interesting don't you think? So you know what episode/chapter is coming soon, everyone's favorite with our least/most favorite dorito! How do you think Dipper will react to seeing Bill ? COmment, leave kudos and see ya next time which hopefully won't take too long :3


	15. Mini golf and, you again, Bill?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Im finally back, Im literally drowning with stuff, im dying, so i hope u appreciate this chapter cuz i put a great effort to write and please, forgive me if there is any mistake :(
> 
> BTWWW IMPORTANT READ: I made a xover chapter with an archiveofourown author called Mizuuma in her fanfic ILLUSION IS REALITY 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291395/chapters/30416835
> 
> and in that chapter (chapter 57) seb made an appearance and it is canon! To explain the tiny bit that will appear in this chapter Ill give a quick summary of the chapter: Her bill is good, triangle bill (pre-earth time yet), and is exploring the multiverse, ended up meeting seb and meeting other Bills (from other authors too) I really recommend you read her fanfic, it is awesome and youll enjoy it a lot!
> 
> As always, drawings in deviantart if you wanna make me happy and favorite them or comment xD and enjoy!

S _ebastian dreamt with Wanda again. He had been in a dumb dream where he was watching the gnomes practicing their Giant Gnome formation when he got bored and decided to explore the Dream forest._

_He looked around, amazed with how clear and visually stunning his dreams were, when he saw a white fissure floating in the middle of the clear. Knowing the worst thing that could happen would be waking up, Seb stepped in and blinked to adjust his vision._

_Unlike his dreams where the surroundings looked pretty real, this place was blurry, as if he couldn't remember it correctly._

_However, he doubted he had been in a place like this before. It was a courtroom and the only courtrooms he had seen where on Tv._

_He sat down among the public and listened curiously at the case. He didn't understand a thing of the formal terms, but he knew the accused woman was an idiot for hurting her sons and the man deserved the custody._

_He didn't know why he was dreaming this, it was interesting, but confusing. He was about to stand up and leave when he saw the man's lawyer stand up: a short blonde woman with green eyes and freckles._

_"Wanda!" Seb cried happily and stood up from the public._

_"Sebastian?!" Wanda stopped mid-argument to look at the man in the_   _crowd. He looked different, he had half his hair dyed, he had grown up, he had an adult face now, but that eye...It was definitely Sebas'._

_"Honorable Judge, I'd like to suspend the meeting" Wanda muttered, and because it was her dream, the Judge agreed._

_Everyone started leaving the room until they were alone. The woman sniffed and ran towards Seb who hugged her tightly._

_"What are you doing here again?" Wanda asked upset. Why couldn't she stop dreaming of him?! She was never going to move on, would she?_

_Seb, thinking this was his dream, decided to go along with it. "I am sorry...I miss you"_

_The blonde woman turned her head to the side but Seb lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eye. Both smiled tearfully at each other._

_"I don't care if this is a dream...I still miss you too" Wanda said before tiptoing to kiss him on the lips. This felt so real, the kiss, his shoulders, his lips and the soft moan he did when she bit him._

_"Let's get out of here, I was getting tired anyway" The woman said and they started walking. Seb noticed how their blurry surroundings suddenly changed into a park as they walked. Cool._

_"What was all that about?" Seb asked her._

_"My client sued his now ex-wife for almost drowning their 3 year old in a tub intentionally"_

_"Yikes"_

_"I know right? We are hoping she gets life sentence or something similar...What about you?" She asked, curious to know what "Dream Seb" could tell her._

_Seb smiled at "Dream Wanda". "I have a tourist trap"_

_"Really?" Wanda didn't expect that answer. It didn't sound much to the memories she had of her 19yr old Seb._

_"Yup. It's cool, everyone think the stuff is real! I also design personalized dresses and suits! This year we sold like crazy! I think every teen came to the Shack!"_

_Wanda giggled. That was the Seb she remembered, working in the stuff he liked "This dream must be super crazy. First you having a tourist trap and now I see you twice with your hair dyed"_

_"Oh...You don't like it?" Seb asked with a little pout._

_Wanda ran a hand through his blond and brown curls. She traced his jaw until she ended on his chin, gently touching his goatee._

_"I think it suits you..."_

_"I think your hair longer also suits you" He commented. He liked the adult version of Wanda his human brain was 'creating' It looked really beautiful._

_If only they knew they were talking to each other..._

_"I...I guess you are with someone right now..." Seb asked, but he knew the answer would be no because he wanted it to be._

_"I was..."_

_"What?!" Seb asked offended._

_Wanda chuckled. "You asked, didn't you? It has been a while since you left and I tried being with someone else...but I have decided to focus on my career"_

_Seb nodded and rested on her shoulder, staring at the ice cream that had magically appeared in their hands. "I had a boyfriend years ago...it didn't work out either..." He mumbled and Wanda's eyes widened._

_"What?! Boyfriend?!" She exclaimed surprised. Did she really think Seb was like that? Well, now that she thought about it...When they were together and a boy walked past them, Seb also turned around...Huh._

_Seb frowned a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I like boys too" He confessed easily. It was a dream, wasn't it?_

_"Oh...alright" The blonde woman nodded slowly._

_"I wish you were with me" Seb muttered, still resting on her shoulder, watching the blurry people walk. "It...would be nice being with you in Gravity Falls...You would meet my niblings, Mabel and Dipper..oh! And Dillon"_

_"Stanley's kids I guess?"_

_"I love how you wouldn't think of Sixer" Seb snorted with a smirk. "Yes, Dillon is, but the siblings are Shermie's"_

_Wanda nodded. Alright. What a weird dream... She sat up straight and grabbed the man's face between her hands, just like she did when they were teens. "I wish you were really here..." She whispered before kissing him on the lips. Seb closed his eye and kissed her back._

_"Yeah, I wish this was real" Seb muttered back before continuing kissing her. He gasped in surprise when he felt her hand travelling between his legs and the woman smirked._

_"I don't care...We can still have fun no?" She climbed to his lap and grinned, sucking on his neck, which was a really sensitive part of his meat-sack._

_Seb moaned softly. He picked her up while kissing her lips and out of the blue, they appeared in a barely lit bedroom. He let her fall on the bed and she pulled him over her to kiss him while unbuttoning his shirt. She threw his shirt away and pulled off her own shirt, staying in a bra that made the man gape slightly._

_Their clothes starting getting thrown away and they got lost in the heat of the moment. They had missed being this close..._

_"S-Sebastian!" The woman gasped, wrapping her arms around his shoulders even tighter. "Ha-!"_

"- you there?!"

_The two adults looked at each other before hearing the voices again._

"Uncle Seb!"

"You in there?!"

"No!" Seb cried, and before he could do anything, he opened his eyes, finding himself back in his bedroom. The shouts didn't stop and now he registered the bangs on the door.

"Wake up, Uncle Seb, we want breakfast!" Mabel shouted from behind the locked door.

"Uncle Sebastian!? Are you ok?!" Dipper asked.

' _You had fun, uh?' Bill2 giggled._

You-You saw?!

_'What other option do I have? I'm in your mind'_

The blond groaned softly and lifted the blankets off him, only to cry in surprise and embarrassment.

_Bill2 started laughing. 'Guess you enjoyed it a BIT too much!'_

"A-Ah!"

The twins were still knocking and shouting for him to come out.

"Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!" They started chanting.

"WAIT A MOMENT, PESTS!" Seb shouted in direction of the door and the kids ran away laughing.

He needed a shower. A cold shower right now to forget this whole thing!

But he couldn't deny he finally felt truly happy again...

Apparently, the twins deemed him too slow to make them breakfast so they poured themselves a bowl of yogurt and cereal and went to sit in front of the TV. Mabel's half finished bowl sat on the floor and Waddles was eating from it as the boy watched TV.

Seb, with a towel on his hair, saw his nephew watching Tv and smiled at him.

"Hey, Pinetree! Want some pancakes? I can make them if you want!" He showed him the pan he was holding.

"Nah, pass" Dipper said before stuffing his mouth with cereal.

Mabel suddenly burst in through the door with a newspaper in hand.

"FAMILY! It's here!" She ran around as she screamed. "Aaah! Oh, it's here! It's here, it's here! I've been waiting all morning and it's finally here! The Gravity Falls Gossiper accepted my article about summer fashion tips for squirrels"

"When did you even do that? Or send an article?...And why squirrels?!" Seb asked confused as he leaned against the couch and took off the towel. His niece ignored him though.

"My picture is gonna be in the newspaper! Check it!" The little was incredibly happy, and that made the blond-brunet happy too. He looked at the newspaper but pouted confused and read the only article.

"Pacifica Northwest declares v-neck the look of the season? What? What am I looking at here?" V-neck isn't for everyone!

Mabel's eyes widened and snatched the newspaper. "Woah, woah, WHAT?!" She frowned at the article which showed a portrait of Pacifica.

Dipper looked at the newspaper too and hummed. "Looks like someone bought their way to the front page..." He sing-songed.

Seb usually didn't criticize people, he usually minded his own business and didn't care at all about people's lives, but Llama...

"Is it legal for a child to wear that much make-up?" She was going to ruin her skin, kids shouldn't be wearing make up!

"Ugh, Pacifica!" The girl growled. "She always ruins everything!" She shouted, gritting her teeth and wishing she could create fire in her hands like her uncle.

"Aw, cheer up Mabel! I mean, no one even reads newspapers anymore" Dipper patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Soos suddenly entered to the living room and exclaimed. "Dudes! V-neck season is upon us! Who wants to help me get ahead of the fashion curve? I'm taking it one step further!" He was holding a pair of scissors and a marker and grinned at his boss. "What do you think, Mr Pines? I'll make a w-neck" He drew the construction line for a "w" and started cutting along the lines. "Must... follow... newspaper..."

Mabel glumly run over to the nearby table and furiously pours herself a glass of orange juice, which she gulped down dramatically.

"Geesh, calm down, Shooting Star" Seb grinned as he sat down on the couch. That was fun. Shots with orange juice!

"Aack! I need something to get my mind off this!" She complained sadly.

"Looking for a distraction from your horrible life?!" The commercial announcer exclaimed and both niece and uncle nodded.

"I wish"

"Why yes!" Mabel said.

"Victory, honor, destiny, mutton! These old-timey sounding words are alive and well at the Gravity Falls Royal Discount Putt Hutt!"

Seb grabbed Dipper's cereal when he turned to look at the Tv and took the spoon to his mouth, munching his nephew's crunky cereal with a smug grin.

Dipper glared at him but didn't comment in favor of speaking to his sister.

"Hey, Mabel! You love mini-golf" He grabbed the scrapbook laying on top of the dinosaur skull. Seb leaned forward and cooed when Dipper showed him a picture of a 9yr old Mabel, holding a gold trophy at a minor league competition.

_'Tiny human was even tinier. Disgusting'_

"She's been amazing at it since we were kids! What do you say, Mabel? We've had a stressful couple of days..." Dipper said, remembering the zombies and the bunker. "How 'bout we take a break, huh?" Soos was still fixing the tablet anyway, they couldn't do much.

Seb smiled at his niece with a sincere and kind smile. "Would kicking all our butts at mini-golf cheer you up, sweetie?" He had never played real mini-golf. Playing with his triplets at the park with cans and sticks wasn't the same.

"Maybe a little..." The girl mumbled but smiled at her family.

"Come on, Mabel! Victory!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Honor!" Mabel shouted.

"Destiny!" Seb joined them.

"Mutton!" Soos finished, just as his w-neck flapped down.

"Victory, honor, destiny, mutton!" The four of them started chanting and walked to the door to go Seb's car.

"Victory, honor, destiny, mutton!"

Seb closed the door with his mind and the twins excitedly ran to his car.

"And the pig can look after the house!" Soos announced before getting in Seb's car too.

Sebastian sighed and was about to get in the car as well, but Mabel gasped and ran back inside.

"I can't mini-golf like this! I'll be back!"

Seb glanced at the clothes he was wearing and decided it was better if he wore something more sporty and casual too, so both Uncle and niece went to change to a more appropriate outfit. All the while, Dipper sulked. Like he always said, changing clothes was a waste of time!

When both of them were ready, Seb ruffled his nephew's hair for being "so patient" and drove, praying the animal behaved and not leave any surprises on the living room...

The family awed and gaped when they looking around the 'Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt'

Mabel grabbed Seb's hand and dragged him to pay to rent the golf clubs and the balls. Seb grumbled with feigned annoyance and the little girl hugged him by the waist.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

Seb smiled, loving the smile his niece had on her face, and he ruffled her hair. "There you go, sweetie" He handed her the bag with golf clubs "Let's go meet with the rest"

Mabel ran back to where Dipper and Soos were waiting and grinned at the sight of the amazing course. "Ahh, mini-golf! The sport of mini champions!" She sighed happily.

Dipper nodded. "The grass is fake, but the fun is real! There's something here for everyone!" The boy commented, happy to see his twin was smiling and cheerful once again.

"Come on! Let's go!" Mabel squealed and pulled her brother to the first hole.

Soos and Seb walked behind the kids with smiles on their faces. Seb, wearing black shorts, sneakers, a white t-shirt and a yellow short-sleeved flannel shirt, leaned against Soos and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Look at them...Those brats are so adorable! I hate them" Seb cooed and Soos raised a confused eyebrow.

Dipper prepared to hit the ball with a concentrated expression. "Focus! Focus!.. And, eh...!" He swung his club but pathetically missed the golf ball which simply rolled into the nearby pond.

Seb snorted loudly and covered his mouth, gaining a flushed glare from his nephew.

"Don't worry, bro!" Mabel smiled with no trace of mockery in her voice. "You're still-" She pulled out a dinosaur sticker and put it on his cheek. "Eh! "Ext-roar-dinary!"

Dipper deadpanned as Sebastian laughed out loud and went to stand next to them. "I'll take what I can get..."

It was Mabel's turn now. She stood in front of the golf ball. "Do the hip wiggle, and eh!" She hit the ball with her club with all her might. The ball flew away, went through the whole game and touched a sleeping McGucket's nose before going straight to the hole.

"Yes!" Mabel exclaimed and turned to look at her family with a tiny proud smile.

Holy sheep!" Seb censored himself as he grinned madly, taking a hand to his head. "Someone in our family actually has talent!"

Dipper grinned and put his hands on his hips, proud of his twin. "Uncle Seb, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

They continued playing, Soos and Seb actually managed to hit the ball and get it close to the hole, sometimes even into the hole, but Mabel actually kicked their asses. No one complained it though, the girl was happy and forgot about her mortal enemy, so it was all worth it.

Mabel hit her ball yet another time and turned to look at her uncle, who gave him her thumbs up.

A crowd started forming around the Pines and Mabel's grin widened when she heard them commenting how good she was.

They reached the Hole 18. The Pines had stopped playing and were now watching Mabel just like everyone else.

"Guys, this is amazing! If Mabel gets a hole in one here, she'll beat her all-time high score!" Dipper grinned.

"Go, Shooting Star! Pretend that ball is your most hated enemy!" Seb shouted supportingly, not knowing Mabel was already thinking that.

"Eh!" She hit the ball and everyone ran to the other side to see if she did it, but unfortunately, she missed and the ball rolled into a puddle.

"Aw, nuts!" The brunette screamed angrily and threw her club down to the floor in a temper tantrum.

Seb's eye widened when he saw her fuming, unlike Dipper she was scary when angry, and he crouched next to her to put a comforting six-fingered hand on her shoulder. "Aaw, don't worry about it, kid!The thing's random!"

Soos agreed with his boss. "Yeah, besides the Bermuda triangle, how mini-golf works is our world's greatest mystery"

Seb grinned at her and the girl smiled too, already feeling better. "As far as I'm concerned, Shooting Star, you're still better than anyone else in Gravity-"

Seb was interrupted by the sound of a golf ball getting in the hole Mabel couldn't. The three Pines and Soos gasped and looked up, seeing a blonde none of them wanted to see.

Pacifica approached the Pines and grinned at them, followed by her pretentious, rich parents.

"Oh, would you look at that? I didn't know it was "hobos golf-free" day!"

"Pacifica!" Mabel growled.

"Well, if it isn't the Pines family!" She pointed at Soos, Seb, Dipper and Mabel in that order. "Fat, blind, lame and braces!" She exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

Seb growled. "Question Mark, is it still illegal to punch a child?"

"I got this!" Dipper raised a hand to calm his fuming uncle. "Hey, Pacifica! How's that whole "your family being a frauds" thing working out for you?"

"Great, actually!" The blonde girl grinned. "That's the thing about money! It makes problems go away!" She smiled as her parents watched her proud of her arrogance.

Mabel smirked. "Well it can't buy you skill! You walked into the game of a mini-golf champion!"

"Ha!" Pacifica exclaimed before snapping her fingers. "Sergei!" A man walked forward with a serious face.

"This is Sergei, my trainer"

"The Sportylmpics had mini-golf once. I took gold!" The Russian man showed them his gold medal on his chest.

"So if you don't mind moving out of the way of the professionals Hmpf..." She walked over to a 'bonus hole' as the Pines watched with scowls on their faces.

"Hmm... hmm..." She stroke the golf ball with her club, which scored a hole and caused an explosion. "Enjoy second place! Give her a hand, folks!" Pacifica said smugly and started to leave.

Mabel looked at the angry expression her uncle had and turned to look at Pacifica. "Oh, yeah?! Well... I want a rematch, you... you WALKING ONE-DIMENSIONAL BLEACHED BLONDE VALLEY GIRL STEREOTYPE!"

Seb gaped and dropped the golf club he was holding as everyone else gasped shocked.

"Mabel...I'm so proud of you" The curly man whispered, wiping a tear from his eye.

Pacifica's eye twitched and turned to look at Mabel once again. "Like, let's do this!" She approached her and stood really close to her.

The sky darkened, announcing the arrival of rain.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" A cracking teenage voice shouted. "Stop at once! The park is now closed due to weather! The King of Mini-golf has spoken!" He was in a golf cart and when he moved backwards, he hit a post and fell over. "Ahh! The king is down!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and looked at the Pines girl. "This isn't over. You, me, midnight. We'll see who's best!"

"I'll be here!" Mabel exclaimed as lightning conveniently flashed and rain started pouring.

The Northwests whipped out their umbrellas and walk away while Sergei ran behind them.

"I'll be here!" She whispered before spitting out her hair that got into her mouth. "Puh! Puh! Hair in my mouth. Puh!" Mabel pouted and looked at her uncle who was shrieking.

"My hair!" Sebastian whimpered. It was going to get all frizzy and spongy!

'It is just keratin and cuticle, calm down'

"Let's go, guys..." Mabel sighed and slowly started walking towards the exit to get in the car while the men shared a worried look.

The four of them got in the car, put on their seat belts and under Soos's recommendation, they went to the Hermanos Brothers Diner. Seb had gone a few time there, and it wasn't that bad.

When they got there, Mabel threw herself on the table and Dipper pouted worried.

"What do you want to order, Shooting Star?" Seb asked kindly and the girl shrugged, turning around to avoid looking at him.

"We'll get nachos" Dipper told him and sat down next to her.

Seb ordered the food, a taco and soda for himself, picked up his order and went to sit with the kids. Soos was still deciding what to order.

Mabel sadly opened her mouth and Dipper fed her nachos.

"Come on, Shooting Star, stop sulking" Seb begged with his mouth full of food.

The girl swallowed her nacho and sighed dramatically. "Time to scratch mini-golf off my talents list..."

"You know that is not true, pumpkin" Seb said. "If someone sucks less than you at something, it doesn't take away the fact you are still good at it" He explained but the girl ignored him. Seb took a sip of his soda; he didn't know how to help his niece. If he had learnt that when he was an adult (and it still was hard to not feel terrible) how could he hope Mabel understood it now that she was a child?

Soos finally came to the table carrying his food on a tray. "Aw, don't give up, Mabel"

"Yeah!" Dipper nodded. "If you beat her at this, she can never rag on you again. Imagine it!"

Mabel gaped and smiled widely at her day dream, imagining herself totally ROASTING the smug blonde.

The male Pines shared a look and their eyes widened when they saw her standing up on the table.

"Haha! Cool! Let's create chaos!" Seb grinned and was about to throw the garbage to the floor when Mabel started speaking.

"You're right, guys! I just need to practice a little more before midnight! Can you please take us, Uncle Seb?!"

"Go to the golf course after dark, you say?" Seb hummed and stroked his goatee in thought. "I don't know, we'd have to break in and-HAHA! I'm just kidding! Let's break in!"

The family grabbed their food and ran to the car, excited to vandalize public property.

Seb laughed maniacally as he sped up, enjoying Dipper's scared shrieks, and he drove through the golf course's toll, breaking the stop sign.

While Soos kept watch, Seb used his mind to move a part of the fence, big enough for the twins to crawl in.

"Are you sure you are ok on your own?" Seb asked worriedly, watching Dipper crawl in first.

"We'll be fine! We know you can always spy on us with your powers" The boy said jokingly and Seb huffed.

"It's ok" Mabel patted his arm comfortingly. "We will call you if something goes wrong"

"I-I feel I shouldn't be leaving you here alone...Um, would a responsible adult do that?" The blond looked at Soos and was caught off guard when his niece kissed his cheek.

"Stop worrying, you big dummy! We will be fine!" She said before getting down to crawl after Dipper.

Seb blushed a bit but before his niece disappeared from view, he called her one more time. "Oh and Mabel?" He pulled out Mabel's sticker album and stuck a golden sticker on her sweater which said 'U DA BEST'

"Knock her rick ass dead, kid"

Mabel gave him thumbs up and crawled inside.

Seb sighed and looked at his employee with a pout.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Pines! They will be fine! How about we go finish our tacos, dude?" Soos suggested and the blond grinned a bit.

"Yeah...Yeah ok, that sounds nice" Seb nodded. He didn't need to be the whole day with the kids. Nothing could happen to them, right? If wasn't as if magical creatures could get in and hurt them. It was just mini golf!

The two went back to the Shack and after Seb changed clothes, they finished their tacos, ate more snacks, and watched a lame movie on the Tv.

Soos knew his boss and he had to keep the blond entertained so he wouldn't worry.

Seb yawned and stretched like a cat. "Question Mark! Can I go comatose for a sec and you wake me up later?"

"Uh?" The man-child tilted his head a bit.

"Sleep, Soos. I-I wanna sleep" Seb grinned and chuckled softly when the man gave him thumbs up.

"Of course, dude!"

Seb threw one of the cushion's pillows to the floor and rolled out of it before hitting the floor. He would nap on the floor. He did what he wanted!

"Just-Just wake me up if the twins call me..." Seb mumbled before closing his eye. He wondered briefly is Shermie knew he'd have to stay awake past midnight for them when the kids became teens. They would go to parties and arrive really late...and make him so-so worried...

Of course he would never have tiny humans of his own to know that...To teach them about magic...and how to make clothes...And how to cause some healthy chaos from time to time...  
He-He didn't want that...at all...

Seb woke up by the sound of his phone and it's annoying ringtone. He groaned and looked to his side, seeing Soos snoring with a bag of chips on his chest.

"What a relief you woke me up..." The blond rolled his eye and grabbed his phone. "Yellow?"

"UNCLE SEB!" Mabel screamed from the other side happily and Seb almost dropped it startled.

"We finished! Can you pick us up?!"

Seb smiled, his niece sounded happy, that meant she won Llama! And replied. "Of course, pumpkin. I'll be there. Wait for me by the entrance" He hung up and threw a pillow to fat man sleeping on the floor.

"No I didn't eat it, British Talking Dog!" Soos looked around frantically and found his boss staring down at him, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"The twins called, dude?"

Seb replied by picking the pillow with his mind and letting it fall on his face again.

Seb pulled up at the parking lot with Soos next to him and waved at the twins who were standing next to Pacifica. They were a bit disheveled and their clothes were wrinkled. Haha, kids fighting.

"HI KIDS!" Seb shouted and the twins quickly ran to the car and got in.

"Hi Uncle Seb!" Both said at unison.

"UNCLE SEB! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT!" Dipper leaned closer to him to shout at his ear while Mabel stared sadly at Pacifica, standing alone in the parking lot.

She sent a pleading look to hee uncle and brother and both shook their heads. However, Mabel never listened to anyone.

"Hey! Your parents aren't here. Want a ride home?!"

"Ugh, please" She scoffed and Seb was about to close the door of the backseat with his mind when she continued speaking. "As if I'd ride in your-"

As soon as she said that, lightning flashed and everyone jumped when they heard thunders.

Mabel patted the seat next to her as her brother and uncle rolled their brown eyes.

Pacifica groaned and climbed to inside the car and squished herself between the two twins.

"Where to, princess?" Seb asked teasingly and the blonde girl huffed, crossing her arms annoyed. Dumb tailor. He knew where she lived, everyone knew!

As Seb drove to the Northwest Mansion, blasting rock music from the car radio and singing with Soos at the top of his lungs, Pacifica sighed and leaned back, but one of her gloves rested on a sticky smudge.

"Hey, I found two tacos!" Mabel exclaimed excited after checking the couches. She took a bite out of one and looked at the other girl.

"You're allowed to eat in the car?"

"No, no they aren't" Seb frowned when Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah! The car is where secret surprise snacks happen! Want one?"

"Oh, I'm not supposed to take handouts" The blonde shook her hand and Dipper sighed tiredly.

This girl was too much for him! Believing herself superior just because she had more money! Like those kids at school, always bragging about their new clothes and stuff when they were younger and Mom and Dad were just starting their new jobs.

"Handouts? It's called sharing!" The brunette girl smiled, unaware of her twin's thoughts and always wanting to see the bright side of things. "You do know what sharing is, right?"

"Sha-shaawing?"

"Just take it" Mabel gave Pacifica the taco and smiled.

When Pacifica finished her taco, Seb arrived to her house and pulled up.

"We are here, kid" Seb announced and Pacifica got out of the car, relieved to be home.

"Anything else? Would you like us to unroll your diamond carpet?" Seb asked annoyingly, with a mocking pout. He didn't have a problem with rich people, a rich man saved his ass when he had nothing as a teen, and rich people were the ones paying for the most expensive dresses! He had a problem when said rich people thought they were better. They were also pathetic meatsack who bled, ate, and died, just like everyone else. He never understood why humans liked to compare each other that much.

"Haha, yeah!" Dipper exclaimed and high-fived his grinning uncle.

"Thanks for the ride, or whatever..." The girl mumbled. "Oh, and Mabel? Um, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had fun. And tell your servant I like his W-neck!"

"Servant?" The two male Pines said at unison as Soos grinned.

"Yes!"

She turned around and started walking towards the entrance. Mabel closed the car's door and sighed contently.

"So are you guys, like, cool now?" It didn't hurt asking.

"I think we made some progress. The important thing to remember is that at the end of the day, she's just an ordinary kid! Like us!" As soon as the girl said that, the gates swung open to reveal the inside of the mansion, complete with fountains and peacocks. Some fireworks even went off!

Dipper and Seb stared and pouted.

"Should have charged her for that taco" The boy said and everyone nodded.

' _Should have left her alone' Bill2 said._

"Agreed" Mabel sighed and put on her seatbelt again when her uncle started the car.

"Hey, got any more of those surprise tacos?" Soos asked and Mabel started searching for more.

"Heeyy noo! Haha, those are miinnee!" Seb complained grinning and soon enough, everyone was laughing.

"Uncle Seb! Did you know there are tiny ball people controlling the Mini Golf?" Dipper told his uncle with a grin.

"Ball...people?" Seb raised an eyebrow and looked at his nephew before focusing once again on the road.

"Yeah! Their heads are golf balls and there are many and they like shiny stuff!" Mabel said. "They wanted my sticker"

"I see...I...think you two had a really exciting day..." Seb grinned. It wasn't like he didn't believe them, he did but...he was tired right now.

"But! Uncle Seb-"

"Besidesss! Soos is bringing the tablet tomorrow! Right, Question Mark?!"

"Of course! I fixed it, dudes!"

The twins smiled excitedly and Dipper squealed. Seb frowned as he parked in front of the Shack. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, now that kid wouldn't go to sleep...

He struggled to get them to sleep, they were still talking about tablets and something called Lilliputians, but eventually he got them to put on their Pjs and send them to sleep.

He went to his room and locked the door, sighing tiredly. He kicked off his shoes and tiredly went to sit on his bed. He was lazy, he didn't want to take off the sweater Mabel did for him. It was so soft and comfy. He had to change though, so he stood up in direction of the closet.

What happened next was really confusing, and he wasn't sure if he hallucinated it or not, but...

Bill freaking Cipher knocked him to the ground like a tiny bullet.

"AAAHH!" He screamed and threw him the first thing he had near him, in this case, a pillow, and watched the demon squeak and fly away from the improvised weapon in absolute horror.

"YOU CAN'T BE HERE! What-What are-HOW?!" He demanded as his hands ignited with blue fire.

Bill Cipher was here! Physical! The end of the world was here!

"WAIT! WAIT! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" the yellow triangle squeaked and covered his eye with a pillow.

"I didn't know it would suck me in like that I am SO sorry!"

_'Haha, he's as pathetic as you'_

Sebastian frowned, glaring at the triangle still cowering from him. "What do you want, Bill?! Was bothering me in my dreams not enough for you?!"

The yellow triangle tilted in confusion. "What?..Wait a second...who are you? You're not Ford or Stanley...wait! I know! You're the triplet! This is the triplet AU!"

"Uh?! But you already know who I am! You're making even less sense than usual."

'Bill' just started laughing nervously. "Um...oh boy...I must be breaking so many rules right now…" he rubbed his feet together nervously. "So...I'm...not the Bill Cipher from THIS dimension. I know! Crazy right?!" He laughed awkwardly before whispering "Oh fuck I shouldn't have said that…".

The blond frowned a bit more, staring at the floating triangle with confusion. But...this was Bill! It couldn't be another one!

"But...But how? So you are from...my dimension?" Was this his REAL past self?! "Wouldn't that make us explode..."

Bill frowned. "No. I'm NOT from your dimension. I'm not from around here. Um...shit. I really shouldn't be telling you this." He glancesd around. "How can you even see me? I'm non-corporeal right now?"

"I don't know why I can see you!" Sebastian whined childishly. "I don't know many things at the moment, I lost my knowledge so shouldn't it be YOU explaining this to me?" He crossed his arms over his chest tiredly. Circles, only this kind of things happened to him at THIS hour.

"Lost your memo-WAIT! Is this post-Weirdmageddon? Are you recovering from the memory gun? Shit. Is the Bill in this world already dead?" Bill blinked in confusion. "No. You're much too young...you can't be Ford and Stan's brother. Who ARE you?"

Seb glared at the triangle. Was he accusing him of lying?! Who did he think he was? "I am their brother, floating fucker! I am their brother and I am trying to bring them back after YOU tricked Stanford into building that stupid portal!" The blond spat.

Bill rubbed his side and sighed. "I think we're both misunderstanding something here…" he crossed his arms with a huff. "I told you, I'm NOT the Bill from this dimension! And like...I haven't even MET my Ford! He hasn't been born yet! Much less the whole portal issue."

Seb's tense shoulders relaxed a bit. It was weird. This Bill, he-he was weird, different. Yes, he had the same voice as the demon who invaded his mind weeks ago, but...He spoke like a person, like he was actually trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, I-I had a stressful day" Seb apologized. "My niblings are always getting in trouble and fights and the store and my powers getting out of control sometimes and everything...Can we start again then? I-I am Sebastian, Sebastian Pines." He extended his hand to shake.

Bill tipped his hat. Sebastian Pines...what a cool name! "Hey kid! Name's Bill Cipher! I can see from your reaction that the Bill of THIS dimension must be a right ass. Well, I can say with certainty that I am only 25% an ass!" He giggled in a feminine manner before taking Seb's hand for a shake.

Seb laughed at the demon and gladly shook hands with him, ignoring for now his mannerisms. He sat down on his bed and looked up at him with a smile. "Don't let this face fool you, I can be an ass too, you don't seem like that though...You are nice...How? And most importantly, why?"

"Eh~I don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you. I broke so many rules and dad is gonna kill me when I get home...well not KILL I guess...but um...this is not something I'm supposed to share with little humans like you." Bill floated down to sit on a pillow. "What's with the clothes BTW? You're...kinda dressed like me...I thought you hated Bill Cipher?"

Seb's cheeks turned a soft red as he blushed and he looked down, staring at the sweater he was wearing, the one with a bowtie and brick patterns Mabel made it for him. "I...well, um, I-" Seb stuttered and huffed annoyed when the demon giggled again. "It is complicated, ok?! I like it! I am embracing my true self and that Dorito shouldn't take away that from me just because we look similar."

"Your true self?" Bill blinked. What was this human talking abo-wait. Wait one cotton picking minute! He stared up at this Sebastian boy and looks closer.

"Wow! Too close, dude!" Seb grimaced as the demon got too close to his face.

"Um...this might sound weird but...are you...me? Not ME me, but like...are you Bill Cipher?"

Seb gaped at Bill's words for a few seconds before glaring at him, showing him his fangs. "NO! I am NOT Bill! I am NOT a demon! I am NOT A MONSTER! I am not HIM anymore! I AM NOT!" Seb didn't realize he was trembling.

Bill quickly put his hands up "Yeesh! Didn't mean to hit a nerve. So...you WERE Bill Cipher? And...now you're a human? That's…" Bill began sparkling with a wide eye "That's so cool!" He squealed as he flew in circles around Sebastian's head. "How did you become human? Fuck that, how did you become Stan and Ford's brother?! Did Ax do that? He can do that?!"

Seb scowled at Bill, who was still flying around him. "Stop! Stop moving!"

Bill slowed and spun lazily through the air like a tiny balloon. "Sorry. I get excited easily. So…" he glanced at Sebastian's body, a slow pan up and down. "Is this what Ax means by another form, another time? I just gotta say...nice~"

"Ax?!" Seb made a disgusted face at how nice and warm he mentioned that lizard's name. "That stupid lizard tricked me! I wouldn't be human if he hadn't lied to me!" Not that he was annoyed now, he wouldn't have his family if he wasn't family...

But he was the master of holding grudges.

"I made a deal with him, when-when, in my past life! And he forced me to go through this! Through years of pain and humiliation!" Seb blinked back his tears from his brown eye. The Axolotl made him suffer through years of burning pain on his back, he gave him a broken body that made him go through years of bullying, helplessness and self-loathing.

Bill frowned. "That...sounds rough kid. Do you...want a hug?"

_'He'll choke you and kill you'_

Seb wiped away his angry tears from his right eye and laughed humorlessly. "That-That sounds so unBill-like…" He mumbled but ended up nodding anyway.

Bill reached out and hugged him, his bricks pulsing lightly.

Seb smiled slightly at the small triangular figure hugging him and he patted his top hat kindly. This was weird, but who cared, right? When they separated, Seb looked at his hands.

"I don't know why the Axolotl made me the Stan's brothers…" He said softly, answering the kind demon's questions. "I don't know why my dimension is so different from where my past self came from! Those Stans were old men-Haha- and the great uncles of the twins! I am their uncle! Really different, huh?"

Bill shrugged. "Well frankly I've read weirder. This is an odd AU but if it's got a hot guy like you I guess it can't be all bad. I can guess that you haven't had the easiest childhood and I'm not trying to out angst you or anything but...like...I get you bro. Being Bill Cipher, past or present, is kinda a hard life…"

Seb blushed at Bill's words. Bill thought he was handsome, that was so weird! "So…" Seb grinned a bit and threw himself back to his bed, watching the triangle settle down on the pillow again. "You said you are another Bill!" He sing-songed. "Which must mean you are nice because something happened! Spill" He smirked.

Bill paled. "Um...well…" He seemed nervous for a second but then started laughing. "STUFF HAPPENED! Yup! LOTS OF STUFF! ANGST EVERYWHERE! Like...you wouldn't even believe! Like...I kinda...ate my little brother in a fit of sleep deprived insanity kind of angst!"

The blond human gaped. "You-You ATE...Liam…What the FUck!"

"No! Who the heck is Liam? My little brother was Will! Will Cipher! You know? Little blue triangle? Cries all the time? Has legions of fangirls who draw him in cute sweaters?"

"WHAT are you talking about?!" Seb laughed. "I have no idea what you mean, but that's horrible! You ate him?!" The human cried before bursting into laughter again. "You are the worst!"

"Sleep. Deprived. Insanity. I was not in my right mind. I was panicking. I didn't mean to do it! And you know what's the cherry on top? I caught fire after eating him and burned all of Flatland to the ground! Goddammit who the fuck designed an entire dimension to be so fucking FLAMMABLE?!"

Seb, kind of sleep-deprived himself, laughed again and made blue fire appear in his hands, and started playing with it lazily. "Cool...Flatland deserved to burn. Ew with their world, ew with the circles and ew with the racists fucks in the government"

Bill rolled his eye. "Well I'm not gonna lie, I'm glad they're gone but I also feel kinda bad. There were a couple people I sort of liked. Purple didn't deserve to die…" he dulled to a pale yellow. "I didn't mean to kill everyone. It just...happened...and I guess that was my turning point? I had just eaten my brother's dead body and killed everyone else. I decided that I didn't want to go through that again." He pulled his legs up to his chest. "So...I tried as hard as I could to make up for it. But it's hard. Everyone hates me. Except my friends. They're the only ones who understand."

"You didn't mean to…" Seb repeated softly, watching the tiny triangle on his pillow. "That's where you are different than me-I mean, my past self. He destroyed everything, he wanted to hurt everyone...Now, now I am, like you, trying to be better, you know? I don't want to be a monster anymore but not for everyone, just for my family! The rest of the world can choke...But I still fuck up sometimes...Sometimes I am a lot like...him. I scared my niblings, I don't want that to happen again." He confessed to this alternate Bill.

Bill patted his back. "Yeah. I've lost my temper with my friends plenty of times. I've never seriously hurt them but this one time I scared Keyhole enough that he hid inside his room for a week. I felt like such an ass." He flicked his bowtie and watched it spin. "I guess we're both repenting Bill Ciphers huh?"

"I guess we are…" Seb smiled.

The rest of the experience was even weirder. He asked him if he would help him with the portal, and he said Yes! He showed the uncorporeal demon the Shack and then fixed the portal, telling him there were only a few things missing!

Bill, with the form of a tiny girl, weird, said he (she?) Had to leave and used a special door in his mindscape to leave, but accidentally dragged him to the Void from where she came from.

They visited more dimensions, and it was the coolest stuff ever! He met a Bee Bill, who tried to kill him, a Heartbroken Bill, who thought he was Ford and tried to kiss him, and then a teen human Bill, who was completely insane but not so bad.

The next thing he knew, he was a drunk ass and fighting and laughing with first Bill, who started calling herself Miz.

Eventually they returned home and Seb said bye to Miz before returning to his body, because he had left in his spirit form (with Bill2, of course)

When the blond woke up the next morning and drowsily opened his eyes, he didn't have an idea what he dreamt. It was the craziest shit that had happened to him! One part of him told him it had been real...but a nice Bill from another dimension?! It sounded too weird! Even for him!

' _I don't think it was a dream. Ford did hurt you in that dimension because you are a monster'_

Seb groaned and stood up. Not wanting to take a shower just yet, he grabbed his eye patch almost automatically, put it on and he walked out of his room to go to the living room. It was all a dream, besides, if it was real, it would mean Bill/Miz fixed the portal and...

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, his eye widening.

The portal. Bill/Miz fixed the portal! If all of that was actually real, then the portal had to be fixed! It had to be more finished than where he left it!

He grinned at the thought. Right now, his crazy adventure was a dream...But when he sees the portal, he'd know for sure...

He walked into the living room and found Dipper, still in Pj's, with Soos. The child squealed when his employee handed him the tablet/tiny laptop.

"Oh, gosh! Soos you did it! Aahhh!" The child took the tablet and ran away to his room to show it to his still sleeping sister.

He had a huge excited smile on his face. Their biggest clue to finding out who was the Author!

"Hello, Mr. Pines!" The man grinned at him dumbly.

"Hi, Soos..." Seb nodded. "How did you get in?"

"Dipper opened the door, dude. He said he had been waiting here for hours"

Seb sighed. Ah, Pinetree...

After having breakfast and getting ready, Dipper practically ordered his uncle to take them to the Library.

"We can turn on the tablet here, kid" Seb had decided to be a bit more casual today. He had jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt and a yellow vest.

"Yeah...But being in the Library sounds more academic and important!"

"Pretty please, Uncle Seb!" Mabel made puppy eyes, added to Dipper's pout, and the blond had to agree.

At the library, Dipper and Mabel ran towards the computer zone and settled with the tablet there. However, they were in the kids section and the chairs were smaller than normal.

Seb stared at the chair with an unreadable expression.

Dipper took the tablet out of his backpack and grinned at his sister, sitting next to him.

Seb sighed and plopped himself in our of the biggest chairs he could find.

"Alright, guys, today is the big day!"

"Big day!"

"Soos finally fixed up the laptop. If this thing works, we could learn the identity of The Author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls. You guys ready?"

Seb gave him thumbs up and Mabel nodded.

"Oh, I'm ready, baby" She flipped through the pages of a pop-up book with a drawing of an infant.

' Ma-ma'

Dipper sighed and pressed the button on the side of the tablet/tiny laptop. "This is it. This is it!" He said in awe as the tablet turned on and the screen turned white with the words 'Welcome'

Seb gaped. It actually turned on!

"Aha! It worked!" Dipper laughed excitddly and turned to look at Mabel.

"Blip, blap, bloobity bloop, twins!" They high-fived, bum fisted and stuck their tongues out.

Seb chuckled at the twins and turned to look at the tablet. He grabbed the tablet's pen and touched the screen. However, the tablet buzzed and a message appeared.

"Unauthorized access forbidden" Followed by a tiny square and the words "Enter Password"

"Um, kids, look" Seb called their attention and the twins turned to look at the tablet.

"Ugh! Of course, a password!" The boy groaned.

"Don't you worry, bro bro!" Mabel exclaimed and hugged him by the shoulders. "With yours and Uncle Seb's brains and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from... Did you hear that?"

The two male Pines turned to look at where Mabel was staring at and frowned when they saw a blond boy with blue eyes holding two puppets talking to some toddlers.

"All my life I've been dreamin' of a love that's right for me. And now I finally know her name and it's...sing it with me kids"

"Literacy!" The children sang.

"I finally understand what all the buzz is about! Reading!" He said as the bee puppet.

"Give me some of that honey!" The book puppet said and started kissing.

The boy laughed and the male Pines glanced at Mabel, staring at him in some sort of trance.

"Not again!" Seb groaned.

Mabel flapped the pages of a pop-up of a heart. "Ba bump. Ba bump"

"Oh, boy" Dipper sighed and grabbed the pen of the tablet and looked at the innocent screen of the tablet. What was the code?!

"Pi-Pinetree, we-we-stop! We only have one of those!" Seb cried when the child started chewing the end of the pen.

He reminded him a lot of Ford...He used to do that too...

"Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep!" The girl cried dramatically.

Dipper stopped chewing the pen but didn't took it out of his mouth. He walked to the bookself and grabbed the book he needed. " Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando..." He mumbled as he flipped through it.

Seb watched his niece giggle and ran in direction of the blond child.

"Okay, this cryptology book says that there's 7.2 million 8-letter words"

"That's oddly specific" Seb commented.

"You type, Mabel read and you go look for more books, ok?" Dipper looked up, only to find Mabel's chair empty.

Seb grinned and nodded in direction to where the girl ran off.

Dipper groaned and sat down, handing the book to his uncle. "She obsess over boys too much!"

Seb grinned and gave him the first word to type. "Abdicate. Oh Dipper, don't mind your sister. You know she gets over it soon enough... YOU still like Wendy, don't yooouu?" Seb grinned.

"Wh-Wha?! No! Not anymore!" Dipper quickly typed the word and the tablet buzzed. Incorrect.

"Well, 'abnormal', I'm glad, you two are a bit too young for nasty things like love. It only hurts you..."

Dipper mumbled something under his breath and typed the word. Incorrect.

"I'll try with...'Password'" Dipper typed it down but nothing.

While Seb lazily dictated the words, Mabel approached them with a silly grin.

"So, how'd it go, pumpkin? Did he fall for your adorable charms?" Seb asked his niece as she sat down next to her brother.

"Guys...how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?"

'Count us in if there will be blood!'

"Ambitious! I like it!" Seb grinned.

Dipper frowned and turned around. "What? Mabel, are you serious?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have ANYTHING!"

"What about cracking this password? You know, mystery twins?"

"AAAaawww!" Their uncle cooed. What was what Fez always called them? Adventure Triplets...Memories...

"If you help me with this for JUST a couple of days I promise I'll help with the password! Please, pretty please! It's for love, Dipper..." she whispered the last part, but loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Yeah, Pinetree. It is love, how rude of you" Seb shook his head to bother the child.

"All right, okay" Dipper agreed and Mabel squealed.

"YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER ONE!" She shouted, pointimg happily at him.

"Okay, okay, okay, shhhh..." Dipper chuckled sheepishly.

"And of course my great Uncle Sebas!" Mabel giggled and threw herself over her uncle, who almost fell from the small chair he was on, laughing.

The Pines left the library to help Mabel with her sock opera and to unlock the laptop. Seb was behind his niblings.

"I can't wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We're close to something big here; I can feel it..." Dipper commented.

Seb grinned until he felt something watching him, something moving next to him. He looked sideways to the window because he could swear he saw a triangle shadow, but found nothing.

He's here. Burn the library. Kill it with fire. He could he here, he could be anywhere!

Seb shook his head. He was just being paranoid...Bill wasn't here. He wasn't going to hurt his niblings anymore...

The blond took his niblings to 'Shop Thrifty' where they bought all the used socks they could find to a really good price. Mabel paid for it with the money Shermie and Abi gave them for their summer. She said it was HER play so she would play.

They washed the socks for good measure though. Who knew what kind of disgusting feet used to be in!

Mabel went to sleep that night super excited for her new proyect to conquer her crush's heart, and despite his uncle's warning, Dipper stayed until late in the night trying new passwords to the tablet.

The next day, Tuesday, Seb sat with his niblings and taught Dipper how to sew the puppets because Mabel already knew how to use a sewing machine.

"Are you sure you want this? We could make better puppets with something...less dumb" Seb commented, staring at the sock on his hand.

"No time! Socks are perfect!" Mabel snatched the sock from him and sewed little arms to them.

Seb shrugged and sat down with Dipper. "Ok, kid, let's start"

"We are losing time~" Dipper mumbled. "We should be trying new passwords with the tablet"

"The sooner you help your sister, the sooner this whole thing will end..." Working with Mabel was also getting in his nerves. He hadn't go to the basement in 2 days to see the portal's progress! It was his only way to know if he really travelled through dimensions!

The man clapped his hands, bringing himself back to reality." So! The first thing is..."

Seb explained to his nephew everything, and he knew the boy tried his best, he really did...but he still managed to get trapped under the machine and have his shirt sewed.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

' _Dumb boy...' Bill2 sighed._

On Wednesday, they tried a new different style of puppet using paper bags and it didn't look bad! At least the twins were having some fun doing them.

Seb knew his nephew was staying up late this days. The bags under his eyes were bigger than his eyes!

Should he confiscate the tablet for his own good? But seeing him crashing into walls was hilarious!

On Thursday, Seb woke up kind of late, and sleepily walked into the living room, only to find everyone already awake and working on the puppets, Soos and Wendy were even here and that girl was never early!

"Hi Uncle Seb!" Mabel waved and Seb grinned, going to sit next to her while walking around his own living room as if he was in a minefield. Don't step on anything!

"Alright" Mabel said "This is gonna be called Glove Story: A Sock Opera. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how tragic it is!"

Seb snorted. "Booo! Where's the blood and the death!"

Mabel huffed playfully and poked her uncle's belly. "Tickle Tickle!"

Everyone started laughing when the blond squeaked and fell backwards laughing loudly.

"AAHH! BODY SPASMS!"

Dipper hummed and tried to pull off a sock puppet that had somehow glued to his face. "Yeah, um. That's sounds great..." He coughed up some pom-poms.

"Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living, like dealing with Mr. Pines insanity! It's fun"

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

Mabel started playing in her tiny piano and started singing "Puppet boy, Puppet boy, you're the boy I"

Everyone joined, even Waddles, squealed along. "Loooooovvvvveeee!"

Seb ordered pizza for his niblings and the invasors and then spent the entire day in the Shack, in his office and helping his niece.

When night came, Seb went upstairs to tuck his niblings in bed, and saw Mabel putting her puppets around her bed.

"Goodnight, my babies..." She took a Gabe puppet and made it kiss the Mabel puppet. "Mwop mwop mwop mwop. Mwah! Soon, Gabe..."

"...Not even gonna ask" Seb laughed. "Good night, Shooting Star"

"Good night, Uncle Seb!"

Dipper wasn't even changed and was still on the laptop.

"Ugh, wrong password, WRONG, WRONG! UGH!" The boy collapsed on his pillow exhausted.

Srb grimaced at the mess on his bed, full of papers, books and pens. When was the last time he made his bed? It was all dirty and filthy.

"Don't stay up all night, Dipper. Last time you got this sleep-deprived you tried to eat your own shirt" Mabel said from her spot on her bed.

Seb pouted when the child started sucking on his shirt. "Don't make me take the laptop with me, Dipper" He warned seriously.

"Pleh! No!" The kid spat his shirt out and, hugging the tablet to his chest. "Don't you care about the Author's secrets?"

"Honestly? I care more about you right now"

'Aawww so disgusting'

"Just a few more tries..."

The man rolled his eye and walked to the door. "You're awfully persistent, Pinetree.. " He sighed. "Sleep, I am watching you..."

The blond went to his room, changed to his Pj's before getting in bed. He stayed silent to be able to hear if Dipper was still awake, but after waiting and no sound came, he was able to relax and sleep...

Only to be awaken by footsteps hours later.

'Disobeying brat. He will get himself killed. Hope he dies'

Seb sleepily opened his yellow eye and saw Dipper climbing to the roof from a triangle in the Gift Shop.

This kid was impossible...

He groaned as he stood up, put on socks, shoes, his eye patch and a jacket before creeping out of his room to bring Dipper back. How dare he?! Disobeying his orders like that!

He went up to the roof, in direction of Wendy's resting place and hid to spy on the child and make a dramatic entrance to scare the hell out of him.

"Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore! I. Hate. You. Sound!" He hit the screen of the tablet angrily before yawning.

"There has to be some shortcut or clue. Who would know about secret codes?" He lamented.

Seb gasped when an eye crept around the moon and rubbed his eye to check if he wasn't imagining it.

Color vanished from the world and a smug triangle demon appeared. "I THINK I KNOW A GUY!"

Dipper hugged the tablet to his chest as he and Seb gaped.

"Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you!" He took off his top hat and tilted it, tilting the world sideways.

Seb held a yelp and held from the roof as Dipper screamed and fell to his butt

"You again!" He glared, standing up.

"Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me" Bill grined, putting a finger on his side.

"Hardly! You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncle's mind!"

Bill chuckled and floated upside down behind the boy. "It was just a job, kid! No hard feelings! I've been keeping an-" He became bigger, his eye turned red and his voice went lower. "-EYE ON YOU- since then!" He went back to normal. "And I must say I'm impressed!"

"Really?" Dipper tilted his head to the side, confused.

_No...Kid, don't fall for his words... Seb thought nervously._

"You deserve a prize! Here, have a head that's always screaming!" Bill clapped and a screaming head appeared in front of the kid.

"AAHH! AHHH!"

Dipper stepped back shocked. "Aaahh!"

Bill laughed and snapped again, making the head disappear layer by layer, first the skin, then the muscles, organs and bones.

' _Did you see that?! Screaming hheeaaddd!' Bill2 squealed._

"Hhahahaaha! The point is, I like you. How's about you let me give you a hint, huh?" Bill poked the child's side and Seb growled.

"I only ask for a small-" His voice got lower, his eye turned blue and his hand light on fire. '- FAVOR in return"

"I'd never do a favor for you! Don't forget who defeated you last time!"

Seb smiled proud at his stupid nephew confronting a demon.

Bill disappeared and rose out of the roof behind him. Sebastian knew Cipher knew he was there, it was impossible he didn't know, but he was choosing to ignore him. Weird Dorito.

"Right, you 'defeated me'" The demon made quotations with his fingers. "Well if you ever change your mind I'll be here for you, ready to make a deeaaall!" He made three  
Slots appear and lowered his hand as if it was a lever. They started spinning on his chest and stopped at a pine tree symbol.

"Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in about three seconds? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bill screamed.

The demon left and both Seb and Dipper woke up.

While Seb gasped, almost falling backwards and the younger Pines woke up screaming, just like Bill predicted, moving his tiny arms erratically. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sun was already appearing in the sky and Seb ran back to his room when Dipper stood up to go to bed.

He had to talk to his nephew. Bill was getting too close to his family for his liking! And no one touched what was HIS!

Dipper and him slept for a pair of hours before waking up for breakfast. Today was Friday and it was Mabel's puppet show.

Seb yawned and went to the kitchen, still wearing his Pj's, to feed his charges.

Mabel was as excitable as ever, jumping around and talking about how her play was going to be super perfect. Wendy had accompanied her to reserve a space at the theatre, so he guessed it was all official now.

She made her Mabel Juice, not allowing him to see what ingredients she used (apart from plastic dinosaurs) and while he ate his scrambled eggs and had his life elixir (coffee, it was just coffee), she waved a puppet that was supposed to be him in his face

"Hey, I'm puppet SSeeebbb and I lit myself on fire when it is too hot!" She mocked and Seb sent her a half-hearted glare.

Dipper walked in and yawned.

"Kid, the fuck with your eyes!?" Seb grimaced. The dark bags under his eyes looked even worse than before! He shouldn't have let him stay away these days. He looked like a zombie!

"Language!" Mabel scolded her uncle. "Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night!" Mabel scolded her brother now. Sometimes she thought she was the only one with common sense in this family... "Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice!" She showed him the blender still full of the strange red liquid with various objects floating around. " It has plastic dinosaurs in it!"

"It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby..." Seb looked at her drink. He had yet to drink it...How toxic is that thing? Was Mabel the only one inmune?

Dipper shook his head . "Guys, listen, last night I had a dream with Bill in it!"

 _Yeah, when you passed out from exhaustion..._ Seb thought. Sleeping was the best thing in the world! How could Dipper stay awake on purpose?!

"Wait, hold up, the triangle guy?" She put her fingers around her left eye to make a triangle.

"He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?"

"Yeah" Seb took a spoonful of eggs to his mouth. "Don't. That's a monster, Dipper. He only cheats and lies, don't talk to him. His deals are never, never going to help you"

Mabel smiled at her family. "Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew"

"Production crew?" The male Pines asked and Mabel guided them to the yard.

Candy and Grenda were outside of the Mystery Shack covered in socks and holding boxes of even more socks.

Candy adjusted her glasses when she saw the Pines approaching. "We read the script. Very emotional"

"I cried like eight times!" Grenda shouted.

"Hey ladies" A voice greeted and Mabel's crush, Gabe, skates up to them.

"GABE!" Mabel smile.

"I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower" He took off his helmet and shook his hair.

"Is he still wearing his puppets?" Seb asked and Dipper yawned.

"Yep"

"I must steal him away from Mabel." Candy muttered in Korean, making Seb raise and eyebrow.

"It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS!" Mabel informed him.

"Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stitch on one puppet, and cross-stitch on the other? I was like, Uh-uh!"

"Cross-huh?"

"Naturally I deleted her off my cell phone contacts list"

"NATURALLY! Hahahaha!" The brunette girl laughed nervously.

"I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert"

"You know, Gabe, you look pretty sweaty!" Grenda suddenly said. "You should really take your shirt off. Right? Aren't we all thinking that?"

Dipper and Seb shared a look.

"Later, ladies" The blond boy said and skated off.

"GWAAA!" Mabel immediately screamed. "We gotta up our game, girls! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!"

"The stitches are fine, kid. I checked them" Seb pouted offended.

"Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!" She held a puppet of herself but ripped its arms off accidentally.

"Oops"

"How many eyes does a face have again?" Candy asked, holding a sock covered in googly eyes.

"Oh that amount is perfect" Seb grinned but turned around abruptly when he heard his car alarm going off.

"Soos, you idiot, be careful with my car!" Seb snarled when he saw the man had fallen on it as he tried to keep a mountain of stuff on the car's roof.

"AAAHH! Okay, I'm back on fabrication!" She ran in direction of the Shack. "Get me my lint roller!"

Dipper grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Whoa, whoa! Hey, you just said you were going to help us!"

"DIPPER! This sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!"

"Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!" Dipper cried and Mabel laughed.

"I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind!"

"Kids..." Seb warned as they started fighting.

Dipper rubbed his eyes tiredly. "But you said you were going to help me today!" They had been working on her stuff the entire week! Why couldn't she help him now?!

Mabel pulled out a puppet. "Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" She tickled him under his armpit and the ticklish boy laughed. He finally punched her arm to escape. "Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!"

"Pinetree..."

"No! You can stay with her, you are always on her side anyway..." The boy mumbled as he went to the attic. Mabel didn't hear him, too busy checking over her puppets and making more, but Seb did and it hurt...He didn't mean to make him feel bad...

Meanwhile, Dipper was desperately trying to enter any password on the tablet. "Passwords. Passwords. Mabel. Is. Useless!" He yawned. "Oh, man..."

"Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes" The tablet suddenly announced and Dipper's tired eyes widened.

"No! Noonono! I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!"

Everything turned black and white and Bill Cipher appeared in front of the child.

"Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate~" He singsonged.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"I can help you, kid!" His hand lit on a familiar blue fire. "You just need to hear out my demands~"

Dipper looked at the tablet which was at 4 minutes now. "Uh, my uncle told me not to trust you! You might want a crazy thing anyway? Like to eat my soul or rip out my teeth or replace my eyes with baby heads!"

Bill laughed, kicking his legs. "Yeesh, kid, relax! All I want is a puppet! And you shouldn't trust Corn Chip that much anyway! You don't know anything about him!"

"A puppet? What are you playing at?!"

"Everyone loves puppets! And it looks to me that you've got a surplus!" He pointed at Mabel's socks.

"I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these..."

"Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe!" His voice echoed on the last word as he showed an image of the universe.  
"Besides, what's your sister done for you, lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favor?!" He showed Dipper all the times he sacrificed for her, like with her pig, the megaphone for mermando and when he went to save her from the gnomes.

Dipper looked at Mabel playing outside with her friends, and the computer, which now had 1 minute left.

Bill's eye turned into a clock. "Tick tock, kid!" He reached for him and his right hand lit on fire.

"Uh, just one puppet? Which one!" Dipper might be desperate and Seb might like Mabel more, or so he thought, but he had taught him stuff and that was being as specific as you can in a deal.

"...What?" Bill frowned, as if not expecting to hear that.

"Which puppet do you want, Bill! I want to know which one you are having, it is part of the deal"

The demon growled a bit, damn Corn Chip, but grinned again. "One made by a family member of yours! And one which is in this room!"

Dipper growled but when he saw the timer was in 20, he shook hands with the demon. He was referring to Mabel's puppets in a cryptic way, right?

"So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?"

Bill hummed. "Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie..." His voice got low and his eye turned red. "- YOU!"

"What?" Before he could complain or ask for help, the demon pulled the child out of his body, leaving him floating in the Mindscape. He glanced down at his transparent body and gasped. He put a hand on his stomach but it went through. "This can't be happening! What did you do to my body?!"

He saw his body rise from the floor and open two yellow eyes with slit pupils. "Sorry, kid but you're MY puppet, now! AAHAHAHA!" He threw the tablet to the floor and stepped on it for good measure.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening. This can't be happening!" He should have listened to his Uncle! What was he going to do!?

Bill stumbled around the room cackling. It was so weird for the boy to hear his own voice laughing like that. Bill stopped in front of a mirror while Dipper watched horrified.

"Man, it has been so long since I've inhabited a body!" He slapped himself in the face "Woo!" Then again. "Woo! Haha! Pain is hilarious! And two eyes? This thing's deluxe! Ah!" He examined his eyes and pulled down his lip to look inside his mouth.

" don't understand! But you said-"

"Your parents made you, didn't they?! Haha! And you were in the room!" Bill blinked uncoordinatedly.

"Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!"

"Look kid, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers! I've got big plans comin' and I don't need you gettin' in my way. Destroying that laptop was a cinch. Now I just need to destroy your journal. Race ya to the bottom of the stairs!" He fell backwards from the stairs and started tumbling down.

Dipper gasped and flew through the floor to the living room to follow the demon.

Seb, looking for his car keys in the living room, heard a thud coming from the stairs. He approached and found Dipper laughing on the floor.

"Pinetree? Are you ok?"

'Dipper' looked up at the blond and grinned. "I'm Totally fine. Pain is hilarious!"

Seb gasped softly when the kid pushed past him and ran to the kitchen. His eyes! They looked exactly like his!

' _Haha...skin puppet'_

He didn't know he could see when Bill was possessing someone, but he didn't care right now. That demon was possessing HIS nephew!

He poked his head into the kitchen and gaped at the sight.

"Human soda! I'm gonna drink it like a person!" Bill poured the soda into his mouth but then it moved to his eyes. He started choking with the liquid but he was laughing.

 _Did I really looked like that?_ Seb thought horrified. He had been a kid when he still did that but...Damn.

"Where do you keep that journal anyway?!" He opened a drawer and put his arm in and started slammed the drawer on Dipper's arm repeatedly. "It's gotta be around here somewhere!..." His eye twitched but continued smiling. "Boy, these arms are durable!"

Seb shook his head. Bill had Dipper! What was he going to do?!

_'You can do nothing. Pinetree will stay in the Mindscape forever!'_

"Uncle Seb, why are you here! It's time to go!" Mabel appeared out of nowhere and made the blond almost jump out of vessel.

"Mabel we have a problem!" Seb pulled her aside and whispered.

"Can you tell me about it later please!? We have to get to the Theater! Oh, is Dipper there? I'll tell him I've his Journal!"

"Kid, wait!" Seb tried to grab her by the wrist but Mabel was already inside the kitchen.

"Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!" She ran away and shouted to her Uncle to pleasseee come to the car.

"Sure, sounds great, sister!" Bill grinned and said in Dipper's voice.  
"I'll see you at the show~!"

When Dipper ran out of the kitchen, Seb caught him by his wrist and the boy screamed before laughing.

"What's up, Uncle Ssssebastian!?" Bill grinned exaggeratedly.

"Dipper" Seb forced a grin. "Where are you going?"

"I'm doing stuff, Corn Chip" Bill grinned, not caring he just revealed himself. He freed himself from the grip and ran away laughing.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" The blond roared as his eye turned red, but turned to look at the kitchen.

He pulled himself out of his body, not caring it hit the floor when he left, and flew into the kitchen with Bill2 hiding behind his hair, watching amused.

"Dipper!" Seb cried relief when he saw his nephew's transparent form.

"Un-Uncle Seb?" The child smiled relieved and sniffed. "I-I am so sorry! I should have listened to you! I-I am sorry..." The boy had been trying to be brave, but seeing his Uncle was here (So becoming a ghost was really a part of his powers!) And could see him flooded him with relieved tears.

"It's alright, Dipper, ok? Everything will be fine!" Seb reassured him. "We will get your body back, alright?"

"Bill wants the Journal!"

"I know" Seb nodded. "Listen, I won't let Bill do anything to your meat sack. We are in the Mindscape, kid. Without a vessel to possess, you're basically a ghost-"

"Uncle Seb!" Mabel cried from the car.

"I'll take your sister to the Theatre and watch Bill, ok? I am not sure if he knows I know that's him but I'll keep him from doing anything stupid. You need to find Mabel and tell her to find the Journal before Bill does, ok?"

Dipper nodded determined. "Ok. I-I'll see you there"

Seb went back to his body and gasped. He trotted to the yard and met a pouting Mabel.

"Alright...Alright..." He mumbled. He couldn't tell Mabel right now. Candy and Grenda were here and they might listen. He didn't need to risk having too many people know about this or Bill. They might panic or worse and Dipper might never get his body back.

He would. The Pines always, always were destined to defeat Bill Cipher...right?

He left, unaware Dipper was watching them nervously and went through him with the car.

Soos and Wendy came out of the house and Bill gave them as a mad grin.

"Oh, hey Dipper! There you are!"

"What up, dude?" Wendy grinned.

"Guys, that's not me!" Dipper cried. He knew they couldn't hear him, but it angered him so much!

"We're heading to the theater"

"Need a ride, Dipper?"

i"Oho, anything for you, Red!" Bill got in the car and put on the seatbelt just to pass. He accidentally spilled with Corn Chip but he didn't seem to know yet.

"I'm gonna stop you, Bill! I'm gonna find that journal before you do and I'm gonna stop you!" Dipper threatened the demon.

"But how can you stop me...if you don't exist...? AAHHAHAAHAHAH!" He creepily turned to look at him and started laughing maniacally as the window rolled up, leaving Dipper staring at the demon horrified.

Soos drove off.

Once they were at the Theatre Time Theater which was still empty for now, Mabel and her friends quickly went to organize everything. Sound, special effects, etc, while Soos, Wendy, Sebastian and Bill waited in the chairs.

Seb casted nervous glances to the demon who was staring to nothing unblinking.

He had to trust Dipper would find a way to talk to Mabel. He couldn't speak to Mabel, Bill would know he knew! And what was worse, he could do something to his nephew's body!

What would he tell Shermie if he returned Dipper like a ghost?! Nope. They needed to get his body back.

"What's wrong, UNCLE SEB?!" Bill turned to look at the blond who jumped. He grimaced at the horrible grin Bill was making with the boy's face.

"No-Nothing, kid..."

Bill hummed happily and continued staring ahead, waiting for Shooting Star to appear. Corn Chip was an idiot...

People started coming in and filling the theater in just a few minutes.

"Ah, nothing like the theater, huh toots?" Bill wrapped his arms around Wendy and Soos.

"Hey Soos, wanna hear the exact time and date of your death?"

"Heheh, okay!" Soos smiled dumbly.

Seb frowned and Mabel approached them.

"Hey guys! You all made it!"

"Mabel, I brought you here, of course I made it" The blond raised a confused eyebrow.

Bill leaned forward. "By the by, Mabel, where'd you put my journal again?!"

"I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene! I still need a reverend, though" She hummed.

"Hey, what if I play the reverend? I mean, someone's gotta hold that journal, right?!"

"I'll play reverend!" Seb stood up, pushing Bill to his seat once again and making the demon growl.

"Um, I don't know, Uncle Sebas. I think Dipper would fit better the role! Let's go, Dip! I am glad you want to help me!"

"Of course, sister!" Bill pushed past Sebastian and ran off with the brunette, his arms in the same position he usually had them as a triangle.

"Uurghh!" Seb pulled at his curly hair and sat down before pulling himself out of his body.

"You worry too much about him" Bill2 said casually as he hid in one of his pockets, making himself tinier to fit.

"And you apparently care enough to hide from him" Seb grinned and his demon self turned orange in embarrassment.

He followed the pair and noticed Dipper was also following them.

"Ok! Just change to the reverend clothes over there! Go!" Mabel shoved the costume to her 'brother' and Bill groaned, but obeyed anyway. Everything for his plan...

When the demon was out of sight, Seb called Dipper's attention. "Kid! We gotta hurry!"

Dipper jumped scared and would have put a hand over his chest if he could. "I know that! But I can't get anyone's attention! Why don't you tell Mabel?!" He accused.

"If Bill knows I know he is in there, that psychopath might do something to your body or to your sister and I can't risk that, Dipper!"

"Ok..."Dipper nodded. "I-I'll think of something..."

"Good kid" Seb smiled and floated back to his body.

The light flickered when Seb was back in his body and Grenda spoke. "The show is about to begin! Please turn off your cell phones! Unless you're texting me, cuties!"

The house lights dimmed, and people clapped before the curtains opened.

Seb raised an eyebrow at the glittery and colorful Mystery Shack.

Candy appeared standing at a keyboard, dressed as David Bowie.

"Gather round, and let us sing, about a girl who had almost everything..." She said dramatically and was rolled off the stage. A Dipper puppet popped out of a window and started singing along with other puppets.

Seb wasn't going to deny the show wasn't THAT bad, his niece put a great effort on it all the week and he could tell the audience was enjoying it, especially her blond crush on the last chair of his row. However, it meant Mabel was on the stage singing and Dipper and especially Bill where not, doing who knows what!

While Seb worried about Dipper,  
Grenda was standing backstage and Bill approached her after almost 20 minutes of raging because he couldn't take off the human's clothes and put on the new ones, stupid fleshbags!

"So, hey, Grendo! Where's that book prop I'm using for the wedding scene?!"

"It's up in the wedding cake. But that doesn't come down until Act 3!  
So hold your horses!" The girl told him and Bill grinned backing away.

"Oh, I'll hold my horses. I'll hold them..." His smile morphed into a grimace. "...you monster"

Dipper flew up to Grenda. "Hey! Listen! Have you seen Mabel?!"

Grenda of course didn't see him and turned around. "What did Uncle Seb say? I can't be heard without a vessel?" That mean he had to possess someone?! "Where would I even find a-" He saw a pile of puppets in the corner and grinned. He knew what he had to do! He flew to Mabel's dressing room.

The show continued and pained the blond man to admit it, but this was actually pretty good! Damn, it was like a Soap Op-Oh, he saw what they did there...Haha Sock Opera...

"Finally, we're together" Puppet Mabel said but Puppet Gabe replied.

" I'm sorry, Mabel, but I have to go fight. In the war!" A helmet landed on his head and a giant monsters with many tentacles (and which resembled the shapeshifter) roared. Lasers flashed, dramatic fog was dramatic and gunshots were heard in the background as Puppet Gabe ran towards the monster, yelling.

"I'll wait for you, Gabe! I'll wait for you!" Puppet Mabel cried as happy music played and the curtain closes.

The audience cheered.

"Our intermission has begun! Mill about!" Grenda ordered and everyone stood up to get snacks or go to the bathroom.

Ok. Mabel was supposed to be free now. He used the few triangles around the theater to look around and found Mabel in the dressing room, splashing water to her face.

"Come on, Dipper...Come on..." He muttered, shifting in his seat. "Where are you?"

As Seb watched the kid drink water, a puppet suddenly started rising and floating towards Mabel. It told the girl something that made her spit all her water.

Sebastian started laughing so hard he lost concentration and the image of his niece.

Dipper got it covered!

"Aah! It's come to life! The puppetbooks didn't warn me about this!" Mabel screamed and threw a fork at it.

"Mabel, it's me, Dipper! You need to help me!"

"Wait, what, Dipper?! But you're... so much more of a sock than usual!"

"Mabel, you have to listen. Bill tricked me! He stole my body and now he's after the journal! Uncle Seb couldn't tell you because Bill could hear and do something to my body. You have to find the journal before Bill destroys it. It's the only hope to get me back in my body!"

"But my cue's coming up any minute!"

Gabe knocked before entering with flowers. "Hey, Mabel, do you have a moment?"

"GABE! She grabbed the puppet floating beside her and tucked it behind her back, laughing nervously.

"Ow! Mabel!"

"Mabel, it's clear to me now that you really love puppets. I mean, you went whole hog. And if you stick the ending, well, maybe later you could join me for a biscotti?" Gabe asked.

"You drive a biscotti?!" The girl gasped and the lights flickered on and off.

I'll be waiting"

When he left, Mabel let Dipper's hand go and turned to look at the puppet.

"Did you hear that? He loves it! This play has to be flawless. Can't we wait until after the show?!"

"Mabel! You want me to be a sock puppet forever?!" The puppet's arms flailed around funnily.

Mabel laughed. "I'm sorry, it- it looks funny when you're mad"

Dipper grunted and Mabel laughed again.

"Okay, okay, okay, just take over for me till I get back with the book... Little puppet face!"

While Mabel went to look for the Journal, Sebastian and the rest of the audience settled down to continue watching the sock opera.

Mabel had been doing all the puppet voices, but now it sounded almost like...

"Dipper..." Seb whispered. Ok, so Mabel must be looking for the Journal! That was a relief!

He had been trying to look around his past life memories to see if he could find this day. He felt, he knew he had gone through this before but he couldn't remember exactly how it happened...

"Yes I am! Wanna kiss and sing at the same time?"

"Okay!"

The two puppets started kissing and making kissing sounds.

"I hope this kiss never ends!"

Sebastian frowned. "Seriously?" He closed his eye and tried again to look for his memories.

"Come on...Come on..." He opened and closed the doors that represented his memories and huffed annoyed when it wasn't the door he wanted.

And suddenly, one door was opened and the information flashed in front of his eyes. Bill wanted to destroy the journal because if Pinetree knew, he's try to stop him, or Stanley in his past life. Bill was possessing Dipper, he was talking to Mabel, Mabel pulled him to the cake and-

'-You are a woman now. Waddles, the rings! Wait, what?" Puppet Sebastian said before a huge cake crashed to the floor.

Sebastian grinned. And Mabel fought with Bill. There it was.

Mabel and Bill, or Bipper, how she called him, tumbled out of the cake, grappling over the journal.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil triangle!"

Sebastian stood up and cheered. "Go, Shooting Star! Kick his ass!"

The woman sitting behind him raised an eyebrow and he grinned at her. "What? Children fighting! It is fun!"

Dipper rolled his eyes at his Uncle and focused once again in the fight.

Mabel hit Bill in the face with the journal and ran away.

"You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" Bill shrieked before throwing himself over Mabel.

Mabel groaned but smirked "True, but you're in Dipper's body. And I know all his weaknesses!"

"Whaddya mean his-"

"Tickle, tickle!" Mabel tickled him under his armpit and Dipper's body, as ticklish as his uncle's stepped backwards laughing before falling to the floor.

"Hahahahaha! AHH! BODY SPASMS! What are these?!"

Dipper's smile decreased a bit. Didn't uncle Seb said that yesterday?

Mabel ran around the stage with Bill angrily chasing her.

"A little note about the human body- You haven't slept for 24 hours! Also, I got a full night's sleep and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!"

Seb grinned smugly, watching Bill getting more and more tired. Bill have never known what being exhausted and sleep deprived was. He knew, he had gone through that too much to be healthy.

"Ah! What is this feeling?!" He wheezed. "My body is burning! I can't move these stupid noodle legs! Curse you... useless flesh sticks! Body...shutting down... must...scratch... mosquito bites..."

The three Pines watched as Bill stumbled around before passing out on the stage.

Dipper's body remained still, unmoving, not breathing and Seb held his breath. What if Dipper couldn't get in?! What if his body died?! No, no, no,no, n-

The child's body slowly opened his eyes and instead of yellow eyes with slit pupils (which apparently no one could see unless they were really close or seeing Dipper sideways) he saw two normal brown eyes.

"Hey! Yes! I'm in my own body! And it's... just as underwhelming as I remember..." He groaned, stood up and gripped his back in pain.

"Ooh, everything hurts"

Bill started cackling, this time it was his own voice, and the twins and Seb (from his seat), looked at the talking puppet.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Eh! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!"

"Oh, we can, and we will" Seb muttered.

Mabel looked over at Gabe looking at her and sighed. "I'm sorry, Gabe..." She pulled out a device and pushed the Big Finish button.

Bill was on a pile of pyrotechnics which after Mabel pressed the button, the entire box of pyrotechnics exploded, sending fireworks shooting into the audience and blowing up the box of puppets close to them.

Seb watched in awe as his puppet, as if it was in slow motion, flew through the air on fire. He snorted when he saw the blond kid's devastated face.

Ave Maria would be a perfect background music to play right now.

The rest of the fireworks went off in a cacophonous boom, and Dipper gleefully stomped on the Dipper puppet. As the smoke cleared from the smoldering set, the twins turned to the audience and some scaffolding crashes to the floor behind them.

"Don't worry. I've seen enough movies to know this is the part where the audience thinks it was all part of the show and loves it. Cue applause!" Mabel raised her hands happily.

Sebastian stood up and started cheering just as the audience started booing at them, grumbling about how they almost died.

' _Weaklings_ '

Seb ran towards the stage and climbed it to hug his niblings.

"You're ok!"

"Yup!" Dipper nodded. "Bill is no match for us...Can't breathe, Uncle Sebastian"

"Oh, sorry"

Gabe, who was the only one who didn't left, stood up frowning.

"Gabe! Stick around for the wrap party? We've got mini-quiches!"

"Don't speak to me, Mabel. You've made a mockery of my art form... Let's go, my loves." He walked away kissing his puppets in the mouth.

"Did that kid just make out with his puppets?" Seb watched disturbed.

"Yep"

"I might've dodged a bullet there..." Mabel grimaced.

Candy ran after him shouting in Korean. "Wait, Gabe! Candy still loves you!"

"Geesh" Seb shook his head.

Dipper looked down sad. "Mabel, I'm sorry about all this. It's my fault your puppets got ruined..."

"Well, one of them survived and she has something to say to you" She pulled out her Mabel Puppet that had somehow survived and spoke again. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I spent all week obsessing over a dumb guy... But the dumb guy I should have cared about was you! Bap!" She nudged Dipper's face.

"Mystery twins?" She smiled.

"Mystery twins" Dipper nodded and fist bumped her before gasping and hissing in pain.

"Ow! What'd Bill do to my hand?! Ahh!"

"Eh...You don't wanna know..." Seb mumbled.

"Nothing a little sleep can't fix" Mabel smiled. "Come on, bro bro and uncle, let's go home..."

"Seriously, I need to go to the hospital" Dipper pleaded and his uncle sighed. Another hospital bil...

Dipper was checked over by the doctor, luckily another doctor, (Seb knew that woman will think he was purposefully hurting his niblings) and diagnosed with a mild concussion, a twisted wrist and with the mild lacerations in his arms due to the forks being stabbed in his arms.

When they were about to leave the hospital, Dipper had fallen asleep (more like passed out from exhaustion) so his uncle had to carry him to the car.

Dipper was sat down on the backseat with his seatbelt and after some insisting, Mabel was allowed to sit in the front seat with her uncle.

Seb drove slowly, worried about the kids' safety because CARS WERE DANGEROUS FOR LITTLE KIDS!, while the brunette hummed happily, drumming her fingers on Journal 3.

"I bet Dipper will want me to write about Bill in the Journal!" Mabel informed him with a smile. "I will document everything about Bipper when we get home!"

"That's nice" Seb smiled. Today he was going to check the portal. Today was the day to see if his crazy interdimensional adventure with nice Bill, Miz, was real or not.

Mabel glanced at her feet when she noticed something on the floor. She grabbed it and hummed at the piece of paper.

"What's that?" Seb asked, not taking his eye from the road. He still couldn't believe he could drive with one eye. He always drove slower than normal though.

"It is like a note" Mabel opened it curiously, was it a secret admirer?! and read it aloud.

"Note to self! Possessing people is hilarious..." Mabel trailed off and looked at her uncle. Seb gulped down and quickly glanced at Dipper before looking at Mabel.

"Bill wrote that thing"

"How...How did he...When?" Mabel asked but Seb shook his head.

"Continue..."

"To think of all the sensations I've been missing out on- burning, s-stabbing, drowning. It...It is like a buffet tray of fun...Once I destroy that journal, I'll enjoy giving this body its-its grand finale...by-by throwing it off the water tower..."

Mabel put a hand over her mouth and Seb stopped the car, parking on the side.

He was breathing heavily, scared for his nephew's life, kid who was sleeping without a care in the world in the backseat.

"Bill wanted to hurt Dipper..." Mabel whispered, clutching the note tightly.

"Bill Cipher is a demon, sweetie. Of course he would. He doesn't care for anyone, not even himself. He is insane..." Seb mumbled. He extended his hand and his niece handed him the piece of paper.

He finished reading the note to himself with his heart clenching.

' _Best of all, people will just think Pinetree lost his mind and his mental form will wander in the Mindscape forever. Want to join him, Shooting Star?!' Bill2 started cackling madly in the blond's mind as his left eye shifted from yellow to red. He was angry, he was furious Dipper had been so close to getting hurt because of Bill, and he was sad...because he had done the same..._

He handed Mabel the note and started the car once again, driving the rest of the way in silence.

When Seb parked in the front yard, the sky was dark and a chilly air hit their noses. Pinetree was still sleeping, the poor boy was so tired, and Seb gently picked him up to carry him inside.

Mabel walked next to him, carrying the note she needed to put in the Journal and the Journal itself. "Uncle Sebas? Bill can't hurt Dipper again, right?"

' _He will'_

Seb carried Dipper upstairs and gently laid him down on his bed. "He won't. I wouldn't let him hurt you two" He smiled and the girl smiled relieved, totally trusting her uncle to keep her and her twin save.

Seb looked at his nephew sleeping and sighed. Dipper made a deal with Bill...What did they agree? No one knows. But if it was anything like he kind of remembered, then Bill could still take Dipper's body whenever he wanted and as hell he would allow that!

"Shooting Star, sweetie, can I make a deal with you?"

The girl, who was looking for her markers to start writing about Bipper, turned to look at her blond uncle. "Sure!" She exclaimed innocently.

Seb's hand was engulfed in flames and extended it to his niece. "Shooting Star, I want to protect you and your brother from Bill's magic. I'll keep your mind save from Bill-" That would mean having their minds under his power but of course he would never hurt them. "Do you give me permission?"

"Um...sure!" The brown-haired child smiled. "Wait. But don't you need to have something in return?"

"I just want you and Pinetree to keep loving your silly, dumb uncle"

_'Ugh, that's so sweet. Disgusting'_

"Of course, dum-dum!" Mabel shook his six-fingered hand and proceed to hug him.

"We would never stop loving you! You are the best uncle ever!"

Seb smiled, loving the warm sensation in his chest and hugged her back. "Thanks, pumpkin..."

The deal wouldn't last...

When the girl finally went to sleep, Seb sneaked to the basement after a week with his heart hammering against his chest.

If the 'dream' was real it meant the portal was almost, almost ready...It meant he would only need to power it and he'd have his brothers back!

He entered the codes and walked into the lab before sitting down. He glanced at his table and found some chips scattered around, next to some beautiful Jade stone...

Wait.

Seb took off his eyepatch and his eyes widened, before picking up the gem. This was real! Miz gave him this in his dream!

He turned on the computer and the codes...They were different, they were better! She did it! She actually fixed the portal!

Sebastian laughed nervously, he couldn't believe it! The portal was literally done! He-He only needed the fuel!

He pulled out the copies of Journal 3 and read it carefully. Nuclear waste. He knew where he could get it...Right...Now that he remembered it, there were barrels of nuclear waste around the house! How stupid!

He looked up at the portal and his nervous giggles turned into hysterical laughter.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Seb cried to the roof, hoping Miz would somehow hear it with some kind of Bill's connection or whatever.

Getting his brothers back had never been this close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didnt quite understand why: Bill from Mizuuma, Miz,hehe, helped Seb with the portal, fixing it so it is literally ready. That means seb will of course steal nuclear waste and make everything sooner than Stan xD So yeah, more changes to the timeline but hey! The Stans are coming back soon!
> 
> Please comment,leave kudos and see you next chapter!


	16. This is a robot riot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is kinda shorty but I really hope you enjoy it. Oh, another thing, remember Illusion is Reality from Mizuuma, well, you should consider reading it, at least the xover chapter, cuz it is canon xD As always, drawing in deviantart!
> 
> NOW! People have been asking about a certain blonde woman...Here it is...
> 
> PD: Guess the reference in the chapter's name! xD

A blonde woman with green eyes thanked the taxi driver with a kind smile before pulling out her black luggage and getting out of the car. She sighed happy, looking at the small, cozy house in Pennsylvania for a moment before ringing the bell.

A tiny boy opened the door and gasped when he recognized her.

"Auntie Wanda!"

"Hi, little one!" The blonde woman dropped her luggage to pick up her nephew.

"MOMMY! Aunt Wanda is here!" The child cried before giving his aunt one last hug. "Did you bring me something?"

Wanda had been working for almost a year with her client in another state and she was  _so_  glad to be back in Pennsylvania and see her family again!

Her younger cousin, Magda, came out of the kitchen and squealed excitedly when she saw her cousin.

"Wanda! You are back!" She cried and happily went to hug her cousin. The two women hugged each other tightly and laughed. They were so happy!

Wanda pulled out of her purse a small wrapped gift and handed it to her nephew. Her cousin, who really was like her sister, all her cousins were like sisters to her, had repeatedly told her NOT to pamper Daniel with presents every time she visited but she couldn't help it! His little begging eyes! She was weak to that! Besides, she was single, and single aunts and uncles were supposed to pamper their little niblings at any given moment. It was their job!

Daniel snatched the present, shouted a 'Thank!' and ran away, leaving his mom and aunt in the living room.

Magda gave her cousin a half-hearted glare. "What was that?"

"Just a box of color pencils, he is really good at drawing"

The younger woman sighed. Wanda was unbelievable. "Well! How have you been?! You barely call now!"

"I just came this morning" Wanda smiled. "I thought I'd pay a visit before going home!" Alone…Always alone in her lonely apartment…

"Nah, you just want to have lunch here" Magda raised an eyebrow and the older blonde laughed.

"You know me really, really well!" Wanda laughed and kissed her cheek.

Magda rolled her eyes. "Ok, come, I was making lunch, you can help me taking the plates out of the cabinet. Think you won't break them?" Magda teased. Wanda was an extremely good lawyer, but she literally couldn't get close to a kitchen without setting something on fire. She sucked at cooking. She didn't know how her cousin hasn't died poisoned or something.

As the blonde leaned against the counter and watched her cousin serve the soup in plates, she started asking her things to avoid an awkward silence.

"Daniel is so big now. Last time I saw him he was super tiny!"

"He is six already! He will start 1st grade soon" Magda said lovingly. Her little boy...

Wanda nodded and hummed. She wanted to talk about what happened!

"How's Frank?"

"Oh, he is fine! He is busy at work. He was asked to write an important article and he is stressed" Magda loved her husband. He was a journalist.

"And how was work? You are the best lawyer, I bet you kicked their butts" Magda grinned.

"Yeah..." Her case didn't matter anymore. She won, there was something more important in her mind right now. "I dreamt about Sebastian"

Magda raised a confused eyebrow as she handed her napkins and utensils for her to put on the table.

"Who?"

"You know..." Wanda coughed awkwardly. "Remember I had a boyfriend as a teen?" The green-eyed woman smiled. "You liked him. You flirted with him...The twins called him pirate"

"OOOHH!" The younger woman nodded and her face morphed into one of pity. She had forgotten about that child...He disappeared and killed himself...

"You dreamt with him, huh?"

Wanda smiled and nodded. "We talked" She said as she put the napkins and the utensils on the table.

"Ah" Magda said plainly as she left the plate of soup on the table. "You talked..."

Wanda nodded excitedly. "I-I think he is alive, Magda!"

"And you think that…because you  _talked_  to him in your dream?"

Wanda nodded excitedly. "He isn't a teen anymore though. I-I imagined him like an adult. He has dyed blond hair and a pretty goatee and-What?"

She looked up and saw his cousin staring at him, shaking her head slightly.

"Wanda...You really aren't being serious, right?" She had forgotten about that Sebastian boy just because she hasn't seen Wanda for a while. She never stopped talking about him… _Never_.

"Wanda, you can't hold to his memory forever..."

Wanda's smile decreased but her cousin continued.

"You have to move on...You haven't had a partner in years! When will you finally give  _me_  a niece or a nephew?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't need to date someone or to have kids to be happy, I am perfectly fine"

"You don't want to date to anyone because you want  _Sebastian_  to return" Magda said. "You are obsessed, please, understand, sweetie"

The blond scowled and looked down. "I'm not obsessed! ...I-I just dreamt with him...it-it felt really, really real..." She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

Magda smiled sadly and hugged her cousin. Her cousin had a traumatic experience as a teen. Her boyfriend disappeared with a gun and a really bad state of mind. Everyone declared him dead, but she was still hoping against hope to see him again.

"You know, I can give you a discount for a therapy"

Wanda nudged her in the ribs gently and Magda smiled softly.

"I could feel I was actually talking to him" Wanda insisted and blushed when she remembered how her dream ended up being... _intense_  with Sebastian...Gosh, he was  _good_...

"He said he was working on a weird tourist trap in Ore...gon" Wanda's eyes widened and Magda raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Oregon! Gravity Falls" She gasped. "That's the place he said in my dream!" She gasped.  
"What if I was actually talking to him!? What if it was Yahweh's sign?!  
He-He might actually be there, Magda!" She started shaking her cousin by the shoulders and the younger woman watched Wanda happily grab her phone to search for this 'Gravity Falls' place.

"Ah, Wanda..." Magda sighed and shook her head, but let her be. If she wanted to travel to the other side of the country to find her dead (ex?) boyfriend, so be it. It might even help her to face reality and move on.

Daniel came down the stairs and threw himself over her aunt. "Haha! I LOVE THEM!"

"You liked them?!"

"Yeah! There are like, thousands of colors!" He hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" He peered at her phone as she typed something down. "Whatcha doing? You will go again?"

"I'll go to Oregon, Gravity Falls!" She hugged her nephew happily.

So, the day after the puppet show was... interesting.

Dipper invited his uncle to help him and Soos with his video and a new mystery, the Mailbox.

Sebastian was recording and Dipper stood next to said mailbox. He had never paid much attention to it, it never seemed too important.

"Ok, it is on, Pinetree"

Dipper coughed to clear his voice. "Welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, Anomaly #54: The Mailbox. There it is, in the middle of the forest. No house. No address. Today, me and my team of expert..."

Seb turned to the camera to face him and Soos, wearing the lab coat he found in the bunker, and both grinned.

"Yellow!"

"Sup!" Soos saluted before walking next to Dipper.

"-Are gonna put a letter in and see who picks it up" The boy concluded.

"My letter posits a salient question: "Sup Dawg?" Soos showed the letter to the camera and put it in the mailbox.

"Now we're gonna hide behind a bush, and wait for someone to come by-"

The mailbox started to shake and both Dipper and Soos backed away.

"Oh, Dude!"

"What the?!" Dipper exclaimed when the flag rose.

"Did you see that?!" Seb cried.

Dipper ran over to the mailbox. "Open it!"

"No, you open it, dude! I'm not touching a ghost mailbox!"

"Okay okay... Here it goes..." Dipper slowly opened the mailbox as Seb bit his lip, and pulled out a letter.

"What?!" Both Pines exclaimed.

"That's not our letter, dude!"

Dipper opened the fancy old-looking letter and gasped. "It says..." He gasped and showed it to the camera.

"Hello Sebastian, Dipper and Soos."

"Holy Moses..." Seb muttered. What was the mailbox?!

 _'Who knows?'_  
  
"It knows our names!"

"What if this thing's all-knowing?!" Soos exclaimed.

Seb left the camera on a rock to continue recording and go help.

"We gotta test it!" Dipper shouted excitedly.

Soos gave them papers and pens to ask questions. While Seb and Dipper thought, Soos wrote something.

"What did I shave into my head this morning?" He put the letter in the mailbox.

The flag rose and Soos took the letter out. "A baby duck holding a paddleball! Dude! It knew!"

The man took off his hat to reveal the duck shaved into his hair.

"What?!"

"Ask it more questions!"

Seb wrote. "What is the purpose of life?" And the mailbox answered with "Reproduction and death"

"Well, that's comforting" Seb frowned.

Dipper wrote "When is the end of the world?" And put the paper in. Seconds later, he received the answer.

"3012. Huh. We've got a while" He looked at the camera and shrugged.

Soos wrote "Who is my dream woman?" And the answer he got was the drawing of a muscular woman.

"Ho ho ho! Hot tamales! I'll save that one for the archives!" He put the drawing in his pocket and Seb raised a knowing eyebrow.

Dipper started hyperventilating. All things they could ask! This was amazing! "When is the exact time and date of my death!?"

"What's the origin of the universe?" Seb shouted.

"Did aliens build the pyramids?!" Soos shouted.

"Or... will there be world peace?"

"What are marshmallows made of?!"

"Or... Who wrote Journal #3?!"

Seb gasped.

"Who wrote the Journal! Who wrote the Journal!" He pointed at Dipper.

"Pinetree..." Seb bit his lip.

"We're finally gonna get the answer to the greatest mystery in Gravity Falls!" Dipper said as he wrote down the question.

Mabel suddenly appeared and approached them. "Nifty! A mailbox! I've been wanting to mail Mom this video of me sticking 100 gummy worms up my nose!"  
She put the package inside, ignoring everyone's screams.

"No, wait!"

"Shooting Star, stop!"

"Dude!"

Mabel slammed the mailbox door and everyone grimaced when the flag raised.

Dipper took out the letter and read it aloud. "Your gummy worm video has disturbed and insulted me. You fools are unworthy of my great knowledge. The era of human enlightenment shall never come to pass."

The mailbox started to glow and they slowly stepped back.

"What's that?!"

Everyone screamed and tried to run away but they were caught in the mailbox's implosion.

The camera continued recording and when the smoke disappeared, the Pines and Soos coughed, finding themselves standing in the middle of a scorched clearing where the mailbox used to be and with their clothes torn.

"Well, uh, that concludes Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, where we learned when dealing with the unknown, DO NOT MAIL VIDEOS OF YOU SHOVING GUMMY WORMS UP YOUR NOSE!"

Dipper screamed and both he and Sebastian glared at the girl.

Mabel pulled out gummy worms and smiled at the camera. "There's more where that came from! Into my nose! INTO MY NOSE!" She sang and started taking the gummy worms to her nose.

"No! No! Show over! SHOW OVER!" He ran to cover the camera and Seb grabbed the gummy worms from her with his mind and incinerate them.

"You are grounded from this for 2 weeks"

The rest of the day went calmer though. The twins spent it playing in the yard or inside and they had fun so it wasn't a bad day.

Mabel accidentally bumped into the screen door of the Gift Shop and her braces caught in it. Her eyes watered and she started screaming.

"Braces! Braces caught in the screen door! Someone dictate my will, I'm giving it all to Waddles!"

Soos walked up to her holding a screwdriver. "Say ah, girl-dude"

"Mabel opened her mouth wide. "Aaaah"

Soos pried her braces off of the screen door with a smile.

"Soos! You saved me!"

"Heh, heh! Just doing my job, hambone" He tossed the screwdriver into his tool belt. "I'll see you dudes tomorrow" He leaned closer to the girl and whispered

"I'd like to see that video of the gummy worms..."

Mabel grinned and Soos opened the door and left.

"Bye, Soos!" The twins waved.

Wendy, playing with a Chinese finger trap, said "Night, Soos"

And Seb, pasting an eye on a leg, said. "Night, Question Mark"

"You ever wonder what Soos does when he's not here at the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked and everyone shook their heads.

"No"

"Not really"

"Eh..." Seb grimaced.

When the kids went to sleep, he sneaked out of the house at midnight and drove to the Government Waste Facility that was close to the town. Stealing was wrong, but having dangerous waste close to a town was worst! So he was actually doing everyone a favor!

He got close to the place and the rest of it he did it walking, he couldn't risk getting caught by cameras or something...

Seb looked up at the building and sighed. He would need to come at least twice. He needed a lot of nuclear waste for the portal to actually work...But how could he even get in there?

He saw a guard patrolling the area and Bill2 laughed.

 _'Cash Wheel, kid'_  
  
Seb grinned. Sometimes he was such an evil bastard...

He pulled himself out of his body after leaving it hiding behind some bushes and flew straight to the unaware man's head. Unlike Bill, he could actually possess people at will so that was a plus, no?

As he did with the producer, he locked the man inside his mind temporarily and painless and took control of his body. He examined his now gloved hands with fascination and the body's yellow eyes with slit pupils shone in the dark night.

Seb walked inside with all the confidence in the world, first looking around the place, before finally seeing what he was looking for.

"Jackpot" He murmured. He spotted one of those special uniforms to handle radioactive waste and grabbed one. Wouldn't want to give...Carl a health problem.

He took two barrels out without anyone commenting much about it. They probably think he was relocating it or something. Haha! Idiots!

He took them outside of the facility, much more careful this time because it could raise suspicion and took them to his car.

Once the job was done, he took off the uniform, threw it to the trunk of his car and left Carl's body in the same place he had been.

Seb flew back to his body and held back his laughter until he was far from the place. Then he burst into laughter.

That had been too easy! He could do it in his own body wearing the uniform and no one would know it was him! Yeah, the next time he needed to come he'd save Carl from the headache...

But now, he had stuff to do.

He got in the house, as quiet as possible, carrying the barrels with his mind to the lab.

He read Ford's instructions again before putting on gloves and pouring the fuel where the Journal said. The meter went from empty to half of it. As he waited for the portal to activate he finished his coffee and wrote down some stuff. Suddenly, the portal started glowing brightly and Seb smiled widely.

"Yes! Thanks, Miz!" The curly man ran towards the portal and watched it amazed, holding his mug.

"Every day I'm closer..." A strong gust of wind took his mug and his notepad and sucked it into the portal.

"Ah!" Seb stepped back but laughed. "Haha, yes!"

A flying pipe suddenly came from behind him and hit his hand, cutting him. "Ah! Shit!" Seb hissed, holding his bleeding hand but continued looking at the portal with a determined expression on his face.

"I don't care if it's dangerous, Ford. I'm gonna pull this off, I am really close to getting you two back and no one's gonna get in my way! I promise..."

As the blond human worked, a triangle demon curiously watched an excited blonde woman buying tickets for a flight to Oregon.

"I have a good feeling about this…" She muttered as she clicked enter. Done. Her flight was booked. Just a few days of waiting and she would be going to Oregon…

Bill tutted disapprovingly. This kid. Always getting in Corn Chip's dreams or vice versa…She was pest, a nuisance, an obstacle for his plans… And he couldn't have anyone interrupting and delaying Corn Chip now, could he?

Bill started laughing. It was time to have a little  _talk_ with the pilot of that flight…

While Sebastian looked for clean bandages for hurt hand, he found one of the creepiest stuff ever hidden in the basement... and he LOVED it!

He wanted to test it out! He had seen this kind of mechanical dispensers as a child in the Pawnshop.

He took it upstairs, covered it with a white sheet and hid behind a rack of postcards.

A child walked through the gift shop, flipping a coin and licking a lollipop.

Sebastian jumped out from behind and shouted. "YELLOW!"

The child screamed scared and jumped back.

"Haha! Hi, kid! Name's Sebastian! Wanna see something cool?! Bam!" He pulled away a sheet to reveal the dispenser he called Goldie.

"Don't you want to use that nickel to get a nugget from old Goldie? He will die if he doesn't eat!"

"Uuuuhhh..."

"Watch this...It is supposedly like ...this" He inserted a nickel into the slot in Goldie.

Goldie's arm moved up and his hat raised. Its arm moved down again but suddenly, his eyes fell out as grease and smoke came out.

Sebastian and the child screamed as the machine started to scream.  
  
'That thing is possessed by thousands of demons! Kill it! Kill it with fire!'  
  
"Okay, seriously, Mr. P" Wendy said from her spot behind the cashier. "Throw that thing out. Its face reminds everybody of the inevitability of death"

Seb watched the child run away crying and then grimaced at the machine. "Yeah...I guess it is even too much for me..." He moved to grab it to put it on the trash can, but suddenly, Goldie bit his arm.

Sebastian screamed again and tried shaking it off. "AAHH! KILL IT! KILL IIITTT!"

His hands burst into flames and burnt the machine down, watching it fall to the floor.

Wendy rolled her eyes and looked back at her magazine when her boss started stepping on it angrily.

As there they costumers, Sebastian picked up the rests of the horrible machine manually and threw it to the trash can once and for all. It was probably cursed anyway.

What? You thought he would keep it and get sentimental with the machine? Doing those kinds of things was more a Stanley thing to do…

When he went back to the Gift Shop, he saw his niblings talking to a really sad Soos.

"-but I've never actually been on a date before" He grabbed the out-of-order sign Seb intentionally put to keep people out of the candy machine and put it on him. "You belong on me, out-of-order sign" He sighed.

"Finally, my prayers for a chance to match-make this summer have been answered!" Mabel squealed excitedly.

Seb smiled. He knew Soos would have a girlfriend! He saw it back with Miz! When though? He didn't know...

"Question Mark, don't worry. Big things are coming! Wink!" He smiled. "But if you want to speed things up, you need to get rich. Or lie about being rich" That was what Filbrick always told the Stans and Stan always told him. He said women liked rich people apparently?

Wendy scoffed. "Don't listen to Sebastian, dude. You're a sweet guy with a steady job and a pickup truck"

"Would you date him?" Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Would you... heh... look at that..." She looked back at her magazine.

"Soos, you help us so much, it's time we help you, dude. We're gonna get you that date!" Dipper, the boy who sucked talking to girls, exclaimed.

"Sure!" Seb nodded though. He wanted to see if they met Soos' girlfriend. What was her name again? Malanie?

"We're taking you where romance lives and fashion styles die!" Mabel exclaimed and went silent before motioning everyone to follow her to Seb's car.

"She...went silent" Seb said as they got into the car.

"Dramatic pause" Dipper rolled his eyes. "Always does it"

Seb laughed, Mabel was so weird, and drove the twins and Soos to the mall.

Mabel actually stayed silent the entire ride and only when they were there, she screamed and startled them. "TO THE MALL!"

"Pumpkin, you are crazy and I love you" Seb giggled.

Mabel started scanning the place. "Alright, Soos. Are you ready to explode the charm bomb on these poor, unsuspecting ladies?"

Soos was already sweating nervously. Ugh, bodily fluids.

"Uuh. But what if I embarrass myself again?"

"Eh. You can't be any worse at this than Dipper"

Seb laughed and Dipper nodded. "Yeah! ...Wait, what?" He looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I ain't that bad, right?" Dipper looked at his Uncle who laughed easily.

"I don't know, but if you are, then both of us are...And I am terrible with both girls AND boys. That's make me double worse" Seb said proudly and the boy laughed.

The girl blew a whistle. "And, flirt!"

They went to hide behind a tree in the mall and Mabel pointed at her eyes.

"Remember, eye contact!"

Soos walked up to the woman and greeted her. "Hey there! I'm not scared of your eyes at all!" He used his fingers to open his eyes wider. "I'm gonna look at them!"

The woman ran away screaming and the three Pines grimaced.

_'Jeez'_

"Jeez" They said at unison.

They went another area of the mall and Mabel gave him another tip.

"Conversation!"

Soos found another way to fuck it up but telling him how he was in Waddles' body once. Then somehow changed to-

"Not that I'm calling you a pig. Where are you going?"

"It's hopeless" Seb declared, shaking his head.

"Don't give up, Uncle Seb" Mabel whispered as Soos approached them with a sad pout.

"Ok! That was...ok! Let's try more confidence ok?!" She lifted her sunglasses to reveal another pair underneath.

Soos approached the person outside the Edgy on Purpose store.

Did Stitches buy his clothes here? Seb thought so.

"So, you're probably a girl, right?"

The Pines winced.

"Wrong? No, I was right the first time…Wrong?"

The person rolled their eyes and went inside the store and Soos sighed sadly.

They decided to take a break. Outside the video game store, Mabel asked Seb for a coin and bought a tiny toy from the toy capsule machine.

"Don't worry, Soos. You'll find the right girl. You just need to stick-" She pulled a sticky hand out of her capsuled. "-with it! HAHA!" She stuck the hand to Soos's face.

Seb snorted. Those hands looked like Bill's...

_'Rude'_

"Could this day get any worse?" Soos dramatically sighed and turned his head. His eyes widened when he saw a man similar to him and a woman walking by.

"Oh no! Cousin Reggie!" Soos cried. "He can't see me like this! I gotta hide!" He ran inside the video game store, leaving the Pines standing outside.

We should probably go after him..." Dipper said.

Seb groaned playfully and after getting nudged in the ribs by his niece, the three of them entered to the store to find Soos.

"There he is!" Seb smiled, seeing his employee and friend on the floor.

Soos barely looked up at them and continued reading the instructions.  
"Virtually improve your dating skills. Nine out of ten basement dwellers recommend. This is perfect!"

"Well, I guess you are better at games than at flirting..." Dipper said.

"Anything to get you out there, Soos. Uncle Seb, money"

"What?! No!" Seb glared at Mabel. Question Mark was a grown ass adult. He could pay for a stupid video game.

"Eh...I'm not sure you want to buy that game, sir" The woman working on the store told the Pines. "This is the third time someone's brought it back, and there's a note on it that says 'destroy at all costs'."

The Pines frowned but when they turned around and saw Soos talking to a cardboard cutout of a woman and then seeing him cry "Oh, she's dead!' when it fell, Mabel nodded.

"We'll take our chances"

Sebastian sighed and pulled out his wallet. "This is coming out of your paycheck, Question Mark!"

Soos took the game home and the Pines went back to the Mystery Shack.

The next morning, Sebastian was ranting to Wendy about how he  _knew_  Soos wasn't actually trying because he knew there was a girl waiting for him but he just  _wasn't_  looking!

He'd kill to see his girl again...

"This is literally too cheesy for me to care about" The teen mumbled.

Dipper and Mabel walked in.

"Hey, have you guys seen Soos? We're supposed to help him with match-making today" Dipper said.

"Yeah! I wore my motivational sweater and everything thing!" She pointed at her sweater which read 'U can do it Soos' but the second 'o' was misplaced. "I messed up that part"

Seb sighed. "He didn't come in today. It's the first time he's missed work...ever!"

The twins looked at each other and back at their Uncle. Seb didn't get it at first but seconds later he got it.

"Soos, son of a-Let's go find that addict...Red, PLEASE sweep this place, I beg you" Seb pleaded sternly before leaving with the kids.

They went to Soos's house and Abuelita received them with a smile. "Come in ,come in. Soos is in his room" She said.

Seb and the twins went to Soos' room and after nervously looking at each other, Mabel opened the door.

The room was completely dark and the only source of light came from the computer.

Soos laughed, unaware of the Pines frowning worriedly.

"So that's basically my entire life story. Now you tell me a thing about you!"

The girl from the game smiled. "Every time you compliment me I get another highlight in my eyes!"

"Uh, you're pretty!"

GIFfany's eyes sparkled.

"And pixel-y!"

GIFfany's eyes sparkled even more

"And so agreeable!"

GIFfany's eyes sparkled even more and stars, planets, hearts and cat faces appeared in them. She looked about to explode.

"Yes!" Soos cheered.

"Uh, Soos?" Mabel decided to talk.

"O-oh hey, dudes! Come in! This game is amazing. I'm making eye contact, going on dates, and I haven't seen any natural sunlight for thirteen hours!"

 _'Haha, he's gone insane'_  
  
Dipper kicked away one of the soda cans on the floor.

"Soos, maybe it's time to apply these skills with real girls!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah. Go" Seb ordered. He wanted to meet Melanie! (was that her name?)

"But I'm about to meet her parents! Her dad is an octopus-man"

"Haha, Ursula" Seb chuckled dumbly and after rolling her eyes, Mabel opened the blinds to let sunlight in.

"Ah!" Soos screamed and cowered under the desk hissing.

"Come on, Question Mark! The girl of your dreams is waiting for you!" Seb and Dipper started pulling Soos from under the desk.

"We're going back to the mall, man. You need to unplug!" Dipper grunted as he pulled him. That was what Dad always told him when he stayed up late playing. Now he understood…

Soos tried to cling to the desk but to no avail. He was already being pulled out.

"I'll see you later, GIFfany! I'll be back, I swear!" He cried.

Mabel laughed. "Soos, you don't have to wish it goodbye. It's just a game. It's not like it's going anywhere!" She closed the door as her brother and uncle took Soos out of the house against his will.

-.-

They went back to Gravity Malls, haha, pun, where Mabel searched for more women for Soos to date.

Seb was trying to look for the girlfriend Soos from the other dimension had. What if his Soos wasn't destined to have a girlfriend? Miz said there were fixed points...He hoped that girl was one too.

A man walked past Sebastian and the blond unconsciously turned to look at him. Damn, cute.

"Dang! Where all dem sweet honeys at?!" Mabel cried exasperated. "I'll check the ladies' bathroom"

"She'll scare them" Dipper said and Seb grinned.

"Of course she will" The blond laughed.

As predicted, women screamed and ran out of the bathroom as Mabel continued shouting "Date! Date!" at them.

Sebastian started laughing as Dipper deadpanned and Soos watched scared.

"And...Here comes security" The boy sighed and turned to look at the two adults.

"I'll deal with this. Uncle Seb, stay here and make sure Soos practices on some real girl"

Dipper ran towards the security officers who were scolding Mabel and Seb turned to look at Soos.

"Soos, don't worry! We just need to find your gi-Soos?!" The curly man looked around, but the man, and the potted plant, were gone.

"Question Mark!" Seb shouted and ran away. He needed to find Soos! Melania (not so sure that was her name) was waiting for him somewhere!

 _'Why do you care so much? It is dumb. Love is dumb. It is just a combination of neurotransmitters making you believe and "feel" stuff'_  
  
"I don't think so..." Seb mumbled under his breath as he looked for Soos. "It is so much more...I-I have been human for a while and...Love is weird...But, it is more than biological responses...it feels nice...Loving..."

_'Gross'_

"Love is gross" Seb laughed. "But is is also nice, and I don't care what you think. Love makes you happy-"

 _'Love makes you weak. That's why we had to erase our memories in the first place!' Bill2 spat. 'Because "loving" Liam was the reason it hurt so much when he DIED!' Bill2 screamed in his mind and Seb flinched._  
  
"Love also makes you stronger...And I want Soos to be happy with that girl...I couldn't, that doesn't mean he can't..." Seb sighed.

"Wha-what did you do to them?"

Seb turned his head in direction of the voice and smiled. Soos! And he was talking to...a TV...

"-You and I can be together Forever!" The girl from the TV repeated.

"Wow, that's awesome! Sort of a red flag, but mostly awesome! So, what do you want to do now?"

"Anything you want, Soos" Soos chuckled and ran to the Kids Zone.

Sebastian groaned internally and followed his friend who immediately went to ride a kid's train.

"Choo choo!" Soos laughed.

"Molly will never find you at this pace..." Seb mumbled annoyed from his hiding place.

The train stopped moving, needing fifty cents more to continue.

"Aw, man..."

To Seb's utter surprise, a woman working on the 'Meat Cute' place, started laughing.

Both he and Soos turned around to look at the young woman.

She was of average height and had a heavy build, but she was a pretty cute girl. She had light tan skin, full pink lips, and wavy brown? (Man, Miz was right, it was light brown...), which was pulled back into a loose ponytail.  
THAT WAS THE GIRL! THAT WAS SOOS' GIRLFRIEND!

Seb covered his mouth with his 11 fingers to stop his high-pitched scream from escaping from his mouth, similar to those his nephew mastered.

"Oh, sorry" She walked up to Soos. "Dude, that's awesome that you're a grown man riding a little train like that! You're totally like, owning it"

Soos seemed confused, but continued talking anyway. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm like, if it's fun, uh, do it. You know?"

"Exactly!" The young woman exclaimed. "Being an adult is the worst. Skewering meat, remembering to pay bills, I just want to ride tiny trains all day"

"At least you get to work at Meat Cute. Extreme lunch meats are the food of the future"

"I feel the same way... I'm Melody by the way" She extended her hand and Soos shook it kindly.

Seb squealed mentally. So Melody was her name! Oh circles, this was too cute!

"Oh, I'm Soos. I tell you, if you like robots for kids, you should check out the best restaurant of all time!"

Melody gasped. "You mean..."

"Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree!" The two said at the same time.

Seb passed out for a second and fell to the floor. Too much! Too much for his pumping organ! He recovered quickly though, because spying and gossiping was much better than been unconscious!

Melody started nervously playing with her hair.

"What? You've heard of Hoo Ha Owl's? I loved that place when I was a kid!"

"Oh yeah, dude. There's one right in this mall! I should show you some time"

Melody smiled. "I'm free around eight"

"Boom! Done!"

"Perfect!" Melody smiled widely. "I'll see you then" She winked and handed Soos some coin. She waved and the man waved back.

"What a nice lady. Well, back to riding this tiny train for children"

"What?!" Seb shrieked and ran towards Soos. Before he could do anything though, a pink blur knocked Soos to the floor screaming.

It was the twins!

Sebastian also screamed and threw himself over Soos, hugging him tightly.

"AAHH! I KNEW YOU WOULD FIND HER!" Seb squealed.

Mabel couldn't speak, she was too excited! She was making excited noises while hitting Soos.  
"Soos! Aaahhh!"

"We saw the whole thing, Soos. That was amazing! You talked to a real girl, and you got a date!" Dipper smiled.

"I did?" Soos asked naively.

Mabel, still yelling, exclaimed. "This is the best day of my life!" She moved Soos' cap up and down.

She looking at her uncle and both screamed excitedly to each other.

"AAHH!" Mabel shrieked.

"AAHHHH!" Seb screamed louder.

As the two of them jumped and danced around, Mabel even climbed to a small fake palm tree and knocked it to the floor, Dipper talked to Soos, just as proud as his sister and uncle.

"You were in the zone, you made eye contact - it was like you'd done this a million times before. Don't you see? That game really worked!"

Mabel and Seb stopped screaming.

"You don't need it anymore! You can toss it out!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed.

"Kill it with fire and go talk more to Melody, dumbass!" Seb ordered.

"Toss it? But, I like GIFfany. She's good to me. She's predictable"

Dipper shook his head. "Soos, can a computer game go to Reggie's engagement party with you?"

"Uh...No..."

"There" Seb clapped his hands. "So stop being weird by flirting with a computer game and we will help you prepare everything for Melody, right?" He looked at his niece and the two squealed again.

Soos went to break with his fake girlfriend while the Pines waited in the Mall eating junk food.

"Mabel, what was the word you use when you want two people to be together?" Seb asked when he swallowed his mouthful of hamburger.

"SHIP!" She smiled and Dipper rolled his eyes as he ate his French fries.

"Ok, 'cuz I ship Soos and Melody so fudging hard it hurts" Seb whispered and Mabel squealed and laughed.

The girl then told Sebas to remind Soos to come with nice clothes for his date. "He can't use his work clothes, at ALL! TELL HIM!"

After Seb finished his call, threatening Soos to wear nice clothes or he'd fire him, Mabel sighed happily and leaned against her Uncle's shoulder.

"So! When are you going to give me an aunt or an uncle, huh?!" She poked his side repeatedly and Seb laughed, always ticklish.

"Haha! Body spasms, haha! Stop!" He ordered and the girl giggled but obeyed.

Dipper hummed suspiciously as he sipped his soda.

Seb moved further away from the girl. "I-I don't know...I am not looking for anyone" Seb mumbled.

"You could try with the ladies at the mall! Like Soos!" Mabel insisted.

"I am really not in a dating mood, kid…" Seb smiled and ruffled her hair. Not after the dream he had…Any vague idea he might have had before were crushed and stomped on by that painful but beautiful dream…

"We don't have cousins..." The girl mumbled.

Both Seb and Dipper spat their sodas.

"Ew!" Mabel whined.

Seb didn't even think of telling her about Dillon, because he was too worried coughing and blushing.

Soos came about half an hour after the awkward moment, wearing a formal attire. He was wearing nice formal pants, a shirt, a blue sweater vest and to top it, a red bow tie, probably inspired by his boss and friends' usual clothing.

Seb scanned him up and down and nodded. He agreed. He was decent for a date. "Everything will go super fine, Question Mark! It is destiny!" Seb smiled.

Soos sighed nervously and chuckled.

Mabel changed her sweater to a coach one and started pacing while Dipper gave Soos a massage.

"Alright! You can do this, Soos!" Mabel shouted and Dipper gave Soos water.

"Just remember what your love crew taught you. How does she look!?"

"Nice!" Soos answered.

"What are her stories?!"

"Interesting!"

"And who's going to pay for dinner?!"

"SOOS IS!"

"THAT'S SEXIST!" Seb added with the same energy the twins and Soos had in their voices.

"Now, DATE!" Dipper exclaimed and blew an air horn in the man's ear.

Soos ran off yelling, ready to meet Melody.

The Pines watched Soos ran away with smiles.

"They grow up so fast..." Mabel sighed dreamily.

"We are going to let him do it on his own, right? No spying" Seb said and mere seconds later, the twins and him burst into loud guffaws.

 _'Hilarious!'_  
  
"NAH!"

Seb high sixed the twins and they ran after Soos to go to Hoo Ha Owl's.

When they got there, Soos and Melody were already on a table so they took a seat close to them to get a good look and hear them.

The twins hid behind a pizza box and Seb covered his face with the menu.

"Man, I could go for some complimentary breadsticks right now" Melody smiled and Soos laughed.

Mabel and Seb squealed.

"Uh, one time I was so hungry, I ate the bamboo decoration at a Chinese restaurant. Like a big old panda!" He sang.

"Soos is doing great" Mabel whispered and the male Pines nodded in agreement.

Melody giggled "You're hilarious"

Soos smiled, proud for making her laugh. "Yeah, well, you know, I just sorta say whatever pops into my, uh..."

The Pines gaped when Soos suddenly spat the water he was drinking on Melody and started coughing.

"What is that knucklehead doing?!" Sebastian growled. "He will ruin everything!" He hissed.

"Soos, are you okay?" Melody asked concerned.

"No! I'm, uh, fine!" Soos quickly clarified. "Everything's fine"

Melody raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You're spitting an awful lot"

Soos was not only spiting, he was sweating a lot by now. "Uh, can you sit tight? I have to go to the bathroom for a long time... Not in a weird way!" He clarified before running towards the Pines.

As Soon as he sat down, the Pines revealed themselves and their angry faces.

"Soos, the fuck are you doing?!" Seb snarled.

"I've got a big problem, guys. I'm being stalked by GIFfany!" Soos cried.

"GIFfany?" Seb and the kids repeated.

"Or maybe it's pronouced, "Jiffany?" I was never really sure" Soos stroked his chin.

"Soos, get a grip on yourself." Dipper scolded. "GIFfany can't stalk you because she's not real!" Dipper exclaimed.

As soon as the child said that, the lights turned red and the four froze. They looked up and gasped, seeing GIFfany very close on three different screens, glaring at them.

"Uh oh…" Seb and Mabel muttered.

"Take it from someone who brought an arcade game to life, this will not end well…" Dipper frowned.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's stuck on TV screens" Soos said, trying to cheer the Pines. GFfany started travelling across the game screens, she even electrocuted Rumble McSkirmish and eventually reached the stage.

"Oh boy"

"You know, we should learn NOT to voice our thoughts out loud…" Seb grinned tensely.

"I'll warn Melody, guys!" Soos ran away to tell Melody, and seconds later, the six mascots of Hoo Ha Owl's started playing their instruments.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Who wants to hear Hoo Ha the Owl? Oh! Who...?" The singing owl shut down and the only animatronic on was the beaver cheerleader who started playing the banjo.

"Hello, friends. Hoo Ha the owl is dead" The lights went out and the Cowboy frog started playing quietly. "This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos"

"Soos, what's going on?" Melody asked confused.

"No time to explain! We gotta get out of here!" Soos exclaimed and dragged Melody to the door.

Seb growled at the crazy animatronic and started pushing his niblings. "Move, move!" He ordered and the twins obeyed, scared.

"The only way out, Soos, is in my arms!" Her eyes turned red. She snapped her fingers and possessed the other animatronics, whose eyes also turned red. "After them!"

Everyone started screaming and running out of the restaurant, but when the group was just getting to the exit, the doors snapped closed and a metallic door fell, trapping them.

"AAHH!" Everyone screamed and started banging on the door.

"I'm sorry, Soos, but you can't run away from our relationship!" GIFfany said and took control of the skee-ball games to start shooting balls at them.

Without even thinking that Melody was there and could see him using his powers, Seb raised his hands and starting catching all the balls with his mind and throwing them back at the crazy girl.

' _Haha, you see? Love does hurt'_

"Shut up!" Sebastian screamed at himself. "SOOS! THE GAME!" Sebastian snarled and the man got out of his shock. Soos quickly pulled down and arcade game for cover and the twins, Melody, and later him and Sebastian hid behind it.

"You just-" Melody whispered, but Seb didn't let her finish.

"Yeah, long story, no time to explain"

Soos looked at Melody with a sheepish expression. "So, about all this, I may have purchased a dating simulator that obtained sentience and went crazy!"

GIFfany started walking closer to them. "Oh, I am crazy. Crazy for you, Soos!" She sing-songed and shot lighting at the group. They screamed and quickly ducked, but Melody started screaming when she realized a small part of her hair was on fire.

Soos quickly patted the fire out and frowned. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Melody! I'll fix this. It's me she wants. Mr. Pines, you cover me, I'll distract her while Dipper and Mabel keep Melody safe! It's the only way!"

"As hell I'll do that" Seb growled.

"Soos, these are children" Melody deadpanned, hugging Mabel, but Soos didn't hear her, he was already running towards GIFfany.

"The only WAYYYY!"

The Pines and Melody poked their heads out and saw Soos running towards the kitchen, getting attack by the skee-balls. "Over here, .GIFfany!"

"Stop!" GIFfany shrieked and ran back after Soos.

The twins, Melody and Seb ducked once again and Dipper looked at everyone. "On three we split. One, two-"

One of the animatronic karate chopped the arcade game in half laughing and the four of them screamed before running again.

The beaver animatronic started chasing Sebastian, who, with his eye red, started throwing chairs and desks at it. Fire? While he was trapped inside a small place full of electronics with his niblings? Not a really good idea.

Mabel, screaming, ran to the playground and up the slide. However, she remembered she couldn't get it with her shoes on, so like the good girl she was, she came back down to take her shoes off and put them in the shoe holder, before getting in the slide once again.

The badger rocker animatronic was chasing Dipper, cornering him against a game.

"Who wants to get badgered?!"

The child screamed and ducked, before running away to hide. The badger hit the win button and lots of tickets started coming out. He got distracted for a second, but it was enough for Melody to appear and knock him out with a chair.

Seb managed to kill the beaver and grabbed Dipper's hand when he saw him running away. "Stay here, Pinetree!"

Both of them turned around when they heard the young woman scream. The blond growled and sent the two rats flying against a wall. Melody turned to look at Sebastian gasping for air.

"HI! I'm Sebastian! And I am so-so happy to finally meet you!" Seb smiled widely before hugging the young woman.

"Hi…Do I…know you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I know  _you_. By the way, I really like you for Soos! I totally approve!" The man smiled, showing Melody his fangs in his grin.

Melody chuckled, blushing slightly, and was about to tell the man something, but a scream stopped her.

"Mabel!" Seb's eye widened and turned to go find his niece, but the Badger caught him. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

The now headless beaver grabbed Melody, the frog grabbed Dipper while one of the rats appeared holding an angry Mabel.

They started carrying them to a spot from where they could see Soos and GIFfany in the kitchen.

"What will she do to him?!" Mabel asked, still struggling to escape.

"I don't know…" Seb mumbled. If only he could just touch the ugly badger to burn him!

Seb watched Soos talking to GIFfany, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly, his friend pulled out the disc of her game and threw it into the oven.

"Soos, you stupid genius…" Seb smiled as the twins and Melody continued struggling. The animatronic shut down and they fell to the ball pit, which was deeper than they initially thought.

Seb got out first and helped his niblings and Melody to get out. The place was a mess and a completely destroyed. Seb pitied the owner of this place right now. They walked over to the kitchen and Soos got out with his hands in his pockets.

"Soos! You did it!" Mabel smiled and both she and her twin went to hug their friend.

Soos chuckled and hugged the children back. The man looked up and saw his boss standing next to a shocked Melody.

Seb nodded in her direction and smiled. "Come on, kids, Soos and Melody kind of need to talk some things out…" He walked towards Soos, grabbed the twins' hands and dragged them away. The twins knew what their uncle was doing with this though. They went to hide in the ball pit giggling madly because hell, the three of them totally wanted to know what Melody and Soos would say!

Soos looked at Melody with an awkward smile and they sat down to talk. After an awkward silence, Soos sighed.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I honestly remember this place being a lot more fun when I was a kid"

"…Believe it or not but I've been on worse dates" Melody stared ahead, making a face when she remembered the burnt doves.

"Really?" The man asked and Melody nodded.

"Never date a magician"

Soos made a disgusted face. "Ew! Why would I?" He said jokingly and Melody jokingly hit him in the arm.

"Your friend is a wizard or something, no?" She asked, remembering Seb's usage of magic. "I won't tell, though"

"Eh…something like that" Soos rubbed the back of his head. "Oh!" He exclaimed, suddenly remembering why he started talking to her in the first place. "Hey you aren't maybe interested in going to my cousin's engagement party in a week? I promise there's like, zero robot badgers."

Melody chuckled. "Yeah. I'll still be in town then…"

The Pines pouted. In town? She was leaving?! Seb frowned. But-But she-she was in Gravity Falls in that other Bill's dimension!

"Still be in town?" Soos repeated, his smile slowly disappearing.

"I'm going back home to Portland in a few weeks. But we can video chat, if that's okay with you?" Melody brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked up at Soos sheepishly.

"A relationship with a girl that I can only see through my computer...sounds perfect!" Soos exclaimed with a wide smile. Melody grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Sebas cooed at the scene, so cute it was disgusting!, while his niece raised her arms high, cheering. "Spirit of love, we did it!"

Sebastian screamed and put his bandaged hand over his chest when Abuelita popped up out of the ball pit. "God dammit!"

"Have you been following us all day?" Dipper asked worried. How didn't they notice her?!

"Soos' life is my soap opera" She said calmly, as if that made it better she stalked them.

"Uncle Sebas, what happened to your hand anyway?" Mabel looked at his left hand.

"Uh…raccoons, serious fight, I almost died" Seb lied and sighed dramatically and the twins giggled.

He was awesome distracting them!

-.-

So, Sebastian discovered that both his nephew AND niece had their own video blogs. The other day Dipper almost fell into a bear trap because he was following a bird he thought was a magical creature, and a few days ago he had to take Mabel to the hospital because she wore a magnet suit that attracted the freaking microwave and hit her in the face! What the fuck were they even thinking?!

Maybe being a weirdo wasn't that uncommon in his family! His family was nuts!

He entered to the twins' bedroom to remind them to bring their dirty clothes to the laundry in the evening and found Mabel laughing at the camera in front of her.

"Ha ha ha, aha ha ha ha, aha ha ha ha ha. And that's Mabel's Guide to laughing for an uncomfortable amount of time! Uh-oh, here comes more! Aha ha ha ha ha!"

Dipper noticed him staring by the door and grimaced. "Help me…" He mouthed.

He slowly closed the door again.

The following day, Mabel made another video. How did he know? He was bored, and accepted the girl's invitation to be a guest in her video. She was wearing a black sweater with a triangle and a rainbow, and somehow got a projector. Hey, didn't the library say someone stole the proje-Oh!

"Today: Mabel's Guide to Color!" She said the camera. "Ah, color. It's all around us!" She announced and the projector showed a picture of Dipper. "From the green of a nauseous twin brother-" Another picture. "-to the weird orange of an uncle's nose-"

Sebastian touched his nose blushing. It wasn't orange! It-It was…Badly tanned…

"-to the beautiful sky blue of toilet water!" Mabel changed the picture again.

"I'm in that one!" Soos pointed at the projector.

"Yes you are, Soos" Mabel nodded. "But it wasn't always this way" She showed a black and white picture. "According to history, the world was black and white until color was invented!" A wizard Mabel drew appeared in the picture. "-By a magic wizard named "Crayondalf the Fabulous!" What's your favorite color, Gravity Falls?!"

She cut the video and smile at her uncle. "Come on, let's go ask everyone!"

Soos stayed on the Shack and Seb followed Mabel around town all day as she asked everyone in town what was their favorite color. Llama said hot pink when they found her at the Mall, Grenda said Beige, Dipper said Wendy, though the blond was sure he didn't really listen to his sister's question.

Wendy said flannel, and indeed, her entire family was wearing it, Candy said 'magic vision poster' and showed them the poster she had. When they returned to the Shack, Mabel asked Soos and he said laser…and leopard…and aurora borealis…and camouflage. Seb told his niece to just write down every color and move on.

He went to his office to work and while he was looking for some papers, his niece gasped and followed him. "Wait and what is your favorite color!?"

Seb grinned. "None" He thought it was plain obvious it was yellow, but bothering Mabel for a chance (Dipper was reading somewhere), would be fun!

"What? But…"

"I settle with yellow because it is the less ugly. But I don't' like colors"

It was a lie too. Bill had been totally astonished the first time he saw colors, and he also liked them a lot.

"Not even  _rainbows_?!" The girl gasped.

"Beats me. I've never seen a rainbow." That was true though. He hadn't.

"WHAT?!" Mabel shrieked and ran away. There was a color emergency she needed to fix! She called Candy, Grenda and Dipper to help her while Seb was oblivious that his joke was going to bring bad results for him.

"Alright guys, how can we get Uncle Seb to see a rainbow? I need ideas, people!" Mabel exclaimed, looking at the camera from time to time.

"Sometimes if I drink expired milk, I see rainbows! I'm gonna try right now!" Grenda exclaimed. She took out a gallon of expired milk and started to drink it.

Dipper frowned.

Candy rolled her eyes and drew something before showing it to the camera. "What if we reflect the rainbow from the falls into Seb's window?"

Dipper and Candy high-fived. "Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Grenda said and fell from the bed unmoving.

The twins stared at the taller girl worriedly but Candy smiled. "It's fine. She does this."

They prepared everything they needed, they got a mirror, asked Soos to take Dipper and Candy to the waterfall for their little experiment and they got sunglasses.

Mabel smiled at the camera she was holding. She had sneaked into her Uncle's office, distracting him by saying someone as trying to steal the money from the cash register and he should burn his face!

"What?!" Seb cried and ran to the Gift Shop, unaware of the girl's plans.

When he was gone, she turned off the lights, pulled down the window's blinds and went to hide.

"Alright, we're about to unleash the power of the "Roy-G-Biv-A-Tron" into Seb's office!"

Sebastian, poor naïve Sebastian, grumbled when he realized no one was actually trying to steal from him and returned to his office. What? Why was his office suddenly so dark?! It didn't make any sense! He went to the window and opened it, when suddenly, a powerful rainbow beam hit him right into his uncovered eye.

"AAHHH! MY EYE! WHY?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE EYEE!?" Sebastian fell to the floor screaming and Mabel jumped out of her hiding spot.

"Ta-daah! Surprise!"

"MY EYE IS ON FIRE! AAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAHHH!"

Sebastian felt his body shaking and because of all the emotion inside him, his body caught on blue fire.

"Maybe we over did it a little bit…" The girl muttered at the camera as she watched the blue fire burn the floor and Seb's desk.

"AAAHHHH!"

-.-

Mabel learnt two things that day. His uncle catching on fire wouldn't hurt him but will cause serious damage to the rest of the Shack, like the floors, walls and tables that were made of  _wood_. Second one, people who wore eyepatches didn't like to have their only uncovered eye bandaged, and Seb expressed in really colorful words she hadn't heard him say before...

When Dipper and Soos came back after Mabel informed them what happened (and turned off the fire with the fire extinguisher) they helped getting Seb's right eye bandaged.

Seb hated not being able to see. He hated it. The only fucking color he could see right now was  _black_!

Mabel sheepishly turned on the camera again.

"Get those bandages good and tight! Or I swear when I regenerate it I'll dissemble your molecules!" Seb growled his threat, his voice getting deeper and giving Soos and Dipper the chills.

"That's it for today! Join us next week when we'll be doing "Mabel's Guide to Apologizing to your Uncle."

"I HATE COLORS AND RAINBOWS FOR REAL NOW!" Seb cried.

Mabel laughed nervously. "He's just saying that…" Her smile disappeared and made a sign to the camera. "Cut! Cut it!"

"Uncle Sebas…?" Mabel asked adorably when her brother and Soos finished their job.

"What" Seb spat.

"I love you?" He could feel her smile in that sentence.

' _Bitch don't do it…She left you blind! What if you can never see again!?'_

"I love you too…"

' _Fucking idiot'_

-.-

Despite the terrifying experience, Seb got to be pampered that day, (Mostly because the twins were grounded…again) He had the twins and Soos like his personal servants all day and it was awesome! Dipper gave excellent massages and Mabel fed him grapes like a God.

He was sitting on the living room, surrounded by darkness and not really paying attention to the news on TV because he was sleepy when Soos suddenly made a noise.

"Oh dude…That is so sad…"

Seb frowned. "What? What happened?"

"Um…They said a plane crashed, dude"

"A plane?" Seb shuddered. Those metal traps. "Where? When?"

"Today in the morning, dude…Um, it was coming from Pennsylvania to Oregon"

Seb leaned back and sighed. Pennsylvania…The place where everything ended…"Someone survived?" Soos took a few seconds to answer.

"No, dude. Um, the reporter said the pilot sent a message to the station before turning off the plane. It was really weird though, like, a different language? I don't know, and they say the pilot didn't stop laughing like crazy until they lost connection"

"Airplanes are horrible" It didn't help the first plane he took was from the US to  _Russia._ He had been tense the entire time…He smiled at the memory though. Thinking about Jack didn't make him want to cry anymore. He was fine, he had a family…

"Do you know someone from Pennsylvania?" Seb asked and when he heard the 'No, dude' he nodded relieved. He just hoped it wasn't someone from the town, it would be horribly devastating to know someone from town lost a relative or friend they held dear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil grin*
> 
> Let the angry comments begin


	17. Memory gun, pretty clever huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe I have another chapter so soon, I procastinated for you guys so appreciate it!
> 
> Guys, Ill be writing an argumentative essay for college saying why fanfiction is beneficial for people so xD HAHAAH wish me luck!
> 
> As always, drawings in deviantart! You can favorite them if you want :3

Seb's eye eventually got better, it 'regenerated' like he 'joked' because OF COURSE it wasn't like his entire body could heal faster than any normal human or anything! And the twins got to play with their wizard uncle once again.

As no one was watching, or so the blond thought, they set stuff on fire, or well, Seb and the crazy twins ran around laughing as wood burnt with their Uncle's blue fire.

Mabel was floating, fighting with her brother with sticks on fire. The picnic tables were floating around them and they could use them as protection or as battlefields as they jumped from one to one, laughing.

It was dangerous, but Seb would never let them get hurt.

"Can we set things on fire!?" Mabel asked and carelessly jumped off the table.

The man squeaked and kept his niblings floating while the tables fell back to the ground with a thud, shaking the ground.

"Shooting Star!" Seb scolded but the twins just laughed.

"Nope, not today. Hiah!" Seb made two cushions from the couch float towards the twins and smack them in the face with them.

"I'm gonna teach ya how to fight, weaklings!"

"Uh?" They asked confused and the blond laughed. He rolled up his sleeves and held the cushions in the air.

"Yeah, I won't wait until you get attacked by robots or monsters again to teach you. Shermie is an idiot and he won't. Now! Let's start with the basics"

He taught the children how to stand up correctly and hold themselves in a fight. Then, after a perfecting the kicks and the punches for a while, they started kicking and punching the cushions.

"Dipper, your arm is not straight, Mabel, kick stronger!" Seb ordered the twins.

"I want ice cream" Mabel whined.

"You'll get ice-cream if we finish this correctly" Seb grinned.

He had to correct their defense stance a lot, and took a while explaining how they should protect their stomachs and left side more.

"Kick, Mabel! That is all you two got?! Come on! Shooting Star, he is stealing your candies! Will you let him do that?!"

Mabel screamed and kicked the cushion so hard it flew away and kicked her uncle's hand.

"AAHH!" Sebastian hissed and cursed internally.

"Oh my Gosh!" Mabel gasped as Dipper rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Are you ok?!" The girl asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to!"

Seb shook his kicked left hand in pain but smiled widely at the girl.

"That was perfect!" He high sixed her (with his other hand) and made the two of them float.

The twins laughed childishly and squealed when they dropped to the ground, caught at the last second.

"Let's get you two some ice cream! You earned it" Seb said as he took his niblings inside like laughing balloons.

"And probably some ice for my hand..."

"When did you learn how to fight, Uncle Seb?" Dipper asked as he was handed a Popsicle.

"Eh..."

_'My incredible awesome other-self taught my weak body self-defense because I was a complete weakling and an idiot and now I take credit for his work!" Bill2 mocked him._

"Muscle memory?"

"That doesn't answer my question though" Dipper raised an eyebrow and Seb groaned.

"You want to knooww?! Then you must defeat me in battleee! Aaarghh!" Seb charged at the twins to tickle them and give them nudgies and they screamed before running away laughing.

The Pines played without a care in the world, unaware of the tiny camera spying on them from a tree...

Agent Triggers and Powers stared at the screen in shock, seeing another disturbing yet not surprising footage about their suspect.

They saw Sebastian Pines changing forms multiple times, growing multiple arms, setting things on fire and now, moving things with his mind.

They weren't dealing with a human; that was for sure. Sebastian Pines had to be something ELSE.

"We have evidence!" Triggers exclaimed. "We must go to the Mystery Shack and capture that-that monster!"

"Patience, Triggers" The apathetic black-haired man sighed. "He hasn't done anything related to our investigation. As soon as we have evidence, we'll take the whole team of special-ops...And we will take down Sebastian Pines..."

Dipper hummed in thought as he examined the poster board on his wall. It had lots of pictures and a title that read "Who is The Author?"

"Alright author, who are you? Who are you?..." Dipper mumbled chewing his pen. His uncle seemed to have forgotten about their mission, he was busy at work and was crazier than usual, but he hadn't forgotten. He would find that Author or his name wasn't Mas-!

He was chewing the pen so hard that it it exploded, spraying ink in his mouth.

"Blech! Not again!" He grumbled, wiped his sour mouth and tossed the pen into a bin full of other broken pens.

"Hey, bro-bro!" Mabel threw herself to his bed. "Look what I got!" She showed him a green bottle.

Dipper grinned. "Yay, a filthy green bottle!" He said sarcastically.

Mabel smiled, unaware of the sarcasm. "It's a bottle message from Mermando, remember? He was part fish, part shirtless guy-" The girl gasped. "What if he wants to get back together?!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Mabel"

"Too late!" Mabel squealed excitedly. "Hopes are way, way up!" She opened the bottle cap and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Mabel...-So far so good!- It is with a heavy heart...-So far so good!-..that I must inform you, I'm getting married?!" Mabel cried and Dipper frowned.

"And... there it is"

Mabel continued reading. "In order to prevent an undersea civil war... arranged wedding... Queen of the Manatees?!" The twins looked at the picture of Mermando and the Manatee.

"And she's so beautiful!" Mabel sighed with a sad look on her face. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh, Mabel. You'll get over him eventually" Dipper tried to comfort his sister but the girl shook her head.

Mabel shook her head. "You don't understand, Dipper" She showed him her scrapbook. "On my first day here, I made this page for summer romances. Look at my luck" She pointed at every picture of her crushes. Norman. "Turned out to be gnomes" Gideon. "-child psycho" Gabe. "-made out with his own hands. And now..."

She wrote down 'Failed' at the top of the page. "I wish I could just forget about them forever" The girl mumbled sadly.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, my summer mission isn't a huge success either. I'm still trying to find the author of this journal, but with this laptop smashed, I've lost any lead in finding him..."

"Wait a minute. Dipper, look!" She handed him the bottle.

"Through your bottle?"

"Just do it!" Mabel insisted. Dipper wouldn't believe it!

Dipper looked through the bottle and noticed a logo entitled 'McGucket Labs' magnified on the back of the laptop "McGucket Labs...Wait, Crazy McGucket?!"

"You don't think?..." Mabel trailed off.

"Couldn't be... Doesn't make any sense, unless..." He changed McGucket's picture to the center and started connecting pictures a d strings to center. "This matches with this...This goes over here... And then the name... So that would mean... Crazy McGucket wrote the journals?!"

Sebastian sighed happily when he finished fixing the skirt. Damn, it had been a challenge but of course he did it!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Kids!" Seb recognized those screams anywhere. He got out of his office and ran out. His kids! He had to save them!

"Am I blanchin',  
Girl we blanchin',  
I live up in a mansion  
Am I blanchin',  
Girl we blanchin  
I live up in a mansion"

Soos sang along while sweeping.

"Ugh! I can't get that terrible song out of my head!" Wendy groaned.

"Oh, you mean 'Straight Blanchin' by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer!"

"What is "blanchin"? Rappers can't just make up words!" The girl exclaimed annoyed.

"Rappers are visionaries, Wendy. If they told me to eat my own pants, I would do it"

"Eat your own pants. Eat your own pants, yeah!" The radio said and Soos shrugged.

"I guess I have no choice. As he started unzipping his pants humming, Seb ran into the Gift Shop.

"Have you seen the twins?! I heard them scre-Why are you eating your pants, Soos" Seb got momentarily distracted and deadpanned.

The twins entered the Gift Shop screaming and Seb smiled relieved.  
"There you are!"

"Uncle Seb! Wendy, Soos, we need to go see Crazy McGucket!"

Seb raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"We know who the Author is!" Dipper squealed as he pulled the blond towards Soos' car.

Sebastian paled. They-They did? But-But it was impossible! How did they find out about Stanford?!

"We'll explain on the way!" Mabel exclaimed and helped Dipper to push Seb out of the room.

"But-But what about work?!" Seb asked as he was forced to get in Soos' car.

"Work can wait! Come on, Soos! To the junkyard!" Mabel exclaimed and Soos started driving.

Seb looked down at his nephew, he was smiling as he flipped through the pages of the Journal.

The blond-brunet wondered briefly if Ford would let Dipper stay with the Journal. His nephew loved his Journal and Ford was a selfish bastard...

'You are so close to be beaten up to pulp...He is going to torture you, he will hurt you and no one is going to help you. The twins will hate you'

Seb shook his head to get rid of the voice. "Dipper...Can-Can you explain to me why are we going with Glas-er-McGucket?"

Dipper looked up at his uncle's brown eye. "Mabel and I found a tiny logo inside the destroyed tablet and it said McGucket Labs! The laptop was in the Author's Bunker, McGucket always wears bandages, probably to cover his sixth finger OR the scar from when he took it off! He built the Gooblewonker and the Author was paranoid! It only makes sense he went crazy!"

"Crazy McGucket! Ah!" Mabel high-fived her brother.

"So, that's why McGucket is the Author" Dipper concluded. "I found it before you did" He grinned smugly.

Seb blinked twice before started to laugh. That was the most adorably stupid thing he had ever heard! Glasses?! The Author! HAHA!

"Hey! You didn't even notice before!"

Seb wiped a tear from his eye. Ah. So cute. He worried for nothing! Of course the twins would never think about Stanford! Even less that the Author was their own Uncle!

He decided to play along though. If he was too sure McGucket wasn't the Author, he risked Dipper would continue investigating.

"Oh, I-I am sorry, Pinetree" Seb ruffled his hair and the boy pouted. "Is that, I would have never think of him as the Author and the conclusions you drew makes a lot of sense actually. I'm proud of you"

Dipper's face warmed up a bit and smiled. "Well, I didn't think it would be likely either, but yeah, it makes sense"

Good save, Sebastian. Clever as ever. The man thought with a smile.

They arrived to the junkyard and Seb's smile decreased. He usually didn't feel bad for people and their disgraces, haha, but he pitied Glasses. It wasn't his fault he met Stanford, he didn't have a choice, he didn't ask to see the other side of the portal and go insane...

They got out of the car and started searching for McGucket.

"Crazy McGucket? Ae you here?" Dipper called.

"Here hillbilly-billy-billy-billy!" Soos started calling and Seb glared at him.

"Soos, he's not a dog"

Nate and Lee, two of Wendy's friends were vandalizing Glasses' home, and wrote McSuckIt on the wall.

Bill2 started laughing and Seb had to use all his willpower not to do the same. Glasses was a good man and didn't deserve it...Glasses was a good man and didn't deserve it...

"That's good" Nate said.

"Took an hour to think of this, but it was worth it. Ha!" Lee said and they high-fived" They noticed McGucket cominh out and they ran away laughing.

Ugh. Teens.

McGucket started screaming at them. Get outta here, you salt lickin', hornswagglin!...McSuckit, they got me good..." The man sighed sadly.

Seb coughed to call the man's attention and his eyes lit up again. "Visitors! Come, come" He motioned them to follow him inside his tiny improvised home. Seb knew his wife and son came from Palo Alto to look for him after the incident, but poor McGucket wasn't sane enough to go back to his family. He knew Tate. He was a quiet teen, but Seb didn't think he actually HATED Glasses.

He almost bumped into the wall as McGucket led them inside. "You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror!" He stared at his reflection in a bathtub and started shaking his fist. " Quit starin' at me when I bathe!"

You can drop the act, McGucket. I know you're the author" Dipper went straight to the point. "You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote this book" He held up Journal 3 and showed him the notes and drawings Ford did.

Seb grinned. This was too good!

"Dude, you're the genius Dipper's been searching for all summer!"

Seb nodded slowly. Well, yeah. He helped Ford build the portal. He counted like ONE of the nerds Pinetree's been looking...And McGucket WAS a genius...

"Uh, genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life...Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody-"

Can relate...

"-I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this..." Glasses confessed with a sad look on his eyes.

'Can relate. You were pretty stupid to fail and be defeated'

Oh, so it is me now? What happened to us? Seb replied to himself.

"But the mini laptop has your name on it, dude" Soos insisted, showing him the destroyed electronic device.

Dipper frowned. "What about this book? Are you sure you didn't write it? Here, look closely" He pleaded and started flipping through the journal.

McGucket sighed. "I told you, I don't recall. Everything before 1998 is just a blur. Just a hazy..." The man trailed off when his eyes landed on an image of an image of the journal. A red symbol depicting a cross out eye.

"The Blind Eye!" Fiddleford screamed and scrambled away from the group. "Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!"

That got Seb interested. What was he talking about?

Dipper didn't lose time. "Who did?!"

"I... oh, I don't recall..." McGucket lamented.

"Oh, you poor old man..." Mabel said sadly and Seb frowned. She was right...Wasn't Glasses just a few years older than his triplets and him? Why did he look so old? Maybe it was the stress? He heard it gave you premature white hairs...

"No wonder your mind's all..Pfft" She blew a raspberry. "You've been through something intense"

"What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind?" Dipper asked. "We've got to get to the bottom of this!" The child said determined.

Seb grinned. Sure they will...

"Think, dude. What is the earliest thing you can remember?"

McGucket hummed. "Uh, this is, I think" He showed them a newspaper which a picture of him that read 'Disoriented man found at museum"

"The history museum!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's where we're going! Come on!"

"Come on, Mr. Crazy McGucket, we will help you recover your memories!" Mabel said with a nice smile and motioned Glasses to follow her.

Seb sighed. The things he did to protect his secret and his brothers...  
He followed everyone to the car and this time, Wendy beat him the passenger seat.

She grinned smugly at him as he pouted and went to sit in the back.

The ride was awkward and quiet, mainly because Glasses was here, but when Soos turned on the radio and that catchy song "Straight Blanchin" started playing, Wendy growled annoyed.

"URGH SOOS!" She took out the CD and tossed it out of the car window.

The twins and Seb gaped as Soos glared at the red-headed teen.

"I'll buy you a new one" Wendy said quickly.

The History Museum was closed, but that wasn't going to stop the Pines family and their team from breaking in! So they entered through on of the windows.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Soos called and Seb raised an eyebrow. Weren't they in incognito mode? Why was Soos even shouting?!

"All right, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious" Dipper instructed the group and started walking.

Seb and Wendy noticed at the same time Mabel's sad face.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"You just walked by a cat without petting it...Are you sure you are ok?" Seb asked.

"Oh guys...everything I look at reminds me of failed romances. That formaldehyde heart. That romantic diorama...Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush!" She pulled down Gabe's poster, only to reveal a Sev'ral Timez one.

"Aw, come on!" The girl groaned and her Uncle laughed.

Dipper looked at McGucket with a serious expression. This was serious business! They were talking about the Journals here! "So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?"

The man hummed but everyone jumped when Soos exclaimed. "Guys, look!" He pointed down the hall, and effectively, they saw a shadowy figure which started running away.

"Hey, who's there?" Dipper shouted and the group followed the figure which led them to a room filled with depictions of eyes. It was actually pretty creepy and cool.

Well kettle my corn. He vanish-ified!" McGucket gaped in distress.

"It doesn't make sense. Where did he go?" Dipper complained.

"Man, is it me or these eyes are moving?" It made the blond a bit unnerved. So many eyes...

Dipper raised an eyebrow.

McGucket cowered nervously and leaned against the wall. "You are right...All these eyeballs are a-watchin' me..."

Dipper and his uncle looked in direction of where the eyes were looking and indeed...

"Wait...they are!" Seb and Dipper declared surprised at unison.

"Move aside" Dipper instructed McGucket and he confusedly moved to the side, revealing a central eye which looked suspicious.

Dipper bravely stepped forward and pushed it. There was a noise coming from behind them and a staircase suddenly form behind the fireplace.

"We just keep finding secret hidden doors" Seb laughed, remembering the Bunker.

"Jackpot" Wendy grinned.

"A secret passageway!" Dipper smiled and looked up at his uncle before staring at the secret passageway once more.

McGucket hummed. "We'll have to be stealthy. I'll hambone a message if there's trouble!" He slapped his arms and legs in a sequence Seb was almost sure meant something, but he couldn't know.

"I-I don't speak...What is that? Farm language?" Seb asked sheepishly.

"I have no idea what that means" Dipper rolled his eyes before motioning everyone to follow him. Everyone obeyed and followed the child downstairs.

They went down carefully and when they reached the bottom, Dipper slightly pulled apart the red curtain, allowing the group to see what was behind.

A group of people wearing red gowns and a crossed out eye were chanting. "Novus ordo seclorum..."

"What?" Seb frowned. A cult?! It was a freaking cult?! When did this happen and how didn't he know about this?!

_'You are dumb'_

Thanks, I totally needed to hear that.

A man, who seemed to be the leader, spoke. "Who is the subject of our meeting?"

The group gaped in shock.

Two members brought a blindfolded person to a chair in the middle of the group. The bag was pulled off and everyone saw it was Susan!

"Lady Susan?" Mabel asked softly.

The leader of the cult asked a really confused and scared Susan. "What is it you have seen?"

All members said at unison. "Speak!"

"Uh, well, uh, I was leaving the diner, and I saw these little bearded doodads, and I was, like, Bwaaa?"

The leader nodded slowly. "There, there..." He pulled out a ray gun out of the box and Seb's eye widened in shock.

"What?!"

_"Haha! Memory Gun! Pretty clever, huh?!"_

_"You-You idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind too?!"_

Seb staggered back from the group and put his hands on his face. He-He hadn't thought of his de-death...in decades...The fire...The fire was everywhere!

That machine killed him! That thing was the thing that ended him!

He felt something warm against him and he got out of his trance. He looked down and saw Mabel hugging him by the waist.

"It's ok, Uncle Sebas. This is scary" The little girl nodded and patted his arm to comfort him. She thought he got scared of the guys...His niece was the best.

He was fine. HE didn't actually die. It was Bill! He wasn't a demon anymore! He didn't care Miz's Mindscape doors said so! He was a stupid flesh bag like everyone else!

"Oh my gosh" Dipper's voice caught the blond's attention. "Guys, are you seeing this? They just wiped Susan's memory" He shouted-whispered and McGucket hamboned something the male Pines suspected wasn't a nice thing to hambone.

"They should've wiped off that awful mascara, haha" Soos joked.

The two girls and Sebastian turned to glare at him with fire in their eyes.

"Excuse me, makeup is for everyone and anyone can use it as they want!" Seb growled.

"I think she looks beautiful!" Mabel glared.

"She's doing the best she can, Soos!" Wendy crossed her arms annoyed.

Soos raised his hands to calm down the fuming young ladies and his boss. "Whoa, touched a nerve there..."

"Lady Susan, how do you feel?" The cult's leader asked and Susan smiled.

"I feel great!" Susan was grabbed by two members and led away. "I can't even remember what was wrong, or what I'm doing here, or if I'm a man or a woman!"

The man removed a tube from the memory gun and wrote 'Susan Wentworth' on it. "Your memories will be safe with us, buried in the Hall of the Forgotten"

The cult started chanting creepily. "Into the Hall of the Forgotten. Into the Hall of the Forgotten!"

Their meeting ended and everyone started talking and dispersing.

"Good chanting, boys. Have you been practicing?"

"Meeting adjourned" The leader said and the people started saying their farewells.

"Unsee you later!"

"Unsee you later!"

"Ugh. Cults" Seb stuck his tongue out.

"Amazing" Dipper said, feeling the exact opposite of his uncle. "A secret society of evil mind erasers" He looked at Glasses with a determined look "I'll bet they erased your memory a long time ago. If we could find where your memories have been hidden, it could be the key to unlocking all the mysteries of Gravity Falls!"

Seb grinned. The biggest mystery will be solved tomorrow...Everything will change...

"All right, Mabel, Wendy, Uncle Seb, you two stay here and make sure those robe guys don't come back"

Seb looked at the memory gun that had been left in the middle of the room and an unexpected shiver went down his spine. He smiled a bit though, because he knew it wasn't him scared of it, it was Bill.

"Um, actually...I think Red and Shooting Star are perfectly capable to do that...Can I go with you?" Far, far away from that machine.

Wendy smiled. "Whoo! Girl's club!" She high-fived the younger girl.

"Ok, so Soos, you, me, and McGucket are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten" The child agreed.

Soos' hat was sucked into pipe and Dipper smiled.

"Follow that hat!" Dipper shouted with a grin and Soos and McGucket followed him.

Seb looked at the girls and with a tiny flame in his finger, he burnt a triangle on the wall. Better save than sorry.

He grinned at the girls and went to look for the other guys. He ran down the hallway, following the pipe, but had to stop when he saw two of the members. He hide behind the wall biting his lip and heard them taking.

"Man, these are really poorly made. I could've sworn I heard someone..."

"Probably just the janitor kissing that wax settler woman again"

"Whoof! Remind me to erase that from my memory!"

Their footsteps became more distant and eventually they left. Seb poked his head from behind the wall and snorted loudly when he saw Dipper dressed up like a baby.

Dipper blushed. He took off his costume and escaped from Soos' arms.

The hat flew past them and they lost precious time staring at it like idiots. Dipper was the first one to react and pointed at it.

"Hurry!"

As they ran, following Dipper who was following the hat, Seb decided he should check on the girls.

He used the triangle he burnt on the wall to look at them and with a little bit of effort, he forced himself to hear what they were saying. It hurt much less than before though because he had been using his powers more often than not.

The girls were laying on the floor, bored. Hearing through triangles was hard, it sounded as if the voices were coming from underwater or there was a wall in front of him, but nothing too terrible.

"I just don't get it, Wendy. I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?"

_'Aaww, Shooting Star is sad? Haha who cares?'_

"Pfft, who cares? Boys are the worst"

Seb had to agree with her on that.

"You shouldn't get hung up, man"

"Maybe I come on too strong, you know?"

_'She's annoying, no one likes her'_

What was he thinking?! Mabel was the sweetest!

"Well, what's your opener? Pretend I'm a boy" She tucked her red hair under her hat and gave herself a mustache.

"Mmm, testosterone!" She made a deep voice and spat to the floor.

Seb started laughing so hard he easily lost the image and entirely focused on the way he was running through.

"Sh! Uncle Seb!" Dipper pouted.

"Sorry, but that was stupidly funny" Seb smiled.

The pipe continued going down and they had no other option than to slide down.

Dipper went first, followed by Soos, McGucket and then Seb. The pipe entered to a room through a cross out eye and Dipper dramatically pushed the doors opened.

The three and a half men gasped in shock at the room, watching the hat fall on top of the statue of a man wearing the gown of the Society.

There were hundreds of memory tubes containing the memories of the cult's victims stacked to the ceiling.

Seb was almost sure he had never seen a guy like this so he doubted they had stolen his memories.

"Honey fogelin', saltlickin' skullduggery" Glasses exclaimed surprised and Soos laughed.

"Man, you have got to teach me some of those crazy-dude swear words"

"Look at all these memories..." Seb gaped.

"People must've been getting their memories erased all over town" Soos commented as he looked around.

They started searching for McGucket's memories. Seb, like the intelligent man he was, decided not to use his powers in front of McGucket and looked for his memories like any other human would. He didn't want to trigger a bad memory or something worse.

He was dumb, but he wasn't stupid.

"Whoa, look at this" Dipper grabbed a tube that said 'Robbie V. Memories'.

"Stitches? They erased his memories too?"

Dipper shrugged and put it in a viewing machine.

Robbie appeared on the screen and they heard the leader of the Society of the Blind Eye speak. "Yes, Robbie, what is it that you have seen?"

Robbie frowned. "So I was attacked by this magic Kung Fu guy that was throwing, like, balls of fire at me. I kicked his butt though"

"Was that the day Mabel tricked me into getting to the kiddie pool?" Seb asked, looking at his nephew.

Dipper nodded. He almost died that day…

"Robbie, speak honestly"

Robbie looked down embarrassed. "I was saved by a 12-year-old" He mumbled.

"Why are they erasing peoples' memories? I still don't get it" Dipper pouted.

"Looky, fellers!" Glasses pointed to a tube labelled "McGucket Memories" that was in a higher shelf next to the statue.

"It's those words what people call me!"

"Oh, dude, your memories. We did it!" Soos exclaimed with a smile and grabbed his hat as McGucket climbed up the statue.

"Grabby, grabby" The man with white beard laughed and took the tube, which unknown to them, set off an alarm. "I got it!"

Ok, now we can go get the girl and..." Seb trailed off, staring at the eye that opened behind McGucket. The crossed out eye turned red and started beeping loudly.

' _It had an alarm on it' Bill2 supplied Seb._

"Oh did it?!" Seb snarled to himself.

"The alarm in my brain is a-ringin' again!" Glasses exclaimed and accidentally dropped his memories which Dipper caught quickly.

"Halt! Who's there?!" A member of the cult exclaimed and started running towards them.

"Run! Run!" Seb ordered and after making sure Dipper and Soos were ahead, he ran after them. He didn't know what could happen to Glasses, but honestly? He didn't care right now. He just needed to take his friend and nephew to safety, find the girls and LEAVE.

"Get back here!"

The three of them went to hide behind some Egyptians statues and watched the two members of the cult run past them.

"Okay, I think we're safe" As soon as Dipper said that, hands reached out from the shadows and covered their eyes.

Seb sighed. Why did no one listen to him? If they stopped voicing their thoughts aloud, then THAT EXACT SAME THING wouldn't happen!

"We are playing 'Guess Who'? Dude, I know it's you, Dipper. Such big... strong hands..."

"AH!" The three cried when they were dragged backwards. For the second time in the week, Seb had his normal eye covered and blinded to the world. He was almost sure it was a bag, like the one Susan had when she was brought here.

With a bit of effort, Seb projected himself to the triangle he burnt earlier and saw they were being dragged to a pole in the room which had the townsfolk' memories. Wendy and Mabel were also here and fighting as they were being tied up to the pole.

Good girls.

Seb returned to his normal sight, black at the moment, and felt his body being tied up. God dammit…Why were they always getting in trouble? Not that it wasn't fun, of course it was! Fighting those dinosaurs with Miz had been incredibly awesome! But here he had to protect people and worry for them, it took away all the fun…

They pulled off the bags from their heads and retreated to stand in front of them.

The leader of the cult grabbed McGucket's memories from Dipper's hand and spoke in a deep, serious voice. "You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly"

"Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks?!" Wendy glared.

"Why are you doing this?!" Dipper demanded and Mabel narrowed her eyes.

"What's with your creepy British accent?!"

' _From all the questions she could ask she ask about his accent? You sure she really isn't dumb?'_

"Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway" The man nodded at his partners and one by one, the members pulled down their cloaks' hoods.

"Toby Determined?" Mabel asked.

"Gleeful!" Seb spat his name as if it was venom.

"That farmer guy?" Wendy cried in shock.

"Creepy dude who married a woodpecker? You too?" Soos asked confused. "Um, how's that marriage goin, by the way?"

The guy who married the woodpecker in pioneer day nodded slowly. "Oh, great, great…Not great" He whispered.

"And you've never met me before…And if you had, you wouldn't remember" The leader said and removed his hood. The man stared at them was pale, he had a bald tattooed head and a red scar through one eye.

Wait…Seb HAD seen him before! Once! When he first arrived to Gravity Falls! He worked as a carny but suddenly just stopped. When he asked people about him, no one seemed to know him…

"I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye!" He shouted dramatically. "Formed many years ago by our founder... our founder... Does anyone remember who he was?" He turned to look at the group of loonies and Gleeful laughed nervously. Urgh. He hated him so much…

"We've been usin' that ray on our own brains an awful lot"

"Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?" Dipper asked and Blind Ivan shook his head.

"As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us!" He smiled slightly. " And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget. In fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn't that right?" Blind Ivan smiled slightly and both Dipper and Sebastian turned to look at her, deadpanning.

"Seriously?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sebastian grimaced and Mabel laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, maybe..." She looked at her uncle who was still deadpanning. "I love you?" She tried.

"Don't you see? This is ruining lives!" Dipper shouted at them.

"Yeah, the town's weird, who cares?! That doesn't mean you have to go around like-like some kind of crazy ninjas kidnapping people and using that  _weapon_  on them!" Seb glared.

"What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you!" Dipper continued. "Don't you feel bad about that?!"

Blind Ivan hummed. "Mmm, maybe a little" He shot himself with the ray and Seb shivered violently again. "But not anymore" He smiled.

"You won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say good-bye to your summer!" He typed down the word summer on the machine and aimed the memory gun at them.

" _ **AH! LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME-OUT! AHH! WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!?"**_

Seb was invaded by a terrible panic and horror that wasn't his, and started thrashing and trying to get out. Not again! Not again! Not again!

The group started doing the same and looked at each other with fear.

"Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest…Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!" Soos confessed sadly, but glad it was all out.

"I only love some of my stuffed animals, and the guilt is killing me!" Mabel cried.

"Sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?!"

"Okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, 24/7. Have you met my family?!"

Seb cried. "My powers didn't come from a witch like I told you! They are from a demon!" He sobbed.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Seb, shocked.

"Oh, stop being a bunch of babies!" Blind Ivan scolded and when he was about to shoot, mcGucket jumped down and knocks away the gun, throwing the lid of a trashcan.

"OW!" Blind Ivan shouted and turned to glare at Glasses.

"McGucket?!" "Glasses!

Oh thanks circles McGucket came and saved Seb from the explanation he needed to give!

"I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!" He exclaimed and everyone grabbed a weapon: banjos, pick tools, stuffed raccoons etc. Soos grabbed an informational display about dysentery.

"Oh, nobody better miss!" Soos narrowed his eyes.

"They know too much. Don't let them escape!" Blind Ivan shouted at his minions and they ran towards them to stop them.

Seb grabbed the peak tool and with a mad grin, he made it catch on fire. "Alright! Get close to me, fools! HAHAHA!" He swung the tool in the face of Bud who screamed and ran away. "COME HERE, GLEEFUL!"

As the blond chased the fat man around, Wendy attacked the woodpecker guy and another men still with his hood on with a banjo. "Get this song outta your head"

"Dysentery's gonna get you, dawg!" Soos shouted at one of the members. He could see his boss laughing madly as he tried to cut Bud's neck so he did the same and started chasing the guy with the picture.

"You are insane, freak!" Bud was cornered and barely ducked to avoid getting killed with the blond's tool.

"SURE I AM, WHAT'S YOUR POINT!?" Seb grinned and threw the peak tool towards him, barely missing his face.

Of course he did that on purpose. He intended to miss…Of course…

Bud rolled his eyes backwards and fainted.

Dipper ducked from a huge man's punch and put the memory tube into a transport tube. "Mabel! Catch!"

Mabel almost grabbed it but a man with a hat grabbed it. "I'll take that, thank you!" He was stopped by Soos and his picture of dysentery. "Give it up, boy. You're no match for the unstoppable power of-" Mabel grinned and turned the tube in his direction, successfully getting his robe caught and ripped off, leaving him in only in underwear.

Seb, who had a foot on Bud's chest as if he had captured him, and the rest of the group grimaced disgusted.

" That's right, I don't wear nothin' under my robe. Not gonna apologize for that. Maybe y'all should apologize for bein' a bunch of prudes"

"EW!"

Soos grabbed the gun and smiled. "Well, time to erase that forever!" He was about to shoot himself but Blind Ivan snatched it from him and turned to look at Dipper who managed to grab McGucket's memories.

"Give me that tube!"

"NEVER!" The brunet boy shouted and threw it up to where McGucket was holding a bent pipe. The memory was absorbed and both Dipper and Blind Ivan ran after it.

"That memory belongs to McGucket!"

"The Society's secrets belong to us!" Blind Ivan shouted. He made the child trip so he could grab the tube first.

Dipper stood up and the group quickly caught up with him.

"Pinetree, are you alright!?" Seb asked worriedly.

Blind Ivan pointed at them with the memory gun and they gasped. They were cornered!

"End of the line. By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream…Say goodbye to your precious memories…"

_No! No! No! The portal!_ _My brothers!_

Blind Ivan fired the gun at them and everyone covered their faces scared.

"NO!"

The ray never hit them, though. They opened their eyes and were in Shock to realized McGucket had jumped in front of the group, catching the ray for them.

"McGucket, you took a bullet for me…" Dipper said in awe but jumped when the man was shot once again. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!"

"Okay as I'll ever be!" McGucket laughed and started walking bravely towards Ivan.

"What?" Dipper asked confused but Seb grinned.

"He's already insane…" The blond whispered and laughed.

Blind Ivan kept shooting at Glasses, but he continued walking. "Why... isn't... this... working?"

"Hit me with your best shot, Baldy. But my mind's been gone for thirteen-odd years. You can't break what's already broken!" McGucket shouted.

"Relatable" Seb bit his tongue as he grinned.

"Say goodnight, Sally!" He head-butted Blind Ivan and knocked him out for a second.

The group cheered at the man with long beard and proceeded to tie up the group to the same pole they tied them to.

Ivan came back to his senses and glared at the group as the rest of the group struggled to escape "Unhand us!"

"It isn't so fun being tied up, is it? Hey, wanna draw on their faces?!" Mabel grinned.

"What?"

"Tra-la-la…" Mabel hummed as she crossed out the 'knowledge' tattoo and replaced it with 'butts'

The Pines, Soos and Wendy started laughing and Ivan glared even harder.

"Hey, stop that! That's not funny!"

"It's hilarious!" Seb grinned.

"It's pretty funny" Dipper shrugged.

"It's, like, objectively funny" Soos smiled.

"We'll have our revenge. We'll never forget what you've done!" Ivan said, glaring at the group who hummed.

"What do we do with them? Can I burn them?" Seb asked and Dipper shook his head and went to grab the memory gun. He smiled at Ivan who paled at the sight of the gun.

Dipper typed down 'Society of the Blind Eye' and grinned "Oh, I think you just might...Say cheese!" Dipper smiled at the screaming adults and shot them with the ray.

While the members of the cult were disoriented, the group proceeded to take off their robes and hide them, letting them in their normal clothes.

"Ok, everyone, the tour is over, please follow me outside!" Seb motioned the still confused group to follow him outside and the group followed them laughing.

The sky was dark when Seb opened the doors of the Museum to let the people out and Dipper and McGucket stood on the entrance.

"Thanks for visiting the Museum for Gold Miner Appreciation Night! Be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out!" He said and both male Pines grinned as the people put money on McGucket's hat.

Ivan stopped and turned to look at Seb and Dipper. "I'm sorry, but what's my name? Where am I?"

Dipper and his uncle shared a look. "Oh, might have overdone that one…"

Mabel came to the rescue though and tapped Ivan's shoulder. "Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. You're a traveling banjo minstrel, with a song in your heart, and funny tattoos on your head!" She explained with a smile and handed him a banjo. She sounded so confident of her lie that Ivan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. Cheers!" He walked away, singing and playing the banjo. "Toot-toot is my name..."

Dipper turned to look at McGucket and smile. "Let's go, McGucket"

The group walked back inside where the viewing machine was. McGucket stood in front of the machine holding his memory tube nervously.

"All right, McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?" Dipper asked and Glasses hummed nervously.

"I'm not so sure. What if I don't like what I see?" He said nervously and Mabel grinned at him supportively.

"We've come all this way. Go on"

McGucket sighed and walked towards the machine to put the tube on it. An image popped up on the screen and everyone gasped softly when the image of a younger McGucket, around 27, appeared. He was wearing a suit, his blond hair was disheveled but present on his head. No one could ignore the dark bags under his eyes and the nervous look on his face.

"My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to un-see what I have seen!" A nervous younger McGucket said.

Everyone gasped and McGucket muttered. "Sweet sarsaparilla…"

"For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals-"

Dipper glanced down at the journal he was holding.

"I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done! I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind" He held up the memory gun to his head and closed his eyes. "Test subject One: Fiddleford" And shot.

The screen went to static and another video appeared. This time, Day 1 changed to Day 5. McGucket looked better in this video. "It worked! I can't recall a thing!"

Static.

Day 22. Fiddleford's lab was full of crossed out eyes. "I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!"

Static.

Day 72. Fiddleford looked more disheveled and nervous, his lab was full of papers, drawings and junk "Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this!" He shot himself with the memory gun.

Static.

Day 189. McGucket's hair had fallen. He hadn't shaved and he had his arm in a cast. "I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects..."

Static.

Day 273. His blond hair was almost gone. His beard turned white in stress and fear. He was filming from a motel. "I saw something in the lake, something big!"

Static.

Day 618. He looked like the McGucket they knew know. Long white beard, some of his teeth had fallen off. "My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?"

Static.

Day ?. McGucket was in the junkyard, giggling maniacally and speaking gibberish. "Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!"

' _Bill Cipher. Triangle' Bill2 said in a soft echo-y voice._

Everyone stared at the screen as it turned off and then turned to look at McGucket with pity. Seb looked down at the floor, feeling guilty despite he didn't do anything. His brother was only paranoid…He was lucky he didn't end up like Glasses…

"Oh, McGucket, I'm so sorry" Mabel said softly, reaching out for the man.

"Aw, hush. You kids helped me get my memories back, just like you said!" He smiled softly and sadly.

"But did you want those memories back?" Mabel grimaced.

"After all these years, I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now that I have seen what happened, I can begin to put myself together again…" He hambone something and the male Pines smiled.

"Yeah, still don't know what that means" They said at unison.

"So, wait. You weren't the author, but you worked with him" Dipper said and Seb tensed up. "Do you remember who he was?"

"It's beginning to come back…" McGucket murmured and looked up at the blond with narrowed eyes.

Seb laughed and pulled down his hair to cover his face. "HAHA! That's awesome, Glasses!" He shouted a bit too happy.

"I need more time..." McGucket smiled at the blond's antics. Nah. He didn't know him. "And reading glasses!" One of the lenses fell to the floor. "Heck!" He spat to the floor and Seb grimaced.

Why, why was he like this?! How did Ford stand him!?

"I got some remembering to do"

Wendy grabbed the gun and showed it to Mabel. "So Mabel, you still wanna erase those failed summer romances?" She asked.

"You know, no one likes having bad memories, but maybe it's better to remember the bad things and learn from them than to go all denial crazy trying to forget…"

"Woah" Seb looked down at his niece with a wide eye. "Deep"

"That's some mature junk right there, Mabel" Wendy grinned.

"Yep. Miss Mature. That's me. Hey, you wanna help me vandalize this picture of my jerky ex-crush?!" She pulled out Gabe's picture and everyone doodled on it, laughing.

They walked out of the museum and climbed to Soos' car. Again, Red stole the passenger seat from Seb.

"Hey, you know what? Going on this big adventure actually made me get that stupid song out of my head" She commented happily and Soos smiled.

"Nice" Soos started the car and the radio turned on playing "Straight Blanchin"

"OH COME ON!" Wendy groaned as everyone laughed.

As she leaned against the door, angry that the catchy song returned again, Dipper gave the Journal to McGucket for him to check. Maybe he could remember like this!

Fiddleford hummed, flipping through the journal with a troubled expression. "Everything's all so familiar. It's almost like I can remember..." He muttered and Seb coughed and looked away.

They took McGucket to the junkyard once again, did he even have a real house? His wife would accept him again if he remembered what happened? And he took the smashed laptop with him.

"Thank you all, fellas" He smiled. "I'll work on this and see if I can help ya find that Author of yours..." Glasses gave them a kind smile and Dipper smiled widely.

"Thanks, McGucket! We'd really appreciate that!"

They went back to the Shack and the five of them had lunch-dinner. This adventure had taken a lot of time...

"Can you believe it?! McGucket knew the Author!" Dipper exclaimed, shaking his hamburger around.

"Cool"

Cool, cool. They were partners, and? I shared womb with that idiot. Nothing's special. Seb thought with a knowing grin.

"We are really close to know who the Author was...I can feel it" The boy dramatically and slowly bit his hamburger.

Seb simply ruffled his hair and decided to stay quiet. However, Mabel had other plans.

"Hey Uncle Seb, what did you mean about your powers back in the Museum?"

"Oh, yeah dude" Wendy asked. "You told me your powers came from a witch"

Soos didn't comment. He had a deal, but he was also confused. Mr. Pines told him he had them because he wasn't entirely human...What did he mean by a 'demon'?

Seb choked with his French fries and turned to look at his family with a sheepish grimace.

"Well, Ice said she wasn't as cool as we thought. Why is no one asking about that?"

"Because she doesn't have powers" Dipper answered simply. "What did you mean by demon?"

Seb groaned looking at the roof. What could he say?! Think! Oh! OH!

"Well, yeah. I lied" Seb sighed. "I thought you'd get scared if I told you I helped a demon"

"You helped a demon?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"They were lost and young, like 200 hundreds years, barely a teen...poor kid and it was their first time exploring the universe so when he arrived to Gravity Falls, he got trapped. This town attracts weirdness, you know? And wandering, he found the Shack, explained to me the situation and I helped them leave" Seb lied with a grin. That was similar to the excuse Miz used with other dimension Stan, right?

"And why would they ask you for help?"

"Um...Because he saw me talking to some gnomes. I think he concluded I believed in the supernatural enough to believe him and help. Then...Then he granted him powers, same, cursing my bowtie"

_'Nice. That lie will last less than 24 hours...They will discover the truth and hate you'_

The group nodded slowly.

"Was they a cute demon?"

"Mabel!"

Seb laughed relieved. They doesn't have to know about his life, or his past. They will never know...

Soos and Wendy eventually left and the twins tiredly said goodnight to their Uncle. The blond kissed their foreheads and Dipper whined like always, but also a little less than other times. The child liked it, he just wanted to be a jerk.

The curly blond stocked the Gift Shop for half an hour until he was totally sure the children were asleep. When he looked into their room from a triangle and saw they were actually sleeping, he quietly sneaked out of the house.

He needed to steal just a few more barrels to finish the job! Just a few more! They wouldn't even notice they weren't there! Just like last time.

In a really stupid move, Seb didn't use anyone as his puppet this time and simply put on the protection suit he stole last time and entered. Why would he though? No one suspected last time! There was no reason to go through all the trouble of possessing somebody.

He didn't know cameras caught him this time...

He took more waste than before, around 9 barrels because he needed a lot more fuel for the last step.

Seb returned home early in the morning, still wearing the suit and carried the barrels with his mind.

When he was carrying the last barrel inside the Gift Shop, a sudden voice startled him and the barrel dropped on his foot.

"AH! FUUUCKK! SHIT STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" He roared, hissing in pain. Seb closed his mouth when he remembered he shouldn't be making noise so he sucked it up and took the barrels to the basement.

_'Activate the portal! Let the never-ending party begin!'_

"Bill isn't coming, jerk. I'm bringing back my brothers. We'll know what to do to contain any possible damage, I know it"

Seb sighed in relief when he was out of the suit and started working. He poured the gallons of radioactive waste onto the machine and the portal started glowing brightly, it was so much that Seb didn't know the blue light was also coming out of the candy machine.

He typed down a few codes and a series of buttons to keep the portal as stable as humanly possible. This shit was too unstable but Sebas didn't care anymore.

He pulled down a lever, and green fluid, the waste, pumped into large, glass tanks.

"Come on, come on...Should be just enough to finish the job..." Seb wiped his disgusting sweaty brow with his sleeve and sighed.

The red lights on top of the tanks started flashing and a buzzer went off. Sebas grinned, showing off his fangs, and turned around to look at the screen which read 'Event Initialized.'

An eighteen hour countdown began. 18:00:00...17:59:59...17:59:58...

Seb grabbed Journal and read the page about the portal again. "Warning, blah, blah blah...Extreme usage could result in minor gravity anomalies. Urgh, Can it, Sixer" He closed the Journal and looked up at the glowing machine. This has taken 13 years of his life but it was worth it because tomorrow, Fez and Sixer, his brothers, his triplets, were coming home.

"I've come this far. I'm not givin' up now!" He slammed a button with his injured hand and the colorful portal started to spin.

"Yes, this is it!" His eyepatch on the table started floating...along with the rest of the town and the sleeping people.

McGucket was sleeping next to his fixed tablet which suddenly turned with the words ACTIVE on it. Of course he wouldn't know what it meant, he didn't even have time to realize something was wrong because the portal was activated faster than expected.

Seb held from the table and winced when he heard a loud 'thunk' from the outside as things fell down to the floor once again.

It's gonna be a bumpy ride, but it'll all be worth it..." He pulled out a wristwatch he fixed years ago, specifically designed to monitor the portal and synchronized it with the countdown on the screen.

The disheveled blond looked at the pictures of his 3 niblings and smiled.

"Don't worry, Dillon. Dad's coming back soon" Seb put a hand on his oldest nephew's smiling face and sighed.

He looked at the pictures of the twins. He hated lying to them, like Bill2 said, there was a really high chance the twins will hate him after this, but he needed to do this, it was the only way to protect his work and his brothers!

Dipper was looking for the Author, but he didn't care of being caught. Thanks to Miz, the portal was done and no one suspected of him.

"Just eighteen more hours. Finally, everything changes..." Seb whispered.

Wanda had to wait a few days for her flight. She was so excited!

She spent her week with her mom and step-dad, she had missed them so-so much! and also visited her oldest and youngest cousins. She was so surprised to know one of the twins had a daughter. She was so happy for Rebecca! Veronica was going to get married next year!

"Oh, my sweet daughter" Her mom said as she helped her bake cookies. "When will be the day you give me grandchildren?"

"Mooommm!" Wanda groaned.

"I am not getting any younger, Wanda" The old woman said. "And you aren't, either. Why don't you finally settle down with someone? You are a beautiful woman, sweetie, and it is not normal you don't have kids yet"

The blonde rolled her eyes. Sure. Her degree and Master meant nothing. She wasn't  _anything_  because she wasn't with a man and had children.

"I am focusing on my career and I'll be with someone when I want to"

"As long as you aren't waiting for your dead boyfriend to return, anything you choose will be fine"

The green-eyed woman looked down, mood for cookies ruined.

Wanda had the most disturbing dream, (nightmare?) in her life the night before her flight. She dreamt she was at the beach, sitting on the warm sand and watching the soft waves move.

Suddenly, she heard screams and saw that the sky started turning red. She stood up and tried to run but she was trapped on the sand, getting sunk as if it was quick sand.

"AHH HAHAHAHAHA!"

Wanda struggled to free herself but only managed to sink even more. The ocean retreated and the blue water turned into blood.

"Help! Help me!" She pleaded, watching the red wave grow and grow. Then, it broke and she screamed as the blood wave fell over her.

She expected to wake up on her bed after that, sweating and gasping for air, but instead, found herself in a black ...room? Everything was black and she couldn't anything past her hands.

"Well, well, well! Goldilocks got scared of a bit of blood?!"

In contrast with the darkness surrounding her, Wanda narrowed her eyes as the bright, glowing triangle descended from nowhere.

It seemed so...familiar. Where had she seen him before?

"What do you want!? Who are you?!" Wanda confronted the triangle.

"Ah! Brave girl!  _ **I**_  like you!" Bill laughed, as if his joke was the funniest thing in the world. "Name's Bill Cipher and I get why Corn Chip likes you too!"

"Corn Chip?"

"Ah! Haha! Sebastian Pines! The weird lame guy with an eye patch and a six-fingered hand?" Bill covered his eye with an eyepatch and grew two fingers on his right hand.

"Seb? What have you done to him?!"

"Oh nothing! We are in good terms right now! I saved his tiny dumb nephews from death! We are buddies!" Bill eye-grinned. "He's working on something important right now and I don't need you ruining everything!"

"What?"

Bill sighed tiredly and snapped his fingers, making a plane ticket appear. He grabbed it, torn it in half and gave the pieces to Wanda. "I'll make this pretty easy kid! No deals, no tricks, just a warning" His eye turned red and Wanda frowned scared.

"I want you to mind your OWN BUSINESS and stay away from this town! The Pines are MINE!" He shouted and Wanda winced and turned his head to the side.

Bill, who was starting to turn red, went back to bright yellow and grinned. "Don't come! I like you! Don't make me have to kill you!" He said cheerfully.

"And if I don't?!" Wanda challenged.

"Let's just say that your flight isn't going to be very  **pleasant**..." Bill growled and snapped his fingers. The darkness was enveloped by fire and Wanda jumped screaming.

"Don't mess up with me, kid! You have NO idea what I'm like when I'm MAD!" Bill left the woman's dream and Wanda coughed nervously as the fire started getting closer to her.

"Help!"

Wanda woke up with a scream. What time it was?! 8 am. Her flight was at 11am.

She got ready as soon as possible and rushed to the airport with a horrible sensation in her chest. She was scared, that triangle... _thing_  was actually in her dream. She didn't dream it at all!

She arrived to the airport and slowly walked towards the Boarding Gate, repeating the demon's words in her mind.

_"Don't come! Don't make me have to kill you!"_

"The Pines are mine!"

That had to mean Sebas was in that town...The demon just SAID so! But-But 'Bill' didn't want her there...

 _And if I get to this plane, he is going to kill me..._  Wanda thought paranoid. And with reason.

As she stared at the Boarding Gate with fear, the pilots and the co-pilot walked past her, and the pilot looked at her. He gave her an unnerving wide smile with a crazy and strange glow in his eyes…

"Have a PLEASANT flight, Miss!" He said and continued walking.

"Ma'am? Are you boarding? It is the last call" The woman on the boarding gate told her kindly and Wanda sniffed.

She broke her ticket in half and smiled with tears on her eyes. She will find other way to get to him. "No...I-I am not going..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! GUYS IT IS HAPPENING! NEXT CHAPTER IT IS FREAKING HAPPENINGG AAHHH! I REALLY NEED TO DO MY COLLEGE WORKS SO I HOPE I WILL HAVE IT SOON! COMMENT PLEASEEE!


	18. Not what he seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the chapter everyone has been waiting forrrrr! If you want to know what happened to the Stans in their 1st day on the other side of the portal, you'd like to read Mizuuma Illusion is reality Chapter 59! Yeah, our xovers are both canon I think, for both our stories xD, but you don't need to read it if you don't want to...BUT I RECOMMEND IT A LOT BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING!
> 
> ANYWAY! THE DRAWINGS LOOK AMAZING IMO SO PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK!

The day started like any other Saturday. As soon as the first rays of sunlight hit the girls' face, Mabel opened her eyes, reading for the day! She always woke up early and her brother hated that. She said good morning to all her stuffed animals and gave all of them a hug before jumping on Dipper's bed laughing, wanting him to wake up too. They couldn't lose any time of their summer!

Dipper groaned loudly though, rolled to the other side and just continued sleeping, annoyed by his sister's bubbly personality. It was too early to deal with glitter and so much adorkableness. He grumpily told Mabel to let him sleep, and when she tried with Waddles, the pink oinker at her angrily. Even Waddles wanted to sleep! Lazy boys... The girl so decided to go bother her uncle.

She knocked on his door shouting a bright and happy "GOOD MORNING, UNCLE SEBAS!" but the reply she got wasn't what she expected. In fact, his reply went something along the lines of "Go bother someone else! It is 7 freaking AM!" So Mabel went to explore and play a game. Opening random doors! It annoyed Mom but Mom wasn't here to get annoyed!

In one door though, she found something that made her brown eyes widen incredibly huge and she gasped. Fireworks!

"Dipper!" She squealed and ran back to the attic to find her twin.

"Dipper! Wake up! Wake up! You need to see this!" Mabel pulled the cover off her younger brother for five minutes.

She yanked her brother out of bed and forced him to follow her. Mabel ran down the halls and Dipper tiredly followed her.

"Ahh! It's here it's here it's here!"

Dipper sighed tiredly and yawned. Why...Why when he decided to sleep no one let him?!

Mabel stopped by the door and turned to look at Dipper. "Okay, so I was just opening random doors - because I'm a creep - when I found something amazing!" She squealed.

Dipper rubbed his eyes with his fists. "If it was worth waking up at seven AM for, that will be amazing..."

"Feast your eyes!" The girl opened the door to reveal a closet filled with various types of dangerous fireworks in a box labeled 'DO NOT TOUCH!'

"Whoa!" Dipper exclaimed, all sleep disappearing from his eyes.

From his comfortable, warm spot on his bed, Seb heard the twins were already wake and sighed tiredly. He went to sleep like, an hour ago! Why?! Why were they so active and full of energy?!

_'Annoying brats, ugh'_

Seb looked at his wristwatch and smiled. 16 hours left. Just 16 hours more and he would see his brothers again after 13 years...

He yawned. He needed to move and watch over those two pests...He yawned again, damn he was tired, put on his shoes and walked towards the noise.

"Bro. Bro. We're both thinking it..." Mabel grinned and Dipper smiled too.

"Crazy rooftop fireworks party!" The twins exclaimed at the same time.

Seb marched up to them and put his hands on his hips. "Not so fast, kids!"

He said and both kids jumped startled.

"There is no way on earth you're setting off those dangerous, illegal fireworks..." Seb shook his head and the twins looked down disappointed.

_'Yes! Ruin their fun!'_

Seb grinned at their pain and bent down to put his arms on their shoulders. "...without me!" He remembered he bought them for the 4th of July and he put away the ones he didn't sell. Did Mabel really find them opening and closing doors? Her craziness must definitely come from him...

The twins' eyes lit up again "Yay!" The kids exclaimed and hugged their blond uncle.

"Go change! We'll have breakfast first and then go to the roof, ok?"

"Noo! We want to explode fireworks now!" Mabel pouted. "Pretty pleaassee?"

Seb used all his willpower to shake his head. He was a kind of responsible guardian and he needed to put food on their bodies. "Nope. Breakfast is important. You can have the sugary cereal...though I think there is only enough left for one bowl..." Seb wondered aloud and then looked down at the twins evilly.

The twins pushed him out of the way screaming and ran towards the kitchen to get the box of cereal first. They really loved that cereal.

"Haha! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Seb laughed and followed them to the kitchen.

Seb lied to them of course, there was enough for the three of them to have a sugary happy breakfast. They had some fruits, cereal and milk and Seb took his daily coffee to survive the day. He didn't know when he started drinking it. He never really liked the taste as a kid and as a teen. He thought the first time he drank it was when he arrived to Gravity Falls and needed energy to work on the portal at night and work on the town's clothes, later at the Mystery Shack, at day.

When they were full, the Pines changed their clothes as soon as possible and Seb brought the fireworks to the roof as the twins chanted "Explode! Explode!" They also brought a cooler full of popsicles, perfect for a day of summer. Everything was better with popsicles.

The kids started shooting the dangerous fireworks as they laughed excitedly. Mom and Dad never let them but Mom and Dad weren't here! They were with their awesome and reckless uncle who had powers and went on adventures with them!

Dipper grabbed an icy-pop from the cooler they brought and gave one to his uncle who was sitting on a from a lounge chair with a lit sparkler and Roman candle.

Mabel excitedly showed Seb her firework and with a finger on fire as if it was a match, he lit Mabel's skyrocker.

"Here you go, sweetie. Set something on fire for your Uncle Seb!" The blond ruffled her hair fondly.

Mabel aimed the skyrocket and screamed. "I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" The skyrocket shot off and the Pines laughed, enjoying the colorful and loud explosions.

The girl climbed to her Uncle's shoulders just as Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland approached the Mystery Shack, frowning at the fireworks going off.

"Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?" Blubs asked.

Dipper glanced at his popsicle. "Uh..."

"Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame? Haha!" Seb asked back and the twins and him laughed.

Mabel raised a fist and shouted "Heyoooo!"

Blubs chuckled and shook his head. Oh the Pines... "Well, I can't argue with that, carry on" He waved and the two cops walked to their car once again. When they left, Seb laughed and sighed happily.

"But seriously though we should probably clean this mess up, kids..." He stared at the fire on trees and ropes which he didn't cause this time.

"With water balloons?" Mabel asked, putting her sticky hands on Seb's cheeks.

The blond shrugged. "I don't see why not!" He gave her a fanged smile and the twins squealed.

The two kids went to get balloons inside and filled them with water as Seb got rid of the most dangerous fires. Water balloons were fun but wouldn't be effective if this fire spread.

Dipper and Mabel came back with the balloons, a bucket each, and started throwing their balloons at the left over tiny flames around, laughing.

Seb sat down on the couch with a soda and smiled warmly at them, watching them play. They were so small and innocent, they were just kids. He loved them so much that it was getting annoying. He wished Dillon was here too, he knew they'd get along pretty well. Dillon was a lot like his dad, but he was great at Math and enjoyed building huge lego structures without the instructions.

He had come to spent half a summer with him here in Gravity Falls when he was a bit younger but they had never had as many crazy adventures as he has had with the twins. He was wondering why. Maybe because Dillon never found Journal 3?

He was brought back to the real world when he heard Dipper's high pitched screams. The boy was screaming and running away from Mabel who was running after him with a popsicle on one hand and a balloon on the other.

The boy laughed and threw his balloon at her, but it went about a foot before falling onto the ground pathetically.

Seb spat his soda and started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Seriously?" Dipper stared at his balloon which didn't even explode, and his sister hit him on the face with her balloon, knocking him back.

Mabel gave a war cry and threw another one. "Come, Uncle Seb! Play with us!"

Seb gulped down the rest of his soda and nodded with a smile before trotting towards the kids. He grabbed 6 balloons, two on his hands and four with his mind and laughed madly. "RUN BRATS! RUN!"

The twins screamed and ran as fast they could from their uncle who of course got them and splashed them with 3 balloons at the same time.

The children fell to the floor due to the impact, but squealed and laughed, complaining half-heartedly about how it wasn't fair and that he wasn't allowed to use his powers.

Seb sat down on the wet grass, not caring about his clothes getting wet and sighed contently. "Ah. This is what Saturdays are for. Doing dumb things forever"

Dipper and Mabel jumped onto a pile of water balloons. "DUMB THINGS FOREVER!" They cried and the balloons created a tiny wave that splashed Seb on the face.

Whoa! Hahaha! Careful!" He laughed and spat a piece of broken balloon out of his mouth.

Mabel grabbed another balloon and another popsicle and lifted it as if it was for a toast. "To our Grunkle Seb!" She said, using the words Seb hadn't heard in weeks.

"Not just a GREAT uncle..." She laughed.

"The GREATEST uncle!" Dipper finished and both kids threw water balloons at Seb's face, knocking him to his back.

Seb coughed, suppressing the shock he felt initially and laughed easily. They thought he was a great uncle...That was nice to hear...

The blond sat up and the twins sat down on the wet grass innocently. "Alright, alright... I tell you it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you do..." And it was true. Seb had seen them as toddlers and he had seen how WELL the twins got along. He liked to think he used to be like that with his triplets, but the more he thought about it, the more memories of Stanford's telling him not to bother him or 'not right now' popped up in his mind.

But Stanford didn't hate him...He was just...short-tempered...And he was annoying, he had been an annoying child...

Mabel waved a hand dismissively. "Haha! Don't worry. We've still got plenty of summer left to drive each other crazy!" She attacked Dipper with a bear hug and Dipper pushed her away with a balloon, which fell and exploded on her face.

Seb laughed nervously. "Yeah, plenty of summer left..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

He hadn't thought of what will happen to him after bringing back his brothers. What would he do? Where would he go? He wanted to believe Ford will let him stay...At least just to talk about them and what happened...Where would the children go? Will they like the Stans? Will they like the twins?

Dipper and Mabel noticed their Uncle's distressed expression and approached him. "Kids, there's something I, uh, something I should tell you..." Seb started.

_'Tell them, Sebastian...Tell them and they will hate you for doing that to your brothers...Tell them for them to know you are a liar and a monster...'_

"It's...um..." Seb scratched his goatee. "Well it's complicated. I..." He trailed off. The innocent and trustful look on the twins' eyes made his words get caught in his throat He couldn't...

"I'm gonna go for another soda...I-I will be back" He announced and walked towards the porch and out of the twins' sight.

"Enjoy it while you can, Sebastian..." Seb sighed and looked at his hands. "They'll find out sooner or later... Today's the day"

A sudden glowing red dot appeared on his forehead and Seb frowned, trying to look at the weird red thing.

"What is that? He slapped it but it didn't left. In fact, more and more red dots appeared on his body, making the blond pale.

"Oh no..."

He screamed when he was suddenly pinned down to the ground by a masked agent, immediately getting handcuffed and gagged.

"Hhhmmmpppp!" Seb screamed, struggling against the stronger's man grip. Fuck! No! No! Not today! Not now!

"The monster's under control, sir!" The agent informed his boss.

Trigger approached Sebastian and spoke into a walkie-talkie: "Target secure! Take the house!"

Seb watched several helicopters fly above the Shack and agents approaching HIS kids!

"HMMPP!" He glared. If they dared touching the kids he was going to **kill**  them!

"Stop struggling, freak!" The man holding him down hissed and Seb slowly untied his gag from his mouth with his mind.

_Idiots. You can't stop me from using my powers!_

Mabel and Dipper were surrounded by a handful of agents and they frowned confused.

"What the-?!"

"Kids are secure. Roof team! Go!"

Several agents jumped out of a helicopter with ropes and they started getting into the Shack by breaking the windows and kicking doors, securing the place and making sure no one inside was hurt. They even got Waddles secure and protected by a police tape.

The agents wrapped a yellow police caution-tape around the Mystery Shack and several police cars parked outside.

Seb gasped when he took off the gag and snarled at the office pushing him. "LET ME GO, IDIOT!"

"How did you-?" The agent tried to put the cloth back in his mouth but his boss stopped him.

"Let him" Triggers glared at Seb as the agent planted his face roughly on the trunk of a government vehicle.

"Ah! You! You aren't actually hot! I think you are horrible and your-your ears are weird!" Seb spat at Triggers, blushing slightly at the thought of ever considering him handsome at some point.

"Do you think I care what a freak like you thinks about me?" Trigger raised an eyebrow and Seb frowned.

"Ugh! I don't understand! What did I do?!"It couldn't be anything Bill2 did right? It was years ago! Maybe those years were really bad and the FBI had been looking for him all these years!

_'Nah, I was never caught, Sebas. I ain't dumb like you'_

Dipper and Mabel ran towards their uncle with worried expressions and Triggers and Powers walked up to them.

"The government guys? I thought you got eaten by zombies!" Dipper exclaimed. He actually thought they were dead. Damn, now he felt bad for just thinking that and not asking for help.

"We survived. Barely" Trigger replied serious.

"I used Trigger as a human shield. He cried like a baby" The older black-haired man said emotionless and Trigger glared at him.

"What? Hey! Not in front of the special-ops guys!"

The agent holding Seb down grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at the digital tablet Powers was showing him. He didn't know he was actually dealing with a human, his boss told him this was a supernatural creature and use violence if necessary.

"Ow!" Seb snarled and the agent did it again.

"Look!"

"Stop!" Seb snarled.

"This is security footage of a government waste facility" Powers said and the screen showed footage of a person in a radiation suit stealing barrels"

_Fuck._

_'I told you we should have possessed someone...' His demon-self sighed._

"At o'four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste" Powers informed Seb and the younger man glared up at him.

"What? And you think that's me?!" Seb asked.

Powers glared at him. "Don't play dumb with us, Pines. We know what you are"

"But I actually am dumb! Everyone says so! What am I? I don't understand!" Seb bullshited. He knew the one stealing the waste was him, but the last part? What He was?! It didn't make sense!

The agent started leading him away to the police car. "Last night I was stocking the gift shop. I swear!"

"Wait!" Mabel cried distressed. "Uncle Seb! You've got the wrong guy! Our uncle might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil super villain!" She said. It was impossible! She knew her uncle and he could never do that!

Oh the irony...

Powers crouched to be eye-level with the twins. "Listen, kids. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. Your uncle is not human, he is a dangerous creature, but nothing as dangerous as what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" Powers exclaimed.

The twins gaped and turned to look at his uncle, who was being dragged away by now two men because he refused to be taken away. He couldn't! The countdown was still on! Who would take care of his niblings?!

"Let me go! Let me GO!" He grew his second pair of arms as his eye turned red and tried pushing the agents away.

"Help! The monster grew a pair of arms! We need backup!"

"Uncle Seb..." Mabel whispered fearfully. Her uncle didn't do anything wrong!

"Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the freak" The black-haired man told the blond agent before looking back at the twins. "Sorry to break it to you, kids but you don't know your uncle at all..." He put on his sunglasses and walked away.

Trigger snapped his fingers and pointed at the children, making two agents approach the twins to be led to a police car. One of the agents took Mabel's popsicle though and the girl glared.

"Hey!"

The agents with Seb managed to handcuff his yellow arms behind his back and the curly man realized with tears in his brown eye that he couldn't return them to his torso them this way.

"No...No! Let me retreat them! It hurts! Please!" Seb asked the men but the the agents didn't care and shoved the blond in the government vehicle. Seb looked at his niblings who were staring at him sadly.

Seb whimpered and started hitting the window with his handcuffed hands. "Kids, you gotta believe me! I'm actually innocent! NO! KIDS!"

' _Don't worry. We can just escape prison again!' Bill2 seb cheerfully._

Seb paled and started hitting the window even harder. No! He didn't want to go prison again!

The car started moving and Seb lost sight of the kids.

"Where are you taking my niblings? I'm taking care of them! They are just kids!" Seb demanded the officers and winced when his second pair of arms twitched. These arms weren't supposed to be out too long.

"Wherever they are, they'll be better than with you"

Seb's eye turned red as he growled. Those assholes. They knew nothing. They didn't know anything.

They took him to the police station and like the  _monster_  he was, they gagged him, handcuffed his four hands behind his back, blinded his tearful brown eye with a cloth and sat him in a room for who knows how long…

"Stay here" One of them ordered.

' _They are going to kill you. You will die, you will never see the Stans again. They'll experiment with you'_

Seb sat in silence, whimpering occasionally until someone came for him. What could he do anyway? Fighting and resisting made things worse, especially that Powers and not-hot-anymore-Triggers thought he was some kind of supernatural creature.

He may have a supernatural creature's powers but that didn't mean he was one! There was a clear difference there!

If he behaved maybe he'd be allow to make his yellow arms disappear. The pain was killing him.

They eventually came from him, and was taken to a room to get his mug shots taken. When he was released, they mercifully took off the shackles of his yellow arms and he made them go. Aaaghh! Finally!

They wanted him to take off his eyepatch, but after a few failed attempts to take it, with Seb pushing them away with his mind and repeating "I don't have an eye there", they gave up and just took his mugshots with his eyepatch.

When it was time to take his prints, Seb had to grin at the men's confusion. There was no problem with his left hand, it was normal, five fingers. For the right hand though, they started thumb, index, middle, ring, pinky and stopped, realizing he had one more finger and they ran out of squares.

"My kindergarten teacher used to tell me that was the pre-ring finger, you know, the fourth finger before ring and the pinky" Seb informed the men.

That day was weird. They were laround five years old and they were learning the finger names. Ford had been too embarrassed to ask what should he call his extra fingers because his hand didn't look like the drawing with only had five fingers...Seb couldn't care less about the names of the fingers, but Stan raised his hand super confident and asked what should his brothers call their sixth finger. Oh Fez...

The agents groaned and had to cut one square of a new paper to get the print of his last finger.

"Ugh, you are even weirder than we thought, monster"

"I am not a monster" Seb glared. "And it is called polydactyl, I'm not the only person with it!"

They took him to the interrogation room and sat him in front of a bulletin board with various pictures attached to strings that all met up to a picture of him. He should have been more careful...How he didn't realize he was been watched?!

Powers entered to the room with some agents and Seb glared at him.

"Sebastian Pines, you stand accused of theft of government waste, conspiracy, and possession of illegal weapons. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Uh, guilti-cent! I mean, inno-guilty...Fuck"

' _You know? Just for that you deserve to get arrested'_

Fuck, he didn't have time for this! He needed to get out of here! They were on his house and they could find the door behind the candy machine!

That's it!

"Um, I have the right to make a phone call" He tried and Powers sighed.

-.-

Soos couldn't believe his best friend got arrested! He needed to eat to fight his nervousness.

He drove to a fast food restaurant called "Yumberjacks," and went to the drive-thru. "Okay, gimme whatever you got that comes with a free toy"

Suddenly, he heard Seb's voice screaming "Question Mark!"

Soos frowned. "Mr. Pines?!" He touched the drive-thru lumberjack-speaker. "Is this some sort of... possession situation like what you can do?!"

"Just pick up, damn it!" Seb screamed and Soos obeyed and picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Mr. Pines, what happened? I heard you got arrested or something? I had to go get some panic food"

Seb groaned. "Listen, I need something from you. You know that vending machine in the gift shop? I need you to guard it with your life! No matter what happens, no matter who talks to you,  **don't**  let them touch that machine!" Seb ordered.

Seb had to cut after that and Soos nodded solemnly. "Time for a repair guy to become a repair man" He adjusted his hat.

The drive-thru employee stuck his arm out to hand Soos his kid's meal. "Sir, your Junior Yum-Yum Baby-Time Kiddo Meal?"

Soos gripped the wheels tightly. "Just put on in my mouth..."

The employee grabbed a fry and put it on Soos' mouth before Soos grabbed his meal and sped up, driving off wildly through a hedge.

He had a machine to protect!

-.-

While Seb was in the Interrogation room at the police station, Dipper and Mabel were in a car with Trigger.

Powers spoke to him through a video link at the front of the vehicle and the twins glared.

"We've got Pines in custody. Our men are searching the shack for the device. You take care of those kids"

Mabel gasped. "What're you gonna do to us?!"

Trigger hummed. "We'll be taking you to child services"

"Boo!" Mabel pouted angrily at the blond.

"Let our Uncle go! We don't need to go to child services!" Dipper demanded, but the Agent ignored him.

"Sorry, kids. It won't happen" Triggers said seriously without taking his eyes off the road. "In the meantime, enjoy some mindless reality TV, designed to pacify you and make you stop asking questions" He pushed a few buttons and a television screen turned on to the show "KER-PRANK'D with Justin Kerprank.

The twins shared a worried look.

"Dipper, this is crazy!" Mabel whispered to her brother. "There's no way Seb was stealing hazardous waste! We gotta clear his name!"

As the boy thought what to do, he spotted a camera on the front of the car. "Hmm...wait a minute, the security tapes! Didn't Seb say he was restocking the gift shop last night? If we could get the Mystery Shack surveillance tapes, we could prove he's innocent!" The child smiled. Damn, his ideas were so bright..

Mabel smiled too. "We just need to think of a way out of here. Think, Mabel, think…" She looked out of the car window and saw that next to them was a logging truck driven by Manly Dan. The girl noticed a Sev'ral Timez bumper sticker on the back and grinned.

She exhaled a few times on the window and knocked on the window to get Dan's attention. When Manly Dan turned to look at them, she wrote on the foggy car window: SEVRAL TIMEZ IS OVERRATED

Manly Dan gasped undignified. How dared they say that about his boys?! "NOOO!" He veered the logging truck into the government vehicle, making it spin and fall off the road into the forest.

The twins screamed loudly, trying to hold onto anything as Trigger struggled to control the spinning car.

"Mayday! Mayday! Agent down!"

The car crashed into the trees and Trigger got stuck between the car and a tree branch, unable to get free. "Darn branch!"

"Haha, yes!" Mabel cheered and she opened the door for her and her brother to leave the car.

"Backup! Requesting backup!" Trigger asked through his earpiece, but Dipper approached him angrily and pulled it out before crushing it with his feet.

"Shut up, idiot!" Dipper glared. His cheeks went a bit red when he cursed but his Uncle said that if people were bad, they deserved it.

"Come on, Dipper. We're gonna go clear our uncle's name!" Mabel huffed and turned away.

"Oh, you poor kids…" Trigger shook his head. "You really think your uncle's innocent? He is a monster! He is not human!"

Mabel walked away, she didn't want to hear more people insulting her uncle, but Dipper paused to listen.

"I've seen it all before...False names, double lives, one minute they're playing with water balloons, the next they're building doomsday devices. Your uncle scammed the whole world. You gonna let him scam you, too?"

With a troubled face, the boy bit his inner cheek. "You...you don't know what you're talking about" He finally said after hesitating. No. His uncle was a good person! He wouldn't do that!

"You're gonna regret this!" Trigger shouted but was attacked by the airbag.

The twins left the car wreck and went to hide on the side of the road. They watched government vehicles pass by, all of them going in direction of the Mystery Shack, and they silently climbed to trunk of one of the cars.

-.-

Sebastian was left alone for hours in the interrogation room. It seemed that they thought it was funny to make him lose his time. One of them had the decency to bring his food a while allow but he was only allowed to eat with the shackles. He would have been glad to spit everything at them but he had to eat a little bit of their nasty tasteless food, enough to pacify his mad and growling organ. When they left with the tray he sighed. Where were the kids? Where they also being fed? Were they save? Will Shermie and Abigail be notified that he had been arrested? His younger brother will never trust him again or forgive him if he knew about this!

If only he knew he was doing it for them, for their family...He glanced down at his wrist and groaned. 5 hours left.

"Only five more hours till it happens. I gotta be there! Come on, idiot, you gotta think of a way outta this!" The man started pounding his head on the table.

"Think! Think useless human brain!"

Suddenly his wristwatch device blinked reading ANOMALY IN PROGRESS. He looked up and gaped when he saw the coffee on the table float out of its cup, along with the cup itself and various items. It didn't last though because they soon crashed back down.

"They're getting stronger..." Seb muttered. "Oh shit! Of course, that's it! I just need to wait for one of those to escape!" Seb glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Please let that be soon...

As the whole town was affected by the gravitational anomalies, Fiddleford was panicking in his house in the junkyard. The laptop he fixed had a countdown on but he didn't know what was happening! This definitely had to do with the anomalies! It was the end of times!

"This looks bad...Bad, bad, bad!"

He started packing his stuff, he didn't want to be here when the countdown reaches 0. "I gotta get outta town!" He shoved a raccoon into a bag. "Get in there, raccoon wife! Git!" He ran off as a helicopter flew past.

-.-

Dipper and Mabel got to the Mystery Shack, which was surrounded by police tape and by agents. They hid in a nearby bush to think of a plan.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'll take out those two guard guys, you karate chop the other dude in the neck and then we'll back flip through the front door!" She grinned evilly.

"Mabel, aren't you forgetting the simpler solution?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and Mabel understood.

"Oh, right"

As the agents got distracted with the Rock that looks like a face rock, Mabel shot her grappling hook through the window, breaking it.

The kid bravely slid along the rope into the Shack and entered by the window before dashing down the stairs to get to their Uncle's office while avoiding being caught by the agents.

Dipper locked the door once they were in and they fist-bumped happily.

"Alright. If I was Sebastian, where would I hide those surveillance tapes?" He pondered and the two started searching the room filled with fabrics, yarns and half-finished dresses and suits.

Mabell looked up and saw a bolt on the Jackalope head mounted on wall. "Wait! The antelabbit!"

Dipper frowned. "Don't you mean "jackalope?"

"Pfft, that can't be right" The girl smiled and fixed the jackalope's bent antler. Suddenly, , the wall turned open to reveal two kind of old-looking TV monitors and a tape player.

Dipper and Mabel grinned. "Yes!" They cheered.

The girl pointed to a tape halfway in the player. "It's this week, this is it!" She pushed it in and the screen showed Wendy, Soos, and Mabel in the Mystery Shack's gift shop, where Soos was doing the worm dance as the two girls cheered and laughed. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Dipper deadpanned at his sister and the laughed sheepishly. "Someone yelled Wormy Dance, we had to! Fast-forward" She instructed and her twin rolled his eyes.

Dipper fast-forwarded the tape through and stopped when he spotted his Uncle.

"Ha! There it is! Seb restocking like he said! And the date shows it was last night! It's proof! He's innocent!" He smiled relieved. However, as the tape continued, they saw Seb sneaking out of the shop around 7PM.

Dipper frowned worriedly and fast forwarded through till 8PM, only to see that Seb has not returned yet. "...Uh oh"

Mabel smiled. "Uh, maybe he's just going to the bathroom outdoors. The way nature intended!" She smiled with her hands on her hips.

At 5AM, a figure in a hazmat suit entered to the Shack...followed by floating barrels of radioactive waste.

Dipper's face fell and pouted. "Oh no, Sebastian, why…" The boy said softly. Why would Sebastian need radioactive waste?!

Mabel laughed nervously. "Don't panic! That could be anyone with magic powers and a suit!"

On the tape, the person dropped the barrel on their foot and screamed.

"AHH! SHIT! STUPID SON OF A-"

Dipper turned off the tape as Mabel covered her ears.

"That's him, alright…" Dipper said.

"Okay, okay...So maybe Uncle Seb stole some toxic waste. That doesn't mean he's leading a nefarious double life!" Mabel defended her uncle.

Dipper gaped as he pulled out a box from under the TV screen. "Mabel...I'm not so sure about that…"

He grabbed the lamp from the desk and turned it on, revealing a box full of passports and IDs. Of course those passports were gotten by Bill2 when he had been in control of their Uncle, but the twins didn't know that. All the IDs showed Sebastian covering his yellow eye and showing his brown eye, but Bill2 did that only to get the IDs faster and not raise suspicion on him.

Mabel and Dipper looked through the box with frowns on their young faces.

"What? What is all this?" Mabel asked softly. "Stetson Pinefield?"

Dipper read another ID. "Bill Rephic…What?! Hal Forrester? These are fake IDs, Mabel! You wouldn't need these unless you were trying to hide your real identity!"

Mabel frowned. "But why would Seb do that?" She grabbed a newspaper clipping out of the box and paled dramatically. She passed it to her brother in shock.

"WHAT?! Murder at the Gopher Road?!" He cried and started reading the article. "Visiting scientist murdered at 618 Gopher Road...Presumably dis-dismembered and burnt alive and ...Only suspect...Sebastian Pines…" Dipper looked at his sister. "Mabel that was here…"

Dipper picked up another article. "Football star and businessman Stanley Pines disappeared...Brakes cut, car found near 618 Gopher Road, O-Oregon..."

"Who is Stanley Pines…?" Mabel asked scared.

Countdown. Under 16 minutes.

Dipper started pacing. "Stan Pines dead?! Murder of a scientist at the Shack?! Sebastian was the only suspect and the year it's the same he arrived to Gravity Falls! He must have to kill them!" The boy shouted, pulling at his hair nervously.

"There has to be some explanation!" Mabel was quick to defend her Uncle's innocence "Dad would know Sebastian isn't his brother...and...who-who this...Stanley is!" Mabel tried.

"He has powers, Mabel!" Dipper cried. "He could have messed with Dad's mind! Or-Or with everyone in town!"

"Maybe we're getting Ker-Prank'd!" Mabel suggested nervously. "Justin Kerprank is gonna jump up from behind one of these plants any minute now!" She turned the potted plant to look at it. "...Any minute, Justin!" She shouted with a forced smile.

"I can't believe it" Dipper put a hand on his forehead. "This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest mystery was right under our nose!"

Mabel shook her head. No. She wouldn't believe this! She started digging through the clippings and junk in the box. "Ugh, there's gotta be some kind of explanation in here somewhere! What the... " She stopped when she found something and picked up the paper. "Secret code to hideout?"

Dipper approached his sister and frowned. "Let me see that" He took out Journal 3 and his portable black light to see the decoded Ciphers..

"A1, B, C3... I've never seen a code like this" He mumbled.

Mabel's brown eyes widened. "Wait! I have! Dipper, it's the vending machine!"

-.-

Seb bit his lip as he checked his wristwatch device, which read about thirteen minutes now. In 2 minutes the next anomaly was going to start. This was his only chance to get away.

Powers entered the Interrogation room with two other agents and Seb mentally thanked the Axolotl. "Alright, Pines. Playtime is over. Chopper's ready to dust off to Washington. I'll enjoy putting you away...Maybe they can see what gets you ticking"

"What? Um, can't we stick around for maybe one minute? Uh-" He checked his wristwatch. "One minute thirty seconds?

Powers deadpanned emotionless. "We're not falling for your games, Pines. We have seen your record and you've been running your whole life. Your time is finally up"

Seb rolled his eye and looked at the clock on the wall. "Bathroom break? Just give me... fifteen seconds!" He smiled.

Powers stepped behind him to unlock his handcuffs. "Sorry, but you've got a flight to catch" He pulled out the keys and started trying the keys to unlock him.

Seb grinned widely when his watch began to beep. "Oh, yeah? So do you"

"Huh?"

Everything started floating up from the floor and taking advantage of the agent's distraction, Seb kicked the table into the agents, hitting them hard on the stomach.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, hey! Aah! Stop this, Pines!"

"Can't do! Gravity is a lie and so is the sky! HAHAHA!" Seb hit Powers with the back of his chair, turned over and pushed himself away from the wall, breaking the chair in the process. He caught the floating keys and uncuffed himself.

"Hey! Dang it, get back here! Men, get him!" Powers shouted.

Seb laughed as he kicked the floating agents and hopped on them to get out of the room.

Powers and the agents got tangled as they tried getting Sebastian. "No! You won't get away with this!" Powers threatened.

Seb floated to the door and slammed the door in Powers' face, locking them inside.

' _Hahahahaha! Again!'_

Seb's watch beeped again and gravity restored itself. Without any time to lose watching Blubs trying to hit a piñata, Seb ran out of the station and approached a taxi, panting.

"Do you know where the Mystery Shack is?!" He asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Okay. Here's a hundred bucks. Drive as far away from the Shack as possible, and don't stop when the cops start chasing you!" He showed the man the money. He knew cops were dumb. There was a high chance they will fall for that.

The driver shrugged and received the money from the blond before speeding away. Seb went to hide behind a wrecked car just in time to hear the agents coming out of the station too.

"He's getting away! Obviously, follow that cab!" As Powers got into a car and called Triggers to move his agents from the Shack and to start looking for the freak, Seb sneaked away and ran.

Just ran, ran as fast as his human body allowed him. He had 10 minutes to get to his house! 10 minutes until his brothers returned and he had to be there!

"I gotta be there when it happens!" A branch ripped a part of his vest. "Aah! COME ON!" He ran even faster.

-.-

"Sebastian escaped! He's at large! We need to sweep the town!" Triggers shouted at the agents. "Move! Move! Move!"

Soos watched the agents leave and sneaked into the house to guard the vending machine. He stood in front of it and started talking to himself, taking after his boss who most of the time did the same.

"Alright Soos, remember the plan. Protect the machine, earn Sebastian's trust, convince him to make a deal with you to get superpowers and start a superhero league"

"Soos?"

"AAHH!" Soos screamed scared, but it was only the twins. "Oh, kids! Where've you been?"

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"Sebastian gave me a mission to protect this machine! Ha! And I thought I loved snacks…" Soos shook his head with a smile.

"Soos, listen. Something huge is going on here. If Sebastian is hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is! I need you to step aside!" Dipper demanded with a serious face.

"Yeah, just let us through so we can prove this is all just a big  _misunderstanding_!" Mabel grinned and opened her arms, still believing in her uncle.

"Guys, I know this seems crazy, but I promised Sebastian I would guard this with my life…" Soos said apologetically.

The twins shared a look and Dipper nodded at her. "I'm sorry, Soos…" Mabel said before blowing a handful of glitter directly into Soos' face, which unfortunately for the man it got in his eyes.

"Aah! Attack glitter! It's pretty, but it hurts!" Soos stumbled back and the twins jumped on the man to push him away, but couldn't even move him an inch.

"C'mon Soos...Please! Move! Please!" The twins screamed.

Soos held them back easily as they tried to get past him. "Aww, c'mon, I don't wanna fight you guys! This hurts me more than it hurts you!" As he was attacked, Mabel started twisting his stomach fat and Soos gave a scream. "Ah! Seriously, it hurts me way more that it hurts you!"

Dipper managed to reach the number pad and entered the secret code. A1 B C3.

All of them screamed when the vending machine swung forward, shoving them to the floor. Everyone coughed when dust lifted from the floor and gasped in shock when they saw the secret passage behind the machine.

The three of them shared a look and after nodding, they stood up and slowly walked towards the door and Soos grabbed the lantern on the wall. The group carefully went down the stairs, looking at everything.

"It's like something from a video game…" Soos mumbled.

"Or a dream…" Mabel commented

"Or a nightmare" Dipper mumbled.

Everyone went down in the elevator and reached the lap. Everyone gasped loudly, looking around at the blinking lights.

"Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up…" Mabel muttered.

"This can't be real…" Dipper shook his head in shock.

"I don't understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?" Soos wondered confused and shock. That was why the vending machine was the first thing Sebastian put when he started building the Mystery Shack? To hide the door to his lab?

"It's just like that bunker in the woods…" Dipper realized with his eyes wide.

"But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?!"

"Okay, okay, so he's got a huge gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad!" Mabel smiled nervously, looking at the control panels and the levers. "Everyone's got secrets!" She noticed a picture of her and Dipper next to a kid she had never seen before and grabbed her picture. "It's still Sebastian, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?" Mabel smiled at her brother.

Instead of looking at the picture though, Dipper noticed something else on the table. "It can't be... it's impossible... The other two journals?!" He cried, putting his journal next to the other two.

"All this time... all this time, Sebastian had them?! He lied to me! He said he was LOOKING for them and he would TELL us! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?!" He kicked a desk. "Urgh! Why would he have those journals?!"

"Maybe he's the author…" Soos suggested but the boy shook his head growling.

"Or maybe he  _stole_  them from the author! Maybe the scientist who lived here  **was**  the author and Sebastian  **killed him**! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" He looked up at the glowing colorful triangular machine with fear in his eyes.

Dipper opened each journal to the page with the portal on it, laid them accordingly, and turned on his black light. His eyes widened in shock as a warning appeared on each page.

"I was wrong the whole time" Dipper started reading. "The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!"

Everyone looked at the countdown clock, now reading one minute, thirty seconds.

"It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about!" Soos cried in a panicked voice.

Dipper panicked and flipped through the journal until he found a page reading. "Manual Override Fail Safe" where drawings of keys and the intructions to manually turn off the portal appeared.

"The agents were right! We have to shut it down!"

All of them enter to the portal room and gasped, shocked at the glowing triangular metallic structure. The ground started shaking as the countdown reached 0.

Dipper shook his head and looked around until he stopped the keys. "There! Quick! Turn these, together!"

' _Move your stupid meat sticks, Sebastian or you will never see your brothers again!' Bill2 cried in his head_.

The curly man cried, running even faster. He looked up and saw the Shack...The Shack! The portal! Move!

Panting loudly, Seb slammed the front door opened and almost threw himself down the stairs as he ran towards the lab. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

 _Soos and the kids turned the three keys and a device near the center of the room popped open to reveal a large red button. "_ That's it! The shutdown switch!"

They ran towards the button and the boy raised his hand to hit the button. "This all stops now!" Dipper was about to press the red shutdown switch, but Sebastian managed to get there in time.

" **DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!"** Sebastian screamed.

Everyone turned to look at Seb, who was panting loudly by the door.

Dipper glared at him and stopped, but his hand stayed suspended inches over the button, dangerously close.

"Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me!" Seb pleaded.

"And I should trust you why?!" Dipper glared at the man. He wasn't sure who he was after all. "After you stole radioactive waste?! After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper shouted at the blond.

"Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain-" Seb approached the group slowly and his wrist device started beeping.

The ground started shaking again and he grimaced. Stupid gravity! "Oh, no,no! Brace yourselves!" Seb cried.

They were suddenly lifted off the ground and screaming, they were dragged towards the machine.

Unknown to them, the sky darkened and the sun turned red over Gravity Falls.

"T minus thirty-five seconds" The computer announced.

Seb hit a wall and Dipper grabbed onto the wooden support he hit to stop himself from floating away.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted with her ankle hooked onto a wire over the red button.

"Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" Dipper screamed. His sister looked scared but there was no other option! She needed to turn this machine off or everyone was going to die!

Mabel nodded shakily crawled along the wire toward the button.

Seb's eye widened and pushed himself towards her. "No, no, no! No! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop!" He swam toward her but Soos knocked him away from her, making the two of them float away.

Seb's eye turned red under his eyepatch as he growled. "Soos, what're you doing?!" He hit Soos on the head angrily, but the man didn't let him go. "I gave you an order!" He snarled.

"Sorry, Mr. Pines - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!" Soos cried, hugging him tightly to keep him from moving.

"Soos, you useless! Let me go!" Seb shrieked, trying to escape from Soos' grip. They didn't understand! They needed to  _hear!_

Dipper pushed himself off from the support beam and hit Seb and Soos who were still struggling. The three starting fighting, trying to keep Sebastian from escaping. Hitting Soos was one thing, but Seb couldn't hurt his nephew as much as he wanted. He just tried pushing him away as he kicked him in the face.

"Go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" Dipper ordered.

"No, you can't!" Seb pleaded and managed to push Dipper down and away from him. "You gotta trust me!"

Mabel started crying and the three men stopped fighting. "Uncle Sebas... I don't even know if you're my uncle…" She sobbed and Seb felt like crying too when he saw her tears floating.

_'Don't cry'_

"I wanna believe you, but-"

"Then listen to me, Shooting Star" Seb cut her out. "Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?!"

"T-minus twenty seconds"

The portal flashed brightly and strong gust of wind pushed Dipper, Seb and Soos against the opposite wall, screaming. Seb gasped when the air was knocked out of his lungs when he hit a tube but he continued looking at Mabel.

Mabel prepared to push the button but Seb spoke again.

"I-I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and  **most**  of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for  **my**  family! This family!"

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper shouted.

"Look into my eye, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?! You told me I  _wasn't_!" The blond cried.

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" Dipper shouted nervously.

"Mabel, please!" Seb sobbed. "No! Please!"

"Ten...Nine…"

Mabel looked away and lowered her hand to the button but looked again at her crying uncle.

"Uncle Seb…"

"Six... Five…"

Mabel finally made a decision. She lifted her hands up and closed her eyes. "I trust you…" She let go of the stand and floated up.

"MABEL, ARE YOU  **CRAZY?**! WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

"One"

Everyone screamed when an explosion of light blinded them.

"NO!"

"AAHHH!"

Dipper, Mabel, Sebastian and Soos floated in the white space momentarily unconscious as the flash of blinding light engulfed all of Gravity Falls, making everything float or glow blue.

* * *

Stanford and Stanley Pines watched in awe at the finished Quantum Destabilizer. They did it! They actually did it! After the instructions and blueprints were put inside Stanley's mind by a friendly demon they met when they were first dragged through the portal, they had been searching the multiverse for the pieces, getting into trouble, getting arrested, getting in fights and flirting with alien ladies...All for one sole mission: Blast Bill Cipher into nonexistence.

"I told you the NowUSeeitNowUDontium existed!" Stan taunted his older brother, who rolled his eyes. "Your nerd friend Fiddleford from the parallel Earth had it. I knew it, I'm a genius too, Poindexter" Stan grinned.

"How was I supposed to know?" Ford complained. "I wasn't allowed to know the blueprints myself! I thought you were joking and inventing names like those other times to make me look like an idiot!" He huffed annoyed.

"Yeah...And why was that..." Stan sighed rolling his eyes. His brother had had too malicious intentions with this weapon. As hell he was going to let him hurt their brother when they were back! He promised William and he promised himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go! We can go to the Nightmare Realm and kill that isosceles demon!" Ford smiled determined.

The Stans adjusted their protective goggles and the portal. opened in front of them. They concentrated a bit of where they wanted to go and went through it. Soon enough, they ended up in the Nightmare Realm. There was no mistaking the Nightmare Realm with any other dimension. The place was a living nightmare...literally. Everything was inconsistent, colors shifted like a kaleidoscope that if you looked too long it will hurt your eyes and everything always smelt like burnt hair. They had been to a Nightmare Realm before, they were lucky it was ruled by one kind of crazy but nice version of Bill Cipher. If they had arrived to their real Bill's realm, they would be dead meat by now.

As soon as they stepped on the dimension, Bill Cipher, their real and insanely mad and evil Bill Cipher spotted them.

"Ahh! Glove! Sixer! I WAS THINKING YOU'D NEVER PAY ME A VISIT!" The demon laughed. After they went through the portal he waited with anticipation, dared say 'excitement' to see them, but they never came! They were dragged to a different Nightmare Realm! Needless to say, Bill raged and burned, killed and brought back to life monsters just to kill them again.

Bill sent his Henchmaniacs towards the Stans and they prepared for battle. It has been 13 years since they first were in a Nightmare Realm, but they were prepare, and had a deadly weapon they totally intented to use or die trying!

Ford shot his guns at the monsters, monsters he befriended in William's own realm, while Stan prepared the Quantum Destabilizer as he was the only one who could use it for now. He never taught Ford. They distracted the Henchmaniacs long enough to confuse them, and Ford ordered Stan to go after Bill, it was their only chance!

Bill frowned and when he realized the Stans could actually get to him, he left to something called the Quadrangle of Qonfusion. Stan ran after the demon screaming a war cry while Ford finished with the monsters before going after his brother.

"Stan, quick! We don't have much time until they regroup!" Ford ordered, seeing his brother looking around confuse.

"But-I don't understand this place!" Stan snarled. And with reason, they watched in confusion at the shifting, unreal architecture of Bill's fortress.

Ford thought for a second before his brown eyes widened. "Wait! Just go, Stan! Laws of Physics don't work here! Nothing works here!"

The Stans laughed as they charged at Bill, whose eye widened a bit, finding himself trapped.

"Say goodbye to that ugly eye, Cipher" Stan grinned and pointed at him, but in that exact moment, the Nightmare Realm shook and trembled.

Bill started laughing madly, the triangle even fell to the floor and started kicking his legs.

"Wha-What's going on?!" Stan asked his brother who was growling loudly and grabbed his hand to start running. "Wait! Ford! The-The demon!"

"We don't have time anymore, Stan! The portal was activated! Fuck Sebastian!" Stanford shouted with anger. That demon had to open the portal just now! He must have known what they were about to do! All their effort! All those years hiding from the law and stealing and almost dying to defeat Bill and Sebastian just came and ruined all his work...AGAIN!

"Hey-!"

"MOVE!" Ford barked as they ran. Stan frowned and put the weapon on his back once again and began adjusting his goggles and hoodies. "We must get to the portal before Bill's minion do or they could enter to our world! The older Pines triplets ran along the length of the Quadrangle and when they approached the edge, they jumped. Ford tossed some consussion grenades behind him as he jumped and the force of the blast catapulted the brown-haired men through the portal.

The Henchmaniacs growled and screamed as the Portal closed before they could go through.

Bill Cipher floated up to them and watched the place where the portal had been. He had his hands behind his front frame, but he was still eye-grinning. This was too much! All the Pines actually thought they could hurt him! That was so cute!

"They escaped, boss" Keyhole informed him fearfully, but to everyone's surprise, Bill just laughed.

"HAHAHA! Don't worry! WE WILL GET TO CROSS TO THE 3RD DIMENSION SOONER THAN YOU THINK!"

* * *

The blinding white light disappeared, and everything came down to earth once again, falling to the ground with a loud thud. The people on the portal room hit the cold, hard ground when gravity restored itself and groaned softly as they recover consciousness. Dipper was the first one to sit up and with a hand rubbing his aching head, he glared at the portal, which was not a mess of tangled wires and metal glowing a bright blue.

Sebastian was the second one to recover, followed by Mabel and Soos, and everyone looked up to the portal with wide eyes.

Two cloaked figures slowly emerged out the portal, and when they were out, the blue light faded behind them, definitely closing the portal, but creating an irreparable damage they will only discover much later. One of figures had their long coat blowing with the wind dramatically while the other one carried a huge weapon on their back.

The first one walked forward, followed by the second person, and stopped when he saw a red book on the floor He crouched in front of it and placed a six-fingered hand on the cover of the book, Journal 1, which somehow ended up on the floor.

The hand fit perfectly.

"Sixer…" The second man whispered to his partner, but no one heard him.

The man sighed,picked up the journal and placed it into the inside pocket of his long, dark coat.

 _I did it…_ Seb thought in utter shock.

' _You did it…' Bill2 mutttered in disbelief. 'You actually did it, idiot!'_

_I did it! Those are my brothers! I did it!_

"What...? Who are they?" Dipper asked softly in confusion, staring at the masked figures in awe and shock.

Seb lifted himself up from the floor and rubbed his hurting forehead. "One-One is Stanley Pines...and the other one...is the Author of the Journals...My brothers"

The figures took off their goggles one after the other, and two serious men, looking a lot like Sebastian, stared at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STANS ARE BACK! IT IS OFFICIAL! AAAAAHHH ASDFGHJKL!
> 
> Btw, the description of the Stans in the Nightmare Realm is from Journal 3 so sorry if I spoiled it? Hahaha
> 
> PLEASE COMMEEENNTTTTTT AND SEE YA SOON!


	19. The demon under the eyepatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! I RESURRECTED! :D
> 
> DID YOU ENJOY THE WAIT? *EVIL LAUGHTER* IM LIKE ALEX HIRSCH, LEAVING YOU IN CLIFFHANGERS AFTER DRAMATIC CHAPTERS XD
> 
> Also I was dying in college, I finished my midterms wooo! I actually have to finish an essay (I have until 11:55pm to present it) and I am actually procastinating to publish this so appreciate it mortals!
> 
> Also completely unrelated, I'm starting a novel with Mizuuma xD Like a real one and it is super cute and angsty xD
> 
> Enjoy!

The shocked group stared at the two men wearing dark coats. One of them, Stanley, had long hair while Stanford wore it shorter and had glasses.

The twins gaped in shock at the familiar faces yet unfamiliar men a few meters away from them. They were speechless. This was incredible!

"Sebastian..." Stan's gruff voice whispered, deciding to ignore for a moment his brother's dyed hair. That was him! That was his younger brother!

Seb smiled a little bit, still in shock, much like the twins. He...He did it. He ACTUALLY did it! Fuck! He fixed up the portal!

Well, Miz helped a lot to speed up the process, but he still did a lot too! She would be so proud!

"Guys! You-You are actually here!" Sebastian smiled widely, showing off his fangs that confirmed the men in black that it was in fact, their youngest triplet.

Ford's scowl deepened. All the suppressed rage he had had these decade hit him at once, and it wasn't doing much to keep his composure.

Sebastian laughed, still not believing what he was seeing, and approached his brothers with wide arms to hug them. He needed to touch them, he needed to prove they were actually here and it wasn't just another dream.

Stanford couldn't take it anymore and punched the shorter man as hard as he could in the face.

"Stanford! What the heck was that for?!" The man with long hair shouted as Seb staggered back, holding his aching face in one hand while holding back tears.

"You are more stupid than I thought!" Stanford shouted and the twins winced slightly. If that was Seb's brother, then why was he treating him so bad? Siblings were supposed to love and protect each other!

"Why the fuck did you reactivate the portal?! Do you know what you just costed us?! We worked so fucking hard and you just ruined our hard work!"

"I...I-"

You should KNOW it was an insanely risky move, demon! Didn't you read my warnings?!"

_'I knew it, he hates you, he's going to kill you, he hates you, monster, stupid, useless!'_

"Stop it, we knew the portal would be opened." Stan scolded his older brother but Ford wasn't listening to him.

"I-I knew it, Ford..." Seb mumbled softly. "I just wanted to save you...I wanted to see you again…" He took a step forwards. "High six?"

And the madness started. Ford threw himself over his brother and started hitting him while Stanley screamed at them and tried to separate them. It was harder now though, Ford was almost as strong as him.

"Stanford! Stop it! Have you gone insane?!"

Seb sobbed and winced when Ford kicked him in the stomach. "I-I just wanted to help! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Just thank him, Poindexter, damn it!" Stan managed to get a hold of his oldest triplet and lifted him off Seb, who was shaking with fear.

' _He will kill you, he hates you…'_

"Thank him?! You really think I'm gonna thank him after what that monster DID THIRTEEN YEARS AGO?!"

He managed to escape Stan's grip and grabbed Seb by the hair. The younger man whimpered as Stanford wrapped an arm around his neck to choke him.

"Aaghh!" Seb whimpered and Ford tackled him to the floor. "Please..don't kill me here...Not-not in front of the kids…" Seb coughed.

"Hey! You!"

The triplets looked up, the Stans eyes widened, and they saw two brunet kids glaring at them. They looked really similar, they could even say they were twins.

"Leave our Uncle alone, you big jerk!" Mabel shouted at Ford.

Dipper was practically having a stroke. The man was hurting his uncle and that was bad, yeah, but he was  **The**  Author!

Ford's grip on Seb loosened, which allowed the curly blond to gasp for air and crawl away to stand next to his other triplet. Stan didn't seem to be so angry with him...Maybe he will keep Sixer at bay.

"Why are there children down here? And some sort of large...hairless gopher?" Ford asked.

"Heh heh. I get that a lot" Soos chuckled and the two Stans' eyes widened. They had met creatures like those in their interdimensional travels but those gophers didn't  _talk_! He must be human then...

"They...They are your family...Shermie's kids" Seb supplied nervously.

"Shermie's kids?!" Stan exclaimed. "That's impossible! When we left he was 14! He should be 20 something right now!"

"Liar" Ford glared. "Who are they"

Seb was starting to get annoyed. "They ARE his kids! They were a tiny and adorable unexpected surprise" He turned to look at the twins and Mabel smiled widely. Dipper also smiled slightly, despite he still felt angry with Seb for lying to them.

Stan was the first one to understand and laughed good-heartedly. Oh Sherman, that little naughty bastard…

"So you are my niece and nephew, huh?" Stan smiled at them. "That is awesome! I'm gonna be the uncle that gives you lot of candy and teach you swears to bother your parents" The man with long hair put a hand on his chest dramatically and the twins giggled. Well, Uncle Seb already did that but Uncle Stan could give them candy too, they didn't mind.

Ford grinned a bit too and knelt in front of the kids. He didn't expect to meet new family, especially not today, but this was...nice. He debated whether or not to show his hands, and at the end he stretched a hand towards the girl for a hand shake.

"Greetings. Do kids still say greetings? I haven't been in this dimension for a really long time…"

"Yeah, no one has ever said that. You were born an old man, nerd" Stan joked and Ford laughed easily.

"Yeah! Says the guy who loves and cries over the soap operas of Dimension 234!"

"Hey!"

Seb smiled despite the clenching sensation in his chest. He liked to think he had a nice relationship with his triplets growing up, but Fez and Sixer has always been closer...Like the twins they were originally supposed to be...Now they seemed to be even closer now…

"Whoa, a six-fingered handshake? I like those! It's a full finger friendlier than normal!" Mabel exclaimed with a grin.

"Haha! I like this kid. She's weird!" Ford smiled. "My name is Stanford, and he is my twin Stanley"

Seb's smile was immediately erased from his face. "Um...We-We are triplets, actually…" He argued softly.

Ford turned to look at him in a way that made Seb just shut up, holding back tears.

' _He hates you. He doesn't want to be your brother. He's going to kill you because you are a monster_ '

Stan looked at his younger brother apologetically. He had agreed calling themselves 'twins' while they were on space because it was easier to explain than if they said triplets. Maybe he shouldn't have, it only helped his older brother to reinforce his dumb idea that Seb wasn't actually their brother.

"I-I can't believe it! You're the author of the journals!" Dipper finally found his voice once again, and said the first thing that came to his mind. This-This was  **incredible**! Oh gosh, oh gosh!

Stanford turned to look at the boy and pulled out the Journal he picked up. "You've read my journals?...Wait. How did you find them?"

Dipper ignored the second question. "I haven't just read them; I've lived them!" The boy started walking in circles nervously. He was in front of the author! And he was his Uncle's brother! The Author was  **HIS**  UNCLE!

"I've been waiting for so long to meet you, I-I don't know what to say! I have so many questions I-" Dipper started breathing heavily.

"Oooooohhh I think I'm gonna throw up! HMPF!" He gagged.

The three brown-haired men stared at the child in confusion.

Mabel ran towards him and started patting his back comfortingly.

"Hmmpf! No-no, false alarm…" Dipper gagged again. "Hmmpf! Just gotta ride it out!"

Ford shook his head. "Listen, there'll be time for more introductions later. But first, tell me,  _Demon_ " Ford turned to look at Seb, who was looking at the floor. "Are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about this portal?"

_He is going to kill me...He doesn't want to be my brother, he hates me because he knows I used to be a monster..._

Seb, so focused on beating up himself, didn't correct him. "No... just-just us" His eye widened a bit. "And...also maybe the entire U.S. government"

"The what?!" Ford shrieked, pulling his brown hair nervously.

"I'm sorry! They got suspicious and found me but-but they don't know about this place!" Seb tried to smile but it came out like a grimace.

Ford and Stan leaned against the glass and saw the agents through the security camera.

"Fan out! We're not going anywhere till we find Sebastian Pines and those kids!" Powers ordered the other agents.

The man with glasses sighed tiredly and pulled out Journal 1 from his pocket. He still had his blue Journal, William, the nice Bill they met their first day away from their dimension, gave him. It had pages and he doubted they would ever end (William probably cursed it) but he liked having his old Journals back. "Okay. It's all right. We've got a while before they find this room. We just need to lay low and think of a plan. Stan, do you think this can work?" He showed his brother a drawing. "We can shoot them right?" Ford joked.

"No, Sixer" Stan laughed. "We can't"

"Maybe I-" Seb started but Ford cut him off.

"You shut up!" He hissed. "No one is talking to you!" Ford spat. He was still angry with him, seeing him there, looking so much like  _him_  bothered Ford to no end! Everything was Sebastian's fault! He worked for Bill, he was Bill, whatever, he didn't care. He only knew his so-called brother was related to that monster and he betrayed him.

Bill2 laughed loudly in the blond's mind as Seb looked down, closing his mouth.

' _I told you he hates you now...He isn't killing you right now because the children are here…' The demon sing-songed happily._

Mabel felt the tension in the room and frowned. Ok, this was too confusing. This deserved a story time or at least some kind of explanation. "Well, it looks like we're stuck down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?!"

"Hey, that's great-uh…" Stan trailed off sheepishly when he realized he didn't know his niece's name.

"I'm Mabel!" She introduced herself with a smile. "He is my twin brother Dipper and he is Soos! I am twelve and I like glitter and I have a pig named Waddles!"

Stan grinned. He liked this kid already.

"Yes, I have some questions about this myself, Bill" Ford asked absently as he wrote down stuff on his Journal.

Stan turned around as soon as he heard his brother say that word. Oh, the little bastard just didn't…

The twins and Soos turned to look at Seb with frowns on their faces.

"Bill?" Dipper and Mabel asked softly.

"He's joking" Seb smiled nervously. "Bill-Bill because-because my second name is Wi-William...He called me that as a kid!" He quickly lied.

"Oh, they don't know..." Ford raised an eyebrow as he grinned.

Seb frowned for a second, but when he realized what his brother wanted to do, he took a step back. "No...Don't...please."

"Show them your eye" Ford demanded and scowled when  _Bill_  shook his head.

"Ford...Ford...Stop!" Seb stepped back as his older brother walked towards him. "No! Stop it! Please! Ford! Sixer, no! Please!" The blond whimpered. Seb tripped and fell to the floor, covering his face with his arms.

Stanford couldn't do this to him! Not now! Not after he worked so hard to gain the children' trust! NO!

_'They will fear you, they will hate you, monster, ugly, monster, filthy, no one will like you, you will be alone forever!'_

"Show them, demon!" Ford grabbed him by the neck and forced him to kneel and look up at everyone.

"What is he talking about?" Mabel asked softly with a worried expression.

"Nothing" Stan hissed, glaring at his triplet. "Ford, don't do it! Stanford!"

Stanford smiled as he grabbed Seb's face roughly. "Show them, demon!" He pulled off Sebastian's eyepatch roughly, but Seb stayed with his eyes shut tight, whimpering softly.

"Open it"

"Stop, please! No!" Seb sobbed loud, broken and scared sobs that made the twins and Soos watch with an unreadable expression. Sebastian had been hiding something from them, but it was something really bad if is was literally making him cry distressed.

They never knew what was under their uncle's eye patch.

Ford forced his brother to open his left eye and covered his brown eye, letting him blind and sobbing in front of his niblings as he heard them gasp horrified.

A yellow eye with a black slit pupil was staring at them, motionless, liveless, glowing in the dark room.

"No...No!" Mabel sobbed and covered her mouth to hold back her sobs. She knew that eye, it looked exactly like Dipper's eyes when Bill possessed him. It even looked brighter and more yellow.

"You...You are Bill..." Dipper whispered horrified. When he had been out of his body, he saw his eyes looked exactly like that.

Ford let Sebastian go and Seb sobbed louder, pulling his hair down to cover his yellow eye as he stared at his niblings with tears streaming down his right cheek.

' _You're pathetic! Stop crying!'_

"No! No! I can explain! I swear it is not like that!" He crawled closer to the twins, but Dipper pulled Mabel a little further away from him.

"No! You were Bill this whole time!?" Dipper screamed, shaking with fear and rage. "You lied to us all summer! We TRUSTED you! Urgh! I was such an idiot! I can't believe I never noticed!"

"Pinetree..."

"Don't call me that!" The boy shouted at the blond man who nodded tearfully from his spot on the floor.

"Dipper...Please, let me explain"

Stanley glared at his older triplet. "I hope you are happy,  _genius_ " He spat.

"Yes, yes I am" Ford nodded satisfied. "Even the children know Bill is a menace, when will YOU understand you are the one wrong?!"

"Because he is our brother!" Stan shouted at his oldest triplet. "Why can't YOU understand that!?"

Ford turned to look at Sebastian with the kids and huffed. The twins nervously stepped behind Soos as Seb was still trying to talk to them.

"Please, I swear I am not him! Not-not anymore! Please! Kids…Please, don't-don't..."

Dipper looked down to the floor, trembling slightly. "I-I think you owe us some answers…About you...and the deal with the portal...and why you keep keeping secrets from us..." He told him quietly as he hugged his sister who was sobbing softly.

"And what happened between you and your brothers?" Mabel asked softly. She didn't know what to believe anymore. But if Sebastian was actually human, that meant he had been a kid once, and her Dad and her brothers had seen his eye and didn't mind before. So, what happened?

Seb's heart broke at the sight of his sobbing niece. He did that. He made her cry… "Sho-um-Mabel, I-I promise you I am your Uncle...I swear"

"We just want to know, Sebas...How you are related to all of this crazy demon thing" Stan said softly, being the only one reasonable at the moment. William had only told him Seb wasn't possessed or a puppet like Ford thought, but he admitted he was related to the triangle demon…

Seb would never stop being his brother. He just wanted to know how he became part of his family...

"Yes. I think we deserve to know why you have been  _ruining_ our lives since we were born" Ford crossed his arms over his chest and Stan smacked him in the head.

Another sob escaped his mouth and he wiped his tears. He knew he shouldn't have asked to be brought back in his previous life. He knew that. Why couldn't he just shut up and stop reminding him what everyone has told him his entire life!? He was sorry he was reborn as their brother. He was sorry he couldn't kill himself! He tried! But he was so stupidly pathetic he failed  _three_  times!

"I hope all this aligns exactly with my fanfic…" Soos muttered to himself. He have had theories about his boss's eye patch. He would be very disappointed if the explanation wasn't similar.

"Well...I was born in June 15th...My mom is Kari and I was born in-in a hospital, um, at dawn? And-"

Ford took out a gun from his belt and pointed at Seb's face.

"OK OK! I'M SORRY!" Seb raised his hands in defeat. He sighed and closed both his uncovered eyes. "I...I I used to be Bill Cipher but-but I am not anymore…"

"I was Bill, but I am not the same demon that possessed you, Dipper...I came from-from another dimension...Um, where I didn't exist because, you know...I am a reincarnation?" He looked up and saw that everyone was listening so he continued. "In this dimension...The Stans were actual twins...and-and Mabel and Dipper were-were Shermie's grandkids…"

"Dad was our grandpa?!" Mabel cried horrified. That didn't make any sense!

"Well, it was like that...The-The Stans were your great-uncles...Um...And-And Stan...um, was the one you pushed Ford through the portal…" Seb told the group softly.

"Stan wouldn't do that" Ford glared, not believing a word that was coming out of the demon's mouth.

"Well he did" Seb argued back looking down. "No one actually helped him find what he was good at and...He accidentally broke your project...He was kicked out by Filbrick, um, passed 10 years or so like in the shit" He shrugged "And you called him to take Journal 1, but you fought and...you were accidentally absorbed by the portal...He passed 30 years trying to bring you back…"

Stan grimaced and looked at his oldest triplet. Him? Not actually playing football? Or in Stanco? He couldn't imagine a life where he didn't have his two triplets...It-It was too hard to imagine!

"So Ford was an old man when he came out of the portal?" Stan snorted and Seb smiled slightly.

"You too, dork. You had a beer belly" Seb said chuckling and Stanley gasped horrified.

"Ok, ok. Very nice" Ford nodded deadpanning. "You remember your old dimension, congratulations" He said like a jerk. "I don't see where you come in"

Seb sighed. "The portal created a rift, we um, might want to check up on that...And, well it eventually broke...Um, Bill, my-my past self, came out, started Weirdmageddon-"

"You mean Bill is actually going to come out?!" Ford cried.

"Not necessarily!" Seb grimaced. "I mean, we can make sure he doesn't! And...Well, the Pines from that world fought him, me?, and they erased him from-from existence but-but I…" Seb was going to have a stroke. He hated referring to himself as his past self.

' _Why though? It will always be a part of you, Sebas…'_

"I invoked the Axolotl's name…"

"The Axolotl?" The twins and Soos asked confused as the Stans' eye widened. They have heard of the Axolotl from the Oracle, the woman who put the metal plate in Ford's head to keep him save from Bill. He was a powerful creature. Why would he help a demon like Bill?

"And...I asked...to be brought back...Then I made a stupid deal...I, Bill, might have angered him...and he was brought back..as me...in this dimension." Seb sniffed. "He gave me a body...He made it with Mom's and Filbrick's DNA...The same DNA you have. I grew up as me, with you, with Mom and Shermie..."

"So you are still Bill"

"You didn't listen to anything I said!" Seb shouted anxiously at Ford. He stood up to glare at him, but Ford was much taller and stronger and simply towered over his triplet.

"Yes. I understood you are just him in a different form...Hence your yellow eye, your memories and your powers"

The twins looked down at the mention of Sebastian's powers. That had been a lie too...He didn't made a deal with anyone...Those were just Bill's powers because he was, used to be,  _him._

Soos sighed. When he met him, Sebastian told him he wasn't entirely human when he saw him using his powers...Now he knew what he really meant...

"I don't Bill's knowledge Stanford, I have never had it! As I grew up, I just continued losing more and more of my old memories! I didn't even remember this town or-or the Journals or even the damned portal until I saw them!" The blond man cried. "And-And I didn't have powers until I came to Gravity Falls" Seb glared back, feeling just a little bit intimidated by Ford's estature. "I had my zodiac on my back my whole life! That was the Axolotl's stupid seal to keep my powers away! Because...you can't destroy energy... When I turned 18 it was finished and that energy turned into pain in my back that burnt me to the fucking bones every 30 minutes! You think that was fun, Stanford?!"

"You deserved it. For causing everyone so much pain in your dimension"

"Ford!"

"He's right…" Seb muttered and tears fell from his brown eye. "I deserved it...But I never lied to you about who I was...I was born exactly like you were...I was  _born_ , Ford. We have the same mom, the same stupid father, we grew up _together_...And you don't seem to remember that…" He whispered.

Ford scowled. He grew up with a different version of the demon who drove him paranoid and lied to him. A human version, who shared his face and nothing more. Deep down, he was still that demon, and he had the same powers that proved it, because they are a part of  _him_.

"So…" Dipper started to get everyone's attention. "If you were Bill...But you were only brought back with a different form but you still the same, you have your old memories and your powers...Why would that make you a different person?"

Ford smiled. "That's an intelligent kid right there." He said and Dipper almost fainted at the praise.

"N-No!" Seb whimpered.

' _Yes, Sebastian...Why would you_ _ **not**_ _be Bill Cipher? You are still a monster, aren't you? You think like him, you have his powers, you_ _ **dress up**_ _like him…'_

"I  **changed.** I grew up human! I am trying to be different...I have a family, Bill doesn't, I love you and I care about you..."

"I know that…" Stan whispered solemnly, but the rest of the people present watched Seb with uncertainty.

"Why did you push Uncle Stanley and Uncle Stanford through the portal?" Dipper avoided calling him by a name until he was sure who he really was.

"I-I-"

"It was an accident" Stan supplied. "Look, as kids, Sebastian, Ford and I were the best team of adventurers!" He smiled and looked at his brothers, wishing they remembered that too. "We lived in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey, with our Ma and Pa and your Dad in the Lead Paint District in the family pawn shop. Our father was…a strict man" Stan ended up saying in lack of a better word. " Tough as a cinderblock and not easily impressed, while our mom was a pathological liar, which served her well as a phone psychic."

"Grandma Kari told us about that one time she visited us at home…" Mabel smiled slightly at her uncle with long hair.

"We were really different growing up, we liked different stuff...I liked sports, and punching! Ford was more of a nerd who was obsessed with sci-fi mystery weirdness while Seb was more into art, right?" Stan turned to look at Sebastian.

Seb's eyes widened a little and nodded slightly. Everyone used to say he spent his time in useless things... "I was always sewing or drawing...Like-like you Mabel."

"But as different as we were, we were the perfect team and every day we'd wander the beach, looking for adventures!"

Ford acted as if he wasn't paying attention and continued writing down things on his Journal.

"We were best friends growing up!" Stan said. "And we had a pet project: a wrecked ship we found once in a cave and wanted to repair to sail around the world" The man chuckled fondly at the memories.

"But then..." Seb sighed. "When we were finishing school...Stan was offered a scholarship to go to college...I-I didn't want my brothers to leave me...I was so used to having them with me in my human life that I actually got a bit-"

"Jealous?" Ford suggested and continued with the story. "We competed in the science fair in our last year. Sebastian was upset when I won because he realized he was good for nothing!"

"That's not true...You know it wasn't like that!"

"Yes it was" Stanford laughed humorlessly. "You couldn't bear the thought of staying alone like the nobody you are that you had to destroy my project so I could stay with you! And be mediocre like you!"

"It was an accident…" Seb argued without energy. Ford was never going to believe him… "I wanted you to go to that school...I wanted to destroy MY project…" He turned to look at the kids.

"I wasn't actually a-a nobody...I was the 'yellow eyed freak' or 'cyclops' as they started calling me when I started wearing an eyepatch at 14…" Seb mumbled and Dipper unconsciously took a hand to his face. People bothered him at school too because of his birthmark...If-If Sebastian was Bill...then he shouldn't care what people think of him...right?

"I didn't want to be left alone, scraping the barnacles off the dock like everyone thought I would do...But I never wanted to ruin Stanford's chances…I got scared and I panicked! I got literally sick after what happened and I didn't have time to explain before Filbrick kicked me out with nothing but the clothes I was wearing…" Seb hated so much relieving that memory.

"Shermie watched the entire thing…" Stan told the kids. "He got angry with everyone that day, and he was only 7"

"Maybe that's why Dad never talks about our grandfather" Dipper looked at his sister. Their Dad adores Sebastian, he always talked nice about him...Dad didn't know who he really was, though...

"After that, thanks to one dumb mistake I had no brothers, no home, no nothing" Seb sighed. He looked up at Ford but after glaring at him, the older man looked back to his Journal while Stan watched helpless, unable to help.

"Oh! This story's so sad!" Mabel cried. I know what you three little broken teacups need: to hug it out!" She smiled. "Hug it out! Hug train's comin' in the station! HUGAPOLOOZA! TWO THOUSAND!"

"Kid, will ya knock that off? I'm tryin' to tell my life story here" Seb glared half heartedly at her, but instead of having Mabel laugh like she usually did, she actually shut up and stepped behind her brother.

Sebastian decided he was going to ignore how much that hurt. "What I went through after that was...not too pretty and it is worth a story of its own" The curly blond said.

"You deserved it" Ford commented with a grin, acting like an asshole.

"Stop it" Stan hissed.

"Why? Sebastian brought it upon himself! He destroyed my project, he meant to! He wanted to do it and when it broke 'accidentally' he was happy! If he hadn't meant it, he would have told me!"

"I-I-didn't..." Seb gulped down and looked at his older brother. "Ford...I-I am sorry…"

"You destroyed my only chance to get to the best college in the country! I don't care if you are sorry! I am glad Dad kicked you out! You were a horrible person in your 'past life' and you are a horrible person right now! You deserved to go to prison! You deserved to live in the streets!"

"STOP IT!" Sebastian screamed. Everyone saw how his yellow eye turned red and his hands were engulfed in blue flames. He charged at Ford screaming.

"No, Sebastian!" Stan shouted.

Ford didn't even flinch though, and continued looking at Sebastian with a serious expression. "You will hurt me, Bill?" He whispered.

Seb stopped, just a few centimeters away from his brother's face, and his flames disappeared. His brown eye was glistening with tears as he shook his head. "N-No...I-I am sorry…" He whispered fearfully and stepped back, fidgeting with his hands nervously and not knowing how to hide them.

Dipper looked between the two of them and decided to speak. "So...wait. You didn't end up going to your dream school, did you?"

Ford grimaced a bit. "Eh...Not exactly" He told his nephew. "I went to Backuspmore...Um, not anyone first choice but the other colleges didn't even offer me half a scholarship and this one offered me a full one. I needed to get out of Glass Shard Beach…"

"Ford told me that in his first day there, the principal literally said, what was it? 'What we lack in prestige, we make up for in mostly bug-free dorms?'" Stan raised an eyebrow and the twins grimaced.

"In a place like that, I had to work twice as hard" Ford said, nodding at his brother intervention. "Luckily, that's what I do best!" He smiled smugly. "I went from undergrad to PhD four years ahead of schedule, wrote a thesis that was nationally ranked, and was awarded an enormous grant for my own scientific research! But what to study…" He made a dramatic pause "My whole life I'd been teased for my six fingers. But that got my thinking about anomalies: things that were odd, unusual, statistically improbable. And according to my investigations, there was one place with a higher concentration of these things than anywhere else. A small lumber town in roadkill country, Oregon: Gravity Falls"

"So that is why you came here!" Dipper smiled widely.

"What about you, Uncle Stan?" Mabel asked. "Did you also study?"

"Oh your uncle Stan was doing great too! I study Business Management at nerd school and it was awesome! And while I study I played football for the University" The man with long hair grinned. "I don't know about you, Ford, but in my college everyone was doing parties every Friday! They were wild, though so only the best of us could go! I graduated, you know, like a normal human being in a decent time and made a really good friend there! He was an absolute neerrdd but he was a nice guy, so he explained me some stuff I didn't understand and I made sure no one bothered him. Haha! I even took him to one of the frat parties...Poor Emile, he didn't last long…" Stan laughed.

"But he became my business partner when I founded Stanco. We sell lots of stuff and usually produce them.." Stan trailed off. He had been so focused on  _surviving_  he didn't remember his company! What happened to it?

"But you continued playing?" Mabel asked innocently and Stan forced himself to smile.

"Yeah. I became part of a team in New York a year before I graduated and I played years for them...Um...I used to live there with my girlfriend…"

Seb tensed up. Carla...Dillon...They needed to know!

Ford felt his brother getting sad. He wasn't good at reading people, but he knew Stanley. "Um...So I came to Gravity Falls on my own" He continued the story. "I bought the land to the Northwests and built this house. I set to work using my grant money to investigate the strange properties of this town, but what would I find here? I wasn't too sure, but everything was clear when one day, a giant hand grabbed my car and dragged it into the forest. The giant's name I later discovered was Steve...So I began to investigate at once!" Ford smiled and pulled out his Journal. "I knew I'd have to record my findings... I began to keep a Journal…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! THE JOURNALLSSSSS!"

Ford frowned and turned to look at Mabel, but realized it was Dipper screaming.

Stan, Soos, Seb and Mabel also turned to look at the screaming boy with confused expressions, and Dipper stopped when he realized he was being watched.

"Sorry, sorry" He cleared his throat. "-just got excited there... About the journals…" Dipper blushed and waved a hand. "Keep-keep talking"

"I began to keep a Journal" Ford said again, but once again, he was cut by Dipper's high pitched and excited "AAAAHHHHH!"

"Just going to ignore that…" Ford coughed to clear his voice and Seb smiled slightly. Pinetree…

"There were anomalies everywhere! And the more I looked, the more I saw! I found Eye-bats and spent almost an hour chasing them to collect them in a jar! The best part was drawing them, absolutely! I also found an egg which hatched and it was a tiny shape-shifter monster! He turned into a cup in front of my eyes!" The man said excitedly.

Everyone sans Stan grimaced at the mention of the ShapeShifter. That thing almost killed them but oh well…

"There were floating cliffs too and...I may or may not have kidnapped a gnome to measure him and draw him!" Ford laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his six-fingered hand. "He was an old gnome though, his name was Shmebulock Senior"

"When I was just starting Journal 2, I realized I finally felt at home at this place…" Ford smiled and Seb smiled too. He knew that feeling...Gravity Falls attracted weirdness...Just like them.

"Something nagged at me, though: where did it all come from? It seemed to me the answer must come from outside of our world, a dimension of weirdness leaking into ours"

"I realized the only way to understand Gravity Falls would be to build a gateway: a portal to the source of its weirdness. But I couldn't make it alone. I decided to call up my old college buddy, Fiddleford McGucket, a young but brilliant mechanic, who was wasting his talent trying to make smaller and touch computers in some garage in Palo Alto"

"That's the tablet!" Mabel smiled.

"Tablet?" Stan and Ford asked at the same time. "What's that?" Stan asked curiously.

"Oh! It is like a mini laptop!" Mabel informed them. "You know what a laptop is, right?"

Stan deadpanned at his niece and she took it as a yes. "Ok, so it is just the screen and you use your finger or a little pen to touch it and you can add a keyboard if you want, but you can also write using just the screen"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ford frowned. "Why not simply use the computer then? Or better yet? Write a Journal? It is just a complicated Journal after all"

Seb snorted softly as Stan laughed, and the twins gaped horrified. Write everything?! Was their uncle insane?!

"You really were born an old man, Poindexter" Stan punched his older brother's shoulder and Ford rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyways...I called F and he picked up, I think he intended to call his company Fiddleford Computermajigs? And I told him I wanted to build a transuniversal polydimensional metavortex, which he said was mathematically feasible! Then I heard him spit…" Ford shook his head. He wondered what happened to his old friend.

"Many long nights were spent perfecting the machine. It would be a crowning achievement of my studies. An answer to the source of this town's anomalies!"

"And you sure you didn't have no one else's help?" Seb decided to ask and Ford intelligently ignored him. He didn't want the twins to know he had any kind of relationship with Bill. He wasn't the monster after all!

"Finally it was ready and the time had come to test it. However, something went wrong...A rope was tangled around F's foot and he was dragged towards the portal with the dummy we were using…" Ford sighed. "I immediately pulled him back, but Fiddleford looked extremely pale and in shock...I asked what he saw, but he wasn't making any sense...Then, he said 'When Gravity Falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye' Reminds you of  _someone, Sebastian_?"

Seb looked down at the floor and grabbed one lock of hair to try to cover his yellow eye. It wasn't talking about him, Ford knew that right? It was about this dimension's Bill…

"That was not about me…"

Ford rolled his eyes. "It's close enough for my liking...That must have been what happened when you were Bill in your dimension, didn't it?" When Seb didn't answer, Ford nodded satisfied and continued.

"Fiddleford warned me that the machine was dangerous. That it was going to bring about the end of the world. What a fool I was not to listen to him...It was my life's work after all, I couldn't get rid of it...He left and I stayed alone. I was paranoid though and I was in over my head, I feared I was losing my sanity. I needed help. Someone I could trust…"

"That's when I came in..." Stan rubbed the back of his neck. "Ford sent me a letter to go to Gravity Falls because he needed help...but…"

Seb sighed, he remembered that day. "But weeks ago...I-I had decided to call Stanley. I was feeling really bad and I really needed help...We talked for weeks and it helped me a lot...I couldn't go to New Jersey and he promised he was going to come. Instead, he told me he was in Gravity Falls and told me to meet him there" He glared at Stan. If this idiot hadn't called him nothing would have happened!

Ford glared at Stanley for that too and Stan groaned. "I was just trying to get them to talk and be brothers again!"

Mabel nodded in understanding. She would have done the same…

"How was I supposed to know Ford built a doom's device!? I told Sebastian to come to Gravity Falls when I was close to Oregon and I think we arrived at the same time…"

"Then he pushed us through the portal" Ford concluded with a humorless smile.

"That is not how it happened!" Seb spat at his brother. "I came because I thought I was going to see my brother again! I was in pain! My back was burning me alive and I hadn't eaten in days but I still came because  _my brother_  called me! I didn't even remember about Gravity Falls, or the twins, or even the  _portal_ until I came to town!"

"When I entered to Gravity Falls, my zodiac was erased from my back, I think the town's weirdness just broke the Axolotl's seal...But that meant that my powers were returning and I had NO idea! When we are arguing I just got angry, Ford...I didn't mean to...My powers react with my emotions, and I didn't have any kind of control of them at the time…" Sebastian said softly.

"Ford...I didn't push you two to get your Journals...or to help Cipher or anything...I just-just wanted you to destroy it because I  **knew**  what could happen…"

Stan put a hand on his older brother's shoulder but Ford jerked away from it. "You shouldn't have called him...I told you to come alone, Stanley…" The man with glasses whispered. "When I saw his eye...I just...knew it was him...I don't care if you didn't mean to, you were him, Sebastian and you still did it"

"I brought you back…" Seb whimpered. Ford was never going to trust him again… "I stayed thirteen years trying to get you back...I had to feign your death because I needed to stay in your house to bring you back and pay your mortgage...and everyone thought Stanley went missing…I made sure it looked like he was kidnapped...I even got his car crashed in the forest"

"YOU WHAT?!" Stan cried. His baby!

The twins shared a look. "That explains the newspapers' articles…" Mabel nodded.

"And why Dad never told us we had more Uncles...He doesn't think you two could return…" Dipper muttered.

"I worked here...I met Questi-um-Soos and we started the Mystery Hut, we created fake-fake stuff that people thought were real…" Seb gave Soos a tiny smile. "He helped me a lot during these years...But I couldn't tell anyone...I couldn't risk anyone learning the truth and sabotaging my mission, so I lied to everyone: the town, my family, your parents, even you kids…"

The twins looked down, unsure of what to feel about all this. These didn't explain why Sebastian had so many fake ID's...They weren't sure if he really was or was not Bill Cipher...Maybe not  _this_ Bill...but  _any_ Bill Cipher was evil, right? It shouldn't matter what form he took...

"What about...Ma?" Stan asked softly and Seb's face fell.

"She thinks Ford is dead...I-I am sure she still has hope to see you again, though" Seb bit his lip. He had to tell him about Carla and Dillon somehow...

"We can think about something to tell her though! Everyone is going to be so happy that you two are back!" Seb smiled, trying to be optimist.

' _Don't try so hard...After this, you won't have a family to return…'_

"I heard talking! It was coming from downstairs!" Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up.

"Oh no, the agents are coming for us" Seb grimaced.

"What do we do?!" Mabel cried, putting her hands on her hair nervously. Seb walked towards her to hug her, but she quickly stepped to the side, looking up at him with uncertainty and fear for his uncovered yellow eye.

Seb lowered his arms and his brown eye watered. They feared him...They were scared of him...

"Aw, man. I was so spellbound by your dramatic tale I forgot all about those dudes" Soos said fearfully.

"Wait, forget. That's it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!" Dipper looked into his bag and took out a memory gun to show it to the Stans.

"Dipper! I told you to leave that gun in the museum!" Seb scolded upset but the boy looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you are not my uncle anymore…" He whispered, feeling betrayed and scared. He gave the gun to Ford, ignoring Seb's devastated face.

' _I told you. I told you they weren't going to love you anymore...You are a monster and they already know it…'_

"Of course! I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but, this is perfect!"

Stan examined the gun. "That's the gun you told me about?" Ford nodded and he smiled. "Make it work like a bomb then, like, to affect everyone at the same time instead of just one person"

"You are right! Amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency...Yes!" The Stans high-sixed and Ford plugged some wires into the gun, thanking Fiddleford for putting the output jack. He looked through a periscope that was actually the totem on the yard and saw the agents running into the shack.

"There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!"

Everyone obeyed the scientist and ducked.

Triggers came out of the house and approached Powers. "Sir! Looks like there's a hidden door behind the vending machine!"

"Excellent! Get me Washington on Line 1! I've been practicing sounds of excitement for this very occasion. Hey, do you hear that?" Powers asked confused.

Suddenly, a sound wave pulsed through the shack and yard, attacking the agents and making them yell and cover their ears.

Ford slowly uncovered his ears and looked again through the periscope. Haha! It worked. "Come on! Let's see if it worked! Someone has to explain to them what happened. Does anyone have a paper?"

Mabel handed him some of her drawings and everyone quietly ran upstairs. Ford was the last one to get out and grabbed Sebastian by the arm.

"Stay here" He said, he pushed him, making him stumble back before slamming the door shut.

"But…" Seb winced when the metal door was closed and he sighed. He looked at the destroyed portal and a heavy tear streamed down his right cheek. Why fight anyway? The twins hated and feared him, Ford hated his guts and will probably kill him and kick him away when he was back…

He sat down on the cold ground with his back against the metal door, he drew his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, not bothering to pick up his eye patch a few meters away from him. He took his finger to his mouth and started biting it until he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

He should have known this was going to happen…

Meanwhile, everyone hid upstairs as Ford stepped outside the Shack and coughed to call the confused men's attention.

"What? Where am I? Why am I standing in front of some sort of goofy fun knick-knack house?" Powers rubbed his forehead.

"Stand down, gentlemen! I've been sent with the latest intel from Washington" Ford said and started flipping through some of Mabel's drawings. Stan snorted and had to cover the twins' mouths to keep them from laughing. "According to this very real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department" Ford shook his head. "Luckily I'm here to take this mess off your hands, but I'll need of all your... floppy disks, and VHS...right?" Ford asked.

"Uh, everything about this case is contained on this drive…"

 _Drive_?

Ford grabbed the tiny device the agent handed him and glared at them. "Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed!"

"Uhh, yes sir" Powers said as he put a hand on his head. "Apologies, sir." He whistled. "False alarm, everyone!" He almost tripped on his way back to the car and Ford watched all the agents, cars and choppers included, leave his property.

When they were out of sight, he gave a nearby goat the flash drive and Gompers ran away with it in his mouth.

The twins, Soos and Stan came out of their hiding spot and Mabel ran towards her uncle, hugging his legs. The man tensed up but otherwise didn't react.

"Uncle Stanford that was amazing!"

"No! Let's not go so crazy about it! His ego will inflate bigger than the house!" Stan joked, ruffling the girl's hair who giggled.

Ford chuckled. "Thank you, kids, but please, call me Ford"

Dipper smiled widely and stood in front of the man. "Sure! Thanks, Uncle Ford. So, uh-" He held a notepad and a pen and started clicking the pen excitedly. "Would you mind if I ask you a couple billion questions about Gravity Falls?!"

"Eh...I don't know…"

"PLEASE! You are the Author! I have been waiting so long to meet you!" The child pleaded and Ford surrendered when Mabel made puppy eyes for him. "Alright, alright...um, let's go to the living room"

"YAY!" The twins ran away and Stan grabbed Stanford's arm roughly as soon as they left.

"Where's Sebastian, Stanford?" Stan hissed and Ford angrily pulled his arm out of his grip.

"In the lab. He's staying there until I know our niece and nephew are safe"

"Let him go, Sixer. He already apologized. It is not his fault all of this happened! Sebastian couldn't help being that demon's reincarnation...But he is our brother, Stanford"

"I'll judge that, not you. For all I know, he could have been acting our entire lives!" Stanford hissed back.

"For what?! To annoy you?! Do you really think we went through so much pain just to annoy you?! Think Stanford, I thought you were more intelligent than that!" Stan looked to the side and saw the gopher man-Zeus?-staring at them wide-eyed. "Um...do you mind?"

Soos blinked at the lookalikes of his boss, friend? Sebastian was really his friend, right? "I'll just... let myself out" He stepped to the side and walked away before pulling out his phone. "Wendy, I've got something amazing to tell you. Clear the next fourteen hours!"

Stan shook his head at his brother when Ford walked back inside to meet with the kids. The Shack had a whole room filled with fake attractions and Ford was complaining about how he was going to throw away all this junk. Stan couldn't understand why though. It was too funny! He would have done the same! If he had known people in this town were really that dumb, he would have targeted this town a long time ago!

Stan sat away from Ford, upset because he was a stubborn mule, and Ford sat down on the couch as the twins looked up at him.

"Ok! SO!" Dipper laughed and started asking the thousands of questions he intended to know from this town. Ford tried to answer them the best he could, enjoying the attention and the admiration his young nephew had towards him, but he had to keep out a few things he shouldn't know.

Mabel looked down as Ford explained something nerdy to her brother, something she couldn't really understand and sighed, putting her elbows on her knees.

"Are you ok, um,sweetie?" Stan asked, forgetting momentarily her name, and sat down next to her.

"Well...No…" She wiped her tears that threatened to come down. "We spent all summer with our Uncle Sebas...And we went through so many adventures with him and he taught us really nice things...But I am still not sure if that was all real…"

"No, no pumpkin, I can assure it WAS" Stan gently wrapped an arm around her. "Please, don't listen to my brother, he had a bad past with Bill and he thinks Sebastian has something to do with it…"

"But he was Bill too" Mabel said confused.

"Well...yes" Stan frowned a bit. "But, he isn't anymore. He has a new name, a new face, a new family and a new past with new memories. We-We could have been anyone in a past life, but this isn't our past life anymore, is it?"

"Um...I guess...It is still scary though" The girl wanted to go to Sweater Town…

"Yeah…I know. I understand you don't trust Sebas yet..." Stan sighed. It was going to take time to get his niece and nephew to trust his brother the way they used to before they came back, but he knew they will. Sebastian could hate the world but he would kill for his family. Family was too important for them.

"Um, Mabel right?" The girl nodded and Stan smiled. "Do you have normal food that doesn't involve hunting it and killing it first?"

Mabel giggled softly and nodded. "I'll make you a Mabel sandwich with Mabel Juice to welcome you back to our dimension! We haven't eaten either" She realized they hadn't, but with all her confused emotions she hadn't notice before. "I'll teach you how to make one too"

"Haha, ok,ok"

Only when Dipper noticed the smell of burnt glitter mixed with fruits coming from the kitchen he stopped talking to the Author. "Mabel is going to feed your brother a gasoline-like drink that only she is immune to. We should probably stop her"

They stopped Mabel from making Mabel juice and just made sandwiches to eat. They Stans asked the twins about themselves, mostly to just know each other a bit more and the twins also asked their Uncles what they liked. At some point, Stan and Ford ended up arguing about toffee peanuts and jelly beans and didn't even realize the children fell asleep on the table. It was dark and late after all, and they forgot normal people slept at night instead of guarding their backs in case the police or monsters appeared.

"Huh...Now what?" Stan asked aloud, watching the sleeping kids. "I-I will look around and see where they are sleeping, ok? Stay here" He instructed his older brother and stood up. He looked around the house for a while and eventually found the kids' room in the attic, where two beds were unmade. One side of the rooms had unicorns pictures and was covered in posters and pink, the other one had wrinkled papers, books, and notepads. Yup. This was it.

Each man carried one kid to the attic and gently laid them on the bed before closing the door and going back to the living room.

Unknown to them, the twins had woken up and were staring at each other.

"Dipper, are you awake?"

"Yeah…"

"I-I am scared" The girl confessed. She didn't know of what though. She didn't like to think her dear uncle used to be the horrible and evil triangle that possessed her bro...And thinking he did that to another Dipper…

"Me too" The boy replied softly. He knew he was scared of Sebastian. "I-I can't believe Sebastian was Bill Cipher!" He cried in a hushed voice.

"Yeah...But, do you think he still loves us? He said he did" Mabel mumbled.

"Ah, I don't know, Mabel…" Dipper sighed. "I don't know what to think about him anymore" Because, Sebastian was really similar to Bill! He had all his mannerisms and even his powers! Then what is the human part that came when he was brought back?

"I don't know if anything of this is good or bad…" Dipper sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. "I mean, I wanted so much to meet the Author but…"

Mabel shifted in her bed. "Yeah...I liked the ways things were here before. Just us and Seb and the occasional goblin-monster, when we didn't know about his past or the problem he had with our mysterious uncles…" That was what pained her more. Her uncle lost his brothers and, demon or not, they used to  _love_  him...And now, her uncle Stanford hated him so much that it hurt her heart when she remembered Seb crying for forgiveness.

"Dipper, you don't think we'll turn out like Sebas and Ford, do you?"

"What do you mean?" The boy asked. He couldn't see his sister's face but he heard her shifting to look up at the ceiling. "I mean, despite everything, Uncle Stan said the three of them used to be best friends, but then they got all stupid... Can you promise me you won't get stupid?" Mabel pleaded.

Dipper smiled. They would never end up like their uncles! "Not stupider than you, dum-dum"

Mabel giggled. "Good night, stupid"

"Good night, stupid" Dipper replied and curled up to sleep.

Mabel took a bit longer to fall asleep again, staring at the ceiling nervously.

-.-

"They are sleeping and now you know the twins are safe. Can we get Sebastian now?" Stan asked as soon as they were far from the kids.

"Yeah, yeah…" Stanford sighed. "Let's get him" He started walking to the vending machine's door but Stan stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What?"

"Don't hurt him, Stanford...You promised you wouldn't hurt him...You promised ME and you promised William" Stan looked at him seriously, and when his stubborn brother didn't reply, he gripped him a bit tighter. "I mean it, Stanford, damn it!"

"Ok...Ok…"

"I swear that if you hurt him again, I will hurt you...and don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're family" Stan threatened him before letting his arm go. He was the first to open the door and go downstairs.

Ford's cheeks flushed a bit and he huffed annoyed. Stupid Stan...He didn't understand...Not even after telling him what happened thirteen years ago...He didn't understand he was  _scared_ Bill could take over the world and their 'brother' could easily join him to destroy it!

It also annoyed him he was in Sebastian's side and not his…But-But he was grown up man and he didn't care about that anymore!

Stan walked down the stairs and didn't wait for his older brother to come with him in the elevator. He hated picking sides on his brothers fights. His entire life he was forced to take sides with his triplets. Whether it was for a stupid broken toy, or what color they should paint the boat, or what toy they could choose for the three of them, or a missing shirt Seb borrowed without asking...or a broken science-project…

When he was on the lab again, he announced his presence by pushing the metal door opened, knowing Ford didn't even have the decency to let Seb sit on the desk of the control panel.

Seb, who was being sleeping against the door, curled up with his knees pressed tightly against his chest and with a bloodied finger in his mouth, yelped startled when the door was opened and hit him in the head. "Fuck!" He looked up and saw a figure standing there. "Ford...Ford I'm sorry…"

The figure came out of the shadows to reveal a man who looked similar to Ford. "Nope, try again" The man with long hair said.

"F-Fez…" Seb made a broken sob and threw himself over his taller and muscular brother, who hugged him back surprisingly gently.

"It's ok...I'm so sorry for letting you waiting here so long…" Stan patted his blond curly hair and Seb sobbed again, unable to hold back his tears.

"I missed you…I am so, so sorry for doing that...I didn't mean to take you away from your life...I-I just-"

"I know, I missed you a lot too…Sh...Come on, dude, stop crying...We aren't kids anymore" Stan laughed nervously.

Seb slowly broke from the hug and wiped the tears in his right eye with his fist when he heard another person coming. That was Sixer…

The man had changed his badass space clothes for normal ones. He was wearing a red turtleneck sweater, black pants, his boots and a brown coat.

' _Now, that's how I remembered Fordsie! Though he still doesn't have the wrinkles…'_

He approached them with his hands behind his back and Seb sniffed.

"Fordsie…I am sorry…"

Stanford sighed. "Alright...You can start packing your stuff now"

"What?!" Stanley turned to glare at his brother and Seb frowned worriedly. "Ford…"

"You have nothing to do here anymore, Sebastian. I want you to leave. I think that is the best and most reasonable way to avoid arguing or fighting over something neither of us is going to win"

"But-But I promised Shermie I would take care of the-of the twins…" Seb sniffed. "Please...Let me stay a little longer…"

Stan glared at the broken, dark portal in front of him and shuddered. "Can we talk about this like kind of decent people...upstairs? I don't want to see this thing longer than necessary"

The other two men nodded and silently returned upstairs. They went to the living room's table, Ford's kitchen, he was back now and everything here was his, and Seb sit down but his brothers didn't. Aren't there chairs in other dimensions? This felt awkward…

"Where-Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs, sleeping" Ford nodded.

"Did they eat?" Seb asked. He couldn't remember them eating after the ice-creams in the morning. He hoped they got something from the agents.

"Yes, Mabel taught us how to do her special sandwiches and her Mabel Juice, though Dipper warned us not to drink it" Stan laughed to lift the tension off and Seb smiled slightly. Oh Mabel...His smile disappeared when he realized she will never want to cook with him ever again…

"Alright. Can you leave?" Ford asked again. They were out of the portal room like Stanley asked. "I want you to take off all the junk you filled my house with first, though"

Seb looked down. "You really aren't gonna thank me, are you…?"

Ford deadpanned at him and the shorter man sighed. "Ford, I promised Shermie I'd take care of the twins...I-I don't have anywhere else to go...Give-give me a bit of time and I promise I will leave" Maybe he could regain the children's trust again, even better, he could get FORD to trust him again! But he would never be able to do that if he was kicked out a second time…

' _Why do you care? They hate you. It's done! Just get over it!'_

_No...I won't give up, this is MY family and no one is going to take it away from ME!_

"No. I want you away from me." Ford declared before walking out of the living. He had reached the hallway when he heard Seb shout his name.

"Ford! Wait!" Seb and Stan approached him and the oldest Pines sighed tiredly. "Now, what?"

"Let's make a deal" Seb said and Stan stared him him as if he was insane. Which he was.

Ford's ears perked up at the choice of words and Stan sighed. This wasn't going to end up well…

"Let me stay until the end of summer-"

"What?! No!" Ford complained. "Wait...what day is today?"

"Saturday" Seb said, just to piss him off. "There's around one month left till August...Then I'll leave unless you don't want me to"

Ford hummed and Stan looked at the two of them with a grimace. "Are you seriously doing this? Just talk the fuck out instead of avoiding it!"

"Deal"

"Unbelievable…" The middle triplet groaned and put a hand on his forehead.

"You can stay here the rest of the summer, you can watch the kids if you want but I doubt they will want to see you. Stan and I will try to contain any remaining damage and try to stop Bill from getting to this world because of you. But when the summer's over, you get out of my life, you give me my house back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. You got it?"

"Ok...I'll leave as soon as the summer ends unless you want me to stay…" Seb extended his right hand and blue fire engulfed gave him a small chance to stay if Ford ended up trusting him again at the end. It was only a matter of time.

"One more thing... Stay away from the kids; I kept them safe all the summer and I don't want them in danger with you...Cause as far as I'm concerned, they really are part of my family"

Ford looked shock at the sight of it for a second, but with a determined face, he shook Seb's six-fingered hand with his own.

"I doubt they will be worse with me than with a demon, but alright. " Ford said and let go of his hands. "Where did you leave my stuff?"

Seb sighed. "In-in the guest room...I have been sleeping there...In the closet there is a box with all your stuff...And-And Stanley's luggage is in your old room…"

Ford went upstairs without another word and Stan sighed relieved. He turned to look at his brother and put his arm on his shoulders. "It's alright, Seb…Do you want to eat something?"

The blond shook his head. "If I eat right now I'm going to throw it up...but thanks anyway…"

Stan looked down and went back to the living to reach the kitchen. He wanted to see what he could steal from the fridge. Seb followed him from behind like a ghost. Oh! Soda! Space Sodas were horrible! He opened a can and looked at Seb "So...How's the world?"

"Fucked up, you know, like always, it hasn't changed much" Seb tried joking and the other man laughed.

"Who's president?"

"A cool black man...I guess he is ok? I'm not into politics"

"OH" Stan's eyes widened. Now  _that_  was new… "Um...Are you dating someone…?" He smiled.

Seb looked up at his brother with a troubled expression. He shook his head. "How could I? I-I was working day and night on the portal…" He said softly. "Besides...the only person who thinks I am worth dating is a crazy lazy who works at the diner and is obsessed with me"

Stan snorted and laughed and Seb smiled. Stan sat down with his soda and took a sip. "Have...Have you talked to Carla by-by any chance?" The triplet with long hair asked softly and Seb took a deep breath.

He had to tell him...

"Fez...There-There is something I need to tell you…"

"What? What happened to her" Stan asked, immediately thinking of the worst scenarios.

Seb smiled tearfully and shook his head. "No...Nothing but...You might want to talk to her…" He handed him his phone and dialed Carla's number.

"What…?" Stan grabbed the tiny phone, why was it so flat?, and looked up at his brother to get an answer.

"She-She has been waiting for you, Stanley...She is the only soul in the planet that knew about the portal...She has been waiting for you and there is something you REALLY need to discuss…"

Stan nodded and touched the green button to start the call. He stood up and went to the living room to get more privacy, not that it worked though, Seb needed to hear the convo too so he decided to spy on him.

A grumpy female voice picked up. "Sebastian fucking Pines,do you fucking know what time is it here?!" She hissed and Stanley's eyes immediately watered with  _unmanly_ tears.

"I-I think you got the wrong triplet, Carla…" He whispered.

Carla woke up immediately and rushed to the bathroom, not wanting to risk waking up Dillon. "Sebastian, if you are joking with me, I swear I am going to cut off your di-"

"No, Carla. It-It is me...Stanley…"

And Carla recognized him. How couldn't she?! That unmistakable rough voice… "Stanley...Oh my god!" She sobbed and took a hand to cover her mouth. "He did it...He actually did it...I'm dreaming…"

"Carla, you aren't dreaming...It is really me, I am back…" The man grimaced when his fianceé started crying. He wished he could be there to comfort her. "I missed you so much...I-I-"

"Carla, I missed you so much too...I am sorry for leaving"

Seb watched Stan wipe his tears away. He couldn't hear what Carla was saying but he hoped she had the ovaries to tell Stan about Dillon because he didn't have the balls to do it…

"Where are you, Carla? Are-Are you in New York?"

Carla sniffed and shook her head, trying to control her breathing. "N-No...We are in Miami…"

"W-We…?" Stan's face fell. What was she talking about? Who was she with? Did-Did she actually move on without him? But Seb said-

"Yes, Stan...We...I'm with-with our son in Miami…"

Stan went silent and his brown eyes widened so much Seb thought they were going to explode. The man's legs trembled and he fell to his knees.

Our son. Our son. Our son...

"S-Stanley?" Carla asked softly. "Stanley!"

"Son...My- **My son…** " Stan choked with his tears. "We had a son…"

He didn't know...He had been gone for years and he had a _ **son.**_ Stan closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth. He was gone...He left his finaceé to meet Sebastian and he had a son! He didn't want to feel this way...but he was hating his younger brother so MUCH right now…

"We had a son…" Stan repeated, utterly shocked.

"Ye-Yes, Stan…" Carla sobbed happily and wiped her own tears. "His name is Dillon, baby. He just turned 13, Stan...He's our son…"

"I have a son...And I left…" Because of  _Sebastian!_.He made him leave through the portal and abandon his fianceé and his  _son_! It was all HIS fault!

"I am so sorry…" Stan apologized, not bothering to wipe his tears streaming down his face.

"What's going on?" Seb jumped when he heard the deep voice of his oldest brother, and took a hand to his chest.

"Holy fuck, Stanford! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Seb hissed and Ford grinned.

"How's Stanley talking to?" Ford asked and Seb motioned him to follow him. He owed Stan that much...It was his fault he couldn't see Dillon growing up...All his fault, everything was his fault.

"He's talking to Carla" Seb told Ford in a quiet voice and the man's eyes widened. He adjusted his glasses.

"Carla?! He is actually talking to her?!"

Seb nodded. "Carla has been waiting for him all these years...And they needed to talk"

"About what?"

"Stan should be the one telling you, not me" Seb crossed his arms over his chest to hug himself.

Minutes later, Stan came into the room,breaking the uncomfortable silence between Ford and Sebastian. His eyes were red and puffy and he had an unreadable expression.

"Stanley, what's wrong?" Ford stood up and looked at his brother worriedly.

Stan walked towards Seb, towering over him, and the blond paled with fear.

No. NO! Stan couldn't hate him! Not him! He was the only person he had left!

"Stan...Stan I am so sorry! I am so-" Seb tensed up to prepare for the punch he was surely going to receive from his other triplet, but eventually realized he was being...hugged.

Stan was sobbing softly on his head, wiping his tears with his hair. "Sebas...Thank you...Thank you…"

"Wait. Wait. What is going on here?" Ford asked with a small frown. He hated not knowing things.

Stan pulled back from the hug and smiled widely at his youngest triplet, who also had tears in his brown eye, his yellow eye stared at him emotionlessly. He couldn't believe he felt angry towards Seb for a second there! His brother couldn't have known, and he did the best he could. His anger melted immediately when Carla told him how much Sebastian has helped them. How he told her the truth from the beginning and how much Sebastian loved their son...his  _son_ , and how much Dillon, his  _son_ , loved him back.

"I have a son, Ford...A  **son**. And he is in Miami with Carla..."

If Ford had been drinking something, he would have surely spat it all. "You whAT?! You have a SON?!" He cried gaping. This was impossible! "But-But how did this happen?!"

"Well, Ford, when a man and a woman love each other really much-"

"I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" The scientist cried and blushed a bright red as Stan and Seb smiled widely. "You know what I mean, knucklehead!"

"Dillon, his name is Dillon, he just turned thirteen…" Stan said dreamily. He missed a lot of his life, but he was still a child, he had time to meet him and love him and maybe be loved back by him "It-It makes sense...It matches with the time I left...Not that I don't trust Carla though!" He clarified quickly when he saw Sebastian glaring at him.

"What-What did she say?" Seb asked and Stan hugged the phone, as if hugging it would make Carla and his son feel it.

"I wanted to go...I was so close to go to meet them there...But she said it is better to wait until the end of summer. She says she wants to surprise Dillon...my  _son_ " He couldn't stop repeating it. It was all so surreal. He left, he came back with two niblings and a  _son_.

"Are you sure?" Seb asked. "Dillon has been waiting his entire life to meet you" He was glad Stanley wasn't going to leave them, but on the other hand, it pained him that Dillon was going to wait longer.

"Yes…" Stan gave them a smile. "I waited thirteen years...I can wait another month...and-and that way, I can make sure my two brothers get along before I leave" He hugged them by the neck and dragged them closer to him.

Ford grunted and escaped from his bear hug. "I pass…I'm going to my room...There is a guest room in the second floor, you can use that. Good night, Stanley." Ford walked away and went upstairs, leaving Seb and Stan standing alone on the living room.

"Ford isn't really going to sleep. We slept like a day ago and he doesn't sleep unless it is absolutely necessary but I'd kill to lay down on a real bed!" Stan joked.

Seb's chest clenched painfully at how Ford just indirectly gave his room to Stan. Just kicked him out, like Filbrick did when Shermie was born, like how he kicked him out when he was teen. "Haha, ok. I'll move my stuff. You might want to ask Ford for your luggage you brought with you that-that day, it is in the room with the door with weird decorations…"

"What do you mean 'move your stuff'?" Stan asked softly.

"I was sleeping in that room, but don't worry. I'll crash on the couch or whatever..."

"Seb, don't do that" Stan said softly and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The shorter man broke into sobs and hugged his older brother.

"He's never going to like me again…" Seb cried silently. "He hates me more than ever! He would kill me if he could!" He whimpered.

"You know how Ford is, Sebas...He will understand sooner or later that he isn't always right" Stan soothingly rubbed his crying brother's back. "But he doesn't hate you. We both love you a lot"

Seb shook his head but pulled away from the hug, blushing. He couldn't believe he had so many meltdowns today.

' _Disgusting_ '

"I'll show ya the room…"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to sleep, dummy"

"But...Ford said he was giving you the room…" Seb mumbled.

"Well, ok. It's my room now, but that never stopped you from sleeping with us before" Stan shrugged casually. He was never going to admit, never in a million years, that living as fugitives in space had fucked him up  _a tiny bit_  and he had gotten used to sleeping with Stanford…

Seb smiled and nodded slightly. Ok...It wouldn't hurt just one night…

Stan retrieved his luggage he brought  _13 years ago,_  woah, and searched for something else to wear besides his dirty space clothes. He had to admit it, he looked cool as hell in this, but he didn't plan using them again.

Seb took off his clothes in the bathroom, Stan snorted, always so shy about that, and he changed into new boxers and an undershirt.

The older man moaned in relief when he took off the belt to carry the Quantum Destabilizer and his heavy boots. This felt awesome…

Stanley saw Seb's phone on the bed and jumped on the bed to examine it carefully. How did you even turned on this thing? Where was the bu-oh, there it was! Woah! He passed his hand through the screen and it moved! Awesome! How did Seb even put the numbers again?! He pressed something and they appeared, but Stan couldn't find it!

"Shit!"

Seb came out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow when he saw Fez panicking with his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know! I think I broke it?" He guiltily passed him his phone and Seb examined it. How did he manage to open so many apps at the same time?

"It's ok. I just closed the apps"

"Is everything else as complicated as phones?" Stan asked pouting and Sebastian laughed. Right. From 1999 to 2012 technology changed a lot…

He sat down next to him and sighed. He laid down staring at the ceiling and Stan did the same.

It immediately reminded him of his first day on space with Ford. They had been exactly like this when they were at William's 'Death Star' or home.

"How did you manage to build the Quantum Destabilizer so fast?" Seb asked his brother. According to Bill's memories, Ford spent 30 years searching for the pieces and how to build it, he knew because he had spied old man Ford. The Stans had less than half of those years.

"Heh, we got help from the beginning" Stan smiled. "I got the blueprints directly into my brain and we knew what stuff we needed so I could build it"

"It...wasn't Ford?"

"Nope. This guy!" Stan pointed at himself proudly. "Ford doesn't know how it works"

"He must have been so pissed…" Seb smiled slightly at the mental image.

"Trust me. He was" Stan avoided telling him for  _what_  and with  _whom_  Stanford wanted to use it. "Anywaaaayyyss" Stan turned to look at his brother. "Tell me about Dillon,  _my...son_ "

Seb hummed and stroked his goatee. "I don't know...What's the magic word?" That magic word was cursed, Mabel and Dipper almost destroyed the Shack with a Gremloblin that day just because he didn't say please when he was in 'boss mode…'

"Abracadabra?"

Seb deadpanned at him and Stan sighed. "Geesh, ok...Can you  _please_  tell my about my son? Urgh, that burnt"

Seb burst into laughter. He hadn't seen his triplet for years. Now that he had him back, he felt as if time didn't actually passed. Stan was still Stan…

"He's a great kid...He is super adorable and is really looking forward to meeting you"

Stan smiled hopeful. "When's his birthday?"

"July 9th" Seb said. "The twins' birthday is August 31st, don't forget they leave that day too"

Stan nodded, trying to imagine his son. "What does he like? Does he like sports? What is his favorite color?"

"Favorite color…? It was yellow as a toddler, for  _obvious_  reasons-" Seb chuckled. "Right now...it is red I think? Or purple. He likes sports. He plays basketball. He is really good at it, he is a bit short for his age but he will grow up...Um...what else...Oh! He DESPISES acting. He is ok with watching plays but he hates being in one or speaking in public. Carla once tried to get him to act as a character for her play but he couldn't. He is really shy in that aspect"

"Aaw…" Stan cooed silently.

"But when he gets to know who he is talking to, he is really friendly"

"How does Dillon looks like? I like the name, why Dillon?"

Seb turned off the light with his mind and Stan didn't even flinch when his yellow eye starting glowing. "Um...Carla says Dillon means hope"

Stan nodded slowly. Hope. She had hope that he was going to come back...

He looks a lot like Carla. His hair is a bit darker than ours, but not as Carla's. He has Carla's nose and her freckles" Seb smiled. "Oh. He is super curly too, yours and Carla's combined"

Stan's eyes watered. He wished he had been there. He wished he knew all these things about his  _son_ …

"But he has your eyes. And no, it doesn't mean he has mine or Ford's eyes too. Those eyes are yours, Stanley" Seb patted the bed to find his phone and opened it. He looked for Carla's number and found the latest photo she sent. It was when they were still in Disney. Dillon was holding a mouse-shaped ice cream, a pumba toy and was grinning widely at the camera.

Stan took the phone and sniffed. He was so beautiful...That was his son! His son, his son, his  _son_!

"Are you crying?" Seb asked and Stan quickly wiped his tears with his arm. No. He didn't cry.  _Men_  didn't cry. Stanley Pines didn't cry.

Seb patted his shoulder to show him it was ok if he did. "Carla has taken him to Disney an entire month for his birthday" Seb informed him. "Now they are in Miami and will stay there until summer finishes"

"Do...Do you have more photos of him?"

Seb started showing him photos of his oldest nephew and his sister-in law. He had lots of photos of them in his phone. He had less photos of the twins' because his baby brother didn't share with him as much as Carla did.

Stan admired the photos and spent long minutes studying each one of them, trying to memorize each detail, trying to imagine the child's laughter, his voice, even his tantrums! Everything was his, he was going to love him no matter what.

The younger man fell asleep from exhaustion on his brother's shoulder and Stanley sighed, still with his triplet's phone on his hands. As much as it pained him to admit it, Dillon was fine without him at the moment, he had his mom.

He turned to look at Sebastian, watching his chest going up and down evenly. He needed to fix things between Ford and Seb. Just like his niece said, they needed to 'Hug it out'. He was the medium brother so his mission in life was to keep peace between the three of them. Not an easy job, but then again, Stan had fought with monsters and built a weapon that can destroy Gods and All-Powerful Demons all by himself, he could fix things between his brothers!

He wouldn't be able to leave and meet his son completely happy if his brothers were angry with each other. So if they didn't do it for him, he'd force them to do it for Dillon!

With that strong determination in mind, Stan drifted off to sleep, enjoying being on a bed after 13 years...

-.-

Wendy will ever regret the day she decided to answer Soos' call. It was 3AM, she was sitting up in her bed with a tired, angry scowl and Soos continued talking.

"Ok! So it turns out that Sebastian, the Sebastian we know, used to be actually Bill, a demon, but we didn't know until the Stans, his brothers, came out of the portal, which was built by Stanford, the first Stan. But Bill, who is actually Sebastian now, had to fix the portal to bring back the Stans. And then the second Stan, who is Stanley, said that Sebastian was really their brother because Stanford thought he wasn't, cause Sebastian is Bill, but he is not Bill"

"Soos it is three in the morning!"

"Okay, okay, I understand. Anyway! Act two: Stanford started-"

The tired redhead teen groaned and fell backwards to her pillow. She didn't even understand half of what Soos was saying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so DRAMATIC amaright?
> 
> dipper is definitely convinced seb is bad. the author said so!
> 
> mabel is super conflicted. She wants to trust Seb and will try but it is of course hard and understandable
> 
> THE PINES TRIPLETS ARE BACK AND TOGETHER NOW WHAT CRAZY STUFF CAN HAPPEN?
> 
> Comment please! tell me what you think, scold me for taking so long if you want xD see you next chapter which is almost done I just need to draw for it


	20. globnar storytelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i hope you like this chapter!

The sun came out in Gravity Falls and Stanford Pines woke up with a loud gasp, almost falling from his chair.

"Stanley!" He looked around worriedly. Where were they?! Where was his brother?!

He calmed down enough to realize he was in a bedroom, his old bedroom. Right. The portal. Sebastian. They were back...

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Right. He had been reading his Journals last night, he couldn't believe his nephew had been using it as his own personal diary, and apparently fell asleep. Portal travelling was tiring...

Some rooms away, Stan was waking up in a panic. He fell asleep on guard! What if something happened to Ford?! What if they stole the weapon!

"Ford!"

He heard a yell when he moved erratically and it took his a time to realize the voice he heard wasn't Ford's but Sebastian's.

Stan looked at Seb sheepishly, watching him drowsily rub his forehead.

"Sorry, dimension travelling makes you a bit paranoid...and also living with Ford"

Seb chuckled drowsily and laid down again, curling up next to his brother.

"Can we eat?" Stan asked with a dumb smile.

"HHmph...sleep" Seb mumbled and turned around, trying to pull the blankets over him, but Stan was crushing them.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Stan poked his brother's ticklish side and the younger man squeaked, flinching away.

"I HATE when you do that!" Sebastian shouted with his cheeks and eye red, but his triplet laughed loudly.

"Well, you are awake, can we get food now?"

Seb grumpily got out of bed to make breakfast and Stan cheered.

"Food! Food! Food!" The older man for 37 minutes chanted as he followed his brother.

"Stop!" Seb whined but laughed. "What time is it? It..." He looked at the clock. "It is 6:24, Fez! Are you insane?! Did you really wake me up so early?!" The blond complained.

Stan shrugged and opened the fridge. He sniffed the milk he found and deemed it edible. "I'm hungry"

Stanford heard movement downstairs. He grabbed Journal 3 and walked downstairs. His hair was all disheveled and he hadn't shaved yet so he looked like a cute, nerd mess.

He stopped by the kitchen's door when he saw Stanley and Sebastian laughing in the kitchen.

"Stop! You are going to drop the flour, Fez!"

"Please! I know exactly what I'm-AH!"

"FEZ!"

Stanford watched how the bag of flour drop to the counter and cover Stan and Seb's faces.

Stanley turned around when he felt someone watching and relaxed when he saw it was his oldest brother.

"Hey! What's the word, Sixer?!"

Seb smiled widely. Today was a new day. He was going to make his brother like him again, even if it took him another 13 years.

_'He will hate you forever'_

"Hi, Sixer!"

Ford nodded in his direction to show he heard him and turned to look at Stan. "What are you doing?"

"Stancakes! Wanna help and see the magic?"

"Eh...I pass" Ford lifted his glasses to rub his eyes. "I need coffee"

"I was about to make coffee" Seb told him. "Do you want me to make you a cup?!" The younger man offered and Ford stared at him. He grabbed a piece of bread before turning around.

"You know, I suddenly don't want coffee anymore...I'll be in the basement"

Seb's forced smile fell as soon as Ford was out of sight. "Ok...Another day it'll be..."

Stan rolled his eyes and caught Ford before he could leave. "Oh, come on, Poindexter! Join us for breakfast! Then you can go do science all day if you want!"

The man with glasses pouted as he was dragged towards the table and forcefully sat down.

Stan patted his shoulder and smiled. "So, stancakes? Yes?"

The blond smiled slightly as Ford sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

Ford sighed, nodded defeatedly and pulled out Journal 3 to continue writing. "Alright"

While Stan and Seb worked on the pancakes, the twins woke up with the unusual movement. They yawned and went downstairs, realizing they had fallen asleep with their clothes on, and found the three men in the kitchen.

Oh right! Their uncles Stans!

"Uncle Ford!" Dipper smiled widely, his brown eyes sparkling with joy. The Author! Eee!

"Hey, kids!" Seb smiled. Maybe if he acted as if nothing happened, they would too? He really didn't want to lose his niblings.

"Oh, good morning, kids" Ford nodded.

"Hey, what's up, kiddos?" Stan greeted.

Dipper looked at Seb with confusion. "Um...What are you doing here?"

Seb used all his willpower to keep his smile on his face. He knew he just had to give them time to adjust to the shocking news of his past, but it still hurt to see Dipper judging him and Mabel not smiling at him like always.

"We are making breakfast, duh! Kitchens are for that, kid" Stan laughed, successfully taking the tension off the air. "We are making Stancakes, it is pancakes, but made by this handsome chef"

Mabel giggled at her uncle with long hair and skipped to the table to take a seat. "I'd like to try Stancakes! I bet they'd taste even better with glitter!"

"Glitter?" The Stans repeated and looked at their nephew.

"That's Mabel for you" Dipper shook his head with a smile and sat down next to Ford with an excited grin.

Stan proudly gave the children the food, left a juice box on the table and forced his younger brother to sit next to their niblings.

Mabel gave her blond uncle a small smile before starting to eat and Seb beamed.

His niece didn't hate him!

"What are you writing, Uncle Ford?!" Dipper asked, leaning against the tall man to see. "Is it something about new space creatures?!"

"Um, no, Dipper" Ford smiled softly. "Just a few things about our time in space."

Dipper squealed and got closer to Ford, who visibly winced. Human Contact! Too close!

"What did you see in those years? Did you meet aliens? How did you breathe? Which dimension you liked the most?"

Ford focused on the last question, mainly because it was the only question he understood from the excited boy, and was about to reply it was the parallel dimension where Sebastian never returned after Filbrick kicked him out the first time when they were 15, so he never broke his machine and he became a renowned scientist, but Stan interrupted him.

"Man, there were some crazy dimensions out there! There was this Gambling Dimension! It was so cool!"

"Oh, yes. Lottocron Nine…I remember you wanted to stay there" Ford laughed.

"Well, yeah, who wouldn't?" Stan shrugged and then looked at his niblings and younger brother. "Unfortunately, I accidentally flirted with the wrong alien lady, she ended up being a security guard"

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"She realized Stanley was cheating" Ford supplied. "And we were chased away by creatures with 6 arms and 3 eyes who wanted our eyes as compensation for the gold Stanley 'won'"

The twins laughed and Seb smiled. Oh, Stanley hasn't changed a bit. He did exactly the same with a game of poker at school against some older guys from whom they had to escape later on. Seb managed to finish the only pancake he put on his place with a relieved sigh.

Stan put two more pancakes on his brother's plate, ignored his whine and turned to look at his niblings.

"So, kiddos! You have been spending the summer with Sebas, huh? I bet you had fun! My brother is crazy, I bet he made stuff around here really fun"

The twin's and Seb' smiles decreased. Their adventures had been fun...Would they ever have them anymore? Dipper didn't trust him and Mabel was trying really hard to do it again.

"Oh...yeah! Summer has been fun! I made friends in a party Uncle Sebas made for us after his birthday-" The girl gasped. "Happy past birthday for you too!"

Stan smiled widely and ruffled her hair as Ford muttered an embarrassed "Thank you"

"We almost got killed by dinosaurs because Sebastian put Mabel's pig outside when she specifically told him not to" Dipper shrugged, and Seb winced when Ford glared at him.

"Sounds like something he'd do...He has never been good listening to instructions" Ford shrugged too and sipped his coffee HE prepared himself.

Seb pushed his unfinished plate away slowly, suddenly not in the mood to eat the food he didn't want to begin with, and Mabel closed her mouth.

Stan wanted to groan in frustration. Damn it, kid! He had to mention that to Stanford!

"Uncle Sebas saved my pig though..." Mabel objected softly and Stan smiled relieved.

"He punched a pterodactyl on the face to save Waddles"

Stan nudged his older brother's arm and smiled. "Heard that?! He punched a dinosaur! Wish I could do that someday"

"Excellent. He fixed the problem HE created." Ford said and Seb growled. As he was still without his eyepatch, they saw how it started turning red.

_'Sixer will always hate you. Why do you still care what he thinks? We don't give a damn about people's opinions, remember?!' Bill2 sneered._

_Not if they are my family, then I CARE!_

Mabel winced a bit and looked down. That was the only thing that bothered her. That eye...That  _demon_  had that eye and it was so hard NOT to think he was controlling her uncle...

"Damn it, Ford. Get over it" Stan scolded the man with glasses and Seb continued glaring.

"Yes. I broke your stupid project! You don't need to continue repeating how stupid I was! And I already told you I am sorry!"

"That doesn't fix anything" Ford replied calmly as Seb lost more and more his temper.

"If I could go back in time to fix your stupid machine I'd do it, Sixer, but I CAN'T! I can't fix it! It was supposed to happen! What do you expect me to do?!" Seb screamed angrily, feeling his eye watering.

Mabel pouted. She hated fighting. Then she frowned a bit in thought. Go back in time…

"Hey, Uncles Stans! Um, one time we went to the future! We fought for our lives in a place where a giant baby ruled and killed the losers" Mabel said, trying to change the topic.

The caught the Stans' attention. "Do you mean Globnar?" Ford asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mabel nodded with a smile. "We won!"

"You actually went to Globnar?!" Stan gasped. "Ford, I told you we should have invoke Globnar!" The middle triplet complained.

"Are you insane?!" Ford and Sebastian said at the same time. Ford looked at his younger brother and Seb lowered his head. Awkward.

"Globnar is extremely dangerous, Stanley!" Ford scolded. "You can get erased from existence in those battles! Why did you kids even go?!"

"We stole a time-machine from a time traveler and he challenged us? Blondin said that, right?" Mabel asked, still not getting his name right.

The Stans, especially Ford, looked incredibly curious about the adventure and Dipper smiled, thinking it was a great opportunity for him to get closer to the Author and to show him he was serious and mature about weird and supernatural stuff!

Mabel spoke before him though. "Yes! It was a few days after we got a baby Dino! His name was Compy"

"You put the egg under me while I was sleeping!" Seb complained. "That thing followed me around for days!"

"Well, you have fire powers no?" Dipper shrugged. "We thought you would be warmer than the heating lamps"

Stan snorted loudly before laughing and Ford raised an eyebrow. A dinosaur egg? Hatch?

"Anyway…" Dipper turned his attention once more to The Author. The guy was just in front of him, oh gosh!. "So, everything started in our friend Soos's birthday-"

"The gother-like creature?" Ford asked and Dipper frowned but nodded.

"And we were trying to get some candy…"

* * *

Unknown to the twins, the story started long before, or rather, much later than they thought. It was the year  _207̃012_  and sirens were ringing in the Infinetentiary. A cloaked figure ran away from the officers searching for him. He had escaped the place and he didn't plan on returning any time soon!

The same officers who arrested him, Lolph and Dundgren, were chasing after him. "I've got to hand it to this perp, no one's broken out of the Infinitentiary 's either the bravest time convict I've ever seen, or the dumbest"

Blandin turned and ran into a wall. "Ow!" He stumbled with some barrels and fell over, revealing his face to the officer. "Oh! My time-knee! Oh, time-dang it!

Dundgren deadpanned at him. "Definitely the dumbest"

Lolph pulled out his gun and pointed at the scared man. "You're surrounded by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. Anything you say can and already has been used against you in future is it, Blendin. End of the timeline. Any last words?"

Blendin looked around scared and started stuttering. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-I-I-I-I... I INVOKE GLOBNAR!"

The crowd around them started muttering among them and Dundgren nodded slowly.

"Very well, speak the name and century of those accused"

Blendin growled. "The Pines family who ruined my life! Sebastian Pines and the kids Dipper and Mabel Pines! 21st century!"

Dundgren searched in his tablet and found a clip of the twins and Seb running around the yard, shooting at each other with silly string. The clip of the Pines was shown on every screen with the words "GLOBNAR TRIBUTES" over it.

Lolph shook his head slowly. "May Time Baby have mercy on their souls"

* * *

The next day in our present timeline, the twins were trying to get some candy from the vending machine, completely unaware of what was hiding behind it.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" The chanted, watching the machine about to drop their bag of candy, but it got stuck.

"No! It's trapped!" Dipper exclaimed worried and Mabel cried. "Everything is terrible forever!"

"Psst. Hey, dudes! You wanna know a trick?" He hit the bending machine with his hands and elbow. "Bibbity-boop. Wop!" The vending machine opened and the children smiled widely. "A genius taught me that once" He grabbed the candy and threw it at the twins exclaiming "This just in: weather stations are calling for a... candy blizzard!

"Forget taking off the wrappers! I'm eating these now!" Mabel stuffed handfuls of unwrapped candy into her mouth and stubbornly started chewing.

"Soos, you are the greatest human ever to live." Dipper nodded at the man with a smile and ignored his sister when she started coughing.

"Agh! Oh! That was a mistake!" She said as she choked before collapsing to the floor.

"Hey, no sweat, dude" He put some money in the machine to repay the candies he took. "I'd do anything for the Pines family. Sebastian is one of my best friends!"

"Aaaww" The twins cooed. Mabel did so from her spot on the floor, half cooing half coughing and hitting herself in the stomach to spit the candy "Hack! Haw!"

Soos chuckled and waved at them to continue working.

Dipper waved back but when the man disappeared, he realized Soos left his wallet on the table. "Whoa! Better makes sure he gets his wallet back"

"Wait! I've never seen Soos' wallet before. Don't you wanna learn some Soos secrets?" Mabel grinned mischievously.

"I don't know if we should be-" He opened the wallet anyway and took out a membership card. "Wo-oah! Soos has a membership to Laser Tag? Ha ha, I didn't know they let grown-ups in there!"

"And look" Mabel pulled out a salami that defied reality by fitting in the wallet. "Emergency salami! Soos, my respect for you has grown"

Dipper grabbed his driver's license and read it aloud. "Jesús Alzamirano Ramirez. Organ donor. Birthday: July 13th." Wait a minute. That's today!" The boy gasped.

"Woah…" Mabel gaped.

"That's weird. I wonder why he didn't tell anyone…" Dipper hummed in thought. Who wouldn't tell anyone if it was their birthday! That was insane! He didn't want presents or to have an entire day dedicated to him?! Mabel and he adored their birthday!

"Uh-duh! It's probably because he wants someone to throw him a surprise party; I can relate. I've been waiting for a surprise party my whole life!" Mabel smiled.

Candy suddenly appeared and threw confetti on her. "Surprise!"

Mabel frowned and turned to glare at the girl. "Too little, too late, Chiu…"

Candy sighed sadly and walked away. "Awww"

The twins shared a look and nodded determined. They needed to make a surprise for Soos!

Mabel went to prepare the food while Dipper informed Candy of their plan. The other girl decided to help and called Grenda to get more help.

They organized the surprise party under the direction of the twins, and decorated the front part of the Shack.

Grenda started painting a say that said "It's your birthday yo!" and Mabel shouted.

"More exclamation points! More I say!"

"Wow, you guys thought of everything!" Grenda said before adding even more exclamation points.

"Grenda, twins are born birthday experts" Mabel smiled and Dipper put cake on the table before approaching the girls.

"We've shared every birthday together, so we know how to make them perfect" Dipper shrugged smugly and high fived his twin, touched her heels with his and blew a party blower together.

Dipper stopped. "Hey. Places everyone! I hear footsteps!" Everyone went to hide behind the table and Grenda shouted.

"Everyone be QUIET!"

Candy appeared, leading Soos to the surprise party while wearing a blindfold. "Alright, you promised a giant hummingbird, so I'm expecting to  _see_  a giant hummingbird…" Soos said.

"Three, two, one..." Candy yanked the blindfold off and Soos frowned when he saw the party.

"Huh?"

The three kids hiding came out and exclaimed. "Surprise!"

"Happy birthday, you king on Earth!" Mabel smiled widely. "We got everything you love. Cake-flavored pizza, pizza-flavored cake!" She led him to a tent labeled Razzle-Dazzler. "-And one more treat... _" She_ opened the curtain to reveal Toby Determined in a red sequined leotard with a big sparkly blue bow. He started dancing as Soos as the curtain opened.

"Razzle dazzle, friends! It's me! The Razz-dazzler! This is what my life has become!"

"I…I…" Soos stopped, staring at everything with a frown.

"Quick! Everyone pose for the birthday smiles memory album!" Mabel instructed and without warning, she took a picture. She waited excitedly for the photo to appear but when it did, she pouted when she saw Soos was frowning.

"Soos, what's wrong?" The boy asked and Soos shook his head.

"It's uh. It's nothing. I, uh. I gotta go fix a pipe or something…" He walked away with his fist clenched, head down and eyes closed tightly. He knew the kids did it with good intentions, but he really didn't need to be reminded of this day…

Soos left, walking around the corner of the Mystery Shack, and as soon as she was gone, Wendy and Sebastian walked in from around the same corner, staring at Soos confused and worried.

"Question Mark…" Seb said softly, but his employee shook his head.

"Hey, did you guys see Soos?" Wendy asked. "What happened to-?"

Both Seb and Wendy visibly grimaced when they saw the party organized by the children.

"Oh shit" Seb sighed and covered his face with his five-fingered hand.

"Oh no. Oh no, no. Okay, you guys didn't know so it's not your fault, but Soos hates his birthday" Wendy told the twins, who made the most horrified expressions ever.

"What?!"

"It's a total mystery. I guess he's been like this since he was a kid. Some weird personal biz…"

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Mabel cried.

"We've tried everything" Seb shook his head. "I even petitioned the government to have this day removed from calendars. Now I'm not allowed on three states..." Seb mumbled.

' _Haha! That was a good day'_

Everyone followed Soos and poked their heads from behind the house, looking at Soos sitting on the porch and looking at a postcard that said "Hello!" from New Orleans with a sad expression.

"I don't know, guys. Maybe we should just leave him alone, you know?" Wendy suggested.

"No one should be alone on their birthday" Dipper argued with a sad pout. "There's gotta be a way to cheer him up. We just have to try harder!"

"You're right, Dipper! It's time for us to bring out the big guns!" Mabel grinned. "Quick, someone blindfold him again and take him to the car"

Seb grinned evilly and picked up the cloth from the floor. "I'll do it" The man gave a war cry and jumped over Soos, who screamed startled.

The blond made a now blindfolded Soos float to his car and sat him on the passenger seat while Wendy, the twins and Mabel's friends sat down behind.

Soos knew his boss wouldn't take him anywhere…too dangerous, but he was still nervous. Where were they even going? Why was everyone giggling so much and so suspiciously?

Seb parked on front of the Laser tag place and everyone got out of the car excitedly. "Come on, Question Mark!" Sebastian laughed and helped Soos get out of the car and into the place.

"Alright, guys. Blindfold me once, shame on you. Blindfold me twice- wait a minute" He paused. "Hot dog smell? Sticky floors? Future sounds?" He took off his blindfold and smiled. "Laser tag? I-I love laser tag! How'd you guys know?" Soos asked with a smile.

"Um, we definitely didn't rifle through your wallet?" Mabel started laughing awkwardly and Seb face-palmed. They needed to work on that…

"Welcome to the year 8000. Society: collapsed. Fog machines: everywhere" The Laser Tag Announcer said and Wendy looked to the side, noticing something weird with the walls.

"Are these walls just mattresses spray painted purple?"

Seb hummed. "Think this place used to be a mattress store…"

"I-I don't know, guys. I'm not sure I'm up to this today..." Soos said.

"Come on, Question Mark! I'm putting a ridiculous thing on my chest just for you!" Seb put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "It'll be fun!"

"Don't worry, Soos. As soon as you start playing with us, you're gonna have a great time. We promise, no matter what happens, we won't leave your side!" The girl exclaimed happily.

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot…" Soos muttered and Seb patted him hard on the back.

"Prepare for laser battle!" A voice announced. "In three, two,  _GO!"_  A buzzer sounded and everyone ran inside.

Dipper and Mabel had to drag their groaning Uncle to the room to wait for Soos inside because he was apparently going to tie up his shoe, when suddenly the entrance turned completely white with no visibly door.

_'This is not right. This is bad, kid'_

Seb stood in front of his niblings when he saw two guys standing there.

Oh no...He remembered those guys...

"Whoa, this is even cooler than I imagined!" Mabel smiled and ran towards the frowning men. "Look how real these laser guys are!" She kicked the man in the crotch twice but frowned when his crotch spoke.

"Kick deflected! Thank you for buying Digi-cod: the smart codpiece!"

"Wait, what?" Mabel raised an eyebrow.

Dipper gasped and looked behind them, only to see the only exit closing behind them. "Oh no! Soos!"

The kids screamed, but Seb just sighed because he wasn't surprised anymore by the shit they were always getting into.

Mabel started kicking the wall repeatedly but Lolph laughed.

"Nice try. But that's solid time-tanium, kid! There's only one way out of here!"

"Through me!" The Pines turned around at the sound of the hitch-pitched voice. Sebastian groaned loudly when he saw Blendin's head and hands.

"Oh, uh-" Blendin noticed that was the only thing showing from his body and punched his wristwatch to get his uniform to work correctly. "Sorry... C-come on..." His uniform finally went back to its normal gray color and he grinned. "Through me! And that's, what it would be like if I'd just...gotten it right the very first chance, but it's still as effective"

Dipper and Mabel gasped, Seb deadpanned. Didn't this guy get arrested?!

"The time traveler guy! What did you say your name was again? Blendo... Blondin..."

Dipper snapped his fingers and smiled. "Blar-blar!"

Seb snorted loudly. Blar-blar..."That's perfect, Pinetree"

"There it is!" Mabel smiled, but Blendin glared even more at them.

"It's Blendin! Blendin Blenjamin Blandin! How could you not know my name after you ruined my life?!"

The Pines looked at each other, confused.

"Initiate flashback!" Blendin exclaimed and he pressed a button on his wristwatch, projecting a holographic screen that showed some footage. "It was after you stole my time device to win your stupid pig! I was cast out of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew; my whole life's purpose!"

They saw a hand ripping off Blendin's name tag, and his suit turned into a prison design.

"And then I was given ten squared life sentences in time prison! I spent every day since then planning my vengeance!"

In the flashback, he squished the mashed up food he made to look like the Pines.

Blendin turned off flashback. "And now finally, it has come!"

"Look, we're sorry about all that, but we're in the middle of something really important right now" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's our friend's birthday today, and we promised we wouldn't leave his side!" Mabel grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, get lost Blandin." Seb crossed his arms with a huff. Seriously, what was wrong with him? They just kidnapped them!

"What? You think some dumb birthday matters right now?!" Blendin shrieked. "Do you know where you are?!" The bald man asked them with a glare.

"Welcome...to Globnar!"

The far end of the room opened and the Pines gaped at the Globnar arena.

Globnar...They were challenged to Globnar...

 _'Fuck. We can't cheat this time, can we?' Bill2 asked_.

Sebastian and his niblings gripped the glowing bars as they watched the humans and creatures fighting each other in different events. There was a man falling through a portal infinitely, a woman was literally on fire, a man got eaten by a glob monster, some others were fighting on a moving clock and others were fighting with age-altering weapons.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck'_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Seb bit his lip.

"Is this a reality show? Are we in Japan?" Mabel asked faintly.

Blendin gripped the glowing bars with a mad grin. "It's gladiatorial time combat!"

The Pines saw a man in a green future suit fall and a man in a sky-blue future suit was lifted up by a rock as the winner.

"The winner gets a precious time wish, and then decides the loser's fate!" Blendin grinned madly.

The winner smiled at the pleading man and raised thumbs up before changing it to thumbs down.

The twins gaped in horror as the loser was eliminated by a purple beam of light.

_'Well shit.'_

Blendin grinned maniacally at the Pines. "And the three of you are officially challenged. Dundgren! Get me my war-paint!" He ordered the other office and walked towards him.

"Ok, listen you two" Seb dragged the kids away from the officers. "I'm going to challenge Blendin, you stay here." It shouldn't be that hard, right? He did it once as a weak little triangle...

"Are you crazy, Uncle Seb?!" Dipper exclaimed but Seb laughed.

"A little yeah"

Mabel called the attention of her deadpanning brother and grinning uncle. "Guys, no! We need a way out of here! But how?" She asked worriedly.

Dipper looked around the room in thought, and his brown eyes widened when he saw Lolph with a time device. "I have an idea"

The blond looked in the same direction and chuckled. "Genius, Pinetree!" Seb whispered with a grin and high-sixed his nephew.

"Hang in there Soos, we're coming for you..." Mabel whispered under her breath. They needed to return, they promised Soos to be with him.

"Ok. We need to distract him." Dipper mused aloud. "So, I'll go grab the time machine, Uncle Seb you stay in sight of the guards so they don't suspect anything, and Mabel, you will distract, ok?"

Mabel nodded with determination and after her family gave her thumbs up, she approached Lolph.

She cleared her throat when the guard looked at her frowning. "Oh my stars! Could it be? My little, uh-hum..." She looked at his name tag. "Lolphie! It's me! Your great-great-great-" She looked at Dipper who was slowly walked behind him to steal his time tape and he signaled her to keep going.

"-great-great-great-" Dipper held up his hand in a stop gesture. "-great grandmother!" Mabel smiled "From the past times!"

Lolph stared at the girl menacingly bit then smiled with his eyes shining. "Gam Gam?!"

Seb snorted and saw Dipper take the time device from Lolph's belt.

Good boy! He was good at stealing!

Unfortunately, as Dundgren painted Blendin's face, the bald man noticed them. "Yeah, neon green is good, this is a good color for me. It's fierce- Who? What? No! You can't let them escape! Stop them!"

Blendin jumped at Dipper and Mabel, who dodged him and started running. Blendin tripped with Dundgren who also tried to jump at them.

Seb laughed and stood up to meet with the kids.

"Gam Gam! How could you?!" Lolph cried and Mabel grinned at him.

"I ain't no one's Gam Gam, sucka! You just got time-tricked!" Mabel laughed.

"Nooo!" Dundgren and Blendin shouted as the kids prepared to use the tape.

"Okay! I think...I've...got it!"

Dipper saw his Uncle catch up with them and let go of the tape. However, before the three could leave, Sebastian was pulled back by his shirt, and he watched horrified as his niblings disappeared.

"NO!" He cried and tried to escape from the man's grip, but the twins were already gone.

He looked up and saw Lolph was the one holding him up. "You don't play about someone's Gam Gam like that!" He sniffled as he glared at Seb.

"Kids!" Sebastian screamed.

-.-

Dipper and Mabel screamed as they fell. They luckily landed on a mattress and looked around confused.

"Uh... Are we back?" Mabel asked.

Dipper grimaced. "Oh, no, look! Mabel, the laser place is a mattress store! We went too far in the past!"

Mabel huffed a bit. "Time travel, man! Why you gotta be so complicated?!"

"Wait. Where is Uncle Seb?!" Dipper asked, but before they could think about it, the twins yelped when they saw a bright light forming. The officers! Dipper and Mabel duck under a bed as Blendin, Lolph, and Dundgren landed on a bed close by.

Dundgren looked around. "It looks like they overshot their destination by 9 years..."

"I don't see them!" Blendin said and wiped off his face-paint. "You better find those kids! The three of them need to be there!"

"You'll get your justice, Blendin." Lolph assured, but Blendin continued complaining.

"I'm gonna keep stammering until you find them! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."

Lolph sighed tiredly. "I hate that guy…"

"Let's move" Dundgren said before the two of them jumped and flipped over the mattresses to land in front of the door. "YEAH!" They smiled and fist-bumped before walking out outside.

"Ok. We just gotta to go forward 10 years." Dipper said as they crawled from under the bed. That couldn't be that hard. "We can be back before Soos even realizes we were go-Darn it, Uncle Seb is still their prisoner!"

Before they could even worry about him, Mabel gasped. "Oh no!" She pointed at the time machine, which was dented and radiated blue electricity. She grabbed it and showed it to Dipper. "The timey thing, it's busted! Can you fix it?" She asked worriedly.

Dipper bit his lip. "M-m-maybe. I need some tools. And I think I know where to get some…" The two looked outside the glass door and saw a sign which read 'GRAND OPENING! MURDER HUT 1 MILE!'

"Uncle Seb said the Shack used to have that name." Dipper commented as they exited the store.

"Geesh! I'm glad they changed it!" Mabel laughed.

As they walked down the street, Dipper said. "Let's try to lay low. We don't want to change the future. Or cause the future. I forget how this works exactly." The boy mumbled.

They saw Tyler listening to a boom box mounted on his shoulder, Sheriff Blubs had an afro and the man who had a lot of tattoos was getting his first tattoo. There was a billboard which showed Bud Gleeful and a baby Gideon which read "BUD'S AUTO's BABY JUST TURNED ONE!" Said billboard was covered in graffiti though and the word baby was crossed out and replaced by 'monster'. Bud was even given a curly mustache.

The handwriting was awfully familiar…

"Wow, nine years in the past…" Mabel sighed and saw a little Robbie chasing a little Thompson and spraying him with a water gun. "Everything is same-y, but also different-y."

They looked at Toby dancing tap at a studio and they frowned.

"A dah buh dee, dah buh dee do, yeah! Look out Broadway, here I come!" Toby exclaimed happily, but Mabel banged on the glass to get his attention.

"This dream goes nowhere, Toby!" She yelled before resuming their walk towards the Mystery Shack. As they walked they jumped back when two little girls rode up to them on their tricycles.

Woah!" Upon further inspection, the twins realized they were Tambry and Wendy!

"Oops, sorry!" Tambry apologized and Wendy whispered something into Tambry's ear.

"Haha! My friend thinks you're cute!" Tambry exclaimed and pointed at Dipper. The boy gaped.

"Oh-my-gosh, Tambry!" She pushed her friend off her tricycle. "Shut up!"

Dipper blushed a bit and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you. I mean... you're super young, so this is weird…"

"Heheh, now you know how she feels, creep!" Mabel hit him in the shoulder laughing.

"Heh heh, yeah…" Dipper muttered as he watched the little girls rode away. "I-uh. Huh. Wow." He paused, actually taking Mabel's words seriously. "Wooow..." He frowned seriously.

They eventually arrived to the shack and hid behind a tree to spy on them. The Mystery Shack, or rather the Murder Hut, was literally only a few months old. Their Uncle must have had just opened it! Everything was new and Seb hadn't bought a lot of things yet, like the Golf Carts or the picnic tables. They saw their Uncle cheerfully talking to a group of tourists by the entrance and Mabel gaped.

"That is uncle Seb?!" The girl exclaimed and quickly covered her mouth to muffle her shriek. "He had long hair!"

"Sh! Mabel!" Dipper scolded his twin, but the girl continued giggling. "He looks super young and handsome!"

"Ew, Mabel!" The boy groaned. "He is our Uncle!"

Mabel stuck her tongue at the boy. "Well, he was." He still was, why denying it? But when he was younger he looked even cuter!

Dipper rolled his eyes. She better not tell Sebastian he wasn't handsome anymore or the blond was going to cry the entire day. "Come on, before they notice us!"

They sneaked inside the Shack through the window, Mabel definitely cooed when she saw baby Gompers, and after looking around for a bit, Dipper found a toolbox on the Gift Shop. "Hah! Bingo!" He picked up a screwdriver that had ' ' written on it, and sat down on the floor to try and fix the Time Machine. "Alright, let's see…"

As Mabel looked around in case someone came, she noticed a boy around their age, maybe a little older, banging on the glass of the vending machine. "Ah, c'mon candy. Fall. Fall! I fixed you yesterday!"

She approached him with a smile, glad to show off the trick Soos showed her earlier in the morning. "Allow me. You just need to know a guy on the inside! Bippidy-boop. Wop!" She copied Soos's method to open the machine and grabbed some candy for the boy. "Jackpot!" She turned to give the boy his candy but gasped when she recognized him.

"Thanks, dawg!" He took the candy Mabel was holding. "You must be some kind of genius!" Now he knew how to trick the system! Mr. Pines will never notice!

Soos started inspecting the attractions to make sure they looked fine and Mabel quickly ran towards her brother.

"Alright. I think I've got this thing working." Dipper said to himself as he used the screwdriver. He was suddenly grabbed and shaken by his twin.

"Dipper, Dipper. Look!" She turned Dipper's face and forced him to look at Soos.

"No. Way!" The boy gasped.

They froze when they heard a familiar voice groan loudly and the three kids in the Gift Shop turned to look at the door.

"Hah! Soos, I just squeezed out all those tourists' money! Should have seen this man's face when I-" 29 year old Sebastian Pines, long hair, same eyepatch, wearing a black normal suit, stopped in his tracks from untying his bun when he saw two kids in the Gift Shop.

"Um…"

The twins winced and closed their eyes at unison. Darn it!

"Hey, Mr. Pines!" Soos smiled and ran towards his boss.

"Kids, we are actually close now, your parents might be waiting for you…" Seb grinned sheepishly and pulled out his hairband, letting his long brown curls fall past his shoulders.

Both the twins gaped.

"Yeah, dudes! But you can always come tomorrow!" Soos offered with a smile.

The twins slowly obeyed and walked out of the Gift Shop, but when the door was closed, it didn't stop them from quickly running towards the window to spy the two people inside.

"Damn, those kids looked awfully familiar…" Seb muttered and he sat down behind the counter. Soos shrugged. "I have never seen them."

The man shook his head and turned to look at Soos. "So! Kid! I actually have something for you!"

The twins shared a confused look but didn't comment.

"For me? Why?" The boy asked confused.

"Yeah, for you!" Seb smiled and opened a little drawer from the counter to get a little box. "Here! I know it is your birthday, dumb boy!" He smiled widely, showing off his fangs.

Soos' smile slowly decreased and looked at the box with a small pout.

Seb's excited grin also disappeared, and was replaced by a frown. "Soos? Kid, what's wrong? You don't even know what it is to hate it so soon…" He joked.

"I…Thank you, Mr. Pines…it's just…" Soos sighed. "Since-Since last year I don't feel like celebrating my birthday too much…"

Seb pouted in thought, but soon enough he was smiling again. "Alright! Pft! Who said anything about birthdays?! You?! 'Cuz it wasn't me! This is for the Best Employee's day!"

Dipper smiled slightly and Mabel cooed silently. It was so cute how Seb cared so much for Soos!

"That doesn't exist, Mr. Pines!"

"Oh, sure it does! Now take it before I give it to Gompers!" Seb joked and Soos laughed innocently. He grabbed the box and smiled at his boss. "Thanks, dude!"

Dipper and Mabel sat down on the floor with thoughtful expressions. "Did you hear what Soos say?" The boy asked his sister in a quiet voice.

"Yes! Something happened last year! That could be the birthday where that personal biz went down! If we went back in time just one year, we could finally find out why Soos hates his birthday!" Mabel grinned.

Dipper looked at his hands and looked at the screwdriver and the fixed Time Machine. "Alright, but let's be quick!"

They went back one year back. Unknown to them, the Time officers noticed they used the time machine again and followed him into the past too.

The twins were surprised how the Shack still looked like a normal house. Seb hadn't even started planning to build the Murder Hut! They didn't have time to think about that though, so they went back into town and towards Soos' house.

There was a birthday party going on in the backyard and the twins spied on them from behind some bushes.

They saw Soos, now a little younger than before, and he was surrounded by two smiling young women.

"Who's a handsome birthday boy?" One of them cooed and squeezed the boy's cheek.

"It's you!" The other woman smiled.

Abuelita approached them carrying a box and chuckled. "Soos, you are such a lady's man!"

"They're my cousins, grandma, gross!" Soos stuck his tongue out. He smiled when Abuelita opened the box she brought with her. "I got you a racecar cake." The old woman smiled

"Man, I don't know why Soos hate his birthdays, this looks great!" Dipper exclaimed and Mabel nodded in agreement.

As they watched Soos lick the frosting off the racecar of his cake, they saw a boy taking the seat at the head of the table.

"Uh, sorry dude, but could you move seats?" Soos asked him. "That's the seat of honor."

"Uh, who's it for?" The kid asked.

"Oh, heh. It's for my dad actually. I haven't seen him in like... eight years. But he's coming today!"

Mabel and Dipper shared a worried look.

The doorbell rang and Soos jumped from his seat. "That must be him!" He wiped his face and fixed his party hat before running to the front door. Mabel and Dipper followed the boy and looked inside the house through a window.

Soos took a deep breath and nodded to himself. "Alright Soos. Today's the big day. Be cool. Be. Cool…" He opened the door and his smile left his face when he saw it was only the Mailman.

"Postcard for…Soos" He handed him the letter and left.

The twins noticed that the postcard was the same they saw present Soos holding earlier in the morning.

"Sorry, champ. Couldn't make it this year. Real busy again. See you next year for sure…Dad…" Young Soos read aloud and he sighed sadly.

His cousin Reggie and Abuelita walked towards the sad boy with worried expressions.

"Hey, don't sweat it, cuz. You'll see him next year!" Reggie tried to cheer him up, but Soos only looked down.

"Heh, yeah. Next year…" The boy pulled out a box full of postcards, all from different places but which had the same message. He simply put the new postcard in. "Uh, I'm gonna go lay down… You party without me dudes." He said softly before walking away to his room. He even ignored his Abuelita telling him about his presents.

"So  _that's_  why Soos hates his birthday…" Dipper frowned sadly as they sat down on the grass. "It's the day he realized his dad wasn't coming back…"

"So, how much partying can fix that?" Mabel asked, but before Dipper could answer, he was suddenly attacked with a water gun in the face.

"Heheh, dorks. Young Robbie!" A little Robbie cheered before running away. Dipper gritted his teeth. Even as a toddler, he was annoying…

The twins changed their spying spot and found the window that took to Soos' bedroom. They reached it just in time to see Abuelita walking into Soos' room.

"Soos! I made you cookies shaped like dinosaurs!" The woman sing-songed.

"I don't want cookies. I wanna see Dad again!" Soos rested his face on his palms and sulked.

"And he wants to see you, he's just... busy…" Abuelita forced a smile. Urgh. She hated that man.

"Busy in New Orleans..." Soos pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Aye, yes...Trust me. You  _will_  feel better someday" Abuelita hugged the sad boy and the twins pouted, feeling their hearts aching. They couldn't imagine something like this. It took them a while to get used to being without Mom and Dad their first days in Gravity Falls. They couldn't imagine not seeing them for years!

"Ugh, this is awful…" Mabel groaned.

"We promised Soos a happy birthday, but how can we give him that now? This goes beyond anything we know how to fix." Dipper confessed sadly.

"T-This way!" The twins gasped when they heard Blendin shriek.

"Oh No! Hide!" Dipper hissed and the twins quickly went to hide behind a tree.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere. I-I-I think I heard them!" He looked at a tree and Lolph pointed at it with his gun. "Freeze!" He shot his laser gun at the tree which blew up, but it was only little Robbie, who ran away crying scared.

"Trace their chrono-signatures. They are in this year now" Lolph announced.

"Man, the sooner I defeat those Pines in Globnar, the sooner I can win my time wish!" Blendin squealed happily.

"Tell you what I'd do if I had a time wish. Retire early. Spend more time with the kids…" Dundgren's happy daydream was interrupted.

"Naing Niang Niang Niang Niang, with the kids!? Don't you know a time wish can do literally anything?! Any impossible problem solved-" He snapped his fingers. "-just like that? I mean, imagine the possibilities!"

Dipper's eyes widened. "Wait, Mabel, that's it! The time wish! If we defeat Blendin in that space battle..."

Mabel picked up. "...Then we can wish that Soos' dad came to his twelfth birthday!"

"And Soos' birthdays would be fixed forever!" He snapped his fingers with a smile. "All of them."

"But do you really think we can win Globnar?" Mabel asked and Dipper sighed.

"It's the only chance we have… Besides, it's for Soos. He would do the same for us…" They casted a glance at the sad boy inside the house. "And we aren't alone, Uncle Sebastian is also challenged and he can use his powers! We can make it work" The twins nodded at each other and walked out from behind the tree with their hands behind their backs.

"Here we are Blendin. We surrender…" Dipper said.

"It's them!" Blendin screamed.

"Freeze!" Dundgren pointed his gun at them as Lolph did the same and shouted. "Careful, they're from the past. They might have powder muskets or slap bracelets.

"Look guys, no tricks this time. We're ready to challenge you, okay?" Dipper shrugged and Blendin smiled widely.

"Yes! Let the Globnar begin! Prepare... for... GLOBNAAA-" Blendin's high pitched scream was cut off and a green mute symbol appeared in front of his mouth.

"Hey, turns out I can mute him." Lolph grinned.

"Man, I wish we'd known that earlier…"

"Where is our uncle anyway?" Mabel asked and the agents sighed and Dundgren said. "He was left in charge of another agents. You will see him there."

"Initializing!" Lolph pressed a button wrist and a flash of white enveloped them. They disappeared from the backyard and unknown to Dipper, Uncle Seb's screwdriver fell from his pocket and stayed behind.

* * *

"Wait, so you two really travelled back in time? Not one, but twice?" Ford asked with his brown eyes wide. His glasses tilted so he fixed them and pushed them back to the bridge of his nose.

"Not just twice!" Mabel informed her oldest uncle. "Blendin was upset because we stole his time machine earlier in the summer and we used it to go back in time lots of time so Dip Dot could win a plushie for Wendy!" She happily exclaimed, making Dipper blush embarrassed.

She couldn't say that in front of the Author!

"How does time travelling feels like?" Ford asked curiously, ignoring his half eaten pancakes. He had been so invested in his niblings' tale that he forgot he had to eat.

"It is weird!" Mabel nodded. "It is all tingly in your body"

"You can even catch on fire!" Dipper added, feeling incredibly proud when Ford hummed and stroked his chin.

"Fascinating" He muttered.

Stan groaned. "Yeah, cool. Nerd stuff." He turned to look at his younger brother. "What were you doing while the twins spied on your younger self?" He teased and Seb pouted annoyed.

"I…I was with the guards…" Seb mumbled suspiciously and everyone turned to look at him with different expressions on their faces.

"URGH! Fine!" Seb sighed. "So…the twins left…"

* * *

"No!" Sebastian struggled to free himself from Lolph's iron grip. "Let go, idiot! They are just kids! Don't you even dare hurt them!" He growled, showing off his fangs.

"Oh, they weren't 'just kids' when you and them ruined my life!" Blendin spat, leaning over Sebastian. The blond growled, hating having him so close to his face and snapped his jaws. Blendin shrieked and jumped back, luckily avoiding getting his nose bitten by the crazy man.

"We have to go find them!" Blendin demanded Lolph and the two officers sighed tiredly. "We will, Blendin." The blond officer nodded slowly, wishing he was somewhere else than here.

"It's officer Dundgren from the Time Anomaly Removal Crew, we need backup to guard a prisoner. We have a situation." He spoke into his wrist device and almost immediately, a flash of white glowed and two more guards appeared.

"Keep an eye on him, the kids escaped and we will retrieve them." Dundgren said as he used his wrist device to locate the stolen time machine. The new guards put shackles around Seb's wrists and held him firmly.

"If you hurt them, I swear I will kill you really slow and painfully" Seb threatened the bald man with a growl. Blendin simply smiled at the yellow clad man and patted his curls patronizingly. What could he do anyway?

"Oh, I will enjoy erasing you from existence…" Blendin giggled and turned to look at Lolph and Dundgren. "LET'S GO!" He shrieked.

Seb watched the officers and Blandin disappear in a flash of light and he groaned loudly. "Guys, let me go?" He looked at the new officers, but they shook their heads.

"They are going to hurt them! They are my niblings, let me go!" He snarled.

One of them snorted. "Oh, you three are dead meat anyway…Newbies never survive Globnar, let alone two little kids."

"I already won Globnar!" Seb spat, but regretted it as soon as he said that. He groaned.

' _Haha, you are stupid'_

Guard 2 raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, really? You?" He asked doubtfully. Surely this guy was lying.

Guard 1 squeezed his wrists a bit more and grinned down at Seb, forcing him to kneel. "Even if you survived once, it doesn't mean those kids are not going to die…" He sing-songed just to annoy him and abuse his power.

Seb saw red and before he realized what he did, his hands burst into hot blue flames that burnt Guard 1 who was holding him.

"AAHH!" Guard 1 screamed as Guard 2 immediately pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

Seb escaped his grip and stepped back. Ok. They wanted to piss him off? They freaking did it! Still with his hands in fire, the blond growled at the officers.

"Come get me, assholes!" Seb roared as his eye under his eyepatch turned black. No one spoke about his family like that! No one!

' _Kill them! Go find Shooting Star and Pinetree! They want them dead!'_

He shot fire at Guard 2 just because he could and grinned when the man dodged the attack and shot at him. Seb jumped out of the way and snatched the weapon from the man's hands with his man.

"Do you even know who I AM?!" Seb laughed madly. "I am the most powerful-!"

Unfortunately for Seb, his speech was cut when he was tackled down to the floor by four muscled man and his flames extinguished.

"Back up! We require back up!"

Sebastian winced when his head was slammed against the white floor. He should have thought this better…

Soon enough, he found himself being escorted down a hallway by all the guards. Guard 1 wasn't here, hah, weakling, couldn't stand some scorched hands, and was thrown to the floor.

"What are you?!"

"Um, I think you meant 'Who', it is super rude to call someone a 'what'" Seb smiled at the fuming guard.

"Well, Time Baby will decide that!" Another man hissed.

He was thrown into a huge white room before he could even process what he said and he looked up, gaping. There were around 12 more guards inside the room and a giant angry looking baby in the middle of them.

' _For fuck's sake…'_

"Urgh…Time Baby…" Bill's anger towards the cosmic entity had stayed with him too, and now Seb was scowling at the sight of the baby a normal human would be fearing.

"SEBASTIAN WILLIAM PINES"

' _Please, kill him! We did it once! Please!' Bill2 begged._

"What's up, Time Baby?" Seb smiled tightly. "You done being a tyrant and making people kill each other for fun?"

"DON'T DISRESPECT ME!" The giant baby shouted loudly. How dared he? He was just a mortal and weak human!

"Time Baby, this man has powers and he attacked two of our officers." One of the guards who brought him here accused him.

"They were saying my niblings were going to be killed, did you expect me to stay with my arms closed?!" Seb raged in the man's direction.

"POWERS?! WHAT KIND OF POWERS!?"

"The cool kind!" Seb laughed. "Can I leave now?"

"YOU ARE INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTY NAP! AND YOU ATTACKED MY OFFICERS"

"I just burnt him a little!" Seb pouted. Again. They were bothering him! "And well…that nap is not doing much…"

Bill2 was laughing loudly in his mind. This brought back an incredibly old memory and Seb watched Bill, still as a gray triangle, sassing Time Baby before he was sentenced to 20 squared life sentences in the Infinetentiary *.

Why was he like this? Bill couldn't keep his eye shut, and it was his fault he couldn't keep his mouth closed either…

Time Baby frowned at the human, examining him from his yellow hair, his single uncovered eye, his bowtie, his yellow vest and black pants.

This human felt so familiar…As if he had sensed his energy before…

Wasn't he-?

Before the baby could put two and two together, he was a baby after all and this was all so difficult, another guard suddenly appeared and informed the giant the Globnar tributes had returned.

Time Baby immediately ordered the guards to take Sebastian away because he had to preside over the match. Yaya for his lack of object permanence and attention!

As Sebastian was also a Globnar tribute, he demanded the guards to take him to his niblings and a guard reluctantly grabbed him roughly and teleported them to the middle of the arena.

* * *

"And that's how I avoided getting imprisoned in a dictatorial regime ruled by a giant tyrannical baby" Seb concluded his story.

' _Again!'_

The four other Pines gaped at him, and it was Stanford who reacted first.

"YOU INSULTED TIME BABY!" That definitely sounded like something Bill Cipher would do.

"He is an as-jerk" Seb changed his insult to protect his niblings' ears a little.

"And I got upset! I didn't know where the twins were or if they could do something to them. I was really worried for you two." Seb looked at the twins and gave them a little smile. While Dipper looked down troubled, Mabel smiled back. Their Uncle could have been a super crazy Dorito guy…But that didn't mean he didn't love them…right?

"Ok…The important thing is that he is fine, no?" Stan put a hand on his older triplet's shoulder and grinned tightly. "NO?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Stanford waved a hand and looked at his niblings. "So how did you win Globnar?"

"Oh, it was crazy!" Mabel and Dipper exclaimed with a smile and Seb couldn't help but smile too.

"Everyone was looking at us, punching their fists in the air and shouting 'Globnar!'" Dipper said.

* * *

The twins, their uncle and Blendin teleported at the same time in the arena and stared in shock at the screaming people.

"Kids! You are alright!" Seb smiled widely and opened his shackled arms as wide as he could to hug them.

While the twins hugged their uncle, he was fine! A huge hole opened up in one side of the arena and Time Baby floated up out of it.

' _Dramatic much, huh?'_

"SILENCE!" The giant ordered and most of the arena shut up, except for one guy, who dumbly disobeyed Time Baby and was shot with the baby's laser vision.

As Seb scoffed, the twins gaped at the sight of the baby. "That is one big baby…" Mabel commented.

Time Baby raised his chubby eyes, not really paying attention to the people down there. If he did, he wouldn't have cared about Sebastian either. "Welcome Globnar tributes! I have a very important nap to get to so let's make this quick. You each have a chance to settle your time-feud through gladiatorial combat.

A robot appeared carrying a baby bottle shaped like an hourglass, it was filled with some universal-textured substance. "You will have until Time Baby finishes drinking the cosmic sand in this hourglass." The robot said and floated closer to the baby.

"NO!" Time Baby's voice boomed as he whined.

"Come on." The robot poked Time Baby with the bottle.

"OW!"

"It's good for you."

Seb deadpanned at the scene. Seriously? This guy ruled over time?

"Get ready, Pines! When I get that time wish, you'll wish you were never born. Or rather, you'll wish you were born, because I'm gonna wish you were never born!"

"Dream on. There's three of us!" Dipper challenged the man.

"And we have hair!" Mabel stuck her tongue out. Seb grinned at that one. Haha. Bald.

"Oh-oh, yeah? Well I have training!" Blendin twirled a spear dramatically "What do you think I did in prison all that time?"

Mabel blinked. "Uh oh…"

"And we have powers…" Seb whispered to the kids who smirked confident. Yeah! They were going to win!

Dundgren suddenly approached Sebastian and put a bracelet on his left wrist which beeped when it clicked. "HEY!" Seb whined.

"Powers aren't allowed." He said simply before leaving the arena with Lolph.

"Uh oh" Dipper said this time.

"Let the Globnar... BEGIN!" Time Baby announced and the Pines looked up, seeing the scoreboard light up, revealing each team had zero points. Their handcuffs fell off and Blendin screamed.

Then Globnar events were much harder than Seb remembered from Bill's memories. Well, of course, here they were actually fighting for their lives, unlike Bill who cheated the entire competition…But still!

The first even was literally fighting on a giant clock with huge sticks and they had to touch Blendin while avoiding falling to the floor.

It was embarrassing to say the bald chubby man got the three Pines on the floor in no time, earning the first point.

For the next event they had to ride futuristic cycles that defied gravity. As they could choose who made which activity, Seb sent the twins on that one. Not that it didn't look fun as hell, but more height meant less speed.

The twins crossed the finish line first and gained a point for their team.

The next event consisted in some sort of chess-like game, and Seb was chosen by the kids to go on that one. As they played though, they were interrupted by a monster with a clock face because this game consisted on running for your life WHILE playing.

Stupid Time Baby.

They didn't know how long it took, but they played hundreds of games. Blendin chased them on a giant wheel; Blendin and Mabel had a 'time dog' eating contest; they fought in robotic cuckoo clock suits; the twins had a wheelbarrow race against Blendin; Mabel, Seb and Blendin fought with spears on unicycles on a tightrope as Dipper swam for his life through clocks to get away from a time shark. Then even played a game that resembled a giant Jenga.

Eventually they reached the last event and the Pines and Blendin managed to push the clock-faced monster through a door in the wall.

The Pines panted tiredly, covered in dirt and dust, and turned to look at Time Baby who nodded pleased.

"Very good. You have escaped the Cyclocks!"

"Yes! Blendin for the almost-win!" Blendin cheered and the Pines grimaced when they saw the score was 764 to 763.

"Uncle Seb…" Mabel pouted.

"Don't worry, pumpkin, we are going to kick Blendin's ass in this one!" Seb reassured the girl. This last event was worth a lot, they HAD to kick Blendin's ass or they could start saying bye to their existence…

' _Globnar is not fun when you don't know if you can win or lose…' Bill2 pouted mentally and Seb growled._

"There is only one final challenge for Globnar." Time Baby announced. "An ancient game, thousands of years old, chosen for its exemplification of pure strategy: The ancient art... of LASER TAG!"

A course and laser guns appeared and Seb raised an eyebrow.

"The one who touches the victory orb first will win!" The giant baby declared.

"Laser tag? Seriously?" Dipper looked up at his uncle who shrugged.

"Oh, I know it doesn't seem that challenging now-" Blendin held his gun firmly. "-but just wait till they turn on that fog machine. You'll be done for! You just wait until ya-"

Dipper started shooting the man multiple times and his glowing vest repeated 'Hit!' every time.

"Aw, man…" Blendin sighed sadly and the male Pines grinned.

"Shooting Star, grab the orb!" Sebastian shouted when he saw Mabel running up the top of the pyramid.

He couldn't believe it! Another Time Wish! This was incredible! They could wish for ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL! He could ask his triplets to come back!

"Got it!" Mabel touched the yellow orb and everything went white.

Time Baby finished drinking his cosmic sand and his chubby face was covered in the substance. "It is finished!" He announced, seconds later, the robot made him burp.

The crowd cheered loudly when the Pines' score went up to 999.

"No! No! No! No! Nooooo!" Blendin took his hands to his head as he cried and Seb happily high- fived his niblings.

"YES!" They cheered. "Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!"

"You have made victory in Globnar…" Time Baby told them. "Before I give you your time wish, tell us; what fate have you decided for the loser?

"Oh, jeez..." Blendin whimpered.

"DEATH!" Uncle and niece screamed, raising their fists in the air.

"Mabel! Uncle Seb!" Dipper frowned and the girl giggled sheepishly. "Sorry. Got carried away..."

"I am being serious!" Seb complained but the twins continued talking.

"So Blendin did try to wish us out of existence, but it was kind of our fault for ruining his life…" Dipper reasoned.

"Yeah, and he's kind of too sad to be a real bad guy…"

"Maybe if we treat him right in the present, he'll turn out better in the future." Dipper smiled. Seb pouted at the twins.

"But-But Globnar…"

Mabel giggled and poked his uncle's belly. "You don't actually want death! You are too good for that!"

Seb blushed and shut up as Dipper turned to look at the giant. "Okay. As long as you keep an eye on him, we'd like to set Blendin free, and restore his position at the Time Anomaly Correction Unit." He said.

"And give him pretty hair!" Mabel added.

"So be it..." Time Baby nodded and Blendin's handcuffs fell off.

"Wh-what? You'd do that for me?" A mustache-shaped hair grew on his head and he giggled. "I got my job back!" He placed his hand on Lolph's chest. "I feel like hugging somebody!"

"I can kill you in eight different ways." Lolph threatened and Blendin quickly removed his hand. "Yes, sir"

The Pines turned to look at Time Baby who was rubbing his face with his little hands. "Now, children. What is it that you want for your time wish?"

A glowing orb floated down between Dipper, Mabel and Seb.

"Oh my god it's happening!" Seb squealed. "Ok! I don't know about you, kids but I want-!"

"Thank you, but the wish... isn't for us." Mabel told the baby and Seb slowly turned to look at her.

"What the heck do you mean it isn't for us?! It is a TIME WISH!" Seb cried horrified. What in the world his niblings were thinking?!

The twins winced. Right they haven't told Uncle Seb about the plan.

"Not you? But then who? Who is worthy to receive such power?!" Time Baby asked dramatically.

"Uncle Seb, we were thinking to give it Soos…" Mabel said softly and Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to give Question Mark a time wish?"

"Well, we learnt that he hates his birthday because he learnt his Dad wasn't coming back that day" Dipper rubbed his arm sheepishly. Seb tensed up at the mention of his friend's Father.

He had once asked Abuelita about him…He just knew the man was an asshole. Relatable, but it didn't mean Soos deserved that. Filbrick hated him because he was a freak, Soos was such a kind and loving soul. Why would his Father not want to see him?

"So you want him to wish to see his father again…" Seb finished the idea slowly. The twins nodded with tiny smiles and Seb sighed. He crouched in front of the little kids and he hugged them tightly. They were too good for their good. And their goodness made him weak…

"Ok…Question Mark deserves that…" He smiled and the twins hugged him back. They knew their Uncle would accept! They saw how much he loved Soos as a kid!

"Soos Alzamirano Ramírez. 21st century." Seb told the giant baby with red eyes and Time baby nodded.

He made the Time Wish into a tiny orb and ordered Blendin to take the winners to their time.

* * *

"Haha! That is so awesome!" Stan hit the table with his fists. "Aside from the fact you could have died, it is awesome!"

Ford gaped at the kids and Sebastian. "You…gave a Time Wish to someone else…"

"He is our friend, and he deserved it. It was his birthday." Mabel shrugged.

"You-You-" Ford was speechless. For once he didn't know what to say. "At least tell me he used it for something useful! Like to end world hunger! Or the cure of every single disease! Or to have world peace!"

"He wished to have an Infinity Pizza!" Mabel told her uncle wearing glasses.

"Like, you bite it, and it comes back!" Dipper smiled. "I wrote about it in the Journal! Did you see it, Uncle Ford?!"

"That is a good time wish." Stan agreed. Ford didn't seem to agree too much, because his left eye started twitching, much to his younger triplets' amusement.

"I-I think I will go to my lab…" He said faintly as he grabbed his plate to take it the sink. Infinity Pizza…

"Can I go with you, Uncle Ford?!" Dipper ran after the Author like a duckling and Seb, Stan and Mabel stayed on the table.

"Um…So your friend is happy with his wish?" Stan asked awkwardly and Mabel nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, and he said we are his family!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Um…" Stan pouted. He hated not knowing what to talk about. "What is on TV now?" It couldn't have changed that much right?

Mabel's eyes widened. "Oh! You will LOVE DUCKTECTIVE! Come on! I have recorded most of the episodes!" She grabbed her older uncle's hand and pulled him towards the living room.

She stopped at the entrance and saw Sebastian quietly picking up the dishes to wash them. "Um…Uncle Sebastian…" She pouted. "You-You can…come if you want…" She smiled a little.

Seb turned around in surprise, not actually thinking the girl would talk to him. He smiled widely when he saw her smiling. "Um…" He wanted so much to go with his brother and niece, but while he sincerely appreciated Shooting Star's attempts to try to trust him again, he knew he had to give her a bit of space.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I-I will stay cleaning things up here. Show Fez all the episodes ok? Especially our…our favorites…" He smiled.

Mabel looked down for a second before nodding. "I will, Uncle Sebastian." Then she turned to look at Stanley. "Come on, Uncle Stan! This is the best show ever!"

The two were gone and Seb quietly grabbed a glass to clean. He couldn't help but be hurt by how she wasn't calling him 'Seb' or 'Sebas' anymore…

It was alright, though…She was going to trust him again…eventually.

-.-

After cleaning the kitchen, Seb poked his head in the living room and found the twins watching Ducktective with Stan, who was really concentrated on the episode and was still in his underwear and undershirt, showing off his well-defined and toned muscles. What a cocky bastard…

He wondered why Dipper was here, but he was almost sure Ford didn't let him come down to the basement with him.

' _You want to go with them, Seb?' Bill2 mockingly cooed in his head. 'You know they will leave if you go in there, no? Pinetree hates you now, he doesn't like you!'_

Seb sighed silently and slowly made his way back to his office. Bill2 was right. Besides, he had to stop being so damn selfish. Stan deserved to be with the twins too, not just him, and the twins deserved to spend time with Stanley.

He just had to wait, he had to be patient…

He went to this office to work, but as much as he wanted to get distracted doing something else, get distracted like he always did, this time, his brain didn't seem to want to stop thinking of the kids. He couldn't stop thinking of their betrayed expressions, of Dipper's angry scowl, of Mabel's scared grimace, and Question Mark…

He didn't know what Soos thought of him at the moment…He had known the man for years and he had also lied to him about who he used to be. What if Soos hated him too? He had been so busy worrying about losing the kids that he didn't think about the possibility of losing his employee and friend…

Seb groaned and hit his forehead against his desk, multiple times. Why did Stanford have to show his eye to them?! Why did he want to hurt him so much?! Even if he had been Bill, it didn't mean he was  _The_  Bill who tricked him into building the portal! No one told him to build the portal anyway! If he had been less naïve to talk to a strange creature he wouldn't be hating him right now!

' _They would have learnt the truth eventually…' Bill2 sneered. 'They would have discovered you are a horrible and filthy monster. They would have hated you anyway. No one likes you, why do you even try?!'_

The blond man would have continued hitting his forehead against the edge of the desk if he wasn't feeling dizzy. He groaned as took his six-fingered hand to touch the zone and flinched. Yup. He was definitely getting a bruise after this.

Stupid weak ass blood vessels bursting and bleeding…

' _Why don't you show Stanford how much of a demon we can be, Sebas?'_  Bill2 purred in his ear and Seb unconsciously turned on a flame in his left hand. _'It would be so easy, no? Burning down this stupid house with everyone inside…At least then he would have a reason to call you monster…'_

Seb stared at his hand on fire and took a deep breath. No. Good bye invasive thoughts. He wasn't hurting anyone. "I am trying to prove I am good, dumbass…" He mumbled to himself.

He blinked at his still stretched hand and he sighed heavily when he saw the long scar on his right wrist…Right. One of his failed attempts…The man cradled his wrist to his chest and used his left hand cover it before closing his eye. If it had worked…If one of those attempts had worked…His brothers wouldn't have been lost in other dimensions, his nephew would have grown up with his dad…Stanford wouldn't hate him  _this_ much, the twins wouldn't hate him right now…

Sebastian only realized he had started crying when he heard knocking on the door. He wiped his tears from his brown eye and shakily walked towards the door to open it. If it was Stanford, he wasn't in the mood to argue if he wanted to take away his office too…

He opened the door deadpanning, but his eye widened when he saw the person on the other side.

"Question Mark…" Seb whispered. The kids must have left him in. Soos came here a lot, even when the Shack wasn't opened. Like today. Because it was under repair…Again.

"Hey, Mr. Pines..." The younger man grinned easily.

"Uh…H-Hi…" He said sheepishly and moved aside to let Soos in.

"Do you still have candy here? I'd die for some candy right now!" Soos asked, looking around at room before sitting down on a chair.

Seb blinked confused but nodded anyway. He lived off candy. He had a horrible sweet tooth. He opened a drawer and handed his employee a bar of chocolate. Soos happily accepted it. "What are you doing here, kid?" Seb asked straight to the point. He thought the man wouldn't want to work for him after he discovered he was a horrible, disgusting, ugly, freak,  _monster_.

"Oh! I wanted to show you something, dude! "Here, dude! Open this!" Soos exclaimed and stood up to hand him a small box wrapped up with a gift paper.

Seb smiled slightly and looked at Soos. "I don't get it…"

"Just open it!" The man insisted and Seb silently obeyed. He tore off the paper and gasped softly at the object inside. There were two framed pictures here. The first one was the one they took in Soos' birthday in the laser tag place. The second one was a much older picture. He still had his hair long and completely brown, and he was wearing Ford's suit and a yellow bowtie… Next to him, there was a smiling chubby boy. Both of them were dramatically pointed at the recently opened 'Murder Hut'.

He remembered the picture was taken at the inauguration.

He had gifted this picture to Soos on his birthday…

"Soos…" Seb sniffled and wiped his leaking eye, overwhelmed by his emotions. "You still have it…"

"Of course!" Soos smiled softly. "The candy's that came with it aren't here anymore though, they disappeared the first two days!"

Seb chuckled but accidentally let out a sob.

"And I still keep the letter you wrote me, dude…" Soos said softly before looking down in thought. He had been thinking  **a lot**  of what happened yesterday with the Pines. After Wendy hung up, he couldn't go to sleep, staring at the ceiling restlessly. He couldn't understand how his boss was the triangle guy, it was too weird, but it made more and more sense the more he thought about it…

He remembered he pointed out how they acted and sounded familiar after all…

Soos thought all night and all morning after that. The triangle guy was evil, but Sebastian had never hurt him or anyone in town.

_My Abuelita says you worked with a scientist here, is it true? Apparently many people create legends about you and what you hide, Mr. Pines"_

_"Really? And what do you think of me?"_

_"I think you are nice and funny, but I don't know more to believe something about you that might not be true"_

He remembered the first time he officially met him. He brought him his screwdriver. Soos told him himself he couldn't judge him if he didn't know him…But what if he had been lying? What if his kindness was fake? Like when the triangle guy tricked everyone into thinking he was him to steal the code!

It was then when he remembered the presents. Sebastian had given him a present every birthday, all of them with little letters or notes. He liked giving presents, he said he only did it with his friends. He looked into the box he kept all of Seb's presents and found the picture he had gifted him for his 13th birthday.

" _I…Thank you, Mr. Pines…it's just… since-since last year I don't feel like celebrating my birthday too much…"_

" _Alright! Pft! Who said anything about birthdays?! You?! 'Cuz it wasn't me! This is for the Best Employee's day!"_

" _That doesn't exist, Mr. Pines!"_

" _Oh, sure it does! Now take it before I give it to Gompers!"_

And he found the first letter from that time, wishing him a super epic happy birthday (later changed to Best Employee's day, or best handyman's day) and how proud and grateful he was for his help around the Shack. He never mentioned his birthday because he knew Soos wasn't comfortable with it, he just casually mentioned he won the present and tossed it to him with a smirk.

It was then that Soos understood an evil triangle guy wouldn't give presents to his friends (unless pain counted as a present), he wouldn't give letters, even less try to make Soos feel better. He wouldn't be Soos's best friend.

Sebastian sniffed again and wiped the tear that fell over the framed picture. He gave Soos' presents because he barely got presents himself as a kid. They usually were for his triplets and he could borrow them, but they weren't  _his_.

"I don't care who you were before, dude" Soos put a huge hand on Seb's thin shoulder. "Being a triangle before doesn't mean you stop being my best friend now…" He smiled like a dork and this time, Sebastian let out a loud sob. He clung to the younger man and sobbed relieved.

Oh god! Question Mark didn't hate him! He-he actually still liked him! He couldn't fucking believe this!

Soos patted his hair solemnly as he cried. "The little dudes will like you again, Sebas…" He said. He barely called him by his name. This meant serious business. "They just need time to remember all the adventures you had together and I will convince them to trust you again too!"

Sebastian wiped his tear on Soos' shoulder and sniffled angrily. "God, I hate you, you are too nice and dumb, kid…" He mumbled but he actually didn't mean it, and Soos just chuckled.

"I get that a lot."

After the two ate some chocolates in Seb's office, the blond could officially introduce Soos to Stan who apologized for calling him a gopher and thinking his name was Zeus. Then, Soos showed Stan around the Mystery Shack and Seb didn't stop laughing the entire tour at Stan's marveled face. He said he wished he had thought of this before! He even talked to Soos about investing here and making this place even bigger and cooler to take more money out of naïve tourists. Stan, always the businessman…

Sebastian felt much better after Soos' visit. He felt some of the tension lifting off his shoulders. If Soos could see he wasn't Bill anymore, that meant the twins, and eventually, Ford could too. It gave him  _hope_.

He used his yellow eye to look for the twins and found them playing on their room.

He just had to wait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ljust love seb and soos relationship. seb isnt soos dad but he is his best friend, like an older brother or cousin. and they are just so adorable and ahh im tired its 1am please tell u liked this in the comments
> 
> next chap is the one everyone was waiting for xD


	21. Northwest Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back :D Stupid midterms and then i had FOUR exams! I hope you enjoy this chap and as always, drawings are in deviantart! Starring, the pines triplets! :D

It has been a week since Seb's triplets came back and things were starting to cool off a little...

Except that they weren't.

Ford still hated Sebastian, Dipper gave him the cold shoulder and didn't seem to be thinking of forgiving him any time soon.

It hurt, but Seb knew he had to give the boy time. Dipper had been possessed by Bill. He had the right to think he was evil, which he wasn't, but he had to realize it himself.

_'He'll never forgive you, you are a monster and he knows it~"_

He was really grateful Stan and Soos were on his side, and Shooting Star was slowly warming up to him again. Seb almost cried when the girl briefly hugged him...

It was a bit hard getting used to the fact that his brothers were here. After working all day, Seb still found himself going to the vending machine at night and typing down the code. Only when it beeped wrong, the blond remembered Ford changed the code. Ford changed it. Because the Stans were back.

When the first Monday after the Stans came back, Wendy almost had a seizure when she saw her boss at three different places doing three different things. One, in the kitchen making coffee; two, counting the money on the cash register; and three, playing with Mabel and Dipper outside.

Did Seb have clone power now?

It took her a while to put two and two together and Soos' LONG gossip suddenly made much more sense.

Right… Sebastian's triplets...A weird portal...A demon?

She sat down on a barrel and watched Sebastian, yes, this was Sebastian, the blond one, count the money as he hummed.

"So...You are a demon, huh?" The redhead girl asked and Sebastian almost broke the bill he was holding.

"Who told you that?"

"Soos?"

Sebastian groaned. Of course it was Soos... "I can explain, Wendy..."

_'Explain it, Sebastian. Tell her how you are a demon, tell her how you are a monster. She will tell everyone. You are going to get killed. No one will save you, no one will help you!' Bill2 screamed._

"Dude, chill." Wendy chuckled when she saw the man sniffle and let out of a sob as he hyperventilated. "I don't care, as long as you still pay me" She shrugged with a teasing grin. He was still the same anyway. Now that she knew he used to be a demon, she understood better why Sebas was so weird and crazy. "Besides, my boss used to be a weird demon, how cool is that?!"

"Nothing...It is not cool at all..." Seb mumbled and put the bills aside. "The twins are scared of Bill...They are scared of me, they think I am him"

' _We are him.'_

The red head hummed and shrugged. "Well...You just have to make them remember they liked you before knowing about this."

Seb smiled slightly. Wendy was definitely Ice...

"You don't hate me?" The blond pouted and Wendy laughed. "Nah...you are still Sebastian for me" He had never done anything to make her hate him, well, maybe that time he made her clean the portable toilet, but Sebastian had been nice to her when she was a child.

Wendy didn't know Sebastian's past self, so she figured that was why it was easier for her to trust him. The twins apparently knew the demon though, and that was why they were having their doubts. She would try to talk to the twins. It was really uncomfortable to see the gloomy environment of the Shack. She was so used to seeing the Pines joking around it was really sad to see them separated like this.

-.-

Seb spent the next days trying to earn his niblings' trust over again.

He offered to take them to the lake, to go eat ice-creams, to break some stuff, to play with them, to hunt down a magical creature...

While Mabel accepted going out, claiming that it would be fun to go all of them, Dipper refused, and no matter how much Stan and Soos insisted, the boy didn't want to be with the blond longer than necessary. He didn't trust him yet, and he wasn't doing much to try either.

Soos couldn't understand why Dipper refused to trust his uncle. Was it because Dr. Pines said so?

Dr. Pines didn't seem really clever if he didn't trust his own triplet...The same triplet who spent more than a decade of his life trying AND succeeding in saving him and the other Mr. Pines from a doom portal!

Seb had been so busy sulking and trying to get the twins to like him again that he totally forgot the due date to deliver Mrs. Northwest's dress was close. He had woken up at 5am with a gasp and realized he only had a day to finish the exquisite dress the woman wanted for their party! Fuck! Fuck!

As he was sleeping with his older brother these days, he startled him when he woke up scared and scrambled out of bed.

"What the heck is going on with you? You are acting like mom after her tenth cup of coffee…" He mumbled groggily as he rubbed his eyes. Stan looked at the clock next to the bed and glared at his brother. "It is 5 in the morning, William Pines!" The cranky, sleepy man snarled.

"I have to finish a dress I haven't done. You can continue sleeping with you want, but make the twins breakfast when they wake up, and don't give them too much sugar, Fez…please" He added before grabbing his new eyepatch and going to his office.

Stan blinked sleepily in his direction and went back to sleep. He was going to worry about that later…

-.-

When Stanford walked into the kitchen, preparing his deadpan face in case he saw Sebastian there, he blinked surprised when he only saw Stanley.

"Hey, Poindexter…" He waved and looked back at the newspaper he was reading as he sipped his coffee. Earth coffee will always be the best coffee. The paper had the date of a months ago but Stan had been reading to get up to date with the time. "Can you believe the new president supports same sex marriage?!" Stan laughed. He humbly admitted he had been a little close minded, but the years he spent going through dimensions and seeing stuff he never thought he would see or do made him reconsider  _a lot_  of things.

"Right…That's…uh-great…" The six-fingered man adjusted his glasses. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Well, I am glad you are worrying about  _our triplet_!" Stanley grinned widely and Ford scowled. He-He was not worried! He just wanted to know what happened in his house! "He is working. He says he needs to finish a dress. He makes dresses, that's neat, don't you think?"

"Excellent. He's a tailor. Good for him."

Stan's smile easily disappeared. "Urgh, you know what?! I can't stand you, you are insufferable, Stanford!" He stood up and grabbed his cup.

"What?!" Ford groaned. "But I didn't say anything!"

"But you used that voice!"

"What voice?! I don't have another voice!" The older man glared and Stan glared back. "You know what I am talking about! The condescending and bratty voice you always use when you talk about Sebastian, and you know really well I don't like it." Stan spat.

Ford clenched his fists but he couldn't reply as the twins suddenly came in. "Uncle Ford!" Dipper squealed as Mabel waved "Hi, Uncle Stan!"

The identical men sheepishly stood up straight and forced a smile for the twins' sake. "Uh, greeting, uh, kids!" Fords nodded.

"Just in time, squirts. I was about to make breakfast! What do you two like? Can I give you ice cream sandwiches as breakfast and you won't tell Shermie? He'd kill me" Stan laughed and the children squealed as they chanted "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Ford looked down for a moment before pouring himself coffee and walking out of the kitchen. He felt someone tugging his coat and saw Dipper smiling up at him. "Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?"

"Eh…" The man sighed. He needed to continue with the portal… "I'm sorry, Dipper. I'm working on something downstairs…I'll be back for lunch…or dinner." He grinned awkwardly and the boy and patted his head.

"I-I can help!" Dipper insisted, but Ford managed to free his coat and was already walking in direction of the vending machine.

"N-No…Eat your breakfast with your sister…" He nodded before leaving the boy. He was being a good caretaker right? Eating breakfast was important for children. Yes, that's right. He totally missed his nephew's disappointed face.

Dipper would hate comparing the Author with Sebastian, who used to be an evil and crazy monster and liked to bother him, but neither of them let him help…The two of them were keeping stuff from him and he didn't like that…

Mabel sat at the table and looked around. Stan lied and handed her a jam sandwich with a juice box instead of an ice cream sandwich and she sighed. She decided not to comment, but she wondered where her blond uncle was. Did-Did he leave?

She would feel bad if he left and she didn't have the chance to say good bye. He might have been Bill but…he was still Dad's brother, he was  _her_  uncle, and she didn't know how to feel about this. She felt like she still loved him…but she was also scared and upset about his past! She didn't like feeling like this. She needed to talk, but in a house full of dumb boys, the only solution would be calling her friends. Yeah, that would work!

Dipper didn't ask about Seb either, but judging by his expression, the girl could tell he wanted to know as well. If it wasn't for worry, at least for curiosity.

"Uncle Stan."

Mabel and Stan turned to look at the boy. "I'll be watching a Marathon of "Ghost Harassers tonight…If-If you want, we can watch it…?" He offered sheepishly.

"Will there be food involved?" Stan raised an eyebrow and the boy smiled. "Lot of it, and sodas"

"Ok, you bought me" The man laughed and took a bite of his sandwich.

Mabel invited her friends after breakfast, but they could only come later, so she had almost all day to get bored and wait for them to come. She knitted a sweater, but she was so distracted that she made a sleeve higher than the other. The girl sighed. Ok. She hadn't seen Sebastian all day and she was starting to get a little nervous. He…He never left for so long…Was he ok? What if he was angry that they were scared? What if Seb didn't want to be Mabel's uncle anymore?

That would mean he really didn't like them and the brunette girl refused to believe that. It was the only thing keeping her trying to trust him again.

She made a sandwich with delicious jelly and glitter and knocked on his office's closed door. When she didn't get a reply, she pushed it opened and sighed in relief. Ok, here he was, still in PJ's, his stubble unshaved and looking stressed as he searched around the room.

"Uncle Sebastian...What are you doing?" Mabel's voice startled the blond and he threw the scissors he found to the air.

He was so glad he controlled himself and didn't throw it at her.

' _Should have! Would have been fun! Imagine the blood!'_

Seb looked at Mabel in surprise. "I-I am making a dress for Mrs. Northwest..." The woman changed her mind at the last minute about the dress he already did and made him do another one in less time than the first one.

He could have finished it by now, but he procrastinated so it wasn't TOTALLY her fault...

"Oh..." She looked her hands. "Um, you didn't eat breakfast…I made you this…" She showed him the plate and smiled. "I even put glitter to make it prettier!"

Seb picked up his scissors and smiled gratefully at the little girl. "Thank you, pumpkin." He really hadn't eaten or drunk anything since he woke up, but he only had a few more hours to finish this. Despite that, he took his time to grab the colorful sandwich  _his niece_  made for  _him_ and took a bite, grateful he bought her edible glitter this time.

' _She's poisoning you, she hates you. You are a monster!'_

_Shut up, you are ruining this for me!_

' _Um, that's the plan?'_

Mabel admired the pretty dress Sebastian was doing and hummed. Well, Dipper told Uncle Stanley to watch TV with him tonight, it was only fair if she got to do something with an uncle too, and because Uncle Ford was always doing science stuff downstairs…"Maybe, um, if you want, I can help, Uncle Sebas?"

Seb felt his throat closing, probably because of the glitter, and nodded slowly, blinking his tears away, both from happiness and the glitter.

She called him  _Sebas..._ After a week of calling him Sebastian… __  
  
"Of course, Sho-pumpkin. I'd love to have your help."

Mabel couldn't deny she had fun. She loved making clothes and being with her uncle Sebas felt so...normal again. As he dutifully explained to her what he was doing, how to do it and what to use, it was so easy to forget about his arrest, about his past, about the lies he said. Right now, Mabel was making a pretty dress with her uncle Seb, designer, tailor, and artist.

The man Mabel... _admired._..

As soon as Seb carefully finished sewing the last rhinestones, the doorbell rang. The two Pines shared a look and smiled.

"We did it!" Mabel squealed.

"Haha yes, Shooting Star, we did it!" Seb lifted her up with his mind excitedly. "High six!"

The girl gasped softly and the blond realized what he did. No, no! They had been so good today! Why did he have to be  **so stupid**?! Why did he have to ruin everything?!

He was about to put his niece on her feet once again, regretting his entire life, but Mabel high sixed him. She smiled slightly at Seb's shocked face.

"It-It's ok, Uncle Sebas...Go give them this pretty dress!"

Sebastian lowered her to the ground and quickly put the dress in a garment bag before running to the front door.

Mabel went to the living room and found Dipper and Uncle Stan...wearing clothes. Normal ones! He had brown pants and darker shoes, a light blue shirt that had way too many buttons opened to show off his hairy chest and a golden chain.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We are going to the store to buy food for tonight, we checked the pantry and there aren't snacks anymore." Dipper informed her.

Stan grabbed the keys to Seb's car, still grieving the loss of his own baby, and motioned Dipper to follow him. "Want to come too, pumpkin?"

"Um...No...But I want gummy bears! Lots and lots of gummy bears!" She smiled and the two male Pines rolled their eyes. "Fine~" They said before walking towards the door in the Gift Shop.

Meanwhile, Sebastian received the other half of his payment from the Northwest's butler and waved goodbye. "Tell Mrs. Northwest I LOVED making this dress for her!" Seb smiled sarcastically.

"I will." The man said, taking the sarcasm seriously, before getting in the limo and driving away.

Seb hummed. He had been making dresses and suits for the Northwest for years, but he had never gone to their fancy party. It would be nice to go at least once. He wanted to see if those stuffed shirts had a good fashion taste.

He turned around and bumped into his middle triplet who was followed by Pinetree. "Hey, look at you! You are finally wearing clothes!" Seb smiled teasingly. "Fez, please button up your shirt we don't need to see your chest hair" He pouted. Stan didn't care and just ruffled his little brother's hair patronizingly.

"I'm going out with this champ, and I'm taking your car!"

Seb looked at Dipper who looked up at him briefly. "Hi, Pi-um, Dipper!" The boy nodded and said a soft "Hi" before looking away.

Stan pouted and patted the boy's head.

"Wait. Why are you taking my car?" Seb pouted.

"Because you CRASHED MY BABY, SEBASTIAN!" Stan glared and Seb winced with a sheepish smile.

"Right…Ok, have fun…Buy detergent, we don't have any, and sugar."

"Got it. Come on, boy." Stan motioned Dipper to follow him and the kid quietly followed his uncle outside.

Seb waved at them and sat down on the porch, thoughtful. What could he do to get Dipper to like him again? He was being good, he was not bothering and teasing him like he used to…He surely knew that he was doing this for him, right? That he cared what he thought of him. That he missed talking to him and answering his questions about the Journal…

Journal Stanford took away from him. Why wasn't he upset with Stanford? Dipper had loved that journal, now Sixer came, took it away for himself, refused to tell him what happened while they were in other dimensions…And he was angry at him because he had a messy past life?!

Before his hands could burst into flames, the blond was knocked out to the floor as two screaming girls rushed inside the house. "HI, MR. PINES!" Candy and Grenda shouted as they giggled and ran around to find Mabel.

Sebastian sighed and stayed on the floor for a while.

-.-

"-And, well, that's what happened last week…" Mabel sighed tiredly and leaned back against her bed. Her friends nodded slowly, trying to understand the new information.

"So Mr. Sebastian has two more brothers?" Candy asked with a grin after a while.

"Are they hot like him?"

"Grenda, ew!" Mabel whined, and her friends laughed. "Yes, my uncles are adorable but that is not the point!" The brunette sat down cross-legged between the other girls. "The problem is that I am super confused!" She saw Waddles approaching her and she squeezed him like a stuffed toy. "He was an evil…person before, but he looks different now. But Dipper says that he still acts like Bill, and thinks like him…" She petted her pig's ears with her gaze down. "Would that make him a different person?" Mabel asked softly.

Candy and Grenda shared a look as Mabel continued. "I-I spent all morning with him making a pretty dress…and I liked it…I missed doing stuff with him like before…" She let Waddles go and laid down on the floor to stare at the ceiling. "I know my uncle loves me…but…I don't know! I am not sure!"

"You are not sure of what?" Grenda asked confused. "Didn't you say just say Mr. Pines still loves you? What is the problem then?"

"That…That he was Bill and he calls me by the same nicknames this Bill does and-and he has all his memories!" Mabel pouted.

"Why would it matter if he was 'Bill' if he still loves you and loves Dipper?" Candy asked, also confused. She couldn't see the problem, she really couldn't. "He was him before you learnt the truth" The Korean girl shrugged. "You trusted him before, Mabel, why would you change?"

Mabel played with the hem oh her sleeve. "Be-Because…I don't want him to be evil like Dipper said." She sniffed. Dipper had said that just like he lied about everything, he could be lying about liking them too…

"But…he isn't!" Grenda smiled. She didn't know Sebastian that well, but he had always been nice. "He made you that party where we met!" The taller girl exclaimed happily.

"Oh, oh! Mr. Seb fought the Summerween monster to save us!" Candy added and Mabel wiped her tears.

"You told us he punched a pterodactyl to save Waddles!" Grenda said and the pink oinked in response.

"And…He didn't get  _too_  angry when we left him temporarily blind…" Candy mumbled, remembering the 'color emergency'.

Mabel looked at her friends with her brown eyes wide. They…they were right! Uncle Sebas had done lots of nice things before and he was still Bill…He was Bill, but he still loved them…Was that even possible? That Dorito didn't seem like the type to love his family…But Uncle Sebas spent 13 years working on a really difficult portal just to bring her other uncles back! Even when Uncle Ford was really, really angry and mean at him…

Then it really must mean that, despite having Bill's memories and attitudes, he was still her uncle, her Grunkle, and he loved her and her brother.

"Girls…You are the bestest friends ever…" Mabel smiled and her friends crushed her into a tight group hug.

And, even if he was Bill, a huge meanie who liked possessing people and stabbing forks in people's arms…then it meant uncle Sebas was great! Because he was NOT doing all of those things! And he was being a nicer demon, he was fighting all that because he loved them!

Mabel smiled and hugged her friends back. They were right…She was just been a meanie to Uncle Sebas. She trusted him before…She had to continue trusting him now. She also had to tell her brother this! She was sure he would understand it if she put it that way!

"Ok, now that we agreed Mr. Pines is good…Can we meet his brothers?"

"Grenda, stop!" Mabel scolded her laughing and Candy giggled. Suddenly, the black-haired girl gasped. She turned Mabel around to face her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Mabel. We need a TV! Now!"

"What? Why?" The brunette asked confused, but Grenda gasped too. She had totally forgotten!

"It is the Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree tonight! It is the best party ever and it will be shown on TV!" Candy cried, shaking up Mabel.

Grenda picked up both Candy and Mabel and shook them. "WE HAVE TO SEE IT!"

Mabel's eyes lit up. "A party?!"

"A fancy party! The best party! They say each gift basket has a live quail inside! And it is amazing! Please!" Candy begged and Mabel smiled widely. She loved parties! "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go steal the TV!"

The girls ran downstairs laughing.

-.—

When the pizza was ordered and the snacks were installed all around them, Dipper happily put a pillow on the couch and sat down. Stan grinned and picked up his nephew from the couch and sat down there himself. "Hey, man! Not fair!" The boy pouted. "I got here first!"

"Who told you to be so easy to pick up?" The man with long hair joked and threw him the pillow. "To the floor! To the floor!"

Dipper glared half-heartedly at Stan and took a handful of chips to his mouth before sitting down on the soft carpet shoeless. He would just climb to the armchair of the couch and sit down there…But he was just getting to know this uncle…

And he used to do that with Sebastian…

"Do you think uncle Ford would like to watch the marathon with us?" Dipper looked up at Stan hopefully and Stan grimaced. "I am not sure, kiddo…But it is going to start already, so…" He waved the remote control and Dipper smiled.

"Ok, you're right." The boy nodded and Stan turned on the TV.

Dipper sipped on his soda. You asked for it, you got it! An entire 48-hour marathon of Ghost Harassers on the "Used to Be About History Channel!"

"Be strong, bladder." He patted his stomach. "We're not gonna move till sunset."

"That's the spirit, kid!" Stan laughed and sipped on his soda himself.

The two male Pines eagerly leaned closer to the show that was starting, but it was suddenly changed. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!"

"Aww, what?" Dipper frowned.

"Are you kidding me?!" Stan complained.

Mabel and her friends ran into the living room excitedly. Mabel threw herself to Dipper's right. "It's starting!"

"Turn it up!" Candy demanded, sitting down next to Dipper's right and Grenda threw herself in front of the three of them. "Make room for Grenda!"

The girls quickly looked up at Stan who was watching them confused and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Sebastian!" They saluted quickly before turning back to the TV.

Stan snorted, and looked at the news instead of correcting them. He saw a man with a hat, glasses and a mustache smiling at the camera with a mic. "Well tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days!" The camera zoomed out to reveal the man was completely filthy and covered in mud. Ew. "The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness!" The camera showed a group of people camping outside a huge house.

"Oooooooooh!" The girls cooed.

"Wait, wait, what's happening?" Stan asked confused as Dipper groaned and ignored his uncle. "Okay, can someone  _please_  explain why people care about this?"

"It's pretty much the best party of all time. Rich food, richer boys!" Grenda smirked.

"They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!"

Candy pawed at the TV screen dreamily. "Give me your life, Pacifica…" She whispered.

Stan pouted. "Who is Pacifica? Who are you?" He laughed sheepishly. Mabel's friends blinked confused, and before they could say something, they saw the same man but with half of his hair blond stomping towards them. "Fez, I told you to buy detergent!"

The man with long hair frowned. "I bought it!"

"No, you bought Fabric softener, Stan!" Seb pouted.

"It is the same!"

"No it isn't!"

"Guys!" Mabel shouted and the brothers turned to look at her. Candy and Grenda gaped and looked between the blond and the long-haired man. Wait…

"You are Mr. Pines' brother!" Candy exclaimed and Grenda squeezed her cheeks giggling. They looked the saaameee!

"Hey…I didn't see you since you stepped on me in the morning. Hi." Seb smiled at the girls.

Dipper pouted as Stan looked even more confused. "Ok, can someone tell me who these girls are?"

Mabel smiled and looked at Stan. "Uncle Stan, this are Candy and Grenda." She presented her friends, pointing at each one. "Girls, this is my Uncle Stanley! Uncle Stan for short! And he is my  _Grunkle Seb's_  older triplet." Mabel presented the long haired man to the girls, especially choosing her words.

She looked up at the blond whose brown eye was already welling up with tears.

"Oh, Mabel..." Seb smiled widely at her.

_'What? You think she likes you now just because she decided to shorten your name?! She hates you! No one could like a monster like us! That's why everything close to us suffer...' Bill2 whispered angrily._

Dipper looked at his sister. Did she really-? Well, he actually expected it. Mabel was too nice and trustful, but he knew better than to trust or believe Bill, and Uncle Ford, the Author, had said that demon was not to be trusted.

"Hello, I am Candy Chiu!" The black haired girl smiled at Stan. "My name is Grenda!" The taller girl exclaimed and Stan raised an eyebrow.

"You got a cold, honey? Something wrong with your voice there?"

Sebastian gaped. Stan just didn't...

"What do you mean? Why would you say that?" Grenda asked with her ruff voice.

"Oh, and we were talking about the Northwest's huge party. Pacifica is their daughter and she has the perfect life..." Candy sighed dreamily.

Seb kept his mouth shut, because that was really false, and Dipper scoffed. "Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the worst!"

They heard someone knocking at the door and Dipper stood up to answer it. "And that's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face!" He opened the door and saw Pacifica all dressed up as if she were in an undercover mission.

"I need your help."

Dipper blinked. "You're the worst." He slammed the door in her face. The girls gasped while the triplets burst into loud laughter.

Stan liked the boy already, he had galls! And Seb smiled proudly at the kid.

_'He still doesn't like you. Why are you so happy?!' Bill2 spat._

Dipper shrugged. "See?"

Pacifica knocked again and Dipper opened it up groaning. "What?!"

The blonde huffed and hugged herself. "Look. You think it's easy for me to come here? I don't want to be seen in this hovel!"

Seb frowned. But she didn't have a problem to do just that to order him to make her purple dress...

"-But there's something haunting Northwest Manor!" She took off her sunglasses and everyone could see her worried expression. "If you don't help me, the party could be ruined"

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel!"

"Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!"

Mabel's businesswoman part of her activated and she ran towards her brother as the triplets watched amused.

"Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us!" She grabbed Dipper and dragged him away from the blonde girl.

"Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!"

Sebas squealed mentally. Going to the Northwest party?! That would be so awesome! He had a suit he HAD to use!

Stan yelped in pain when his brother excitedly bit his arm. "Damn it, Sebastian!"

"What? Mabel, this is Pacifica we're talking about!" Dipper argued back but Mabel pouted adorably.

"But look! It's Candy and Grenda's dream!" The girl pointed at her friends and they stared them them starry-eyed miming rainbows. "Dreeeaaaaaaam."

Dipper glanced at his other uncles briefly.

Seb stared at him pleadingly. "Please, Dipper..."

Dipper thought carefully. He didn't want to go just with Sebastian so he'd have to make Uncle Stan come too...But! If he was going to hunt down a monster, who knew better of ghosts than the Author?! He could ask Uncle Ford to hunt down the ghost with him!

Dipper nodded determined. "Ugh. Fine!" He turned to look at Pacifica. "We'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need...five tickets to the party."

Pacifica huffed, not really getting why he needed so many if his family was just 3. She hadn't seen Stan yet. "Hrrn! You're just lucky I'm desperate."

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda cheered and started chanting. "Des-perate! Des-perate! Des-perate!"

Mabel turned to look at Grenda. "Grenda, get the glue gun. We're making dresses!" She looked at Seb and smiled. "Can we use your office to make ourselves dresses? Please!"

Seb, who had always been really easy to manipulate, especially it was people who he wanted to like, smiled. "Of course! Of course, pumpkin! You can use it all you want!"

The girls ran away squealing excitedly and Dipper closed the door when Pacifica left. "We have a few hours until her car comes for us. I'll tell Uncle Ford!" His smile decreased a bit. "Where is he?"

Stan sighed. "I'll get him."

Sebas crouched in front of Dipper and smiled. "I am sure we can find you a nice suit, Dipper! How about a purple bowtie?!"

The boy grimaced, but he actually tried to force a smile. "No, I am not wearing a suit...Uncle Stan, wait! I'm going with you!" Dipper ran after the older man and Seb sighed.

It-It was ok. Dipper didn't want to wear a suit, it was fine. He shouldn't force him to do so...

 _'He hates you, he doesn't want to see you.'_  
Seb shook his head. No need to dwell on that right now. He had to look for his clothes and his brothers'. Ford will probably reject them but Stan will definitely make him wear it.

-.-

Dipper squealed when his Uncle Stan managed to open the vending machine. Ford didn't seem to be too happy to be interrupted but Stan gently pushed Dipper forward. "The kid wants to tell you something."

"Um...Um..." Dipper stared at his uncle in awe as he confusedly scratched his head with his six-fingered hand.

He looked so much like Sebastian, but it only bothered him just a little. It wasn't Uncle Ford's fault this cosmic entity used his DNA to make Bill a body.

"Yes, Dipper?"

"Um. Ok!" He took a deep breath. "Pacifica Northwest says a ghost is haunting her mansion so she asked me to hunt it but I was wondering if I could lend your Journal, but I was also wondering if you would like to help me because you know a lot about ghosts and I read everything you put in the journal! And I think we could hunt this ghost better if we worked as team because I think the journals are amazing and you are amazing!"

"I have never seen someone who could talk for so long without passing out." Stan blinked. Well, except that guy in college. Damn, no one could make him shut up. We get it, Carlos! You know a fucking lot! Now shut the fuck up!

Ford hummed. A ghost in the Northwest Mansion? He grabbed Journal 3 and flipped it to the page he wanted. It was titled The Great secret of the Great Flood. Maybe the lumber folk who died in the flood had to do with it?

"Very well, Dipper." Ford closed his Journal with a smile "I'm going too. This might be a great chance to prove a theory of mine!" Of course Stanford didn't know how smart Dipper was, and he was actually thinking of hunting the ghost himself, but he appreciated the boy got him the chance to go!

Stan caught Dipper when the boy passed out.

The Author was coming with him!

-.-

Seb hummed a song distractedly as he looked for his clothes. Perfect ironed white shirt, yellow vest, black bowtie, black pants and a long tuxedo jacket that had the lapels yellow and reached past his knees.

He had been dying to wear this for so long! He glanced at the black top hat resting on his bed. Maybe...Maybe he shouldn't wear it. Ford and Dipper would-

The curly blond pouted. No. He was a grown up man and he could wear whatever the fuck he wanted! He was in Gravity Falls, weirdness was part of this town, he was weird, this was his town, and if he liked it he was wearing it.

His likes in clothes came from Bill, alright, he will admit that, but it didn't mean he WAS Bill. He just had excellent taste in clothes! What was the problem with that?

 _'You are really overthinking this, kid.' Bill2 sighed. 'Just kill them and no one would bother about your clothes!'_  
  
"Haha. Very funny!" Seb smiled. He left his room to get two suits and two ties, one blue tie and one red bowtie. The Stans should be glad to wear these. These were one of the bests he had made.

He froze when he saw his brothers and Dipper coming out of the vending machine. He locked gazes with Ford and the man wearing glasses hardened his expression.

"Um. Hi…You-You should probably wear this...It is a nice party..." He gave the neat suits to his middle triplet and ran away from the man glaring at him.

Seb went back to his room, locked the door behind him. After breathing hard a few times, he was calmed enough to enter to the bathroom. He really needed a bath and-  
 __  
'Filthy human. Ew.'  
  
-He needed to shave and get dressed.

He took a while in his shower, he liked the warm water falling over his head and he wanted his White Grapefruit and Mosa Mint shampoo and conditioner to take effect. He loved when his hair was all fluffy, soft and smelling like heavens.

Music blasted from his phone as he got ready, shaved, combed his hair, applied styling cream over his curly locks, gel, and applied his makeup diligently. He was getting so excited! He liked wearing pretty clothes, (especially if he designed them himself).

He carefully put on his eyepatch and he looked at his top hat. He put it over his head, but like always, it started floating. Ugh. Right. He had forgotten about that. He searched in his drawers for hair clips and he managed to keep the hat on. Perfect! He put on black gloves, grabbed his yellow cane and smiled. He was ready.

The man proudly left his, well, Stan and his, bedroom and frowned angrily when he saw Stanley half dressed in the living room. "Fez!" He whined. Seb recognized he took a while, so Stan should be ready by now!

Stan looked up at his brother and gaped at his brother's clothes. He looked incredible! "Woah, bro…"

"Don't bro me, Stan…You should be ready…" He pouted and Stan rolled his eyes tiredly. He put on his shoes, tucked his shirt in, put on his black jacket and turned to look at his younger triplet. He only needed to tie his tie and he would be ready "You see? I'm ready. I don't need three hours to get ready like-cofcofsomeonecofcof!" Stan teased his brother.

Seb pouted offended. "And what about your hair?" It was obvious he took a shower because it was kind of wet, but it was until disheveled.

"I'll just tie it up."

"No!" Seb whined. Stan's hair needed help. He left his cane against the couch and left to bring his gel, styling hair, hairbrush and a hairband. When he came back, he glared at Stan. "Ok. Sit down on the floor, I'll fix your hair."

Stan gaped incredulously. "Are you actually serious? I am not a kid, Sebastian"

"Well, you surely are acting like one, Fez. Do you know how exclusive this party is? I am not letting my big brother go around looking like…you."

Stan rolled his eyes and moved from the couch to the floor. If this made Seb happy, then he would do it. When they were little kids, Sebas really liked girly games, like having tea parties and playing with mom's makeup. As they weren't allowed to play that at kindergarten, Seb dragged him to play with the "borrowed" things he got from class. He couldn't refuse, it always made his little brother happy.

Seb softly passed the brush over his long hair, moisturizing it with a special cream. "Ow!" Stan grumbled when the brush passed over a really tangled part of his hair.

"It's not my fault you keep your hair like this. We should go to the hairdresser one of these days! You could get your dry hair tips cut and they would make your hair super soft!" The blond man smiled happily.

Stan rolled his eyes and Seb continued combing. When his hair was ready, he starting braiding a small part so he could join everything in a low ponytail. Stan couldn't help but think back to William. This other Bill also liked keeping his hair combed and braided. Was this a…nice Bill thing? He didn't know the evil Bills, but guessing how much he fucked up Stanford, Stanley didn't picture them as guys who would like to brush someone else's hair.

Unless the head was not attached to the body anymore. Maybe then they would do it…

When Seb finished tying up his hair, they heard steps and someone grumbling annoyed. "Stanley, have you seen-" Ford, followed by Dipper, stopped when he saw his triplets in the living room. Seb awkwardly stood up and looked at Ford. He was wearing the suit he gave them, but he didn't have his tie. He was probably searching for it. "-the tie…"

Ford took a deep breathe. Cane, top hat, bow tie, yellow and black. Why did Sebastian had to act so much like Bill?! Wasn't he insisting he wasn't that demon?! Then why the heck did it seem he was endeavoring on looking like him?! He was doing it on purpose!

"If-If you want a tie, you can choose one from the store, Sixer…" Seb offered, but Ford ignored him as if he hadn't even talked. Stan sighed tiredly and shook his head. "Nope. But Sebas said you could grab another one from his store."

Seb grabbed his cane once again and narrowed his eye when he something on Ford's uncovered neck. "What is that on your neck?" He asked innocently. It looked like a…star…?

Ford immediately covered that part of his neck with a six-fingered. Stan snorted before exploding with laughter. He even started hitting the couch with his fists. Ford's tattoo! Stan had totally forgotten! HOLY MOSES! "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe! "For fuck's sake, Stanford! Hahahahahaha!"

Ford grumbled and left the room with his face burning red. Nope. He was regretting life. He needed to change. He didn't care. He was putting on a turtleneck right now…

This was somehow Seb's fault too! If he hadn't pointed it out!

Seb pouted as Ford angrily left. "I didn't do anything…" He said as Stan wiped his tears. "Nah, it is just him and his awful, terrible decisions…" Stan looked at Dipper who was holding Ford's journal and watching them with a confused look. "Why can he wear comfortable clothes?"

Seb looked at Dipper and sighed, he was wearing his normal clothes. "You really aren't going to wear a suit, are you?"

"Uncle Ford says I don't have to listen to what you say, and I also don't like suits" He shrugged and Stan groaned loudly as Seb looked down. "Kid. Seriously. Don't listen to what my brother says. You just need to look at his tattoo and you will see Ford doesn't always think straight…" That day had been hilarious. There was no one to blame but himself. He shouldn't have drunk if he knew he was a total light head.

"His tattoo?" Seb asked with a shy grin and Stan pulled down his shirt neck to show him his neck. "A huge smiling star that says Hey now, I'm an all-star" He whispered to Seb and the blond started laughing so much he felt he was going to pee his pants.

' _Ew. Control your bladder and sphincters.'_

Dipper luckily didn't hear what Stan whispered and he was ready to fight him. Really, the Author?! Not thinking straight?! Yeah, right! Suddenly, Mabel and her friends entered to the room giggling excitedly.

"We are ready!"

Seb stopped laughing as soon as his eye landed on Mabel and his gasp got caught in his throat.

' _No…fucking…way…'_

 **What the heck**  were they wearing?! He was going to hyperventilate!

Too many feathers! What was that hat!? Those shoes DIDN'T GO WITH THAT DRESS! That dress was too long for her!

Seb felt dizzy and he leaned against his brother's shoulder as his eye twitched. He felt he was going to have a stroke.

"How do we look?! We look awesome no?!" Mabel gave the three male Pines a huge smile, and Dipper and Stan turned to look at Seb.

"Uh…"

_Don't tell them, don't tell them, don't tell them, don't tell them!_

"Your…hair looks pretty…" That was true. He liked their hairstyles. Especially Mabel's and Grenda's.

"What about our dresses?"

Seb took a deep breathe. He was a good person. Good people didn't tell little girls he didn't like their dresses. "You…like them?"

The three nodded with adorable smiles.

"Ok…Then-Then I like it too!"

The girls squealed excitedly and giggled among them. Mabel hugged her uncle's legs tightly. "Thanks, Uncle Seb!"

Seb froze and looked at Stan, who smiled happily. His niece liked his brother again!

"Where is Uncle Ford? We are ready!" Mabel asked and as if on cue, Ford grumpily entered to his living room. He was still wearing his suit but instead of a shirt and tie, he was wearing a nice gray turtleneck.

Candy and Grenda gaped at the man wearing glasses. So that's the other brother of Mr. Sebastian…Woah.

Seb nodded to himself in approval. Turtleneck and suit was nice. Ford looked fine and formal.

"Yay! We can go now!" Mabel squealed. The three girls ran outside, and as soon as they were out of sight, Seb wailed.

"Oh god! I am really going to let them go to a party dressed up like that!" He exclaimed. "I should have seen what they were doing!"

Ford frowned at his youngest triplet. His niece seemed like a nice kid, but he didn't care much about the girls' dresses. What he didn't like was how Sebastian acted as if he was so important and his word was law. Who even was he to judge someone's clothes?

"And who do you think you are to judge  _my_  niece like that? You don't even have a title so your word is not really important." He shrugged and walked out with his hands on his back. That should serve that demon right.

Seb looked down embarrassed and Dipper put his hands behind his back too. "Yeah! My sister can wear whatever she wants, Sebastian!" He went after Ford and only Stan and Seb stayed in the room.

"I-I am sorry…" Seb apologized softly, digging his nails into his wrist. Ford was right. He was a nobody. He shouldn't criticize her like that. Why couldn't he do anything well?! Why was he so stupid?!

' _Stupid, idiot'_

Stan glared at the door and turned to look at his younger brother. "Hey, don't take him too seriously, Sebastian…You don't need a paper to be an expert on clothes! You look amazing ok?!" He patted his back. "Now, let's go."

Stan knew Ford had nothing against their niblings, but he didn't really care for Mabel's clothes…or Dipper and Mabel. If he did, he would spend time with them, or at least allow them to help him downstairs with whatever he was doing.

He just wanted to hurt Sebastian because he  _could_. And he couldn't stand his older triplet when he was like that.

Seb carefully wiped his tears from his eye and nodded. "Ok…"

-.-

The limo arrived to the mansion. The limo drove through the crowd of people outside and a butler pulled up a lever to open the main gates and let them through. The triplets rolled their eyes at unison.

Rich people…

Pacifica, who was wearing the purple dress Seb made, and two servants received the Pines with a bored expression until the blond saw two more men coming out. "I think I am seeing triple…" She frowned and rubbed her blue eyes. The three looked like the tailor, but at the same time they were all different.

And…was it the light or something, or the one wearing glasses was  _hot_?

She shrugged it off. Not important. She didn't care who got rid of the ghost as long as they did the job.

The servants opened the doors to the house to let the Pines, Candy and Grenda, in. "Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything."

"Woah…" The girls looked around in wonder.

The Pines and Mabel's friends looked around impressed. There was a Cider Fountain next to the huge stairs, a man was finishing an ice sculpture of Pacifica as a mermaid. There was a whale skeleton hanging from the roof"

"Everything's so fancy!" Mabel exclaimed and started touching everything, earning and eye roll from her twin. "Fancy floors, fancy plants-" She gasped when she saw a butler. "Fancy man!" She giggled as she rubbed the man's face.

"Mm, yes. Very good miss."

"Mabel, let the man go." Seb scolded.

Candy showed Mabel a gift bag. "The rumors were true!" A live quail popped out and walked away, followed by three quail chicks.

The girls ran off giggling and followed the birds, earning a confused look from Pacifica's parents. They forced a smile on their faces though when Pacifica walked next to Dipper and the triplets.

"Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour! Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour." He looked at the blond and at the taller men who looked like him.

Dipper nodded seriously. "We'll do our best"

"Tailor…" Preston acknowledged.

"Preston…Cofcof _fraud_ cofcof" Seb grinned.

The rich man looked at the triplet wearing glasses with a little frown. "Do I know you?"

"Well, actually-" Ford started, but the man interrupted him.

"No, I don't really care." He looked at Dipper and his daughter. "Pacifica, take our guest to the "problem room," and, uh... he's not wearing  _that,_  is he?" He pointed at Dipper who was cleaning his teeth with his finger and had his shirt partially in his pants.

Seb facepalmed.

Pacifica crossed her arms with a serious expression. "I'm on it." She walked towards Dipper and grabbed his wrist to drag him away. "Come here, you are not wearing that in this party" The blonde dragged the boy away, ignoring his "Wa-Wait! My-My uncle! He-"

Ford frowned a bit and looked at Preston. Why would he send Dipper to catch a ghost? He was just a kid. Besides, he was much more experienced and he was definitely going to finish the job more efficiently. However, Preston and his wife were already gone.

"I was supposed to hunt that ghost…" Ford whispered and Seb laughed. "What is so funny?!" Ford demanded. He patted his pockets and realized Dipper took his Journal.

"Oh boy…" Stan groaned.

"Well, no one called  _you_  to do the job. They called Dipper." Seb leaned on his cane with a cheeky grin. He shouldn't be bothering his brother…But Ford was just so funny when he got angry! "This is his mission, not yours. Dipper and I had been solving lots of mysteries this summer, and the Northwest know he is an expert in paranormal activity!"

"He is just a boy!"

"If you decided to take a little more time on getting to know them, maybe you'd know Dipper and Mabel are incredible kids…And then I am the bad person, no?!"

Ford deadpanned and childishly kicked the cane, making Seb yelp when he fell to the floor face first. "What IS your problem?!" He shrieked.

"Guys! Guys!" Stan easily lifted up Seb by his suit's collar and hugged his triplets tightly. They glared at each other. "We are in a cool party! This should be fun, I wanna have fun! Can you behave at least tonight?" Stan choked the other two men who cried as they were strangled.

"Let go, Stan!" They shouted.

-.—

While Dipper was sassing Pacifica about her family lying about the founding of the town, the triplets separated. Seb went to look for his niece and her friends while Stan stayed with Ford. Poor Stan was bored, listening to Ford telling him about how he always thought the Northwest family was a fraud. He started telling him about the Great Flood too and how he was almost sure the ghost  _he_  was supposed to be hunting had to do something with the deaths.

Stan groaned into his hand.

Grenda found a huge book and called her friends. "Oh wow, guys, it's the guest list!" Mabel grabbed her uncle's hand and they approached Grenda with Candy.

The girl flipped through the book and Seb scanned the pictures. He didn't like the women very much but he saw a few men that were really, really handsome!

"Whoa, check out this hottie!" Grenda pointed to a thirteen year old boy and Seb rolled his eyes.

"Marius von Fundshauser! He's a baron from Austria!" Candy squealed.

"Forget the quail, I'm putting  _him_  in my guest basket!" Mabel exclaimed and her uncle chuckle. "What? You don't think I can, Uncle Seb?" She raised an eyebrow challengingly and Seb grinned at her. This felt so normal…He felt as if nothing had happened between them. "Of course I know you can. You kidnapped those clones after all"

Mabel gasped. "You knew?!"

"Sweetheart, I know  _everything_  that happens in the house!"

After staring at the picture for a little while, Grenda lifted a hand. "Hold up, ladies. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think this boy is out of our league…"

"Grenda is right. He's a white whale. Hunting him will destroy us." Candy narrowed her eyes.

' _Dramatic girl!'_

"There are  _tons_  of cute boys coming!" Mabel assured her friends. "Let's swear a sisters' truce not to waste time on Marius!" She mocked his name and extended her hand. The three girls placed their hands together with a "Deal!"

The laughed nervously among each other and Seb rolled his eye. Why did he have the feeling that they would end up fighting for him…?

"Hey, Uncle Seb! Why don't we look someone for you?" Mabel shoved the book in his direction with a smile and Seb grimaced. "You can talk to a nice lady or a nice gentleman!"

Now that Mabel trusted her uncle again, her idea of wanting an aunt or an uncle returned with full force.

"Eh…Not now…" He said and she pouted, puffing her cheeks up.

"And well, when I faced Preston that day, he escorted me out! I know they are hiding something!" Ford exclaimed and his middle triplet whimpered.

"Ford, you know what? I am really considering hunting down that ghost myself if that makes you shut up."

Stanford's brown eyes widened and he grinned at Stan. "You are right! We can find it!" He didn't need his Journal for that! He knew what he wrote! Besides, it would be irresponsible to let Dipper hunt down a ghost when  _he_  could do it, prove his theory, and keep the boy safe! It was a win-win!

"Come on, Stan! We need to find it!" Ford's adventurous nature was showing, and Stan's reasonable one groaned.

"But-But …" Stanley looked around for an excuse. "We don't know anything about the ghost…and we can't go around without knowing what we are facing."

Ford hummed. Yeah. Stan was right. But it couldn't be that bad right? Maybe a category 1 or 2…

As Preston opened the door to receive his guests which included dukes and duchesses, sultans, and sportsmen, even the reclusive 102-year-old mayor of Gravity Falls, Mayor Befufflefumpter, the girls and Seb went to the snacks table. There were so many fancy and expensive snacks that they could try…Nah, fuck it, there was chocolate here!

Seb popped a chocolate in his mouth and watched Candy as she changed from fondue fountains. "Cheese, chocolate, cheese, chocolate-"

"Um, kid?" Seb pouted when she saw the snacks between the fountains getting dirty.

Mabel stared at her friend and put her hands on her shoulders. "Candy, listen to me carefully… You're caught in a sweet-savory loop. Put the fondue fork down."

"I want to, but I can't." Candy said entranced.

Seb looked around the room for his brothers. They were nowhere to be seen. Where had they gone?

' _They want to get away from you. They hate you. They don't want to see you'_

Seb sighed and closed his eye. Speaking of not knowing where his family was, he didn't even know where Dipper was. Was he ok? What if he got hurt? Even if Dipper was angry at him, it didn't mean he stopped worrying about his niblings.

He used his yellow eye to look for him and eventually found him. He was running through the hallways with Pacifica…And a blue spirit was chasing them.

"Dipper!" Seb suddenly exclaimed. "Mabel, stay with your friends ok?! I have to go!" Seb told his frozen niece and ran away. She was too distracted admiring Marius that she didn't hear his uncle was leaving.

"Guys!" Seb shouted as he looked for his brothers. "Stan! Stanford!" He sighed relieved when he saw them talking next to the stairs going to the second floor and he ran towards them.

"Guys!" He cried and the Stans looked at him with different expressions.

"Are you ok?" Stan asked worriedly.

"Dipper is being chased by the ghost!" He screamed. "We have to find them!"

The Stans frowned and nodded. Saving their little brother's son was their priority now. They could continue fighting and arguing later. The triplets ran away from the guests and towards the rooms of the Manor. Dipper had been in a hallway so that meant he had to be inside the mansion.

"Ok, I saw him in the hallways!"

"You saw him?!" Stanford asked as they ran and Seb grinned sheepishly. "My powers?"

Ford huffed. "Of course…"

"Shut up, you two!" Stan groaned.

The triplets looked around the hallways carefully, but they couldn't see the kids or the ghost. They slowly walked outside to the courtyards and studied the place.

Seb crouched. "Look! There are footprints in the mud! They were here!" They followed them inside through different hallways but the footprints suddenly stopped in front of a room with a silver mirror on the wall.

"What?" Ford muttered as Seb pulled at his hair. "The ghost kidnapped them!" He cried, already panicking.

"Ghosts don't kidnap people" Ford rolled his eyes as he looked around. "There must be an explanation for this…"

Stan looked around. Wait. "Seb, how does that power of yours work? How can you see?" He asked and his brother pouted.

Seb took a deep breathe. "Well, I use my eye to look through triangles and I can find…" Seb realized it and facepalmed. "Right. I should use that."

He made sure no one was around and lifted his eyepatch to change it from eye. "Before you say anything, Stanford. No. I cannot see through this eye." Seb turned his head in the direction he remembered Ford was. "I can only use it to see through my powers."

"So that is your demon eye." Ford raised an eyebrow, not really amused.

"Yeah…Something-Something like that…It is like, my all seeing eye." He confessed and Ford was about to say something else when Stan coughed loudly.

"Right. Finding Dipper." The older men saw how the yellow eye's slit pupil started moving quickly as their brother jumped from triangle to triangle. It was fun how there were so many triangles in the Manor and yet he couldn't find-

"I got it!" Seb smiled and changed his eyepatch once again. "They are falling from a short hill to the yard! Come on!"

The three men ran outside just in time to see the kids sat up and groan. They fell to the very bottom of the hill. Where was the ghost? Could ghost follow people to the yards?

Pacifica looked at Dipper. "Did you get him?" They looked at the mirror which was still held by Dipper and they cheered happily when the ghost screamed and pounded from the inside of the mirror. "NO! FREE ME!"

"Haha! Yes!" The two exclaimed and Pacifica hugged Dipper tightly. "We did it!" She smiled and Dipper flushed a little bit.

Seb grinned widely from his hiding spot and squealed mentally. They looked so cute!

Ford gaped at his nephew holding the silver mirror. He captured the ghost! And judging by how he used a silver mirror, he must have dealt with a category 10!

He was impressed…

The kids' hug didn't last much longer because Pacifica suddenly pulled away from the hug awkwardly. She cleared her throat and Dipper sheepishly rubbed his arm. The blonde held out a dollar. "Can I  _pay_  you to pretend that never happened?" She said as she avoided eye contact with the boy with the disheveled hair.

Well, like this she had to admit he looked kind of ok…Wait what?! No!

"Wa-Wait here…I'll bring my parents to tell them you got the ghost…"

Dipper smiled and watched the girl run away, when suddenly his three identical uncles popped out from behind some trees. "AH!"

"Dipper! You are fine and you look so adorable in that suit!" Seb hugged his nephew briefly before remembering he shouldn't and let him go. Stan and Ford grinned down at him and Ford said. "Dipper, you really caught a category 10?! That is amazing!"

"Um, um yeah! I did! Haha!" The boy squealed at the praise.

"I don't know what a category 10 is but good job!" Stan patted his head.

Ford was about to ask for the mirror to see when Pacifica returned and said her parents were waiting for him at the front garden of the Manor. The men followed Dipper, Ford couldn't stop staring at the mirror his nephew was holding, and met once again with Preston and Priscilla Northwest. There was a butler standing next to them.

"Well, Pacifica, you really found the right man for the job." He snapped his fingers and the butler started shaking Dipper's hand.

"We can't thank you enough…" The woman said, before pausing and saying again. "That's enough" The butler then stopped shaking Dipper's hand.

"Hey, just holding up my end of the deal…" He looked at his Uncle Ford and waved the mirror in his direction as if silently saying 'Let's get rid of this together!'

"Wait, leaving already? You're at the world's best party, dummy…" She said and put a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Stan and Seb shared a look. They knew what they had to do.

"Heh, I'd love to stay, but I've got a Category 10 ghost to dispose of…" He walked into one of the garden pillars and the triplets winced. "Aah! Heh heh... Category 10." He laughed and Pacifica laughed too.

"Wait! In fact! We can get rid of that ghost, Dipper!" Seb grinned widely. "Right, guys? Let's do the hard work so Dipper can go inside and have fun!"

Ford looked at Seb suspiciously but when he saw Stan nodding too, he raised an eyebrow. What were they planning? This dumb genius was so blind sometimes.

"Yeah! We are like, experts on getting rid of ghosts!" Stan grinned. "Right, Ford?" He looked at Ford who stroked his chin in thought before grinning and nodding. Yeah. At least this way he could know what they wanted to do and he got to get rid of the ghost himself!

"Yes, yes! I'd need the mirror and my Journal, Dipper" Ford extended a hand to receive said items.

Dipper looked at his uncle and looked down at the floor for a bit before nodding. He had wanted to work with his Uncle the entire night but if the Author said he could do it…He sadly gave him the book and the mirror. "Alright, Uncle Ford."

"Now you two go have fun!" Seb said cheerfully before pushing his brothers away from them.

Dipper watched his uncles go and turned to look back at Pacifica who asked him if he wanted to go eat some snacks.

 _Call me crazy, but, maybe she's not that bad after all…_ The boy thought before agreeing and running inside with her

When the triplets were out of sight, Ford pushed Sebastian away. "Stop pushing me!" He glared before looked at Stan. "What was all that about? Why did you want Dipper to stay inside?"

"Um, duh?! We want him to go with that girl?!" Stan grinned and knocked on Ford's head with his knuckles.

"Because Dipper deserves to have fun too, and to make friends, he looked quite happy with Llama and I want to see my nephew happy." Seb crossed his arms. "Besides, we can get rid of this ghost ourselves."

"Um, yeah. You aren't coming." Ford challenged and Seb growled. He was a bit hurt he couldn't get rid of the ghost too but he wouldn't let Ford hurt him more than he deserved.

"Perfect for me! I didn't even want to see your stupid face anyway!" He spat, not caring he was technically insulting his own face too.

Stan face palmed. Why!? They were so fine just minutes ago! The ghost in the mirror started laughing and the long-haired man glared at it. "Can you shut up?! I can't shout at my brothers with you laughing!"

"Your boy had been fooled…He reminded me of me a hundred and fifty years ago..." The ghost with a beard made of fire said and the three men looked at him.

Seb narrowed his eye. "What do you mean?"

"One hundred and fifty years ago this day, the Northwests asked us lumber-folk to build them a mansion atop the hill. We were told t'would be a service to the town, that once a year they would throw a grand party, and all would share in the bounty. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in."

"Sounds like something a Northwest would do." Seb shrugged after hearing the ghost's words. The spirit continued talking.

"With the trees gone, the mudslides began. While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm! An ax embedded itself in my head and so I said with final breath, "One-fifty years I'll return from death, and if the gate's still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground!" A curse passed down until this day.

"So I was right about the Great Flood! And one of those corpses in my property must have been yours…" Ford hummed, apparently not disturbed at all by said fact. His triplets shivered.

"So, wait a minute…The Northwests  _knew_  this haunting was coming, and they tricked Dipper into helping them to avoid ghostly justice?!"

"Yeah, that would be it" Stan nodded and Seb growled.

"And what about them being a fraud?" Ford asked the ghost who seemed confused for a second before shrugging.

"Total scam!" Seb said as he snatched the mirror from Ford's hand to walk back inside. "The real founder was Quentin Trembley, eighth-and-a-half president of the United States. Mabel discovered in in the Pioneer Day earlier in the summer."

The older men by 45 and 37 minutes followed Sebastian back inside. "Eight and a what?!" Stanford cried. "You are not making any sense!" He frowned angrily.

"Did I miss someone in History Class?" Stan muttered under his breathe.

"It is not important right now…But I am tired of these rich guys…" Seb mumbled. He opened the main door with his mind and shouted. "Northwest!" He pointed at him accusingly.

Preston turned to look at the angry blond and his brothers. "You've got some explaining to do!"

Pacifica and Dipper ran towards them after they heard the noise. "Guys? What's wrong?"

"Dipper. The Northwest have lied to you." Ford told his nephew with a serious expression. "All they had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and they could've broken the curse." He glared at Preston.

"Yeah! And they wanted you to make their dirty work instead!" Stanley added.

Dipper turned to look at Pacifica with a betrayed expression and the girl grimaced sadly. Preston approached Sebastian and looked down at him threateningly, but Seb glared at him unfazed. "Look at who you're talking to,  _tailor_. I'm hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. You think they'd come here if they had to rub elbows with  _your_  kind?"

"Our kind?" The triplets asked and Dipper glared at the blonde. "You lied to me! I was right about you all along. You're just as bad as your parents. Another link in the world's worst chain!"

"I'm sorry, they made me!" Pacifica apologized, looking clearly upset that Dipper was angry at her. "I should've told you, but-" Her dad rang a bell and she stepped back with a blush.

"Enjoy the party! It's the last time you and your kind will ever come…" Preston chuckled. "Six-fingered freaks…" He mumbled but the triplets heard.

Ford awkwardly hid his hands in his pockets and Seb clenched his fists.

"What the fuck did you say about my brothers, fancy pants?! Come say that to my face!" Stan roared, ready to fight, but Seb held him back. "Let's just go, Fez" He looked at Dipper.

"Come Dipper, we are going home." Seb looked at his nephew but then looked at Ford for help, knowing the boy wouldn't listen to him.

"Dipper, we are leaving." Ford said with a sigh.

"I'm going to find the girls…" Dipper muttered before walking away. A chimp servant offered them a tray but Preston raised his hand. "No,no! Those aren't for him."

Stan pettily grabbed the food anyway and shoved it to his mouth challengingly.

The triplets went outside to prepare the exorcism, they already told Dipper to meet them there when he found Mabel. They were upset, but the ghost was already captured anyway. They better free him.

"Stupid Northwest, making us do their exorcism for them…" Seb growled, his hands catching up on fire for a few seconds before disappearing. The process repeated itself a few times.

Ford was angry too, and embarrassed. But especially angry. So he didn't have the energy to argue with Sebastian right now. He looked for the exorcism he wrote in his journal and when the candles were correctly put, he started chanting while the mirror was on a tree stump. "Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafraidus noghostus-"

"Stanford, Sebastian, Stanley! Please let me get my vengeance on the Northwest! You hate them as much as I." The ghost said.

"Hey, I feel you…" Seb shrugged. The Stans couldn't say they didn't. "It's just, my niblings are in there, and you seem a  _little_  unstable…So, yeah, no"

The ghost sighed. "Very well…Then... before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time?"

Ford hummed before grabbing the mirror. "Uh…I guess I could?" He held up the mirror up to the forest.

' _Ghosts can make the silver war burn…_ ' Bill2 sing songed, deciding to give that little bit of information just now.

Seb's brown eye widened. "Stanford, wait!"

It was too late. The ghost started cackling madly and the mirror became red-hot. Ford dropped the mirror with a yell as it burnt his hand.

The mirror shattered as it hit the ground, and the ghost was released.

"AHHHH!" The triplets screamed.

"Yes! VENGEANCE!" The ghost laughed and flew back towards the Manor.

Seb pulled his hair panicked. "NO, NO, NO! THE KIDS!" The three brothers stood up and ran back inside, hoping to get there on time.

While the triplets panicked, Mabel and Candy continued with their plan to flirt together.

Mabel approached Marius with a huge smile. "Hi! I'm Mabel. So, Australia, huh? Do you guys eat kangaroo meat over there, or... are they... strictly pets?"

"I am from Austria." The boy said and Mabel laughed nervously before tapping Candy's shoulder. "Tag! Tag!"

"I am Candy! I love the tiny hats you wear on your shoulders!" She touched the baron's shoulder pads.

"Hi! If you were a boat, do you know what kind you'd be? A dream boat. That's what kind!" Mabel smiled and Candy angrily elbowed Mabel. "You are tagged out!" She reminded.

"I tagged back in!" Mabel pushed her.

"You can't do that!" Candy accused but Mabel continued arguing. "I can tag myself! It's allowed!"

As the two fought, Marius nervously walked away to get away from the fighting girls.

"AHEM!"

They turned to look at Grenda who was glaring at them. "What exactly was all that? You were flirting with Marius without me!" She shouted.

"We are sorry, Grenda, it's just..." Candy trailed off and Mabel continued. "Your flirting style can come off as a bit... intense..." She smiled sheepishly.

Grenda blushed a bit but continued speaking "Oh, I see! You think I shouldn't be myself just because I'm in this stupid mansion! I thought you liked my style!"

"We do! But these boys might not!" Candy defended herself. She didn't mean to upset Grenda.

"Oh, then I guess they wouldn't like this, either! Hey, Marius!" She called the boy and he happily walked towards the taller girl.

"Ja?"

"You've got something... on your shirt!" She said. Marius looked down at his shirt and Grenda smacked his nose. The baron yelped and Candy and Mabel gasped angrily before walking away in different directions.

No one noticed how Marius stared at Grenda with a faint blush.

Preston rang a glass softly and started talking. Dipper didn't hear what he was saying. He just wanted to find Mabel and her friends to leave. He missed his marathon because of Pacifica! "Mabel?! Where are you? We have to go now!"

The boy jumped when he heard laughter. The guest's glasses started shattering, and from the fireplace, he watched the ghost emerge. Weren't his uncles going to get rid of it?!

"GENERATIONS LOCKED AWAY, MY REVENGE SHALL HAVE ITS DAY!" The angry ghost rose from the fire and shot a glowing beam towards the guests.

"Ah, the grim reaper! I'd been wondering when you would arri-Aaah!" The beam hit the mayor who quickly turned into wood. The guests screamed in panic and ran away in different directions. The ghost fired beams at everyone he could see and the dead taxidermy animals came alive and started attacking the scared guests.

"Oh no! Mabel!" Dipper screamed and searched frantically for his twin. "Mabel!"

As vines started crawling up the walls, Priscilla looked at her husband scared. "Preston, what are we going to do?"

Preston punched the undead squirrel off his shoulder. "Prepare the panic room!"

The front doors flew open with a flash of lighting and thunder and the triplets ran inside, soaked from the rain that suddenly started.

"AH! I CAN NEVER KEEP MY SUITS CLEAN!" Seb shouted loudly. They were always torn or completely covered in mud from adventures. He should start wearing something else…

Stan and Ford gaped at the chaos inside. One of the guests reached out towards them as he was slowly turned into wood.

"Please, help me!" He pleaded before he froze and turned into wood.

Stan and Ford jumped back creeped out. "Whoa! That is messed up!" Stan pointed at the man.

"Guys!" Dipper ran towards them in a panic. "I can't find Mabel!" He cried.

"JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!" The ghost shouted.

"A Northwest…" Ford muttered under his breathe before crouching in front of Dipper. "Dipper, we will find Mabel, you need to find Pacifica! She is the only one who would agree! Go!" He ordered and Dipper ran away, remembering the secret room they found.

Seb's hand burst into flames and he grew his extra pair of arms. His suit was already damaged anyway. His brothers gaped. Ford didn't even know how to feel. It was awesome, but at the same time it was something Bill could do, so it was wrong!

"Hey ghost! Want to turn me into wood?! You'll have to catch me first!" Seb blew a raspberry at the angry ghost and ran away. "Find Mabel!" He shouted at his brothers as he led the ghost away from them.

Stan and Ford ran away in the opposite direction to find their niece. The vines and trees were starting to cover the ballroom and Stan almost tripped with a root.

They gasped in horror when they found Mabel, but she was already wood, frozen in an angry stance as she argued with her friends.

"Oh no!" Stan shouted. "Mabel!" Ford grimaced.

"GUYS!" Sebastian's panicked scream was the last thing they heard before the beam shot them.

Sebastian was on the floor, crushed the huge taxidermy animals, and closed his eye when the ghost shot at him.

They everything turned black.

-.-

Sebastian inhaled sharply as he felt he was in controlled of his body once again. He touched his chest. Did he die? What happened?! The ghost shot his brothers, he shot him…But-He looked at the unfreezing guests-But everyone was returning to normal…How?

"Pacifica" The ghost started glowing a bit brighter and Seb stared at him from his spot on the floor.

Llama?! Pacifica saved them all?

"-you are not like the other Northwest. I feel... lumber justice…" The ghost faded to a skeleton and then nothing and the ax in his head fell to the floor and sank into the ground.

There was a rumbling noise and the doors of the manor were burst open as the people of the town entered to the party. They started eating the snacks, dancing, even Manly Dan jumped into the cider fountain!

Seb smirked as Preston panicked and ran everywhere, getting anxious as the townsfolk had fun. He stood up and ran towards the Stans who were groaning and sitting up from the floor.

"Guys!" He smiled and threw himself over them. He knocked them back to the floor and hugged them tightly. "You are fine!" Stan hugged Sebas back chuckling and Ford froze at the embrace.

He took a deep breath and relaxed just a little bit, before giving the other man a brief hug.

Demon or not…He was his brother, and a small part of him had been worried. He quickly let go though, so Seb was left wondering if Ford really hugged him or was trying to push him back.

As the triplets shared that little bonding moment, Mabel and Candy groaned and stood up from the floor. "Oh, man, what happened?" Mabel asked.

"Ahem!" Grenda put her hands on her hips and the other girls looked down ashamed.

"Grenda! We are so sorry!" Candy apologized and Mabel nodded. "We shouldn't have left you behind!" She agreed. Neither of them wanted to lose Grenda. She was their friend!

"It's okay. Maybe I do need to work on my flirting. Come on, let's go dunk our heads in some cheese and chocolate. Friends?" Grenda offered and Candy and Mabel smiled. "FRIENDS!" They hugged each other with a content smile.

"Wait!" The girls turned around and saw Marius descending from the stairs. "Don't go! Grenda, was it? I must speak with you. There is something about you, I can't get you out of my head. You're so bold and confident! I know you are probably out of my league, but, might I give you mein phone number?

"I don't have a phone! Write it on my  _face!"_ Grenda shouted happily while the other two girls smiled.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Go Grenda!" Mabel chuckled.

"I guess we shouldn't have sold her short… I call bridesmaid!" Candy squealed and Mabel pushed her gently. "What? I call co-bridesmaid!" She said back.

After making sure his uncles and sister were ok, Dipper approached Pacifica with a smile, looking around at the happy chatting people. "Man, if your family hates you for this, they're idiots. This is great."

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just gonna lock everyone out again…" She crossed her arms and Dipper tilted his head to the side adorably and smiled.

"Hey. Guess what we're standing on."

Pacifica gasped, seeing they were stepping on her parent's favorite white carpet pattern. She laughed though and just spread the mud on her shoes even more. Dipper and she even laughed as they knocked more things onto the carpet.

"Take that!" She laughed. "Ah… Haha. But seriously, I'd better go and find someone to clean this up…" She waved at Dipper and walked away, missing the silly smile the brunet boy gave her.

"Woo! Scobbity-doo! Hornswaggle m' goat knees!" Dipper turned around and smiled at McGucket.

"Whoa-ho-ho, what's up, McGucket? Hey-!" He was grabbed and dragged away from the crowd. He gasped for air as McGucket put on his green glasses.

"Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya. I fixed the tablet and something horrible appeared a week ago! I think something terrible is comin'! The apocalypse! The End Times!" He exclaimed and Dipper frowned confused. Suddenly it hit him.

A week ago his uncles returned from the Portal! The tablet must have showed McGucket the countdown! He had to show him!

Dipper smiled widely and shook his head. "McGucket, you won't believe this! You have to follow me! Come on!" This time, Dipper grabbed the man's hand and took him to where he last saw his uncles.

They were now eating snacks on the table. Uncle Stan was separating Sebastian and Uncle Ford for obvious reasons but things seemed to be calm as they weren't trying to kill each other…

"Uncle Ford! Look who I found!"

At first, the scientist didn't recognize the man with a long white beard, but when he did, he spat the apple cider he was drinking. "Fi-Fiddleford?!"

Poor Fiddleford looked between the three gaping man. He recognized the blond one and while the other two looked so similar to him, he just…couldn't remember…

"What the heck happened to Fiddleford?!" Stan had met another Fiddleford in another parallel dimension, but this poor guy looked horrible and nothing like the blond guy he remembered!

"I-I think I am seeing triple…" The man took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Dipper frowned at the other scientist. "McGucket, he is the Author! Stanford! The tablet must have shown the portal activating! Stanford and his brother Stanley came out of it. You worked on it with Stanford…You…You don't remember?" The boy asked softly.

"I…I am sorry, Dipper…But I can't…" Fiddleford sighed and hugged the tablet to his chest. "I-I think I will go now…Maybe I will remember later…" He gave the men and the boy a sheepish smile before walking away.

Ford opened his Journal and looked for the page where he wrote about the Memory Gun. He must have used it…Even when he warned him it could damage his head! That must be why Dipper had one when they first met…

And now his college friend didn't know who he was…

The party lasted a few more hours but the Pines left a little earlier. The kids were falling asleep and the triplets were exhausted for the day's events. Getting turned into wood really took a toll on you.

They had to take Candy and Grenda home and went they reached the Shack, Mabel and Dipper were already asleep.

Seb wanted to take his niblings to bed, but the Stans won and each one of them carried a kid and took them to the attic. He sighed, and went to the bathroom to start the long process of taking off his makeup.

Ugh.

When he got out of the bathroom he had already put on his PJ's and Stan was sleepily climbing into bed. Personally, Seb didn't mind sharing a bed with his triplet, but he wondered if he actually liked sharing the bed with him.

' _Why would he want to stay with you? He just pities you. He doesn't like you'_

Seb threw himself to the bed. Too tired to have a crisis right now…

-.-

Ford gazed at the forest, sitting on the window seat of his room. He was breathing heavily to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

He felt alone…

He couldn't say he missed escaping from monsters and the authorities in other dimensions, because he  _didn't_ , he was glad they were finally safe…But he missed being with Stan…He was his best friend…He had been alone for years in Gravity Falls, with no one to trust but himself, and we went through hell and back  _with Stan_  by his side…Now, he was sitting alone in his room, because Stan was with Sebastian. He left him, he changed him for him…

And Fiddleford, the only friend he made in college, his roommate, his partner, his friend, couldn't remember him because he made the stupid mistake of making a deal with Bill Cipher! Because he fell for his tricks, because he trusted him!

And Bill Cipher was stealing his brother away, and Bill Cipher messed up with his head, and Bill Cipher made Fiddleford go insane!

The man stared at his six-fingered hands before clenching them into tight fists. If he hadn't talked to him…If he hadn't made the portal…Two single tears finally streamed down the man's sharp cheeks silently, and he wiped them quickly.

Men didn't cry…Men didn't cry…

He pulled out Journal 3 and under the moon's light he continued making his drawing about the Rift that the portal created. He couldn't tell anyone about this, he just couldn't. He couldn't risk anyone knowing about this. If the rift ended up in the wrong hands…

.

.

.

" _The world is safe from Bill Cipher as long as the rift remains contained. But I fear my device will not be strong enough to hold these cosmic forces at bay forever. I must remain vigilant and stand watch, lest trouble arise again. And if I've learned anything form a life of misfortune, it's that this is a burden I must shoulder alone._

_When I tried to share my burdens with Fiddleford, it destroyed our friendship and took its toll on his mental health._

When I tried to share my burden with my brother, he was condemned to be knocked into the portal as well, separating him from his son for 13 years.

_There are precious few beings that I feel comfortable calling a "friend". What are the odds that in this one dimension, I can find someone who understands me or what I've been through?_

_No. The life before me is one of constant solitary vigilance against the unimaginable insanity that is Bill Cipher. I brought him into this dimension, and I'll take him out. If it's the last thing I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! What do you think of this? This last part is a part of Journal 3 :), i just changed the part that is not in cursive hehe
> 
> Comment please and see you hopefully soon!


	22. Epic wizard quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? Admit it you missed! I know I disappeared but let me tell you I survived my first year of college! 4 years more to go! Hope you like this, forgive me if there is any spelling mistake

"Ford! What the hell are you doing?!" Seb cried.

He gaped at his older brother who had used a half finished dress to clean the mess he did in the lab. He threw the ruined fabric to the trash, wiping the dusts of his hands.

"I had a leaking of some chemicals, fortunately you have a lot of useless fabric for me to use!" Stanford smirked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The blond cried. "I worked hard on that dress! You can't just come and ruin it!"

"At least you can make another, one, demon!" Ford glared harshly. "You ruined my life and I didn't have a chance to fix YOUR mistake!"

Sebastian threw himself to his brother and threw both of them to the floor. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He punched him in the chest a few times before the taller man turned around and with the blond under him, he started strangling him, wrapping his 12 long, fingers around his neck.

Seb's eye widened what his older brother was doing. "F-Ford...!" He choked out with tears in his eye. "S-S-Sto-"

"Die, monster!"

Seb was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe! He was going to die!

He was sorry, he was sorry, he was sorry , he-

Dark spots started dancing on his vision as Ford laughed loudly.

He deserved it. He deserved to die. He ruined his brother's proyect. He ruined Stan and Dillon's life. He was a lying, freak monster, maybe if he died, Fordsie would stop hating him so much...

"-tian!"

"-bastian!"

"Breathe!"

"SEBASTIAN, BREATHE!"

Sebastian woke up startled and took a mouthful of air to fill his lungs before letting out a terrified scream.

"Sebastian! Seb! Seb, calm down, it's ok!"

The man's tears were already streaming down his face when he realized he was in his room, he was with Stan, he was safe. He let out a sob and clung to his older brother as he trembled.

"He was going to kill me..." Seb choked out. "Ford wanted-"

"Sh..." Stanley held his brother as he cried, watching the blond's shoulders bounce up and down. "It's ok..."

It was not ok. Stan cursed under his breath. Sebastian shouldn't be dreaming of their triplet trying to murder him. It was horrible.

"I wouldn't let him do that..."

'Because he will join him. He doesn't really like you, you ruined his life, your nephew lost his father, he won't forgive Fez and he will hate you forever. Useless, freak, monster!'

Seb's eyes closed even tighter as he cried, digging his nails into his wrists.

He hated having nightmares...It was so ironic it made him cry even more.

-.-

The Shack had been under repairs for days now, but it was finally ready to open in a few days. After the Stans' return, Seb's loyal and hardworking employees, Soos and Wendy, had come to help with the reparations, just like they did when Gideon destroyed it.

Everyone helped, even Stanley and Stanford, much to his brothers' surprise.

"Tha-Thanks for helping us, Fordsie. I-I appreciate your help." Seb gave his older brother a shy smile. Ford simply rolled his eyes and continued hammering the nails.

It is not like Stanford really cared about the 'Mystery House' or whatever, he didn't plan to keep the junk his brother had done to trick people (typical), but this was his house, and he didn't want it destroyed...It definitely wasn't because Sebastian liked his dumb tourist atrraction.

Besides, he had all the mysteries in Gravity Falls, and he decided to create something called 'The Sascrotch'? Ugh!

The Shack was done to be opened again next week, so the Pines had a few days to relax.

Mabel wanted to see her family close again. The tension around them was literally killing her!

Dip Dot didn't do his nerd and sciencey stuff anymore. He used to do them with Seb, but now that he refused to talk to their uncle, he wanted to do it with Uncle Ford. Their older uncle barely came out of the basement, occupied on his own nerd stuff, and he never let them help!

Dipper didn't have his Journal anymore (something Mabel mentally thanked God for existing because if it hadn't appeared, she knew her twin would still be sulking and whining for his videogames), and he couldn't go with Uncle Ford and learn from him either.

It made Dipper upset and Mabel hated to see her bro with that long face.

She also noticed the blond was quieter than usual. It wasn't normal, Sebastian never shut up. Mabel didn't like the sad expression he wore since his brothers came back.  
He should be happy now that his triplets were back! It wasn't fair that his own brother was making him sad.

Mabel watched Seb from the door slowly peel some carrots for lunch.  
"Uncle Seb?" She called softly.

"Hey, pumpkin..." Seb smiled.

Mabel knew it was Dipper and Uncle Ford making her uncle sad because they didn't trust him...

She hugged him tightly.

But she had also hurt him and she should properly apologize.

"I am sorry, Uncle Seb...I trust you, I am sorry I didn't, I was a huge poophead." The girl apologized sadly.

"Mabel, it wasn't your fault..." Seb sighed and crouched to look at her in the eye. "I know I couldn't have expected you to trust me, I was a monster."

_'You Are'_

"No, you are my uncle, I shouldn't have forgotten that..." She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Seb hugged her again. "It is ok, Shoo-um, Mabel...I am not angry, I am just so happy you trust me again." He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

The girl smiled brightly, glad her uncle wasn't upset with her. Her smile decreased though when she saw he had bandages on his wrists. She hadn't noticed because he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, but from her position, she caught a glance under his sleeve. "What happened with your wrist, Grunkle Seb?"

Seb's eye widened and he stood up, pulling down his sleeve a bit more. "I-I had an accient with-with some scissors making a dress..."

Some scissors yes, but in the bathrooom. An accident that just so happened to accidentally cut him lots of times.

"Oh." Mabel frowned worriedly. "Be more careful next time, it looks painful."

_'No it wasn't! It was hilarious!'_

_Monsters deserve it..._

Seb kissed her forehead. His wrists didn't matter right now. "I will...Do you want to help me make lunch?"

"Ok! I can add glitter!" She exclaimed and grabbed a wooden spoon. Seb chuckled. "No thanks, pass."

-.-

The next day, Mabel got Dipper to interact with Seb, at least a little bit... at least put them in the same room. With Uncle Stan's help, they tricked the boy into going into the Gift Shop with them. When Dipper saw Seb there, he looked down and just quietly continued reading Journal 2. He had managed to get it from Uncle Ford after capturing the Ghost. The Author said he could trust him with his other journals! That have been the best day ever.

Mabel and Stan shared a look before sighing. Seb was unaware of their failed plan and continued organizing the stock with a sad look on his face.

Stan sat behind the counter with his legs on it as he watched from Seb's phone videos of his son. Carla had sent every single video she had for Stan to see and spammed Seb's chat with them. He smiled at the 5 year old on the video, he was making a presentation for mother's day at school and he was singing adorably.

Mabel came back from the kitchen with a big bag of cheese boodles and sat down next to him. "What are you watching?"

"Oh, this-this is Dillon...He is my son..." He told the girl proudly. Mabel hummed at the name.

"Oh, oh! I talked to him at the beginning of the summer! His name was funny so I remembered it. I didn't know he was your son!" She gasped and stuffed her mouth with the snacks.

"Shermie didn't tell them about Dillon..." Seb told her softly. "He.. doesn't think you could come back...He never talks to Carla..."

"Why?" Stan frowned. "Yeah! That's super mean!" Mabel exclaimed. "I would have loved to meet my cousin, right Dipper?!" Mabel asked her twin. The boy didn't know what they were talking about. They had a cousin?

"I guess it would be... nice?" Mom didn't have siblings but the few cousins he knew were...nice? But liked to bother him about his birthmark. He hoped this kid wasn't like that.

"You should totally meet Dillon once Stan meet with him." Seb smiled widely. They were almost the same age, they would be best friends!

Minutes later, Mabel was on the floor, grinning and proud of herself after she ate the entire bag of cheese boodles without using her hands. Quite the accomplishment indeed. "Aah~Lazy Tuesday..."

Stan grinned. After being turned to wood by a crazy ghost with pending issues, and having to repair the house, yeah, he was enjoying the laziness. Seb nodded at Mabel's statement. He had been thinking the same Stan had.

His older brother sighed content. "Heh. Yeah, you are right, kid. It's nice to finally have a day where nothing interesting happens whatsoever..." he cursed his big mouth when Ford suddenly came out of the vending machine fighting a Cycloptopus on his wrist.

The four people on the Gift Shop screamed at the sight of the green ugly creature.

"Get down! Don't let it taste human flesh!" Ford shouted as he punched it. The cycloptopus hissed at Ford and dropped off his hand to crawl around the room.

"What the heck is that?!" Seb cried, too disgusted to even shoot fire at it.

"Can we keep it?" Mabel smiled brightly.

Stan looked for his brace knuckles he always carried on his pockets and punched the creature off the counter. "Kill it, Ford! How did you let it escape?!" He shouted.

"It squeezed out of its cage!" Ford replied as chased the creature around, knocking stuff to the ground. He managed to corner it and grinned. Stan noticed he was wearing his electric gloves. Speaking of which, where did he put his?

"Patience... and-"

The cycloptopus' eye turned into a screaming mouth and the scientist grinned. "Gotcha!" He shocked it with his gloves. When the creature was electrocuted and neutralized, he turned to face with family with a huge adorkable smile as he held up its burnt body.

Stan covered his mouth at the horrible smell. It smelled like if death could barf! And Seb made a disgusted face.

_'Fuck! Olfactory sensory neurons activated!' Bill2 announced._

"Fuck, Stanford! Take that shit out of here!" Seb glared and covered his nose. Ford scoffed. "I can chase any monster I want, it is my house!"

"Y-yeah, well, it is my Gift Shop! So take it out!" Seb glared. Ford rolled his eyes and walked away with his head high. He wasn't leaving because that demon asked him to, but because he needed to continue working.

Dipper, in a now or never impulse, ran towards his oldest Uncle before he left. "Uncle Ford! You need any help with that? I've read all about these creatures in your journal" He opened the page to prove his point. "And I think I know how to-."

"No." Ford interrupted him. "I'm sorry, Dipper, but the dark weird road I travel, I'm afraid you cannot follow..." He said dramatically. Stan and Seb shared a look and groaned. "Well, call me for dinner!" He waved at the preteen before closing the vending machine door behind him.

Seb sighed. Stanford was so dumb. How couldn't he notice Dipper was dying to be with him? He admired him, he looked up to him and he should let him help with...whatever he was doing downstairs. He wished he knew, but he had taken all the triangles and eyes from the basement, afraid Bill could be spying on his work. Now he couldn't see either.

"Maybe next time then? Or not? Or never..." Dipper sighed sadly. It wasn't fair!

"Aww, Dipper, don't take it so hard." Mabel put a comforting hand over his shoulder and Stan groaned. "No, kid. Poindexter is a dangerous know-it-all so take it hard! The stuff he's messing with is even worse." Ford had some crazy as heck experiments, and he had wanted to continue messing with the portal. He told him, threatened him actually, not to continue.

"I will check any damage Sebastian caused." Was his response and it was the last nerd thing Stan heard from his brother. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. After 13 years together, fighting space monsters and building from scratch a machine which blueprints were put given by a literal alien All-knowing demon...did Ford still not trust him enough to tell him what he was going through?  
Stanley liked to think he just was doing nerd experiments like he said, and thought it was dangerous for the kids to be close to them. Which they were. Ford built a literal door to their demon to a crazy space dorito!

"Do yourself a favor and stay away from him" He said finally in a gruff voice and closed his arms.

Dipper looked at the golden six-fingered hand on the Journal. "But, Uncle Stan, all summer long I've wanted to know who the author of the journal was...And now that you are back, the guy basically lives in our basement and I can't even talk to him!" He wanted to spend time with Ford like he did with Stan and ...how he spent time with Sebastian...But, all that...was fake no?

"Meh, no one cares about what happens in the basement! You belong up here with us!" Stan patted his head.

Seb raised an eyebrow at Dipper's pout, but Mabel continued smiling. "Yeah! Besides, the season finale of Duck-tective is airing this Friday!" She informed her twin. "That's all the mystery you'll need this week! Quack with us, Dipper! Quack, quack quack quack!"

 _'What the fuck?! That's so stupid! Haha, weird kid. I like her'_  
  
Seb made a funny expression between a scowl and a smirk, as both emotions crossed over.

Stan laughed and started making duck noises too. "Hehe, yeah! Quack quack, quack quack..."

Seb settled with a soft scowl as the two marched around the Gift Shop quacking and moving their arms as if they were wings.

Dipper looked at the light coming from behind the vending machine. He frowned when his sister marched up to his face. "Quack quack quack, a quack quack quaaaacck. Quuaaaaa...!" She pouted and pointed at the boy as he deadpanned. "Why isn't he quacking?" She pouted at her uncles.

"Because he is boring! Woah!" Stan raised a hand for Seb to high six but his blond brother turned to face Dipper. "Kid, how about we go capture our own monster?" He smiled. "It-It can be fun! I...I miss our adventures..." He confessed quietly.

' _Boo hoo! So sad, get over it! No one likes you! He hates you because we are a demon, Sebastian! Why are you_ _ **so stupid**_ _to understand?! I think you lost too much blood opening your veins…' Bill2 spat._

Seb absentmindedly rubbed his wrists.

"Oh! Yes! Let's go!" Mabel smiled. Anything to get Dipper to interact with her uncle again would do. Dipper looked at Seb. "No, I pass. I'll go into town." He declared.

"I-I can-" Seb started but Dipper was already by the door. "I don't want to be with you! Just leave me alone!" he grumbled.

"Dipper!" Mabel frowned and pouted angrily. The boy didn't reply and closed the door behind him. The girl huffed. He really was acting like a poop-head! She knew she had also been mean, but she wasn't anymore! And she had told Dipper that Uncle Seb was still their uncle even if he had been Bill but he just…doesn't listen! All because he trusted Uncle Ford who shouldn't be trusted because he was acting like a huge meanie to his younger brother!

Stan and Mabel shared a worried look as Seb made a small, sad smile. "I-It's ok, Shooting Star…You can't force him to be with a  _monster_  if he doesn't want to…" He rubbed his sixth finger.

"Uncle Seb…"

"I'll be in my-um, in the room, can I go, Stan?" After all, it was Stan letting him stay with him, he would be sleeping on the couch, or the floor if he hadn't. His brother gave him a little nod and he walked away. He locked the door behind him once he was safe in his room and sighed tiredly.

The blond curled up on the floor, hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eye tightly. What was he going to do to get Dipper to trust him again…He-He knew who he was, who he had been, but how could he make his nephew understand that he wasn't Bill Cipher anymore?!

Ford was never going to like him again, he will never see him as his brother again…He was going to kick him out at the end of the summer…And Dipper would leave hating him forever…He was going to tell Shermie and then his little brother will hate him as well! Because he was a monster…He was Bill, he was a demon! NO! He wasn't! He was-he was not-anymore-Bill-freak-monster-demon-he was-he wasn't-

Sebastian screamed loudly as his head started pounding and Bill2 started laughing. He hadn't heard him so loud for years… He was Sebastian, he was Sebastian! He wasn't Bill! Not anymore! He had told Miz he wasn't Bill because he wasn't! This was a different form! He was a human! He had a family! He was a human! He was Sebastian, he was Sebastian, he was Sebastian!

He was starting to have a meltdown, rocking back and forth as his body trembled and fire leaked his arms. He didn't want his family thinking he was a monster! But he was one! How could he make them believe it if he didn't believe it himself…?

'You are pathetic, you are a stupid, ugly, filthy freak! Why don't you simply understand none of them likes you?! They pity you! Because you are a failure! That's why Sherman never sees you! You are pitiful, they are using you! They just want to get rid about you!'

"Tha-That's not true…!"

' _Stan is just using you. He wants to know about his family, the family he lost because of you! AH HAHAH! Do you REALLY think he will need you after he gets his son back?! He'll want you to stay away as far away as possible! Just like everyone else! They won't want to see a stupid, useless freak monster! Because we are a demon, that's why you will never be normal, you will never be accepted, never a real stupid human! Freak! Freak! Freak!'_  
  
Seb leaned against the wooden door, mouth agape as he tried to scream but couldn't, as he tried to breathe but couldn't. He didn't want to be left alone...not again...

He hadn't had this kind breakdowns in so long, and since his brothers returned, he had hurt himself and cried more in two weeks than he has had in years. It wasn't fair…It wasn't fair he worked so hard to bring back his brothers. It wasn't fair that he worked his ass off, didn't sleep, suffered and sobbed to finish the portal to bring the stupid assholes he stupidly loved so much, just to get hate and lose them again for who he was in his past.

Sebastian closed his eye and hid his face between his legs as he struggled to breathe. He lifted his sleeves and dug his nails into his healing wrists, reopening his wounds. "Shut up, shut up, shut up,  **shut up, SHUT UP!** "

Seb stayed there, staring ahead with a glassy eye as the warm blood streamed down his wrists. He tried to calm down his breathing, he tried to blink back the tears. He shouldn't cry, crying was just his eyes leaking and it was so stupid he was crying for something so stupid like…his family possibly hating him and not wanting to see him never again…

Mabel and Stan decided to give their uncle/brother some space for a while. If they tried to talk to him now, it would be worse, so they were going to wait a little bit and then they will attack him with hugs. While the girl went to draw and write in the living room, Stan was pacing. It has been a while, he should go check on Sebastian. That idiot was really affected by emotions, he was capable of anything while sad.

"I'll make him come out, I'm tired of this." Stan informed the brunette girl and walked away. Mabel nodded and continued writing. She planned to send this to her parents. They were still in Hawaii after all. She would have liked to go too, she could have meet cute Hawaiian boys, but Gravity Falls was cool too. She wouldn't have met her uncles if they hadn't come…

She finished informing her parents about how gravity reversed itself and almost destroyed the universe and totally wrecked the whole town. It had been in the news for days, the rebuilding, interviews, and the destruction.

"But the coolest part of the summer was when we discovered Uncle Sebastian had this portal-thingy, and his triplets came out of it!" She wrote fast. "We didn't know we had an uncle and now we have three for the price of one!" She looked at the door where Stan had been pacing. "They are adorable together, but they don't know it, and they fight a lot. They aren't like me and Dipper, the best twins!" She smiled a little. Even if she couldn't convince Dipper, they were still best friends and will always be together !

"Dad, it wasn't nice hiding the existence of your older brothers." Mabel said aloud as she wrote. "Now you all need to have a huge adorable hug and help your brothers be best triplets again." She drew triplets holding hands and smiled hopefully. She was going to get this to happen!

Meanwhile, Stan knocked on the door. "Sebas? Um, hey..." He grinned sheepishly. "Are you ok now?"

Sebastian opened his eye. He looked down at his wrists were his wounds had quickly healed. Damn Axolotl, not letting him bleed to death, and he stood up. Fuck. He had blood on his clothes.

"Seb?"

"Uh...Give me a moment!" Seb panicked as he took off his shirt and made another one float from his closet towards him.

"Why?"

"Because I am doing something!" He growled as he put on his new shirt and kicked the shirt under the bed.

"If you are there jerking off, I swear-"

"AH!" Seb shrieked. "I am not doing that, what's wrong with you?!" He finally opened the door for his brother and Stan grinned down at him. "I got you out."

"You are an asshole..." The blond gave him a little smile. Stan grinned and pulled him close in a gentle hug. "Are you ok? We were worried there"

 _He just pities me…He doesn't care…_ Seb thought as he put his head on his shoulder. He didn't care though, he would try to enjoy this as long as it lasted. "I-I am fine now…" But only because he had bled until he fell asleep. It calmed him. Pain wasn't that hilarious anymore, but it made him happy to know he had been punished, because he deserved it. He deserved to be in pain and suffer. That's why he had been hit and punished as a kid, then suffer as a teen. It has been a while since he had suffered for real.

Stan heard the front door opening and closing. Dipper must be back. The man with long curly hair looked down at his brother, he knew he wasn't feeling really fine, he could read it on his conflicted face, but simply patted his curls comfortingly. Damn, he was so short compared to him and Ford, almost a head shorter. "You sure?" He asked and Sebastian nodded. Stan sighed softly. "Alright…" He smirked. "I ran out of videos…Can I get more?" He made a pleading face and Seb laughed. "Alright, I'll ask Carla to send me more videos." He told his brother and Stan wrapped a muscled arm around his neck.

' _He's going to kill us?' Bill2 asked confused._

"Stan! Haha! I can't breathe, you ape!" Seb tried to push his triplet away.

They walked back into the living room where they found Dipper, Mabel and Soos talking. Stan let his brother go and his eyes widened when he saw the familiar rulebook his nephew was holding. "What?" He couldn't believe it! That was the nerd game Ford liked so much! "Is this that game that's mostly math and writing and isn't anything like the picture on the box?!" He teased, but Dipper's brown eyes widened in glee.

"Yes! It is! You wanna play with me, Uncle Stan?!" Dipper asked his uncle. The man returned the game to him and laughed.

"Ha! Look, kid, I prefer to do my dice rolling in Vegas! Besides-" He grabbed the rulebook from the box and grimaced as he scanned the pages. The fuck was this? "-only a game designed by nerds would have 'charisma' as a fantasy power! I have that in excess!"

Seb rolled his eye.

"Heh! HAHAHA!" Stan laughed loudly when he found something funny. "Check this out: When facing yon adversaries, shield thyself, under an elfin buttress!"

Stan moved his butt and Mabel, who was sitting on the table, burst out into laughter. "Say that again!"

Seb shook his head as his brother and Mabel continued making fun of Dipper's game. He had to admit it was pretty fun.

"Buttress!" They laughed.

"Hey!" Dipper pouted upset and took the book from his annoying, laughing uncle. "Laugh all you want! You guys just aren't smart enough to understand it..." He mumbled and hugged the book to his chest.

Soos, Seb wondered when he came, said. "Heheh. Sorry, dude, but it is kinda nerdy... Well, I'm off to lay siege to a goblin fortress" He pulled a cardboard helmet and cardboard sword out of nowhere and put it on. "To my grandma's backYARD!" He ran out.

Seb knew how to play DD&D, Ford loved that game as kids (Hehe, Fordsie Fresh) and because he was the only one who was willing to play with him, Ford taught him...Well, they always ended up arguing because apparently Seb was not following the rules...but that was beside the point.

"Hey Pin-Dipper! I can play with you! You said you wanted someone to play!" Seb offered with a grin. "I know how"

Dipper looked at his book and bit his lip. He really, really wanted to play, but…He turned to look at Sebastian who was still smiling. Was it worth it? He was still angry at him for not telling him, but he didn't know what to do with the information of who he really was. He didn't trust him yet…

"Yeah! You know what? That is an EXCELLENT idea, kiddo!" Stan declared and he picked up Mabel to put her on his shoulders. "We will be busy preparing everything for our series finale amyway!" He proudly admitted his niece got him obsessed with the series. In only a few weeks he was up to date with the story. He didn't sleep a few days.

The brunette clung to his brown hair and laughed, catching what he was trying to do. "Yeah! You can go play your weird stuff outside like cute nerds! Come on! Run!" Mabel kicked her legs and Stan ran away, both of the laughing.

Dipper sighed and turned to look at his waiting uncle. "Ok…I guess we can play…" He mumbled. Seb's brown eye lit up and he gave the boy a huge fanged and grateful smile. "Thank you, Dipper! Come on! It will be fun!" He grabbed the game and ran away laughing as Dipper sighed. The blond tripped in the short stairs to go outside and face-palmed on the ground. He quickly stood up though and started laughing, even with the bruise he had gotten on the cheek. "I'm fine!"

The boy rolled his eyes. Oh boy…He was crazy…

They installed the game just outside the shack, in front of the couch. Gompers trotted towards them when he saw them and started watching them without blinking. It was kinda creepy but there was a reason why Seb let it stay when he suddenly appeared as a baby. Seb and Dipper set up the game and started playing, but even with how much he tried making the quest interesting and fun, the boy's uncomfortable expression didn't leave his face.

"Hey, you rolled a seventeen! You can actually try to slay the dragon!" Seb smiled softly and Dipper just nodded. He wrote a few things down on a chart. "The dragon was slayed…" He mumbled and gave the dice to his uncle. Ugh, this was getting boring, maybe he should start obsessing over Wendy again… Playing with Sebastian wasn't as fun as it used to be…

Of course it wouldn't, not with the prejudices emanating off the kid like waves.

Seb received the dice and sighed. "Look, kid…You don't have to play with me if you don't want to…" He put the dice down. "I know you don't feel comfortable with me, Dipper...I know, and I GET it..." Seb sighed tiredly. "But I wish you remembered that I have always been there to help you..."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as Dipper looked down. "I won't tell you that I wasn't a demon, because I was...In SOME sort of way...I still am...I don't like it, and it is still very confusing for me, but I still share the same soul" After all, he met Miz because she wanted to meet her alternate dimension selves...If he wasn't Bill Cipher, he wouldn't have been able to see her to begin with.

"Pinetree...What I mean is...I love you, just like I love your sister and your Dad...our family, and that is not something that Bill did very often-" Bill was so ready to let his parents die. They were jerks, though, so maybe that isn't a good example. "I learnt this while growing up, human, like you..."

Dipper rubbed his arm awkwardly. But, that couldn't be right, no? He HAD to be lying...But what if he wasn't? Was it actually possible for Bill to love his family? Mabel said uncle Seb had always protected them and made sure they were fine; she trusted him because even after knowing who he really was, and being so mean to him, he still loved her.

Sebastian had been insisting on doing stuff with him for days. He saw him uncomfortable, and suggested to leave...That...was a nice thing to do.

"I-thank you...It...Was nice hearing that" Dipper smiled at him. It was small, but it was a true smile. Seb still beamed at it.

Gompers, deciding to ruin the moment, takes the dice from Sebastian who scowled. "Damn, animal! Gompers, give it back!" He quickly grabbed it and tried pulling it out of the goat's mouth.

Dipper joined in the pulling. "Give it back! Come on, Gompers, let go!" The boy managed to pull it out but he fell backwards and the dice rolled away under the porch on front of a hole. "Aw, man, my 38-sided die!" He went after it.

"Be careful, kid." Seb hadn't notice that hole. More stuff they needed to fix!

Dipper crawled under the porch and reached for his dice, but the ground fell out from underneath him. "Whoa, wha-AAAAAHHHH!"

"Dipper!" Seb jumped to his feet and crawled to the hole. "Kid?! Kid! Are you ok?!"

Dipper hit a few boxes as he fell, knocked a few things to the floor and landed on the floor of the basement with an "Oof!"

"Dipper!" Are you ok?!" Seb shouted, managing to see down his nephew from the hole.

"Y-Yeah...!" He called back and he looked around. He was in Uncle Ford's lab! This was so cool! Journal 2 was on the floor, along with a broken jar with the cycloptopus in it, and yes! His dice!

He picked it up and yelped when a voice spoke behind him.

Sebastian squinted his eye and hearing to try to listen to their conversation, he knew Ford was surely scolding his nephew, but his stupid, limited human hearing didn't let him. So, stupidly, he got out of his body to float down there and spy on them!

"-work is far too dangerous for a single living soul to spend even one second i- wait! Is that a 38-sided die from Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons?!" His brown eyes widened.

Dipper looked at his hand and smiled. "Yeah! Y-you know that game?"

Ford frowned and posed dramatically. Sebastian and Bill2 rolled their eyes simultaneously. They knew this pose.

"With pen and paper, shield and sword..." Dipper joined him. "Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" The two laughed, amused.

Ford took the dice from his nephew and examined it. "This is my favorite game in the whole multiverse! I can't believe they still make it!"

"They do!" Dipper nodded excitedly. "Do you want to play?"

Seb looked away as Bill2 laughed at him. "Ah! Hahaha! So the kid just didn't want to be with you! That is so pathetic!"

Ford frowned at Dipper. "Do you mean I must stop everything I've been working on at once…to play?" Dipper was about to tell him he didn't have to, but then Ford smiled widely. "Of course! Let's play!" The cycloptopus jumped to Ford and clung to his face.

Dipper and Seb gasped but Ford easily pulled it off him, his face was covered by welts, he was disheveled, but he was still smiling. "That's... going to leave a mark."

Seb sighed before he returned to his body upstairs. He blinked to adjust his blurry sight and packed Dipper's game before he left it sitting on the porch. He would need to come back for it to play with Ford anyway...

When Seb left, much Dipper and Stanford's obliviousness, the boy's looked up at his oldest uncle. "Oh, but I was playing with Uncle Seb...Should I call him?"

Ford smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, it is ok, we are fine on our own! Besides... I don't trust him in my lab..." He sobered. "You understand that, right Dipper?"

The boy looked down and nodded. Uncle Ford had every right to decide who came down here. Uncle Seb told him he really liked them, Mabel trusted him, but Mabel was too kind, she trusted too easily. If the portal had been an actual world destruction machine...

Dipper guessed he could give Sebastian a LITTLE chance to show him he was a different Bill...But...

He looked at Ford who was once again chasing the Cycloptopus around. "Come back here!"

Ford didn't trust him, and he didn't want to play with him. Dipper shouldn't force him to do it. BESIDES! Uncle Seb told Dipper himself that he was ok with not playing with him if Dipper got bored! So this was ok, right?

"Alright! I'll bring the game!" Dipper smiled and ran away.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Stan were getting ready for their season finale. The kitchen was full of so many snacks and soda bottles that it was impossible for them to actually finish it all.

"Okay. We've got everything we need, I think. Look what I did!" She showed him a box full of food that had a cardboard ramp. "I made mouth-ramps! So we can pour food into our mouths without taking our eyes off the screen!" She poured some popcorn and chips into her mouth to demonstrate how it worked. "Nom, nom, nom!"

Stan gaped. That was the best invention of the century! "Well, I found spare taxidermy parts Seb and Soos use to make attractions and recreated the main character!"  
The head of a turkey was stapled to a beaver's body and the man imitated Duck-tective. "Quack, quack. I'm the duck detective! Who stole my bread loaf?" It was really creepy, but Stan was really proud of himself.

Mabel cackled. "Hahaha! That is SO messed up! Dipper and uncle Seb would LOVE that!" She grinned contently. She couldn't believe they were playing together!

"Heh. Yeah. How do you think those two are doing? I haven't seen them all afternoon, I bet they are so busy in their nerd game to notice!"

As if on cue, Seb entered to the kitchen, alone. "Hey, guys..." He smiled sadly.

Mabel face-pal6med and Stan groaned. "Where's the squirt?"

"He will play with Ford now..." The blond grabbed a handful of popcorn from Mabel's invention. He said nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal. "He was quite happy to know Ford played DD& more D..." He popped it into his mouth and frowned when he fell N&Ns mixed with the salty snack.

But you were getting along again! Mabel thought frustrated. She sighed. Why would Dip change from uncle like that? That was so mean!

"Well...we still have space for one more to watch with us the season finale~" Mabel offered with a smile. If Dipper didn't feel bad for making this poor man's heart ache, she was going to make him happy again!

Seb smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "That would be great! Thanks, Shooting Star."

"It is nothing! I am the kindest girl after all!" She laughed and the middle and youngest triplets started tickling her.

Dipper and Ford installed the game as soon as the kid brought it to the basement. Their adventure started as Stanford acted as the dungeon master.

To show off, Ford twirled the dice around his 6 fingers. "Alright. You've entered the chamber... Princess Unatainabelle beckons you!

But WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!" Ford cried and Dipper gasped loudly.

"It is actually an illusion casted by Probabilitor the Annoying!"

Dipper smiled. "You know his weakness, right?" He asked and the two Pines said at unison "Prime-statistical anomalies over 37 but not exceeding 51!"

Dipper rolled the dice and cheered when he got the right number. "Yes! Uh! In your face, you cardboard wizard!"

Ford chuckled and held up the picture of Probabilitor. "Hm, the old boy looks a bit different than he did when I was a kid."

Dipper shrugged and nodded. "Mmm, yeah, they change the art every few years. Thankfully you missed the period when the creators of the game tried to make it 'cooler'" He quoted with his hands and grimaced.

Ford innocently raised an eyebrow. "Really? When?"

"Um...The 90s? I think?" Ford froze and Dipper continued. "All the characters had neon clothes and the spells were written like rap songs! It even had a cringy catchy theme song! Can you belie..." Dipper trailed off. Wait. How old were the triplets again? Dad was 28, so the three turned 38 this year and...NO WAY!

"Uncle Ford, you LIVED that period!" Dipper screamed.

"I was blinded by the colors and the coolness, I swear I didn't like it that long!" Ford shook his hands and Dipper burst out laughing before he could stop himself. He fell backwards holding his stomach.

"Dipper!" Ford scolded as his cheeks turned red.

"Yo-You sang the-the song?! And-and the rap spells?! Oh man!" Dipper wheezed. Must have been dark times those 90s indeed!

Ford grumbled and grabbed the laughing kid. "Stop you little-!" He picked him up and put him upside down before starting to shake him.

"N-N-N-O-O-oh-oh!" Dipper laughed as he was shaken, his hat long fallen. "I flip the cap back, and roll the dice! Don't step to the wizard cause the wizard don't nice!" He teased and Ford groaned loudly.

Dipper fell to the floor laughing as Ford laid down on the stone. The shame was killing him...

The boy wiped a mirthful tear and looked at his uncle with a grin. "Uncle Ford?" They were friends right? He surely trusted him now!

"Yes, Dipper?"

"So..." The kid rubbed his arm. "Well, I have asked Uncle Stan about what is behind the portal and where have you been...but he doesn't really tell me." He smiled. "So~! Can you tell me? And, oh! What have you been doing down here? Are you working on something behind that curtain?"

Ford sighed. He couldn't tell Dipper...He hadn't even told Stanley. It was way to dangerous for them to know, he didn't want to expose his family to Bill...

Ford knew he had been a fool for getting tricked by Bill, he wouldn't let him get ny closer...

He had enough with his traitor BILL brother for that.

"It's best if you and the family stay away from that subject. Honestly, I'm not sure any of you could handle the real answer..." Ford mumbled. What would they think of him?! They would blame him for the rift...And it was kind of his fault... he built the portal, but if Sebastian hadn't shown up that day...

"But, but I can handle it-" Dipper started but he was interrupted.

Ford grinned. "Ah-ah! But I can show you something I brought back with me!" He was glad he was cleaning his stuff today! He pulled out a bag from his pocket and dumped out the contents. He grabbed a black box and showed it to his nephew.

"An infinity-sided die!"

Dipper's eyes widened. "Woah... that's so cool. And... Impossible!"

Ford grinned proudly. "Stanley was proud I won this, where it is not important right now, but we got in trouble lots of times because of this! You know why?" Dipper shook his head. "Because these things are outlawed in 9,000 dimensions! Look at those symbols. Infinite sides means infinite outcomes! If I rolled it, anything could happen. Our faces could melt into jelly. The world could turn into an egg! Or you could just roll an eight." He shrugged. "Who knows? That's why I have to keep it in this protective cheap plastic case!"

"Now!" The six-fingered man clapped his hands. "-back to the game! You've got Probabilitor on the ropes!"

Dipper wanted to ask more, he still didn't know why Uncle Ford knew so much about Bill, and why exactly he said Uncle Seb was evil. Mabel and Uncle Stan didn't seem to believe it, and Dipper wasn't sure who to believe yet...but he decided to remain silent about it. He was spending time with the Author and maybe he could get him to trust him more in the future!

With that in mind, Dipper nodded with a huge grin. "I'll defeat that old man!"

They played until late in the night. Ford and Dipper had dinner as they played, claiming a hero didn't have time to take a break, so only Mabel, Stan and Seb had dinner together.

Mabel pouted the entire time. She...was glad Dipper was having fun with Uncle Ford, he also deserved to be happy and all...but she would have liked him to watch Duck-tective with them, together!

She got ready for bed after giving her two uncles a good night kiss and Dipper wasn't in their room yet.  
Mabel sighed and crawled into bed before closing her eyes. Why was she feeling upset? It didn't make sense...It was great Uncle Ford was finally letting Dipper do nerd stuff with him...but that didn't mean Dipper will stop being with them too, right?

Was she being selfish? She just didn't want...to end up all separated like the triplets. Dip was her twin and her best friend, she was just worried to lose him...

When she finally managed to go to sleep, Mabel suddenly heard noise in the room. She guessed Dipper returned but she was too tired to do anything. The noise got louder though and she grumbled when she realized the light was on.

"Hohoho man. And then, if I had a dragon here, and then a plus three fire mode-"

Mabel finally sat up rubbing her eyes. "Dipper, are you going to go to sleep? You've been saying dork words for hours..."

"Sorry, Mabel, I got to finish this dungeon. It's going to totally stump Uncle Ford tomorrow, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" He squealed.

Mabel looked down with a sheepish smile. "You're uh, spending a lot of time with Fordsie lately, huh?"

"You have no idea! I knew the author must be cool, but he's better than I imagined! And, he doesn't make fun of me all the time, like you and Uncle Stan do..." He mumbled the last part. Mabel laughed.

"Give 'im time, haha Heyooo!" She paused, realizing her brother wasn't reacting. "Nah, you got me..." She muttered. "You got me..." She repeated to herself but then asked again. "What about Uncle Seb? He was really happy to play with you."

Dipper clenched his pen a little tighter. "Mabel...I just prefer playing with Uncle Ford..."

"But he could have played with you two…Are you sure it isn't because you still believe Uncle Seb will possess or trick you like Bill did? He wouldn't!"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why you don't want to be with him?"

"Mabel, just drop it!" Dipper shouted. "I just don't want to!" He huffed and continued drawing.

The girl stared at Dipper for a while and eventually laid down, her back facing her twin. She was just trying to help...

-. -

Mabel felt an awkward tension in the air the next morning. She was not liking this division. Breakfast was served and Uncle Ford and Dipper sat together, talking about some nerds stuff neither of them understood. They ate as fast as they could and then ran away laughing, leaving them everything to clean, like the big meanies they were.

Stan and Sebastian sighed. Stan passed the dishes and dirty pans to Seb as he washed them. "Um, I invited Grenda to watch Duck-tective with us! It is ok, right?" She smiled at them adorably just in case.

"Of course!" Seb ruffled her hair. "You always invite your friends over without me knowing, what's the difference here?" He asked and Stanley snorted loudly. Mabel rocked on her heels. "Well, I thought maybe you would like to be just the three of us…"

"If you want to bring your friend over and that makes you happy, just do it, we don't mind, right Fez?" Seb looked at Stan who nodded. "Yup. Can we finish with this so we can go watch the show already?"

They finished cleaning the kitchen and putting everything away before going to change clothes. They also had to have their snacks ready! They wanted to enjoy the season finale as much as they could! And that included stuffing their mouths with food to muffle their screams! Mabel put on a duck-tective sweater she made specifically for this important event and a detective hat. The doorbell rang and Mabel squealed before opening the door for her friend. "Hey! Grenda! Thanks for coming!" She hugged her and let her in.

"Of course! I'm so invested in the lives of these characters!" Grenda received the hat Mabel handed her and put it on. She giggled loudly when two thirds of the triplets came down the stairs grinning. Mabel was so lucky to have cute uncles.

"Hey~ Look at you two! All dressed up!" Stan was wearing a suit and a red bowtie as Seb wore his usual formal yellow clothes.

"It's a big night, we HAVE to be!" Seb grinned and nudged his brother playfully. Stan grinned and pulled out what he found hidden in the wardrobe. "Sebastian, look at this." He showed him a red hat with a golden symbol on it.

Seb stared at it. Where…Where did Fez find that…? Was-was this another fixed point?! Was Stan supposed to wear it?! It-It was his symbol after all… He unconsciously took a hand to his back…

"Didn't Filbrick had one of this?" Stan asked his younger brother who nodded. "I think so…Maybe Ford accidentally brought it when he moved here?" Seb shrugged. He hadn't seen the hat before. "Will…Will you wear it from now on?" He asked softly. Maybe it was destiny…

' _He is FEZ. What ELSE?!'_

Stan stared at the hat and shrugged. "Meh, why not? I will when I help you and Soos in the Shack, give Mr. Mystery a new look, huh?" He laughed.

He put the hat on Seb, ignored how it floated and turned to the girls. "Alright girls, I think we all remember where we were, when we learned Duck-tective was shot…" They looked down when an alarm went off.

Mabel gasped loudly. "Viewing positions, everyone!"

Everyone ran towards the living room and Seb grabbed the hat from his head before he held it in his hands for a few seconds. "Guess it wasn't destiny…He didn't wear it…"

_Bill2 was silent before he spoke. 'But that's his symbol in our zodiac…He can't be anything else…'_

Neither of them knew.

Seb shrugged and left the hand on a table. Didn't matter, the show was starting!

He stopped in his tracks though when he saw the girls and Stan standing on the doorway. He looked inside the room and frowned. Dipper and Ford had laid their game and lots of papers all over the room. Grenda was trying to kill the graph paper.

"What the-?!" Seb gasped.

"Dipper, could you maybe move this to another room?" Mabel asked her twin but Ford laughed as he shook the dice. "No dice! We ran out of room in the basement and we're going for a world record! Now, dice!" He threw the dice and it rolled a 32. "HAH! 32, YES! 7,000 points damage!"

Dipper groaned but laughed as Ford crossed his arms over his chest, proud and with a smug grin. "Oh! You got me!"

Everyone groaned loudly. Seb looked at Stan to do something. "Oh, why, why with this? You wanna break a record, Ford? You already got it with world's nerdiest man!"

"Hey! At least I'm not all keyed up to watch a kid's show like you and demon!"

Mabel looked at Dipper with a serious look, telling him with her eyes to do  _something!,_  he just called Seb a demon again! When everyone knew it WASN'T true! But her brother stayed silent.

"I AM NOT A DEMON!" Seb growled. "And I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element! And a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!"

"I don't get a lot of it, but I like animals in human situations." Grenda smiled.

Mabel huffed and looked at her younger brothers. "Uncle Stan, UNCLE SEB, do something! It starts in a few minutes!" She said Seb's name louder, maybe that way her oldest uncle will understand he was wrong and being mean.

' _He just called demon in front of everyone…He will convince everyone you are really a demon…then you will_ _ **be alone**_ _, will you let him get away with that? You love your pathetic little family no?' Bill2 purred._

Seb growled and moved to take a paper off the TV. Ford jumped and grabbed his wrist harshly. The blond grimaced a bit but continued glaring. "Move that and pay the price…"

"Oh, what, fifty magical dwarf dollars?!" Seb taunted the man and he let go of his wrist. "Don't mock our fantastical monetary system!"

"Oh god, guys, no, stop, please stop." Stan grimaced as they started fighting once again. "Like, how about you argue after the episode?"

His triplets ignored him. "I'll mock all I want, it's my TV room!" Seb challenged and Ford growled. "It is MY HOUSE! You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't let you, you-" He grabbed Seb by his shirt and dragged him close to him.

Dipper's eyes widened and gasped. "Wait, Uncle Ford!" He quickly called. They were brothers, triplets, even if Uncle Ford didn't trust Seb…One thing was ignoring him, and one super different was trying to hurt him physically. "Hey, Uncle Ford, how about Uncle Seb join us? We might actually have fun together." He looked into his uncle's pocket and pulled out the red bag with lots of dices.

"Great! But in another room…?" Stan mumbled.

"What?! Dipper, but he is going to ruin everything! He doesn't even know how to play well! He had never finished a game!" Ford scowled, remembering how when they played as kids Seb got distracted and didn't pay attention to what he told him. "Don't trust him so easily, remember who he is!" He grabbed the bag from the kid.

" **WAS**! I WAS!" Seb screamed. "Don't put my nephew against me, Stanford! I am NOT DEMON! And I am not going to ruin your stupid game!" Seb's hands caught in flames before disappearing.

' _He hates you, he will put everyone against you, you will lose them, you will be alone like the monster you are, like you deserve!'_

"You know what?!" He snatched the bag from him. I don't even want to play with you!" Dipper's eyes widened. "No, no, Uncle Seb, wait!"

"I will never play this stupid game again!" He raised the bag to throw it. He had played with Ford when  **no one**  else did when they were kids. He learnt the stupid rules for HIM! He spent nights awake playing for HIM! He was embarrassed for HIM! And all this  **ungrateful bastard**  did was scream at him and call him names!

"SEBASTIAN NO!" Ford cried desperate.

"Even if our lives depended on it!"

Stan recognized the bag and gasped. "Sebastian, no wait!"

Seb threw the bag to the floor and the dices spilled out, including the infinity sided dice which rolled out of it's box.

"No! What have you done?!" Ford pulled at his hair.

"Oh fuck." Stan cursed as the dice started glowing. A ray of light stroke the box of the game and suddenly, the characters of dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons were standing in front of them. Everyone gaped at them and Dipper crawled back.

"Mortals of dimension 46'\, kneel before me and-" He rolled his dice. "-snivel! I am Probabilitor! The greatest wizard in all of mathology!" He lifted his scepter that started to glow. "Give or take an error of 0.4."

"Eh, is this normal?" Stan grimaced.

Dipper smiled nervously and everyone started backing up. Seb stood in front of the cowering girls, Stan in front of Dipper and Ford was growling in front of everyone. "Have you come to send us on the quest of a lifetime because we're the smartest players you've ever met?" The boy asked nervously.

"You  _are_  the smartest players I've ever met! That's why I'm going to eat your brains to gain your intelligence. It's what I do."

"It's his thing." An ogre nodded.

"What?!" Dipper and Seb cried.

"Seize them!" Probabilitor shrieked, pointing at Dipper and Ford with his scepter. Ford lifted his coat and grabbed his gun from his belt. "Your math is no match for my gun, you idiot!" he was about to shoot when the wizard shouted. "MATH RAY!" The ray was so strong it blew a hole through the wall, knocking Stanford to the floor. "I'm not here to play games!" Stan and Seb watched frozen as their brother and nephew were grabbed by the ogre and then they were flown away, following Probabilitor who flew away screaming "Now to the forest, for the ultimate game!"

"Oh no! That crazy wizard is going to eat our brothers' brains!" Mabel screamed pulling at her hair.

"But, if you think about it…the room's free now, who wants to watch Duck-tective?" Grenda asked.

"GRENDA!" Mabel shouted. "We have to stop 'em!"

Seb crossed his arms and sat down on the floor, pouting. "No, Ford can fuck himself if he wants. I hope Probabilitor enjoys his brain. Maybe then he will stop acting so mighty."

"UNCLE SEB!" "SEBASTIAN!" Mabel and Stan screamed at him.

Seb sighed tiredly.  _'Wait. Why would you save him? He just said he doesn't like you! He hates you! Why would you even want to help someone who things you aren't more than a disgusting, filthy, freak monster?!'_

Seb sniffed. He worked too hard fixing the portal to lose him over a nerd wizard. "Alright… I guess if we have no other choice than to go on an epic wizard quest." He smiled slightly.

' _You are so stupid. Saving them over and over, helping them when they DON'T LIKE YOU! You STILL love them! How can you be so STUPID?! Don't you see love makes you stupid?!'_

The girls cheered and Stan frowned. A what now? Didn't matter. They were going to save their brothers. "Everyone grab a weapon."

Seb's hands caught in flames, Stan grabbed a bat from the couch cushion, Mabel happily chose a rake and Grenda lifted up a chair. "Heh, nice!" She grinned. They used trashcan's lids as shields.

"We're coming for you, Dipper! And Uncle Ford! And possibly that hot elf, if he's got anything to do with this.

As Dipper and Ford watched the brain-cooking pot with fear, the group of four ventured into the forest. They walked around warily, careful of their surroundings in case something appeared.

Seb slapped his back. "We must be getting close. These fairy bites are getting more frequent…"

And ogre suddenly stomped in front of them and they gasped startled. "Halt! Yon interlopers are trespassing on the ancient forest of Probabilitor the wizard! If ye wish to pass, first, ye must complete seven unworldly quest, each, more difficult than the-"

"NOW!" Grenda roared and hit him on the head with the chair she was holding, making him collapse.

Seb lifted a bark with his mind and let it drop on the ogre just in case. Mabel poked its foot with the rake. "Is he…dead?" She pouted.

Stan put a hand on her shoulder. "He's magic, sweetie. I'm sure he's fine…" Mabel nodded and continued walking. The triplets and Grenda watched her walk. Stan turned to look at them, who knew better. "There's no cops in the forest. We take this to our graves." He warned them and they nodded seriously.

They reached the clearing where Probabilitor had their brothers tied up. They hid behind some bushes and frowned, awaiting the right moment to attack. They saw Dipper panicking. "What do we do? What do we do?!"

"Stop thinking, Dipper! The more wrinkly your brain gets, the more he'll want to eat it!" Ford frowned and glared at the wizard.

Probabilitor grinned evilly at the Pines. "And now, a little math problem: when I subtract your brain from your skulls-" He hit Ford and Dipper with his staff before he continued. "-add salt, and divide your family, what's the remainder?"

"Now's the right moment!" Stan announced and their rescue team nodded. "YOUR BUTT!" Mabel shouted and the four of them jumped out of the bushes, holding their weapons.

"What?! My butt isn't part of this particular equation!" Probabilitor frowned. "Drat! How did you make it past my one guard?"

Dipper's eyes lit up when he saw his family. Yes! He knew they were going to save them! He saw Sebastian with his hands on fire with an angry scowl on his face. He-He came to save them too. Even after he was mean to him and changed him for Uncle Ford…The boy looked down. He felt bad for judging Sebastian so hard…He was paranoid, he was scared, 'Trust no one', especially Bill Cipher, but he was wrong. And he felt sorry for being so mean. If they made it out of this alive, he was going to apologize to him. He HAD to.

"Very well..." The cannibal wizard said. "There's only one way your family can save you. YOU must defeat ME in Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons: REAL LIFE EDITION!" He created a game board. "Hahaha-hahaha!"

"What? Oh, come on!" Stan groaned and Seb pouted. Play to safe their brothers' lives?

' _Well, too bad you just said you wouldn't play again'_  Bill2 basically shrugged in his mind. ' _You said, even if our lives depended on it!'_

"I choose my characters..." Two ogres appeared in the game. "Versus…yours…" He grinned evilly and Seb's eye widened as Dipper and Ford were transformed into elf characters he easily held in his ugly mathematical hand.

Ford grimaced as he examined his clothes. He touched his ears and gasped horrified. "Ah! My ears! They're so pointy!"

"There better be something protective under this tunic!" Dipper pleaded and turned around to see under the tunic. "Oh, no there isn't!"

Seb didn't know if he should cry or snort with laughter. He couldn't lose Ford to a cardboard wizard! He spent years trying to bring these two idiots back! And, even if he hated him…he didn't want him to die…

"Seriously, can't we just, like, arm wrestle or something?" Stan groaned and the wizard smiled. "Come on, this game is a lot of fun. I had my mom pack me a lunch!" He took out some apple slices out of a paper bag. "Ew, apple slices? I'll eat  _you_  last."

Stan, Seb and Mabel shared a look and rolled their eyes. They sat down in front of the board game. "Uh, just make with the rules, ugly." Stanley grumbled and pulled out a chewing gum to pop into his mouth.

"The game is a battle royale. We help our characters by casting spells determined by rolls of the dice. If you win, I'll go back to my own dimension!"

The three Pines smiled and Mabel clapped.

"But if I win, I eat their brains." Probabilitor grinned evilly.

Dipper looked at Ford with a worried expression. Ford's face said everything. He was confident they were going to die. "Hey, I'm not sure this is such a good-"

"De-!" "Wait!" Seb interrupted Stan before he could agree. He pulled his brother away and frowned. "Stan, we can't risk getting them hurt like that!" He whispered to him.

' _Why not?! Imagine all the blood coming from their skulls!'_

"But we can win!" Stan whispered back. "Yeah, just like we can lose…I-I have an idea, follow me." He turned to look at the wizard and changed his eyepatch from eye, showing off his yellow one. Stan turned him a little, as he was staring blindly too much to the left. "I have a better deal…how about this?"

The Stans gasped as Seb changed his body. He grew a pair of yellow, clawed arms, his hands turned pitch black as his yellow eye turned to red. His torso wasn't fractioned yet. "Why would you want to eat pathetic  _human_  brains when you could have one from an all-powerful and ALL KNOWING demon?" He grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. Of course he was lying, but Probabilitor didn't know that.

' _What the hell are you doing?! We are going to get killed for two ungrateful pieces of shit! They don't like you! Why would you do this?! They deserve to die!'_

_No. Dipper is just a kid. And Ford is better than me anyway…He will change the world, like everyone always said…I am nothing._

' _Even if you are stupid, good for nothing, stupid, worthless piece of filth, they STILL deserve to DIE! Not you!g' Bill2 screamed._

Ford and Stan frowned. What the hell was he doing?

Probabilitor hummed, examining the demon as Seb continued. "So, how about this…If we win, you leave from our dimension…If you win, you can eat MY brain." At least, that way no one important was dying…

Everyone stared at Seb in shock. "Uncle Seb…" Mabel frowned worriedly. "Sebastian, we can find another way." Stan frowned, realizing how dangerous this situation was.

"Just accept the deal!" Ford shouted and Dipper looked up in shock at his uncle. Was he really willing to sacrifice his own brother like that?

Probabilitor grinned at the demon with greed, drooling at the thought of acquiring all his knowledge and power! "DEAL!" Seb's hand was engulfed in flames and he shook hands with the wizard. A sudden burst of energy running down his spine. Then he went back to his normal form.

"Oh boy…" Dipper frowned. Ford frowned as well, but was reassured that at least Dipper would be safe if they lost…

"Let the game... BEGIN!" Probabilitor rolled a 13 and grinned. "Attack!" The ogres ran forward and tried to hammer to Dipper and Ford with their clubs. Uncle and nephew screamed and ran around the board game, jumping and dodging their attacks. "AAAHH!"

"What do we do? What are our moves?!" Stan grimaced. Why didn't he never hear these two nerds playing?!

"There are no move, you have to make them up!" Seb grimaced and grabbed the dice. It rolled an 11. The face turned red, indicating he couldn't make a move. "FUCK!" He cursed.

"What? Really?" Stan narrowed his eyes. Probabilitor rolled the dice and he got 16. "The ogres develop enhanced speed!"

Dipper and Ford screamed as they tried to run faster from the ogres. "SEBASTIAN!" Ford screamed as he saved Dipper from being smacked by an ogre and the blond winced. "Sorry…" He shoved the dice to Stan.

"Stanley play! This game involves math, but also risk, and imagination!" Ford ordered. For Tesla's sake, even if Probabilitor wouldn't eat their brains, they would die in this board game!

"Risk?" Stan grinned, rubbing his palms together.

"Imagination?" Mabel imitated her uncle. "Hey, just make something up! It's just like lying, Uncle Stan!"

Stan looked panicked but Seb refused to grab the dice, scared to roll a low number and miss a turn to win. "I cast, uh... shield of... shielding!" He rolled a 14. Ford was hugging Dipper and both were screaming, about to be beheaded, when a blue shield appeared in front of them. Dipper and Ford smiled and Stan high-sixed Seb. "Ha! We're doing it!"

"Shield of Shielding Reversal Spell!" Probabilitor the Annoying rolled the dice and the shield disappeared. Ford put Dipper behind him as the ogre advanced towards them.

"I cast: Giggle Time Bouncy Boots!" Mabel cried and rolled the dice. Suddenly, boots with silly eyes and springs appeared on Dipper and Ford's piece. "Haha!" Seb laughed as their brothers started jumping over the angry ogres. "With a hot flamey sword!" As Dipper and Ford jumped, fire swords appeared in their hands. "Super hot flamey sword!" The sword got longer. When the boy touched the ground, he jumped over an ogre and sliced him with the sword. Behind him, Ford gave a war cry and killed another ogre.

"No!" Probabilitor shrieked and Seb grinned. Haha! Looks like he won't get dinner today! "Drat you! You'll never outrun my-" He rolled the dice. "Ogre-nado!" An ogre-nado moved closer and closer to Dipper and Ford, whose swords were blown away.

"Uh…" Seb looked at Stan, who was frozen, not knowing what to do. Luckily for the dumb brothers, Mabel came to the rescue. "I cast: CENTAURTAUR! YAH!" She rolled the dice and a horse with another horse body for a head appeared and neighed.

Ford stopped panicking to admire the weird creature. What in the world?! It was incredible! But, he probably shouldn't think too hard about how it or he would have a crisis.

Stan and Seb blinked. "What?" Seb muttered and Stan turned to look at their niece with a smile. "Mabel, I am so confused and  _so_  proud right now."

Dipper and Ford ran for their lives as the ogre-nado went after them. They reached the centaurtaur and quickly get on to run away.

"Go! GO Dipper!" Mabel cheered. "You can do it! Come on!" Seb shouted. "Come on, you guys! Go! Go!" Stan pulled at his hair.

The elves shouted as the centaurtaur ran into a smaller room. It disappeared at the entrance and both fell to the ground. The ogre-nado fell apart as it tried to follow them in though. Safe!

"Yeah!" Mabel hugged Stan's arm and the two men smiled relief as the ogres fell to the ground. "We won!" Seb sighed. Dipper and Ford were about to shake hands when a huge disgusting monster picked them up. They gasped in horror.

"Hahaha yes! I was saving the worst for last!" Probabilitor laughed maniacally. Stan, Seb and Mabel gaped. "What's that?!"

"Oh no!" Dipper grimaced. "The Impossibeast! Hey, I thought they banned this character!" Ford frowned.

"Think again! I'm playing the controversial 1991-1992 edition!" The wizard laughed and the Impossibeast slammed Dipper and Ford against a wall. Seb bit his finger. "What do we do? How do we kill him!?"

"I'll think of some weapons!" Mabel assured as she shook the dice. Ford shook his head and looked at Sebastian, feeling actually sorry for him. "You don't understand. This is the most powerful monster in the game! He can only be defeated by rolling a perfect 38! But the odds of that are-"

Stan took the dice from Mabel and started shaking it. "Hey, long odds are what you want when you're a multiverse class gambler! Alright, Stan, you can do this..." He took a deep breath and Seb looked at him nervously. "Papa needs a new pair of…NERDS!" He threw the die and everyone leaned in with anticipation. Seb was about to move it with his mind when they saw it landed on a 38.

' _FUCK FEZ DID IT!'_

"NOO!" Probabilitor screamed and put his hands on his head. Stan laughed and hugged Seb closer to him with an arm. "Sorry, nerd-wizard, but you ain't eating my brother today. All your smarts are no match for dumb luck."

Dipper looked at Ford and smiled widely at him. His Uncle grinned as he glared at the wizard.

Mabel raised her fists. "I cast DEATH MUFFINS!" Dipper and Ford gave the Impossibeast a smug grin as muffins with dynamite sticking out of them appeared in their hands. Then they threw them into the monster's mouth.

"Huh?" The Impossibeast mumbled before it exploded in muffins. Stan, Seb and Mabel cheered loudly as their brothers appeared next to them, alive, safe and with their normal clothes again. The girl quickly hugged her twin, laughing relieved and Stan, after seeing Seb wanted to approach Ford but didn't dare to, he dragged them both into a tight hug.

The hot elf that had being hugged by Grenda all this time, closed the rule book and shook his beautiful hair. "The game is, like, over. Excelci-whatever."

Probabilitor cried out as he started disappearing and the Pines watched him with smug grins. "No! I'm returning to my own realm! I'm turning into pure math! What are the ooooodddsss?" Then he was gone.

"Haha! Deal it with, wizard idiot! HAHAHA! PINES, PINES, PINES, PINES!" Stan chanted and his niblings and brothers joined him.

Dipper looked at his uncle Stan. "That was amazing! How did you know you'd win?!" Stan laughed and went over to get the die. "Hey, a gambler never reveals his secrets…"

Seb noticed the chewing gum he stuck to the bottom and burst out laughing. Stan was a genius!

"Man! That  _was_  fun for ages 8 to 80! Or a million or however old you guys are!" She teased the three men who frowned at unison. "Mabel!" They shouted.

Stan sighed. "Y'know…I'm sorry for making fun of your game yesterday, kiddo. Sure, it might be too nerdy for me, but it's just the right amount of nerdy for you and my brothers. If you wanna hang out sometimes, I won't get in your way."

"Actually, after all that, I could use a little mindless fun…" Dipper rubbed his arm and Grenda spoke. "Guys! We can watch the second showing of Duck-tective! It's not too late!" She squeaked the Duck-tective toy she had been carrying with her all day. Stan and Mabel cheered and he picked up both girls before running back to the house, leaving Seb, Dipper and Stanford behind. "Is that the couch?" Dipper pointed and Seb nodded. "Yeah, it was out weapon to save you…Come on, or Fez is going to eat all the snacks!" The blond picked up the stuff they brought with his mind and Dipper followed him with a small smile.

Stanford watched them go and he looked down, rubbing his six-fingered hands awkwardly.

As they went back to the house, Seb asked Dipper if he'd like to sit down. He nodded and Seb sat him down on the floating couch, making the child laugh. "Cool, huh?" Seb smiled at him and Dipper nodded, holding tight as the couch tilted from side to side. He took a deep breath. "Uncle Seb…Thanks for risking your life to save me and Uncle Ford…" He sighed. The blond smiled. "It was nothing, how do you think I'd let a crazy math wizard eat your wittle brain?! What would I tell Shermie?!" He cried exaggeratedly and both laughed. Dipper quickly sobered though and rubbed his arm. "I am sorry, Uncle Seb…I-I think I got carried away by my fear and paranoia…"

Seb made the couch float in front of him inside of his side and looked at his nephew. "Dipper...I can understand why you were so wary about me…I-I mean, I won't deny it, I really WAS Bill, and while I do not have all his knowledge or all his memories, I know enough, and I know that makes me suspicious."

"But-But I shouldn't have stopped trusting you…I totally forgot how you always help us and-" The couch stopped moving and he saw Seb had stopped it. "Kid, it is ok. I am just so glad you like me again! You don't have to apologize!" He lifted his hat to ruffle his hair. "Now. Duck-tective! Duck-tective!" Seb chanted and Dipper smiled and chanted back. He was glad Uncle Seb wasn't angry at him for treating him the way he did. He surely would be angry if someone had called him names or ignored him, or being plainly mean to him for weeks. Seb wasn't angry. Something the Bill they met would totally be, and probably torture him later. The blond just got incredibly sad and depressed (to the point of hurting himself again after years, but Dipper didn't know that). Another difference there. If only he had seen them sooner.

Uncle Ford was the Author, and he knew more than any person Dipper had met, but he was wrong about Sebastian. He didn't know why Ford hated Bill so much, he didn't know what happened and he hoped to learn soon from the man himself, but he should know whatever awful thing that demon did, his brother wouldn't do as well…

Everyone crowded in the TV room to watch the episode. It was exciting and full of intrigue, Mabel, Grenda and Sebastian let out high-pitched screams from times to time as they replayed the last few episodes from the constable's point of view.

Ford went to make himself coffee at the kitchen, grab some crackers so his stomach wouldn't try to kill him later, and then went to the vending machine. He had work to do. He heard screams and shouts in the living room though, and he went to check what was going on. Oh. Right. They were going to watch their silly cartoon. Seb was sitting on the couch, curled up with Dipper and Mabel was on…his dinosaur skull, what was his dinosaur skull doing there?!, Stan was on the floor with Mabel's friend, Brenda?, and Soos.

Seb caught him staring at them when the commercial break started and he smiled at him. "Hey, Sixer, wanna watch with us? I know that maybe you won't understand, but we can explain you super quick what it is all about." He offered.

Ford looked at Stan scowling at him, what did he do this time?!, and then back at Seb. "No, I-I am fine. I will go to my lab, I have work to do…Um, Dipper?" He looked at his nephew. "You can come downstairs after-after your show if you wish." He nodded and walked away. That was the right thing to do, right? Stan said he had to spend more time with the kids…

He missed how Mabel pouted at him. Right…Uncle Fordsie called Dipper because he was the intelligent one. Well…It didn't matter! She had TWO great uncles as well!

Ford went back to the gift shop, grabbed his forgotten cup of coffee and went downstairs. He sat on his chair and sighed loudly before he pulled out his journal to write about today's weird adventure. Again, Sebastian's fault, but…he really enjoyed playing with Dipper today. It was fun. He had drawn and written about the infinity-sided die while Dipper set up the game, now he had to talk about Probabilitor. "Or…if we are formal…Probabilitor Pythagorus Decimaldore the 3.1415th…" Ford mumbled to himself with a small smile as he wrote. He finished drawing the centaurtaur, reminded himself once again not to think too hard about it, and leaned back on his chair.

He had seen what Dipper wrote in his journal. What he thought were just doodles, were actually impressive notes about the creatures he had encountered, he even added some missing information he left incomplete years ago. He…he was really impressed of his nephew, not only did he share his love for DD and more D, but he was also fascinated by the paranormal like him! And today, battling with ogres, he was so determined and brave. He liked that. He even had a birth defect like him! He discovered about his birthmark days ago, and to say he was surprised was an understatement. He liked Dipper, he was a great kid, and…maybe he could be his ally, maybe he could trust him with his secrets…

He knew he shouldn't tell a kid about this important information, he was just a boy, intelligent brave, but a boy anyway, but who else could he tell?! Of course he wouldn't tell Sebastian, this was all his fault, Stanley…He loved Stanley, but…he didn't like all this stuff. He didn't understand weirdness and the supernatural, and he had forced him to go through 13 years of hell. He couldn't continue burdening him with this. Mabel was a sweet girl, but maybe she wouldn't understand either.

Dipper was his only choice. But…he had seen him getting closed to Sebastian again. He was worried about what he might be planning. He was Bill! And Bill wasn't to be trusted! And-And William didn't count! Because he was a good one! But Sebastian had been a bad Bill! That had made his other dimension suffer!

The "power of love" as he stupidly claimed, didn't change people like that. Just because he grew up with them doesn't necessarily mean he is different…Could it? He did cry a lot as a kid…and as an adult, he looked kinda sad when he said he didn't want to watch TV with them…

But no! Bill was like that! He tricked people! Just like he tricked him! And Sebastian was still the responsible for all of this! He pushed them through the portal! He ruined his life just because he was jealous of him! Because he was nothing! Because he was the real freak and he was better, he was more than him! That was why no one could say Ford was like Sebastian, he wasn't! He was better, he had to be better! Just like fa-father said!

Ford hadn't realized he was shaking. He remembered Bill telling him exactly the same…But Bill lied, so  _everything_  he said was a lie?

"Deep breaths…deep breaths!" He muttered to himself as he did so. Argh, headache…he was going to have a headache…

He looked up. Ok! Even if Sebastian wasn't as bad as he thought…He…did sacrifice…himself today…He  _still_ ruined his future on purpose! And Ford could hold grudges for  _years_. So, pouting like an angry and stubborn child, Ford leaned back on his chair, chewing his pen. He chewed so hard it exploded on his face and he leaned back so much he fell to the floor, all at the same time.

He coughed and spat the ink. Bleh, bleh. He was a mess.

-.-

In the living room, they finally reached the hospital's scene. They recalled Duck-tective was shot, but the screen turned black just after that, and they heard a quack that didn't sound quite like Duck-tective's quacks…The fandom had gone nuts, but today was the day to see what really happened…

"I'm going to that big pond in the sky…" They read from the subtitles and Stan sniffled to keep his tears from falling.

The constable sniffed. "I just don't understand who shot you. The only person clever enough to defeat Duck-tective is-"He gasped. "Duck-tective!"

Everyone jumped when he was hit in the head by a bedpan. He was knocked out and he fell to the floor as Duck-tective looked up. "Time to finish the job... BROTHER!" The new duck with a small goatee exclaimed and Duck-tective screamed terrified.

"He had a twin brother all along?!" She poured her can of chips on Seb. " _That's_  the big twist we've been waiting for!?"

"WHAT A RIP-OFF!"

"I predicted that, like a yea-" Soos stopped though when the scene continued. A bomb suddenly explode and the Pines and friends gasped loudly. Duck-tective quacked and coughed and when the smoke dispersed, a new shadow appeared. It was another duck, identical to Duck-tective except for the long scar over his closed left eye. "Follow me if you want to live" They read the subtitles. Duck-tective seemed shocked. "Brother…I thought…we all thought you were dead…"

The scar duck grabbed his wing. "I didn't want to see my triplets again like this…" They left the room, with goatee duck on the floor.

Seb, Stan, Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Grenda gaped with their eyes wide at the screen when the credits rolled by. "WHAT?!" Stan gasped. "I NEED MORE!" Seb pulled at his hair. Soos looked at his phone. "Oh man, I just lost a 200 dollars in a bet…" He pouted, and Mabel screamed. "OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!"

After they calmed down from the initial shock, screamed a bit more, and after Grenda was picked up by her parents, Seb declared it was time to go to bed. The kids and Stan groaned but agreed anyway. Before he went to change though, Dipper went to the basement, he knew the code, Uncle Ford told it to him! And he found him reading something.

"Hey, Uncle Ford?" Dipper called and the scientist turned around. "Oh! There you are, Dipper!"

The kid walked to him. "You, you said you wanted to see me?" Ford nodded. "Oh yes…I put the infinity-sided dice in a better container…" He started explaining and showed it him. Dipper smiled as Ford put it away on a small locker. "This'll be here if you ever need it…" He told the kid. He hoped not, but who knew.

"Really? Even though I got us into the whole game-playing mess?" Dipper rubbed his arm. Ford shook his head with a small smile. "It wasn't your fault…But, I guess we both got carried away too… Guess we'd both gone for a while without a friend…"

Dipper smiled, then Ford sobered. "Dipper, can I tell you something?" The kid nodded and followed his uncle.

"You asked me earlier what I was working on. Well…" He pulled down a curtain to show him he had gotten rid of the portal…Like, he should have done years ago… "I dismantled the portal. An interdimensional gateway is too dangerous for the world it feeds into. That's why I was mad at Bil-Sebastian for using it." No. He had to be careful with what he said around Dipper. He couldn't afford to lose his trust or his friendship.

"He saved me and Stan but, as I feared, the instability of the machine created this…" He opened a little drawer and held up a transparent sphere, resembling a snow globe, which had a black blob in it. "- an interdimensional rift... I've contained it for now, but it's incredibly dangerous. Dipper, I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Not Stan, not Sebastian, not even your sister. You understand?"

Dipper gasped. Was-Was Uncle Ford really trusting him with something so important like this?! "O-Of course, Uncle Ford! I will not tell!"

"In my time I've made many powerful enemies… but, Dipper…" He knelt in front of him and put a six-fingered hand on his small shoulder. "I  _trust_  you with this secret, it is important, and I think you can keep it that way."

Dipper squealed internally. Ford nodded and stood up to ruffle the kid's head. "Now get yourself to bed. I have much research to do…" That was true. He needed to find a way to get rid of the rift, or contain it for a long period of time.

The boy puffed up his chest proudly. "Goodnight, uncle Ford! You won't be disappointed!"

"I know I won't…Goodnight, Dipper" He watched the kid leave the basement and he sighed. He put the rift on the little drawer it had been. He hoped he made the right decision…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford is a dumb owl, forgive him, bill has messed up with his head, hes still messed up. And his father didn't help either, always telling him as a kid that if he wanted to be more than a freak he had to work hard at school, he compared himself to his little brother to feel better and that isn't healthy at all. But that poor baby was also fighting bullies and mockery, he thought it was the only way to deal with everything...
> 
> So, tell me what you think it was 3am when i finish, i slept 4 hrs, help. Really forgive me for taking so long and for any possible mistake and bye


	23. Phones, numbers and video chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back, sorry, lost track of time lol. As always, drawings are in deviantart, like them if you want :)

Stanley gave Seb's phone a tired but happy smile. It was around 3 in the morning, but he didn't care. As his brother slept next to him, curled up and sucking his finger like the baby he was, he spoke with his dear Carla. He saw her face after 13 years and he actually shed a few unmanly tears. He was wearing earbuds as to not bother Seb too much. He could go to the living room, but he was really comfortable like this. He felt he was actually laying down next to her, talking face to face with her.

"I miss you, Stanley…It is getting harder to keep this from Dillon…" Carla whispered on the other side. Their son was sleeping on the other room. Stan sighed tiredly. "I know…I wish you shouldn't lie to him…"

"Stan…why don't you come? We returned earlier than expected to New York, maybe if you come back, you can surprise him before school starts again…" She pleaded softly.

Stanley was really tempted to do just that. He wanted to go back home, he wanted to be selfish and just leave, he wanted to go meet the son he never met, the boy he didn't see grow up. He wanted to go see his fiancée he left alone with a child for 13 years…Why couldn't he just leave? It would be so easy…

He looked behind him, at his sleeping triplet. But he  _couldn't_ …Not until he knew what will happen to Seb, until he knew Ford wasn't really going to kick him out from the house after the twins leave. Where would he go? Both of them could go back to New York…But Sebastian was going to refuse, he was too proud, like all of them.

"I can't, baby…Not yet. I have to solve this first…I can't leave my family broken like this." He whispered back and Carla sighed. "I understand…But your son is waiting for you." Stan groaned softly. "I know it! But what do you expect me to do, Carla? My triplets are hating each other, Shermie thinks we are both dead! He barely talked to Sebastian all these years, he only called him to babysit his kids who didn't even know us because Shermie never talked about us! I don't want to go home with you, to be happy when my brothers aren't."

Carla put a hand on the screen and Stan imitated her. "I am sorry, you are right…You need to help your family…and then you can meet Dillon, happy." Stan stroked the screen, wishing he could touch her like this. "How is he?" He asked softly.

"He is a happy kid. He goes out with his friends to play, he missed your mom while we were travelling, but he is happy…Oh god, your mom doesn't know you are back!" Carla gasped. Stan's eyes widened in realization. She was right! "Should-Should I tell her?"

Carla deadpanned. "You think?!" Stan ran a hand through his long hair. "But, she could have a heart attack!"

"Your mom is healthier than you and I together, believe me, and she WILL get angry if we keep this from her." Carla frowned and Stan sighed again. He nodded at her. "Alright, I'll talk to Sebastian in the morning." He yawned and blinked. "Speaking of people who should know…" His tired brain couldn't give him the name but he knew who he was talking about. "Did you tell the blonde girl about Seb? His…girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? Paused girlfriend?" Stan didn't know how he should call her. He bet Seb knew nothing, but she had been determined to find him all those years ago.

Carla froze and her dark brown eyes widened. Fuck. "Well…Not exactly…" She muttered and Stan narrowed his eyes. "Whatcha mean? You haven't talked to her?" Carla awkwardly shook her head and the man groaned loudly. He covered his mouth with a hand and looked at Seb, but he was still asleep. "You  _haven't?!_  Carla!"

"I am sorry! I feel terrible enough!" The woman pouted. "I know I should have! But-But I was busy and-and I thought…that maybe he would give up if he was with Wanda…I couldn't let that happen!" She sobbed softly.

"You knew about the portal! You knew he was here for years, you should have told her! We promised we would tell if he knew anything about him! She was worried for Seb! He loved her, she loved him! You have to call her tomorrow."

Carla bit her lip. "I know, I know, but…think about it, it's been 13 years, Stan…She wasn't even his girlfriend, she could have met someone else or maybe she has a family already…We could be hurting her! What if she moved on?"

"You waited for me…" He said softly and Carla stopped talking. "You didn't move on, you waited for me, and I spent all these years thinking about you…"

Carla sniffed and nodded. Damn, the idiot was right. "Ok, I'll call Wanda…" Sebastian deserved it, after everything he had done for her and Dillon…And she couldn't talk to his damn girlfriend to tell her he was alive.

Wanda called her when she saw in the news Stan 'was kidnapped'. She told her she was there for her if she needed her, she offered to help if she needed it…And Carla was selfish, and refused to tell her that the man she had been searching for years was alive, actually looking for Stan and Ford who weren't gone.

"Thank you, babe." Stan nodded and both yawned. "I love you…Please, give Dillon a big hug from my part…" He asked and Carla nodded. "I will…Good night, Stanny." She sent him a kiss and turned off the video chat. Stanley stared at the black screen and looked up at the ceiling, putting the phone on the nightstand. He wished he could actually fix things over here…

-.-

Dillon had noticed something weird going on with his mom for a while now. She talked on the phone with people ALL the time because of her job, she made plays after all, but  _this_ , this was different.

She was texting someone, and she always smiled when talking with that mysterious person. When he asked her who it was, she said it wasn't important. The boy hated when things were kept from him! One day, when eating breakfast, Dillon asked once again how she met with Dad. She explained once again that Dad, like the cool and awesome man Dillon knew he was, saved her from a thief, then they watched the movie together and shared their first kiss.

It was romantic, but the kiss thing was disgusting. But that wasn't the point. The dark-haired kid asked her to see if she changed the way to explain it. When mom told him about dad, she had a huge smile on her face, and she gave him every single detail. Today, she said it plainly, as if…as if she didn't care anymore…

That got the kid incredibly worried. In his room, lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling, his mind searched for some kind of explanation.

What…what if mom didn't like Dad anymore?! What if she met another man?! What if she was texting that other man that was making her forget about Dad?! Dillon gasped horrified. But they had to wait for Dad to come back! He knew he was coming back, they just needed to have hope!

He sniffled and curled up on his side. He didn't want mommy to forget dad…The doorbell rang and Dillon heard noise downstairs. "Dillon! Your granny Kari is here! Come down!" The kid smiled slightly and went downstairs. Grandma Kari always came to visit, but he hadn't seen her in a month while they were in Disney.

"Hi, Granny Kari!" Dillon giggled as he ran towards the woman. Kari, wearing a dress and with her black and white hair loose, cooed and hugged her eldest grandbaby. "Hello, squirt." She ruffled his hair.

"I have to get out a little bit, be good to your Grandma, ok, kid?" Carla ruffled his hair before grabbing her keys and going out. Dillon sat down next to his grandma and offered her to play videogames with him. The old woman chuckled. "I am just happy seeing you play…" Dillon nodded and played as his grandma knitted. "Granny Kari, did you teach Uncle Seb how to knit?" Kari looked at her ball of yarn. "No, sweetie, he learnt on his own…"

"Ah…" Dillon nodded, still looking at the screen of the huge flat TV. "Why haven't I met my other cousins before?"

"What other cousins, sweetie?"

"Uncle Sherman's kids…I haven't seen him either, but I know he lives in California…and my cousins, they are twins no? I don't know their names…"The boy made a thinking face. "I think she was called...Maple?"

Kari chuckled softly. "Mabel, dear. Mabel and Ma-Dipper…And well, you live really far away." Shermie was busy working every day, he barely talked to Sebastian, his only brother by his side. "But we go to Gravity Falls sometimes and Uncle Seb lives far away too." Dillon argued.

The woman didn't know how to reply to that. "I am not sure…the chance just never came…" Dillon nodded slowly. "They are staying the entire summer with my uncle…" He mumbled. "It is not that I'm jealous, but I wanted to stay with him once too and mom didn't let me."

Kari, unaware of the mess in the small town in Oregon, hummed in thought. "Well, you are 13 now, arent' ya? What if you go with Seb for the rest of the summer? That way you can meet your cousins too."

Dillon lost his game on purpose to gape at his grandma. "You are a GENIUS, Granny! You are right! I will ask mom to go to Gravity Falls as well!" He laughed and hugged her tightly. He was sure Mom would say yes!

"No." Carla said as she made dinner. Dillon was pulling at her shirt desperately. "But why not?! Mom! I want to go! I want to see Uncle Seb and I want to meet my cousins!"

Carla ran a hand through her hair. He couldn't send Dillon there. The Stans were there! And, if everything was as  _supernatural_ and tense between the three of them, like Stanley described it, it wouldn't be the best time for her son to meet his dad. She wanted it to be perfect and worse of all, it could be dangerous. "I am sorry, Dillon, but no…"

"It's not fair! You are mean!" Dillon sobbed and kicked the table before running away. Carla sighed and closed her eyes. She was sorry for making her kid suffer, but it was better for him to stay away from that town.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, babe" Stan purred on the other side. Carla smiled slightly. "Hi…You got your own phone now?"

"Yup! Mabel took me to buy one…I still can't believe mobile phones are so cool now! Mabel called my old phone an old brick…" Carla laughed loudly. "Well, compared to that time, they ARE dinosaurs, baby"

"Well, anyway, I like this phone. And you won't believe what we did today! So, we went to a petting zoo-" He started and Carla laughed. "A petting zoo? Sweetie-"

"No, no, wait. We saw a cow with like, 8 legs!" Stan exclaimed. "It was disturbing, but Mabel wanted to save her, so there we were, running away from the farmer who wanted to eat her, and with my incredible driving techniques we managed to get away."

"Amazing, baby." Carla rolled her eyes. She put the phone between her ear and shoulder to continue making dinner. "But then, the cow turned out to be more mutant than we thought! She shot a laser from her eyes to a bird! And dragged it to her mouth with her long tongue!"

Carla frowned. Ok, definitely a weird town to send Dillon to. "Right…"

Stan laughed. "How are you? I miss you…" He pouted on the other side. Carla's frown softened. "I'm fine, rehearsal was great, and the company is not falling apart…You should thank Emile for that when you come back, he has helped us a lot."

"Oh! Emile! Haha! I definitely will! That nerd is great." Stan grinned.

"I miss you too…I know I say this every time, but I can't wait to see you again…" Carla said softly. Then she remembered. "Babe, Dillon asked me to go to Gravity Falls…he wants to see Seb and meet his cousins."

Stan went quiet. He looked at Seb who was playing UNO with the kids. Someone sent a +4 and he screamed loudly. "Seb, can you stop screaming?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Was Seb's only answer. Stan sighed. "I'd love to have Dillon here, but I can't. I need to watch my brothers, they are like kids. When we got back from the petting zoo Sebastian and Ford almost started hitting each other. They only stopped because Mabel blew an air horn on their faces, I think their ears were bleeding after that, though. And…I want to see Dillon in a much better situation, not like this."

Carla nodded. Yeah, just like she thought. "Alright, babe… I understand…" She sighed. "But that doesn't mean you can't call me right? I love you, I want to see you already."

Stan smiled. "I love you too, babe. Hey, did you call…Wanda…like I kindly told you the other day?" He whispered the name.

Carla sighed. "I was going to do it tonight." She said and Stan nodded. "Ok. I have to go now, Call you later, ok? Send me a photo of Dillon." Carla nodded. "Alright, love you." She hung up and continued cooking.

Dillon was leaning against a wall, covering his mouth with both his hands to stop himself from screaming right there and then. His brown eyes were wide and glassy. Mom…Mom WAS seeing someone… He went to his room this time and the boy whimpered once he was alone. How could mom do that to Dad?! He was alone somewhere, they had to wait for him! They had to wait until the police found him! The kid hugged his pillow and closed his eyes. It wasn't fair…Well, if mom was going to forget him, Dillon would have faith for both of them! He was going to be strong and hope for both of them!

He wouldn't let his Dad just disappear…His name was Stan, Stanley Pines, his birthday was in June 15th, he was a football player, and he was Dillon's  _dad._

-.-

Wanda was on her bed, humming to the beat of a song as she worked. She had prepared herself an instant soup like the master chef she was, and now she needed to finish this report. If she finished it early, she would be able to sleep for 6 hours, what a blessing!

That was when her phone rang. She moaned loudly and rolled out of bed to get from the table. Who the hell was bothering her now?! "Hello?" She asked with a pout.

"Um…Wanda Friedman?" The voice on the other side asked and the blonde blew the stray lock of hair off her face. "Yeah, it's me, who is this?"

"It-It's Carla, Carla McCorckle?" Wanda's green eyes widened in realization. She hadn't talked to Carla since…the Stans… "Oh, Carla! Hi! It-It's been a while!" She sat cross-legged and left the phone on speaker so she could continue working. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine, busy with work and all…" She trailed off and Wanda nodded. "Yeah, I get it, um, I am kinda busy right now, what do you need?"

Carla was on her room, sitting on her bed. "I-I found out something about…Sebastian…" She murmured. Wanda froze and almost pressed the wrong key. "What."

"Stanley is back, and he is in Gravity Falls with him and Stanford." She told the younger woman who remained silent.

The Stans…were back?! She thought Stanford had been murdered, at least that was what the news said. So they were alive? More importantly, SEBASTIAN was alive!? She knew it! She didn't hallucinate everything! Those dreams she had! She knew they meant something! But then…that monster who didn't want her to go was also real…

"Wanda? You still there?"

"How long have he been there? In that town?" Wanda asked softly and Carla bit her lip. "It isn't important. But you were pretty worried about him, now he is back, you should go see him again, girl!" The dark-haired woman smiled but of course Wanda couldn't see her.

To go see him…She had  _tried._ After she noticed the loophole in the creature's words, she took  _a bus_  to Oregon, feeling unstoppable. However, the bus couldn't leave from the station, a laughing crazy man set himself on fire and stole the bus! She tried driving there, but the fucking roads were closed. There had been an accident. She tried again a few days later, but again. It was absurd! She couldn't leave Pennsylvania! It was as if the world didn't want her to go there…Or the devil, definitely that devil.

"Yeah…I should go…But I can't." Wanda finally replied. Carla frowned. "Oh my god, are you married or something?" She asked scared and Wanda grimaced. "No, no! Nothing like that…but I really can't go, like, physically, it's complicated…" She sniffed. Knowing that idiot was there and she couldn't even reach him…

Carla sighed and ran a hand through her long dark curly hair. "I-I don't know what to-"

"Hey! Wait! I've got an idea! You have their number, no?! Why don't you give it to me?!" Wanda grabbed the phone and shouted excited, making Carla wince on the other side. She smiled a bit though. She could do that!

"Yeah, ok, I'll message it to you, ok?" Wanda squealed. "Ok! Tha-Thanks for telling me, Carla! I am glad Stan was found! I hope you meet him again really soon!"

Carla felt a pang on her chest. She really shouldn't have kept this from her. "Thank you, Wanda, you too."

Wanda hung up and excitedly waited for the message with the number. Her phone buzzed when the message popped up in the screen and she took a deep breath when she saw the number there. That was it. That was Sebastian's number! Should she call now?! What would she even say? Did-did he remember her? It had been years and…Carla never said if he was with someone else…But in her dreams-in her dreams he told her he wasn't…If that demon was real, and him telling he was in Gravity Falls was real, then that must be real too…

What time was it there anyway? She really wanted to call and talk to him, to shout at him for doing something so stupid! To…apologize for everything…for not noticing he was in pain, that he needed help, for being so immature…But the thought of speaking to him after all this time was scary. She looked at the time in her laptop and sighed. She wouldn't sleep tonight…Maybe she should call tomorrow, after all, it was late already, and what if everyone was sleeping already? Ok, she would call tomorrow! She needed to finish her report after all.

Wanda gave the number one last look before smiling. At least she finally knew where he was…

-.-

Mabel searched everywhere for the letter she wrote her parents, but it had disappeared, it was probably destroyed after that jerk wizard BLEW the wall of the shack…It was a shame, she really wanted to tell them about the triplets!

Well, now she had to write another one! But first, she grinned down at Waddles who was following her around. He oinked and the girl cooed loudly. Snack time! She picked up her pig and went to the kitchen to get Waddles and her some delicious cereal. Mabel blinked when she found Uncle Ford there, making coffee. Honestly, Mabel hadn't seen him drink anything else. Can someone survive on that? He should try Mabel Juice, it is much yummy and will give him lots of energy!

"Hi, Uncle Ford!" She waved with her free hand. Ford looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "Good morning, Mabel…Why do you have a pig?" He frowned at the pink, chubby animal.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I hadn't introduced you! Uncle Ford, this is Waddles, Waddles, this is Uncle Ford!" She shoved the animal to his six-fingered hands and Ford held him awkwardly. "Right…pig." He nodded at the animal who was licking his hands. Oh for Tesla's sake, disgusting. The scientist put the pig back on the floor and wiped his hand on his coat.

Mabel climbed the drawers to get to the pantry where she knew Uncle Seb hid the sweet cereal. "So! What are you doing down in the lab? Is it something science-y?"

Ford nodded as he watched his coffee maker. "Yes, I am doing research about something…" He blinked as she looked at the floor, figuring how to get down without using her hands holding the box. "Do you need help, Mabel?"

Mabel nodded and Ford easily put her on the floor once again. "There…" The girl smiled and hugged his legs. "Thank you, Uncle Ford! You are so kind!"

Ford laughed sheepishly. "Ok…Thank you, I guess." Mabel opened the box and shoved a handful of colorful cereal to her mouth. "You know! I bet you were really kind as a kid too! When you played with Uncle Stan and Uncle Seb!"

 _You are a genius, Mabel!_ She thought to herself.

The scientist frowned a little bit. How was he supposed to answer that? Mabel continued. "Did you three dress up for Halloween with matching costumes?!" She gasped, realizing something. When Seb said he used to take dad trick or treating as a kid…It was when he was older, but as a kid, he MUST have gone trick or treating with his triplets! "Oh, you three must have looked so cute together!" She squealed.

Ford blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. Yes, they trick or treat a lot with matching costume, even till they were young teens because they had to take Shermie, so what?! Didn't change the fact one of his brothers was a dangerous demon. "Right, I-I guess…Oh look at this, my coffee is ready!" He said as he awkwardly poured himself a cup.

Mabel pressed in. "You would look much cuter together if you didn't fight…Uncle Seb really wants to be friends, but…but you keep shouting at him, and that's not nice…" She played with the hem of her sweater.

Ford gripped the cup's handle. "You wouldn't understand, Mabel, you don't know what I do and how dangerous he could really be. Do you know how dangerous Bill Cipher can be? What he is capable of?"

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but Uncle Seb uses his powers to play with us! He makes us fly and once he turned us into mermaids to play in the lake! And he uses his magic eye to see if we are in trouble or not! And he saves us every time! He saved us from getting eaten by zombies and protected Waddles and he saved you when that wizard jerk wanted to eat you!" The girl hugged the box of cereal to herself. "Why do you hate him just because he was a demon before? He's good."

Ford scowled a bit. Because he was annoying, he was a freak and he ruined his life! He thought sourly and childishly. "I need to go back to my lab, Mabel…" He grabbed his cup and started walking away.

Mabel carried her oblivious pig with one hand as he held the box of cereal with another. "At least he was happy when you weren't here…" She muttered before running away, unaware the man's trained ear heard her. Ford looked down at his cup before taking a deep breath and going back to the vending machine. That…that hurt…

-.—

The day was surprisingly slow and boring for the Pines. The Mystery Shack was opened again, the hole Probabilitor made was fixed through a deal, and Stan was having fun being Mr. Mystery. "Step up folks to this world of wonder!" Much to Seb's amusement, his improvised version of Mr. Mystery was old Stan's Mr. Mystery, from his dimension, and like that other Bill's dimension. He wore a black suit, a red tie, an eyepatch, just to go "classic" and he started wearing the red hat he found.

Even when everything on him screaming 'Fez' to Seb…after all this time with him…He didn't feel like a  _Fez_  anymore. Not a normal Fez anyway.

Bill2 said it had to do with the fact he changed his fate. Seb was sure he was right.

In the evening, when the tourists were gone, the blond sat on the porch, drinking as he watched Stan train. He made an improvised punching bag-

' _Should have used you then! You have been one your entire life, yoo!_ ' Bill2 said, and Seb scoffed. That asshole.

-and had been punching and kicking at it for a while, with and without gloves.

That was why he said Stan wasn't like others Stans in the multiverse. His brother had never went through what the other Stans had, thank god, he studied a career, he was successful, he was going to get  _married_  with the woman he loved, and had a  _son_. Stanley always wanted a family. Seb looked at his concentrated face as he fought with the punching bag, kicking it and making it swing back and forth.

"Ha! Hah! Hah!" He huffed as he hit the bag.

"Hey, Fez…" He called. Stan looked at him and took his eyes off the punching bag, which immediately hit him in the face when it swung back. Seb started laughing as Stan rubbed his face. "What?"

"Do you like boxing?" Seb asked and the long-haired man deadpanned. "Duh? What kind of stupid question is that, Seb?" He laughed. Seb shrugged. "Well…I don't know…" He rubbed his arm.

' _You are so stupid'_

Stan adjusted the punching bag and smiled. "Well, I have to admit I didn't like it at first, you know…As kids we were absolute wimps and they literally destroyed me and Ford at first…But boxing helped me for baseball, and baseball helped me for football, and I love that. I guess it wasn't that bad after all." He grinned. "Besides, it gives you a really nice bud." He flexed his sleeveless arm to proof his point and Seb smiled slightly. That made a lot of sense, actually. Boxing was what taught his brother he liked doing sports. Then he told him to take a chance in baseball and that helped him for everything else…

Stan kicked the punching bag a few times before going back to punching. "Thanks to boxing I met Carla…" He added softly and Seb smiled wider. Right. That too.

' _Ew. Stop getting too happy. You will never be happy like him. You will never have a family like him. At the end of the summer you will lose them.'_

"How are things with Carla? Have you talked to her?" Seb asked as he looked down at the half- finished soda in his hands. He sighed.  _Why do you have to ruin everything for me? Can't you just leave me alone?_ He thought sourly.

' _No. It´s fun making you suffer! Pain is hilarious! Even the emotional one!'_

"I surely have! Haha, we talk every day, I miss her a lot, and she sends me pictures of Dillon. Most of them are him sleeping or distracted, but they are enough for now…" He sighed. He punched the bag a little harder. Stupid circumstances leading him to be stuck behind the portal.

At least he got to talk with his girlfriend once again…

"When the summer ends…What do you plan to do?" Seb asked quietly.

"With Dillon? Oh, we were talking about that, and I think we have a plan for that!" Stan said. "Look, so he starts school in September, but fuck school! Carla said he wanted to come to Gravity Falls, actually, so she is going to bring him here, as an excuse to see you, but then…then I guess I will…go and…meet him…" He trailed off. The plan was easy as a  _plan_ , but the idea of actually doing it scared the man to no end.

Seb smiled slightly. "Well, that sounds easier said than done…but I'll help if you need me to." Stan gave him a grateful smile. "But…What about the rest? I-I don't know how to explain you are back…And-And what about Ford? He was supposed to be dead…" Seb rubbed his arm guiltily. "And…what about football, Stan? Will you go back to playing?"

He was such a terrible brother. He ruined his brother's career, he separated him from his son…He was a monster. He was a horrible, disgusting monster.

' _Yes, you are!'_

Stan looked at his hands, frowning. His 20's and early 30's had been spent building the Quantum Destabilizer while lost in the multiverse… "No, I-I don't think I will play again…" He mumbled and hit the punching bag. Seb flinched a bit. "I-I am sorry, Fez…"

"Meh, don't be. This happens all the time, it's dumb. They want babies playing." He joked but his brother didn't smile. "Hey, ya know it's not your fault, right?" Stan asked the blond, who simply shrugged.

"Even if I can't play, I still could coach, I would like that too! Like, after making a dramatic reappearance, the press and the news won't stop follow me! And with that popularity I can easily do lots of things, life works like that." He shrugged and Seb laughed softly.

"Ok…What do you plan to tell the news anyway?"

"Ah! Ford's death was stunt! Terrorists kidnapped us! They wanted Ford to build them weapons of massive destruction! And they wanted me to…to train their army! But we refused so we were tortured for years until we got to escape by using a killing machine! And it took us some years to come back but we found you at the end of the summer!"

Seb burst out laughing. "Stan, that happened to Iron Man!" The long-haired man laughed loudly. "Well, I think it is amazing!" The blond wiped a mirthful tear from his eye. "Well, you are the master of lies, I know you can pull this off pretty easy…Just don't let Sixer talk…he-he doesn't know how to lie to save his life…" Seb laughed softly, his smile decreasing. Stan laughed again. "Tell me about it! I had to lie for both of us while we were in other dimensions!"

Stan decided to take a break and went to sit next to his brothers. He received a soda from him and the brothers looked into the forests, hearing the birds chirp, the strange noises the different creatures made and the sun slowly setting.

"Where are the kids by the way?" Stan asked. "Haven't heard of them all day."

Seb sipped his soda. Bleh, he had been holding it so long it got warm! "They are recording videos I guess…Mabel records videos teaching people how to do stuff…I kindly recommend her to stop after she almost died because she threw herself off a cliff!"

"What?!" Stan cried but Seb shook his head. "Don't worry, I caught her. But after she got scratched by four or five cats at the same time, I thought it would be better to stop…"

"You had a pretty…intense beginning of summer…" Stanley grinned and Seb laughed. "You tell me! We did a lot of cool stuff…Oh! Dipper has his own videos too. He has been trying to solve the unsolved mysteries of the town and the ones he saw in the journal. We hurt a mailbox's feelings and it imploded, we made some little aliens commit suicide…oh, and the kids almost got eaten by a floating head at the lake." At his brother's horrified face, he shrugged. "In my defense, I had fallen asleep and I didn't know they escaped. I got them home safe though."

Stan leaned back. "Wow that sounds cool…And dangerous. But cool."

Suddenly, the kids and Soos came running towards them. Dipper was holding a camera, Mabel was carrying a huge microphone while Soos was carrying a lamp inside a cardboard box.

"Hey, Uncle Seb! We have a few questions for science!" Dipper smiled, shaking his camera a little bit.

"For science, huh?" He smiled and was about to ask what it was about when Ford followed them outside.

"Hey, looks like the owl is out." Stan teased his older brother. Stanford scowled at him. "I am helping Dipper with his investigation. What are you doing here?" He directly this question at Seb, who looked down awkwardly.

"I was accompanying Stanley as he trained…" He looked at Dipper. "Why do you want to ask me? You already have Ford to help you and I bet he can help you much more than me…" he pouted, feeling kind of betrayed but with no reason at all. Dipper had the right to be with any uncle he wanted. And, even when he already forgave him, it didn't mean he had to be spend every single moment with him.

"We need your testimony. You know more about the supernatural than the average townsfolk." Dipper started and was interrupted as Seb scoffed. "Everyone in this town is an idiot, of course I know more!"

Ford rolled his eyes.

Stan looked at his brother with glasses. "How did you EVEN get him out of his cage?"

Soos smiled. "We talked to Dr. Pines through a magic hole, dude!"

"It was just a hole on the floor that leads to the basement, Soos…" Dipper sighed and began explaining that they were studying anomaly #132, The Hide Behind. As Uncle Ford wrote about it on the journal, he had hoped the scientist would join them in their hunt. First, they interviewed some locals, like Susan and Manly Man, and then Dipper suggested to interview Stanford.

"But, he is in the basement, and we can't get there." Mabel said with a pout. Dipper was about to mention he could get to the basement, but then he remembered his promise. He couldn't just take them to the lab. They could see something they shouldn't, and Dipper promised his uncle that he would keep his secret. However, he found a loophole. "Oh! I have an idea!" They went to the back of the Shack to the hole he did when he fell to the basement. "Uncle Ford!" He called a few times. Of course, Ford was very confused with the sudden voice, but he followed it to a table. He looked up and saw Dipper waving at him. "Dipper?"

"Uncle Ford! Can we ask you a few questions? It is to solve mysteries!" He called with a smile. Stanford was about to tell him to come down when he heard two more voices. "Magic hole!" Soos exclaimed and Mabel laughed and high-fived him. Ok, now he couldn't tell them to come down…

"I-I am sorry, Dipper, I-I am busy with something. Maybe later, alright?" Ford called awkwardly. It's not like he didn't want his niece or anything…He just…He had to be careful!

"But-But it is about the Journal! About The Hide-Behind!" He cried. "How-how about you come out? That way you can help us even more! You know everything about this town after all! He tried like this. Getting him out instead of convincing him to let them in.

He heard his uncle sigh. "Alright, I'll be out in a second." The twins and Soos cheered and waited for him next to the vending machine. Stanford came out and the kids high-fived. Success! "Ok, we need to make another interview! Let's go outside!" Mabel said and everyone walked to the porch where the younger triplets were sitting.

"Kids, I think going into the forest will be much faster." Ford glared at Seb who glared back. Seb made Dipper turn on his camera. "Ok, you can interview me! I have heard about the Hide Behind, it is like a shadow monster, and despite people in this town aren't the most brilliant, the legend is certainly true. Why don't you try catching by-" Seb was rudely interrupted when a dark blur rushed past them and knocked some trash cans. Everyone gasped loudly as it disappeared into the forest.

Dipper and Ford shared a look before sprinting into the forest, Ford pulling out his blue infinite journal to write on as Dipper recorded their run. "Where is he?! Where is he?!"

"Hey! Kid! Pinetree!" Seb shouted as they disappeared. "Don't worry, he will be fine." Stan sighed as he patted his shoulder.

Everyone got inside and sat down on the living room for some mindless fun. Mabel groaned loudly and laid down on Seb's chest who was sitting on the floor. "I am bored!"

"What do want me to do?" Seb deadpanned as her hair completely covered his face. Mabel hummed. "Turn me into a mermaid again!"

"Nope. You scared me that day. Never again." Seb tried escaping but the girl simply sat up on his chest. At least he could see now. "Hey! How about you call Mom and Dad!" She suggested with a huge grin.

Stan smiled slightly. Shermie…He hadn't seen his youngest brother since he was…14? Not past 15…And that was when he became a father no? Ah, this naughty kid… "I think that is an excellent idea, pumpkin! Where is he anyway?"

"Mom and him took a cruise and now they are in Hawaii." She sighed as Stan laughed. "And they left you here?! Haha! That's so mean! Who wouldn't want to see hot Hawaiian babes?!"

"Or cute Hawaiian boys?!" She cried. Seb glared. "Stan! Carla! Dillon!" He scolded and Stan waved a dismissive hand. "You know I am kidding!"

"Wait?! Who is Carla?! Is that Dillon's mom!?" Mabel gasped and then screamed loudly, making the man wince and cover their ears. "I have an aunt!" She squealed loudly and hugged Stanley. "Why don't you invite Dillon and Auntie Carla here?! We could have a huge sleepover and play lots of game!" The little girl started shaking his arm pleadingly.

"I'd love to, but they can't right now…" Stan smiled sadly and ruffled her hair. "You know what we should do, though?! Let's scare Shermie for not telling you about me or Dillon and make him think I am ghost!"

Mabel nodded excitedly as Seb laughed. "As fun as that sound, I don't think we should scare Shermie like that…Big news aren't just told by phone or via face chat!"

"But then when can we tell Dad Uncle Stan is back?" Mabel crossed her arms. Seb hummed. "If we are going to scare him…It has to be THE fright of his life! So, hey! You like celebrating Christmas no?" He asked his niece who nodded excitedly. She liked making sweaters and decorating the house with lots of Santa Claus. Also, presents! "Ok! How about we scare him THEN?!"

"But that's too far away!" Mabel whined. Seb nodded in agreement. "Yeah…But telling him now will interrupt their vacations, that's quite mean. Halloween is only a day, and you will see the time will fly. It will also give Stan time to go back with Carla and Dillon. Look at him! He wants to see his family" Seb pouted and nudged Stan to pout too. He frowned confused, but pouted anyway. He didn't really understand why Seb didn't want to tell them now, but he guessed it made sense. Scaring him in person sounded better, and he wanted to be with his family first too.

Seb thought it would also give him time to find a place to stay after summer ended…

Mabel smiled and nodded. "Okay! We will remain all quiet until Christmas! And then you, Auntie Carla and Dillon will scare Dad!" She pointed at her older uncle. Would Uncle Ford want to join as well? Mabel felt like he wouldn't. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy who liked to have fun. And he was always serious. Besides, he wouldn't want to work together with Seb.

Stan, unaware of his niece's thoughts, laughed before shaking hands with the little girl. "Deal!"

Seb grinned. "Do you still want to call them, kid? Those ungrateful morons haven't called in a while." Mabel nodded, wishing Dipper was here. But no, he was with  _Uncle Ford_  chasing a monster and that will probably take them a few hours. Seb wrote a message to his brother, asking him if they could video chat. They waited a second before Shermie replied with a 'Sure!'

Stan hid in a strategic place. He didn't want to be seen but he wanted to see how much Shermie has changed. Oh! And see his wife! (He couldn't believe Shermie got married before him, whaaatt)

Mabel sat down next to Sebastian and he started the call. They waited for a bit, stupid slow internet, until the young couple popped up in the screen, screaming. Stan couldn't help but gasp softly. Shermie?! THAT was Shermie?! But he has changed so much! The last time he saw his little brother he was a rebellious and annoying kid!

"Hello my little, precious baby!" Abi and Shermie squealed on the other side and Mabel squealed back. Oh. So she learnt it from them. Got it.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Mabel waved. "We got the Shack back! We fought a huge robot and we are the saviors of the town now!" She said. Wow. Was that really the last time she talked to her parents?! They had been busy with monsters and their uncles. She really should have written or talked to them more often…

Stan grinned widely. Aaww~ that was cute. For what he remembered from Shermie, he never would have imagined him as a dad (one so young nonetheless), but he seemed he was doing a great job! Except from checking up on the twins more often, but Stan understood it could be tiring.

He wouldn't let Dillon go after he met him though…He swore he would protect him and take care of him.

"Oh!" Shermie and Abigail blushed a bit. Right. They had totally forgotten about that…BUT! Abi's parents said the kids weren't coming after all so they knew Seb got everything under control once again. You got distracted when you had spa rooms and massages all over the hotel…The green-eyed knew they could get distracted though, he trusted his older brother. Seb wasn't the best brother for nothing!

It…it wasn't like he had someone to compete for the title with…

"That's great, princess!" Shermie smiled and waved when he saw Seb grinning at him. "Hi, Seb! It's been a while!"

"Hello, Sherman. Yes, and I wonder why…" Seb mused and looked at Mabel. "Do you happen to know why I haven't seen my brother in a while?" The girl hummed and stroked her chin in thought.

"I think it is because dad is a meanie who doesn't keep in touch with his family!" She roared and Seb proudly high-sixed her. Both parents gasped loudly, offended.

"What!? Of course we keep in touch with family, Mabel!" Abigail pouted and Shermie got closer to the camera, glaring half-heartedly. "Are you putting my sweet, little girl against me, brother?!"

Uncle and niece sighed-dramatically. "I think we are just saying the truth…" Stan muffled a cackle behind his hand.

"Where is my little lamb?" Abigail pouted and this time neither of them could hold their laughter. Stan was lucky Mabel's and Seb's covered his. "Where is Dipper?" Shermie frowned. "Right! Where's is he anyway?"

"He is in the forest." Mabel told them. "He's trying to find a monster that's always hiding behind you…" She giggled and looked up at Seb with a knowing smile. They didn't know WHO he was with though!

Abi and Shermie laughed, unaware and oblivious. "Oh~" They cooed at the same time. "He's a monster hunter, no? My little baby." Abi squealed and Sebastian laughed again. Were the twins really THAT babied back at home?! This was something he would use against his nephew to bother him (bothering Pinetree was hilarious), but he didn't want to lose his trust again, so he better keep his mouth shut about this.

"Yup! All the summer he has been hunting down monsters! He was even writing a journal of all his discovering!" Seb added. More cooing, man this was hilarious. "I knew it was a good thing to take his videogames! You see? Now he is enjoying the real world and going to explore!" Shermie told his wife with a proud smile. Abi had been worried about her poor Dipper getting bored, but he knew he was right all along!

"And why aren't you with your brother?" Mabel's parents asked, and their only answer was Mabel shrugging. "I wanted to stay inside this time with my ONLY and SOLE uncle!" She hugged Seb's neck as she exaggerated the words, hoping to get a reaction from the green-eyed man.

She did. Shermie tensed up a little bit and Stan winced. Damn, what an indirectly direct message. "Yes…Your uncle Seb…" the youngest Pines brother laughed awkwardly. Mabel looked at Seb with a pout. That didn't work as she expected. What did they do now?

"So! How's Hawaii? You must have done some cool stuff there." Seb changed the topic. Shermie still didn't feel comfortable talking about his other brothers. He guessed it was because he felt guilty, and he totally understood.

' _HAHA! But he doesn't have anything to feel guilty for! You instead! You ruined your triplets' lives! You ruined Fez's career! He said it himself! He will never play again! And he lost his family because of you! And dear six fingers lost his chance to get his dream school! Where he could have become a renowned scientist! You ruined everything for them, and they will be as worthless as you are.'_

Seb spaced out as Shermie and Abi told their daughter about all the cool things they have visited and done. The young man showed off his new Hawaiian shirt and Mabel (and Stan) snorted. She asked for a ukulele. "But you don't know how to play a ukulele, Mabel" Abi laughed and the girl leaned back on Seb. "Well, anyone can learn and I will learn, it will become one of my many talents!"

Everyone laughed and the couple said they will try to find her one. Abi was kind of disappointed Dipper wasn't there to talk to them, but they'll call again soon.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I'll go look for Dipper already!" They have been talking for a while after all, and it would be interesting to see if they managed to catch the monster. She waved one last time at her parents before running away.

"Are you sure it is safe to go alone into the woods?" Abi frowned at her brother-in-law and Seb smiled. "Absolutely! The forest is super safe! We go there all the time!" Shermie put a hand on her shoulder. "Seb knows what he is doing, they will be fine. Thank you for taking care of them, bro…I know we practically dumped them on you…"

"Because this idiot forgot to tell you like I told him." Abi added, making Stan cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his snort. Seriously? Well, that sounded like Shermie alright.

"Yes, you dumped them on me, but it is ok, I really like them a lot…We-We have a lot of fun together and…I am glad they came…" Seb smiled at the camera and the couple smiled. "Ok. We have to go now, ok? Give my baby boy a tight hug and a kiss from me!" Abi pouted and Seb grinned. "Sure I will! Bye!"

Seb ended the video and looked back. "The coast is clear, you can come out now!" He called and Stan stood up laughing. "Never thought Shermie would be that kind of pampering dad."

"Me neither! I bet you would be one too!" Seb nudged Stan's muscled shoulder and the younger triplets laughed.

Mabel easily found her brother and her uncle, they were clearly hiding behind some bushes. She stood a few meters away and watched her twin recording a single thin tree. "After ours of searching, we have narrowed it down to this tree!" The boy pointed at it.

There was a sudden noise. That was definitely The Hide-Behind!

"Right, Uncle Ford?" Dipper pointed the camera at the man who coughed to clear his throat. "Yes, yes. As it is a creature that is always behind you, we have resorted to use a clever strategy!" Ford put his hands behind his back as he spoke. Mabel snorted when she saw Uncle Ford putting a dumb suit on her twin. He grabbed the camera and recorded Dipper. "Mirror Suit!" The two nerds exclaimed with big smiles.

Mabel decided to bother them a bit. She looked around and climbed up a tree

"Nothing's going to sneak up on old Dipper-" Before he could finish, Mabel hanged down from a tree and accidentally knocked Dipper over. "HAHA! BLIND SPOT!"

"-Ahh!" Dipper shouted as he fell backwards. Ford gasped startled and he was about to grab his gun when he realized it was just his niece. "Mabel, don't you ever do that again!" The man scolded as she laughed.

"AAH! Oof! I'm down! Dipper down!" The boy cried on the floor. Ford helped the boy stand up and they adjusted his mirror suit once again. "It's ok. I KNOW The Hide-Behind is there!" Dipper wasn't only wearing the suit because they didn't find more mirrors, but because he was smaller and made less noise. "Go, Dipper!" Mabel cheered.

Ford had the camera ready and Dipper slowly approached the tree. "This is it. Get ready to finally be seen, Hide Behind! In 3... 2... 1..." He jumped behind the small tree but he only found an owl with a maraca in its mouth. "A-ha! What?" He frowned.

"What?!" Ford put the camera on the floor and both him and Mabel ran towards the boy. "Wow! Cool! Maraca owl!" Mabel smiled and pointed at the cute animal who once again shook its maraca.

Dipper and Ford sighed disappointed. "It is useless…I tried looking at him through mirrors too but I thought it was because I wasn't fast enough…" Ford muttered. They needed to see it to proof his existence…maybe they needed a different way to catch it? However, they couldn't be sure yet…

Dipper took off the mirror suit and dumped it on the ground, groaning. "Well… based on lack of evidence, we have to conclude, anomaly # 132, the Hide Behind, just a legend…"

"Aw! Come on, you sad nerds!" Mabel smiled at them as she invited the owl to her arm. "You know what we could do to cheer you up! We have to make pizza for dinner!" She looked at his twin who gave her a small smile. "That sounds nice…" He was disappointed, not even the Author's presence helped, but pizza was always the solution. "You coming, Uncle Ford?"

Ford sighed and nodded. "Alright…but let the owl go, Mabel. You can't take it into the house…" His niece pouted silently but obeyed and let the owl fly away with its maraca.

The scientist walked behind the twins as they chatted when suddenly, they heard a spooky sound. They turned around quickly. "What was that?" Dipper pondered and Mabel shrugged. "Meh! Probably nothing!"

Mabel told Dipper that they talked to their Mom and Dad while he was chasing the Hide-Behind and how they were totally buying her a ukulele. Ford looked down at his hands as he listened.

Shermie…Shermie and his  _wife._  He hadn't seen his brother…in what? 15 years? No, definitely more. He left for college when the kid was 7…He must be 28 already…21 years…Ford looked up at the twins chatting. He hadn't seen his youngest brother in 21 years, which was three times more than the years he HAD seen him.

He had been really busy though…With college, trying to excel, to work harder, to move faster than normal people because he wasn't like normal people, studying was what he did best. Then with his thesis, his investigations in Gravity Falls…He didn't have time to go back to his childhood town, he…he hadn't wanted to.

It…brought  _unpleasant_  memories.

"Where is Shermie, Mabel?" He finally asked, catching the kids' attention. The girl looked up at him and smiled. "With mom in Hawaii! They left us with Uncle Seb because they said it was an 'adult trip'" She huffed. How silly. Trips were for everyone!

Ford simply nodded and soon enough, they went back to the Shack. "Uncle Seb! Uncle Stan! We are back!" Mabel screamed, making everyone in the house wince at how loud it was. She had good lungs.

The younger triplets came out and received the kids. "Hey! How was the hunting, Dipper?" Seb ruffled his hair as the boy sighed. "It…It didn't go well, we couldn't find him."

"Not even with this nerd with you?" Stan joked, nodding at his older brother, who simply rolled his eyes. "The Hide-Behind has that name for a reason…" Seb looked at him and they stared at each other for a second. Seb quickly averted his gaze and smiled. "Well that sucks…"

"But we decided we want pizza for dinner!" She declared as she dragged Seb into the kitchen. "Oh! That sounds nice…But no glitter!"

"You are no fun."

Dipper followed them and Stan turned to look at his apparent frozen brother. "Come on, we have a pizza to do." Stan grinned. "And you can't refuse, because you will eat it as well."

Ford sighed and followed his triplet. He sat on the table and watched Mabel wash her hands before putting lots of sauce on the mass. Stan asked how they could help and Seb gave him a ball of mozzarella cheese and a cheese grater "Grate this." He looked at Stanford and handed him the food. "Grate this." He instructed Ford this time.

The scientist sighed and grabbed the grater and the cheese ball. This was so dumb…"Why can't we just order a pizza?"

"And where is the fun in that?" Seb smiled sheepishly at him and Mabel nodded. "Yeah! The point is making a pizza… _together!_ Like f _amily_ ~ _!"_ Mabel grinned.

"Yeah, and those who don't help don't eat." Dipper shrugged as he cut the jam in little pieces and Stan pre-heated the oven.

Ford didn't complain after that, he washed his hands as well and dutifully grated the cheese, both Seb and him avoiding talking to each other, but still participating in the conversation that the twins and Stan were so hard trying to start.

"Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked and the six-fingered man looked up. "Yes, Dipper?"

"Did we leave the camera in the forest?" Dipper asked with a frown and the two shared a look before sighing.

Their pizza was quickly done and it was accompanied by some soda. At some points, Mabel suggested to add chips and Seb and Stan shrugged. "Bah! This is already junk enough! Bring me the chips!" Stan dramatically ordered and Mabel brought some bags of chips before the kids and Stan ran to the TV room, laughing.

Ford rolled his eyes with a small smile and grabbed his plate to take to the lab. However, before he could leave the kitchen, Sebastian slowly approaching him. "Si-Sixer…Why don't you come to watch TV with us…? I-I know you don't really like watching TV, but it would be nice to be together…" He rubbed his arm awkwardly.

' _He hates you. He won't accept. He will kick you out at the end of the summer.'_

Ford sighed. "I am busy. Move, Sebastian."

Seb's smile decreased. "Why do you hate me so much...?" His brother huffed and tried to walk past him, but Seb spread his arms, bloquing the doorway.

"I am trying to spend some time with you...Even if you hate me for my past, you could still try to see I am trying to be your friend again!" Seb insisted.

"You are still annoying as fuck! Move out of the way, Sebastian!" Stanford growled angrily and tried getting out, but once again, the shorter man stopped him.

"You..." Seb trailed off, staring at his brother's angry expression. "You...you just don't like me, right, Sixer?" At the silence, he continued. "Me being Bill in the past isn't your real problem...you KNOW who you're really fighting, you KNOW I am not the same Bill you actually fear and hate."

"You just don't like  _me_  in general...do you?"

It actually made a lot of sense. His older brother had never been...that patient with him. They shared a lot of good moments, but they also fought a lot, (he had barely fought with Fez), and Sixer always scolded him as kids, shouted at him, spat at him really mean things...He always ended up apologizing...but...

At the first chance he had, at knowing who he used to be, he immediately used that as an excuse to be the coldest and meanest he had ever been...

 _'I always told you Sixer hated you~' Bill2 purred. 'You were so useless and stupid as a kid~ Stanford had ALWAYS been better! He was SO annoyed at you!'_  
  
Ford stared at the blond with wide eyes. He-He-but... "I...simply don't trust you yet...It annoys me" He defended himself lamely. He didn't want to admit he hated his brother? Or...he didn't want to admit he didn't hate him and was just overreacting and being plain mean?

Seb smiled sadly and lowered his arms. "Right...I get it..." He moved out of the way and walked into the kitchen.

Ford, with his food getting cold, was about to leave when he heard Seb said.

"You must be glad our deal is until the end of the summer then, Fordsie...I swear I won't bother you again..." Seb whispered as he held back tears, but it was loud enough for Stanford to hear.

The man with glasses stopped. He looked at his brother, slowly getting glasses for the people in the living room, and he took a deep breathe. Ignoring how his chest clenched painfully, he walked back to his lab, feeling empty and with a tight lump in his throat.

-.-

Movie night went well. There was a marathon of movies in Disney and they watched 2 movies nonstop before the adults declared it was time for the twins to go to sleep.

"Nooo~" The brunet kids moaned. Stan grabbed Mabel and Seb grabbed Dipper before they ran away.

"Yyyeess~ Go put on your Pj's and-" Seb sniffed his nephew. "Oof! Go take a bath, Pinetree! You stink!" Seb stuck his tongue out as he pinched his nose. He floated the two of them to the stairs and then they walked upstairs.

Stan and Seb stayed picking up the plates and took them to the sink. They were too lazy right now, so they would wash them tomorrow. Once they were upstairs, they checked on the twins. Mabel had already put on her sleeping gown and was saying goodnight to all her toys when she saw them by the doorway, grinning. "Where's your brother?"

"He went to take a shower! Thanks God!" The girl cried and everyone cheered. That awful child actually went to take a shower! How wonderful news!

Stan ruffled her hair. "Well, we are going to hit the hay, now." Mabel giggled and got in her bed, surrounded by all her stuffed toys.

"And my goodnight kiss?" She pouted and the brothers rolled their eyes before gently kissing her small forehead.

"Good night, pumpkin" Seb tucked her in bed. "I'll come later to check if Dipper went to sleep, you know how he likes to pull all-nighters reading." Mabel rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it…" She snuggled against her pillow.

They left the room in direction to their shared room. Stan said it didn't bother him, which was good to know, but Seb didn't like how he kicked him asleep. What a jerk.

"I claim the bathroom!" Stan declared before running inside. Seb grinned. "You know, under the sink there are air freshener, please,  _use them_."

Stan laughed and flipped him off before closing the door.

Seb sighed and untied his bowtie. He stared at it with a weird look. Magic bowtie…Huh. That was a good lie while it lasted. He could have actually continued with it if…Ford…He shook his head. It didn't matter right now. It was done. The kids knew, and they didn't hate him for it anymore.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing, making him groan loudly. Who the hell was calling him? At this hour?! He checked the hour. Almost 11pm! Phone companies didn't call this late and since Stan got his own phone, Carla stopped calling him to talk to Stan.

He ignored it as he took off his eyepatch and threw it to the table, letting uncovered his ugly, yellow eye and started unbuttoning his shirt when his phone rang again. He groaned. Shut up!

He let it rang one more time and finished unbuttoning his shirt, but his phone insisted on being noisy. With a defeated sigh, he walked over to pick it up. "Hello?"

-.-

Wanda felt like a complete stupid! She let it pass! Like a coward, like a damn chicken! She had had the number for a few days now, memorized it even! But she couldn't make herself just  _call._

She entertained herself with her job, but not even that helped anymore. She was just delaying it on purpose. She was scared of talking to him. But-but how couldn't she? She thought him  _dead._  The guy ran away after telling her by phone what sounded like a suicidal message…and he had a stolen  _gun!_

It was like…like talking to a ghost, or someone who came back from the dead…

Hey, that actually reminded her she should tell Alex and Johnny! They were Seb's friends too and they became her friends later. She should call them to tell the-!

"No! No! Damn it!" Wanda scolded herself.

After procrastinating all night with her job debating whether or not tonight was a good day to call him, she decided it wasn't. It was late. Again. It was…She sighed. Almost 3 am. Great. But, she couldn't continue pushing this! It was ridiculous!

"Alright…Alright…We'll do this." Wanda muttered to herself. "I will call… if he doesn't pick up after three attempts…I won't try again for a while…" She quickly dialed the number and after taking a deep breath, she pressed call.

It rang…and rang…and the automatic voice mail replied.

"Ok, ok…it happens…Sometimes you just don't get it on time to pick up…" She tried again, more shakily this time. Again. Voice mail.

Maybe he WAS sleeping…The phone rang until the end so it wasn't dead and he wasn't purposely ending the call…

"One last time…" The blonde muttered before dialing again. She thought the voice message was going to reply once again when the phone clicked.

It was picked up. She couldn't believe it! He picked up!

"Hello?" A male voice picked up. It wasn't a deep voice, and it sounded kind of annoyed, but she recognized it. It hadn't changed much in all these years…

"S-Sebastian?" She asked softly, still in shock.

Seb sighed. "Yes? Who is this?"

Wanda took a deep breathe. "I can't believe I am actually talking to you…" She said. "You don't remember me? You really don't know who I am?"

Seb sat down on the bed as he listened to the woman's voice. Remember her? But who could-

Wait. That voice. He knew that voice.

Stan yawned loudly as he came out of the bathroom. He scratched his butt with a tired look on his face and raised an eyebrow at his frozen brother, staring at the wall with both his eyes wide. "Seb?" He asked.

"S-Seb? You there?" The woman on the other side of the line asked softly and Seb took his six-fingered hand to cover his mouth.

It couldn't be! What-but HOW?! She-She was…

"…Wanda?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW FAVORITE AND YOU WILL GET TO READ THE REST *EVIL FACE*


	24. Stupid mind controlling tie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter! Consider this an early christmas present! For everyone happy holidays!

Wanda…

Wanda. FREAKING Friedman.

The girl he left 18 years ago, when his mind couldn't have been more fucked up.

The blonde, green-eyed girl he hadn't seen in EIGHTEEN years…

And she was calling HIM.

He had no idea what to do.

"Yes…Sebastian? Are-are you there?" Wanda asked.

H-Hi…" He ended up saying intelligently after staying frozen for a while.

' _Great. Now she will think you are an idiot and that you don't want to talk to her._ '

"Hi…" Wanda laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh god…this-this is really awkward, isn't it?"

Seb nodded silently before he remembered she couldn't see him. "Um…Wha-How…?" The other person on the line hummed. "It-It's been a while, huh?" He asked lamely as his brother leaned in to hear the conversation.

Wanda laughed nervously on the other side. "Yeah…A lot…Um, how-how have you been?"

Seb looked at Stan wide-eyed, but his triplet simply shrugged helplessly. "I-I am fine…I am in Gravity Falls…I'm taking care of my nephews…"

"Mabel and Dipper, no? Shermie's kids?" Wanda tried and both men gasped loudly.

' _What?! Is she a witch? She must be a witch.'_

"How-How do you know?"

"Well…You-You told me…" She mumbled before taking a deep breathe. "Sebastian, I-I think we talked before…Do you remember those-those dreams? I-I think we actually talked to each other." Was that too crazy? It sounded super crazy. But then how could she explain the triangle devil? Or everything she knew where he was?

Seb didn't think she was crazy though. "Dream walking?" He muttered to himself. "I-I didn't know I could do that…" He mused. Well, he could possess people as  _a human_ , getting in other people's dreams didn't sound as bad.

"So…all those times, we-we were actually talking?" Seb laughed sheepishly. He had been so close to her, spoke to her, hugged her, kissed her and he had NO idea.

' _You are stupid that's why'_

"Shut up." He said aloud. Stan frowned at him as Wanda made a confused sound. "What?"

"No, no! It wasn't at you! It-It was at Stan! He's bothering me!" He kicked him away from him and the poor confused middle triplet stared at him as if he had gone…more insane than usual.

"Go see if the kids are asleep or something!" Seb ordered and Stan left, not before rolling his eyes. Brothers.

"He's gone, he won't bother us again!" Seb smiled and the woman on the other side of the line laughed. Oh this felt so nice…It was as if nothing had changed…

But it had. And a lot.

"I still can't believe I'm actually talking to you..." Seb smiled nervously and Wanda hummed, rubbing the back of her neck with a free hand. "Yeah...me neither...I-I never thought I would see you again..."

Seb pursed his lips a bit. "I am sorry...Did I scare you?"

 _'What a stupid question'_  
  
"Oh you think?" Wanda joked. "Yeah, a fucking lot..."

"Right..." Seb started pacing. "I am really sorry..." He ran a hand through his face. "I wasn't thinking straight, my mind was pudding as a teen…I am sorry."

Wanda sighed and laid down on her bed. "No…I should have known you were feeling bad at that time, I was your girlfriend, but I never really noticed how bad you were feeling…I should have done something as well, but I was dumb and selfish with you. I was a really dumb teen…It's-It's actually one-one of the reasons I-I wanted to talk to you…um, to apologize as well…" She mumbled ashamed.

In all these time she had to think, she realized she hadn't been that good, even when it was unconscious. She realized she made Seb skip job a few times, even if it was to take him somewhere funnier and more entertaining to spend time together, the kid was literally struggling to pay rent. Ok, she knew she never forced Seb into doing something he didn't want, so she wasn't TOTALLY to blame here, but, if she was honest, Seb was  _sick,_  and because she hadn't realized it on time, she accidentally took advantage of a child with low self-esteem, insecurity and lack of affection.

The possibility of her going to college away literally  _broke_ Sebastian because he must have thought she was leaving him and breaking up with him, when that wasn't the case. And she never did anything about it until Seb decided to just…leave. And she had regretted that mistake for every following day in her life.

Seb blinked. He…didn't understand why she felt bad? She did nothing wrong! She had done nothing but support him and be with him when he needed it, to make him happy when he was sado or close to a mental crisis. He had been a fucked up, still was, but she cared for him when no one else had…He loved her too much to hold her back. She wanted to leave, and he had to allow it, because she deserved so much better than a  _freak_  than him, because he couldn't ruin her life any longer.

It just hurt…so, so much to imagine her leaving him that he couldn't tolerate living like that, hence giving control to Bill2. If he thought a bit about it, that was the problem with this stupid body and the emotions that came with it. He was completely dependent on family and friends. His body  _was_ broken. It actually hurt him when family rejected him, when friends left him.

That was why, even if he tried, he couldn't help but feel like shit when the twins hated him and ignored him.

"It's ok, Wands, I don't have anything to forgive you for…" And it was true, Seb was literally unable to see another one at fault but himself.

Wanda smiled on the other side of the phone. Wands…She liked a lot to hear him say that again.

"This-this actually worked really well for you, no?" Seb asked with a small smile. "You studied Law, right? And you are really successful! I knew you would be the best!"

And where would she be if she had stayed with him? Another reason to think what he did was right.

Wanda frowned a little bit. "I think you are doing really well yourself…You said you have a store and a tourist trap…" She remembered him and Seb laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah you're right…" Not for long he was afraid. When summer ended, he had to leave, and take everything with him.

"So…what were you, um, doing? Before, you know, I called?"

Seb blinked and looked at the bed. "I…I was going to sleep…" At the disappointed 'oh' she made, he quickly added. "But I am not even tired anymore! Hahaha! I want to talk to you!"

Wanda smiled. "Are you sure?" To be honest, she wanted to talk as well. "Because it is 3 am here…"

"Yeah, I want to talk! Who needs sleep anyway! Sleep is for the weak!" Seb declared and both of them laughed. And so they talked. They talked about random stuff, catching up in all the things they missed from each other. Seb told her about Shermie being a naughty imp and becoming a dad at 15, how Stan had a child he never got to meet, and how much he loved his niece and nephews. Wanda listened, already knowing about Stan's child but intelligently keeping quiet, and told him about her cousins, how the twins were studying, Rebecca was getting married the following year, and how Magda gave her a nephew.

Stan never came back to the room, guessing Seb needed privacy to talk to Wanda, and went to take a nap on the couch which was surprisinglyv more comfortable than he expected.

"So Stan was found…" Wanda started before trailing off. "I-It was big news when it happened…"

Seb sighed. "Yes…He's in Gravity Falls with me and our niblings…Ford is here too…Actually." Wanda nodded on the other side. "Yes, um, I know that too…"

"How do you know so much, huh?" Seb smiled a little and Wanda rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, Carla, Stan's girlfriend, she called me…"

Seb stopped. What…? Carla KNEW Wanda all this time!? She could have told him ALL THIS TIME and she didn't!? "How-How do you…Since when do you know her?"

"Um…since you disappeared, um, I called Stan and he was with Carla. We promised to keep each other informed if we-we knew anything about you and Carla called me a few days ago…why?"

Seb let out a growl as angry tears welled up in his eye. How could Carla do that to him?! They were friends! He trusted her with the information about the portal! She should have told him! She should have told her! He could have talked to her YEARS ago!

"Seb?"

Seb let out a sob. "I-I am fine…" He whispered, when he clearly wasn't.

She was never going to tell him! She was never going to tell him because he deserved to feel bad! He deserved it! Just like he deserved to suffer for years! He deserved Filbrick's beatings, he deserved suffering in the streets, and he deserved to be in pain because he was a monster, freak, useless…

' _Carla was a bitch to you…' Bill2 whispered. 'She knew all this time yet she never said a word about you dear, precious Wanda…And she will get Stan back…Does she really deserve it? After all you did for her?'_

No…No she  _ **didn't**_ …His left eye flashed red for a second before he took a deep breath, digging in his nails into his wrist. She didn't deserve it…but Stanley did…and Dillon deserved to reunite with him…

"It is funny…I have been living here 13 years…" Seb confessed. "I am almost sure Carla knew…"

He was just going to be angry with her forever so his brother and nephew could be happy.

Wanda scowled on the other side of line. "What?!" She  _knew_!?

"But don't worry, we are talking right now, no?" He tried to change the topic. "Woah, we have been talking for almost 2 hours…Don't you have work tomorrow?" To be honest, he had to work tomorrow (later today?) as well.

Wanda looked at her phone and groaned softly. "Yes…but I want to talk to you…I-I missed you…"

Seb made a goofy smile. She missed him! "I missed you a lot…But, we can talk more, you know?" He joked. "Stan calls Carla almost every day."

"It would be nice to see you though…" Wanda sighed and Seb pursed his lips. "I can't leave right now…I am taking care of Mabel and Dipper until the end of the summer…but I can't stay here later…"

"Why not?" She asked and Seb stared at the ceiling with tired and sad eyes. "Ford is back, I have been living in his house while he was presumably dead…I have to leave now…" Not lying, but not the truth either. Great!

"Oh…But I bet he will let you stay with him…" Wanda trailed off. Were they still angry at each other? Seb hadn't talked about his brothers, just to talk about his niblings. If Stanford was still angry at him that sounded like a really stupid thing to do…

"Well…I...I can't go to Gravity Falls..." Wanda trailed off as she remembered her encounter with that horrible triangle. He threatened to kill her if she tried going. The plane, the bus, even the road accident were proof enough.

Wait a second.

"I can't go...but YOU can come, right?" Haha! The demon never mentioned Seb couldn't leave! Take that, fucker! Who did he think he was talking to?!

Seb frowned a bit in confusion. Why couldn't she come? "After…After summer?" He asked anyway.

"Yeah!" Wanda stood up from her bed with a huge smile. "After summer, when your niblings are back home, we-we can meet somewhere else! You still have to leave Gravity Falls anyway, right?"

The blond man blinked a bit, processing the information, before his eyes widened and his brown eye lit up. Going? With her? ...She-She was right! After summer! When Ford kicked him out of the house and Stan was back in New York with Dillon,  _he_ could go with  _Wanda_!

It wasn't like his brother wanted him in his life anyway, so the deal will make him leave anyway…And if Shermie needed someone to watch the twins, then he could still send them to him or Stan when they see each other again! He got tired of trying to get Stanford to like him, it was  **not** going to happen.

"I actually love that idea…" Seb smiled. It wasn't long until the summer ended anyway…He will see Wanda again after so long… "We will agree on a place later ok? Go to sleep." He ordered her with the same tone of voice he used with the twins, which made Wanda laugh and yawn. "Alright…Alright. Talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later…" Seb waited in silence for a second before the call was ended. He bit his finger as he smiled, watching the screen of his phone "Good night…" He whispered.

Wanda stared at the screen of her phone and sighed, a small smile decorating her lips.

-.-

Bill groaned as he made the bubble disappear. Damn it! She was  _good_ at this! He never mentioned Corn Chip couldn't leave Gravity Falls! He just didn't think the idiot would actually think of that!

On the good side though, Sixer was being a dick, and he loved it! All that time throwing shit at Seb did work! He actually convinced the dumb genius his brother was a worthless piece of garbage and Fordsie hated him! It wasn't that hard, if he thought about it, their asshole Dad did most of the world, he just…subtly reminded him of stuff Corn chip had done due to his hyperactive disorder, throw some bad thoughts here and there and voila! Manipulation at its finest!

The demon laughed and leaned back, materializing a martini in his small, black hand. No problem. Corn Chip talking to Goldilocks didn't change much. His plan was already set into action. He was going to take over the 3rd Dimension anyway! Corn Chip will join him and will not have time to meet with blondie again while they were busy throwing the greatest party ever!

Bill wiped out a mirthful tear from his eye and sighed. It was just a matter of  _time_ …

-.-

Seb woke up a few hours later with a groan, and feeling the bed lighter than usual. He looked next to him and blinked a few times before he realized Stan wasn't here. Oh. He stayed outside while he was talking to Wanda? Did he sleep on the floor?

"Pfft! Haha! HAHAHA!" He kicked his legs as he cackled. That was hilarious. Poor, dumb Fez. He stretched before he jumped out of bed. He almost walked out of the room without his eyepatch when he quickly returned to get it. Nope. No chance. He wasn't showing his eye more than necessary. Disgusting yellow demon eye that made people hate him.

' _Freaaakkk'_

It was kind of early, he didn't sleep much, but there wasn't anything that coffee couldn't solve. He walked past the living room, ruffled a sleeping Stan's hair and went to the kitchen, only to scream when he almost slipped with an unknown liquid on the floor.

He barely caught himself before falling, and looked at the white liquid. What the fuck?! He saw a note pasted on the fridge with a shooting star drawn on it and opened it.  _"Dear Sebas, I got hungry in the middle of the night but the mean bottle exploded. Sorry! Mabel"_

' _Fuck her.'_

His loud sigh mixed with a groan and he went the switch to turn on the light to clean this stuff, but when he tried turning on the light, the freaking light bulb exploded. He groaned again and went to a drawer to grab a new lightbulb, only to discover Dipper used them all to build a planetarium suit for Soos! Were these kids serious?!

He incinerated the note and went to put on some clothes to go buy one. This stupid day was getting annoying. Seb walked over to his sleeping brother and gently shook him. "Fez, I'm going out to buy light bulbs, I'll be back." Stan nodded sleepily and curled up to get comfortable, not really remembering what Seb said.

It didn't take much for Stan to be awaken once AGAIN by the twins, who demanded breakfast. Stan rubbed his eyes and stretched. He couldn't believe he slept on a couch, not too good for your back…

"Ok, ok, I'll see what I can do…" The man yawned.

"Uncle Staaan, where is uncle Seb?" Mabel asked as Stan walked into the kitchen. Stan hummed in thought. "He went to buy stuff, I guess?" Only Seb would tell him stuff while he was half asleep. He bet it wasn't that important. "AAHH!" Unlike Seb, Stan did slip backwards and fell to the floor with the spilled milk.

Dipper glared at his sister with narrowed eyes and Mabel laughed nervously. "I…might be responsible for that. I'm sorry…"

Stan groaned loudly. "Alright…Clean this up. I think I have to put another undershirt now…" he grumbled annoyed as the twins giggled. Dipper looked at his Uncle's back and noticed a bluish mark coming out of his wet undershirt. "Hey! You have a tattoo as well?"

The man with long hair (which had milk as well, ugh!), was clueless for a second before he remembered his burnt. Right. "Um, yeah. I did it when I was with Ford on space. Now clean." He lied easily and went back to his room.

The twins threw a lot of paper towels to the floor and let Waddles lick most of it, Mabel looked around. "Why is it so dark?" She wondered and Dipper sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I…might be responsible for that…" The two laughed easily.

That's how Ford found them when he poked his head inside the kitchen. "Um, hello, kids." He greeted politely and said kids waved. "Hey, Uncle Ford!"

"What happened here? And why is it so dark?" He asked as he watched the pile of paper towels on the floor. The twins sighed. "Mabel spilled milk last night and we are run out of lightbulbs to change this one." Dipper informed the man with glasses.

Ford stroked his chin and grinned. "Wait. I know how to fix this! I'll take just a second!" He ran to his lab and the twins shared a look before frowning. They finished to clean everything, all in darkness, and stole some yogurt, cereal and toast to take to the living room and watch cartoons. They welcomed Soos when he arrived and the man-child sat with them to watch cartoons as well.

The three of them jumped and screamed though when the scientist suddenly shouted at them from the door, effectively startling them "Behold!"

"Ahh! Uncle Ford, we almost died!" Dipper accused with a hand on his chest as Mabel pouted at him. Ford chuckled and motioned everyone to follow him to the kitchen. "I have something to show you!" He said excitedly.

Stan, bathed and in new underwear and undershirt because he didn't want to wear pants, found them going into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Oh! Hello, Stanley!" Ford smiled. "Can you come into the kitchen for a second?" Stan rolled his eyes. "Sure.", and followed everyone. "What is this all about anyway?"

"I'll fix the lightbulb problem!" The scientist proudly exclaimed.

In an amazing convenient timing, Seb parked outside and slammed the door shut. Stupid teenagers blaming him for shoplifting. He didn't shoplift, they did. And even if he had, no one would have seen him and the security guys wouldn't have crushed his ribs today…

He walked inside and went in direction of the kitchen to fix the light, but walked in to see Ford screwing in a light bulb as Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Stan watched. "And... we're... done!" Stanford grinned proudly when the light bulb shone brightly.

Seb blinked confused as everyone cheered for Stanford. "Does anyone see this? This is what a hero looks like right here!" Mabel exclaimed happily as her older uncle put his hands on his hips. Then she noticed Seb standing by the door and smiled. "Uncle Seb! Where were you?"

Dipper noticed the box of lightbulbs and winced slightly. Oh boy…

"I-I thought we were out of light bulbs…" He mumbled and Ford grinned. "Oh we were, so I  _invented_ my own! It will last a thousand years and the light it emits makes your skin softer!" He declared and everyone started rubbing their skin in awe.

"Never have I known such softness!" Soos exclaimed.

Ford got down from the chair. "Anyway, where were you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "We had a light problem here and you simply disappeared."

Seb huffed and looked at Stan with an annoyed look. "I told you I was going to buy them."

"Hey! In my defense, you told me stuff while I was sleepy, I didn't know!" Stan raised his hands. "And how could I have known he would build a freaking light bulb while I was showering? You have to admit it is pretty cool though…" Not rentable for selling, but still impressive.

"Thank you, Stanley." Ford nodded and then looked at his younger brother. "Are you angry because I solved the problem before you?" Ford raised an eyebrow. "Or are you jealous because you could have never build something like this and do something important?" He asked tauntingly.

Seb threw the light bulbs box into the trash can. Stupid fucking light bulbs. They could fuck themselves. And he walked away from the group as his arms flickered with hot, blue flames.

"Um…Thank you for trying as well!" Mabel called sheepishly, but Seb was already gone. Ford shook his head. "Don't feel sorry for him, he is just being immature." He unsurely put a hand on her shoulder and the girl stared at him for a second before throwing his hand away and going to see her uncle Seb. He could do important things as well! Uncle Ford was just being a mean jerk again!

Ford gasped softly. He stared at the hand that touched her shoulder before he quickly turned it into a fist and he rubbed at it with his other hand. Dipper sighed and went after Mabel, leaving the Stans and Soos awkwardly standing there. "I…I will go now." He sheepishly said before walking out of the kitchen.

Stan turned to look at his older brother. "You. You are not even TRYING to get along with him!" He hissed. Ford huffed and hid his hands behind his back. "You know you else is acting immature?" Stan continued. "You! You are acting like a brat, Ford! What's going on with you?! You know how easy it is to say 'Hey, thanks for trying' or even easier: shut the fuck up?!"

"I just said the obvious." Ford mumbled. "He is jealous of me. He had always been." Stan laughed humorlessly. "Ok, you know what? No. I-I know you are antisocial and all, you don't know how to interact with humans and stuff, I get it. But I KNOW you didn't do it as a lack of interpersonal intelligence, yeah, I said that word, I learnt it in college! You did it on purpose to hurt and annoy Seb!"

"You have no proof." Ford shook his head, despite deep down in his heart, he knew it was true. "I think you are just attacking me because you have always been on  _his_ side!"

"I don't pick sides,  _Stanford._ " Stanley hissed. "I've never had. I am not attacking you either. I am calling you out because you are acting like a huge dick to him! It's impossible you don't like Seb because he was a demon before. You have seen he had proved himself. You have seen how he sacrificed himself for you and Dipper! EVERYONE trusts him! Why do you still insist on being a huge dick!?"

Stanford remained silent, clenching his hands into fists.

The man with long hair took a deep breath. "You will push everyone away from you if you continue like that…I love ya, you are my triplet, but my patience is reaching its limit, Stanford."

"What…What do you mean?"

Stan smiled humorlessly. "You saw how Mabel pushed you away? She knows you are being a bad brother. Dipper admires you, and you probably didn't see it, because you are blind as fuck, but he looked at you with disappointment. Even with the shit you told him the first week we came back, he has understood how wrong you are…Do you think his admiration will last if you continue like this?"

He looked at his phone were he noticed a text message from Carla. He smiled sadly. "What will you do after the end of the summer? You will kick Seb out of the house, great. Do you think the twins will want to see you again after that?"

"…Um…but-"

"I am leaving with Carla and Dillon as well…I would hate to know you two parted the same way or worse you came…I am not picking sides but…" he trailed off, hoping Ford understood. He luckily did and his expression turned into one of surprise.

"You…You wouldn't leave me…We are a team…" Ford said softly and with a small pout. Stan shook his head. "The three of us were a team…If my brother isn't allowed here…I won't see a reason to come back…" He patted his shoulder. "Think about it. You are really good at that."

-.-

So, big news for the small town of Gravity Falls! The Mayor Eustace Huckabone Befufftlefumpter, also known for raising the water tower, possible starting World War I, and putting town menace Gideon Gleeful behind bars, passed away in the morning!

Everyone had been shocked at the news, and Shandra even cried from the emotion of having real news to report. It was informed that there would be a town hall meeting in the afternoon to discuss who could replace him. Stan wanted to go with Seb, Soos and the twins as well, so in the afternoon, after Mabel gave her younger uncle a therapy of hugs so he wouldn't be upset anymore, and she got a kiss and a promise of candy for later, Seb drove all of them to the Town Hall.

Of course Stanford never said anything. No one even bothered to ask him. He never joined them so why asking when the answer would be 'no'?

Seb always thought the townsfolk were idiots and wouldn't even notice t Stan, but when they reached the place and were in front of so many people, Seb realized he had committed a mistake. This people were not as dumb as he thought. They gaped at him and Stan, looking back and forth between the two of them.

Susan waved at him and Seb gave her a tense smile. "Hey, Susan."

"Hello, Sebastian!" She purred and Stan gasped before snorting. This woman was head over heels for Seb! HAH! "Who is he?" She smiled

"Oh, this is my brother. He came to visit me. Stan, this is Susan, we are going to sit down now! Bye!" Seb introduced Stan to the woman quickly before dragging everyone a few benches behind her. They sat down and Mabel grinned. "Lady Susan likes Uncle Seb." She informed Stan with a grin and Dipper sighed. "It's disturbing to see."

"It's annoying to live it." Seb pouted. Some people were still staring at them. He wondered if they remembered Ford. He really doubted it. He never showed his face around town, and he didn't look like Stan right now so they were safe.

The Town Hall was eventually filled by every resident of the town and Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland walked to the podium. The whispers didn't quiet down and Blubs started speaking. "Alright. Order! Order everyone! Calm down now! We're here to choose a mayor for the first time in almost a century."

"What? Why?" Stan looked at Seb with a confused look on his face and his brother simply shrugged. "The last mayor was like, a thousand years old or something."

"According to the town charter-" Blubs unrolled an old scroll and a bat flew out of it. "-a worthy candidate is defined as anyone who can cast a shadow, count to ten, and throw their hat into the provided ring."

"What? Why?" Stan grimaced and Seb shushed him. "Weird town. Move on."

Durland brought out a hoop and placed it on the floor. Almost immediately, a hat was thrown. Everyone turned around in surprise to see who threw it and the Pines sans Stan gasped to see it was Bud.

"Well now I do believe I fulfill all the requirements." The man grinned.

"Iugh…Bud…" Seb crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Wait, Bud Gleeful?"

"He looks good! Considering we threw his son in jail…" Mabel rubbed her chin and Seb laughed. "That was a good day." His mood quickly changing.

"Who is Bud?" Stan asked and Soos explained. "He is the father of a crazy little dude who tried stealing the Shack, like, lots of times, dude! He actually did, and Sebastian and the kids stayed with me and my Grandma!"

Stan was confused but smiled at Soos and patted his hand. Kind heart. He liked him.

Bud walked over to the podium to speak as Seb continued growling at him. "Now folks, I know our families had its fair shares of whoopsie daisies in the past, but I'd like to make up for it by formally announcing my candidacy for the mayor of Gravity Falls! Any questions?"

"Yes, are you still in contact with Lil' Gideon?" Toby, who was sitting in the front row, asked.

"That's a great question, I'm giving you 50% off a used car! In fact, everyone look under your seats!" He pointed at the people in the crowd. " _You_  get half off a used car!  _You_  get half off a used car!"

Mabel pulled out a car discount coupon from under her chair and grinned. "Wow, a colorful piece of paper? He's got my vote!"

"Guys, I've got a really bad feeling about Bud Gleeful as mayor…" Dipper looked at Seb who was ripping the discount paper in little pieces.

I dunno, dude, it's not like we have a lot of good mayor options. Everyone in this town is a tad strange. Except, ironically, Tad Strange…" Soos shrugged. Behind them Tad waved with a smile. "Hi guys, Tad's the name, and being normal's my game."

Mabel laughed and leaned towards him. "Loving you, Tad!"

"And I love bread!" Tad declared and pulled a slice of bread out his pocket, making Stan wonder how crazy this people had to be that the most normal person was a man who carried  _bread_ on their pockets…

"Who do you think could run for Mayor?" Dipper wondered aloud. "If we could convince Uncle Ford to get out, he'd run and win! I bet he would be a great mayor, he knows a lot of things."

Mabel shrugged sharply. But he wasn't here. He never was.

Seb growled. "Mabel, shake my hand." The little girl looked up. "What?" She asked confused. "Just shake it and I'll buy you a bucket of ice-cream just for yourself!" His hands caught in flames and they shook hands under the bench, making Dipper complain because he wanted ice-cream as well.

The blond materialized his top hat and scowled. He couldn't let Bud win! He was horrible and he hated him! AND he would proof Dipper (who won't have ice-cream because he pissed him off with his stupid statement) that he could run the candidacy as well!

"So since everyone's happy I'll just take the oath of office now, sound good, gavel up?" Bud said, as if accepting the title was a burden, and Seb threw his hat into the loop, making everyone gasp.

"Hold it right there Gleeful! I'm taking you on!" He stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Sebastian?" Bud grinned and chuckled. "No  _o-_ ffence but you're just the town's tailor. And you look dumb with that eyepatch on your face!"

Stan didn't stand up to hit that dumbass only because Mabel and Dipper were in front of him, blocking the path.

"Oh yeah? Well your face is fatter... than... not fat!" Seb pouted and everyone gasped loudly. "Oh snap!" Was heard from the crowd, definitely from Tad.

"Whaddya say folks? Are we just gonna let Bud win? How about a real election!" Seb turned to face the crowd and everyone smiled.

"Get in there, cap!" Tyler Cutebiker threw his hat, followed by a lot of excited townsfolk who also managed to throw their hats into the ring.

The Pines gaped as Seb proudly put his hands on his hips and Bud laughed nervously. "Well, looks like we've got some competition here folks. Which I'm fine with, totally fine with!" He pulled Seb towards him harshly and whispered angrily. "I was gonna let bygones be bygones, Sebastian, but you just made a powerful enemy. I'll win either way and when I do, you might not like the Gravity Falls you wake up in!" He punched out the Mystery Shack on a map of Gravity Falls hanging on the wall, making the twins gasp.

"We will see about it." Seb sneered and the townspeople started cheering and chanting. "Election! Election! Election!" Everyone stood up to get out and Blubs and Durland ran towards a cannon.

"Let the madness begin!" Blubs declared and they fired the cannon, making the people run away for their lives.

The twins, Soos and Stan walked over to Seb. "Uncle Seb, what are you doing?"

"Running for mayor! That's how elections work right? Did I... did I not make that clear?" He didn't know much about elections and governments. He had never participated. He had an internalized hatred towards it. It was something he carried from his previous life. He looked at Stan who simply laughed.

"Seb, this will be really fun. Let me help ya! I know how people really win elections!" He winked and Seb smiled. The twins frowned worriedly.

"Uncle Seb…It's not that we think you can't do it, it's just…" She trailed off and Dipper put a hand on her shoulder. "No, no, it's okay, Mabel." He turned to his uncles. "We don't think you can do it…"

"Hey…" Stan frowned at the kids as Seb sighed. "Kids…Listen. I've been thinking after the morning…" He rubbed the back of his neck and everyone tensed up. "I haven't done anything important in my life…" He was worthless, yay! Big news… "Stan was doing great before he got lost on the other side of the portal and he will continue like that, and my other dumb brother's research is probably gonna make him famous, but I don't have  _anything…_ What would even be in my tombstone? Mayor sounds really good, no? And we still need someone to defeat Bud…"

Stan hugged his brother by his shoulders and gave him a small smile. He was important for him. He was a great brother, he  _saved_  them!

Dipper sighed and turned his twin, who was pouting at their uncle's words. "Mabel, let's talk…I know Seb might not the best candidate…He is kind of crazy and all and…Uncle Stan is teaching him how to commit voter fraud right now…" They turned to see Stan stuffing votes into a ballot box as Seb watched him. "Then you just need to buy more voters!"

Dipper shook his head. "But he is right. Bud's definitely up to something, and we're the only ones who can stop him."

Mabel smiled. "You're right, Dipper. Besides, he isn't that bad of a candidate! Seb has charisma and he is really handsome! How hard could getting him elected be?!" The twins grinned and gave each other thumbs up.

"Ok, Uncle Seb! Let's get you ready to win!" The twins cheered and the older Pines high-sixed each other.

-.—

Everyone took the blond's candidacy really seriously. Soos and Wendy went to help, as well as Candy and Grenda. They had closed the gift ship and the sign of the Mystery Shack had been changed to 'Mayory Shack', pun that made Seb laugh for 5 solid minutes. It was decorated with several U.S flags and "Vote Seb" sign all over.

Everyone was in the living room. Stan was pacing, thinking on way to win, Soos was giving Seb a massage as he sat on a chair, Candy checked some notes and Grenda seriously wrote some stuff on a laptop. All of them wearing hats that read Seb on them.

Wendy finished writing on each side of Waddles' body 'SWINES 4 PINES' and 'BUD'S A DUD' and grinned. "Spread the word, pig!" She ordered and Waddles ran away oinking.

Dipper and Mabel walked over to the group and the boy called their attention. "Alright everybody, eyes up here!" He opened a rolled paper with a lot of dust on it. "Okay, Gravity Falls Elections are based on two events. The Wednesday Stump Speech, held on an actual... stump, and the Friday Debate wherein townsfolk throw birdseed at the candidate they like most. At the end, they release a… freedom eagle who will fly to the candidate covered in more seed and bestow a birdly kiss upon him anointing him mayor…" He showed everyone the parchment and everyone stared at him.

Dipper frowned and rolled up the paper. "I couldn't make this up if I wanted to…"

Suddenly, one of the phone of the 'Phone Bank' started ringing and Mabel went to pick it up. "Okay, Uncle Seb! Are you ready for your first radio interview?"

"I am ready!" Seb roared and walked over to her. He had to be sincere. People complained politics lied, so he had to say true stuff…right? Stan wasn't a good help, he said what came out of his mouth, he only cheated and lied on special occasions.

"Okay you're on with the candidate!" Mabel answered the phone and handed it to her uncle. "You're listening to Falls Radio: 24 hour news and bear rampage alerts, and now here's the  _T-man."_ It was Toby. He recognized his annoying voice anywhere.  _"Hello!_  Candidate Stan first question: How do you feel about the American _flag?"_

"I guess it is ok? I don't even know why we need flags anyway. Anyone knows where the US is. All flags should be thrown away."

Dipper looked at Mabel and his eye twitched.

"What would you do to help educate our kids?"

"Eh…" He looked at the group and hummed. "With…love?"

"Put them on an island and make them fight for dominance! And swears! That brings them to the real world!" Stan suggested and Seb frowned at him. "Fight on an island? Teach them swears? What?" He frowned at his brother and Soos tackled Stan to the floor to stop distracting him.

"What would you do about the crime in Gravity Falls?"

"Oh! That one is easy! Kill them all! Burn them and watch their screaming bodies melt as-"

Dipper cut the phone line with scissors. "Ok, no. interview's over. Candy, what's the damage?"

"Your approval ratings started at zero. Now it's a number lower than zero, but not too low, you are lucky."

"Dude. They will make memes of you, you don't want memes about you!" Wendy warned the blond. "You are very lucky you didn't say that dumb thing your brother suggested." She narrowed her eyes at Stan, who was laughing on the floor.

"I think that was great!" Soos crushed him a bit more and Stan cried for air.

Dipper approached his uncle and sat him on the chair. "Uncle Seb, I know you have a really anarchist philosophy…but we need to win this election!" He gave him a tense smile. "From now on, maybe you should read our prepared remarks!" The boy showed him a few cards Mabel and him made, making Seb pout.

' _They don't seem to trust you really much_ ~Hahaha.  _Must be because they know you are useless…'_

Seb sighed. "But I don't want to just read what you tell me…That's what everybody does!"

"Yeah! And it is an effective winning technique!" Mabel opened her arms and grinned. Seb sighed. "I guess I could…try?" He whispered.

As everyone discussed how to solve their problem, Ford leaned back against the wall, just after he finished spying the group. They needed to win the town's election? But why?

"You are going to win this, bro!" He heard Stan shout. "I know you can!"

Stanley wanted him to win as well, but Sebastian had the same defiance to authority and the government Bill Cipher had, winning the election was going to be really hard unless they managed to convince him to obey them…

Hey. He had an idea to help them! He would help Stan make Sebastian win! He poked his head into the room carefully to avoid being seen by the rest of the group and saw Dipper chewing on a pen as he thought on what to write. "Psst! Dipper…Come here." He whispered and wagged a winger, but luckily, the boy managed to hear him. He walked over to the door and to where Stanford was standing in the hallway. "What's up, Uncle Ford?"

"I think I know how to help you win the election! Follow me." He motioned the kid to walk next to him towards the vending machine and Dipper obeyed, albeit confused. "What is it, Uncle Ford?"

Ford pressed a button in his wrist device and the vending machine opened. As the two walked downstairs, Ford looked at his nephew. "I heard you need to get Sebastian to win the elections…why exactly?"

Dipper rubbed his arm. "Oh. That. Well, Bud Gleeful is running for mayor. He's Gideon's dad and Gideon stole the Shack from us last month because he was searching for your journals."

"What? My Journals?" Ford stopped at the end of the stairs to look at the kid, who nodded. "Yes. Now that I think about it, I think he wanted the information to activate the portal. We defeated him though, Uncle Seb fought against his giant robot and we showed to the town he wasn't a real physic!"

Ford nodded slowly as he led Dipper inside the lab. "Gideon is in prison now, but if Bud wins, he can make everything impossible for us! He could take the Shack once again! That's why we can't let Bud win…" The man with glasses nodded again as he sat down on his chest.

"And…I guess Sebastian is not…doing his best?" That wasn't bad, right?

Dipper sighed. "He…has many…unusual ideas…He insists he wants to be sincere though. The Stump Speech is in a couple of days, and if he continues like this, we'll lose to Bud for sure!"

Ford rolled his eyes. As if he had been sincere before… "Right. That is an emergency. But, look, I think this can help." He looked into a drawer. "When I was in college, I designed a prototype for George Bush's masters, it is a device that will allow you to control someone else's mind!" He showed his nephew a striped tie. "Just get Sebastian to wear this, and you can make him a literal talking head!"

Huh. The master of the mind getting his mind controlled…How about that.

Dipper gaped and peered inside the tie. "Whoa! This is amazing! And ethically ambiguous!"

Ford nodded, he knew, and took out another tie that was a little bit darker. "As long as you wear the matching one, he'll say and do whatever you want him to. Sebastian is not going to listen to you, this way you can win against this Bud Gleeful."

Dipper looked at the man with doubt. "Wait...But how do I know this won't hurt him or-or damage his head? Or that you want to sabotage him? You are really mean to Sebastian sometimes…" Dipper looked at the floor as he said that. He really loved his Uncle Ford's work and his intelligence, but…he didn't like bullies. After everything Seb did for them, he didn't think it was fair how he was being treated.

" _Do you think his admiration will last if you continue like this?"_ Stan's words echoed in his mind.

Ford sighed and leaned closer to his nephew who was holding up both ties. "I am not a monster, Dipper…I-I know…I did…wrong." He shuddered slightly. "And I may have exceeded myself in my relationship with him…But I have been thinking and I want to get along better…with him…I want to help now, I want to help him win, I want to help you all win."

Sebastian had always been annoying, he still bothered him a little, but not to Stan. He had been thinking what his brother told him earlier, and he realized he didn't want to lose him, not Stan, not his niece and nephew...Stan and him had always been together, and they couldn't simply part away just because of Sebastian. If he managed to get along better with him, Stan wouldn't leave him and he would be on his side in case something happened…But at the end he trusted Seb…no?

Dipper blinked slowly before he gave his idol a small smile. "Oh…That's…actually very kind of you…So you will get along better with Uncle Seb now?"

Ford simply nodded and Dipper shoved the ties to his pocket before giving his uncle a quick hug. "That's great! Thank you, Uncle Ford!" He put him the pin he had on his t-shirt and ran away with a big smile on his face.

"You-You are welcomed…Just use it responsibly and all that…" Ford smiled and turned back to his Journal. He still had to see how to solve the problem of the rift…

Later that day, Dipper approached his sister who was in the living room and eating her bucket of ice cream she got from the deal with Seb. She looked at him, smiled widely and offered him a spoon. Dipper gladly accepted it and sat down next to her to eat. "Mabel, I think I have the solution to make Uncle Seb win this election!" He whispered at her and the girl hummed interested. "Really? How?"

Dipper pulled out the ties and showed them to her. "This are mind-controlling ties, Uncle Ford gave them to me."

Mabel's smile was wiped out of her face and she immediately pouted. "No."

"Oh, come on, Mabel! This will help us! If we get Seb to wear it, we can stop him from saying things people don't like!"

"But Uncle Ford is mean to Seb." She stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream. "That tie can hurt him."

Dipper shook his head with a smile. "No, no! He said he was sorry for what he did! This is just to help him win! He's really trying to help him and us!" He pouted at her and Mabel hummed. She licked around her lips the clean the extra ice-cream. "Are you sure? Has he apologized to Uncle Seb?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't know. But I am sure he will, right? He said he knew he did wrong. So maybe he will later?"

Mabel sighed and looked at the tie. "I guess…" That's what siblings did anyway. When they fought they always apologized. That's what Dipper and she did whenever they fought for something silly. If Uncle Ford was really sorry, he would apologize. "We should try it first."

Dipper agreed. They saw Soos walking outside to rake some leaves on the yard. The twins shared a look and grinned before running outside, but not before leaving the ice-cream back in the fridge. Couldn't waste a delicious treat like this.

"Hello, dudes!" The man waved at the kids. "Soos! Here, a little present!" Dipper offered the man the colorful tie and Soos naively put it on. "Whoa, thanks for the slamming tie, dudes! These stripes are so slimming!" He said before going back to work.

"You really think this mind-controlling tie is gonna work?" Mabel asked Dipper, still a bit unsure. Her brother took out another tie and handed it to her. "Flip the switch and test it out!" Mabel put on the tie and flipped the switch.

Soos froze in front of them and Mabel started singing and dancing. "Oh-oh-oh! I'm a dancing dude! I got some fancy moves and a bad attitude!" She switched it off and Soos gasped startled and started sweating. "Ha! That's amazing!" She had to give it to old Fordsie. This was cool.

"Guys! Something weird just happened. I'm really freaked out!" The poor human guinea pig cried, but Mabel flipped the switched on once again. "I am Soos-Tron! Watch me eat this pine cone!" Mabel mimicked eating a pine cone while Soos actually ate picked up one from the floor and ate it. The girl flipped the switch off once again and Soos collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting scared.

"Oh my gosh! My life just flashed before my eyes! Aghh!"

"Mind control is awesome!" Mabel high-fived her twin as Soos continued panting. They took off the tie from his neck and ran away, laughing.

-.-

"And that's how we found he was lying because her alibi didn't match with the declarations of the security man she claimed she talked to. She got sentenced for 10 years, I think she deserved more but at least she will get some kind of punishment." Wanda concluded her explanation. Seb was in his office, drawing as he listened to her. He didn't understand much, but her voice sounded so nice and professional as she told him about laws and stuff.

' _Ew. Are we really going over this again? Love. Is. Disgusting!'_

"How about you?"

"Well…The mayor died yesterday, my enemy postulated as candidate and now I am running for Mayor." Seb said simply, but the woman on the other side choked at the sudden information.

"Ma-Mayor? Your enemy? What? How?"

"Well, I hate this guy, and he hates me. It's been like that since I got into town. His son was an annoying fake physic brat who tried to marry my niece and steal the house uncountable times. Now the kid is in jail for trying to kill us like, a month ago with a giant robot."

"…What?" Wanda mumbled intelligently. She was really trying to understand, but it was so weird! What was happening in that town?

Seb chuckled. "We are ok now, so no worries."

Wanda nodded slowly, but of course Seb didn't see her. "So…You are running for mayor, huh?"

"Yup." Seb leaned back, studying his drawing. When he was satisfied, he put it on a binder. He did that a lot. He had hundreds of designs he hadn't even done or sold. "But…I am not sure I can win…" He confessed.

"What? Why not?"

"Well…Um…I don't know anything about politics really, and to be honest, the little bit I actually know I think is trash." Seb sighed. "I tried being sincere about it yesterday but I just made things worse…Should I just listen to what the twins said? Just…say I care to win?"

Wanda hummed. "Well…politicians lie?" She laughed sheepishly. "And you need to win…tell people what they want to listen and I'm sure you can win! Trust yourself~"

Seb nodded. Yeah, that made sense. He hated rules and laws because they were dumb, but most people didn't. And if he wanted to win, he just had…to be charming and say what they wanted! Like he did during the tour guides! "Yeah, you are right! I can totally do that!" Seb grinned. "Thank you, Wands…" He said shyly and the woman on the other side of the line giggled. "No problem! Now…How about you tell me more about that…fake physic kid and why he tried to kill you?"

Seb leaned back and absentmindedly played with a flame on his palm. He had to keep his powers away from this…at least until he was face to face with her to tell her. "Well, it all started around the beginning of the summer. Shooting Star, my niece, was looking for a boyfriend, and Star Boy, that's Gideon, just happened to be making one of his fake ass physic shows. I told them not to go! But you think they listened to me? No! And guess what! They went to one of his shows! Knowing he was the competence! That was treachery right there!-"

Wanda leaned back on her chair and smiled.

-.—

Everyone got ready for the General Mayoral Stumpston Speeches the next day. Seb was confident he would do it fine, he made some research last night to know what people were complaining about so he had to address that. Meanwhile, the twins grinned mischievously, also confident Seb was going to do fine! Ford had been in the kitchen when everyone was getting in the car and gave thumbs up to Seb and the twins who were about to leave. "Good luck." He said plainly, but Seb's eye widened in confusion.

"Uh, oh, tha-thanks, Stanford." He smiled a little and nodded before getting out. He didn't know why Ford was wishing him good luck…but it didn't feel bad…

The kids waved at the scientist and they ran to the car where Seb and Stan were already waiting. They hadn't told their other uncle about the tie, so they will have to be careful when using it.

The first one to give their speech was Tyler. He did actually kind of well! Everyone liked his speech.

Seb looked at his niblings and crouched in front of them. "Thanks for helping me with this…I know I ruined it a few days ago, but I promise I will do great today!" The twins hugged the blond. "We know you will!" Mabel squealed.

"I-I have been thinking about it and I think I will do what you told me, I need to make it look like I care for them."

Dipper nodded. He…He hadn't thought he would actually agree to do what they suggested… "So, you will read our speeches?!" He asked excitedly.

"Nah! I prepare another one! I think it is really political and all that stuff. It's nothing like my first answers" He grinned and Dipper gave his uncle a tense smile. Oh. "Well, you should wear this though." He told him and showed him the blue, red and white tie.

"What? But I don't like ties."

"You will look incredible on it!" Mabel exclaimed and pulled his bowtie before grabbing the striped tie and put it around his neck. "It is scientifically proven people who wear ties are 105% more likely to win elections!" She bullshitted, making her twin face palm at the lie.

Seb simply chuckled and started tying it up. "Well…I am going to trust you on that." He rolled his eye.

"Are you sure, kids? It looks like a flag threw up on him." Stan crossed his arms, but the kids grinned.

"Yup! Just trust the lucky tie!" Mabel gave Seb thumbs up and he replied the gesture. They wanted him to wear it and he trusted them.

Tyler finished his speech with a really serious "Education, get it. Prosperity, get it. A Gravity Falls we can be proud of, get iiiiit!" And the audience clapped.

"And now…Sebastian Pines!" Blubs announced and Mabel pushed Seb towards the stage. "You're on, Uncle Seb!"

Dipper saw Mabel about to take the other tie off her sweater but he motioned her to wait a second. He looked at Stan and smiled. "Uncle Stan, why don't you go with the audience and see how Uncle Seb looks? You know, posture and stuff."

Stan shrugged. "Sure, but you stay here ok?"

He walked around the stage to take a seat in the audience. Mabel grinned and slipped on the mind control tie. "Good one, Dipper. He said he had a speech no? So we'll only jump in if he starts doing badly…"

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Pines." Seb introduced himself to the audience and frowned a bit when he saw Stan there. Well, not important right now.

He looked at his notes and then back at the crowd and he whimpered nervously. What was he supposed to say?

' _Ya aren't going to win, useless. Can't even talk to this dumb people._ '

He gave the crowd a nervous smile and the twins were already worried, they couldn't act yet though. "Well…we-we can all agree taxes suck right? No one…No one likes then…And, the money collected doesn't help anyone anyway…Because…the country is rich but there are lots of poor people and that doesn't make any sense."

The crowd started murmuring.

"And this place is a dumpster! I believe we should burn all the garbage instead of piling it up, it looks really bad. If we don't do anything, the garbage will attract rats and the rats will tear off the noses and fingers of the kids-" He side-tracked distractedly.

Dipper grimaced. "Jump in! Jump in!" He hissed and the girl quickly turned on the switch.

Seb suddenly froze. Everything turned black, as if he had stood up too fast and you suddenly see black, but he could still feel his mouth moving. Was he going to pass out?

"Haha! I am kidding! Gravity Falls is the best in the whole world! Just like our beautiful country!" Mabel laughed nervously. "And you know what IS important right now? Ladies, you all look great! And have you done something with your hair? Girl, you are  _working it!_ " The girl snapped her fingers, and Seb did it himself.

Stan snickered from his place as the women nodded and murmuring among themselves.

"Whew!" Seb wiped his forehead. "I'm Seb Pines, and you may know me as the guy who accidentally set on fire the elementary school a few years back!" Dipper pulled the tie off Mabel and put it on, gaining control of Seb.

"But I believe in things. America. Freedom. Ameri-freedom!" He put a hand over his chest.

A guy with a shirt with the U.S Flag and 'America' written on it, sniffled and wiped his tears. "Good! He's saying all the right things!"

"Like my opponent pointed out, I may wear an eyepatch, but I have a pretty face, and if you want a candidate that will make sure everyone is happy, I'll be honored to keep an eye on that!" He pointed at his right eye and the crowd cheered loudly for him.

Mabel grabbed the tie and made her uncle Break dance in front of everyone, making the crowd like him even more. She fell to the ground after her dance, exhausted, and the control went off.

Seb blinked and scratched his head in confusion. What the heck?

' _What happened?! We froze! What happened?!' Bill2 screamed._

_I am not sure?_

The poor confused man walked off the stage and Mabel hugged him by his waist. "Uncle Seb, that was amazing!"

Soos approached them out of nowhere to congratulate, followed by Stan. "I don't know what you did back there, but it was great!" Stan laughed.

"Yeah! How'd you do it, Mr. Pines?"

"Eh… I don't know. I just opened my mouth and spoke from the heart, or... gut, or something. And what is that sound? Why are people jamming their hands together?" He looked back.

"It's applause! Grunkle Stan, they love you!"

' _We fucking black out, kid. What. Happened?!'_

_Does it matter?! Did you hear what she said?!_

"They... love... me?" He pushed the curtain away and saw the crowd cheering. "Seb! Seb! Seb! Seb!"

The guy with the America shirt ripped it open as he cried, revealing his bald eagle tattoo.

Seb smiled proudly.

"There he is! Mr. Pines, can we get a picture?" Toby asked and Stan dragged everyone close for a hug.

"Sebas-CAN!"

-.—

The following days passed in a blur and the Pines were all busy with the interviews, speeches and elections. Unknown to him, Seb continued being mind- controlled by the twins and the publishing houses didn't stop printing out newspapers about how Seb was slowly getting the town's support and taking the lead in the election.

Seb couldn't believe how fast this was going. He was actually doing it! He was actually going to win today! Just one more speech and then the…mayor picking eagle would kiss him? He didn't remember how the system worked.

He looked at the black suit he had been wearing and discarded it for today. Too normal! And he had been wearing for 2 days already! He wanted to dress up like he really wanted today! He had to meet with the twins and Stan at Greasy Diner, so he went with his yellow suit, normal black bowtie, white shirt and black pants.

Perfect!

He checked his phone and he giggled like an idiot when he saw a text message saying 'Good luck today 3!' from Wanda… Seb grinned widely, replied with a 'THANKS! :D' He walked over to the door and saw his brother coming out of the vending machine, looking like he hadn't slept in days, which was probably the case.

"Hey…" Seb mumbled awkwardly and Ford nodded politely. "Hey…Um, why are you dress up like that?" Wasn't he wearing the mind-controlling tie? Did he somehow learn what to do?

Seb frowned and shrugged. "I just felt like it…" He replied softly. "I'll be out…See you for dinner if you decide to come out of the basement."

Ford nodded and watched him leave.

Seb went into town. The attention he was receiving for the townsfolk was kind of overwhelming but not unwelcomed. Everyone waved him or murmured in awe as he walked by. "Looking good, candidate!" "Hooey! It's the guy I'm gonna vote for!" "Lookin' A-OK there, Sebastian! A-OK!"

Seb turned to look at the black-haired man and put a hand over his chest. "Tad, that means so much coming from you!" He finally reached the Greasy Diner, his face kind of flustered for all the attention he was getting and finally spotted the twins and Stan. He went to sit next to his brother. Susan approached him and served him a stack of pancakes with 'Seb 4 Mayor' on it. "On the house, mister big shot!"

"Free food?  _I_ should have run for mayor!" Stan gasped and drooled at his brother's pancakes.

Mabel made a forced smile. "Uncle Seb, what's with the outfit? You're missing your lucky tie."

"Power tie, gotta wear it." Dipper frowned.

"I usually wear this." Seb smiled confused, Ford also asked him about his clothes. Did he had a stain or something?

Stan blew a raspberry. "Have you seen the polls? He could debate naked and still win!"

"Not that I would actually do that." Seb glared at the long-haired man when he made his thoughtful face.

The brunette girl laughed nervously. "Seriously though, we need you to wear that suit and tie…"

"Suit and tie, gotta wear it" Dipper insisted.

"But I don't want to, you can't tell me what to do." Seb laughed. The twins growled exasperatedly and pulled at their hair. "You should respect me a little more, you know?"

"Uncle Seb, we'd respect you if you took things more seriously!" Dipper frowned and Seb grimaced. "Not taking it seriously?! I AM taking it seriously!" He slammed his fist on the table. "If I wasn't, we wouldn't be here, Pinetree! I am the one speaking and doing the job!"

Dipper couldn't believe it! They were so close to winning and he was refusing to use the tie! Uncle Ford was right! Sebastian never listened! "Dang it, Sebastian! Every one of those speeches we were controlling you!" He confessed angrily.

Mabel and Stan, who had NO idea this was going on, gasped loudly. "Dipper!" Mabel hissed.

' _Mind-control! I knew it! I knew something was wrong! Blacking out like that wasn't because you were inspired! It was because they were getting into our mind! WOW! Those kids must really hate you and distrust you SO much!'_

"…What?" Seb whispered, staring at Dipper in shock.

Dipper sighed and showed him the tie. "This tie is a mind control device invented by Ford! If it wasn't for this tie, you'd be losing!" He peeled back the front layer of the tie to reveal the circuitry in it.

' _HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!'_

Seb stared unbelievingly at the device and then he looked up at his family, heart-broken. "You-You really… Stanford gave you something to control my mind?!" He felt so angry, he felt so sad and betrayed. How could he do that to him!? How did they even agree?! And FORD! Of course it had to be FORD!

"I-I didn't know anything about it, I swear!" Stan tried to reach for his brother, but he abruptly pushed him away.

"I don't believe you." He growled. "You can tell Ford that he can shove his stupid tie up his ass! I am done. I quit!"

He stood up, his hands burning and aching to fire up, and he angrily stomped off the Diner, leaving 3 Pines gaping.

Stan was the first one to react. "Are you kidding me?! A freaking mind-controlling  _tie_?!" He snapped at the kids, who shook their heads to get out of their frozen state. "Why would you even accept something like that from Ford?!"

"He said he wanted to help us win!"

"Yeah?! By making your own uncle a living puppet?! You little-" He growled but held back. No. "I hope you are happy, you crossed a big line here…" He shook his head and stood up to look for his brother.

Dipper and Mabel sighed tiredly. "Did we really do bad?" She asked her twin and Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, but this is bad. We still someone to beat Bud! We need another candidate, fast!"

"What we need is a blank slate, someone totally suggestible! An empty piece of clay we can mold to our whims…" Mabel suggested. As if on cue, Soos came out of the bathroom with a sweater stuck to his head. "Hey, a little help dudes? I accidentally got my head stuck in my shirt sleeve. I guess this is my life now."

"No more ties after this." Mabel looked at Dipper and he agreed. "No more ties." They will apologize when the town and the house was safe from the Gleeful.

-.—

Stan looked around town for a little while before he just went back to the Shack, hoping Seb just decided to go there. The final debate was a few hours away, and whether he liked it or not, Sebastian still had to go.

He felt bad for not noticing it soon, him! He was supposed to notice people lying! But the kids were good…and in the really bad sense. He was still in shock, in disbelief. He couldn't believe what they did! What the hell moved Ford to make a tie like that!?

Seb choked down a sob as he threw himself to his bed. The door was locked to keep Stan out of here. He said he didn't know but…

' _How do you know?' Bill2 purred. 'Pinetree and Shooting Star lied to you. They got into our mind, they controlled you because Ford told them to. How can you be so sure Fez didn't know about this? Everyone was behind this. No one likes you. No one trusts you for such a pathetic and stupid thing like an election…'_

"No…no…It-It's not fair…" Seb whimpered and he let out a loud sob as he rubbed his wrists. They got into his mind, they controlled him, they used him…And it was all Stanford's idea… His eye under his eyepatch flashed red as tears welled up in his right eye. He shakily pulled out his phone. He didn't want to hurt himself, not after being good an entire week…

Maybe if he talked to someone…Wanda, he-he needed to talk…

' _Why would you burden her with your problems? Doesn't she hear enough of you?'_

"Seb?"

"Can-Can you talk…?" He choked out a sob.

"I-I am in the middle of a meeting…Call me later, please?" She whispered guiltily and Seb sniffled. "Ok, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He apologized and quickly ended the call.

' _I told you so. You are so annoying.'_

He choked down another sob, breathing was getting harder, and he hid his hands under the two pillows before he broke down in loud cries. Why did they do that to him?! Why was he so stupid?! How come he never realized it?!

Ford jumped and cried when Stan (wearing his undershirt), burst into his lab with absolutely no previous warning. "Holy shit! Stanley, you scared me!" The always sleep-deprived scientist gasped when Stan grabbed him by his shirt. "What are you-?!"

"A FUCKING MAGIC TIE?!" He shook him harshly before dropping him. Ford stumbled back but caught himself before he fell. "What?" He said intelligently.

"Don't play stupid with me, Stanford! I know about the magic tie with fancy light bulbs and mind-controlling shit! Why the fuck did you give the kids that to use on Sebastian?!"

Ford stared in shock at the really angry Stan and raised his six-fingered hands to placate his anger. "Wa-Wait! I didn't mean anything by that! I was just trying to help you win the election!"

"By controlling his freaking mind?! That's the  **most stupid** idea I have heard coming out of your mouth!" He spat and Ford flinched. Well…if he phrased it out like that…it didn't sound too intelligent…

"Stanley, I swear I didn't mean anything ill-intended by this. I really wanted to help you, and-and you know how Sebastian never listens, at least like his he'd do what you all needed and the people would like him…"

"OF COURSE! Because suggesting to control him is a much more effective way to help than actually going to talk to him and show your support?!" Stan snarled. "Huh?! Genius?!"

Ford looked down at the floor in shame. He…He didn't really think it through, did he? In his defense, he hadn't slept in a few days… "I'm sorry, Stanley."

"I don't give a fuck about your apologies, it's not me whom you have hurt." The man with long hair grabbed him by his sweater and started pulling him. "Hey! Stanley! Let me go!"

"You fucked up with your stupid tie, do you feel bad about it?" Stan glared at his brother, making him stop. Did he feel bad about the tie? Moral was relative and the tie was a clear example of it. But it had apparently hurt Sebastian? Somehow? And it made Stanley mad at him. So yeah, he felt bad about it. He nodded as he was still dragged upstairs.

"Good. Now you are going to apologize to Seb for being a dick."

"What?!" Ford tried to pry his fingers off him, but it was useless. "Stop!"

Stan didn't stop. He should have done this a long time ago; drag Stanford towards Sebastian and force them to talk it out and apologize.

…How many times have he done this as kids? He was always in the middle of their fights, trying to keep their little team together…

They went upstairs, and Stanley strode to their room, dragging his brother next to him. The Stans stood behind the door awkwardly before the middle triplet finally decided to knock.

"Seb?" He asked softly. "Can you open the door?"

The blond took a mouthful of air when he pulled his face off the wet pillow. He glared at the door. "Leave me alone, Stanley."

"Come on, I didn't know, I am sorry for not realizing it…" He apologized with a pained grimace. It was stupid enough he felt betrayed by the kids, but by him? He literally did  _nothing_ wrong!

"Sebastian, Stanley didn't know about the tie." Ford intervened when the tense silence became unbearable.

The door glowed a soft yellow before it was thrown opened, and the Stans shouted and jumped back. Seb had not moved an inch on the bed and was staring at them with a puffy, red eye. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you lived in the basement." He spat angrily.

Ford scowled and was about to reply but Stan nudged him hard in the ribs, effectively transmitting his message. 'Don't make it worse.'

"I…Stan told me about the tie and…"

"Safe it, Stanford." Seb shook his head. "I don't want to hear it."

"But just listen-" Stan pleaded but their youngest brother raised a finger. "No. You listen. I suck, Ford  **hates**  me  _so much_  that he suggested I had to be controlled like a puppet, no? Just like he thought I was doing with everyone! You big fucking hypocrite?!"

The Stans went silent and Ford looked down, hating getting called out.

Seb wiped his tears from his eye and sat up on the bed to look at them better. "I get it. It was really hard to tell me I sucked at this and I was doing it like shit. It was easier like this…And I get it…You hate me, and I can't do anything about it, I won't even TRY to do anything about it anymore…I can't even  _hate you_  back…"

' _Why continue trying to get Sixer to like you? It won't happen' Bill2 whispered, and Seb agreed with him._

Stan groaned softly. This was taking…thousands of step backwards in the process of getting them reconciled! Fuck this!

"I-I just want you to know that when I-I gave the tie to Dipper…I didn't mean it like you think…I wanted you to win." Ford tried to excuse himself, unable to stay quiet at the big accusation he gave him.

Seb laughed loudly. "Yeah, I don't think so, Ford…You had to see me humiliated because you can't stand my presence! You had to tell the kids I was a useless piece of garbage that wouldn't…listen to them unless they could control me somehow, right? Because I am crazy? Stupid?"

"I never said that…"

' _He still thinks it though'_

"Get out of here, I don't want to see you." He turned around and laid down once again. "Seb…" Stan tried but Seb ignored him.

"GET OUT!" The blond growled at the Stans, showing off his fangs. They took a few steps backwards and Stan shook his head. "You know you can't stay here forever."

"Oh, and I won't! Hahahah! I'm leaving at the end of summer, remember? Far away from here and from  _him_!" Seb's sassy voice made Ford frown and made Stan glare at the scientist. They let the sulking blond to sulk though, and jumped when the door was slammed behind them.

They quietly walked to the living room and sat there in silence. Stan claimed the couch as Ford quietly sat on the table. He pulled out his journal from his coat and read it in silence.

"So, he hates you now, huh?" Stan commented lightly, as if the situation was nothing. "That's…what you wanted?" Ford stayed quiet, staring at the same line he had written for a few minutes. "You are trying to annoy me and it won't happen."

"Hah! I am not trying to annoy you, I am trying to make you think of what you have done… _again_ , but have it your way, I guess..." Stan turned on the TV and lazily flickered through the channels. "You said you didn't mean to hurt him…but didn't do anything to prove it to him…Now he hates you, which is kind of reasonable, I mean, I would be pissed off if someone tried to control my mind took…And you will never have to see each other again after the summer ends. I'm glad you got what you wanted." He gave his older brother a sarcastic thumbs up, making Ford flinch more and more on his chair.

Stan found the news and he was about to change it when he noticed they were broadcasting live the elections. The debate already started apparently.

"Welcome all to the final debate in what sure to be on a cosmic scale a forgettable blip in human history" Shandra presented to the camera and Stan managed to make a small smile. "And here come two of the most popular candidates."

Bud smiled at the camera and put a finger on his cheek. "Oh! Oh! I can see with my wittle eyes that Sebastian is not here! Tee-hee!" He squeezed his cheeks and giggled.

"Oh, don't you tee-hee, man…" Stan growled at the TV as Bud continued giggling and Shandra said they would wait for a few minutes until all the candidates were present. "Ugh. He's making me very uncomfortable right now." He looked closer at the TV and frowned. "Even his eyes are weird! The TV is making them like, glow blue or something!"

Ford looked up from his book and quickly marched towards the TV, staring at Bud's eyes. "Stanley, it is not the TV, his eyes ARE glowing blue." He stroked his chin as Stan stared at him as if he grew another head. "And…?"

Ford paced in front of Stan. "I…I wrote about it a while ago when you know…muse…" The middle triplet rolled his eyes. "I get it. And?"

"Well, it was an incantation to…possess someone."

"Are you telling me that a possessed man is running for candidate and we don't know who is behind it?" Stan blinked as the first question was being asked to the candidates. Was that Soos wearing the magic tie?

Ford also seemed to notice him because he frowned worriedly. "If Soos is wearing the mind-controlling tie, who's controlling him? Are the kids at the debate?" He asked his brother who groaned and ran a hand through his face.

"They must be there trying to keep Gleeful from winning!" They stared at the TV where the man was dancing in a creepily adorable way. "Oh crime is bad! Crime is oh-so bad! Vote for Bud and there ain't gonna be no crime! Crime's bad. Vote Bud" He laid down and winked.

The Stans shuddered and Stan walked away. "Wait, where are you going?" Stanford asked him with a frown. "Seb can see where the kids are." He said and trotted upstairs to get his brother out.

Seb stared at the ceiling, still wondering if he had been a dick...to Stan. He really didn't know what was happening. And the kids, despite having used it on him, which was a horrible attack to his integrity and mind...they only did it because FORD told Dipper... It was Ford's fault! This was his fault! He was upset with the twins, but they were just kids...and they didn't *hate* him!

"Seb! Seb!" Stan banged on the door and the blond groaned as he rolled around "What? I am busy! This better be important!"

"Gleeful is possessed and Soos is in the elections wearing the cursed tie!" The long-haired man cried.

"Stanley! Soos hasn't moved from the stage and they are in an intermission! Bud isn't there anymore!" Ford shouted from the living room as he stared at the screen, worried.

Stan opened his mouth to inform his younger brother about the update but the door was abruptly opened. "Shut yer yap, Fez, I'm trying to concentrate!" Seb snapped at him and continued to look around with his powers. There were few triangles, but enough to allow him to see. There. They were being pushed to an elevator by Bud!

"I got them!" Seb said as he jumped to his feet and strode out of the room. Stan followed his brother outside. Ford watched them walk past him and he seemed troubled for a second but decided to go after them as well. He was upset because Sebastian was angry at him (he knew, he…kind of deserved it?), but the kids' safety came first.

The blond seemed to think the same because he simply growled softly at him when they ran towards his car. As soon as the doors were closed, the Stans yelped in surprise when their brother sped up. "Aaahhh!" They cried as they held to their seats for dear life. "Shut up!" Seb shouted annoyed and lifted his eyepatch to see how where the kids doing. This was not good! Not good! Stupid Bud! Gideon had been after this the entire time! He should have known that but he really didn't have time to think for himself because  **SOMEONE**  SUGGESTED HIS MIND HAD TO BE CONTROLLED BY A STUPID TIE!

At the speed Sebastian was driving, they reached the place in no time and the triplets got out of the car. Ford pulled out his gun, Stan got ready to fight and Seb ran after Bud. "Hey! Sebastian! What do we do?!"

"Kill Bud or something!" He shouted. Bud, who was grinning smugly, suddenly gasped when he saw not only Sebastian, but TWO more of him running towards him!

Shandra stood up from her seat in surprise when she saw the last missing candidate, accompanied by two men who looked similar to him. "Our last candidate, Sebastian Pines has finally entered to the debate!" Seb ignored the woman and stood on the stage, staring at the statue of Mayor Befufftlefumpter with a grimace. How was he supposed to get up there!?

The Stans ran up to the stage and Stan easily lifted Bud with a growl. He wasn't going to kill him, but hurting him for hurting their niblings was a good plan too. "What have you done to my niblings, Gleeful?!" He snarled and threw him to the floor before his older brother pointed at him with his gun, daring him to move. The fat man, (who was actually Gideon but they didn't know that), simply gaped at the men in front of him.

What the heck!?

The crowd was shocked, staring at the men who interrupted the debate. Seb was about to hit Bud when they heard screams. "Help! Help us!" "We're tied to a bunch of fireworks! HELP!" The twins cried and the triplets' eyes widened when the twins, tied up to a chair, fell from the rock nose of the statue and ended up hanging from the rope.

Tyler screamed high-pitchedly and pointed at the scared kids while everyone gasped and murmured among them, scared for the kids.

"KIDS!" Seb and the Stans cried. The rope was beginning to fray, almost completely snapping and the twins whimpered and stared at it in shock. Seb looked up at the mountain with fear.

_What do I do?! What do I do!?_

"Kids! Hang on! I'll save ya!" Seb cried before he ran backstage.

Bud, struggling to stand up, looking at the audience with a sheepish grin. "Those, uh, those are just some...demolition dummies. Nothing to see here!"

"Can it, Gleeful!" The Stans growled. Gideon winced stared at the men. Why did they look so much like Sebastian?!

The first thought Seb had was getting up with the kids, so he began to climb one of the towers near the memorial, looking at the kids from time to time. The crowd, totally ignoring Bud who had been assaulted, got out from their seats and ran backstage as well to watch Seb with surprised smiled. Shandra started narrating the situation.

"In a shocking turn of events, after missing almost all the debate, Sebastian Pines has run to the aid of two children who appear to be in danger! And the crowd is loving it!" She said and the excited crowd began to throw their bird seed at Seb.

Seb grimaced as he was thrown more and more birdseed. He was so close and these fuckers thought it was a good idea to do this?! "No! Stop it! Fools!" He growled at the eagles who began flying around him but a hot flame on their faces made them retreat. "Aah! Get back, you terror birds!"

He was about to reach the top of the tower when the thin rope hanging the twins snapped in two. The twins and the crowd screamed but Seb quickly lifted a hand, still holding himself with another, and caught them with his mind.

Everyone downstairs gasped loudly as the screaming kids stayed floating mid-air as the blond panted with an extended hand. Se-Sebastian was doing that?!

Mabel and Dipper opened their eyes slowly and realized they were floating. "Uncle Seb!" They smiled when they saw their uncle.

Seb smiled and reached the top of the tower. He made the twins float back inside the memorial and moved the whole tower to reach the memorial's nose. The crowd pointed at him in awe and shock. He was actually doing that! Seb crawled inside himself to untie the kids' from their chairs.

"Oh kids! I'm so sorry for getting angry at you! It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry for being stubborn and not listening to your advices… I guess being the town's hero wasn't enough. I wanted to be yours too."

Mabel and Dipper hugged their Uncle tightly, still shaking from the near death experience. "We're sorry, Uncle Seb. We should've supported you, win or lose." Mabel buried her head into his chest as the blond stroked their hair.

"Probably lose." Dipper pulled away to said that and Seb narrowed his eye. "Hey, I can still push you, you know?" He joked and ruffled his hair. They hugged one more time and laughed.

They got out of the memorial and triumphantly stood on top of the memorial's nose, waving at the crowd below who was going crazy for Seb. His box that had remained empty the entire debate was overflowing with birdseed and his approval rating is through the roof.

Stan and Ford breathed again when they saw the kids were safe again and in their happiness, they accidentally loosened their hold on Bud.

Bud kicked the two doppelgängers away from him as he whined. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, not again!" He grabbed a primed remote detonator on the ground before the Stans could stop him and he glanced at the memorial with a sick grin. "Time to take care of you, once and for all!"

Seb and the twins stared down at Bud in shock. The Stans were standing up from the floor to stop him, but they wouldn't get there on time.

"Oh no! We have to get out of here!" Dipper cried and Seb looked down at them solemnly. "Kids. If I die, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Ford."

The kids nodded as solemnly and Seb grabbed them before he jumped off the memorial as Bud pushed the handle and the Stans gasped.

"AAAHHHHH!" The three screamed and clung to each other.

The memorial blew up, and the crowd started screaming and running away for their lives as chunks on fire of the memorial rained down. Stan and Ford went to hide as well and couldn't help but grin when one of them hit Bud on the head and knocked him to the ground. Served him right.

Seb and the twins landed on the huge pile of bird sees on the stage. It hurt but it definitely didn't hurt like it would have if they had hit the floor. Just in time, with the memorial half molten and destroyed, the timer finished counting down and the mayor picking eagle was set free. It cawed dramatically, flew overhead all the shocked people and settled down near Seb, who was half buried under the seeds, and kissed his head. Seb shooed it away as he crawled out of the pile.

The Stans ran towards him and helped him and the kids get out of it as well. "You ok?" Stan asked the twins who nodded and hugged him. Ford sheepishly smiled at Seb who was all disheveled and with his clothes wrinkled. "That-That was really amazing, how you made the twins float…" Seb nodded sharply and hugged his middle triplet, finally able to moan tiredly. The kids almost died! …Again!

Stanford frowned and hid his hands in his pockets as he looked away.

The town blinked at the Pines in silence before they started cheering. "Mayor Pines! Mayor Pines! Mayor Pines! Mayor Pines!"

"Well, guess we know who won." Dipper commented and nudged his younger uncle with a smile.

Shandra approached the Pines with a smile. "Mr. Pines, is it true you possess the ability to move things with your mind?" She went straight the point. Seb looked at his bowtie and grinned. "Well, yes, and no. My bowtie is enchanted with magic, I can still use a little bit of power without it but I need the bowtie." He shrugged and the townsfolk stared in shock. Dipper and Mabel giggled at the lie.

"Can you tell us who these two gentlemen are?" She asked again and a few women, (including Susan who couldn't believe there were more of those beautiful pieces of men), almost swooned when Stan winked at them. Once a flirt, always a flirt.

Seb smiled. "Oh, this is my twin brother!" No names needed.

Ford's heart fell when he remembered those were exactly the same words he used when they came out of the portal. He stared at him in shock and hurt as Stanley just laughed at the camera. "Nah, he's joking, we are triplets! Three is better than two! We just came for a visit. Nice town, by the way." He dragged his younger and older brother towards him for a hug, smiling at the camera that wanted a picture.

Seb and Ford appeared glaring at each other.

"How do you feel about winning the election, Mayor Pines?" Shandra asked. The election officials were weighting the seeds that were the equivalent to 95% of the votes.

Seb stared at the kids who were smiling up at him, and then at Shandra. "It-It feels actually…great…I never thought I would actually get it…It was all thanks to them, actually. They put me on the top." He ruffled the twins' curly heads. "But…I-I don't want the mayorship…"

Everyone, including the Stans and the twins, gasped loudly as Seb chuckled. "I have been thinking and…I won't really do a good job…Besides, I'm leaving Gravity Falls at the end of the summer…"

Ford ducked his head in shame as everyone stared at Seb in shock. Most people didn't know Seb personally, but they knew him for the Shack and for his great job. He and his family revealed 'lil Gideon's evil plans and they were grateful for that. Those who knew him, like Susan and Soos, were really hurt.

The handyman's eyes widened at the public revelation. What did Sebastian mean with leaving!? He couldn't leave! What about the Shack?! …And their friendship…

The twins, who had no idea about this information looked up at their uncle in shock. "What?! But why?" They whispered.

"It's just a personal decision…" He shrugged in front of the cameras. "So…I guess, there's another candidate, right?"

Shandra seemed in shock as well (this family had given her more news than ever!), and she blinked to react. As they recorded the election officials whisper among each other, Seb got down the stage and his family followed him close behind.

He started walking back to the car and the kids frowned as they caught up with him. "Uncle Seb! What do you mean you are leaving?" Mabel pulled at his shirt with a sad little pout. The blond smiled gently and patted her hair.

"I won't leave you, Shooting Star!" Seb grinned. "I am staying with you two until your very last day." He opened the car's doors and everyone got in. Dipper and Mabel leaned forward, still pouting. "But you said you wanted to be Mayor! What about…your tombstone or something?" That made the Stans frown a bit as Seb started the car. "I actually think you as mayor would've been fun…"

' _Yes. There will be nothing there because you will die alone like the useless human you are'_

 _If I die, you die with me, I thought we already established this… Seb sighed mentally._ "Well…Yes, Mayor sounded nice…but it's ok…but, I think I am very good at saving you when you get in stupid dangerous situations, I'm content with that…besides, I actually managed to get elected, I'm happy with that." He looked back with a small smile before focusing on the road once again. "And put on your seatbelts. I know Ford isn't wearing it, but he does really stupid shit sometimes that you shouldn't copy…" He laughed and made a huge smile. Stan, sitting in the passenger seat, slowly put on his, so Seb didn't see him as well.

Ford groaned softly when the twins leaned back and looked at him, noticing he really wasn't wearing the seat-belt. He awkwardly put his and the twins put theirs. The seatbelts didn't stop the twins from asking questions though.

"Where are you going to?" Mabel asked. "Pennsylvania" Seb replied immediately.

"But…what if we want to visit you?" Mabel rubbed her arm. "That's far away"

"Hey! Once Sherms know, you will visit Fez again, won't you? And he will go back to New York…And you can visit me once…I sort some stuff out." He sighed softly. "AND! If you want to come back to Gravity Falls, you will always have Fordsie here who I am sure will gladly take care of you! No, Stanford?!" He exclaimed, with far too much excitement than necessary.

The twins looked at their older uncle with a sad pout and Ford looked at the front seat before nodded awkwardly. "You-You can…come, sure…" He worried for their safety though. If they wanted to come back, that meant they had to find a better way to protect the rift, and to keep Bill really far away from this world.

Mabel and Dipper sighed when Stanford spaced out, probably thinking in science. They shared a look. Coming to Gravity Falls again wouldn't be the same if it wasn't with Sebastian… Mabel especially didn't feel it would be as fun as it had been if they stayed with _Ford_ , who was  _never_ with them and never told her what he was doing…

When they went back to the Shack, the twins ran to their room, Stan went to the kitchen, and Ford approached Sebastian slowly. "Sebastian…"

The blond closed his eye and turned to look at the taller man with a pained expression. "Yes?"

"Listen, the tie, I…It wasn't the best decision I could have taken…" He mumbled.

Seb took a deep breath. He just couldn't say he was sorry, could he? "It's not about the tie, Stanford…You don't like me, its stupid how you are telling me this when you don't feel it. Hell, you can't even apologize!" Ford opened his mouth to retort but Seb stopped him. "Listen, you have the right to hate me, you aren't forced to like me, even if we are brothers! You have the right not to, but I am so fucking tired of how you treat me and I don't want to be close to you anymore…" Seb sniffed. For fuck's sake, he couldn't hold a stupid conversation without crying?! Was this vessel's tear glands broken or something!?

"If you don't like me, I won't try to force you, or to try to make you like me anymore, I-I am tired. And you just prove to me with your tie that I won't convince you, so, I will just ignore you, so just continue ignoring me, We don't fight and we prevent arguments in front of the children…" Seb patted his arm and walked away.

"Wait…" Ford called him, and Seb turned around. "I-I am sorry." Ford managed to mumble.

He had the idea that if he apologized to him after fighting, like when they were kids, Seb will immediately forgive him and they will be fine again. But things weren't fine now. Not with him, and definitely not with Sebastian.

The blond blinked at him. "I am sorry too…"

Stan, rightfully spying from the door, sighed tiredly and leaned back against the wall. Seb got out of the room and walked in the other direction so he didn't notice him, or simply ignored his presence. It was done. Stan failed. They were never going to be friends anymore.

Ford stared at the door, confused and shocked. But he apologized…He didn't  _hate_  Sebastian like he said he did! He  _didn't_! He-He didn't know! He didn't know what he felt towards him right now! He had felt anger towards his memory while lost between dimensions, but he was back, and he had him in front of him! He was upset, but he was sad, he was confused, his emotions were confused.

As kids…Sebastian had been  _so_ annoying, he had been so stressful and dumb…But…he was sure he didn't  _hate_  his brother…He went to his room, and didn't come out until the following day.

Stanley sat down on the floor, watching Ford quickly go upstairs, and he stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't stuff be easier? When they were kids everything was easier, sometimes he wished things were as how they were back when they were still best friends…

-.-

Later that evening, after Seb reassured Wanda he had overreacted for a little thing that happened and that he was sorry for scaring her and interrupting her meeting like that, he went to watch TV.

"Due to the shocking development of the elections, with the elected mayor Sebastian Pines resigning after his election, two of the candidates disqualify, it would appear the mayorship passes to the only candidate who filled out their paperwork: local enthusiasm enthusiast Tyler Cutebiker." Shandra announced.

"Huh…" Seb sipped his soda as the TV cut to Tyler on a podium. Durland and Blubs gave him a mayoral sash and a bouquet of flowers. He blushed as the crowd cheered. "Got it"

His phone buzzed with a message and Seb checked who it was. He didn't know the number but he knew who it was from. Rico was the only one who called him 'Gringo'. They…hadn't talked since the favor he asked him years ago...He wasn't surprised he knew his number though. He was a…good criminal?

"What does cheap pugs mean?" He muttered to himself as he read the message. He wanted him to help one of his mean in a week or two to move illegal pugs?! What?! He was about to say no, but then he said he would pay him so he shrugged and accepted.

"Hey, Uncle Seb." Mabel and Dipper approached him and he smiled at them. "Yes, kiddos?"

"We wanted to give you something, I knitted it…" She showed him a sash that read 'OUR HERO'. "It's not official, but I think it fits!" She smiled shyly and gave the present to their uncle and Seb gasped.

'Consolation gift?'

Bitch, I actually won.

Seb sniffled and wiped his right eye. "Thank you…"

"Uncle Seb, are you crying?"

"No, Pinetree, I got campaign confetti in my eyes, yes, of course I am crying." He hugged the two of them and they hugged him back. "I love you, kids."

"We love you too!" They exclaimed. They had to spend as much as time possible now that they knew he was leaving!

Seb pulled away from the hug and put on the sash. "So, Tyler is mayor now. "Wanna go vandalize his mansion?"

"Yay!" "Hey-hey! Vandalism!" Seb and the twins ran outside laughing loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahah a bittersweet christmas present :3 I have something plan for one chapter before sh** happens, it will be important for the triplets, wait for it~
> 
> Please comment, you feed me with those and see you next next year hehehe


	25. Revenge trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! FIRST CHAPTER OF THE YEAR WOO! I hope you had a nice christmas and a happy new year.  
> There's a lot going in this chapter so enjoy

"Baby, don't be too hard on you for this, it isn't your fault."

"I can't take it anymore…It's not fair…I don't understand why I can't get them to make up…I-I always did…"

Carla sighed as her poor Stanny continued blaming himself for whatever shit Sebastian and Stanford were throwing at each other. "This isn't your fault."

Stan was taking a break from the family in the woods. They were spooky, but he preferred being eaten by a gnome or whatever if it meant being away from the house filled with negative energy for a while. "I know…but, this is so…frustrating! …I don't understand, Carla, I don't!" He ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. "Look. We were literally best friends as kids! We didn't have these kind of problems as kids! We fought occasionally, like any brother, but…we always ended up being friends, Carla…" Stan curled under the tree, watching a leaf lazily fall to the ground. He blinked a few times to keep his cool…but did he really have to? He was alone, no one could see him cry like a wimp. The middle triplet scrunched his nose and let the tears stream down his sharp cheeks.

Carla's heart ached when she noticed the change in his breathing, shallow breathing and hitches. "Oh, baby…Please don't cry…Maybe you just have to give them time?"

"It-It was that stupid science fair!" Stan wiped his tears with his arms angrily. "That was what caused all of this! If that stupid project hadn't been broken they wouldn't be fighting!"

"Wait, what science fair? You mean in senior year when Ford insulted Seb in front of the entire school? That was literally the only thing everyone talked about for months!"

"You aren't helping me, Carla."

"I am sorry…" The woman scratched the back of her head. "But don't worry, sweetie…I know everything will turn out fine at the end, you are great at this stuff, maybe just give your brothers a little more time to remember how much you love them."

At that precise moment, Dillon kicked the door to her room open and screamed. Carla jumped and Stan frowned on the other side of the line at the high-pitched yell. The dark-haired boy marched up to his shocked mom and snatched the phone from her. "I DON'T GIVE A  _FUCK_ ABOUT YOUR BROTHERS! LEAVE MY MOM ALONE, IDIOT! SHE IS ENGAGED TO MY  **DAAADD!** " He ended the call and threw the phone to the bed before running away to hide under his bed to delay the spanking. It was worth it though, he was protecting Dad!

Carla blinked, froze and unable to move from her spot. Stan dialed again and she slowly picked up. "Yes?"

"Did Dillon just insult me…to defend…me?" He asked. He had been surprised at the sudden insult, but he couldn't help but smile a little. That was actually pretty nice. He felt so grateful to his child who was waiting for him and protecting him…even if it was from him.

"I…I think?" Carla massaged her forehead. She didn't raise him like that.

"Hahah!" Stan smiled and looked up with his eyes slightly red. "I love that kid!" He chuckled.

Carla was right though. Ford and Seb will stop being angry at each other… eventually. They needed so time to just remember how awesome friends the three used to be! "Thanks, Carla"

"No problem, Stanny…Now, I gotta talk to Dillon about how you don't scream at mom's friend whose brothers had a surgery." The two laughed at unison.

-.-

"Question Mark, let go of my leg or I'll throw you out of the window."

"Sebastian! Please don't go, dude!"

"I'm not even leaving yet!" Seb sighed exasperatedly. Soos had been following him around since he said he was leaving. Wendy had been pretty upset too. "Who is going to hire me then?!" She had cried as she pulled her hair, but he was sure Red was going to miss him as well. She better! After everything she did for her!

After he looked around to make sure the Gift Shop was empty, it was a lazy evening but it didn't hurt to check anyway), he made the man float away with his mind and Soos pouted sadly at him. "But I will miss you, dude…"

 _'Aaw, so pathetic. Make new friends, Question Mark!' Bill2 laughed mockingly a_ nd Seb rolled his eyes. What a jerk.

"I'll miss you too, but I have to go…We can still talk though." Seb patted his shoulder. Soos frowned. "What about…the Mystery Shack, dude? And your store? You worked hard on those…" The younger man sighed sadly, making Seb sigh as well. "Soos…I'd just…have to take everything out, you know this is actually Stanford's house so…unless he doesn't want me to go…" He trailed off and Soos sat down on the floor with his elbows on his knees. "Oh dude…Dr. Pines, huh?" He knew deep down the scientist didn't want to be mean, but he sometimes was really mean and did mean stuff. Like the tie thing. That cursed thing was his idea and that was not cool. Now his boss was angry and he and they did everything in their power to avoid each other or a fight was prompt to happen.

"Dr. Pines indeed, huh?…" Seb sat down behind the counter and rested his head on the table. Suddenly, he jumped when Soos exclaimed. "Dude! I have a genius idea! How about we make the ultimate Oregon road trip adventure earlier than normal?"

Seb's eye widened a bit and a smile slowly formed on his face. "That's actually a pretty good idea! I can get Fez to come right? And the kids?" Soos smiled, showing off his buck teeth. "Sure, dude!"

"What? Where? Where are you going now?" Mabel entered to the Gift Shop and stared at Seb wide-eyed. She didn't want Seb leaving yet! Her uncle picked her up and grinned. "To a road trip adventure! You want to come with me, right?"

Mabel pulled Seb closer until their noses were touching. The girl narrowed her brown eyes. "Do you have to ask that?" The blond laughed and put her on her feet once again. "Alright! It will last around 2 or 3 days, so start packing, we are leaving tomorrow morning!"

"Can I invite Candy and Grenda as well?" Mabel squealed expectantly.

"Sure! And ask your brother if he wants to come as well…Where is he anyway?" Seb asked and Mabel's shoulders slumped a little bit. "He's…with Uncle Ford down at the basement…He said they had something sciencey to talk about and he said it was private." She pouted sadly. Not like she cared anymore! Uncle Ford was a jerk and she didn't think she liked him as much as her other uncles. She shouldn't have agreed to use the tie…but it was  _his_  idea! So he had more fault!

And…Dipper insisted on going and being with him…Mabel didn't understand…She knew Dipper understood that Uncle Ford wasn't being a good older brother, he told her once! But…he insisted he made a mistake and he was trying to be better.

If he felt sorry he would say sorry and hug Seb, and he hadn't, meaning he wasn't ready to really apologize yet…

"Uncle Ford…isn't coming, no?" Don't get her wrong, she wouldn't mind being with him, it just seemed he wasn't interested in being with her or the rest of the family…

Except for Dipper.

"No, I doubt it." Seb shrugged. Hadn't even asked him, and wasn't planning to do so. Ford hated him. "But I am forcing your other uncle come with us. That sounds nice?" He raised an eyebrow and Mabel giggled. "Yay! Uncle Stan is coming too!" She cheered. "I'll pack my stuff and I'll also pack Dipper's stuff!" She hugged the blond before running away to her shared room.

"Should we get the RV from the deposit?" Soos asked and the blond turned to look at him. "No, Question Mark, we will go to each attraction by foot."

"But we would take more than 3 days then, dude." Soos scratched his head and Seb sighed.

'What an idiot'

The blond hugged the fat man and patted his back. "You are lucky I like you."

-.—

The moment had come.

It actually came!

And it was Mabel's happiest night!

IThe greatest moment started after she told her best friends about the road trip and both of them agreed, super excited to come as well. Mabel finished packing her bags and Dipper's and put them away before she went to knit Waddles some cute little socks. She was with Uncle Seb in the living room as he watched TV and eventually Uncle Stan joined them. "I'm hungry." He declared as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Seb frowned. Stan hummed and fell backwards, falling over his brother's chest. "I don't know? Give me food?"

"What's the magic word~" Mabel sing-songed and Stan hummed in thought. He stood up and picked her up before swinging her around, making the girl laugh. "Abracadabra?! Is that it, pumpkin?"

"Noo! It's please!" Mabel laughed.

Seb rolled his eye with a grin and got comfortable on the couch. "Get your own food, jerk."

' _Yeah! Show Fez who's boss!'_

"Oh, by the way, Stan. Pack some clothes, tomorrow we're going on a road trip. It will be awesome. Details tomorrow."

The middle triplet rolled his eyes but accepted. Getting out sounded nice, especially now that the town knew he was Seb's brother, no one suspected a thing, and he didn't have to hide anymore. "Sure…I'm going to get food." He walked to the kitchen as Dipper entered to the room, laughing. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, look who has decided to finally join us pathetic mortals." Seb commented as Mabel sobered a little. "You were all day with Uncle Ford…" She gave her twin a little smile though, not wanting to sound mean.

"Yeah! It was great! We talked about the supernatural, his investigations, he even showed me lots of prototypes for other inventions he had, and then we talked about-" Dipper caught himself before he spilled anything from the rift. "Well, you get me, science and weirdness. Man, Uncle Ford is so great! We also played a bit more of D,D and more D. Fighting with a real wizard doesn't take away the fun from it!" The boy said excitedly.

Mabel and Seb shared a look before turning back to face Dipper. "Right…We all know my brother is a mad scientist and stuff. Pinetree, Shooting Star, why don't you go eat something before bed? I want you to sleep early, tomorrow will be a busy day."

"What? Why?" Dipper tilted his head and Seb winked. "You'll see tomorrow. Now go…I'm winking by the way."

The twins smiled before going to the kitchen to get some food. "No glitter or sugar at this hour!" Seb reminded them. The kids got some food before they said good night to their uncles. "Good night, Uncle Stan, good night, Uncle Seb!"

They ruffled their curly hair before sending them to sleep. The two brothers stayed watching TV for a while before Seb suddenly asked. "Are you ready for paternity, Stan?"

"Pfft! I am more than ready!" The man waved a hand. "I am lucky I skipped diapers and stuff. I know everything about Dillon, I just need to keep him alive and happy, right?"

Seb rolled his eye. " _Sure_ …Dillon will be a teen soon, Fez. Will you be able to control that? What if he goes all rebellious like Sherms?"

"Oh, please God no!" Stan frowned and the blond burst out laughing. The older man sighed. "Ok, well, I have to admit…I am not fully ready yet…"

"You are shitting your pants?"

"I am shitting my pants." Stan agreed. "And I have been thinking…I thought that maybe he won't really like me or…maybe I will disappoint him…" He shrugged a little. "He had been idealizing me for 13 years…maybe I am not what he is expecting…" Seb frowned and bit a hand on his shoulder. "Dillon will love you no matter what, Stan. He wants to meet his dad. I am sure he won't care he is a lazy slob who likes to walk around in his undergarments all day." He teased and punched his shoulder. The gesture was returned, and his eye watered a bit.

Ouch.

Stan grinned. "Well, yeah. I try not to think too hard about it. I can't stop him from liking me or not, so I will just…take it as it comes and go from there..." He shrugged again. He really hoped he liked him though, it would make stuff much easier…

"How about you?"

"Me?" Seb asked confused. "Me what?"

"Are  _you_  ready for paternity?"

Seb's face went red as his brother burst out laughing. He covered his mouth with his hands to try not to make too much noise.

_'Copulation? I am guessing he expects you to procreate tiny humans…What a sad, limited, mandate.' Bill2 sighed. 'But, with who exactly?' the voice asked, utterly confused._

"Why the hell would you even a-ask me that?" Seb hissed. "I don't even have a partner! And-and oh god, me? A father? Are you crazy? I have almost killed the twins this summer more times than I can count!" He was a monster, he would probably fuck up those poor kids.

Stan didn't seem affected by his brother's outburst and grinned widely. "Well, you have started talking to your girlfriend again, haven't you~?" He purred and Seb covered his face with his hands. "And I know for a fact you are meeting with her at the end of the summer…That's why you don't care if Ford kicks you out or not. Isn't it?"

"Talking to Wanda doesn't mean she…wants to go back with me…" Seb mumbled but Stan gave him an unimpressed look. "Sebastian. From what I remember, that girl was beautiful and could easily find ANYONE to be with if she wanted. But she didn't. She waited. She waited for her crazy one-eyed boyfriend to come back! So do me a favor and don't say more stupid things anymore." The long-haired man huffed annoyed.

Seb blushed and looked away from him. Well…He had been talking to Wanda for almost 2 weeks now…But, that didn't mean she…wanted to go back with him right? He had to admit that would be…nice, actually. He had felt amazing with her when they had been together. It would be nice to feel like that again. BUT!  _Again_! That didn't mean that they would have…k-kids? And deal with paternity? He shuddered in fear at the mere thought.

The universe was a bitch though, because his phone suddenly buzzed and made him jump at the unexpected vibration in his leg. He took it out of his pocket and Stan made a shitty grin when he realized it was Wanda. "Speaking of the Devil…I'll go pack my stuff for tomorrow I guess. Thanks for telling me just now." The man walked away and Seb picked up the call. "Hey, Wands."

They talked for a bit before they were rudely interrupted by the twins running towards him. "Hey, I thought I sent you to sleep." Seb pouted.

"We can't, it's too early." Dipper shrugged. Mabel climbed to his lap and smiled. "Who are you talking to?! Is it someone special?!" The girl squealed.

Wanda raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar voices and chuckled. "Seb? Who are you with?"

The blond (who's blondness was quickly receding as his brown hair grew), sighed in resignation. "Hold on-" He put it on speaker and Mabel leaned in, reading the contact's name was Wanda.

IT WAS A GIRL!

"Ok…Kids, Wanda, Wanda, Mabel and Dipper, my niblings." Seb introduced them by phone, making the woman laugh. "Oh! So they are the famous kids you always talk about?"

Dipper blushed a bit as his twin screamed loudly. " **AAAHHH**! OH MY GOD! HI, WANDA! How are you!? Are you Uncle Seb's girlfriend?! Will you get married?!"

"Ma-Mabel!" Seb whined and took the phone from her. "Wanda is not used to the frequency of your voice! If you speak too close to the phone you might leave her deaf!" He scolded.

Wanda, sitting in her living room eating Chinese food, slurped her noodles and grinned. "Nah, its fine. I was Seb's girlfriend as teens…"

Seb sighed and looked down. Right. She didn't feel anything for him anymore. He ruined everything.

"REALLY!? AAHH!" Mabel shook Dipper by his shoulders and Wanda continued. "We…lost contact for a while, we are just now speaking again." The woman informed the excited girl on the other side of the line.

"But are you his girlfriend now?! Are you my aunt already!?" The girl squealed excitedly. "I ALWAYS wanted an aunt! I have been trying to get Uncle Seb to get me an aunt or an uncle all summer! I am SO HAPPY!" Mabel fell to the floor and started rolling around as she screamed, making both male Pines frown at her. Crazy girl. She didn't care though. BEST. NEWS. EVER!

"I…" Wanda stopped. Were they still friends? She still felt something for him…Seb said he missed her, so he felt something as well? Maybe? They hadn't established it yet, they have used all their phone calls to recover the lost time…

And, if she was honest with herself, many times she had caught herself thinking nothing had changed. "I guess we are trying to go there again…" She ended up saying, making Seb stare at the phone. "Really?" She really thought there was a possibility?! He grinned widely.

Mabel stood up and snatched the phone from her uncle as Dipper crossed his arms with an amused grin. "How curious, I always thought we would get an uncle." The man blushed and Wanda frowned a bit on the other side.

Right…She-She remembered now that Sebastian mentioned…a boyfriend? Well…As long as he didn't like anyone else there shouldn't be a problem.

"Aunt Wanda! I am SO excited to know you exist! I won't be able to sleep at all!" Mabel screamed to the woman on the phone and Seb sighed. "No, she won't sleep…"

"Where do you live?! How did you meet with Uncle Seb as teens? Was it romantic? Was he cute? Will you get married!? Will I ever meet you?!" Mabel walked away with the phone and Dipper and Seb stayed on the living room. They shared a look before they burst out laughing.

"I think Mabel will scare her, Uncle Seb." Dipper grinned. Seb sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Well, maybe a bit, but Wanda's strong. I am sure she can stand a bit of Mabel excitement." He grinned. His nephew sat down on the arm of the couch and played with the hem of his pajama's shirt. Good to know the kid didn't sleep with the clothes he was in during the day anymore.

"So…You are leaving with her after the summer…" Dipper concluded. It made sense to him. He met again with his long-time girlfriend and he wanted to be with her. Besides, this was Uncle Ford's house, no? So he guessed Uncle Seb didn't want to stay with his brother, especially now that they were acting like dummies. Mabel had been worried they would fight like them, but it was impossible, he had reassured her. They were best friends, and nothing would ruin that.

Seb ruffled his hair. "Yeah…Why? Will you miss me~?" He teased, poking his belly and making the boy gasp and squirm, holding back laughter. "N-No! Get away!" Dipper stuck his tongue out but his action made his uncle tickle him even more.

"HAHAHA! UN-UNCLE SEB! AAhhh! AHahaha! Please no!" The boy begged as his eyes watered for laughing too hard. "Never! Admit you will miss me!"

"O-Ok! Ah! I-I will miss you! Please! I'll pee myself!"

Seb grimaced and let the boy go. "Ew~" He whined. "Control your bladder!"

"And you prepare for my revenge!" The boy climbed over him and headlocked him. Seb cried surprise at the strength of the wrestling hold. That must be Stan's doing! "GGAAH!"

The two play wrestled for a while and ended up deciding to leave it on a tie because they would never finish otherwise. They went to the kitchen to get some water as Mabel and Wanda talked animatedly to each other. She had to ask Uncle Stan to talk with Aunt Carla as well! As the girl listened to the romantic way Seb and her met and became friends, she was already fantasizing with their wedding and when she will get cousins. First part of the list was completed. She's got an aunt. Now she wanted one or two cousins! If they were girls, even better! That way she could tell them about cute clothes and talk about boys with them when they grew up.

Nope, she will definitely not sleep tonight.

Dipper and Seb sat on the kitchen's table as they drank their water. The boy looked at his glass before looking up at the blond. "I will really miss you though…I've had lots of fun in Gravity Falls with you and Mabel…I am sorry I was, you know, so mean to you and all." He wished he had more time to stay. There was so much he hadn't seen yet…And, even when Uncle Ford promised to show him around, the time wouldn't be enough.

Seb patted his head. "It's ok, Pinetree, you know I don't mind…And it's not like we will never see each other again…We already decided we would scared your parents! Stan, Carla and Dillon, your cousin, will go for Christmas and we will make Shermie cry!"

Dipper chuckled, imagining his dad sobbing like a little kid, but then looked up. "Uncle Ford will come as well, won't he?" He asked innocently and Seb's smile decreased a little bit. "Eh…I don't know. Maybe he won't like it."

"I think he will, Dad's his brother after all and he asked about him and mom."

 _I'm his **triplet**  and he hates me…_Seb thought bitterly.

"Well…You can ask him if he would like it…" The man ended up saying and Dipper nodded. The child scratched his head and hummed. "You know, you don't have to be angry at him anymore…Uncle Ford was really trying to help, but I guess you are kinda right too…Just, maybe try to be friends again?" He asked awkwardly.

Seb ruffled his hair gently. Dipper believed in Ford's words of course, he was the  _Author_. But he didn't understand, he didn't know anything… "Maybe…I think it's time for you to sleep, let's get my phone from your sister." The two went back and found Mabel laying on the couch as she comfortably talked to the woman.

"No! Really?! A 2 in 1 dress?! I want a dress like that! Oh my god!"

Seb rolled his eye. "Shooting Star, it's time to sleep, go." Mabel pouted and hugged the phone to her chest. "But I am talking to my aunt!" She whined loudly and Seb heard Wanda laughing.

"Yeah, well, you can talk another day, ok? We have stuff to do, remember?" He raised an eyebrow and the girl sighed. "Yes, I know…" She sighed. "Your jerk boyfriend is making me go to bed even when I won't be able to fall asleep, Aunt Wanda."

"I am sure it's for the best, sweetie." Wanda giggled. She liked Mabel already. She was such an adorable child. So full of energy!

Mabel passed the phone to her uncle and pouted in his direction. "We talked, she can't come to the town, but we agreed you have to present Aunt Wanda to us after summer, deal?" She crossed her arms.

Seb blushed a little every time his niece said 'aunt', and nodded sheepishly. "Ok, ok, just get  _out_  of here and go to your room."

"Good night, uncle Seb…" They said for the second time that night before going to their room. Seb fell to the couch with his face red. "Are-Are you still there yet?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok…So, that was Mabel…" Seb mumbled and Wanda grinned. "I noticed… She is a really sweet girl…" They fell silence for a second, and before Seb thought of something to say, the woman smiled shyly. "It…It would be nice to be their aunt…you know?" She said softy, making Seb smiled widely. Did that mean what he thought it meant?!

'Nah.'

"I-I am glad to hear that…Mabel won't let you escape now." He joked happily. "I…I want you to be their aunt as well…" He bit his finger with a smile as Wanda mentally cheered in her mind.

"Get a room you two!" Stan shouted from the door with a teasing grin, ruining their privacy, again.

Seb smiled and kindly flipped him off.

-.-

To her surprise, Mabel actually managed to sleep last night, and woke up early in a really good mood. She talked to one of her aunts, and now they were going on a road trip with her best friends. Best day ever!

Her twin and her changed clothes before going to have breakfast. Dipper was really confused at the chaos, Seb, Stan and Soos entered and exited the house carrying stuff outside. Mabel was even helping! What was happening?

He finished breakfast just as his glasses wearing uncle appeared, and looking as confused as he. "Hello, Dipper."

"Hi, Uncle Ford…No, I don't know what's happening." He said when the man his mouth.

Ford snapped his jaw shut. Mabel, wearing a purple sweater, ran inside and greeted her Uncle with a tiny smile. "Hello, Mabel. Why are you running around?"

"We are going out, Uncle Stan didn't tell you because he thought you wouldn't like it." She shrugged.

The scientist frowned a bit. Going out? Where? He had work to do, so he was staying…but it offended him a little he wasn't even asked about it…

"Come on, Dipper! I will show you! It is the surprise we told you about yesterday!" Mabel grabbed her twin's hand while with the other pulled her bag and pulled him away and out of the house to go to the front yard.

Dipper's brown eyes widened at the sight of the RV. Soos was on top of the vehicle, packing everything up.

"Soos, did we get bug spray? It's perfect for spraying in the face of hitchhikers!" Seb grinned maliciously and Stan laughed. "Yeah!" The brothers high-sixed.

"Whoa. An RV? Camping gear? Are you running from the law or something?" Dipper asked.

"Dude! It's the ultimate Oregon road trip adventure!"

"Surprise! Adventure!" Mabel grinned and threw confetti at her brother.

"More like  _revenge_  trip." Seb grimaced. "Every year my tourist trap competitors prank the Mystery Shack, I didn't know that was something common in this place. The first time was scary, and last year those hooligans duct taped Soos to the ceiling.

"That was a fun 78 hours." Soos smiled.

"Well, no more!" Seb snatched the map of Oregon's tourist trap from Stan and opened it. "This year we're visiting every tourist trap along the Redwood Highway, and I'm gonna prank back every single one! Mwahahaha!"

Dipper nodded slowly. Ok, that did sound fun.

"Bow wow! Time to let the road dogs  _bark_!" Mabel gasped when she heard the unmistakable voice of Grenda. "That is us. We are the road dogs." Candy giggled.

"Girls! You are here!" Mabel squealed and hugged her friends. "Thanks for letting me bring Candy and Grenda along for our road trip, Uncle Seb." She thanked again.

"The more the merrier!" Seb smiled and Stan pulled some papers from his shirt. "Just… sign these non-disclosure agreements. None of your parents are lawyers, right?" The girls and Stan walked into the RV and Seb rolled his eye.

Soos jumped down from the roof of the RV. "What do ya say, dude? You comin'?"

"Of course he is coming!" Mabel looked at her twin. "I already went to the trouble of packing all your stuff. Even the stuff you kept in that secret box under the bed!" She accidentally dropped the box, and some pictures of Wendy came out of it.

Seb blinked. That was creepy, even for him.

"Whoa. What the...? Ugh,  _what's that?"_ Mabel frowned and Dipper quickly started picking up the pictures. "Uh, nothing! Just...Wendy stuff...from old times?" The boy said sheepishly and the group made a collective groan.

"Bro, I thought you were finally past all this!"

Stan walked out of the RV and patted Seb's shoulder as they roasted Dipper for his apparent not gotten over it crush. "I'll talk to Sixer, be right back."

He walked back to the house and found his brother preparing himself coffee. "You know a normal human needs more than coffee to survive?" He teased and the scientist almost jumped at the sudden voice. "There's bread there" He pointed at the pantry. "There's cheese in the fridge too, jelly, you know, actual food."

"Ok, I heard you the first time, Stanley…" Ford nodded. "You, you are going on a road trip, no?"

"Yeah, it was kind of in the spurt of the moment…Sebastian told me late yesterday…"

Ford hummed and nodded slowly. He didn't have time and yet Mabel said Stanley didn't tell him because he wouldn't agree…

"What? You wanted to come too?" Stan asked and Ford shook his head. "As interesting as it sounds, I have work to do, Stanley."

"Right…Well, Seb said the pranks lasted a few days, no more than 3 days. Can you promise there will be a house for when we come back?" He nudged his older brother and Stanford chuckled. "I can't promise anything." Stan rolled his eyes and patted his back. "See ya, Sixer…"

"Good bye, Stanley…Have…fun?"

"Will do!" The middle triplet saluted him and trotted back to the RV. "Don't suffer anymore, people! The most important person in the world is back!"

Seb looked up at him and blinked. "Excuse me, who are you?" The kids and Soos laughed as Stan grumbled and went to sit down next to his brother. "I'll tell Wanda you are annoying…" He whispered and Seb raised an eyebrow as he started the RV. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll tell Carla AND Dillon you-you are dumb! Hah!"

"You win this round, brother…" Stan narrowed his eyes.

The Pines and company were happily looking out the windows of the RV as it bounded across the open road. While Seb drove, Stan was chilling and Soos panted with his tongue sticking out.

"Man, RVs are amazing. I can't believe we're sitting at a table in a moving vehicle!" Grenda exclaimed. The three girls were on a table while Soos and Dipper were sharing another.

"Ooh! Informational travel pamphlets" Candy smiled and pressed the pamphlets to her cheeks. "I want to read them all and gain their travel knowledge."

"Kid, those useless pamphlets have never helped a single person." Seb laughed. "You have me as a travel guide, I'm all you need!" Candy pouted. "Now look alive! We're coming up on an attraction run by the most black-hearted proprietor in all of Oregon…" He narrowed his eye. He hated that woman…

The RV pulled up and stopped and everyone looked up at the sign outside of a house which read "Granny Sweetkin's Yarnball"

"Eh...Seb…That's just an old woman." Stan frowned and Seb growled. "No! Don't let the face fool you. This woman lit my car on fire on two non-consecutive occasions!" Fire was his thing! Not a mean old woman's!

The kids got out of the car and stared at the yarn ball. "Whoa…"

Seb watched Soos run to the Gift Shop as the girls went inside the yarn, laughing, and he groaned. No! No buying from the competition!

The two triplets watched from afar a tourist girl walk by Dipper and their nephew took a mouthful of air. "Okay. Like Soos said, meet new people." He walked up to the girl and Stan grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as his brother sighed. "Oh boy…"

"So, uh...come here often?"

"No. I'm a tourist." The girl frowned and looked at her ice cream.

Dipper laughed nervously and Stan rolled his eyes. "He reminds me of you flirting in high school." Seb answered by growling.

"You're funny. And cute. I mean, not cute. I mean, you're not  _not_  cute. Phew, let me start over. My name is Dopper" He extended a hand and dumped her ice cream in his hands.

The boy sighed and Seb rolled his eye. Enough of this. He pulled out his walkie talkie and shouted at Dipper, who jumped when his own walkie talkie buzzed.

"Pinetree! Move! This ball of yarn ain't gonna prank itself!"

Dipper ran towards Mabel who handed him a piece of yarn ball. He nodded as his sister gave him thumbs up and he tied it to the back of the RV. He sighed again with a sad look on his face. The two men decided to talk towards the boy and let the girl play a little more.

"You ok, kiddo? You're thinking about miss cold shoulder over there, huh?"

Dipper looked mortified at the thought of his uncles seeing that and he moaned. "Ahh, I'm so embarrassed. Look, earlier this summer I ruined my chances with Wendy."

Seb rubbed the back of his neck and looked up. "Haha, yeah,  _chances_."

"And I wanna move on, but I'm terrible at talking to girls!" Dipper exclaimed. "The moment I open my mouth around them I unravel like...like...well, I can't think of a perfect metaphor, but you get the gist. At this rate, I'm going to grow up to be a sad loner like Toby Determined."

"WOW! Pinetree, no!  **Never**  say that about yourself again!" Sebastian frowned and put a hand over his shoulder as he and Stan crouched in front of him "Look, maybe you are just-"

"Kid, lucky for you I'm an expert on women. Listen to me, kid. When it comes to girls always be confident. And be funny, but not too funny. And be kinda annoying but in a lovable way."

"And what do you know? You have only dated Carla…?"

"Space is a…lonely place."

"What?!"

Stan shook his head. "Don't listen to him, he knows nothing."

"I never said I knew…I couldn't keep a relationship with a woman  _or_  a man…Though I've started talking to Wanda again…"

"That's just dumb luck, she already liked you." His older brother said as Seb pouted and looked at the boy. "You understood, kid?"

I don't know, Uncle Stan. This sounds kinda jerky…" Dipper frowned. Stan stood up and stretched. "Hey, jerky is just a term non-jerks use to bad mouth innocent jerks. Confidence, comedy, some third word starting with a C-"

"Carla" Seb suggested and Stan glared at him. "If it works in space, it works anywhere!" He spat and turned back to his nephew. "The three Cs of the Stan Pines dating technique! At the next tourist trap, try out my advice on the first girl you see."

Dipper nodded slowly. "Cool. Uncle Stan, thanks."

"Hey, I'm full a good ideas." Stan ruffled his hair and Seb rolled his eyes. "Yeah, speaking of which, everyone! Now!" The girls got out of the yarn ball and followed the men into the RV, Soos came running carrying his souvenirs. When the RV sped away, it started unraveling the yarn ball completely.

Seb laughed maniacally as he looked from the rearview mirror at Granny Sweetkin cussing at them. His eye widened though when she took a nail out of the ground and with a strength he didn't know old people possessed, threw it at the RV. "I'll get you, Sebastian Pines!"

_'Try catching us, geezer! HAHAHA!' Bill2 cackled in his mind, making him laugh even more._

30 miles later, they reached Upside Down Town and again, the RV pulled up and stopped. Seb looked at the kids. "Ah, Upside-Down Town. The nausea capital of the state. Whatever you do, don't use the bathrooms." He told the kids who finished putting on their shoes Velcro and ran towards the house.

Now I'm interested…" Stan hummed and Seb punched his shoulder. "

"Road dogs! Woof, woof, woof!" The girls and Dipper chanted. A wooden wheel aligned them to the ceiling and walked into the house, laughing.

"Move. We are turning this place into Right-Side Up Town…" He laughed evilly. They put on the Velcro shoes so they could get inside and the men tried not to catch much attention. They walked around normally among the visitors, Stan was actually pretty amazed by the place and almost felt sad his brother wanted to ruin it.

Almost.

Destroying property was amazing in every sense!

They reached the living room and Seb and Soos grinned at each other before they jumped. They landed on the ceiling of the roof as the visitors watched confused. "Fez, what are you waiting for?" Seb called and Stan chuckled before jumping with them as well. They changed to their normal shoes, no need for Velcro shoes anymore! Mwahaha!

They started jumping on the ceiling-floor, and after jumping and pushing hard at it, they managed to break the sticks holding the house and the house fell to the side. Then the three ran by the walls and to the floor and gravity helped them turn the house right-side up once again. Seb smiled. "We gotta go! Run! Run!" He laughed and ran away, followed by Stan, Soos and the kids.

"Not so upside-down now Ahahahahaha!" The triplets laughed as they got on the RV and drove away. The owner fell to his knees in dismay. "Sebastian Pines!"

Seb drove until they were a safe distance away from the man's rage, and Stan got from his seat to talk to Dipper. "Look! I can't believe it work!" He looked at Emma's e-mail written on his hand. "What do I do now? Do I e-mail her?"

Stan shook his head. "No, no, no. You practice. The more girls you talk to, the better you get at it."

"Uncle Stan, these tips are priceless!"

"And that's just the tip of the advice-berg."

"Stan, that's a horrible advice." Seb called from the wheel. "Why don't you drive instead?" He raised an eyebrow. His brother leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "Can't do. I don't have my glasses."

"You wear glasses?!" Dipper gasped softly. Seb snorted. "Supposedly since we were 5, but he only wore them, like 2 years. You never cared about them when driving. Why now?"

"One, because I don't wanna drive, and second, I could put the kids in danger." Stan shrugged. Seb grumbled annoyed but he saw a point there.

"After we prank the other attractions, can we eat WcDonald's?!" Mabel called from her seat with her friends and Seb hummed before accepting. "Ok sure!"

"Yay!" The kids, Soos and Stan cheered.

They rest of the day passed in a blur of flirting and sabotaging. They visited every other tourist attraction and while the adults let loose some beavers so they gnaw on the wood, the girls had fun while they could in the water attraction and Dipper flirted with a girl there. He gave her a log-shaped candy and she giggled before writing her e-mail on his arm.

Stan gave him thumbs up when the girl turned around. Seb rolled his eyes and threw a beaver at him.

"Ahh! Not the face! Not the face!" Stan cried as he fell to the floor, trying to get the animal off him. His evil brother grinned like the former demon he was.

The next place they visited was the Corn Maze. Seb and Stan got their bags of 'corn weevils' out of the RV and ran inside the maze, laughing. Mabel thought the pranks were really mean, but…Aaaw! Uncle Seb was so happy watching those little insects eat the corn so she let it be. Dipper approached a girl with a small smile and spent the rest of their visit telling her how he saved his twin sister from a bunch of gnomes. The girl seemed to believe he was just joking, but she found it really amusing and funny so she gave him her e-mail anyway.

Unknown to everyone, Soos walked into a random area of the Corn Maze as the rest of the group ran back into the RV before the owner found them red-handed.

"Everyone on board?" Seb asked distractedly as Stan took the wheel this time. He guessed Seb deserved to rest…a little.

"Probably!" Mabel gave him thumbs up and Stan shrugged. "That's enough for me!" He declared before he sped up. They sky was already darkening so Stan, as previously agreed stopped at the closest WcDonalds what a blessing they were literally everywhere!

Stan got the biggest combo available (destroying other attractions left one really hungry), Seb got some nuggets and the kids got a Chipper Meal, and Bill2 usefully reminded Seb he was always spending money on Mabel's friends and that he was an idiot, as usual, but Seb knew he didn't mind, it was Bill2 trying to get him to be an asshole. He wasn't do it for the kindness of his heart either, he was doing it for Mabel, she was his family and he cared for his family.

After dinner, they went to Septic Ridge RV Park to rest. They parked the RV and Mabel gasped when she saw they could set a bonfire. Seb got the girls a bag of marshmallows and lit the fire for them. Meanwhile, Stan noticed a hot tub and immediately claimed it as their own. He took off his shirt, shoes and got inside. Dipper joined his uncle because he refused to go with the girls who were talking about boys and, after a lot of insisting, they got Seb in with them as well.

The blond grumbled, took off his shoes and sat on the edge of the tub, kicking the water just to keep his body in movement.

"Sebastian, I don't know if you have noticed...but you are still wearing your t-shirt." Stan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't take my shirt off." Seb stated, self-conscious for the huge stupid tattoo Bill2 put in his body.

_'Well, in my defense, I was drunk.'_

_I know you were drunk! My body was intoxicated! Seb pouted mentally._

Stan leaned back and sighed. The water was so nice. "Right...Your birthmarks..."

Dipper hummed and sank his feet in the water as well. "Birthmark? You-you have a birthmark as well? We only saw your...tattoo..." Dipper's eyes widened. Uncle Seb had had his zodiac on his back! And he had NO idea! Oh, he was so dumb! He should have made the connection sooner!

"Woah, tattoo?! You got a tattoo?" Stan gasped. "What is it with you two getting tattoos?!"

Dipper crossed his arms with a smirk. "You also have a tattoo!" He pointed out. "I saw your back."

"Not a tattoo, scar. Not a cool moment." Stan shuddered. Seb groaned softly and took off his shirt before he got scared. Stan gasped at the cipher wheel on his back. "Well, first of all, Dipper, I didn't have a birthmark, they were red marks I was reborn with...As time passed, they changed and started forming the zodiac, which was a seal for my powers...It wasn't until my 18th birthday when..." Seb shook his head. "Not important. Just know that in a really stupid decision-" (aka giving Bill2 control) "-I got a tattoo over the red zodiac. When I came to Gravity Falls, the seal containing my powers broke, I got my powers back and...you know the rest."

Dipper and Stan nodded slowly. Stan had NO idea his red birthmarks were changing as they grew up, even less that they were forming his zodiac to lock his powers! "Did...did it hurt?"

"No." Seb lied easily. Well, half-lied. It didn't hurt as it formed. It hurt AFTER it was done.

Seb slowly got in the water. He took a deep breath as he slowly sank but it only reached his belly button so it was fine. "But, enough of me, haha, I have my shirt off! Why don't you tell us something about space?"

"Oh! I have the perfect story! I'll...censor it a bit for virgin's ears."  
"Thank you." Seb rolled his eye and Dipper blinked confused but listened anyway. Apparently, Uncle Stan got in trouble trying to get to a casino in space. He didn't tell Uncle Ford where he was going to be so he was alone.

"So then I said to the bouncer, "Where's YOUR identification, ugly?!" He lifted his right arm. "That's where I got this scar." He said proudly. "Which I stitched myself!" He added proudly.

"Eww!" Seb whined as Dipper laughed. "Uncle Seb, Uncle Stan, I gotta say this as one of the best days ever! Look!" He couldn't hold his excitement anymore and held up his arms to show off all the phone numbers and e-mails he got.

Stan grinned. "That's the Stan Pines method, kid. Works every time." Seb splashed at his face.

Dipper slowly got in the water. "I'm just a little worried, though. I mean is it bad to flirt with this many girls at once? I'm just trying to get over Wendy. I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings." He raised his arms so water doesn't wipe the numbers.

Stan huffed. "Please. That's the best part 'a flirting on a road trip. You're not gonna see any of these gals again." He got 3 sodas and pass them to Seb and Dipper. "To moving on!" The three laughed and toasted with their canned sodas.

Meanwhile Mabel and her friends ate marshmallows voraciously as they told stories. The brunette HAD to tell them about her new aunt she met yesterday and her friends squealed with her.

"They are SO in love!" Mabel sighed dreamily. "They will get married and soon I will have lots of cousins! I'll knit them sweaters and little gloves for when they are babies! And little hats! Eeh!"

"I love babies! I just want to hug them forever!" Grenda exclaimed and shoved her roasted marshmallow to her mouth.

Candy giggled. "Oh this is so exciting! Do you think we will meet your cousins?" She could bet those babies will be beautiful! With how handsome Mabel's uncles were~

"Candy, I'll make sure you get to meet my future cousins." Mabel shoved a marshmallow to her mouth. "Ok, NOW! It's time for..." She raised her eyebrows and Grenda gasped.

"-Truth or Dare or Don't!" They pointed at Candy.

"I choose... don't!" Candy smiled.

"Ugh! You always choose don't!" Grenda huffed annoyed.

"Fine...Uh, truth." Candy agreed and Mabel grinned, still inspired in the love of her uncle. "Do you...LIKE someone?" She waved a stick with a marshmallow at her direction and Candy blushed.

"Uh-oh. Someone's blushing~" Grenda teased and Candy sighed. "Okay, maybe just a little. I don't know for sure. It just... started."

Mabel and Grenda gasped. "Tell us! Tell us!"

"Okay. It begins with a 'D' and ends with an '-ipper'." She confessed to her friends. It was really unexpected and it all started after Upside Down Town...Something about Dipper's confidence made her feel all fuzzy inside. He looked really charming~

"No." Mabel gasped.

"Yes." Candy said, completely serious.

Mabel and Grenda looked at each other. "Ready, Grenda? Three. Two. One." They gasped before screaming loudly.

The 3 men jumped, and looked around at the loud scream.

"Man, coyotes sound a lot worse than I remember." Stan mumbled before he continued telling them how fun being Mr. Mystery was, especially with the hat he found.

"And then, Soos said I was an updated version! I think he likes the hat as well..." He sipped from his can without a care in the world.

Seb moved the water from side to side until something suddenly clicked. "Soos came with us..." He whispered to himself before exclaiming. "Where IS he?!" Seb groaned. When was the last time he saw Question Mark? He had really been really distracted causing chaos in his competitors' attractions.

Dipper and Stan blinked as Seb moaned loudly in realization. The Corn Maze. That idiot! He slid down until he was accidentally underwater. The blond immediately got out and gasped.

"Gah!" Seb coughed. Fuck water! Wanting to drown him!

He took a deep breath and got out of the tube. "I'm gonna try to-find him or whatever." Seb mumbled and grabbed a towel to get inside the RV to find his phone.

Dumb Question Mark getting lost somewhere! He wasn't worried at this point, he was just angry at him for not being careful. He had 4 kids and a Stan to watch over! He did everything around here!

The kids eventually fell asleep and the blond simply floated them to their designed spots to sleep after he talked to Soos.

Stan raised a thick eyebrow as his brother sat down heavily next to him and suddenly...passed out, his body falling limply over him. "Seb?" He worriedly poked his cheek.

The older man decided not to think the worse for now and if he showed no sign of life in a few hours, he would worry. So, with that in mind, he curled up and closed his eyes to sleep.

He never noticed when his brother came back to his body, or when he snuggled closer to him.

-.-

"Can you believe it?! He was in the Corn Maze! Like, literally in! Waiting for someone to save him!" Seb ranted to his brother who was half paying attention to him, too concentrated on the funny videos he was watching.

It was morning again, they had a quick breakfast and now they were heading to the last attraction on the list, so while the blond drove, he complained about last night.

Seb had spent a few hours, out of his body with the stupid of Bill2 making completely useless comments, trying to guide his friend out of the maze.

At first Soos didn't understand the signs he was trying to give them, which was QUITE difficult while you weren't corporeal. "So, after I realized he wasn't understanding, I had to possess him for a bit." Seb commented lightly.

That caught Stan's attention. "Hold on, are you telling me...you POSSESSED Soos?! Like, how the fuck?!" He cried.

"I left my body, flew to the maze, found him, and possessed him. It's become much easier after the first times. I told him to find a way to go home."

Stan couldn't believe how casually Seb commented this. "Since-Since when have you..."

"Oh, well, to be honest I've only done it this summer." Seb told his brother sheepishly. "My powers before that were only fire and moving stuff with my mind. Having to save the twins again and again forced me to practice more." He grinned. "And it hasn't been many people...Just, just some occasional possessing when I needed something." He shrugged. They made deals so everything was fine.

Stan nodded slowly. "Right..." They stayed silent for a bit until Seb spoke again.

"Have...have you talked to S-Sixer?" Seb asked quietly. Stan sighed softly. "Nah...Should I ask him how is he?"

Seb looked at the road ahead of him and didn't speak. He shrugged. "Don't know..."

"Seb..." Stan started. He looked back to make sure the kids weren't listening. The girls were giggling among them and Mabel raised a hand.

"Question. This seat makes me car sick. Can I move to another seat today?"

Grenda raised her hand as well. "Also question. I'm the size of two people. Can I have a whole seat to myself?"

Stan frowned "Eh, I don't know, sure?" He said before focusing once again on his brother. "Seb, you know you can't avoid talking to him forever, right?"

"He doesn't care..."

"He  _cares_." Stan insisted. "He is just…having a hard time trying to express it…"

"Because he is busy in the basement plotting how to kill me?" Seb huffed annoyed. "Or how to control me? Or use me? Or-or…embarrass me for something?!"

"Sixer isn't going to kill you!" Stan frowned but Seb pouted harder. "He's thinking about it because he hates me, he always has."

"Lies!" Stan crossed his arms. "We were best friends as kids. We had no problems before the science fair fiasco…" He lowered his voice at the sensitive subject. "He is just holding a grudge, which Ford does a lot, and you are angry because he is still holding that grudge…" Stan tried but his blond brother continued scowling.

"He said he was really trying to help the election week…He wanted to help you, maybe he wants to make peace! If you tried to talk to him again…or get along better, maybe you can be friends again?"

"Sure, and you believe him." Seb scoffed. "Like you always do…You are on his side after all...like everyone was…" He whispered the last part to himself. Bill2 giggled _._

_'No one was by your side when bad things happened. No one helped you. Everyone preferred the Stans, who had a future, who were worth something, unlike the freak triplet…'_

The man with long hair glared hard. "I do NOT pick sizes!" He hissed angrily. What was wrong with his stupid brothers?! He had NEVER done it! Both were his triplets!

"Fez, you aren't the problem, I'm not angry at you…" Seb took a deep breath as his flames flickered in his hands. "I'm not even hating on Ford, I just…want to keep my distance, you know? Just like he is always doing. How can I know for certain he won't try to hurt me when it is the only thing he had been doing when he is out of the basement?"

"If he tried…to approach you, would you let him?"

Seb smiled humorlessly. "I did…and he didn't even apologize…He's  _not_  sorry, Stan…Because this had been like this since we were kids…" He said softly. "The only difference is that now I'm a possible menace because I used to be Cipher…"

Stan looked away at his window and sighed. "That wasn't like this when we were kids…If I could ask a young Poindexter, he'd say he loves you…Just like he does now…" He said in a defeated tone. He was sure of it, but he had no idea how to make them understand.

The RV fell in an awkward silence for a while which gave Seb time to practice his forced smile and keep his voice from breaking before he spotted the sign saying 'Mystery Mountain'. They were finally here. This was the longest trip ever…

"Alright, everyone. This is our last day of breaking laws"

"And breakin' hearts." Stan added, looking back to spot Dipper sitting next to Candy. The boy seemed tense, but the man didn't pay much attention to it.

"Everything up until now has been a walk in the park compared to our next attraction." Seb's eye narrowed.

"Is it a walk in the world's biggest park?" Mabel asked.

"Eh, sort of?" Seb frowned. "There she is, kids. Mystery Mountain!" Seb said and everyone looked ahead, seeing a huge mountain covered by fog, in the distance. "Five times the size of the Mystery Shack, and what's worse: she has real attractions!" The blond pouted.

"Oh! I have read about this place. It has sky tram. And a mummy museum. And sightings of half human, half spider creatures." Candy exclaimed, showing the pamphlet to Dipper, who smiled and nodded nervously.

Seb rolled his eye. "Even their made up legends are better than ours. Today, the mountain  _falls_." He grinned evilly. He slammed the brake on the car and they stopped in front of the Mystery Mountain entrance. The kids and Stan looked up in awe.

Seb climbed out of the RV, and he was quickly followed by Stan who put his hand on his shoulder and patted it softly. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok, Fez! Let's just focus on ruining this attraction as well, deal?" The blond smiled at his triplet and Stan nodded with a smile. "Deal."

Seb turned to look at the RV. "Alright, road dogs! I got five bucks for whoever can tip the big blue ox! Go, go, go!" Mabel and Grenda first ran out giggling, before being followed by Candy.

Dipper came last looking mortified. "Hey, what's up with the mopey mug, kid?" Stan raised an eyebrow as he scratched the back of his head.

"Stan! You gotta help me! Everything you taught me worked  _too_  well! I think Candy just asked me out on a date!" Dipper said nervously but Stan only laughed and punched the kid's shoulder. "He-hey! Look at this little champion!

"What? No! I-I mean, Candy's great, she's sweet and she's smart, but I've never thought of her like  _that!_  Th-th-this is all moving way too fast!" The poor boy panicked and sat down as he panted.

"Pinetree? You ok?" Seb grimaced. "Stan, you broke him."

Dipper stood up and took a deep breath "Okay. I just need to be honest with her and tell her I-I'm not  _ready_  for all this."

Stan shook his head. "Don't you see what's happening here? That's your dumb obsession with Wendy gettin' in the way of your future! If you wanna move on, you've gotta say yes to whatever comes your way." He looked to the ticket booth and saw a woman smiling at him. "I'll show ya."

Seb frowned as his brother walked up to her. "Stan! Stan! What do you think you're doing!" He called angrily, but Stan waved a hand. "It's just to show the kid! Relax!"

"What? But I don't wanna lead her on!" Dipper called nervously but Stan waved a hand. "Watch and learn."

Dipper and Seb watched Stan walk over to the ticket booth. "Oh, I seem to have lost my number!" He leaned against it and grinned flirty. "Can I borrow  _yours?"_

The woman laughed. "You are a  _riot!_  What brings you here? We don't normally get men this handsome around these parts."

"Heheh. Well-" He looked at the name tag. "-Darlene _,_  between you and me, what I'm doing here is a little secret."

"Oh, you seem like a man with secrets." Darlene grinned.

"Ugh." Dipper and Seb frowned. "Isn't Uncle Stan…a dad, or something?" He asked Seb who was sighing tiredly. "Yes…If he knows what's good for him he will be only doing this to teach you to flirt."

"You know, I'm going on a break. You wanna take the sky tram up to Widow's Peak?" The woman suggested with a flirty smile and Stan leaned back to his nephew. "You see? Stan Pines' method. "Take my advice or don't, but  _clearly_  I know what I'm doing." He whispered.

"Do I have to remind you about someone? It starts with a C and ends in Arla" Seb crossed his arms. Stan rolled his eyes. "It's for fun! Nothing will happen" He huffed and walked over to woman. Darlene took Stan's offered arm and walked to the entrance with him.

Seb looked at Dipper. "Don't learn from him, please." Dipper sighed. "I have to find Candy…I-I think I already accepted going on a date with her?" He grimaced a bit and Seb rolled his eye. "She's just a friend, no? Just, just go with her and think that? I will follow Stan to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And maybe I can find something to destroy." He shrugged.

Dipper nodded and they parted ways. While the boy went to Mummy Town U.S.A, unknowingly spied by his twin and Grenda, Seb spied on Stan and Darlene. There was something off with the woman, he could feel it…

' _She looks like she wants to kill Stan.' Bill2 said dryly._

_Well, yes, but there is something weird…_

Stan and Darlene walked slowly, taking in their surroundings. At some point, they went to sit at a bench near the Giant Spider Forest. They were close to the tram to Widow's Peak as well. Seb's eye narrowed as Darlene tried to cling to his arm. Stan was keeping his distance though, he even mentioned his fiancée at some point but that didn't stop either of them of continuing talking and walking together.

A thot but loyal. Got it.

"Oh, are you sure you wanna go this deep into the forest? It's so  _scaaary."_ Darlene sat down and battled her eyebrows at Stan.

"Heh, don't worry. That spider people stuff is just an urban legend. I can't believe people fall for it. Just like the place my brother runs."

"You're so brave." Darlene gasped as she put a hand over his chest and Stan grinned proudly. "What can I say? I'm a real catch."

"Yes."

Much to Seb's horror, Darlene's eyes turned black and her voice distorted as she smiled at Stan. "The catch of the day."

"Uh, I think your contacts fell out-"

_'You see? She wanted to kill him, haha' Bill2 said casually._

Seb cried when the woman started changing in size, and suddenly, she grew 8 long and black legs. Stan screamed when she spat something at his face and started encasing him in webbing. "Hey!" He called and the spider glared at him. "Leave my brother alone!"

His arms caught on fire and he shot at her, but she quickly dodged his attacks. It didn't help she was 3 times his size. "If I can't have him, then you are joining him!" Darlene spat and shot webbing at him too. Seb's eye under his eyepatch turned red as he grew not one, but two pairs of yellow, clawed arms. He screamed and charged at the spider-woman, managing to burn her a lot. Stan was screaming and cheering for him. However, that only served to anger Darlene even more. She spat more acid in the blond's direction and Seb cried in pain.

"Why?! The eye! Everytime!" He rubbed his burning eye and in his distraction, Darlene grabbed him by his back arms and threw him to a rock wall. Seb screamed in the air and groaned when he hit it, hard. The spider grinned maniacally as she grabbed her first prey and then dragged a dizzy Seb by his legs. "No, no, no, no!" He struggled to escape, but he was encased in webbing before he could do anything.

 _'Your arms stayed out' Bill2 pointed out usefully._ Seb moaned in pain _._ "Yes, I know that!" Seb cried aloud. It hurt! Fuck!

Darlene grabbed the two trapped men and quickly made her way to Widow's Peak, laughing. Stan looked at Seb and smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"

"I hate you." Seb stated with a deadpan look, but while he didn't actually feel it, he was incredibly pissed off with him right now. His arms had been twisted and were now bent and crushed against his body. It hurt like hell, and this was all Stan's fault! "Look what you have done! This is all because you are a player!" He hissed.

"I wasn't trying to get a date!" Stan hissed. "I was just flirting!"

"Yeah! And look what happened!"

"Don't tell Carla!" The long-haired man pleaded his younger triplet who sighed loudly. "I don't want to hurt her, even if she took more than a decade to tell Wanda where I was…So you better compensate it to her when you are together again!"

"I'm sorry and I will!" Stan nodded with a pout. They reached a cave and the triplets frowned worriedly at the sight. It was full of spider silk and corpses. The brothers were stuck with more silk to the middle of the cave's ceiling before Darlene left.

Stan and Seb waited for a bit in utter silence before Stan wiggled a little bit to face his brother and make up a escape plan. They were glad Darlene decided to put them close to each other. "Ok, listen. My walkie-talkie is in my pocket. I think I can reach it, but I need you to take it out and hold it as I ask for help."

"Ok." Seb sighed defeatedly, the pain from his arms slowly growing. Asking Shooting Star and Pinetree for help…how stupid.

Stan wiggled in his cocoon a bit more and Seb waited as the walkie-talkie was squeezed out. It went flying and it almost hit the floor when Seb caught it with his mind and floated it to Stan's ear while pressing a button.

Dipper was panicking. Everything went totally wrong! While he was with Candy, the other girls he met appeared! Everyone left angry at him, feeling betrayed (the very thing he was trying to avoid, even when he wasn't dating any of them), and Candy left really hurt.

He was now trying to find his older uncle to get advice. He looked around nervously and he ran to the information stand at the entrance. "Uh, have you seen a guy around here? Uh, big ears, orange nose, a real know-it-all?"

The worker frowned and pointed at the raccoon animatronic next to him. "Ah, ah, ah! Flame Retardant Raccoon says: don't hug forest fires." The raccoon said and Dipper groaned.

"Stan, where are you? I need your advice!" He moaned desperately. As if on cue, he heard static coming from the walkie-talkie and he took it out of his vest. "Uncle Stan!?"

"Heeey, buddy boy. So remember how we were talking about my technique?" Stan said as Seb glared at him. "Well, sometimes it leads to…  _unexpected_  consequences"

""Yeah, you can say that again."" Dipper and another voice coming from the walkie-talkie, Sebastian, said at the same time.

"Uncle Seb is there too? Where  _are_  you, guys?"

Stan laughed nervously. "Well, the good news is, I've solved the mystery of where Oregon's mummies come from… The bad news is..."

"We will die, Dipper! We will turn into mummies!" Seb cried in panic and pain. He could barely concentrate on keeping the walkie-talkie from falling from his shoulder. His stupid arms were so weak when they wanted to be…

Dipper fell silence in shock and Stan continued. "Turns out Darlene is one of those spider people."

"Wait, wait, wait. Darlene's a spider person?! How is that  _possible?"_ Dipper cried.

"I don't know. One minute we're having the perfect time, and the next minute she's growing extra legs and encasing me in webbing.  _Women,_  right?"

"You couldn't tell she was a spider?!"

"I was blinded by flattery! Also, this acid she spit in my face. We're up the mountain at Widow's Peak."

"Alright, I'm gonna find you. Stay put!" Dipper instructed. "Really?" Seb deadpanned at the incredible stupid instruction as Stan looked down at himself. "…You got it."

The younger triplets gasped when a string of webbing was shot at the walkie-talkie and snatched from them. They looked up and saw Darlene holding the walkie-talkie in her half-spider form. "Ah, aaaah! Trying to escape?" She threw the walkie-talkie to the floor and broke it.

"You tricked me! I'm 80% certain you don't really fell for me at all!" Stan felt offended. He didn't want anything with her…but she still had to love him! It was supposed to be that way!

"Hah! Men will fall for anything." Darlene laughed. "You so  _funny,_  great  _story,_  I  _love_  a man with shoulder hair!" She sing-songed.

"You-you didn't mean it about my shoulder hair?!" Stan cried, this time feeling hurt. Seb rolled his eye. "You actually thought it was true?" Carla was a weird woman. He wouldn't like to be with a man as hairy as his brothers.

Darlene moved right next to Stan and pointed at him with one spider leg. "Tell me, Stan. Before I transformed, who'd you think was in charge? You, with your cheesy lines and 'fake confidence?'" She walked away. " _I'm_  the master pickup artist here. Sorry, toots! This time,  _you're_  getting used for  _your_  body! Which, to my weird species, is food. Allow me to slip into something more horrifying."

The spider used her legs to pull her mouth open and over the rest of her human skin. She folded up her human half and revealed the other spider half underneath.

"AAAHH!" Stan and Seb screamed. The blond gagged and looked away as Stan seemed to be questioning all his life choices.

"I wonder what beverage pairs well with a vintage 40-something year old man?" Darlene walked away from them, deeper into the back. "Be right baaaack!" She laughed evilly.

"I. AM. NOT. 40!" Stan snarled. He looked at Seb who was breathing heavily. "Are you ok?"

"My extra arms, they hurt…when I-I don't fully transform…" He grinned tiredly. "Will we get eaten?" He asked defeatedly but his brother shook his head. "No, no way. We will get out of here, ok?" Seb closed his eye and Stan bit his lip. "Come on, kiddo…"

Dipper searched for his sister and friends. Eventually, he found the girls sitting at the Stump Bench and Candy still seemed hurt.

"I feel like such a fool. I should have known to guard my heart in a cage of ice…" Candy sighed and Grenda put her hand on her shoulder. ""There, there! Let my calming voice  _soothe you!"_

"It is helping." Candy smiled slightly, but it was erased when Dipper ran towards them. "Girls! There you are!"

"Betrayer!" Mabel stood up and glared at her twins. Candy crossed her arms. "Oh, you. What do you want?"

"I need your help!" Dipper cried but the girls still didn't want to listen. "With what, some sick jealousy trap?!" The Korean girl high-fived Mabel. "Yeah, sing it, Candy!"

"Testify!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Look, I'm so sorry about everything. But Stan and Seb are in trouble! You can totally kill me later, but right now he needs us. I'll explain on the way!" The girls nodded solemnly and ran after the worried boy.

The kids ran in direction of Widow's Peak. The past the geyser Old Reliable as Dipper quickly told them what happened. "The woman Uncle Stan talked with ended up being a spider person and they are about to be eaten!"

Mabel gasped. "But why was he talking to her? What about Aunt Carla?" Candy huffed. "I guess it is something the Pines boys do."

Dipper blushed as they ran past the Trambience. They were close to the the cave!

While Darlene was busy, Stan was praying, with his fingers slightly out of the coccon. "Please. I don't know if you're really up there or not, but if you are, please save us, Paul Bunyan!"

"Mr. Pines!"

Seb opened his eye and Stan's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Whoa, did that really work?" They looked down and saw the kids running into the cave. "Kids!" Seb cried relieved.

Grenda yelled as she tore up the silk holding the two men in place, and they fell to the ground with a thud.

"You came to save us!" Seb sobbed. "Quick! Before the rest of the venom sets in!" He shouted. The kids managed to tore off the webbing and Seb made his arms disappear before moaning in relief. Darlene screamed when she realized her preys were escaping, and the group ran out of the cave, shouting.

"No! Where are you?" The spider ran after the triplets.

The group ran as fast as they could from the murderous spider. Candy's eyes widened and pointed ahead of them. "The sky tram! Everybody on! I have a plan!" She exclaimed and they quickly got ont on of the trams of the Trambience.

"Haha, yes!" "Perfect!" Mabel and Grenda cheered. They were safe from the spider now!"

"Ride like the wind, sky tram!" Stan ordered, but they realized the tram was very moving at all. A voice suddenly played inside the tram.

"Welcome to Trambience, the world's slowest treetop tram ride. Enjoy the sights at 0.1 miles per hour.2

"What the hell!?" Seb hit the walls as Grenda groaned and stomped the floor with her feet. "Move, move,  _move!"_

 _"_ Ugh, can't this thing go any faster?!" Dipper cried and the recording answered. "No it can't. This is Trambience."

Seb looked at the window and tried to spot the spider. "Maybe we lost her?"

"Enjoying the view?" The recording asked and a loud bang was heard on top of the tram. "Take a picture!"

Darlene's head suddenly appeared in the window. "AAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed and panic. Seb practically jumped on his brother when the spider appeared out of no where.

_'Great. Your words doomed you all.'_

Darlene began coating the tram with webbing. "This is our end!" Seb cried. "We're doomed!" Stan cried putting his hands on his head and Dipper started shaking him "We're all gonna die!" The three men started screaming.

Candy's eye twitched a bit.  _Men_. She pulled out her pamphlet and read it quickly. "Listen carefully! This sky tram has an emergency drop switch. Below us is Oregon's largest Paul Bunyan statue! And Old Reliable goes off in 5…" She looked at her watch. "4…" Candy grabbed the emergency drop switch.

The male Pines, who were hugging each other, watched Candy about to pull the level. "Candy, wait! Don't pull that lever!" He cried as Candy continued counting down, completely serious.

"Kid, no!" Seb sobbed as Stan hugged Dipper and Seb closer to him. "Are you crazy!?"

"NOW!" Candy pulled the switch and everyone inside awaited with fear. The tram was disconnected from the rail, sending it and Darlene down to the ground. Just as Candy said, Old Reliable went off, and pushed the tram into the air, all while the people inside, except for Candy, screamed.

They bounced and rolled across Mystery Mountain, barreling through the ticket booth below the Paul Bunyan statue and destroying it. Darlene who had been severed from the webbing, lied beneath the statue that was losing it balance.

"No!" She cried, but before she could escape, its foot crashed down on her. "My only weakness! A giant boot! A giant newspaper or a giant cup would've also been pretty bad." Darlene grunted as she tried to escape.

The door of the tram was pushed open by Grenda and the group stumbled out, dizzy and groaning. "Thank you for riding Trambience sky tram! Tell your friends it was a boring, boring ride." The recording said.

Seb blinked to focus his sight once again and looked at Candy. "Kid, that was ingenious! How'd you know that would work?!"

Candy smiled at him. "Useless travel pamphlets."

"Staaaannnyyy..." The group turned to look at the spider who pulled her human head back on. "I'm sorry. I dunno what came over me. You'll let me out, right?"

Stan crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok,first of all, no one calls me Stanny BUT my girl! And seriously?! After all that?! Do I look like na amnesiac?!"

Darlene laughed and twirled a lock of her hair. "You're so funny~. Have you ever considered becoming a comedian?"

"You know, I actually have. Once-" He walked closer to her as he talked and the kids and Seb pulled him back. "STANLEY!" They all shouted.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Spider."

"You win this round, Stan! But mark my words, as long as there's men like you out there, with their dumb one-liners and pickup moves, I'll never run out of prey!" She turned back into a spider and spit acid at Stan's feet.

"Aah! Get the car, get the car!" Stan and the group ran into the RV as soon as possible and he drove away from Mystery Mountain, finally in direction of the Shack.

Everyone was exhausted after the adventure. The girls and Seb fell asleep on the back, the poor blond was still kind of hurting and needed to rest.

Dipper was sitting in the passenger seat next to Stan and he sighed before wiping the girls' numbers off his arms. Stan sighed as well. "Well, I gotta admit something, kid…Seb was  _kind of_  right. I'm no expert on women…I have only had one girlfriend my entire life, I couldn't even marry her, and I've been slapped by alien ladies more times than I can remember…How could I know complimenting someone's eyes in that species wa something really personal?" He shuddered. "Confidence can buy you a lot, but at the end of the day, pickup artists tend to get our heads bitten off. When it comes to women, I'm a failure…" He winced. It didn't matter though, not anymore, he had Carla, who was crazy enough to like him just as he was.

"Hey, we're both failures…" Dipper pointed at his arm and Stan snorted. "You know, even if your dating tips were bad, I actually haven't thought about Wendy all day. Plus, you did teach me to be more confident. I guess I just need to learn to use that power for good." He looked back at Candy who was alone and staring out of the window. Stan nodded at him. "Go…"

Dipper apologized to Candy and sat with her the rest of the trip. Everyone woke up as they entered Gravity Falls and cheered when they saw the water tower. "Yay!"

"I still feel a little bad about wrecking those tourist traps." Dipper commented but Seb smiled sleepily. "Nah, everyone loves my pranks! And the best part is, I never have to face any consequen-SWEET LORD!" Seb screamed and Stan stopped the RV.

-.—

In the time they were out, Stanford had been thinking, and a lot. The house had been completely empty, and, while he was sitting quietly on the living room's table, trying to write about the dimension he named the 'Better World' in his journal, he realized just how  _lonely_  he actually was.

Well, Mabel's pet pig had stayed, but the animal spent the day in the twins' room and only approached him to give him food. He hoped an apple was an appropriate food for a pig.

He tried to sketch the beautiful research center his alternate him built just next to the house, but he had to stop a few times to rub his eyes. Even if he had this life, if he was as famous, and renowned…Stan wouldn't talk to him, and Seb…He didn't even know where his younger brother would be… He-He had been in a pretty bad situation years ago, hadn't he?

Ford chewed on his pen. He had problems with Sebastian, it was more than  _obvious_ …But…He groaned. But… what? He didn't know what to think! He  _didn't_  want to lose his family, he didn't, being alone was horrible, and he knew he didn't want something bad happening to Sebastian (not…now at least) …but…he…would be fine without him too?

No! Urgh! Intrusive thoughts! He wanted to be fine with Sebastian again like when they were…kids? As kids they got along better, right? But he was still annoying back then, even though they had fun together as well.

" _He was the freak! He was crazy, stupid, didn't do anything right! Not you! You are a great mind, Sixer! People did wrong comparing him to you! You have such a bright future!" "Don't feel bad for him! He was worthless! What does he have to prove? He didn't even finish school, did he?! HAHAHA! You see?! When our project is done, everyone will regret thinking you were remotely close to him." "You will be the mind who change the world, Brainiac! He will regret trying to sabotage your future! Because that's what he did. Do you really believe it was an accident?"_

Ford covered his face with his hands and let out a choked sob. He couldn't get rid of these thoughts…He couldn't… _He_  broke his mind. He wanted to fix things, he wanted to stop feeling like this, but despite he was a genius, he had no idea  _how_ …He should know! He should know how to solve everything!

He felt like an apology was due,  _deep, deep_  inside him, because his attitude was…regrettable, but he would never admit it. Not when it was engraved in his mind that the one wrong was  _him_.

The day they were supposed to be back, the scientist was ready to talk to him and try to get his brother's trust once again, because Sebastian said he was mean, he got it, he  _knew_ , so he had to prove he wasn't. However, being suddenly attack and buried under tons and tons of corn wasn't a good way to keep your good mood.

Everyone gaped at the sight in front of them. The owners of the other tourist traps they pranked were ruining the Mystery Shack. Granny Sweetkin was writing graffiti all over the ceiling, insulting him quite nicely, especially with the name of the Shack. She had thrown all the letters except 'Hack' to the floor and wrote 'Seb is a Hack'. The owner of Upside Down town had written 'YOU STINK' upside down, and the owner of the maze broke the windows to fill the house and entrance with corn.

"OH FUCK!" Seb cried.

The Corn Maze owner ran up to them and smashed one of the RV's headlights with a baseball bat. "That's what you get! That's what you get!" He laughed and ran away with the other tourist trap owners _._

 _"_ I don't understand. I completely don't deserve this!" Seb grimaced defeatedly. The owners got to their vehicles and drove away, happy with their evil deed.

"Oh, man. Are we gonna have to help clean this up?"

"Nah, I'm sure Soos will take care of it. Where is Soos, anyway?" Seb's eye widened. He better be here now to clean this!

The entrance was slammed a few times and everyone heard a cry of victory when Ford managed to open the door. He rolled on the floor with the huge pile of corn and spat one from his mouth. The scientist got out of the house and stared at the mess those people did before he glared in their direction.

"Oh boy…" Stan sighed.

"Can-Can you tell me…WHY THE FUCK! SOME STRANGERS! CAME TO DESTROY MY HOUSE?!" Ford was panting. He had been buried alive! He was lucky he managed to escape. The brothers starting arguing loudly and the kids and Stan sighed tiredly. Not this again…

"Don't you see it is your childishness that ALWAYS brings us problems?! You never think of what you do! If you hadn't wrecked their attractions-"

"What are you?! Mom?! Why do you even care about what I do?! You never do!"

"Because this is my house! And they vandalized my house, Sebastian! Is it too much to ask a little of respect?! You are living-"

"And I will LEAVE!" Seb screamed. "I will leave your stupid house and burn everything I own if it makes you shut up!"

"I never said I wanted that!" Ford frowned. "You made those people destroy the house! I just want you to apolo-"

"Don't come ask me for stuff you would never do yourself!" Seb spat, holding back tears.

"Urgh!" Stanford pulled at his hair, stressed. "Why are you so impossible to talk to?!"

"Stop it! I will fix this! I'm going to clean! Just stop it!" Seb sobbed as his arms caught on fire.

Mabel's lower lip trembled as her two uncles continued fighting. Her friends put comforting hands on her shoulders as Stan went to get a bucket and filled it with water. He threw the cold water at Seb who wanted to turn into the Human Torch and at Ford. Both gasped, looking at Stan with big brown, puffy eyes.

"Stop!" Stan growled and the shivering men stared at each other. Seb shook his head at him before going inside. Ford looked at Stan and out of impulse, ran after the blond.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, wait!" He called as the blond went to the bathroom. He was about to close the door but he put his feet between, keeping him from closing it. Seb grabbed the towel and looked at him with an expression that went between a scowl and a sad pout.

"What now?" he asked tiredly.

Ford took a deep breath and pushed his wet hair from his forehead.  _Do it! Just freaking say it!_  He screamed mentally. "I-I shouldn't have reacted like that…I-I am sorry…"

Seb dried his face with the towel and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Ford fidgeted awkwardly and nodded. "I-I wanted to talk, really…I don't want to continue this useless fighting. I've come to the realization that the only way to solve our problems is to talk…"

Seb blinked at him and rubbed his eye. "You want to talk…?" Was Sixer going to really apologize? Was he going to start liking him again?

"Yes." Ford nervously put his hands behind his back. "You see, I wanted to talk, and I admit it was quite immature from my part to avoid you after knowing about your past." He nodded and adjusted his wet glasses. "But, you have to admit that you are a lot like Bill and I had every right to distrust after what I went through."

"So you are blaming me?"

"Well yes, you caused this in the first place, but-NO! NO WAIT!" He cried when the blond put the towel once again on the hanger and walked away. "I didn't mean it that way!" Why was he so bad at talking to people?! Urgh!

"Haha, I almost believed you! You got me there!" Seb smiled tensely.

"No! Wait! I am sorry!" Ford pulled at his hair, but…he wasn't sure what exactly he was sorry for… "Sebastian…No, wait. I-I am  _trying_ …" He said defeatedly.

"Yeah…please, stop trying…" Seb blinked his blurry sight and a single tear streamed down his uncovered eye. "It just hurts…" He wiped his eye with his fist and walked outside with a fake smile to help everyone clean the mess he caused.

Because Ford was right. This was his fault. He was always messing up, because he was dumb, he wasn't like the great Stanford Pines, he was better than him at everything since ever. He knew, and Ford knew it…

The scientist covered his face with his six-fingered hands and screamed into them. Why was this so fucking hard!? Maybe, maybe stop talking was for the better…He tried talking today and he hurt him even more. Maybe he should also try to stop trying to fix something he didn't know how…or when it broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! Can't seem to be solving the problem. huh? Dumb bois
> 
> I know unicorns followed, but i changed the order to add something I know you guys will like *evil grin* can you guess what it is? PLEASE COMMENT And see you next chapter!


	26. Petit Problème part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! So, this chap is special and not only because it has 2 parts haha. I hope you like this!

Stanley opened his eyes and quickly closed them again when the bright light blinded him. He waited a second and rubbed his eyes before trying again, much slower this time.

He gasped softly when the sound of waves hit his ears and the characteristic smell of the sea hit his nostrils. He looked down at his feet and found himself standing on the sand. Stan frowned a bit as he stared at shoes, they looked…small. He lifted his hands and examined them in awe. They were also small. Was he a kid?

"There you are, Fez!" His suspicion was confirmed when he heard a high-pitched voice calling him and he turned around. Seb, a younger version of himself anyway, waved at him with a young Ford standing next to him. "We were waiting forever for you to come! Don't you want to play on the boat?"

Stan smiled and nodded before running towards them. "Race ya there!" He ran past them laughing and his triplets whined before following him.

He climbed to the boat and put on a captain hat. Stanford hoisted their flags and Seb put on an eyepatch over his brown eye, he was blind but laughed like crazy until he tripped and fell over Ford.

Stan gasped worriedly and went over to them. With how their adult versions were always arguing, he was expecting them to fight as well. However, Fordsie simply laughed and helped their younger brother stand up, changing the eyepatch from eye. "Are you ok, Sebas?"

"Yup! Thank you, Fordsie! I'm sorry I fell over you." Seb pouted but the kid with glasses smiled. "It's ok! It was just an accident!" He hugged his brother and Seb hugged him back.

Stan gave them a wide smile, showing off the gap between his teeth. They-They were friends again! They liked each other! This was awesome! It was his turn to hug his triplets and the three stumbled and fell to the sand. The boys laughed though, without a care in the world.

The middle triplet knew they were best friends now, the science fair hadn't happened to ruin everything! "Let's go make sandcastles!"

Young Seb gasped and stood up quickly. "Let's make a whole kingdom! We have to make the biggest castle ever! And it will hide a treasure! And it will be guarded by a dragon!" He listed excitedly as he knelt and grabbed handfuls of sand in his hands. The Stans grabbed buckets out of nowhere and went to get water and wet sand.

They spent the day making a castle taller than them, full with a treasure chest, and a dragon next to it. They had the beach for themselves, no bullies around to bother or insult them, no kid wanting to join them and ruining their fun. It was just the three of them, like it should  _always_  be. The adventure triplets, just them. Best friends since birth.

After their castle was done, the three happily went to play in the shore, never too deep because Seb was scared, and got free ice cream cones! They went to eat it under the shadow their boat casted. It wasn't a big shadow, but the sun wasn't burning their backs.

Stan laid on top of Ford and Seb and sighed. "Guys, why can't we be always like this?" He sighed and licked his ice cream. "I miss this. I miss my best friends…Why do you continue so angry at each other?"

Ford and Seb looked at each other and then back at Stan, tilting their heads adorably. "But we are friends!"

Stan nibbled on his cone. "No, you aren't. You are always fighting for everything! You don't want to talk to each other! It-It feels like...like you hate each other…" He sniffled. "And I don't want to lose you…neither of you!"

His triplets gasped shocked. "Hate!? But we don't hate each other! We are best friends!" Seb assured him with a pout but Stan laid down on the sand, staring at the blue sky. "And we would never, ever leave, Stanley…" Stanford added.

Seb and Stanford laid down on each of Stan's side and stared at the sky as well. They saw some birds flying past and Seb booed at them. "Get out, birds! You are blocking our view!" The child with a yellow eye shouted at them and the Stans laughed.

Stan sobered again and sighed. "I wish we could be like this again…" Ford looked at him and smiled. "But we can! Why don't you stay, Stanley?"

"Wha-What?"

Seb sat up. "Yeah! We can be best friends forever here! No one will fight, no one will argue. I get super well with Fordsie!" He smiled and high-sixed their older triplet to prove it.

Stanley sat up and stared at the younger versions of his brothers. "You wouldn't fight here?"

Ford sat up as well and sat with his legs crossed. "No! We are best friends here! The best brothers! Just like we always were before the incident! This is what you wanted!"

Seb grinned even wider it looked painful. "Just shake my hand, Fez…And everything will be perfect again…"

Stan stared at them as if in a trance, and slowly stretched his hand towards his brother's six-fingered one. The shorter boy giggled madly and looked at his waiting hand as it was engulfed in blue flames. Stan blinked and looked up at Ford.

His eyes were glowing yellow.

Stan recoiled his hand slowly. "No…It's  _you_ , you are messing with my head, demon! But it won't work!" He shouted as he stood up, holding his 4'9 straight as he glared at 'Ford'.

"Haha! You are smarter than you look, Glove!" 'Ford' grinned widely, his eyes glowing a bright yellow. The sky darkened and Stan growled.

"What do you want from me?! Leave me alone! I will not fall for your tricks!"

"Yes, yes, you are a natural con-man. I'm actually surprised you didn't accept my offer, kid" Bill patted his head and Stan batted his six-fingered hands away. "Just for you to know though…My plan is going perfect, and because I don't absolutely despise you, I want to offer you a great deal before I claim what's mine!" Bill walked around Stan, circling him like a shark. "Fordsie and Corn Chip won't get along, ever" He shrugged. "So instead of dreaming like a child for something that will never happen, why don't you accept my deal? You're brothers will be friends here and you won't lose any of them."

"No! I don't want anything from you!" Stan spat. "Leave my mind! I'll tell Stanford I saw you! We are going to get rid of you!" Stan was trembling with anger. This monster drove his older brother crazy, he was the reason Stanford distrusted Seb!

Bill, still wearing his brother's brother and pissing the hell out of Stan, shrugged carelessly. "Have it your way, Glove. But know this. Sixer might hate Corn Chip…but he doesn't trust  _you_." He chuckled.

"No one calls him Sixer but us!" Stan cried. "And shut up! You are a liar! It's all you do! You will NEVER win! Now get out of my mind!" The boy charged at him and punched him in the face.

Bill staggered back, holding his nose and glared at Stan with red eyes. "Thinks  **change** , Glove! Your family is broken and you will lose  **everyone**! I'll make sure to make them suffer!"

Stan woke up with a gasp.

He looked around and sighed in relief when he realized he was an adult. Stan saw his brother, also an adult, sleeping soundly and drooling slightly on his hand, and laid back down. Bill fucking Cipher…He had NEVER stalked him in his dreams…Why was he bothering him now?

What would he win with that deal? His plan-his plan was talking over the world, no? And if he had it working…this deal wasn't even  _important_  for him. He was just taunting him, presuming it was him who broke Ford's mind…

He rubbed his forehead and sighed tiredly. Ford had been worried about Bill coming into our world…What were they going to do about it? He mentioned the instability of the portal at some point, but…now that he thought about it, Stanford hadn't told him  _anything_ , not even the ideas he had to keep Bill away, or-or the danger…

But-But, Bill couldn't be right, he was an expert, he was  _lying_ … Stanford  _trusted_  him…right?

-.-

Stan found himself sitting on the kitchen's table after breakfast. There was no one to be seen, so he was alone. He should tell Ford about his dream. If Bill was so confident with bothering him in his dreams, just because he  _wanted_  to and could, then it meant he was advancing in his 'plan' or whatever he was trying to do. And they had to stop him!

William didn't give him the plans for the Quantum Destabilizer for nothing. They HAD to stop Bill! They couldn't let him come to their world…Not when they were the only ones who knew and could do something about it!

He just learnt he had a son, he wasn't going to let an illuminati piece of shit ruin that!

But…What if Ford really didn't trust him…? It-It would be pretty stupid not to after spending 13 years together, fighting in space and working together.

He understood he was angry at Seb. Ford was stubborn as a mule and he didn't like when things didn't go as planned. Seb liked to do the opposite Ford said, since children. Plus with the memory of the incident of the science fair his older brother seemed to be holding to since forever, he understood, but didn't justify, why they were still angry at each other.

But…him? What reason did Stanford have not to trust him? If he had done nothing more than to support him and help him when his mind was pudding 13 years ago! They  _only_  had each other in space!

Was it Bill messing with him again? He would be so glad to punch him again if it was the case.

"Hi Uncle Stan!"

The man screamed and jumped startled at the sudden voice. He turned around and saw his nephew laughing loudly.

"Oh, it's just you, squirt" He rolled his eyes and lifted his hat to mess with his hair.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked, sitting down next to him. Stan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just…thinking, I guess. And it hurts." He joked, and the boy laughed again.

Stan suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Dipper. You spend a lot of time with my brother, don't ya?"

"Um, yes?"

"What are you two doing downstairs anyway? Ford hasn't told me anything…"

Dipper tensed up and Stan caught the body language immediately. The boy knew something. He grinned and leaned closer to the kid. "Come on, kid. You know you can trust me. Even when it doesn't look like it, I know about weirdness and stuff!" Ford told him a lot about it, he must have learnt  _something_.

The boy was luckily saved by his other uncles, who entered to the kitchen screaming and fighting each other. Stan and he stood up wide-eyed as the two fell to the floor shouting, punching and kicking each other.

"Why can't you just listen to me?!" Ford screamed and pushed Sebastian off him.

"Because you still think I am a monster! I don't trust you!" Seb spat.

"You don't trust me?! But I've only been trying to talk to you!" Ford cried.

"But you don't care! You don't care about me!"

Dipper sighed as Stanley stood up to break the fight. Uncle Ford really seemed to be trying to apologize…He knew Uncle Seb felt bad for what he said before, but Uncle Ford had trouble expressing his ideas, maybe Uncle Seb just had to listen.

"Stop it! You two! Damn it! You are behaving like brats!" Stanley separated them. "What's wrong with you?!" Stanley shouted.

"He BURNT me!" Ford gasped, looking at his sleeve.

"It was just a little burn! Don't be such a baby!" Seb snarled.

Stanley threw them away in opposite directions. "You two are impossible right now! Go think of what you did or something"

The pissed off men glared at each other and left in opposite directions. Ford probably to the lab again to sulk, because talking to Sebastian was literally impossible when he didn't want to listen, and Seb to burn something in the forest.

"Geesh..." Dipper commented when his uncles left.

"Geesh alright" Stanley sighed and massaged his temples tiredly. "I wish there was a way for them to get along better. I really thought everything we have done together would help them but they are still the same..."

Dipper hummed in thought. "Hey!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I have an idea! We need to force Uncle Seb and Uncle Ford to work together!" Anything to keep the rift a secret would work.

"How are we gonna do that?" Stanley asked, momentarily forgetting about his question and Dipper grinned maliciously.

"Do you have any handcuffs?"

-.-

They told Mabel about their plan and the girl was totally in, anything to make Uncle Ford really apologize to Sebastian. The scientist really didn't know how to brother, Mabel thought disappointed.

The three Pines grinned and decided what to do while the other part of their family was totally unaware. The plan was executed after lunch. Dipper somehow managed to get Ford to get out of the basement to eat with them. Seb had a little bruise in his cheek from where Stanford hit him a little  _too_  hard, and avoided Ford's eyes the entire time. Offended, the older triplet huffed and did the same, earning 3 face palms from the twins and Stan.

Seb was then required by his niece, she said she wanted a private lesson to learn more about knitting. Seb happily complied and Mabel told him to meet her at the porch in 10 minutes.

At the same time, Dipper begged his uncle Ford to play DD&D with him, because he was the best dungeon master and playing with him was always really fun. That lifted the scientist's mood a lot, and Dipper told him to meet him at the porch in 10 minutes because he was going to search the game...

The two brothers found each other face to face.

"I'm going to play with Dipper here."

"Awesome. I'm knitting with Mabel here" Seb replied. "I ain't leaving if that's what you want."

The twins saw their uncles close enough for the following part.

Dipper and Mabel jumped and each of them handcuffed one uncle, leaving them tied by Seb's left hand and Ford's right one.

"KIDS! LET US GO THIS INSTANT!" Sebastian roared, trying to pull the handcuff off him.

"Kids! This is no funny!" Ford shouted as the twins laughed. "Give me the key, Dipper!"

"Sorry, Poindexter, but you two ain't going nowhere" Stanley came out of his hiding spot and high fived his niblings at the same time.

"What?!" Seb shouted. "You knew?!"

"Stanley! Give me the key!"

The medium triplet stared at his nails with a bored expression. "Can't do...I lost it somewhere in the forest"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" The chained triplets screamed at unison.

"But I think the kids can help"

Mabel handed Ford and Seb a map. "Here is a map of places Uncle Stan could have left it. Have fun!" She giggled and Dipper and she ran away.

"You aren't serious about this..." Seb looked at his older brother. "Please, Stanley, let us go."

"No. Not until you come back behaving like the nice brothers you once were. Oh, and when you come back, Ford, I have to ask you something." Stanley glared half-heartedly and closed the door in their faces.

Ford and Seb stared at each other and Ford sighed defeatedly, grabbing the map and started moving forward.

"Let's get this over with..." The scientist mumbled, dragging Seb with him.

"Are you seriously going to let them get away with this?!" Seb asked as they slowly got away from the Shack.

"Stanley and the kids won't give us the key. It is in the forest somewhere. We get it, we are free" Ford reasoned.

"But! But!-"

"Sebastian, think for a bit! It is the only way to escape! Start walking!" Ford pleaded.

"I think!" Seb whined and went silent as he walked alongside with Ford. He claimed he wanted to apologize, but he never lost the opportunity to call him stupid, one way or another. He wiped away his tears with his free hand and looked away.

After a few minutes of awkward silent walking, Ford coughed to catch his attention. "Well, I recognize this first part as the fairy realm. I bet the key is here. It's the closest and I know this forest creeps Stanley out, so he must have left it in the closest point" Ford said and Seb nodded silently.

The forest started turning greener, flowers and plants were brighter in here Seb made a face when he noticed the little creatures who inhabited the place stare at them from the trees, giggling.

Ugh. Fairies. Those creatures were really powerful and annoying. He had seen some of them, but knew they were capable of many things. Evil ones tortured people. Some liked to mess around with them or give them lessons.

"I don't hate you" Ford suddenly said and Seb looked up.

"Pardon?"

"I said I don't hate you..." Ford mumbled with his cheeks warming up. "Sebastian, I was angry with you, yes, but…but I know you are my brother…"

Seb sighed and stared at the floor as he walked, wanting to look anywhere but his brother. "I don't hate you either…I wouldn't have worked my ass off for years to bring you back if I did…" He bit his inner cheek. "That's why it hurts me when you treat me like you do…"

Ford didn't respond, he just made a face as the fairies watched them intently. "I didn't trust you, Sebastian"

The blond sighed tiredly. "I know...And I still remind you him, don't I? But I can't help it! I am here because Bill died in my universe, Stanford...But having him as a past life doesn't take away the fact that I am your brother…" He looked up for a second before looking at his hands. "And you still hate me for some reason…At least as kids it didn't' feel like it."

"I don't hate you!" Ford cried frustrated but Seb simply sighed. Ford looked at the map, conflicted but couldn't stop talking. "I-I mean! Yes! I-I am a little…worried about what Bill can do to you, you know? He might influence you to be evil and-and we wouldn't know…"

Seb huffed annoyed. "Do you think me incapable of thinking for myself? That I can't see Bill is an evil piece of shit?!"

"Yes? NO! I-I mean-"

"Save it, Stanford!"

"He is coming." The scientist stared at him brother worriedly and Seb, still scowling, raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ford closed his eyes for a second, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. "Well…"

_He had fallen asleep on the couch in his room while reading a book, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a field of wheat. He could see an old swingset in the background, the portal, and their old boat, ruined as if burnt, right next to him._

_Ford looked around when suddenly, the wheat flattened around him to form an image he couldn't see really well, and it started glowing blue. Bill started laughing maniacally, like always and he frowned. "I know that laugh... Show yourself!"_

_He turned around as Bill materialized from the ground in a light so bright Ford was forced to shield his eyes._

" _Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well!" Bill materialized multiple copies of him as he talked, surrounding Ford. "Aren't you a sight for sore_ _ **eye**_ _! Stanford Filbrick Pines, my old pal! I was wondering when I would see you again! You really hurt my feelings when you didn't come to my Nightmare Realm right after you were sucked through the portal!" Bill laughed, kicking his legs in the air, and his copies imitated him. "Have you killed Corn Chip yet_ _~?"_

" _Bill Cipher. What do you want from me?" Ford scowled._

" _Oh, quit playing dumb, IQ!" A copy Bill talked and hugged him by his neck. "You knew I'd be back!" Another one ruffled his hair before continuing "You think shutting down that portal could stop what I have planned?!" He flicked his nose and Ford gasped and covered it, offended. He looked at his hands in case there was blood before looking up at the Bills that merged into one giant Bill that floated over him._

" _Haha, especially when you are as separated from your family as you are! Man, I should pay Glove a visit as well…" Bill trailed off before focusing again. "I've been making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day! You can't keep that_ _rift_ _safe forever." He snapped his fingers and a copy of the rift appeared in his hand._

" _You'll slip up, and when you do...!" He threw the rift onto the ground, and it opened a portal in the shape of an upside-down triangle, that led to his nightmarish world. Fire appeared as well and started burning the wheat field around Ford._

"Get out of here! You have no dominion in our world!" Ford demanded and Bill eye-grinned. "Maybe not right now, but things change, Stanford Pines! Things...  _ **change."**_ _Fire surrounded the man as Bill started laughing._

_Ford woke up with a loud gasp and started panting. He adjusted his glasses and stared at his hand. "I have to warn them…He's coming'_

Seb blinked as Ford finished explaining the situation. He had 3 words for it. "What the fuck!" He spat. "And when exactly where you planning to tell us this?! The rift can break at any moment, Stanford!"

"I know!" The scientist spat back. "That's why I had to keep it a secret! It is something incredible dangerous for anyone to know about!"

"Anyone?!" Seb grimaced, feeling betrayed. "We are your family! Are we just anyone?! Do you think we won't be able to understand or help?! How STUPID do you think we are, Stanford?!" The blond's eye turned red under his eyepatch.

"I had to! You wouldn't understand! If you or Mabel dropped it-"

"Because we are stupid, no?!" Seb panted heavily when suddenly he realized something. "You told  _Dipper_  about the rift…" He breathed out.

"I-I had to tell someone, Sebastian!" Ford grimaced.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM US!" Seb screamed and tried to push Stanford away, but the handcuffs prevented it. "You put Dipper and EVERYONE in danger because you can't trust us! Because we are so stupid we don't deserve the truth!" Blinded by rage, Seb punched Stanford in the face.

The older man cried when his glasses cracked against his face and clutched his aching face. His eyes didn't turn red, but they could have with how angry he was. He punched his younger brother back and Seb staggered back. "Don't put words on my mouth!"

Seb screamed and tackled his taller brother to the floor, making both of them fall over a flower bed, screaming and kicking. Seb's hands caught on fire and tried to burn his brother, tired of his shit, but Stanford easily climbed on top of him and twisted his arms backwards. The flowers under them burnt and crisped as Seb cried and sobbed in pain.

"Yes! I couldn't trust you! How can I trust you when you are  _insane_!" Ford cried with tears welling up in his eyes. "You are-you were a demon! You are dangerous and wild and careless! I don't trust you! I can't! I never know what you are going to do or mess everything up for me and everyone around! I-I can't trust you! How can I when all you've done is making my life more difficult! I am sorry, but I can't!" He choked down a sob.

Seb sobbed as his head was slammed against the ground again and again. "Stop…Ford! Ford!" He wanted him to stop saying that, he wanted him to stop hurting him!

The older man blinked and his tears streamed down his face. He let go of his brother, horrified at his outburst, and Seb kicked him in the stomach in his distraction. He doubled over in pain and Seb punched his stomach again.

A shadow casted over them as they fought, rolling over the destroyed flower bed. " **Stop**!" A booming voice ordered and the two men looked up at the source, wide-eyed.

There was a very angry woman glaring down at them. She had long black hair, tanned skin and violet eyes, but they were glowing green with power.

"Oh fuck" Stanford muttered. That was a Fey…

The beautiful woman stood regal in front of the men on the ground. "Your childish fight have made you ruin my garden…" She stated and the triplets shared a look before looking at her. "We are so sorry." Seb said and Ford nodded quickly.

The Fey's eyes glowed green even more and they flinched. "You have disrespected me and my property with your insults and fights." Her entire body was surrounded by a bright green glow but she had a grin on her beautiful features. It made the triplets shiver in fear though. "If you want to behave like children, allow me to help you with that."

She shot at them with green magic before the two brothers could react. Sebastian and Stanford started screaming when their bodies started burning. "I feel your resentment in your heart, your grief and anguish." The magical creature watched satisfied, enjoying the pained expressions the humans made as their bodies ached and burnt. "Only when you learn to love each other again and work out what's keeping you two fighting, will you turn back to normal! Until then, you will remain cursed!" She disappeared, leaving Ford and Sebastian screaming in pain on the floor. Their insides twisted, their bones broke to be pieced back together once again.

They were in so much pain that they couldn't even blame the other. The pain got so unbearable the triplets dropped unconscious.

The fairies spying on the humans laughed madly as the magic took effect on them. Those two were going to be best friends again! Just like the blond said!

_"Bill! Help me!" Sebastian screamed as his mindscape flooded._

_The triangle flew around calmly, examining the damage. The doors that represented Seb's memories were getting closed and dropping to the water like rocks, while some, the first years of his human life, some of Bill's memories and life stayed just over the water._

_"It's fey magic" Bill2 concluded as Seb floated over the water with his demon self._

_"Fix it!" The man demanded._

_"Oh, haha, can't. I mean, you can't fix yourself" Bill2 gave himself a swimsuit that looked funny on his triangular form and a one eyed google._

_"Not by yourself at least. The magic is not permanent, though. We'll survive" Bill sighed._

_"Wh-Why are you dressing up like that?" Seb asked scared._

_"Because we are going for a swim" Bill2 said. The doors stopped falling to the water and Bill and Seb lost the ability to stay afloat._

_Seb screamed as he plunged under the sparkling water. He closed his eyes and everything turned dark._

-.—

Sebastian opened his eye slowly. The first thing he did was whine at the uncomfortable piece of cloth over his yellow eye. He lifted his hand to take it off, but he realized he couldn't lift his arm.

He looked down at himself and he realized he was wearing huge unfamiliar clothes and he was handcuffed to someone. He frowned confused and looked around. He was in some sort of forest. "Hello?" He pouted scared and shook the figure, covered in a large coat. The person stirred and the coat fell from his face, revealing a chubby face that slowly opened his brown eyes.

"Sixer!" Seb smiled relieved. Ford was also wearing huge clothes and rubbed his eyes. He narrowed his eyes. "I can't see a thing" He pouted.

Seb laughed, feeling much less scared now that he knew his older triplet was with him, and saw some glasses on the ground. "There are glasses here, but they are too big to be yours."

Ford grabbed them and sighed in relief when the big glasses allowed him to see. It wasn't his sight, but it should work until they figure what to do.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Seb asked his older brother who hummed in thought.

"Well, it looks like a forest..." he suddenly gasped. "Where's Stanley!?"

The sky was turning orange as the sun started hiding from view and the young boys realized they were alone in the forest full of dangers.

"Ford..." Seb whimpered.

_'They left you. Your parents left you there...'_

_No! No! Impossible! My mommy loves me!_

The older boy started panicking as Seb hiccupped and whimpered. Where were they?! Where was their older brother?! Why were they handcuffed in here! "O-Ok…Ok. Don't-Don't panic!" Ford said as he did exactly that. He had  _unmanly_  tears in his eyes threatening to spill down, but he wouldn't let them fall. Seb didn't care about that though and wiped his tears.

He had a nightmare like this! Mom let him alone in the forest because she didn't like him anymore, because she realized he was a freakish and dumb, a useless boy. Now fire was supposed to circle him to kill him again, but Ford had never been in his nightmares before.

"We-We are just going to find help, don't cry, ok?" Ford looked down at him and Seb sniffled, before wiping his tears and nose with the sleeve of the oversized yellow shirt he was wearing. He kicked his huge shoes off, the pants and just stayed in his underwear, socks and shirt before he stood up. Ford shook his pants off as well and the huge boots, and stayed with his sweater and coat, and of course, the glasses.

Seb stumbled a bit, and whimpered. "Ow…" Ford looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"My-My head hurts a bit." The smaller boy rubbed the back of his head with a free hand. It was a faint sensation, but it was there. Ford hummed in thought and motioned him to crouch so he examine his head. "Um, you aren't bleeding…" He parted his hair. "And I don't see anything wrong…When we are home, I can tell Ma to get you something for the pain, ok?"

"Ok!" Seb smiled widely and they continued walking, Seb skipping next to his older brother who rolled his eyes. "Where are we going?" Seb asked Ford.

"Well, the sun is setting in that direction, so that's the west. It means we…have to follow it if we want to get home…Because…the sea is at the east, right?" Ford scratched his head confused and Seb shrugged. "Ok, let's just walk to the west." Seb nodded and simply obeyed his brother.

"Do you think Fez is alright?" Seb asked and Ford nodded. "I am sure he is. Stanley is very strong."

"And where is he?" Seb asked. He looked at the bowtie he was wearing and giggled. He untied it, it was falling anyway, and tied up around his head like a bandana.

"I don't know…"

"And where are we? How are we going to go home?" Seb asked again and Ford sighed. "I don't know."

Seb looked around. He had never been in this place before…But, but it looked  _so_  familiar…Like, he had been here before…Maybe in his past life? It was a useless déjà vu anyway, it was familiar but he still don't know where they were.

"Why are we handcuffed?"

"Sebastian! Stop!" He whined. "I don't know! I woke up next to you, why do you think I know?"

The shorter boy flinched a bit.

' _Now he's angry. He will hate you'_

"I'm sorry." Ford sighed. "It's ok, let's just focus on getting out of here, ok?" He made a small smile and continued walking, looking at his surroundings. He had never been on a forest before, this was really beautiful, but the insects were attacking him already so he wanted to go home.

After a few minutes walking, the two triplets heard a deep voice shouting "I think I heard something! You go back to the house in case they appear!" and stared at each other. Was that person there to rescue them?!

"Ok, Uncle Stan!" A voice, a girl's voice, shouted, but it was further away.

"Stanford! Sebastian! Come out, guys!" The deep voice, a man's voice, called and the boys smiled relieved.

"We are here!" They shouted at the same time and followed the sound of the voice. The footsteps of their rescuer moved faster, stepping over leaves and branches and making them crunch.

Stanley ran through the forest. After his brothers didn't come back after a few hours, he got worried. The twins wanted to help search for them, but he kept them looking close to the house, in fear they would get lost as well.

Now, those voices...He swore he heard his brothers but...

He gasped softly when two little boys bumped into him. The kids stumbled back and looked up in shock. They were brunets, had brown eyes, were wearing huge shirts over them (the clothes his triplets had been wearing) and they were handcuffed (like his triplets had been)

"D-Dad?" Stanford asked confused and with a grimace, not really sure of his question.

"Ew, no, don't say that..." Stan grimaced a bit but he was still staring in shock at the kids.

Sebastian examined the man up and down. No. That couldn't be Filbrick. He wasn't wearing pants! Filbrick would never be like that! Besides, his hair was really long. Their Dad always had it short and hidden under his hat.

He nudged him and shook his head. "No, he's not" he whispered. "Did you come to save us?"

"Oh no..." Stanley muttered horrified realization hit him.

Those kids  _were_  his triplets…

"Stanford?!" He cried. "What happened?!"

Ford flinched away from the scary unfamiliar man and Seb bravely stepped in front of him. "Hey! Don't shout at my brother!" He snarled, showing off his fangs, little fangs, baby fangs, Stanley thought.

"Who are you?" Seb demanded. "Where are we?! Are you going to take us home or not?!"

_They don't remember. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"I-I am...um..." Stan cleared his throat and crouched in front of the boys. "I am so sorry, Stanford, Sebastian, I didn't mean to scare you" He apologized.

"I came to take you home, is that alright? It's getting late and you two are wearing huge clothes."

Seb pouted. "Well, even if, Ma said not to go with strangers" He looked at his brother for advice.

"Your Ma is really wise" Stan agreed. "But you can trust me, really"

"Where's our brother?" Ford asked.

"I'll explain when we are home, alright?" He extended a hand toward the boys. They looked troubled for a second but they ended up accepting.

Seb grabbed the man's hand and Ford grabbed his brother's handcuffed hand tightly. As they walked back, Stan grabbed the walkie talkie the twins gave him and turned it on.

"Kids? I found them, over"

"Great!" Dipper shouted. "Where are you? over."

"I'm taking them to the Shack...We-we have a problem...over" Stanley whispered, glancing down at the boys next to him. Seb was skipping happily and Ford looked more serious, looking at him from time to time.

"Are they hurt?! Oh no!" Mabel shouted.

"No, no...Just...We are almost there, you'll see for yourself." Stan put the walkie talkie back to his pocket.

He couldn't believe this!

Sebastian and Ford were so tiny! Seb was even tinier than Ford! They were just-just a little taller than the twins! How old were they?! Twelve!? No older than thirteen that was sure. He could never be sure with Seb though, he had a baby face until they were like, 17.

What happened?!

"Sir...How are we going home? I-I don't see a car" Stanford said with a baby voice, not the deep voice he was used to. "Our house is in the Lead Paint District"

Stan had to smile at that. So adorable, like a baby owl. "We aren't going to your home for now...We are...a bit far away. We are going to my house" Well, technically Ford's, but this kid wasn't even old enough to drive, let alone be the owner of a property.

"To your house?!" Ford cried scared. "S-Sir...I-I think we-we will just...just go to-the police station" He tried pulling Seb's arm so he would let him go, but Stan tightened his grip a bit.

Seb understood and started panicking like his brother. Stan sighed. Were they this paranoid as kids too? Well, he had to admit that if he really was a kidnapper it would help them protect themselves that was for sure.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please! Don't hurt us!" Seb gave up and started crying desperately. He was going to hurt them! No! No! No! "Our family doesn't have money! Our Dad won't pay anything!"

"Wow! Wow!" Stan said, startled by the kid's declaration. Filbrick was a serious and greedy man but if any of them had been in danger he definitely would have paid! He was their father!

"Sebas, Sebas, please, don't be scared! Please" Stan couldn't let him go though. They would run away and he didn't want to search for them again. "I am Stanley! It's me! I'm sorry!"

"No, you aren't!" Seb sobbed and him and Ford started pulling stronger.

Oh these kids…

"Stanley is our triplet!" Ford cried and almost tripped with his huge coat. "He isn't a kidnapper!"

Stanley burst into laughter but his triplets continued struggling to leave.

"Guys! Oh, holy Moses!" Stan chuckled before sobering. "You have to trust me! Look into my eyes, tiny Poindexter, and tell me I am not Stanley"

The kids looked at each other, not trusting the man a tiny bit. Seb frowned and put his free hand on his hip. This didn't make any sense! Did they travel to the future?!

_'Or he travelled to our present' Bill2 supplied._

"If you are him..." Seb mumbled. "Say something only Stanley would know!"

"Um..." Stanley hummed before remembering something and laughed at the memory. "When we were five, in our first day of school, Seb killed a bird and brought it to the classroom to scare everyone. The animal disappeared and no one found it that day, but Seb put it in a boy's backpack...He confessed to me days later.

"FEZ!" Sebastian exclaimed loudly and hugged the man tightly by the waist, he was so tiny…

Ford was pulled to the side, still handcuffed, but smiled at the adult. "Stanley! Why are you so old?"

Seb let him go and Stan gasped. "Old?! I'm not old, Sixer! You offend me!" The boys laughed and hugged their brother one more time.

"Sorry for calling you kidnapper" Ford apologized.

"No problem, kid. But you forgot kicking me" Stan said. "A good kick in the balls would stop anyone and you would have run away easily enough...Thanks for not kicking me" He added with a shudder.

The boys giggled. "So..." Stan started. He better get all the information from the kids to know what exactly what happened. "Can you tell me what you remember before this?"

"We were at the beach" Ford said softly. "We were playing with water balloons"

"Our birthday was some months ago! We just finished sixth grade!" Seb informed him. "We are 12 now!"

Stan gasped softly. They are even younger than he expected! Were they this small and adorable as kids?!

"Hey! That's great! High six!" Stan smiled. The kids raised their free hands to slap their brother's huge one.

"Then we went home" Ford explained.

"Mom told us to take a shower because she said we smelled like ocean." Seb continued before he trailed off. "I…"

"We had dinner." Ford picked up. "We had nuggets and French fries! They were really delicious! It was the first time in a while, Shermie didn't complain about the food" He giggled.

Seb rubbed his arm and smiled sadly. "Well, then Shermie came to my room so I could play with him. And then we went to sleep..." Ford nodded and concluded. "Then we woke up there…Are-Are we in the  **future**?!" He asked excitedly.

"Ah, yes...Kinda..." Stan laughed and his tiny triplets looked at each other with wide eyes before looking up at him, squealing.

"It is really the future?!" Seb gasped. "Whoaah! This is SO awesome!" He started jumping up and down excitedly.

"How did we get here?! What if we meet our older selves?! Could we explode?! Do car fly now?!" Ford started asking hundreds of questions per second. He had so many things to ask! He wanted to write all this down now!

"Do robots enslaved the human race?!"

Stan laughed loudly. They were babies. They were so innocent, damn it. "No. Nothing like that actually..."

"Aaw..." The boys pouted.

Stan cooed at them. For God's sake, they were holding their handcuffed hands; that was so freaking cute!

"Old Stanley, why couldn't our Stanley come see the future with us too?" Seb asked him.

"Um...Well, you see." Stan quickly thought in a white lie to tell them. "Your older selves are on a mission" Stan grimaced at the lie. "They left this present to your time, and someone had to replace them, because…balance, you know? And I had to stay behind to explain everything to you..."

The kids gaped in awe. Their older selves were time-travelers?!

Stan grinned at their expressions. "Pay attention to everything so you can tell young me about everything you see, ok?"

They nodded solemnly and the Mystery Shack came into view.

Mabel was sitting on the porch hugging Waddles as Dipper paced back and forth. Both were worried for their uncles. This was supposed to be a way to get them to work together, and judging by Stan's whispers, something happened to them. They didn't mean to get in trouble!

The twins spotted the figure of the middle triplet coming out of the trees and Mabel stood up, putting Waddles on the floor. He was back! "Uncle Stan! You finally-" Mabel ran toward him and her eyes quickly landed on the two kids next to him. Her jaw dropped open.

Dipper ran towards them as well. "Are they ok? Did...Wow. So  _that's_  the problem" Dipper commented as he looked at the boys in shock. The male Pines suddenly winced when Mabel squealed, and  _loud_.

"OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO  **CUTEEE**!" Mabel shrieked and the little triplets hid behind Stan when Mabel tried to hug them.

"Who are they?" Seb grimaced as the girl with sticky and glittering hands tried to touch his hair.

"Try to guess" Stan wasn't going to tell them ALL the truth, no need for that, but it was better not to lie to them about everything. It would only make things worse.

"Um..." Seb examined Dipper's face, far too close for the boy's liking, and the boy with huge clothes tilted his head to the side adorably. "Your kids?"

Stan and Mabel laughed. "Close. They are Shermie's children" Stan grinned at the boys' shocked face.

"WhAT?!" The now younger triplets shrieked high pitchedly. "No way! Shermie is a baby" Ford exclaimed.

"Well, he really is our dad, Uncle Ford" Dipper said amused. The Author was his age! That was so cool! But he was calling him uncle...That part was going to be so weird.

"Oh. Um… Just call me Ford" The boy with huge glasses said shyly. So this kid was his… nephew? That was actually pretty cool.

"I'm Sebastian!" Seb smiled widely, showing them his tiny fangs. "We are 12 and I like drawing and knitting but my mom doesn't like it when I do that."

"I am Mabel! Welcome to the future!" She threw glitter at them and spun a bit. "We will be your guides during your stay in the future!" Dipper nodded. "Yeah. What she said"

The triplets giggled excitedly and Seb tried taking off the annoying eye patch on his yellow eye.

"Hi!" Mabel extended a hand towards Ford to shake and the boy was going to do it, but he suddenly stopped and hid his hands behind his back.

"It's alright, Sixer. They know about your and Seb's hands. No one cares" Stan patted his fluffy hair. Ford looked at his handcuffed hand before sheepishly extending towards Mabel to shake.

"Ah! Finally!" Seb pulled off his wet eyepatch and threw it to the floor. "Ah!"

The twins winced at the yellow eye they weren't used to seeing, Uncle Seb never took off his eyepatch in front of them, but to their surprise, Ford, the one they thought would complain, didn't even react at the sight of the yellow slit eye.

"Why were you even wearing an eyepatch?" He laughed. His brother hated covering his eye.

"Who knows! But it was itchy and wet! Blergh!" Seb stuck his tongue out. Stan rolled his eyes fondly and made everyone walk inside. They used the Gift Shop door and the little triplets looked at the stuff in awe before they entered to the house. Seb scanned the place he was in. "Nice house, old Stanley!" He lifted his arms and the yellow sleeves drowned his arms. "Do we live here now?!" He asked excitedly.

Ford gasped when he remembered something. "What about our boat?! Are we time-travelers who sail around the world?!" He asked with a huge smile on his face. Stan gave them a tense smile. "Um…Right! Right! We are living here for the moment. But we are taking some time off from sailing…"

"And where have we gone?! Did we fight monsters around the world? Are we already well-known adve-WOAH!" Ford was interrupted when Stan picked them up. Seb started giggling and kicking his legs and the boy with oversized glasses pouted. "How about you take a bath first?" He looked at his niece with a smile.

"Mabel, can you get them clothes?"

"Yes! Mabel's on the job!" The girl squealed loudly and ran away giggling. She had sweaters to knit!

Ford and Seb groaned and went limp in his arms. "But I don't want to take a bath! I want to see the future, there's no time for baths!" Ford whined and Dipper shrugged and nodded in agreement. Baths were a waste of time.

"Well, I'm so sorry, but you are all filthy." Stan laughed. "Come on." He trotted in direction of the stairs with the little triplets on his shoulders, carried like sacks of potatoes. Seb laughed and waved at his 'nephew'. "Bye~!"

Stanley carried his brothers to the bathroom and put them on their feet before he went to turn on the hot water, letting it run so it filled the tub. "Ok, you'll have to clean yourselves together while I find a bobby pin to free you" He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok!" The triplets smiled and took off everything but their underwear, which was the only thing fitting their current bodies. Stanley couldn't help but think just how convenient it was that this always happened in magic cases like this.

"I'll be right back. Don't flood this place too much" He looked at them with mock seriousness and the smaller triplets gave him a military salute. "Sir, Yes, sir!"

Stanley rolled his eyes, and left the bathroom when he heard his now young brothers splashing each other and laughing.

Heh, maybe this wasn't so bad after all...Ford and Seb were friends again...

-.—

As soon as he was out of the bathroom, Stan ran to meet his nephew who was pacing in the living room with a thoughtful expression while he ate chips. "Dipper!" Stan exclaimed. "You are the only available genius right now! What do we do?!"

The preteen looked up proud at the praise. "Well, I know Journal 3 by heart and there wasn't anything about adults turning back to kids!" He lifted his hat to ran a hand through his hair hummed worriedly. What were they going to do? They couldn't stay like this!

What would he tell his parents?!

"This is bad, this is horrible!" Stan groaned. Why were they so stupid to get in this situation! They were cute, sure! He wouldn't deny it! But he was worried about absolutely everything! Ford was hiding something big from him, the demonic triangle's was coming and he had a stupid plan to destroy the world! And now the only two people who knew about Bill more than anyone and who could fix this were tiny boys and completely useless!

"ARGH!" Stanley pulled at his brown hair angrily. "Dipper, I needed to talk to Ford about something important! It-It's about Bill…" He lowered his voice and Dipper frowned.

"What-What happened?" He asked scared and Stan ran a hand through his face. "Nothing. Let's just focus on turning them back to normal, ok? Can you help me with that?"

Dipper pouted, feeling Stan didn't want to tell him because he refused to share Ford's secret, but nodded. With that, the only adult Pines went to search for a bobby pin or something to free his brothers with.

"CLOTHES READY~!" Mabel shouted happily from her room and Stan sighed heavily. It would be ok…They would solve this.

Seb and Ford finished their bath and climbed out of the tub to get some towels and dry themselves. Stan knocked on the door before opening it and freed them from the handcuffs. He wondered why they shrunk as well. A mystery indeed. "I'll bring your clothes, stay here."

Seb nodded wrapped the towel around himself and rubbed his hurt wrist slowly as Ford dried himself. "Isn't this awesome, Sixer?!"

"Haha, yeah! I want to see how much technology has evolved since our real time!" Ford dried his wet hair. "Everything feels too normal, but it shouldn't because it's the future"

Seb sighed. "Those kids look awfully familiar though..." He glanced at the bathroom's door. He finished drying himself and sat down on the toilet lid with a towel around his waist. He hoped his clothes were yellow! "Don't you think?"

Ford shook his head. "No, well...A little bit. But they are Shermie's kids and they are our niece and nephew from the future...I think it's normal for them to look familiar" The genius child suggested with a shrug.

Seb wasn't so sure, but he didn't press further. "Yeah, that must be right…"

"Here ya go!" Their older brother came back and put the clean clothes on the bathroom's closed lid as Seb stood up. "The sweaters were made by Mabel"

Seb gasped as he lifted the yellow sweater to study it. "Wow! Look! Ford!" He shoved it in his brother's face eagerly. "It has a tiny bowtie on it!" He gasped.

_'They know. They know who we are. They will hate you.'_

_No. It can't be. It must have been a lucky guess. Besides…they saw my eye and they weren't scared!_

Stan looked at his younger brother's back when he turned around. No tattoo, but he had his birthmarks back, or his 'marks to seal his powers'. That was a relief. He didn't need a hyperactive child with fire powers.

"This one's mine" Seb declared and put it on quickly before he realized he needed to put on the t-shirt first. Ford rolled his eyes and grabbed the white t-shirt and the red sweater. "I don't wear red. I always were blue or green" He told his older brother with a pout.

"Well, tomorrow you can wear blue" Stan resisted the urge to squeeze his tiny brother's childish body in a hug. "But today, Mabel wants to see you with it"

Seb laughed when he had his black shorts on and impulsively pushed Stanford in his excitement, who almost fell to the floor. He couldn't believe he almost forgot Seb used to be like this. It used to drive Ford insane most of the time

"Move, Ford! I want to explore the future!" Seb ran away laughing and went downstairs to meet with his niblings.

Ford grumbled and stroked the arm Seb hit. "Urgh! Sebastian!" Ford picked up the sweater he dropped. "I wish Stanley had come with me instead..." He mumbled and glared at the door before sighing to control his anger. "I'm going to change now, please leave" He told Stanley, whose eyes were slightly wide at his brother's outburst.

He slowly left the bathroom. That was… unexpected, but he kind of understood, his brother didn't have the biggest patience and dealing with a child such as Seb must be hard for him. He shook his head, he was going to think this was just a momentary bitterness and pre-teen moodiness. With that in mind, the only adult Pines in the Shack went downstairs once again and found Seb sitting on the floor with the twins and he was staring in awe at the phone Mabel was showing him, his own phone, but Seb didn't know that.

"This is a mobile phone." Mabel presented the device to her little uncle who shook his head in disbelief.

"Nope. Impossible. Phones aren't flat like that. Where's the antennae then? And the numbers! "

Stanley and Dipper chuckled at his surprise as Mabel patted his shoulder in pity. "They appear when you just need to call. See?" Dipper pressed the 'phone' button and Seb gasped when the numbers appeared.

"Woah!"

"And there is this thing called Internet that knows everything and anything. You can ask whatever you need to know and it will tell you!" Dipper told his young uncle excitedly.

"What?!" Seb cried. "Oh my god! That would make homework so much easier than going to the library!" Going to the library was really hard for him. He really tried to read and do his homework, but his brain was damaged, he couldn't concentrate to look between ALL the books.

"Ew" Mabel shuddered. How did people even live before?

"Here. Ask something" Dipper pressed a button and put the phone by Seb's mouth.

"Um...How many bones a human body has?" Seb asked to the phone.

The phone processed the question and Seb gasped loudly when it typed down his answer.

"The human body has 206 bones" The robotic voice answered and the yellow-eyed kid squealed. "THIS IS AMAZING! WE HAVE TO SHOW SIXER!"

"Look! It also has games!" Mabel snatched the phone from her twin's hand and opened a game app. "See this birds here? You need to throw them to the pigs here to win. They need to fall down"

"Phones have games too!?" Seb received the phone and started throwing the red circular birds. He managed to break most of the structure. "I love the future" The boy whispered.

Stanford came downstairs dressed in the clothes Mabel chose for him and holding the big glasses against his nose. He was wearing black shorts Mabel stole from Dipper (he literally never used anything else but his grey ones) he was barefoot, just like Seb, and he had a red sweater really similar to his adult one.

Mabel squealed as Dipper rolled his eyes. She dressed them up like their adult selves. Why didn't it surprised him?

"Ford! Ford! Sixer! Look!" Seb took the phone to him and Stanley sat down on the couch and watched the kids interact with a small smile. At least they weren't scared, that was good. He would hate seeing his brothers scared of their situation.

"Look! It's a magic phone! You can call without numbers because they appear on the screen when you need them and it contains like, every book in the world and knows everything and it also has games!" The shorter boy squealed.

"You can also play music and watch videos!" Mabel added.

Seb's eyes widened. "You see?! Ford, the future is amazing!"

The child genius received the phone his brother was handing him and studied it curiously. He made the screen move back and forth with his finger a few times before opening and closing lots of apps. He pressed the one that said calculator, calendar, clock and then a red-green-yellow and blue circle. He had no idea what it did but it was incredible! Ford laughed. "Show me the knowledge part!"

The twins giggled as Seb struggled to find the 'magic button' Mabel showed him but when he did, he pressed it and a writing machine keyboard magically appear. "You can also write your question"

Ford hummed and typed down. 'Square root of 284827473' He put some random numbers and pressed 'enter'. In less than 4 seconds, the answer appeared in a calculator type thing. It was 16876.8324338.

"Wow!" He gasped, making the twins and Stanley laugh loudly. "Mabel, Mabel show him the game! Show him!" Seb pleaded by pulling her hand, and Mabel happily did as told. Ford stared in awe at the phone as Mabel stood up and pulled Dipper up.

"We'll bring you more future stuff! Come on, Dipper!" Mabel said and the twins ran away. Stan looked down at his brothers. "So you like the future, huh?" He grinned. Seb stood up laughing and jumped over Stan, wiggling like a worm. "Are you kidding me?! It is amazing! I love it! Normal You should have come as well! We would have had so much fun!" The boy jumped down and ran around the room, buzzing with energy.

Ford was ready to play after he studied the game's level. After a few strategic shots, he easily passed the level. The level changed and Ford smiled. Oh, this was cool! A game you could play just by touching the screen! Genius!

"Fordsie, I wanna play too!" Seb stopped jumping around to sit down next to him, accidentally bumping his shoulder, and pouted pleadingly. Ford reluctantly gave the phone to his brother. "Ok, what you need to do here-"

"I can do it!" Seb smiled and tried passing the level, but he wasn't really thinking in a strategy, he just liked to shoot the birds and seeing them hit stuff.

Stanley watched their interaction closely.

Ford got the phone back when Seb lost and passed to level 4. He quickly moved to the following levels with a small smile.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Seb whined and tried to grab the phone from his brother, who moved it away.

"Wait. I want to finish first!"

"Come on, Sixer!" Seb whined and pushed him, but Ford pushed him back.

"No! I'm playing, Sebastian!"

Stanley frowned.

"You suck at it!"

"Not true!" Seb punched his shoulder and Ford whined before punching him back, albeit with much less strength.

"Hey! Hey!" Stanley decided to intervene. Did his brothers fight this much even as kids?! "Don't fight, it is just a game. Let Seb try too, Sixer" Stanley said softly and Ford looked at the phone, pouting. Seb was glaring at him.

'Punch him! He doesn't want to share with you, Sebas. He thinks you can't do it'

"But...But he doesn't know how to. He loses every time" Ford said distressed. And of course, Ford hated losing.

Stanley put a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, it's just a game. It's for you two to have fun, not to fight. Give the phone to Seb too"

Ford frowned, not used to surrender when arguing, and handed the phone to his shocked triplet.

Seb looked at old Stanley, gaping. No-No one had ever been on his side in an argument before...It always was 'boy, don't bother Stanford' or 'Sweetie, just give it Stanley'

"How about each of us have one try?" Seb asked his triplet with a small innocent smile but he saw Ford wasn't as happy as before.

"Sure..." Ford mumbled. "Start"

Stanley realized in that precise moment that his de-aged brothers weren't the only problem...

His niblings and he wanted to get them to be best friends again...

Maybe they never were to begin with...

-.-

Mabel smiled at her de-aged uncles. They were so cute! And apparently, she was older than them now! Hah! She was the boss now! They were sitting on the floor of her room and were awaiting eagerly to see the modern stuff she had to offer. She couldn't help but feel happy for them. They were friends again, just like Uncle Stan said in their tale. She hoped they remembered what being best friends was while they were this age.

She showed some technology like her MP3's, Uncle Seb's laptop, which Ford horribly called a 'writing machine with screen', a tablet, which she described like a big phone that can't be used to call anyone'.

"And what's its use then?" Seb asked confused. If the phone already does that, why getting a tablet or a laptop?

"Because it's cooler to play in a tablet and laptops are used usually for work because it is more comfortable to write."

Ford huffed. "I prefer my Journals, they are less confusing and I can personalize them." Mabel sighed and put a hand over his shoulder. "No."

"Sixer's handwriting is amazing! You should really see it! All his notebooks and journals look pretty!" Seb smiled proudly of his brother. "Show her, Sixer!" Mabel searched for a paper and Ford wrote her name in cursive with the pink marker she handed him.

"Ooh" Mabel whispered, that explained why the Journals were all written in cursive. It looked really pretty indeed. "Ok! Next object! You'll love this!" She grabbed her lamp and showed it to them.

"…"

"We have lightbulbs too, Mabel!" Stanford and Sebastian laughed.

As the three laughed upstairs, Stan was once again talking to Dipper. "So, do you think it was a monster?"

"Why would a monster turn them into 12 years olds again?" Dipper was laying on the couch as Stan paced. "Uncle Stan…earlier you mentioned something about Bill…What happened?" Dipper insisted.

Stan stopped and faced the boy. "I am just worried about him coming to this world, you know? He's a dangerous demon." Dipper nodded in agreement. "So, that's why we need to get them back to normal. Seb knows how Bill thinks, and Ford actually knows this monster. We will be in danger if we don't get Ford and Seb back!"

Dipper hummed in agreement once again. Yes. Uncle Ford was supposed to be keeping the rift safe, if no one was guarding it, Bill could somehow take it! "You are right. We need to turn them into adults again as soon as possible or we are doomed…but how?" Dipper wished he had a pen to chew.

Dipper looked around and his eyes widened a bit when something caught his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the TV where a tied bowtie was left before Seb left upstairs to take a bath. "Hey…When they came here…they were only wearing their shirts, no? What if we go to the forest and try to find out what happened?!" He narrowed his eyes at the bowtie. It was dirty, but it was also…kind of glowing a soft green, and it wasn't because of Mabel's glitter.

"What? What did you see?"

Dipper stood up and studied the humid pants. He squatted and narrowed his eyes. They didn't look wet anymore but it was sparkling a light green...And that wasn't Mabel's glitter...

"What?" Stan asked.

An idea formed in Dipper's mind. "Uncle Stan, where did you find Seb and Ford?"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, um...It was not too far from here…Um, I also left the pink box with the key in the closest part of the forest, but I can't remember the name in the map"

"The fairy realm!" Dipper exclaimed. "That's it! Uncle Seb once told Mabel fairies from Gravity Falls can be quite dangerous because they are...what was it? Can I swear?"

"No"

"He said they were bad" Dipper said instead. "And that they liked to mess with people! Maybe they-they saw Uncle Ford and Seb arguing or something and they turned them into kids again!" Dipper laughed, surprised with himself. Damn, he was  _good_!

"You are a little genius, Dipper!" Stan shouted. "We just gotta go demand those pixies to turn them back!"

"I...don't think they will though...Even less if you go and threaten them with brass knuckles" Dipper grimaced as he saw his uncle putting them on.

"And then?!"

Dipper hummed. "What if we go tomorrow to search for them to ask them to turn them back? No threats, no brass knuckles!" Dipper cried exasperated as he pulled them out again.

"And if they don't agree?"

"We can only hope they will." Dipper sighed.

"Stanley! Stanley!"

Uncle and nephew turned around and saw the triplets and Mabel running toward them.

"We are hungry" Mabel informed him.

"Huuunngrryy!" Ford moaned. "We wanna taste future food! Right, Seb?" He looked at his brother who nodded slowly, unusually quiet.

"Haha, continue wanting. I think I saw box of Mac and Cheese somewhere..." Stan winked before going to the kitchen to check.

While the twins talked to Ford, Seb ran towards Stan with a worried expression. "S-Stan…" He tugged on his shirt.

"What's up, kiddo?" Stan asked distractedly. Seb bit his lip.  _'You won't eat. You are a bad kid, you don't deserve it.'_ "I-I am good, I want to help you with the food."

"Ah-hah!" Stan exclaimed triumphally when he found the box and ruffled his brother's hair. "Sure, you can help me. We need to cook this. Look for a cooking pot in the drawers over there, then pour 2 liters of water to boil it using the measuring cup and then we can put the box of Mac&Cheese"

He sniffed softly and nodded. He-He could do that. Maybe if he helped he wouldn't be grounded anymore…No! Stop leaking fluids, damn eye! He wasn't going to cry for something as pathetic as food!

He looked for the perfect cooking pot, something that resembled what Ma used when she made pasta and when he found it, his mind carried him somewhere else, forgetting the rest of the instructions, and he started organizing the pots by size, humming.

"Seb? Kid, did you already put the water? We need to put the pasta"

The child looked up at Stan. "Oops. I forgot" He grabbed the pot and filled it with water before handing it to Stan so he could put it over the kitchen for the water to boil. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Seb happily helped Stan with dinner, being as careful as he could carrying the plates and the glasses, and filled 4 plates to put the Mac&Cheese. He felt really proud of himself and Stan ruffled his hair absentmindedly.

"Good job, kiddo"

Stan didn't know his little brother needed to get some praise for the things he did. He never got recognition and it lifted a lot his self-esteem when someone did it. "Thanks..."

Seb helped his brother take the plates to the table and gave his future niblings and brother their plates and utensils.

"Mac&Cheese is the best!" Mabel squealed, interrupting her brother's explanation of the Summerween monster to their young uncle.

"I also like it!" Seb grinned, his both uncovered eyes sparkling. "I made it!" He told the girl proudly.

Ford rolled his eyes with a smirk. "It's just Mac&Cheese, Seb"

Seb's smile decreased a bit but it didn't completely disappeared. "Yeah, but...but I didn't know how to do it, and-and now I know."

Stan sat down with the four children and smiled. "Can we eat? I'm starving" Seb watched everyone sit up and stood up next to adult brother expectantly, shifting from foot to foot.

They dug in and the yellow-eyed child sighed. He wasn't going to un-ground him… "I-I will go play at the living room!" He announced before he ran away and the twins frowned confused. "Wait what? He isn't going to eat?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. Stan stood up and checked the kitchen. Why didn't he make 5 plates? Ugh, this child.

"Continue eating, I'll bring him." Stanley stood up and Mabel turned to look at the boy with glasses who was awkwardly twirling his little pasta with his fork. "Why doesn't he want to eat?"

Ford sighed, still not eating. "Um…Well…He was…grounded…before we came here…" He winced when the twins shouted. "What?" Mabel frowned. "But, grounding doesn't mean he can't eat!" She cried.

"My-My father sometimes grounds him without eating too…" Ford told his niblings who looked horrified. They didn't get grounded? It-It was always like that.

"And you didn't do anything?!" Mabel gasped at him, making him flinch. "But-But what was I supposed to do? Seb-Seb was grounded…Father wouldn't want to listen…" Only Stanley dared to speak back to him, and it was only in really extreme cases. A simple grounding wasn't worth getting shouted at as well.

Mabel stuffed her mouth with Mac&Cheese. That didn't sound too nice "I would help Dipper if he was grounded like that!" Ford looked down at his food, not liking getting scolded. "You don't know my Dad…"

Dipper put a gentle hand over her shoulder and shook his head. "Leave him alone, Mabel."

Seb was turning on the TV when Stanley walked over to him. "Can I watch TV, Lee?" He blinked adorably but Stan shook his head, nostalgic at the old nickname. "No. Can you explain to me what you are doing here when it's time to eat?" He scolded lightly. Wow, so this was parenting?

He didn't do it half bad! Hah!

Seb sniffled. "Are you sure I can eat?" His brother frowned even more confused than before. "What are you talking about? Of course you can eat!"

"Because I am grounded without dinner…and this is dinner." Seb hugged him when Stan sat next to him. "I-I am sorry…"

Stan ran a hand through his hair. And of course he was grounded. When wasn't he?! "What did you do?"

The yellow-eyed kid groaned and covered his face. "I-I let the tap opened and-and the bathroom flooded…" He confessed guiltily and Stan snorted softly. Ok, yeah, he remembered that day.

"Da-Father then grounded me without eating…I-I didn't eat nuggets and french fries…" He whispered the last part with a sniffle. Stan took a deep breathe. Ok… "Father isn't here, is he? And you didn't eat dinner back at home. This is like…a second dinner which you can eat!"

"Really?" Seb asked hopefully and Stan picked him up pretty easily. He barely weighted anything! Why was he so small? It was impossible he was 12 like Ford. He looked younger. "Of course! Now let's go enjoy your delicious cooking, yes?" The child laughed. "Yes!"

Everyone was relieved when the boy came back with Stan, who served him a plate of food. Seb sat down next to Ford, kicking his legs under the table. "I am not grounded anymore!" He leaned in to whisper to him. Ford smiled. "Great." And continued eating.

"You like it?" Seb asked the twins and Mabel nodded. "Yeah! It's good! You are a Mac&Cheese expert!" She said with her mouth full of pasta and Seb beamed.

Ford looked at his nephew. "Hey Dipper, do you like robots? Have you ever built one? Because once in my robotic class after school I built one that actually moved! From scratch and without help!"

"Oh, I remember that day" Stan laughed. "I wanted you to make it play football"

Seb and Ford laughed. "Yeah!" Ford smiled. "I couldn't teach him though, but I managed to get him to walk around! Everyone said my project was the best and the teacher even presented it to the older kids!"

"Are you kidding me? You really built a robot?! That is so awesome!" Dipper gaped. His Uncle Ford was so cool! Even when he was his age!

"Well, I'll tell you we defeated a giant robot once!" Dipper grinned proudly as the 3 triplets gaped. "What? What happened?!"

"Ok! So, there's this super annoying kid called Gideon! He wanted to date me, but he is crazy! At first he had a magic amulet he used to move stuff around!" Mabel started a very detailed explanation of the events, but the triplets seemed to be liking it, so she didn't stop.

They finished dinner, but they stayed hearing Mabel's really entertaining tail. The younger triplets were yawning by the time she finished her story. They were really exhausted for some reason, their bodies were stiff and their muscles tense.

"Well, I guess it's time to sleep for all of you." Stan announced and the four kids groaned loudly. "Can't we stay to hear more? Please, Lee!" Ford whined but Stan shook his head. "Nope! Tomorrow you will have more time to play." And to find out how to go back to normal, Stanley thought to himself.

"Good night, Uncle Stan, Uncle Ford, Uncle Seb!" The twins hugged each of their uncle before trotting upstairs. The last thing Stan heard before they were completely gone was "I can't believe they are younger but Ford is taller!"

Stan motioned his brothers to follow him and they obeyed, but not before Seb grabbed the forgotten magic phone from the living room from where they left it. The man figured out they could sleep together in the room he currently shared with Sebastian while he took Ford's room. That way they spent more needed time together.

"Ok…let's see…" Stan hummed as he looked for something they could wear. Seb jumped on the bed as Ford waited, whining every time Seb jumped and made him jump as well. The shorter boy was trying to play as he jumped, but he was facing some difficulties. Not because he couldn't play while jumping, he definitely could, but there was this annoying number always popping up in the screen every single time and pausing his game. Whoever this Wanda was, she was interrupting him! Shoo! He pressed the red button each time until it stopped calling.

Finally! How annoying!

"Alright! Catch!" Stan threw two t-shirts in the boys' direction and while Seb caught it, it hit Ford on the face. "Haha!" Seb mocked before sitting down. "This will be your Pj's while you are in the future, ok?"

""Ok!"" They said at unison before taking off their clothes to put on the over-sized t-shirts. "Is this our room now?" Seb asked excitedly. He had never shared room with his brothers! This was going to be so fun! Stan nodded.

"But where are you going to sleep?" Ford raised an eyebrow. He had always been his roommate! Sleepovers in the attic with Seb were fun sometimes too, though.

"In another room downstairs. Will you be alright with that?" Stan asked and the two boys rolled their eyes. "We aren't babies, Stan." Ford huffed and the man ruffled his hair. "Well, you sure look like one!" He teased and squeezed his now round cheek. Now he knew why they were attacked like this as kids, you just couldn't resist! Ford smacked his hand away and went to the bathroom with Seb.

"Well, at least we aren't old men!" Seb stuck his tongue out and Stan gasped offended. "I am not old! I'm 38!" Stan exclaimed as he gave Seb his own teeth brush and got another for Stanford.

"You are older than Ma!" Seb shrugged before he started brushing his teeth. Stan sat down on the bed and stared at the wall as he had an existential crisis.

The kids quickly finished getting ready and crawled into the bed, yawning. "Good night, Lee…" They muttered before closing their eyes. Stan didn't leave until he was sure they were really asleep, hoping they would magically turn back to normal… They didn't, of course, but he snorted softly when Seb curled up closer to Ford, hugging him. Next to Ford he looked so much smaller…Stan couldn't think of any reason why he was so short. They were triplets, they were  _supposed_  to be the same height, right?

Stan quietly grabbed his own stuff, and left the room, leaving the door narrowed in case the kids woke up. He made his way to out of the room in deep thought. He didn't understand any of this…He quickly checked on the twins, tuckered them in as well, and finally went to Ford's room where he passed out on the couch.

What was he going to do? What if his triplets never went back to normal? Would they have to grow up again? Oh god, he wasn't ready to raise 3 boys! No, they  **had**  to go back to their adult selves! Stan groaned into the pillow of the couch, wondering why the heck there wasn't a bed here.

He thought on the short fight his brothers had earlier. He didn't like his older brother's (now younger) attitude towards Seb, but they were just kids, no? They fought sometimes and that was ok. They were getting along better than they had before this incident so…he guessed he could consider this a victory?

Stan rolled to his side and sighed. But they were still acting…weird, due to a lack of a better word. He had never seen them like that, not that he remembered at least. Why weren't they interacting like he thought they would? What was wrong? What were they missing to be the best friends he remembered the three were?

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by his phone that buzzed nonstop. He lazily picked it up and saw the messages. Around 20 messages from Carla and counting. 'Stan, are you ok?' 'Why haven't you called?' 'Wanda says Seb's not picking up?' 'Is something wrong?' 'What happened?'

Stan groaned loudly. Nope. He didn't want to deal with this right now! He was too tired and still in shock. 'We're fine, we were just busy. Night! Love ya!' He replied before throwing it to the other side of the couch and closing his eyes.

He would deal with this tomorrow…

-.-

1st day.

It took Sebastian a while to remember where he was. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around. This room wasn't his brothers' room or the attic.

This one had a window.

"Ooh! Future! Right." He whispered to himself as he smiled. "You aren't going to bother me?" Seb asked himself, waiting for the snarky comment of Bill2.

' _Sigh. Nope. Not right now at least. You have an entire day to make a fool of yourself! In the future! That's a new level!'_

Seb sighed, there it was. He shook his brother awake, but Ford only sighed and clung to his pillow even tighter. "No…Mistur Einstein…'S a trap…"

"Ford, Ford, wake up! Don't waste future sunlight!" Seb shook him even more. He plopped down on top of him and bit his arm.

"OOW!" The older boy whined and pushed him off him. "Sebastian! What's wrong with you!?" Ford whimpered as he rubbed his arm. That hurt! "Why the heck did you bite me for?! I'm going to tell Ma!"

"Yay! You are awake!" Seb sat up. "You can't tell Ma! We are in the future! Can we go find Stan?"

Ford grumbled under his breath but nodded. He could tell Stan at least.

The triplets stood up from bed, Ford grabbed the glasses from the nightstand they walked down the hallway. "Stan?" "Dipper?" "Mabel?" They called.

"Oh, they are awake!" They heard Mabel and met their niblings in the living room. When they walked to the door, Seb gasped loudly when he saw what his niece was holding.

"Is-Is that a pig?!" He exclaimed. Mabel giggled and carried Waddles towards them. "This is Waddles! Waddles, this is uncle Seb and Ford! Say hi!" She waved one his hooves. The pig snorted at them and while Ford made a face, Seb squealed.

"He is so CUTE!" He grabbed the animal from Mabel's arms and hugged it to himself. Mabel nodded in agreement, at least young Sebastian knew Waddles was adorable. "As an adult, you LOVED Waddles." She grinned and the shorter boy laughed and ran away with the pig.

"Can you have a pig as a pet?" Ford asked and Mabel smiled. "Of course! Anything can be a cute pet if you wish it hard enough!"

"Well…Stanley found a possum and now it's his pet, so I guess it isn't that weird." The child with the glasses laughed.

"Shanklin is being trained to pickpocket strangers!" Seb returned, carrying Waddles and a knife he got from the kitchen. "Waddles, you will be trained to  **kill**." He looked at the pink creature with a serious expression. Dipper laughed nervously and grabbed the knife from his uncle, not really thinking he should be allowed knives.

"Where's Stanley? He's still sleeping?" Stanford pouted. "Can we get him to eat breakfast?"

Mabel gasped. "Hey! What if we go to Greasy's Diner for breakfast?! You love their pancakes as an adult" She told Seb and the boy huffed. "I love pancakes in this age too. Let's get Stan to go!" He pleaded and the twins led the triplets to Ford's room.

Dipper slowly pushed the door opened and the 4 kids poked their heads inside. Stan was just there, sleeping soundly and snoring loudly. Seb looked at the group. "I got this." He whispered before walking towards him. Ford grabbed his wrist before he did. "No. I know what you are going to do. NO ONE likes that!" He hissed and the twins shared a confused look. Seb pouted and crossed his arms. Screaming in his ear always worked. "Then he will never wake up."

Ford sighed and walked over to him to shake his arm. "Stan! Stanley! Wake up!" He hit his head gently and poked his cheek. Stan grumbled annoyed. He grabbed the boy like a stuffed toy and turned around. "Help! Help! He got me!" He cried.

The three other kids rolled they eyes and with their forces combined, they ran toward the man and jumped over him. "Wake up!"

"AH!" Stan gasped when his eyes opened and saw three smug faces smiling at him. "Finally!" Mabel exclaimed. Stanford pushed Stan away from him and gasped for air. "Aahh! You are sweating!" He complained as he sat up.

Stan saw his de-aged brothers and immediately wanted to go back to sleep. "Wake me up when my adult brothers come back." He whimpered before hiding his head with the pillow. Seb grabbed the pillow and threw it to the other side of the room to open one of his brother's eyes. "You won't feed us? We are hungry." He pouted adorably.

Stanley sighed loudly. "Ok, I'll make breakfast, I guess…" He yawned and stretched. "No! We want to go Greasy's Diner for breakfast, please?" Mabel pouted, and now he had 2 kids pouting! He was weak.

"Ok, ok. But go change your clothes."

The four kids cheered before running back to their own rooms. Stan groaned and stood up. Alright, time to start the day!

-.—

To kids got ready first. As the triplets didn't have shoes, Dipper kindly let them borrow his clothes, so they went to the twins' room. Seb stared at the room. "You also sleep in the attic…"

"Oh yes! It is great!" Mabel smiled and Seb laughed sheepishly. This attic was nice, not his.

They put on the sweater they got yesterday, the same dark shorts courtesy of Dipper and received a pair of socks. Seb stared at the boring socks for a second before grabbing one of Dipper's blue sock and put it on. Mabel giggled at him. Older Seb would never do that.

Then, Seb saw Mabel's clothes. "Can I lend your sneakers, Mabel?" Seb asked with a cute smile, pointing at the pink and white sneakers. "Sure!" The girl answered with her own cute smile and Ford and Dipper rolled their eyes. Now the shorter kid was wearing pink sneakers, and one white sock and one blue.

"It's a shame I didn't bring my glasses. This one helps but they are too big." Ford complained and Dipper had an idea. "Give them to me, I know what to do." The taller kid handed him the pair of glasses and Dipper opened a drawer before pulling out a flashlight.

Mabel gasped. "I thought you would get rid of that!" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "After getting Soos to his normal size, I was going to, but I thought it could be handy later. And I was right! Haha!" He shrunk the glasses, much to the triplets' astonishment, and Ford shakily grabbed his new shrunken glasses.

"Ho-How?! That's amazing!" he cried. Dipper grinned. "At the beginning of the summer we discovered some crystals than shrink or enlarged things. It works with light so I attached one to a flashlight."

"Fascinating!" Ford grinned. ""I want to see!"" Both Seb and he asked at the same time. Dipper stared at flashlight nervously before handing it to Stanford. In theory, Ford discovered the crystals so…

Seb pouted at Dipper and turned to face his brother who was switching the crystals to shrink and enlarge his glasses. "Ford, I wanna try too!" He pulled his arm and Ford glared at him. "Sebastian, no! Don't you see this is important?! You are going to drop it! You're never careful!" He shrunk his glasses and gave the flashlight to Dipper.

Seb looked at Mabel for help and the girl despite the cold yellow eye was staring at her and making her a little creeped out, the brown eye was pleading and sad, which made her suck it up, huff and grab the flashlight from her brother. "If Uncle Ford used it too, it's only fair for Uncle Seb to use it as well!" She couldn't give the flashlight to the shorter boy though, because Dipper snatched it back and put it away. "No, I'm sorry, but we said we wouldn't play with this anymore."

Seb sighed and looked down. It wasn't fair. Why did Dipper let Ford use it and not him? It wasn't fair!

_'Because no one likes you, Sebastian. You are a demon, remember? No one likes a monster like you. Why do you care what everyone thinks about you?'_

It was always Ford...Never him. Ford was the genius, he was the best student, and the most intelligent, and the best at everything while Sebastian was just dumb, stupid, and more stupid!

His nephew thought, he was stupid and careless, that's why he didn't want to give it to him…But he could be careful! He was going to be careful!

' _He doesn't trust you. He thinks you are dumb. Just like Fordsie, just like everyone else ~'_

Mabel awkwardly stirred the boys away from the room to change the subject. "You know, you should hear about my first boyfriend! It ended up being a bunch of gnomes!" She led them to the Gift Shop to wait for Stan. While she told the story and Seb grabbed the souvenirs to distract himself, Stan finally appeared. They ran to Seb's car and Stan looked at the discarded eyepatch on the table before grabbing it and following them outside.

The conversation suddenly turned into future technology and Seb was proud to share what he learnt. "Oh! Mabel showed us this flat typewriter that glows!" Seb exclaimed. "You could write in there and change the color of the words, and-and entering to the internet was easier from there. Ford said he liked writing better, but I think I like this better, my hand gets tired writing." Seb excitedly informed his brother.

"Then, she showed us this book in the 'laptop' called Mikipedia and she said every kid uses it for school" Seb smiled, proud of his knowledge and Dipper laughed at his uncle's innocence. He couldn't blame him. If he woke up 25 years in the future, he would also be amazed by the technology.

Stanley opened the car's doors. One of them had to go in the front though and apparently no one wanted to.

"Mabel, I want to know more about those gnomes" Ford pleaded and the girl gasped.

"Ok! So! At first, we thought they didn't have any weaknesses right?" She started, completely oblivious he was doing this not only because he wanted to learn, which he did, but also because he didn't want to seat in the front. She grabbed his six fingered hand (Ford wasn't embarrassed, she was family, she was nice, they didn't care here) and dragged him into the car.

Dipper of course followed the author, even if he was pint-sized, and Seb pouted. He looked up at Stanley. "Fez?"

"Guess, we will be front buddies" Stan smiled at his brother who grumbled. He opened the car's door and angrily sat up. Not fair. He wanted to talk to the twins too...

' _They don't want to talk to you. You are annoying.'_

Seb stared at the window, watching the trees pass. "Fez, where exactly are we?"

"Oregon." Stan stated and Seb gaped like a fish, making his adult brother laugh. "What?! We are in the other side of the country! Ford! You heard that?!" He pulled the seatbelt to look at the backseat. "We are not in New Jersey, this is Oregon!"

Ford gasped softly. "Really? Woah." He looked at his nephews after thinking about the new information. "If you are our niblings, where's Sherman? Is he living here too?" And then Seb gasped, thinking in the worst scenario. "Don't tell me Shermie is…" Seb trailed off.

The twins shook their heads quickly. "No, no, he's just on vacation with our mom. They'll be back at the end of the summer." The triplets sighed in relief after that. Seb knew he wanted Shermie dead not so long ago, but he already liked that baby.

Seb sat back again and kicked his legs as he made calculations in his head. Shermie WAS a baby…How old did Stanley say he was again? That meant their adult selves were too! Then Shermie was 10 years younger and… His yellow and normal eye widened a bit and looked at the kids in the back and then at Stan. He leaned in closer and asked Stan curiously. "But Shermie was a teenager no? What happened? Is he like the teenage daughter of one of the friends of mom's friends?" He whispered. He heard her gossiping about that.

Stan made a silence gesture and the kid dropped it. Wasn't really important anyway. They were in town in no time and Stan parked outside Greasy's Diner.

"You'll like the food here" Mabel told young Ford as Seb got out of the front seat. "There are pancakes and you can add sprinkles and whipped cream!"

Seb was about to join the other children and grab Ford's hand when Stan suddenly grabbed him by his shirt's neck. "Hey!"

"Sebas, wait um...You have to put on the eyepatch" Stan told him guiltily. "What? Why! I hate it!" The boy immediately complained.

"Um, because…We aren't at home, Seb." Stan motioned Dipper to take Mabel and Ford inside. "But why do I have to cover it? I never cover it!" Seb whined. "And I don't care what idiots think about me or my eye!" He pouted angrily.

Stan ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. He just didn't want to see people staring at Seb for it. "Well…you see…Your eye is special right? Um…People here already know it's you, so if they see you, they will know it's you! And-and we can't let them know you are from the past! It is actually something a few people do." Stan crouched in front of the child and whispered.

"Really?" Seb asked. "So, I have to stay undercover?" Stan ruffled his hair and stood up. "Exactly! You just have to cover it for other people, ok? Because we know the truth." He winked and handed the eyepatch to the boy. Seb quickly put it on and smiled. "Haha, I'm like a pirate, no?!"

"Yes you are!" Stan laughed at his excitement. "Can we get inside now? I'm starving." They found the twins and Ford sitting on a big table and they joined them. "Can we order the biggest pile of pancakes?" Mabel asked her uncle, making the man scoff. "Am I made of money or something? Nothing too expensive."

Seb and Ford giggled at the man's attitude. Susan approached the group and smiled. "Why, hello" She smiled at Seb's brother and the man grinned. "Hi, Susan, right?"

"That's me! And who are these two cuties?" Susan cooed at the younger triplets. Ford awkwardly hid his hands under his legs and Seb smiled. "I'm-"

"William! His name is William." Stan interrupted and Seb made a soft 'Ooh' Undercover, right. "And he is...Diego, yeah." He pointed at Ford,

"They are our cousins!" Dipper nodded. "Uncle Seb is out of town for a while and Uncle Stan brought, er, his twins, yeah." He lied, hopefully Susan wouldn't ask more.

She didn't, hopefully, and took their order with a smile. She knew Seb had one more mysterious brother. Everyone saw them in the elections. She had 2 chances now!

Seb leaned on the table to talk to Ford. "We have to be undercover, no one can know we come from the past! Stan says time-traveling is still a secret!" He whispered loudly and Ford deadpanned. "You aren't being too undercover like this." His brother was laying on the table! Why was he like this?!

Stan grabbed him and sat him down again. "Stay there." He laughed, not really taking the action as an offense. Kids were kids after all.

Their food was brought and Mabel shouted a loud "STOP!" before anyone could eat. She pulled out a camera and handed it to Dipper who was in the far end. "For my scrapbook!" She giggled.

And for future blackmail. Mwahaha.

"Ok, everyone! Say pancake!" Dipper said as everyone smiled at the camera. "Pancake!"

They had breakfast after that, and like predicted, the de-aged triplets loved the pancakes. Seb drowned them with maple syrup while Ford did it with fudge. Mabel nodded aprovingly. They were definitely her family, they had a huge sweet tooth, especially Ford. It was nice to know that, she didn't know much about the scientist...She didn't miss the chance to get more adorable pictures (aka blackmail) and they ate until their belly's were exploding.

The only incident happened almost at the end. Everyone knew about Sebas's distracted nature, so it didn't surprise Stan when Seb, as he played with the sugar shaker, he knocked his half finished drink with his elbow and it spilled all over the table. He gasped, his eye widening in shock and Ford groaned loudly, covering his face in embarassment.

"I-I am sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He looked at Stan with such a scared expression the twins' heart ached for him. Why was Uncle Seb so scared for it?

"Why are you never careful, Sebastian!? Go ask for someone to clean it instead of apologizing!" Ford scolded and his brother nodded quickly, eye wide, before he sprinted off. Ford looked around in case someone saw him. If he wasn't so crazy, he wouldn't embarrassed himself and others.

"It was just accident, you didn't have to speak to him like that." Mabel pouted in Ford's direction.

"But-But it's the true." Ford pouted back and shrunk on his seat. Seb, followed by Susan, returned with a sad look on his face. "She-She said she can clean for me…"

Stan motioned Seb to come closer and the child sighed defeatedly. "Please, don't ground me...I was being  _good…_ " He whispered angrily. It was so stupid. He liked messes and chaos, but he hated when he couldn't control WHEN to do it! He wanted to be good for his family but he couldn't! Why did the Axolotl give him such a useless vessel?!

Stanley sighed and picked him up to sit him next to him. "Seb, it was an accident, don't worry, ok? You aren't grounded." He chuckled.

Seb sniffled to keep his stupid bodily fluids  _inside_  his body. "Are you sure?" Stan asked Susan for the bill and then ruffled his brother messy curls. "Absolutely! Hey, would you like to go to the Arcade? We can go for a few hours." He looked at Dipper. Then they had to find the creature that turned his brother into a baby again.

"Ooh! That's more of your time! You two will feel at home!" Mabel exclaimed and Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but we have Arcades, isn't there something more…future-y?" Seb asked. Dipper stroked his chin as they stood up and walked to the car. "You have laser tag?"

"You still have laser tag?! It came out a couple years ago but we have never played! Dad says it's too expensive! Can we go? Can we go there?!" Seb pulled Mabel's hand and she hugged him tightly, taking advantage he was shorter than her now. "Yes! Let's go!" She announced and the two ran to the back seat. Ford rubbed his hand as he sat in the passenger seat next to Stanley.

"Ok! Show me the way, kids!" Stan started the car and the twins led their uncle to the place where they were kidnapped to play Globnar. That was an interesting day.

Once in Big Gunz Lazer Tag, Seb and Ford gaped in awe, looking at everything and listening to the future sounds. It was so cool! "This place smell like hot dog!" Seb smiled.

"And it has sticky floors." Ford raised his sneaker and narrowed his eyes at the ground. What was this substance?

Stan paid, hurting his heart and his wallet and the twins led the triplets to get their chest pieces and guns. "Fez, are you playing?"

"Nah, it's fine" Stan waved a hand and Seb turned to look at the other kids. "Ok! Then we are even! We will play in teams! You Mabel and Dipper against Ford and me!" Ford sighed heavily and Stan frowned a bit. "You'll kick your future butt!" Seb smirked in a way that reminded the twins of their adult uncle.

"In your wishes, kid! We will kick your past butt!" Dipper challenged.

Mabel and the boys ran inside and before Dipper went after them, Stan pulled his nephew aside. "Sorry for ruining your fun, kid, but can we go to the forest after this?" He grimaced a bit. Dipper made a soft sound. Right, getting them back to normal. "Don't worry, Uncle Stan! We will! Now I'll kick your brothers' butts!" He saluted him with a grin and ran towards the entrance. Stan rolled his eyes. Yeah, right.

Dipper carefully waved an arm in front of it though, just in case, before going inside.

Stan went to sit on a table and used this free time to answer to the hundreds of messages Carla was sending them. Some were from Wanda as well, Carla must have given her his number. Aaw, they were worried for him; that was nice to know… But in the most inconvenient moment!

His messages consisted in a series of 'Yes we are fine' 'No, we didn't die' 'No, no one is hurt' 'He is sick, he can't speak' 'His phone died, that's why he can't answer' 'He can't use my phone because he is sick and I don't want his sick hands on it, that's why' He had to lie to justify Seb's inactivity. 'I have never heard that insult before, Wanda.'

Wanda seemed less worried after he reassured Seb didn't disappear (again). 'I'll tell you when he's back to normal'. That was true, he wouldn't let his brother's…girlfriend? Talk to him until he was an adult again. She said she hoped Seb got better soon and Stan couldn't help but reply with a 'Me too'.

-.—

"And then! I jumped over Dipper and shot him like, thousands of time saying DIE! DIE!" Seb laughed mockingly as he told Stan what they did. He had killed so many people today and it was so fun! Dipper pouted with his arms crossed. "You all ended up picking on me!" The triplets and Mabel laughed. "Even you! My own sister! The betrayal!" He cried and everyone laughed again. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I couldn't help it. Peer pressure." Mabel shrugged.

Stan laughed, glad they had fun, and parked the car. "Alright, everybody out, squirts!" The kids got inside the house and Seb immediately kidnapped Waddles who received them oinking happily. The man looked at Dipper and they nodded at each other. They had a mission now.

"Seb, Sixer, I'll be gone with Dipper for a while. You stay here, Mabel's in charge."

"YUS!" Mabel raised her fists in the air and the triplets groaned. "Why is she in charge?"

"Because she's older." Stan shrugged and Seb put his hands on his hips. "And where are you going?" His older brother knelt in front of him and with the most serious expression ever, Stan said. "We are hunting down our dinner. We'll be back."

The kids laughed and Mabel grabbed her uncles' hands. "We'll have fun! We can watch a future movie! I hope you like colorful, cute boys!"

"Nooo!" They moaned as they were dragged to the living room.

Stan looked at his nephew. "They're gone. Let's go." He just hoped this would work…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL TWO PART CHAPTER HAH! You didn't see that coming, eh? Just know that I have a plan with this story xD And part of that is having these bois turn into smol bois
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT, I love reading them! See you soon with part 2!


	27. Petit Problem part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back, sorry I took so long, I just couldn't finish it for some reason _. But here it is, next part! Hope you enjoy it As always, drawings in deviantart, please like them or comment xD

Dipper and Stanley ventured into the forest to get some answers and if they were lucky, turn the triplets back into their normal selves.

It was still daytime, so they didn't need any flashlights, but Dipper still took his backpack with the necessary equipment and made Stan take one as well. You never knew what you were about to face in a place like Gravity Falls. He also brought Seb's bowtie with him. It glowed less than yesterday, but it was enough to use as a guide. The boy wished he had the journals with him, Journal 3 at least, but Uncle Ford took them and he hadn't had seen them for a while.

"You know, Dipper. I'm starting to think leaving a box with a key in a forest full of weird creatures for two idiots to find it wasn't a good idea after all." Stan usefully commented as they walked.

Dipper groaned softly. "Yeah, I can see that! Do you even know where you left the box, Uncle Stan?"

"I left it over a fallen trunk, but…I am not sure WHICH one…" Stan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and the boy rolled his eyes. Ford and Seb would have never found the box anyway.

"Come on, Andy! Fast!" The two Pines jumped at the sudden voice. "Jason, can you move? I want that shoe, move! I'm paying you for this?"

"You don't pay me!"

"Not with that attitude!"

Dipper looked at Stan for a second before they followed the sound of the voices. They got out of the path and eventually found the source of the voices. Gnomes…Of course they were.

"Gah! Tiny old men!" Stan gasped.

Jeff was with a group of gnomes pulling some clothe- Wait a second! Those were Ford's and Seb's clothes!

"Urgh. You again, kid?" Jeff looked up at them and groaned. The other 4 gnomes, Andy, Jason, Mike and Carson, crossed their arms. They also remembered him. Everyone was still quite upset after the Pines promised them a Queen and he ended up hurting them with a dog's whistle.

"You know these tiny men?" Stan asked as he crouched in front of them. "We have a history." Dipper narrowed his eyes at Jeff. Stan blinked and poked Mike in his tiny belly. The gnome growled and bit the annoying human's finger.

Stan screamed and cradled his finger. "Oh, you want a fight, gnome?!" He was going to punch him but Dipper grabbed his arm. "Uncle Stan, not right now! Stop!" He held him back before looking at Jeff. "Those are my other uncles' clothes. Where did you find those?"

The leader of the gnomes made a face before sighing. "Guys, leave those clothes, I don't want any kind of relation to the Pines." Dipper smiled. They still feared them? It was nice to know they were respected!

"Can you tell me where you find those clothes, Jeff?" Dipper asked the brown-bearded gnome. "Oh, in the fairy realm. We were going to do some negotiations there when we found them just lying on the floor."

"Haha! That's great!" Dipper laughed. "So they were cursed there!" He high-fived Stan.

Mike crossed his arms. "If you are going there, I guess we should warn you, humans. A passing nature Fey is currently there, and she looks very angry."

Dipper's smile decreased a bit while Stan's grew wider. "Hah-hah! I bet this Fey was the one who de-aged my brothers! We must go now!" He punched his palm with his fist, totally ignoring the 'looks very angry' part.

"De-aging? Like, turning your brothers into human cubs again?" Carson raised a thick and white eyebrow. "Yeah, sounds like her alright. Just don't go there." He said before the 5 gnomes ran away in all fours.

Stan picked up the discarded clothes and shoved them in his backpack. "Ok, lead the way, kid!" Dipper sighed and motioned his excited uncle to follow him. "Just, don't punch her, ok? You heard the gnomes. She's angry."

"And how are we supposed to get answers then?!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Reasoning and being nice? And, now that I'm thinking about it, you should walk behind me. We don't know why she turned Ford and Seb into kids again, but the least we need right now is you trying to punch her and turning into a kid as well." Stan huffed but agreed with that logic.

The hidden little fairies watched them intently as they reached a small clearing and looked around. The tall one looked like the blond and the one with glasses!

Dipper took the bowtie from his pocket and looked around. The area had the same soft green glow. It was here. The magic occurred right here. "Um…Ms. Fey?" Dipper called, looking around the empty place. "We just want to talk?"

The male Pines awaited in silence, but they were met with even more silence. "Oh, come on, lady! I just want my brothers back to normal!" Stan cried and Dipper shushed him. "Uncle Stan!" He hissed.

But not even that called the magic fey's attention.

Stan groaned annoyed and stopped to look at a bunch of flowers on the ground. The poor things looked like they were stepped on dozens of times and rolled on. Well, they were already destroyed… He sat down on the flower bed and sighed.

Dipper gaped in shock when a figure emerged from the trees, eyes glowing a bright green and long, black hair waving with the wind her presence created. " ** _Don't touch my flowers…"_**

Stan immediately stood up and went to hide behind Dipper. "Li-Listen! I didn't know, lady! I'm so sorry! It was already destroyed by the way! I didn't do it! Tell her, kid!" He shoved the kid forward and Dipper smiled sheepishly at the angry spirit.

"Y-Yes, my uncle didn't damage them, please forgive him." He pleaded with a soft voice. Slowly, the Fey's eyes lost their glow to reveal pretty violet eyes. "Leave." She ordered with a serious expression in her face. Stan nodded quickly but Dipper stayed firm.

"We need help. My uncles were turned into kids again, and we suspect it was…you?" He said softly, and the Fey blinked. "Yes, it was me."

"Oh, well, that was fast." Dipper looked at Stan. "Could you…turn them back? Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Stan complained, but Dipper shushed him. "Let me speak, Uncle Stan."

"Is there something we could do so you can turn them back? It's nice having friends my age and all, but we need them to be adults again." Dipper rubbed his arm awkwardly. He looked at the garden. "What if we help you with your garden?"

That seemed to catch the woman's attention. "I'm listening."

"Would you help us if we help you fix it? We can do it, right Uncle Stan?" the boy looked at Stan and the man nodded solemnly. Everything as long as he didn't have to look at his brother's chubby faces again.

"Very well, I accept." The Fey nodded. "If you are set on fixing my garden your brothers rudely destroyed in their fight, I'll instruct you how." The spirit said. "Bring your human instruments for gardening, I'll come back when you are ready to begin." She disappeared between the trees and Dipper stared at Stan with a sheepish grin. "So…do you know anything about gardens or flowers?"

Stan sighed heavily.

-.-

Mabel forced her uncles to sit through her entire Dream Boy High VHS with her. It was comforting for the boys to see something they knew, but Mabel also said she had the DVD, which was "like a VHS, but circular and flat"

Ford seemed to be melting during the entire movie, moaning softly in boredom, and while it wasn't his favorite, Seb watched it entertained. He was practically hypnotized every time he was sat in front of a TV, so any movie would do to keep him happy. Mabel took a photo of that too, their faces were priceless.

Then, after seeing Ford's sulking face, Mabel put another movie which she hoped they would like more. If they didn't, she was going to be very disappointed on both of them.

"What is it about?" Seb asked as he kicked his legs. Gah! Infinite energy in this body! Must! Burn it!

"A girl goes to war instead of her father dressed up as a boy!" She managed to catch the boys' attention with that and they sat down with popcorn to watch it. Seb absolutely adored the movie. He was jumping up and down after the movie finished. "Dishonor! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!" he laughed. "I loved him!"

"He was great." Ford agreed with a smile and Mabel beamed, happy her uncles enjoyed the movie. "And when he used the kite as wings!" Mabel giggled and the boys laughed.

"Can we watch another movie?!" Seb pleaded, but Mabel and Ford groaned a bit. "No, no more for now!" Ford rubbed his eyes. He usually didn't like watching TV, the movies were an exception but he always considered mind-numbing.

No wonder Seb liked watching TV…

"Hey! How about I teach you how to knit?!" Mabel exclaimed and Seb gasped and nodded. He had been learning on his own for a year now. His brothers discovered him a month ago, and his Stan still teased him about it, saying it was 'girly'. He still didn't understand how though. Dumb humans labeling dumb stuff.

"Knitting?" Ford whined, but Mabel still brought them yarn and knitting needles to teach them. She explained the basics to Ford, Seb interrupted her sometimes to add his own knowledge, before they started knitting.

As Mabel knitted calmly, Seb knitted with his little tongue out and Ford pouted in frustration as tried to follow the instructions the best he could, they heard the door opening, and Stan and Dipper entered to the living room. They were covered in soil and had the most exhausted expressions any of them had ever seen.

"You are back!" Seb stood up on the couch before jumping to hug Stan. "Stan! Guess what?! We watched two movies! I liked the second one the most! It had lots of pretty songs and they are my favorites now! Now we are knitting."

"Oh, that's great…" Stan smiled tiredly. "What about you, Sixer? Did you have fun as well?"

Without looking from his work, Ford mumbled. "Yeah, I liked it as well. The animation was really great." He wanted to do this! He needed silence!

"What happened to you two? Were you attacked by a mud monster?" Mabel asked her brother.

Dipper and Stan sighed tiredly.

_It took them hours, but they cleaned the Fey's garden, shoveled the soil, planted the few flowers not crushed and planted new seeds under the fey's watchful stare, biting their tongues when the fey shouted at them because they were doing something wrong._

_When the garden was done, Dipper and Stan threw the shovels to the ground and stared at the Fey. She was smiling brightly, staring at her garden with a fond look on her face. Uncle and nephew wiped the sweat from their brows and groaned loudly._

_"There! The garden is ready!" Stan moaned. "Can you turn my brothers back to normal?"_

_"No."_

_""WHAT?!"" The two screamed. "But we had a deal!" Dipper accused angrily._

_"I said I could help, not that I would change them back, child, maybe you need to express yourself better next time you make a deal." The Fey put her hands behind her back, making the two men groan again. Stan felt like crying, but he wouldn't, of course, he was a man, duh!_

_"All this work for nothing!" Stan kicked his shovel._

_The Fey raised an eyebrow. "I am not able to tur them back anymore, the curse was already placed upon them, but I can tell you how to break the curse."_

_"Well, how? We need to make a potion or something?" Stan scratched his head._

_"Their hearts are hurt and confused, I felt an enormous distress and sadness, confusion and pain, which leads them to bicker like young boys." The Fey sighed. "If they want to go back to their normal selves, they must resolve this pending issues, to heal their hearts, heal their minds. It's only up to the children to break the spell."_

Dipper pulled her sister apart and whispered. "We found the fey who turned them into kids, but it wasn't what we were hoping for…" Dipper ran a hand through his hair. "She isn't going to turn them back."

"Oh man, so what are we going to do?" She whispered back, staring at her young uncles who were still concentrating on their work. Stan sat down heavily on the couch. Dipper sighed. "They'll have to work it out by themselves. She said they need to…heal their hearts or something?"

Mabel stroked her chin in thought when she suddenly had an idea. "Wait. Does that mean that they have to be friends again?" Now Dipper stroked his chin in thought. That actually made a lot of sense. "Yes, I guess that's it."

The girl grinned. "I think they will go back to normal soon then! Remember? Uncle Stan said they used to be best friends as kids! You will see that they'll turn into their adult selves in no time! It won't be hard!"

"Yeah…" Dipper smiled slightly. "I think you're-" He trailed off when they heard the triplets' voices were raising.

Seb was almost done and grinned smugly at his brother, who was still struggling. It bothered the older boy that he couldn't do something like this! Sports were completely different, they were utterly useless, but he had never had trouble doing handicrafts! And no! He didn't care this was the first time he was trying! He was good at doing things practically perfect on the first try!

"Haha! Looook! You can't do it! You can't do it!" Seb teased, and Ford huffed angrily. He threw the sticks in his direction, hitting his younger brother's arm, and he stood up, fuming. "Who cares you can do it?! It's the only thing you can do anyway! You can't do anything else, and this is for girls anyway!" He threw his tantrum before he ran to his room.

Seb winced before he stood up and went after his brother. He was sorry, he didn't mean to make him upset…

_'You are never careful, you never thing because your brain is broken.'_

"Ford-Ford! I'm sorry…Wait!"

The twins blinked and Stan ran a hand through his long hair, tired. Why, why were they like this?

"I take that." Mabel sighed as she face palmed. Dipper looked at Stan with a worried look. "Any idea to get them to stop fighting?"

His uncle simply sighed. "By the time they get along, they will be 38 again." He said defeatedly.

-.-

It took a bit of convincing, but Seb managed to be forgiven by his brother t. "I'm sorry for bothering you…I promise I won't do it again." Seb looked down guiltily.

"You will! You never behave or-or think before you act!" Ford was curled up on the bed, embarrassed. Seb sighed. "I-I know…" He was dumb. "Then, then I promise I'll try not to do it again…Don't be angry with me…" He pleaded, gently pulling his brother's sleeve. Ford sighed and nodded. "Ok…I forgive you." He said, and he was immediately attacked in a tight hug.

"Yay!"

The triplets returned to the living room and the twins and Stan looked relieved Ford didn't look angry anymore. Upset? Maybe a little, but calm enough to tolerate his brother's erratic behavior. Some time passed before Seb got bored.

"Can we please watch another future movie? Please, please pretty please!" Seb pouted at Mabel and she hugged him tightly. "I'd love to watch a movie! How about you, guys?"

Stan agreed, needing something mind-numbing to forget about all their problems, Dipper shrugged, but Ford groaned. "Again?" He wanted to do something more entertaining.

No more knitting though. That still sucked…

"How about we go to my room? I've got some books." Dipper suggested and his uncle's pout immediately changed to a smile. "That sounds more promising."

Seb pouted at them. "But why y-you don't want to watch with us?" He grabbed Dipper's wrist and pulled his arm. The older boy's eyes widened in surprise, not really expecting that.

"Sebastian, you really don't learn, do you? Don't touch people to call their attention! No one likes that!" Ford crossed his arms over his chest and the boy, still wearing his eyepatch, looked at Dipper's arm before letting him boy. "A-Ah…No-no touching…" People didn't let when he touched them. And he tried not to do it with people he liked so he didn't bother them, but he still did, he couldn't control it…

"I'm sorry, Dipper…" Seb went over to Stan and buried his face into his chest, embarrassed. Ford sighed and looked at his nephew. "Can we go now? He'll be fine." He added when he noticed the boy's worried expression. Dipper nodded, still really confused with all of this. As the two walked away, Mabel heard Ford tell Dipper. "I'm sorry for that, he always does this! He's only sorry because I told him he was wrong."

Mabel narrowed her eyes. Urgh! Uncle Ford was so! Urgh!

Stan ruffled Seb's hair, frowning at his sad expression. "Come on, Sebas…" He crushed his face with his palms and the boy laughed. "Who needs those nerds?" Mabel blew a raspberry. "You, me, Uncle Stan, and Waddles will have a movie marathon and I'll make Mabel Juice for you!" She declared but Stan laughed nervously.

"Please, no drinks from unknown precedence before bed." He pleaded and the two laughed. Mabel brought her collection of movies and as Seb examined them with his older brother, she sat on the floor, watching him wiggling in his seat. She had seen this before, not in adult Seb…but she  _had_  seen it.

They settled with a classic, Lion Emperor and Stan smiled fondly at the movie. He saw it with Carla years ago! Carla had loved it and he had to admit he liked it as well. He chuckled. At that time he was still playing for college and a few people recognized him. It had been great. He rolled his eyes when Seb and Mabel climbed to the couch with him and used him as a pillow. He didn't complain though.

When the movie finished, Stan clapped his hands. "Welp, I think it's bedtime for you and your brothers." Mabel and Seb shared a look before moaning loudly and going limp over him.

"We can't. We're dead." Seb whispered. "You'll have to carry us." Mabel sighed dramatically.

"Oh, no! I'll have to carry these decaying corpses to their tombs!" Stan cried and picked them up, making them squeal and laugh, breaking character. The man carried them to the attic where they saw Dipper and Ford discussing theories for Dipper's books. Apparently Ford read them as well! The older boy was impressed but not surprised at how fast Uncle Ford could read. He read the 2 books in an hour and a half to 'refresh his mind'! What?! And he bet that as an adult he was even faster! He was a genius indeed!

"Hi!" Dipper waved at the three people who entered to their room. "We are talking about the books." Ford adjusted his glasses. "Someone wrote books about the Sibling Brothers." He rolled his eyes and Seb, from Stan's shoulder grimaced. "Geesh! Those guys…"

"Well, you can talk about it tomorrow, YOU-" He pointed at Dipper. "-take a shower, and YOU-" He pointed at Ford. "-come. You need one too and you have to sleep…"

"Mabel doesn't take a shower then?" Ford raised an eyebrow as Stan put Mabel on the floor, without letting Seb go, and picked him up like a rag doll. The girl huffed. "I did in the morning! AND washed my clothes! I'm a clean girl, not like you all!"  _Boys_ …

The boys groaned.  _Girls_ …

Stan nodded at her and patted her head. "You should learn from her." Mabel grinned proudly and punched Dipper's shoulder. "Alpha twin! Alpha twin!"

Seb stared at Mabel's collection stuffed toys and gasped. "You have SO many!" The brunette girl nodded, and suddenly felt sad when she thought she didn't love them the same. "I only have Robespierre! He's a beheaded teddy bear!"

"I helped him find an appropriate name." Ford smiled proudly. "Robespierre was one of the most important figures of the French Revolution. He-"

"No one cares!" Seb groaned. "What's important is that they cut his head off!" He grinned as Ford huffed offended. Mabel laughed. "You can borrow one of them but only if you don't behead them."

"REALLY!?" Seb wiggled in Stan's shoulder, wanting to be put down to show between all the animals. His brother refused to let him go so he was just carried closer. At the end, he chose a tiger and smiled down at his niece with a huge smile. "Thank you, Mabel! Can Fordsie get one too?" He asked innocently. Mabel bit her inner cheek but was relieved when Ford said he didn't want one and was 'too old for a stuffed toy'.

Stan and his triplets said good night and left the room. Mabel loved how happy her uncle looked as he hugged Mr. Stripes to his chest.

Once the twins were ready to sleep, Dipper had no other choice but to lose his time taking a bath, they tiredly climbed to their beds, exhausted for their days. Lying down, they stared at each other from their beds with small, tired grins.

"What a day…" Dipper rubbed his arms that still hurt for being tricked into fixing a fairy's garden. Mabel nodded and yawned loudly. "I know, right?"

"Being with Uncle Ford is so cool!" Dipper chuckled and turned to stare at the ceiling with his arms under his head. Mabel bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Don't you think he's a little mean to Uncle Seb?" The girl asked softly and Dipper hummed. "Um, no?" He was attacked by a stuffed toy and he sighed. "I mean, yes. They fought a lot as adults, but they seem to be much better like this."

"I don't know, Dipper." Mabel rubbed her arm. "He's pretty mean still and you let him…"

"What?" Dipper sat up. "I don't!" Mabel sat up as well. "You defend him when he does something mean to Sebastian!"

"What? Because of today? You have to admit Sebastian was bothering him with the knitting stuff, anyone would get upset! And you know Ford is a short-tempered person."

"No, I don't know that, he never spends time with me." Mabel mumbled and the room fell into an awkward silence where neither of them knew what to say.

"I don't like how he treats Sebas…" Mabel sniffled after deciding to speak again. "Yes, he is crazy and pushes you sometimes or bumps into you."

"Or grab you." Dipper added. Mabel nodded. "Or grabs you…but that only shows he's happy around us!" She also got excited sometimes and pushed people, it was just how they were! "He's just like that, and Uncle Ford can't-can't say  _mean stuff_  because of that!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, you don't see uncle Seb pushing people around like that as an adult!" Dipper argued. "I think he understood he couldn't behave so… erratic and  _crazy_  and… _Bill-like_  all the time so he changed!" When Mabel's pout deepened he raised his hands.

"I mean, if I'm honest…I think he's ok for a while…but…his attitude gets a little…overwhelming sometimes…Like, after he apologized to Ford for bothering him, he started talking to me nonstop about some 80s cartoon! Maybe it's hard for Ford to bear with that every single moment!"

Mabel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe he needs to be more patient! He is his brother and siblings are supposed to love each other just like they are and stand for each other!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love him, Mabel!" Dipper frowned. "We also fight from time to time and that doesn't mean we don't love each other!"

"But you've never insulted me before…and-and Uncle Ford does it to Seb e-every time!" She sniffled before wiping her tears. He told him he couldn't do anything else…and that he was dumb! She-She learnt dumb wasn't something bad…but he said it in a way to hurt! Like Pacifica did that time, and it wasn't nice!

Dipper watched her from his bed and got out to hug his sister. "Hey…Mabs…Come on, I am sure he doesn't mean it, really." He sat next to her and smiled a bit. "Hey, we call each other stupid every time too! He isn't doing on purpose!"

Mabel slowly got away from the hug and sighed. Dipper was still on Ford's side! He wasn't going to understand… "But I don't mean it when I say it, I don't say it to hurt you…do you?" She laid down on her bed and Dipper sighed. "No." He didn't say it to hurt his twin. He went back to his bed and turned off the light before he got in the bed as well.

"Good night stupid…" He joked to lift the mood, but Mabel didn't laugh like he expected. The girl turned around from him and curled up, hugging her stuffed toys for comfort. "Good night, Dipper…"

-.—

2nd day.

Stan's day started with an almost heart attack. He almost died today!

As the weekend had finished, Stan had to open the Shack for the tourists in his brother's behalf. Tourists came a lot, and he couldn't keep his brother's business closed. It hurt to think of all the wasted money that didn't reach their hands!

He woke up, hopeful the day would go better and his brothers were adults again. They weren't, when he checked on them, Ford, still a child, sleeping with an arm falling from the bed and Seb…

Seb wasn't here.

The man didn't panic at first and searched for the small child around the house, even in the drawers, because he was sure Seb could fit in there. But still, nothing. It was then when Stan started panicking. Where WAS he?!

For some reason, Stan got out of the house, by the front door, to check if everyone was opened already, and he was SO GLAD he did! His eye caught some movement and he looked up, and his heart skipped a beat.

His brother was climbing the totem!

"SEBASTIAN!" He shouted horrified at the sight he had in front, but his brother, who was repeating something under his breathe, looked down at him and smiled. "-with all the force of a great typhoon!" He shouted-sang and continued climbing.

Stan took a deep breath. "SEBASTIAN! GET DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He barked angrily and worried, but the boy refused to listen. "SEBASTIAN!"

The noise drew the other children's attention and they woke up, only to run outside to see what was going on. The three gasped as Seb reached the top of the totem. "Look! Mabel! I climbed the pole! Like Mulan!" The boy laughed loudly.

"Uncle Seb, get down from there!"

"Sebastian, are you insane?!" Ford cried as he pulled his hair. Was he thinking!? He was going to hurt himself!

"Yeah!" His triplet replied with a huge smile, cackling and hung upside down, only supporting himself with his legs. Stan's heart hammered madly against his ribcage as Seb swung.

_'Wee! Let's jump! Jump! Jump!'_

Stan immediately sprinted forward when his brother stood up on the top of the totem and shouted "Catch me!" The kids screamed and Seb jumped down but he was caught by his older adult triplet. Seb hugged Stan giggling and panting lightly as Stan gasped for air and his heart started beating again.

Needless to say, Seb was grounded for a few hours, pouting angrily on a corner.

-.—

"I can't believe my brother! Seriously! Why is so crazy!?" Ford ranted as he paced in front of Dipper. They were in Seb's room long after the incident that almost put Stan into cardiac arrest, but Ford just couldn't understand! What-What  _possessed_  Seb to do so many stupid things?! He was so scared for him but Seb took it as if it was game! "Is he really so…distracted to not know what he did was dangerous?!" He huffed.

"Maybe he is still immature and doesn't know." Dipper suggested and Ford sighed. "But-"

"Hey, he's fine now, no? That's the important thing. Mabel does some stuff that worry me too, but everything is fine at the end. Hey!" Dipper suddenly remembered something and motioned his de-aged uncle to follow him. "I know something that you will love, Uncle Ford." The boy with glasses walked behind his nephew to the attic, where Dipper pulled out a box from his closet. His eyes lit up when he saw what it was.

"Do-Do you play Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons?!" He squealed loudly. Dipper nodded and put the game on the floor. "Yup! Your adult self still plays it and we've played together a few times too!"

Ford's six-fingered hands excitedly hit his knees. This was amazing! DD&D was still played in the future! "Can we play?!" He squeaked and Dipper laughed. "Of course!"

The two went back to Seb's room and Dipper pulled out the dice with a grin. "You know…adult you and I were kidnapped by a real Probabilitor."

The boy with glasses gasped loudly. "What?! How!? And how did we free ourselves?!"

"Uncle Stan, adult Uncle Seb and Mabel played against him and defeated him!"

"STAN!?  _My_  brother!? But he hates it! And why? How-How did we end up kidnapped?!" Ford was buzzing with excitement, he wanted to learn everything about his future! It sounded so amazing and cool! And his brothers defeated a wizard! He was so happy to know that, despite how annoying Seb could be sometimes, they were still a great team!

"Well, it all started with a special dice called the Infinity-Sided Dice…"

Meanwhile in the living room, Seb was facing the wall, twitching and wiggling like a worm. He hated being grounded. Stan had no right to ground him! He wasn't Mom or Filbrick! Who did Fez think he was?!

He…He would have actually preferred to be hit. At least after a wiping or a spanking Filbrick left his room and he could move around in his room and play. Forcing this body to stay put just…didn't work. He had gotten used to being a meat-sack...but that didn't take away the fact that it was  _broken_.

"Can I leave now!?" He called and Mabel stared at a chronometer. "Almost! Just resist 3 minutes more! You can do it, Uncle Seb!" She cheered from the couch. Said uncle just replied by moaning loudly and Mabel laughed. He was SO different from the uncle she was used to, but she could still recognize her normal uncle in him.

The doorbell rang and Mabel grinned. "They are here!"

"Who?" Seb asked as his future niece ran away. She came back moments later with some girls that looked their age. "Girls, this is mini Uncle Seb. Mini Uncle Seb, my friends! Candy and Grenda!" She told them just to go along and she would explain later.

The two girls stared at each other before squealing. It was so loud even Stan and the tourists heard it and flinched. Of course the man took it as an opportunity to say it was a ghost that was only pleased if he made them an offering and he requested $15 from each one to add to the offering. They dumbly and gladly accepted.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't breathe!" Grenda exclaimed. "He looks so tiny!" She squealed and Seb plastered himself against the wall he was supposed to be facing.

 _'She will eat us. Definitely will eat us_ '

"Candy Chiu, 6th grade." Candy tuckered a lost strand of hair behind her ear and giggled. Mabel rolled her eyes at her friend and put her hands on her hips. "You do know he's still my uncle, right?" They liked him as an adult and they liked him now. So sorry Uncle Seb was owned by her aunt now! Hah!

"Hi…" Seb waved at them and pulled his hair down to cover his eye. He hadn't worn his eyepatch today because he hadn't gone out and didn't need to stay undercover, but he didn't know other people would come!

Mabel bit her lip. What was the lie Stan and Dipper came up with?! Oh! "Don't worry, Uncle Seb! They know your adult-self traveled! They are safe." The boy sighed in relief and his curls returned to their normal place, allowing Candy and Grenda to see his yellow eye for the first time.

The girls gasped, a little weirded out by it, but the boy's adorable pout made them smile. They didn't know why the adults Pines were suddenly kids, but they definitely couldn't complain!

"Can I leave now?" Seb asked again and Mabel looked at the chronometer. "Yup! I free you from your punishment now!" She offered the shorter boy a hand and he gladly accepted it to stand up.

"Are you going to play?" He asked and Mabel's friends giggled. "We have girl stuff to do!" Candy said and Seb nodded slowly. "O-oh…I guess I'll find my brother then…"

"You can play with us! Right, girls?" Mabel looked at her friends, and they nodded without hesitation. Seb bit hit finger with a small smile. "Are-Are you going to-to paint your nails…and wear make-up?" He asked shyly and the three girls giggled. "Do you want to?"

Seb was biting almost all his hand by now and nodded. "Ok! We have some nails to paint, some books to read and make-up to do! Let's go!" The four ran to the attic, laughing excitedly.

As the kids were all occupied, Stan managed the Shack with a smile on his face, hiding his worry by squeezing money out of the tourists' pockets.

When Seb was back to normal, he was definitely charging him for his valuable services.

Soos and Wendy were used to seeing him working in the Shack, but Seb was always around one way or another, as well as the twins, and they were wondering where they were. "Other Mr. Pines, where's Sebastian, dude?" Soos eventually asked the long-haired man.

"Yeah, man" Wendy agreed. "I haven't seen him around, and he's always complaining I can't put my feet on the counter!" She motioned at her feet, which were on the counter.

Stan sighed. "Well, my triplets are…busy…" At their unimpressed looks, he scowled. "Ok, I'll show you at the break…" He mumbled annoyed. Stan knew he could trust them though, Soos was Seb's friend and he knew Wendy knew Sebastian for a long time. It would be fine.

As promised, at their lunch break, Stan called the kids to come downstairs. "Well, my brothers had an accident in the forest with some creepy magic, ok? Just for you to know, they time-traveled and now they are in the future." The two employees were incredibly confused by his words, but it suddenly made sense when the twins and Mabel's friends came down with two little boys…

"Is-Is…" Wendy blinked at...Sebastian that was  _definitely_  Sebastian and Dr. Pines… She snorted with laughter and covered her mouth as Soos melted with cuteness. Seb was SO CUTE as a child!

"Wait, wait, hold on." Stan shook his hands and crouched in front of his younger brother. "Can you explain to me what are you WEARING!?"

The boy looked down at the skirt Mabel lent him with a confused look. He asked her niece if he could wear it, he even said please, and she agreed. Why was he making that weird face? Wendy and Soos also noticed his clothes and the red-headed teen started laughing so hard she had to lean against Soos for support. "Dude! HAHAHAHA!" She cackled and slapped her knee.

"You like it?" Seb asked with a smile as Mabel, Candy and Grenda squealed. The brunette pointed at him. "He looks cute, doesn't he?!"

Stan and Ford sighed tiredly as they massaged their temples. Dipper looked confused. So Uncle Seb liked girly stuff since forever…It actually explained lots of things. "Can you take off, please?" Ford asked. "You know you can't wear girl's clothes."

"But I really like it…please! Mom and Filbrick don't need to know…" He gave his brother's a pleading look, pouting as hard as he could. Ford and Stan grimaced and eventually surrendered. "Alright…" Stan sighed loudly. "But you aren't leaving the house in a skirt, ok?"

"Deal!" Seb said, his fake sad look replaced by a huge, sincere smile. The kid looked at the red-headed teen and the fat friendly man. "So, who are they?"

Soos crouched in front of Seb with a smile. "I'm Soos! I am your friend! From-From the future!" Yeah, that was right. The child's eyes widened.

"Friends?" He had  _friends_  in the future?! He didn't have friends except for his brothers!

' _This guy looks familiar…' Bill2 sneered. EVERYTHING was way too familiar. 'And he must be so stupid to be our friend. We are a monster, who would want to be friends with you?!'_

Seb pouted. "Are you really my friend?"

"We are like, best friends, little Seb dude!" Soos raised a hand and the boy shyly high-fived it.

"And are you my brothers' friend too?" Seb asked as he pointed at the boy with glasses, hiding his hands in his pockets. "That's my brother Stanford."

"Yeah, I am their friend too…" He leaned closer to Seb and whispered. "But you are my best." The yellow-eyed child gasped before throwing himself over Soos, his friend. He was someone's best friends! He had a best friend who wasn't Fez or Sixer!

Soos happily hugged the small child too and the girls cooed at the adorableness. He let go and Wendy crouched in front of her now small boss to ruffle his hair, taking advantage of his naïve state. "I'm Wendy."

'WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FAMILIAR?!'

"I'm your best employee, you know?" She lied and Seb laughed. "Your-your adult you said I could get a raise…" Soos nudged her softly and Stan glared half-heartedly at the girl as Seb smiled. "Really? Well, ok then! I like your hair, and your freckles."

"Thanks, man!"

Ford watched the interaction attentively, rubbing the extra finger from his right hand. Seb made friends in the future? …That made him smile a little. If Seb made friends, as crazy and reckless as he was…It-it definitely meant  _he_  had friends too! ...No? It had to be! Maybe-Maybe growing up people stopped caring for his hands…and someone wanted to be friends with him after all!

"Dipper…" He started but the doorbell suddenly rang, and he went to open it. Who might that be?

As his nephew was busy stuttering in front of a blonde girl dressed in purple, he walked over to Stan who was making his way to the kitchen to figure out what to do for lunch. He pulled his brother's shirt to call his attention. "Stanley…?"

"Yeah?" Stan opened a cabinet and huffed. No, they were delicious but Pringles weren't an appropriate meal. "Stan…did I make friends as an adult?" The man stopped his search and looked down at Ford, who was looking at him with a small smile.

Did he  _have_  friends?

"We are best friends!" Stan exclaimed and Ford chuckled. "No! Besides you or Sebastian…"

Stan thought hard, trying to remember. No one in town knew Ford and from college…Oh! Of course! "Eh, there's McGucket, he is your friend from college."

"I went to college?" Ford asked softly with a huge smile. "Really?!" He…He hadn't really thought of college yet…He-He couldn't believe it! It must have been the best college in the country! He was sure of it!

"Yup, really." Stan nodded. His older-now younger brother laughed. "Can I go meet my friend? Is he here?"

Stan's soft smile morphed into a grimace. When they parted ways, McGucket went insane over Ford's invention and the last time they saw each other he couldn't remember his brother…so, yeah. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk to him right now. He didn't even know where the guy was. He hoped he was getting better.

Ford picked up on his doubting face and his expression fell. "Why can't I see him? He-He doesn't know my adult-self time travelled?" The child asked, tilting his head a little.

"No, no, he-he is just not in town at the moment, I'm sorry…but it's not like I'm hiding something from you! Haha…ha."

The child pouted and glanced at the door with a sad look on his face. "Ok…Thanks, anyway…" He rubbed his arm and was going to walk away when Stan called him again. "Oi! Where do you think you are going?"

"To…the living room?"

"Help me with lunch, ok?" Stan threw him an apron and the boy raised an eyebrow. "But I don't know how to cook." Ford said.

"Yes, I know. You can only do coffee and toast, but we'll figure something out." The man grinned and his brother stuck his tongue out. " _Ew_  ~! Coffee?! But only mom drinks coffee and it smells so bad! I would never drink that!"

Wait until he learnt he basically survived on coffee as an adult…

-.—

Mabel was so excited when Dipper left with Pacifica. The blonde girl required his presence for something important and Dipper awkwardly left with her. She, her friends, and Uncle Seb spied them until they left. Candy and Grenda were already betting on when they would get married.

"Do you LIKE someone, Uncle Seb~?" Mabel made a shit eating grin and Seb stuck his tongue out, utterly disgusted.

Love was for stupid humans! He would never fall in love like some dumb, common flesh-bag! Yes he was one now, but he was planning to be a cool one!

"Should we tell him?" Candy asked Mabel in a whisper, who was giggling maniacally. "Nah…He'll learn on his own~"

Wait until he learnt he had a girlfriend he WAS GOING TO MARRY BECAUSE SHE WOULD MAKE SURE OF IT!

The girls and Seb stayed together for a while until unfortunately Candy and Grenda had to leave as well so, after lunch, which was done by the Stans and Ford was very proud of it, Mabel spent all day with her youngest uncle.

Of course a little discussion occurred at the table when Seb said he was already knew how to cook more things, and Ford got angry and spat something like "And who cares?!" This was one of the reasons Mabel only took one uncle to avoid future fights; she didn't like to see them arguing. Ford looked actually hurt when they left him, but he guessed he could find something else to do…or read.

Mabel spent all the day with Seb, and the girl was starting to notice some things she hadn't noticed before, or well, she did, but didn't really paid attention before. Like, Seb was ALWAYS moving. It was as if he had a battery inside. She'll admit she wasn't the most…calmed girl either, she loved to move, but when she REALLY had to, she could stop. Seb, though…he seemed literally incapable of stopping. And it hurt her a bit because he said he  _knew_  it, and he felt bad for being like this…

"I don't think it's something bad though. You have more energy to do more stuff!" She tried cheering him up as they colored, but the boy shook his head. "I don't want my body to move so much…" He forcibly stopped his leg from continuing bouncing. " _Everyone_  shouts at me for it,  _everywhere_ …My brothers try to remind me…but I still do it…" He pouted upset. "People say I'm misbehaving and being bad, but I'm not! If I was trying to being bad, I'd do way worse stuff to them…" He growled softly. Mabel rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't think you are bad. You are a great uncle as an adult, you know?"

"You think so?" Seb asked and his niece hugged him. "Absolutely!" Mabel continued drawing cats with sweaters as Seb drew something she couldn't quite see, he was always covering it with his hand. He also whistled and clicked his tongue as he worked. That was another thing she noticed. It was weird, but it didn't bother her that much. She was used to Dipper's habit of clicking his pens as he thought.

"I like your room." He declared out of the blue. "It's nice, and I like the triangle window." He stood up from where they were drawing and went to the window before he ran a hand through it. Then he started touching her toys, he picked up some of Dipper's books and touched walls, laughing at the splinters he got. She giggled with him.

"Do you want to play with them? Do you have tea parties? My-my little cousin still played with her dolls and I could play with her sometimes…"

"Pfft! How would I know the gossips if I don't make tea-parties?" Mabel shrugged. "But don't you want to finish your drawing?" Seb's eyes, both the yellow and the normal one, widened when he remembered the drawing and went back to the floor.

"I forgot about it, I get distracted easily, sorry" He said and continued. Mabel smiled. "No problem, toys and tea-parties are always distracting." She said and Seb giggled. "No…I mean, I…I, I forget, I forget I was doing other stuff…" He confessed. "When adults give me long instructions I also forget…like, in school, I try really hard to pay attention, and-even if I heard them, I…can't…" He sighed and looked down. Mabel frowned a bit. "Why don't you ask your teachers to repeat it?" She couldn't help but ask, even if Seb wasn't really at school anymore.

"I did! But they get angry at me…" He said sadly. "They said I should-should have been paying attention instead of moving…And that it was my problem if I didn't understand…" He mumbled as he played with his hands. That's why he simply stayed quiet now. When he participated he was too loud or making disorder, so it was better to try to not talk. He asked his brothers later if he didn't understand or left it blank, but he didn't like to be shouted at by those stupid annoying teachers.

Mabel gasped undignified. How dare them!? Teachers were supposed to  _teach_! She ALWAYS asked questions in class when she didn't understand and her teachers were luckily nice enough to explain everything again. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I don't want pity." He spat and huffed softly. "I know I am  _dumb_ , but I don't want you feeling sorry for me!" Because of course he was the useless triplet who couldn't do ANYTHING right! Teachers said it, Filbrick said it...

Mabel frowned confused. "No, I-I mean, I-I am sorry your teachers are like that…you don't deserve it, Uncle Seb…and you aren't dumb!" She exclaimed, but the boy just continued drawing.

It was then when the brunette remembered why he reminded him of someone. Nicholas, 4th grade. The kid was just like Seb, he was always moving, he couldn't stay on his seat! He talked without permission, interrupted others, pulled their hair to talk to them, dropped stuff, and she remembered how Dipper was paired with him for a while so he could explain to him stuff when he forgot or didn't listen to the instructions.

Of course Dipper was really uncomfortable around him, especially because this kid made comments about his birthmark without thinking about it first, and all the class laughed at him. However, everyone was tired of him, and while most tried to play with him at first, he ended up staying alone because no one wanted to be with him, despite how much he tried to make friends.

Their tutor told them Nicholas had… _something_ , but that  _something_  made him like that and asked them to be patient with Nicholas because he was also trying to be better. Mabel, always pure and kind and for whom was easier not to judge someone, tried to befriend Nicholas. It was hard work, especially because Dipper tagged along with her and he didn't like Nicholas, but eventually, Nicholas became their friend for the rest of the year. He was still as impulsive and hyperactive as ever, but they learnt he was a nice guy despite that, and a good friend.

He changed from school the year later, so the twins never saw him again, but right now her old partner was making Mabel think. What if Seb  _had_  that something? It would explain why he was like he was, and it wouldn't be his fault! If only she could remember the name!

She came back to reality and sheepishly noticed Seb had been telling her something and she didn't listen to him. She stood up and searched for the tablet she 'borrowed' from her uncle. "I-I'm bothering you? I'm sorry, I-I can stop talking, don't leave me…" Seb said miserably. He wanted to be her friend…No one wanted to be his friend at school…

But-but it wasn't like he wanted them to be his friends or anything?! Who needed them?!

Mabel's brown eyes widened. "No! No! I'm sorry!" She waved her hands erratically. "You don't bother me! Really! I was just searching for the tablet! See?" She showed him the device and Seb visibly relaxed. "I-I finished the drawing…"

She went back to sit down next to him and gave him a big, toothy grin. "It's me!? Oh. My. Gosh!" She shouted. She took it and gently traced a finger over it. It looked really nice! She knew Uncle Seb drew amazing, but since he was a kid!? "Thank you!" She squealed before hugging her uncle tightly. The shorter boy froze for a second, before he relaxed and hugged her back with all his might.

Seb went back to drawing, a happy foot moving up and down as he laid down on his stomach, and Mabel searched for her camera. She sat down next to him and held the drawing as she took the photo. Another adorable photo ~

"You gotta teach me how to draw like that, Uncle Seb!" Mabel exclaimed as she quickly put the drawing in her scrapbook for safe keeping and went back to Seb.

She had never seen someone smile so big and so bright before.

-.—

Dipper returned to the Shack a few hours later, feeling more awkward than usual. He didn't really expect to see Pacifica after the party…He did have fun with her back then and she actually wasn't that bad…but still! It-It was weird!

And, while having lunch with her was unexpected (especially because he didn't know Pacifica ate hamburgers like, you know, a normal kid), one part of their conversation reminded him of one of their pending problems besides his de-aged uncles.

Bill Cipher.

Uncle Stan mentioned he was worried about Bill and while, yeah, Dipper knew Uncle Ford must have told him stuff from the demon while the two were trapped in other dimensions, why would he be worried? How much did he know about him? Did he know there was a possibility for him to access this world through the rift? Did Uncle Stan  _know_  about the rift?

The museum was closed by now and he found his uncle sitting on the couch watching TV. Dipper had gotten used to seeing him in his underwear by now. The boy walked towards him just as Mabel came downstairs with the tablet and entered to the room as well.

""Uncle Stan, we need to talk."" The twins said at the same. They stared at each other for a second and laughed. Stan blinked at his niblings and nodded. "Alright…What's the word?"

Dipper looked around for his younger uncles. "Where's Uncle Ford and Uncle Seb?"

"Uncle Seb fell asleep drawing." Mabel informed them. He had looked so incredibly adorable she had to take yet another photo. She covered him with a blanket and told Waddles to stay with him before she left.

Stan cooed softly. "Well, Ford went to his room to read, let me check." The man stood up and Mabel looked at her twin brother. "What do you have to tell us, Dipper?" She asked.

The boy sighed. "It-It's about Bill…I-I am worried he's…closer than he was before." His sister frowned a bit. "What? But, didn't he leave after my puppet show? We haven't seen him since then…"

Dipper bit his inner cheek in thought. Maybe he  _should_  tell Mabel? But he promised he would keep the secret, it was dangerous! He didn't want anything happening to his sister! He wanted to protect her from Bill, he didn't know what would happen if anything happened to her.

"That's why I wanted to talk to Stan…he-he's the only adult who knows after all…" He ended up saying. "What about you?"

"I want to ask him about Uncle Seb…"

Stan returned smiling like a dork. "Guess what? Ford's sleeping! Like, that barely happens anymore! I give you permission to take a photo of him! He has a book on his face!" Mabel's eye lit up at the suggestion of another cute photo but she shook her head. Focus. She had stuff to talk with Uncle Stan.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, right?" He raised an eyebrow and Dipper looked at his sister. "You go first." He was curious.

Mabel nodded and sat down on the arm of the couch. "Uncle Stan, does Uncle Seb has ADHD?"

Stan made one of the most confused expressions the twins had ever seen in their life. And they saw their Dad trying to build a desk from IKEA.

"Wha-What's that? Like…A disease or…?" Stan scratched his head. Mabel shook her head. "No, no…Look." She showed him the tablet where she finally managed to find the name of the  _something_.

"What? A disorder? Sebastian is not mentally ill!" Stan exclaimed upset, maybe a little too loud. What was his niece even thinking?!

"No, it's not that…Um…" Mabel scratched her head and looked at Dipper for help. "Remember Nicholas? 4th grade?"

Dipper's brown eyes widened. "Oh-Oh, man! That was an intense year…" He sighed. "Wait, are you saying Uncle Seb has that?" Well…if he thought about it…yes, Seb was very much like that kid, but the only difference was he tolerated it more because he was family…

"Kids, I seriously don't want…" Stan started, but now he had the two brunets next to him and he sighed. "Uncle Stan, listen. It-It might actually be true…" Dipper said softly. "Kids with ADHD move A LOT and it's practically impossible for them to stay still. We had a classmate like that…"

"Are you saying he-he's sick?" Stan grimaced worriedly.

Mabel pleaded him to read the symptoms. "Not sick, Uncle Stan…Their brain works different…There are people who aren't diagnosed growing up…Maybe no one knew when you were really that age…" She pouted sadly when she remembered how sad Seb looked at being unable to concentrate or stay still. If Stan, who was a better brother than  _Ford_ , didn't know, they  _who_? Who helped Seb growing up?

Stan reluctantly read the page Mabel opened for him and the more he read, the more he grimaced. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision. 'Fidgets, squirms in seat, leaves seat in inappropriate situations, takes risks with little thought for the dangers, "on the go" or "driven by a motor", talks excessively, blurts out answers too early, has trouble waiting their turn, interrupts or intrudes on conversations, has trouble organizing tasks and activities, loses things necessary for tasks, appears forgetful in daily activities, has a short attention span and is easily distracted'

Stan took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. It was as if they were describing his triplet as a kid…He-he never  _knew_ …He had no idea this-this was an actual  _thing_ …

"This…This sounds like him alright…" He whispered and ran a hand through his face. Mabel pet his hair. "A-Are you ok?" She didn't mean to make him sad, she just wanted to ask if he knew, and he didn't, tell him to consider it.

"Maybe he doesn't, we would never know for sure without a real doctor…" Dipper started but Stan shook his head. "No, kiddo. This is literally how Seb was when we were younger…He did practically every single thing in this list…" He handed back the tablet to Mabel and sighed.

And all those times the teacher called him a bad kid for interrupting…or for standing up…All those recess he spent grounded inside, wanting to play but couldn't because he stood up without permission or was moving too much during class. Every time he was shouted at, humiliated in front of everyone, scolded. He was ignored by the teachers when he needed help, and when he resorted to mischief to call their attention, it just made things worse…

And all of that for something his brother simply  _couldn't_  control and had no power over it. It wasn't as easy as 'stay put!' or 'can you listen to me for one second?!'

And they didn't do  _anything_ …They didn't know…He never helped, he never did anything, thinking it was just Seb being himself, that is was something that just…happened…and it was  _normal_  for him to be grounded and punished for that…

Stan hugged his niblings. "I didn't know…We-We never knew he had a problem…" He whispered. The twins hugged him back. "At least now you know." Dipper said. The man nodded. Yeah…Yeah, that was right. He couldn't do anything for him right now, but he now understood why his brother was like he was. He knew his brother was never bad, but he never knew why he was so crazy and lacked self-control, like when he climbed the totem in the morning. Now he had some kind of explanation…

It was…comforting, to say the least. It was nice to know his brother didn't bother people or acted the way he did on purpose, that he wasn't bad like everyone claimed growing up. He couldn't help it, and no one knew…no one  _helped_ …

The twins let the man read the rest of the article and learn more about it, he seemed really concentrated and wished to learn more. They were no doctors so they couldn't diagnose anything, but Stan was completely sure a doctor would easily confirm his brother has this. It even said that while the intensity of the symptoms decreased as the person grew up, (like Seb's hyperactivity when they were teens), their ADHD never left. It meant Seb still had it…And he never got treatment for it….

Stan was so concentrated that he barely felt when soft, tiny footsteps came down the stairs and entered to the room. "Mabel…Why did you leave me…?" Seb asked with a sad pout, rubbing his brown eye with a fist as he carried Waddles with his other arm. The pig thought it was weird how he was manhandled by his owner's little uncle, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Mabel squealed mentally at how adorable he looked and wished she carried cameras everywhere. She should keep cameras everywhere like Dipper did when they tried hunting the Gobblewonker…

"You fell asleep! I didn't want to wake you up." She explained and the boy let Waddles go and dragged himself towards him brother who gave him a small smile. "Hey, kiddo. How was your nap?"

"It was fine…But I'm hungry now. Can we get Doritos?" Stanley laughed and picked him up to sit him on his lap.

"I'll see what I can do." Stan laughed as he stood up, still carrying his little brother. Seb kicked his legs excitedly. "Yay!" He pulled at Stan's hair as he was taken to the kitchen.

Mabel and Dipper chuckled. "Will you tell Uncle Stan about Bill?" The girl asked her brother who sighed. Uncle Ford said the rift was protected, it would be fine. He shouldn't worry Uncle Stan with it for now…Besides, he made a promise…Maybe if he convinced his uncle to tell everyone? When he was an adult again, of course. That way he wouldn't have to break his promise.

He opened his mouth when he heard screams and the sound of something shattering. "It wasn't me this time!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed. Dipper shook his head. "We have a bigger problem with them, we should worry about getting back to normal…Besides, you are right. Bill hasn't appeared in a while..."

Mabel smiled, trusting her brother's words and smacked his back in a pat. "Let's go see what those two dorks did!" Dipper laughed and the two went to the kitchen.

Bill couldn't get the rift. That demon was far away from their world…

-.-

_3rd day._

It was early in the dawn, the sky was still dark, and the residents of the Mystery Shack were soundly asleep. A shadow was casted against the wall and a voice laughed, but no one could hear it.

Bill lazily floated to the triplets' room and stared at Sixer and Corn Chip. Aww, how cute and defenseless meat-sacks~" Their little chests rose and fell, proving their lungs were working. Bill shuddered a bit. Flesh bags filled of more beating flesh that was required to live. That was just disgusting.

Corn chip clung to his brother on his sleep and Bill laughed. How pathetic. Seriously, how come this guy used to be him in another dimension? Anyway, he would serve him later.

Bill was having fun with the triplets, watching them was so stupid it was funny, but it wasn't that fun when Sixer held himself and bit his tongue to not shout at Corn Chip. He still felt that…little spark inside him, but after how much it took him to fan it into a flame, it annoyed him not to see there. And of course he had to fix that. Make Fordsie remember how annoying and suffocating Sebastian Pines was.

And when Corn Chip was destroyed and alone, it would be easier to get him to join him when he claimed the 3rd dimension, which was rightfully HIS. Bill shook his plane. Oh, Fordsie, he REALLY underestimated him. Thinking he wouldn't get a way to open that rift! The more they fought, it was more time for the rift to crack _~._

Bill floated around Ford and hummed. He still somehow had that metal plate on his stupid skull but that didn't mean he couldn't get in his dreams like the other times…

Ford gasped when the ship he was in suddenly stopped. He looked around for his brothers but they were nowhere to be seen. He looked at the water and frowned confused when he realized the waves had frozen on their spot. The clouds seemed frozen as well, even a bird that was flying nearby had stopped mid-fly. What was this?

"Hey, Fordsie!"

Ford turned around at the voice and gasped startled. It was a…triangle with an eye…he had a bowtie and a top hat. He looked really funny…and…oddly familiar…

"Wait…I know you!"

Bill stopped at that. "WhAt?"

"Yeah!" The child nodded and adjusted his glasses. "You are Sebastian's imaginary friend! He has shown us many drawings and told us stories…Why are you here though?"

"I'm not imaginary!" Bill's plane turned red for a second before he calmed down. "I'm real, very real kid."

Ford scratched his head. "But what are you then? What's your name? And what are you doing here?"

Bill tipped his hat. "Well, name's Bill Cipher, kid!" Ford laughed at his name but covered his mouth to not sound too rude. "And I know you were feeling sad everyone was talking to Sebastian today…"

Ford's smile disappeared and he pouted. "Yeah…Everyone knew him and even Mabel plays more with him…I couldn't even get to meet my friend from college." He sighed.

"Suffer no more, Sixer for I am an old friend of yours! Oh well, future friend! Haha! And for what I am…I was, or will be, your  _muse_!" If the demon wasn't so good at lying, he would be laughing his eye off. This muse bullshit was always so funny! Humans believed so easily!

Ford gasped softly. That was so cool! Bill floated closer to the impressionable child and made him float. He materialized two sodas and jelly beans, which the boy gladly accepted. "We were partners in a great project that we made together!"

"Really?!" Ford jumped excitedly and stuffed his mouth with jelly beans. "And what did we do!? Is it science? I love science!"

Bill grinned and ruffled his hair condescendingly. "Oh, you love it indeed, and you work with the supernatural too! You were going to be the greatest scientist of the work…but…" Bill sighed dramatically.

"But what! What happened?!" The boy gasped. Bill sat down cross-legged on the air. "Geesh, I don't want you to be sad later, kid…I know how much you care for…" Bill made a sighing sound. The boy pulled one of the triangle's arms. "Please, tell me what happened, Bill…"

His 'friend' sighed again. "Well, don't say I didn't warn ya…" Bill was laughing internally at how fucking  _stupid_  and  _naïve_  Stanford had always been. "You were going to do the most important project of your life and your career…but…Sebastian ruined everything…"

Bill absolutely adored the destroyed expression the child made, his sadness was so exquisite and he could almost hear his heart breaking. HAHA!

"…What?" Ford asked softly, and shook his head. He was going to be a great scientist…and Sebastian ruined it!? But-but why!? Why would he do that?!

Bill rubbed his shoulder. "Eh, sorry kid…I knew it would upset you to know the truth…"

"What did he do?" Ford growled. "He destroyed your project and now it is imposible to fix!" Bill rubbed his eye.

"No…No! But-but why would he do that?!" The boy's eyes welled up with frustrated tears. "It-It isn't fair!"

Bill eye-grinned and wrapped a thin black arm around his shoulders. "Because he is jealous of you, Fordsie, of your brain and your greatness…Everyone is…He knows he's dumb and useless…Your dad said it, remember?"

The demon projected a scene in front of them which showed Filbrick shouting at him for a grade. "You remember this, don't you?"

Ford flinched and looked down nodding. "Yes…"

"What did Filbrick say?" Bill asked feigning innocence and the boy rubbed his eyes. "He said…He said that if I didn't get good grades…everyone-everyone was going to treat me like Sebastian…" He stared at his six-fingered hands with a small grimace.

"And why do you think everyone treats that  _weird_  kid that way? Huh?" Bill smiled, glad he didn't have an external mouth to give him away. "It's because EVERYONE knows how much of a freak he is and that he isn't worth  _anything_! YOU THOUGH!" Bill laughed. "You! Oh my sides! You are the man who will change the world with my help!"

Bill showed him another projection, this time it was him as an adult, building a huge triangular machine. "Your Father said you do have a future, he doesn't want you to end up like Sebastian! Who would want to anyway?!" Bill said with a disgusted tone.

He made Ford see his brother spilling his drink during breakfast the other day. Sebastian making a fool of himself in front of the class, making noises and wiggling in his seat during an exam, even Seb playing with some cobweb and putting spiders on his hair.

The boy with glasses grimaced.

"You are so MUCH MORE than him! You are better than him! You are more than just a FREAK!" Bill hugged him and eye grinned. "You are  _special_ , Sixer. What does Sebastian do?! He's just weird, he's not normal, no? He's wild, erratic, and like a madman! Why is he always moving anyway!? It doesn't make any sense!" Bill exclaimed and the boy sniffled and nodded. It was true! He was right!

"You aren't like that, are you? It's unfair to be compared to him! To be called freak like him!" It was SO easy to use his emotions against him~ _._

Ah! There's the angry and traumatized Sixer he remembered. "NO! I'm not like that! I am not a freak! I AM intelligent, I-I prove it every day to my father, to-to everyone! Unlike him! He can't do ANYTHING right!" The blue sky slowly darkened with his anger.

"And because he can't, he has to ruin everything for me!" Ford whimpered and took his fists to his eyes. He was better than him! They couldn't call him a freak like him! At least he was better than him!

"Exactly!" Bill floated around him, intoxicated by the strong emotions. "He's the weird one, not you! Bullies shouldn't bother you!" Ford sobbed and nodded. "I don't like bullies…I don't do anything wrong…It's not fair…"

"Yes…Bullies should ONLY bother him! He is a shame, no? You are embarrassed of him! You want to get rid of him…" Bill was having too much fun torturing the poor child.

Ford rubbed his eyes and looked at the triangle. "I-I…But I don't want anything happening to him…He-He is embarrassing but…just a little bit…and-and I do love him, he's my triplet…" He choked down a sob. It was so confusing…He loved him, he really did and he didn't want people bullying him either…but he-he couldn't stand him at the same time! He was so annoying and he made everyone call him a freak too! He wanted him to be more normal…but if he was, then he would have no way to prove everyone he was also worth it and not just a freak like they said…

He didn't like thinking like this! He didn't like it! Why did he still love him if he ruined his  _entire future?_!

Bill sighed loudly. "Yeah, human love is so complicated…you might love him…but he doesn't love you…He hates you, in fact, he is so jealous he wants you to be as stupid as him…Be careful around him, little Fordsie…"

Would Seb really do that to him? But-But they were triplets! They-they were supposed to help each other!

What if Father was right and he was really bad? Even Bill was saying it…

"You are better than him, Fordsie…Don't let anyone think otherwise…"

-.—

Seb didn't understand what he did this time…Ford was angry at him since they woke up…Did he kick him while sleeping? Maybe he shouldn't have put Mr. Stripes' butt on his face to wake him up… He had apologized though, but his triplet didn't want to be with him.

"Lee, can you ask Sixer why he's angry at me?" Seb asked his adult brother and Stan glanced at Ford, eating his cereal with a sad and miserable look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong, tiny Poindexter? Was your nerd game cancelled?" Stan asked, trying to joke, but the boy didn't even give him a smile.

"Nothing…I'm fine, I-I think I simply didn't sleep well…"

"Did something happen with Seb? He thinks you're angry at him." He crouched in front of him and the child sighed. "Nothing… _yet_ …" He muttered the last part under his breath.

The twins also noticed the tension between the two boys and decided they had to do something about it. So, after breakfast, Dipper invited everyone to play DD&D. Stan passed, having enough of that game for a lifetime, and Dipper started setting the game. Mabel shrugged, she liked using her imagination but she wasn't in the mood for a real nerd game, and Seb nodded excitedly.

"Ok! I want to play as well!"

Ford stared at him and grimaced. "But you don't know how to play!" He spat.

Seb looked taken aback by the anger in his voice but still said. "I know how to play, Ford…I learnt so we could play together…remember?" He tried. Sixer didn't have many people to play with, he read his nerd book to learn how to play for  _him_ …

"Still! No! You still do it wrong and it's hard playing with you!" Ford glared angrily Seb frowned, what an ungrateful-! Mabel huffed annoyed. "Well, no one likes that game anyway! Only nerds like you play it! Let's go, Uncle Seb!" She grabbed the shorter's boy's hand and dragged him to her room, away from the fuming uncle who had clearly woken up with the wrong foot!

Dipper watched in shock as his sister left and then saw Ford rubbing his eye furiously. "Um…you…ok, man?" He clearly wasn't ok. He had never seen him spat at Seb that way, only as adults.

Ford's eyes were puffy under his glasses, and he looked exhausted, but he nodded. "We-we can continue our-our quest from the last time?" Dipper silently agreed and they started the game from where they left it, but neither of them actually seemed in the mood to play anymore.

After a while, Dipper sighed and dropped the dice on the board. He couldn't stay silent anymore. "Uncle Ford…I didn't like-um-I don't think you needed to shout at Seb like that…"

Ford blushed a bit and looked down, ashamed but unwilling to admit he did wrong. "It's true though…The game would have been tiring if he played…" He said lamely.

Dipper shook his head with a sigh. "Well, sometimes it's like that…try playing chess with Mabel when she keeps moving the wrong pieces…But, the thing is just…having fun with your sibling…" He said softly. The younger kid stayed quiet before talking. "I just didn't want to play with him…" He confessed.

"Even so, you shouldn't have called him those things." Dipper sighed. He understood Ford was younger than him, and he knew how hard it was to be with a kid like Seb, but he recognized shouting like that didn't justify it. "I think you should apologize to Sebastian…" He put the dice on the box. "Wait…We won't be playing anymore?" The kid with glasses pouted and Dipper sighed. "Yeah, but we can play later, ok? You have to talk to your brother."

They needed to be friends again if they wanted to keep the Shack safe and keep Bill from getting in someone's mind!

Ford stared at his nephew in shock. He-He didn't want to play with him anymore? "But Dipper…" The older boy patted his shoulder. "Hey, I know you are upset, but we will have more fun once you are ok with Seb. It's not nice to stay angry with your sibling forever."

Dipper remembered when Soos discovered Ford's room. Mabel and he had been so angry at other they fought for a room they didn't even want. It had felt so nice to apologize later.

"We can play later, ok?" Dipper gave him a small smile and Ford gaped at him as he ran away. What…He sniffled and lifted his glasses to rub his eyes with his fists. Alright then…

It wasn't the first time someone didn't want to play with him…

The stubborn boy crossed his arms and sat down on a carpet, glaring holes at the wall in front of him. Not fair. He wanted to play with him…He stayed there for a while until he sighed loudly and groaned. Ford stood up and dragged himself to the attic. He didn't want to stay angry with Sebastian…and he wanted to play. The boy stared at the closed door and rubbed his arm sheepishly.

He knocked on the door and the laughter inside stopped. He heard footsteps and his niece opened the door. Her smile disappeared from her face as she looked up at him. "Oh…H-Hi Uncle Ford…"

Seb looked at the door and huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, still hurt from earlier, and looked down. Ford sighed. "I want to talk to Sebastian…" He mumbled. Mabel looked back to see if Seb was ok with it and the shorter boy sighed.

Ford wasn't one to apologize, it was usually Seb who did, because he did  _everything_  wrong all the time, but sometimes, it was Ford who had to apologize for him, usually forced by Stan. Like when he destroyed the Rubik Cube he armed. His brothers always forgave him when he annoyed them by pushing him or screaming too loud, so he  _had_  to forgive them as well, even if he was really hurt for what he said.

"I forgive you, Sixer…" He said softly. "Can you go now?"

Ford pouted. "But you haven't even heard what I was going to say…" He mumbled. Seb shrugged. "I don't care, but you're sorry, so I forgive you." Forgiving…he forgave so easily…

The boy with glasses was really taken aback by this. He usually apologized and Seb was happy again. But he didn't seem happy. He didn't even want him there!

"But…" Ford rubbed his extra finger. He looked at his niece who was pursing her lips,  _definitely_  annoyed, before sighing. Fine, he understood he wasn't wanted there... "Ok…" He nodded and slowly walked downstairs. As he had no one to be with, he sadly walked to his current room and laid down, staring at the ceiling for a while.

He didn't understand…Why were they angry at him? He  _apologized_! Besides, why did he have to ask Dipper to play as well…? Dipper was  _his_  friend, he liked the same stuff he did, he knew so much about the supernatural and Dipper  _liked_  being with him! Seb had Mabel, he got along much better with her! His niece…didn't seem to like him much…

He didn't know what he did wrong…Wasn't it Seb who ruined the project he would do in the future? They surely knew that, right? He had the right to be angry with him! For what he will do, and for what he was doing. Why did he want to steal his only friend away?! He already had friends! He didn't even get to meet his! Was he jealous of him like Bill said? Like Father said? Because everything he did or had, he wanted it! He had a book, he wanted to see it! He was somewhere, he wanted to be there! He had a friend, he wanted to take him away!

He took off his glasses and put them next to him on the bed. He missed Stanley…His Stanley, not the adult one…

Mabel sighed heavily as she watched Ford leave. Oh, these boys…She would try to get them to play together…but she didn't want to upset Seb any further.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Mabel?"

"No! Of course not!" Mabel closed the door again and sat down in front of her sniffling uncle. "You are really intelligent!" She panicked when the younger kid's eye welled up with tears and he started rubbing his eye furiously.

"I-I used…I used to have so much knowledge before…And-and power…" He sobbed softly. "I could do EVERYTHING…" Mabel crawled closer to him and hugged him. Her best guess was that he was talking about as his life as Bill. "And-And now…I don't know anything, and I can't learn, or-or do anything right!" Seb curled up on himself, sucking on his finger. His tears finally streamed down. "I-I try to! I swear I do! But I'm just not good enough for him or-or anyone!" He had sniffled angrily.

"They always compare me to Ford! And it's not fair! I knew-I knew more than him! I just don't remember it anymore! And-and he-he is perfect at-at almost everything! Even when humans are pathetic, imperfect creatures! He's good at so many things!" Seb growled. "But-but just because I am not, it-it doesn't mean he has to rub it on my face!"

Mabel pursed her lips. "I know how you feel…Dipper is better than me at almost everything too…" Gideon turned them little because they were fighting about who was taller. Dipper was upset she was taller. The difference was that Dipper recognized he was being kind of mean rubbing how he was so good at everything on her face, Uncle Ford didn't think he was wrong.

"But we are good at other things too! We can make cool sweaters, can't we?" She poked his belly and the younger child giggled with tears on his eye. Weird how his yellow eye didn't have tears. "Yeah…"

"And your drawings are SO COOL!" The girl exclaimed dramatically. "And you are my best uncle…If that helps…"

Seb gasped softly before hugging her tightly, squeezing her. She laughed and squeezed him as well. "Thanks, Shooting Star…" He whispered, not even realizing the nickname he gave her. He let go. "We should make Waddles some sweaters!" Mabel gasped. "I'll get yarn!"

-.-

As the day passed, Seb was calmer now and in a few hours he was his cheerful, hyperactive self. He went to search for his middle triplet, not knowing the truth yet, but he had fallen asleep, surrounded by 3 books he probably found in the room. Wow. Those were big books…the kind that didn't have drawings and had letters the size of an ant! That's why he and Stan liked comics much more.

He missed lunch, but Seb made sure he had his sandwiches and fries ready when he woke up. Wouldn't want him going hungry, it wasn't a nice pain, he knew it first- hand. Pain wasn't as hilarious anymore…

_'Weakling! Pain IS hilarious!_ _You just don't want to admit it because 'Mom says hurting yourself it bad'!' Bill2 said with a mocking voice._

_Hey!_ _I don't sound like that!_

"Shut up!" Seb said aloud and got a few confused looks from his family. Ford woke up later, still sad he was STILL in the future…He just wanted to go home with Stanley…He knew how to handle Seb, he made him less…crazy, it was much better for him to be with his younger brother when Lee was present.

"Hey, Poindexter, glad you are awake. We were planning to throw a bucket of water at you." Stan ruffled the boy's hair, who pouted. "That…That doesn't sound nice…"

Seb skipped towards him and hovered in front of his brother. "If you want to eat, there's food in the kitchen, do you want me to bring it to you?"

Ford scratched the back of his neck. "Sure…" He watched the shorter boy run away and he looked at his niblings setting up a game on the table. "Um…What are you going to play?"

"Clueless! Wanna play?" Dipper asked. He felt kind of bad for cutting their D,D&D game earlier in the day. Ford nodded and sat down cross-legged on the chair next to Dipper. Seb came back and handed him a plate with a sandwich, clearly stealing some fries. "Here!"

Ford rolled his eyes. "Thanks…"

"You are going to play as well?! Stan doesn't want to play! He's a boring adult!" Seb stuck his tongue in direction of the man on the couch and Stan waved the hand he wasn't holding his soda with. "Bleh! Just play nice!" He warned.

And of course, his warning didn't serve for anything, the world just  _wanted_  the triplets to fight.

Seb, sitting between Mabel and Ford, was moving from side to side as they played, wanting to discovered who was the murderer. This was hard, but he loved this game! He just needed to find out who did it and he was sure he was going to win!

He looked at Mabel's paper she was completing in bright pink pen and then leaned towards Ford. He was so serious and concentrated! What was he crossing out? But the kitchen wasn't mentioned once, oh well, sucks to be him. Ford looked at him and covered his paper angrily.

"Ok! I think I have it, losers!" Seb stood up on his chair and received the dices when Dipper said it was his turn. As he expected, the answer was the same as in the secret envelope.

And that was when the fight started. "You copied my paper!" Ford accused and Seb shook his head frantically. "No I didn't! I swear!" He cried.

"Then why the heck were you seeing my paper!? You were looking at everything I did the whole time!"

"B-But I-I mean, I  _saw_ , but I-I wasn't-" The shorter boy flinched away from the angry glare.

"You can't look at others papers! That's still cheating!" Dipper groaned. Mabel pouted. "Hey…No problem, we can just-"

Seb whimpered softly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Yeah, because you NEVER think!" His older brother spat, upset. He was so tired of him doing this every time! He could never be normal! He was embarrassing and he was tired of having to tolerate it! "You never, never think! All you do is ruin everything for everyone! You can't do anything right! Never! That's why you copy me and want everything I have!" He poked his chest. "That's why you destroyed my project as adults-!"

The twins and Stan gasped. How did he-?!

"Why can't you just be normal for one second and accept you can't do anything!?" Ford pushed his brother and the younger boy fell to the floor, whimpering.

Mabel stood up and moved in front of Ford to shield Sebastian. "Hey!" She shouted and pushed him back.

"Hey! Kids! Hey, stop it!" Stan ordered and walked fast towards the kids. Mabel saw her young uncle sobbing quietly on the floor and she snapped. She was a sweet girl, she wanted to see the good in everyone, she wanted everyone to be friends, but she was just tired. She hated seeing her uncle so scared every day for everything he did! She didn't know why he was like this, but his OWN TRIPLET didn't help him!

"Just leave Seb alone! You-You're a horrible  _bully_!" She said angrily and Ford's eyes widened.

Wh-What…?

"You are a jerk and-and mean, and a horrible brother!" She continued with tears in her eyes as Ford's eyes welled up with his own. "Ma-Mabel!" Dipper gasped.

Stanley was speechless. He had never seen his niece so angry before. She was…quite scary.

"I-I wish you had never come back…" Mabel whispered and sniffled. She didn't mean it, she loved her uncles but…she was just so-so  _angry_!

The boy blinked away his tears and ran away, holding back angry whimpers. Stan shouted his name as he sprinted towards the front door and was about to run after him before he turned to look at the other 3 shocked kids. Seb winced hard when his brother pointed at him. "I'll come back for you later." He said before running out of the house.

Seb shook his head frantically. No…No! NO! St-Stan was going to hit him! He was angry at him! He was so scared, his entire body was trembling and he hid his head between his knees. No, no, no…But Stan wouldn't hit him! Stan wouldn't!

_'You are such a failure! You are useless! Why wouldn't he?! No one cares about you! Stan will finally realize you are good for nothing and he will hate you!'_

"Mabel, you didn't have to shout at him!" The twins were starting to fight each other.

_No, no, please don't fight…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

"He is younger than us! He was just angry! How could you say that to him?!" He exclaimed in shocked. Mabel sniffled. "He's being mean! And-And I don't like how he treats Seb! Why are you always defending him, Dipper?!"

"Because-because he has the right to be upset! He copied him and it was still his fault!" Dipper bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting things he would later regret.

"But it was an accident! He didn't mean it, anyone can make mistakes! Not-not everyone is as perfect as YOU or FORD!" She huffed and hugged the trembling boy tightly. Dipper gasped shocked before grumbling and walking away, hurt.

Stan threw the door open and looked around frantically. It would get dark at any moment! What if his brother ran into the forest! He could get lost! A monster could hurt him! The man was going to run blindly into the woods as well, when lucky for him, Ford accidentally kicked an empty soda can as he tried to escape from him.

"Ford…" Stan sighed and the boy sniffed, looking down at the floor, his brown eyes still full of tears. "We have to talk, kid…Can we talk?"

"Are you going to ground me?" His now little brother asked softly. Stan sighed and sat on the stairs. He patted the floor and Ford silently sat next to him. Stanford had been upset about something all day, you must be an idiot to not see it.

"I want to talk to you, Sixer. You are a really clever kid, I know you know, deep in your stubborn mind, that what you did was wrong."

"I-I…" Ford quickly wiped his tears away before Stan bothered him about crying ' _like a girl'_. Stan hugged his brother with a softness Ford didn't know he had. "You have been angry today…and you didn't seem very happy the past days since…coming…to-the future…" Stan coughed lightly. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Ford hugged his knees to his chest. "You'll get angry at me…" He said lamely and Stan squeezed his shoulder. "Stanford…do you  _trust_  me?"

The boy with glasses looked up at him. "Of-of course…" He said and his older brother gave him a little smile. "Then, trust me, I just want to understand you, Ford. You aren't like this, let me know what's bothering you, I can  _help_. Brothers help each other." Stan lifted Ford's chin with his thumb and forced him to look at him. "And I want to help you with Seb…"

He had been observing the kids interacting during these days…and he noticed things he hadn't noticed before, either because he was too young or too blind.

"Stan…I know he is our brother…and I want to be good with him! I really TRY!" The boy said distressed. "But-But I simply can't! He's very annoying, Stan! He's-" he trailed off and looked at his brother, who was fearing to know, but he still wanted to hear it. "I-I think he's embarrassing…He's always moving, and he can't understand simple instructions…and-and he is so crazy…It-It's fun sometimes…but sometimes it-it's too much!"

Stanley took a deep breathe. Ok…First point was an easy one. "You know what I read the other day?" Ford shook his head. "There's a…disorder that's called…uh, A-D-H…" Stan trailed off as he thought about the name. "ADHD." He nodded to himself. "It makes the person who suffers it really hyperactive during their childhood and they have problem paying attention…I am almost sure Seb has this…" He said, letting his brother piece the information together.

"So…that's why he's so…crazy all the time?" He doesn't do it on purpose? Stan nodded slowly. "Yeah…that's right." Though, Seb was crazy with or without this, yeah, it made him look more like it.

"And how does it work?" Ford asked and Stan shook his head. "I don't know, I just know it happens and while it doesn't go away, there are treatments to help them control it and pay attention." Ford rubbed his arm. And because no one knew about his problem, he didn't get that treatment…

Stan put a hand on his shoulder as the boy looked down at his hands, lost in thought. "Kid, I know your patience is not the best, and listen, I understand how it can drive you crazy sometimes…but Seb can't control how he is…"

"So his brain doesn't work well?" The boy asked with a sad look, worried and scared for him. He didn't finish to understand this…problem, but it made him sad for his brother, because Seb not only couldn't control the very thing that made people get angry at him for, but it would  _never_  stop…

"It works different, kiddo, not wrong. Seb is really intelligent, but it's hard for him to prove it because he has trouble concentrating."

"But-but he still makes us look bad…people laugh at us because he can't control himself, which, ok, it's not his fault, but it still happens…" He sighed.

"And do u think making him shut up or making him cry will fix anything?" Ford flinched at that. "Stanford, Stanford, look at me." When the boy obeyed, the man continued. "People are mean, there will always be mean for some reason bothering you and wanting to hurt you, but that's why we are together, we are triplets, we only have each other, Sixer…We are a team, remember?"

Ford nodded and when his brother hugged him, he suddenly burst into tears, all his repressed emotions coming at one. "Woah…Ssh…what happened? Sixer…" Stan asked softly, but he let him cry for a little bit more. "Ford, can you speak now?"

Ford quickly wiped his tears and sniffled loudly. "I don't want to be treated like him…" He whimpered. "b-But I don't want people tre-treating him b-bad either…" His lower lip trembled.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked confused, and when the boy fell silence, playing with his fingers, he insisted again.

"P-Pa…" The trembling child whispered with so much fear that Stan started seeing red, his blood boiling as he fumed. Of course he had something to do with this! He had abused his little triplet for years! And he had been too scared to face him as kids…But what had he done to Ford?

"Pa said-he said that...he always say Seb is a freak...and that I had to be better than-than him because if I didn't, I would be just a freak like him! And I don't- I don't want to be freak!" The little boy curled up on Stan's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Stan was speechless, with his chest aching, heart-broken.

How-How could Filbrick do that?! He was even more disappointed of his father, but he wasn't surprised, not at all. He had not only fucked up Seb, but this little boy's mind as well, telling him so much BULLSHIT all those years…And he never did anything! He had always told them they were awesome because they  _were_ , and not let bullies' words get to them…but it they were suffering at home as well, what effect could his words even have?

Ford compared himself with Seb to feel less bad with himself…because his own father said he had to, because if he didn't…he would be treated…as unfairly as Seb was?! What kind of STUPID FUCK WAS THAT?! Just for his extra fingers?! Filbrick never showed any kind of reaction towards them directly…but he was making his son insecure in other ways…

Ford sniffed and brought him back to reality when he grabbed his huge hand with his little 6-fingered one. "I don't like it, Stanley… I don't like to be called a freak! He sniffled. "I try to be strong like you always tell us, but it is so hard! I just want Father to be pro-proud of me…so he doesn't think of me like everyone does…"

And the stupid, innocent, kid still wanted that man's approval, for Moses' sake…

"Is this why you compare yourself to Seb?" Stan asked softly, better get him to recognize it.

Ford sniffed and blushed lightly. "You are so good at sports...and I am the intelligent one, I'm supposed to be...Father said it is the only way to compensate for my hands…if-If I am better than him, then people can't think we are the same, they can't call a freak too!"

"Oh, Sixer...I'm so sorry..." Stan stroked his curly hair and wiped some tears from his cheeks. "I never knew…I never knew this was happening…" Stan just knew Ford was short-tempered, but he had thought his problem was just Seb being hyperactive. With his idea of being best friends, he had failed to see what was happening…

"Do you want something to drink? Water, milk? Ford nodded with his head on Stan's chest and the man easily lifted carried him inside and to the kitchen. He sat him on a chair and got him a glass of warm milk Ford drank quickly, holding the glass with both glass. Stan absentmindedly thought how adorable he looked, but the poor kid was so sad it immediately wiped the adorable away.

Stan grabbed a chair and sat down backwards close to the kid. "Ford, listen, you don't have to be the best at everything to prove anything to anyone." He said seriously. "I mean it. I mean…you have always sucked at P.E…" He joked and the kid pouted but a smile escaped from his lips. "And that doesn't mean you less than anyone, does it?"

"Um…no…" Ford mumbled. Stan smiled. "And you are good at so many things! And as an adult even more! With or without P.E! Winning or losing a board game…or, or not knowing how to knit, you follow me?" Ford nodded, new tears forming in his puffy, red eyes. "You really-you really mean it?" The boy smiled tearfully.

"Of course I do, you dumb genius!" Stan laughed, standing up to grab him and sit him on his lap. "You are great just as you are, and you're the most intelligent kid I have ever known! You don't need to compare yourself to anyone…" Ford hid his head on his head, sniffling loudly.

"None of this is your fault, it's ok…" Stan whispered as he stroked his hair. "Everything Father told you is WRONG." He lifted his chin to make him look at him. "Stanford, Fordsie, listen. Father is wrong. Trust me, I'm an adult now and I know stuff." He stroked his cheek. "Sebastian is not a freak, and neither are you, what Filbrick is doing to you two is horrible. I don't know why he is so hard on Seb…but it's not normal, it's not something a father does to their kids."

Telling him he had to ' _compensate'_  for being born as he was?! URGH!

"And you are great just like you are with this your wittle 6 fingers!" He teased, ticking his stomach and the child squealed. "No! Stopp! Hahaha! Stanley!"

"And you don't need to make Seb look bad to feel better. That's wrong anyway, Fordsie."

Ford's smile decreased. "I don't want to be bad…I don't! I-I wanna be more like you…And-and I don't want Mabel to hate me! I don't want to!" The poor child just couldn't take a break, his little tears fell nonstop from his cheeks, overwhelmed by his emotions. He never talked about this, his Stanley said crying was for girls and they shouldn't, that men had to be strong…but old Stanley didn't seem to think that anymore…That- that was nice to know…

"Mabel doesn't hate you, she doesn't hate anyone. She's too good for that." Stan explained the sad boy. "But she was really upset for you know, what happened…Seb is really close to her as an adult…" He gave him a small smile. "Maybe you can start spending more time with her? And don't get angry next time." Adult Ford barely spent time with their niece, maybe that's why it felt Mabel was distant with him.

Ford nodded with a pout. "I-I'll do that…" He looked at a symbol on the fridge, a triangle, and his eyes widened. "Stan…Did Seb-Sebastian started hating me when we got older…because-because I was…mean?" He sniffed. He didn't want to lose his brothers. They were all he had…

"What? Ford, Sebastian doesn't hate you as adults!" If anything, Ford did for a while and now both were upset, but they didn't hate, hate each other… "What makes you think that?"

"He told me he was bad with me, and-and that he-he ruined everything in the future…" He confessed and Stan's scowl hardened. " **Who**  told you that?"

"Um…S-Seb's imaginary friend? The triangle with an eye?"

Stan's eyes widened as a shadow disappeared from the room. Bill talked to Ford?! Oh no, oh no! That monster was bothering Ford?! They couldn't catch a break from him, could they?!

"Nope. Don't listen to any single word he says, Ford, ok? He's NOT your friend! He's bad!" Ford's eyes widened. "He's real?!"

"As real as this scar!" Stan lifted an arm to show him a nasty scar. "He-He is an enemy from our-our job, travelling and hunting monsters? Never listen to anything he says, ok? He's lying! Seb would NEVER make something to hurt ON PURPOSE!"

Ford looked a little pale, thinking the…thing in his mind was actually real and an actual ENEMY, but he managed to gulp and nod. "Ok…I will never listen to him again…"

Stan sighed tiredly. "You know…Seb saved us from a big one once…We-we got lost travelling through…time, and that stuff-" He hoped this lie wouldn't get out of control. "-And he made a machine to bring us back, he spent a lot of time on it, but it was to rescue us…"

Ford gaped in awe and almost immediately his expression fell and he tucked his hands into his pockets. "I feel like an idiot…"

Stan heard steps coming towards them. "Well, maybe u can start making up for it"

Seb entered to the kitchen carrying Waddles that was squirming on his arms. His owner's uncle was never like this! He needed help. "Are you still angry with me, Stan?" he asked softly. Mabel reassured him Stan wasn't going to ground him, but he was still scared, and asked her if he could take Waddles to ask.

Stan put Ford on the chair and walked over to Seb who flinched a bit but still tried to put on a brave face. The man grabbed Waddles and put him on the floor, promptly running away from the boy, and this time picked him up. "No, I'm not angry with you, kid. No one is angry with you…"

He carried Seb towards Ford and sat him down in front of him. Ford looked down guiltily, feeling like a real jerk for being so mean to his brother despite his condition, and Stan crouched in front of his little triplets.

"I love you guys…You two are awesome just like you are! And the best brothers ever, ok? No need to compete between you."

Seb looked confused, but he smiled a bit. "So I'm not grounded?" Stan shook his head. The smaller boy looked at his triplet and smiled softly, as if they hadn't fought earlier. Ford gave him a smaller smile, still feeling guilty. "I-I didn't mean everything I said, Seb…I didn't want to hurt you…I am  _sorry_ , Seb..." And he meant it.

Seb rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry for being...suffocating...I know I'm always careless and make a mess of everything… I promise I'll be better" He mumbled. "Do you still like me…?"

Ford looked at Stan before looking back at the smaller child. "Of course I do, you are my triplet, I would never hate you…" He sighed. "I'm sorry...I…haven't been the best brother… You aren't dumb, I swear, and I really like playing with you, I-I was just upset and say mean things to you without thinking… _I_  promise I will be better." He was going to be more patient, he had to, his brother had no control over what he did, and he had enough people scolding him for it. "When-When we go back home, we-we can go to the beach with our Stanley, and fix our boat and I will teach you to play DD&D so you are an expert too…And-"

Seb laughed and hugged him tightly. "You are such a dummy, Sixer…" Despite Bill2 telling him he was just apologizing because Stan forced him…This-This actually felt different…He was weak for his family, they were the only good thing of this stupid human life. Yes! He admitted it!

Ford whined at how he was crushed but managed to giggle.

Stan crossed his arms over his chest and grinned proudly. He felt SO relieved…Of course a talk helped, but they still had a long way to go. "You know what? To celebrate this brotherly love, I'll take ya four to the arcade!" It wasn't that late anyway.

"Oh, great!" Seb roared. "Can we have pizza later?!"

"I don't see why not." Stan chuckled and Seb was back to his normal self, jumping excitedly. "Dipper! Mabel! We will go to the arcadeee!" He shouted in direction of the stairs. "Come on, Fordsie! We have to put on shoes! Can we go barefeet?" He looked up at Stan, but he shook his head. "No" Stan laughed.

"Ummm ok I'll put on shoes! Come on!" Sebas grabbed his hand laughing, happy his brother apologized to him, happy they were in good terms again, happy he didn't hate him. Ford looked at Stan for a second and nodded before he was pulled upstairs. He was going to be better.

Stan shook his head slowly with a satisfied smile. If this wasn't a change of heart and they didn't turn into adults after this, he didn't know what could turn them back to be honest…

-.-

"Good night, squirts…" Stan kissed his brother's foreheads as he tucked them in bed. They were exhausted, just like the twins, after playing so much. Before he went to Ford's room, he sat down next to the bed and thought about the things he learnt today.

Despite Ford's short-tempered nature to Seb's… unpredictable one...it wasn't really his fault all of this. Once again, it was Filbrick, feeling his little head with fear and hate. Because of him, he grew up with the idea he had to prove he wasn't a freak for his 6 fingers by being intelligent and he was ashamed to be compared to Sebas, the poor child who had tried and failed to change the term 'freak' used against him, unlike Ford.

Ford learnt to hate Seb for how he was, because that was exactly how he refused to be known as.

And, now that he was thoroughly thinking about it… the science fair all those years ago wasn't the beginning of all their problems. It was how the problems they had being dragging for years decided to manifest. Ford exploded with him because he was scared of losing his title as the one who won the useless science fair, and if he remembered correctly, because that event never left his mind, people were laughing at them as they fought, Seb was accusing him of cheating.

But Seb…Seb had been scared, of being the failure everyone thought he was, he just wanted to prove himself, just like Ford had been doing. That little boy…He didn't remember him so small, why was he so tiny anyway? He ran a hand through his disheveled curls.

He exhaled softly. Seb was really intelligent and could be a nerd if he wanted, he just had trouble focusing as a kid, now he knew why. As an adult, Seb just chose not to be a nerd for his passion was in art and designing.

He was intelligent. He did his project all by himself, he fixed the portal! He knew he wouldn't have done it in just…13 years! It was so unfair how he was treated at school, by their partners, their teachers, by everyone...Maybe he should have done more...

Stan stared at their sleeping faces. Before, he had blindly wished things were as how they were as children, but the problem wasn't there. It was childish of him to believe just because they were children they didn't have problems, today he learnt that. They were best friends at Stan's eyes who was a child himself. He hadn't noticed or chose not to pay too much attention to it, and he felt bad for it, but he knew better than to blame himself for it. It wasn't his fault, not even Seb's or Ford's. It was Filbrick's and the stupid world hating on his brothers just because they were different.

"If you don't go back to normal, guys...We just...have to continue trying, alright? I'm not giving up on any on you...I don't take sides..." He whispered. Seb whined softly and got closer to Ford, making Stan snorted.

He kissed their tiny foreheads again and left the room.

\---

Stan and the twins were awoken the next day by loud screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I love reading them, leave kudos and see ya next chapter to continue with this drama!


	28. Unicorn hair and butterfly trafficking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Two adult Seb and Ford screamed at each other's unshaved faces. What the hell?! In his panic, Ford fell from the bed, as Seb covered himself with the blankets. "What the fuck!?" Seb cried. Why were they half naked in his room?! They were wearing t-shirts, underwear…and that's about it. Why the hell were they only sleeping in their t-shirt?!l

Ford panted as he blindly patted the nightstand for his glasses. He put them on and blinked, looking around. They were…at the Shack, but how? What… His memories were blurry, but he remembered being with Sebastian at the forest…they met a Fey…and then, they passed out?

He usually passed out after not sleeping for days straight…but never like this. He looked at his brother and sheepishly stood up. "Um…good morning…" He told him before looking down at his bare legs. A tiny, barely noticeable smile escapegad from his lips, and Seb snorted with laughter. "Good morning…" The brothers chuckled softly, this was so weird.

The door was thrown opened and Seb and Ford saw the twins and Stan standing there. "THANKS GOD YOU ARE BACK!" Stan cried loudly and ran forward to hug his adult triplets. His younger and older brother looked at each other. "Where did we…go?" Seb asked confused.

"And why are we- er, not wearing…pants?" Ford asked with his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Dipper snorted at the clothes, or lack of them, as Mabel grinned funnily. "What do you remember, Uncle Seb?"

Seb scratched his head and looked at Ford. "You handcuffed me to him, we went to the forest…a fairy got angry with us…and now we are here." He said and Ford nodded. "What happened?"

Stan frowned a bit. They didn't remember? What about their heart-to-heart talk?! Did they forget it as well? They'll go to fight each other again? Dipper was thinking the same and looked at the middle triplet, wondering if they should tell them.

Mabel, however, beat them to it. "You got turned into kids and stayed like that for 3 days!"

""What?!"" Seb and Ford cried in shock.

Stan and Dipper sighed. "Yeah, what she said." They agreed. The two brothers grimaced a bit and looked at each other. They couldn't remember 3 days of their lives? When they were KIDS?!

"Alright…" Ford nodded slowly. "And I suspect you found a way to turn us back to normal."

Stan and the kids shook their heads. "Nope, we didn't do anything…"

"We actually thought you'd spend more days like kids." Dipper shrugged. "The fairy said only you could break the spell…" Mabel giggled. "I have photos! You were so adorable!" And fought a lot, but no need to remind them that.

Ford paled, what the hell happened?! As Seb snorted. He wrapped the blanket around his waist, he wasn't like Stan to walk around in his underwear, and walked over to Mabel. "Did Ford do something embarrassing?" He asked and Mabel giggled.

The scientist groaned, running a hand through his face. "This is a nightmare…" He muttered. As soon as he said that, the triplets' eyes widened. Nightmare! "Bill!" They shouted at the same time.

The twins frowned confused. "What? Bill?" Mabel asked and Seb looked at Ford, remembering the talk they had before getting...de-aged.

"Family meeting! Now." Ford declared. Stan raised an eyebrow as Seb crossed his arms over his chest. Their older brother stopped, looked down at himself, and frowned. "Better idea. Put on clothes first, then we have to talk."

Seb grinned. "Hey, Sixer?" The scientist turned around. "Rocking that tattoo…" He stuck his tongue out as he smiled. Ford covered his neck with a hand, blushing, and stomped away. No one respected him anymore…

"We'll get changed as well…" The twins declared and ran away to get the bathroom first. Stan looked at his younger brother. "Are you sure you don't remember?"

"No, really. I don't know…" Seb grabbed his pillow and stroked it. "Why?" Stan sighed. "You were really upset with Ford before the…de-aging stuff. Remember?" Seb nodded slowly. "How…um…How are you feeling now, huh?"-

"Fine I guess…I-I mean…I  _feel_  he's really sorry… "It was weird to explain, he didn't remember what happened or what they said as kids…but he…kinda…knew he was. At first I didn't know if he was telling the truth, we were even fighting before the fairy came…hehe…" Seb rubbed his arm. "But…despite everything that happened…I-I feel like, he doesn't really hate me anymore, you know? I feel…I can trust him again…"

Stan nodded slowly, struggling to understand. They didn't remember…but at the same time, they kind of did? Maybe they weren't aware of it, but their 'change of heart' was still present in their minds, it had to be, right? They wouldn't have turned back to normal if it wasn't… He shook his head. "I'm glad you are in…decent terms with each other?"

Seb laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right…" Even if he could trust him, it didn't mean it was something that happened immediately, trust was earned slowly. The two stayed silent before Seb said. "So…can you leave so I can get changed?"

"Oh. Right."

-.-

When he was dressed, Seb searched for his phone, because he couldn't find it anywhere. He eventually found it under the bed, with the screen slightly cracked and completely out of battery. The blond sighed. This was definitely his younger's him doing… He plugged it and turned it on to check his messages. What had Wanda thought during this time? He REALLY hoped Stan kept his mouth close about this…

Fortunately for Stan, Wanda didn't know anything, but she had left him some messages of 'Stanley told me' 'Are you ok? What do you have?' 'Hope you get better soon'. Seb nodded in approval with a smile. He had to give Stan some credit. Telling her he was sick was pretty clever. After reassuring he just had a nasty fever and couldn't stand up from his bed (put on some drama so she didn't wonder why he couldn't grab his phone), he noticed he had some other messages from unknown numbers and the one he registered as…

Oh circles, he forgot about Rico…

Seb bit his lip and decided calling him was worth a try. But dealers didn't pick up their phones, did they? He bet he wouldn't-

"Where the fuck have you been the past days?!"

Oh, they picked up! "Hey Rico…" He laughed sheepishly. "How-How's the business…and all?"

Rico huffed. "I don't have time for this, Bill. One of my men, Santiago, is going to your town for fuel." He said in his thick accent. "We need you to hide the dogs for a while so they don't catch anyone's attention before he crosses the border."

"Excuse me what?" Seb blinked with his two uncovered eyes.

"You'll receive your payment once he arrives." He mumbled before hanging up. Seb stared at his phone before sighing. Alright then… He looked into his drawer for another eyepatch, was he without an eyepatch during the past days?! Urgh, so embarrassing, everyone saw his disgusting eye! He put it on and quickly went outside by the back porch.

Almost as soon as he stepped outside, there was a men wearing a bandana, an eyepatch and a mustache waiting in a green truck between the trees, the back part of it was covered by a blanket. Seb sighed. Why was he still keeping in contact and helping a well-known criminal? Was he his friend? Did he consider him his friend? Well, he wouldn't call Rico his  _friend_ …more like an acquaintance, but he helped him with faking Ford's death and all…and the man really appreciated him while he worked for him…

More than most 'good' people in his life, to be honest…

He approached the dangerous-looking guy. He just hoped having Rico on his side was a good idea. "Hey…" He waved at the man awkwardly. 'Santiago' grumbled and pulled off the blankets to reveal a bunch of pug puppies in barrels. Oh, so that's what illegal pugs meant! "So, I just have to take care of them? For how long exactly?" He asked in Spanish, just in case.

"I need to go into town, do some stuff there." The man gave him a wad of bill. Ohh~ He didn't really understand the point of keeping the dogs here, but who cared! Santiago walked in direction of the town and Seb sat down in front of the truck, looking at the excited puppies. They were cute.

"Uncle Seb! We gotta eat!" Mabel called from inside the house and Seb sighed. "Ask Stan!" He shouted back. "You gotta eat as well!" Stan shouted as well and Seb groaned loudly. He stared at the puppies who were cutely panting in their barrels and he glared at them. "Stay here."

He quickly ran back into the house and crossed his arms. "I'm busy, what?" He asked exasperatedly. Stan gasped offended and put a hand over his chest. "You ungrateful brat! After taking care of you these days?!"

_What happened during these days? Seb asked mentally._

_'No idea. The memories weren't really stored, you know? It's more like you have…sensorial memories, I guess Sixer does as well, and that doesn't have a physical representation, hence no door, which means I can't-'_

_I understood, I'm not stupid…_

Seb ended up pouting as Bill2 laughed at him, making the kids laugh. "Why is Sixer not here, then? He discovered a way to survive on coffee?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, but I saw him going to the basement after putting on clothes. I'll get him out." Stan sighed.

He already missed the Ford who ate  _food_ …

"But you still need to eat." Stan insisted, still feeling like a mom, and handed him a plate of Stancakes and a glass of juice. Seb thanked him and walked away. Mabel pouted. "Uncle Seb, where are you going?!"

"I said I was busy, I'll be back." Seb shrugged. Stan walked over to him but before he could say anything, Seb pulled out one of the bills and waved it at his face. "I'm busy, Stan~"

Stan's eyes turned into $'s and snatched the bill. "Don't worry, little brother. I have you covered!" He patted his shoulder and Seb laughed before grabbing a box of cereal and walking away. Dipper blinked at him and then stared at Stan. "Did you just get bribed?"

Seb took his food outside and found the puppies had obediently stayed in their barrels. "So, I guess you can eat cereal?" He poured a bit on the truck in front of the puppies but they stayed there, just looking adorable with their little tongues out.

_'Are they broken? Can dogs get broken?'_

Seb actually shrugged to himself. He leaned against the truck and bit his pancake, he had no fork so he was just eating it without using his hands. He checked his phone, Wanda seemed relieved 'he was back to normal'. He couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know how right she was. He lifted a puppy barrel with his mind and hummed. The blond wondered what happened while he and Ford were kids, he was really curious, but Mabel said she had photos so maybe she could show them later? He absently stroked the puppy's head. That fairy changed them they had been fighting, especially about Bill and the rift.

He drew his knees to his chest. Ford hadn't trust them, not even Stan, with this really important information. But…now that they were in better terms, (somehow?) they really should warn everyone about it. Ford didn't hate him, he didn't remember…but he  _knew_  he promised to be a better brother, and if he wanted to do that he had to tell everyone! He was worried the rift landed on the wrong hands.

He closed his eye. He couldn't remember many things, and he might not know lots of things anymore…But he could clearly see the memory of those days. The sky opening, turning red, people turning into Stone, hurting Dipper, hurting Mabel, electrocuting Stanford, his monster form…getting killed…

He couldn't let that happen to his family, he just couldn't. He couldn't put the Pines family in danger twice! The only way to keep them safe was telling everyone about the rift and what to do to keep it away from Bill's tiny black hands.

_'Remember what Miz said~' Bill2 sing-songed. 'Fixed points are a thing. Weirdmageddon will come and you won't be able to do anything about it!'_

"We can keep him away. There's still time…" Seb said aloud, anxiously making the puppy barrel float in circles, with the puppies wagging their tails excitedly. "We-We can come up with a plan…protect…"

_'Hey, Aquiles! Nice work on the heel!'_

"Of course!" Seb exclaimed. "They protected the Shack against Bill's attacks! We can do the same! What material was it used again!? Think! Think, useless human brain, think! As he paced back and forth in thought, Santiago returned from the forest, panting and quite nervous. He saw the puppies in their barrel floating next to the blond and he grimaced. "What the hell?!"

Seb jumped at the sudden voice and he immediately made the barrel drop the ground, but caught it before the puppies hit the ground and hurt themselves. He wasn't a monster! "No-Nothing! Magic trick!" He lied quickly.

"Family meeting! Family meeting!" He heard Ford's voice call and he frowned confused. What did he want? Well, not important, he should tell him about protecting the Shack anyway.

"No te preocupes." Seb reassured him in Spanish. Santiago grumbled, confused because he definitely saw that barrel floating, but it didn't matter right now, he had more important stuff to do, he could always ask boss later. He threw his stuff to the inside of the truck. "I think I got caught in town…" Seb laughed nervously and held the puppy barrel. "Right…"

He handed him the barrel with puppies. "Ok, if you think someone is after you, you have 24 hours to get these pugs across the U.S. border, move it fast because I don't want anything leading them here." He wasn't going to prison again! NEVER!

They put the barrel on the truck and suddenly, an arrow flew just above their heads. "Ahh! It's the cops! Move it!" Seb screamed at him, and the man quickly drove away with the puppies yapping. Seb quickly got inside the house and went to find his family. "If the cops come here, I'm absolutely innocent!" He warned. His triplets were in the living room's table with the twins. "Why's Mabel holding a crossbow?"

""Protection"" Stan and Ford at unison. "Mabel said it was safe to give kids weapons?" Ford defended himself. Seb raised an eyebrow and sat backwards on a chair. "What's going here? What did I miss?"

Mabel squealed loudly. "Uncle Ford gave me the mission to find cute unicorns!" She waved Journal 1 at him. This was going to be so awesome!

Seb's eye widened as he smiled. "Oh! Of course! Unicorn hair!" That was one of the ingredients they used to "Bill-proof" the Shack the first time too! "So we are going to protect the house from Bill, aye?"

Ford raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" He asked, genuinely curious. Seb laughed and grabbed the bag that was left on the floor. "In my past life old Ford did the same. What do you have here? Jelly beans?"

Ford grabbed the bag from him and sighed. "Did it work?"

"Yup!" As a robot he-Bill found their weakness though, but because there will be not need to a make robot in this world, they didn't have to worry about that. DEFINITELY. He saw the scroll emblazoned with the image of Bill Cipher and several hieroglyphs on the table. "You know we saw the real Bill this summer?"

Ford nodded slowly and adjusted his glasses. Stan leaned against the wall and answered for him. "Yeah you defeated him with kittens and tickles." The middle triplet snorted. Dipper groaned. "I said it was more heroic than it sounds!"

"And Bill also possessed Dipper." Ford frowned and Seb rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…" The scientist sighed. The fact that they dealt with Bill was dangerous enough, but his nephew had had that demon in his body, he was worried he could get possessed again, especially when he didn't know what kind of deal Dipper accidentally made with the triangle. Ford shuddered.

"Mabel volunteered to get the last ingredient due to her great love for unicorns and her pure heart" Ford decided to continue talking. Mabel rubbed her arm at it, almost looking guilty. "We are going to place moonstones, mercury and unicorn hair in different spots of the Sha-house, to create some sort of barrier against his powers that are dangerously growing."

"Because of the Rift?" Seb asked intentionally. Dipper gasped and looked at his oldest uncle. Ford's eyes widened before his stare hardened, all while Stan and Mabel looked confused. "Sebastian!"

"What? I thought you told them already…" Seb said innocently. Mabel looked up at him. "Tell us what?"

"I never said anything, Uncle Ford!" Dipper said quickly and Ford rubbed his temples. "I know, Dipper. I…shared this information with him before the…incident." He frowned a bit. "But you didn't have to tell!" Mabel looked at her brother with a betrayed look. He  _knew_  about this? And he never told her!? To keep  _Ford's_  secret?! They were the Mystery Twins! They shared everything!

Seb crossed his arms. "There's no reason to hide it. Watch, it's pretty simple." He looked at Stan and Mabel. Both looked really affected with the news. "After Ford dismantled the portal an interdimensional rift was created because that shit was unstable as hell. And it's nicely hidden in the basement. If it breaks, we are going to die, but it's not gonna happen because we all are going to make sure no one gets to the Shack to steal it or break it or the like."

Mabel and Stan gaped as Ford facepalmed. Finally, Stan looked at his brother. "How…How could you keep this from me, Stanford?" He asked softly. "And make the kid keep it a secret."

"Listen, Stan…I…" Ford sighed and quickly glared at Sebastian for getting him in this situation to begin with. "I guess it doesn't matter right now…The important thing is that we must keep Bill away."

Stan nodded slowly and grinned humorlessly. "Right…right, because, who cares you hid this from us for some reason no? Because of course if you hadn't-" He looked at his brother's eyes and sighed. "Just do what you have to fix your mistake."

Ford winced a bit as the kids wondered what he meant. Why was this his fault? Mabel guessed he had done pretty dumb things here, but Bill? What did he have to do with Stanford? Seb simply looked down at his hands, feeling sad. He knew this was going to make things tense again but it had to be done. He just hoped Stanford didn't get angry with him again.

Mabel looked at her twin and then at Seb. "Do you want to go find unicorns with me?" She pouted and her uncle smiled relieved. "Sure, pumpkin! I'd love to see unicorns!" He picked her up and put her on his shoulders (something Mabel really missed), and they ran away. The girl pulled out her phone and dialed her friends to invite them in their mission as well. "Candy, Grenda, Wendy, clear the afternoon!" She looked up at her uncle and gave him a shit-eating grin. "What?" Seb asked and put her on the floor.

"The girls saw you as a kid. Everyone thought you were cute." Mabel informed him and the blond's face warmed up. "Oh…" Did Red see him?! Oh no, she would never let him hear the end of it now!

Dipper looked at his oldest Uncle with a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, Uncle Ford." The scientist massaged his temples. Why? Why would he even think it was a good idea to tell them like this?! He took a deep breath. "It's not your fault, Dipper…It's just something between my brothers and I." Dipper nodded and rolled his eyes. Yeah, tell him about that. Now Mabel seemed angry at him for not telling her. But…it wasn't his fault!

"So… what are the odds Mabel and Uncle Seb get that hair?" he asked, changing the topic to anything but this. It apparently worked because his uncle straightened up. "Unlikely. I've dealt with unicorns before, and if I had to describe them in one word it would be... frustrating." Ford shuddered.

"So, what are we gonna do about Bill?" Dipper asked and Ford made a hand gesture. "Follow me." They walked to the Gift Shop and the boy quickly changed the sign on the Mystery Shack to 'Closed', and he stood next to Ford who pressed a button on his watch and made the candy machine open on its own. It was so cool to see it.

The walked down the stairs and took the elevator to go onto the second floor. Dipper gasped softly at the red door with a yellow key hole in the middle. Secret door! Ford opened the door and pushed it open.

"Welcome to my private study, a place where I keep my most ancient and secret knowledge. Even your uncles don't know about this place." He explained. He never told any of them… Why was keeping some things away from them was bad anyway?! He was trying to protect them! The more ignorant someone is about something, the happier they are! He saw his nephew examining a rectangular object that was covered by a sheet. His eyes widened a bit and called him. "Dipper, come along!"

The boy luckily obeyed and walked over to him to stand up behind him. "If we can't Bill-proof the Shack, we're going to have to do the next best thing." He opened a drawer that read 'Project Mentem' and held up a helmet with wires on it for the kid to see. "We're gonna have to Bill-proof our minds." Ford said dramatically.

Dipper gasped.

-.—

Seb changed to more proper expedition clothing and met his niece at the porch where they would meet the rest of the girls. Mabel called them while he was changing so they must be on their way. He sat down next to the girl and noticed her sad pout. "What's wrong, Shooting Star?"

Mabel leaned against his arm and sighed, absentmindedly noticing he was wearing a t-shirt now. He had to, walking around in a nice shirt or vest would ruin it. "It's just…This… being close to the end of the world, you know? Bill, and the rift…" She pulled her sleeve a little bit. "I don't like how Dipper kept this from me. We always tell each other everything, I-I don't know, am I being jealous?" She pouted sadly. She felt a little bad for shouting at Uncle Ford and making him cry as a kid, she was a good girl, she thought she was, and even when they played at the arcade and had fun after that, she didn't get the time to actually apologize.

And…thinking he thought he was still 'pure of heart'…

"Oh, Shooting Star…" Seb smiled a bit. "Of course not, you are the sweetest girl ever!" He ruffled his hair. "And don't worry too much about it…Um, I'm sure Pinetree didn't want to hide this from you…but you know…" Seb trailed off and sighed. "Don't get angry with your brother, I know hiding it from us was bad, but Stanford did it because he wanted to protect us." He defended his brother. He understood why he did it…but it was still pretty stupid.

Mabel pouted. "But why would Uncle Ford hide it? He doesn't trust us? Why did he only tell Dipper?" Sometimes…she felt her older uncle didn't like her…

"Well…Ford is crazy." Seb laughed and the girl smiled a bit. "Let's not think about it, we already know and that's what's important. We have a mission to find unicorn hair!"

Mabel stood up and nodded. She didn't want to talk about this anyway. "You're right, Uncle Seb!" She grabbed one hairband she had in her wrist and looked at Seb. "Can I make you a pony tail?"

Seb looked up at his hair on his forehead. "Well, if you can grab enough hair, I don't see why not." Mabel grabbed a chunk of his hair and tied it up in a tiny ponytail. I like your shirt! Why haven't you worn it before?" Mabel asked. It was a black and yellow t-shirt that formed a triangle in the center. It was pretty fitting.

"Because I am usually wearing my suit, which I should stop doing, because we are always getting in trouble, and I always end up ripping them." Seb sighed with mock sadness. Mabel laughed and patted his hair. He was so silly.

"Oh my gosh! He's back!" A voice called and uncle and niece turned to look at the girls approaching them. Wendy, wearing a black t-shirt and shorts was grinning widely at Seb; Candy and Grenda seemed dissapointed.

"Hello, Red." Seb nodded slowly. "I...guess you...met other me, huh?" Wendy snorted loudly.

"You were the tiniest 10 year old I have ever seen." She declared. Mabel snorted. "He was 12!"

"Wait, seriously?" The red-headed teen snorted before laughing again. Seb grumbled and stood up. "Ok, who cares how tall I was? We have unicorns to find!"

The younger girls squealed and ran into the forest, going to the magical part of the forest.

Seb walked behind them and Wendy rolled her eyes at their excitement. "Do you remember these 3 days, Mr. P?"

"Nope." Seb said simply and Mabel turned her head to look at them. "I'll show him photos later!" Wendy chuckled and shook her head. She hoped Seb was embarrassed! She would make sure of it…

They walked for a while, looking around as the dark green color of the leaves and grass changed as they got closer to the magic part. They had never been in this part of the forest, except probably Seb, who explored the forest when he was younger, but it was still a pretty nice being here.

"Ahh~ It's nice to finally be out on a mission, just us gals!" Mabel declared, carrying the Journal 1 under her arm. She looked at Seb. "Is it ok if I say that?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." Seb laughed.

"Forget the gal talk!" Grenda huffed. "I'm here to meet, touch, and/or become a unicorn!" She said and Seb raised an eyebrow. He hoped she didn't become one, that'd be a hell of an explanation to give to her parents…

"I hear if you lick a unicorn's neck, it tastes like your favorite flavor in the world!" Candy squealed. The brunette put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Candy, I will make  _sure_  you lick that unicorn's neck, because I care about my friends."

Wendy sighed and chopped down a treebranch with her axe. "Honestly, I stopped believing in unicorns when I was like, five years old. I'm just coming along to keep you kids from walking into a bear trap." She looked at the excited blond. "And Mr. Pines."

"Excuse me?" Seb pouted. Before he could complain though, his niece shouted. "Stop!" She opened the red Journal. "This is the magic part of the forest!"

Seb looked at the river, the flowers and the weird Stone Hedge-like architecture not so far away from them and grinned. That must be the place!

_'Noooo?! Seriously?'_

Mabel flipped through the pages until she found the page she needed and everyone crowded around her to see. "Let's see, the gnome tavern is over there, the fairy nail salon is over there, but it says that to summon the unicorn, one must bellow this ancient chant droned only by the deepest-voiced druids of old…"

She frowned and looked at her uncle, making him deadpan at her. "Have ya heard ma voice?" His voice came out a little more shrilly just to prove his point.

Grenda rolled her eyes and took the Journal from Mabel's hands. "On it!" She looked at the page and began chanting. "Oy-oyoy-oyoyoyoy..."

"I bet you ten bucks nothing happens." Wendy crossed her arms and Mabel grinned, completely sure. "I'll take that bet."

Suddenly, much to Wendy's bewilderment, a fortress rose out of the ground and all the girls and Seb gasped. The group of five slowly walked towards the door and pushed it opened. The girls and Seb gasped in complete awe, as Wendy looked disgusted and in need of puking.

"The paintings airbrushed on the sides of vans were true!" Mabel squealed.

 _'This place is infected with butterflies'_  
  
As Bill2 usefully pointed out, Seb looked at the bright pink butterflies fluttering around, the magic rainbow forming around the small lake in the middle of the place. It even had its own waterfall! Laying on a rock, with its blowing colorful mane, was a unicorn.

The unicorn looked at them, waved her mane and neighed loudly.

Seb gasped. "Holy moses..."

Grenda gaped. "Mother of mothers!"

"Queen of dreams!" Candy squealed.

Wendy, still not believing what was going on, frowned. "No. Way."

Without looking, Mabel reached her hand up towards Wendy and made grabbing motions. "Eh! Eh!"

Wendy grumbled as she gave her a ten-dollar bill.

A faun started playing a pan flute nearby as the girls (and Seb) stared. The unicorn looked at them.

"Hark! Visitors to my realm of enchantment!"

The girls and Seb gasped, but when Grenda did it, a bright pink butterfly flew straight into her mouth, causing her to gag and cough.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What's your name?!" Mabel squealed at the beautiful unicorn.

"I am Celestabellebethabelle, last of my kind. Come in, come in. Just, take off your shoes. I have a whole thing about shoes."

"But..there's grass…my socks~" Seb whined as the kids took off their shoes as soon as possible. Mabel glared at him and the blond quickly obeyed the silent order. Wendy rolled her eyes, she took orders from nobody! Especially not a shiny, colorful horse! She walked forward but Celestabellebethabelle insisted again. "Ah, ah! I'm talking to everyone!"

The red-headed teen groaned and begrudgingly took off her brown boots. Now that the shoes were taken off, Mabel decided to approach the unicorn. "Celestabellebethabelle, we have journeyed far and wide-!"

"About an hour!" Grenda smiled.

"On a mission to protect our family with your magical hair!" Mabel continued. Seb nodded. "So, can we cut it a bit or…?" He was promptly nudged by his niece and laughed at by his employee.

Candy slowly moved closer to the unicorn so she was standing right next to Celestabellebethabelle _. "_ This is your chance, Candy. Lick the neck. Lick it..." She whispered to herself and stuck her tongue out, but she failed because the unicorn straightened up. She glared at the…she studied the human, the blonde, she guessed, and huffed. "Very well. To receive a lock of my enchanted hair, step forth, girl of pure perfect heart."

Seb cheered and picked up his niece to present her like an offer. "Presenting the girl with the purest heart! MABEL!" He put her in front of the unicorn and knelt dramatically. Mabel smiled widely with a faint blush on her cheeks.

To everyone's shock, Celestabellebethabelle gasped. **"** What?! You?! A unicorn can see deep inside your heart, child!" She pointed at Mabel with her horn and in her chest glowed a heart. The brunette quickly covered her chest.

"And you have done wrong. WRONG I say!" Celestabellebethabelle cried.

Mabel flinched a bit and looked away. "I guess I  _do_  make fun of Dipper a lot...And-And I shouted at Uncle Ford…And I  _did_  just shatter a window with a crossbow…" She sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

"You did what?" Seb asked, unable to stop his laughter from escaping from his mouth.

_'That must have been fun'_

"Your bad deeds make me cry..." Celestabellebethabelle's eyes welled up with tears _._ One of them landed on a flower, and as if it was acid, it killed it.

"NOOOO!" Mabel cried horrified as the rest of the group gasped shocked.

Come back when you're PURE OF HEART. NEEEIIGGGHH!" She neighed dramatically before staring at them. "Exit is that way. Shoes, shoes, take your shoes. This isn't some... some... shoe store!"

The humans grabbed their shoes and slowly walked out. As soon as they stepped outside, the gates closed.

Mabel sniffled and hugged her uncle's waist. Seb pouted and sat down while still hugging his niece. "Oh, Shooting Star…What she said wasn't true, sweetie…"

"Mabel, don't let her get to you!" Grenda said comfortingly and Candy and Wendy nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't trust a horse that wears makeup" The red-head huffed.

Mabel wiped her eyes with a sleeve and sighed. "No, girls, she's right. I used to be one of the sweetest people I knew, but recently I've been slacking in the whole goodness department…" She escaped from the blond's embrace and stood up. "Well, today we're gonna fix it. From this moment forth I'm gonna do so many good deeds, I'll have the purest heart in Gravity Falls! She raised her fist to the air and accidentally punched a bird that flew close to her. Seb snorted as the girls gaped in shock as the bird fell to the floor.

"That... that bird is fine..." Mabel pouted and Seb laughed out loud.

While the group went into town to help Mabel regain her kind heart, Ford was hooking up his nephew to his mind machine. The boy had been nervous, but he agreed at the end, knowing his uncle knew better and wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Dipper, absently tapping his legs with his hands, looked up. "So what IS Bill, exactly?"

Ford sighed. "No one knows for sure. Accounts differ of his true motivations and origins." He turned around to activate the machine. He actually thought encoding the boy's thoughts was a good idea. He wouldn't want Bill getting into his mind again.

Dipper looked at an open drawer next to him and picked it up. It was called 'The Cipher File'. There were a few illustrations of the demon throughout history, descriptions and some newspaper's clippings.

"Why haven't you asked Uncle Seb? He must know what he...WAS, shouldn't he?"

Ford paused. That...made a lot of sense. But he wouldn't, not right now at least. He...didn't feel angry at Sebastian (for some reason), but that didn't mean he didn't say some hurtful things. He had insulted him with his past, bringing it up would open old wounds.

"I know he's older than our galaxy and far more twisted. Without a physical form, he can only project himself into our thoughts through the mindscape."

The scientist almost facepalmed. He was feeling a little dumb for not asking WILLIAM directly while he and Stan were at his home. He wasn't the Bill Cipher from this dimension, but he WAS one.

He shook his head. It was done. That friendly version of Bill Cipher was in his own dimension and he wouldn't see him again.

"That-That's why Bill wants this." Ford showed the boy the interdimensional rift. "I dismantled the portal, but with this tear, Bill still has a way into our reality. To get his hands on this rift, he would trick or possess anyone."

"So how do we keep Bill out of our minds?"

Ford smiled a little. "Well, there's a number of ways. I personally had a metal plate installed in my head." That day had been interesting. The Oracle took them in and she was the one who did it, just like William said. She wanted to help him. Stan said he had been heavily drugged during the procedure, but he barely felt it afterwards. The pain was minimal.

"Heheh. Good one." Dipper smiled, but he froze when his uncle knocked the side of his head, making a metallic sound.

Dipper coughed and cleared his throat. Ouch.

"But this machine is safer for you. It will scan your mind, bioelectrically encrypting your thoughts so that Bill can't read them." Ford turned on the machine and smiled. "Now say hello to your thoughts!" He exclaimed dramatically. The triplets liked to be dramatic albeit the oldest would never admit it.

The machine flickered with life and reproduced the boy's thoughts.  _"Oh, man, I can't believe I'm with the author. Is my fly down? DISCO GIRL_ _~"_ _COMING THROUGH_ _! Wendy. Wendy. Wendy. Wendy."_

"You might wanna... ignore that last one." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. A thought suddenly came and he stared at his uncle's eyes. "By the way, you never told me what your history with Bill was…You were…pretty angry with Uncle Seb so something bad must have happened, right?"

Ford sighed. "Dipper, do you trust me?" He was ashamed of his past with Bill. He had been a fool, and idiot for thinking that demon was his friend. The rift was  _his_  fault. Everything he did in the past was wrong, he was wrong, and he wasn't supposed to be wrong, he was intelligent, but Bill tricked him, he blinded him by flattery, he let Bill get to him, he let him blind him with anger towards his brother, with jealousy, and he used his own emotions against him…

He didn't want his nephew knowing he…wasn't worth of his admiration.

"Well, yeah!" Of course he trusted him! He was the Author! And he was a genius! "but-"

"Then you'll trust that that's not important. Now, focus. It's time to strengthen your mind…"

Dipper watched his uncle press a few more buttons before he turned around to focus on monitoring the process. He leaned back. Why didn't he want to tell him…?

-.-

After they finished to write a serious of good deeds, The girls (and Seb) went into town so Mabel could put them into action.

"Alright, Mabel, it's time to strengthen your heart!" The brunette exclaimed and the group cheered.

The rest of the day was spent in town, watching with big smiles as Mabel fulfilled every one of her good deeds. She picked snails off the sidewalk and put them on large grass, safe from being stepped on. They planted a tree next to a horrible house to make it look prettier (Seb frowned when he realized it was Toby's place).

They went to the Shack for her next good deed. The 3 brothers were a bit sad since the morning for the 'rift' thing, and uncle Stan seemed disappointed. How could Ford STILL hide things from him? Was that what that demon meant...when he said Ford didn't trust him?

But they were a team, they had always been. Those 13 years hiding and escaping from interdimensional law together didn't mean anything for him? His younger self said he trusted him. Why couldn't Ford do the same?

Didn't he understand hiding stuff made everything worse?! He just learnt why he actually had a resentment towards their younger triplet, and what that idea he grew up with (without telling anyone) ended up doing to their sibling relationship. Did he want the world to be destroyed?!

As he sulked on the couch, he was suddenly attacked by a sticker put in his face. He started screaming, but the sticker also covered his mouth.

"There! He's happy now!" A girly voice said.

"Great job, Shooting Star! He looks so happy!" Another girly voice laughed. Stan continued screaming, Seb was behind this! He would get his revenge!

He waved his arms around, trying to grab them, but the group had already left, and Stan simply ended up breaking a lamp.

Mabel wanted to donate blood. Seb was worried about that, because she was only a child, but she insisted so much to give her blood to those who actually needed it (as if her body wasn't using it at the moment) that he agreed.

She fainted, but she got a lollipop so, it was ok? Seb didn't know.

Mabel stopped traffic for some ducks, painted glitter on the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, (Seb hoped birds wanted to poop it mote now), filled Lazy Susan's tip jar, and thry helped a woman with her groceries.

And so. Many. Good actions!

Seb was tired of this. All this goodness directed to strangers made him sick! You are just fake polite to others, why showing love or kindness to those who wearing your family or friends? The rest could choke.

Despite his complaining, Mabel ticked the last thing on the list. "Boom! A thousand good deeds!" The girls cheered behind her.

"When that unicorn scans my heart, she's gonna say I'm absolutely, one hundred percent, bona fide!"

They went back to the forest and Mabel confidently approached Celestabellebethabelle.

"I did good deeds, Celestabellebethabelle! I was good!" She gave her a nervous smile. The unicorn, scoffing, 'scanned' her heart and to everyone's shock, Celestabellebethabelle said "Not pure of heart!"

Mabel cheered. "Booyah! Wait, what?" Her smile fell.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Seb screeched, his hands catching up on flames.

"How is that even possible?! Mabel's a straight up saint, you judgmental hoofbag!" Wendy shouted as Candy and Grenda watched the scene confused. But their friend was so nice! How?!

Mabel sniffed. "Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong!"

Celestabellebethabelle huffed. "Doing good deeds to make yourself look better isn't good at all! Not to mention you're crushing, like, ten dandelions right now. Those are basically children's dreams!"

Mabel gasped, staring at her feet, and got off the dandelions. "But..."

"I'm sorry, Mabel" The unicorn said, looking smug and not sorry at all. "It's not my fault you're a bad person."

The girl's eyes welled up with tears and she ran off the fortress, crying.

"Shooting Star, wait!" Seb pleaded her before growling at the unicorn, he was going to pull that hair from her head with his own hands!

Seb shouted and went after the unicorn, but the girls held him before he could hurt her for hurting HIS pumpkin! "Let me go! I'll hang her head in my living room!" The blond's eye turned red.

"This is not the way!" Grenda said and picked him up on her own. The girls walked out with Seb still struggling and carried by a REALLY strong 12 year old.

"Yes, take that weird human away….Now if you'll excuse me, I have a 3 o'clock posing in front of a rainbow." She posed in front of a rainbow and neighed loudly and obnoxiously. "NeigheighEIGHEIGHeigheigh."

They searched for Mabel, worried for her, and eventually found her lying down outside, in front of the river. Her hair was covered in grass and her eyes were slightly puffy and red. The girls and Seb looked at each other with sad looks before walking up to her.

Seb knelt next to her and stroked her hair, taking off the grass from her curly brown hair. "Pumpkin, how about Wendy holds her and I hit her?" He suggested, trying to joke, but it wasn't doing much to lift her mood.

"Come on, Mabel. Don't beat yourself up about this." Wendy frowned and Candy nodded nervously. "Let's forget about getting that dumb unicorn hair."

Seb stopped stroking his niece's hair. "Eh…I don't think that's the best option?" They NEEDED the hair. Not getting it was NOT an option.

Mabel sat up, gently pushing her uncle's hand away and she sighed. "It's not about the hair anymore, guys… It's about me. Being kind and sweet is what makes me who I am. If I'm not a good person, who am I?"

"Shooting Star…You are an amazing and kind girl no matter what!" There was something weird about that colorful horse, but he couldn't remember! Urgh!

Mabel sniffed. "I'm not leaving this spot until I think of a deed that makes me as good as Celestabellebethabelle." She pulled out a notepad and a pen and started writing ideas.

"But, Mabel..." Candy started, but Mabel turned around, blinded by her idea of impressing the unicorn, of proving she wasn't mean, she wasn't a bad person! "Just leave me be!"

Seb reached for her but noticed Wendy nodding away. "Pst!" She whispered, and ushered Candy, Grenda and him away from Mabel. "Guys, if you ask me, this whole thing is a serious load. Mabel's like the best person I've ever met…"

"Same here. Mabel IS the best person ever!" Seb growled. Candy and Grenda nodded, upset because their friend was upset. Mabel stood up for them against Pacifica, she went after her in the contest for them, and she was always trying to make people happy!

"We tried getting that hair the good way. Now it's time we try the Wendy way" The teen grinned and punched and rubbed her left fist against her right hand as a way of signaling a violent gesture.

'Can we kill someone?!' Bill2 asked excitedly.

"Are you suggesting violence?! 'Cuz I'm totally in!" Seb chuckled maniacally. "Or maybe sabotage?" Grenda asked as well.

"Mabel's not going to like that." Candy muttered but Wendy rolled her eyes. Mabel doesn't need to know. Look, it's time we stop trying to be so "perfect" and be who we really are. We're crazed, angry, sweaty animals! We're not unicorns, we're WOMEN!  _AND WE TAKE WHAT WE WANT!"_ The girl punched a tree which made a couple of leaves fall to the ground.´

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Candy and Grenda cheered, totally in with their plan. The larger girl smashed a rock on her head and when she noticed the shocked look on the blond, she stared at him. "Too much?"

"A little, yeah."

"Here's what we're gonna do." Wendy smirked and they got together to listen to her plan…

-.—

The girls and Seb stared at the gnome tabern with firm, determined looks on their faces. Seb nodded at his employee and Wendy kicked the tiny door of Gnasty's open, startling the gnomes insides.

"It's the cops! Hit the deck!" A gnome cried and the gnome accompanying threw himself out of the window in his panic.

Wendy, Candy and Seb entered to the first place, crouching so they could fit through the door. The place inside was bigger though, so they could easily stand up.

A few gnomes recognized the blond Pines and they gasped, making Seb smirk maniacally. "Hey, guys~"

"I'm lookin' for someone who knows how to take down a unicorn! No tricks or games!" Wendy shouted. Candy noticed a bottle on a table and smashed it. "We are human! We take what we want!"

"Yeah! Grenda poked her head inside.

"Fairy dust." The four humans looked at the opposite side of the room, where a mysterious dark gnome was sitting, playing the Knife Game with an acorn. The humans sat down on his table and glared.

"Speak, gnome." Seb demanded and the gnome rolled his eyes, unaffected by the threat. "A whole magic bag's enough to put a unicorn out cold. But if I do you a favor, you gotta do somethin' for me." He said.

"Just, spill it, half-pint!" Grenda slammed her fist against the tree stump table. The gnome nodded slowly. Butterfly trafficking is illegal in this part of the forest, but I like butterflies. They tickle my face and make me laugh…" He smiled slightly, rubbing his cheeks. "Bring me a bag of butterflies and we got a deal."

The girls and Seb looked at each other and nodded slowly. Seb easily captures a bunch of butterflies with his mind and floated them to a jar. Candy remembered to put some little holes on the lid so the colorful butterflies didn't die.

"Are we really going to let that nasty get away with it?" Seb asked. "He's…basically making a drug deal with us? Are butterflies drugs for gnomes?" He asked to himself. Wendy rolled her eyes. "We won't."

"We have to tell someone…" Candy mused, stroking her chin. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Mr. Pines! Is there a gnome police?" Seb's eye widened at the question and then ruffled Candy's dark hair. "Kid, you surprise me more and more every day…"

Candy giggled and blushed a bright red.

After a small talk with the police, and some…negotiations, they were ready to meet with the dealer. Grenda was chosen to talk to the gnome, so while the rest hid behind the bushes, Grenda approached the gnome, dressed in a black jacket, dark glasses and a hat.

The gnome, also wearing clothes to hide his appearance, subtly handed him the two bags of fairy dust and Grenda gave him the bag with the jar of butterflies.

"Two bags of fairy dust, just like we agreed."

"Where do you get this stuff?" Grenda opened one of the bags and grimaced. The gnome smirked as he examined the butterflies. "Everyone likes sausage, but no one likes to know how it's made."

"You  _disgust_  me." Grenda pulled off her glasses and scoffed.

"You got your poison; I got mine; we made a deal." The gnome turned to leave but Grenda frowned. "Yeah, well, the deal is OFF!"

Like planned, several policemen gnomes jumped out of the bushes using pinecones as weapons.

"Freeze! You're under arrest! Get down! Get down!" They shouted, and the gnomes dressed in black gaped in shock.

The gnome riding a deer with a red police siren jumped off to handcuff him. "These butterflies aren't mine! I swear! I've been framed!" He cried but he was still taken away.

The policeman with the blue uniform and black glasses waved a hand. "Tell it to the adorable owl we've dressed as a judge…" He extended a hand in Grenda's direction. "My cut." The girl gave him one of the bags and sighed.

Corruption was everywhere…

The sky had turned dark already when they returned to Celestabellebethabelle's house. Seb glanced at Mabel, who was still sitting by the river, writing in her notepad. "Good deeds. Good deeds. Aww that's not good enough! Come on, Mabel, you can do better than that!" He slowed down a bit and sighed. Stupid horse making his niece feel bad…

Wendy motioned him to continue walking. "She'll see you!" She whispered and Seb ran after the girl. They put on their black masks and quietly entered to the fortress.

Celestabellebethabelle was reading Whinny, Pray, Trot in front of the waterfall with the faun playing with his instrument. "Oh sure, sure, I wish I could travel, but it's just not feasible in this economy-" Seb grinned and hit her with the bag of fairy dust.

"What the hey?!" She exclaimed before she fainted, her tongue funnily stuck out. The Faun nervously played S.O.S in morse code with his instrument, but Grenda put a towel over his mouth. "Sleep now! Sleeeeep…"

Seb nodded. He knew that chloroform he had hidden would be useful! "Good job, Grenda…" He whispered proudly. The girl gave him thumbs up.

Wendy grabbed the scissors she brought with her as Grenda pulled the faun away who had lost consciousness. She took some of the unicorn's hair and was about to cut it when the gates were thrown opened.

"No wait! Stop!" Mabel called. Seb grimaced. "Shooting Star! Shh! You'll wake her up!" He hissed. Mabel didn't care and walked over to Wendy to take the scissors from her. "But this is wrong, guys!"

"But protecting the Shack is good!" Wendy insisted. "Shooting Star, we need the hair!" Seb pleaded.

Before they could arguing, Celestabellebethabelle woke up and saw Mabel with the scissors. "What? Doth mine eyes deceive me? Thief!" She stood up and glared at the brunette girl. "You shall never be pure of heeeaart!"

Mabel sobbed defeatedly. "No! You don't understand! I just want to be good like you!" She fell to her knees, whimpering, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you gotta be kidding me." A blue unicorn appeared next to a red unicorn and approached them. He looked at the shocked humans and then turned to look at the colorful unicorn. "Yo, C-beth, are you seriously pulling this "pure of heart" scam again?"

"That is messed up, man." The red unicorn shook his head.

"Wait, s-scam?" Mabel asked confused. The red unicorn rolled his eyes. "Kid, unicorns can't see into your heart. All our dumb horns can do is glow, point towards the nearest rainbow and play rave music." He played some music and nodded to the rhythm.

The blue unicorn added. "Yeah, the whole "pure of heart" racket is just a line we use to get humans to leave us alone."

_'I knew it.' Bill2 coughed._

_No, no you didn't you useless knowledge god. Seb thought sourly._

_And whose fault is it?!_

_It's been 38 years, get OVER IT!_

Celestabellebethabelle's ears dropped and had the decency to look ashamed. "Guyyss….Shut uupp…"

Mabel gaped before she growled. "All this time…" She crushed her notepad. "All this time I thought I was a bad person. But you're even  _worse_  than I am!" She threw the notepad with 'Mabel's Sins' written on it to the ground, making the girls and Seb gasp.

Celestabellebethabelle huffed. "Okay, fine. So you learned our secret. We're jerks, okay? We have more hair than we know what to do with, and we keep it to ourselves just to tick humans off." She looked down at Mabel and smirked mockingly _. "_ What are you gonna do about it, huh, huh? What are ya gonna DO?"

Mabel glared at the unicorn and, remembering her classes with Uncle Stan, she punched Celestabellebethabelle on the nose. She drew blood with that punch, and to her surprise, her colorful blood wasn't made of acid like her tears.

Everyone was in shock, even Mabel, but the first one to react was her uncle. "WOOO! THAT'S MY NIECE! HIT HER!" And he was immediately followed by the girls. "WHOO! Go Mabel!" Wendy roared and Grenda exclaimed. "Join the dark side!"

Mabel growled and tore the unicorn imagine off her sweater, something she never thought she would do. But she didn't like unicorns anymore! She hated them!

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Seb and the girls chanted excitedly.

Celestabellebethabelle glared at the girl and wiped her blood with a hood. "Oh. So it's a fight you want. Well, then it's a fight you're gonna get!"

The unicorns charged at the humans, Seb grew his extra pair of arms and with his hands on fire, he roared. "GET THEM, GIRLS!" The humans gave war cries before running towards the unicorns, ready to beat the crap out of them for hurting Mabel and making them waste their time.

-.-

Unsurprisingly, Dipper was long bored in Ford's lab. It's been hours and the screen read 'SCANNING THOUGHTS 15%'. Only 15%!

"Ugh, this is taking forever. How long have I been doing this for?" He moaned. He should have brought something to entertain himself. His uncle had fallen asleep on the table, snoring softly. The boy sighed defeatedly. "Why does he have to be so mysterious about Bill? He hates him, he hated Uncle Seb for being him in his past life, but… _why_? I can handle the truth…" He pouted.

He started thinking, and the machine reproduced his thoughts.  _"I wonder what Great Uncle Ford is thinking. Use the machine! It'll show you his thoughts…"_ Dipper liked that idea, but he wasn't too sure. "Um, I shouldn't…"

_"He won't know. He's going to tell you eventually. The more you know about Bill, the more you can help. Hiding things isn't good. Mabel seemed sad you didn't tell her about the rift, Uncle Stan was also upset. It's better if you know!"_

Dipper smiled and nodded. "Man, I am really good at rationalizing."

_"Yes, you are; yes, you are; yes, you are; yes, you are"_

Dipper took off the helmet and put it on Ford's head. The man was soundly sleeping, so he doubted he would wake up. "Just a little peek. What are you hiding about Bill…?"

The boy turned to look at the screen, where he felt a shiver run down his spine when the demon appeared on it, cackling mockingly. The image changed to his uncle moving around in his sleep, covering his ears with the pillow to try to stop the laughter. Smaller screens above the bigger one showed an image of the portal and Fiddleford (still sane), yelling at Ford.

"Where are these ideas coming from? Who are you working with?!"

The screens changed to Ford writing " _I'M LOSING," "MY MIND," and "TRUST NO ONE" in the journal._

Stan's voice was heard on the machine. "Poindexter is a dangerous know-it-all…" Then, present Ford appeared speaking. "He would trick or possess anyone..."

The image then changed, Ford looked much younger and was extending his hand to shake. "Then it's a deal... From now until the end of time…"

Bill held out a hand which was on fire. "Just let me into your mind, Stanford…" "Please, call me..." Ford eagerly shook hands with him. "-a friend."

Dipper's heart stopped with the last image. Bill was possessing Ford, both his eyes glowing yellow with black slit pupils, and he was cackling madly. "AH HAHAHAHA!"

"F-FORD AND BILL?!" Dipper cried, terrified. Was his uncle working for him?! Why was he shaking hands?! Who else knew?! Did Uncle Stan know?! He gasped scared when he heard the chair moving and Ford stood up.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Ford sighed. He took off the helmet and threw it away, knocking down the curtain that was covering lots of items depicting Bill. Dipper gasped at the painting, the golden statue, the-the entire room was covered in pictures of him!

"Why- why were you shaking hands with Bill?!" Dipper looked at the rift on the table and quickly grabbed it. "You said Bill could possess anyone so he could get this!" The boy's sweaty hands made the rift almost slip out of his hands, but he luckily caught it. "Ah!"

"Careful! Hand me the rift! Now, boy!" Ford demanded but the kid continued backing away from him, with a terrified look on his face. "Why were you really scanning my thoughts?!" Dipper noticed the memory gun on the table and quickly aimed it at his 'uncle'. "Are you Bill right now?!" He demanded.

"Now just-just calm down, P-"

"PINE TREE?!  _IS THAT_ WHAT YOU WERE GONNA CALL ME?!" Dipper screamed, shivering madly. Only Bill called him that! And-And Uncle Seb!

"I was just going to say "please", kid!" He extended a six-fingered hand towards him. Dipper's back hit the wall and he hugged the rift to himself. "Great Uncle Ford told me to protect the rift! Get one step closer and I'll shoot! I'll erase you right out of Ford's head!"

"It's me, Dipper. It's your uncle!" Ford cried, but the boy was completely petrified, already charging the gun. "Trust no one, trust no one, trust..."

Ford tried to grab the rift again. "Hand it to me!" But he was shot right in the forehead. He was knocked backwards by the impact, but the gun fire bounced from him and around the room. Both him and Dipper ducked, covering their heads, until the ray finally hit the machine and destroyed one of the screens.

Dipper gaped and quickly grabbed the memory gun before reaching for the rift, but he was easily lifted up by the back of his vest, and he accidentally dropped it. Ford put his free hand on his hip as he held the boy with his other hand, watching him struggle and kick, completely unamused.

"Let go of me!" Dipper tried to hit him, but he couldn't reach him as he was being held away from him.

"Now-now just calm down. Calm down!" Ford reassured with a small frown. He adjusted his glasses and looked at his nephew again. "Look into my eyes! Look at my pupils. It's me, Dipper. It's me…" He smiled.

Dipper's tense posture relaxed, and he was limply hung from his vest. He looked at his uncle with a sad expression. "I tried to erase your mind…" He was put on his feet and he sighed. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Dipper…" Ford chuckled awkwardly. "Besides, my mind can't be erased, anyway, remember?" He knocked the side of his head,and again, there was a metallic sound. "I really was Bill, though, you would've done great…"

Dipper smiled slightly, but he wasn't proud of what just happened. He had been so scared! He actually thought that was Bill! That he was possessing his uncle! His heart was still hammering against his chest, slowly going back to a normal beat.

"I should've been more like you when I was younger. Dipper, I…I-I was a  _fool_  for trying to hide all this…Your-Your uncles were…right…" He sighed sadly, and put his hands in his pockets. "I was so angry with Sebastian for the portal, and I was scared of his powers…but-but I-I never said why I was so angry…only Stanley knows it…" Dipper sat down on the floor, attentive, as his uncle walked over to look at a tapestry of Bill.

"The reason I've been trying to prepare you for Bill's tricks is that Bill tricked  _me_. It's the biggest regret of my life. Bill wasn't always my enemy, Dipper. I-I used to think he was my friend…" Ford sighed before continuing. "I was finishing writing Journal 1, I was fascinated by all the creatures I was finding and I was just starting to wonder where they were coming from, how they came to be...Like-Like I said before, I came to the conclusion that the answer must be outside of our world, but my initial research was just beginning…Then, I found some mysterious writing in a cave. Ancient incantations about a being with answers. It warned me not to read them…But, I was curious-" And young and stupid, was unsaid. "-I wanted to know everything about this town…"

Dipper nodded slowly. Ford continued. "I read the inscription aloud. But nothing happened. Until later that afternoon, when I had the most peculiar dream… I was in my mindscape, journals and pages were floating around…"

_Ford walked around, curious and confused. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Hiya, smart guy! Woah, don't have a heart attack, you're not 92 yet!" The triangle circled around him._

_"Who are you?" Ford asked him and the triangle grinned. "Name's Bill! And your name's Stanford Pines, the man who changed the world, but I'm getting ahead of ourselves; let's relax! Care for a game of interdimensional chess?" A chessboard appeared. "Have a cup of tea!" A teapot poured tea into a teacup by itself."_

"He told me he was a muse. That he chose one brilliant mind a century to inspire. What a fool I was. Blinded by his flattery and games." He filled his head with resentment and hate, flamed the spark of his anger until it was a fire, making him think this was the only way he could prove he was better than everyone, especially his brother who 'ruined' everything for him.

"He became my research assistant, he gave me curses, spells…mostly all of Journal 2. And while I continued recording my findings, I worked on the portal with him. He was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased…" He remembered being with Fiddleford once. He summoned Bill by meditating and Bill usually possessed him.

"We were partners…" Ford sighed sadly. "When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds, I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened. Little help from a friend." He said. "He appeared while I was sleeping, gave me the information for the equations, or details about the portal, sometimes he wrote it himself…When I was with Fiddleford about to test the machine, I thought I was on the verge of my greatest achievement! Until my partner got a glimpse of Bill's true plans…I don't know what he saw, but I confronted Bill when we saw again…"

_"Bill! You lied to me!" Bill had told him the portal would lead to the source of the weirdness, that it was the only way he would understand. "Where does that portal really lead?!"_

_Bill was looking at what seemed like a scar in space. "Hoho! Looks like Mr. Brainiac finally got smart! Let's just say that when that portal finishes charging up, your dimension is gonna learn how to party!" he looked at the scar. "Right, guys?" His eye squinted in a smile, and Ford heard roars and cackles coming from the other side._

_"No! I'll stop you! I'll SHUT IT DOWN!" Ford screamed and Bill put his hands on his sides. "A deal's a deal, Sixer! You can't stop a bridge between our worlds from coming, but it would be fun to watch you try!_ _Cute even!"_

"I woke up from that dream, scared. I'd been betrayed, so I shut the portal down, severing the link between bill's world and ours. I had to hide my instructions so no one could ever finish Bill's work…" Ford looked at Dipper. "When we came back, we were lucky Bill didn't cross as well…He's been waiting for the gateway to reopen ever since. All he needs to do is get his hands on this rift. To Bill, it's just a game, but to  _us_ , it would mean the  _end_  of our world…"

Dipper stayed silent for a few seconds before he softly said. "Oh, man…"

"Oh man, indeed…" Ford nodded.

They left the lab, they had been hours there and needed some time to relax for what happened. They got some Pitt Cola and went to sit in the living room table.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed about earlier. I'm such an idiot." Dipper sighed and hid behind his hat. His Uncle shook his head. "From now on, no more secrets between us. We're not the first two idiots to be tricked by Bill, boy. But if we work together, we  _could_  be the last." Ford smiled softly and lifted the hat to look at his eyes.

Dipper managed a small smile, but quickly frowned again. "But what about Bill?! I broke the machine! Now we have no way to protect the shack!" Dipper exclaimed. Out of the blue, Mabel slammed some unicorn hair on the table. "Did someone say 'unicorn hair'?!"

Ford and Dipper's eyes widened at the sight of the people behind her. Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Seb were behind her, just as beaten up as Mabel, clothes torn, bruises, and covered in unicorn's blood.

"Uh, no, actually?"

"Oh. That would have been perfect. Either way we got some unicorn hair!" Mabel laughed and waved it in her twin's face.

"And it was worth waiting all day!" Seb laughed and raised his arms, but whimpered when his bruised protested.

"Also some unicorn…tears, unicorn eyelashes..." Candy gestured Grenda and Seb who was wearing the eyelashes.

"They finally gave us this treasure chest just to get rid of us!" Grenda dumped the contents on the table, which mainly contained gold, pearl necklaces, sugar cubes and diamonds and gems.

"It... can't be!" Ford gaped, not much for the gold, but because of the hair. He stood up. "This is a great day, girls! With this unicorn hair, we should be able to completely shield the shack from Bill's mind-reading tricks!"

Seb laughed and hugged his brother excitedly, nuzzling his neck. Ford froze for a second before he relaxed and smiled slightly. He patted his back and briefly hugged him back. "We kicked unicorn's balls…" Seb whispered and Ford snorted loudly, confused but really curious as to why exactly they looked like they did. The Korean girl said 'unicorn tears' but those were basically acid, that was  _blood_.

Mabel looked up at Seb when he pulled away from the hug before approaching her older uncle with a shy smile, hands nervously behind her back. "Is it okay?"

"Better than  _OKAY_!" Ford grabbed the unicorn hair and examined. He crouched in front of his niece. "It's perfect! You've protected your family. You're a good person, Mabel…" Hesitantly, Ford put a hand on her shoulder and Mabel smiled, her eyes going watery. She also hugged him briefly.

"Thanks, Uncle Ford, but today I learned that morality is relative!" Mabel put her hands on her hips, and Ford raised an eyebrow confused. "Wha-?"

"MONEY!" Stan burst into the room, grabbed an armful of golden coins and ran away. Ford sighed tiredly as Seb and the kids laughed.

-.—

The first thing Dipper and Ford did early in the morning the next day was adding the unicorn hair around the hair. He pasted it with glue after it was quickly dipped in mercury. As soon as the hair was everywhere around the Shack, a force field formed around the house, with different symbols meant to keep the demon out.

"Perfect! This will protect us from Bill! As long as we're inside, our minds are safe!" Ford smiled and shook hands with his nephew, who shook it eagerly.

"We can go eat breakfast now?" The boy asked, and his uncle, looking much more relieved and less stressed than before, nodded with his hands on his backs. "You bet we can!" They trotted inside the house happily. Unknown to them, Bill was watching them from a bubble, and growled when he lost the image as soon as they stepped inside the house. They talked about the rift, big thing! They still didn't know about it! Didn't even know how it looked like! And even if Ford wasn't angry at Corn Chip anymore, he could still make both of them break, no biggie.

"I guess I can't possess anyone  _in_ side the shack, so I'll just have to find my next pawn on the...OUTSIDE…" His voice got lower as his eye flashed between several people he could choose from…He already had a new plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pleaseee review! We are so closeee to the SH** HAPPENING!


	29. The inevitable happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! THE THING YOU WERE ALL WAITING FOR IS HERE! Warning, hurting a child, you have been warned.   
> PD: Sorry for any mistake, this was kinda rushed bc I needed to get it out of my system

"So…your brothers are cool now?" Carla asked and Stan made a small smile. "They are getting better, they have been talking like decent people these past days and…yeah, I think they get along much better than before. They still argue, but…over nerd stuff? And it's not as severe…" He nodded to himself. He remembered with a smile how shocked Ford looked when Mabel showed them the photos of their times as kids.

_"You two were adorable!" Mabel cooed. She showed them another photo of them in their 'Pjs' and the two brothers understood why they woke up half naked._

_Seb was surprised when he found out he had been walking around with his eye uncovered…How embarrassing…At least no one in town actually saw it. He liked the pictures Mabel took. They seemed actually happy while playing, or eating pizza. And Ford was next to him, not next to Stan, like he used to do…His eye stupidly welled up with happy tears and looked at his brother. Ford was studying the pictures carefully, he couldn't believe he actually looked like this for 3 days…He didn't understand why they couldn't remember._

_Dipper said the Fey would only turn them back after a 'change of heart' whatever that meant, but he didn't…feel any different. But at the same time, he did, he felt…much more relaxed, less stressed around Seb, and…with a heavy weight lifted off him… He didn't know why he had been so cruel to Seb, but he knew it was wrong, he didn't have to do that to feel better or to prove anything to anyone, he wasn't a freak, he wasn't a weirdo, and neither was his brother._

_"We…rocked as time travelers, eh, Sixer?" Seb awkwardly raised a fist, and Ford blinked at it owlishly before hitting his fist with his own. "I guess we did…" He smiled slightly._

"If they are doing better, why do you sound so sad, then?" Carla asked her fiancé and the man groaned. "Well, I discovered Ford was hiding something huge from me, and from everyone actually, except for our nephew. He told this thing to our 12 year-old  _nephew_  and not us!" He complained. "He…did apologized though…"

"Stanny, baby." Carla smiled on the other side of the phone. "Everyone has secrets, I'm sure there was a reason, I don't care if it was stupid or not, there must be a reason. Just don't worry your handsome head too much. They are better, they will get even better! Sebastian is going with Wanda at the end of the summer, isn't he? Ford will stay in good terms with you and him, and you are coming  _home_ …with me and Dillon…"

Stan nodded. Carla was right. He-He did it! He (and Fey's magic) actually got those two idiots to get along better! He could actually leave this place knowing his family wasn't broken! "You are right."

"I'm always right." Carla huffed smugly and Stan rolled his eyes. "You know your son tried to escape from the house the other night?" She commented lightly and the long-haired man gasped. "He what?! How?! Why didn't you tell me?!" He felt worried for the kid's safety, but at the same time, he felt proud! The kid had balls!

"Because you were busy taking care of your brothers when they got sick, remember?" Carla said and Stan paused. Right. The lie. "Oh, yeah…"

"But it wasn't that extreme, I caught him before he could actually leave the house…Um, he was planning to go to Gravity Falls, he's been annoying me with that since I told him he couldn't go." Carla huffed.

"Eh, the week is finishing and then there's only a week more and we can see each other again…" Stan sighed. "I can't wait to see you again…and-and meet Dillon…"

"He's going to freak out when he discovers he shouted at you that one time…" Carla giggled and Stan burst out laughing. Just one more week to go…

"We are back!" He heard Ford calling and the door closing behind him. Dipper and him had borrowed Seb's car and went…somewhere. He wasn't sure. His brother and nephew passed by him, eating jelly beans.

" **Ew**." Stan spat and Ford held his bag protectively towards his chest. Dipper chuckled before waving at the two of them to find his sister. "See ya, guys!"

"Did you take the kid to buy jelly beans…for 2 hours?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't buy me anything?"

"No. We went on a scientific trip. And no, I didn't, because you don't have good taste." The scientist scoffed and popped another jelly bean on his mouth before walking back to his lab, but he was unable to hide the smile that escaped from his lips. His younger triplet rolled his eyes fondly, what a nerd, and went back to talking with Carla.

Ford pulled out Journal 3 from his coat as soon as he was safe in his life and sighed before he opened his Journal. He sighed at the entry of the Fey that turned them into children for a few days. He had photographic memory so he had drawn her and used some of Mabel's photos as references to draw him and Seb as kids, but overall it was pretty empty as he didn't have much information about it. He passed the page and wrote down a new entry. 'The true theory of WEIRDNESS'.

They had gone to the border of the town so he could explain to him how the town worked. It was weirdness leaking into this dimension like Bill lied, Gravity Falls was a weirdness magnet (it literally made a deformed bean rolled backwards when he threw it down!).

Dipper had been really impressed, he remembered his eyes widening the size of plates…

"Mason…" Ford whispered under his breath as he drew a globe with a giant magnet next to it. His nephew had trusted him with this information. He said he hadn't told anyone…It had felt…nice to be with the boy, he liked having a pupil to teach, Dipper was so observant and he was just as interested in his research as he was…But he was leaving…

Ford finished sketching the little monster the magnet was attracting before continuing writing.  _"I realized how much he trusted me- and what a shame it was that he was leaving at the end of the summer. I have begun to form an idea…"_ The man with glasses smiled widely. He was almost sure it would work!

-.-

A few days later, Dipper woke up screaming. Mabel was showing him her chin as Mr. Upside-Downington, said with a funny voice. _"_ Mornin', Dipper, guess who!"

"Oh, what joy. If it isn't Mr. Upside-Downington. How long's it been? Third grade, maybe?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. And I'm here to deliver you an upside-downington-tastic message!"

"Is it the message that we're getting too old for this sort of thing?" Dipper asked and his sister shrugged. "Um, kinda, actually." She said in her normal voice. "It's that we are exactly one week away from our 13th birthday!" She showed him a calendar with the 31st marked with a red circle.

Dipper's eyes widened and stared at the calendar. "Whoa! Our birthday's coming up already?!" He gasped in awe. "Soon we're gonna be actual teenagers!"

Mabel squealed. "Finally! I can stop reading preteen magazines and start reading  _post_ -preteen magazines!"

"PG-13 movies, here I come!" Dipper cheered, putting his fists on his hips.

"And just one more year until high school. High school, Dipper!" Mabel's eyes lit up and shook her brother by his arm. "Where girls become women and they teach us stuff about..." She turned Dipper around and whispered. "You  _know_  what..."

"Trigonometry?" The boy smiled innocently and Mabel laughed, just as innocent. "Oh yeah, baby!" They jumped when the door was flung opened and Soos and Stan and Seb entered to the room. Stan was wearing his underwear and undershirt while Seb was actually dressed up, wearing a white shirt, his bowtie, and a yellow and black suit jacket. "That's not the only good news coming up!" Stan grinned and gave his younger brother a noogie. "In one week my brother and I will be back with our girls, am I right?!"

"Y-Yeah…" Seb laughed awkwardly and they high-fived. Stan released him and Seb sighed. A week away from not seeing his brothers… He knew he had told Mabel they would see each other…but to be honest, he liked this. Having his triplets with him. Like it had always been. With both of them liking him already.

He was been selfish, but he didn't want to think about that right now.

_'You are a horrible brother, a horrible brother, keeping Stan all for yourself…Monster, horrible, disgusting.'_

"In one week, my grandma is finally letting me eat crackers on my bed! The future is coming for us all, dudes.

"The future!" The two triplets said dramatically. "The future!" Dipper was next and then Mabel exclaimed. The future!"

Everyone noticed Mabel had googly eyes pasted on her chin and Dipper laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that face on your chin."

Mabel grinned and maid Mr. Upside-Downington's voice. "What face, Dipper?"

Dipper snorted. "You're-You're doing the voice so you obviously know what I'm talking about-"

"Bi bon't bnow bhat bou're balking about." Mabel said and Dipper laughed again, pushing her playfully. "There is something wrong with you!" Dipper said.

"There's something wrong with both of us!" Mabel corrected as she laughed and the triplets laughed, picked them up and put them on their shoulders. "There's something really wrong with all of us!" Seb added as Mabel hugged his chin.

"Raise ya to the bottom of the staairrss! The last one there has to give everyone 20 bucks!" Seb and Mabel laughed maniacally as they left.

"Seb, no!" Stan cried horrified and held Dipper's legs tightly before running after his triplet.

Soos smiled and went after the Pines. When he saw Seb as an adult, he hugged him tightly. Little Seb was adorable, but his best friend was Sebastian. He was so happy Seb was happy with his family again. He deserved it. He was a nice dude. He went after the family.

The family had breakfast, Ford was with them and Seb couldn't help but comment his stubble was showing. Ford rolled his eyes but appreciated the honesty. "Always! I'm the honest person in this universe!" Seb joked and stuffed his mouth with food.

"We are planning our 13th birthday after breakfast, Uncle Ford! Wanna help?!" Mabel asked and the man with glasses looked sheepishly at her. "Eh…I-I…have to work, Mabel, I'm sorry…"

Mabel's smile decreased but didn't disappear. "What will you do?"

"Um…It's about the rift…Just, research and making sure everything is alright." Ford sipped his coffee. Besides…he wasn't too close with her, he didn't want to ruin it, Stan and Sebastian were better with the kids…

Ford left after breakfast, wishing the kids the best of lucks for their party, before going to his lab. He really needed to check on the rift, then 'shaving'. Stan and Seb didn't say anything, this wasn't very Ford-like; he would be more awkward than anything. Just for  _that_  they let him escape.

They started the decorating the living room. Soos somehow got a piñata and Mabel and Seb made a tiny replica of the Mystery Shack as Stan and Dipper put a pink fabric around the room that read 'B-day planning zone' and balloons. The little girl put the calendar on the table, she put on glasses and a Mexican hat before calling everyone's attention.

"Alright, party planners. In one week we become teenagers, and our summer vacation winds to an end. So we need to throw the greatest party of all time! I'm talking piñatas with tinier piñatas inside." She pointed at Soos who was doing exactly that. "Boom, dreams comin' true!"

"I'm talking inviting everyone in town! Let's see, where do we stand with the gnomes…?"

"Woah, woah, not so fast, Shooting Star." Seb waved his hands. "After that zombie incident, no one's throwing another party at my-…at this house!" His heart hurt a little bit, and Bill2 laughed at his pain. "I keep finding little bits of the undead in the couch cushions." He lifted the cushion with his mind to reveal an arm.

Stan gagged and stared at his brother in disbelief. "What the heck?!" He cried. Seb nodded. "It was cool, we sang and their heads exploded…You couldn't have done it…" The blond teased his older brother.

"But Uncle Seb, we need some roof to raise!" Mabel cried, waving her hands.

"Dude, you could rent out the Gravity Falls High School gym, and have your party there. That place is empty all summer long!"

Mabel gasped and looked at the young man. "The gym's a great idea, Soos. To the high school!" The brunette raised a hand before the entire house shook and trembled, startling everyone.

"Dipper, my face is on fire!"

Stanley groaned and face-palmed. Seriously?! He STILL does that?!

Dipper looked at his sister. "I'll just be a sec." He said before running towards the scientist's room. He was wondering what happening. They took some time while decorating the place so maybe he started experimenting on something and backfired?

He finally reached the room. "Uncle Ford, are you okay?"

Ford was calmly wiped off his face with a towel…His face was smoking. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just said that to make sure you'd come in here quickly!" He smiled widely, but his nephew looked confused.

"But your face  _is_  on fire…" Dipper pointed out, making his uncle try to look at his chin. "Oh! Yes! It's much faster than shaving" He patted his cheek to get rid of the rest of the smoke. "Now, listen, Dipper." The man knelt in front of the boy and put his hands on his shoulders, his previous cheerfulness gone. "I have a very important mission, and you I require your help." He pulled the rift out of his coat. "I-I checked the rift today in the morning and I discovered something very worrying…"He pointed at the sphere. "It's cracking…" This must have happened while he was a child, no one had been checking on it, now it was a few cracks away from freeing a demon into their world.

"This is what Bill has been waiting for." He stood up and walked to the blackboard where he made some drawings early in the morning. He liked illustrating his thoughts.

"If it breaks, it will cause reality as we know it to completely unravel. A hypothetical and catastrophic event I call Weirdmageddon!" He pointed at the blackboard and Dipper stared at the blackboard in shock. There was a drawing of the planet cut in half, some sort of scientific explanation next to it, but most importantly, energy coming out of the rift, allowing Bill to come to their world. "Bill is out there, and he'd use any trick, from deception to outright possession, to make this happen. But for the sake of humanity, we mustn't let it."

"What do we do?!" Dipper asked quickly, willing to help in any way he could.

"We patch the rift. I'll explain on the way!" Ford locked the rift in a protective case he specifically designed for it. He also did it while everyone was planning the twins' birthday upstairs.

"Wait, what about Mabel?" Dipper asked, but to his surprise, Mabel was standing by the doorway. "It's okay, Dipper. You should totally go with Uncle Ford to save the world or whatever."

"Are you sure?" Dipper pouted but his sister nodded and walked towards him. "We're going to be doing birthday junk all week. Plus, I packed us walky-talkies. Here's one for my party mission, and one for your smarty mission." The twins laughed and Dipper grabbed his backpack.

Ford cleared his throat to call their attention. "I did mention that the fate of the universe is at stake, didn't I? Hurry, we haven't much time!" He ran away in a hurry and Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Dipper. It's your first big mission with Ford. A chance to prove yourself. Don't mess this up!" Dipper told himself before running towards the door, only to hit the wall. Mabel giggled.

"Ow! Ah, heh heh, I'm alright!" The boy laughed and then ran out, just to trip again by the stairs. "Ahh!"

"Tie your shoes!" Mabel reminded him.

_-.-_

Mabel was accompanied by Soos and Seb to the high school as Stan stayed at home, just feeling lazy to move. Seb told him to put on some pants, no one wanted to see his hairy legs, and to help him put signs to lead to the Shack. His brother put his arms behind his head and said "We'll see about it…"

From Soos's car, the girl saw Nate and Lee messing with the High School's sign, pulling the letters out and laughing. She waved at them, giggling. She saw older teens doing that as well! It must be part of high school! Soos parked in front of the school and the three walked inside, only to see the place filled with teens.

"Ugh, it smells like hormones and depression in here." Seb wrinkled his nose.

_'Awesome! Depression!'_

"Whoa, Soos, I thought you said this place was empty…" Mabel looked at Soos confused, and the young man shrugged, equally confused.

"My dawgs, what up?" A voice called them and Wendy waved at them from between some teenagers.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Mabel asked with a smile and the red headed teen huffed. "Ugh, high school registration."

"Ooh! You know I'm only a year away from high school myself." She hugged her invitations and backpack happily. "Would you say your experience is more rom-com, or wacky romp?"

"More like teen horror movie. High school is the worst. Classes get super hard, your body just flat out turns against you, and worst of all everybody hates you!" She motioned around her, where some girls were growling at each other, Thompson was rocking back and forth muttering "Can't do it! Can't do another year!" while Robbie punched a buttetin board with the subjects. "My hormones are like a sweaty cage!"

"Yeah, sounds like high school to me…" Seb nodded usefully while Soos couldn't help but agree. Mabel looked at the two men before looking at her friend with a worried frown. "Why aren't they singing about following their dreams? TV taught me that high school was like some sort of musical…"

"TV lied, man! If you could avoid growing up, do it." Wendy shook her by her shoulders. "I'd give anything to be 12 again…" She sighed, rubbing her arm sadly before shaking her head. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

Mabel chuckled sadly, unsure if she wanted to answer that question. "Oh, just looking for a place to have my 13th birthday party…" She hugged her bag even closer to her. Wendy was about to say something when the teacher behind the desk said. "Wendy...Borduroy? I-I mean Corduroy?"

Everyone laughed and Wendy scowled angrily, blushing slightly, but because of her pale skin, it contrasted hard. "See what I mean?" She huffed before stomping towards the teacher.

Mabel looked at Soos and Seb, who ruffled her hair. "Let's go talk to the principal, yes?" Mabel nodded silently and sighed. After Seb talked to the principal, Mabel came out of the gym and sat down heavily on the stairs. She hesitated before pulling out her walkie talkie. "Master Mabel to Dippidy Dog. We can have our party at the gym, but we gotta talk about high school…Starting to think it might not be the awesome future we were expecting... Over."

The future she was expecting…Did growing up really mean this?

She heard the walkie talkie turning on but there was some interference. "I'm going through a bad patch, Mabel. We'll talk when I get back."

Mabel frowned. "Dipper? Come in, come in?" She patted the device before sighing in defeat. Alright… She looked down sadly as Seb and Soos came out of the building.

"Alright, pumpkin we have the roof to raise!" Seb smiled, but it decreased when he noticed her expression. "Are you ok?" He and Soos sat down next to her and he put his six-fingered hand on her shoulder.

"I-I am fine…" The brunette said, not really believing. Seb pulled her close for a hug. "Don't listen to what Ice said…High School is horrible, and then puberty and exams are torture…but you can make friends too…"

_'Wow. What a relief.' Bill2 spat._

Mabel flinched a bit more and Soos shook his head. "Hey, dude, I know what'll make you feel better. Let's deliver some invites to your friends, huh?" That made the girl smile and she stood up, feeling much better.

"Yeah! You are right guys!" She could stand boring stuff and growing up if she had her family and family with her!

The three got in Soos' car and drove away, not without seeing the High School's sign had been changed to 'NO ESCAPE'.

-.—

Dipper walked behind Ford, trying to make his walkie talkie work. "Mabel? Mabel, you there? Ugh!"

"Listen, Dipper." Ford stopped and turned around to look at him. "In order to seal the rift for good, it's going to take an adhesive stronger than anything on earth..." He made a dramatic pause, staring at the cliffs as the wind blew his hair. "Something...extraterrestrial in origin." He grinned, hoping the kid get it.

"W-What do you mean?" Dipper asked and his uncle knelt besides him and pointed at the cliffs. "Dipper, look at the peculiar shape made by those cliffs. Does it remind you of anything?"

The boy stared at it, but there was nothing he could really recognize. Ford smiled and jingled his UFO key chain. He held it up over the cliffs, and the shape of the rocks matched the little UFO.

"Shut. Up." Dipper gasped quietly. Did he really mean what he thought he mean?!

Ford smiled even more. "I called this place Crash Site Omega. According to my research, the entire valley of Gravity Falls was formed when an extraterrestrial object crash-landed here millions of years ago. Did this craft cause the town's strange properties? Or, did the town's strange properties attract the craft? The answer is still unknown…" He did lean to the theory though, maybe the UFO crashing here opened a tear in the fabric of space, causing weirdness to leak into this world…

"But, that's crazy! Where did the saucer go?!"

"Sometimes the strangest things in the world are right under our noses." Ford pushed a rock away way, revealing underground entrance. Dipper gasped _. "_ And our feet, in this particular instance. Now you might wanna stand back. This magnet gun can rip the fillings out of a man's mouth from 100 feet."

Dipper backed away a few steps as Ford detached the opening. "Whoa!" He gaped as the metal plate was thrown away. The boy, still gaping, looked down the hole, it was made of metal and it had a ladder. I used to raid this thing for parts for years! Where do you think I got the materials to build my portal?"

"You...I...words... not working for mouth…" Dipper stuttered, pulling at his hat. Ford laughed. He loved this kid! "Now come! Take this!" He threw his nephew a magnet gun, which the skinny boy scrambled to catch.

"Whoa, whoa!" When he had it safely in his hands, he looked at him with a worried look. Ford jumped to the hole and stood on the ladder. "Don't worry, I've been down here countless times; all the aliens have been dead for millions of years!" He started climbing down when he stopped and popped back up. "Probably…"

He smiled dumbly and climbed down for sure.

Dipper took a deep breath and followed his uncle down. It was ok. "I can't believe there's been a giant UFO under the town this whole time!" Dipper exclaimed as both climbed down, figuring it would be better to focus on something else.

"I wish my mind could be where yours is right now, Dipper." Ford smiled up at his nephew. "When confirmation of extraterrestrials still had that punch. Now it's just sort of "eh."

They reached the bottom and Dipper excitedly followed his uncle like a puppy. "McGucket and I used to come down here all the time to raid their tech and study their language…" Ford pulled out Journal 2 from his coat and started searching for the page he needed.

Ah, Fiddleford…The first time he took him on an expedition to raid this place they got attacked by a Gremloblin…And the last time he saw him he couldn't remember him…He really should try to contact him. He was his friend…He just hoped he thought the same.

Dipper saw some alien symbols on the walls and laughed. "This is so cool!" He took a selfie with them before running after the brunet man, who was staring at one page of his Journal. "Uncle Ford?"

Ford blinked and shook his head. "Yes, I'm sorry, I…spaced out for a second there…" He showed him the page he was staring at. "The substance we need to seal the rift is an alien adhesive. Strong enough to keep the hull of a spacecraft together!" Ford handed the Journal to Dipper to pull out his magnet gun. "Just one dollop of this adhesive should be enough to seal a crack in space-time. Also, if it touches you it will seal up all the orifices in your face." Ford waved a hand over his face and loaded the gun. "-so try to avoid that. Now, use your magnet gun and follow me.  **Hup**!" He threw himself towards a pillar. Dipper shouted his name, but the crazy scientist was already sliding down the pillar with the magnet gun. Ford looked so cool, with his coat flying and his confident grin.

It was silent for a second before Ford turned on a light form the bottom. "Your turn! Say 'hup'...It helps!" The man called.

Dipper took a deep breath to calm his hammering heart and started pacing "Okay. Just turn on magnet, leap down hole. Turn on..." He fiddled with his gun, unable to turn it on. "C'mom already!" The gun whirred to life, a light blue light turning on, and Dipper grinned. "Ah!" He ran towards the edge of the platform but instead of pointing at the pillar, he jumped with his gun facing the ceiling, so he inevitably flown to the ceiling. "AH!"

"Dipper! Are you alright?" Ford called intelligently and the boy sighed. "A little help?" He gasped when he saw his Uncle flying from the ground and ending up hanging next to him with his own gun, grinning.

"Hello, Dipper." Ford said and the boy laughed. Ford pulled him off the ceiling and hugging him towards him, both jumped back to the bottom. Dipper stared at his uncle in awe. He was so cool! The brunet man ruffled his hair and motioned him to follow him. "Come on! We have an adhesive to find!"

Both nerds laughed and continued their mission.

-.—

Seb and Soos looked at Mabel knocking on Grenda's front door. Both were leaning against the car, waiting. Seb sighed. "Mabel didn't seem too eager to continue with her birthday plan…" He had noticed her smile wasn't as wide as normal. "Should we do something?" He slowly took his finger to his mouth to bite.

Soos solemnly patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be alright, dude! She loves parties! Once she invited her friends, everything will be better."

Seb nodded with a small smile. "Yeah…yeah, she'll be better with her friends." He only tolerated those 2 crazy girls because they made his niece incredibly happy. Will Pacifica come too? She did seem to get closer to Dipper. Mabel told him Pacifica invited him to eat lunch while he was kid. He couldn't believe he missed his nephew's shocked and embarrassed face!

"Aw, man. Your birthday's on the last day of summer? I'm not gonna be here."

Seb's eye widened and turned to look at the door. Oh fuck…

' _Haha. She'll be sad…' Bill2 laughed._

"WHAT?!" Mabel gasped.

"Marius is flying me out to Austria to hang out in his castle or whatever that week. He's so clingy!" Grenda huffed.

"You're gonna be out of town for my birthday? But at least you can come, right, Candy?" Mabel stared at her other friend pleadingly but Candy looked guilty. "Sorry, Mabel. My parents send me to music camp this time of year. There is no escape from music camp…"

"So-So neither of you are gonna be at my birthday party? And-And you won't be able to wish me goodbye at the end of the summer…?" Mabel felt her vision getting blurry.

"I'm sorry, Mabel…" Candy hugged her before Grenda joined in the hug. "Summer happened so fast…" A phone ringing interrupted the moment and Grenda groaned. "Marius! Now's not the time!"

With a devastated look on her face, the girl pulled away from Candy and sighed. "I think I need to radio for emotional back-up…" She waved at her friends one last time before walking back to the car.

Seb ran towards the girls before they could close the door. "I'll do anything if you stay! Please, don't leave Mabel for her birthday!" He pleaded the two girls. As someone who had spent most birthdays on his own, he didn't want his niece to feel that way, he refused to let her go through that. She had to be happy, she deserved it! Just like his nephew did! Both were amazing kids and he loved them so fucking much!

' _SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOUR PATHETIC THOUGHTS ARE MAKING MY EYE BLEEEDD HAHAHAHA!'_  Bill2 cackled in his mind and the blond winced at how loud it sounded. It's been a while since he heard it that loud.

"We are sorry, Mr. Pines…" Candy apologized before following Grenda inside and closing the door. Seb looked at Soos who was opening the car's door for them. He also seemed sad for Mabel.

"Dipper, please come in…Our party mission is going down in flames… Over…" Mabel sniffed. Seb sat down with her in the backseat so he could hug her. Where WAS Dipper anyway? Mabel said he went to 'safe the world' or something with Sixer, but what did that even mean?! Why couldn't his triplet just TELL THEM?!

"Come on, Shooting Star…I know you can still invite everyone else..." Seb tried to cheer her up, but Mabel buried her face into his side. "But I wanted my best friends to be there! And Dipper doesn't even answer me!"

Soos looked at Seb and quietly asked if they should continue with handing out invitations. Seb shook his head. Maybe going home for now was the best…

-.-

"This is their storage facility." Ford explained after he forced an entrance open. "This place would've been heavily guarded, but now everything's defunct. Go ahead, flip any switch! They've all been busted for millions of years."

Dipper considered it and pressed a button a few times. Huh, it was right. It didn't do anything.

"The glue should be around here somewhere, so keep your eyes peeled." Dipper saluted him and searched around carefully with a big smile. Ford looked down at his nephew and took a deep breath before blurting.

"Dipper, let me ask you something. Have you thought much about your future?" Ok, casual question, perfect to start the conversation…

"No, not really." The boy shrugged. "I mean, beyond graduating high school with a high GPA so I can get accepted to a good technical college with a photography and media production minor to start my own ghost hunting show.

Ford laughed easily. "Ha, heh heh! It's like talking to a younger version of myself… " He put his light on the floor. "If you're so sure of what you want out of life, why wait? Why put up with the drudgery of school?" He grabbed a piece of metal. Nope, no adhesive here.

School wasn't that bad, learning was always amazing, but it had teachers who thought they were better than everyone else and didn't give you more and harder exercises because the class didn't go as fast, it had horrible lunches and bullies.

"Heh. Trust me, I'd love to fast-forward the whole thing, but it's not like I have a choice." Dipper lifted a piece himself but didn't find anything.

Ford nodded. Now or never. "Dipper, I've been thinking…This town never seems to ruin out of things to learn about, and-and if I want to investigate all of Gravity Falls, I need to train an apprentice to help me fight monsters, solve mysteries, and protect this town. And I think I'd-I'd like to keep it in the family…"

Dipper dropped the piece of metal he was sorting through and froze, his eyes getting wide. "What are you saying?"

"I've read your additions to my journal-" He showed him a page of Journal 3. "-and I'm impressed with your potential. What would you say to staying in Gravity Falls after the summer ends and becoming my apprentice?" He wanted Dipper to stay, he was someone who understood everything he did, he could trust him, and he admired his job!

He didn't want to

"W-what about school?"

"Dipper, I have 9 PhDs and I'm going for more! I'm sure Sherman and your mom would be thrilled I could give you such an advanced education!" He smiled smugly. His nephew sighed. "There's also Mabel. She'd be all alone in California…"

"Mabel will be fine on her own!" Ford waved a hand dismissively. And he didn't say it with ill intention! On the contrary! His niece was adorable and so social! "She has a magnetic personality. I watched her become pen pals with the pizza delivery man in the 60 seconds he was at the door!"

"Gosh, we've never really been apart before…"

Ford looked down at his boots. "And isn't it suffo-…" He trailed off, thinking his words better. "Dipper, us twins and triplets usually get attached to each other…It's difficult to let go, to do things on your own without your brother or sister…" He stayed silent before he continued. "Sebastian didn't want us to leave, and while, my project was an …accident, it was still his anger moving him, he didn't understand we couldn't be ALWAYS together…" Ford crouched in front of Dipper and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's part of growing up, of becoming independent…One should wish for their sibling to succeed, not force him to stay behind…or pass great opportunities! Can you honestly tell me you never felt like you were meant for something more?" He smiled and put his hands on his hips as he stared at his reflection on a metal.

Dipper understood what he meant, he was right, but… "I-I dunno. Sounds like a dream come true, but I'm not sure I have what it takes. I was tricked by Bill, I was wrong about Seb's portal. Heck, I can't even operate this magnet gun right!" He turned on the magnet gun and it sucked up a piece of metal on the floor.

"Urgh!" The boy groaned and tried to pry it off, not noticing Ford's eyes getting wider as he stared at the pink substance on the metal. "Ha! Yes! Dipper, you've found the adhesive!"

"I did?!" He looked at the metal stuck on the gun.

"Hoho, you really did it, son! Huddle in, let's get a picture of this!" Both gasped when they heard something and Ford quickly pulled out a gun. Dipper looked around and stood next to his uncle.

"Uh, Uncle Ford, you said everything in here is dead, right?" He whispered.

"Yes." Ford said seriously as he pointed at everything with his gun. "Unless somehow we've reactivated the-" He gasped. Oh fuck. "-security system!"

From a black tunnel 2 security droids emerged and uncle and nephew backed away. Ford growled as Dipper stared at them scared.

"What do we do?!" Dipper cried. "Listen to me very carefully: I've studied these; they're security droids and they detect adrenaline." Ford explained as he focused on the droids. "You simply have to not feel any fear and they won't see you!"

"WhAt?!"

"It's okay. I've done it before. Just take a deep breath, focus on your intellect, and control your fear!" Ford said, worried for the kid's safety. Their backs hit a pillar and he stood up straight in front of the circular droids, glaring confidently.

"Huh-wha-wha-wha- that's crazy! I-" The boy whimpered. "Follow my lead!" Ford cried but Dipper's breathing got heavier. "Uncle Ford!"

"Dipper, focus!" Ford looked at his nephew, hyperventilating in front of the robot measuring his heartbeat.

"I CAN'T!" The boy cried and Ford reacted as the droid pulled out a gun. "Get down!" He immediately tackled his petrified nephew to the floor to dodge the flash from the gun. He stood up in front of the kid and shot at the droid, successfully destroying it, but he was attacked back, getting shot on his shoulder.

"AH!" He cried as he fell to the floor, and before he could stand up, the droid produced arms and dragged him towards it.

"OH NO! NOOO!" Ford shouted. He looked up at his nephew who was gaping in shock. "Wait, no!" Dipper ran towards him but he tripped.

"Stay back, Mason! It's too dangerous! Sealing the rift is what's important now! Take this!" Ford slid the rift the kid before the droid trapped him inside it. "You're gonna have to do it without me! Use the adhesive! Fix the rift! Save the universe, Dipper!" Ford cried before the droid flew away into the tunnels.

"Uncle Ford!" Dipper shouted and chased the droid through the tunnels. He wasn't losing his uncle! He had been lost in space with Uncle Stan for too long enough already! He wouldn't let that thing take his uncle away! "Hang on, I'm coming for you! Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" He put the rift in his backpack as he ran.

The droid disappeared behind a saucer-shaped door when Dipper finally caught up to him. "Where is that thing taking you?!" He gasped when the room started glowed purple and some kind of map appeared, locating the planet of destination.

"It's an automated prison droid! And wherever it's going, I'm not coming back!" Ford shouted from inside the droid.

"What?!" Dipper gasped when the ceiling opened.

Ford sighed as the ship was taking to the opening. This was it… His eyes widened when he saw his nephew running after him. "Dipper! What on Earth are you doing?!"

"Don't worry! I'll think of something!" Dipper ran after him and duck taped his hand to the magnet gun. "Hold on, Uncle Ford!"

Dipper looked at the droid hovering below the exit. Ford was grimacing and looking down at the kid. Oh, Tesla, if they even got out of here, Sebastian would  _murder_  him for letting Dipper do this…on the other hand, this was pretty impressive and he let his morbid curiosity take over.

"I'm getting you out of this, one way or another!" Dipper tried to fire the gun but it didn't work. He punched it annoyed. "Come on, come on!" The gun turned on and made Dipper get attached to the droid.

Before either of them could react, the droid blasted away and the kid screamed. "AAHHHH!"

"Dipper!" Ford tried to look up at him, but it was hard. The droid broke through a grate and is outside, flying high into the air. "Dipper!"

Said boy was still holding to the magnet gun, missing his hat, and after he realized screaming wouldn't do any better, he grunted and pounded at the droid. "Let go of my uncle!"

The droid, feeling the danger beeped in alert and shook, trying to get the intruder off it. It swerved around, making the kid even more, flew through the crack in the cliff, almost giving Dipper a heart attack, then through the waterfall, over the town, and finally it destroyed the water tower. Dipper looked down at his uncle, but it seemed he was knocked out unconscious.

"Ah! Great Uncle Ford! Okay, let's try: magnet pulse!" He turned on a knob on the gun and it sent pulses to the machine that made short-circuit. "Waaaaaaahhhh!" Dipper held tight as the droid flew to the woods and crashed there.

Dipper fell from the droid and it skid a few meters more before coming to a stop. He laid on the floor with his eyes closed as he slowly regained consciousness, he was bruised and moaning in pain, but overall he was fine. He looked at the droid and gasped. "Oh no!" Dipper shouted and ran towards it. "Oh no, no, no!" He managed to open the window and ran in to check over his uncle, who was still unconscious, with his arm red and slightly bleeding from where the droid shot him.

"Come on, wake up, man!" He grabbed his hand and struggled to drag him out of the sphere. "We gotta get out of here before-" He stopped when he heard a robotic sound and turned around, just to stare at another droid, which began scanning him.

"Hey, uh, I'm warning you! I have a magnet gun!" Dipper panted and pointed the gun at him. He was tired, but he wasn't going to give up! He would protect his family!

The droid produced a larger gun, but Dipper didn't flinch this time. "Oh yeah!? You think you can scare me!? Do your worst! Nothing in this universe is gonna take away my uncle! So go ahead! Give me what you've got!" The boy screamed at the droid.

Ford slowly opened his eyes, his body and head aching, and looked up at his nephew confronting the droid. He couldn't help but make a pained smile.

The machine finished measuring Dipper's heartbeat and because it was normal, it retracted its gun and deactivated. Dipper panted loudly, the gun still attached to his sweaty hand.

"Ahahaha…" Ford laughed slightly before coughing. "Oh, I thought I was a goner, kid…" He coughed a bit more as he tried to stand up.

Dipper ran towards him and helping him stand up. "Oh, are you alright? What happened?" Ford leaned against him. The ride hadn't been smooth…He had been slammed against the glass quite a few times...

"The- the orb didn't detect any chemical signs of fear. It- it assumed the threat was neutralized and self-disassembled. Hahaha!" Dipper helped him sat down again.

"I-I did it?"

"You did it." Ford nodded and watched the boy walked over to the droid. "This is what I was talking about. How many other twelve-year-olds do you think are capable of doing what you've just done…" He nodded at him and the boy smiled slightly and nodded as well. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Ford helped the boy get out of the ditch the droid made and Dipper pulled out his walkie-tallkie. "Listen to me, Dipper: this town is a magnet for things that are special. And that includes you and me. It brought both of us here for a purpose! Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you-" He coughed a bit more but stopped when he saw a hand extended towards him.

"I'll do it; I'm gonna stay!" Dipper grinned widely, feeling the adrenaline running through his veins. He felt so powerful and strong! He saved his uncle!

"Really?!" Ford gasped in disbelief, before he coughed. "I mean, ex-excellent!" He grabbed Dipper's hand and climbed out of the ditch. "Now who wants to save the world, apprentice?" He ruffled the kids hair and the two walked back to the Shack.

-.-

Mabel had been in the attic for a while now, and Seb was getting worried. He tried giving her space but maybe it was time to talk for a bit. This whole thing sucked, and Stan's lazy ass didn't help his mood. He hadn't moved an inch from the couch where he left him and Seb couldn't help but groan.

"Seriously? You didn't do any of the two things I asked you to do!" He put his hands on his hips and his brother groaned loudly. "What are you, mom?!"

Seb huffed annoyed and lifted him from the couch with his mind. "Hey!" His middle triplet complained. "Ok, ok I'll put your dumb signs…" Stan grumbled.

"Thank you…" The blond sighed softly. "I…think I'm gonna go talk to Mabel." Stan frowned and asked what happened. "Well, she got scared with high school I think…and her best friends can't come to her party…She gave up for today and she had been in her room since we returned…."

"Oh…Geesh." Stan grimaced. Poor kid. He really loved his niece, he didn't want her to feel sad. "Ok, let me get change and we can go talk to talk?" He suggested and his brother smiled. "Alright."

Seb waited for a few minutes and his brother eventually came back wearing a suit. Good. Elegant. They nodded at each other before walking to the attic.

Seb knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open. He saw his niece laying down on the floor with Waddles, who was curled up like a ball. She had her scrap book in front of her, and she was staring at it longingly.

"Hey, everything all right, Shooting Star?" He asked as both entered to the room. Each of them sat down next to Mabel and Stan rubbed the back of his head. "I…heard what happened, pumpkin."

Mabel sighed and showed them the happy photos she had gotten. Stan caught sight of his de-aged brothers but he couldn't even snort, this was serious. "I…I just can't believe the summer's almost over! I have barely spent time with you and Uncle Stanford and now that I know how awful high school's going to be, I'm in no hurry to start that train wreck…" She grimaced.

"No one likes gettin' older." Seb smiled and Stan put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close for a hug. "But, you know, growing doesn't mean you have to  _grow up_ , you know? I mean, look at us! We aren't exactly 'responsible adults'!" Stan joked. "I eat ice cream for dinner."

"I'm more immature than you! I eat ice cream for  _breakfast_!" Seb stuck his tongue and his brother rolled his eyes.

Mabel whined. "But I don't wanna say goodbye to Gravity Falls! Everything had been so fun! This was the best summer I've ever had! And I want to stay with you two! I want this summer to last forever, with its craziness, magic and the occasional goblin monster…Neither of you will be here when the summer ends…" She sniffled. "We will never come back to this town…"

Only Ford would stay… and neither of the brothers dared to suggest it.

"Oh, Shooting Star…" Seb gave her a hug. "We can still see each other! I promise! We will visit you in California as well! We will get together in family meetings…"

"I will take Dillon!" Stan added and Seb nodded eagerly. "Your cousin will be there too! And your grandma…We will make it work…"

Stan squeezed her shoulder gently. "And, least whatever happens after this summer, you'll still have your brother along with you through thick and thin!" He pulled the blond closer to him and hugged him by his neck, choking playfully.

Mabel rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah…You are right…" She picked up a picture of her and Dipper fishing. "At least when I go home I always have Dipper Good ol', reliable ol'-"

The walkie talkie in her backpack came to life and the three Pines stared at it.

"-this town is-are special. And that includes you and me. It-here for a purpose! Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let-hold you-"

Stan shook his head slowly as Seb's expression fell. Oh no…

"I'll do it; I'm gonna stay!"

The room fell silent as the walkie- talkie continued emitting static noises. Stan awkwardly stood up and turned it off, they didn't need to hear more…

Mabel gulped down the lump in her throat and blinked back her tears. "Di-Dipper…"

Seb stared at her bag, shocked. Why would Sixer-but Dipper! He couldn't! He couldn't stay here! What about Mabel? Ford couldn't make Dipper his apprentice! He was going to break Mabel's heart…

"Shooting Star…I'm sure it is just a misunderstanding…" Seb started but a sob escaped his niece's heart.

And the men's heart instantly broke.

"No, no! Don't cry! I'm sure he doesn't mean that way! Mabel, please!" Seb panicked and hugged her.

_'Aww, you are so useless to comfort her, useless. You are a bad person, you can't make your own family happy…This is **your**  fault…If you had been a better brother, if you weren't so  **suffocating** , Sixer wouldn't want to replace you with you with Pinetree…'_

"Dipper wants to stay…" Mabel sniffled and hugged back her uncle. "He wants…" He wanted to leave her behind…Even when they were twins, best friends…And all because he wanted to stay with Stanford?! The-The worst older brother?! Who-Who hurt Uncle Seb so many times?! And Dipper wanted to stay here with him!?

He was trying to push her away from him, just like he pushed his own brothers away, coming to this town and not talking to anyone! He wanted to make her lose her twin as well!

"Mabel…" Stan started by the girl pulled away from Seb's chest and sniffled. "I-I want to be alone for a while…please?"

The brothers looked at each other before nodding and standing up. Stan ruffled the girl's hair before they got out of the room and closed the door.

"Can you believe this?" Stan asked in shocked. Seb shushed and led him downstairs. Once they were away from the twins' room, Seb screamed. "Can you believe this?!"

Stan ran a hand through his hair. "I never thought Ford would offer the kid an apprenticeship…Poor Mabel." Separating from your siblings was hard, especially when you get used to having them around every day. He missed his triplets when he was in college, having two default best friends with him. He also missed Sherman of course… but it wasn't the same.

And the kid hated him so…

"No! He can't do that to the twins! They are best friends, he is just tearing them apart!" Seb paced around the room, breathing heavily with his arms flickering with blue flames. Stan sat down and watched him with a worried expression. "I know this is hurting Mabel, Seb…but we can't really stop Dipper from staying if he wants to, ya know?"

"No! No! NO!" Seb refused to let that happen. They had to grow up together! They were best friends! If they separated it would never be the same. "They are twins! It's not fair for Mabel!"

"And it wouldn't be fair for Dipper either, Sebastian." Stan sighed tiredly. "If this is what he really wants…would you want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do? We can't always stay together, Seb…"

"Because he wants it that way! If he wanted me here, we wouldn't need to be separated! We would be together, the three of us! Like we were before! But he doesn't want me here! He hasn't said anything about the deal! He knows the terms and he hasn't changed it!" The blond growled. "And he wants Dipper to do the same to Mabel!" His eye turned red under his eyepatch.

"Sebastian, I am not staying in this town." Stan said firmly as he stood up. "You have to understand we can't always be together, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. I understand letting go is hard, but they have to learn to let go, they have to be independent at some point…" He shook his head. "

If this is about  ** _you_** , then I'll have you know neither of us hate you because we aren't staying with you. But don't tell Mabel Dipper would stay with her just because she's his sister. He deserves to take the opportunities he has…" Stan walked closer to his shorter brother. "I went to college because I had the chance, I know you  _didn't_  want me to go-" Seb looked down. "-but I couldn't simply say no. You can hate it all you want, but you can't keep your family for yourself."

Seb winced and his middle triplet walked out. "Wa-Wait…Wha-What are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked softly. Stan took a deep breathe. "For a walk, and maybe I'll put the signs you asked me earlier…" He closed the door behind him and Seb's breath hitched.

He was being so selfish…but he couldn't help it. He had lost his brothers for too long… And he had hurt…so much. He didn't want Mabel to go through the same. ' _She's going to suffer, Seb…Just like you suffered when Stan and Ford left you…Stan knew he was hurting you and he did it anyway…Ford didn't want to listen after the accident…You don't want Shooting Star to go through the same…Pinetree is going to push her away, just like Ford does, you aren't intelligent enough for them…'_

The blond whimpered. He wanted to go with Wanda, he wanted to see her…but he wanted his family as well…but he wasn't wanted, and Mabel was going to feel like he did. But she didn't deserve to suffer. He was the dumb one, because despite Stan said he didn't stop loving him for leaving, it didn't sound true. Wanda went to college because she deserved someone better, something better than him, who was so useless…but she said she loved him. He didn't understand, emotions were just horrible, they confused him and made his chest hurt!

No. No. Calm down, he wasn't making any sense. He was being selfish, and being selfish was wrong. He needed to breathe. Breathe. And let go of your wrist. Let it go slowly…

In his process of snapping out of his breakdown, he faintly herd the door was opened and steps running upstairs. Breathing heavily, he looked up and saw his oldest brother, watching him confused form the doorway. He was bruised and scraped, but Seb didn't have the right mind to think about that right now.

"What are you doing on the floor, Sebastian?" Ford asked curiously.

-.—

Dipper laughed as he entered to his room and threw his backpack by the entrance. "Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and- and..." He trailed off, seeing his sister lying on her bed with her back to him, unmoving. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Please, tell me it's not true, Dipper. Tell me you were joking..." She asked softly, holding up the walkie-talkie that was emitting static. Dipper gasped. "Ford's apprentice? Seriously?" She looked at her brother with a betrayed expression.

"Look, I was thinking and... this is a huge opportunity for me…" Dipper started but Mabel sobbed, tears once again welling up in her already puffy eyes. "Well it's a horrible opportunity  _for me!_ " Dipper fell quiet as she continued. "I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, the summer ends, and I have to leave everything behind. You're the only person I can count on and now  _you're_  leaving me  _too_!?

"Look, I've been thinking about it. I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home… and we'll chat online…We'll make it work." He explained but Mabel simply sat down on the floor. Uncle Seb said the same. But she didn't want things to change. She was used to this already!

"I don't want it to work. I just wish summer could last forever…I want our family to stay together…" It wasn't going to be the same anymore. Dipper would stay with  _Ford_ , and leave her behind…Uncle Stan and Uncle Seb were leaving, and they wouldn't see each other as frequently…

Dipper slowly walked over to her and sat down, putting his hand on his shoulder. "But it can't, Mabel. Look, things aren't gonna stay frozen this way. It's part of growing up..." He said, remembering Uncle Ford's words. "Things change. Summer ends…"

Mabel scowled and pulled her shoulder away before running away, grabbing her backpack on the way. She didn't want to see anyone right now! She wanted to be alone!

Dipper fell as he had been leaning on her and face planted to the floor. "Mabel, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Mabel, come back!" He pleaded, but his twin was already running out of the house.

-.—

"Why do you want to keep Dipper here…?" Seb asked Ford softly, mostly because he was unable to speak louder.

Ford blinked, not knowing how he could possible know, did he read his mind? Could he even do that? "He's a bright child, and he is interested in what I do, he wants to learn what I can offer him. I trust him, I want to be with my nephew." The scientist frowned a bit. "Can't I? You spend every day with them, why couldn't I? Besides, I'd be actually teaching him real stuff…"

"Why don't you want Mabel to stay…?"

Ford stopped. "Because….I…didn't think about it." He admitted. He had been planning how to ask his nephew about the apprenticeship, worried about the rift, and other stuff. He…guessed he didn't thought beyond that.

"Why can't she stay?" His brother asked again and Ford considered it. "We will be working, Sebastian, it won't be vacations, I'll be teaching Dipper many things and she…um, Mabel likes other stuff…" He said softly, hoping he didn't sound mean. "Which is perfect! She's really creative and she's a really kind girl…but I think-"

Seb slowly stood up from the floor. "You think she's not intelligent as Dipper and you…Because she's dumb? Because she's not good enough? I guess that's why you don't like me either, huh? Because I'm not good enough for you, because you are better than  _me_  and everyone else."

"No, I think she's intelligent too, I just-" Ford closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Look, Sebastian. I know I said things to you before, but I don't feel that way, not anymore, I don't hate you, and I think you should know it by now."

"How am I supposed to when I don't even know if you want me in your life after summer?! I know you don't feel angry towards me, I can feel it, but you haven't even apologized!" Seb cried. "And you are only separating them! They are best friends and you are hurting them!"

"That's not true. They will be fine."

"No they won't! You are taking Mabel's best friend away! She loves her twin and you just don't get it!" He pointed at him angrily. "Because you-you think leaving family behind and secluding yourself is fine! And you want that for Dipper as well! There's a fucking high school here! She could stay! But you don't want to! Because you only want HIM here with you! You are being selfish!"

Ford stared at his brother, hurt by his words, because it was not true…it wasn't! "Well, you obviously can't understand what it means to support one's brother. You can't bear the fact Dipper is moving on, you couldn't stand when Stanley and me wanted to leave town for college because you weren't coming. You could have done something instead of crying, but you didn't, you wanted us to stay…Isn't that selfish?"

The scientist turned around and walked back to his lab as Seb, choking down sobs, stomped back to his room. He was just thinking in the twins' happiness!

None of them saw Mabel running out of the house.

-.—

Dipper sighed sadly when Mabel left. He didn't mean to hurt her, he should talk to her…Maybe staying wasn't the best idea after all? Staying would be pretty cool…but he would miss her a lot, and she seemed so sad…

He grabbed his backpack and quietly walked to the basement, where Ford was quietly searching for the materials they needed to fix the rift.

Ford looked at his nephew coming in and by his long face, something happened. "Let me guess… Mabel didn't take it well, huh?" He looked down, sad. He wasn't intending to hurt his niece, he wouldn't hurt his family on purpose! Sebastian was wrong!

"I don't know, maybe I'm making the wrong decision. I need to think about this…" The boy said and Ford nodded. "I understand, you still have time to think about it better." That way he would prove Sebastian he wasn't making the boy stay, he was choosing to!

Dipper nodded and Ford smiled a bit. "But right now, we need to focus on the mission. Now come on, I've got the glue; hand me the rift and let's make history."

Dipper reached into the bag but frowned worriedly when he didn't feel his stuff. Instead, he pulled out one of the birthday flyers Mabel had been doing in the morning. "OH NO! THE RIFT!"

"Dipper, where IS IT?!"

-.-

Mabel curled up under a tree as she cried. She wiped her eyes with a sleeve and sighed. "Only party chocolate can cheer me up now." She reached into the backpack but frowned at the stuff inside. "Nerd books?" Chewed up pens?" She listed as she pulled them out. "Ugh, wrong backpack!" She groaned and pushed it away. "Not fair… I just wish summer could last forever…" She pulled her sweater up to cover her face and make the world around her disappear for a bit.

"T-That might be possible!"

Mabel huffed at the unfamiliar, familiar voice. "Sweatertown is  _not_  accepting incoming calls right now!"

"M-M-M-Mabel, it's me."

Mabel poked her head out of her sweater and looked around. "What? Who said that?"

Blendin suddenly walked up to her, adjusting his camouflage suit. He had been invisible the whole time. "I-I-I can help…"

"The time travel guy? What are you doing here?" Mabel asked softly, wiping her tears away.

Blendin smiled a bit. "You said you don't want summer to end, right? D-did-did I hear that right?"

"Yeah... why are you asking?" She asked, raised an eyebrow with suspicion and curiosity.

"Look, maybe it's against the rules, but you once did a favor for me, s-so I thought I could help you out. It's called a time bubble, and it prevents time from going forward. Summer in Gravity Falls can last as long as you want it to!" The time traveler grinned widely.

Mabel sniffed and wiped her tears again, the emotions from before coming back. "R-Really? But how does it work?"

"I just need you to get a little gizmo for me from your uncle." His wristwatch displayed what looked like a snowglobe. _"_ It's something small. He won't even know its missing!"

"Huh. Maybe Dipper has something like that in his nerd-bag…" Mabel muttered as she looked inside. "Huh. That's... odd. This it?" She held it out and Blendin's grin went even wider.

"Y-Yes, that's it! Just hand it over and I'll do my thing. Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls…"

Mabel sighed and looked in direction of the Shack before looking up at the time traveler. Something seemed…off…His grin…was unnerving to say the least. "Wha-What's this thing again? I-I don't want Uncle Stanford getting angry with me…"

Blendin's grin went tense. "It's unimportant! Really! He asked Pinetree to get rid of…it…" The time traveler stopped before laughing nervously. "I-I don't even remember your brother's name! Your-Your uncle called him that right?" He made grabbing motions. "Give me the snowglobe, and I'll make summer last forever!"

Mabel hugged the snowglobe to herself, and staring at Blendin with a little fear. This...looked oddly familiar to what she saw in Uncle Stanford's blackboard, didn't it? And…they needed to save the world from Bill. There was a rift, she hadn't seen it, but for all she knew, this could be it.

"Sh-Show me your eyes…" She asked Blendin softly, whose smile completely dropped before he laughed nervously. "C-Come on, Mabel! It's me! Blendin!" He insisted, trying hard not to scowl angrily.

Mabel stepped back and shook his head. "Show me your eyes first! I wanna know if it's safe!"

"GIVE ME THE RIFT!" He shrieked in his high-pitched voice.

The girl cried when Blendin charged towards her. She dodged him and the man hit the tree behind her, and she quickly ran back to the Shack. "UNCLE SEB! UNCLE STAN!" She trembled as she ran and hugged the cracking device to herself.

Bill growled at Mabel. He didn't go through all the trouble of finding this stupidly annoying and bullied Time  _minion_  for the damn girl to ruin it all!

Mabel looked behind her nervously and slowed down, thinking she was safe. Unfortunately, you don't stop in a chase. Bill appeared in front of her, and Mabel screamed, falling to the floor. The possessed time-traveler laughed maniacally as he towered over the screaming girl, who was holding the rift to her chest with all her might. "NO! NO!"

Bill laughed and grabbed Mabel's neck around his big hand, and the girl whimpered, her brown eyes leaking fluids. "You are incredibly annoying…And thinking I thought you were one of my favorite Pines…" He tutted in mocking disappointment. He squeezed tighter and Mabel's hold of the rift loosened. "I hope you enjoy your bubble, kid…" The demon grinned widely and he took off his goggles to reveal his yellow slitted eyes. "There it is! You can see my eyes now! He laughed maniacally before he threw the rift a few meters away from them. "Because I will love to see you suffer…" He snapped his fingers and he stopped squeezing her neck, the girl fell unconscious already and was quickly encased in a pink bubble.

Bill left the time-traveler's body as the broken rift tore reality and allowed the Nightmare Realm to pour into the 3rd dimension, letting the very first wave of weirdness leak into this world. "Ah! FINALLY!" He adjusted his bow tie and laughed. "The gateway between worlds has opened! The event  _one billion years prophesized_  has finally come to pass! The day has come! The world is finally mine!" His eye shone as he laughed maniacally.

Ford felt something terribly wrong in the air, it smelled faintly like burnt hair, the color of the sky was WRONG, and there was just something that made the hairs on his neck stand up. "Oh no…" This felt like the Nightmare Realm, how could he mistake it? He ran outside, Dipper following him close behind and stared in utter terror and shock at the yellow and red tear in the sky.

"What's going on?! What is that?!" Dipper screamed but Ford shook his head defeatedly. "We're too late! It's the end of the world…" He sighed.

"What?!" Dipper shook his head. "No..."

"So this is how the world end. Not with a bang, but with a-"

" **AH! AH! AHH! HELP!"**

The two turned around in direction of the house and Sebastian stumbled out, clutching his head. "F-Ford! HELP ME!" He sobbed. Ford's eye widened when his brother extended a hand to him. His uncovered eye was turning black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIFFHANGER! BECAUSE I LOVE MAKING YOU ALL SUFFER!
> 
> My Bil is a complete AS**** lol
> 
> Comment pleaseeee tell me what you think about this weirdmageddon! who knows! Maybe your ideas could be similar to what I was kinda planning, maybe not and I could use them Xd I would mention you of course , duh.   
> ANYWAY LOOKING FORWARD TO READING THEM!
> 
> BTW!   
> The first two drawings I made them in my laptop instead of my tablet, the same app though. How do they look? Cuz I felt really weird drawing for the first time in my laptop xD


	30. Weirdmageddon part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm bacckkk! Wow, summer classes are harder than I thought! But just two more weeks to go! I had my midterm yesterday xD A midterm after 2 weeks classes. At least it will be worth it when I take less subjects next regular semester.
> 
> Hope you like this weird weirdmageddon part 1:3

**"AH AHAHAHAHAAAHAH! AAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

"it's happening. It's finally, finally happening!" Bill laughed loudly as muscle fiber covered his incorporeal body. He was going to have a corporeal body after millions of millions of existence! "Physical form? Don't mind if I DO!" He created a metal pyramid around himself and his body started glowing.

The sky shone red, with a gigantic yellow and green rift on it, but the townsfolk only noticed something was going on when Bill's form started glowing and growing, making the ground shake a little.

"What the-?" "Wha?"

The people downtown stared in shock at the pyramidal black figure floating over the town. The creature laughed with a deep voice. "Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets!" He went back to his triangle form, much more comfortable. "For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own!" Because this was HIS dimension, it was HIS, HIS ONLY HIS! He leaned against the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, that impostor haha! "Name's Bill Cipher but you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!"

He laughed excitedly and melted the statue just because he could, and Blubs, Durland and Tyler gasped in shock. This was just so great! He really was here! The dimension was HIS!

 _"Today's just so wonderful~, I feel like chuckling. Ha, ha, ha!" The townsfolk watched him confused when he started singing. "I feel all fuzzy inside like a duckling!" He materialized a real duck and from its mouth and eyes came one insects. He grinned. "Full of...tarantulas_ ~ _, and now that I'm here, tonight_ ~ _, it's gonna get **weird**!"_

"Hahaha! How about you first meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends, huh?!" The demon grinned excitedly, as if it was a game, which it was, for him it was. He introduced them as they came out of the scar in the sky. "8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said! Haha, what the heck. It's Zanthar!" He hugged him. "Then of course there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, and these guys!" He motioned at some eyeballs with wings. "This is our town now, guys!" He exclaimed smugly and his friends laughed loudly. Bill did it! He actually did it!

"Now see here, you unholy triangle fella. As mayor, I strongly urge you to git...git on out of here!" Tyler threatened him confidently. "Yeah! Things with one eye are weird!" Susan said, ironically. "We don't like out-of-towners. _"_ Grenda shouted at him, again, ironically.

"We punch what we DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Manly Dan shouted and ripped open a mailbox. His sons cheered.

Preston blinked at Bill before he walked forward. "I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse?" Pacifica stared at her dad incredulously. Was he even serious right now?! "DAD!"

"Not now, sweetie, the grownups are talking." He shushed her.

Bill laughed and rubbed under his eye as if it was his chin. "Oh wow, that's a great offer. How 'bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face?!" He snapped his fingers and Preston's face became all mixed up, his mouth turned into an eye, his eyes turned his ears, and one of his ears turned into his nose and his other ear turned into his mouth. Pacifica and her mom screamed as loud as they could, hugging each other as Preston fell over, his screams muffled.

Everyone ran away screaming and Bill and his friends simply laughed. Music continued playing out of the blue for Bill to continue his act.  _"Look at these creatures! Not enough features! Cats should breathe fire, bears should sing choir~"_ He snapped his fingers and said things dropped from the sky. The bears sang at unison and he grinned _. "_ Hmm, very nice!" He split himself in two and another He went over to the tower.  _"Look at this tower under my power!"_  He waved his cane and the tower grew a mouth with sharp teeth and long tongue before going back to the original him.

At the same time though, Bill was singing in town. _"-L ook at these people, puny and feeble._" He caught a group of people running away and swung them to the other side of the town, dropping them roughly on the floor.  _"Look."_  He sat down on a building and stared at them with pity. " _I'm just a triangle trying to save you, from the delusion society gave you~"_  He sang to the scared humans.  
 _"Gravity's a lie~. So is the sky…Trust in the all-seeing, all-knowing EYE!"_  He lifted them again and again laughing, loving how he could manipulate 'gravity'. Take that, Newton!

"Haha! It's time we do a little redecorating! I could really use a  _castle_  of some kind!" He lifted his arms and a pyramid raised from the ground to the sky. "Oh man! And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS AHAHAHAHAHA!" Some colorful bubbles appeared, but the townsfolk were too busy trying to escape from the insane creature to mind them. Some managed to get out of their sight and ran away, but others weren't that fortunate. A bubble passed through a man who ripped off his shirt and screamed madly.

 _"Look at this money~ who's that honey?!"_  Bill waved a bill he found on the floor and smiled, getting flustered at how humans LOVED HIM! Pyronica rolled her eye, what a show off _. "Look throughout history, how could you miss me!?_ " The people didn't respond and Bill huffed.  _"Seriously, I'm ALL over the place!"_ The triangle smirked at the terrified group of people he was playing with.

 _"Look at this weather~, I could do better! Mandelbrot rainbows, screaming tornadoes! Wo-paraparapara!"_ He waved his hands excitedly and this very stuff appeared in town, the tornado screamed as it moved forward, going through the small town and meant to go around the entire place. Bill flew towards a window and saw an idiot who hasn't even realized his presence! How rude!  _" Look at this loser, drinking coffee!" He smirked and pointed at it "…Now it's decaf! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _HE SPAT IT!

 _"Look at these people~! Calling me evil! Right back at you~! Now you're all statues! PAPARAPARAPARA!"_ He froze at some of them though, then who would scream in fear and adore him? He waved at one of the eyeballs with wings and they started taking the statues away to his new castle. One of them was Durland and Blubs cried when he was taken away.  _"Everything you know has disappeared~ Because_ timeisdeadandmeaninghasnomeaning _,e_ xistenceisupside-downandIreignsupreme _~ IT'S GONNA GET WEIIRRDDD!"_ Bill sang super quickly before finishing his song with jazz hands.

"That didn't rhyme." Pyronica scoffed and Bill glared at her. "You are ruining the moment!"

-.-

Sebastian was in absolute pain. He hadn't felt like this in 13 years, when his zodiac was still carved into his back.

He didn't know how it happened, but the rift had been broken and he immediately felt when Bill's dimension started pulling into theirs. His head started pounding the moment the rift opened. The pain was unbearable, how could he make it stop?! Make it stop! Stop! He stumbled out of his room, panting heavily and sight getting blurry, but he didn't find anyone.

_What's happening?! What's happening to me?!_

_'AHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! THE MOMENT HAS COME! BILL DID IT!'_

The door to the Gift Shop was opened and he managed to get out, sobbing, before he fell to his knees, sobbing and holding his head in pain.

"Sebastian!" Ford cried and rushed over to his brother, but also keeping Dipper away…just in case. His eye was still turning pitch black, as well as his hands, making his nails turn dark and sharp. "Sebastian! What's going on?! What's happening?!" He didn't know how to help his screaming brother! He didn't know what was happening!

"Is this about Weirdmageddon?! Uncle Ford, this might be hurting him!" Dipper nervously suggested. It didn't matter what was causing it, it WAS happening, and they couldn't do anything else but watch uselessly.

Seb leaned against his brother, who was kneeling next to him and holding him worriedly. He was burning up, trembling, convulsing even, and Ford watched in horror as his eye and arms finished turning black and his fangs grew longer and sharper.

_Please, stop! Make it stop! Please!_

_'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S HAPPPENING! IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING! WE ARE FINALLY RECOVERING OUR POWERS! OUR FULL POWERS! WE AREN'T GOING TO BE A STUPID HUMAN ANYMORE!' Bill2 continued cackling loudly in his head. 'WE'LL FINALLY BE TOGETHER, FLESH BAG! HAHAHAHAHAAHA!"_

_NO! NO! Bill! NO! **NOOO!**_

The first weirdness leaking into their dimension had made his powers to react. His body was changing, adapting to the pure energy that was flowing through his veins and being changed by said power. Bill2's laughter became less loud as Seb's head burnt, thousands of memories and doors being opened forcefully and played in front of his eye. He knew was what happening…

His mind was fusing with Bill2…His demon self he had been pushing away for years was now mixing with his human self, the one he struggled to create and keep somewhat decent. His mind could know hold all his previous knowledge, his previous memories.

Under his shirt, yellow brick patterns protruded from his skin, on his neck and jaw, and around his torso and arms.

He gasped for air as the pain slowly stopped and he shakily changed his eyepatch from eye, looking at shocked brother and scared nephew with his yellow eye. "I-…It's me...I swear…It's me…" Was the first thing he could think of; he didn't want them to think he had gone insane or something…Even when he felt his mind and thoughts more distorted than normal.

He was met by silence for the first time in his human life.

Ford helped him stand up and avoided looking at his yellow eye. "Is the weirdness coming from his world making you like this?" He asked.

Seb opened his mouth to reply when the three heard birds caw and fly in their direction, followed by lots of animals and some supernatural creature that were running out of the forest. Ford and Dipper gasped and shielded themselves from the animals, Seb stayed standing up, realizing the animals couldn't really hit him because when they bumped against him, they were thrown back as if they hit a wall. However, with every bump they made the his body 'glitch' and the creatures ended up shocked and zapped accidentally in the process. He would be scared or shocked, but he  _knew_  what was happening to him. He knew it. He knew everything again…

Dipper was knocked over by a deer and some gnomes running in all fours snapped at him. "Move it, stretch!" "Hey, we're scampering here!"

Ford lifted his nephew back up and looked at Seb, slowly understanding what was happening. "Your body is not completely corporeal anymore."

"Ah, yes, Brainiac, very good." Seb nodded with a grin. "I'm a being made of… _half_  energy…so while I can still have my meat sack, it backfires a few times."

The scientist nodded in understanding. "The rift is shattered, so Bill's world is spilling into ours and every minute his powers grow stronger…" He looked at his brother with a thoughtful expression. "But your powers are growing as well…"

Seb nodded slowly, getting where he was going. "We both are like, sharing the same source of power, and while his are growing, he won't become COMPLETELY invisible as long as I'm here…" His mere presence was keeping Bill's powers in check, and unless he somehow consumed him, he won't have all the power he was hoping to have in the 3rd dimension. He won't be able to get out of town either, so, in theory, this Bill had a  _little_  less power from what he had in his first life in his own Weirdmageddon.

Dipper's eyes widened in sudden realization. "MABEL! The rift must have cracked inside her backpack!" He cried. "She must be in danger. I have to go find her!" He sprinted away and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Mabel! Come in, Mabel! Mabel!" He cried, hitting the walkie-walkie when he was suddenly picked up and saw Seb, who hadn't moved an inch, was holding him with a thin and long black arm coming out of his torso. He was brought back to their side and Seb scowled at him, thinking how this arm felt different, it didn't hurt to use it. "Um, where do you think you're going?"

"I need to find my sister! The boy sniffed and Seb sighed. "Kid, listen, you are going nowhere for now." He said firmly. "This is way too dangerous for you or anyone to go outside right now." He started walking back to the house, Dipper still held by his weirdly strong arm, and Ford followed them close. "Sebastian is right, Dipper. We can find your sister soon, but first we have to stop Bill."

"Stop- what?" Seb turned to look at him as if he grew a second head (which he could, anything could happen now) Before he could tell his brother just how FUCKING STUPID that even was, his eye widened when he felt something.

"We better step inside first, then we're talking!" Seb glared at Ford, who winced a little at his eye and they ran back to the house.

"Weirdness wave!" A gnome shouted and a huge colorful wave swam towards the Shack, but fortunately, Ford slammed the door shut before it could get inside.

Seb put Dipper on his feet and retreated his extra arm. "Listen, Dipper, go upstairs, and pack your stuff and Mabel's. We are leaving." He said firmly and strode past Ford, but his older brother and nephew frowned. ""Wait, what?"" They said at unison.

"Dipper, go! I'm going to find Mabel and-Urgh, shit, Stan is outside isn't he?" The blond sighed tiredly. Well, the fastest they found his family, the fastest they could leave this damned town.

"Sebastian, there is a chance to stop him. If we can blast him back through the rift he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe!" He explained quickly and Dipper looked at him.

"Are you sure it's possible?" The boy looked up at Ford while Seb deadpanned at the two of them.

"No. I'm not sure. But being a hero means fighting back even when it seems impossible." Ford glanced at Seb. "And if you were defeated in your past life, then this Bill can be defeated to!" The scientist serious about this, but the yellow-eyed man simply laughed.

"Of course it's possible! But I am not putting the kids in danger for you to play hero in this town!"

"We have to help!" Ford cried and Seb cried louder. "No we  **don't**! It's not our obligation to save everyone! Bill is singing in town right now and turning people to stone! Do you seriously want to go there!?" He didn't want to lose anyone of them to Bill, he wouldn't be able to stand it…

"But we must-Did you say sing?"

"But, Uncle Seb! What's going to happen to everyone?!" Dipper asked and Seb crouched in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kid…I couldn't care  ** _less_**  for this town or the world for that matter…You are my family and I FORBID YOU from going out!" Seb's eye flashed red for a second it went back to 'normal'. "Is that clear?" He looked at Ford. "That goes to you as well, idiot." He growled before he took a deep breath. "Sorry…I'm stressed…" Seb sighed, blinking to calm down his irrational anger. "But please don't go out…I don't want anything happening to you… _Please_ …"

Dipper didn't want to leave town and let everyone suffering, they needed to help, they were the only ones who stood a chance against Bill. Besides, they should have been more careful with the rift, with everything…

He shouldn't have let Mabel alone…

"I'm going out to search for Shooting Star and Fez, pack your bags because we are leaving." Seb instructed them before going out of the house. He was still keeping an eye on them though, to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

Dipper sighed and defeatedly made his way upstairs, but his oldest uncle quickly made his way to the basement. "Uncle Ford?"

"Dipper, go pack your bags." The scientist said without stopping. Dipper looked upstairs before following the brunet man. "Uncle Ford, what are you going?"

"Sebastian might be able to stay aside with this, but I refuse to do that. I caused this…but I'm going to try to fix this…even if I don't…" He trailed off and pulled out his journal. He got to the elevator, and despite not wanting the kid to get hurt, he didn't stop him from getting in as well.

The two reached his lab and Dipper watched in confusion as the man pulled out a gigantic gun. "Woah…"

"This is the Quantum Destabilizer. An old friend of us told us that we will be able to destroy Bill Cipher with this. It's not a permanent solution, but…it's long term." Ford ran a hand over the case and pulled out Journal 3.

"I want to help…" Dipper said softly. "I don't want to stay here or leave while my friends are suffering…" He confessed. This was the right thing to do, even if Sebastian was doing this to protect them.

Ford blinked at the kid. "Really? Are you really sure you want to follow me?"

Dipper nodded confidently. "To the ends of the Earth."

"Good. Because that's where we're heading…" Sebastian was going to kill them if Bill didn't get to kill them first…

He wrote something in his journal before they quietly sneaked out of the Shack.

_'THE WORST HAS HAPPENED! BILL HAS BEEN LET LOOSE IN OUT WORLD!'_

_'There is very little time to write, but I feel it necessary to quickly summarize our plan in case we fail and it falls to others to fight this beast._

_I have only have one charge left on the Quantum Destabilizer…And none of those shots were done by my hand, Stanley had been the one to make it and he was the one to use it… If all goes according to plan, we will use it to destroy Bill. It should transform him into a weirdness black hole, and suck all the strangeness from the Nightmare Realm out of our own world._

_But only a direct hit to the center of his body will work!'_

Ford looked at his nephew packing their backpacks and weapons and he sighed.

_'This may be the last time that I write in this Journal, or any journal, ever again. I know I have made mistakes in my life, but I pray that I can finally make things right.'_

-.-

Sebastian gasped startled when another weirdness wave came over. It made him shiver and glitch a bit more, his bricks pulsing with energy. Oh fuck…Ah! That felt weird… "Stan! Stan where are you?!" he called as he walked around the forest. "Mabel!"

He stopped in his tracks as he Saw into the house. Oh he couldn't believe them! What part of STAYING INSIDE they didn't understand!?

Bill was going to kill them!

He searched for Stan, Watching from the eyes in the trees. He was still putting up signs. Didn't he realize the end of the world was just here?! Seb closed his eye and split himself in two. He smiled and his clone and grinned. "Hey~" That was so cool! He couldn't all this stuff before!

"I'll go after Sixer and Pinetree, you go find Fez." Seb told his clone. "I'll try teleporting!"

"Oh! Oh!" The other Seb's yellow eye widened. "I wanna try too!" Both of them laughed excitedly and teleported to their destinations. He loved having all these powers! It's been so LONG! He had his powers he rightfully deserved! He earned them!

Bill.

Bill earnt them. He wasn't Bill…Keep it together, Sebastian.

Stan was screaming at Gompers to let go of his hair. "That's it, goat! When I get my hands on you, I'll kick you so hard your kids will feel it!"

"Aaaww! No! Don't hit Gompers!" Seb popped next to his brother and the man screamed. The goat, startled, let go of his hair.

"Sebastian?!" Stan gasped, taking in his weird appearance. "Wha-How are you-?"

"Ah yes! I have my powers back!" Seb grinned widely and jumped, staying floating in the air, much to Stan's surprise. "But don't worry, it's still me! I'm not Bill! He's crazy! Not me! Hahahaha! I could give bloody head to follow you around but I won't! See? I'm good!"

Stan took a step back. "Right…" Seb sobered a bit and landed on the ground once again. "Listen, Fez. The rift is broken and Bill is in this dimension."

"WHAT?!"

"I want you to go to the house and STAY THERE! Is that clear?!"

Stan frowned. "I can get the Quantum Destabilizer, one shot and I'll blast him from existence!" He said and Seb groaned, but before he could say something, another weirdness wave came over them and made Gompers, who was standing on a rock, grow until he's as tall as the trees.

"On second thought, the house sounds great right now!"

The two ran away, Seb was laughing, Stan was screaming, and they ran away from Gompers who walked in direction to the town.

"The Quantum Destabilizer won't work though! Ford has taken it already and will try to shoot Bill himself" He explained and Stan gasped. "But Stanford has never used it!"

"I know, that's why I'm stopping him! My other ME is in the job!"

-.—

As Gompers went into town and destroyed the prison where Gideon and his new minions were allowing them to escape to later go to Bud's auto-cart, the weirdness waves were affecting the objects around town, giving them life, turned people into objects, and making the video game characters of the arcade come out of their games and get out into the town. One of them was Rumble McSkirmish. "Ha! Freedom! Freedom to PUNCH!" He punched the air.

Ford and Dipper walked quietly around town, trying to avoid getting caught by the eyeballs with wings and Bill's other friends. There was fire everyone, madness bubbles floated around and those who managed to escape from him, were hiding. The two hid behind the church and Ford silently motioned his nephew to get in.

Once they were inside, they almost screamed their heads off when they saw Seb standing there, arms crossed and glaring at them. "What are you doing here?!" Ford hissed.

"Me?! What are YOU doing here?! I told you to stay at the Shack!" Seb hissed back.

"Ready to cause some havoc, boys?!" Bill shouted and his friends all laughed and nodded. Seb pointed at the closed window. "You see? They'll cause havoc! We gotta get out!"

Dipper pulled out his binoculars and pushed the window opened to look at the demon. "Uncle Ford, he's just there!" They only needed a shot to defeat him!

"You have never used the Quantum Destabilizer!" Seb scoffed and Ford grimaced. "What does that have to do with anything?! It's just one shot and we can get rid of Bill!" Ford pushed past him and put the weapon's case on the floor.

Seb crossed his arms and looked in Bill's direction nervously. "Do it fast, then! He's not going to monologue forever!"

Ford pulled out the huge weapon, adjusted it and approached the window. "I'm on it! Sh!" He aimed it at Bill, closing one eye for a better aim. "

"Steady... steady... and..." He pulled the trigger and the blue energy charged.

But because the universe hated them, a weirdness wave washed over them, making the bell come to life.

"Woohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo! I'm alive now!"

The three Pines jumped startled and Ford fired, but it only hit Bill's hat and made a tree behind him disappear. The shot revealed that Bill's hat was…made of muscles and bones?

"" **NO**!"" The triplets screamed.

The Hench maniacs gasped in shock and Bill froze when his hat was destroyed, feeling a bit weird at the mild sensation of 'pain' coming from his hat, but it quickly went away when he healed it. He turned his front face and legs to the back of his form and looked at Ford on the window. "Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!" He shot a beam at the church's tower.

Seb's eye widened when he saw the beam approaching them, but he reacted too late, the entire toward exploded. He was the first to react, followed by Dipper, who was lying on the wreckage, slightly bruised, and a second later, Ford, trapped under some wood and concrete.

"Uncle Ford!" "Sixer!"

Ford grunted a little before gasping and sliding his backpack to Seb, who was holding Dipper. "Sebastian, take my journals!" He said scared. Seb stood up and ran towards him. "Let's go, you idiot!" Seb started lifting the woods off his triplet. "We-We can still defeat Bill with the-" Both men heard laughter coming from behind them and Ford pushed the blond away. "Get down! Take Dipper out!"

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him! I'm sorry!_

Dipper picked up the backpack as the blond pulled him downstairs.

Bill rose behind Ford with a red eye and a six-fingered hand symbol in it. "Good old six-fingers. I've been waiting an  **ETERNITY**  to have a chat face to face!" He lifted him up, a red glow surrounding him and presented him to his waiting friends.

"Wah!"

"Everyone, this armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand!"

Seb got Dipper out of the church by the window and they hid behind the melted statue of Nathaniel Northwest. They heard the Henchmaniacs clap and cheer.

_Bill has Ford, Bill has Ford, Bill has Ford…_

"This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place!" He turned him around and grinned. "Now don't look so sour, Fordsie! It's not too late to join me~. With that extra finger-" He waved Ford's hands. "-you'd fit right in with my freaks!"

Ford stared at his hands in shock before he growled and glared at Bill. "I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness, Bill!" He challenged him and Bill laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" Bill's eye turned into a question mark. "And I know a riddle!"

Seb gasped and grimaced, the exact same scene playing before his eyes. "Ford…Don't say it…For the love of chocolate, don't say it…" he muttered to himself.

"Why did the human do this?" Bill lifted his arms in a pose and his brother, his STUPIDLY STUPID brother raised an eyebrow, confused. "This?" He imitated the pose.

Bill shot a laser at Ford and while Dipper gasped, seeing his uncle had been turned into a golden statue, Seb simply sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his face, he saw it coming. "…Because I needed a new backscratcher…" He muttered as Bill shouted it at the same time. The triangle demon grabbed Ford and used him to scratch himself, laughing with his friends.

Seb was so disappointed of Ford that he didn't realize Dipper was growling. "That's  **enough**!" The kid shouted, coming out from behind the statue and climbing on top of it.

"Pinetree, no!" Seb hissed.

"Hand over my uncle! Or else!" Dipper glared, holding up Journal 3. As if it made a difference having it or not.

"Now isn't. This-" He flew up to Dipper with his eye glowing so white and bright it made Dipper shield his eyes a little bit. "INTERESTING?!" Bill grinned. "My old puppet is back for an encore!. You think  _you_ can stop me?" He grew another black limb to hold Ford as he turned his hands into fists, taunting the human. "Go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got!"

Dipper nervously flipped through Journal 3, shining his blacklight on it. "I..uh…I…" With the light, he could read it said "IF HE GAINS PHYSICAL FORM THEN ALL IS LOST!"

Geesh, thanks Ford…

"I UM I!" Bill laughed mockingly. "Do it, kid. Do some  _brilliant_  thing that takes me down right now! Whattdya got, Pine Tree, everyone's waiting. DO IT!"

_He's going to hurt him!_

After a quick thinking, Seb made some trees grow, they looked real, but they were actually soft, and before Dipper was so dumb to try punching the demon's eye, he made him levitate and threw him against the trees, unintentionally hard.

"Ah hahahaha! There you ARE, Pinetree~!" Seb came out of his hiding spot as the boy rubbed his head confused. It didn't hurt but it had really scared him. "Un-Uncle Seb...?" Dipper asked confused. He gasped when he was levitated and he stared at his uncle with fear. Oh no! Did he go evil?! He didn't remember who he was?!

"Uncle Seb! Please!" He begged, his heart hammering against his chest, when the blond grinned insanely, lifted his eyepatch before putting it down and then he blinked with his other eye.

Oh. OH!

Bill's friends laughed at the shivering human and Bill stared down at Sebastian, who was now making Dipper float upside down. "Well, well, well! Looks like I hit jackpot here! Three Pines at the same time?!" What have we here?! Corn Chip~ Long time no see! Let me tell you, you look LESS pathetic than usual!" Bill laughed. "Weirdness makeover? Nice~"

"Yeah, I was trying to find my niblings, you know, trying to act like heroes and stuff…So stupid!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! They shouldn't try to be heroes!" Bill levitated the Journals and waved Ford at the Pines. "This is what happens to heroes in my world!" He pointed at the three journals and burnt them, dropping them dramatically to the floor.

"NO! THE JOURNALS!" Dipper struggled. He knew Uncle Seb was acting and all, but how could he let Bill BURN them?!

"Not much of a threat now,  _are you?"_ Bill mocked the boy before looking at Seb, his eye moving to look like he was raising an eyebrow. "Huh, you don't seem to care much about Sixer right now." Bill tossed statue Ford into the air before catching him with ease.

Seb shrugged. "My stupid human mind was blinded by disgusting emotions like love and care…" He gagged and Bill laughed. He scanned his mind just in case and the demon nodded pleased. He was right, his mind wasn't human, it would have exploded with all the knowledge and power he had at the moment.

"And now that I don't need them, why should I care? Love makes you weak." Seb grinned maliciously at his nephew who flinched scared. Uncle Seb was making this too real…It was getting scary…

"So I can do whatever I want?" Bill asked questioningly, putting his hands on his 'hips'.

"You have come to the 3rd Dimension anyway. Who's even going to stop you? I don't care, I have my powers back and my mind clean from human shit."

Bill laughed when the yellow glow around Pinetree disappeared and Corn Chip dropped the boy to the floor. "Can anyone remind me why we came here?!" Bill turned around to look at his friends and 8-Ball raised his arms.

"To get WEIRD!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! VIP party at the Fearamid!" Bill cheered, still holding statue Ford in one hand. "Oh, and 8 Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have the kid for a snack!"

Dipper winced when Seb laughed and shoved him forward, at Teeth and 8-Ball who were laughing. "Hehehehe."

"Hench-maniacs, ROLL OUT!" Bill shot a beam to a car and turned it into a bright red racecar- like vehicle, with a triangle with an eye on it. The monsters laughed and jumped into the car.

"Let's get out of here, Bill!" Pyronica laughed and Bill leaned against the side. "Wanna party, kid? Celebrate your freedom, huh?!" He still couldn't read Corn Chip's mind, blocked and encrypted like his own, but if he was willing to sacrifice his nephew it meant convincing him to join him would be easy.

"Oh hell yeah! Enjoy getting eating kid! " Seb ruffled Dipper's hair, subtly putting a protection curse on him, and climbed with the demons, who cheered at him. "One of us! One of us!"

 _You wish…_  Seb thought sourly but he still laughed with them.

Bill got last to the car and put Ford like a car ornament. He pushed the gas, grabbed the car's gearshift which had the disturbing form of Blind Ivan's head, and drove away, firing lasers that started changing and creating things, laughing maniacally along with his group.

Dipper, gasping for air, stared at the two monsters his Uncle left his with _. 'Run…'_  He heard softly in his mind.

"So, you wanna eat him, or, something?" 8-Ball asked with a deep, echo-y voice.

_'Pinetree…I'm not going to let anything hurt you…'_

'Oh, definitely, let's eat him!" Teeth waved his arms cheerfully.

**_"'BUT RUN!'_ **

Dipper screamed and ran away, closely followed by the monsters. With his heart about to burst out of his chest, Dipper ran and ran until he managed to get out of the monster's view.

"Uncle Seb! Why did you do this?!" Dipper whispered quietly, hugging his knees to his chest as he hid behind a dumpster. "Why did you go with Bill?!

It took a moment for his uncle to reply.  _'How else should we even get Ford back? I'll stay until I'm left alone with Ford, unfreeze him and take him out of here_!'

Dipper took a deep breath. "I'm scared…" He confessed. "Those monsters…"

Another moment. "I know, Pinetree…I know, I'm sorry for-" The voice stopped and Dipper stayed alone in the silence, except for the eyeballs shrieking and searching for people to convert.

_'-I'm sorry. I can't risk doing this when Bill's so close to me, he can't read my mind but you never know.'_

The 12 year old sniffed and heard laughter and heavy footsteps. "Oh, human chiiiilldd! Where are youuu?!"

Dipper stayed completely still, hearing the footsteps.  _'The curse I put on you will protect you… Please, be careful, Mason, please, go t-"_

Seb jumped when Bill popped up in front of him, eye narrowed. "Whatcha doing, Corn Chip?! What's up with the long face?!" The triangle asked. "Um, nothing, just lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Well, don't! We're here to party until someone explodes!" The demon laughed. "Here, have a drink!" He handed him a glass who a purple drink that didn't smell just like alcohol. "Um… And this is?"

"Nitrogen iced tea with a pinch of ammonium!" The demon exclaimed proudly, floating around him. "Try it!"

Seb grinned nervously. "Well…my vessel is still kinda human…I wouldn't want to ruin it…" Bill and his friends booed at him. "Naahh! You are just afraaaiidd!" Bill taunted. "I've seen you getting drunk with one glass! But that was as a human, right?! Ya wanna join us?! Have a shot!"

"Have a shot! Have a shot!" The Henchmaniacs chanted and Seb sighed. He couldn't believe peer pressure also applied in space. He took a sip of it nervously and everyone cheered at him. He coughed loudly, putting his hands over his neck, as the freaking cold liquid burnt down his entire throat and pharynx, reaching his stomach and burning it as well. However, before he even start bleeding out, the tissue regenerated and Seb took a mouthful of air. "Ah! It burnt!"

The demon and his friends laughed. "Guys! This is Corn Chip! Corn Chip, my friends! But I suppose you already know that!" Bill eye-grinned knowingly. Seb nodded at the demon. "Yes." They looked the same as in his past life…

"Who's ready to PARTY!?"

-.-

Stan frowned when Sebastian's clone suddenly disappeared. Well, he must be busy finding Ford and Dipper, right? He cried in relief when the Shack came into view. This was the fucking end of the world! He couldn't die! Not right now! Not without knowing his son!

He looked behind him and gasped when another weirdness wave started forming, washing over the forest and spreading its magic all around. "Gah!" Stan slammed the door shut and gritted his teeth when the Shack shook violently. It wasn't over yet, the weirdness magic made the totem pole outside came to life, growing limbs and legs.

The totem shrieked loudly and tried to attack the house but much to Stan's surprise, it hit a dome that immediately formed around it. The house shook by the impacts, but it was unharmed. Stanley looked around shocked, staring at the blue symbols shining on the walls every time the totem tried to attack the Shack.

"The unicorn voodoo…" The middle triplet whispered to himself.

The dome finally electrocuted the totem pole, making it fall over and lose its limbs.

_'Stan!'_

"AH!" Stan jumped and looked around. "Seb?!"

_'In your head, idiot! No time. Apocalypse food. Kitchen. Stocked. Please wait for the children INSIDE!'_

Stan walked around the dark house, not daring turning on the lights, and stumbled into the kitchen. Not only did he find brown meat there, there was brown meat stocked in every room in the house! Seb REALLY was prepared in case the Portal went wrong…

And it went wrong…Really wrong…

He sat down in the living room, sad and tired and wishing things had gone another way, without his brothers and his niblings lost who knew where…He pulled out his phone, wishing against hope there was still some signal to ask for help, but of course it was stupid: this was the apocalypse, you didn't have signal in the end of the world!

Or light, apparently, the lights in the Shack didn't work. He'd have to find or make candles. They learnt a bunch of survival skills during their time in space, and this was better because he actually had a refuge…Glad to know those 13 years served for something…

Stan was sure he worked for hours, but he couldn't be sure, the clocks weren't working and the sky remained the same bloody red color. Speaking of bloody, BLOOD started raining a while ago, and the windows were now red. How disgusting.

"STANFORD!"

Stanley froze at the voice, and the more nervous whispering voices behind it. He searched for a weapon, a bat will do, and slowly walked over to the door. "Who's it!?"

"Stanford, help us!" Stan peaked through the peep hole and frowned. It was the crazy dude from the Northwest party! McGucket!"

He opened the door and saw the man, his beard was still long and white, and his clothes looked even worse now, but he was wearing green glasses, holding a tablet and there was something in his eyes that made Stan think that maybe he wasn't as crazy as before. Behind him, there was a bunch of people and magic creatures coming out of the forest.

"S-Stanford?" McGucket blinked at him, confused.

"Stanley…Hey." Stan nodded.

"Stan-ley. We need a place to stay…" Fiddleford motioned at the scared, bruised kids next to him, there were also adults with him, and he sighed heavily. "Come in, it's not safe out here…" What did he think he was? Some kind of selfish moron who wouldn't let them inside? If it was a zombie apocalypse, maybe. Allowing someone inside your refuge who was beaten was dangerous and could kill you, right now these were normal people.

"Ya heard him, everyone inside!" Fiddleford ordered the people and creatures who slowly came in, limping or whimpering. Stan closed the door when everyone was inside and looked at the crazy inventor. "What's going on?"

"We managed to escape from town and went to hide in the forest." McGucket explained nervously, his knee bouncing quickly. Stan noticed how his voice sounded better as well, scared, yes, but less…broken. "The-The monster I feared would break loose has come…There-There's no hope, the end is here…" He whispered, as if to not scare his charges.

Stan nodded. "Alright, listen fellas. No one is getting out of this house! Ya understand? If more people come, it will be me opening that door! Let's move to the museum. We'll have more space there…" He was sure his brother wouldn't mind moving the exhibitions. Everything was possible in the end of the world.

He went to look for blankets, pillows and asked some of the less injured to help him bring the brown meat to the museum. "Alright, I think I'll be the chief…I can do that…" He could keep a bunch of strangers safe. What better plan than to stay inside and eat brown meat until they died from starvation!"

Later in the day, probably night, if McGucket counting the hours meant anything, a group of gnomes appeared, asking for refuge from the weird monsters invading their home. Stan let them inside and they curled up with the rest of the sleeping people.

Alright. New plan. Eat brown mean until they ran out of it, then eat gnomes…

-.-

"We are day three in this strange cataclysmic event, which some are calling 'Weirdmageddon', or the 'Oddpocalypse.' Weather today calls for black clouds, blood rain and frequent showers of Eyeball Bats turning people into stone. I'm Shandra Jimenez, and I ate a rat for dinner."

Dipper winced when he saw an Eyeball Bat turning Pizza Guy into stone and took him away, back to Bill's castle. He got out from under some garbage bag he was hiding and ran away, luckily the Eyeball Bat floating nearby didn't see him. He didn't know if those other monsters were looking for him, they probably were, but he trusted his uncle. They had once saw him, and he had frozen in front of them, but apparently, the curse made him invisible or something. He didn't care how it worked right now, he just wanted his family back.

He ran into an alley and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Mabel, it's me. So far I have eluded capture but I haven't been able to find you or Stan anywhere…I don't know if you can hear me, but wherever you are, whatever happens, I'm going to find you!" He promised with his eyes closed. He had found some water before, but his stomach was growling for food…

Dipper looked up when he heard a pterodactyl screech and took the A out of 'Malls' on the Gravity Malls' sign. His eyes lit up. "The mall! Maybe they're hiding in there!" He ran in direction of the mall, but the glass didn't automatically opened, and he bumped against it. "Oh no!"

"Hey. Hey you!" Dipper jumped at the voice and grimaced at the disturbing head with an arm pointing at him. "Hey, I wanna talk to you. I wanna talk to you about going inside my mouth. I- I think you wanna get in here!" It started crawling toward Dipper.

Dipper squeaked and started pulling at the doors.

"Hey, you, hey! I'm talkin' to you, man! You don't have to make a big deal outta this! Hello! HELLO!"

"Aah!" Dipper managed to force himself through the mall's automatic doors, got stuck in them for a second, before falling inside.

The head slapped the door and Dipper frantically scrambled back.

"Why are you just ignoring me?" The head reached inside. "That's seriously rude to just IGNORE someone like this!"

Dipper quickly backed into the food court. "Stan! Mabel!" A light conveniently turned on over some nachos on a table. "Huh, maybe at least I can get something to eat..." He walked over to the table and stared in awe at the food. "The last nachos on Earth..." He picked it up and he was suddenly trapped in a net. "AH! HELP! The nachos tricked me!"

A redhead teen poked her head out from a plant. "Dipper?"

'Wendy!?" Dipper gasped. "Oh no! You've been transformed into some sort of... tree monster!"

Wendy laughed softly. "Ha! It's just camouflage." She got out. "My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas. Guess it's sort of cool the paranoia paid off." She shot a bat and grinned. "Nice! Bat meat. Let me get that for ya." The girl threw an ax at the net, and the boy fell to the floor.

Dipper sniffed softly and ran towards the teen. "Ah! Wendy, I'm so glad to find you!" He hugged her, so worried to think he was hugging her. "I thought everyone I knew was gone!" He cried.

Wendy hugged him back. "Hey, hey, it's okay... We have each other now... " She let go "And Toby Determined, who I accidentally mistook for a monster."

Dipper wiped his eyes subtly and looked at the man. "This just in: this arrow in my shoulder..."

"We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let me show you my hideout." The teen led them quickly to the Edgy on Purpose store and prepared a fire to cooks the bat. As Dipper opened a bar of chocolate to eat, Toby disappeared behind a curtain, but neither of them cared enough to ask why.

"So, we were playing Truth or Dare in the cemetary when it happened." Wendy said. "The eyeballs froze Nate, Lee,Tambry and Thompson." She pressed a button on the cash register she was sitting on and took some money to wipe her face with. Money was just paper in the apocalypse after all. "Robbie almost got away but he had to pause to take a selfie." She rolled her eyes. "What about you?" She asked softly.

Dipper sighed. "I...I was in a fight with Mabel when it happened... Uncle Ford asked me to be his apprentice once the summer was over. But that would mean I wouldn't go back home...It would mean growing up without Mabel..." The boy said sadly. Now he didn't want any apprenticeship, he didn't want to think of anything, he just wanted his family back, he wanted Mabel.

Wendy grimaced. "Dude..." Dipper nodded and continued. "Mabel didn't take it well and she ran off into the forest. She couldn't even look me in the eye..."

Wendy nodded slowly. That was a big decision Dipper took. Did he even tell his parents? Her dad got angry when she did fun things, he would MURDER her if she didn't tell him something like this...

But, to be honest...she missed him, and her brothers...

"Come on. Let's get some fresh air." Wendy smiled softly. "Toby, you watch the camp!"

The man came out from behind the curtain dressed in a bunch of the Edgy on Purpose clothes, which made both Dipper and Wendy flinch.

"Don't call me "Toby" anymore. Call me Bodacious T.!"

Wendy grimaced. "No one will ever call you that."

They ignored Toby's sad look and got outside, taking some sodas with them.

They sat down and watched the monsters (and a giant goat that looked like Gompers) destroy the town. "The end of the world..." Wendy said. "Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right."

Dipper cradled his can. "You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this? The journals are destroyed, Ford is captured, Uncle Seb left with Bill and I can't find my family anywhere. Bill said it himself, there's no room for heroes out here. We lost."

Wendy frowned. "Wow what?! Sebastian and Bill?!"

"What? Oh no!" Dipper shook his hands. "He's good. He is there like a...spy or something, but he didn't tell me, he's making Bill think he doesn't care anymore..."

Wendy nodded in understanding and stood up. "Look, dude, it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?"

Dipper looked down. "'Cause then I had Mabel..." He needed Mabel, she was so creative and she helped him so much when he needed her the most...He felt terrible for making her cry.

"Then you need to get Mabel back! Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister! I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish!"

Dipper smiled a bit at her words.

"You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe!"

"But how will I ever find her?" As if on cue, a purple monster with one eye, spider legs and muscled arms ate a billboard, revealing a pink and black bubble with a shooting star on it by the cliffs.

"The shooting star from Mabel's sweater!" Dipper gasped. "She's in there! I know it." He declared with a serious expression.

Wendy gasped softly. "Whoa, it that like twin ESP?"

"No, we don't have that, but we do have this thing where our allergies totally act up at the same time." The boy suddenly sneezed adorably and Wendy covered her mouth to muffle her giggle.

"Mabel needs us!... But how are we gonna get out there without being caught?"

Wendy looked down at the town and her eyes widened when she spotted Bud's auto-mart. "I have an idea..."

-.-

Back at the Fearamid, the party was going crazy. The Henchmaniacs were laughing and having way too much fun in this world, the world Bill said he would make his, and he did it! Keyhole and PaciFire were drinking punch, while music played in the background, and Pyronica, Kryptos, Amorphous Shape, Xanthar and some others were playing a game, shouting and laughing.

Seb was floating (yes, floating! How cool was that!?), next to Bill on the base of his future throne, watching the eyeballs bats bringing more and more frozen townsfolk.

He was worried with how fun and cool this all looked for him…

"Spin the person! Spin the person!" Pyronica and the rest of the group spun a stone Susan and it pointed at Pyronica. Hectorgon gasped and tried to fly away, but the pink alien laughed and caught her with her tongue before swallowing him.

"Spit him already to continue playing!" Kryptos complained and Pyronica grumbled before spitting the shape. "Boring!"

Bill laughed and leaned back with his arms behind his front plane. "Hahahaha! Go nuts, guys! When we're done partying, I unveil Phase 2."

Seb looked at his frozen brother as Bill handed him a cup of Time Punch. "Coornn Chipp~" Bill was acting way friendlier than normal, which was weird, after bothering him and his niblings all summer.

"Thanks." He grabbed the cup and gulped down the content. A good thing about this body was that he ACTUALLY could drink without getting drunk, especially all this weird drinks Bill and his friends consumed. "So…After partying, whatcha planning to do with the stupid humans?"

"You MUST know~" Bill chuckled. "I'm sure you have experience with this..." The triangle floated uncomfortably closer. "Say…What made you  ** _fail_**?" The triangle asked narrowing his eye menacingly.

"Well…I-I don't…" Seb stuttered by was saved by some loud pounding on the door. "Open up! This is the police. Time Police!"

All the demons gasped and looked at Bill, wide eyed, or the equivalent of it if they didn't have eyes. Seb simply rolled his eye. Urgh.

"Shit! Just play it cool, ditch the time-punch. Let me do the talking!" Bill exclaimed and some demons ran away to follow the instructions.

The wall was destroyed to reveal Time Baby and the time officials.

"Bill Cipher. You are in violation of the rules of space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer." Lolph stepped forward. Of course those were just their projections, it was a really dangerous mission, but Time Baby was actually present.

He frowned a bit at the blond next to Bill. Hey…Wasn't he…?

"My body is a temple! How dare you!" Blendin shrieked, hugging himself.

"Hear this, Cipher!" The giant baby glared at the triangle and both Bill and Seb rolled their eyes at the same time.

""Ugh, Time Baby.""

Time Baby projected a hologram of the universe through the hourglass symbol on his forehead. "If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of existence!" The universe in the hologram exploded. _"_ Surrender now, or face my tantrum!"

"Urgh! Shut up!" Seb booed and Bill laughed before high-four-ing him.

Time Baby stared at Sebastian with his big eyes narrowed in suspicion. "HUMAN! I REMEMBER YOU!"

"Oh, that's cool, your attention span doesn't' suck as I thought!" Seb grinned.

"STOP!" The baby's voice boomed. All the time officers pulled out their weapons and pointed it at them.

"How dare you insult Time Baby!?" "I knew you were a demon like him!" "You're under arrest!"

"Oh no! You're arresting! Whatever will a do about that-HOW 'BOUT THIS? BOOM!" Bill's pupil shrank as Seb pointed at the giant and the officers with a black finger, vaporizing them.

The Henchmaniacs gaped. Bill stared incredulously at Seb. The blond gaped.

What…the…fuck…

He killed Time Baby…He killed Time Baby… _TWICE_ …

FUCK!

And it felt good, fuck himself! Stop it with the sadistic thoughts! And everything to make Bill believe he was like them! With a grimace, Seb stared at his finger and awkwardly blew the smoke off his finger.

"Ah, snap! The human just killed Time Baby!" Kryptos managed to exclaim before everyone laughed. "Corn Chip! Corn Chip! Corn Chip!" The chanted as the party was resumed.

Bill dragged Seb closer and the man yelped when he put his small black hand around him. "Corn Chip! You. Are. INSANE!" He laughed loudly. "You know, it's gonna take him really little to come back, right? Just 1000 years!"

Seb blinked. "Well…Yeah…? But time is dead no?" He asked softly and Bill ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

The two were approached by 8 Ball and Teeth. They had been missing for a while, they couldn't his nephew, huh?

"Boss, the Pine Tree kid got away before we could eat him. Are you worried he might try to cause some trouble?" The green alien asked.

Teeth waved his arms. "Yeah, trouble with Mabel's bubble?"

Seb couldn't help but grin. Of course they couldn't. Pine-Dipper went invisible/undetectable when the two of them were close enough.

Bill laughed easily. "Ha! I'm not worried. I've got someone on the case! You go have fun, guys!" The demon leaned back and closed his eye. With Sebastian's stunt back there, now he could control Time itself!

Well, him as well, but the weirdness seemed to change his mind, so affected by his...humanity, over the years... He was glad for that. Having Corn Chip like this was great. He might have all the powers he wanted, but he was still human...and humans had all that sort of emotions and stuff. With the right words, he could get him to join him...to give him his powers to be stronger!

Right now it was convenient to be friendly.

Seb stopped floating and sat down cross legged on the black platform. "Who is that person, anyway?"

"Why? You care who is after Pinetree?" Bill asked and Seb shook his head.

"No." He said, you know, like a liar. "But I wanna know! See if it will keep Pinetree away."

"Eh...Star boy, Gideon? I've been keeping in contact with him."

Seb nodded. Gideon was stupid, but not a real menace. He was sure his nephew will find a way to dodge him... like he did in his past life. "Ah, yes, Star boy will keep him away, capture him and all that."

Bill laughed, kicking his little black legs in the air. "So I won't have to see the Pines again?!"

"Well, I don't know how different this universe is from mine...But, meh, it wasn't the Pines who stopped me..."

Because it was only a Pines. Stanley Pines.

He casted a quick glance at his frozen older brother. And he was wondering who was supposed to defeat this Bill...

-.—

Mabel slowly blinked awake, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She gulped down the lump in her dry throat and absently rubbed at her neck, which felt kind of sore, but she wasn't really sure why. "Guys…?"

The place was black and she couldn't see a thing, but the more she walked, the more her surroundings changed. Darkness was molded, light was created, and the brunette girl gasped when a beautiful world full of color and cute, adorable stuff surged before her eyes.

"Ohh" Mabel smiled at all the colors. There were stuffed toys trees and laughing plants and everything was so huggable!

Speaking of which. "Oh my god you are so adorable!" She squealed at a tiny hippo and ran towards him to give him a very big hug. She needed a hug…

However, the stuffed hippo didn't hug her back like she expected. It screamed in agony, as if he was being torn apart, and Mabel immediately let go. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I-" She trailed off, backing away from the hippo as its eyes turned red and from its mouth a black liquid started coming out.

The adorable creatures walking around glared at her harshly and she flinched from their stares. "Monster! You killed him!"

"N-NO! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The whimpering girl pleaded. She stepped back and another wail of agony came. Mabel screamed when she saw she stepped on a cute frog, tearing its limb off. More black liquid.

"No, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mabel sobbed and ran away from the cute, angry citizens, who were shouting and insulting her. "You're horrible!" "Can't be trusted!" "You ruined everything!" "Your fault! Your fault!"

Crying out loud, Mabel ran into the cute version of the forest in this world and tried to cover her ears from the mean words. No! She was sorry! She was sorry! "Dipper! Uncle Seb! Uncle Stan! Un-Uncle Stanford! Help!" The scared girl sobbed.

_Never out, never getting out, never getting out…_

The girl stopped and her breath hitched as she tried to find an exit or somewhere to hide. She wiped her tears away with her sweater to clean her blurry sight when she spotted a figure in the distance. It was wearing a vest and a hat. That-That was her brother! "Dipper!" She exclaimed and ran towards him. "Dipper! Dipper! Please, let's get out! I don't like this place! Please! I'm-I'm sorry!"

The kid, holding an orange skateboard, jumped when he heard a voice and quickly skated away from her.

"Hey! Dipper!" Mabel ran after her brother, who was easily skating through the city as Mabel bumped into cute and squishy animals. She hit a cute smiling star and she flinched when the star growled at her. "S-Sorry…"

She finally caught the boy, not realizing they were standing in front of a huge and cute building, which looked like a sandcastle, decorated with starfish and seashells.

"Dipper! Why were you running?!" She laughed nervously and hugged him. The boy turned around when Mabel pulled away and he laughed. "Di…pper?"

The boy looked like her brother…but not quite. His hat was backwards, his red shirt was tucked into his pants, he was wearing neon green belt, gray pants, green and pink high-top sneakers, he had green and purple glasses and his blue best had yellow lightning bolts.

"Woah…new look? It looks cute!" Mabel said with a smile. It was so 90's and she loved it!

'Dipper' laughed. "Hey-hey! If it isn't my dumb sister!"

Mabel stopped and her smile was wiped out off her face. "…What...?" 'Dipper' put his hands behind his head and sighed heavily. "Look at everything you have done, Mabel! This is ALL your fault!"

"N-No…I'm sorry…" The scared girl looked down, pulling at the hem of her sleeve. "I-I tried to escape! I tried to stop Bill, I swear!"

"Well, you were CLEARLY willing to give Uncle Ford's device to him!" 'Dipper' sneered, his face getting uncomfortably close to her. "If you weren't so SILLY and DUMB this wouldn't have happened! If you really cared about me!"

"Dipper…" Mabel sniffled, her eyes once again welling up with tears, and the colorful version of her twin smirked. "Nah-ah! I'm Dippy Fresh! Because now that you are here without bothering anyone! I am SO MUCH BETTER with MY uncle! And without  ** _you_**!"

Mabel gasped in shock when Dippy Fresh clapped his hands together. "Guards!"

Laughing waffle guards floated towards them and held Mabel's arms. "Come with us." One of them said seriously and Mabel started sobbing again. "Dipper, no! Please!" She begged as they pushed the gates opened. The girl gasped when she saw a giant Waddles, curled up scared in a corner as the adorable but mean creatures poked him. "Waddles! You monster!" The brunette glared at the neon boy.

"Hahahaha! Oh come on! Me?! If you are the one who let Bill into this world! Uncle Ford was right! You are dumb! That's why he didn't want you to stay in Gravity Falls as well!" Dippy Fresh sneered, poking her runny nose.

"Make us all a favor and don't be a nuisance! No one needs you anyway! Every one of us will be SO MUCH better without you! Uncle Stan will meet his son, Sebastian is going to forget you and I CERTAINLY don't need you keeping me behind from being the real me!" Dippy Fresh got in his skateboard and turned around, waving a dismissive hand. "Who would want a dumb little girl who caused the end of the world…Take her, I need to get out and look cool for a while before checking up on her again…" He huffed annoyed and skated away.

Mabel was crying her eyes out as the waffles dragged her inside and all the creatures booed at her. "Dipper! Dipper, I'm sorry! Noo! Please, no! Don't hate me!"

"Bllaahh! Hahahaahaha!"

"DIPPEEEERR!"

-.-

Wendy and Dipper had a rough time getting the key to open to the giant black and pink bubble in the sky. First they sneaked into the auto cart to steal a car, but were caught by a group of bandits who were being directed by GIDEON. He was somehow pals with Bill?! And convinced him that he was destined to be with Mabel, which was simply NOT TRUE!

He was named by him master of these wastelands and 'keeper of the bubble'

They made their escape though, and drove through the camp of madness bubble, which was a really strange experience neither Dipper and Wendy nor the bandits and Gideon would like to repeat. They were turned into birds and female versions of themselves for crying out loud!

Once they were really closed to the bubble, they met with a cloaked figure who, fortunately for them, turned out to be Soos! His Abuelita had been turned into a chair and he had been out, like the good handyman he was, because "when the universe is broken, only one handyman can fix it.", quoting his words.

A good inspirational speech from Dipper later, about how you can't force anyone to love you, and Gideon started changing his mind. "You wanna be Mabel's hero? Stand up to Bill, and let us save her!" Dipper asked seriously.

"That's crazy! You know what Bill would do to me if that happens?!" Gideon exclaimed nervously. He knew what Bill was capable of doing, and he didn't want to discover what he was capable of doing to HIM.

"What, you scared of Bill?" Ghost-Eyes, one of Gideon's prison friends, asked. "No, I ju... it's a complicated situation." Gideon mumbled.

"Look inside, Gideon. If all this is for Mabel, then ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do!" Dipper insisted. The younger white-haired boy pulled out a newspaper article from his hair and stared at it sadly, Mabel and him were together, but while he was smiling, Mabel looked uncomfortable. He just wanted to be with her, he wanted her to like him…

His eyes welled up with tears. "Dipper. Will you tell her what I did?" He asked quietly and Dipper nodded with a shrug. "Of course." He would try to remember it, but he didn't like Gideon all that much…

"I hope you're right about this." Gideon sighed before turning to look at his prison gang. "Guys, new plan! Bill's minions are gonna be on us in seconds. But I'm not gonna let that dumb triangle be the warden o' me! Y'all ready for a good old fashioned prison brawl?!" He roared.

"We're behind you for life, brother!" Ghost-Eyes exclaimed and another prisoner nodded. "Fighting children is boring, but fighting a chaos god sounds fun!"

Gideon smirked confidently. All this was for Mabel! "Let's do this!" His gang got in their trucks and drove towards the Fearamid. "Henchmen, rollout!"

The group of three slowly walked toward the bubble and stared at the triangle shaped lock. Dipper, holding the key, sighed. "Okay, remember, guys. This is a prison bubble designed  _by_  Bill. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we find in here."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together. For Mabel!" Soos put his hand in the center and Wendy smirked and put her hand on top of his without a doubt. "For Mabel!"

Dipper stared in shock at his friends, who were so willing to help him and his sister… His expression darkened. He would make sure their help was worth it. "For Mabel!" He unlocked the lock and all the chains fell to the ground.

With nervous but determined looks on their faces, Dipper, Soos and Wendy held hands before entered to the bubble, preparing themselves for what was inside.

-.-

Ok, Seb couldn't help this part was all fun and all, but he wanted to get out of here already. Another drink was handed to him and he gulped it down. Bill laughed cheerfully and wrapped an arm around him happily, to which the blond had to resist to flinch at. Ugh, the demon was touching him.

"Can you change your eye to a mouth too?!" Bill peered closer and Seb took a deep breath to keep calm. "Nah, I don't think so, this vessel doesn't work like that."

The triangle hummed and flew around him, lazily putting a leg over the other, a martini in hand. "Tell me, Corn Chip~! What have you thought to do after I have this entire universe under my power? You know you can join me, right? Your dumb brother rejected my offer to join me! Can you believe it?!" Bill scoffed.

"Oh I can believe it alright. My Ford did the exam same thing, even older, he was stubborn as hell." Seb stared at his black hands before looking at Bill. "So…What have you planned for Mabel's bubble?"

"We probably had the same idea, who cares?"

I do, you flying, triangular fucker! Seb hissed in his mind.

"Oh, come on…" He awkwardly nudged the triangle and Bill made an expression that looked like he was raising an eyebrow. "I can tell you what I did! Who-who…caused more pain!" He challenged.

That seemed to catch the demon's attention. "Alright, alright, I like pain, it's hilarious! I stabbed myself in Dipper's body!" Bill laughed.

"Hahahahaha!" Seb laughed.

_Asshole._

"I bet you can't beat me! You'll have to drink what I prepare you if you lose." Bill crossed his arms and Seb accepted the challenge, just to know what was happening with his niece. What did he even do in his past life anyway? Oh, ok.

"Well, it was an evil thing indeed…Um, Mabel, Mabel was caught inside, like, in her own cute fantasies. She didn't want summer to end, so, so it was everything she ever wanted…Whoever entered would give up to their desires as well…" He sighed softly, but Bill just laughed loudly.

"Kid, prepare your weak human flesh because I'll literally burn a hole in your stomach with this drink!" Bill sneered. "My bubble is pretty…similar, but while it represents ANYONE else's desires, requiring a will of titanium not to give into its temptation…for dear Shooting Star…it's her own NIGHTMARES…" he said excitedly. "It's her own cute and adorable thoughts against her! It's the most diabolical OR WHAT?!"

Seb gaped slightly. "Indeed…"

Bill ruffled his hair. "I win! Wait here! I'll go prepare the drinks!"

Seb saluted him and leaned back, floating lazily. Once Bill was out of sight, he scowled, a loud growl escaping from his throat. That asshole was going to pay for doing that to his sweet little niece! He looked around to check if Bill wasn't around and glared at the Henchmaniacs. They weren't his friends, not anymore, they were monsters and he wasn't one of them, and neither was Ford!

He pointed at them without them realizing because their backs were facing him, and froze them as statues, just like Bill did to the townsfolk. "Fuck you!" He stuck out his black tongue and touched his golden triplet, concentrating a bit to unfreeze him.

Ford gasped loudly when he was unfroze and looked around rapidly. "Wha-What?! Seb?! Wha-"

"Move it, stupid, go, go, go!" Seb grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the statues. Ford was really confused with everything but he simply listened to his brother. However, Seb's 'oops I forgot my own powers exist' was a really stupid move. Why couldn't he just teleport them away? Why did he even think running away was a good idea.

He'll regret it forever.

The men cried out when they were suddenly lifted from the ground and tensed up when they felt a presence behind them.

"Oh! OH! CORN CHIP, CORN CHIP, CORN CHIP…And here I thought you'd make things easier for me,  _Sebastian_ …"

Ford and Seb shared a look. "I'm sorry…" The blond apologized softly before Bill grabbed them by their necks and threw them to the floor, just by the feet of his frozen friends. The demon unfroze his friends and the Henchmaniacs growled at the humans.

**"You shouldn't have done that…"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that's that
> 
> Song is not mine, its the deleted song they were going to give Bill in the series, I love it, so I had to include it and I think I found a pretty good way to insert it with canon dialogue don't you think?
> 
> Please COMMENTTTI love reading them and see ya next chapter! BTW Do you like the drawings? Seb looks so cool xD


	31. Weirdmageddon part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm SO sorry! Studying was hard, but now I have like a little less than a month free again before starting classes...again..*sobs* I don't regret it though, now I can take 5 courses in a regular semester instead of 6, I get stressed easily so my health is first :3 Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> PD: The drawings this time was a little video XD

 

Day 4 of Weirdmageddon

"End times are here, folks. Only way to salvation is to embrace the triangular ways of our overlord. Any object with more than three sides is sinful." Sprott, wearing a tinfoil hat and carrying cardboard signs that red 'The end is nigh' and a crossed out square, exclaimed. Manly Dan finished cutting a Stop sign into a triangle shape.

"That's it. That's probably what Bill wants." However, an eye-bat came and turn Sprott exclaimed. "I reckon I've been livin' a lie." He screamed as he was turned into stone and then they were carried away by the creature to the Fearamid.

"Argh!" Seb moaned with choked laughter when Bill threw against a wall, chains tightly holding him by his neck. He  _could_ try to free himself, but he didn't see the point of losing energy on something like that. They would just reform and trap him again. Maybe Bill couldn't completely contain his powers, because it was as if facing himself, but he could just continue for eternity.

Time was dead anyway.

"You done?" Seb panted, chuckling. Pain was hilarious…Especially when Bill wanted him to hurt and couldn't.

It hurt, but he wouldn't give Bill the pleasure of hurting him.

"Hah! Hahaha!" Bill lifted him by the blue chain to look at him. "You…You're quite clever for a dumb human…"

"And I managed to trick you~! What does it say about  _you_?! That any  _dumb_  human can fool you?" Seb made a mocking thinking face. Bill growled, his eye turned red, and slammed him once again to the floor, his neck snapping as the vertebrae broke.

 **"YOU ARE AN INSIGNIFICANT AND PATHETIC SACK OF BONES! I COULD KILL YOU IF I WANTED TO!"** Bill raged and shot a beam at Sebastian, piercing his chest and making a gaping hole in the middle of it, allowing his organs to be seen.

Seb whimpered softly. Ok…that wasn't fun, that hurt like hell…He couldn't stood up yet, stupid broken bones and bleeding organs, and as he waited for his body to regenerate, the Henchmanics stared down at him, grinning evilly. They didn't appreciate being turned into stone…

"Can we eat him, boss?" 8-Ball asked and Pyronica squealed. "Oh please Bill~!"

"No Pyronica…Don't eat me…" Seb groaned and put his hands over the hole in his torso. The pink alien laughed and looked up at Bill. "Your human pet knows my name!" Bill hadn't told Seb their names!

Bill picked up Ford (who had been turned into a golden statue once again), and angrily twirled it between his fingers. "Of course he knows your name! He's me! But WEAK AND STUPID!" He sneered.

"Haha, that's nice of you…" Seb managed to sit up when his neck was fixed and he adjusted his head which was lopsided. "But that's the only thing you can come up with? I've been told worse at  _school_ …"

Bill screamed loudly, making the Henchmaniacs step back a little, not wanting to be caught in the middle when he releases his anger, and the demon tore off one of the blond human's arm and incinerate it.

Sebastian screamed as loud as he could, fuck acting tough, it hurt! It hurt! It hurt SO FUCKING MUCH! He cried loudly, tears welling up in his eye and he shakily took his hand over the bleeding spot. Bill picked his chain and held him up. "Not so tough now, huh?!" He slammed him towards the throne and Seb whimpered.

He looked around the room, dizzy but clearly hearing Bill's friends laughing, and spotted his frozen brother. Seb sniffled. At least he wasn't hurting Stanford…He deserved this, he had done evil in his past life and he had been stupid now for acting irrationally. He deserved every bit of pain, but not Ford, Ford was just trying to help, he was an idiot, but he didn't deserve it…

Bill was panting, which was weird, because he didn't have lungs or something remotely similar, but he was, his glow increasing and decreasing as if his chest was raising and falling. He closed his eye and massaged it. Killing and destroying Corn Chip wouldn't do him any good, he needed him; he still wanted his powers…

He opened his eye to see the human curled up on the floor, his limb regenerating. Well, at least killing him wasn't easy. Good, because he felt the human was going to drive him even more insane and he'd try to kill him more than once. "Look, Corn Chip, maybe I shouldn't have torn off your arm…" He started and Seb's eye turned red with anger.

"You think?!"

He floated towards him, shrinking himself a little and sat down on him. "Yeah, maybe it wasn't the best idea." Bill shrugged. Did he expect him to say sorry? Hah! He didn't feel sorry at all!

"But, see, I'm willing to pass your disobedience and rebellious act of today…You aren't THAT bad, you know?" Bill said and Seb growled at him. "Why don't you join me, kid? Imagine ALL THE POWER we could have together, Corn Chip! I-We would be unstoppable if we were together!"

"I don't want you and your power! I'd NEVER join you!" Seb spat saliva mixed with blood at him but Bill easily dodged it.

"Wow! That was close! Haha! I like blood but not on me, you know? Cleaning myself after that is a mess…" Bill grumbled and adjusted his tie. What to do? What to do? He needed his energy and his body, how could he get both of them…?

Oh~

"SURE you don't like me! But you like deals as much as I do! And we HAD a deal…" Bill smirked and crossed his noodle black arms.

Seb, groaning in pain as his bone was slowly covered in muscle once again, stopped moaning to look at Bill with a frown. "Wha-What?" A deal?!

Bill laughed. Oh, this was PERFECT! He blinked and his eye projected the deal like a hologram.

_"You only get one night to look into my memories, then the barrier is lifted again and you can't come into my mind without my permission first."_

Seb gaped in shock at his own wording…How could he have been so stupid…He didn't close the invitation…

He wished Bill2 was here to tell him how  _stupid_  he was…But he could do it to himself.

_You are fucking stupid._

Bill laughed, kicking his legs in the air. "You see?! I saved your horrendous niblings from death, or you don't remember…?"

"Y-yes…"

"And what did I get in change~?"

"Getting into my mind…"

"Ding ding!" Bill waved his hands to make golden coins rain over Seb. "Give this human a prize! You are right! You aren't THAT dumb after all!"

Seb scowled hard at him.

"Ok! I want my part now! Let me in!"

"Why would you want to get into my mind? I'm just a dumb human, don't you remember?"

Bill laughed, hey, his arm was almost fine now! And pulled him closer to him by his chains. "With powers just like mine! Imagine if we got together! If we combined our energy!"

"Meh."

Bill got out of his body, leaving it as a stone and Seb stared at him, unimpressed. He didn't close the invitation, but he made sure of one thing at least. "Wait a second, dorito. I have to give you permission and we both know that's NEVER gonna happen." Seb grinned smug. He could torture him all he wanted, but he wasn't giving him his body. Bill pouted and put his hands on his sides.

"Whatever. I always get what I want and I can make you agree." He floated closer and narrowed his eye, making Seb smile even wider, his heart hammering against his chest in utter fear but he was showing more braveness than he actually felt. "Bring it on, then…"

-.-

Seb spat a tooth next to him and whimpered. This started out fun, now he was just tired…

Bill sighed, tired as well, but not tired  _tired_ , he was annoyed Corn Chip wasn't giving in, and decided to drop it for a while. He saw another Eye-bat come into the Fearamid and stack yet another human on his throne. Those eyeball bats were efficient!

He materialized a fork and tapped it on gold Fordsie to call his friend's attention. The music stopped and the Henchmaniacs turned to look at him. They had gotten bored of looking at the human cry, so they resumed their party. "Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces!"

"88 different faces!" The creature clarified and Bill waved his hands. "Whoa-ho, sorry - touchy subject." He rolled his eye, adjusting his tie. "Anyways, it's been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony!" His last word echoed dramatically as he sat on the throne, pulling Seb from his chain to have him lying on the floor closer to the throne.

"You disgust me…" Seb coughed and Bill laughed. "Ahh, don't act as if you haven't done this! I know you have!" The demon taunted him. "And don't worry your silly head about them! They're not conscious anymore. Probably…"

As soon as he spoke, Susan unfroze and mumbled tired and confused. "Uh, my omelettes. They-they have friendly faces."

"Whoops. Hehe, back, back you go there." Bill poked Susan back into place until she turned back into stone. "But Gravity Falls is just the beginning! It's time to take our chaos worldwide!" His eye turned red and showed a picture of the planet, spinning. "Corn Chip managed to distract me but no more distractions from now on!" The triangle said determined and his friends cheered.

Bill opened a hole on the Fearamid for his friends to fly away. "Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness! This dimension is ours!" Bill exclaimed loudly.

"Ah, global domination, Corn Chip!" Seb looked at the Henchmaniacs, totally ignoring Bill, and grinned. "Three…Two…"

"I could get used to-"

The demons hit an invisible shield in the sky and fell back to the ground.

"One."

 **"WHAAT?!"**  Bill shrieked angrily. He looked at Sebastian, laughing his head off. "You knew about this, you piece of human shit?!"

"Sure I knew! I didn't tell you because you are not my friend and I don't like you!"

Bill floated up to the shield, dragging him by his chain like a dog, and poked the shield with a scowl. What in the name of everything that was fun and chaotic was THIS?! He didn't KNOW this?! How!? All the town seemed to be surrounded by this invisible force shield, containing not only the rift from spreading to the rest of the world, but his CHAOS!

"This might be more complicated than I thought…Why I can't get out?!" Bill shrieked at Seb who was tiredly clawing at his neck. "Because you are an ass! Stop with the tantrums already!" The blond challenged him.

Bill threw him, meaning to smack him against the barrier, but watched instead as the shouting human flew straight through the barrier. His eye went wide.

Seb screamed when he crossed the barrier, his eye losing its ability to see and his hands turning back to normal. Before any real change could happen though, Bill pulled him back like a yo-yo.

"What?!" Sebastian had the same exact powers he HAD!

But he was  _human_ …

He needed his body if he wanted to get out! He waited millions of years to get a physical body but NO! It was useless! He needed HIS! He tried it a few times, just for fun, throwing Seb in an out of the limits of the town, making the man whimper and cry in pain. Every time he was out the town, he felt like he was going to die, his powers going back to normal, and his abused body started trembling for the effort, but once he was back in, he didn't feel anything…

"This is stupid! It's bullshit! Why can't I get out?!"

"Ugh, I know right?" Seb grinned. "Sucks to be you…"

"Let me into your MIND!" Bill raged and Seb laughed. "Nah…"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The demons on the ground slowly stood up groaning. "I think I broke something…" Paci-Fire complained.

"Walk it off!"

-.-

"Mabel! Mabel!"

Dipper, Soos and Wendy were inside the bubble, walking around the seemingly endless whiteness.

"Okay guys, Bill has taken over the town and if his weirdness spreads he's gonna take over the whole world. Our first step to stopping him is rescuing Mabel, but he's got her trapped in this strange prison bubble..."

Wendy looked around confused. There was nothing here! "What is this place anyway?"

As soon as she said down words, the ground started cracking with rainbow-colored fractures. The three barely had time to gasp when the floor completely cracked and they started falling.

"Guys, if I die, I wanna die hugging!" Soos cried and grabbed Dipper and Wendy in a tight hug.

Wendy frowned a bit as Dipper screamed. "Soos, you're choking me!"

"Let my body be your shield!"

They continued screaming until the three finally landed on a bouncy-house.

Dipper looked at the ground, confused. "Huh? Is the entire ground a bouncy castle?"

Wendy frowned and looked up. "Do you hear 80's music?" She added before Soos raised an eyebrow. And does the air smell like... childlike wonder?"

Dipper, Wendy and Soos looked outside of the bouncy castle and gasped. "Whoa..." The world outside it was pink, and with neon colors, with fluffy and adorable things everywhere. It screamed screamed Mabel Pines everywhere.

"This is Mabel's prison?" Dipper asked and jumped when a boy (wasn't he the boy Mabel tried to flirt with the first day they arrived to Gravity Falls?) suddenly appeared, holding a letter with every box checked. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely."

"It's fun-o'clock everyone. Today's weather calls for rainbows with a chance of dance parties. If you are the owner of a unicorn with a top hat, please come to the ice cream beach. Your unicorn is being towed." A voice announced.

Dipper looked to his side and noticed Waddles was pulling a carriage, rode by an adorable besr coachman. He couldn't see him really well, but his ears were plastered to his head. Before he could see him more though, Soos spoke.

"What is this new world? Shining, shimmering, splendid~!" The young man opened his arms wide.

A hippo threw itself tbrough a window and a pineapple ran away screaming as a pink car drove up and almost ran them over. Dipper and Soos recognized them as Xyler and Craz, from Mabel's favorite movie.

"Welcome to Mabeland!"

Dipper deadpanned. "And this is worse than the apocalypse..."

Wendy narrowed her eyes and tried to shield her sight. "Dude, this place hurts my eyes."

Xyler laughed. "Oh that's normal. Mabeland's rainbows have colors only bees and art students can see! Now who wants to go on the grand tour?!"

Dipper frowned. "Do we have a choice?" He asked by the colorful boys laughed loudly. "No!"

They began driving with Dipper, Soos and Wendy in the car with big, unnerving smiles as Xyler started speaking. "Mabeland is the ultimate paradise and the only rule: there are no rules!"

"Except for one rule which is very serious...But no one would ever break it, so it's not worth mentioning!" Craz said and he and Xyler smiled. "Yeah!"

Dipper, very confused with their situation, said. "Listen creepy dream guys, we're not here to party, okay? We just need to find Mabel"

"And why would you want to do that?! This is paradise!" Xyler exclaimed. "EVERYONE is happy here~!" He grinned and Craz laughed. "Radical, bro!"

"Bro!"

"We must get her out of here." Dipper insisted, confused at their even weirder behavior. "Where is she?"

Craz laughed. "Well, if you really want to see her, our home girl Mabel lives at our next stop"

The car crashed through a building, hit a fire hydrant, and skid through the street as Dipper, Wendy and Soos screamed.

"No rules!" Xyler roared.

They arrived at a beach with people playing volleyball and many colorful penguin waiters. The colorful boys motioned to get out of the car.

"Now, come have rad snacks served by awesome penguins!" Xyler smiled as said penguins walked up to them with trays full of food and drinks. Dipper glared at the offered food as Wemdy and Soos moaned relief. "Oh, score!" Wendy took a drink. "I'm so hungry."

Soos took a drink as well and the penguin waddled off. "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything except for part of my hat for the last three days!" Soos and Wendy clinked their cups and Dipper stared at them, not believing what he was seeing. "Can you guys just hold on a second?! Do you see what's happening here? Don't forget this world was created by Bill!"

The boy slapped Soos' drink away as he was about to drink from it. Soos stared at it with a sad look on his face. "That punch is probably blood! And that glitter rain-!" A cloud of glitter appeared over him out of nowhere "-is probably ground up bones, or babies, or something!" The boy collected some glitter on his hands and dropped it, disgusted.

"Bill's using Mabel's own fantasies as some sick trap. We need to grab Mabel and get the heck out of here." Dipper punched his palm. "Where's my sister?"

Craz looked at Xyler and he nodded. "Oh, Mabel? She's at the top of the tallest tower guarded by those big buff waffle guards!" He pointed at a huge sand castle, which was black in the tallest tower. "There's no way to get past them!"

Soos narrowed his eyes determined. "Someone hand me some syrup…" Soos jumped on a waffle guard and took a huge bite from here.

"Aaah! It's happening! The moment we've trained for!" The guard screamed and his partner exclaimed. "Oh, don't worry, man! I've got ya-" He didn't have the time to do anything though, because he was punched out by Wendy, who destroyed his face.

"It's now or never, guys!" Wendy exclaimed and Soos and Dipper gave a war cry before bursting into the building. There were several animals playing and just being adorable, and they jumped when the doors were thrown opened.

"This is a rescue! Everyone hit the deck!" Dipper shouted before they ran towards the stairs. Soos picked one of the animals and threw it away, as Wendy punched other several cute animals.

"Hang in there, Mabel!"

The group burst through the doors to a huge bedroom that was surely where Mabel was held captive, and kicked the doors opened.

"There she is!" Dipper pointed at the bed where his sleeping sister was. "Soos! Grab her! Wendy, barricade the door!" Wendy started with a bucket of industrial sprinkles and continued with armchairs and furniture as Soos carefully picked Mabel up, who was stirring from her sleep "Up you go, little lady…"

Mabel slowly woke up and looked at the people in the room. "S-Soos? Wendy? Di-Dipper?"

"The waffles are coming back! We gotta hurry!" Wendy exclaimed as swords poked through the door and she tried to keep the doors closed.

Mabel was put on the floor as Soos went to help with the door and she looked between the three of them with her eyes wide and fearful.

"Don't worry, Mabel, we'll get you out of this!"

"No! No!" Mabel scrambled back from them. Please, no, she was sorry, she really was so sorry for being so bad! She didn't want this!

"No! DIPPER!" She covered her eyes to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks.

The waffles managed to throw the door open and pointed at Dipper, Wendy and Soos with their spears. "Mabel, what are you doing?! We're trying to save you from this prison!"

The lights were turned on as everything in front of the door was lifted off the ground and put in order. Dipper, Soos and Wendy looked around the room, gaping slightly at the room. Everything was decorated with ribbons, the doors had cute pink curtains but they were locked, and there was a huge shooting star symbol on the floor, surrounded in a circle with hearts, half-moons, and stars.

"You-You don't want…You aren't angry with me?" Mabel asked softly and Dipper frowned confused. What was she talking about? Why would he be angry?

Mabel rubbed her arm and looked at the floor. She was so tired of everyone being angry at her, Dippy Fresh said everyone outside was angry with her, everyone wanted to make her feel bad…

 _"Of course I am! Now because of you, I'll never stay here and learn from Uncle Ford! You ruined my entire future!" The boy glared at her_. Mabel flinched away from them. "No, please don't be angry…."

Dipper blinked, not understanding why his twin was so scared, but before he could say anything, the door was opened and a kid in neon clothes rode in his skateboard, some confetti even blew as he got closer to the group. He waved a hand at the waffle guards, they nodded and quickly left.

Their boss had everything under control.

"Wohoho! Yeah! Wiggity-wiggity-what's up, dude-bros? I'm Dippy Fresh! I like skateboarding, ACTUALLY supporting MY sister, and punctuating every sentence with a high five! Hup!" He held up a hand for Soos.

"Oh! Don't mind if I-" Soos stopped when Dipper, crossing his arms and looking really pissed, cleared his throat. Was he really going to high five a fake version of him!?

"I'm sorry, I can't leave him hanging! Yus!" He high-fived Dippy Fresh and Dipper glared at the man.

"You're dead to me, Soos."

Dippy Fresh walked over to Mabel and raised a hand for a high-five. "Hello, sister! How was your nap?! I hope you loved it! I bet it was ALL CUTE and NICE like everything in your world!" He grinned and Mabel nodded slowly, blinded by fear and the illusions around her.

"What do you mean…?" Wendy started and Dippy Fresh turned to look at her. "Oh! Mabel, sister! You haven't told them!" He marched up to the desk and revealed a plaque that said 'MAYOR MABEL'. "My COOL and AWESOME sister made this world! This is our home now and we don't want to be saved!"

Dipper, Wendy and Soos' jaws fell in shock, but Dipper quickly reacted. "And WHO are you?! She's not your sister! She's mine!" His hands turned into fists angrily.

Dippy Fresh laughed and turned Dipper's hat annoyingly before sticking his hands into his vest's pockets and stood next to Mabel. Dipper huffed and fixed his hat.

"Well, after you said you wouldn't come back home with Mabel at the end of the summer for your 'apprenticeship-'" The neon boy made quotations with his hands and huffed, making Dipper flinch a little. "-Mabel prepared a backup Dipper with a more supportive attitude! That's ME! Dippy Fresh!" He smiled and pointed at himself. "Aren't I, sister?" He hugged her tightly and Mabel tensed up a little before she hugged him back slowly.

Dippy Fresh let her go and smiled at the group. "This world is just amazing and it has everything Mabel wanted! An endless summer where I never have to grow up! Here the sun shines all day, the party never ends, with a host who never dies! It's all perfect!"

Dipper glared at him and looked at his sister. "Mabel, are-are you actually listening to him?! This is crazy! I'm sorry about our fight, and I'm sorry things aren't great right now but that doesn't mean you can just stay in here forever!"

"Hey, take a chill pill! Those grow on trees here, boring Dipper!" Dippy Fresh laughed.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, DIPPY FRESH!" Dipper was losing his patience. He hated this guy with all his might.

"Dude, calm down; Dippy Fresh didn't do anything to you, dawg." Soos said worriedly, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah! Don't worry! He's just sour because he isn't cool!" Dippy Fresh shrugged and Dipper's face turned red with anger as he growled at him. "Mabel loves this place! This world always knows what you want. Sometimes even before you do!" A chinchilla dropped into Mabel's arms and she stared at it. It-It actually looked pretty cute and huggable… She hugged it slowly. "This is actually pretty cute…" She said softly and Dippy Fresh pointed at her with both index fingers. "See?"

"Mabel, we really can't stay!" Dipper looked at her, he didn't like how Dippy Fresh kept talking for her! "Mabel, I want to hear what you think! We need to go back! I want you to come back!"

The brunette looked up and looked hopefully at her brother. "Really?"

_Wendy and Soos laughed mockingly as Dipper made a disgusted face. "No! Of course not! I wish you get out just so you see THE MESS you did! This is all your fault! Everyone is suffering outside because YOU let a demon into this world! You deserve to stay here! At least here you can't hurt more people!"_

Mabel hugged the chinchilla closer and looked away. "No. I want to stay here. This world is fine, it's better than going outside! It-It knows just what you want and always provides!" She said quickly. It also kept her from ruining more things, even if it was scary…

"I know it sounds too good to be true, but just give this place a chance!" Dippy Fresh snapped his fingers and Dipper, Soos and Wendy's clothes went back to normal, he also made their bruises and dirt disappeared from their bodies. A flying hamburger went up to Soos and he took a bite from it. "Pudding center. Nice!"

Dipper frowned confused at his twin. She-She didn't want to come back? But he apologized…He said he needed her to defeat Bill…

"Uh, actually, Mabel, I'm with Dipper on this." Wendy said sheepishly. "Gravity Falls is in trouble and I really think-" She trailed off when they heard a loud horn honk and a huge monster truck with the words 'No Rulez' written on it parked just outside the window. Driving it were Thompson, Tambry, Lee and Nate.

"Wendy!" The red-headed's Friends exclaimed and Wendy gasped surprised. "Wha- guys? You're safe!" She smiled, feeling much more relieved now. Her best friends were safe! Suddenly…the brightness of the place wasn't so annoying anymore…

"We've got a monster truck full of fireworks, fake IDs, and pranking supplies!" Lee exclaimed. "Wanna drive this truck to the high school and glue this plunger to the principal's head?" Nate grinned and Wendy, with her eyes already sparkling, nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes I do. Sorry, guys, I've always wanted to do that. I'll be back in just a few minutes!" She reassured the shocked kid next to her and climbed into the truck before driving away, cheering with the other teens.

"Wendy?!" Dipper gasped. Dippy Fresh giggled to himself. One done…two more to go.

"Don't worry, dude." Soos smiled. "There's nothing in this world that could break me from our mission!" As soon as he said that, a muscular man with a wrestling mask and a champion belt that said "PAPI" entered to the room dramatically with a mysterious light coming from behind him.

"Soos, mijo. I have returned!"

"Holy- whoa, whoa. Dad?!" Soos's eyes started sparkling as well, all while Dipper just gaped at the figure. That couldn't be Soos' dad! This-This just didn't make sense!"

"You don't remember what I look like, so I have the body of a pro wrestler and a face you once saw on a hot sauce bottle. I was never there for you, but in this world, I can be!" He opened his arms and gave Soos a small smile.

"You're perfect!" Soos slowly walked up to him.

"It's a trap! Don't go with him, Soos! No matter what he offers you!" Dipper exclaimed nervously, but as always, no one listened to him.

The wrestler held up a ball and a baseball glove. "Want to play catch?"

Soos blinked and turned to look at the grimacing kid. "I'm sorry, dude. Even if it is all a dream, I've gotta play just one game. Hahaha! Come on, Dad!" He chased after the ball his 'dad' threw and the two run away.

Dipper turned to look at his sister, who was still holding the chinchilla to herself. "Okay, this has gone too far! You can't honestly think these fantasies are good for anyone!"

_"Look what you are doin to them! You are a horrible person! You are messing with their head! Are you an idiot!? Are you?!"_

"No…No, Dipper…" Mabel winced and stepped back from her twin, who gasped surprised when Dippy Fresh stepped between them to hug a very distressed Mabel. But, but what did he say?!

"That's why I'm here! Mabel needs a real brother who loves her! Not you! Who only shout at her and critiques her! She made this world for everyone to be happy!" He slowly caressed the girl. "Does it really matter if it's real or not?" He whispered to Mabel so low Dipper couldn't hear, but Mabel heard it perfectly. "Is this to what you want to return…? Everyone hates you outside, Mabel…At least you are in a cute place…and stuff aren't as bad as they are in the real world…"

Mabel sighed. Everyone would be happier without her… she wasn't needed, she wasn't the intelligent one, Uncle Ford didn't want her, her other uncles would abandon her…She ruined everything for everyone…

"But…! But…" Dipper stuttered and Dippy Fresh sighed. "Boring Dipper, for once, stop listening to your head and listen to your heart, dude! Mabeland has something for everyone! Even you!" The door began to open and Dipper quickly covered his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. Not looking.  _Not looking."_  Dipper walked away, he needed time to think, this world was very distracted and he needed to think of a way to get his sister to come back to reality, to understand this world wasn't all cute and perfect!

Mabel watched him leave and sniffed. Dippy Fresh released her and grimaced, running his hands over his clothes to get rid of the wrinkles. She looked at the chinchilla she was holding, but it didn't look all cute and fluffy anymore, it looked like a horrible rat, with red eyes, and huge teeth. It hissed loudly at her and she screamed, dropping it immediately. Her eyes welled up with tears, nothing looked cute forever, it started cute, but when they looked at her, it turned evil and it hated her…She didn't like this place…

But she deserved it…She couldn't return, her family would hate her outside, and it would hurt even more…

Dippy Fresh laughed at her tears and disheveled her hair. "I think it's time for another NAP, SISTER! Go! Hop, Hop! They don't really care about you, why would they?! You saw how FAST they left you!? That's why you deserve to be here!" Dippy Fresh sneered and pushed the whimpering girl towards the bed.

He loved how Master created this place. No one would be able to save Shooting Star in here, they would surrender to their own desires first…

Dippy Fresh huffed. "See what would happened with the world! See what happened to your dear uncle!"

"No…no…" Mabel pleaded, but Dippy Fresh grinned widely before snapping his fingers, and the girl dropped unconscious.

Seconds later, the neon boy, with his eyes glowing red, laughed loudly as Mabel twisted and screamed. "N-No! NO! U-Uncle Seb! Please don't do it! PLEASE! NO! NO!"

-.-

Bill was angry.

More than angry, he was irate, he was furious, livid, and even with every synonym possible it wouldn't be possible to describe just how angry the demon was. HE COULDN'T LEAVE! HE COULDN'T LEAVE THIS STUPID TOWN! HE WANTED TO LEAVE! HE WANTED TO GET OUT! HE COULDN'T BE TRAPPED AGAIN! NO! NO!  **NO!**

The demons, busy with the human, groaned softly as their boss/friend threw one of the biggest tantrums they have ever seen.

"Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound  **INFINITE POWER** " Lighting suddenly stroke the columns and the Henchmaniacs winced a bit. "-none of us can escape the borders of this STUPID HICK TOWN!"

He stretched his black arms and made his fists grow to slam against the glass box Sebastian was kept under freezing water.

The demons laughed as the water started coming out and Seb slid out, coughing, and laying in the middle of the mess. They had been trying to break his mind to make him let Bill into his mind, but they would NEVER make him agree…Never, he preferred to be killed. He had been electrocuted (Bill went through the trouble of proving it on HIMSELF to see if it would actually hurt him), they had cut him, broke his arms, legs, spine, but he would always fix himself unconsciously. They had tried drowning him right now, and it COULD have worked if his little niece hadn't helped him battle his fear to water

Seb was sobbing softly, but at the same time he was laughing. This was so hilarious…Their upset expressions were so funny! Take that, Kryptos! Anyone would think after millions of years of existence you would be a better mauler…The pain felt good later too, this is what he got for being so bad, he had been just like this Bill and he was horrible, so this was right…

"Bill! The human doesn't break!" Teeth complained, which made the demon growl even more, his bricks shifting form yellow to red even faster. "URGH! Of course this doesn't work!" He growled. "I'd also be laughing if someone did that to me!" Bill floated to his throne and sat down, petulantly. Things weren't going like he planned, and HE HATED that!

The demons groaned, not knowing how else to torture him to speak, so Seb took that as a chance to take a break. He dragged himself, the blue chains on his neck and wrists were quite heavy but didn't keep him from crawling towards his frozen brother. He was frozen with such a sad and worried expression. When Bill caught them sneaking away (Stupid! Stupid!  **Stupid**!), Seb had immediately stood in front of him, and Ford had been looking between his triplet and the demon, shocked and confused.

Bill wasn't angry with Ford at the moment, his anger was directed towards the human who dared to lie to him, so he was the one chained and hit for the first time. "Sebastian! NO!" Ford shouted before Bill, annoyed, froze him again.

And the worse part was that, Seb couldn't unfreeze him now, he didn't know what Bill did, but he Seb-proofed his brother, no matter how much energy he put on it, he couldn't make his brother go back to normal…

Soaked from head to toe, shivering slightly and scared, Seb clung to his older brother and hugged him tiredly. "I'll fix this…I'll fix all of this, ok? Don't-Don't worry…I-I promise, Fordsie…I'll get us out of here…" He was going to save his family from Bill, he had to, his family was the only thing he had, it was HIS, and NO ONE could hurt it before going through him!

Even if Bill did end up killing him, he didn't care. He didn't care about his own life, he never did, he just wanted his brothers and niblings to be safe.

Bill, massaging his sides as if they were his temples, casted the triplets a bored glance and hummed to himself. Corn Chip just gave him an idea…

There was some kind of force field keeping him in, but who would know how to fix it?

Who better than IQ?

He extended a hand and grabbed the golden statue, ignoring Corn Chip's scream, and picked him up to look at Ford. "Hmm. Maybe  _someone_  needs to come out of retirement…" He whispered and his eye flashed pages Journal pages, the three of them. There wasn't any information in them, but he was sure Sixer  _knew_.

"Don't. TOUCH. MY BROTHER!" Seb snarled, his eye turned red as he glared at Bill. The triangle's eye went back to normal and he grinned at him, lifting him by the chain of one of his wrists. "I don't give A FUCK of what you tell me, Corn Chip~" Bill laughed and grinned even more. "You see Sixer, Corn Chip?! You see him?! Well, he's MINE NOW! MINE! And you'll NEVEEERRRR get him out of here!" Bill's eye turned into a mouth and dramatically licked the frozen man with his long black tongue.

"NOO! NO!" Sebastian screamed and pulled at his chains so hard, he managed to break them. Before he fell to the floor, new chains emerged from the ground and trapped him, but he wasn't going to surrender without a fight. The blond screamed and broke the chains again, before growing a few more pair of arms to stop the chains from grabbing his wrists and ankles. It worked for a bit, he kept breaking them and keeping them away from him, all while the demon watched really amused, stroking Ford's frozen hair, until the chains grabbed his extra arms as well and dropped him to the floor, awkwardly curled up.

Seb whimpered softly. No…No…He hated this…Breaking them was easy, but he didn't have the strength to keep doing this for all eternity, with more and more grabbing him as soon as he broke free.

"Did you finish, Corn Chip?" Bill spat.

Keyhole interrupted both and trotted over to the triangle with a nervous look on his light blue face. "Uh, sorry, Boss, but Gideon let the Pines family escape! They're inside Mabel's bubble as we speak!" He squeaked.

Seb looked up at Keyhole with his yellow eye wide. Dipper was in Mabel's bubble? But he told him to go to the Shack…He sighed heavily. Well, he couldn't blame him for wanting to save his twin sister. He would do anything to save the Stans as well...

He just hoped they'd all be safe…They had to be. The Dipper from his first life got her out so…

Bill laughed maniacally, kicking his legs and holding his lower plane, as if he had a stomach that hurt for laughing so much. Maybe Bill hadn't realized that because he spent so much time spying on humans he had acquired many human gestures?

"Buddy, Mabel's bubble is the most diabolical trap I've ever created." Bill floated towards the window, dragging Seb by his chains with him. "It would take a will of titanium not to give into its temptation. Fetch me Gideon and take the rest of the day off… Things just got a little more interesting…"

He glanced at the glaring human and eye-grinned. "Hey, guys! Round two with Corn Chip?!"

"N-No!"

The demon threw him towards the Henchmaniacs who started laughing and fighting each other and pulling him for the right to torture him first.

Seb screamed in pain.

-.-

Dipper grumbled as the stuffed animal tree sang, its stuffed animals making choir for him. "Bum ba bum bo, I'm a stuffed animal tree..."

"He's a stuffed animal tee-hee-hee!"

The boy angrily threw a stone across the river; it skipped and a child's giggling was heard. "Ugh, even my stone skips are perfect!" He drew his knees close to his chest and sighed. "Who am I kidding? Maybe… Mabel's right. It's a horror show out there, anyway. At least the air in here is breathable…" But, but there was… _something_  off with this place…With his sister…

He looked up when a familiar voice spoke. "Dude, you're talking to a river."

"Oh, hey, Wendy, what's up? I thought you were busy wrecking the school or whatever." Dipper commented and the red headed teen sat down next to him.

"Yeah, that got old quick. And this music is really starting to get on my nerves. I think that stuff you said about this place is right." She said.

"Really? Well, now we just need a plan." The boy looked down at his hands and Wendy grinned. "Don't worry, you always think of something." She threw a stone at the river, making it skip while giggles were once again heard. The stone finally exploded in the sky and a screen popped up saying '100 POINTS'

"You know-" The teenage girl looked at Dipper and laid down on the grass with her hands behind her head. "-you're so much smarter than like everyone else. Heh. It's kinda funny. If you were older you'd be like, my dream guy."

"Wait, do you really mean that?" Dipper leaned on the grass as well and looked at Wendy, wide eyed.

"Wait a minute. In this place you can be any age you want! If we were the same age" Wendy pulled a flower farther out of the ground so that it was as tall as the flower next to it. _"-_ maybe you and me could, I don't know, actually be together."

"Wait, really?!" That-That was what he had wanted ALL summer!

"I bet that if we asked Mabel and Dippy Fresh they'd do it right now! In this place it could finally be just you and me. Come on, man! Just take my hand…"

Dipper slowly moved to grab her waiting hand when he abruptly stopped. No. No! He almost fell for it! "Wait, aaahhh... this isn't real!"

Fake Wendy's hand dissolved into black, disgusting worms as the rest of her turned into a bunch of black centipedes, her eye bright yellow, and the sky suddenly darkened. The poor boy screamed horrified as it dissolved onto the floor.

" **You shouldn't have done that, Dippeerrrr! We're watching you** …" The stuffed animal tree, which now looked terrifying, said with a deep voice.

" **THERE ARE EYES EVERYWHERE!"**  The stuffed animals, equally terrifying and with one giant eye, said.

The sky brightened again after that and Sev'ral Timez rode by on a long bike. "Hey, Dipper!" Each band member said after the other, waving friendly at the kid.

Dipper, still shocked, looked behind him at the tree, which was adorable once again. "Dup a dup dup I'm a stuffed animal treeee..."

The poor paranoid boy backed away, panting and holding his chest. "Oh my gosh. This is crazy. I'm- I'm losing my mind. We have to get out of here. We have to go back. To the real. WORLD!" He screamed and the word 'world' echoed around the world.

The people and stuffed animals, including Wendy and Soos playing in the street, turned to look at Dipper and gasped.

Dippy Fresh, riding his skateboard annoyingly behind Mabel as she paced in the mayor room, suddenly gasped and gripped her hand. "Ow! You're hurting me!" She whimpered and the neon boy hissed. "Shut up, loser, dumb girl! Come!"

He skated towards a wall, pulling the brunette as he went, and ignoring her screams, they went through the wall and towards the place where boring Dipper was. He just  **didn't** …

When they arrived, Dipper was being tackled by the waffles guards. Mabel winced a bit when the waffles eyes shone red and sneered when they looked at her.

"Hey!"

"Under Article Smiley Face of Exhibit Squeaky Duck, you are hereby accused of breaking our one rule: mentioning reality." The guard declared and the crowd started muttering.

"Oh, no! How could he?!" Dippy Fresh gasped dramatically. "Now you will be banished from this land FOREVER, man!"

Mabel watched in shock as a portal leading to the outside of the bubble opened and the waffles started pushing her brother towards it.

"MABEL! You're smarter than this! Bill has you hypnotized or something! Are you really gonna let them banish me?!"

"Mabel! There's only one rule in Mabeland, sister! Will you let him stay?" Dippy Fresh smiled tensely. The creatures around her sneered at her and glared with their red eyes and horrible fanged mouths, but Mabel was looking at her brother.

Even…when he would be much better without her…She didn't want him to be hurt… "No! Wait! He's my brother, guys!" The waffles suddenly stopped and released Dipper. Dippy Fresh growled under his breath. She wasn't supposed to have ANY authority here!

"There- There's gotta be another way…" She looked at the neon boy who was slowly shaking his head, as if disappointed. Urgh, human love; that must be it…

"Mabel, let's go. Let's go back home! The four of us!" Dipper insisted as he looked at Wendy and Soos as well. "This is not real! Nothing you see here is real!" He pleaded. There were more gasps coming from the crowd and one even fainted.

"Mabel wants to stay here!" Dippy Fresh grinned. "Why would she want to go outside!?" He put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "She's SO much better here! Where you can go and leave her without a care in the world while she doesn't bother you or anyone!"

Dipper blinked. What-What was he talking about…? Mabel didn't bother her, she would never bother him; she was her sister! His twin! He looked at Mabel's sad face and he frowned a bit. "Mabel, that's not true! You don't have to stay here! I want to be with you! You don't bother me! You don't bother anyone! Everyone wants you to come back!"

Mabel nervously looked at Soos and Wendy and they nodded vigorously. "Yeah, man! Let's go back!" "Come on, dude!"

Dippy Fresh growled softly and stood in front of Mabel to face Dipper. "Listen, buddy! This world is just for my sister and me! You can leave and die in the rotten world outside for all I care, but I'm here to protect my sister! And we are staying  _here_!" He flipped Dipper's hat backwards and the boy growled at the neon and 'cool' version of him.

"You are  _not_  protecting her, you are scaring and lying to her! She isn't happy here!" Even if this world looked perfect and happy...it wasn't for Mabel. How couldn't he have noticed before? He knew his sister since birth, and she was the happiest person on Earth. She wasn't smiling, not a bit, and she was terrified. "Mabel…please, let's go home." He pleaded, extending a hand for his sister to grab.

The Guard looked at Dippy Fresh and the neon kid smiled easily, watching Mabel blink and slowly move her hand towards him. He stood in the middle and the Guard said. "Well, you both want to stay with your sister right?"

"She's not his sister!" Dipper screeched, and Dippy Fresh ignored him with a smile. "I am still suing him! He broke the law!"

"-Then you must plead your case in the ultimate trial. Of fantasy vs. reality!"

Soos took a bite out of the guard, breaking the tense and serious moment.

"Hey! Seriously!?" The guard scowled at him, but the young man, with syrup on his face, slowly pointed to a stuffed rhino. "It was him…"

Dippy Fresh sneered at Dipper and putting a hand on Mabel's back, he started pushing her away towards the courtroom.

"I hate him so much…" Dipper clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

-.—

The citizens of Mabeland all went to the courtroom, wanting to see the important case. The courtroom was full of stuffed animals, cute penguins and frogs, stuffed bears and dinosaurs. Soos and Wendy went to sit in the crowd, feeling very awkward between all these creepily adorable toys. A giant teddy bear with Mabel's shooting star sat next to Wendy, making her frown, and Duct-tective landed near Soos. A second later, he was poking him and trying to grab his shirt.

Dipper went to sit on a table, alone, as Mabel fearfully sat with Dippy Fresh sat on a table opposite to his. He looked at his sister, who despite how much of a jerk Dippy Fresh was, she didn't seem to be able to get away. This world had done something to her, it had cursed her or something! It was definitely something Bill would do to hurt her…

Mabel noticed him staring and she smiled slightly, but Dippy Fresh snapped his fingers in her face and scoffed. The girl sniffled and looked down.

Dipper growled angrily. He didn't care what that tapestry depicting Mabel making the rules said! This world WASN'T her creation! It was just MADE to LOOK like it!

A police giraffe called their attention. "All rise! For the honorable Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein."

The pink cat judge wearing a judge's wig, emerged from his hole in the bottom of the catscratcher and climbed to the top. He quickly banged his squeaky mallet. "Order! Order! This trial begins right meow!" He saw a string hanging from ceiling and batted it distractedly. "Ooh! Hahaw! Oh!"

The police giraffe cleared his throat. "Judge?" Judge Kitty Kitty blinked and focused again. "Sorry, sorry." He coughed. "We are here to try Dipper Pines in the case of fantasy vs. reality." The words FANTASY, written in fancy handwriting, and REALITY, written like a red stamp, appeared next to him. Mabel hugged herself, scared of the results.

"If Dipper wins, Mabel will return with him to the real world! But if he loses he will be banished forever! And replaced with town darling, Dippy Fresh" He pointed at the neon boy and he gave the crowd finger guns and with a smile he said "Flip-a-dip-dip!",making everyone cheer for him.

"I hate him. SO. MUCH!" Dipper growled, pounding the table.

"The final decision will be made by a jury made of ALL the people Mabel had influenced." The adorable judge said, and Dipper gaped at just how UNFAIR it was when copies of his family were made by  _Shitty Fresh_ , including their parents. They didn't seem to be very clever, much more interested in booing at him and cheering at his annoying doppelganger.

Dipper leaned on the table to look at his sister. "Look, Mabel, don't listen to them! They aren't REAL!" He emphasized the world, earning a funny choked sound from the judge and the offended crowd. "This whole thing is ridiculous. But if winning a trial is what it takes to get you to come home with us, then so be it! I'd do anything for you…"

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister, boring Dipper! You can only speak through my legal team now." Dippy Fresh huffed. Xyler and Craz entered to the room, wearing suits that had the sleeves cut off and would make Uncle Seb scream horrified.

"We have a doctorate degree in hunkiness!" Craz exclaimed. "Also criminal and international law." Xyler said with a serious expression.

Wendy and Soos frowned at the whole thing. This WAS so ridiculous…

"Let's hear openin' statements." Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein said.

"Your honor, townsfolk, kind family of the jury." Xyler motioned at the jury.

"Get 'im out!" Fake Stan booed. "I want Dippy Fresh as my son!" Fake Abigail screamed and Dippy face-palmed. At least he knew it wasn't his real family. Mabel, on the other hand, was wincing hard. He really needed to get her out of here. This place was physically hurting her!

"My case is simple: After our 'adorable' Mabel caused the end of the world in the horrible real world, this very unrighteous dude thinks that reality is better than fantasy."

"Hey! That's a fallacy!" Dipper shouted at Craz and slammed his fist on the table.

A board appeared next to Craz and he pointed at it with a stick and made words appear as he spoke. "But reality is bogus, lame and whack!"

"Objection your honor, that's conjecture." Dipper exclaimed again, but again, he was ignored.

"Meowverruled." The cat judge said.

"Mabel is much happy in this world, here she can't cause anyone any trouble or destroy people's futures. She can finally stop being a nuisance and selfish."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Stop lying to my sister!" Dipper stood on his chair and glared at Xyler, and the judge growled, smacking his mallet. "Don't force me to dismiss you from misbehavior in court!" He warned and Dippy Fresh dramatically put a hand over his chest.

"How could you do that, Boring Dipper?"

"You shut up!"

"Besides…All they said was true…" He laughed at Mabel, who looked down, sad.

"Why would she want to go out? Here not only is she away from hurting the people she loves, but she has everything she needs and more!" Craz exclaimed. "In reality that's not true."

"I'd like to show you this "reality" that Dipper loves so much, and show you how it has wronged my client's sister, and Dipper, their entire lives, and just how she shouldn't be there." Xyler took a book titled "Mabel Memories" from a case Craz is holding. "Exhibit A." He said and the crowd started muttering among themselves.

"Mabel's scrapbook" Xyler said and opened the scrapbook. "Second grade. October tenth." The court could slowly see an scene. It was the parking lot in front of Eggbert Elementary in autumn.

"Photo day…" Dipper said softly.

Dipper and Mabel, in second grade, were sitting in a chair with some other kids getting their picture taken. "Darn allergies…" Little dipper sniffed in the flashback. Meanwhile, little mabel put on another slap bracelet, covering both her arms with them. "Boom! A million slap bracelets! I'm gonna have the best photo ever! And how d'you like my new pigtaaailllls?" She happily waved her head back and forth.

A mean kid suddenly walked behind Mabel and put gum in her hair. "Have fun, brat" Mabel shrieked and the other kids started mocking her, pointing and laughing.

"Ah! Gum! You ruined my hair! Dipper, what do I do?" Little Mabel, with tears in her eyes, looked at her twin desperately. "Um, well, I, um. I don't-" Dipper didn't know what to do, and his sister ran away crying.

"You see? Mabel's fantasy was having a great school photo, but reality had other plans…" Craz said sadly and Dipper sighed. "Look, that was one bad day!"

"One of many. February fourteenth, fourth grade. Valentine's Day." Xyler said this time and Dipper winced, feeling the mean eyes of his fake family laughing at him from the jury. "Oh, come on, man, you can't."

The twins now were in fourth grade in their classroom. "Mabel has a bag full of Valentine's cards."

"How many valentines did you get, Dipper?" Mabel asked innocently and Dipper shook his bag, but nothing came out.

"Oh, hey, haha! Dipper didn't get any! Oh, man, I thought  _I_  was the class loser! Hey, everyone, Dipstick didn't get any!" A fat kid exclaimed and the rest of the kids laughed and started chanting "Dipstick! Dipstick! Dipstick!" as they pointed at him. Dipper ran away crying, not before tripping over a waste basket.

"Haha, I can't believe that kid's your brother." The fat kid nudged Mabel.

The courtroom was silent before Dipper spoke. "Hey, what's the point of all this? That was in the past! And that doesn't say ANYTHING of your previous claim! My sister is not a nuisance! And she isn't better here!"

"Is your life any better now, bro?" Xyler raised an eyebrow. Mabel's Scrapbook flashed to Dipper sitting on the log by himself after Wendy told him she didn't like him. "Heartbreak." Then it changed to Dipper lying against the tree Uncle Seb threw him to make Bill believe he was on his side. "Disaster." Then Mabel yelling at Dipper, sad because he said he would accept Ford's apprenticeship. "Broken promises. That's reality for you, nothing but heartbreak." Xyler closed the scrapbook and gave Craz the same case from before..

Craz sighed. "And for our second argument, we present, Exhibit B." He pulled out some broken pieces of paper. "We call Sherman Pines to the stand."

"Ooh…" Was the collective sound of the crowd as Fake Shermie, who Dipper immediately glared at, stood up and sat down next to the judge. "Do you swear to say the truth and only the truth, bro?" Xyler asked and fake Shermie nodded.

"Can you tell us what this is?" He showed the papers to him and he snarled. "Those were really important papers my boss told me to safe keep back when the twins were 3. It was really important for me, I needed the job to get money for them! And then, THIS GIRL! Came and cut them! Filling it with glue and her horrible glitter nobody likes and ruined everything for me! I was FIRED!"

Mabel covered her eyes and started sobbing softly.

"I wish I never had her! She only destroys things! She makes everything harder!"

"Mabel, don't listen to him! This isn't dad! This isn't dad!" Dipper pleaded at his sister, hoping she could hear him with all the negative snarls and comments coming from the crowd.

"And, Exhibit C…" Dipper stared at the a few elements that were brought up to the judge. The height altering flashlight, a megaphone, a time measuring tape and a key.

"Not only had Mabel ruined her parents' lives multiple times! She had  _forced_  you to sacrifice yourself for her! Your taller height! You had to give the megaphone to her to help Mermando! Getting you fired of the swimming pool! Or ruining your perfect chance with Wendy JUST to get Waddles, or even trying to STEAL the key to Ford's room! She should stay here, with our client. You are better without her!" Craz concluded. "Hand me a microphone, Xyler."

Xyler handed him a microphone and Craz dropped it. "Totally righteous, bro!" "Are we brothers?" "I don't know!"

Dipper was silent, quickly thinking on what to do. Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein stopped batting a string and said. "Well, I think we're ready for a verdict." Dippy Fresh grinned but Dipper suddenly exclaimed. "Wait! I haven't even presented my case!"

"Do you even have a case?" The judge asked impatiently.

Dipper looked at his scared sister as Dippy Fresh whispered something to her, and he nodded. "Yes, I do, your honor. I call as a witness: Mabel Pines!" He shouted and the crowd gasped.

"Uh, objection?" Dippy Fresh grimaced but the judge chuckled. "I'll allow it. Us cats are famously curious. Meow meow."

Mabel slowly walked towards the chair as the crowd muttered, their red eyes glaring at Mabel.

Dipper walked up to her and sighed tiredly. He just wanted his sister back… "Mabel, listen. I might not have all the answers… I'm not stylish-" He gestured to Xyler and Craz. "and I'm not cool" He gestured to Dippy Fresh, who was glaring at him from his chair. "-and…I don't know, I can't make pugs appear out of thin air either like I don't doubt Dippy Fresh can do."

"Boo!" "What!? Come on!" "GUILTY!" The jury shouted at him.

"But I know one thing well, and that's you. And I know that although you might say it, you don't wanna be in this fantasy world."

"Objection!" Dippy Fresh stood up, gritting his teeth. "He's confusing her!"

"You shut up!" Dipper glared at the neon boy before turning at his sister. "This place isn't making you happy, it might seem like paradise to us, but not for you, it took me too long to realize it just because it LOOKED like something you would like…But I know why this was created in the first place. You're scared. Of growing up. And who could blame you; I'm scared, too."

"Mabel! Don't listen to him! Guards!" Dippy Fresh childishly shrieked and the guards stick foam fingers in Mabel's ears, who seemed to be in some sort of trance, staring at her twin.

Dipper didn't care though and he continued, he needed to get her back, he needed to make her listen through the spell or whatever Bill did to her head. "Look, real life stinks sometimes, okay, I'm not gonna lie. But there's a better way to get through it than denial, and that's with help from people who care about you." He gestured at the sneering jury.

"They aren't real. Mom and Dad would never say that! Neither would Uncle Seb, or Uncle Stan, or Uncle Ford!"

Dipper grabbed the scrapbook from the table and gave a little smile. "That...That's how we've gotten through our whole lives. Just look…"

The scrapbook showed the photo day again.  _Mabel was standing in front of the camera, sniffling and with gum in her hair. "Mabel! I figured out a way to fix your photo!"_

_"What? You have a wig?" She sniffled._

_"No! But, I have a razor!" Little Dipper shaved a line down his head. Mabel wiped her tears and smiled. "Haha! You're crazy!" Little Mabel took the razor and shaved the part of her hair with gum in it. "Haaa!"_

Mabel, staring at the memory, pushed the foam fingers away from her ears, her will so strong the guards had no other choice but to obey.

Dipper smiled. It was working! He flipped the page and another scene appeared.  _Dipper was in the closet of the school after he ran away from class. He looked up with glassy eyes as Mabel slid a bunch of valentines taped into a heart that said 'For my Favorite Brother' under the door. Younger Dipper sniffled and smiled, hugging the card to his chest._

Finally, with a huff at the evil jury, Dipper showed his sister a last scene. He knew what happened this day with dad because he saw it, and then their parents mentioned it. Yes, Mabel cut those papers…

_"Mabel, no!" Their dad, not even an adult yet, cried when he saw what she did. "What have you done?! I needed those!"_

_"It's a pwesent…for you…" Mabel sniffled. "Bestest daddy…"_

_But their dad didn't stay angry very long, he never could. Shermie groaned loudly, took a deep breath, and smiled for the little toddler in front of him. "Oh…a present, huh?" He picked her up and Mabel shyly handed him her card, with doodles and full of colors and glitter. "To make you smile!"_

_Shermie smiled exasperatedly and hugged his baby. "Thank you…but please don't do it again, I'll get you something you can make all your art, ok?"_

"You didn't ruin everything for Dad, he got another job a week later, everything was ok. Mom and Dad loves us, Mabel, all our family do, and you are more important to us than you think…For me." He walked closer to her. "We've always been there for each other." The scrapbook flashed Dipper giving Mabel a Band-Aid in Summerween, then to them fist-bumping after Mabel saved him from Bill in her sock opera, then to Mabel lowering them down from the cliff with her grappling hook after defeating Gideon.

Mabel, I thought  _you_  were living a fantasy, but look at me! I actually thought I was gonna stay here and be Ford's apprentice! Spend my entire teens cooped up in a basement with a labcoat? How ridiculous is that?" He chuckled, and Mabel managed a small smile. "Besides, I doubt mom and dad would have let me stay…" He mumbled. How could he forget about them? They would have killed him. He glanced at his fake parents, who had gone dead silent after showing what really happened. The rest of his family was quiet as well.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry…" Dipper apologized with a sad look on his face. "I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but whatever it is, you don't have to fear because we'll do it  _together_. I'm not taking Ford's apprenticeship. We've traveled to Heck and back to get you and we're goin' back together. Leave this fantasy-hell world. Let's beat Bill and grow up together." He extended a hand for her to take and the crowd started muttering loudly.

Dippy Fresh was growling loudly, his eyes under his glasses shifting from normal to red.

"ORDER! ORDER!  _(Bangs mallet)_  ORDER IN THE COURT! DANG IT why is this hammer squeaky?!" The cat judge exclaimed angrily.

"But…You wanted to stay here…I don't want to keep you from your dreams…" Mabel said softly.

"Mabel, I want to be with YOU." Dipper smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. During those days he had been all alone, trying to stay alive, he had missed his twin more than anything in the world. He only wanted her, he wanted to be with her.

"You mean it? You're really coming home with me…?" Mabel's eyes were welling up with tears as well. "Do you promise that…everyone really likes me…? They really want me there?"

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Awkward sibling hug?"

The crowd shrieked. "Just don't do it!" "DON'T DO IT!" "You do this and it's all over!" Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein exclaimed.

Dippy Fresh gasped. No, no, no! He jumped to his feet and ran towards them.

"Sincere sibling hug" Mabel smiled and hugged her brother, the real one, the one who would never hurt her on purpose, or call her mean names.

"DON'T DO THE PATS!" The judge screamed.

They raised their hands to do just that, when Dippy Fresh ran between then, separating them with an awkward smile. "Oh co-come on, boring Dipper! You can't do this! She is MY sister! Not yours! You-you hurt her! And-and you are dumb! Just leave us alone! See? Again, your hat is on backwards!" He turned his hat backwards once again and Dipper's eye twitched.

He had enough of this annoying LITTLE SHIT!

"Your HEAD is onbackwards!" Dipper screamed before quickly twisting his neck. Dippy Fresh fell to the floor, dead, and his body fell to the floor, eyes bloody red.

Everyone felt silent as the twins, Soos and Wendy stared in shock. "Pats, pats, pats!" Dipper shrieked before hugging his sister (Oh boy, he killed a person!) and they quickly patted each other. "Pat! Pat!"

A ripple came from their spot, blowing Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein's wig away, and one of the benches fell over. All of the shocked jurors disappeared.

Mabel rubbed her eyes, the sparkles in her eyes slowly fading away and she looked around. She didn't feel terribly sad like before, this place was getting her sadder and sadder with each passing minute, and Dippy Fresh's words, so hurtful before, weren't more than annoying fading whispers.

"Aw, man, I never noticed how bright this place is, ugh! Have I actually been listening to the same song for an entire week?" She hadn't even noticed there was a song playing! Everything had been so…sad. This place didn't look that bad right now.

"You're back!" Dipper laughed and hugged her again. "Yup! NO more sad Mabel for you!" The brunette giggled. They looked behind them at the cat judge, meowing in distress.

"What's wrong with him?" Dipper questioned. "I don't know." Mabel shrugged. "But this is my world isn't it? I can try to do something." She clapped a few times. "Come on, cute judge, time to calm you down."

Of course it didn't work.

"Our king's reign over this land is OVER! You aren't protected anymore!" Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein split open and became a nightmare-ish pile of black worms, just as the crowd started turning gray with their eyes glowing red (Except for, funny enough, Xyler and Craz, who were just as dumb but kind again). Mabel winced. This is how she saw these creatures all the time…

"We gotta get out of here!" Mabel screamed. Dipper looked at the rest of the rescue group, standing in fear next to the gray, angry creatures. "Soos! Wendy! Paradise is canceled!"

The humans run away as the whole world turned black and red. They found Waddles shrieking and crushing the creatures who had been treating bad and using him to pull their carriage. He oinked loudly when he saw Mabel. She was back!

"Waddles!" Mabel smiled. "Everyone get on!" She instructed and the rest of the group climbed on top of the huge pig. "Take us to freedom, Giant Waddles! Yah!" She slapped his side gently and he ran away, determined to get them out of this bad, scary place.

The gray creatures were following them and fast, but Waddles was faster, knowing what was at stake. "Alright, guys, are you ready for this?" Mabel grabbed  _a giant knitting needle. "_ Sorry, Mabeland. It's time to burst your BUBBLE!" Waddles jumped and she broke the bubble with the needle.

Waddles, still huge, jumped to the other side of the cliff as the bubble exploded into confetti. Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Wendy groaned loudly on the ground and slowly stood up. "Ugh…You all good, everyone good?" Mabel asked as Waddles shrank back to his normal size. She realized everyone's clothes had changed, and were tattered and dirty, just like before entering the bubble. The group, finally free from that craziness, laughed in relief and hugged Mabel. "We've missed you, Mabel." Soos whispered.

"Hey, Dipper? I appreciate what you said back there, but if you want to take Ford's apprenticeship, I won't get in your way…" Mabel smiled softly, sheepishly rubbing her arm.

"Psh. And miss out on your awkward teen years? You wish!" Dipper laughed.

"Man…I can't believe I really wished for something like that…I mean come on. The real world can't be  _that_  bad, right?" She looked the other way and saw the town on fire, destroyed. The sky was yellow, Gompers was still giant and walking around, and the Fearamid floated just under the rift in the sky.

 _"_ Oh boy."

The group went into town, which looked even sadder than before. "Where is everyone?" Mabel asked softly.

"The town's deserted." Wendy frowned. "Did Bill already win?" Soos asked.

Dipper shook his head, he really hoped that wasn't true. Uncle Seb was there, he must be doing something, he surely had a plan… "Come on, guys. Let's see if we can still go hide out in the Shack." They quietly walked back into the woods, and smiled relieves when they saw the house sitting there, dark and quiet.

"Yes! It's still there! Just like we left it!" Dipper smiled, feeling a little of hope returning to him. "Oh, man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy going to work!" Wendy laughed and the four of them, and Waddles, ran towards the house.

"Hello, house. Hello, porch. Hello, wads of gum I left stuck to the couch!" Mabel giggled.

Dipper reached for the handle, but stopped abruptly when he heard scuffling inside. "Wait… what was that?" He whispered. He looked around for some weapon and picked up a golf club. Wendy aimed her crossbow, Soos pounded his fists and Mabel held up her grappling hook. They were all ready to defend their home.

"Let's get 'em, dudes!" Soos nodded at Dipper, who quickly kicked the door opened. They run in and let out a war cry. "Yaaahh!"

Celestabellebethabelle, Chutzpar, Bats Biker, Woodpecker guy, Candy, Grenda, Sheriff Blubs, Pacifica,McGucket and some Gnomes screamed back at them. "YAAAHH!"

"Wait…Uncle Stan!" The twins sobbed.

"Kids?!"

A toilet was flushed and the Multi-Bear came out with a cardboard roll. "Just so everyone knows, we're out of toilet paper. Did I miss something?"

-.-

"You know what? I need a drink, I can't deal with this human anymore…" Pyronica mumbled annoyed as she walked away. The rest of the Henchmaniacs grumbled and followed her. Seriously, this human really could resist their tortures! It wasn't fun anymore! This was getting annoying, they couldn't break him, and they couldn't get what Bill wanted. This was frustrating.

"Oh, I'll be here waiting for you~! Hahahahahah! I have AAALLLL eteeeernittyyyyy~" Seb cackled from when his body was held by chains. When the demons were out of sight, only Xanthar was left to guard him and not do something stupid again, he slumped and spat some blood. He HAD all eternity…it didn't mean he  _wanted_  to spend all eternity being tortured. It was fun to piss them off, but pain…eh, he would rather not.

He wondered about his niblings, poor kids. He left them, he left his family and put everyone in danger because he couldn't keep them safe, inside the house, he couldn't stop them from facing Bill… He couldn't do anything, he was useless. That's why he deserved this, but not them. They didn't deserve to be in pain. His little niece didn't deserve to be trapped inside that bubble, Dipper didn't deserve how he treated him. What if he never saw him again? What if they last interaction was that? Him abandoning him to be eaten by some monsters…?

Seb stared at his feet and sniffled. If only there was a way he could…see…them… Hey~He just had an idea!

His physical body couldn't escape from the chains…but he could escape through the Mindscape! Haha! Take that Bill!

He looked at his brother and sighed. "Cover me, Fordsie." And he left his body, which slumped cold. He didn't doubt Xanthar would eventually notice, so he had to do this fast.

Once again, everything was in black and white, and he took a little time to look around the Fearamid, completely unnoticed by the pissed off Henchmaniacs, drinking their failure away, and Bill, who was throwing a tantrum because of the barrier. Haha, what a baby. He took everything in, exits and 'windows', before quickly flying towards the Shack.

He looked at his hands distractedly and sighed when he saw them just as black and clawed as in the physical world. He touched his neck and felt the brick pattern, and only his yellow eye worked. Bill2 wasn't with him either, floating next to him and annoying him…His mind had really fused with him…He would have shuddered violently if he could.

Seb smiled a bit at the sight of his home, intact because of the unicorn hair, and flew closer. He stopped for a second when heard noise inside and his smile grew wider. They did it! The kids made it here! He knew it! They were going to defeat Bill!

There was a robot a certain Glasses needed to design…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Dipper killed Dippy Fresh like Alex's good heart originally intended. It will haunt the boy forever.
> 
> Any questions about Mabel's weird unoriginal bubble, you can ask me hahahahaha
> 
> Please comment! (I NEED THEM!) and see you in next part! Which will be more hardcore, I know you all will like it ;)


	32. Take back the Falls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELLOW! WELCOME TO THIS CHAPTER! ENJOOYYYY This one is longer yay! Forgive any typos lol ;)

Stanley Pines was used to being the leader, when he worked at Stanco, he had lots of people who listened to him, who need his instructions, he was the head and eyes of everything, it wasn't a big deal. However, finding yourself in the middle of the Apocalypse, in charge of hurt and scared kids, adults, and monsters alike was something he wasn't really prepared for. Not at all.

As the days passed, with absolutely no sign of his brothers or niblings, more people and supernatural creatures started appearing, including Mabel's friends, seeking for help. He remembered 2 particular encounters. He had ventured into the forest for some wood and he heard some noise. He put his wood in his bag and raised his baseball bat, looking around carefully and silently, 13 years of survival experience doing him so really good at the moment.

A huge deformed bear jumped from the bushes and he screamed, that thing had like, 8 heads! Kill it! Kill it! He swung the baseball at it, hitting one of the heads in the nose, and it let out a pitiful whimper.

"Wait! Wait! We know each other! Your nephew tried to kill me but we bonded over BABBA songs! Please!" The main head exclaimed and raised their main paws. Stan, panting, realized the bear was bruised and scratched up. "My nephew? Dipper? Brown hair? Small? Sweaty? I don't know…how you know him, but I don't know you. Now STOP following me."

He started walking away but the bear followed. "You know me! You were there! Though, I think you had one eye hurt, you were wearing an eyepatch." Stan stopped and let out a sound of understanding. The bear knew Seb! "Alright, that's my triplet, why were you following me?"

"I thought you, or your triplet? Would help me. My home was invaded by Eyeballs Bats, I barely managed to get out." The multi-bear explained and Stan nodded, allowing him to come with him to the house.

The second encounter was much calmer, but not less sad. Someone knocked on the door, and the people inside gasped. Stan shushed them and he slowly walked to the door. He got ready to hit the stranger with his bat. However, it was just a kid, the Northwest kid to be exact, Stan recognized her from the party, though she looked less…fancy. Her clothes were practically destroyed, she was bruised and disheveled.

Pacifica sniffled and swallowed her pride. "I…My parents…they were captured…I-I need help…" Stan sighed and offered her a hand to take. Pacifica angrily wiped her tears away and took the man's hand. He wasn't the tailor, but it was close enough.

Her clothes were practically unwearable by now, and he offered to find something for her. Pacifica accepted, knowing she couldn't fall lowest than this…Even wearing a potato sack would be better than her current clothes.

And, as a funny coincidence, that was what the man got for her with a shrug.

Stan was glad he could help those who needed it, McGucket said he was trying to come up with a plan as he helped the injured as well…He really felt good helping them…But…His family was no where to be seen….

Seb told him to wait for Dipper, to wait for the children, but it's been a week already and they were no where to be seen. He didn't want to lose hope, he wanted to trust the kids were strong enough and were safe wherever they were, but…with how grim and helpless their situation was…it was really hard. He had been SO tempted to get out and look for them, but Seb told him to stay INSIDE…

"Kids, please come soon…"

-.—

Dipper and Mabel gaped at the person in front of them. "Wait…Uncle Stan!" They sobbed and ran towards their uncle. Stan, feeling he could actually breathe again, threw his bat to the floor and knelt to hug his little nephews.

"KIDS!" He sniffled and hugged them tightly. "I can't believe it! I thought I lost you two!"

Soos and Wendy quickly joined in the hug. They had gotten to know Stanley since he came back from the portal, and they were also fond of him.

"Mr. Pines! It's really you!" Soos sobbed as he hugged him. "I've been hugging strangers to practice for this moment when I see everyone again!" Wendy slammed into Stan and smiled. "We missed you, you crazy conman!"

Stan chuckled and pulled back from the hug. "I've missed you knuckleheads, too. It's good to have you back…"

"So...what's everyone doing here? Ahh!" Dipper cried, raising his foot to avoid stepping on some Lilliputians that ran past him. Mabel nodded. "Yeah there's like monsters and gnomes, and is Pacifica wearing a potato sack?" She pointed at the blonde girl, who scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Even in a sack I still look better than you!"

The multi-bear, standing next to the head of Wax Larry King and Grenda, sighed sadly. "It's...it's a long story…" He said and the head asked. "Hey, is anyone gonna feed me? Larry King's disembodied wax head wants num-nums." He said from inside the vents.

"We're trying to ration our food, remember?" Grenda glared at the head, but Wax Larry king started chewing on her hair. "Uhhh...it's happening again..." She flinched.

Before they could explain what happened, Pituitaur, one of the mantaurs, exclaimed loudly, looking at the opened door. "Hey, everyone! Eye-Bat!" Everyone gasped scared.

"Evasive maneuvers!" A gnome exclaimed and Stan slammed the door shut before grabbing the twins, forcing them to duck. "Shhh, keep it down." The rest of the refugees scattered and hid.

"Hit the lights!"

The candles were turned off and the Shack went silent. Outside, an eye-bat turned a scampering raccoon into stone and flew off with it. They remained in silence and darkness for what seemed like eternity, until Stan finally decided it was safe. He lit a match and threw it into a trashcan full of paper, illuminating the Shack.

The twins, Soos and Wendy looked around the room, which was full of people and creatures. "Welcome to what's left of normal around here. Home base."

Dipper and Wendy winced when they saw Toby with a gnome pulling a dart out of him. How did he survive? Mabel gasped when she saw Sev'ral Timez sitting there and Greggy C. said. "We have..." before the rest of the group sang. "Several injuries~!" They winced and clutched their injuries. "Oh, ow..." "Ow, my liver, girl!" Chubby Z. whined.

Dipper cried and stepped back when a pixeled person stood next to him. "Ah! Rumble McSkirmish?"

"Do not be afraid." The videogame character sighed sadly. "Weirdmageddon has taught me, there are some battles I cannot win. I am now Humble McSkirmish." A digital '-50 despair' popped up next to him.

"Uncle Stan, how'd this all happen?" Mabel looked at the middle triplet with a sad pout. Stan ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. "Ok, so, Seb sent me to hammer some signs out back when the sky started vomiting nightmares…Sebastian had been with me, and both of us immediately knew what this all meant: the end of the world." Stan frowned with a serious expression.

"I ran back into the house as a weirdness wave descended, but what I didn't expect was what happened next! The house was protected from it! Turns out whatever you and my brother did to the shack with your unicorn voodoo made the crazy place invincible to weirdness!"

"Of course, the unicorn spell!" Dipper gasped softly as he looked at Mabel. "That's why this is the only place Bill's magic can't touch!"

Stan nodded with a small smile. "That's when Possum Breath over here-" Fiddleford ignored him as he continued to type down some stuff on his laptop. "-showed up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief!" The brunet man seemed kinda proud about it. He had been an excellent leader AND the twins came back! Everything turned out fine in the end! Now he could make sure the kids were safe.

"Well, the plan for now is to stay in here and eat brown meat until we run out, then I vote we eat the gnomes." Stan shrugged.

"Hey! I'm short, not deaf!" Jeff glared at Sebastian's brother, who shushed him by putting a finger over his mouth. "Shh! Shh! Stress will make you chewy."

"Grunkle Stan, we can't all just hide inside the Shack. There's a town in need of saving. Me and Uncle Ford tried to do it… but he got captured by Bill…" The boy looked down sadly, rubbing his arm.

Stan massaged his temples. "He was captured?" He didn't want to say it served that jerk right, because he really didn't want him to get hurt…but seriously, he had some really stupid plans, and going up against an all-powerful space demon ALONE was his worst one yet! He should have waited for him, he shouldn't have used the Quatum Destabilizer when he knew he couldn't use it correctly, it was HIM who William gave the blueprints to, William asked HIM to use it, not Ford!

He could have waited, tell him! Find him! But no! His brother couldn't trust anyone yet, not even his own triplets…Stan sourly opened a can of brown meat and took a spoonful to his mouth, chewing loudly.

"Yeah! Bill captured him and Uncle Seb went undercover to save him…but I think something has gone wrong, he wouldn't stay with Bill so long if it hadn't!" Dipper looked at his Uncle. "We gotta save the town and Seb and Ford!"

Stan sat down on a wooden lounge chair surrounded by the Multi-bear and the gnomes, who started faning him with some huge leaves. Oh… This felt really nice~

"I know you know a lot more than me about this kid…but don't you think going against a crazy triangle demon is a-a …little too much…?"

Mabel put her hands on her hips and pouted as Dipper glared at the man closing his eyes. " **Your**  brothers are in danger, Uncle Stan! Your triplets! They are with this same crazy triangle demon! We need to-Uncle Stan?! UNCLE STAN!" Dipper pulled at Stan's hand, and he abruptly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted, the monsters inside know how to massage…" He looked up at the Multi-bear. "You know Shiatzu?"

"Yes, I've taken some classes." The multi-bear said, quite proud of himself.

"So you're really just gonna let Bill win?" Dipper demanded and Stan groaned. "Look, kiddo. It's not like I want to stay here forever, but Seb told me to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do!" He said seriously. "I don't want you out! Who knows if I'm going to see you again?" The twins looked at each other at their uncle sad expression.

"Listen, kids, I know you are worried…but, um…" Stan trailed off before forcing a smile. "I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine!" He slammed his hand down, and accidentally hit the remote control, making the TV miraculously turn up.

 _"_ This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle." The humans shook their heads, thinking just how brave and dumb she was. All for the sake of telling the news. "Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony."

Some humans crowded closer and gasped at the horrible throne made of their friends and family. "Mom and Dad…?" Pacifica pouted. "My family!" Wendy exclaimed before both of them were shoved aside by Sheriff Blubs.

"DEPUTY DURLAND!" The man wailed.

Shandra's eyes widened when she was spotted. "Is there no one who will save the people of this town? I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball…" Her body turned into stone, her eyes opened in shock, and the TV turned to static. The refugees gasped.

Dipper looked at Pacifica, who was staring at the TV with a sad expression on her face, her pretty blue eyes glistening with tears.

Wait, what?

"Oh no... My parents are bad but even  _they_  don't deserve to be turned to stone…" Pacifica sniffled and closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling, but failing. She didn't have the best relationship with her mom and dad…but she wanted them back…

Sheriff Blubs sobbed and dropped down to his knees. "Curse you, Bill! Why must you take everything we love?!" He ripped his shirt open and cried loudly. Wendy awkwardly patted his shoulder, feeling sorry for him.

Mabel looked at the crestfallen refugees and with a determined look on her face, she climbed on top of the Multi-Bear. "Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back!"

Dipper smiled and nodded. His sister easily pulled him up and both held hands to keep their balance. Stan watched them in disbelief. Why were they so…brave?

"Mabel is right. Bill  _wants_  us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But Ford told me before he was captured that he knows Bill's secret weakness and I'm sure Sebastian know it as well!" Dipper exclaimed. The refugees defeated expressions lit up and they perked up, muttering among each other.

"Weakness?" Wendy raised an eyebrow. Does that demon EVEN have a weakness?"

"Bill doesn't understand humans, he doesn't know that we can work together! So, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength, our smarts, our..." Dipper grimaced as he trailed off, staring at the ugly man with turquoise hair. "-whatever Toby has..."

"Various rashes!"

"...then we just might be able to rescue Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!" Dipper smiled and everyone cheered loudly. Yeah! They could defeat Bill if they worked together!

Stan smiled exasperatedly and shook his head. Really, these kids were too brave for their own good…They seemed to be confident about this…but so many things could go wrong… "Ok, ok! Let's slow buckos, I'm still in charge here, ok? Besides, we're only safe inside! It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill...can we?"

Fiddleford, wearing his green glasses, looked up from his laptop and gasped when suddenly, Dipper's eyes rolled backwards and he fell to the floor. ""DIPPER!"" Mabel and Stanley screamed.

-.

"Geesh, I'm so sorry for this, kid…" Seb winced. He really didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to talk to his family, and he was running out of time!

He dove into the boy's mind.

Dipper was, basically, panicking. He found himself inside his mind, a disorganized places with papers, books, videos and videogames. He looked around shocked. How did he get here?

"Pinetree!"

The brunet kid jumped and turning around. He cried startled when he saw a figure floating towards him, but immediately relaxed when he realized it was his uncle, just looking more…like a monster…

"Uncle Seb!" Dipper smiled and ran towards him. Seb stopped floating to knelt and opened his arms for a hug. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you."

"Uncle Seb! Where are you?! What are you-?!" Seb shushed him. "No, it doesn't matter, kid. Listen, we don't have much time, I heard you are planning to work together to defeat Bill." He raised an eyebrow and Dipper wiggled sheepishly.

"We have to save you two!"

Seb looked up exasperatedly. "Yes, yes, you are a stubborn boy who will do the opposite I told you to do." He sighed and the boy giggled.

"Listen, Pinetree, I know you can do it." Because he knew the Pines from his old dimension did it. He had to belief his niblings were just as tough and brave. "I have Bill's Fearamid in my mind. Do you let me use your body to talk to Glasses and Fez?"

"No…But-but nothing will happen to me…right?" Dipper stared at his yellow eye with a little bit of fear. He trusted his uncle, he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but Bill had tricked and possessed him…He was scared of feeling like that again…

Seb unconsciously took a hand to his eye and smiled sadly. "I promise I won't hurt you. I can keep you inside your mind, I don't have to pull you out. You can even watch from here." He told him and watched the boy take a deep breath before nodding, determined. "Alright, I accept." He would do anything as long as it helped to defeat Bill.

Seb's hand was engulfed in blue flames and they shook hands.

"Dipper! Wake up!" Everyone was crowded around the boy, worriedly staring at him, but also giving him space to breath. Mabel was kneeling next to him, holding his head and looking at her Uncle with eyes full of tears. What happened?!

Dipper opened his eyes and they were glowing yellow with slit pupils.

Mabel screamed loudly and dropped him to the floor as she scrambled back. "BILL!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Was the collective scream of the refugees and they lifted their weapons at the 12 year old.

Seb shrieked and raised his hands, waving them erratically. "WaIT! wAIT! It's me! It's me! Sebastian! Not- not Bill! AH! FEZ!"

Mabel raised a hand to stop the angry mob from hitting her 'brother' and looked at Dipper intensely. "Uncle…Seb?"

Seb scratched the back of Dipper's head (when was the last time he or anyone had a shower? It was all greasy!) and nodded. "Yeah, it's really me, pumpkin!" He smiled, feeling Dipper laugh at how weird that sounded coming from his mouth and voice.

"Uncle Seb!" Mabel smiled and hugged the body of her twin tightly, and Seb quickly returned the hug. "I'm glad you made it out of the bubble okay."

"How-how did you-?" Mabel asked as she pulled away from the hug and 'Dipper' raised an eyebrow. "I know  _lots_  of things." Seb rolled his eyes and looked down at his tiny hands. "Wow…being a kid again is so weird…" He muttered before shaking his head. Not important.

"Uncle Seb and Dipper…" Mabel mused and her eyes went wide. "Sipper!"

"No, no, please stop." Seb raised a hand to stop her as Dipper groaned in his mind. "Ok, listen up, mortals." Seb said, putting his hands on the hips, and earning a few chuckles. Most didn't understand what was happening, but it wasn't Bill, so they didn't think it was that important. "I REALLY don't have much time to tell you this so listen carefully, this is what you have to do. There IS a way to fight Bill and WIN! And we CAN take the Shack to Bill." He looked at Fiddleford with a knowing smile. "I know you have a plan for that."

Fiddleford stood up. "Holy hootenany! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos! Sorry, Sorry. Got a little excited." He slapped his knee to stop his thumping. "What I meant to say is that Sebastian is right! I don't know how HE knows! But I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford and him. But we're all gonna have to work together!"

Seb nodded at him. "Exactly. We need a robot! A huge crazy robot to fight Bill! And protect all the Shack, you heard me? ALL OF IT!" He warned. Bill couldn't get to them, they had to be careful and make everything Bill-proofed. "Bill will send his henchmaniacs first. So you have to fight them first, keep them distracted. While the Shack is fighting, a group MUST sneak into the Fearamid and take Ford."

"What about you?" Mabel asked.

"I already know the plan, I'll be ready. But focus on Ford." It didn't

Mabel and Stan saluted as the rest of the refugees cheered. "Let's destroy the house that took me years to build!" There was a robot that needed to be done…

"YEAH!" Everyone raised their fists into the air.

Seb sat down Dipper's body and met him back inside his mind, where the boy was pacing. The blond floated over to his nephew and gave him a hug before leaving his body. "Thank you, Pinetree. I promise we'll fix this. We'll get rid of Bill."

Dipper hugged him back and patted his back. "I know, Uncle Seb."

Seb got back to the Mindscape and watched Dipper blink his normal brown eyes before standing up and joining Mabel, Soos, Stan, Wendy and Glasses in their planning, he knew what was going on after all. "Don't worry, Ford! We're coming for you!" Soos exclaimed.

With a little bit of concentration, Seb managed to teleport himself back to the Fearamid, finding that, to his surprise, teleporting his unphysical body was slightly easier than teleporting his meatsack. Huh. Well, it made sense. He couldn't do it before because he was completely human, tied to the laws of physics and matter and all that, and he didn't have all his powers. Right now, he was a being of half energy, half vessel. He was somewhat unstable because his human body (despite it had been modified by the weirdness inside him), wasn't that strong to hold everything.

He should probably create a body (his was too beaten up already)…He had NO idea how to do that. Urgh, he should have listened to Miz

Seb winced hard when he reached where he left his kinda- dead- but- not- quite body and found Bill hovering over it, hands behind his back plane. If reading his expressions was a bit hard already, right now, he just seemed emotionless, probably plotting more ways to torture him.

"Fuck…"

Bill suddenly started laughing. "Come on, Cornchip~ Go back to your body…~" He sing-songed. "I know you are here~"

Seb was really tempted not to go back. Fuck Bill! Fuck this! But, he had to reconsider it when he pulled out golden Stanford. "Go back to your disgusting flesh bag, or I'll break pull off one of his fingers!" The demon growled, quickly losing his inexistent patience. "ONE!"

The blond whimpered at how Bill was holding Ford's hand. "TWO!"

With a pained sigh, he returned to his body and took a mouthful of air, his ribs hurting in the process. "Don't hurt him…I-I'm here."

Bill dropped Stanford to the floor as if he was just trash and pulled Seb closer, gripping his neck with his black hands. "Do you think I'm an idiot? That you could pull off THIS without ME noticing?!" He started laughing hysterically. It was ALMOST funny how Sebastian was trying to play hero instead of his big bwother. Doing such dumb things that will DEFINITELY get him in trouble with him JUST for a SIBLING?!

WHO DID THAT?!

Seb managed to shrug even with the tight grip around his neck. "Ah, I don't know…I-I've always been called stupid…It has to come from SOMEWHERE!" He grinned teasingly. The look on Bill's eye was worth getting smacked against a wall. Fuck, now his head was bleeding, great.

"Come, meat sack. We have to talk to your brother." He snapped his fingers and Ford suddenly disappeared as Seb was dragged down by the chain in his neck. "NO! Leave Sixer alone! Don't touch him!"

"Oh, I just wanna talk with him!...For now at least!" Bill laughed loudly. "Um…but maybe if he sees you…" He muttered 'under his breath' before punching Seb in the face.

"Ah! What the hell!" He held his throbbing nose and patted it, feeling his disgusting warm blood flooding out. Bill eye grinned satisfied. "There. You look better. Now let's go, shall we?!" He exclaimed happily, before making both of them go through the floor to a much quieter place in the Fearamid. Seb watched in disbelief and Bill materialized a piano during the process. Oh…Dramatic entrance, he got it now…

Despite they had been going down, now they were going up and he managed to hear his triplet's deep voice shouting "Let Sebastian go, you insane three-sided-! Wha-What is this place?" There was a short silence before he heard him pulling at the chain on his leg.

Bill and him rose out of the floor, while the demon played the piano and sang. "We'll meet again~. Don't know where, don't know when~. Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day~"

Seb winced. Ok, so now he knew the wonders of having vocal chords. Singing as a demon who projected its words…EH, he sang much better as a human.

Ford looked around the room with a confused look. It had a grandpa clock, with possibly teeth and horns, a piano, a chimney, a couch, a carpet with an eye and a painting of Bill wearing a crown on top of the planet. "Wh-where am I? What have you done to my brother?!" He demanded angrily when he noticed his chained brother, sitting by Bill's feet.

Bill, ignoring the second question, floated closer to the man with glasses. "You're in the penthouse suite, kid! The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink!" He snapped his fingers and a martini glass (which Seb doubted Ford could drink), appeared in Ford's hand. "Make yourself comfortable." Ford looked at Sebastian with a worried look, but the blond just shrugged. He would be fine.

Ford awkwardly sat down in the offered couch as Bill changed his eye to a mouth to take a sip of his drink. "You know that couch is made from living human skin?"

The couch groaned as eyes, a nose and a mouth appeared, making Ford jump startled. "Aaah!" Seb couldn't help but smile. His face~

"Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm-if we are still alive you must want something from us!" Ford growled at the triangle.

"Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsie. As you may have noticed...I've recently had a multi-dimensional makeover!" His voice echoed. He started rearranging the room's furniture. "I control space, matter, and now that that dumb baby's out of the way!" He looked at Seb with a smug eye grin and the blond groaned. How stupid! "-time itself! But I wasn't always this way…" Bill frowned as everything fell to the floor.

"Ooph!" Ford face planted to the floor with a thud.

"You think those chains are tight?" His eye showed a planet which turned around to show it was on a two-dimensional plane. It started bu _rning. "_ Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams…" Bill blinked and his eye went back to normal. "I liberated my dimension, Stanford, and I'm here to liberate yours!"

Seb watched Bill. "You know he wouldn't have wanted that."

Bill stopped and looked at the blond. "What? May I know, what 'he' are you talking about?" He asked chuckling.

"Liam. Liam wouldn't have wanted any of this!" Seb spat at him. "If you actually care for your brother, stop this! I know you can remember him! You loved him, Cipher…I know I did…And they  _killed_  him, their flat minds, their passive, close-minded minds, they took him away from you. You wanted the 3rd dimension because he wished to see it! And you couldn't bring him back, but you tried seeing into a reality where you did…and  **you**  killed him."

_"Bill, what is… this is… how… what have you done?"_

_"I liberated this place, Brainiac, that's what. No rules! No Circles! Told ya you bein' a freak wouldn't matter anymore! No need to thank me. Here, have a-"_

_"Are you insane? This is complete madness!"_

_"I would have never left any of my books behind if I had known this would happen! This should not have happened!"_

_"Shut up."_

_"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!"_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!"_

_…"No!_ _No no no no NO!_ _Come back! I didn't mean to! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" *_

Seb's pupil was wide as he stared at the wall, lost in his memories. He didn't notice, but Stanford did, when Bill's form glitched, his eye twitching. Before any of them could do anything, Bill started laughing, loud and madly, bringing Seb back to reality.

"CORNCHIP! HAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The triangle kicked his legs in the air as he continued laughing. "I DON'T HAVE A  **BROTHER**!" He spat, eye narrowing in a disgusted expression. He floated closer to blond and sneered. "And I don't care about ANYONE…"

He snapped his fingers and the chain around his neck tightened. Another blue chain surged from the floor and gagged him, opening his mouth so wide, his jaw dislodged and Seb's eye welled up with tears as he fought every urge to heave and throw up.

"Geesh, you are beginning to be more of a nuisance than I thought…" Bill adjusted his bowtie. "…I think I'm beginning to understand your dear  _father_  now, you are  _really_  annoying, hurting you is the only way to shut you the fuck up."

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Ford snarled and pulled his leg with all his might, as if that would actually do anything. Bill rolled his eye. "Now, don't interrupt me!" He spat at Seb before looking at the struggling human. Geesh, as if Brainiac actually cared for Cornchip; he didn't care like, 2 days ago.

"Ok, where was I before I was RUDELY interrupted?" Bill stroked his plane under his eye. "Oh right! Liberating this dimension!" He exclaimed happily, mood changing instantly. "So, there's this one hitch, Fordsie." His eye projected a hologram of him growing, but suddenly stopped by a dome around Gravity Falls that didn't break even as he pushed against it. "As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in."

"…Incredible. Gravity Falls' natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago!" Ford exclaimed.

"And did you find a way to undo it?" Bill asked. Seb's eye widened and shook his head. Ford, no. No. He knew he was more intelligent that tha-

"Of course!" Ford waved a hand smugly and Seb groaned, facepalming. "There's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!"

He was such an idiot…

"Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free!" Bill continued projecting himself. He broke the dome and he was finally free to grow the size of the planet. He drew a smiley face in the Midwest of the United States, then took a bite out of the Earth to fly through the space, watching his friends who were destroying other planets. "Anything will be possible. I'll remake a fun world- a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws!"

Seb grimaced at him, blood slowly pooling in his mouth. Ford looked pretty horrified when he appeared in the projection as well, standing in the middle of the galaxy.

"You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help!" Bill concluded his presentation and pointed at the triplet with glasses.

Ford growled. "You're insane if you think I'll help you!"

Bill laugh shrilly and sat down on the couch Ford rudely rejected. "Ha ha ha! I'm insane either way, Brainiac!"

Seb got tired of the chain in his mouth and twisted his jaw to get rid of it. He groaned as his bone set back to its normal place and he exhaled. Good, this chain didn't work like the others! "Geesh, Bill. Weren't you an all-knowing being? Anyone would think you'd know a simple equation. How disappointing…I can see why I suck at math."

" **SHUT UUUPPPP!"**  Bill electrocuted him and Seb screamed. "NOO!" Ford shouted. "Let him go!"

Without letting Seb go, Bill turned red and snarled at Ford. "TELL ME THE EQUATION OR I'LL ROAST HIM ALIVE!"

Ford looked at his brother, who despite the pain, managed to shook his head. "Don't tell him!

"NEVER!" Like he said, Bill was keeping them both alive because he needed something, he wouldn't kill them.

Bill finally stopped electrocuting Seb, who was left gasping for air on the floor, and the trianle spat, completely annoyed. . "FINE! Have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!" Bill got out of his body, leaving it as a rock on the couch.

Seb made a choked sound but Ford grinned confidently. "Not so fast! You know the rules, Bill!" The demon returned to his body and put his hands on his sides, pouting at him. "You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in!" He wiggled his six fingers in front of Bill.

Bill took a deep breath and massaged his eye. It's ok…it's ok. Two insignificant mortals wouldn't deny him of what he of them had to break first, both were useful, he could use them. "Oof, you Pines LOVE to make things so much harder than they need to be." The same type of chains wrapped themselves around Ford's ankles and neck, lifting him up in the air. "AHHH!"

"No, no!" Seb watched helplessly as Bill threatened his brother, casually shaking his martini.

"Everyone has a weakness though, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time…"

"AAAAAHH!" Ford screamed.

-.-

Meanwhile at the Shack, McGucket finished the blueprints for his robot and laid it out for the Pines to see. "Alright. I've made some thingamadiculous robomajigs in my day, but this is the first one that  _won't_  be used for evil!" He exclaimed proudly.

The twins crowded in front of the table to see, as well as Stan, Soos and Wendy. "Whoa! These blueprints are incredible, McGucket!" "This is your most amazing invention yet." Dipper and Mabel grinned. They would definitely rescue their uncles and the town with this!

Soos raised a hand. "Question, does it have any gun-swords? I watch a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords."

Fiddleford blinked before giving Soos a confused look. "What's an 'anime'?" He asked and the younger man patted his shoulder, closing his eyes solemnly. "We have much to discuss…"

"Ok, before discussing something, I think we have to think this through a LITTLE more." Stan looked around. "I mean! Cipher is an insane space demon and just facing him with-with some scribbles is a bunch cockamamie balderdash!…Excuse my French." He mumbled.

"Je ne sais quoi sacrebleu au revoir!" Said a french lilliputtian, in french, but definitely not replying to Stan.

Mabel put her hand over his and smiled. Aaaw! All her uncles were always so worried. "We will be fine, Uncle Stan! Mr. McGucket is the best with robots and all that crazy stuff!" Stan smiled down at his little niece before sighing. "Alright…But where would we even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?"

Mabel looked at her twin and both kids smiled widely. "Uncle Stan, you're looking at those idiots!" She gestured around them and everyone cheered.

"Idiots!" Soos cheered.

The refugees then proceeded to spend the rest of the day building the robot. Fiddleford, with the help the head of wax Larry King sitting on top of Waddles, pointed out in a map of the town where the Fearamid was located and just like Seb said, how they first had to defeat the Henchmaniacs before even getting inside Bill's castle. There were two photos next to the Fearamid: one of Seb, smiling, and the other one was of Ford, looking mildly confused. (It was probably a photo Mabel took of him without him knowing).

Then, he told everyone the parts they needed and the refugees nodded. A group made of Sev'ral Timez, two manotaurs and some gnomes sneaked out to go raid the junkyard. There were less Eyeball bats flying around, now that Bill's throne was finished and he didn't need more humans, so moving around was easier.

With all the metal, cars and motors they got, everyone got into action. While Dipper and Mabel weld some metals, others hammered and others carried around metal beams. People started taking stuff from inside the Shack, cutting the entire roof off, and breaking the walls for the pieces to be inserted there. Stan helped during that process. He felt bad for Ford's house, but it was for a good cause.

Fiddleford and Dipper then went outside to try out the new robotic arm everyone had made. Grenda volunteered to try the arm and she punched the tree (with Bill's drawing on it) so hard the tree was sent flying. With the help of a manotaur, Wendy was training with a punching bag, which also had the drawing of Bill on it.

A group led by Fiddleford and the twins then walked to the abandoned mines to dig a dinosaur out of the sap, they needed a dino for a very important part of their mission. Before putting the robot's parts together, Soos sat down the engineer and showed him his favorite anime, Fiddleford nodded attentively, carefully taking notes.

Their robot was ready. Mabel made a cute flag which read 'Take Back the Falls'. It had a six fingered hand in the middle with a question mark, a shooting star under it, everything crossed by an axe and a mining pick. Then, she started working nonstop to make sweaters for everyone. The weather was getting colder now, so warm sweaters was a nice surprise for everyone who was tired after working nonstop.

Dipper went to sit next to his sister as she worked on the sweaters. She was really focused on them that she barely felt when her twin brother approached her, or when Waddles brought another ball of yarn in his mouth. "Woah, Mabel, you are breaking your record of sweater knitting!" Dipper smiled.

Mabel looked up and smiled as well. "Well, there are many people here! I gotta make them extra fast and extra warm for everyone!" Dipper helped her putting in order the finished sweaters into a pile and then hugged her. "I'm glad Bill didn't hurt you…" he whispered. "I-I'm sorry. I should have told you about the rift before…" Dipper rubbed his bruised arm sheepishly. A long moment passed before Mabel, not looking up from the sweater she was knitting, said in a soft voice.

"I didn't mean to give Bill the rift…"

Dipper's eyebrows rose at the declaration. "…What…? You…gave him the rift?"

Mabel sniffed and stopped knitting to look at Dipper. "No! I-I didn't want to! At-At first I did…" She mumbled embarrassed. "But then I tried to keep it away from him, but-but he caught me and-and I couldn't…" She absent mindedly rubbed her neck. "I'm sorry…" She didn't mean to let that demon into their world.

Dipper hugged her tightly, putting his head on her shoulder. " No, it wasn't your fault, Mabel, it was just his! But we will stop him!" He said firmly and Mabel hugged him back. "Thank you, Dipper…" She really missed her brother. "You are the best Dipper…Dippy Fresh was a meanie and a terrible Dipper…"

"Yup! That's why you have me! THE real Dipper!" The boy pointed at himself smugly. "Hahaha!" Mabel laughed and punched his shoulder. "Dumb dumb…"

At night, everyone took a well- deserved rest in front of a fireplace and received the sweaters from the brunette girl. "Thanks for these apocalypse sweaters, Mabel. The end of the world has never been so comfortable." Soos stroked his yellow sweater. Some of the refugees nodded and hummed in agreement.

Dipper, sitting next to Candy, was looking at Pacifica with slight worry. She didn't want the sweater, but she was clearly cold...Should…he, um, do something? He didn't want her to get sick or something…

He luckily didn't have to do anything because Mabel's glare finally convinced the shivering blonde to accept. "Uh! Fine, I'll wear it!" She put on the llama sweater. "But I'm not gonna like it."

Dipper smiled a bit.

Admit it. This is the best day of the end of the world!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile, sitting next to her brother. "I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill and win back our future!"

Dipper sighed, looking down at his hands. "Yeah. Getting to actually  _live_  to see our 13th birthday party is the only birthday present I want right now…" Mabel frowned at his words and her smile was wiped off her face.

"Hey, if we're lucky enough to get there, I guarantee this whole town is gonna throw you the best birthday party you've ever seen!" Soos reassured the twins. Pacifica looked at Dipper smiling and blushed slightly. She scoffed when she realized what she was doing. He was a dumb nerd…

"Thanks, Soos. Hey, has anyone seen Uncle Stan?" Dipper looked around. Mabel shrugged and the two stood up to look for him. They found their uncle punching a punching bag with a concentrated face as he talked to a gnome they recognized as Shmebulock.

"This whole plan is bonkers…" Stan complained with each punch. "I don't think the twins should go, I was supposed to keep them safe and then Seb comes telling us to build a robot to fight Bill?!"

"Shmebulock!"

"Yeah, exactly, it's a total load of Shmebulock." He punched the punching bag so hard it almost hit him back. He dodged out of the way and punched it again.

"Is something wrong, Uncle Stan? You're acting…grumpier than usual…" Mabel asked confused, because the middle triplet usually didn't complain so much…

Stan held the punching bag so it stopped swinging around and knelt in front of the kids. "It's nothing, kids, I'm just…worried, I guess? This plan to save my brothers is really dangerous and I don't want you going, but you won't listen to me, so it's annoying because I'm the leader, you SHOULD be listening to me." He scoffed half annoyed and the twins giggled a bit before hugging him.

Stanley sighed. "I can't believe he actually caused the end of the world with his dumb machine!" If he had told them! They would have known sooner about the rift! They could have helped! "And he went alone to face Cipher! He-He should have asked for help! What he did was just plain DUMB, not heroic! He should have stayed, or asked for help…"

Dipper hummed in thought. WELL, when he put it that way, sneaking out to confront Bill wasn't the most intelligent idea him or Ford had had… "I guess you're right…but at least he tried to fix this…"

Stan sighed. "I just want to get this over with…" He mumbled. He needed to live, he HAD to. This 'hero' stuff of sacrificing yourself for everyone was so hard sometimes…He would never meet Dillon if he died…but if Bill took control of the entire world he wouldn't get to meet him either. There was no other choice than to fight and WIN.

Mabel smiled and hugged both of them. "Guys! Guys! Trust me, tomorrow's gonna be great! I believe in us." The two male Pines grinned down at Mabel. Her enthusiasm was really contagious. Stan sighed. He had to trust everything will be fine. That his brothers will make it out alright, that his niblings will get to live their 13th birthday, and that he'll get to meet his son just fine as well.

Help! Leader Mabel!" They looked up and saw Chutzpar screaming. "I keep accidentally flexing through my sweater. Augh! It happened again!" He wailed in distress as he did exactly that. Mabel laughed. "Hahah! Those weird cow-monsters are  _delightful_! Coming!" She ran towards him and Dipper and Stan rolled their eyes.

-.-

The sun started appearing over the red and orange sky, if you listened close enough, you could hear loud stomps and bleats from a giant goat walking across the barren wasteland. The refugees had woken up early to get their robot going. There was no time to lose, the more time they spent, the more Ford and Seb had to stay with Bill. The house was covered in a huge blanket, awaiting for it to be turned on.

"Alright, fellas!" McGucket grinned at everyone. "Let's hope this turns out better than my other inventions!" Stan, wearing a suit (the only kinda clean clothes he found), raised an eyebrow at that.

"Everybody ready?" Mabel stood up and pointed at her brother. "Dipper, now!"

Dipper pulled down a lever, causing some wheels to turn. Machinery began running, to everyone's relief, and the invention started moving. He ran to the main wheel and as the Shacktron stood up, the refugees were tossed side-to-side inside the Shack. "Woah!" "Ahh!"

"It's working!" Fiddleford started laughing madly as the robot slowly made its way to the Fearamid.

They passed some people hiding between some ruins and around the fire to keep themselves warm. Among them was Bud, burning some Gideon dolls. "Forgive me, boy. Your hyperflamable merchandise is the only thing keepin' me going." He and the other people with him gasped when the robot's huge foot stomped close to them and walked past. "What in blazes?" He exclaimed.

The robot stopped just in front of the Fearamid and everyone stared at it with different expressions on their faces. Stan was definitely worried with this, the twins, Fiddleford, Soos and Wendy were grinning, confident of the success of their mission, and the rest of the group was scared, but determined to TAKE BACK THE FALLS!

Back in the Fearamid, the oldest and youngest triplets had been tortured for days nonstop. Ford screamed as he was electrocuted. "No, no, no!  **AAHHH!**!" He didn't understand how he wasn't dead by now. His nerves had been getting shocked nonstop, his heart should have stopped beating by now. Cipher was just a coward and wouldn't let him die!

"Can I get the equation now?!"

"N-Never!" Ford spat.

Bill grumbled, already annoyed with the Pines. Ford, panting for air, thirsty and dizzy, looked up tiredly and saw the dancing kid in the cage. He felt bad for him, but Seb had said he shouldn't. He seemed pretty amazed with him though…He called him the Author, so he must have read his journals as well… The scientist closed his eyes for a second. Eyelids…heavy eyelids…

Seb spat some blood to the side and laughed shakily. A scimitar, a dao sword and…what was that? A spear? (How unoriginal) going through him like a human skewer wouldn't be enough to make him talk!

"You…you know…I-I thought I was masochist…but here is Bill…torturing me…and-and I'm him" Seb managed to joke with a rough voice. Ford couldn't close his eye. He preferred to keep him awake. His older brother opened his eyes and chuckled humorlessly.

Bill growled and made the sharp, deadly weapons go even deeper, until they popped up from his back. Seb gasped as they punctured his organs and the Henchmaniacs behind Bill laughed loudly. It was really funny for them! His blood was making his torn yellow suit turn red!

Ford whimpered softly and pulled against his chains. "Sebastian…!"

"You are not…getting my body…pervert!" Seb laughed at Bill, who glowed red (literally). The weapons were pulled out from behind him, making him and Ford scream and the demon materialized another weapon. It was really sharp, but much smaller. "A baby knife is not going to make me talk either…" Seb mumbled, spitting more coopery blood out of his mouth.

"Oh, I know~! I just think this would be HILARIOUS!" He stuck it into his abdomen, the handle barely visible and Seb stared down in horror as his body healed around it. "A-Ah!" Seb grimaced.

Bill stared it sadistically, probably getting the equivalent of a triangle boner watching it.

"Let my brother go, Cipher!" Ford screamed, his scorched face contorted into an expression of horror and anger. Bill rolled his eye and zapped him again, just to shut him up. "I'll do WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT WITH YOU TWO UNTIL  **YOU GIVE WHAT I WANT**!" The demon screamed into his face. "NOW! Ready to talk now?!" Bill materialized another dagger and held it in front of him. "Corn Chip has LOTS of places I can put this in!"

Ford looked at his brother who despite the pain he was in, shook his head. "Don't do it, Sixer!"

Ford put on a strong face and glared. "I won't. I won't let you into my mind!"

Bill looked at his friends with a big eye and a dilated pupil. "What do you think, pals?! Another 500 volts?! -Hey, do you hear that?" He asked confused when the ground started shaking. Suddenly, one of the walls was destroyed as the robot's t-rex head crashed through it and roared loudly, almost getting Teeth who was standing closer. From the triangular hole made, Bill, Ford and Seb could see the sign of the Mystery Shack.

"WHAT!? I just fixed that door!" Bill roared. Seb smiled widely and started laughing loudly, hopeful and mirthfully. They did it! They actually did it!

Bill sat down on his throne as the Mystery shack came into full view. "It's the Shacktron, dude!" Soos exclaimed with a big smile, holding the 'Take Back the Falls' flag, topped with Wax Larry King's head. "They made the house into a robot. Fascinating!" The head commented.

"So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh?" Bill asked aloud as he tapped his fingers together. "Adorable!" He stood up and pointed at his friends. "Henchmaniacs, you know what to do! Take them out!" He put his hands on his top angle and the monsters grew in size, turning more monstrous with red eyes, before jumping out of the Fearamid to stand in front of the Mystery Shack robot.

"Holy Moses…I hope this wasn't a bad idea…" Stan muttered under his breath as he loaded his guns he had brought from other dimensions. He liked them because they were much better than shooting dumb bullets.

Soos tapped a microphone. "Uh, hey, dudes. Is this thing on? Test." The Henchmanias grumbled and covered their ears (if they had) at the high pitched noise the human's object did. "Uh, I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford and Seb or we'll have to, like, fight and junk." Soos shrugged. He looked at Paci-Fire and smiled. "Heh. Hey, you're a little cutie."

"I have butchered millions on countless moons."

Soos frowned. "Whoa. I liked you better before you talked. Real... real bring down, this guy."

Getting annoyed with this, Pyronica screamed. "ATTACK!" And all the demons ran at the Shacktron, if they were lucky, they could get a few snacks!

Soos' eyes widened and quickly exclaimed. "All right, duudess!" Before running into the Shack with the flag and the wax head of Larry King. Everyone was in their places, ready and waiting for the instructions.

"Everyone! Like we planned! Three, two, one.  _Go_!" Dipper shouted and the Shackatron stood ready to fight. Candy and Grenda, operating the arms, punched away Paci-Fire and Kryptos who attacked first.

Mabel used Waddles' mouth to pull a lever, which caused their totem canon to activate and started shooting at several demons, who ran away shouting. "Hahaha! Good pig!" She hugged him tightly and the little pig squealed.

Paci-Fire called for more Eye bats and they started attacking the Shacktron, shooting at them. Stan looked at the red-headed teen with a grin and the two fist-bumped before climbing onto the roof, where Rumble McSkirmish was shooting fire at the Eye bats and knocking them to the floor. "Hya! Hya!"

Stan pulled out his guns and the former interdimensional criminal started professionally shooting lasers at them. "DIE EYES DIE! AHAHAHAHA!"

From the inside, McGucket was operating the Gobblewonker from the top of the Shacktron. "Get 'em, Gobblewonker! Hahahahaha!" The robotic creature grabbed an eye bat in its mouth.

Wendy saw an Eye-bat floating to close and scowled. "Oh, no, you don't!" She bravely jumped onto an eye bat and pulled its wings, turning 8 Ball's head into stone. Wendy rode the confused Eye bat around before she jumped off its back and into the shack, breaking through the window. She grinned when the T-rex's head ate it. After finishing the Eye bats, Stan went back inside with the rest.

The multi-bear, watching outside through a periscope, frowned at the huge loaf-like creature coming towards them and called. "Everyone! Incoming!"

Xanthar rammed the Shack and pushed it back, making everyone inside scream as they held to something for dear life. They managed to get back control of the robot's legs and tried to stop Xanthar, but the alien was really strong and they continued skidding until they finally got their footing.

Mabel ran towards a phonograph and shouted. "Everybody! Maximum power!" Sev'ral Timez, who were powering the robot by running on a treadmill to catch a chicken leg, ran even faster, always with a big smile on their handsome faces.

"And…NOW!" Dipper turned the wheel and the Shacktron grabbed Xanthar and threw him far away. The resistance cheered loudly and the robot made a victory move. Stan and Wendy laughed as the rest smiled when Teeth ran away on fire, screaming.

From the hole in the Fearamid, Bill watched his friends get their asses kicked by some humans. He had never been SO disappointed in them. He massaged his eye. "Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here…"

Seb's and Ford's chains disappeared as Bill grumbled annoyed and they were left on the throne. Ford could stood up, but Seb was in a really bad shape, having received days of nonstop torture before him. He knelt next to his brother and held him as Seb breathed heavily. Oh, great! His lungs had some shits stuck on them which puncture them every time they healed! Fucking great! The dagger inside him wasn't helping either. Did Bill seriously plan to use his body as destroyed as it was?

He must be pretty desperate, or stupid. Or both!

"Bravo, Dipper and Mabel…" Ford grinned proud, much to the blond's horror. "But-but are you KIDDING ME?" Seb looked up at him and snarled. He really said the most stupid things in the most inappropriate times!

Bill's eyes widened and he turned his bricks and eye around to look at the triplets. "Well, would you look at that. Those kids really care about you. And you care about them…" His eye turned red and leaned closer with a deep voice. " **Don't you?"**

Ford frowned worried. "What are you...Oh. Oh no!" Seb sighed. Great job, Fordsie…

"Perhaps torturing those kids'll make you talk!" Bill grinned and the two men stared at him.

"No. No! Not the kids! You can-!" Ford reached towards the triangle, but he was once again turned into a golden statue. As he had been holding Seb, he froze in a strange position, half standing up, half leaning on Seb, so the blond ended up stuck with him. "Urgh! Fuck!" He complained.

Bill looked at Seb and rolled his eye. He didn't have the energy to do anything anyway. "Be a good pet, stay there…" He cracked his knuckles with a bored expression in his eye. "Let's get this over with."

Seb tried once again to unfreeze his brother, but if he couldn't do it before, when he was stronger, now he couldn't do it even less. At least he wasn't chained! Hah! What an idiot! He squirmed out of his brother's Golden grasp and watched as Bill, who had grown to the size of the Shacktron, floated towards the group.

Bill raised a huge fist, determined to crush the Shack in million pieces, and adjusted his bowtie before slamming it down. A massive explosion raked the place, blowing trees and building ruins away. Bill smugly raised his fist, only to find out the Shack was perfectly intact.

"What the? No! No! No!  **No! No!** " The demon's eye went red with anger, much like Seb's did, and grew ten arms to pound at the Shack. Nothing! What was this?! Why couldn't he DESTROY THEM!?

Dipper and Mabel grinned before the girl screamed. "ATTACK!" Grenda punched, causing the T-rex head to lunge at Bill. The triangle didn't even have time to react when it bit his eye and pulled back, ripping it out of it socket.

"AAHH!" Bill screamed and took multiple hands to the empty socket. "My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?!" STUPID MORTALS! STUPID HUMANS! HE WAS GOING TO KILL THEM FOR THIS! IN FRONT OF CORN CHIP AND SIXER! TEAR THEM LIMB BY LIMB!

Dipper looked at Bill. "We've got him distracted. Now's our chance!" "Rescue team, move out!" Mabel roared and the group started getting their stuff. She put her grappling hook in her sweater, Soos strapped his backpack and put the memory erasing gun inside. Dipper tested the height-altering flashlight on a Mystery Shack snowglobe, it worked and fell to the floor. Then, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Dipper, Wendy, Pacifica and Sheriff Blubs went to stand in the exit tubes.

"Okay everyone. We get in, rescue Ford, get out, save the world. Piece of cake." Dipper said dramatically.

"Just so we're clear. If I die, I'm suing all of you." Pacifica pointed at everyone with a frown.

Stan nodded. This plan involved them plummeting to their certain death! Woo! Great plan! Let's get his triplets back!

"Now!" Wendy exclaimed and pressed a button. They were all pulled up out of the tubes and shot out of the Gobblewonker's mouth, screaming. They flew just above Bill, who was groaning and rubbing his empty eye socket.

"Oh, man, oh, man..." Dipper muttered as his sister did cartwheels through the air. "WOOHOO! HAHAHA!"

Once they were close enough to the Fearamid's opening, they opened their parachutes and they all went through the triangular opening. The group landed more or less gracefully (at least no one face planted to the floor) and removed their parachutes. They looked up and gasped at the sight of Bill's throne.

"Oh, man. It looks even worse up close…" Dipper muttered. It was really made of the townsfolk. He wasn't wrong to think Bill would use ground up babies to make glitter…

Seb opened his eye and dragged himself to the edge of the throne. "K-Kids!" He smiled and laughed. They did it! They were here!

"Sebastian!" Everyone gasped from the floor. Mabel shot her grappling hook, which landed on Manly Dan and pulled herself up to the throne. She laughed relieved and ran towards her uncle, decided to ignore the blood over him. "Uncle SEB!" She sobbed and threw herself over him. Seb winced when the dagger in his abdomen moved but he still hugged his niece back. "Oh, Shooting Star, you are ok…"

She looked to the statue next to him, and looked down at the waiting group. "I found Uncle Seb and Uncle Ford!" She tossed the grappling hook down _. "_ He's golden… But not in the good way!"

"Great! Grab them and let's get out of here!" Stan exclaimed. This place wasn't as creepy as the Nightmare Realm, but it still smelled like nightmares.

"But how are we going to unfreeze them?" Dipper frowned. Why didn't they think of that? He had forgotten his uncle had been turned into a statue…

"I know!" They heard a high pitched voice screaming and everyone looking up at…Gideon! Who was dancing on a cage.

"Gideon! ...What happened to you?!" Mabel grimaced at the boy dressed adorably as Dipper used the grappling hook to go with Mabel.

"Bill captured me! He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity!" The white-haired child sobbed. "I'm so tired of being cute!" He wailed, tears in his eyes.

"How do we undo this?" Dipper asked and Gideon pointed at the lowest part of the throne. "Mayor Tyler. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down!"

Dipper walked over to Tyler and pulled his arm. He rattled before turning back to normal and breaking free. Just like Gideon said, this set off a chain reaction, making everyone turn back to normal and causing the chair to collapse. As the people fell to the floor, getting crushed by the person above them, Deputy Durland hit Gideon's cage, knocking it down and breaking it, finally freeing Gideon.

"Ugh. My mouth tastes like nightmares." Susan grimaced. Robbie fell down on his head next to her. "Aah! I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now."  _A can of spray paint fell out of his hoodie._

"This experience will forever scar Tad Strange." The most normal person in the town sat up and smiled.

Gideon, free of the spell, ripped off his costume screaming. "No more SAILOR SUIT!" He panted.

Manly Dan and his sons, Marcus, Kevin and Gus, stood up and hugged the red-headed teen. "WENDY!" Manly Dan sobbed as he held his only daughter. "Guys!" Wendy sniffled and hugged them back.

"Mom! Dad!" Pacifica smiled when her parents stood up. Dad was even back to normal!

"DURLAND!" Sheriff Blubs screamed with tears in his eyes and ran toward his dear partner, knocking Priscilla and Preston to the floor. He knelt next to Durland, who was just regaining his consciousness and he smiled at him, putting a hand over Blubs' cheek. "My Blubs!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Blubs sobbed and gently holding his chin, he pulled him closer to kiss his lips. They held each other as they shared their first kiss in public, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Ford unfroze and looked around. His niblings walked towards him and he smiled. "Kids! Ah, you did it! I knew we could count on you two. Haha!" Seb was standing next to him, smiling, and before he knew it, Stan was tackling the blond into a bear hug. "SEB!" He cried and hugged him even tighter. "S-StAn! You are breaking me!"

The kids giggled, still being held by their strong uncle, and gasped when Stan pulled his two triplets into a hug, somehow managing to hug everyone at the same time. "Oh! And it's good to see you too, bro!" Stan teased his older brother. Ford rolled his eyes but the triplets and twins laughed, just grateful to be able to see their family once again.

When Ford looked to the side though, his smile disappeared. Standing there, was Fiddleford, nervously playing with his beard. "Hey, Stanford…" He said with his accented voice.

Stan let his brothers go and Ford left the kids on the floor to face his college friend. "Fi-Fiddleford…" He rubbed his arm. "I-I haven't seen you since…that party...You didn't seem to remem…" Ford trailed off, unable to continue. His friend went mad because of him, it was his fault he even thought he needed the memory gun. "You must hate me." He looked down, remorseful.

"I've tried forgettin'. Maybe I should try forgiving…" Fiddleford smiled a bit, much to Ford's shock (was he really forgetting him?! After everything he did…?) "Come here, old friend!" He hugged his old college buddy, and Ford hugged him back.

"Ok, so now we have all hugged, let's get outta here, huh?" Stan looked at his brothers.

"Listen, Uncle Ford, we don't have a lot of time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?" Dipper asked in a rush. As he said this, Bill could be seen fighting the Shacktron outside.

"Yeah, a secret way to defeat him?"

"You. Are right!" Seb facepalmed. What an idiot! He had the answer on his back this entire time!

"I-I do!" Ford gasped. He put on his gloves. "Now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?" He saw the spraypaint can that fell from Robbie's pocket and grinned. "Ah. Perfect!" He grabbed the can and started drawing on the floor. Seb nodded in approval. The zodiac was going to work! It must to!

"Uh, we've got Bill outside, but I don't know how long we can keep him occupied…" Dipper told Ford nervously, but the man just grinned. "Yes, yes. Good, good."

"Drawing a circle on the floor….He's lost his mind!" Stan grimaced. What was Ford doing? A secret way to defeat him? He only knew about the Quantum Destabilizer. Was there something else his brother kept as a secret?

"My mind is fine. And there is a way to beat him. With this!" Ford stood up when he finished and showed the Zodiac to everyone.

Seb stared at the Zodiac with a confused look. One, two, three, four…There…was something wrong with it…

"The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" Pacifica asked with her arms crossed. "No, a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch…" Ford trailed off before shaking his head.

Seb was fidgeting. Five, six, seven, eight…

"Many years ago I found eleven symbols in a cave."

Seb's yellow eye widened. ELEVEN?! But the symbols were just TEN!

Ford continued his explanation, unaware of his brother's thoughts. "Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved! This whole time I thought it was just superstition. But seeing you all here now, I finally understand that it's destiny! Dipper, the pine tree. Mabel, the shooting star..." He started pointing at his niblings.

"Ok, yeah, Ford's right. But the Zodiac is wrong." Seb interrupted, and everyone looked up at him, really confused.

"What are you-Hey!" Ford complained when Seb grabbed the can form the floor and sprayed paint over the triangle. What EVEN was that?!

"There's only 10 symbols, Fordsie."

"Sebastian, what are you talking about!? There are 11!"

"Ford, I KNOW my own Zodiac." Seb huffed. "It's been in my back since forever! Do you want to see it?!" He pulled at his vest and shirt, about to open it to take his shirt off right there.

Ford groaned loudly and ran a hand through his hair, making Mabel and Dipper share a worried look. "There are only 10! End of discussion! Can you  _please_  get into your spots?!" He barked at the frozen people.

"The question mark. This one's unsolvable…" Soos muttered as he stared at it. A few people behind him face palmed.

Despite her boss' fuming expression, Wendy pushed Robbie onto the broken heart symbol. "That one's easy. You've been rockin' that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade."

"Whoa. Destiny hoodie." Robbie muttered.

Dipper, wincing at Seb's glare, pointed at the star. "The Tent of Telepathy sign! That must be Gideon!" The boy quickly stood on it and grinned at the brunette. "Whoo! An excuse to stand next to Mabel!"

"Don't turn this into a big deal" Mabel huffed and crossed her arms, looking away. "Oh, I won't!" Gideon shook his hands before whispering. "I will."

Ford grabbed the can from his brother's six-fingered hand and walked over to redraw the triangle he just erased. "Stanford! That's not part of the Zodiac!" Seb shouted and snatched the can once again.

"But that's YOU!"

"I'm NOT part of the Zodiac!" Seb shrieked. Ford pulled the can, but Seb was much stronger as a half demon. "Sebastian, for Tesla's sake! What part of I've studied the symbols' you don't understand!?"

"But I WAS Bill!" Seb screamed, putting more resistance. "It's the six-fingered hand, the pinetree, the shooting star, glasses, ice, question mark, the telepathy tent star, llama, stitched heart and the-the fish symbol! Of the Royal Orden of the Holy Mackerel."

"Um…Uncle Seb, Uncle Ford…we don't have much time…"

Ford pulled at his hair. "What are you EVEN talking about?!"

"That's  _Stanley_ , you metalhead!"

"Stanley is the GLOVE!"

"I think Bill has fried your brain!"

Outside, Bill continued fighting with the Shacktron. Why couldn't he hit them?! The robot hit him so hard it managed to break him in three parts, it even destroyed some of his bricks. The triangle now pyramid fell to the ground and grumbled as he held the Shacktron with his various hands to keep it from hitting him. Bill closed his eye and resisted, when he suddenly felt something different. "What the…" He opened his eye to see one of their legs was on top of him, and he could TOUCH IT. He grabbed the leg. "Hey, Achilles! Nice work with the HEEL!" He ripped it off and Candy, Grenda, Sev'ral Timez and the Multibear gasped in fear. Oh no!

"FOREEE!" Bill hit the Shack with the leg and the humans and creatures alike screamed as it tumbled and rolled away.

"Ford, give me the spray paint can!" Seb growled as the two fought over the can. Stan groaned. "Guys! Stop it! Stop it! Just draw that shit!"

"SEBASTIAN!" Ford held his brother by the stomach, making him cry out in pain, and looked at the rest with a pleading look. "Don't listen to Sebastian! Go to the rest of the symbols and hold hands! This is a mystical human energy circuit."

"But-but who's ice?"

Ford, keeping Sebastian from drawing the fish symbol over the glove, said. "The symbols needn't all be literal, Dipper. It just has to be someone cool in the face of-of dange-OW! Don't bite me! And the spectacles! Some-someone scholarly!" Stan watched in shock as his brothers started rolling on the floor for the spray paint can as Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson started chanting. "Wendy! Wendy!"

"Shut up, you guys…" Wendy smiled slightly and held Dipper's hand, but glanced at the fighting adults. It was starting to worry her. McGucket stood on the spectacles symbol.

Pacifica frowned confused at the llama symbol (was that even a llama?) and then at her sweater. "This is freaky." Fiddleford laughed and offered his dirty hand to her, which made Pacifica grimace. "Ew! I'm not touching that!" She looked back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Do it, sweetie. Do the one thing no one in our family has ever done: touch the hillbilly." Preston said solemnly as Priscilla covered her eyes.

The circle would be glowing by now, but the triplets weren't in their places yet. Seb freed himself and grabbed the can to try to draw the fish. "Stanford, it's not going to work!" "You are going to ruin everything!" Ford roared.

"Umm! Uncle Ford! Nothing's happening!" Dipper frowned.

"Urgh! Of course it isn't! Because Sebastian-Sebastian! Stop!" Ford shouted. He glanced up and saw the Zodiac almost complete. "The rest of you get out. It's too dangerous!" The people not in the circle ran for their lives. Manly Dan gave her daughter one last look before leaving with his sons. Preston had to push Priscilla out. Pacifica would be fine!

"Sebastian, for the love of science! Just LISTEN!" Ford screamed. "You have to go to your symbol!"

"Why don't you want to accept that you are wrong!?" Seb pushed him away from him. "Because I AM NOT!" Ford pushed him back.

"Dang it, tailor! Now's not the time!" Gideon spat. "Come on!" Wendy growled. "What are you doing? You're gonna ruin this!" Pacifica shouted as Robbie exclaimed. "I've never held hands this long and I am  _very_  uncomfortable!"

"Why are you like this?!" Stan screamed and ran to separate his brothers. " **Stop fighting!**  You always do this! It's always the same between me and you!"

"You and me- Grammar Stanley!"

Wendy and Dipper gaped in shock as the inevitably happened. The three men started arguing with each other. "'ll "grammar Stanley" you!" Stan lunged at his brothers. "Stanley! Don't jeopardize this, you idiot! Everything's on the line!" Ford screamed. "You stuck up son of a gun!" Stan cried. "Are you seriously going to trust the guy who literally caused the end of the world?!" Seb shouted at the same time. "As if you hadn't invaded the world!" The triplets started yelling unintelligibly at each other at the same time, trying to hit each other.

The twins and Soos ran towards them, letting go of the others' hands and pulled at each triplet. "Guys, stop it!" Mabel pleaded. "Join hands!" Dipper cried. "Come on, dudes! We don't have time!" Soos exclaimed.

The triplets stopped fighting as a triangular shadow was casted above them. "Oh no, it's Bill! Right?! Isn't that what you're all thinking?!" The demon loomed over them, playing with the totem of the Shacktron. "Hey, Gideon, why aren't you dancing? Chop chop, huh?" He laughed loudly, making the humans grimace in fear.

"Ha ha ha ho! This is just too perfect!" Bill put a hand on his top angle. "Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands?!" Seb and his triplets, backing away from the demon, shared a mutual 'we fucked up' look before looking up.

"And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!" Bill threw fire at the circle, which starting burning.

"Oh no!" Dipper cried. Pacifica looked up at her head and screamed. "Ah! My hair!" She shrieked, patting it. "Ah! My hair also!" Robbie also noticed his hair.

Fire started surrounding the triplets, and then it turned into long, white arms that wrapped around them tightly. They wiggled and squirmed to free themselves as Bill floated them closer to him. "You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?"

Seb was breathing heavily. "NO! GUYS! GET OUT! GET OUT!" HE DIDN'T WANT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! NO, NO, NO!

Ignoring his pleas, Fiddleford stood tall and glared at Bill, the demon that made him go insane for years. "Hey! You give them back!" He grabbed his banjo. "You've gone too far, Cipher!" Gideon glared as Wendy shouted "Yeah! We're not scared of you!" She grabbed her ax.

"Oh, but you  ** _should_**  be!" Bill snapped his fingers and everyone except Dipper, Mabel, Ford, Seb and Stan gasped. They rolled their eyes backwards and floated up beside him. Seb closed his eye. He wasn't going to see this. "Ah! "Oh no!" His niblings cried.

"You know, this castle could really use some decorATIONS!" Bill glared at the Pines as the people who he was holding up were replaced by tapestries with pictures of them screaming in front of their symbols. "Looks like it's too late for your friends, Pines~!"

Dipper and Mabel scream as a triangular cage encased them.

"AH! KIDS!" Stan shouted, making Seb immediately open his eye to stare at them in horror.

"But you can still save your family!" He pulled Seb and Ford closer. TWO OPTIONS! Let me into your mind or tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare the kids!" He glared at the humans. Seb opened his mouth to speak, looking at his trapped niblings. The world didn't matter anymore! His niblings were FIRST!

"No! Don't do it!" Dipper shouted. "Yeah! Bill makes bad deals!"

Bill turned around to look at the children. "Don't you toy with me, Shooting Star! I see EVERYTHI-! His eye showed the picture of a galaxy, and Mabel quickly sprayed paint in his eye. "OOOWW! NOT AGAIN! WHY?! EVERY TIME!" Bill whined and rubbed his eye.

"Nice shot, pumpkin!" Seb grinned. The three were released from Bill's vine like arms and they fell to the ground.

"I just regenerated that eye!"

"I  _know_  that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself! Multiple times!" Mabel grinned proudly. Dipper pulled out the height-altering flashlight and enlarged their cage enough to get out through the holes. The twins jumped out as Bill continued screaming in pain. Seb would pity him (because he UNDERSTOOD how painful it was), but he hated him, so he hoped he burnt.

"Save yourselves!" Dipper ordered his shocked uncles. "Run! We'll take care of Bill!"

"What? That's a suicide mission!" Ford cried.

"Trust us. We've beat him before..." Mabel caught up with him and fist bumped him. "-And we'll beat him again." She grinned before waving her arms at the triangle. "Hey! Bill! Come and get us, you pointy jerk!"

Bill turned red as he growled in irritation. Dipper and Mabel run off into the Fearamid. Before leaving, Mabel stretched her lips to blow a raspberry."

"What? No! It's too dangerous!" Ford cried and the three started running after the kids, but Bill raised a hand and their throat suddenly closed up. They clutched their throats and gasped for air.

"Not so fast. You three wait here!" They were dropped into a cage just like the one the twins had been in. "OH no! NO! Wait! No! No! Oh, what do we do? What do we do?!" "KIDS!"

¿Before Bill could close it though, Seb's eye went black with a yellow pupil and he grew six yellow arm. His hair changed to red as he grew in size, much to his brother's shock, and pulled open the pyramid before he punched the triangle as hard as he could. Bill hit the wall and growled before turning into his monster form as well, a red pyramid sectioned in 3 parts with yellow arms, a black eye with a yellow slitted pupil, and teeth and tongues between the spaces.

Bill grabbed the human and punched him in the face, holding him with some arms as he torn the arms off him. A clear disadvantage Seb had was that his body was made of flesh and bones. Seb screamed and kicked him off him, growling and clawed at his eye. "Come on, Sebastian! Don't make this harder for me! I've got some children I need to make into corpses!"

"D-Don't touch my FAMILY!" Seb reached for his eye once again, but from a blind spot, Bill dug a claw inside him, and took a hold of the dagger still inside him. The demon laughed loudly as Seb cried out in pain. "Drop it, drop it, drop it!" Bill sang. Ford and Stan didn't know what was happening, but they were sure Seb was pushing himself to the limit trying to fight hand by hand.

He might have his powers, but he was human…

Seb dropped his transformation with a groan, without the energy to do something, even if he wanted to, and Bill tossed him inside a new pyramidal cage with the Stans. "Now STAY THERE for real! See ya real soon!" Bill ran off,

The Stans ran towards their brother and Stan dropped to his knees to cradle his head. "Seb? Seb! Please, don't close your eye, ok? It will be ok." Stan tore a piece of his shirt and tried to wrap it around his abdomen, but Seb pushed him away. "It-It will be fine, I'll heal, I'll heal…" He used the bars to stand up and despite his aching body, his eye turned red once again to bang on the bars. "The-The kids! No!"

Ford sighed and with Stanley's help, they dragged their brother away from the bars and sat him on the floor. "Seb, you are going to pass out if you continue like this."

"N-No, I-I won't!" Seb gritted his teeth as he felt his stomach heal. "Ford sa-saw me! He-He can't kill me!"

 _But he could destroy your body_. Ford thought sorry.

"But-but the kids! They are going to-to die! And it's all MY fault!" The blond sobbed as his eye went back to yellow. "And-And all because I-I couldn't listen to you and shake your stupid hand! Or-Or fight Bill back!" Seb wiped his tears. "Uh...Everyone was right me…I am  _useless_ …" He covered his face with his hands.

"That's not true…I shouldn't have fought you back there…" Stan sighed as Ford sat next to his triplets with a defeated sigh. "Ah, don't blame yourself. I'm the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the scam artist he is…" He pulled out a canteen with water and before drinking it, he handed it to Seb. The blond smiled but shook his head. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. "You guys need it more, I'm not thirsty."

After a little insistence, the Stans drank it and the three stared at the floor, sad. "How did things get so messed up between us?" Stan leaned back on the bars, sighing.

"We used to be like Dipper and Mabel…" Ford trailed off as Stan sent him a funny look. Ok. Maybe he was overestimating their relationship. His niblings got along MUCH better than they did. "Kind of. The world's about to end and they still work together. How do they do it?"

 

"They're kids. They don't know any better." Seb mumbled. Stan raised an eyebrow as Ford stood up. "Whoa, where you goin'?"

He looked at Seb, beaten up as he was, and sighed. "I'm going to play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind. He'll be able to take over the galaxy and maybe even worse, but at least he  _might_  let the kids free."

""WHAT?!"" Seb and Stan cried at the same time. "Are you kiddin' me?! Are you honestly telling me there's nothing else we can do?!" Stan gasped.

"Bill's only weak in the mind space. If I didn't have this darn plate in my head we could just erase him with the memory gun when he steps inside my mind."

Seb stood up, knowing where this was going, and faced away from his brothers as the two discussed. Stan looked at Ford with a solemn expression. "What if he goes into  _my_  mind?"

"There's nothing in your mind he wants... It  _has_  to be me. We need to take his deal. It's the only way he'll agree to save you and the kids.

"Do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?! Ford, he can enter to my mind! What if we…" Stan took a deep breath to continue talking. "What if we trick him? He doesn't need to know it's me…Remember all those times…we-we would change clothes and no one could tell us apart?"

"But…Stanley…" Ford put a six-fingered hand over his shoulder.

"Ford, look, Cipher can't take over the world, I'm not going to let him…Because I would never know if Dillon and Carla are ok…" He sniffed and looked away to blink back his tears. "I'll do it, and you tell my son I tried to meet him…"

Ford blinked to clear his blurry vision. "Stanley…"

"What other choice do we have, Ford?" Stan whispered.

Seb was still standing up, looking away from his brothers as they changed their clothes. He opened his shirt and vest, and grimaced at the sight of his bloodstained stomach, where the tip of the dagger's handle remained. He closed his eye to See. If Bill took over the world, the people were going to die, and Stan would never meet Dillon. He owned it to his oldest nephew. He promised he would give him his dad back. If he shook his hand to take his body…Seb opened his eye. That was actually a much better plan. When Bill threw him out of the barrier when he realized he was trap, he LOST all the powers Weirdmageddon gave him, he barely had the few ones he had before it. His body would die outside the weirdness and magic keeping him alive, it wouldn't resist all the torture he just went through. Besides he had a freaking dagger inside him! (Unless the Axolotl brought him back, but he doubted it because it wouldn't be HIM in the body…)

If Bill got out, he would be immediately ejected if his body died, going once again to the Mindscape, and if he did stay in his body, he wouldn't have the power to get his friends out, even LESS make Weirdmageddon global!

He had to do this. For his family. They had so much to live for, and he wasn't going to risk Bill hurting Stan's mind.

He had to do this. Because his brothers had lives to continue, not him, he didn't have a future after this…He was sure Wanda will be able to move on if he died for real…

"Guys, I'll do it."

Ford, putting on Stan's shoes, raised an eyebrow. "Um, no offense, Sebastian, but you really don't look a lot like us, and even less with…that eye…" Seb wanted his roll his eye, but he smiled instead. "No dumb Brainiac, I'll give him my body, just like he wanted since the day he knew I used to be Bill. He wants to enter to my mind to get my body, because that way he'll be able to cross the magic barrier, and it's double prize for him because he could fusion our powers together, becoming even more powerful and stuff." At the Stans shocked expressions, he waved a hand.

"But that's not gonna happen. I don't have infinite powers outside the town! It'll be like possible any other person!" He touched his stomach absentmindedly and thought of something to convince his brothers to do it. "And, well…I CAN get out of my mind after all…" He walked over to Ford, so tall, they had always been much taller than him, and pulled him down. "As soon as he enter to my mind, you erase that idiot out of existence! You destroy his physical body as well! I'll get out of my mind, and then just come back!"

Even when he could do it, it didn't mean he could do it in this particular case. Bill wasn't going to let him out, he needed him if he planned to fusion himself with him. And, even if he GOT out…it didn't mean he would be able to come back. His body could die, his mind could still be erased…There were so many things that, even with his new all- seeing abilities, he wasn't able to tell what would happen.

That seemed to do the trick though, because Ford nodded, a little more confident now that he knew his brother would be safe. Ford and Stan hugged him and Seb shed a single tear. This would fix everything, this was the only safe way to keep his family safe…

He was going to pay for what he did in his past life…

"AHH!"

The three jumped when Bill, once again in his usual triangle form, re-entered to the main room with Dipper and Mabel in his hand. "AHAAHAH! This little two thought they could escape from me! But Time's up, Pines! I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it! EENIE..MEENIE...MINEE" His eye switched between the Pinetree and the shooting star symbol with each Word. It ended on the shooting star. "…YOU!" He raised his other hand to snap when Seb screamed.

"WAAITT!" Bill looked at the blond. "I surrender."

"Good choice, Cornchip! And here I thought you were really THAT stupid!" He dropped Dipper and Mabel to the floor.

Ford, wearing Stan's clothes and imitating his voice, grabbed him by his shoulders. "Don't do it, Seb, it'll destroy the universe!" And Stan, dressed as Ford, pulled him apart. "It's the only way!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bill cackled at the men. "Oh, even when you're about to die, you Pines triplets just can't get along" He dropped the cage and tied up the Stans with the same arms from before.

"My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go,  **no one**  of my family can be hurt!"

"Fine!" Bill chuckled.

"No, Uncle Seb! Don't trust him!" Dipper cried.

"It's a…DEAL!" His hand caught on fire and Seb, with one last glance at his triplets, he smiled sadly, threw them his eyepatch, winking in the way, and shook the demon's hand.

Bill left his body, leaving it as rock behind him, and entered to the mental realm. "Ahaha! Hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He dove into Seb mind, making the blond stumble back. Seb fell to his knees and his yellow eye remained opened as his normal-now black- eye remained close.

-.—

Seb cleared his mind and patiently waited for the demon, standing in the middle of the perfect, calm, orderly void with his best suit, clean and without any bruise or cut.

"Ahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!" Bill appeared and floated towards him to mock him. Seb calmly allowed to be chained by his ankles. "Look at YOU, Corn Chip! Look what your sad, pathetic fate was! You are SO pathetic and useless! I can't believe you used to be me! EW!"

Seb nodded calmly. He needed to keep his mind in blank. "But I guess you are going to serve for SOMETHING! HAHAHAHAH!" He flicked his nose like he did to Ford. "You are going to make me MORE POWERFUL! YOU'LL BE A GREAT POWER SOURCE HAHAHAHA!"

Seb laughed. "OK, I get it. You won…" "Damn right!" "Can I…see one last memory before you eat me or whatever?"

Bill sighed dramatically and waved a hand, giving him permission. "Alright, just for you to know I'm not THAT bad! You won't be able to think again So-" He shrugged.

Outside, Ford pulled the memory gun. He shakily typed 'Sebastian Pines' into it and aimed it at his brother's head with his eyes closed and gritting his teeth.

Seb concentrated and made a single yellow door float in front of them. The door was opened and Bill peaked curiously.

It was…Stan, looking at least 20 years older than the actual Stan, sitting on a couch with…Bill.

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Heh heh! Do a pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us_ _apart. Welcome to my mind. Surprised you didn't recognize it."_

_"WHAT?! The deal's off!" The door shut close and the room started to burn with blue fire. "What the...No, no, no, no!"_

_"Oh yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're gettin' erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever, huh?"_

Bill screamed when the same fire started burning in Sebastian's mind, creating a triangle around the two of them. "NO! NONONONONONO **NONONO**!"

"Oh yeah…" Seb grinned. "I died in Stan's mind…" He leaned closer to the panicking demon. "And you are going to die in MINE!" He burst out laughing.

"You idiot!" Bill cried as the same time as the memory. "Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind too?!"

Seb shrugged carelessly. "I don't care."

" _Eh. It's not like I was using this space for much, anyway."_

The two Bills screamed at the same time, desperate to escape. No! It couldn't end this way! "Let me outta here! Let me OUT!" Bill raised a hand but nothing happened. "Why isn't this working?!"

"Listen to me, you triangular piece of shit! You could have destroyed this disgusting world and do whatever the FUCK you wanted with IT! I didn't care! But you made one fatal mistake I wasn't gonna tolerate!"

""You messed  _with my family""_

"NO! NO! Sebastian, please!" The demon begged on his knees. "Don't do this to me! Please! NO! I'll do whatever you want! I'll set them free! I'll leave you all alone, I swear! Sebastian, NO! AAHH!" Bill's form started shifting and glitching. "What's happening to me?!"

" _Burn_ , Cipher…This wasn't what Liam wanted for us…" He whispered. "I hope you get reincarnated as a frog" Seb smirked.

" **AAHHH! Nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I nrub ot emoc sah emit ym L-T-O-L-O-X-A! _SEEBAAAAAASTIAANNNNNNN!_**!"

Bill reached for the blond, who, thinking it was a nice way to honor the other Stanley, punched Bill in the eye, destroying him.

Seb panted for air and tried to free himself from the chains, but just like he expected, he couldn't. He had stayed too long… If he got out, he couldn't return to a dead body so his body was shutting itself down… The blond started sobbing, but he didn't know for what exactly. Bill died, he was gone; he didn't care what happened to him after this…but the flames were growing and growing, and it terrified him.

This was it…He would lose his memories…The happy memories with his brothers, niblings and other family members passed literally in front of him before melting into the floor.

But at least he got to see them before dying…

The last doors that he saw were gray and happy tears streamed down his brown eye. "I guess I wasn't that much of a monster like everyone thought…"

Seb closed his eye and everything turned black

-.—

"…To you~" Everyone cheered.

"I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us."

"After all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here!"

.

.

.

"Weirdmageddon has been contained but I'm detecting some strange new anomalies near the Arctic Ocean. I want to go investigate it but I think I might be too old to go it alone."

"Are you sayin' you need someone to help you sail around the world in the adventure of a lifetime?"

"I don't just want someone to come with me Stanley, I want it to be  _you_ … Will you give me a second chance?"

.

.

.

"You...you mean it, Mr. Mystery?"

"You're Mr. Mystery now, Soos. Try not to burn the place down!"

Seb really, really slowly opened his eye. His eyelid felt like lead, but he managed to open it. Where WAS he…? He felt like shit…He blinked slowly, his slitted pupil shrinking at the little light of the darkening sky and he finally realized he was on the forest, facing to the sky. Did-Did everything go back to normal? It seemed like it, the plants were back, and the sky wasn't vomiting nightmares. He rubbed his sore eye and he stopped in his tracks.

Something was  _wrong_.

He slowly looked at his palms, black little hands with four fingers each.

He tried to stand up, but he felt weird, his body was weird, he couldn't stand as he was flat on his back. Kicking his legs angrily, also completely black, he managed to stand up in shaky little black legs. It was then when Seb realized he wasn't breathing. He touched his…yellow…chest…and felt it smooth, with slight indentations to form bricks.

No…

He shakily touched the bowtie over his plane and with horror, he touched his…head, top angle, to feel the top hat there.

No…

Seb looked behind him and jumped back with a startled cry at the rock statue he had been next to. It was Bill, with an extended hand. He started rightfully panicking. What?! What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!? WHY DID HE LOOK LIKE BILL!? He shakily ran to the Shack, a little bird following him from afar, and he stopped in his tracks at the sight of it. It looked…much older than it was, and it had a sign which read 'Happy 13th' and a bunch of balloons. Was-Was it the twins' birthday?! But-But that meant they were leaving already.

The bird following him sat on the roof and watched him attentive as he suddenly started floating. Seb made a distressed sound and floated to the window of the attic. The bird flew down to look with him. The room also looked different, but it was definitely the attic. And it was empty. No blankets, no Sev'ral Timez posters, no books on the floor, no dirty underwear decorating Pinetree's side of the room.

Nothing.

He looked around and silently floated to the road, to the bus stop. His eye widened at the sight of the people there. The twins were there, carrying their luggage and backpacks, and everyone was with them…And the Stans.

They looked  _old_.

But…His brothers and he were just 38…

"Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends…Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater."

"Ah, it's cold out. I had to."

"What? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today."

"Can it, Soos!"

Seb stepped back when the twins finally got into the bus. No…No… What was going on?!

""Bye! Bye, guys!""

He headed back into the forest as fast as he could, tears welling up in his slitted eye. He ended up once again in front of the statue, his body…?

What WAS HAPPENING?! His life! Everything he just lived! All his memories! His BROTHER! His MOM! His NIBLINGS! Everyone he had met and befriended!

Weren't  _real_ …? Did he just dream it all while-while he was unconscious?! But-But he SAVED them! He saved everyone! He defeated Bill!

But everything was too similar to the Pines life…The Axolotl didn't hear him. He was never brought back. He was still trapped in the mindscape…He didn't live that. He-he invented it all…

"No…" The tears streamed down his plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!


	33. Trip memory lane and future plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! IM VERY EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW! ITS ALMOST 1AM AND OH MY GOD! This is the last chapter of this book, next one is the epilogue. But don't worry! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME OR SEB THAT EASILY! HAHAHA! There's something big Im planning with Mizuuma so prepare for our craziness combined!
> 
> Drawings in deviantart. Now. To the story. Quite long, the longest chapter I think, but worth it.
> 
> Btw, im quoting a lot of journal 3 :)
> 
> btw2, forget any spelling mistakes
> 
> Edit: ssiighhh, i know i fucked up a drawing xD forgive my stupidity

Seb was  _exhausted_.

He had noticed the little bird, watching him from a branch, but he paid him no mind as he was just SO. Tired…

He had screamed nonstop to the sky, because this WASN'T REAL! It COULDN'T be! He had a family! A human one! Which was REAL! He didn't DREAM IT! until it finally turned black.

The little triangle fell on his knees to the grass. Now he was just crying silently, as his tears slid across his smooth surface and pooled on the ground.

He didn't know what was happening, he wanted his family back, this wasn't real! It must be a dream! It definitely was one! A nightmare, a painful memory he sometimes relived! That's why he was back in his Flatland form. He would soon wake up, and he would see his triplets, and his niblings and all his friends! Whom would be fine because he defeated Bill!

"Please, wake up, please, please,  _please…_ " Seb lifted his finger and poked his eye trying to suck on it. He whimpered, and after some vague attempts to change his eye into a mouth (he almost wished he didn't, because humans DIDN'T do that, and he was human now!), he did it and immediately started suckling his finger like the stupid (now blind to the world) crybaby he was.

He waited for the moment he would wake up of this nightmare. He would see his niblings again...and his brothers...And his mom, because he wasn't ready to lose the ONLY good mom he had! His triangle mother let his big brother die and the other one, the Isosceles, didn't care enough of him to meet him or even to SEE him!

He wanted this mom…because she wasn't a dream! Nothing was!

But as the sky turned blue and the birds chirped to announce the arrival of dawn...he started to believe...that maybe he was just confused… and...this was all real. He WAS a triangle...He didn't have triplets, or a younger brother, or 3 niblings, or a mother...nothing. It was all his imagination.

Maybe he wasn't Sebastian after all.

He was so  _tired_...He didn't have the energy to stay awake right now…

Bill opened his eye when night was once again taking place. And he still looked the same, a stupid, little triangle with equally stupid black hands and legs. He sighed. So this was it...The Pines defeated him and he was a ghost…? They didn't seem to see him, but the world was on color, so he wasn't in the Mindscape.

He leaned against his statue and putting his hands over his plane, and looked at the stars. This...was even worse than dying…His eye once again welled up with tears.

"Why did you do this to me…?" He whispered, hoping the Axolotl would hear him. He didn't just tricked him into making a deal he didn't want...he made him believe the deal was  _real_...And that he had a family who actually  _loved_  him…

It wasn't  _fair_...

-.-

The sun shone bright over the forest of Gravity Falls. Bill continued staring at the now light blue sky.

"Maybe I deserve this…" The triangle made a sniffing sound and wiped his eye with a brown slitted pupil. He had done so many horrible things to the Pines...and to many people before them...The Axolotl did this to punish him, made him believe during his delirious state that he had been given a family...he messed up with his mind, (more than Bill would have expected), and now he had all this…'human' emotions inside him…Worse of all, because he had all these disgusting emotions, he was starting to think of the Pines of his first life…

Not his first life. He never had a second one. He was never reincarnated.

He did what… 'Dream' Bill did to his…imaginary brother. And he HATED himself for hurting him like that, for messing with his mind, for possessing Pinetree, for…turning the townsfolk into a throne of human agony. "Is that what I have to do…?" He asked to no one specifically. "You want me to apologize for what I did?! Repent or whatever?!" He raised his voice. "Well…I-I don't…know…" He frowned.

As his dream self…he regretted it, because it made him suffer. But…if he wasn't Seb, if he was…Bill, if he was a demon…why should he? He was supposed to be bad. He thought he would be better as a human, he tried to be good, but if he wasn't human, why should he be good!?

"I don't regret it!" Bill stood up on his feet, and closed his hands into fists. "I'm a demon! I am not going to try to be good anymore! Because I'm not Sebastian!" He started laughing so hard he never realized when he started floating. He started kicking his legs. He laughed until his sides hurt and he wiped a mirthful tear before sighing.

Did he still want to be bad, though?

Deep inside him, he GUESSED he felt bad for hurting the Pines…

-.-

"The Stans must be sailing by now… It was what we-what they wanted all their lives…"

"And Pinetree and Shooting Star are growing up together in California, always there for each other, because that's what siblings are for…"

Bill was speaking to the flower he was patting. He eye-grinned when a flame that came from his hand burnt it. "Pinetree will grow up fine, I don't know about Shooting Star…but I have seen Pinetree…you don't remember, flower?" He picked up the burnt flower. "With Miz! We-We went to THOUSANDS of dimensions…Well, not thousands…just like, 3? 4? There was a Bill with blue hair…who HAS blue hair? Yellow is MUUUCHHH better! Oh! And Bee Bill almost killed us!" He chuckled. He threw his useless friend (it was too burnt) and picked up another friend to talk to. "But I fought it…Maybe Miz was a dream too? I have never heard of other Bills…it MUST be a dream too…Because, HAHA! People liking me?! It was DEFINITELY a dream! Ah! Hahahahahaha!...Yeah…" He trailed off.

"I hope they have happy lives…" The triangle hugged his legs to himself. "They defeated me, they won!" Bill chuckled sheepishly. "They're the heroes, heroes always win and get the happy ending…bad guys get always the worse, because we are bad. We get lied to…we imagine a life that was all a lie….just because I deserve to suffer…" Seb broke down crying.

"I WANT TO GO HOOME!"

-.—

Seb was hitting the statue behind him. This place wasn't real! He was sure he was HIM! He was SURE his brothers were out there somewhere! This was the OTHER Bill's doing! It must be it! He had to get out! Get out! GET OUT!  **GET OUT**!

"My name is Sebastian William Pines and I'm not Bill Cipher anymore, my name is Sebastian William Pines and I'm not Bill Cipher anymore!" He muttered under his breath as he kicked and hit at the nasty, horrible, STUPID statue! "It's all your fault! Let me out of here! I need to go back! It's my niblings' birthday! I-I was going to meet Wanda! Please! Let it be real! Please…please…"

"My-My name is S-Sebastian-B-Bill-Sebastian-William-William-William…" He repeated like a broken record, brown slitted eye twitching.

The bird spying him tilted its head.

-.-

"We'll meet aaggaaiinnnn! Don't knooww whherree! Don't knooww whheeen! But I know we'll meet agaaaiin some sunny daayy!" Seb sang to the sky with a microphone he materialized. Cool he had powers. It sucked he felt too tired to use them for anything else than karaoke though. He didn't have the energy to move, but it didn't mean he couldn't entertained himself SOMEHOW! He was bored.

"IIII sing real baadd! Don't know whyyy! Wait I knoooww! It's cuz my vocal choordss are gone! I want theeemm baackk!" He sang in the same tone as his other. Seb stood up and started walking around the statue. He didn't want to go anywhere else, what's the point?! It was ALLL a dreeaaam! A nighttmareee! He would wake up soon! So staying in one point or another didn't matter.

"I'm bored!" Seb whined childishly. "I want to go baacckk! Axolotl, you stupid fuuucckkk! Let me out of here!" The triangle kicked his statue and huffed. "I'M BORED!" He snapped his fingers and a sketchbook with a huge box of color pencils appeared next to him. He could wait to go back (BECAUSE HE WAS GOING BACK), by drawing. He liked drawing, he was good at it.

"Alright…Let's start…" He drew some suits and dresses first, the designs that he had come up with more recently. He didn't invent OF COURSE! Or rather, he invented the designs because that what he did as Seb, but he didn't invent being Seb! HAH! HAHAHAHAH!

He liked the dresses. He wish he could wear a dress…But in this horrible a dress wouldn't look nice, or a suit. He was naakkeeeddd! He was only wearing a boowwttiiee! He looked between his legs before bursting out laughing. "AAHH! HAHAHAHA!"

After a laughing fit that lasted for a while, Seb wiped a mirthful tear and continued drawing. The statue behind him came after, extended hand to make a deal. The background was grass and a few trees. "Um…I'll put it on fire, just because I can…" He grabbed the blue color and added it to the grass. He drew a rabbit trapped in the fire. "Aw, he's going to die." Seb giggled.

Then he drew the Henchmaniacs, the memory was fresh in his mind so he could draw each one of them as detailed as he could. He drew a human form trapped in chains between them. 'me (?)' was written next to it. He scratch the question mark after a thinking a little about that. It was him. It  _was_  him, he wasn't a demon anymore. This was a nightmare.

"What even happened to them? Did they return to the Nightmare Realm? I wonder if my old Henchmaniacs miss me, they were monsters and delinquents and all…but they seemed to like me enough?" He asked to himself as he finished drawing Paci-Fire. "Heh, even Rico liked me at the end. I think I am perfect friend material for outlaws."

"Ok, what else…" he drew a triangle with a tired eye in the middle, next to him, he drew a line with an eye with long eyelashes. "My…first parents…who I don't care enough to remember their names…" He muttered under his breath. Stupid shape parents. Hating Liam, not doing SHIT to keep them from taking his brother. They allowed them to take him away. Theyd didn't care, they didn't care!"

He grabbed the blue color and scratched the drawings furiously. He was glad they died.

When he was somewhat calmer, he continued drawing. He drew another line, a smug look on her eye and added a necklace. "Nora…You were  _so_  dumb…why did you trust Bill?" He sighed and traced a finger along her body. "I'm sorry…"

_Make it worth something…_

He wondered if she was ok...wherever souls went after dying. He wasn't sure the gods human believed in existed, so their heavens didn't exist either, but there WERE gods somewhere, so they were based on them. A heaven MUST exist…somewhere…

Not that he would go there. He didn't deserve it. His soul must be one of the oldest (besides Axolotl and Time Baby) souls in existence and the most corrupted one as well. Haha, he was going to hell then.

"LeT'S SEE WHAT ELSE! My drawing talents mustn't be wasted!" Seb raised his hand holding his pencil and laid down on the floor as if he was lying on his stomach. Kicking his legs in the air, he resumed his drawings. "Let's draw Sixer! He's the oldest, and a genius, a dumb genius. They-They fought in the past, but both wanted to make things right again…It was his fault they couldn't use the Zodiac, he screwed up, like always, because he was dumb…

Seb drew his zodiac on another page, and then the zodiac Ford tried to draw. It…It made so much sense, he was so dumb. Why would his Zodiac be the same as the other Bill? They weren't the same, the universe wasn't the same, despite the fixed points they shared. "I'm sorry for fucking up…I can't seem to stop doing it." Then he drew Stanley, smiling, and absent-mindedly drew himself as a human on a corner 'Me' He wrote next to it.

He finally he drew Shermie, his green eyes contrasting to their brown eyes. He didn't know why he hated him so much as a kid, well, he  _knew_ , but  _still_. Shermie, for some weird reason, loved him…Even when the rest of the world hated him.

That must have been what…Liam thought of him as a shape kid…

And if he dreamt his family? It was so simi-No. It was real. THIS was the dream. This was the dream, dream, dream, dream… Seb didn't know when he started hyperventilating. He didn't breath anymore, but he WAS hyperventilating, his eye twitched and his bricks' seams hurt as he panted. "Calm down…You'll wake up soon…This isn't real…This isn't real…" He changed his eye into a mouth to suck on his finger. He must look pathetic, but this was the only way he knew he could calm himself down.

Or cut his forearms, but he wasn't sure how to do that in this form. He didn't bleed through his arms.

Liam wouldn't want this for him…Why did he have to disappoint his first brother? He wasn't what he thought he would be. It should have been him instead of him, Liam deserved to live, he had SO MUCH potential, he was a genius…if only those bastards had realized it, seen past his irregularity…

He took his finger from his mouth and sighed. He drew a happy irregular triangle. Liam was an adorable triangle, he was just a  _child_ … He had only wanted to see the 3rd dimension and colors …And it wasn't fair his only dream was cruelly snatched from him. When they  _killed_  him.

He drew a smaller equilateral triangle next to him. 'Me…?' After frowning a bit, he added a question mark next to his human drawing. William leaned back and sighed, rubbing his eye in the middle of his body. "I'm scared…" He whispered and hugged his sketchbook to himself. He wasn't sure where he was, or what was happening…Or who WAS he…

"Please…tell me who I am…"

Reality WAS really an illusion…

-.—

The small triangle had been curled up for a while now, he didn't know how long as he didn't have the motivation to even look up. His color had melted away, and his bricks had turned a light gray, confusing him even more than he already was.

He couldn't help but think once again about his family…His family. His real family, his invented family, his Pines…He just couldn't stop thinking about them.

Because time seemed to be passing and he was still here, looking like a sad, defeated triangle. He was starting to question himself once again. He wasn't gonna go back to his triplets because his triplets didn't exist. He let out a sob.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized softly. "I'm sorry for fucking everything up…" He was sorry he hurt the Pines, he was sorry for tricking Shooting Star, he was sorry for possessing Pinetree, he was sorry for messing with Sixer's head, he was sorry they had to erase Fez's mind because of him. He was sorry he ruined his brother's project, even if he was imaginary, even in his imagination he was useless, he was sorry he left Dillon without a dad, he was sorry for making everyone's lives so much more difficult.

"I hope you live fine without me…" He whispered to himself, hoping that, somehow, the Stans twins could hear him. "Don't stop sailing around the world, don't stop being the huge old nerd you are, don't stop being best friends, Fez, don't stop being a great brother…Ma-Mabel…Pi-Di-Dipper…grow up and live long lives…I wish the best, but you'll do great, you're amazing kids…just-just like my niblings…who don't really exISt…" His voice cracked.

William started sobbing again, hiding his closed eye between his knees. He wanted that family…He was sorry…He was sorry...

"We'll...meet again…don't know where…don't know when….b-but I know we'll meet again…some…sunny dAy…~"

-.-.-

Ford grimaced as he erased his brother's memories. Blood was pooling in his mouth and slowly streaming down as he continued erasing his mind. His yellow eye, opened and eye, was also welling up with blood as his slit pupil fractioned. What-What was happening with Seb…?

"Ford…" Stanley called softly, also noticing the changes in his brother. The blackness that had consumed his arms was retreating, as well as the bricks that had formed in his neck and chest. "Ford…"

Ford dropped the memory gun when he finished and stared troubled at his brother.

Mabel, holding the eyepatch Seb had thrown close to her chest, whimpered. Was-was he ok?

As if on cue to answer Mabel's question, the blond's yellow eye exploded and the Stans and twins screamed, horrified, flesh and blood pouring out of his face like a waterfall. He finally fell forward, limply. They wanted to rush over to hug Seb, to help him, they wanted to do something, they needed to do something! But they couldn't move from their spots, as if glued to the floor.

 

But Seb did it.

Everything started to return to normal.

The other people of the Zodiac returned to normal and dropped to the floor with groans and whimpers. From the outside, you could see the Fearamid lowering to the ground, as it shone bright over the rift. The huddled people from the Shacktron who had been captured by the Henchmaniacs, gasped in awe as the rift, in a bright pink light, started sucking all of the demons back into the Nightmare Realm. Teeth spit out Shmebulock as he got pulled away.

Not only were the demons being sucked up, brick by brick, the Fearamid was being desconstructed and pulled into the rift as well, all while the rift shone over Seb's body. And once it was gone, the rift started shrinking. It exploded into a blinding white light that made one last wave wash over the town; it wasn't of weirdness though, as it started restoring the town to its pre-Weirdmageddon state, cleaning it from the extra weirdness Bill had brought upon his arrival. The destroyed houses and burnt trees went back to normal, the blood waterfalls that were going upwards returned to its normal state, the red sky turned light blue and the water tower stopped moving, and went back to normal, no more mouth or sharp teeth.

The townsfolk, who had ran away, looked around as their town was restored. Xyler, Craz and Rumble McSkirmish all faded away as there wasn't enough weirdness to keep them 'alive'. After one relieved sob, everyone started crying and cheering, there were screams and church bells ringing. But as the weirdness retreated, the Pines' suffering didn't stop yet.

While Bill's statue (Ford forgot to destroy it like Seb asked him with all his shock and worry) appeared in one part of the forest, covered in moss and vegetation already, the Pines had appeared in another part of the forest, a clearing, after the Fearamid faded away. The Stans shakily approached their brother who was laying on the ground, head to the side and with blood coming out of his mouth. Dipper watched his sister ran towards their uncle, everyone finally getting out of their shock.

"Uncle Seb! You did it!" She knelt next to him and cradled his head with trembling hands. "Please wake up…You did it…Uncle Seb…wake up! Uncle Seb! It's me! Come on!" She started shaking him. His head turned around and Mabel froze at the sight of the empty eye socket, which continued bleeding. "UNCLE SEB!" She sobbed.

Ford felt his heart stopped for a second when Mabel moved Seb in a way that allowed him to see him sideways. His vest was soaked with blood and it was pooling on the floor. From his back, the tip of a dagger was poking out.

No…

Stan seemed to notice it as well and quickly reached for his niece to pull her away. "Mabel…Mabel, sweetie…" She screamed and wailed as she was pulled away from the blond and finally hid her head on his neck when Stan carried her like a baby.

Ford ran towards Seb instead and threw himself to his knees. "No, no, no, Sebastian…Sebastian, please, please wake up!" He pulled his vest and shirt open, practically tearing off the way, and saw the hole on his stomach, from the dagger that had been put there by Bill. NO! NO! How could he have been so STUPID?! Sebastian said he'd be fine! He was lying! He knew about the dagger! NO, NO, NO!

He did everything to feel his pulse, to find ANY sign of life within him, but apart from the warm blood oozing off him, his body was growing cold. "NO! SEBASTIAN!" Ford sniffled and hugged the body of his brother to himself. Tears started welling up in his eyes, and he started sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please don't leave me, please, Sebastian! NO! nooo!" Ford didn't cry in front of anyone, he didn't cry in private either, he preferred not doing it, but he couldn't stop himself, his breathing hitched with each sob and his shoulders shook hardly.

Stan was feeling the same. His unmanly tears just fell as he slowly knelt on the ground, hugging Mabel and then Dipper who ran towards him for a hug. The twins were crying freely against his chest, and Stan cried harder. His brother was dead. His triplet was dead. His baby brother was dead…

Ford coughed as he choked with his cries. "Sebastian…You did it…you saved the world, Sebas…You saved me. You're our hero, Sebastian..." More tears spilled when he hiccupped those words.

"I'm sorry…I don't hate you…Please…please wake up…" Ford knew how useless his pleas were though. His brother was dead.

He wasn't coming back.

-.—

William was staring at the little bird who have been spying him for days…months? How long have he been here anyway? Before he sighed. "What? Why are you looking at me? Can you stop? I don't like it." He whined.

The bird didn't react and the gray triangle moaned. "Then I'm going to draw you. I love drawing you know? I think I'm pretty good at it." Seb smiled and grabbed his sketchbook to start. Why did he have only four fingers? Didn't he have- NOPE! That was a dream~! Bill giggled, eye twitching madly. He didn't have 6 fingers! How absurd!

"Liam would like to see you, you are a cute bird. He had never seen one, you are made of so many shapes." Bill sighed before focusing on the traces. "Fordsie is good at drawing too, he illustrates his journal entries, holy shit you should see his drawings…" Seb sighed.

"I miss home…" William whispered. But where was it? His old dimension burnt down, it was completely worthless anyway, full of flat minds and flat dreams, horrible people who killed the only worth person there. And his human life apparently never happened…

"I JUST WANT MY FAMILY BACK!"... At least make me dream again…" he looked at the statue and with a determined look on his eye, William started hitting himself againstit, hoping it was hard enough to break his bricks. He was leaving this horrible world one way or another!

The moment he cried out in pain, his surroundings started melting together. He looked around with a gasp as the forest disappeared and was replaced by a beautiful and gliterring empty void. The time and space between time and space. Seb blinked his tears away and stared at the pink smiling creature which spoke with an otherworldly voice that ebbed and flowed.  _"William, don't hurt yourself…"_  He said softly.

"Axolotl…" Seb sniffled. "I-" Whatever he was about to apologize for, died in his throat when he looked at his hands.

He was met by two fleshy hands, one with five fingers and the other with six…

"Wha-What…" Seb touched his face, examining his arm in the process. Human. Human. Human. He was glowing a bit, but WHO CARED?! HE WAS HUMAN!

"I…I thought it was a dream…" Seb gritted his teeth as he continued staring at his hands. "Where WAS I?"

The Axolotl smiled softly. "In your first dimension…I thought you needed closure."

Seb was silent for a while, and it almost worried the god, but he looked up with the most neutral expression he could master and  _shrieked_. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT ME, ASSHOLE! WHY WOULD YOU DO A SHIT LIKE THAT?! I THOUGHT EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH WAS A LIE,  **YOU BIG FUCKING MORON! I WAS LOSING MY MIINDD!"**

The Axolotl had the audacity to smile even wider, and stuck his red tongue out.  _"Well guess, I saw you hurting yourself. I thought you had enough…"_

Seb seethed at the Axolotl, hands flickering with harmless flames. Harmless because he couldn't hurt the God. After a moment of silence, when Seb had calmed down enough to talk again, he asked quietly. "But EVERYTHING…My, my brothers…and mom, and-and niblings…and everyone…was REAL, right? I...DID make a deal with you…right?"

The Axolotl nodded slowly and with his tail he pulled the bright soul closer to him to hug him. " _Yes, William, the deal was made and you were reincarnated in a different form and a different time as Sebastian Pines."_ Seb sniffled and nodded. He had never felt more relieved in his entire life, past and present combined.

"Why did you put me in my previous dimension?" Seb asked again, glaring at him but much less angry than before. The Axolotl smiled.  _"Like I said, as a way of closure. I imagined you would like to see your other Pines."_

Seb rubbed his eyes and shrugged. "I…guess…They are doing fine, they will be fine, I'm glad…But it scared me." He grumbled annoyed. The Axolotl nodded, stroking his hair _. "I am aware-"_

"Why did I look like a triangle?"

 _"Because you are Bill Cipher in that dimension, and Sebastian Pines doesn't exist."_  He explained calmly. " _You unconsciously changed your own color back to gray though, it surprised me."_  Ax sighed.  _"It was a good place to keep your soul after your body died too, Sebastian. I apologize if you got scared."_

Seb hummed but didn't say anything. He leaned against the warm body. "So…I died…"

 _"You defeated Bill Cipher. You stopped Weirdmageddon."_ Ax smiled.  _"I'm so proud of you, Sebastian…Your sacrifice saved your family; it saved the world."_ His plan for him had worked. It had setbacks here and there, like Seb trying to kill himself before he could defeat Bill, and he had to bring him back every time, but it worked. William did it. He was absolved of his crimes.

"But I died." Seb grumbled. "That stupid Bill really fucked me up, he put a dagger inside me!" He complained and Ax sighed. Yes. He knew. He had two of them to deal with, one crazier than the other.

"Will he get back too? He invoked your name." Seb asked curiously and the Axolotl patted his head. " _I'll decide that."_

"Reincarnate him as a frog." The blond laughed childishly and Ax rolled his eyes. " _Once again, I'll see what I will do."_ "Will you also make him suffer? He deserves it more than me, in my humble opinion."

_"Don't you have another question that doesn't involve Bill Cipher's future?"_

Seb pouted but nodded. "Yes. Um, can you bring me back now? It's not that I don't LOVE our talks or whatever this is, but, I wanna go back now. Thanks to the little stunt you pulled on me my anxiety have increased, thank you very much."

The Axolotl remained quiet and Seb stared at him nervously. "Um, Ax? I…gotta go back with my family now~" He insisted, hitting his paw.

_"Sebastian, your time on earth has finished."_

Seb stopped and stared in disbelief at the pink creature. "Wha-What…?" He asked softly. "But…but you always bring me back…You- You've been doing it since forever…" He said shakingly.

" _William, you have absolved your crimes, your purpose on Earth has been fulfilled. You were brought back to defeat Bill Cipher, and you did it."_

"…What about my family…?" Seb sniffled. The Axolotl waved a paw and an image formed in front of them, but it was kind of blurry due to the space dust and sparkles floating around. It was Stan hugging Carla and Dillon, laughing and then lifting them both. The twins returning to their parents, the four of them smiling. Then they looked older, and were joking with each other. Ford was standing in front of a huge building, smiling proudly at it.  _"They-They'll be fine…you have saved them._ " The Axolotl said softly, stroking his hair. Seb rubbed his eyes with his fists.

 _"You can move on now, William_." The god of space said with his silky voice. He was really aware how his soul hadn't changed much, it was still the same crazy, chaos lover soul, but he had such a deep love for his family. He wouldn't become a saint, he didn't care about anyone but his family and friends, but that wasn't what he intended with this deal. Humans had such strong emotions, and his time there has helped him to repent of his past deeds. His deep love for his family made him sacrifice everything for them, and he saved the world during that.

Sebastian grew up through many hardships which he really didn't expected, but his soul was once again the same as when he was a child in Flatland…all those eons ago. It wasn't tainted with the pure evilness and madness it had when he became inmortal, he wasn't corrupted.  _Insane_? Maybe a little. But he wasn't  _evil_  anymore.

Seb pouted. "What…what if I'm not  _ready_ …? There-there's so many things I haven't done yet…I-I'll never see my niblings grow up, and-and I'll never see Stan meeting with Dillon or-or Ford becoming a reknown scientist…and-and I haven't seen Shermie for years, he's going to be sad if I didn't say bye first…or…Wanda…" He made a distressed sound. "They are going to…miss me…" He was sure of it. They were family, family loved each other and he didn't want to leave them just like that….What If I say  _please_?"

The Axolotl smiled gently. "Do you want to make a deal?" He asked, almost teasingly.

"Har, har. With you? Never, thank you." Seb huffed and the pink god chuckle softly, his chest rumbling. "But come on! Just return me…"

The Axolotl hummed.  _"If I send you back, Sebastian, it would be the last time."_  He explained seriously. " _You'll age like you had been doing, and you'll grow old. You'll die of old age like humans do…and if you don't take care of yourself, you can die before that, I will not bring you back again..."_  The God looked at Seb, who had a shocked expression on his face. " _Do you understand what this means? When you die, your soul will move on."_

Seb bit his lip in thought. If he accepted, he would return to his family…but growing old and aging sounded really scary… "Will…I keep my powers?" He asked softly with a little pout and the Axolotl grinned. "I can make an exception…" He'd have to tie it to his DNA though, but it was alright. It would mean he'd have better control of it.

And his offspring, if he ever had…

Seb looked up at him, he had made a choice. "Deal."

-.—

Ford almost dropped his brother's body when the blond took a big mouthful of air that caught him off guard, his chest painfully rising. "S-Stanley!" He cried. Stan looked up, and the twins' brown eyes widened when they saw Seb slowly twitching, tiredly opening his eye. He opened his mouth to scream in pain, but everything hurt SO MUCH, his face was pulsing and his entire body was on fire, that he could only look at the brown eyes of the man holding him and whisper with a hoarse, miserable voice.

"H-Help…"

With one quick swing, Ford lifted his agonizing brother from the ground and carried him bridal style, his head falling limply to the side, but still breathing. He was alive. He would be ok. He would make sure of it. He weighted nothing, why was he so easy to lift?! He looked at Stan with a panicked expression. "What do we do!?" He pressed a six-fingered hand over his bleeding stomach.

Soos, who had found them at some point, wiped his grieving tears away and hope filled his heart. Seb was alive! His best friend was alive! "We have to take him to the hospital, dude!"

"What hospital?! The town has just gone back to normal! There isn't anyone there!" Stan cried. The twins were trying to go to see Seb, but he was holding them back. Ford looked down at Seb, trying with all his might not to close his eye in fear of not waking up again, and without another word, he sprinted back to his house. Stan and Soos shouted for him, but he ignored them.

He had to help Sebastian now or he was going to die on him again, and he wasn't going to let that happen!

The twins, Stan and Soos ran after him, because they weren't sure if the Shack WAS there, but it was, to their surprise. It was destroyed, but it was there, so if it was there, Ford's lab was there as well. Ford tried kicking the door open, but every rough movement he did made his little brother moan in pain. Dipper caught up to him, barely noticing Waddles and Gompers were there, and hit the door a few times until he knocked it down. Ford quickly entered to the house and made a bee-line towards the basement, but promptly stopped in the hallway.

"Um, Ford? Seb needs help now!" Stanley frowned and watched in disbelief as Ford ran back outside, still holding Seb who was losing a lot of blood, but he was struggling to stay awake. "Ford! Come back!"

"Stanley, I don't have the necessary equipment in my lab, but I might in my old bunker!" Ford wasn't really sure if what he had in the lab would be enough, he had MANY things. He just hoped 'surgery equipment' was one of them.

The twins gasped and shared a worried look, but Stan just looked confused. "Uncle Ford, we won't be able to cross the bunker's traps! We almost died when we were there, not hurt." Dipper grimaced. Ford didn't have time to wonder WHEN they had been in his bunker. "We don't even have the journals!"

Seb looked at the people arguing, his face pale and covered in blood, and sniffled. "Help…please…"

"What do we do!?" Mabel shrieked, pulling her hair nervously. Her uncle was in pain! They had to do something and fast!

Soos looked at Ford. "Dr. Pines dude, let's go to the hospital! Even if there aren't doctors there, you can use the equipment there." Ford nodded determined and quickly followed Soos to his truck, which had appeared just around the place.

"Are you going to extract a fucking dagger out of his stomach by yourself!?" Stan cried in disbelief. "You aren't a doctor!"

"And I don't see one nearby!" Ford spat back. "I know it's not orthodox, but what other option we have, Stanley?!" The middle triplet fell silence, because he knew Ford was right.

"Go with Soos, I'll be there with the kids." Stan nodded at his brother and with a nod of himself, Ford ran to Soos' car, not before Soos gave Dipper the three journals. Stan looked at the kids who were frowning at him. "We want to help him as well!" Mabel demanded.

"No. We'll get help in a different way, ok? We had some stuff like medicines and bandages here at the Shack, the refugees had brought them with them, so I'm sure the hospital was looted. We'll need more things to help Seb. Who else know about the bunker, you said? Fiddleford?"

The twins nodded quickly and Stan nodded firmly. "Alright let's go find him!" The three Pines collected the few important items still at the Shack (Mabel included in that list her scrapbook she found lying on the ground as it brought her comfort) and ran back into town as fast as they could. Mabel was holding back tears for her uncle's sake. She knew Uncle Seb wouldn't want her to cry, she had to be brave, he was going to be fine, the townsfolk were going to help them!

They found many people in town, the houses had gone back to normal, but hugging their family and friends was much more important right now. Fiddleford was in town as well, hugging his wife and son tightly, quietly apologizing to them for everything that happened the last years. The teen, with his hair covering his eyes, whispered he forgave him.

"McGucket!" Stan shouted, panting slightly. Tate and Fiddleford turned around at the last name and Fiddleford frowned. "Stanley?" They were starting to catch the attention of some people.

"We-we need your help!" Mabel choked with her sobs. "Uncle Seb is hurt! Uncle Ford needs-needs to operate him but we-we don't have…" She trailed off and sniffled. The townsfolk started muttering between them in worry.

"He sacrificed himself to defeat Bill in his mind, but he was in worse shape than we thought. Ford said there were supplies in the bunker." Stan explained with a frown. Fiddleford nodded seriously at that. "Ah yes! Of course! We used to do experiments down there! I'll get them!" He offered.

Pacifica ran up to Dipper. "There's a stash of stuff like that at the manor. I'll get them for you." She smiled a bit and the boy blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Aw, PACIFICA!" Mabel sobbed and hugged the blonde as tight as she could. She was still wearing her sweater too! "Ok, ok. Let me go, Mabel" She laughed nervously. Dipper hugged her as well. "Thank you!"

Pacifica didn't complain too much this time.

Soon enough, the whole town was approaching Stan and the twins, offering to help in some way, like transporting the stuff to the hospital, which as Stan expected, didn't have anything, or getting them clean water, blankets, etc. The few doctors in town, including Dr. Crumpler, the woman who treated the twins when they were attacked by the Gremloblin, gave their families one last hug before rushing to the hospital to help.

The town was a mess, everyone was shook and didn't quite understand what happened the past…week? (How long have they been…there?) But Sebastian and the Pines saved everyone, it was their turn to help.

Soos drove like crazy towards the hospital, and Ford held his brother for dear life. He was laid down on the back seat and he was sitting next to him, applying pressure on his stomach and watching his eye socket bleed. How much blood did that have?! Seb stared at him, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Help…me…" He repeated, sounding more miserable and in more pain than before. Ford choked down some tears. "I will, I promise, I promise I will."

"It hurts…"The blond looked down at his stomach, the world was spinning and everything was blurry with his tears, and in one pull, he extracted the knife out of him. " **SEB**!" Stanford shrieked loudly. The scream made Soos jump startled. "Dude, what happened?!"

"HE PULLED THE KNIFE OUT!" He should have kept it in! It was keeping most of the blood in! Ford immediately took off his coat and ripped it. He pressed part of his coat on his stomach and another part on his bleeding eye socket.

Seb smiled a bit. "You-you are really nice…" He coughed slightly. "No, no I'm not" Ford grimaced. "But you are, you saved everyone, Seb…"

The blond laughed deliriously, and not really paying attention to his words, he said. "I-I don't know you…but you're still helping me…" Ford's eyes widened as Seb passed out again.

He didn't know who he was…

He had used the memory gun on him, they had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone. It had completely slipped off his mind…

Seb didn't remember him…

They reached the hospital and froze at the sight of the people who had passed away here. Soos made the sign of the cross to pay his respect as Ford hugged his brother a little closer. Bill simply didn't care about anyone but himself, did he? He wanted this dimension because, for some reason, he felt entitled to it, he didn't care if he killed everyone in the process. They didn't have time to dwell on the people who lost their life to the apocalypse that struck the town, Seb's breathing was getting heavy.

Ford almost jumped out of his skin when a group of people barged in the hospital. He would have searched for his gun if he wasn't holding Seb. "Fi-Fiddleford…" He teared up at the sight of his friend leading the people and doctors inside. Everyone was shocked by the sight, but a group sorrowfully took care of the deceased, while the other approached Ford. "I went to the bunker, Stanford." Fiddleford looked at Tate who accompanying him there (and was much calmer than he thought) and was now helping him carry the equipment. "And the town wanted to help Sebastian."

Ford smiled gratefully at everyone. "We have to move fast, he's resisted a lot as it is…" Seb was taken from him, (he winced at how he hung like a rag doll), and he was taken away as the doctors started getting ready to operate. Ford rushed forward, he needed to be there; his brother needed him! But Fiddleford caught his arm. "I can do it!"

"I know you can do it, but they're professionals, Ford. He'll be fine…" Fiddleford guided him away, much to the scientist's despair.

With the Northwest's unvoluntary donation of the supplies they possessed in the manor (the servants needed an infirmary according to law' was said), they started to work.

Stan, Soos and the twins arrived just minutes later and joined Ford and Fidleford in the waiting room. Ford was pacing, worried, muttering some things to himself. The twins were exhausted, leaning against their uncle to rest for a second, and Stan watched his brother hyperventilate, but he couldn't move, he would wake the twins up. They were also really worried and he didn't want any of them crying. He wouldn't know how to deal with that. So Stan stayed there, watching helpless.

"Ford…" Fiddleford looked apologetic, but his friend from college was still ignoring him. Ford couldn't believe how Seb had stared at him as if he was a stranger. He couldn't believe he had erased his brother's mind. He didn't remember… But maybe he was just delirious. He-He couldn't have lost  _everything_ … Ford ran a hand thorugh his hair. Fiddleford managed to get him to sit down and patted his shoulder.

"Sebastian will be ok, Ford." McGucket said softly. "But, he doesn't remember…" Ford rubbed his temples.

"If I got my memories back after all these years, I bet he can get them as well." The engineer whispered comfortingly. "But, everyone know the sacrifice he did, Ford. He saved the town, Bill didn't expand his chaos to the rest of the planet because of him, all the lives that he saved…" Ford nodded slowly.

But if he hadn't made a deal with Bill in the first place, his younger brother shouldn't have made the sacrifice that cost him his mind…

At some point, the Pines were left alone, and they waited impatiently for anyone to tell them how Seb was; Ford never stopped pacing. Susan had come and gave the Pines some food. Everyone in town was eating already (everything was back to normal after all), but she knew of some handsome men and adorable kids who weren't. She loved Sebastian, it was the least she could do for his family after what he did. "Here…I got you this." She handed them the sandwiches and Mabel sniffled. "Thanks you, miss Susan…"

Finally, Dr. Crumpler walked over to the Pines and the five of them stood up. "He's stable now, but it was a…really weird surgery" She rubbed the back of her neck, exhausted. "His skin kept tried to close as we tried to operate so we needed to keep it open…" She trailed off, noticing the kids in the room. "The good thing is that he seems to heal faster than normal, so he'll be fine soon." She smiled a little bit.

"For his eye socket…we needed to clean the rests of the eye, and stitch the skin around-" The doctor remembered everyone thinking how it looked like his skin wanted to split open from the eye socket. The area ended up red and black, they were almost sure he'd be able to hide it with his eyepatch though. "He's bandaged now, and we've administered post-surgical analgesics. Maybe he'll be in a little pain, but he'll be fine."

Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief. "Can-can we see him?" Mabel asked softly. Dr. Crumpler nodded and led them to the room they had placed the blond. It was the only clean one, but people were already working on getting the hospital back to normal. No one was as critical as Seb, but most must have a broken leg or arm from falling. The group walked into the room and Stan couldn't help but shake his head fondly. Seb was asleep biting (suckling?) his finger. He never stopped doing that, did he?

The blond stirred after a bit of staring with sad looks and he blinked his only eye. A stinging sensation was coming from the left side of his face, but nothing unbearable. He looked at the people in front and managed a small smile. "H-Hey…" It was nice seeing them again, they had been really nice.

"Uncle Seb!" Mabel burst into tears and climbed into the bed with him to hug him. "Uncle Seb, you did it! You scared us so much! Never do that again please!" She sniffled as she embraced him. The blond gave her a small confused lopsided smile. "Hi…Um…You-You're talkin' to me? Tha-that's my name?"

Mabel pulled away and stared at him. Her smile decreased but it hadn't left her lips yet. The Stans looked down at the floor. "Eheh…ye-yeah! Of course it's your name! Sebastian! Sebastian Pines!"

"And…you're…my niece? What's your name?" Seb was sounding more curious now. He was still confused, but his curiosity was stronger.

Mabel looked at her older uncles before looking back at the blond laying on the bed. "It's me! Mabel! You know I'm your niece!"

Seb frowned a bit, his small, drugged smile never leaving his face, and looked at the people standing in front of him. "Are…you their daughter…?" Mabel shook her head. "No! You have a younger brother! Shermie!" Mabel sounded desperate now, but at Seb's blank look she sniffled. "C-Come on! It's me! It's me, Uncle Seb! You know it! We're your family!" She sobbed and pulled his hand.

Ford gently picked her up from the bed and pulled her closer to them. "Mabel, we-we had to erase his mind to defeat Bill…" His brown eyes were glassy as he staring at the blond, who was smiling at them, utterly confused. Any hope he had was gone. Just like his memories. Seb didn't know who they were.

"Thanks for being with me…even when I don't remember you or-or who I am…It-It would be scary to be alone…" Seb mumbled with a sheepish smile. "Hey, why the long faces? You guys look like it's someone's funeral, but I didn't die from that wound, you saved me." He said gratefully. "Um…" He finally noticed Soos. "Who's that big guy crying in the corner?"

Soos just cried harder, hiding his face behind his hat.

Stan took a deep breath. "We're your family, Seb. Even if-if you don't remember us…We'll never leave you."

Dipper sighed tiredly and put his hands inside his shorts' pockets. "We saved the world, but what's the point? Uncle Seb's not himself anymore…"

"There's gotta be something we can do to jog his memory!" Mabel looked pleadingly at Ford, who was twirling his hands nervously behind his back. "There isn't, the-the chances of getting them back are really rare…I'm sorry…" He still didn't know how Fiddleford got them back…He should have studied it more, he should have found a way to cure amnesia, he should have done so many things. This was his fault, his fault, his fault.

"I know my Uncle is in there somewhere!" Mabel cried distressed. She refused to leave this town knowing her uncle had no idea who she was. Not after everything they had gone through! "There's gotta be something that can help bring him back!" She saw her scrapbook she had brough, laying on a chair and she grabbed it before climbing into the bed with the blond again.

"This'll work! This has to work! Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Uncle Seb! And here's a macaroni interpretation of my emotions!" She flipped through the pages with a nervous look. Seb looked at the pictures with an apologetic look, frowning more and more. There was a man with brown and blond hair, looking exactly like the kind men who helped him, him, he guessed, but…he couldn't remember any of this.

Now the boy, he looked like 'Mabel', they must be siblings, climbed to the bed next to him as well. "That time we went fishing? That Summerween we spent together? Don't you remember anything?!" He grimaced.

Seb dug his nails into his wrists under the blankets. "I-I'm so sorry… I don't know what this is or who you are…"

"No, no! Please try to remember!" Mabel flipped to another page, getting more nervous and tears quickly welling up in her eyes. "This-This was in your birthday at the beginning of the summer! We-We made a surprise party for you! See? This-This is Wendy, Dipper and Soos! And you are here…And-and here-here you fought a dinosaur for Waddles…we-we are covered in tree sap because we-we were playing…"

Seb was staring at the pictures, there was no recognition in his eyes but he was smiling softly, always smiling, and listened attentively to the adorable girl talk. He pouted sadly when she stopped and closed the scrapbook as she sobbed. "You don't remember…you-you don't know who we are…" She and her brother jumped down to hug her.

The blond guiltily looked down at his lap, nails unconsciously digging more into his wrists. "I-I…" he tried to sit up but his stomach protested. Mabel was crying louder now and Seb was grimacing at her, shyly reaching his hand towards her but not daring to speak. "I'm sorry…" He muttered but no one heard him. The man with glasses, Ford, picked up his 'niece' and the group walked out of the room, assuring him they'll be just outside in case they needed something.

Seb watched them leave and looked at his bleeding wrists. With a sigh, he closed his eye to go back to sleep.

"I-I liked it when you read me your scrapbook…" He whispered before he fell asleep again.

-.—

To everyone's surprise, but Ford's, the week during Bill's…  _presence_  in town, was as if it had never happened. It had started and finished the 24th, today it was 25th. The townsfolk didn't understand and didn't really want to, while the Pines simply didn't  _care_. They had more important things to worry about.

Seb's surgery scar was much better and his 'family' asked if they could take him home. They said that maybe being in a familiar place will help him with his memories. Dr. Crumpler allowed it, but he had to keep taking his painkillers and antibiotics, and as soon as there was a complication, he had to go back to the hospital.

Soos waited for them at the house, and when they arrived, the man child smiled sadly at his boss and friend, staring at everything in awe from the wheelchair Stan was pushing. "This is a real nice place you got here…"

"It's your place, Uncle Seb." Dipper pouted. "Don't you remember? Even a little?" The brown-haired girl grimaced.

"Nope…But-you can show me, I promise I'll try to remember…" The twins sat with their youngest uncle and Ford left the room, immediately followed by Stan. "Where are you going?"

"I-I can't see like this…" Ford gritted his teeth. "This is all my fault." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Listen, Ford. Yes. You did some pretty fucking stupid stuff, but right now Seb  _needs_  us. You can't hide yourself in the lab anymore. Bill is gone, and this was the result. There are some dead people, some scarred, and our brother doesn't remember shit. We have to help him try to remember, it doesn't matter how long it takes." Stan reached for him awkwardly and pulled his older brother into a hug.

"We'll solve this. We always do." Stan gave him a reassuring smile, saying the words both of them needed to here.

While Mabel gave Seb a tour around their house, Soos approached Dipper. "Hey, dude, um, I found this in the forest earlier today." Dipper gasped when Soos pulled out the THREE Journals.

"It-It's impossible! I saw Bill burning them!" Dipper checked the pages of Journal 3, and to his surprise, the pages that had been torn way before he found it had been restored. He couldn't help but pull out a pen to write a bit about what had happened and their current situation.

The house was visited by lots of people during the day, including Fiddleford, Susan, Wendy, her brothers and her dad among others. Everyone had come to help rebuild the house. It would take a while, it wasn't just a destroyed sign and a wall like when Gideon attacked them, but the townsfolk were ready to help the Pines.

Seb smiled sheepishly at everyone and everyone smiled sadly in return. Even Wendy seemed really freaked out when the blond didn't greet her with a 'Yellow, lazy kid!' or 'What's up, Red?!'

Dan took off his hat and approached his neighbor sitting on the wheelchair. "Heya, Sebastian. It's Dan..." At his blank look, the muscled red haired man continued. "Corduroy. Dan Corduroy…We are neighbors? I live in the only house close enough to yours? ...I am the head lumberman, my daughter works for you! You seriously don't remember?!"

The blond pouted. "I-I'm sorry…I'm seriously trying to remember…My 'niece' Mabel is helping me." The lumberman sniffed and patted his shoulder with a surprising softness. "You'll get well. I'm sure of it!"

The group helped with the house during the day before retiring to their houses. Mabel hadn't left her uncle's side, not even when he fell asleep after his medicines knocked him out after lunch. Dipper and the Stans were in the next room, and Mabel was on the wheelchair, napping as her uncle rested on the couch.

Seb slept almost all the evening, and in the late evening, his eye opened and he started screaming. Mabel jumped to her feet, looking around drowsily. "No! It wasn't me!" She looked at her uncle who was now clutching his stomach in pain. "Uncle Seb, uncle Seb! What happened?! Are you ok?!" She hugged his arm. The Stans and Dipper rushed into the living room and Stan knelt in front of his brother, holding him in place so he stopped moving. He didn't want him popping his stitches after all.

"Seb, Sebastian, please breathe!" Stan said firmly, watching his brother's chest hyperventilating. "We're here, ok? We're going to breathe together, can you follow me?" Stan took a deep breath and with tears in his eye, Seb shakily copied him. The kids and Ford watched silently as Stan guided Seb out of his panic attack. The scientist knew Stan was very good at that; he'd help him all the time growing up and when they were lost behind the portal.

Finally, Seb calmed down, and Stan hugged him, allowing to cry on him. Seb leaned with the right side of his face, the left was still sore and hurt. "I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He choked out. "i-I'm just annoying you…I'm sorry…" Seb wiped his tears.

"No, of course not, it's ok, it's ok…" Stan stroked his hair. "We're your family, even if you don't remember it…" He closed his eyes for a second before looking at Seb. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Seb gulped down a lump in his throat. "I…" He wasn't know what he saw, but it was horrible, it was so scary, and he was  _trapped_ … "There was fire…it-it was everywhere, and-and I couldn't get out, I couldn't escape, and I couldn't breathe!" He sniffled. Ford remembered vaguely of his brother having similar if not the same nightmares as a kid. He had the strong suspicion it had to do with his past life, how he was killed back then.

Despite how shaken Seb seemed, he smiled. It meant he was remembering…At least some stuff…Even if they were bad.

"It wasn't funny…" Seb pouted angrily at the man with glasses, whose eyes widened a bit. "Oh, oh no, I-I wasn't-um-I'm sorry, I wasn't…" Ford blushed slightly and looked away. Seb rolled his eye but nodded.

"It means you're remembering. I-I was glad for that." Ford finally said. Seb looked down at his bruised hands. Remember? In what kind of SHIT had he been that he was surrounded by blue fire?!

"Well, now that your I'll bring your pills, Uncle Seb, and then more scrapbook therapy, alright? Stay right here!" Mabel ordered before skipping away, her pet pig behind him. It was kinda weird, the pig seemed to know him as well, because he oinked at him when they got to his 'family''s house, but…nothing. He couldn't remember him either.

He smiled at the little girl running away and looked at Stanley, his 'brother' with long hair. "Mabel and...Dipper, they are our other brother's kids no?"

Dipper nodded. "Dad's name is Shermie. He always says you're the best brother ever." Dipper sat on the couch's arm next to his uncle and grabbed Mabel's phone. He hit it a few times when the phone reception started glitching with weird images and then opened his gallery. Seb and the Stans leaned closer to the boy as he opened the photos he had with his parents. "Here, this is dad and my mom, Abi. Dad was bothering mom here, he likes to swing her around but she doesn't like it that much…" The boy chuckled a bit and the triplets smiled at the brunet man and dark haired woman.

Dipper changed the photo. "Here mom pushed him away…and here is dad on the floor after he tripped with one of Mabel's toys." The men laughed softly at the man on the floor, hands on his back and a pained face, the black haired young woman was wincing in the background and Mabel was sneaking away.

"He…looks younger." Seb said confused and Ford nodded. "He's our younger brother for 10 years." He clarified, to which Seb nodded. Oh, he thought they were all the same age. "How…old I am?" He asked then and the Stan shared a look. "38. Our birthday is-is in June 15th…"

"And why weren't you in the photos Mabel showed me?" The blond asked innocently. "We…we were lost, Seb, but you saved us." Stan said. "We were lost in another dimension."

"…Dimension?" The poor amnesiac blond made a face.

"Alright! I have the pills, some N&N's because you need to remember the flavor of chocolate, you love chocolate! and the therapy is about to Start!" Mabel's shout was followed by a loud oink from Waddles. She wasn't going to give up. She knew her uncle was going to remember her! She just needed to keep trying harder.

Seb didn't feel like any memory was being recovered, but he was learning a lot about what his life was supposed to be. His 'niblings' told him about the adventures they have had, the POWERS he seemed to have (he tried to do something, but neither the 'fire hands' as Mabel described them or his 'telekinesis powers' as Dipper described it, worked. Stanford said that maybe it was for the best, he wouldn't remember how to use it. He thought it made sense.

He was really liking his 'triplets'. Stanford and Stanley. He had asked them why they were named both Stan, but they had simply laughed and said their parents weren't creative. They didn't talk much about their parents though, he only knew their mom name was Kari and that despite being a pathological liar and probably kleptomaniac, she was the most caring mother ever. Seb wanted to ask more about their 'mother', but the Stans talked endlessly about their childhood together. Not that he minded though, it was still really nice hearing it but… _Kari_ …He saw blurry images related to that name…he just couldn't  _see_  them…

They spent the rest of the night talking about a place called 'Glass Shard Beach' (weird name), and how they loved going there everytime. He learnt he used to have an eye in his bandaged, empty How he liked to draw, sew, knit and design clothes since they were small (Seb couldn't really believe he had a store of that. Destroyed, much like the rest of the house the kind townsfolk were helping with, but Mabel sneaked into his 'office' and found his sketchbooks and folders in one piece. Did he REALLY make those beautiful dresses and suits? Mabel said he had teach her everything he knew. She promised she would 'reteach him.'

Seb liked Mabel a lot. She was so full of energy…and even when he couldn't remember her…he could feel how she loved him…He was starting to love her back.

That night, the Stans had fallen asleep next to Seb on the couch after a long day of going thorugh memory lane but to no avail. Ford sleepily opened his eyes, adjusted his glasses and looked around. They had fallen asleep here? He hoped Mabel didn't take any photos of them…Seb was awkwardly lying on the couch and he smiled sadly. He should take him to bed or his neck will hurt later.

He reached to lift him up, when the scientist screamed startled at the loud gasp his brother made. "AAHH!" The blond screamed loudly, clawing at his neck as he suddenly couldn't breathe. His eyes were distant, he hadn't realized he wasn't dreaming anymore. Stan woke up as well, and both Stans were staring at their brother. "Seb, please calm down, please breathe!" Ford help him and tried to keep him from hitting his head.

Seb was barely breathing but he continued screaming and sobbing. Whatever he had saw, it was something really hard for twins were drawn by the noise and ran down the stairs as fast as they could and turned on the lights, only to stare helpelessly at their poor uncle having yet another panic attack.

Stanford managed to stop his brother from hurting himself by holding him against him. "It's ok…it's ok, you're safe, Seb…you're safe…" Seb's erratic breathing slowly calmed down to short pants and he sobbed softly against his 'brother' shoulder. "I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry…" He begged and Ford held him tightly, trying really hard to keep his tears from falling. "It's ok, you have nothing to be sorry of…"

Mabel and Dipper climbed to Seb's lap and hugged him tight. "Do you need anything, Uncle Seb?" Dipper asked softly. Seb sniffled and relaxed just a bit. His 'family' was here, they wouldn't let him drown again… "Can-Can I get…um, my stomach is hurting and-and my eye…" Dipper nodded and left to search for his pills. Stan accompanied him. Ford slowly let his brother go and the blond grimaced.

"I-I have to go the bathroom…" The blond pleaded, trying to hold it back as long as he could. Ford nodded and helped him to go to the bathroom, where he immediately bolted to the toilet and threw up. Mabel stayed outside the bathroom, tears in her eyes as she heard her uncle heaving, and Ford patted his back for comfort. "It's ok, Sebas..." he rubbed his back soothingly when his triplet finished emptying his stomach from the little content it had.

The oldest triplet suddenly remembered a vague memory. Seb…Seb had woken up in a fever, screaming because his 'brother' was killed. He didn't understand back then, but he could guess that brother was from his past life.

Seb whimpered. He fell to the floor the second he finished and covered his face with his arms, sobbing. Ford flushed the toilet and carefully wiped his brother's mouth with a wet towel. Seb clung to him, whimpering and trembling slightly. "It's ok, I got you…" Ford whispered.

"Is he ok?" Mabel softly called from the door. The scientist easily picked up his broher and carried him outside, much to the blond's embarrassment. "Come on, Sebas" Ford told him lovingly. "You are burning in a fever."

Seb was blushing slightly but he still snuggled closer to the man who was supposed to be his brother, tears were falling from his right cheek easily, dampening Ford's sweater. He refused to be taken to the bed (he had unfortunately misheard the bed was from Stan) so he insisted on staying on the couch. Ford was too mentally exhausted to argue with him about it.

Mabel curled up on his lap and looked up at him. "Uncle Seb…do you want to tell us what you saw?" Seb sighed and closed his eye. "I…I was drowning…I-I think I was a child, but-but I don't know who I was with…I was at the beach, and suddenly, suddenly I was underwater, everything was so scary and-I was trapped, it was cold, and-and I couldn't breath…No one helped me…"

Ford sighed as Mabel hugged Seb's arm. He knew about that. Seb had almost drowned at the beach as toddlers. Mom told him that when he asked why Sebastian was so terrified of water.

"I could hear a voice after that…it was a woman's, but-but I don't know who it was!" Seb grumbled frustrated. Mabel ran a hand over his arm and held his hand in her smaller one. Ford stood next to them, staring at his niece. Mabel really loved Sebastian, and Seb was fond of her since he woke up, he must unconsciously remember their relationship.

Stan and Seb had gotten along really well with their niblings…The twins will be leaving in less than a week…and he didn't get to spend time with his niece. Ford put his hands on his pockets as Mabel continued snuggling against Seb.

Seb's eye was closing, but despite feeling much better, he refused to sleep. Mabel hummed as she suddenly had an idea. "Uncle Seb…Would you want me to sing you something to help you sleep?" The little girl offered and both men in the room looked at her curiously. "You-you sang it to me when I had a nightmare once and it really helped me. You told it me this song meant a lot to you…"

Seb smiled and nodded with a sniffle. "That sounds nice…" Dipper and Stan returned with the pills and a glass of water. Seb took the pills and Mabel prepared to sing, she wasn't embarrassed or anything, she loved singing, but she had to make this extra special for her tired and scared uncle. Then, she started singing.

"Remember me~ Though I have to say goodbye, remember me... ~" Mabel started singing softly, and the Stans' brown eyes widened a bit. They…they remembered that song…

"Don't let it make you cry...For ever if I'm far away, I'll hold you in my heart~ I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart..."

Seb stared at Mabel in some sort of trance. This lullaby was… so special...It made him feel so safe. The image of a black-haired woman with green eyes formed in his mind and he gasped softly.

Kari.

"Remember me...Though I have to travel far, remember me...Each time you hear a sad guitar~"

Seb blinked. ""Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be~"" He sang as well.

Dipper gaped and looked up at the Stans, who were also gaping, staring in disbelief.

Tears streamed down Seb's cheeks, but he smiled gently. This son, his  _mom_  sang this son for him as a baby…and to his  _brothers_ …To-to the 3 of them, that-that's why he was jealous when his…younger brother was born. Because it was his song…

""Until you're in my arms again...Remember me~""

It was as if something clicked in his mind. This single memory caused a chain reaction and made him see lots of bright images and memories behind his eye. His mother, he had 3 brothers, 2 looked like him, they were triplets. One was good at sports, he was the strong one, he had a kid, The other was the genius one, would change the world, everyone said, the last one was their younger brother, loud, rebellious, black belt, he…had his kids. Pinetree and Shooting Star…

And his name was Sebastian. Sebastian William Pines. His mom was Kari…because he was reincarnated. He used to be some demon, he was named…William? It felt right, but he felt it was wrong as well. He liked this song because it made him feel loved. He wasn't loved as this demon. This was what made him feel safe when he was first reborn. This made him trust his mom...

"Uncle Seb?"

He blinked and looked to the side, big brown eyes staring at him with worry. "S-Shooting Star…" He smiled softly.

The Pines gasped loudly and Mabel took her hands over her mouth before throwing herself over her uncle's chest to hug him. "UNCLE SEB!" She sobbed loudly as she clung to him. Seb chuckled with tears in his own eye and hugged her back. "It's ok, Shooting Star…"

Ford gaped. "Mabel, your song…It-It…" He trailed off, too surprised to speak. Something in the lullaby had triggered his memories to resurface! Waddles perked up from the spot he was sleeping on and lazily trotted over to them.

Dipper was gaping. "Uncle Seb, do you know who we are?!" Seb looked around and nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're Pinetree, Shooting Star…Fez and Six-GAH!" The pig jumped over to Seb's lap and started licking his face . "The fat jerk! Of course he had to interrupt me while I'm remembering my life story!" Seb shrieked.

Dipper laughed and ran over to take Waddles off him to hug his uncle. "It's happening!" He was FINALLY recovering his memories! "Keep going!" Stan looked around and passed Mabel her scrapbook. "Try again with this, Pumpkin!" He ushered her and the disheveled girl nodded.

"Ok! Look Uncle Seb! We've been staying with you all summer! This is our first day here."

"Dipper didn't look that happy…" Seb chuckled and everyone laughed, even Dipper. "He…he complained…about his videogames…They broke?" He tried and Dipper shook his head. "Dad didn't let me bring them." The Stans leaned closer to the couch to see as well. Ford slowly put a hand over Seb's shoulder and the blond looked up at him with a smile.

"Okay. Okay. Now, day two! Uncle Seb has the most delicious cologne in the world! He smells really good and I know we're starting to bond. He told us a lot about being a business man and seemed happy when we pretended to listen. He also gave me a grappling hook which everyone is impressed by. And in more important news, I met some neighborhood hotties!" Mabel laughed, happy that she could finally read this page with her heart at ease. She knew her uncle was getting better, that he would  _remember_  this.

Everyone laughed with her. The Stans got closer to their brother, and Seb hugged his niblings closer to him.

-.—

"SEBASTIAN! DUDE!" Soos sobbed loudly and gave the startled blond a bone-crushing hug. "Qu-Question Mark! Agh! Can't breathe! My stomach, you idiot!" Seb punched his back but he wasn't letting go. "Have you remembered our boss-employee relationship?!"

Seb took a mouthful of air when he was freed and chuckled. "Ye-Yeah…You work with me at the tourist attraction everyone is rebuilding."

Soos nodded eagerly. "Do you remember the name?!" Seb hummed in thought but before he could give an answer, a teenage girl tackled him into a hug. "You crazy lunatic! You're back!" Wendy hugged him.

The Stans and the twins laughed as Seb was attacked with questions by his two employees. "We have snaacckkss!" Mabel rushed into the room carrying a bowl of Doritos and Dipper had bacon. Seb's eye lit up at the sight of the chips and took a handful to his mouth. "I wove 'is!"

"We know, those were your favorite since we were kids." Ford told him, casually taking a few jelly beans to his mouth. They had gone to the store to buy food. Mabel and Stan said food was an excellent way to bring back memories. And apparently, they were right because their brother nodded. "Yeah…we couldn't buy it all the time…but sometimes, mom would sneak in some money for us to buy snacks…And…we horded it…"

Stanford grimaced a bit when Stan cheered on Seb and a few toffee peanuts fell on him. Seriously, how could he like that?!

The rest of the day was a nonstop trip to memory lane. Soos and Wendy told Seb stories of his life before the twins came, how they met, and everything they did at the shack. Instead of a blank stare like before, or a frustrated amnesiac one, Seb nodded along with them. The more they told him about it, the more he could remember. His memories were actually coming back! Wendy told him about all those times she used to sneak in his house to see 'the monsters he hid' and she helped him with the clothes he had to tailor. Soos told him how they started the Mystery Shack, previously called the Mystery Hut.

"I-I remember that…We spent an entire day, um, drawing our fake atttractions and went to-to a diner to promote it and everyone was really excited to go…" Seb said softly, watching the memories pass behind his eye. Soos wiped a proud tear away. "I'm so glad you're back, dude…" He sniffled.

The house blasted 80's-90's rock music, Seb's favorite songs from when he was in high school, and he remembered every single lyrics, he even sang the guitar solos! Much to everyone's amusement. Stan had drove them all through town to revisit every spot Seb's ever seen, and to Seb's surprise, everyone waved at him excitedly. He was taken to Greasy's Diner as well, where Susan screamed loudly and hugged the shocked blond, kissing every part of his face (except for his lips, Mabel and Dipper thanked the skies for not traumatizing their uncle).

"Hey! No! Bad Susan!" Mabel stepped between them to save his laughing uncle. "I'm sorry, but I've got an aunt already!" The girl informed Susan, who gasped loudly. "What?!"

Mabel ignored her, as she suddenly remembered something more important. "AUNT WANDA!" She shrieked and grabbed Seb's hand to make him look at her. "Do you remember her?!"

Seb hummed in thought, biting his finger. Mabel screamed, not giving him time to respond to her question, and looked at the Stans. "DO SOMETHING!"

The Stans shared a look. Ford shrugged helplessly because he had NO idea who Wanda was (Fuck, Mabel called her aunt, was she Sebastian's…girlfriend? Wife?! He was such a bad brother…) and Stan ran a hand through his long hair. They sat down on a table, Susan staring at them from a distance and looking miserable (When did this happen!?), and Stan grabbed Seb's phone and searched for Wanda's number. "I'm not quite sure what's your relationship with her right now, but you've always been pretty close…" Stan handed him the black phone (with a case with an eye on it, he had to snort at that), and Seb read the messages silently.

Mabel peeked over his shoulder and cooed. Seb smiled and looked at the photos. "Well…I do remember…but I…I don't remember how we ended up together…?" Mabel hummed. She was AMAZING but she didn't have ALL the answers! "Why don't you ask her~?" She poked his cheek and Seb smiled and nodded. He doubted a bit before writing 'Hi Wanda! Do you remember how we met?' Stan snorted at the bluntness.

While they waited for their pancakes and for her to reply "She's a cool lawyer, she told me! She must be entertained with something else!" Mabel explained, Dipper took the time to go to the bathroom. Everything was fine until he was attacked by Susan when he came out. "Ah! Lady Susan?"

"Kiddo~Are you sure Sebas is dating someone? He…doesn't seem to remember." The woman with kitten earrings asked desperate. Dipper raised an eyebrow, oblivious, but he nodded. "Yeah, we haven't met her yet though, but Mabel already ships them so there's nothing they can do about it." He shrugged.

Susan sighed defeatedly. 13 years...! 13 years to talk with that handsome idiot…She glanced at the table the Pines were sitting in and she grabbed a slice of pie. "What about his triplets?" She asked curiously. "I'll give you pie~"

There could be a chance with _them_ , right?

Dipper took the plate and smiled innocent to the woman's tricks. "Well, Uncle Stan has a wife and a son, and they are leaving the town as well, but Uncle Ford is staying, he isn't dating anyone…" Unless you considered being married to his work an actual relationship? "Well, thanks for the pie!" The boy returned to the table and Susan hummed in thought, stroking her chin as she stared at the man with glasses. Well~ IDENTICAL triplets existed for a REASON~!

"Woo! Auntie replied!" Mabel cheered when Dipper went to sit with his pie, hoarding it to keep it away from Uncle Stan. 'Well~ I can tell you everything you want in a bit later, but as a fast summary: It was at that dance the school organized, you had a beautiful suit and we became friends. Then we got closer and started dating!' Wanda had NO idea about the apocalyptic week Gravity Falls suffered.

Seb smiled. Yes, that sounded right… he made a suit with…with his…dad, yeah, adoptive dad, he didn't seem to have a dad, the Stans never talked about him, and he saved Wanda from…a kid…Then…His smile fell a bit. He wasn't in the same place now, he didn't know where he was in this memory, but he was with Wanda, short girl, blond hair, green eyes…He didn't have all his memories yet. He needed to wait for more pieces to come back to him to finish the puzzle.

After having some of Seb's favorite pancakes, Mabel declared it was time to go home and go through all of Seb's sewing and knitting books to see if he hadn't lost his touch (Seb hadn't, they'll later see, he remembered every single knitting pattern and stitch) so they prepared to leave. Stan and Mabel snickered though when Susan approached Ford. "Here, have free pie!" The scientist frowned looking a lot like a confused owl. "Thank…you…"

-.—

Seb rubbed his brown eye with a fist as the Stans carefully sat him down on the couch in front of the TV. "You are going to love this, Seb!" Stan exclaimed. Ford had found a box full of VHS's labeled by year, they basically started at the end of the year 74'. Ford had been really surprised when he found them, he didn't even  _know_  he had them. It was amazing how they were still here after all those years. They were videos their mom recorded when the three were kids. Stanley insisted they had to see them, will help Seb's memory, so they found the old VHS reader and got installed in the living room with popcorn and soda.

The clips were, as expected, adorable and helped Seb remember the rest of his childhood with his brothers. The triplets were as babies, crawling or learning to walk, then a little older, dressed for Halloween, babbling about how excited they were to get candy as they waved or made faces at the camera, then of them playing on the beach, goofing around at the dinner table and pawn ship. One of the videos the triplets particularly liked was one of them dressed as explorers in oversized helmets trying to find the 'Jersey Devil', which was immediately followed by a snicker and loud collective ""'MOOMM~!"""

Mabel had squealed at the thought of seeing her uncles as little kids (again), but Dipper shook his head. He also wanted to see, but he managed to convince her and himself that it was time for them to be together, it was something they should do on their own. After everything they went through. Dipper watched Mabel squeal and jump around their room in the attic, incredibly excited that their uncle was getting so well after a few days, and he smiled before pulling out Journal 3, he should write about all this. He had been busy helping Seb, so he should start with the day Soos found the Journals…maybe write a bit about the Shacktron and the zodiac!

_"August 25, Dipper here! I can't believe I'm holding this book in my hands. I saw Bill burn all 3 journals in front of me! But Soos found the journals lying in the woods, unharmed."_

He wrote for a while, illustrating everything just like his uncle did, until he finally reached today's date, the 27th. He looked at his twin, who had passed out on the floor with Waddles and shook his head fondly. After the triplets finished watching the home movies, he will tell him he wasn't taking his apprenticeship. He hoped he understood. Maybe he could find another apprenticeship.

_"I'll never forget the most amazing summer of my life or the family and friends who made it that way-and I'll never forget the book that first opened my eyes to the mysteries of the universe. This is M Dipper Pines, signing off for the final time. (Don't be mad, uncle Ford!)_

-.—

_"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" "What IS THIS, PEST?!"_

_Seb jumped and looked at the doll he was dressing before looking up. "I-I was just playing! I'm sorry…AH! Ow! You're hurting me! Stop! Stop it!" Seb grabbed his hair and tried to keep the man's hands off him. He whimpered when the man with blurry face slammed his face against the table's edge._

_"Where did you get this, freak?!" He asked loudly and Seb sniffled, now with a little hand over his bleeding nose and lip. "F-Fio gave it to me…Please, I'm sorry, I'll put it away!" He sobbed pathetically. The man had a fit when he confessed he cut an old table cloth mom didn't use anymore to make the doll some dresses and he earned another slamming against the table. "Of course! Not only are you a disgusting freak, but a disgusting faggot! Take your stupid girl things off my sight! And you better not tell your mom! Is that clear?!"_

_"Y-Yes, father…" The child collected his stuff, sniffling his blood back into his nose and ran away, shaking._

Seb's eye widened and let out a terrified scream "AAAAAAHH!" Stan and Ford perked up from the chairs they had fallen asleep in and looked at their brother, ignoring the pain in their necks. "Seb! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"You-you…lied- I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Seb wasn't as shocked as the other times, but he was still pale and holding his head. This made sense now. He had this father, he had A father, he was stupid, he was a disgusting freak who always screwed things up and couldn't do anything right, he was nothing, he was trash, useless, a monster! He was Bill Cipher, he was a demon, a horrible demon who hurt so many people in his past life, he deserved it!  _Filbrick_  kicked him out because he destroyed Ford's project, he deserved it! He was in pain, he was alone, he was in the streets, he couldn't eat, he was almost abused by a scary monster because he destroyed Ford's project, but it was accide-no, he did on purpose, because he was a monster!

He was kicked out, THAT'S why he found out  _Matsuda_  was dead. That's why he saw Wanda again…This made sense now…

"Wha-Why did we lie…?" Stan asked confused. "You-You said…we didn't have a father…"

Stan looked at Ford and winced. "We…didn't mention him…We're so-"

"I'm sorry for ruining your lives…for keeping you back…" Seb's tear dramatically spilled from his brown eye. "He was there…I saw him, I-I remember him…" He wiped his tears and slowly took off the bandages from his left eye socket. The Stans grimaced at the ugly red and black scars of his face. "I had an eye here…Like in the videos, but-but it was horrible, it wasn't like your hands…I was a monster…" He slowly touched around his empty eye socket and quickly pulled away. It still hurt.

"No, that's not true. You aren't a monster." Ford said firmly. "Sebastian, you aren't a demon anymore, you are our brother."

"You didn't think that before…" Seb pulled his legs to his chest and looked away awkwardly. Certain memories seemed to trigger a chain reactions of memories…He knew why he had been kicked out by Filbrick, why had come to this town, he knew what he had done here, WHERE the Stans had been in the first 2/3 of Mabel's scrapbook…and the past 13 years…It was his fault.

"I-I know…but I know I was wrong before." Ford grimaced. "Please, forgive me, I was wrong, I was blinded by anger, I couldn't think straight, I was being totally irrational!" He begged. Stan looked at Ford with a sad look. It wasn't Seb the only kid Filbrick had scarred and damaged…

Seb smiled at the sad owl, he was so dumb, thinking he wouldn't forgive him… "What does faggot mean?" He asked instead with a soft voice. Stan looked up and Ford quickly lifted his glasses to rub his eyes. The middle triplet spoke. "Um… it's a slur for men who like other men."

The blond nodded slowly. "But I like Wanda, I know I do, we've talked, I remember more of her now…Do I like men too?"

The Stans, confused at the sudden change of topic, shrugged helplessly. "You've…never hidden it…" Stan coughed when he remembered Seb commenting about how hot a male actor was and how 'he'd do  _anything_  for that man'.

"But what he called you doesn't matter because it isn't true, Sebastian." Ford spoke and the blond turned to look at him. "I-I'm  _sorry_  for everything I said, it wasn't true. And-And I was wrong, he is wrong, because you're a  **hero** , you  _saved_  all of us. You saved us from the portal and you saved us from Bill…" Ford pulled him close in a hug, feeling terrible that thanks to his selfishness and stupid decisions his brother associated one of the memories he had of their father (which must be very unpleasant) to HIM, and he had to end up apologizing to him…He didn't like it, he wanted Seb to know he was special to him, that he made a mistake calling him all those things, that he had changed. That Seb WASN'T all those things he said!

The blond leaned in to the touch, feeling Stanley joining in, and he sighed. "Sixer, you had all the right to think I was a monster…because I was…but it's ok now, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Besides…Now I can remember my real dad's name…" The Stans looked grim for a second before Seb said. "Seiya, Seiya Matsuda." Seb was really disturbed at the fact he had forgotten Matsuda's name. "Can…Can I tell you about him?"

Stan bandaged Seb's eye again, and the two nodded. "Ok…so, Matsuda had a tailor shop in his house. It was a bit far away from our house, but I could easily walk there or take the bus…He was really nice, he was Japanese and he had a pet axolotl called…Erik…"

Stan and Ford swore their father's memory wasn't going to hurt Sebastian ever again.

-.-

Ford smiled down at Dipper when the boy handed him his 3 journals, and told him that he wouldn't accept his apprenticeship anymore. He wasn't angry at the boy, like he wrote in Journal 3, his fears were totally unfounded. After everything they went through, he would also prefer to stay with his siblings. All he felt towards him was love and pride. "He is a wiser man at twelve thirteen than I am in my thirties. He has an incredible future ahead of him-one in which he will hopefully avoid repeating my terrible errors."

As Seb played with the twins and Waddles outside, Seb's powers were slowly returning and the twins were 'training' because him catching on fire in the morning had scared the living heck out of all of them, he sat in the kitchen to write. He ignored Seb's loud comment of "Damn lizard! Should have warned me my mind and expert control would be all pudding!" And began writing.

He had made many catastrophic mistakes in his life, he had been selfish, he had wanted to be alone, to make everything by himself, and only himself. He turned his back on his brothers, especially Seb after that dumb science project in  _school_ , he ignored Fiddleford's warnings when he was only trying to protect him, to protect the world…And when he came back, he kept his distance from his family, trying to keep everything he did, a secret.

_"'Trust No One.' What an absurd and paranoid idea." "There is strength in having the humility to work with and sacrifice for others –a strength I now realize was in my brother all along. Sebastian Pines was the man who saved the world, not me. I spent so long thinking he was a selfish jerk, that he was a monster for who he used to be, for the mistakes he had, and he turned out to be the most selfless man I've ever met in any dimension."_

Ford sniffed softly and smiled as he continued writing. And he was proud of being his brother. He promised he would make things right, they had time. They had an entire life ahead of them.

But, what to do now? According to what he was told, everyone thought he was dead, Stanley had been declared dead after not being found for so long, the scientific community and the news will go crazy when they showed their faces back to the public. Stanley was going home to Carla and his son, Dillon, Seb was going to meet with Wanda (he now knew she was his ex-now again girlfriend. "It's complicated" Seb said), what should HE do?

He yelped when he was lifted from the couch by a yellow light. "Look! I captured him!" Seb high-sixed the twins.

"Hey!" Ford complained with a smile, but Seb made him float closer towards them. "We need another person for our fight!" Dipper climbed onto Seb's shoulder and held a foam tube as a sword. Mabel looked at his older uncle and made grabby hands to be picked up. Ford smiled and picked her up with pleasure. "Hold tight, Mabel! We aren't going to let those two win!" "Yeah!" Mabel raised her foam tube. "Uncle Ford has been in space fighting monsters!"

"HAH! You WISH!" Seb stuck his tongue out. "Attack, Pinetree!"

The twins hit each other and their opposite uncle with the tube as they laughed loudly. Ford smiled as he jumped over the picnic tables and dodged attacks, making sure he was holding Mabel tightly. This was…really nice…He wanted to spend some time with his niblings, especially Mabel. They were living in a few days and he wanted to try and make up for it.

"Ah! No powers allowed!" "I'm practicing~!"

-.—

Later in the day, while the triplets were sitting in the porch and watching the sun slowly setting, Stan sipped his soda and looked at Ford. "Ford?"

"Yes, Stanley?"

"So, when you two turned into kids- Don't worry, Ford can't remember it either-" He clarified Seb who nodded. "-you asked me if you had friends and if you could meet them."

Ford blushed slightly. Oh, how embarrassing. Stan snorted at his face and continued. "I couldn't take you because you were pint-sized and I doubted he would remember you, let alone recognize you…but you could go see Fiddleford."

Ford nodded slowly. Fiddleford…He had helped him so much with Seb, he asked the town to help rebuild the Shack, he went down to the bunker to help them…He had seen him those times, but they hadn't had a real time to sit down and talk, had they? "That's a really good idea…I-I should go."

Seb raised a hand. "I can take you!" Now the Stans looked at him. "Are you sure you can drive…?" Ford asked unsure, but the blond nodded eagerly. "OF COURSE! Everything's more blurry than it used to be, but I can totally manage."

"What do you mean, blurry?" Stan raised an eyebrow and Seb shrugged. "Like…everything's…blurry?" He smiled sheepishly. "I could see super well before, but now stuff that are far away are super blurry." Ford stroked his chin at that confession and stared at his brother's brown eye.

"You've never needed glasses…"

Seb's confused face turned into one of horror. "NO." He pulled at his hair. "Ahhh! I'm going blind like YOUUU!" He wailed.

Stan chuckled at Ford's unimpressed face. He also needed glasses since he was a kid, but he had gotten used to not having them. "So, I'm taking Seb to get glasses, you go talk to McGucket. Soos' at home and he can stay with the twins." The blond tried to escape, jumping over the couch to jump away, but Stan, much stronger, easily caught him and lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Noo! Let me goo!"

Ford reached the Dump and immediately wanted to go back. Fiddleford had gone insane because of him, he had hurt him, and he had been his only friend for so long. He couldn't chicken out of this one though, because his old partner spotted him and ran over to him. He invited him to his improvised home and how could he say no to that? Soon enough, he lost track of time, and they talked for HOURS. It felt so nice to talk him again, it reminded him of their nights together at college, discussing theories, classes, revising for tests and creating new dungeons and strategies for their next dungeon.

It helped that Fiddleford's excellent mind had recovered most of its enormous capacity, judging by his fascinated questions about his time in the multiverse. Ford, of course, tried to tell him everything he remember to make it as realistic as possible. He even told him some of the craziest misadventures he had with Stanley and F had laughed loudly, slapping his knee countless of times.

"Ah~ If I had had my memory better in that time…" Fiddleford wiped a tear from his eye from how much he had laughed. "Your-your brother, reached for me when we were younger, I think Sebastian had just arrived into town…He asked me for help with the portal, but of course I couldn't help him at that point, I was terrified of the weirdness around here and had used the memory gun on me countless of times…"

Ford's smile was wiped off his face and he put his hands between his legs. "I'm so sorry, F, I-I should have listened to you…But-But my mind, Bill was…" He trailed off. He couldn't justify himself, the bad decisions he made was solely on him. He went paranoid because he listened to Bill in the first place, because he was blinded by his flattery and praising words.

And he had wondered why Sebastian would fall for the words of someone like Ivan…

"Ah, Stanford, we all make mistakes sometimes…And I already said I forgive you." He smiled kindly.

_Not only is this man's mind superior to mine, but he had one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen._

"I…think I will still get you some cool Cubic's Cube as an apology gift…" The brown-haired man mumbled and Fiddleford laughed. "Well, I can't say no to that! Hah!"

Ford stood up and paced around. "You know, Fidds…When summer ends, my family is leaving town…My brothers are going to meet with their partners and my niblings are going back to my younger brother and his wife. Dipper is not going to be my apprentice." Fiddleford nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going.

The younger man raised a finger. "I'll stay here, but I've been away from action WAY too long, don't you think?" Fiddleford nodded again. "So…I had an idea. In the dimension where Stanley and I found the last element for the Quantum Destabilizer, my parallel self was a celebrated star of the scientific community and had built the 'International Institute of Oddology'. I want that, for BOTH of us. I've seen your blueprints! They are amazing!"

"Oh no, those are just crazy doodles." Fiddleford waved a hand.

"No, no they aren't!" Ford flicked his hat. "Why don't we start our research center, F?! Here! You can submit all the plans you have to the U.S Government! You could earn millions! If I publish the thesis you…wrote for me, that one time, updating it with everything else I have found here, and the actual reason of the weirdness for the town, we could come back stronger than ever!"

Fiddleford seemed to think about it. "And the popularity from the news you will get…people thinking you were murdered."

"Exactly!" Ford smiled like the excited owl he was. "Think of it as a way to…renovate yourself, Fiddleford. I-I know you had a rough time before…but I…I think it could-it could be better, to both of us."

"When…When I didn't go back to Palo Alto…Emma-May and Tate came here, looking for me…And, and she stayed, thinking I was sick, but-but after I had lost my mind…I forgot about my family, Stanford…When, when I tried to get back to Tate…They…" Fiddleford trailed off. His family never really abandoned him. He knew they had been following him at some times to make sure he didn't kill himself with how reckless he was…but, would they want to try to be part of his life again? More importantly, will they allow him to be part of THEIR lives?

Ford put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to reach to them, F. I've seen your son, that time at the hospital. You fought Bill Cipher with a robot you designed yourself, Fiddleford! That's impressive! I'm sure the boy thinks the same. I took me long enough to realize how important family is, and I won't stand by and watch you stay here, away from your family, no matter how hard it is to get them back, I'll help."

Fiddleford nodded slowly. If-If we went through with this idea, Emma-May will see he was trying to change and improve himself, for her and for Tate. "Alright, you've convinced me!" He stretched a hand to shake and Ford laughed, shaking it eagerly. "But! Before you leave, I insist you listen to me play the banjo~"

Ford nodded, rolling his eyes at his friend, but he still enjoyed it. He played joyfully, no stress, no worries, no more fear. It was the Fiddleford who had been his friend so many years ago. When he finished, Ford clapped and Fiddleford bowed dramatically to his 'audience'. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"See you later, Fidds. We have MUCH to discuss!" Ford gave him a goodbye hug and patted his back. Fiddleford chuckled and did the same. "I'm looking forward to our renewed partnership!"

Ford turned to leave and noticed a Cubic's Cube that sat on his desk, completed. Who knew since when cube lover Fiddleford McGucket was unable to solve one? He had been jealous of him, he solved them in seconds and always disarrange them at college or at work to tease him. Today, he designed not to disturb him. His mind must be at peace right now.

-.—

Seb's mind was restored. And by the end of the week, he sported some new black glasses. He didn't like them one bit, and said he would find eye lenses, because glasses and an eyepatch 'made him look ridiculous.'

Today was August 30th, and everyone had half packed for their respective futures, Stanley didn't need to pack much, as he still needed to wait a few days for Carla and Dillon to come. It was a beautiful summer day, as well as their  _last_  day and night together in Gravity Falls, and they wanted to make it extra special. But how? What better way than their last campfire?

Ford had been wondering what to do with the journals, everything he needed he had typed down in his updated thesis paper, and he didn't want the misfortune caused by these books following him around. "We should burn them tonight." He suggested to his nephew and his niece, Soos, Wendy and the pyromaniac of his youngest brother all seemed very excited by the idea. However, Dipper had something else in mind. "Your private study had some…creepy stuff in there…" He coughed awkwardly. He agreed immediately.

So, they burnt everything he had of Bill Cipher. Paintings, scrolls, carpets, window, etc. Everything deserved to burn in hell, as Seb kindly explained. Stan poured gasoline over laughing maniacally and Seb shot fire at it, and everyone screamed when the flames shot up to the sky, too much gasoline and energy! It went back to a normal size though and they roasted very delicious s'mores. They stayed curled up together until sunrise, wrapped up in a blanket and everyone leaned against the other: Wendy sleeping over Mabel, Mabel was sleeping over Ford's arm, Ford was practically laying on top of Seb, who was fainted over Stan, Dipper was resting his head on Stanarm and Soos had fallen backwards, too tired to care.

As they made their way back to the house at around 5am, everyone, even the twins, too exhausted to realize it was the 31st already, Ford finished writing in the last page of his Journal and looked down at Mabel, who nodded at him with a tired, adorable smile.

_"And so here we are at the Bottomless Pit, a mystery of Gravity Falls that I still have never fully solved…Based on my investigations, tossing these journals inside could land them just about anywhere." … "For the last time, unless we meet in some distant world, this is Stanford Pines signing off."_

"Goodbye, Journals!" Mabel tossed two of them and Ford chuckled and threw Journal 3. "At least they have each other to keep them company." The girl yawned and he easily picked her up to get her to bed. "You're very right, pumpkin…"

-.—

"Good morning, Gravity Falls. It's another beautiful day, but every day is beautiful now that the...unpleasantness is over."

"""WAKEY WAKEY!""" The triplets turned on every electronic device to make as much noise as possible. The twins grumbled and hid under their covers, but their loud, crazy uncles barged into their rooms, blowing air horns and banging on pots. "It's your 13th birthdaayy! You have to waakee uuupp!" Seb sang.

Mabel and Dipper opened their eyes and jumped out of bed. ""Birthday!"" They cheered, making their uncles laugh, and they hugged the kids tightly. "Happy birthday, little gremlins~" Seb nuzzled against Dipper's cheek, making him whine because his beard was tickling him.

The twins were freed and stared at their room. It looked so empty without their posters, books, trash and clothes on the floor. They smiled sadly at their almost packed backpacks. It wasn't the end of the world (anymore), they would see their uncles again! With that thought in mind, they quickly changed clothes, finished packing and went to have breakfast.

After they had breakfast, Soos and Wendy made an appearance and hugged the twins tightly. "Dudes! You won't believe this!" The red-headed teen said. "Tambry told me that Robbie told her that zombies are popping out of the ground, and his parents were like, pushing them back into the ground super casually or using sawed-off shotgun! How cool is that?!"

Seb shuddered a bit. Greg and Janice Valentino scared him. They were way too happy people for someone who worked at a funerary with corpses! Robbie made more sense being all dark and stuff.

"It's weird, weird as hell, I don't want to talk about that." Stan mumbled. Ford, reading a book on the table of the living and having another cup of coffee, sipped it and hummed. "No one wants to talk about anything right now. Mayor…Cutebiker-" He snorted softly. "-Has just passed the 'Never Mind All That' Act. If anyone goes asking around about the events of the last few days, you have to say that or the cops will zap you."

The town has just gone crazier than it initially was. Oops?

Mabel clapped excitedly. "They are finally together~ I knew they had something for each other~"

They fell silent for a second and heard the TV, which was still on, say. "In other news, the Northwest family has gone broke. After pledging his allegiance to Bill and then placing all his savings in weirdness bonds, Preston Northwest had to sell his mansion to preserve his family fortune."

Seb snorted his coffee out of his nose and Wendy and Mabel burst out laughing. He coughed and laughed at the same time. "HAHA!" Served Preston right! He didn't care because he was still leaving and won't be making clothes for his family anymore. He was looking towards the future~ The great leagues~ He knew he was dreaming too big…He would NEVER be famous like his triplets, he would probably just tailor or have a small store like in here, or nothing at all, because he bet it wouldn't work…but dreaming was free.

"But fortunes have also turned for local maniac, Fiddleford McGucket, who, after regaining his sanity, has made millions overnight submitting his patents to the US government." Ford sipped his coffee, more smugly this time. That was his idea~ He met with Emma-May and Tate once again, before even knowing about the government payment, and they had forgiven him, so he was glad to know they liked him for who he was, not because of the money he was going to make. He knew his career as an engineer will rise from now on.

"In other good news, town hero, Sebastian Pines, has fully recovered his memory and a party-" Seb changed the channel before the kids could hear. He didn't to ruin the surprise~

They spent a nice, last evening. Except for the multibear and the occasional manotaur that came from the forest to congratulate their brave, little human friend, of course.

Seb waved at the multibear as he returned into the woods and hummed. There was a silence and peace he hadn't felt since…he had never felt it. At first he didn't know what it was, but then he realized it. It was Bill2. He was  _gone_. For real! He wasn't sure if it was another surprise from the Axolotl, he was still upset he didn't tell him he would be temporary amnesiac (though when you thought about it, he wouldn't have REMEMBERED if he had told him…), but he had kept his powers, just like they were before, his yellow eye was gone and so was Bill2. His demon self…he wasn't sure he was gone though, he was probably still fuzzed with his mind, the human one, because, whether he liked it or not, it would always be a part of him, but…he had proved his human part was stronger, and it wouldn't bother him anymore…

When the time came, the Stans and Wendy kept the twins distracted while Seb and Soos organized everything outside super quickly. All the townsfolk had paid a visit to leave their presents to the kids and to say their final goodbyes to them. Once it was done, the kids were blindfolded, given party hats without them noticing and taken outside, where they were surprised by the group of people there, just for them. As soon as they saw them, the guests started singing happy birthday to them.

Mabel looked at her uncles standing behind them with their arms on their backs and then smiled at everyone. "I can't believe you all got together just to throw a party for us!"

"After all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here!" Tyler smiled at the kids, he was a big fan of them. Gideon nodded and smiled at his sweet Mabel.

He would never stop loving her, never.

"Thanks to y'all savin' us, I'm gonna learn to open my heart to kindness. No more evil-doin'. From now on, I'm gonna try to be Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid!" With help of his minions Ghost-Eyes and Killbone of course.

"Dude! Make a wish, dawg!" Soos insisted.

"You know, on my first day here, if you had asked me what I wanted, I would have said, 'adventure, mystery, true friends.' But looking here at all of you I realize that every wish came true." Dipper caught sight of Pacifica and blushed a bit as he chuckled. "I have everything I wanted."

"If I had only one wish it would be to shrink all of you with the shrink ray and bring you home with us in my pocket. But since that's impossible..." Mabel looked at Ford. "Is that impossible?"

Ford made a 'more or less' gesture with his hand, waving it up and down with a shrug.

"Since that's  _probably_  impossible, my only wish is for everyone to sign my scrapbook. I'll never forget you guys…Wait." She pulled out the memory gun no one knew why she was carrying in the first place and put it on the floor to smash it into pieces. " _Now_  I'll never forget you guys!" Dipper and her shared a look and they blew out the candles at the same time.

Wendy ran up to them and laughed. "I now officially declare you  _technically_  teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever!" She ruffled Dipper's hair. The rest of her friends ran up to them and started chanting "One of us! One of us!"

Of course, Blubs and Durland fired a cannon, they loved firing cannons. "WOOPEE!"

"So how do you feel?" Soos asked the twins. Mabel touched her chest and hummed. "Same-y, but different-y."

"Hey, you two." Pacifica called them. "When are you gonna open your presents already? I broke a nail wrapping them!" She showed them her hands covered in adhesive tape and the twins laughed. "Aww, Pacifica." Mabel and Dipper grabbed her gifts first.

The Stans smiled at the kids and Seb tapped Ford's shoulder. "Guys…can we talk?" the older men followed Seb to the back of the Shack. "Um…so I think I have to leave now." The Stans immediately frowned confused. "What? But you said you would be with me when I first meet Dillon…" Stan pouted.

"I-I know…but the summer ends today and I-I can't stay at the house." Seb sighed. "We made a deal, Ford, remembered?" The man with glasses frowned even more. "Oh…but…if I want you to stay as long as you want?"

Seb blinked. "Oh, that's good, ok, yeah!" he giggled and the older triplets scoffed, geez, he was scaring them for nothing. "Shake on it?" After shaking hands, Seb looked up at the house. "Damn…I'll miss the Mystery Shack…"

"If you want, you-you can leave it there…I-I don't think I'll mind much." Ford rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but Seb pouted harder. "Yeah, but I won't be here to make sure everything runs smoothly… and you will start your cool research center, you won't be Mr. Mystery-Hehehe, I just imagined you dressed up like-no, focus. What should we do with it?" He asked.

"I think the town's had enough mystery for one lifetime." Stan shrugged with a grin and his brothers laughed softly. "Yeah, you're right…" Seb suddenly had an idea. "Hey~, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" He told them the idea he had and the Stans nodded along. Once it was decided, they went back to the porch with Dipper and Mabel.

Stan tapped a pitt cola bottle to call everyone's attention and the twins looked up at their uncles curiously. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make!" Seb nodded and looked at the crowd. "So, you all know my older nerdy bro over here-" Ford rolled his eyes. "-is taking back his house, and I'm leaving town, so- that's why I'm shutting down the Mystery Shack for good."

The triplets looked up when Soos spoke among the whispers and confused murmurs. "You shut down your  _mouth_  for good! I'm sorry, dude. It's just that this shack is the most magical place on Earth. Sure, the attractions are all fake, but dreams aren't fake!" He held up a fake _mermaid taxidermy. "_ Like, this mermaid. It's not just a dead fish butt sewn to a monkey carcass. It's a marvelous creature that makes us believe that anything is possible. You shut down this shack, and you shut down our dreams! At least...my dreams…"

"Aaaww." The crowd said.

Seb looked at his triplets, who looked solemn, and he burst out laughing. "Oh, Question Mark~ You really ARE dramatic~" Seb patted his head as the Stans snickered. "I was just joking! I was going to say you were my replacement, duh!" He took off his bowtie and threw it to him. "Ladies and gentleman, the Mystery Shack is under new management!" He announced and everyone cheered loudly.

"You...you mean it, Mr. Mystery?" Soos gasped when Stan threw another eyepatch at Seb and the blond handed it to him. "You're Mr. Mystery now, Soos. Try not to burn the place down." He winked. He was attacked when a hat hit him on the head and he tilted his head in confusion. Fez's…fez? Well, not Fez's! His brother symbol wasn't that one after all, it wasn't his destiny.

"He should wear this too! It looks cool! I wore it those times I replaced you!" Stan exclaimed and Seb laughed before putting it on Soos' head as well.

Ford jumped when he turned around and saw an old woman carrying luggage with truck following her. "I'll move in immediately."

"Wait, what?" He mumbled, eye twitching.

Seb looked as well and laughed. "Aaaw! You'll have house mates! How cool! Soos! Make sure my brother eat and sleep!"

"Of course, Mr. Pines, dude!" Soos saluted and Ford groaned LOUDLY. Ok. OK. He could deal with this…

The twins finished opening their presents and when the morning turned into evening, the partygoers started leaving one by one, not before giving the twins and Seb one last hug. Gideon hugged Mabel as tight as he could and the brunette girl awkwardly patted his head. "There, there…Bye Gideon…"

"Farewell, my marshmallow…" he whispered (kind of creepily) before leaving.

"Kids…" Seb looked at his niblings. "It's time…" Mabel and Dipper sighed and grabbed all their bags and backpacks, giving the shack one last look before walking to the bus stop. The group that accompanied the twins was made of Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Stan, Ford, Seb and Waddles. Pacifica had given them some presents, especially for  _Dipper_  and scoffed with a 'just because he taught me something important for me that one time." Mabel grinned smugly (She. ship. it) but nodded silently. Grenda told Marius she couldn't go to Austria because she was sick and Candy didn't leave for music camp. Her parents for the first time, allowed her to skip it this summer, due to the…unexpected events they had.

Candy sniffled as they waited for the bus. "Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together…" Mabel sighed. "I know…But summer's over, Candy…We can still see each other next summer though!"

"Aaah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things." Grenda punched herself. "Cut. It. Out. Heart!"

"Hey, can you punch my heart, too?" Soos asked the girl and Candy grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, mine! Punch  _my_  feelings away." Candy cried and Mabel hugged her two best friends. "Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends..." She sniffled and wiped her tears before looking up at the triplets. "Uncle Seb, Uncle Stan, Uncle Ford, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater."

Seb smiled widely, Ford smiled sheepishly at the pink sweater he got as Stan scoffed. "Ah, it's cold out. I had to."

"What? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today." Soos scratched his head before being attack by a triple """Can it, Soos!"""

Seb suddenly had a deja-vu.

The kids all laughed and Wendy knelt next to Dipper. "Hey, you mean a lot to me, man." She grinned and Dipper fist-bumped her. "You, too." He looked up when she switched their hats. "Something to remember me by." She shrugged before handing him a letter. "Oh, and this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls."

The bus finally pulled up and Seb sniffled. "Last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard." The bus driver said emotionlessly.

"Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except...Waddles." Mabel's heart broke when she looked at her baby pig "I...I don't know how to explain this but... " She sniffled, tears already forming in her eyes. "Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so... you have to stay here!" She tried walking towards the bus but the pig pulled at her skirt.

Seb's heart broke when his niece started to cry. "C-Come on, come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry, Waddles…" She repeaed as she tried to push him off her. "NOPE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! Not happening! I lived with this pig all summer, now  _your_  parents are gonna have to! Shermie can suck it!" He grabbed Waddles and put him on the bus. "Hey, man! This pig is comin' with the kids!" He ordered.

"Now, hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by-" The man froze when Stan pulled out his brass knuckles, Ford showed him his gun and Seb's hands caught on fire.

"Wah...w-w-welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, pig…" The scared man laughed nervously.

Seb knelt in front of his niblings and sniffled, trying very hard not to cry. He had had so much fun with them this summer, more than he would ever think… "Kids, you pests were nothing but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of you…" The twins hugged their uncle with tears in their eyes. "We'll miss you too, Uncle Seb…but don't worry…" Mabel stroked his arm. "We'll see each other, remember? You three were going to scare Dad!" Seb wiped his tears with his sleeve and nodded, watching them get on the bus.

"Ready to head into the unknown?" "Nope. Let's do it."

The bus finally closed its doors and drove away. Everyone started running after the bus, shouting their farewells. "Bye! Bye everyone! We'll miss you!" "Bye! See you soon!" "Bye! We love you!"

Seb rubbed his eye again and sniffled. Damn, still a crybaby. The Stans walked up to him and put their hands on his shoulder. "We'll see them again." Stan promised. Seb hugged his triplets and laughed.

"You're right…we'll meet again…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT GUYS! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY TO THE END AND THOSE WHO WERE ALWAYS SUPPORTING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU ENJOY FUTURE PART 3 AS MUCH AS YOU LIKED THE FIRST 2 PARTS! FEELS ARE GUARANTEED AS WELL! AND LAUGHTER! Love you! See you soon!


End file.
